El Camino de la Luz IV
by Lira12
Summary: La oscuridad ha sido derrotada nuevamente y esta vez se espera que sea para siempre. Las Winx y los Especialistas ahora pueden volver a tener una vida normal sin tener batallas y peligros tan grandes. Una nueva aventura y un nuevo comienzo están por empezar, las chicas tendrán que vivir sus vidas como chicas normales aunque la magia seguirá presente.
1. Chapter 1: Comienzo del Fin

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Bueno, yo espero que este fics les guste tanto como los primeros tres y sigan comentando, y/o recomendando, no es personal jeje, como sea. Si quieren saber en que momento actualizo pueden revisar en mi perfil de Twitter, el link esta en perfil de fanfiction y por si quieren agregar a FB me avisan y yo les dejo mi nombre.

Ahora, antes de empezar esta nueva historia, que de nueva no tiene mucho porque sigue la historia anterior deben saber que los comentarios que dejaron en el capítulo 40 de El Camino de la Luz III se responderán en este, y cualquier otro comentario que dejen en las historias terminadas de la misma saga serán respondidos por este mismo método con las actualizaciones.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 1:

Comienzo del Fin

.: Brandon :.

Habían pasado tres días exactamente desde aquella batalla de la luz y la oscuridad, tres días desde que la Dama Oscura fue vencida por una chica con un corazón puro y único. Recuerdo aquel día como si hubiese sido ayer, yo estaba con Bloom, Sky, Riven, Nabu y Liam intentando entrar en el piso cincuenta de la torre mas alta, justo en la torre que Stella peleaba contra la Dama Oscura.

No vi la fabulosa batalla a decir vedad pero si vi algo que de mi mente nunca se irá, muchas veces desearía olvidar este recuerdo pero me es imposible. Recordaba el momento en que logramos entrar en aquella sala, vi a Stella con la Espada de la Verdad en la mano, una espada tan única y fuerte como para encerrar el mal para siempre. Ella la tenía en la mano y caminaba hacía la Dama Oscura con lentitud, tenía muchas heridas, aunque ninguna tan grave como aquella que se hizo por su cuenta.

Existía una manera de vencer a la Dama Oscura y era clavando la espada en si misma para luego hacerlo en ella, recuerdo haber visto aquel momento. El grito de dolor de Stella era algo que resonaba en mi cabeza, las imágenes de la sangre que era derramada y la espada atravesándola, todo lo recordaba y lo odiaba ya que me dolía mucho haberla visto en ese estado. Por otro lado, me sentía orgulloso de Stella, ella dejo de lado todo para dar su vida en aquella batalla.

Stella es una chica de gran corazón, muchas veces muestra ser caprichosa pero cuando se trata de algo tan grande ella deja de lado eso volviéndose una chica de fuerza y nobleza capaz de vencer todo los peligros que se interpongan en su camino, aunque siempre necesita apoyo para no caer.

Ahora, después de tantos días en las penumbras, había vuelto a brillar el sol. Un nuevo sol se poso en el cielo y esté se volvió nuevo y especial también, lo que era un desastre natural volvió a la normalidad y la tierra abierta se cerro, Magix recupero la luz que lo caracteriza, sin embargo no estoy muy seguro de si la Tierra estaba en las mismas condiciones pues desde hace tres días no hemos vuelto y Roxy no ha venido aunque esperaba que lo hiciera hoy como dijo Bloom que tal vez haría.

Me encontraba camino a la enfermería, ¿enserio creerías que Stella murió aquel día? pues piensa de nuevo porque no fue así. Luego de que Faragonda, Griffin y Saladino echaran abajo aquel campo de energía, Faragonda iba a ver a Stella pero ella fue envuelta en una luz blanca, cuando la luz desapareció rápidamente se acerco a Stella, yo lo hice también.

Mis recuerdo de aquella vista eran muy nítidos ella estaba tirada en el suelo sobre su estomago con ambas manos en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre. Respira, recuerdo que eso me saco una sonrisa pero no por mucho, su respiración era agitada y con dificultad así que rápidamente la trajeron a Alfea llamando a Ophelia para que le echara un vistazo. Ophelia nos dijo que la sangre ya no fluía se había detenido y aunque Stella estaba bien tenía una herida muy grave en el vientre. Intentaron curarla con magia pero la herida no se cerro, solo había dejado de sangrar pero eso fue por la luz que la envolvió, desde entonces Stella esta en la enfermería siendo revisada a cada hora y aquella herida grave estaba siendo cuidada muy cuidadosamente, en dos días logro cerrarse pero aun parece ser débil y un poquito grave.

Yo iba todos los días a ver a Stella en todo momento o bueno durante los horarios de visitas, creyeron que era lo mejor, a mi parecer no lo eran. Lo malo, era que Stella permanecía en cama con los ojos cerrados, Faragonda creía que tal vez solo aun estaba débil como para abrir sus ojos por lo que sería algo así como si estuviera durmiendo, yo esperaba eso.

Al entrar en la enfermería vi a las chicas ahí, Emily estaba con ellas, también venían todos los días a verla o bueno... estos tres días. Flora estaba sentada a los pies de la cama y Bloom a un lado, las demás estaban sentadas en unas sillas o detrás de alguna, y bueno, Layla estaba apoyada en la pared de brazos cruzados.

¿no ha despertado aun? - pregunte con voz serena.

no - respondieron todas.

espero que lo haga pronto - dijo Bloom preocupada.

aahhh - dijo Emily con algo en la mano. Me reí un poco y solo asentí con la cabeza, ella estaba en los brazos de Flora jugando con algo que parecía ser un medallon, lo cierto es que tenía curiosidad.

¿que es eso Flora? - pregunte mirando a Emily babear un poco aquel medallon.

oh, es una medalla - dijo riendo mientras se lo quitaba de las manos y la boca - Faragonda nos lo dio esta mañana

¿por qué? - fruncí el ceño curioso.

dijo que era algo por haber ayudado en la batalla, les dio uno también a los chicos, de hecho te estaban buscando - me respondió Musa acercándose a Emily con una sonrisa.

ella quería que fuera una ceremonia pero lo cierto es... que preferimos mejor no hacerla - dijo Bloom mirando a Stella con una sonrisa.

ya veo - dije asintiendo lentamente. Mire a Stella dormir en la cama tranquilamente, tenía una mirada tan angelical y serena, ni se notaba que debajo de la polera, justo a la altura del vientre tenía una herida por una espada.

oh vaya, ¿por qué no me sorprende que estén aquí? - escuche la voz de Ophelia provenir desde la entrada. Gire mi vista a la entrada y la vi con una sonrisa quitándose una abrigo. Las chicas y yo saludamos tranquilos mientras que Emily dio un grito de felicidad que hizo reír a las chicas - bueno chicas, espero que no les moleste pero voy a revisar la herida

esta bien - dijo Bloom haciéndose aun lado para que Ophelia pudiera revisar a Stella.

bien, vamos a ver - dijo Ophelia colocándose unos guantes y una mascarilla, trajo un botiquín realmente grande y lo coloco a un lado. Movió las sabanas un poco y levanto la polera de Stella dejando ver la herida. Se notaba una cicatriz a medio cerrarse, parecía que aun no se cerraría o algo por el estilo, esperaba que se mejorara pronto. Ophelia tomo un poco de algodón y le puso un liquido, luego lo paso por la herida de Stella con mucho cuidado.

¿cuanto cree que demore en cerrarse? - pregunto Tecna mirando como Ophelia limpiaba la herida.

lo cierto es... que debió haberse cerrado ya - dijo Ophelia algo preocupada - es algo extraño pero imagino debe ser normal ya que se clavo una espada

una muy grande - susurre preocupado.

no te preocupes, no tardara mucho en cerrar - dijo Ophelia con tranquilidad mientras seguía con la herida de Stella - imagino si, que probablemente le duela un poco pero no creo que dure mucho

aahhh - dijo Emily apuntando a Stella con una sonrisa.

no Emy, mamá ahora no puede jugar - dijo Flora riendo un poco.

aahhh - dijo la pequeña sonriendo aun.

yo la llevaré a jugar - dijo Musa riendo un poco - ¿no te molesta?

no - negué con la cabeza sonriendo.

bien, Emy vamos a jugar - dijo Musa tomando a bebé en sus brazos.

iiii - alzo los brazos Emily sonriendo.

nos veremos al almuerzo - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

esta bien - dijo Musa sonriendo - ahora vamos a buscar a los tíos

Una vez que Musa salió volví a posar mi vista a Stella, Ophelia termino de limpiar la herida y la reviso un poco, luego solo bajo la polera con cuidado y volvió a tapar a Stella con las sabanas.

iré por mas hierbas curativas, es posible que me demore por lo que si llega a despertar avísenle a Faragonda - dijo Ophelia sonriendo.

¿despertar? - fruncí el ceño - ¿ella... despertara?

probablemente lo haga hoy, la herida no se ve tan mal como en un inició y se ve que ha recuperado fuerzas - respondió sonriendo - si no lo hace hoy tal vez mañana pero ya debería estar despertando en todo caso así que no debería tardan mucho tiempo en eso

Sonreí de oreja a oreja al oír eso y luego me acerque mas a Stella parándome al lado de Flora, que seguía sentada.

y pensar que hace tres días estábamos corriendo por nuestras vidas en esa torre - dijo Layla riendo - me pregunto como habrá sido la batalla

pues a mi me habría gustado mas ver la batalla que a Stella clavándose esa espada - dijo Bloom cerrando los ojos - no creo poder dejar de ver esa imagen en un largo tiempo

te apoyo - dije mirando a Stella tranquilo

¡HOLA, HOLA HOLA! - escuche a alguien gritar. Mire a la entrada y vi a Liam todo contento y con un ramo de flores en la mano - ¿¡Como están todos!?

sssshhhhh - lo callamos todos molestos.

no tienes que gritar, no es la feria - lo regaño Bloom.

lo siento - se disculpo apenado - ¿como está ella?

esperamos que mejor - respondió Tecna tranquilo - ¿donde están los chicos?

ah, esos débiles se quedaron en el dormitorio jugando con Emily - dijo despreocupado.

¿débiles? - frunció el ceño Bloom.

si, apenas apareció Emily dejaron lo que hacían porque Musa dijo que quería jugar - dijo Liam cruzándose de brazos molesto.

¿y tu estas molesto por qué...? - pregunte extrañado.

Nabu me cambio - dijo caminando a dejar las Flores en un florero que había - como sea, ya que fui cambiado por una bebé decidí venir a ver a la madre y regañarla luego - me reí un poco sabiendo que era broma, aunque lo hiciera seguiría siendo broma. Liam se acerco a Stella y sonrió un poco - ¿cuando despertara?

Ophelia espera que lo haga pronto - respondió Bloom.

bien, cuando despierte me avisan - dijo Liam despreocupado - iré a llorar mis penas por allí

¿sabes? Nabu era el mas entusiasmado cuando Stella nos dijo que estaba embarazada - dijo Layla sonriendo - o cuando la escuchamos tras la pared, como sea, la cosa es que se encariño mucho con ella por lo que ahora que no hay mas batallas no debería sorprenderte esto

¿y eso debe aliviarme? - pregunto Liam levantando la ceja.

lo que quiere decir es que Nabu es el tío infantil - dijo Bloom - y perdedor

oh no, ya basta - dijimos todos riendo - no vas a seguir con eso

¿de que habla? - pregunto Liam confundido.

de nada - dije riendo - no te preocupes

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y pude ver a los chicos con una sonrisa tranquila, algunas flores, globos y a Emily en los brazos de Nabu. Me reí un poco al ver la cara molesta de Liam, camine hasta Nabu y tome a la pequeña en mis brazos.

hola Princesita - dije sonriendo.

aaeeh - dijo sonriendo mientras me apuntaba con el dedo a la nariz.

linda - dije sonriendo - Te Amo Bonita

aaahhh - dijo sonriendo.

compramos unos globos, flores y unas tarjetas - dijo Sky sonriendo - ten Bloom

_¿Felicidades por haber dado tu vida y vencer a la Dama Oscura en una cruel batalla?_ - leyó Bloom confundida la tarjeta que Sky le había entregado - que especifico

demasiado - dijo Nabu - a Liam, toma esta

_Siento haberte cambiado por una bebita..._ - leyó extrañado la tarjeta - realmente específicos

si - dije asintiendo mientras miraba a Emily con una sonrisa.

creo que es mejor salir de la enfermería - dijo Bloom sonriendo - aquí hacemos mucho ruido y podemos despertar a Stella

ya lo creo - dije asintiendo tranquilo - vamos a jugar, papá quiere jugar

¡Aaaahhh! - alzo los bracitos Emily feliz.

Salí de la enfermería con las chicas, íbamos a volver al dormitorio pero nos encontramos con Faragonda, ella venía a ver a Stella y nos iba a decir que Roxy había vuelto y estaba en el comedor con Eric y Dia. Mire la hora y vi que eran las dos de la tarde así que con los chicos nos dirigimos hacía tal lugar ya que de todos modos ya era hora del almuerzo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos. Lo primero que pude ver fue un techo blanco, movía la cabeza con algo de dolor para ver revisar todo a mi alrededor, note que estaba en la enfermería de Alfea. Intente sentarme con cuidado en la cama pero un dolor punzante en mi vientre me lo impidió, luego de hacer una mueca de dolor lleve mi mano izquierda a mi vientre, pero fue mala idea ya que apenas toque aquella zona sentí un horrible ardor que me hizo gemir de dolor.

¿estas bien? - escuche preguntar a alguien. Gire mi vista a izquierda y vi a Faragonda sentada en una silla con un libro, cerro el libro y me miro tranquila.

¿que paso? - pregunte curiosa y apenas audible - no recuerdo nada

eso lo entiendo - dijo Faragonda con voz baja y serena - ¿estas segura de que no recuerdas nada?

bueno, recuerdo algo y después todo es borroso - dije torciendo los labios.

¿que es lo último que recuerdas? - pregunto ella.

haberme clavado una espada, luego creo que se la clave a la Dama Oscura y después... no lo se - dije negando con la cabeza - y me duele el vientre

es por la herida - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - al menos estas consciente de lo que sucedió

eso creo, ¿que paso con la Dama Oscura? - pregunte intentando sentarme en la silla.

pues como debía pasar ella fue encerrada en los brazaletes, los cuales ahora hemos ocultado Griffin, Saladino y yo - dijo Faragonda con una sonrisa - no esperaba a que te despertaras aun

¿que hora es? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

las cinco de la tarde, llevas tres días durmiendo - dijo ella tranquila.

¿¡Tres días!? - dije sentándome de golpe y luego sintiendo un agudo dolor en el vientre - ayyy me duele

no te muevas mucho - dijo ella preocupada - el dolor aun va a estar allí

duele mucho - gemí un poco.

he de imaginarlo - dijo Faragonda tranquila. La directora me ayudo con las almohadas para apoyarlas en la pared y yo pudiera sentarme y estar comida. Después de que me senté, y me acomode, Faragonda se ofreció a traerme algo para comer pero me negué. Lleve mi mano derecha lentamente a mi vientre, hice una mueca de dolor al sentir el ardor y con lentitud levante mi polera para ver la herida.

se ve mal - dije en un susurro. No podía hablar tan fuerte, tal vez sea porque recién desperté - me arde cuando paso la mano y cuando me muevo siento una punzada, como si me clavara la espada nuevamente...

Stella... ¿tu sabías que esa herida no se podía curar con magia? - pregunto Faragonda.

si - asentí lentamente - Azrael me lo advirtió antes, me hice un pequeño corte en el tobillo

ya veo - dijo Faragonda - por suerte en Linphea hay unas hierbas curativas especiales muy buenas que ayudaron a curar la herida, fue una suerte ya que habíamos probado con muchas pero ninguna curaba

vaya... - dije en voz baja. Estuve unos minutos en silencio, Faragonda había vuelto a leer el libro y yo estaba mirando el techo tranquila. Habían pasado unos diez minutos cuando se me ocurrió romper el silencio con una pregunta - ¿se acabo? ¿todo termino?

bueno, la Dama Oscura fue vencida - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - por supuesto que se acabo

entonces... ¿ya no hay oscuridad, maldad? - volví a preguntar.

no, si hay - dijo ella bajando el libro - escucha Stella, el mundo necesita un equilibrio para poder existir día y noche, sol y luna, bien y mal... así como la luz y la oscuridad... aunque venzas a la oscuridad, cientos y miles de veces, esta no desaparecerá ya que aun existirá alguien que haga el mal... tal vez no sea a nivel de la Dama Oscura o de Akane o tal vez un nivel mas bajo pero siempre habrá alguien...

¿eso quiere decir, que aun tenemos batallas por delante? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

no, los enemigos que habrán no intentaran dominar el mundo ya que eso se acabo... por años esto seguirá así y si la oscuridad total vuelve a despertar es cuando un nuevo enemigo realmente fuerte apareció - dijo la Srta. Faragonda sonriendo - ustedes como hadas guardianas tienen el deber de vencer a la oscuridad y si no hay oscuridad es como que tuvieran vacaciones... hasta que no aparezca un nuevo enemigo no tienen de que preocuparse

ya veo - dije mas tranquila - es bueno saberlo

si - asintió ella - bueno, puedes descansar si quieres tus amigos vendrán a las seis como todos los días

me encantaría descansar un poco mas - dije sonriendo - pero si ellos vienen sera imposible

¿quieres que les diga que vengan mañana? - pregunto Faragonda.

bueno... me gustaría ver a Brandon y a Emily, también a los demás así que no - dije sonriendo.

bien, ¿quieres algo? - pregunto Faragonda curiosa.

si, una revista de modas estaría bien - dije riendo un poco.

hecho - dijo Faragonda chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer una revista - tu no uses tu magia hasta que estés recuperada por completo, mientras esa herida siga ahí es mejor que sigas acostada

esta bien - dije asintiendo - gracias

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estábamos en el dormitorio jugando con Emily, al menos nosotros ya que los chicos estaban hablando de los últimos acontecimientos. Emily estaba jugando con algunas cosas que Roxy le trajo, alguno de los juguetes que Stella le había comprado. Hace unos minutos Roxy nos había contado que la Tierra había vuelto a la normalidad, todos daños desaparecieron y ahora el sol vuelve a brillar en la Tierra lo que es bueno.

ya van a ser las seis - dijo Musa sonriendo - ¿vamos a verla?

si, ¿por qué no? - dije sonriendo - vamos a ver a tu madre Em

aaa - dijo sin dejar de jugar con los muñecos.

Tome a Emily en los brazos y me dirigí a los chicos, les pregunte si vendrían pero me dijeron que no, fue extraño y mas porque Brandon dijo que no también. Era extraño pero nos explico que iría en un rato mas. Nosotras asentimos y fuimos a ver a Stella.

¿de verdad a dormido por tantos días? - pregunto Roxy sorprendida - debe de tener una herida muy grave

Faragonda cree mas que es por el cansancio - dije tranquila. Entre en la enfermería con Emily en mis brazos y lo primero que vi fue la sorpresa que me lleve, Stella estaba sentada en la cama con una revista de modas como si nada sucediera, Faragonda estaba a su lado sentada leyendo un libro.

chicas... - dijo apenas audible aunque con una sonrisa en los labios.

¡Stella! - dijimos todas corriendo a abrazarla. Stella negaba con la cabeza mientras nos miraba preocupada pero eso no impidió que la abrazáramos mala idea, nos tuvimos que separar enseguida al escucharla gemir de dolor. Llevo las manos a su vientre mientras cerraba los ojos adolorida, me sentí mal por eso y no dude en disculparme.

esta bien... - dijo ella un poco mas tranquila - no sabían

¿por qué hablas tan bajo? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

desperté hace poco - dijo ella tranquila - no presiones

lo siento - dijo riendo Musa.

¡AAAHHH! - dijo Emily inquieta mientras estiraba los brazos hacia Stella.

¡Oh! mi Princesita... - dijo Stella tomando a Emily en sus brazos - mi Lindura...

maa... - dijo Emily apuntando a Stella con el dedito. Ella sonrió, la beso en la frente y la abrazo fuertemente, se nota demasiado que estaba preocupada y aun con todo lo que ha pasado ella no iba a dejar de lado a Emily así como así.

¿como te sientes? - pregunte sonriendo.

pues... no tan bien, aun duele mucho pero estoy tranquila - respondió ella con una sonrisa.

bien, yo las dejaré sola - dijo Faragonda sonriendo.

esta bien - dijimos todas sonriendo.

gracias - dijo Stella sonriendo - por todo

esta bien, no te preocupes - dijo Faragonda sonriendo.

¿y donde esta Brandon? - pregunto Stella luego de que Faragonda se fuera.

él iba a venir en un rato mas - respondió Flora sentándose en la cama - no te preocupes

esta bien - dijo ella sonriendo tranquila. Miro a Emily y la volvió a besar mientras la pequeña solo reía feliz al estar con Stella.

¿sabes que nos tenías muy preocupadas? - pregunto Musa sonriendo.

si y lo lamento tanto - dijo Stella algo preocupada pero tranquila - no fue mi intensión

no te preocupes por eso - dije sonriendo - por cierto ¿ya viste lo que te trajeron los chicos?

si Faragonda me los enseño - dijo ella sonriendo - aunque las tarjetas eran especificas, no imagine que existieran así

si es verdad - dije riendo.

Tome una tarjeta y me di cuenta que Emily la miraba interesada, luego se la entregue y ella la tomo, la sacudió un poco y luego la dejo de lado. Me reí un poco y mire a las chicas sonriendo.

ma... - dijo Emily sonriendo a Stella.

al menos puede decir _ma_ - dijo Tecna riendo un poco.

si - dijo Stella sonriendo - Dulzura...

Stella, estas bien ¿verdad? - pregunto Flora mirándola tranquila - ¿o te molesta algo?

no, no me molesta nada - dijo Stella tranquila - es solo que la herida aun me duele demasiado

eso parece ser molesto - dijo Layla - ya habla

no quiero hacerlas sentir mal - dijo Stella mordiendo su labio inferior - pero comenzó a doler mas cuando me abrazaron

gracias por herir los sentimientos - dijo Roxy indignada.

oye yo no quería... - intento decir Stella.

lo entendemos - la interrumpí tranquila - y los cierto es que lo sentimos, nos olvidamos de la herida

Pasamos unos minutos mas con Stella y entre risa y risa llegaron los chicos con una sonrisa. Brandon estaba sorprendido y fue el primero en abrazarla aunque intentamos detenerlo fue tarde. Estoy pensando que a este paso ella nunca mejorara, como sea después de que Brandon se disculpara por aquello nosotros salimos dejando solo a esa familia.

Liam aun estaba molesto con Nabu así que al ver que estos dos no iban a hacer una locura Layla se llevo a su novio a dar un paseo juntos, nosotras hicimos lo mismo con los chicos, luego iríamos a ver a Stella nuevamente.

* * *

.: Stella :.

enserio estaba muy preocupado, aun no puedo creer que lo hicieras - dijo Brandon sentado a mi lado, en la cama.

lo se, pero no me voy a disculpar por eso ya que era algo que debía hacer - dije tranquila - si, lamento haberte preocupado

no importa - dijo negando con la cabeza - lo bueno es que estas bien... o casi, lo siento no debí haber hecho aquello

esta bien, las chicas también lo hicieron - dije con dolor en la voz - como sea, ya todo termino

es cierto - dijo asintiendo. Sonreí tranquila y mire a Brandon tranquila. Él poso su mano en mi mejilla acariciando con el pulgar - Te Amo

también yo - dije sonriendo. Intente sentarme un poco mas en la cama, algo difícil fue pero lo logre. Brandon me miro con una sonrisa y me abrazo con cuidado por la herida de mi vientre, Emily estaba sentada junto a mi riendo y al separar el abrazo tome a la pequeña para abrazarla a ella mas fuertes que antes - a ti también Te Amo Princesa...

Brandon rió un poco y beso a Emily en la frente - ¿cuando crees que cierre la herida?

ni idea, pero se que el dolor tardara mucho mas tiempo en desaparecer - dije entregándole a la bebé a Brandon y sonreí con ternura al ver como Emily jugaba con él.

oye.. ¿tu crees... que... esa herida no te impida.. ya sabes... quedar embarazada de nuevo? - pregunto Brandon sin hacer contacto visual conmigo.

Deje de sonreí y lo mire algo sorprendida y saber que decir. Abrí la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, yo no sabía que decir, estaba muda pero por dentro tenía miles de preguntas o bueno solo una y una muy grande... ¿Brandon quiere tener otro hijo?.

yo... - dije sin saber que decir - no... lo se...

Brandon soltó una risa entre dientes y se mordió el labio inferior - olvídalo, fue una tontería

no, Brandon... ¿tu quieres... otro hijo? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño levemente.

yo... ¿sabes? olvidemos esto - dijo algo sonrojado - fue una tontería

Negué con la cabeza lentamente e iba a decir algo mas pero me interrumpieron, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y pude ver a Ophelia con algo en las manos. Ella me sonrió tranquila mientras que yo le daba una mirada incomoda por la situación, me mordí el labio inferior por incomodidad y agache la mirada, luego la levante lentamente para ver a Brandon y note que estaba en las mismas.

ah bueno yo, vendré mañana - dijo Brandon rompiendo el silenció - se acabaron las horas de visitas

ok, te veré mañana - dije algo incomoda - buenas noches

buenas noches - dijo besándome en la mejilla - vamos Emy

Emily comenzó a forcejear un poco con Brandon para que la bajara y gemía un poco, parece que iba a llorar. Intentamos calmarla pero ella no se quería ir de aquí. Mire a Brandon preocupada al ver que Emily no quería irse.

¿se puede quedar? - pregunto Brandon a Ophelia.

lo siento, pero es mejor que no - negó con la cabeza ella - enserio lo lamento

vamos Emy, mañana verás a mamá - dijo Brandon llevandose a Emily casi a la fuerza. Odiaba verla así pero ella no podía quedarse y eso era lo malo, después de que se fueron mire a Ophelia tranquila.

¿interrumpí algo? - pregunto ella curiosa - si es así lo lamento

esta bien, no importa - dije sonriendo un poco.

bien, déjame que te revise esa herida - dijo ella sonriendo.

bien - asentí lentamente con la cabeza. Después de que Ophelia me revisara me dejo sola en la enfermería, tenía horarios de visita y los demás debían cumplir con ellos así que tuve que esperar a la siguiente cita que iba a ser mañana temprano. La noche la pase horrible, casi no dormí pensando en eso que dijo Brandon. Tenía mis dudas de si era cierto o no, la verdad es que no entiendo porque se puso así después de haberlo dicho... digo, es algo por lo que realmente sentirse incomodo ¿o si?.

No se cuanto tiempo me llevo quedarme dormida pero se que fue mucho, me dormí en la madrugada pero la cosa es que no se que hora era solo se que fue muy tarde. Casi toda la noche me la había pasado pensando en aquello de otro embrazado y mientras mas lo pienso mas extraña me siento, no estoy molesta de hecho supuse que algún día esto iba a pasar pero no tan rápido.

.: Winx Club :.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas fueron temprano a ver a Stella, estaban felices de que la chica se encontrara bien o al menos mejor de lo que estaba cuando se clavo la espada. No se sabía cuanto tiempo tomaría que la herida dejara de doler por lo que Stella debía quedarse en la enfermería hasta que al menos la herida se cerrara por completo.

Al entrar todos en la enfermería se encontraron con Ophelia que estaba escribiendo algo, al ver al grupo les hizo una señal de silenció y luego apunto a Stella que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente de lado mirando hacia la pared.

creo que anoche no durmió muy bien por la herida - dijo con voz baja - es mas, presiento que el solo estar en esa posición le molesta pero como esta dormida no siente el dolor

Brandon miro a Stella de reojo, en sus brazos tenía a la pequeña tranquila y se sentía un poco incomodo por estar allí después de lo sucedido el día anterior. Se sentía un poco tonto por haberle preguntado aquello a Stella, no quería volver las cosas incomodas, esa nunca fue su intensión y esperaba a que Stella lo entendiera; además él no pensaba volver a dejarla embarazada, no creía que era el momento aun ya que apenas tenían una hija de unos pocos meses.

no la despierten, iré por una taza de café - dijo Ophelia saliendo de la enfermería.

y devuelta al inició - dijo Musa sentándose en la silla que había ocupado Ophelia.

podríamos despertarla - dijo Liam con una sonrisa traviesa.

ya escuchaste a Ophelia - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza - no hay que despertarla

Riven se rió un poco mientras se acercaba a Musa, se paro a su espalda y la rodeo con sus brazos mientras los demás hablaban sobre algunos temas. Stella comenzó a apretar fuerte los parpados y se dio la vuelta sin abrir los ojos pues intentaba dormir, gimió un poco de dolor al darse la vuelta. Todos la miraron preocupados pero tranquilos al ver que el dolor en ella parecía desvanecerse ya que la mueca de dolor también desaparecía.

maa... - dijo Emily estirando los bracitos.

no Emily, no despiertes a mami - dijo Brandon evitando que la pequeña la despierte. Para la mala suerte de Brandon la pequeña comenzó a llorar logrando que Stella se despertara de golpe, con fuerza se sentó en la cama tratando en vano de ignorar el dolor causado.

¿Emily? - pregunto aun media dormida.

ayy Stella - dijo Brandon preocupado - ¿estas bien?

si, dame a la pequeña - dijo tranquila. Brandon le entrego a la bebita esperando a que se tranquilizara en los brazos de su madre y así fue, una vez que Emily dejo de llorar se aferro a Stella.

creí haberles dicho que no la despertaran - se escucho la voz de Ophelia.

no fuimos nosotros - se excusaron todos enseguida.

esta bien, no importa - dijo Ophelia dejando la taza en una mesa - ¿como te sientes?

exactamente igual o tal vez peor que ayer - dijo Stella tratando de aparentar tranquilidad con la bebita en los brazos.

esta bien - dijo Ophelia cruzándose de brazos - es extraño que no haya cerrado, las heridas así no demoran mucho en hacer eso

tal vez solo demore un poco mas - dijo Stella sonriendo - me gustaría salir de estas cuatro paredes

¿puedes levantarte? - pregunto Ophelia curiosa.

ni idea - dijo Stella cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba su espalda en las almohadas.

bien, creo que iré por Faragonda para que veamos que hacer - dijo Ophelia - trata de no moverte mucho

esta bien - asintió Stella con la cabeza. Después de que Ophelia salio Stella miro a Emily que estaba aferrada a ella, la beso en la frente y luego miro a los demás hasta posar la vista en Brandon. Ella solo se sonrió levemente y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

espero que puedas salir pronto - dijo caminando hacia ella.

igual yo - dijo Stella sonriendo.

Al poco tiempo después, Faragonda y Ophelia entraron en la enfermería para poder hablar con Stella a solas por lo que le pidieron a los demás que salieran. Todos iban saliendo, incluyendo Brandon, que tuvo que salir solo ya que Emily no se quiso separar de Stella por lo que dejaron que la pequeña se quedará ahí con ellas.

veamos, si puedes caminar sin problemas por el dolor creo que podrás salir - dijo Faragonda - pero esa herida necesita mucha atención y extremos cuidados por lo que si vuelves a Gardenia habría que ver que hacer con ella

tal vez Flora podría ayudar - dijo Stella tranquila - ella es muy cuidadosa y se preocupa mucho por la seguridad de los demás

tienes razón - dijo Faragonda seria - pero no creo que sea lo que pensaba

¿entonces en que pensaba? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

nada, creo que hablare con las chicas sobre esto - dijo Faragonda - Ophelia tu revisa la herida

esta bien - dijo Ophelia.

Faragonda salió de la enfermería y se dirigió a las chicas, les pidió hablar en privado así que las llevo a su oficina. Una vez dentro les explico la situación, las chicas estaba tranquilas y Flora se ofreció a mantener los cuidados de la herida aunque todas sabían que Stella se iba a resignar a que la revisen.

.: Flora :.

Después de que habláramos con Faragonda fuimos por Stella, al parecer si iba a venir con nosotros a casa. Les contamos a los chicos quienes fueron por las cosas, las teníamos guardadas en las maletas desde hace unos días para tener todo listo. Queríamos volver a casa ese mismo día así que había que esperar a Stella pero por alguna razón no nos dejaban entrar en la enfermería y ella aun no salía.

se acabo, llevamos esperando mucho tiempo - dijo Musa irritada - voy a entrar

¡No Musa! - intentamos detenerla pero fue tarde ya que ella ya había entrado en la enfermería. Pude ver a Stella sentada en la orilla de la cama con la cabeza agachada, al escuchar a Musa ella nos miro y sonrió un poco.

bien, creo que es todo - dijo sonriendo.

solo asegúrate de hacer lo que te dije - dijo Ophelia sonriendo.

una semana, claro lo tengo presente - dijo Stella asintiendo - gracias. Vamos Emily,

Vi a Stella levantarse con cuidado y tomar a Emily. Después de eso las siete nos fuimos al dormitorio para que ella pudiera cambiarse de ropa. Esperamos mucho tiempo a que saliera pero no lo hacía así que Brandon fue a verla.

.: Brandon :.

Entre en el dormitorio donde se supone que Stella debería estar cambiándose de ropa, no tenía intensiones de espiarla o algo, solo quería ver como estaba ya que se estaba tardando demasiado. Al entrar en la habitación la vi sentada en la cama mirando la herida en su vientre. Me acerque lentamente hacía ella y me senté a su lado.

¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupado.

solo pensaba - dijo tranquila. Se levanto de la cama y camino hacía el armario - me pregunto que debería usar

un sexy vestido - dije con un tono coqueto. Ella no insinuó nada, no me miro, es mas no hizo nada. Me preocupe un poco y me levante para ir a ver que le sucedía. La vi ahí parada frente al armario con una mano en la puerta, no decía nada y tenía la cabeza agachada.

¿Stella? - la llame preocupado - ¿estas bien?

oh si, solo pensaba - dijo tranquila, saco un vestuario sencillo, unos jeans, una polera de tirantes y una camisa roja; nada mas que eso.

oye, ¿piensas usar eso? - pregunte extrañado.

si - respondió sonriendo - me iré a duchar

algo extraño sucede aquí - susurre entrecerrando los ojos mientras Stella iba al baño. Pasaron otros largos minutos, casi una hora, cuando salió Stella al fin. Estaba vestida y no se veía mal pero si adolorida por lo de su vientre. La camisa no era de mangas largas, llegaban hasta los codos a decir a verdad.

Stella ¿que te sucede? - pregunte caminando a ella.

no es nada - dijo con una mueca de dolor.

Preciosa, no me vas a convencer - dije negando con la cabeza. Tome a Stella de las manos y me senté en la cama mientras ella estaba parada frente a mi - dime por favor que te sucede

Brandon... quiero saber algo - dijo apenas audible y preocupada - me urge saber si es así o no

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y la mire nervioso - si es por lo de ayer yo solo...

no, no es por lo de ayer - dijo ella - aunque también me gustaría saber eso...

bueno, si no es por lo de ayer ¿que sucede? - pregunte cambiando de tema.

el día... en que tuve la pelea con la Dama Oscura... ¿tu... viste cuando me clave esa espada? - pregunto preocupada.

¿por qué quieres saber eso? - pregunte curioso y preocupado.

tengo que saber Brandon - dijo ella preocupada - ¿tu lo viste?

si, si lo vi - respondí preocupado. Stella no dijo nada, yo aun la tomaba de las manos y sentía como intentaba alejarse por lo que apreté con fuerza su mano para que no lo hiciera - fue algo... que no podré quitar de mi mente. El solo pensar que hiciste eso y que yo lo vi hace que mi corazón lata a mil pero no de alegría, si no, por miedo. Yo, en aquel momento había sentido como algo de mi era arrancado y tal vez no volvería pero cuando Faragonda dijo que aun estabas con vida... me dio una esperanza de que... realmente ibas a estar bien

Yo tenía la cabeza agachada ya que me costaba un poco mirarla pero luego sentí que soltó mis manos y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos escondiendo la cabeza en mi hombro. Se podía sentir algo húmedo en mi cuello y no dude en pensar que ella lloraba. Quería abrazarla con fuerza y apegarla mas a mi pero ella tenía esa herida y no quería hacerle daño.

lo siento... - dijo apenas audible - no era algo que quería que vieras...

esta bien, no importa - dije con voz suave - Stella, no importa lo que paso importa lo que va a pasar... - ella se separo un poco y me miro con los ojos rojos, quite algunas lagrimas y sonreí, después la senté en mi regazo y le sonreí - termino todo, volveremos a casa con los demás y con nuestra hija... no mas enemigos molestos o peligrosas batallas... desde ahora solo somos tu, yo, Emily y nuestros amigos... nada mas...

yo... - intento decir ella.

no vuelvas a llorar - dije negando con la cabeza - tranquila, se acabo Preciosa

tengo algo de miedo, a que nada se haya terminado y no se, este viviendo una realidad alterna que no existe - dijo escondiendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

lo se - dije tranquilo - pero no te preocupes, se acabo y yo siempre estaré contigo para cuidarte, lo sabes... Te Amo

también yo - dijo con una voz mas tranquila. Cuando quito la cabeza de mi hombro aproveche para besarla en los labios, ella me correspondió enseguida y al separarnos me sonrió un poco.

¿te duele? - pregunte refiriéndome a la herida.

si - dijo tranquila - pero no importa, vamos a casa

bien - dije sonriendo. Tome el bolso de Stella y la ayude a guardar las cosas, después ambos salimos de la habitación, tomados de la mano, para ir con los demás a la nave que nos llevaría devuelta a casa.

bien llego la hora de volver a casa - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ¿tu ya querías volver a casa Emily? - pregunto a la pequeña en los brazos de Tecna.

ahh - dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

¿tu no vendrás Roxy? - pregunte al no ver las maletas.

no, acabo de llegar así que me quedare unos días - dijo Roxy sonriendo y luego me guiño el ojo - pero los vere el fin de semana

oigan... ¿no habrá fiesta ni nada? - pregunto Stella frunciendo el ceño - acabo de vencer al terror de los terrores y nadie me lo agradece o celebra... que vergüenza Magix, que vergüenza

Mire a las chicas con una sonrisa y luego bese a Stella en la mejilla. Lo cierto es que se iba a hacer una fiesta sorpresa el fin de semana para celebrar aquello, se pensó que fue lo mejor ya que se quería que Stella descansara un poco mas esa herida y querían que el tiempo pasara por los que habían dado su vida en esa batalla.

si quieres te podemos hacer algo - dije sonriendo.

no, quiero llegar a dormir - dijo ella abrazándome desde el brazo izquierdo - vamos a casa...

si, vamos a casa - dije besándola en la parte superior - ¿Tecna, tu puedes llevar a Emily?

cuenta con ello - dijo guiñándome el ojo.

te vi - dijo Stella mirándola acusadora - Tecna, tienes novio

Me reí un poco y me lleve a Stella a la nave para dejar a las chicas hablando entre ellas, luego de unos minutos subieron a la nave y partimos a casa. Una nueva era había comenzado y la Luz gobernaba ahora, todo acabo.

Al llegar a casa Stella dio un grito de felicidad y después de un rato subió a nuestra habitación, obviamente yo fui con ella. La verdad es que todos habían ido a sus habitaciones ya que el viaje era cansador igual y lo único que queríamos era descansar. Antes de ir a mi habitación fui a buscar a Emily, que se había ido con Tecna a la suya, _traviesa_, después fui con Stella.

¡Extrañe mi cama! - dijo Stella estirándose en ella - auch... mala idea

¿sabes que extrañe yo? - pregunte mientras caminaba hasta ella. Deje a la bebé en la cama y me incline para besar a Stella en los labios. Ella coloco sus manos en mis hombros, mientras yo me apoyaba con las manos en la cama.

te gusta hacerlo cuando la bebé esta cerca... - dijo ella separándose un poco.

solo estoy besando a mi novia - dije pegando mi frente a la de ella - quiero que sepa que tiene padres que se aman, ahora y para siempre

¡Ay! - vi que Stella hizo una mueca de dolor y enseguida me aleje preocupado por ella, luego me di cuenta de que Emily le estaba dando unas palmaditas en el vientre - ay Dios... Emily...

Emily no hagas eso - dije alejando a la pequeña - lastimas a mamá

y mucho... - dijo Stella sentándose adolorida - me dolió, niña mala

Apreté los dientes nervioso al ver que Emily pareció entenderle e hizo una mueca triste, Stella rápidamente se retracto diciendo que era broma, que no quiso decirle e intento hacerla reír un poco. Luego de unos minutos Emily comenzó a sonreír y Stella la abrazo tranquila, luego la beso en la mejilla.

juro que entiende cualquier cosa menos un _a dormir_ de mi parte - dijo ella resignada a que alguna vez ella durmiera sin darle una pelea.

le gusta estar con su madre - dije sonriendo - por eso no se va a dormir cuando tu se lo pides

ojalas fuera contigo - dijo ella en un susurro.

Me reí un poco y la bese en los labios fugazmente - o estas molesta o celosa, de todas maneras me gustas de ambas formas

que bueno - dijo ella sonriendo - porque estoy hambrienta ¿eso cuenta?

si, ¿que quieres comer? - pregunte sonriendo.

¿medias lunas? - pregunto sonriendo.

yo no se hacer eso - dije negando con la cabeza - ¿no quieres algo mas sencillo? ¿una manzana?

bien - dijo resignada - oh y Brandon... hay que hablar

¿sobre? - pregunte tranquilo.

lo de la enfermaría, no te vas a salvar - dijo Stella con firmeza.

ok, pregunta - dije rendido.

después de tener mi manzana - dijo ella riendo.

bien - dije sonriendo.

Baje a la cocina y saque una manzana roja, la lave y la lleve hasta arriba para darse a Stella. Al entrar en la habitación la vi jugando con Emily tranquila, a pesar de que hace unos minutos Emily la había golpeado en su vientre pero estoy seguro de que ella no sabía lo que sucedía. Me senté en la cama detrás de Emily y le di la manzana a Stella.

ahora si - dije sonriendo - ¿vas a preguntar?

¿enserio? - levanto la ceja confundida.

bueno, mejor ahora - dije sonriendo tranquilo - lo siento por lo que dije en aquel momento

no, no lo sientas, no tienes porque - dijo ella tranquila antes de darle una mordida a la manzana - quiero saber... ¿tu quieres tener otro bebé? ¿fue por eso que preguntaste aquello?

bueno... si, me gustaría tener otro bebé pero... Emily aun es muy pequeñita como para tener un hermanito o hermanita ¿no crees? - pregunte tomando a la pequeña - además... creo que antes deberíamos... tu sabes... casarnos y mudarnos

si de hecho pensé lo mismo - mintió ella riendo - Brandon, tu sabes que tener una familia contigo es lo que mas quiero, tenemos una hija ahora y tu lo dijiste somos una familia, aunque no estemos casados... lo cierto es... que también me gustaría tener otro bebé pero... ese si lo quiero mas adelante... y lo digo enserio, mas adelante

Me reí un poco al entender a que se refería - ¿hasta cuando me culparas por lo que paso?

hasta que deje de recordarlo, y no te culpo del todo - dijo ella sonriendo.

¿a no? - levante la ceja mientras la miraba sonriendo.

no, porque de no ser por el descuido aquel no tendríamos a esta Princesita aquí - dijo tomando a Emily y levantándola un poco mientras hacía que ambas tocaran las nariz, creo que se les llama beso de nariz o lo que sea.

¿entonces no estas molesta? - pregunte sonriendo.

no, pero pensándolo bien... si quiero cambiarme, pero mas adelante - dijo ella sonriendo - ya que ahora todo se acabo quiero una vida tranquila contigo y Emily, en una casa...

¿enserio? - pregunte feliz.

enserio - dijo sonriendo.

eso es... ¡Grandioso! - iba a abrazarla pero ella puso la mano para que no lo hiciera así que solo solté una risa y la bese en la mejilla - Te Amo

y yo a ti - dijo ella sonriendo.

¡Aaaeeehh! - alzo los brazos Emily emocionada.

y por supuesto también a ti - dije besándola en la frente.

ahora si, quiero dormir - dijo Stella entregándome a la bebé para acostarse.

la llevare a la cama, no tardo nada - dije riendo mientras Stella gemía molesta - no me resiste

se nota - dijo molesta. Me lanzo un almohadón a la cama y luego se acurruco en ella - ten cuidado, pudiste lastimar a Emily

ella usa sus poderes para cubrirse y lo sabes - dijo molesta - ya ve a dormirla para vengas conmigo

esta bien - dije riendo. Entre al cuarto de Emily y sonreí tranquilo, luego deje a la bebé en la cuna - mamita va a dormir porque esta cansada, tu también deberías dormir... luego jugaras con ella, ahora descansa amor...

Emily me miro con una sonrisa y como si me hubiera entendido no puso objeción cuando la acosté la tape con una manta y le entregue su peluche favorito. Luego encendí el citofono y salí sin cerrar la puerta. Entre en mi habitación y vi a Stella ya acostada, claro sin pijama y sin taparse, estaba acurrucada con la misma ropa de hoy y se notaba muy tranquila.

Me acosté a su lado y pase una mano por su cintura para abrazarla pero me aleje cuando ella gimió adolorida, la mire preocupada y ella me miro con unas sonrisa.

tontito - dijo dándose la vuelta y acurrucándose a mi lado - ten cuidado

lo siento - dije abrazándola con cuidado - descansa

tu igual... - dijo media dormida.

Sonreí tranquilo al verla ya dormida. Estaba feliz porque ella estaba bien y la tenía conmigo, ahora si íbamos a tener una vida tranquilos. Después de asegurarme de que ella se había dormido la besé en la parte superior de la cabeza y me acomode de modo que apoyara su cabeza en mi pecho y yo pudiera encender la tv, no tenía ganas de dormir así que era lo mejor.

Continuara...

* * *

Y este es el primer capitulo de la cuarta parte de El Camino de la Luz, una saga que dejo pidiendo mas.

Bueno, quiero que sepan que de esta saga no tengo muchas cosas planeadas si tengo pensado lo que son bodas, propuestas, acampadas tal vez, paseos esas que harías cuando no peleas contra el mal... también tengo pensado, aun no es oficial, una coronación... no diré de quien. Quiero que sepan que si esta parte existe es por su insistencia y por la democracia jeje y porque también quería hacerla jeje

**Próximamente: Fiesta Sorpresa**

¿ocultan algo? - pregunto Stella suspicaz - actúan extraño

jamas podríamos ocultarte algo - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa nerviosa.

la fiesta sera a las diez - dijo Roxy - ¿como la traerán?

con un engaño - dijo Musa riendo.

¿Brandon no has notado que los demás actúan extraño? - pregunto Stella.

Emily, mamá no se puede enterar - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - no le digas nada

apenas si puede decir _ma_ - dijo Riven extrañado - ¿como quieres que diga _te tenemos una fiesta sorpresa_?

¿quieres salir? - pregunto Layla emocionada - vamos a bailar

¿por qué vamos a Magix? - pregunto Stella extrañada mientras Riven piloteaba.

¡Sorpresa! - gritaron las chicas, los directores y varios invitados en la fiesta sorpresa para Stella por al victoria.

me honra presentarles a la joven que tuvo la valentía de encerrar a la Dama Oscura - dijo Faragonda.

¡Papá, Mamá! - grito Stella feliz abrazándolos.

~ Comentarios:

- MVVA: Aquí esta la cuarta parte de esta historia. Emmm... Gracias por el cumplido se agradece enormemente y espero que esta parte te guste mucho al igual que las demás.

- Sr. Gato. com: Bueno eso lo tomo como un cumplido y me alegro que te encanten ya que es lindo oírlo siempre jeje. Cierto, hablas como Brandon, mi semana comenzará mal, yo lo presiento pero si puedo escribir estará todo bien :D

- winxzafir: En resumen, no te preocupes por no haber comentado, y referente a los capítulos... Gracias por las felicitaciones y me alegro que te haya gustado el fics y que quieras seguir leyendo, tu sabes que el suspenso al final de cada capítulo es lo mío jeje

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Fue una batalla muy buena jeje ajaa... no puedo responder a tu pregunta porque si leiste el capitulo, _obvio que si,_ tendrás la respuesta jeje no pienses cosas así... _Noooo!_ jejeje

- hillawinxclub: Gracias, ;) a mi me alegra saber que quieres una cuarta parte

- tamaye199: Gracias, es un... ¿cumplido? como sea, quise un final de suspenso y lo tuve :D oh y tranquila, tengo planeado que así sea

- Val Marsal: kasjkasj lo entiendo jeje y si es vrd jeje aaahhh me gusto esa parte del desconocido askjskaj

Bueno es todo por hoy, espero que les guste y un saludo para todos los que leen :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	2. Chapter 2: Fiesta Sorpresa

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Bueno, yo espero que este fics les guste tanto como los primeros tres y sigan comentando, y/o recomendando, no es personal jeje, como sea. Si quieren saber en que momento actualizo pueden revisar en mi perfil de Twitter, el link esta en perfil de fanfiction y por si quieren agregar a FB me avisan y yo les dejo mi nombre.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 2:

Fiesta Sorpresa

.: Winx Club :.

Sábado al fin, el día mas esperado por todos en la Dimensión Mágica. Este día era muy especial pues era un día para celebrar una victoria que sucedió hace cinco días, la derrota de la oscuridad. Habían sido días muy oscuros los que tuvo Magix pero al fin el sol vuelve a brillar y el cielo vuelve a tener su color. Muchos dieron su vida en una cruel batalla y esa era una razón por la que se cancelo aquella fiesta, la otra era porque quien detuvo esto había estado en cama por tres días sin despertar.

La fiesta tendría lugar en Alfea, una escuela perfecta para la fiesta. Muchos estaban invitados, y todos irían a esta ceremonia en la cual aquella joven iba a ser reconocida por lo que había hecho, por haber enfrentado a la Dama Oscura por el bien de Magix. Ahora, en Alfea, se encontraban los profesores y directores dando los últimos arreglos para la fiesta.

esta casi todo listo para la gran fiesta - dijo Faragonda con una sonrisa - Roxy... ¿ya hablaste con las chicas?

no, aun no - dijo la chica sonriendo - lo haré en un rato

creo que estaban ocupadas cuando lo hiciste - dijo Dia sonriendo.

si, estaban ocupadas y no pude hablar con ellas pero enserio lo haré en un rato - dijo Roxy sonriendo.

bien - sonrió Faragonda - espero que no tengan problemas para traer a Stella

conociendo a las chicas la traerán sin problemas - dijo Roxy sonriendo.

¿Roxy podrías ayudarme con esto? - pregunto Eric cargando unas cosas.

enseguida - dijo Roxy sonriendo, luego volvió a Faragonda - ya verá que todo saldrá bien

eso espero - dijo Faragonda sonriendo.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estaba con las chicas en mi habitación hablando sobre como llevar a Stella a Alfea y sobre como hacer que se vista para una fiesta, el problema de que sea sorpresa es ese. Habíamos dado tantas ideas y ninguna nos parecía bien, no se cuanto tiempo llevábamos en esto pero me estaba aburriendo ya.

¿entonces que haremos? - pregunte curiosa.

tengo una idea - dijo Layla con una sonrisa maliciosa - hay que atarla y llevarla por las malas

te juntas mucho con Nabu - dijo Musa riendo.

es mi novio ¿que esperabas? - pregunto ella despreocupada.

ni idea - dijo Musa riendo - tal vez haya que engañarla, decirle que vamos a ir una cena a un restaurante y ella aceptara, se vestira elegante y la llevamos a Magix

es una fiesta, no creo que quiera estar elegante para eso - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza mientras veía algo en su computadora.

digamos que vamos a bailar a una disco - dijo Layla haciendo un paso de baile - se vestirá para una fiesta y todos felices

eso podría funcionar - dije sonriendo - pero tiene que ser un vestido

le diremos que es un baile - dijo Flora sonriendo.

no lo se - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza.

chicas, Roxy me esta pidiendo una vídeo llamada - dijo Tecna sonriendo - acérquense

bien - dije sonriendo mientras hacía lo que me había pedido.

hola Roxy - saludo Tecna sonriendo.

_hola chicas_ - saludo Roxy desde Afea por la vídeo llamada - _¿como están?_

bien - dijimos todas.

¿y tu? - pregunte sonriendo.

_muy bien_ - dijo sonriendo Roxy - _¿y como se encuentra Stella? ¿aun le duele la herida?_

dice que un poco aunque no puede hacer mucho sin quejarse - respondió Musa tranquila - ahora esta en su habitación jugando con Emily creo

si la oyes quejarse es porque Emily le toco la herida... de nuevo_ -_ dijo Flora riendo un poco.

_pobrecita_ - dijo Roxy torciendo los labios - _como sea, chicas la fiesta sera este sábado a las diez, ¿como la traerán?_

con un engaño - dijo Musa con una sonrisa.

no es verdad - dije riendo.

aun no lo sabemos - dijo Layla riendo un poco - Musa quiere engañarla para llevarla a Magix, no pensamos que sea buena idea

igual la vamos a terminar engañando - dijo Musa con una sonrisa orgullosa - yo lo se

_supongo que tienes razón - _dijo Roxy sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_¡Roxy!_ - escuche la voz de Dia.

_un segundo _- dijo Roxy sonriendo - _bueno chicas debo irme, tengan cuidado y las estaré esperando, saludos a los chicos_

adiós - nos despedimos todas.

el engaño sigue en pie - dijo Musa tranquila.

hay que pensarlo bien - dijo Tecna - si nos equivocamos en algo lo descubrirá

pues yo ya no se si pueda seguir ocultándolo - dijo Flora preocupada - ayer casi hablo sobre la fiesta cuando estábamos almorzando

es verdad - dijo Layla.

y recibí un fuerte golpe tuyo - dijo Flora frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Layla.

había que evitarlo de alguna manera - dijo ella despreocupada - como sea, ¿por qué mejor no vamos de compras por los vestidos?

hora de poner el engaño en marcha - dije sonriendo.

Fui con las chicas a ver a Stella y al entrar en la habitación la vi tranquila acostada en la cama en forma de horizontal y jugando con Emily que estaba acostada de espaldas en la cama junto a Stella. Sonreí con ternura al ver a Stella jugar con la pequeña mientras ella reía divertida.

¿podemos entrar? - pregunte sonriendo desde la puerta.

si, por supuesto - dijo Stella sonriéndonos tranquila.

¿como te sientes? - pregunto Tecna preocupada.

bien - dijo Stella sin dejar de jugar con Emily. No se muy bien si era verdad o no pero me pareció que no, tal vez me parece eso porque no nos miro y porque la sonrisa se le había ido del rostro por unos segundos. Me senté en la cama tranquila mientras las chicas hacían lo mismo, Stella no dejaba de jugar con Emily y era algo tierno pero teníamos que ir a comprar los vestidos así que este momento madre e hija iba a ser interrumpido.

oye, vamos a de compras - dije sonriendo - alístate porque vamos a comprar unos vestidos

¿vestidos? ¿y eso como por qué? - pregunto Stella haciéndole cosquillas a Emily.

¿quieres salir? - pregunto Layla emocionada - vamos a bailar

¿a bailar? - nos miro confundida Stella - ¿Layla no saliste ayer?

cierto, es solo que el sitió es increíble y pensábamos que tal vez querrías venir - dijo Layla enseguida - ya sabes, para que te distraigas un poco

¿debo distraerme de...? - pregunto Stella confundida.

la herida - dijo Layla sonriendo - dijiste que no te duele tanto como antes así que...

Pude ver en el rostro de Stella algo nuevo, era como si se arrepintiera de haber dicho eso aunque no lo demostraba mucho no estaba segura de si las chicas lo habían notado también.

¿Stella... esta todo bien? - interrumpí a Layla.

si, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - pregunto con una sonrisa falsa.

¿por que...? por nada - respondí tranquila - bueno ya levántate que vamos a ir a comprar

no me apetece ir a bailar, ni ir de compras - dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Mire a Stella sorprendida y enseguida retrocedí, Flora le tomo la temperatura y Layla le puso un termómetro en la boca. Ella se quito el termómetro y se alejo un poco extrañada por la situación, aunque mas nos extrañaba a nosotras que haya dicho aquello último.

no tengo fiebre - dijo riendo tranquila - solo no quiero ir de compras

llamare a la doctora - dijo Tecna sacando su celular.

¡Tecna! - dijo Stella sorprendida.

no tiene fiebre - dijo Flora preocupada - esto es extraño

eso dije, chicas... enserio no quiero salir hoy - dijo ella quitandole el celular a Tecna y sentándose en la cama - y no es necesario que llamen a la doctora

maa... - dijo Emily estirando los bracitos. Ya que aun no podía sentarse sola Stella la tomo en los brazos y la sentó en su regazo.

Stella, ¿estas segura de esto? - pregunte preocupada - tal vez si sea buena idea llamar a la doctora

Stella cerro los ojos y gruño un poco - ¿saben? me gustaría estar sola un rato, ¿pueden salir?

Abrí un poco la boca sorprendida y luego mire a las chicas quienes estaban igual, ¿ella nos estaba echando? tal vez nos pasamos con eso de que deberíamos llamar a al doctora pero es que no es normal que ella no quiera ir de compras. Asentí lentamente y salí con las chicas de la habitación.

nos echo - dijo Layla - tal vez nos pasamos

presiento que algo oculta - dije pensativa.

igual que nosotras - dijo Musa - bueno ya que no iremos de compras yo iré a ver mi armario para buscar un vestido

yo igual - dijo Flora.

bien - dije tranquila - llamare a Brandon, tal vez el pueda hacer que Stella se arregle para la noche

esperemos - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

.: Stella :.

listo - dije sonriendo mientras miraba mi boceto.

Apenas había terminado un nuevo boceto de un vestido muy lindo, había comenzado con unos rayos y termino como un vestido perfecto. Era tipo strapless con un corte ladeado después de la rodilla, tenía un borde negro en el pecho y en la cintura, con diseños de flores.

mmm... le falta algo mmm... es mejor sin el corte ladeado - borre el corte y lo deje recto hasta la rodilla - listo, mucho mejor ¿te gusta cariño?

Le enseñe el dibujo a Emily pero ella no dijo nada ya que se estaba chupando el dedito pulgar derecho. Deje el cuaderno y la tome en brazos - parece que alguien ya tiene hambre - sonreí un poco y acomode a Emily para amamantarla.

Yo sabía que mientras no estaba ella había estado tomando del otro tipo de leche y aunque me gustaría que siguiera así no podía porque ella debía comenzar a tomar de la otra cuando entre en el siguiente mes, que aun falta mucho y también sabía que iba a costar un poco ya que cuando Brandon le daba del biberón ella no tomaba mucho.

Mire el reloj para ver la hora, habían pasado dos desde que las chicas vinieron, y luego mire a Emily sonriendo. La pequeña me solo me miraba tranquila, sin dejar de tomar la leche que le brindaba. Di un suspiro y me acomode en la cama ya que imagine que estaría un rato así.

Me hubiera gustado ir de compras pero no podía por la herida, no lo había mencionado porque no quería preocupar a los demás pero lo cierto es que la herida cada día duele mas. No quise mencionárselo a Flora para no preocuparla pero ardía demasiado, no podía dormir bien por las noches por culpa de esta herida y era horrible el dolor, no entendía porque dolía mas cuando debería doler menos.

Emily soltó mi pecho y luego se acurruco cerrando los ojitos para dormir un poco. Admito que me puse feliz de que ella este durmiendo, así podría descansar yo también un poco pero no pude ya que Emily no me soltaba y era un poquito incomodo dormir así, así que iba a tener que dormir por la noche nomas.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Emily encendí la tv y busque un canal tranquila. En unos minutos después comencé a sentir un ardor fuerte en mi vientre por lo que gemí adolorida. No sabía porque me estaba doliendo ya que no me estaba moviendo. Escuche mi celular sonar así que atendí la llamada sin verificar el nombre.

¿aló? - conteste en voz baja para no desperar a Emily.

_Stella, soy yo Brandon_ - escuche del otro lado.

ah Cariño... - dije aun en voz baja - ¿sucedió algo?

_no, ah ¿por qué hablas tan bajo?_ - pregunto él curioso.

Emily esta durmiendo - respondí tranquila - la tengo en mis brazos

_oh ya veo_ - dijo él tranquilo - _ah es cierto, quería preguntarte si quieres salir esta noche, iremos a cenar ¿tu que dices?_

Me mordí el labio indecisa. Me encantaría ir pero los movimientos hacen que me duela mas la herida por lo que no podía ir - lo siento Brandon, pero no creo que pueda

_Stella, solo es una cena_ - dijo Brandon -_ vamos, los chicos también irán_

¿a si? - pregunte sorprendida.

_si y acaban de hablar con las chicas, todas aceptaron_ - dijo Brandon tranquilo - _no veo el porque no ir_

no me parece una buena idea, además no podemos dejar a Emily sola - puse una excusa perfecta.

_la llevaremos con nosotros_ - dijo Brandon alegre.

no me parece una buena idea - dije negando con la cabeza - lo siento mucho Brandon

_Stella... por favor_ - dijo Brandon suplicando - _salgamos esta noche, vamos a cenar a fuera... emm puedo pedirle a mis padres que cuiden a Emily oh no, no pueden... tal vez a Roxy, no ella no está... entonces a..._

Brandon... - lo interrumpí - esta bien, yo buscaré una niñera e iremos a la cena

_¿enserio?_ - pregunto alegre.

si, después de todo es solo una cena - dije tranquila.

_aahh... si, solo una cena_ - dijo él nervioso - _iremos a las... diez_

tan tarde - dije sorprendida - esta bien, ¿casual o elegante?

_mmm... casual, aunque para fiesta_ - dijo Brandon tranquilo.

¿fiesta? - pregunte confundida.

_si, uno nunca sabe... tal vez en un momento nos vamos a otro lado_ - sonaba nervioso.

ok... para una fiesta sera - dije extrañada - bien, Cariño ya debo irme, acostaré a Emily en su cuna para luego buscar una niñera

_esta bien, cuídate Amor_ - dijo tranquilo.

tu también - dije sonriendo.

Después de colgar la llamada, me levante de la cama algo adolorida y lleve a Emily a la cuna. Salí de la habitación de Emily en silenció y baje al primer piso para buscar a las Pixies. Yo se que no es buena idea dejarlas cuidando a Emily pero como ya lo han hecho tantas veces tienen una gran experiencia y confió en ellas plenamente.

no hay que decirle a Stella... - escuche a Musa hablar en voz baja, aunque tan baja no era.

¿no hay que decirme que? - pregunte bajando las escaleras.

ah... ¿de que hablas? - pregunto ella nerviosa.

tu dijiste eso - dije tranquila. Mire a las chicas extrañada ya que todas se veían nerviosas y era extraño - así que... ¿que no debo saber?

seguro fue tu imaginación - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa temblorosa, nerviosa a decir verdad.

ocultan algo - pregunte suspicaz - actúan extraño y quiero saber que es

jamas podríamos ocultarte algo - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa nerviosa.

todavía lo haces - dije tranquila - mmm... ¿han visto a las Pixies?

si, están en la cocina haciendo quien sabe que - respondió Flora - ¿para que las necesitas?

necesito niñeras - dije sonriendo - Brandon dijo algo sobre una cena y literalmente suplico para que fuera

¿¡Enserio!? - preguntaron las chicas sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

si... - dije extrañada. Fui a la cocina ignorando la extraña actitud de las chicas. Vi a las Pixies en el mesón hablando de algo, no se bien de que porque estaban susurrando.

Amore... - la llame. Como ella me daba la espalda pude notar que se paralizo un poco - necesito pedirte un favor

¿cual? - pregunto Amore nerviosa.

podrías cuidar a Emily esta noche - pregunte sonriendo en suplica - voy a salir con Brandon y necesito una niña, y ya que mi hermosa Pixie la a cuidado tantas veces pensé que podría ayudarme esta vez...

¡Por supuesto! - dijo ella con extraña alegría.

gracias - dije sonriendo - ah oye, ¿sabes por qué las chicas actúan tan raro?

¿raro? ¿raro? no, no actúan raro - dijo nerviosa - ¿que tan raro?

así, como tu - dije extrañada - ¿sabes? mejor lo ignoro... iré a mi habitación por un vestido

esta bien - dijo Amore.

Subí a mi habitación para buscar en mi armario un lindo vestido, pero fue todo un caos encontrar uno bueno ya que no recordaba cual fue el último que use y tenía que saberlo porque no quería usar el mismo. Torcí los labios pensativa y sonreí, camine hasta mi cama para tomar el cuadernillo de dibujo.

este es perfecto - dije mirando mi última creación, aquel vestido nuevo - veamos, blanco sera elegante, el vestido no están elegante y un toque de negro lo hará mejor

* * *

.: Brandon :.

A eso de las siete nos encontrábamos en casa tranquilos, la fiesta no sería hasta mas tarde y ya teníamos una buena manera de llevar a Stella. La idea de una cena fue perfecta aunque claro no iremos a cenar, iremos a Magix, directo a Alfea para la fiesta.

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Sky curioso.

arriba, tu sabes necesita toda una tarde para arreglarse - dije riendo tranquilo mientras jugaba con Emily.

¿y las chicas? - pregunto Nabu curioso.

en las mismas - respondí tranquilo.

se aseguran de que Stella se vista para una fiesta, no una cena - explico Helio.

ya veo - dijo Nabu asintiendo - oye Liam, ¿seguro de que no iras?

seguro - dijo tranquilo - pensaba en hacer otra cosa a la noche

esta bien - dijo Sky sonriendo - solo no te metas en problemas

¿por qué se arreglan tan pronto? - pregunto Timmy - aun falta mucho

ya te dije, necesitan toda una tarde para estar listas - dije tranquilo - bien, Emy esto es un secreto... le tenemos una fiesta sorpresa a mamá

¿por qué se lo dices? Stella te puede escuchar - dijo Riven frunciendo el ceño.

no lo hará, Emily, mamá no se puede enterar - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - no le digas nada

aahhh - dijo Emily mirándome confundida.

apenas si puede decir _ma_ - dijo Riven extrañado - ¿como quieres que diga _te tenemos una fiesta sorpresa_?

tu no lo sabes todo - dije frunciendo el ceño.

daa - dijo Emily riendo. Sonreí también y la abrace.

Las horas pasaban y las chicas no bajaban, ya pronto iban a ser las diez y nosotros teníamos que cambiarnos, al menos los chicos si podían yo tenía que esperar a que Stella saliera de la habitación. Decidí ir a ver cuanto tardaría, me extraño mucho ver a las chicas en el corredor todas arregladas al igual que los chicos.

creí que estaban con Stella - dije extrañado.

así era pero dijo que quería estar sola - dijo Bloom preocupada - siento que algo le sucede

espero que no sea nada malo - dije preocupado - ¿podrías...?

oh si - dijo Bloom asintiendo. Le entregue a Emily con mucho cuidado estaba media dormida y luego fui a la habitación, entre luego de golpear y pude ver a Stella sentada en la orilla de la cama con ambas manos en el vientre y una mueca de dolor.

¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupado y algo alarmado.

ah.. si... - dijo tratando de contenerse de algo - no.. te preocupes...

¿Stella que sucede? - pregunte preocupado.

no es nada - dijo ella nerviosa - solo... no es nada

La mire preocupado ya que no era normal esto y algo mas, ni siquiera estaba vestida lo que me preocupo aun mas ya que llevaba horas aquí. Me acerque a ella hasta ponerme de cuclillas para estar frente a frente.

¿no me dirás que te sucede? - pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

no es nada - dijo sonriendo un poco - Brandon, no te preocupes

Stella... - dije preocupado - ¿como me pides eso cuando te veo con una mueca de dolor? quiero saber que te sucede

enserio Cariño, no es nada - dijo sonriendo. Me beso en la frente y se levanto de la cama - iré a cambiarme, no tardo

esta bien - dije asintiendo preocupado.

Al ver que Stella había entrado al baño decidí cambiarme aquí nomas, use unos jeans azules y una polera roja, mas una chaqueta de mezclilla. Pasaron unos minutos y Stella al fin salió del baño usando un vestido blanco con bordes negros en el pecho y otro en la cintura. La mire sorprendido y algo sonrojado, no dejaba de sorprenderme aunque se veía realmente bien.

wuo - dije sorprendido - te ves... increíble

como siempre - dijo alardeando un poco - ¿donde esta Emy?

Bloom la fue a acostar, se estaba quedando dormida - dije sonriendo. No podía quitarle la vista a Stella, observaba todo lo que hacía, simplemente no podía dejar de verla como siempre. Se paro frente al espejo y comenzó a peinarse.

Camine hasta Stella y la abracé por la cintura provocando un sonrojo, que soltará el cepillo y un pequeño y suave gemido de dolor, por lo que tuve que soltar un poquito el abrazo.

lo siento - dije escondiendo mi cabeza en su hombro. Stella se separo algo brusco, no se que sucedió pero ella no le dio importancia, mientras que yo estaba confundido - ¿que sucede?

nada, iré a ver a Emily - dijo sonriendo - te veo abajo

Me beso fugazmente y salió de la habitación. Di un suspiro y baje con los demás, ya estaba casi todo listo para la sorpresa que le teníamos Bloom hace tan solo unos minutos aviso que ya íbamos a salir para que estuviera todo listo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

gracias por cuidarla enserio - dije mirando a Amore con una sonrisa - y ya sabes, si comienza a llorar por hambre principal mente llámame si sucede algo igual, no dudes en hacerlo

tranquila - dijo Amore sonriendo - ya la he cuidado mas veces, no tienes de que preocuparte

gracias Amore - dije sonriendo - eres la mejor

por supuesto - dijo ella sonriendo. Bese a Emily en la frente y salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido ya que la pequeña estaba durmiendo. Baje las escaleras y me junte los demás con una sonrisa tranquila - ¿nos vamos?

si - dijeron las chicas - al jardín

¿al jardín? - pregunte confundida.

si, al jardín - dijeron las chicas arrastrándome al jardín.

no lo entiendo - dije confundida. Vi la nave encendida y a Nabu haciendo señas para que subamos - ¿donde vamos?

¡A Magix! - dijeron todas al unisonó.

Parpadeé un par de veces confundida - ¿Magix?

Minutos mas tarde me encontraba en la nave de los chicos con dirección a Magix. Yo aun estaba confundida ya que se supone que era una cena, yo pensé que una cena en Gardenia a menos que no vayamos a eso.

¿por qué vamos a Magix? - pregunte extrañada mientras Riven piloteaba.

porque hicimos una reservación allí - respondió Sky sonriendo - ¿no quieres ir?

si, no es eso - dije negando con la cabeza - imagine que sería en Gardenia... y ahora que lo pienso esta dirección es hacía Alfea

si... pasaremos por Roxy y Eric - dijo Flora nerviosa.

¿pero por qué no pueden ir ellos al lugar? - pregunte aun confundida.

Stella estas haciendo muchas preguntas - dijo Brandon luego de unos minutos - no te preocupes, te va a encantar esto

Lo mire confundida y asentí con la cabeza tranquila. La verdad es que no me importaba mucho el porque íbamos a Alfea, solo tenía curiosidad. Pasaron unos minutos mas y Riven estaciono la nave. Me baje junto con las chicas que arrastras me llevaron a buscar a Roxy.

no se porque hay que ir a buscarla - me queje un poco mientras Brandon me tomaba de la mano - ella puede ir sola a la nave, no se va a perder

silencio Preciosa - dijo Brandon colocando una mano en mi boca.

y es mejor que no veas - dijo Bloom cubriendo mis ojos.

"¿como se supone que vea el camino?" - pensé molesta - "esto podría ser un secuestro"

confía en mi - dijo Brandon a mi oído - vamos con cuidado

esto, es claramente un secuestro - dije apenas audible por la mano de Brandon cubriendo mi boca.

¿lista? - pregunto Bloom con un tono alegre.

¿para qué? - pregunte confundida. Bloom quito sus manos de mis ojos y Brandon su mano de mi boca.

¡Sorpresa! - vi a varias chicas, chicos, los directores, reyes de los otros reinos, muchas personas y era sorprendente, parecía una fiesta. Alfea estaba totalmente decorada, habían varias mesas con manteles, una buena música sonaba y yo estaba entre aturdida y confundida por esto.

¿que- que es esto? - pregunte algo sorprendida también.

esto es una fiesta sorpresa por haber encerrado a la Dama Oscura - dijo Riven le quitaba sacaba un gorro de fiesta a un chico que había pasado por al lado suyo - felicidades...

sigo confundida, eso paso hace cinco días - dije mirando a Brandon.

si, se decidió esperar unos días por tu herida y por respeto a quienes dieron su vida en la batalla - me explico tranquilo.

espera, espera, espera... ¿entonces no habrá ninguna cena? - pregunte algo triste - que mal, y yo que me había hecho la idea

Mi comentario provoco algunas risas en las chicas divertidas - bueno, Stella es una fiesta así que olvídate de aquella cena porque esto es mejor - dijo Musa sonriendo.

si, ven conmigo - dijo Brandon tomándome de la mano y llevándome a quien sabe donde.

Brandon, uso tacones no corras - dije riendo un poco. Me llevo a una de las mesas en las cuales puede ver a mis padres con los de Brandon hablando tranquilamente, también estaban los de Bloom, Layla, Sky, Musa, los de todos a decir verdad.

¡Papá, Mamá! - grite feliz corriendo a abrazarlos, ellos se levantaron de la silla y me abrazaron. Admito que volví a sentir el dolor en mi vientre pero intente ignorarlo ya que hace varios días que no veía a mis padres y con la batalla que tuvimos con mayor razón.

¿como estas Princesa? - pregunto mi padre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

bien, Dios, me alegro de que ustedes también - dije sonriendo emocionada.

creí que no querías correr - dijo Brandon con una risa divertido mientras las chicas se acercaban a sus padres.

es diferente - dije tranquila.

pero no lo entiendo, ¿como es que no supe nada de esto? - pregunte confundida.

porque se decidió mantenerlo en secreto - dijo Brandon tranquilo - y porque no le tomaste importancia

si tienes razón - dije asintiendo.

una fiesta única - dijo Bloom riendo.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

En la prisión del Templo Sangrado, donde se tenían a los enemigos mas poderosos de todo el mundo, se estaba transportando una cofre bañado en oro que contenía algo muy poderoso dentro, algo que sin importar en que manos caiga desatara un peligro para todo Magix. El cofre estaba asegurado con una cerradora especial que nadie podría romper aunque eso no descarta la posibilidad de que alguien podría abrirlo.

En aquella misma prisión un joven de veinte años cabello blanco vestido con una polera ploma y unos jeans sencillos caminaba por los pasillos de las celdas de aquella prisión con dirección al final del corredor.

miren quien viene a darnos la visita - se escucho una voz masculina desde una celda - ¿vienes a sacarnos de aquí?

no - dijo aquel joven frente a la celda - solo vine a ver como les iba

mejor sin tu presencia - dijo una voz fría - pero gracias por preguntar, ahora puedes irte

sigues igual Thomas - dijo el joven con una sonrisa en los labios - no has cambiado, aunque supongo que ni con los años en prisión cambiaras

¿que quieres Liam? - pregunto otra voz enojada pero tranquila - ¿si no vienes a sacarnos puedes irte?

tengo permiso para estar aquí Alejandro - dijo Liam tranquilo - y ya dije que venía ver como estaban

eres un imbécil - dijo Nigel enojado mientras apretaba los barrotes de la celda con fuerza - nos traicionaste y por tu culpa estamos aquí

se lo merecían - dijo Liam mirándolo retadoramente frente a frente - no es mi culpa que ustedes quisieran seguir como estaban, recuerdo que les di la oportunidad de cambiar y no quisieron ahora tendrán que pagar por todo pudriéndose en una celda

ojalas estuvieras aquí, y si no fuera por esta celda ya te habría electrocutado con los rayos - dijo Nigel enojado - eres un maldito imbécil por lo que nos hiciste... mira que pasarte al otro lado, inútil

a mi parecer fue lo mejor - dijo Liam tranquilo cambiando su vista a otra celda - ¿tu no dirás nada, Andrew?

El aludido solo miro a Liam despectivo. No tenía intensiones de hablar ni nada, solo estaba allí sentado contra la pared en la esquina con una pierna levanta en forma de triangulo y con el brazo en la rodilla elevada.

la ley del hielo... - dijo Liam sonriendo un poco - bueno chicos, ya veo que no soy bienvenido pero no me culpen porque la culpa no la tengo

¿por qué lo hiciste? - pregunto Alejandro serio - ¿por qué te fuiste con ellas?

ya les dije, lo que hacíamos estaba mal y hasta donde yo se el poder solo lo quería Andrew - dijo Liam con la mirada fija - al cambiarme de bando evite lo que ustedes no, pasar toda mi vida en la cárcel... sin embargo eso no significa que lo que hice sera dejado pasar pero se que el castigo no sera tan duro como el de ustedes

solo veté de aquí - dijo Nigel enojado.

esperaba a que se arrepintieran de lo que hicieron - dijo Liam cerrando los ojos tranquilamente.

eso sera lo último que haremos - dijo Thomas mirándolo fijamente - no somos débiles como tu

sin embargo este débil los tiene encerrado en una cárcel - dijo Liam mirándolo fijamente.

con ayuda - dijo en un tono burlón Alejandro.

lo que sea - dijo Liam suspirando - se les hará un juicio en un par de días, no deberían tenerlo pero alguien lo ha pedido... no es para ver si son inocentes o culpables... es para ver si se les condena a muerte o pasar su vida en prisión... no abogare por ustedes, mas bien en su contra. El abogado que tendrán lo escogerá la corte

esperemos que busquen uno que nos deje en libertad - dijo Alejandro con una sonrisa burlona.

ya te dije que es para ver como se les condenara - dijo Liam serio - hasta entonces pasarán los días aquí y se que no podrán hacer nada aun cuando los saquen porque esas pulseras no se romperán

seguimos siendo excelentes con la espada - dijo Thomas con una sonrisa siniestra.

no sin las correcta - sonrió victorioso Liam - las espadas mágicas son las que te dan aquella agilidad y sin magia no las harás aparecer... yo gane, nuevamente

idiota - dijo Nigel molesto.

ya me debo ir - dijo Liam tranquilo mirando a Andrew - siento que esto terminara así pero espero que el resultado del juicio te haga entender todo el mal que hiciste en esta vida

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estábamos disfrutando de la fiesta, en especial Stella que se había reído demasiado con todo lo que sucedía, también pudimos conocer a los padres de nuestros amigos, aquellos que no conocíamos aun. Me reí bastante en toda la noche hasta que llego un momento en que Faragonda tomo el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

bueno, siento mucho tener que interrumpir esta fiesta pero creo que llego el momento de decir unas palabras y recordar el verdadero motivo de esta fiesta - dijo Faragonda con una sonrisa mirando a todos los presentes. Mire a Stella y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella solo me miro sonriente y luego sorprendida. Vi que estaba buscando algo en su bolso y lo que saco fue su celular.

¿que sucede? - pregunte preocupado.

es Liam - dijo extrañada - vuelvo enseguida

no, Stella no puedes - la tome del brazo para que no se fuera pues sabía que Faragonda iba a darle algo.

Brandon, debo ir a contestar - dijo soltándose mientras se alejaba.

hace cinco días tuvimos muchos participamos en una de las batallas mas fuertes, poderosas y peligrosas que Magix ha tenido en cientos de años, estoy hablando en una guerra por la luz de Magix. Mientras todos nos encontrabamos con las tropas enemigas un grupo de chicos y chicas estaba camino a una batalla contra el terror de terrores, la Dama Oscura... - me mordí el labio preocupado mientras Faragonda hablaba, luego mire hacía atrás y vi a Stella alejándose mas - estos chicos son conocidos como las Winx y los Especialistas... todos sabemos que la única forma de detener esto era pagando una vida para encerrar a la Dama Oscura..

Stella... - susurre preocupado. Faragonda siguió hablando y yo me levante de la mesa ante la mirada de todos los que me rodeaban, me fui sin decir nada y comencé a buscar a Stella.

¡Stella! - grite al verla. Me acerque corriendo a ella, estaba muy lejos, parada junto a un árbol que daba al bosque. Una vez que me acerque a ella la vi mirando la pantalla de su celular con una expresión preocupada - ¿estas bien?

si, Liam llamo para avisar que estaba en casa - dijo Stella mordiendo su labio inferior preocupada.

no veo cual es el problema ¿que sucede? - pregunte preocupado.

no hay ningún problema - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - solo llamo para avisar que Emily estaba bien

¿por qué llamo para eso? - pregunte confundido.

le envié un mensaje pidiendo que ayudara a Amore si es que no venía, dijo que no tenía ganas de venir así que él la cuidaría - dijo ella tranquila.

ya veo - dije sonriendo un poco - bueno, volvamos con los demás, Faragonda esta diciendo algo que realmente te gustará...

de hecho, me gustaría ir a dar un paseo - dijo ella estirando la mano - vamos... hay un lago cerca

me honra presentarles a la joven que tuvo la valentía de encerrar a la Dama Oscura - escuche a Faragonda - La Princesa Stella de Solaria

creo que no podrás - dije riendo un poco - te están llamando

bueno, podemos irnos a escondidas - dijo con una mirada traviesa - no sabe que estamos aquí

Stella - dije sorprendido y riendo un poco - eso esta mal

vamos, antes de que nos vean - dijo tomándome de la mano y jalandome mas al bosque mientras me reía. Una vez que ya estábamos completamente lejos de la escuela las risas comenzaron a detenerse un poco.

no esta bien esto, nos pueden retar - dije riendo un poco mas.

ahh como si nunca hubieras hecho algo malo - dijo ella tranquila - además, no quiero un reconocimiento ni nada, solo estar contigo

¿enserio? - pregunte incrédulo.

no, si lo quiero pero mis ganas de estar contigo son mas fuerte - dijo ella riendo. Una vez que llegamos al lago sonreí sorprendido al ver que el agua había vuelto y la luna resplandecía en ella mostrando un hermoso brillo. Stella y yo fuimos a una roca que estaba en la orilla, era una roca alta y perfecta como para saltar al agua pero ninguno traía el traje baño y no creo que Stella quiera saltar con una herida y/o con el vestido.

es hermoso - dijo ella mirando el agua con una sonrisa - me encanta como se ve la luna reflejada

si es hermoso - dije sonriendo. Rodee a Stella con mi brazo y la apegue un poco a mi, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y siguió mirando el agua - Stella...

dime - dijo ella con una voz suave.

Te Amo demasiado - dije mirándola a los ojos - de aquí a la luna y mas allá

también Te Amo Brandon - dijo Stella sonriendo mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos - tanto como la cantidad de estrellas que hay en cielo

Sonreí aun mas y la besé en los labios, acción que ella correspondió. Podía sentir la suavidad y la calidez en los labios de Stella, además de ese sabor a fresa que tanto la caracterizaba. Ella era única y era la mujer a la que mas amaba en esta vida. Al separarnos ella me miro con una sonrisa, me beso en la mejilla y me abrazo.

oye... ¿te duele la herida cuando te cae agua? - pregunte con una sonrisa traviesa que ella no podía ver.

no, de hecho alivia el dolor - dijo extrañada. Me miro a los ojos confundida - ¿por qué?

porque tengo calor - dije sonriendo.

¿que? - pregunto confundida. La levante al estilo novia y salté de la roca con Stella en mis brazos - ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Cuando caí al agua con Stella ella se soltó y rápidamente subí a la superficie - fue divertido - dije riendo.

¡Estas loco! - dijo Stella riendo - mi vestido, me debes uno nuevo

un hermoso vestido como ese solo lo puedes hacer tu - dije acercándome a ella - y fue divertido, admítelo

eres un tonto - dijo rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos - me encantas así...

Me reí un poco y la volví a besar en los labios. Luego de unos minutos, al separarnos, ella me lanzo agua e intento nadar lejos mientras reía. Estuvimos jugando ahí en el lago por un largo rato olvidando la fiesta, el premio que le iban a dar a Stella, a los chicos, las chicas, nuestros padres, nuestra hija que estaba siendo cuidada por Liam y las Pixie, todo, todo había sido olvidado y solo eramos nosotros dos jugando en el agua como unos niños inocentes.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

no puedo creer que Stella se haya ido justo cuando Faragonda iba a darle un premio - dije incrédula mientras tomaba mi copa - ¿donde se habrá metido?

donde sea Brandon debe tener la culpa - dijo Riven riendo - el sabía del premio y la dejo irse

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Musa bebiendo de su copa.

estaban hablando en uno de los arboles de por ahí - dijo Riven apuntando - los vi un segundo y después habían desaparecido, no se que sucedió

tal vez un problema con la herida - dijo Flora buscando una excusa preocupada - no importara, cuando la veamos sabremos que paso

es una medalla muy bonita - dijo Sky tomando la medalla que debía ser para Stella - tiene el mismo grabado de la espada

si - dije tomando un sorbo de mi copa - está muy bonita

demasiado - dijo Musa - las de nosotras estaban bien pero a Stella le dieron el premio mayor

es una pena que no estaba cuando Faragonda lo anuncio - dijo Tecna mirando la medalla de oro puro. Las de nosotras eran igual de oro pero la de Stella tenía el grabado por detrás y por delante decía, aunque no era un grabado, _Por haber encerrado a la Oscuridad para siempre, se te otorga un premio especial, felicidades_

que suertuda - dijo Layla mirando la medalla - las de nosotras no dicen eso

pero si sale la compañía de la luz y dice gracias ayudar en la batalla - dijo Nabu riendo - y ustedes son la compañía de la luz

ya dejando eso de lado, vamos a bailar - dijo Sky tomándome de la mano. Me reí un poco y asentí.

¿vienen? - pregunte sonriendo.

no, yo llamaré a Brandon - dijo Helio sacando su celular y marcando el numero - oh, esto no es bueno... dice que esta fuera de servicio

bueno ya no importa - dije despreocupada - vamos a bailar

* * *

.: Brandon :.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en el agua, pero sabía que ya era muy tarde y Stella y yo apenas habíamos salido del agua.

¿que hora es? - pregunto ella estrujando su cabello.

ni idea - dije dando golpes con la palma izquierda a mi reloj de muñeca - esta cosa no sirve

oye, ese yo te lo regale - dijo molesta.

ya puedes regalarme otro - dije sonriendo tranquilo.

genial, no sabemos la hora - dijo ella preocupada - espero que no se hayan ido sin nosotros

eso no puede ser - dije negando con la cabeza - no lo harían

me deben un celular - dijo ella mirando el suyo - no funciona

el mio tampoco - dije mirando mi celular - no debimos haber saltado con los aparatos en nuestros cuerpos

en primera yo no salte, tu me llevaste - dijo ella tranquila - y en segunda estaban en los bolsillos

volvamos a Alfea, han pasado horas - dije mirándola.

mi vestido esta mojado, no dejaré que me vean así - protesto ella cruzándose de brazos.

se irá secando conforme caminamos - dije tranquilo.

tengo frío - dijo ella frotando sus brazos mientras se me acercaba para volver a Alfea.

mi chaqueta esta mojada - dije torciendo los labios - lo siento, ¿un abrazo?

será peor - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - no importa, volvamos antes de que nos resfriemos, no quiero llegar a contagiar a Emily

tienes razón - dije asintiendo. Tome a Stella de la mano y la besé en la parte superior de la cabeza, luego nos fuimos devuelta a la escuela.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Ya eran la una de la mañana y esta fiesta seguía, se tenía planeado amanecer según nos dijeron pero nosotros no planeábamos quedarnos hasta tan tarde. Bloom y Sky llevaban apenas unos diez minutos bailando y los demás seguíamos en la mesa hablando aunque algunas parejitas se habían ido como Layla y Nabu y Stella y Brandon que ellos... llevan mas de dos horas desaparecidos y me estaba empezando a preocupar un poco.

hey - dijo Layla acercándose con Nabu luego de haber dado aquel paseo - creo que es algo tarde

nos quedaremos mas tiempo, tal vez una hora mas - dijo Helio negando con la cabeza - Bloom y Sky acaban de ir a bailar y aun no sabemos nada de Brandon y Stella

creo ambos están mojados y con frío - dijo Timmy frunciendo el ceño.

¿como lo sabes? - pregunte confundida.

porque los veo - dijo apuntando hacía los arboles. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver a Stella y a Brandon mojados mientras se acercaban a nosotros.

¿que les sucedió? - pregunte preocupada.

viejo, no esta lloviendo - dijo Nabu riendo - ¿que les paso? ¿saltaron a un lago?

Stella miro a Nabu molesta y como si tuviera ganas de matarlo, luego miro a Brandon de igual manera y volvió a Nabu - no, me tiraron a un lago

Brandon rió un poco y guiño un ojo - no te quejaste tanto

tengo frío - dijo Stella frotando sus brazos.

ten - dijo Helio entregándole su chaqueta - abrígate

gracias - dijo Stella tomando la chaqueta y colocándose. La mire preocupada y coloque una silla para que se sentará a mi lado tranquila, ella lo hizo mientras seguía frotando sus brazos para calentarse - ay tengo frío

¿por qué no usas tus poderes para calentarte? - pregunto Timmy curioso.

porque se supone que no debe usar sus poderes - respondió Tecna - aunque aun los usa pero se acabo

si, se acabo - asintió Stella.

pobrecita - dije frotando su brazo.

hey, hasta que apareció la heroína - dijo Roxy riendo mientras se acercaba - ¿donde estabas? Faragonda esta molesta

te dije que íbamos a tener problemas - dijo Brandon sentándose a su lado.

oye, pudiste haberme detenido - se defendió Stella.

eso hice - dijo Brandon - tu me arrastraste a eso

Brandon... - gimió Stella colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Brandon.

tranquila - dijo él sonriendo.

por cierto, esto es tuyo - dijo Musa entregándole la medalla.

¿que es? - pregunto ella tomándola en las manos.

el premio que no recibiste por escaparte - respondió Riven tranquilo.

oh, es bonita - dijo Stella despreocupada.

Stella, Faragonda esta molesta - dijo Eric acercándose - quiere que vayas a hablar con ella ahora ¿y por qué estas mojada?

porque Brandon salto a un lago conmigo como si fuese un rehén - dijo Stella levantándose de la silla molesta mientras Brandon reía tranquilo - no te rías

lo siento - se disculpo él. Luego de que Stella se alejara se acerco Bloom con una mirada incrédula.

¿esa era Stella con la ropa mojada y la chaqueta de Helio? - pregunto Bloom.

si - respondimos todos.

¿que te sucedió? - pregunto Sky sorprendido a Brandon.

solo fuimos a caminar por allí - dijo Brandon tranquilo - y salté con a un lago con Stella en mis brazos mientras protestaba

¿te divirtió? - pregunto Riven casi en una burla.

bastante, si - dijo asintiendo Brandon.

pero ahora Stella metida en problemas - dijo Eric preocupado - Faragonda estaba muy molesta, oh y hace unos minutos vi a los padres de Stella, andan por ahí nomas con la directoria

genial, ahora tengo la culpa - dijo Brandon despreocupado - como sea, los padres de Stella no se enojaran con ella, créeme es su hija y por mas problemas que pueda causar no se enojan tan severo con ella

¿enserio? - pregunto Eric sorprendido.

hizo explotar el laboratorio y su padre no se enojo con ella - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - prácticamente no se enojarán con esto

¿por qué no se enojaron? - pregunto Eric.

aun hay muchos misterios sobre ese día - dijo Tecna torciendo los labios - ella no quiere hablar sobre eso, dijo que es algo personal

ni a mi me ha dicho - dijo Brandon encogiéndose de hombros.

como sea, eso no es lo importante - dije negando con la cabeza.

no, pero eso si sera importante - dijo Musa apuntando a un lado.

Mire en la dirección en la que apuntaba y vi a los padres de Stella acercarse a donde ella hablaba con Faragonda, se notaban algo enojados. Me mordí el labio inferior preocupada al ver a Stella siendo regañada con por sus padres.

creo que esta en problemas - dijo Bloom preocupada.

en serios, problemas - dijo Riven algo preocupado.

Note como Stella parecía pelear con sus padres por algo, ella parecía molesta y luego se vino hacía acá. Al llegar a acá se abrazo a si misma y miro a Brandon.

Cariño me quiero ir, ¿nos vamos? - pregunto ella apenas audible.

pero, pensé que nos iríamos mas tarde - dijo Brandon confundido - ¿esta todo bien?

si, solo me quiero ir... estoy preocupada por Emily y tengo frío - dijo ella - no es por ser mala pero es enserio y la chaqueta no me ayuda mucho cuando mi ropa esta mojada

amm... ok, esta bien - dijo Brandon levantándose - veamos...

pueden llevarse la nave - dijo Timmy sonriendo - te llamaremos cuando nos vayamos a ir para que vengas

esta bien, gracias - asintió Brandon - oh y debes llamar a la casa, perdí mi teléfono por el agua

eso explica - dijo Helio riendo.

toma Helio, gracias - dijo Stella entregándole la chaqueta.

no, llevatela - dijo sonriendo - estaré bien

¿que hay de Flora? - pregunto Stella levantando la ceja - no piensas dejar que tu novia se congele ¿o si?

no, tranquila - dije negando con la cabeza - es mejor que la uses tu, o te puedes resfriar

te lo dije - dijo Stella mirando a Brandon - si me refrió y Em se contagia te culpare a ti

esta bien - dijo Brandon riendo - vamos

atrapa - dijo Nabu lanzando las llave de la nave - te llamaremos así que atento

si - dijo Brandon sonriendo - vamos Stella

Una vez que ellos se fueron, vi a los padres de Stella acercarse - ¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto su madre.

ella acaba de irse con Brandon para Gardenia - respondió Bloom tranquila - ¿sucede algo?

no... - dijo la madre de Stella intentando estar calmada - yo, ya debo irme también... Radius...

si, no te preocupes - asintió el padre de Stella - yo hablaré con ella mañana

esta bien - dijo la Reina Luna asintiendo.

y volvemos a las incógnitas - dije suspirando.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupado al ver que Stella no había dicho nada en todo el viaje devuelta a casa. Apenas estábamos entrando en la casa y ella seguía sin decir nada.

no, no te preocupes - dijo al fin - solo tengo frío y estoy cansada

¿peleaste con tus padres? - pregunte tomándola de la mano antes de que subiera las escaleras.

si, no es nada - dijo ella tranquila - no te preocupes, iré a ver a Emily

¿no vas a cambiarte? - pregunte curioso.

solo quiero ver a Emily, es tarde y debe estar durmiendo - dijo ella sonriendo - no se despertará

bien, iré a ver si Liam sigue despierto y luego iré contigo a la cama - dije sonriendo.

esta bien - dijo sonriendo ella.

Fui a la habitación de Liam, que solía ser la habitación de invitados, y lo vi durmiendo tranquilamente. Sonreí y luego me fui sin hacer mucho ruido, al entrar en mi habitación no pude ver a Stella así que fui a la habitación de Emily. Ahí la pude ver apoyando las manos en el barandal de la cuna mirando a Emily con una sonrisa de ternura.

¿como esta? - pregunte en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia ella.

durmiendo tranquila - dijo Stella sin quitarle la mirada a Emily - es un angelito

si supiera lo que hacen sus padres - dije riendo - fue una noche divertida

termine toda mojada y el vestido era nuevo - dijo ella riendo - y me debes un celular nuevo

dije que lo iba a comprar - dije tranquilo.

no - dijo riendo.

pues lo haré - dije sonriendo. La besé en la mejilla y sonreí - iré a cambiarme

no puedes usar pijama - dijo ella enseguida - tienes que ir a buscar a los demás mas tarde

es verdad - dije suspirando. Entre en nuestra habitación y me cambie de ropa aunque claro me di cuna ducha corta ya que también tenía un olor horrible en la ropa, debe ser el agua del lago. Cuando salí de la ducha Stella entro con el pijama en la mano. Me puse unos pantalones de buzo y una polera roja, después me acosté en la cama y encendí la televisión. Después de unos minutos Stella salio ya vestida y con el cabello mojado, uso la secadora y luego se vino a acostar conmigo.

me siento cansada - dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

lo se - dije sonriendo - también yo, me dirás que paso con tus padres

no - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa - no te preocupes por eso

esta bien - dije sonriendo - por cierto, ¿como esta tu herida? ¿la puedo ver?

ahh... esta bien, no es necesario - dijo negando con la cabeza y sin aquella sonrisa.

¿segura? - pregunte extrañado.

si - dijo sonriendo falsamente - esta bien

Mire a Stella con una ceja levantada y levante su camisa un poco. La herida se veía bien, no parecía que fuera algo de que preocuparse al menos no en extremo, aunque no entendía porque la sonrisa falsa.

Stella, ¿que sucede con esa sonrisa? - pregunte curioso.

nada - dijo tranquila - no te preocupes por nada

Di un suspiro y sonreí. Tal vez ella tenía razón y yo me preocupaba por nada. Baje la polera con cuidado y coloque una mano en su cintura para luego besar sus labios. Ella me correspondió el beso y coloco una mano en cuello. Tuve que romper el beso con gemido molesto al escuchar el teléfono de la casa sonar.

parece que ya se aburrieron - dijo Stella riendo.

pues yo estaba muy bien - dije molesto - apenas pasaron treinta minutos, pensé que se vendrían mas tarde

solo ve a buscarlos - dijo Stella sonriendo.

¿me vas a esperar? - pregunte sonriendo.

no lo se - dijo sonriendo - pero no importa, estamos de vacaciones y tenemos todo el día de mañana, es domingo

si, es verdad - dije sonriendo. La besé fugazmente y luego me fui a buscar a los chicos. Luego de recoger a los chicos volví a casa, ellos hablaban sobre la fiesta y yo solo escuchaba aunque no del todo ya que no estaba tan pendiente de la conversación.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Baje por un vaso de agua luego de que Brandon se había ido y vi a Liam saliendo de su habitación para ir a la cocina. Me reí un poco y fui tras él. Al entrar en la cocina lo vi llenando un vaso con agua al igual que yo iba a hacer.

parece que también te dio sed - dije riendo un poco.

oh, Stella - dijo sorprendido - ¿cuando volvieron?

Brandon y yo hace unos cuarenta minutos - dije sonriendo - los chicos se quedaron y él acaba de ir a buscarlos

ya veo - dijo Liam asintiendo.

¿no te despertamos? - pregunte preocupada.

no, ni siquiera los sentí por eso pregunte - dijo algo preocupado.

¿te sucede algo? - pregunte curiosa.

no - dijo tranquilo - bueno... solo estoy pensativo

¿por qué? si se puede saber - dije tranquila.

les harán un juicio a los Magos para ver su condena - dijo Liam preocupado - debo abogar en su contra

¿no quieres hacerlo? - mas que una pregunta era una afirmación lo que dije.

no, pero tengo que... el juicio lo pidió un amigo que se entero de lo sucedido y cree que es lo mejor - dijo Liam preocupado.

Coloque una mano sobre la de Liam y le sonreí - yo se que tu lo harás bien, no te preocupes... lo que pase será lo mejor

eso espero - dijo Liam asintiendo.

¿que hay de Akane? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

no lo se, solo sera para los Magos... los fui a ver hoy pero no pude ver a Akane - dijo preocupado - ¿crees... que pueda escapar de allí?

espero que no - dije negando con la cabeza - ya no hay que preocuparnos mas

esta bien - dijo asintiendo.

bien, tomare un vaso y me iré a dormir porque estoy cansada - dije sirviéndome un poco de agua.

¿como les fue en la fiesta? - pregunto él sonriendo.

fue divertido las dos primeras horas - dije tranquila - luego... no lo se porque me escape con Brandon

¿ traerás a otro bebé? - pregunto él.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y escupí el agua que había tomado - no, no... ¿como se te ocurre preguntar eso? - pregunte sonrojada.

me dio risa - dijo Liam riendo - bueno madre de dos hijos

tengo una - le aclare - y no pienso tener otro por ahora

si claro, es probable que ya estés embarazada y no lo sabes - bromeo Liam riendo mientras salía de la cocina.

Le di una mirada ofendida y salí de la cocina también - oye yo no estoy embarazada... aun, dije que iba a esperar un rato

¿por qué estas molesta? - pregunto confundido - solo estaba bromeando, se que no lo estas

ya lo se pero no fue gracioso - dije negando con la cabeza - ¿casi muero cuando supe que estaba embarazada?

¿por qué? - pregunto curioso.

porque... espera, ¿enserio quieres que te cuente la historia? - levante la ceja confundida.

si ¿por que no? ¿que mas puedo hacer a las dos de la mañana - dijo riendo - anda, quiero saber como fue todo eso supongo que te sentiste feliz

eres raro, pero bien - dije riendo - y fue todo lo contrario

¿de que hablas? - pregunto confundido.

bueno no es fácil llegar y decir estoy embaraza, vamos a tener un bebé - dije con un tono alegre falso - las cosas no son así

¿como dijiste? - escuche la voz de Brandon. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y mire hacía la puerta donde lo vi con una expresión sorprendida y confundida.

creo que dijo que iban a tener otro bebé - dijo Riven.

cállate - dijo Brandon molesto - ¿Stella... que fue lo que dijiste?

tranquilo, solo le contaba a Liam como fue con Emily - dije extrañada - ¿por qué tan molesto?

por nada - dijo suspirando - lo siento

Mire a Liam confundida y luego a Brandon - ¿que sucede?

nada, yo... me voy a dormir estoy cansado - dijo Brandon caminando a las escaleras. Subí las escaleras confundida. Al entrar en mi habitación vi a Brandon cambiándose de ropa, o bueno solo estaba sin polera ya que buscaba la suya.

¿oye que fue todo eso? - pregunte confundida - ¿por qué estabas enojado?

no estaba enojado - dijo algo molesto.

no, estabas molesto - dije parándome frente a él - ya explícame, ¿que sucede? creí que querías otro bebé porque te enojaste cuando dije eso

porque... yo no lo se - dijo pasando ambas manos por su cabeza - es que cuando te escuche decirlo... me pareció extraño y me moleste porque nosotros... hace tiempo que no hacemos eso y el escucharte decir que estabas embaraza me hizo pensar...

¿que te había engañado? - pregunte al entender a lo que quería llegar - ¿es eso?

yo... lo siento, no debí haberlo pensado - dijo Brandon preocupado.

oye, yo no voy a engañarte nunca - dije negando con la cabeza - Te Amo y si llego a quedar embaraza, de nuevo, no dudes que ese bebé sera tuyo... además solo hablaba con Liam sobre Emily, él quería saber como habían pasado las cosas... como fue cuando me entere, cuando te dije y como se dieron las cosas en los nueve meses

que extraño - dijo Brandon preocupado - lamento mucho haberme enojado... y por haber pensado eso

esta bien, no te preocupes - dije sonriendo - en tu lugar creo que me habría enojado, pero ya no lo vuelvas a pensar

no lo haré - negó con la cabeza.

bien entonces a dormir, suficientes emociones por hoy - dije dándome la vuelta.

si - dijo riendo.

Me fui acostar a la cama, enserio estaba cansada y no me sorprendería si me quedará dormida enseguida. Brandon seguía buscando su pijama, yo apague la tv y lo mire unos minutos, cerré los ojos por unos segundos y luego... el resto es historia.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo de El Camino de la Luz IV lleno de emociones, como dijo Stella jeje. Bien, primero que nada el vestido de Stella lo pueden encontrarlo en mi twitter, ahí he colocado el link ;D

**Próximamente: El Desfile de Modas**

¿que es eso? - pregunto Stella confundida.

pasen, pasen, prueben su suerte - dijo un hombre con una sonrisa.

Stella gano un concurso y tiene asientos en primera fila para un desfile de modas - explico Bloom a las chicas

oh Dios - dijo Stella sorprendida - tu eres Kiara Willson, una famosa diseñadora de modas...

al menos no tenemos que ir con ella - dijo Flora tranquila - lo siento por ti Bloom

me falta una modelo - dijo la diseñadora molesta - ¿donde encontrare a una chica para modelar?

aquí hay una - dijo Bloom apuntando a Stella.

¿que? - pregunto Stella sorprendida - Bloom, una cosa es diseñar y otra es ser modelo de una famosa diseñadora

vamos Stella, siempre has querido esto - dijo Bloom sonriendo - es tu área, lo harás bien

ahora, con ustedes Kiara Willson - anunció un presentador.

entonces chicas... ¿como les fue con el desfile? - pregunto Sky sonriendo.

~ Comentarios:

- tamaye199: Por supuesto, esa es la idea de esta nueva historia :D

- hillawinxclub: Liam, tantas sonrisa que nos puede sacar :D

- Guest: Thanks, that's good

- Val Marsal; Por supuesto que sanara, y si tarjetas kasjaskj

- MVVA: Bueno, aun no estoy muy segura de eso pero hay que pensarlo bien

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Tranquila, la idea es que en este fics no hayan batallas o al menos no como las anteriores, me refiero a sin un enemigo. Si lo de la pregunta lo había escrito antes de leer tu comentario, por eso me dio un poco de risa pero no podía decirte nada. Sobre eso de tener todo planeado, no es mucho es solo que cuando termine la tercera parte me puse a pensar en como iba a continuar y no quería que se me olvidara por eso lo escribí jeje

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les guste. Como dije el vestido lo pueden ver en un tweet que puse y espero que les guste, les digo que no se cuanto tiempo me demore en subir los capitulos pero tal vez sea día por medio, o tal vez no, jeje

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	3. Chapter 3: El Desfile de Modas

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: Estaré intentando actualizar día por medio los capítulos, lo intentaré, y en caso de que me demore mas lo publicaré en Twitter para que sepan :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 3:

El Desfile de Modas

.: Bloom :.

vamos Bloom, aun nos quedan muchas tiendas - dijo Stella muy animada mientras entraba a otra tienda. Di un suspiro cansada y la seguí tranquilamente.

Stella, hemos visto muchas tiendas hoy - dije al acercarme a ella - ¿no crees que es mejor volver?

Bloom lo prometiste - gimió ella y me miro con ojos de cachorrito - solo unas pocas mas

debo dejar de prometerte cosas - dije rodando los ojos.

Mire mi reloj y di otro suspiro cansada. Ayer le había prometido a Stella que si me ayudaba con unas cosas la acompañaría a ir de compras todo el tiempo que quiera. Yo imagine que no vendría en días ya que hace unos días atrás no quería salir y ahora estaba con todos los ánimos arrastrándome de tienda en tienda comprando todo lo que veía.

no, no, ¡Oh Si! me encanta este - dijo feliz mientras se llevaba un vestido al probador.

Me apoye en la pared mientras esperaba a que Stella saliera del probador. Pasaron unos minutos y ella salió usando un vestido ajustados, color rojo, con un solo tirante, ancho, y estaba en el hombro izquierdo. En la cintura tenía una cinta color negra transparente, y en la pierna, al lado izquierdo tenía un corte para que estuviera abierto.

es muy hermoso - dije sonriendo mientras ella daba una vuelta.

es perfecto - dijo sonriendo.

Camine hasta una punta del vestido y mire la etiqueta - oh Dios, ¿ya viste lo que vale?

si - dijo despreocupada - me lo llevo

¿que? oye, vale mas que todo lo que compramos hoy - dije sorprendida y eso que habíamos comprado casi diez tiendas completas.

Bloom, es un vestido de Kiara Willson _(N/A: Personaje Inventado)_, merece que lo compre - dijo Stella sonriendo.

yo creí que solo te gustaban las diseñadoras de Magix - dije mientras ella entraba de nuevo al probador para quitarse el vestido.

y me gustan, pero siento que ella, a pesar de ser de la tierra, es muy buena diseñadora - dijo Stella colocando el vestido en la parte de arriba de la puerta - Bloom te lo digo, mi sexto sentido de la moda se activa cuando veo un vestido de ella

¿tienes un sexto sentido de la moda? - pregunte incrédula - no se porque aun me sorprende

lo mismo digo - dijo despreocupada. Salió del probador con su ropa anterior y saco la tarjeta - bien vamos a pagar para irnos

al fin - dije sonriendo.

ya no seas cuatica - dijo tomando el vestido.

¿Kiara Willson? - escuche la voz de Mitzi detrás de nosotras - no puedo creer que compres esa porquería, aunque claro tu estilo no es el mejor

ay Dios la loca - dijo Stella molesta - ¿que quieres Mitzi?

solo venía a comprar un bello vestido para una cita con alguien mas guapo que Brandon - dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa - pero claro, él jamas se juntaría contigo

obviamente tiene que ser ciego - dijo Stella tranquila - si sale contigo... y nadie es mas guapo que Brandon

bueno... - iba a decir que Sky andaba por ahí pero Stella me silencio enseguida.

como iba diciendo, podrías probar en otra tienda porque esta es de calidad - dijo Stella mirando a Mitzi desafiándola a algo - a dos tiendas mas hay una de segunda mano

Stella no hagas que tengamos problemas - susurre al notar que las personas nos estaban mirando - ya déjalo, compremos el vestido y vamonos de aquí

aguarda, aun no termino - dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

vamos a pagar dije - la tome del brazo y la arrastre a la caja.

Estábamos por pagar el vestido, a solo minutos de salir de aquí cuando algo paso, no estoy muy segunda de que paso pero se que Stella se enojo. Me di la vuelta y vi a Mitzi con una sonrisa victoriosa, luego mire a Stella que intentaba contenerse pero no funciono. Me di cuenta de que Mitzi le había lanzado algo a Stella y era lo que la tenía furiosa. Ambas se pusieron a pelear, se tiraron el cabello, rompieron unos vidrios unos vestidos, fue una pelea horrible y llamaron a unos guardias de seguridad que nos llevaron a una celda que tenían en el centro comercial.

estábamos tan cerca - dije con un llanto falso mientras apretaba los barrotes de la celda.

no es mi culpa - dijo Stella sentada en las bancas de atrás - fue de Mitzi, me tarde tres días con este vestido

¿y tenías que romper el de ella? - pregunte mirándola molesta.

ella comenzó - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos molesta.

bien, tienen parece que pasaran todo el día aquí - dijo el oficial encargado de vigilarnos.

oiga, ¿y no hay una manera de salir antes? - pregunte esperanzada - no podemos pasar todo el día aquí, tenemos cosas que hacer

¿como que? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

cosas que hacer - dije entre dientes - tu tienes una hija en casa y se supone que hoy me ayudarían con las cosas para la boda

Bloom no te casaras hasta en dos y ya esta casi todo listo - dijo Stella tranquila - podemos verlo cuando salgamos de aquí... ¿a que hora saldremos?

a media noche - dijo el oficial.

¿¡QUÉ!? - gritamos ambas.

oiga, oiga, tiene que haber una manera de salir de aquí - dije esperanzada.

bueno, podrían pagando una fianza pero debe venir alguien a hacerlo - dijo el oficial.

genial, lo que nos faltaba - dijo Stella.

tranquila, podemos llamar a Flora o alguna de las chicas - dije manteniendo la calma.

no hablaba de eso, primero no compre ese fabuloso vestido y ahora debo usar el dinero para pagar una maldita fianza - dijo Stella molesta este día no podría ser peor.

Rodé los ojos y mire al oficial - ¿puedo hacer una llamada? tengo derecho a una

emmm... si tienes razón - dijo entregándome el teléfono.

¿a quien llamo? - pregunte curiosa.

no llames ni a Sky ni a Brandon - dijo enseguida - se enojaran con ambas

¿ambas? tu te pusiste a pelear - dije frunciendo el ceño.

tu no me detuviste - se defendió ella.

si lo hice, y me mordieron - dije molesta - bien, llamaré a Flora

genial - dijo Stella sonriendo.

Marque el numero de Flora y espere a que contestara - _¿hola?_

hola, Flora, soy Bloom - dije sonriendo - escucha no hables, Stella y yo tuvimos un problema y ahora estamos tras unas rejas en el centro comercial necesitamos que alguien pague una fianza y por favor no le digas a los chicos

_¿como terminaron así? _- pregunto algo sorprendida.

luego te cuento, solo ven y sácanos de aquí o si no tendremos que esperar a que sea media noche - dije preocupada.

_bien, voy para allá... ¿cuanto es la fianza? - _pregunto ella.

aahhh... ¿cuanto es? - pregunte mirando al oficial a cargo.

quinientos - dijo tranquilo.

¿dolares? - pregunte sorprendida.

si, rompieron muchas cosas - dijo despreocupado.

son quinientos - dije preocupada - pero tranquila, te lo devolveremos en cuanto nos saques de aquí

_esta bien_ - dijo suspirando un poco - _pero quiero que me digan que rayos hicieron, y tardare un poco_

tranquila, lo haremos - dije cortando la llamada.

oiga tengo una duda - dijo Stella levantándose de la banca y acercándose a los barrotes - ¿por qué la loca no esta aquí?

esta en la prisión del otro lado del centro comercial - respondió el oficial dejando el teléfono donde estaba anteriormente.

ohh ¿y hay opciones de que se quede ahí para siempre? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

¡Stella! - la regañe - deja de hacer esas preguntas y siéntate en silencio, Flora tardará en llegar

bien - dijo resignada mientras se sentaba en la banca de brazos cruzados.

al parecer estarán aquí un largo rato - dijo el hombre con una bolsa de papel - ¿una armónica?

no que asco, no pienso poner mi boca donde otros pusieron la suya - dijo Stella con una mueca disgustada.

son nuevas, las compre hoy y son de regalo - dijo el hombre sonriendo.

oh en ese caso quiero una naranja - dijo tranquila.

¿tiene una azul? - pregunte curiosa.

así es - dijo el sacando dos armónicas de la bolsa. Me senté al lado de Stella y comenzamos a tocar la armónica mientras esperabamos a Flora. Paso casi una hora cuando al fin llego Flora, se veía algo agitada y preocupada.

ya llegue, soy su abogada defensora - dijo Flora enseguida - ¿donde firmo y pago?

¡Hasta que llegas! - dijo Stella sonriendo.

is, me retace porque... ¿por qué tienen armónicas? - pregunto curiosa.

son de regalo - dijo el oficial sonriendo - bien firma aquí

bien.. aaahhh ¿por qué estoy firmando? - pregunto curiosa.

daños en una tienda, vidrios rotos, vestidos destrozados, morder a una joven, peleas con bastones - enumero el oficial casi todo lo que sucedió - oh y resistirse al arresto

¿que? ¿estaban peleando? - pregunto sorprendida.

yo no, ella se peleo con Mitzi - dije enseguida - a mi mordió cuando intente separarlas

hay Dios - dijo Flora mientras firmaba y pagaba la fianza.

ahora si, están libres - dijo el hombre abriendo la celda. Abrace a Flora feliz y luego Stella lo hizo.

gracias por la armónica - dije mientras salíamos de la tienda.

disfrútenla - dijo el hombre tranquilo.

compraron muchas cosas - dijo Flora mirando las bolsas - ¿y por qué pelearon?

por un vestido - dije molesta - se pelearon por un vestido

oye, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale - dijo Stella tranquila.

¿y la guerra fue por un vestido y el amor...? - pregunte curiosa.

por el vestido - dijo despreocupada.

debo dejar de preguntar cosas obvias - dije en casi un susurro - de todas formas gracias por sacarnos de ahí

por nada - dijo Flora sonriendo.

pasen, pasen, prueben su suerte - dijo un hombre con una sonrisa.

¿que es eso? - pregunto Stella confundida.

creo que es un concurso - dije mirando el puesto también.

vamos a ver - dijo Flora sonriendo - tal sea algo bueno

si - dije sonriendo. Fuimos al puesto del concurso y vimos una urna negra.

pasen, pasen y prueben suerte - dijo el hombre nuevamente - pueden ganar fabulosos premios

¿cual es el primer premio? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

es un secreto, pero para ganarlo es fácil solo deben meter la mano en la urna y sacar una pelota - dijo el hombre sonriendo - hay tres colores, el primer premio es la única pelota dorada, el segundo es la pelota roja y el tercero es la blanca

yo quiero intentar en eso - dije sonriendo. Pague por jugar, ya que no parecía ser nada malo y me daba curiosidad. Metí la mano y saque una pelota roja. El hombre me miro con una sonrisa y dijo que había sacado el segundo lugar, me entrego un peluche muy tierno de un perrito.

es bonito - dijo Flora mirando el peluche - yo quiero uno

pues intenta - dije sonriendo.

yo no se, si llevo otro peluche a casa a Brandon le da ataque - dijo Stella con una sonrisa nerviosa - no debí haber comprado tantos

Flora intento en el juego y saco una roja también, y le entregaron un peluche de ranita, luego intentamos convencer a Stella que lo intento. Ella metió la mano en la urna y luego abrió los ojos sorprendida, saco la mano y miro la pelota, era de color dorada.

aahhh... ¡Es la pelota dorada! - dijo el hombre sorprendido - ¡Felicidades! ¡Has ganado dos entradas para Willson Sun!

¿el- el Willson Sun? - pregunto Stella sorprendida - ¿se refiere al desfile de modas de Kiara Wilson, donde presentaran la colección de verano?

¡Y pases para backsatge! - dijo el hombre sorprendido.

genial, tuvimos un problema por ella y ahora tiene boletos para su desfile de modas - dije riendo un poco - que loca es la vida

ya lo dijiste - dijo Flora riendo - vamos a casa Stella, no te vayas a desmayar aquí

no puedo creerlo, tengo boletos en primera fila para el desfile de modas - dijo Stella emocionada mientras miraba los boletos.

si, y Bloom irá contigo - dijo Flora.

¿que Bloom hará que? - pregunte sorprendida.

los chicos no están en casa ya que salieron con Emily al parque, las obviamente se negaran y yo no quiero ir - dijo Flora sonriendo traviesa - son dos boletos

pero no quiero ir, quería ver lo de la boda - me queje enseguida.

tengo una idea, piedra papel o tijeras - dijo Stella sonriendo.

¡Tu no ayudes! - grite molesta - aun sigo molesta por hacer que nos metieran a una celda por dos horas y todo por esa diseñadora

así que ella es la diseñadora que te gusta - dijo Flora tomando los boletos - aquí dice que es a las nueve el desfile

por favor Bloom - dijo Stella mirándome con ojos de cachorrito nuevamente - vamos al desfile...

ay Dios - dije suspirando rendida - bien, iré contigo

¡BIEN! - me abrazo feliz y emocionada.

eres buena amiga - dijo Flora asintiendo un poco.

muy buena al parecer - dije rodando los ojos - escucha te acompañare al desfile pero que sea la última vez que nos metes a la cárcel

hecho - dijo Stella asintiendo con la cabeza.

hablo enserio - dije mirándola con firmeza.

oye no fue tan malo - dijo Stella sonriendo - nos dieron una armónica

si es verdad - dije sonriendo.

Al llegar a casa dejamos las bolsas y luego me deje caer yo en el sofá cansada. Las chicas me miraron divertidas y algo me decía que Flora les contó sobre el problema.

¿que hicieron ahora para que las metieran en la cárcel? - pregunto Layla tratando de contener la risa.

yo nada - me defendí - fue Stella

ya te dije que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale - se defendió Stella.

aun así después de todo no pudimos comprar el vestido - dije suspirando.

¡Pero tengo esto! - dijo mostrando los boletos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - que es mejor

¿que son? - pregunto Tecna.

Stella gano un concurso y tiene asientos en primera fila para un desfile de modas - explique a las chicas - dos... boletos

oh oh - dijeron todas preocupadas.

tranquilas, al menos no tenemos que ir con ella - dijo Flora tranquila - lo siento por ti Bloom

bueno, no creo que sea tan aburrido - dije sonriendo un poco - tal vez sea emocionante

¿lo dudas Bloom? ¡Sera emocionante! - dijo feliz Stella. Sonreí un poco y asentí con la cabeza ya que al menos ella estaba feliz y era lo que importaba.

ah Bloom, llamamos al servicio del banquete para la recepción de la boda - dijo Tecna sonriendo - le dimos la fecha y la hora, no cobraran mucho

eso es grandioso - dije sonriendo.

también tenemos todo alquilado - dijo Musa - solo falta el vestido y las invitaciones

te dije que todo iba a estar bien - dijo Stella sonriendo.

si - dije asintiendo - descarta el vestido porque no pienso ir de compras y mucho menos con Stella después de lo sucedido hoy

¿entonces que vas a hacer? - pregunto Flora - necesitas un vestido

exacto - dije sonriendo - y para eso tengo a la mejor diseñadora de modas aquí a mi lado. Stella ¿podrías diseñar algo perfecto?

cuenta con ello - guiño el ojo Stella.

entonces descartando el vestido solo faltan las invitaciones y que tu y Sky vean donde será la luna de miel también - dijo Layla sonriendo - pero eso corre por su cuenta

emm... Bloom... - dijo Stella en un susurro - después de la luna de miel... vendrás a casa con un bebé ¿verdad?

¿que? - pregunte sorprendida y sonrojada - oye yo no creo...

oh vamos... a Emily le gustaría tener un primito o primita para jugar - dijo Stella con una sonrisa.

si quiere jugar con alguien, tráele un hermanito - dije intentando ocultar un poco el sonrojo.

no, no - dijo Stella tranquila mientras negaba con la cabeza - Brandon y yo acordamos que será en unos años mas

¿así como con Emily? - pregunto Musa en burla.

oye, si quieres decirme algo solo dilo - dijo Stella molesta - esta semana no has parado de burlarte de mi ¿que te hice?

ya no peleen ahora - dije enseguida - suficiente tuve con tu pelea en el centro comercial

¡Es que ella comenzó! - dijo Stella molesta se sentaba de brazos cruzados - yo no hice nada malo hasta que ella me ataco, no fue mi culpa

Stella le pegaste con un maniquí, le tiraste el cabello, me mordiste, y quebraron un vidrio y eso es solo la mínima parte de todo lo que sucedió - dije molesta.

¿que paso? - pregunto Tecna curiosa y sorprendida.

Stella y Mitzi se pusieron a pelear en media tienda - dije molesta - intente detenerlas pero ella me mordió el brazo

¿hasta cuando te meterás en problemas? - pregunto Musa.

no lo se - dijo despreocupada Stella.

ya madura, pareces una niña - dijo Layla riendo - y no lo eres

Mire a Stella y pude notar que solo torció los labios un poco y no dijo nada, note que apretó el vestido con sus manos y luego agacho un poco la cabeza. Me preocupe un poco por eso pero no le dije nada, solo cambie el tema. La tarde fue divertida aunque Stella no dijo mucho, tal vez le había afectado lo que Musa y Layla dijeron pero no lo sabía porque no hablaba mucho.

Cuando llegaron los chicos ella no dijo nada, no saltó feliz como suele hacerlo, nada... era el fin del mundo. Le conté a Sky lo que las chicas dijeron sobre las cosas para la boda, ya estaba casi todo listo y era lo mejor, al fin iba a poder casarme.

* * *

.: Nabu :.

Acababa de volver de la tienda de mascota con Liam, queríamos usar un animal para hacer un vídeo gracioso y entrar a un concurso de internet así que compramos una serpiente y la íbamos a entregar para que se suba a una pelota y sostuviera un palo con platillos en su cabeza... soñamos muy alto, ¿que les digo?.

bien, entonces aquí esta la pelota - dijo Liam - ¿tienes el palo con los platos?

así es - dije sonriendo - ahora saca a la serpiente y entrenemosla

vamos a ganar en esto - dijo Liam caminando a buscar a la serpiente - oh oh

¿que sucede? - pregunte colocando el plato sobre el palo y comenzando a girarlo.

nuestro basilisquin desapareció - dijo Liam enseñándome la jaula vacía.

¿Perdimos a una serpiente? - pregunte sorprendido - oh eso es malo

muy malo - dijo Liam preocupado.

claro que es muy malo, basilisquin puede estar asustado - dije preocupado.

¡Nabu! perdimos una serpiente en la casa - dijo Liam - ¿sabes lo que nos harán si se enteran?

oh eso si es malo - dije preocupado - hay que buscarla

bien, pero no hay que decirle a nadie - dijo Liam preocupado.

bien, comienza operación buscar a basilisquin - dije enseguida. Busque mi sombrero de hojas y me lo puse, luego le di uno a Liam y unas gafas oscuras

ahora si - dijo el asintiendo - a buscar a basilisquin sin que nadie sepa

* * *

.: Stella :.

maa... - dijo Emily apuntándome con el dedito indice mientras yo la tenía en mis brazos. Sonreí un poco y la besé en la cabecita, luego volví a mirar la tv. Aun faltaba una hora para el desfile y me había pasado casi toda la tarde mirando la tv u ojeando una revista, ni siquiera había comenzado a vestirme.

¿Stella? - escuche a alguien del otro lado de la puerta pues me encontraba en mi habitación.

¿quien es? - pregunte mirando la puerta.

soy yo, Bloom, quería saber si ya estabas lista - dijo ella - ya nos vamos, se que aun falta una hora pero ese luagr debe de estar lleno

Mire las bolsas en una esquina, todo lo que había comprado hoy y suspire - no, ya voy...

bien, te espero abajo - dijo Bloom.

Mire a Emily y la besé en la frente. Lo cierto es que la emoción se me fue cuando las chicas me pidieron que madurara ¿en realidad soy tan, tan infantil? bueno, no lo se pero ya no importaba. Use algo de magia para cambiarme por un vestido elegante y baje a buscar a Bloom.

¿nos vamos? - pregunte sonriendo un poco.

si - dijo sonriendo. Le entregue la bebé a Brandon que estaba sentado con los demás en el sofá y me fui con Bloom en el auto que mi padre me había dado.

oye no pareces tan emocionada por este desfile - dijo Bloom mientras yo conducía - y eso que en la tarde saltabas de alegría

¿enserio? - pregunte tranquila - debe ser tu imaginación

¿te molesta lo que dijeron las chicas? - pude sentír la mirada de Bloom clavada en mi - eso de madurar

no - dije sin quitar la vista de la pista - ¿por qué ha de molestarme lo que ellas dicen?

porque eres tu - dijo Bloom preocupada - Stella...

Bloom no importa - dije tranquila - ahora solo me importa poder conocer a Kiara Willson

te gusta mucho ¿eh? - dijo Bloom con una risa divertida - al menos nos vamos a divertir

¡Si! - dije mas emocionada - ¡Podré ver la nueva colección de verano y con los pases para backstage tal vez pueda conocer a Kiara en persona

alguien esta mas emocionada - dijo Bloom sonriendo mientras yo estacionaba el auto pues ya habíamos llegado - ¿donde pusiste los boletos?

en mi cartera - respondí sonriendo.

no, aquí no están - dijo Bloom.

tienen que estar allí - dije sorprendida - yo los dejé ahí

¿estas segura? - pregunto Bloom confundida.

si, fue cuando estaba con Emily en mi habitación, guarde los boletos y luego fui por un poco de agua dejando a Emily en la habitación - dije al darme cuenta de algo - no, espera, Emily no pudo...

la dejaste con los boletos, aun cuando los hayas dejado en un lugar alto Emily los pudo haber sacado con sus poderes - dijo Bloom sorprendida - oh Dios

dame mi celular - dije mordiendo mi labio inferior. Bloom me entrego el celular y llame a Brandon.

_hola_ - contesto tranquilo.

¿Brandon puedes revisar en mi habitación si los boletos están allí? - pregunte preocupada.

_¿los boletos?_ - pregunto el confundido -_ aquí no hay nada, ¿estas segura de que no los tienes contigo?_

no, y Bloom cree que Emily los tomo - dije preocupada.

_oh oh y no se equivoca_ - dijo Brandon preocupado - _los encontré, pero no creo que te sirvan_

¿de que hablas? - pregunte temiendo lo peor.

_están__.. rotos y babeados, ¿Emily por qué los tomaste__?_ - pregunto Brandon.

_ahahah_ - escuche reír a Emily feliz.

_lo siento Stella_ - dijo Brandon.

oh Dios - dije cortando la llamada - Emily babeo y rompió los boletos

te dije que uso magia para sacarlos - dijo Bloom mientras yo la miraba molesta - pero no quieres oír eso... lo siento mucho... se que querías ir a ese evento

esta bien, ya no importa - dije encendiendo el auto - volvamos a casa

antes vamos a comprar un café - dijo sonriendo - ahí hay una tienda

bien - dije asintiendo. Nos bajamos del auto y fuimos a comprar un café a aquella tienda.

.: Bloom :.

Me sentía mal por lo que había pasado así que pensé en que un café podría aliviar un poco a Stella, bueno eso o podría ponerla hiperactiva, lo que suceda primero. Después de pagar el café íbamos saliendo de la tienda cuando Stella choco con alguien por no andar mirando el camino.

ouch, lo siento mucho - se disculpo enseguida - yo... oh Dios, tu eres Kiara Willson, la famosa diseñadora de modas...

Mire a la tal Kiara, era mas alta que ambas pero no parecía tener unos años mas que nosotras. Su cabello era color castaño claro con rulos, tenía los ojos color café oscuro. Usaba un vestido elegante y algo brillante. Ella se veía molesta y creo que el haber chocado con Stella la puso peor pero se tranquilizo enseguida.

esta bien, no importa también fue mi culpa - dijo ella tranquila - venía a buscar a una joven.. mmm... ¿no han visto a una chica como de esta altura, con cabello rojo y ojos de igual color?

no - dijimos ambas al unisonó.

Kiara, Kiara - dijo un hombre con gafas oscuras y de traje acercándose - te necesitamos para iniciar el desfile

me falta una modelo - dijo la diseñadora molesta - ¿donde encontrare a una chica para modelar?

Abrí los ojos al tener una idea y sonreí feliz - aquí hay una - dije apuntando a Stella.

¿que? - pregunto Stella sorprendida - Bloom, una cosa es diseñar y otra es ser modelo de una famosa diseñadora, no puedo hacerlo

vamos Stella, siempre has querido esto - dijo Bloom sonriendo - es tu área, lo harás bien

mmm... si, creo que puedes, tienes la altura de la otra chica y eres bonita - dijo Kiara asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿lo harás?

por supuesto que lo hará - dije sonriendo.

¡Bloom! - dijo Stella tratando de silenciarme.

bien, Mason llévalas a ambas a los camerinos y dale el vestido a la chica... ammm ¿cual es tu nombre? - pregunto Kiara.

Stella - dijo ella sorprendida por lo que ocurría.

bien, dale el vestido a Stella - dijo Kiara al hombre de gafas - y tu... amm...

Bloom - dije sonriendo.

si, Bloom, Mason esperé detrás para que la ayude - dijo Kiara con firmeza - apresúrense

Fuimos con el hombre de trajes a tras bambalinas del desfile, habían muchas modelos algo desesperadas y era extraño. Al parecer el desfile iba a iniciar en pocos minutos. Nos llevaron a un camerino y le dieron un precioso vestido a Stella, de color amarillo suave, de tirantes, era un poco holgado y pasaba las rodillas, era algo sencillo pero muy hermoso y tenía unos diseños en la parte de la falta, diseños de flores. De accesorio tenía unos lentes de sol en la cabeza,y unas pulseras como brazaletes.

aquí están los tacones - dije sonriendo mientras se los entregaba.

no se si pueda hacer esto - dijo Stella algo asustada mientras se colocaba los zapatos - Bloom, nunca he modelado para tantas personas

pero lo has hecho para nosotras - dije sonriendo - se que podrás, es tu área

si pero es diferente, ustedes son mis amigas - dijo Stella terminando de colocarse los zapatos - aquí hay cientos de personas

y se transmitirá en vivo - dije sonriendo mientras le arreglaba el cabello - ya no te asustes, estarás bien, yo lo se

ahora, con ustedes Kiara Willson - escuche anunciar a un presentador.

ya comenzó - dije sonriendo - suerte amigas

oh Dios - dijo Stella saliendo del camerino para ir con las demás modelos. Sonreí de oreja a oreja y fui a ver el desfile un buen lugar.

bueno, me es un honor presentarles la nueva colección de verano - dijo Kiara sonriendo ante las cámaras - con ustedes .. las modelos con los vestidos únicos para este verano, para la playa, acampar, para todo... ahora con ustedes les presento a las modelos que traerán la colección de verano

Sonreí al ver a varías modelos pasar una a una. Después de unas cinco chicas subió Stella al escenario. Sonreí y le aplaudí fuerte además de silbarle un poco. Pude notar la sonrisa en su rostro y la confianza que tenía al modelar, era sorprendente. Sentí mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo y al ver la pantalla vi que era Sky.

dime - dije sonriendo sin quitarle la vista a Stella.

_Brandon dijo que no tenían los boletos, ¿donde están? _- pregunto preocupado - _pensé que se vendrían enseguida... ¿y que es todo ese ruido?_

digamos que logramos entrar al desfile - dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja - y tal vez lleguemos mas tarde de lo planeado

_¿como entraron?_ - pregunto sorprendido.

oh, luego te cuento debo ir a ver a Stella - dije colgando la llamada. Me acerque a Stella rápidamente y la abrace fuertemente, por supuesto ella me correspondió de igual manera.

¡Fue grandioso! - dijo emocionada - no puedo creerlo, eso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado... claro, después de Emily

jovencitas - escuche la voz de Kiara. Ambas la miramos con una sonrisa y ella nos devolvía la sonrisa - el desfile aun no termina, ve a cambiarte, he pedido el siguiente vestuario y lo podrás encontrar en el camerino

ahh si... - dijo Stella sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Fui con ella y vimos el vestuario, eran unos jeans como pescadores, unos zapatos sencillos, una camisa a cuadros y unos accesorios, imagino que para un día campestre o algo. Luego de que Stella terminara de vestirse salió con las demás modelos. Pasamos casi dos horas en aquel desfile hasta que termino. Fue la mejor noche, tal vez no lo que queríamos pero fue mejor que lo que veníamos a hacer.

ya termine - dijo Stella saliendo del vestidor con su vestido original.

fue muy divertido - dije sonriendo.

si, lo fue - dijo Stella sonriendo emocionada - gracias...

¿por qué? - fruncí el ceño.

por... haber pedido el café y haberle dicho a Kiara que podía hacerlo - dijo ella sonriendo - no eres una buena amiga... eres la mejor amiga

Sonreí y abrace a Stella nuevamente. La puerta del camerino se abrió y pude ver a Kiara con aquel hombre de nuevo, Mason.

bueno, fue una noche para recordad sin duda alguna - dijo ella sonriendo - debo darte las gracias por haber cubierto a la modelo faltante

de hecho, fue divertido y gracias a usted por darme la oportunidad - dijo Stella sonriendo.

bien, supongo que eso es todo - dijo Kiara sonriendo - oh antes... creo haber escuchado que diseñabas...

oh si pero nunca tan bien como usted - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza.

solo esta siendo modesta, es increíble - dije sonriendo.

bueno, si diseñas tan bien como modelas tienes futuro en esta carrera - dijo sonriendo Kiara - Mason...

si - dijo el hombre entregándole una caja delgada a Stella.

es un pequeño regalo por haber ayudado - dijo Kiara sonriendo - nos vemos

Mire a Stella con una sonrisa y espere a que abriera la caja. Dentro de ella estaba el vestido que había usado, aquel amarillo de verano y venía una nota.

note que parece ser tu color, gracias por haber ayudado... firma... ¡Kiara Wilson! - dijo Stella sonriendo emocionada luego de leer la carta.

genial, tienes ese vestido y un autógrafo, modelaste y nada puede ser mejor que esto - dije sonriendo.

te equivocas, si hay algo que puede ser mejor - dijo ella sonriendo - tener una mejor amiga como tu...

gracias - dije abrazándola - ahora vamos, quiero otro café

si, el mío se derramo cuando choque - dijo Stella riendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba jugando con Emily en el living, junto a las chicas y a los chicos aunque ellos casi no tanto. Esperabamos a que Bloom y Stella llegaran para saber como les fue en el desfile, era extraño ¿saben? creí que Stella iba a venirse enseguida cuando le dije lo que sucedió con la entrada. Me sentía muy mal por eso, ella estaba feliz por aquello aunque no lo demostraba mucho, tal vez sucedió algo mas, pero yo conozco a Stella y se que estaba super emocionada. Aunque, cuando Sky llamo a Bloom dijo que habían podido entrar lo que es bueno.

Mire a Emily con una sonrisa al ver como jugaba con Layla divertida, estaba en el regazo de Flora y se divertía bastante con las chicas. Muchas cosas han pasado últimamente y por suerte Emily estaba aquí sin ser lastimada, aunque imagino que Stella la va a retar por lo de las entradas.

¡AAEE! - grito Emily alzando los brazos sonriente. Me reí un poco al ver como Layla se cubría los ojos y le pedía a Emily que la buscará, era divertido ver a las chicas divertirse con la pequeña.

me pregunto como habrán ingresado al desfile las chicas - dijo Helio riendo ante las caras que hacía Layla.

yo espero que no terminen en la cárcel de nuevo - dijo Flora luego cubrió su boca rápidamente.

¿en la cárcel? - pregunto Sky sorprendido.

¿de nuevo? - pregunte sorprendió - ¿que sucedió?

Flora... - dijeron las chicas nerviosas.

oh esta bien - dijo Flora rendida - las chicas fueron arrestadas hoy por un problema que tuvieron cuando fueron a comprar ropa

¿que paso? - pregunto Sky preocupado.

bueno... no creo que les guste saber que ustedes saben, me dijeron que no debía decirles - dijo Flora preocupada - lo siento, pero creanme que no quieren saber

¿robaron algo? - pregunte curioso.

no - dijo Flora negando con la cabeza.

estoy tranquilo - dije despreocupado.

también yo - dijo Sky despreocupado.

incorregibles - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza.

Mire a Emily y la tome en mis brazos. Era algo tarde y la pequeña aun estaba con energías que parecen ser hasta mañana, esperaba que se acabaran pronto para no tener que estar despierto toda la noche aunque Stella es quien mas despierta esta pero gracias a Dios que Emily estaba durmiendo mas por la noche.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y pude ver a Stella y a Bloom entrar con una sonrisa en el rostro, Stella traía algo en las manos.

entonces chicas... ¿como les fue con el desfile? - pregunto Sky sonriendo - imagino que bien

hey - dijo Bloom sonriendo - no saben de lo que se perdieron

la mejor noche de todas - dijo Stella abrazando a Bloom - uhhh Te Quiero, eres la mejor amiga que tengo

¿que sucedió? - pregunte curioso.

nada... - dijo Stella sonriendo misteriosa - ¡Ooohhh mi Princesa!

Apreté los dientes preocupado ya que Stella podría o no retar a Emily pero fue raro ver que solo la abrazo contenta, es raro, pensé que iba a regañarla y no abrazarla. Mire la caja nuevamente y luego a Stella.

¿que traes en esa caja? - pregunte curioso.

un vestido - dijo Stella besando a Emily en la mejilla.

¿un vestido? - levanto la ceja Sky confundido - ¿de donde lo sacaron?

fue un regalo... - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa orgullosa - de la misma Kiara Willson

¿la diseñadora? - pregunto Timmy sorprendido - ¿por qué tienen un vestido de ella? ¿lo compraron?

no, ella me dio en persona - dijo Stella con una sonrisa.

¿que hicieron? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

digamos que a falta de personal, Stella termino modelando en el desfile - dijo Bloom sonriendo - fue una gran noche, y no habría sucedido si esos boletos no se hubieran perdido

tienes razón - dijo Stella sonriendo - mi hermosa bebita

maa - dijo Emily sonriendo abiertamente. Mire a Stella con una sonrisa, así que mi novia era modelo ahora, no deja de sorprenderme día a día. Minutos mas tarde habíamos ido a nuestra habitación. Emily seguía bien despierta y Stella parecía emocionada ya que no dejaba de jugar con la pequeña.

se nota que aun estas feliz - dije mientras me cambiaba de ropa.

Brandon, fue la mejor noche de mi vida - dijo Stella cubriendo los ojos de Emily ya que se había sentado en la cama para mirarme - enserio fue la mejor

oye, pensé que yo te daba las mejores noches - dije con un toque de celos falso molesto.

si, pero esto fue lo mejor - dijo riendo - Kiara dice que tengo un futuro en el mundo de la moda, ¿te lo imaginas? fue algo increíble

deberías quitar la mano - dije riendo al ver como Emily giraba la cabeza a todos lados ya que Stella tenía su mano sobre los ojitos de ella.

termina de vestirte - dijo ella tranquila.

uno, me falta la polera y dos no creo que Emily lo recuerde tampoco - riendo.

Ella rodó los ojos y me sonrió - Brandon hay que hablar

si, lo se - dije mirándola - ¿como es eso de una cárcel?

Flora - dijo molesta - no es nada, no te preocupes

no lo estoy, solo quiero saber que hiciste - dije caminando hasta a ella mientras me colocaba la polera.

me pelee con Mitzi, mordí a Bloom, rompí un vidrio, rompí unos vestidos y termine con Bloom en la cárcel - dijo despreocupada y luego sonrió - pero el lado positivo... me dieron esta linda armónica - me mostró una armónica naranja.

debo dejar de preguntar - dije negando con la cabeza.

Bloom siempre dice eso - dijo Stella - pero cambiando de tema, de ella quería hablarte

¿que hay con Bloom? - pregunte sentándome en la cama mientras ella le quitaba la mano a Emily.

Bloom y Sky se casaran en dos semanas, algo rápido, pero cierto - dijo ella - yo quiero casarme ahora...

Stella creí que habíamos quedado a esperar a que Emily sea mas grande - dije tranquilo.

si, pero ver a Bloom tan emocionada con su boda, hace que yo me emocione... - dijo ella con una sonrisa - además... no lo se, creo que quiero para siempre contigo y mientras mas rápido mejor

Sonreí y la besé en la mejilla - ¿que te parece esperar un tiempo? a que termine todo esto de la boda de Bloom y luego nosotros tendremos la nuestra

¿enserio? - pregunto sonriendo.

enserio - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

bien, ahora debo ir a persuadir a Bloom de llegar embarazada de la luna de miel - dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

tengo una mejor idea - dije mientras me acercaba a a ella de mirándola con una sonrisa coqueta - ¿por que mejor en vez de pedirme un primo para Emily, no traemos a una hermanita para Emily...?

porque no quiero volver a quedar embarazada tan pronto, ya lo hablamos - dijo ella como si fuese obvio - además quiero un niño... un tierno varoncito

tenía que ser - dije riendo - llevaré a la Princesa a dormir al castillo

gracias - dijo Stella sonriendo.

Tome a Emily en mis brazos y me la llevé a la su habitación. Ella ya se estaba quedando dormida, tal vez porque Stella no estaba jugando con ella y debió aburrirse. No tuve problemas para hacer que se durmiera por suerte, así que volví tranquilo a la habitación y vi a Stella ya acostada.

¿estas cansada? - pregunte sonriendo.

no, pero dormiré con una hermosa sonrisa - dijo sonriendo.

ojalas Bloom nos hubiera dicho que estabas modelando - dije acostándome a su lado - me habría encantado verte

me ves ahora - dijo ella sonriendo mientras se subía sobre mi apoyándose con las manos en la cama.

y me encanta lo que veo - dije sonriendo. La besé en los labios mientras rodeaba su cintura con los brazos y provocaba que cayera sobre mi. Ella soltó una risa mientras se separaba un poco y luego me miro con ternura.

a mi me encantas tu - dijo sonriendo. Estuve a punto de besarla nuevamente pero escuche los llantos de Emily. Me reí un poco aunque me pareció extraño ya que apenas la había ido a acostar a la cama.

yo iré - dijo Stella quitándose de encima.

Sonreí tranquilo y espere a que Stella volviera. Me preocupe un poco que Emily estuviera llorando así que me levante de la cama y fui a ver porque lloraba, no me extrañaba que Stella aun no volviera y no me extrañaría que no pudiera hacer dormir a Emily ya que ella siempre se pone a jugar con Stella después de despertar y antes de dormir.

Al entrar en la habitación de Emily vi a Stella sentada con la pequeña en su regazo. Con una manito Emily apretaba la polera de Stella asustada y ella solo la miraba preocupada.

¿que paso? - pregunte preocupado.

ni idea, tal vez una pesadilla - dijo Stella preocupada - pero no lo se...

no te va a soltar ¿verdad? - pregunte mirando a Emily preocupado - ¿que te parece si la llevamos a la habitación con nosotros?

si, vamos - dijo asintiendo. Se levanto del sillón con Emily en sus brazos y fue conmigo a la habitación. Al entrar en la habitación se sentó en la cama con la pequeña aun en sus brazos, no quería soltar a Stella y se veía triste.

¿que sucede mi amor? - pregunte preocupado - ¿tuviste una pesadilla? - Emily me miro y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Stella.

eso es un si - dijo Stella preocupada - Emy, papá esta preocupado, no hagas eso...

maa... - dijo asustada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y pude ver a Nabu y Liam con la cabeza agachada, a Layla con una mirada molesta detrás de ellos y a los demás preocupados.

¿que sucede? - pregunte confundido.

hablen - dijo Layla seria.

lo sentimos - dijeron ambos apenas audible.

mas fuerte - dijo Layla.

lo sentimos - los chicos nos miraron arrepentido.

¿que paso? - pregunto Stella confundida.

¿Emily esta asustada? - pregunto Riven preocupado.

si, ¿como...? - intente decir.

estos tontos trajeron una mascota a casa - dijo Layla - una serpiente... y aparentemente se escapo en la tarde y llevaban todo el rato buscándola... ¿adivina donde estaba?

en la habitación de Emily - dije alarmado. Mire a la pequeña preocupado, eso era lo que la tenía asustada. Luego mire a Nabu y a Liam enojado y con ganas de matarlos a ambos. Me pare al lado de la cama y apreté con fuerza los puños - ¿¡SOLTARON UNA SERPIENTE EN LA CASA!?

Brandon, tranquilo - dijo Stella preocupada.

¡No! - grite enojado - ¡LOS VOY A MATAR A AMBOS!

¡Lo sentimos! - dijeron ambos asustados - solo queríamos hacer un vídeo gracioso nada mas, no imaginamos que la serpiente se escaparía y aparecería en la habitación de Emily

¿donde esta ahora? - pregunto Stella preocupada.

Sky y Helio intentan sacarla de la habitación - respondió Bloom - creo que nosotros los dejamos, Layla tu quédate por si Brandon los mata enserio

bien - dijo ella. Los tres entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta. Estaba que echaba humo, los quería matar enserio por lo que hicieron. ¿Como no piensan antes de hacer las cosas? ¿por qué diablos no compraron un animal mas pequeño, un hamster o un pez? ¿por qué una serpiente?.

esa cosa pudo haber lastimado a Emily - dije enojado aunque bajando el tono de la voz - agradezcan que no le hizo daño o los estarían muertos ahora...

Brandon escucha, fue un accidente - dijo Liam preocupado - no imaginamos que se saldría y mucho menos que iría a la habitación de Emily

el punto no es ese - dije enojado - nos pudo haber lastimado a cualquiera, estuvimos toda la tarde en la casa

bueno, ahora sabemos porque actuaban tan raro en la tarde - dijo Layla - Brandon, Stella, lamento mucho lo que paso, pero no se preocupen por la serpiente, los chicos ya la sacarán

esta bien Layla, no preocupes - dijo Stella tranquilo. Yo seguía mirando a los chicos enojado, un poco mas y los iba a golpear.

Brandon... - intento decir Nabu preocupado.

lárgate de aquí - dije enojado - ambos, que no los quiero ver mas...

Me senté nuevamente en la cama y tome a Emily en mis brazos abrazándola con fuerza, la pequeña seguía asustada y escondía su cabecita en mi pecho buscando protección.

chicos... mejor váyanse, es tarde y... parece ser lo mejor por ahora - dijo Stella con voz suave - y Layla, no te disculpes por ellos pero quédate tranquila

esta bien - dijo Layla sonriendo. Los tres salieron de la habitación y Stella miro a la pequeña asustada.

Brandon, tranquilízate no fue su culpa... al menos, no del todo - dijo Stella tranquila.

Stella, soltaron una serpiente en la casa, uno de nosotros pudo haber sido mordido por ella y Emily esta asustada - dije tratando de calmarme un poco - juro que lo mataría de no ser porque Emily esta asustada - imagínate si esa cosa la hubiera mordido, es veneno Stella...

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y beso a Emily en la cabecita - ya no te enojes, iré a ver si ya pudieron sacarla

esta bien - dije asintiendo. Una vez que Stella se fue besé a Emily en la cabecita y le frote la espalda - tranquila Princesa, ya paso... - no se como es que esa serpiente asusto a Emily pero mejor no quería saberlo o si no mataré a esos dos enseguida.

tranquila Emy - dije preocupado - hoy dormirás con mamá y papá, pero ya no pienses en lo que paso... nada te va a pasar, tranquila..

paa... - dijo apenas audible y aun asustada.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y sonreí un poco mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte.

tranquila Princesa, ya paso... - dije sin soltarla.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta la continuación, quiero que sepan que subire los capitulos día por medio osea subí uno hoy entonces el siguiente sera... el viernes, dps el domingo y así sucesivamente :D Espero que les guste este capitulo.

**Próximamente: La Furia de Brandon**

Brandon por favor, ya pasaron dos días - dijo Nabu preocupado - no puedes seguir enojado

entonces ¿cuantas personas irán a la boda? - pregunto Tecna a Bloom.

chicos agradezcan que no los mato - dijo Layla tranquila - no puedo creer que soltaran una serpiente en la casa

Stella habla con Brandon - pidió Liam.

hola Princesita, ¿como esta mi pequeña hija? - dijo Brandon sonriendo

Brandon... ¿te gustaría ser Rey de Solaria? - pregunto Stella preocupada.

¿Rey? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido.

puedes irte - pregunto Brandon sin mirar a Nabu - te dije que no quiero verte

suelta esa computadora - dijo Nabu con firmeza - hay que hablar, mira siento mucho lo que paso pero...

¡Brandon! - grito Liam sorprendido al ver que lo había golpeado - ¿Nabu estas bien?

escucha, Bloom se casara en dos semanas y no quiero que le arruines la boda por lo que paso - dijo Stella.

~ Comentarios:

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Gracias, que bueno que te gusto el vestido :D si, fue divertido lo del lago :). Bueno, si su sueño es ser diseñadora pero yo creo que ser modelo igual no esta mal, aunque no es que ella vaya a cambiar así de un momento a otro.

- hillawinxclub: Gracias, creo, jeje si Emily es muy linda y sobre la herida no es nada malo. Sobre lo de una novia para Liam, no estoy muy segura de quien podría ser, lo cierto es que si he pensado pero aun no se quien.

- marlen99: No te preocupes, igual se que los lees y probablemente te gusten jeje :D

- Mirandithaa: Si, que bueno :). Lo del lago fue divertido, jeje un desfile de modas divertido, este capítulo tiene de todo jejeje :D

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado porque a mi me gusto y divirtió casi todo lo que paso ya que no me gusto mucho lo que paso con Emily pero el siguiente capitulo parece estar interesante.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	4. Chapter 4: La Furia de Brandon

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: Estaré intentando actualizar día por medio los capítulos, lo intentaré, y en caso de que me demore mas lo publicaré en Twitter para que sepan :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 4:

La Furia de Brandon

.: Stella :.

Desperté temprano en la mañana y sonreí al ver a mi lado a Brandon y a Emily dormir tranquilos. Me levante de la cama y me vestí tranquila para luego salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Al bajar las escaleras vi a Bloom sentada en el sillón mirando el periódico tranquila.

¿que miras? - pregunte curiosa.

solo veía las últimas noticias - dijo Bloom guardando el diario.

nadie lee el diario - dije negando con la cabeza.

lo que sea - dijo Bloom riendo - oye, ¿Emily sigue durmiendo contigo?

si, no quiere dormir sola y mucho menos alejarse de Brandon o de mi - dije preocupada - de no ser por el manicure que me hice ya los abría matado a ambos

pobre Emily, no imagino como debió haber pasado lo de la serpiente - dijo Bloom preocupada.

yo no quiero ni pensarlo - dije negando con la cabeza. Han pasado dos días desde que los chicos soltaron la serpiente en la casa y esa misma serpiente había estado en la habitación de Emily. Me preocupa mucho saber como es que Emily supo que estaba ahí, tal vez subió a la cuna o hizo algún ruido que la deserto no se como paso pero pensarlo me preocupa un poco y me asusta.

¿Brandon aun esta enojado? - pregunto Bloom.

tanto que no les habla - dije negando con la cabeza - y tal vez sea mejor, o si no podría golpearlos que es lo que no quiero que haga

aaww te preocupas por los chicos - dijo Bloom con ternura.

no, solo no quiero que se meta en problemas - dije tranquila - créeme que yo los abría matado ya de no ser por la manicure

si ya lo dijiste - asintió Bloom.

bueno de todos modos entiendo que Emily aun tenga miedo, solo han pasado dos días - dije suspirando - y en pocos días mas te casaras

casi dos semanas - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ¿ustedes pusieron fecha?

no, pero pensaba que sería después de ti - dije tranquila - aunque no hay fecha... suertuda

Bloom se rió un poco y se levanto - ¿me ayudas con el desayuno?

esta bien - dije sonriendo mientras caminaba a la cocina con ella. Bloom y yo hicimos un desayuno perfecto, tostadas, leche, algo de cereal, jugo, unas frutas y wuaffles.

¡Buenos días! - escuche a Sky entrar en la cocina - algo increíble

wuaffles - dijo Bloom con un tono cantarin.

oh grandioso - dijo Sky tratando de tomar uno pero yo le di un golpe con un cucharon - auch...

no lo intentes - dije con firmeza - es para el desayuno

tenía que ser - dijo riendo - oye ¿y como esta Emily?

durmiendo - dije sonriendo - Brandon la ha mantenido tranquila desde lo de la serpiente

bueno, al menos ya la sacamos - dijo Sky sonriendo - pero ¿esta mas tranquila?

algo, aun no quiere separarse de uno de los dos y tampoco quiere dormir sola - dije negando con la cabeza preocupada - pero lo bueno es que puede jugar tranquila y sonreí, siempre cuando alguien esté cerca de ella

aun no entiendo como pudieron traer una serpiente a casa - dijo Sky algo molesto - estaba seguro de que les gustaba hacer locuras pero con esta se les paso la mano

ya lo se - dije caminando a un cajón y sacando un biberón.

¿para que es eso? - pregunto Sky con medio wuaffle masticado.

te dijo que es para el desayuno - lo reto Bloom.

no me resisti - dijo despreocupado - ¿y? ¿para que el biberón?

¿para que mas va a ser? - pregunte riendo - Sky, tengo una hija ¿si? no puedo dejarla morir de hambre

pero yo creí... - intento decir.

esta usando el biberón desde hace unos pocos días - dijo Bloom sonriendo - es toda una niña grande

Me reí un poco y seguí preparando la leche para Emily. No paso mucho tiempo para que los demás bajaran pero me pareció extraño que Brandon y Emily aun no bajaban, en especial por la hora, Emily siempre tiene hambre a esta hora. Tome el biberón y subí las escaleras, al entrar en mi habitación vi a Brandon sentado en la cama con una computadora y a Emily durmiendo a su lado.

hey - dijo sonriendo - despertaste antes que yo, otro record

me gusta tener records - dije riendo - le traje la leche a Emily pero me parece que tendré que hacerla nuevamente

Brandon sonrió y miro a la pequeña dormir tranquilamente - ¿ya desayunaste?

no, aun no - dije negando con la cabeza - los estábamos esperando a todos, faltas tu y... Nabu

uhg ni me hables del - dijo molesto.

Brandon, no puedes seguir enojado, no fue su intensión... ni la del ni la de Liam - dije dejando el biberón en la mesa de noche y sentándome en la cama.

Stella, nada de lo que digas hará que les sonreía a esos dos - dijo negando con la cabeza - créeme que si aun no les pego es porque tu no me dejas

es mejor así - dije tranquila - Brandon escucha, no te pido que los perdones pero si que intentes olvidar lo que paso... son tus amigos...

y Emily mi hija - dijo con firmeza en la voz - creo que esta claro quien es mas importante

aun así no me parece justo - dije negando con la cabeza.

Brandon me miro serio y algo molesto. Estuvo en silencio por unos minutos y luego hablo - si Layla... o Bloom... quien sea, hubiera soltado esa serpiente... ¿tu que harías? ¿que harías sabiendo que tus mejores amigas soltaron una serpiente en la casa no solo poniendo en riesgos sus vidas y la tuya... si no, también la de tu hija?

yo... no lo se, probablemente estaría enojada con ellas pero no como para olvidar una amistad de años - dije negando con la cabeza - además no fue su intensión, la serpiente se escapo no la soltaron

es igual, nunca debieron haberla traído para empezar - dijo Brandon volviendo a la computadora.

bien, si vas a seguir enojado con ellos hazlo pero escucha, Bloom se casara en dos semanas y no quiero que le arruines la boda por lo que paso - dije mirándolo con firmeza - si quieres... quédate enojado toda la vida... pero arruina es día y créeme que esto sera el menor de tus problemas

no lo haré, no le arruinaría la boda a mi amigo - dijo sonriendo un poco. Escuche unos ruidos suaves y mire a Emily que estaba despertando - hola Princesita, ¿como esta mi pequeña hija?

aahhh - dijo Emily sonriendo un poco.

¿dormiste bien Princesa? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo mientras tomaba a la bebé en sus brazos.

ahh - dijo Emily acurrucándose en el pecho de Brandon.

bueno, creo que preparare otro biberón - dije tomando el de la mesa de noche - la leche esta helada

bien, yo bajaré enseguida - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Salí de la habitación con el biberón en mis manos y baje las escaleras, todos estaban ya sentados en la. Solo pude sonreír y entrar nuevamente en la cocina a preparar otro biberón para Emily. Al terminar el biberón, salí de la cocina e iba a ir a mi habitación pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que Brandon estaba ahí parado en las escaleras con la pequeña en sus brazos. Su vista estaba puesta en Nabu y en Liam, no sonreía ni los miraba con odio, solo los miraba fijamente.

Brandon - lo llame preocupada.

Emily tiene un poco de hambre así que pensé en traerla - dijo sonriendo.

yo iba a llevar el biberón - dije sonriendo.

Él termino de bajar las escaleras y me entrego a la bebé, me senté en una de las sillas al lado de Tecna y le di el biberón a Emily, apoyándola en la misma posición que tenía cuando tomaba de mi pecho. La pequeña coloco ambas manos en el biberón pero como recién aprendía a usarlo no era capaz de sostenerlo, además puede influir que solo es una bebé y solo puede levantar ciertas cosas por el tamaño y peso.

Brandon tomo asiento a mi lado, no decía nada y las cosas parecían incomodas porque seguía enojado con Liam y Nabu por lo de la serpiente. Yo entendía como se sentía él ya que Emily era mi hija también pero sentía que Brandon estaba llevando esto demasiado lejos, además yo también había querido matarlos a ambos pero no lo hice porque sería muy tonto hacerlo, porque me hice una manicura de tres horas y porque va en contra de mis principios _T__oda vida es preciada_, es algo que mi abuelo me decía cuando era niña así que es un legado que valoro.

¿y... que haremos hoy? - pregunto Riven rompiendo el silencio incomodo. Mire a las chicas y luego a Brandon, di un suspiro y mire a los chicos, por lo visto nadie iba a responder.

tal vez podemos pasar una tarde tranquila - dije algo nerviosa.

yo apoyo eso - dijo Musa preocupada.

Mire a Emily con una sonrisa y deje el biberón en la mesa, aun le queda un poco pero ella había dejado de tomar sola, le di unas palmaditas suave en la espalda y luego la senté en mi regazo de forma que quedara mirándome de frente. Brandon sonrió tranquilamente y se acerco un poco para jugar con la pequeña que reía tranquilamente.

Después del desayuno Brandon estaba jugando con Emily en nuestra habitación y yo estaba ayudando a las chicas a levantar las cosas de la mesa y a lavar. En la cocina solo estábamos Flora, Bloom y yo, por supuesto, pero la puerta se abrió y pude ver a Layla seguida de Liam y Nabu.

chicos agradezcan que no los mato - dijo Layla tranquila - no puedo creer que soltaran una serpiente en la casa

Rodé los ojos y seguí lavando los platos mientras Flora los secaba y Bloom guardaba las cosas que habíamos usado para agregar al desayuno. Yo no quería saber nada mas de ese día e intentaba olvidarlo pero parecía que todos intentaban recordarmelo.

ya te dije que no fue nuestra intensión - dijo Nabu preocupado - ayúdame

por mas que quiera lo siento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer - dijo Layla - lo siento Cariño

yo no entiendo cual es el problema - dijo Liam despreocupado - solo se escapo y no le hizo nada a Emily, ¿por qué sigue tan enojado?

Cerré los ojos y deje de lavar por unos segundos, estaba respirando hondo para evitar gritarle o decir algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme. Pasaron unos minutos y volví a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente.

Stella habla con Brandon - pidió Liam - tu eres la única que nos puede ayudar

sin embargo no los ayudaré - dije secando mis manos ya que había terminado de lavar. Me di la vuelta y apoye las manos en el mesón detrás de mi mientras miraba a Nabu y a Liam - lo siento chicos pero yo no los voy a ayudar, ustedes se metieron en esto así que déjenme fuera

ya hablaste con el ¿verdad? - pregunto Layla riendo un poco.

tal vez - dije evadiendo su mirada - pero eso no importa, la cosa es que también estoy enojada con ustedes... no al nivel de Brandon pero lo estoy y si quieren que él les vuelva a hablar deberán hacerlo por su cuenta

Salí de la cocina y fui a mi habitación tranquila, al entrar en ella vi a Brandon y a Emily jugando sobre la cama tranquilos. Entre tranquilamente y sonreí cuando Brandon me miro con una sonrisa.

te dije que ibas a ser un padre maravilloso - dije tranquila mientras caminaba a la cama.

bueno... tu también eres una madre increíble - dijo volviendo a jugar con Emily.

Brandon, hay algo que quiero saber - dije sentándome en la cama.

si es sobre lo de Nabu y Liam... - intento decir Brandon.

no, descuida, no es eso - dije negando con la cabeza - lo quiero saber es... ¿donde nos vamos a cambiar?

¿que? - pregunto sorprendido.

me refiero, ¿a Magix, Eraklyon, la Luna, Solaria, o la Tierra? - pregunte curiosa.

no lo se, no lo había pensado aun - dijo torciendo los labios - ¿tu donde quieres?

pues obviamente en Solaria pero ese no es el punto - dije negando con la cabeza - yo quiero saber que piensas tu

pues... no lo se, yo pensé que sería aquí en la tierra - dijo sentándose en la cama con Emily en su regazo. Me di cuenta de que la computadora estaba encendida, una laptop, y Brandon la había estado usando para quien sabe que. Mire la pantalla y vi que estaba abierto su perfil de alguna red social.

¿que sucede? - pregunto curioso.

nada - dije negando con la cabeza - es solo que quiero una casa aquí en Gardenia

¿enserio? - sonrió él.

si, y una en Eraklyon - dije sonriendo - en Solaria y la Luna no hay problemas porque están los castillos de mis padres y me falta Magix

¿quieres una casa en todos lados? - pregunto sorprendido pero divertido.

tal vez - dije sonriendo - pero por ahora quiero vivir aquí con las chicas

pues Princesa, me honra decirle que estaré encantado de cumplirle sus deseos - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Sonreí y asentí tranquila - mi caballero siempre tan tierno cumpliendo los deseos y caprichos de su Princesa - ambos nos reímos un poco. Me acosté al lado de Brandon mientras él seguía jugando con la pequeña tranquilamente.

* * *

.: Liam :.

deberíamos de hablar con él - dijo Nabu sentando en el sillón.

no querrá hacerlo - dije negando con la cabeza - esta enojado

podríamos encerrarnos en una habitación con él hasta que quiera hablar, sin comida, sin agua... - dijo Nabu tranquilo - en algún momento tendrá que comer

y nosotros - dije con un tono obvio - no creo que sea el mejor plan

podríamos atarlo como a Sky aquella vez y no soltarlo hasta que nos perdone - dijo Nabu nuevamente.

¿no tienes algo mejor? - pregunte curioso.

rogar... - dijo tranquilo - mira Brandon nos odia y parece que no hay nada que podamos hacer, Stella tampoco piensa ayudar así que estamos solos en esto

no se tu, pero yo iré a hablar con Stella - dije caminando a las escaleras.

¿sobre? - pregunto curioso.

me disculpare con ella, si no puedo con Brandon al menos con ella - dije encogiéndome de hombros - por cierto ¿devolviste la serpiente verdad?

si - dijo Nabu lamentandolo - es una pena, basquilin demás habría triunfado en el espectáculo

la próxima vez compra un pato - dije riendo mientras subía. Camine hasta la habitación de Stella con algo de nervios ya que sabía que lo mas probable es que Brandon estuviera allí dentro. Me cuesta admitirlo pero debía hacerlo, tenía un poco de miedo. No conozco a todos tanto como ellos se conocen entre si pero por las personalidades de cada uno puedo guiarme, la de Brandon no lo había visto tan enojado mas que cuando algo le sucede a Stella y ahora parece ser peor.

Golpeé la puerta dos veces pero nadie dijo nada, volví a golpearla una vez y escuche la voz de Stella pedir que entrara. Abrí la puerta lentamente y la vi en la cama con Emily a un lado. Podía oír el agua corriendo en el baño así que imaginaba que él estaría duchándose, momento perfecto para hablar con Stella.

¿que sucede? - pregunto mientras Emily tenía una mano de Stella y parecía babearla un poco.

venía a disculparme por lo de hace dos días, se que ya lo hice pero aun estas enojada y enserio quiero que sepas que fue un accidente - me con sinceridad - se que estuvo mal haber traído la serpiente pero no pensamos que se escaparía, además pensábamos en grabarla en el jardín, lo siento mucho y se que estas en todo tu derecho de estar enojada pero quiero que sepas que enserio lo lamento...

esta bien, no importa - dijo sonriendo Stella - ya paso y nadie resulto lastimado así que creo que es mejor dejar de estar enojada... acepto tus disculpas pero no puedo decir nada de Brandon o ayudarte, enserio lo intente pero él sigue igual

esta bien, yo lo intentaré luego - dije sonriendo - ¿puedo?

adelante - dijo Stella asintiendo. Camine lentamente hasta la cama y me senté para mirar a Emily frente a frente, ella se encontraba sentada apoyando la espalda en los almohadones y aun tenía la mano de Stella.

Emily... siento mucho lo que paso - dije sonriendo tranquilo - ¿me perdonas?

ahh... ¡AAHHH! - dijo levantando los bracitos feliz.

creo que es un si - dijo Stella quitando la mano.

Mire la puerta del baño y luego me levante de la cama tranquilamente, no dije nada y me di la vuelta para poder irme antes de que Brandon saliera de ahí. Justo cuando estaba por salir de la habitación escuche la puerta del baño abrirse así que me detuve en seco, no me di la vuelta para mirarlo pero podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi. Sonreí un poco de lado y seguí avanzando hasta salir de la habitación por completo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Mire a Stella enojado pero sin decir nada, ella solo me miraba tranquila y despreocupada, se encogió de hombros y abrazo a Emily que aun estaba sentada. Camine hasta el armario tranquilamente para sacar mi ropa, Stella no debía nada y podía oír las risas de Emily, al mirar pude ver que Stella le hacía cosquillas en la pancita tranquilamente.

Abrí el armario y busque algo para usar ahora, termine sacando unos jeans, la camisa rosada y el suéter verde. Después de haberme vestido me acerque a la cama para poder estar con Emily y Stella tranquilo.

pudiste haber dicho algo - dijo Stella sin dejar de jugar con Emily - solo había venido a disculparse

él no dijo nada - dije despreocupado mientras miraba a Emily - no debió haber venido

a Emily no pareció molestarle su visita - dijo Stella tranquila - es mas, sonrió como siempre ¿por qué eres así?

no se de que hablas - dije negando con la cabeza.

esta bien, si no quieres hablar no te obligare - dijo sentándose en la cama - espero que no te moleste pero iré a ver a mi madre en la tarde y pensaba llevarme a Emily

no me molesta - dije negando con la cabeza - ¿pero a que hora iras?

mas tarde - dijo ella sonriendo - iré a ver a Bloom

Salió de la habitación sola y me dejo con Emily ahí en la cama. Mire a la pequeña que tenía la cabeza agachada por unos segundos, la levanto y me miro con una sonrisa.

Emy... ¿tu crees que papá esta siendo malo con sus amigos? - pregunte con voz suave.

ahhh - dijo sonriendo la pequeña.

eso pensé - dije al saber que Emily no tenía ni idea de que hablaba yo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba en la habitación de Bloom con las chicas hablando sobre el tema de la boda, bueno yo estaba dibujando también. En solo dos semanas mas Bloom y Sky iba a casarse, y gracias a Dios que gane en la competencia de quien sería la Dama Honor bueno no hicimos una competencia a si literalmente... sacamos papeles a la suerte y yo gane.

Las invitaciones habían sido enviadas hace poco, ayer a decir verdad aunque ni Bloom ni Sky nos dijeron a quien habían invitado, sería bueno que invitaran a Diaspro así puede llorar por Sky al ver que ama a Bloom, ok estoy siendo mala, malo esta Stella, malo esta.

Mire el vestido que había diseñado, era bonito pero algo le faltaba. Era un vestido sin tirantes, tipo strapless pero las largo, era ajustado a la cintura y suelto abajo. Una cinta rodeaba la cintura y tenía un pequeño moño al lado derecho dejando caer unos lazo. El velo llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo del hombro, no quería nada largo o si no lo traería arrastrando y no tenía muchos diseños para que no molestaran la vista.

El vestido era hermoso pero le hacía falta algo, algo importante pero por mas que miraba no podía darme cuenta de que era. Mire a Bloom de perfil ya que ella estaba hablando con Flora, no presté atención a nada de lo que me rodeaba ni a la conversación que tenían solo mire a Bloom fijamente como si buscara la respuesta.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y sonriendo al obtener mi respuesta, me faltaba un toque de Bloom, algo que la identificara a ella y solo a ella. Mire el diseño y aun lado, el izquierdo, desde la cintura había abajo le hice unos corazón en fila oblicua desde uno pequeño a uno grande. El corazón era algo siempre identificaba a Bloom, siempre lo tenía tanto en dije como en su ropa, como un diseño mas, y ese era el toque personal de Bloom.

listo - dije sonriendo - ¿que te parece?

Le enseñe mi diseño a Bloom que lo miro sorprendida pero emocionada - es hermoso Stella

muy bonito - dijo Flora sonriendo - te luciste

no es para tanta - dije siendo modesta aunque era todo lo contrario en realidad - pero, ¿enserio te gusta Bloom?

me fascina, tenía razón en encargarte esto a ti - dijo ella sonriendo.

déjame ver eso - dijo Musa tomando el cuaderno - ¡Wow! es hermoso... pero ¿como lo harás?

bueno, planeaba ir a ver a mi madre, aprovechare y usare las maquinas de costura, pediré tela y lo haré - dije sonriendo.

vas a tardar mucho en eso - dijo Tecna mirando el diseño - es muy bonito pero, ¿segura que estarás bien sola?

bueno... - mire a Bloom y sonreí - necesitare las medidas de Bloom y podré estar bien sola, haré un prototipo y cuando llegue aquí lo arreglare

perfecto - dijo Bloom sonriendo - esta casi todo listo para la boda

entonces ¿cuantas personas irán a la boda? - pregunto Tecna a Bloom.

ustedes, los chicos, mis padres.. ambos... los de Sky, Faragonda... y otras personas mas, parientes a decir verdad - dijo Bloom sonriendo - sera algo pequeño pero bonito

bien yo me iré a ver a mi madre, iré por Emily - dije sonriendo.

¿a que irás por cierto? - pregunto Layla confundida.

iré a... - mire a las chicas dudando si debía decirles la verdad y al no estar muy convencida de hacerlo puse otra excusa que no era del todo una mentira - iré a disculparme por lo de la fiesta en Magix

¿no has hablado con ellos desde entonces? - pregunto Flora sorprendida - han pasado un par de días

lo se, pero no sabía de si ir o no - dije encogiéndome de hombros - por cierto.. ¿les puedo encargar a Brandon? ya saben... que no mate a Nabu ni a Liam...¡Solo eso!

oye no tienes porque ponerte celosa, sabemos a que te refieres - dijo Musa riendo - y tranquila, nosotras evitaremos dos funerales

gracias - dije sonriendo - y solo para aclarar no estaba celosa

si lo estabas - dijeron todas al unisonó.

como sea - tome el cuaderno y mire a las chicas con una sonrisa - iré por Emily

No era mentira lo que dije sobre ir a ver a mi madre para disculparme pero tampoco era la verdad completa. Tenía que ver unos asuntos ya que días antes de la batalla contra la Dama Oscura mis padres se entraron de que Brandon ya me había pedido matrimonio, ni idea de como lo supieron pero la cosa es que los he estado evadiendo desde entonces. Yo sabía que una propuesta matrimonial para una Princesa significa pase directo al trono sin importar la edad, originalmente es a los treinta si no esta casada pero ahora... tengo un pase directo a ser Reina y al menos a mi no me parece bien por ahora.

Desde pequeña había querido ser Reina pero conforme crecía me iba aburriendo del tema, tanta formalidad, tantos ataos con el reino y todo eso me parecían cosas aburridas, aun lo tengo en mente pero convertirme en Reina es un gran cambio en mi vida y la del reino... además de la de Brandon. Yo no sabía si Brandon quería ser Rey y aun no le había preguntado nada sobre eso, o al menos no algo definitivo.

No tarde tanto en llegar al castillo de mi madre, pero me preocupaba un poco haber dejado a Brandon en la casa con Nabu y Liam, si no les había hecho daño aun era porque le dije que no lo hiciera y porque se había controlado pero se que con toda la rabia dentro explotara en cualquier momento.

vamos a ver a la abuela - dije mirando a Emily con una sonrisa.

Entre en el castillo, tuve que necesitar ayuda de los guardias ya que unos paparazzis me seguían porque querían una exclusiva de la hija de la Princesa. Me abría encantado tomarme fotos con Emily pero tenía cosas que hacer y mas encima quien sabe en que revistas las pondrían, no quería ver un lado malo.

Princesa... - escuche la voz de Paris detrás de mi - su madre, la reina, se encuentra ocupada por ahora pero dice que su quiere la puede esperar en la sala familiar o en su habitación

iré a la sala familiar - dije tranquila.

como guste, ¿quiere que le envié algo? ¿algún refresco o tal vez algo para la pequeña? - pregunto sonriendo.

no, estamos bien.. ¿verdad pequeña? - pregunte mirando a Emily que solo sonrió tranquila y se acurruco a mi lado.

esta bien - dijo Paris asintiendo. Fui con Emily a la sala familiar y la senté en el sillón tranquila.

haber hermosa, quédate aquí y no te muevas, ni uses magia - dije sonriendo - mamá vuelve en unos minutos

aahah - dijo Emily sonriendo. Busque algo en la habitación pero no encontré nada para pasasrle a Emily así que busque en el bolso que había traído y saque un peluche, gracias a Dios que lo traje. Se lo entregue a Emily y salí. Justo cuando había salido de la sala vi a Jack pasar, él trabaja en el castillo como líder de tropas, al igual que Paris lo conocía desde pequeña.

Jack, que bueno que te veo - dije enseguida antes de perderlo de vista.

oh Princesa, no sabía que estaba aquí - dijo sorprendido - perdone mi descuido al no haberle ido a dar la bienvenida

esta bien, no importa - dije tranquila - necesito pedirte un favor

lo que quiera - dijo él con una sonrisa.

deje a Emily en la sala familiar, ¿podrías cuidarla en lo que vuelvo? - pregunte tranquila - iré a ver a Catherine

¿su hija? ¿la Pequeña Princesa esta aquí? - pregunto sorprendido.

bueno no es oficialmente una Princesa aun pero si - dije asintiendo - por favor

por supuesto, sería un honor y placer cuidar a su hija - dijo sonriendo.

gracias - dije sonriendo. Una vez que me dije que Jack entro en la sala fui a buscar a Catherine, la sastre real. Tenía en mis manos el cuaderno con el diseño del vestido de bodas para Bloom. Entre en la sala de Catherine y vi varios maniquís con vestidos, muchas telas y algo de desastre por todos lados.

oh Stella... Dios... - dijo ella dejando caer mas telas al desastre - debiste avisar que venias, así tendría el lugar mas decente

si debí haberlo hecho - dije mirando el desastre algo disgustada.

¿y que te trae por aquí? ¿quieres un nuevo vestido? - pregunto ella curiosa mientras se me acercaba. Catherine es una mujer de cabello fucsia, ojos color rojos, usa lentes y un vestido muy bonito, color verde.

si, pero, quería hacerlo yo misma - dije entregándole el diseño - una amiga se va a casar y me pidió hacerle el vestido, me preguntaba si podrías prestarme las telas y ayudarme un poco con el

estaría encantada - dijo mirando el diseño - es muy hermoso ¿quieres empezar ahora?

oh no puedo ahora, pero en un rato mas - dije sonriendo - es que debo hablar con mi madre sobre algo y luego podemos empezar

esta bien - dijo sonriendo - mientras conseguiré todas las telas para elegir la mejor, y buscare un maniquí con estas medidas

gracias - dije sonriendo - eres la mejor, debo volver a ver si mi madre ya termino

esta bien - dijo ella guiñando el ojo - te veré luego

Fui devuelta a la sala familiar y tal como pensaba vi a mi madre sentada en el sillón jugando con Emily. Sonreí un poco y camine hasta ella lentamente.

¿ahora si quieres hablar? - pregunto sin voltear a ver - ¿sabes que esto es importante?

si, a ambas - dije con voz baja - pero solo quiero hablar, no quiero planear nada aun

esta bien - dijo ella sonriendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Hace un par de horas que Stella se había ido al Reino Lunar. Yo estaba en mi habitación con la computadora, en realidad no hacía nada interesante solo buscaba alguna casa que este a la venta y este es un buen método. Quería darle lo mejor a Stella y a Emily por lo que empezar por una hermosa casa era mi plan, otro sería buscar un nuevo trabajo donde pueda tener una mejor paga aunque la que tenía no era tan mala pero no se. Mas que una casa quería un departamento pero tal vez no sea buena idea ya que son pequeños y quiero tener otro hijo con Stella, además ella ya dijo que quería un niño... claro mas adelante pero es igual.

Otra cosa que me tenía preocupado era la boda, Sky y Bloom se casarían en dos semanas y Stella quería casarse pronto, no es que yo no quiera pero pienso que tan pronto es... apresurado, quiero estar con ella siempre pero pienso que por ahora, por cosa de tiempo, no es buena idea.

Deje de mirar la pantalla de la laptop y gire mi vista a mi izquierda a la mesa de centro. Vi enmarcada aquella foto que tome cuando Stella dio a luz, en la que salia junto con ella y Emily dormida en sus brazos. Sonreí de lado y tome la foto en mis manos, era una de mis favoritas.

Vi la puerta abrirse de golpe y enseguida sentí la sangre hervir ya que era Nabu seguido de Liam que intentaba detenerlo. Deje la foto enmarcada en la cama y lo mire enojado. No entiendo que sucede con este hombre, primero suelta una serpiente en la casa, segundo no entiende que estoy enojado y tercero entra como si nada a mi habitación.

Brandon por favor, ya pasaron dos días - dijo Nabu preocupado - no puedes seguir enojado

Ignore lo que dijo y volví a la computadora buscando una casa para Stella y para mi. Nabu siguió hablando y hablando pero ignoraba todo aunque admito que estaba por pegarle si no se iba.

suelta esa computadora - dijo Nabu con firmeza mientras cerraba la computadora y me la quitaba. Lo mire enojado y me levante de la cama apretando mis puños mientras lo miraba enojado, hasta aquí llego todo, no aguante mas - hay que hablar, mira siento mucho lo que paso pero... - no pudo seguir hablando ya que mi puño se estrello en su rostro.

¡Brandon! - grito Liam sorprendido al ver que lo había golpeado - ¿Nabu estas bien?

Nabu intento levantarse del suelo con ayuda de Liam. Me fije que lo golpe en el ojo derecho, dejara marca. Lo tome del cuello de la camisa y lo estrelle contra la pared enojado.

quiero que te largues si no quieres tener otro ojo morado - dije enojado - enserio Nabu, estoy enojado con ambos y nada de lo que hagan o digan me hará cambiar de opinión

nos vamos - dijo Liam algo asustado.

no, aun no termino - dijo Nabu siendo jalado por Liam hasta la salida.

Después de que se fueron di un gruñido y me tire de espaldas sobre la cama cubriendo mi cara con ambas manos. No debí haber golpeado a Nabu, no era algo que debía hacer... soy un estúpido, estar enojado y golpearlo son dos cosas diferentes... dos cosas que no combinan bien. Si no había golpeado a golpeado a Nabu y a Liam fue solo porque Stella me lo pidió y ahora... falte a mi palabra de no hacerlo.

Paso una hora, honestamente quería relajarme por completos, y salí de la habitación para ir a ver a Nabu. Entiendo que actué como un tonto y le hice daño a pesar de que el no le hizo daño a Emily, me iría a disculpar por lo que paso. Baje las escaleras y vi a Nabu sentado con los demás, y Flora le miraba la herida en el ojo y Layla lo miraba entre preocupada y molesta.

¿Nabu? - lo llame preocupado - ¿podemos hablar?

depende, ¿me vas a golpear? - levanto la ceja preocupado yo solo negué con la cabeza - bien, ¿que sucede?

que soy un tonto, como tu - dije apuntándolo. Me pare frente a él y lo mire a los ojos - lo siento, no debí haberte golpeado, esto se me fue de las manos y te hice daño faltando a mi palabra con Stella y dejándote un ojo morado

bueno... suena a una disculpa y algo formal - dijo disgustado con esa última palabra - te diré algo... yo me olvido de mi ojo y tu de la serpiente

hecho - dije sonriendo - Liam, también lo siento

esta bien, sabía que iba a suceder esto - dijo Liam despreocupado.

y Layla... - intente decir.

oh no te preocupes, estoy molesta con él por haber ido así a tu habitación - dijo Layla sonriendo - y no eres el único que le falto la palabra a Stella

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundido.

le prometimos a Stella que evitaremos que los golpees pero estaba molestando tanto que no quisimos hacer nada para evitarlo - dijo Musa despreocupada - sabíamos que lo ibas a golpear así que pensamos que era lo mejor

Stella se enojara - dijo Bloom.

no si piensa que Nabu piso un tuvo de pasta y se golpeo con el lavamos del baño - dijo Liam tranquilo - y piensa que ustedes evitaron que Brandon nos matara, a Nabu, y que Brandon se disculpo tranquilo

me parece bien - dijimos todos al unisonó.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Me encontraba en la sala de Catherine haciéndole los bordados de corazón a la tela del vestido. Era de dos capas, la primera era blanca y la segunda era un blanco mas transparente y tenía el diseño de los corazones, el que hacía ahora. Ya era tarde, demasiado a decir verdad y eso que he estado aquí una hora ya que toda la tarde estuve hablando con mi madre, horrible conversación.

Princesa ya es tarde - escuche a Paris - va a ser media noche, la llevare a su casa

no, estoy bien - dije sonriendo - puedo volver sola

su hija esta en su habitación durmiendo, ¿quiere que la traiga junto con las cosas? - pregunto Paris preocupada.

no, iré yo - dije sonriendo - no te preocupes

Mire la tela para el vestido de Bloom y luego todo lo demás, solo me falta unirlo pero en casa no tenía maquina de coser por lo que me toca usar aguja. Deje caer mi cabeza en el mesón golpeando mi frente contra el. Después de unos minutos me levante y fui por Emily. Había guardado todas las telas y el vestido en una bolsa y lo cerré para que Sky no pudiera verlo.

Entre en mi habitación y vi a Emily dormir en el medio de la cama abrazada a su peluche. Toda la tarde estuvo jugando con mamá mientras hablábamos sobre el tema de la coronación, ¡Que! aun no sabemos cuando, como, donde y, si... se hará. Tome a Emily en mis brazos con cuidado de no despertarla y apoye su cabecita en mi hombro, la cubrí con la mantita rosada suya, luego tome el bolso colocandolo en mi hombro derecho y tome la bolsa con el vestido.

Al ver que no podía usar mi cetro fui donde mi madre para que me enviara a casa, ella lo hizo pero fallo un poco ya que me dejo a dos cuadras de la casa. Di un suspiro molesta y cubrí un poco mas a Emily para que no tuviera frió y no le de aire, luego fui a casa tranquila.

Al entrar a casa pude ver a todos en el living riendo y comiendo palomitas, veían una película y parecía ser de comedia. Lo primero que hice fue hacer que guardarán silencio para no desperar a Emily.

oye, es tarde - dijo Brandon preocupado - pudiste haber llamado, ¿que paso?

yo... perdí la noción del tiempo hablando con mi madre - dije tranquila.

¿hiciste el vestido? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo.

aahh.. algo, conseguí las telas, les hice los bordes y me falta que te lo pongas para coser y ajustar... en resumen me falta todo - dije nerviosa - te lo mostraría pero alguien esta aquí y no lo puede ver

hey - dijo Sky frunciendo ceño.

aguarda... ¿fuiste a hacer el vestido y no hiciste nada? - pregunto Flora sorprendida - ¿que hiciste toda la tarde?

hablar con mi madre - dije con un tono obvio - eso dije

si pero dijiste que ibas a disculparte nada mas - dijo Musa extrañada - ¿estuviste mas de seis horas allí?

cinco hablando con ella y una con el vestido - dije en un susurro alto por desgracia. Todos me miraron sorprendidos y los mire nerviosa - llevaré a Emily a la cama

Iba a subir las escaleras pero me detuve enseguida, me di la vuelta y mire a Nabu - ¿que te paso en el ojo?

yo.. me resbale con una pasta de dientes y me golpee en el lavamanos del baño - dijo nervioso.

esta bien... - dije no tan convencida. Él tenía el ojo morado y no parecía ser por ese tipo de golpe. Mire a las chicas con los ojos entrecerrados ya que por un momento pensé que Brandon lo golpeo pero sabía que las chicas no faltarían a su palabra de evitarlo. Negué con la cabeza y subí las escaleras tranquila. Entre en mi habitación y recosté a Emily en el medio de la cama cubriéndola con la manta.

Mire la bolsa donde estaba el vestido de Bloom. Me mordí el labio inferior preocupada ya que no había terminado el vestido, ni siquiera lo había comenzado a decir verdad y tenía que estar listo en dos semanas, iba a ser una semana agotadora. Escondí la bolsa en mi armario y luego me senté en la cama mirando a Emily dormir.

descansa Princesa - dije acariciando su mejilla.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y pude ver a Brandon entrar tranquilo - Stella ¿estas bien?

si - respondí tranquila - ¿por qué?

porque estuviste toda la tarde en el castillo de tu madre por una disculpa - dijo extrañado - ¿estas seguro que no sucede nada mas?

no, de hecho no te preocupes - dije sonriendo.

bien pero hay algo de lo que estoy preocupado - dijo él curioso - tu herida... ¿ya no te duele?

no, es extraño pero no - dije sonriendo - dejo de doler desde aquel día en el lago, dolía menos y luego solo desapareció en dos días...

tal vez el agua era mágica - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

tal vez - dije sonriendo. Me mordí el labio inferior mirando a Brandon mientras se cambiaba por el pijama, después se vino a acostar al lado izquierdo - ¿te sucede algo?

Brandon... ¿te gustaría ser Rey de Solaria y la Luna? - pregunte preocupada por escuchar un _no_ como respuesta.

¿Rey? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido - no lo se, no lo había preguntado... ¿a que se debe la pregunta?

curiosidad - dije enseguida.

Stella... - dijo Brandon - ¿que pasa Preciosa?

nada - dije sonriendo - no te preocupes por nada

esta bien, cuando quieras hablar te escuchare - dijo sonriendo - se que algo sucede y no te obligare a hablar

bien - dije sonriendo. Besé a Brandon en los labios con cuidado por Emily y luego intente quedarme dormida pero no podía ya que seguía pensando en la conversación con mi madre, esa conversación tan larga y aburrida aunque molesta.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que Stella había dejado el castillo de su madre, quien ahora se encontraba hablando por medio de un holograma con su ex esposo, el Rey de Solaria, Radius.

_¿como se lo tomo?_ - pregunto Radius preocupado.

aparenta estar tranquila - respondió Selene preocupada - estoy pensando que esto es mala idea

_mira Stella tiene asegurado el puesto de Reina de Solaria pero le falta el de la Luna_ - dijo Radius con voz suave - t_iene que hacer esto y hacerlo bien ya que si no obtiene el puesto de la Luna podría ser un problema_

de todas maneras si Stella pierde el puesto se lo darán a Daniela - dijo Selene.

_no creo que Daniela este capacitada para el puesto de Reina, además Lucia no es la Reina del Reino Lunar -_ dijo Radius.

olvidas que casi lo fue - dijo Selene enseguida.

_Stella necesita estar capacitada, ella tiene un buen corazón y se que gobernara bien, confió en mi hija _- dijo Radius con firmeza - _si yo puedo ver las cualidades de Stella ella también las verá y no tendrá problemas en dejarla subir al trono_

eso espero - dijo Selene preocupada - ella es muy estricta cuando se trata de asumir el trono

_lo se, pero tenemos nuestro as bajo la manga_ - dijo Radius sonriendo - _ella será Reina de Solaria y la Luna_

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta la continuación, espero que les guste porque... si, sakjaskj. La conversación de Stella y su madre la omiti porque conforme avanza la historia se va a ir revelando lo que hablaron. Y quiero que sepan, muchos preguntan sobre si habrán mas embarazos :$ yo los tengo planeado pero que no sean como el de Stella, me refiero a que no se verán mucho los mese... uhg no se como explicarme, así que tendrán que seguir leyendo jeje.

¿Han escuchado la canción _Nuestro Amor_ de Valeria Baroni y Roger Gonzales? ¿no? pues oiganla porque será el tema principal de nuestro siguiente capitulo :D sera como... el emblema/símbolo por decirlo

**Próximamente: Nuestro Amor en una Canción**

oye te ves horrible - dijo Timmy sorprendido al ver a Stella con ojeras, despeinada y hecha un desastre - pareces un zombie

gracias Timmy - dijo con sarcasmo y molesta Stella.

Riven y tu tendrán su aniversario - dijo Bloom sonriendo mientras Stella le arreglaba el vestido - ¿que van a hacer?

pienso mas en que le voy a dar - dijo Musa sentada en la cama de Stella.

rosas y chocolate - dijo Helio sonriendo - le encantarán

no lo se, Musa no parece ser de ese tipo de chica - dijo Riven preocupado - tal vez algo mas a su gusto

escribele una canción - dijo Tecna sonriendo - seguro le gustara a él

Stella son las dos de la mañana deberías descansar, llevas mucho con ese vestido - dijo Brandon preocupado.

¿Riven? - pregunto Musa sorprendida e incrédula - ¿quien era ella?

¿¡POR QUÉ!? - dijo Riven enojado mientras pateaba una pelota con fuerza.

¿cantamos? - pregunto Musa acercándose con la guitarra a Riven.

Te Amo... - dijo Riven mirando a los ojos a Musa.

~ Comentarios:

- micaela: Bueno, honestamente en el capítulo anterior se me había olvidado lo de la herida así que me toco improvisar ahora jeje, de no ser porque lo mencionaste no me habría acordado así que gracias :D

- Mirandithaa: Gracias :D lo de la coronación pensaba en otra persona pero dps de imaginar una situación muy buena decidí poner a Stella y tal vez a alguien mas. Y vaya que fue bueno que la serpiente no le hiciera nada a Em jeje :D

- hillawinxclub: Bueno, me pareció gracioso y no se me ocurrió nada mas jeje Bloom y Sky se casaran pronto jiji Stella y Brandon ni idea jeje y si por supuesto las demás parejas también tendrán un bonito final :D

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Ya dije ya, son el dúo dinámico perfecto jeje y no olvides que todo esto ambas tuvieron un nuevo regalo, ¡Una Armónica! aksjsakj ok no jeje ya que son tu pareja favorita intentare hacer que la boda sea muy buena aunque ando estresada porque de bodas no se nada kasjskaj así que... a investigar jeje

Bueno espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo y recuerden buscar la canción porque es la que se usara en ese capítulo... :D se que el siguiente capitulo les gustara porque hay muchas sorpresas en el.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	5. Chapter 5: Nuestro Amor en una Canción

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: Estaré intentando actualizar día por medio los capítulos, lo intentaré, y en caso de que me demore mas lo publicaré en Twitter para que sepan :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 5:

Nuestro Amor en una Canción

.: Winx Club :.

Una nueva semana estaba comenzando, la segunda semana de marzo se iniciaba. Para Bloom y Sky el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento pues habían arreglado su boda para la tercera semana, justo el día miércoles, a la mitad de la semana. Para otros pasaba demasiado rápida y a gritos deseaban que pasara mas lento.

Estaba casi todo listo para la boda, solo falta terminar una cosa el hermoso vestido que Bloom usaría para tal día especial. Stella había estado toda una semana trabajando sin parar en el vestido y aun no lo terminaba, tenía una semana para terminar el vestido y parecía que aun le faltaba demasiado, cada detalle era revisado muy bien y cada error la hacía empezar de nuevo, ella quería que fuera perfecto.

Aquella mañana del día martes todos se encontraban desayunando tranquilos como de costumbre. Stella apenas había despertado y se podía notar que estuvo despierta toda la noche pues su estado no era muy bueno.

¿Stella? - pregunto Flora sorprendida - ¿que te paso?

oye te ves horrible - dijo Timmy sorprendido al ver a Stella con ojeras, despeinada y hecha un desastre - pareces un zombie

gracias Timmy - dijo Stella con sarcasmo y molesta. Camino hasta la mesa y tomo la cafetera, una taza y comenzó a servirse café hasta arriba.

¿a que hora te dormiste? - pregunto Sky sorprendido.

siete... am - dijo Stella algo molesta.

son las nueve, ¿dormiste solo dos horas? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido - ¿como es que no me di cuenta?

tienes el sueño pesado - dijo Stella tomando un poco del café - y use una lampara para no despertarte

oh Dios, Stella siento mucho esto - dijo Bloom preocupada - no deberías tomarte tantas molestias con el vestido, mejor descansa

no - dijo Stella terminando de tomar el café y volviendo a servirse mas - aun le falta mucho...

maa... - dijo Emily estirando los brazos hacia Stella para que la tomara en los suyos.

ahora no Emily - dijo Stella sin voltear a verla ya que estaba subiendo las escaleras.

maa... - dijo Emily triste.

tranquila Princesa - dijo Brandon besándola en la cabecita - mamá ahora no puede jugar

si esta ocupada - dijo Timmy tranquilo - esta preparando un bonito vestido para...

oye no le digas mentiras a mi hija - dijo Brandon - Stella no puede jugar porque estará ocupada durmiendo

Le entrego a la bebé a Riven que estaba a su lado y subió las escaleras con la intensión de hacer que Stella descansara unas horas mas. Al entrar en la habitación la encontró con los ojos entrecerrados mirando unas costuras, luego comenzó a quitarlas.

Stella deja eso - dijo Brandon tomando su mano para evitar que siguiera. Miro sus dedos y pudo ver varios parches curitas en ellos, al parecer se pincho mucho con aguja y no le sorprendía si trabajaba día y noche sin descanso - ve a dormir unas horas, créeme que estarás mejor después

Brandon si dejo el trabajo no terminare a tiempo - dijo Stella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Bloom dijo que descansaras y yo también - dijo Brandon con firmeza - ahora descansa, nadie te molestará por unas horas

estoy bien - dijo Stella levantándose con un leve mareo que la hizo perder el equilibrio pero por suerte Brandon logro atraparla antes de caer.

a la cama - dijo él tomándola estilo novia y llevándola a la cama - duerme Stella, nadie te va a molestar así que descansa tranquila

pon el despertador - dijo Stella acurrucándose en los brazos de su novio - en dos horas mas...

Brandon frunció el ceño y luego sonrió tranquilamente. Se dio cuenta de que Stella tenía puesto el despertador para las nueve que fue la razón por la que solo durmió dos horas. Comenzó a tararear algo esperando a que ella se quedara dormida cosa que no le costo mucho trabajo ya que estaba demasiado cansada. La acostó en la cama y la cubrió. Tomo el despertador y lo apago por completo. Salió sin hacer ruido y bajo con los demás.

¿se quedo dormida? - pregunto Bloom preocupada ya que sentía que era su culpa que Stella no haya descansado en la semana anterior.

si - sonrió Brandon - no fue difícil lograrlo por suerte

me siento culpable - dijo Bloom preocupada - de saber que esto pasaría mejor hubiera ido a comprar un vestido nada mas

pero Stella quería hacerlo también - dijo Flora preocupada por su amiga - no es tu culpa del todo

¿por qué se toma tantos problemas por un vestido? - pregunto Riven como si nada - tan difícil de hacer no creo que sea, además solo es una costura

esta viendo muchos detalles - dijo Brandon preocupado - y cuando algo sale mal lo desarma y vuelve a iniciar, quiere que quede perfecto sin importar nada

bueno al menos ahora esta descansado - dijo Tecna sonriendo - lo mejor es no hacer ningún ruido y evitar ir al segundo piso para no despertarla

tienes razón - coincidieron todos. Mire a Emily que aun estaba en los brazos de Riven con la cabeza agacha y triste. Torcí los labios y volví a sentarme mirando a la pequeña.

oye... mami ahora necesita descansar, pero estoy seguro de que cuando despierte lo primero que le gustara ver es una sonrisa en tu rostro - dije sonriendo para provocar el mismo efecto en Emily pero ella no sonrió nada, ni siquiera se si me entendió. La tome en brazos y la abracé tranquilo.

La mañana se paso tranquila, sin mucho ruido por la chica que necesitaba con urgencia un descanso. Los chicos habían salido a dar una vuelta al parque, se habían llevado a Emily consigo dejando a las chicas en casa por decisión propia, ya que no querían salir.

¡BLOOM! - se escucho un grito de Stella con fuerza. Todas las chicas se sorprendieron bastante ya que según pensaban ella no despertaría hasta el día siguiente probablemente. Subieron preocupadas y al entrar en la habitación vieron un banco en el medio de la habitación, telas por todos lados y a Stella despierta con una taza de café en las manos.

¿hace cuanto despertaste? - pregunto Tecna sorprendida.

no se, ¿dos horas? ¿una y media? - pregunto Stella despreocupada. Tomo el vestido blanco completo y se lo entrego a Bloom - pontelo, ¡Ahora!

Bloom tomo el vestido y fue al baño para ponerse el vestido que Stella le había entregado. No era un vestido completo a decir verdad, era blanco completo sin diseños, era largo y suelto, no tenía tirantes. Cuando Bloom salió del baño Stella la jalo y la subió al banco.

oye deberías estar durmiendo - dijo Bloom preocupada.

esto es mas importante - dijo Stella tomando una rosa llena de agujas y la coloco en su muñeca como si fuese una pulsera - no te muevas

no tiene remedio - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza - al menos dormiste unas siete horas mas o menos

seis - corrigió Stella colocando las agujas al vestido para ajustarlo un poco mas.

Ay... - se quejo Bloom.

te dije que no te movieras - dijo Stella.

no me moví, a mi me parece que tu vista aun esta afectada por la falta de sueño - se defendió Bloom preocupada.

oh... en ese caso te pincharas varías veces, lo siento - se disculpo Stella.

ya que estamos hay que hablar de algo - dijo Flora tomando asiento en la cama - como... la boda

esto es divertido - dijo Layla riendo - una se casa y la otra tiene una hija... que divertido

si pero yo me casare - dijo Stella - algún día...

¿tus padres no tienen problemas con eso de casarte con Brandon y tomar el control del reino? - pregunto Tecna curiosa.

¡AUCH! - grito Bloom adolorida - ¡Stella! ¡Quitala!

lo- lo siento - se disculpo mirando la aguja - esta muy dentro...

¡Stella! - grito Bloom preocupada y adolorida - ¡Auch!

lo siento - dijo Stella con una sonrisa nerviosa - pero al menos ya la saque...

traeré un parche - dijo Flora al ver el liquido rojo en la aguja - ¿tienes en tu baño?

ah... no... están en el mueble - dijo Stella apuntando al escritorio detrás de ella. Cambió de posición y volvió a insertar otra aguja - enserio lo lamento Bloom...

esta bien, pero siento que ese no fue por tu vista - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza.

yo diría que si - mintió Stella tranquila.

oye Musa, ahora recuerdo que Riven y tu tendrán su aniversario - dijo Bloom sonriendo mientras Stella le arreglaba el vestido aun con mucho cuidado de no volver a pincharla con las agujas - ¿que van a hacer?

ni idea - dijo Musa preocupada mientras se acomodaba mas en la cama - pienso mas en que le voy a dar, no tengo ni idea de que darle

tengo una idea - dijo Flora sonriendo - porque no le preparas una cena, usas un bonito vestido y evitas lo que Stella no pudo, traer un bebé

¿oye hasta cuando me van a echar eso en cara? - pregunto Stella indignada.

¡Ay! - dijo Bloom nuevamente - si sigues así mejor me compro un vestido en una tienda

Stella dejo lo que hacía y miro a Bloom frente a frente llena de irá. Sus ojos se mostraban cansados pero enojados, Bloom podía ver las ojeras y el cansancio en su amigas. Podía sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal y algo de miedo.

¡TU NO VAS A COMPRAR NINGÚN VESTIDO! - grito enojada - ¡ME HE DESVELADO UNA SEMANA COMPLETA POR ESTE VESTIDO Y ES EL QUE VAS A USAR!

¡Wow! - dijo Bloom sorprendida - te hace falta dormir mas... ya tranquila, era una broma, no te enojes

Stella resoplo mas tranquila y siguió con lo que hacía hace un momentos. Las chicas no pudieron evitar que una risa divertidas se escapara de entre sus labios. Sabían que Stella no estaba enojada enserio, solo le hacían falta mas horas de sueño.

volviendo al tema Flora, no es una mala idea - dijo Musa sonriendo - Stella, ¿podrías...?

no - dijo enseguida.

ni siquiera sabes que iba a preguntar - dijo Musa.

_Stella, ¿podrías ayudarme con un vestido perfecto para la cena?_ - dijo Stella imitando el tono de voz de Musa - era lo que dirías

te hacen falta horas de sueño - dijo Musa riendo.

listo - dijo Stella sonriendo - Bloom no te muevas

Stella camino hasta el mesón y entre telas y telas saco una blanca transparente con diseños de corazón a un lado. Se acerco a Bloom con la tela y la coloco desde la cintura hacía abajo ajustándola con una aguja.

oye esta quedando bonita - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

si, es hermoso - dijo Layla sonriendo - pero en la parte de arriba, en el torso, esta blanco y sin diseños

lo se, cambié el diseño a última hora - dijo Stella mirando el vestido detalladamente y luego suspiro - creo que eso se quedará así por ahora

Camino hasta la cama y se dejo caer de espaldas con los ojos cerrados pensando en como arreglar el diseño de la parte superior para que no quede así. Bloom se bajo del banco y dio una vuelta para mostrar el vestido de novia aun no terminado.

esta hermoso - dijo Flora sonriendo - aunque ahí se ve extraño

no Flora... - susurro Bloom negando con la cabeza.

¿¡Donde!? - pregunto Stella alterada al escuchar lo que dijo Flora y Bloom se dio una palmada en la cara.

no es verdad, esta muy bien - dijo Bloom enseguida solo para que Stella dejara de estar tan estresada con el vestido.

Stella el vestido esta muy bien - dijo Musa tomándola de los hombros - no te alteres

pero... - intento decir ella.

creo que traeré un poco de té - dijo Flora levantándose de la cama - lo siento

Luego de que Flora saliera de la habitación Stella se levanto de la cama y camino al escritorio para revisar el diseño original en la hoja de papel.

tengo una idea - dijo Layla sonriendo - unas flores no quedarán mal

no lo se - dijo Stella cambiando algunos detalles del vestido.

oye, ¿que haces? si lo cambias otra vez estarás hasta tarde despierta - la regaño Tecna molesta.

estaré bien, ya dormí - dijo Stella sin dejar de ver nuevos diseños para la parte superior del vestido.

si, seis horas comparada con una semana sin dormir no es nada - negó con la cabeza Layla.

como sea - dijo Stella mirando el vestido.

tengo una idea escribele una canción - dijo Tecna sonriendo mirando a Musa - seguro le gustara a él

¿que? - pregunto confundida.

sobre el aniversario tuyo y de Riven - dijo Tecna riendo - escribele una canción como regalo

chicas... - entro Flora con una bandeja de te y algo de galletas - traje té y galletas... y aun pequeña niña de unos meses de edad que acaba de volver del parque junto a su padre y sus tíos

grandioso - dijeron las chicas sonriendo. Brandon entro en la habitación con una sonrisa.

mira quienes están aquí - dijo Brandon con la pequeña en sus brazos - son las tías y mamá

maa... - dijo Emily apuntando a Stella.

ahora no Emily - dijo Stella sin mirarla - estoy ocupada

maa... - dijo Emily nuevamente.

solo un rato Stella, quiere jugar contigo - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

estoy ocupada - dijo Stella borrando unos detalles que apenas había dibujado.

bien, ¿chicas se puede quedar? - pregunto Brandon mirando a las chicas sonriendo.

por supuesto - dijeron todas.

Él sonrió y dejo a la bebé en la cama sentada - ahora si, no le causes problemas a las chicas

¡Aaahh! - exclamo la pequeña sonriendo.

ven aquí lindura - dijo Bloom tomando en brazos mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

toma Bloom, ten cuidado - dijo Flora entregando le una taza de té.

gracias - dijo Bloom tomando la taza con una sonrisa.

ahora si Stella, deja eso - dijo Layla tomándola de los brazos y alejándola un poco hasta llevarla a la cama.

bien pero Bloom no quiero que te sientes o comas con el vestido puesto o podrías... - intento decir Stella sin mirar a Bloom aun.

¡Ah! - grito Bloom enseguida.

...mancharlo - dijo Stella mirando el vestido manchado sorprendida - oh Dios... no, por favor no...

Cerro los ojos lentamente y respiro hondo. Cuando los abrió vio a las chicas con unas miradas preocupadas y nerviosas, Bloom se mordía el labio inferior y sostenía a Emily en sus brazos con una mirada nerviosa.

dime que no lo derramo ella - dijo Stella tratando de contener los gritos - dije que no dejaste que Emily lo derramara

fue un accidente Stella, tranquila - dijo Bloom preocupada.

bien, no gritare... - dijo Stella tratando de contenerse - aun... tu ve a quitarte el vestido y tu te vas directo con papá

hay vamos Stella, solo es una bebita - dijo Flora tranquila mientra Stella tomaba a la bebé en brazos - además Brandon dijo que ella quería jugar contigo

pues no puedo jugar y ahora menos - dijo Stella molesta - y Bloom te dije que te quitaras el vestido, no frotes con nada y no lo mojes, solo quitatelo...

Salió de la habitación y miro a la pequeña molesta - te quedas abajo con papá, ¿me escuchaste?

¿uh? - la miro confundida Emily. Stella gruño y bajo las escaleras.

rosas y chocolate - escucho decir a Helio sonriendo - le encantarán

"¿de que hablan?" - pensó escondiéndose a un lado.

no lo se, Musa no parece ser de ese tipo de chica - dijo Riven preocupado - tal vez algo mas a su gusto

"el aniversario" - pensó nuevamente al entender. Bajo las escaleras y fingió no haber escuchado nada - Brandon, te quedas con ella

¿que paso? - pregunto él tomando a la bebé.

que acaba de arruinar todo mi trabajo de una semana sin dormir - dijo molesta - solo quédate con ella por ahora

maaa... maaa... - dijo Emily estirando los brazos hacia Stella.

no Em, tu te quedas con papá - dijo Stella dando la vuelta para volver pero el llanto de Emily la detuvo.

¿podemos hablar en la cocina? - pregunto Brandon intentando calmar a la bebé.

bien - gruño Stella.

.: Stella :.

Entre en la cocina con Brandon, que intentaba calmar a Emily que no dejaba de llorar. Rodé los ojos y me apoye en el mesón de espaldas. No se a que se debía esto pero yo enserio tengo que volver y arreglar el desastre que hizo Emily.

ok, ¿quieres calmarte Stella? - pregunto Brandon - Emily solo quiere estar contigo, en toda la semana pasada no estuviste con ella...

Brandon estoy ocupada - dije algo molesta - y ahora mas porque esta pequeña acaba de derramar te en el vestido

pero no creo que sea su culpa, es una bebé apenas, no tiene idea de lo que hace - dijo Brandon - además, no te matará dejar eso por un rato y prestarle atención a tu hija

duermo con ella en la habitación, le cambio el pañal y juego con ella cuando no quiere dormir - dije molesta - ¿que mas atención quiere?

todo eso, porque en la semana pasada con suerte le dirigiste la palabra y todo por un vestido que Bloom usara un solo día - dijo Brandon molesto - no te cuesta nada dejar de lado eso y preocuparte mas por tu hija

no me voy a quedar aquí discutiendo lo que es obvio - dije moviendo las manos molesta.

Salí de la cocina ignorando los llamados de Brandon, subí a mi habitación e hice que las chicas salieran de ella. Después de que salieron coloque pestillo en la puerta y me acerque a mirar el vestido. La mancha era grande y no sabía como quitarla sin arruinar nada.

uhg - gruñí molesta al ver el vestido. No es posible que me desvele una semana para esto, no es posible que me haya clavado tantas agujas por no tener maquina para esto, no es posible que tanto trabajo se haya arruinado en tan pocos segundos.

Estaba tan molesta que no sabía que hacer, Brandon tiene razón Emily solo es una bebé y no sabe lo que hace por lo que no debería de molestarme pero no puedo evitarlo ya que todo mi trabajo se fue a la basura. Ni con magia podría arreglar esto, no tengo ni idea de que hacer ahora. Mire el vestido y suspire, luego me deje caer de espaldas a la cama.

Estaba realmente cansada, no había dormido en una semana y sinceramente Layla tiene razón, una semana a seis horas no es nada y al no dormir no solo le hace mal a mi piel y a mi vista, si no me hace mal a mi también.

¿pero que estoy pensando? - dije en voz alta levantándome de la cama - no puedo dormir, tengo que arreglar el vestido

Me pare y sentí un pequeño mareo pero me agarre de la cama para no caer. Luego de unos minutos camine hasta donde había dejado el vestido y busque alguna solución para arreglarlo.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estaba con los chicos abajo hablando de muchas cosas, estaba algo preocupada ya que en la tarde Stella nos saco de su habitación y se encerró con pestillo desde entonces no a salido de allí y ya van a ser las nueve. Subí las escaleras para ir a hablar con Stella y preguntarle si quería ir con nosotras al Bar Frutti Music mañana temprano pero cuando golpeé la puerta no me abrió, la llame y la llame pero no me respondió.

Al ver que ella no tenía intensiones de hablar me fui a mi habitación tranquila, al poco tiempo entro Musa con su guitarra pidiéndome que la ayudara a escribir. Quería hacerlo pero tuve que negarle la ayuda ya que si era una canción para Riven ella debía escribirla ya que viene de su corazón.

¿Bloom...? - escuche la voz de Flora mas tarde. Mire a la entrada de la habitación y la vi con una expresión preocupada - algo anda mal con Stella

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida.

he ido a su habitación y no me abre la puerta, tampoco contesta a mis llamados - dijo preocupada - tal vez le paso algo

tal vez aun esta enojada, o esta durmiendo o tal vez no quiere hablar con nadie para no desconcentrarse con el vestido - dije tranquila mientras cerraba los ojos - y hablando de dormir también me gustaría un poco

Bloom estoy preocupada y Brandon también, ha intentado con todo pero no abre la puerta - dijo Flora preocupada - ni siquiera responde al celular

esta bien, iré con ustedes a ver - dije levantándome de la cama - ¿has visto a Musa?

esta en el jardín componiendo la canción para Riven - dijo Flora - ¿por?

vino a preguntarme si podía ayudarla, no lo hice porque pensé que debía hacerlo ella ya que es para Riven - dije tranquila.

es verdad - asintió Flora. Salí de mi habitación con ella y vi a Brandon golpeando la puerta de la habitación del y de Stella.

¿que paso? - pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta.

nada, eso paso - dijo Brandon molesto - ¡Stella abre la puerta!

tal vez haya que echarla abajo - dije tranquila. Parpadeé un par de veces y recordé que en la tarde ella tampoco me abrió así que comencé a preocuparme por ella. Golpeé la puerta varias veces pero tampoco me abrió.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Había escrito una parte de la canción, no mucho pero era el coro. Entre en la casa porque ya era tarde y estaba un poco cansada. Las luces estaban todas encendidas lo que me pareció un poco extraño ya que pensaba que estarían todos en sus habitación. Subí las escaleras y me tope con Riven antes de terminar de subir.

hey - dijo sonriendo - Musa, estaba pensando que podríamos hacer algo especial para mañana

si, eso pensaba yo - dije sonriendo - digo, es nuestro aniversario

si... - sonrió él - mm... te parece si del Frutti Music vamos a cenar y luego a dar un paseo por la playa

si, es una buena idea - dije sonriendo. Escuche unos golpes fuertes y fruncí el ceño - ¿que sucede allá arriba?

oh es verdad, yo iba por las herramientas - dijo Riven bajando.

Riven, ¿que sucede? - pregunte confundida.

Stella esta encerrada en la habitación y no abre la puerta - dijo Riven despreocupado - los chicos quieren sacar la puerta son romperla

oh Dios - dije preocupada. Subí las escaleras a toda velocidad y vi a las chicas golpeando la puerta para que Stella abriera. Mire a Brandon que estaba preocupado y a los demás, Flora tenía a Emily que parecía estar tranquila ya que no entendía mucho.

oigan... - los llame al pensar en algo - ¿están seguros de que esta allí?

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

pudo haber salido usando magia - dije tranquila - tu sabes como es ella

bueno pero... ah... no responde el celular - dijo Bloom como si fuera una excusa - aun cuando hubiera salido debería de responder el celular

mejor es dejarla hasta mañana - dije tranquila - seguro estará bien

esta bien - dijo Brandon no tan convencido.

Sonreí un poco y fui a mi habitación, tenía entendido que Brandon dormiría en el sillón y Emily en su habitación aunque la pequeña no quería hacerlo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar unos ruidos molestos así que abrí mis ojos y mire el reloj que marcaba las dos de la mañana. Me frote los ojos con los puños y seguí escuchando unos ruidos molestos provenir de la cocina así que me levante del sofá y fui a ver que sucedía.

¿Stella? - pregunte al ver una cabellera rubia en la cocina. Sonreí un poco al saber que ella estaba bien y no le había sucedido nada malo - ¿Stella que haces?

café - dijo algo cortante.

¿estas bien? - pregunte caminando a ella.

si - dijo nuevamente cortante sin mirarme.

oye me tenías preocupado, ¿por qué no abriste la puerta? - pregunte preocupado.

no te escuche - dijo tranquila mientras sacaba una taza - estaba con audífonos

Fruncí el ceño confundido pero decidí olvidarlo. Camine hasta ella y la abrace por la cintura provocando que soltara el sobre que apenas había tomado en mano. Escondí mi cabeza en su hombro y me quede en esa posición tranquilo, ella no puso objeción ni nada.

me tenías mas que preocupado, algo asustado - dije en un susurro - pensé que algo te sucedió

siento... haberme enojado y encerrado - dijo apenas audible - y siento haberte asustado

aun sigues trabajando en ese vestido ¿verdad? - pregunte mirándola a los ojos. Era muy obvia la respuesta y mas porque podía notar el cansancio en los ojos de Stella y porque se estaba preparando una taza de café.

si, logre quitar la mancha pero tuve que comenzar de nuevo en la zona - dijo tranquila mientras se servía café sin que la soltará aun.

Stella son las dos de la mañana deberías descansar, llevas mucho con ese vestido - dije preocupado.

enserio... quiero que quede perfecto - dijo ella tranquila - luego descansaré

pero... - intente decir preocupado.

luego - me sonrió un poco. Le sonreí también y la besé en la mejilla - ¿estas durmiendo en el sofá?

si, ¿donde mas estaría? - pregunte riendo un poco.

podrías volver a tu habitación - dijo tranquila - vamos...

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Subí con Stella a la habitación, ella llevaba en sus manos la taza con el café. Al entrar en la habitación vi un montón de telas en el suelo, un maniquí que usaba el vestido y un desastre en el escritorio. Stella dejo la taza en el escritorio y se sentó tomando un lápiz y una goma. Camine hasta ella y mire el diseño, era bonito pero tenía muchos borrones.

¿que sucede? - pregunte confundido.

esta zona, me quedo sin un diseño - dijo apuntando a la parte superior - necesito ponerle algo mas

cansada no vas a lograr mucho - dije negando con la cabeza - vamos a dormir, juntos... como antes de todo el atado con el vestido

no lo se - dijo sin dejar de mirar el vestido - ¿plateado o dorado?

dorado - respondí confundido - ¿para que?

no lo se - se lamento ella preocupada. Me incline un poco a ella y la besé en el cuello varias veces, ella no se alejo ni puso objeción y al los pocos minutos la escuche gemir de placer, aunque bajo para que nadie la escuchara. Deje de besarla cuando sentí que ella se movía, me miro a los ojos y luego me beso en los labios. Correspondí tranquilo, y sin separarse ella se levanto de la silla y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos.

vamos a dormir - dije separándome un poco - te hace falta descansar y tal vez después tus ideas volverán

Ella me miro con una sonrisa y volvió a besarme en los labios. Luego de separarse me tomo de la mano y camino hasta la cama conmigo. Me acosté con Stella y espere a que ella se durmiera primero, por suerte no tardo mucho ya que se notaba muy cansada. Apague cualquier despertador y cerré todas las cortinas antes de dormir así nada haría que ella se despertara, luego solo me dormí abrazado a ella.

* * *

.: Musa :.

La música era fuerte, el sol brillaba tranquilo, la brisa era increíble y los batidos tenían un sabor delicioso. Nos encontrábamos en el Frutti Music a eso de las diez de la mañana, estábamos disfrutando de una mañana increíble ¡Y que mañana! era como si hubiera una verdadera fiesta. Todos estábamos ahí disfrutando de aquello, bueno no todos ya que Stella estaba en casa durmiendo y Brandon se quedo con ella para asegurarse de que duerma todo el día.

esto es grandioso - dijo Bloom con un batido en su mano - aunque me siento mal por Stella

ya déjalo, Brandon quiso quedarse con ella - dijo Tecna sonriendo - dijo que iba a hacer que duerma todo el día

podemos llevarle un batido - dijo Flora sonriendo.

aun me siento mal, es mi culpa - dijo Bloom - solo falta que le de un colapso nervioso

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y preocupada. Negué con la cabeza tratando de quitar esa idea que Bloom dijo, yo no esperaba a que le diera un colapso nervioso por un simple vestido aunque por como estaba ella... es mejor pensar en otra cosa.

Estaba pensando en la cena que tendría con Riven hoy, esperaba que fuera una buena noche ya que es realmente difícil mantener una relación con Riven, principalmente porque ambos somos muy diferentes pero realmente vale la pena. Mas tarde iba a ir a comprar un vestido con las chicas, aunque hubiera preferido que Stella lo hiciera pero como están las cosas con el vestido de Bloom, mejor no.

La cena sería a las siete así que pensaba en irme temprano con las chicas a comprar el vestido. Cada quien se despidió de su novio y cuando yo lo iba a ser con el mío me detuve en seco antes de llegar a él. Lo mire sorprendida y algo paralizada. Riven estaba con una chica, no se quien era pero era bonita. Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color celeste, era alta mas o menos de su porte y usaba un vestido, además de que tenía el cabello peinado en una trenza.

Ella le entrego algo y le sonrió, luego solo se fue dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sentía mis mejillas arder pero no por algo bueno, me sentía molesta y sobre todo porque hoy era nuestro aniversario y él estaba con otra chica.

¿Riven? - pregunte incrédula y molesta - ¿quien era ella?

ella... nadie - dijo sonriendo - oye, no se te olvide que la reservación es a las siete

¿no me dirás quien es? - pregunte molesta aun.

por favor Musa, ya te dije que no es nadie - dijo Riven tranquilo - ahora volviendo a la reservacion

olvídalo, si no me puedes decir quien es y que te dio mejor vas a cenar solo - dije molesta. Me di la vuelta y salí del local para juntarme con las chicas - cambio de planes, no iré

¿que paso? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

no habrá tal cena - dije negando con la cabeza - pero iré a casa

esta bien - dijo Bloom tranquila pero preocupada - iré contigo, quiero saber como esta Stella

vamos - dije sonriendo.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, yo aun pensaba en Riven y en aquella chica e imagino que Bloom pensaba en Stella. No se quien sea esa chica pero estaba molesta, me molestaba que no quiera decirle quien era y que fue lo que le dio. Al llegar a casa vi a Stella sentada en uno de los sillones con Emily en su regazo. Intercambie una mirada confundida con Bloom y luego mire a Stella.

deberías estar durmiendo - dijo Bloom extrañada - ¿que haces despierta?

¿no se nota? estoy con Emily - dijo tranquila ella.

¿que sucede? - pregunte confundida.

es lo que sucede después de una semana sin dormir, un desastre con el vestido, un descanso de una noche y unas horas en la mañana, un pequeño colapso nervioso, y un apoyo para estar tranquila - escuche la voz de Brandon y lo vi salir de la cocina con un biberón.

¿como que un colapso nervioso? - pregunto Bloom asustada ya que era lo que tenía.

un ataque de nerviosa, nada mas - dijo Stella tranquila mientras recibía el biberón que Brandon le entregaba - tranquila Bloom, no fue nada

Mire a Bloom preocupada y luego a Stella. Ella se notaba en mejor estado que ayer, no se veía tan cansada como antes y sin duda esas ojeras habían desaparecido, aunque imagino que las cubrió con maquillaje. Brandon se sentó en el brazo del sillón mirando a Emily tomar la leche tranquila, Stella la miraba con una sonrisa también.

oye, ¿no irías a comprar un vestido para tu cena con Riven? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

oh no, no se cancelo la cena - dije negando con la cabeza.

¿por qué? - me miro confundida y curiosa.

Trague saliva y negué con la cabezas - es personal

te peleaste con él a última hora - adivino Stella tranquila.

tal vez - dije enseguida.

oye... ¿que paso con el vestido? - pregunto Bloom nerviosa.

Stella miro a Brandon y él le asintió con una sonrisa - no lo verás hasta en unos días mas

¿que? ¿por qué? - pregunte confundida.

porque yo digo - dijo Stella tranquila.

Algo estaba sucediendo pero decidí no darle importancia. Camine hasta el sofá y me senté, tome la guitarra que estaba al lado y comencé a tocar una melodía suave. Una sonrisa se cruzo por mi rostro al ver que Emily dejo el biberón y me miro sorprendida. Ella sonrió poco a poco mientras yo seguía tocando, realmente le gustaba la música.

aahhh... - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa. Stella sonrió y la beso en la mejilla.

la tía Musa toca muy bien ¿verdad Cariño? - dijo mirando a Emily con una sonrisa.

¡Daaa! - alzo las manos Emily con una sonrisa.

shii... - dijo Stella con una voz infantil. Seguí tocando aquella suave melodía para la pequeña que realmente parecía fascinada por el sonido.

se nota que le gusta - comento Bloom riendo mientras tomaba asiento a mi malo. Ella comenzó a hacer armonías con el tono de la guitarra cosa que fascino mas a Emily ya que comenzó a reír sin dejar de mirarnos. No tenía planeado dejar de tocar pero la puerta abriéndose de golpe y Riven molesto me hicieron detenerme.

ten cuidado - dijo Bloom preocuapda ya que el golpe asusto a Emily.

lo que sea - dijo molesto y con la voz alzada - ¿por qué no irás a la cena? ya hice la reservación, no puedes enojarte por eso

si puedo - dije asintiendo con la cabeza - ahora baja la voz asustas a la Pequeña

¡No! - dijo enojado - ¡Diablos Musa!

¡Riven! - lo regañe por la palabra, mas por usarla frente a Emily - se acabo, ya dije que no

Mire a Emily preocupada porque estaba segura que los gritos de Riven la tenían asustada y así fue, ella tenía la cabeza escondida en el pecho de Stella y apretaba su polera asustada. Stella la miraba preocupada y Brandon... miraba a Riven molesto pero no decía nada.

Musa, Riven, si van a pelear que sea afuera - dijo Bloom preocupada.

yo no tengo nada que pelear o discutir con él - dije cruzándome de brazos.

¿¡POR QUÉ!? - dijo Riven enojado mientras pateaba una pelota con fuerza.

¡Basta! - alzo la voz Brandon molesto - asustas a Emily y Musa ya te dijo que no iría así que déjala tranquila

tu no te metas - dijo Riven apuntándolo con el dedo.

me meteré si asustas a mi hija y molestas a las chicas - dijo con firmeza.

Riven dio un gruñido molesto y salio de la casa dando un portazo. Brandon dio un suspiro y miro a Emily mas tranquilo.

gracias - dije mirando a Brandon con una sonrisa.

por nada - me devolvió la sonrisa.

estas perdiendo la paciencia mucho últimamente - comento Stella provocando que la sonrisa de Brandon se caiga y frunciera el ceño ofendido.

oye... - dijo frunciendo el ceño. Stella solo se encogió de hombros despreocupada y miro a Emily - como sea, Em... tranquila nena

maa... - dijo Emily son soltar a Stella.

¡Ja! - dijo Stella mirando a Brandon con superioridad - ¡Te lo dije!

aun no dice la palabra completa, no te confíes - dije negando con la cabeza.

¿de que hablan? - pregunte confundida.

cosas de pareja - dijeron ambos tranquilos.

ok - dije confundida.

oye... ¿por qué no iras a esa cena? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

yo... vi a Riven con una chica hoy - dije torciendo los labios.

¡Oh Dios! ¿te engañaba? - pregunto Stella sorprendida.

no lo se, solo se que se veía muy a gusto con esa chica y mas cuando ella le entrego algo y le dio un beso en la mejilla - dije molesta.

¿quien era la chica? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

no lo se, no me quiso decir - negué con la cabeza - mucho menos que le dio

te estaba engañando - afirmo Stella tranquila.

¡Oye! - dijeron Brandon y Bloom al unisonó.

no puedes decir eso así como así - dijo Bloom entre sorprendida y molesta.

¿por qué no? si la engaña es mejor que lo sepa ahora - dijo ella despreocupada. Rodé los ojos y me reí un poco - ¿de que te ríes?

de ti - dije tranquila - pero tranquila, no se si me engaña o no pero por ahora no quiero hablar sobre esto

esta bien - dijeron Bloom y Stella preocupadas.

Les di una sonrisa y luego mire a Emily que aun no soltaba a Stella. Había ocasiones en las que Riven enserio me daba rabia y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Mire a Bloom quien me asintió al entender lo que quería, volví a tocar aquella melodía y ella hizo las armonías para así poder calmar a Emily. Note que la pequeña se tranquilizaba y a mi la melodía me gustaba así que la usaría para una canción.

gracias - dijo Stella en casi un susurro mientras sonreía.

¿crees que le de hambre? - pregunto Brandon mirando el biberón hasta la mitad.

tal vez, pero después la calientas - dijo Stella sonriendo - la llevare a la cama, aun debo terminar con la idea del vestido

Stella... - dijo Brandon.

después de jugar con rato con la pequeña, lo se no tienes que estar tan pendiente - dijo Stella levantándose del sillón - te dije que lo haría

y también dijiste que dejarías el vestido para mañana ¿recuerdas? justo después de caerte de la cama - dijo Brandon tranquilo.

no lo recuerdo - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza.

pues así paso - dijo él tranquilo - así que ya quedamos, no lo harás

bien - dijo Stella subiendo las escaleras con la bebé en brazos - ¡No lo haré!

Brandon se rió un poco y luego me miro tranquilo - si quieres que hable con Riven...

no déjalo, yo lo haré a la noche - dije sonriendo - pero gracias

por nada - dijo sonriendo - iré con Stella

bien - dijimos Bloom y yo al unisonó.

¿sabes? me gustaría saber que sucede con el vestido - dijo Bloom curiosa - pero... creo que estar con una amiga en estos momentos es mejor

gracias Bloom pero estoy bien - dije sonriendo.

eso espero - dijo sonriendo.

creo que iré a caminar un rato - dije sonriendo - me llevaré al guitarra, esa melodía me dio una letra y quiero escribirla, tal vez vaya al parque

esta bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Me reí un poco al ver a Stella actuar como una niña mientras jugaba con Emily despreocupada. Estaba feliz de que ella ya estuviera mejor y que al fin pase tiempo con Emily que tanto la extrañaba. Mire la habitación y sonreí aun mas al ver que todas las telas y el vestido fueron guardados.

¿onde ta mamá? - pregunto Stella cubriendo sus ojos por un segundo y luego se quito las manos mirando a Emily con una sonrisa - aquí ta mamá...

Emily rió un poco y seguía jugando con Stella, yo solo estaba acostado a un lado de la cama tranquilo mientras observaba a Stella y a Emily. Ella dejo de cubrirse los ojos y tomo a Emily en sus brazos besándola en la mejilla mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sin soltar a la pequeña.

uhg Te Amo Princesa - dijo feliz sin soltarla - Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo

alerta de celos - dije riendo.

también a ti - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa. Miro a Emily con una sonrisa y luego se volvió a sentar en la cama sin soltar a la bebé.

te dije que tenías que pasar tiempo con ella - dije sonriendo.

si, lo se - sonrió Stella tranquila - y tenías razón... ¿verdad que si Emy? papá casi siempre tiene razón

¿casi? - pregunte levantando una ceja - yo siempre tengo la razón

no sobre mi - dijo Stella riendo. Me reí un poco y me senté en la cama, la mire a los ojos y la besé fugazmente - gracias...

¿por? - pregunte sonriendo.

por haber hecho que durmiera y por... evitar lo del ataque nervioso - dijo ella sonriendo - gracias por estar conmigo

escucha Stella, lo sabes porque muchas veces te lo he dicho y aun lo digo... yo siempre estaré ahí contigo - dije sonriendo - siempre estaré contigo Stel

daa... - dijo Emily apuntándome con el dedito indice.

te dije que no diría mas _paa_ - dijo Stella riendo.

bueno, papá será su primera palabra - dije sonriendo - ya lo verás

ya quisieras - dijo Stella con un tono competitivo - yo la cargue los nueve meses y aun lo sigo haciendo, esta claro cual sera la primera palabra

Me reí un poco y mire a Stella - ¿no es tonto? estamos peleando por algo que no va a pasar en un largo tiempo

lo se - dijo riendo ella - al menos es algo sano

así es - dije sonriendo.

¿como crees que este Musa? - pregunto ella sonriendo - con lo que paso hoy...

espero que bien - dije preocupado un poco - creo que a Riven se le paso la mano

si, pero... lo van a arreglar, siempre es así - dijo Stella sonriendo.

eso espero - dije en un susurro.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Me encontraba en el parque escribiendo una letra para aquella melodía que había tocado en casa. La letra era un dueto y hablaba que sin importar lo que pase mientras haya Amor siempre una pareja va a estar junta. Con esta canción me refería a mi y a Riven. Aun estaba algo molesta aunque no tanto ya que me había logrado calmar.

_pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo, __solo en tu mirada encuentro mi camino..._ - canté una parte de la canción.

eso es bonito - escuche una voz detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta y vi a Riven con el cuerpo escondido detrás del árbol en que yo estaba apoyada - ¿me puedo sentar?

bien - dije tranquila. Él se sentó a mi lado y tomo la hoja en la que estaba escrita la canción - es bonita...

gracias - dije tranquila.

¿habla de nosotros? - pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

si... - dije apenas audible. Lo mire a los ojos tranquila - ¿cantamos? - Riven me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

Nuestro Amor

_(de Vale Baroni y Roger Gonzales)__  
_

Riven:

Debo aceptar que tu no estas  
No voy a llorar hoy quiero olvidarte

Escribiré esta canción  
que es mi despedida  
mi último adiós

Yo no se que es ser feliz  
si dentro de mí  
hay un dolor tan profundo

Te extrañare  
Te cantare  
En toda mi vida  
No te olvidare

Musa:

Pero si  
Yo estoy aquí y vuelvo por ti  
Para así estar juntos

Riven:

No puede ser  
Estas aquí

Dúo:

Me has escuchado  
Cuando hablo de ti

Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo  
Solo en tu mirada encuentro mi destino

El amor  
Nuestro amor

Sigue de mi mano en el mismo camino  
Tú eres la persona que le da sentido

Al amor  
Nuestro amor

Riven:

Puedo decirte que veo el sol  
Brillando en tus ojos y en mi corazón

Vale:

Puedo decirte una y otra vez  
Que cuentes conmigo yo siempre estaré  
Ohhh

Riven:

Sonreír

Musa:

Sonreír

Riven:

Suspirar

Musa:

Suspirar

Riven:

Y esperar cada instante

Dúo:

Para volver a estar juntos

Riven:

Pero hoy ya estas aquí

Dúo:  
Me has escuchado  
Cuando hablo de ti

Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo  
Solo en tu mirada encuentro mi destino

El amor  
Nuestro amor

Sigue de mi mano en el mismo camino  
Tú eres la persona que le da sentido

Al amor  
Nuestro amor

Riven:

Sonreír

Vale:

Sonreír

Roger:

Suspirar

Vale:

Suspirar

Roger:

Y esperar cada instante

Dúo:

Para volver a estar juntos

Riven:

Pero hoy  
Ya estas aquí

Dúo:

Me has escuchado  
Cuando hablo de ti

Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo  
Solo en tu mirada encuentro mi destino

Roger:

El amor

Vale:

El amor

Roger:

Nuestro amor

Vale:

Nuestro amor

Dúo:

Al amor  
Nuestro amor

Lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa, y me mordí el labio. Él me miro igual a los ojos y me sonrió tranquilo. Me incline un poco y lo besé en los labios olvidando la razón por la que estaba enojada ni la razón por la que había venido aquí. Al separarme de él baje la vista y miré la partitura.

Te Amo... - dijo Riven con voz suave. Lo mire enseguida y sorprendida - escucha... no te lo quise decir por ahora ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa... la chica que viste hoy se llama Ariana, y solo me hacía un favor

¿que favor? - pregunte en voz baja.

me trajo algo para ti... Musa, quería esperar a la cena y preguntártelo ahí pero tuvimos problemas antes y ya que no irás a la cena al menos déjame que te lo pregunte ahora... - dijo él sonriendo - ¿te casarías conmigo?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver una cajita de tercio pelo roja, el abrió y dejo ver un bonito anillo de diamante. Mire a Riven nuevamente y sonreí aun mas de la sonrisa que ya tenía - ¡Si! - dije feliz abrazándolo - tonto, enserio pensé...

¿que te engañaba? - pregunto riendo - eso no pasara Musa, enserio Te Amo

bueno, lo pensó Stella pero admito que igual se me cruzo por la cabeza - dije riendo - y también Te Amo, siento haber cancelado al cena y arruinado la sorpresa

esta bien, no importa - dijo Riven sonriendo - me alegra saber que si te casaras conmigo

bien, vamos a casa - dije sonriendo - quiero darle la noticia a las chicas

esta bien - dijo riendo - por cierto... esta canción...

es nuestra - dije sonriendo - nuestro amor en una canción, Feliz Aniversario

si, tienes razón - dijo Riven asintiendo con la cabeza - Feliz Aniversario

Me levante del pasto y fui con Riven a casa, tomados de la mano. Me sentía mal de haber arruinado la sorpresa y el aniversario pero por otro lado me sentía feliz de que estaba comprometida con él después de tanto tiempo. Al llegar a casa Riven se disculpo con Stella y Brandon por haber asustado a Emily e iba a disculparse con ella pero no pudo porque estaba durmiendo.

No aguante a decirles a las chicas que estaba comprometida con Riven, los chicos lo felicitaron en una broma y abracé a las chicas. Mire a Stella sonriendo, sabía que me iba a retar o se iba a quejar pero yo quería que fuera así.

y quiero un original de Stella en mi boda - dije sonriendo.

ohh no... - gimió cansada, lamentandose y creo que nerviosa mientras escondía el rostro en el pecho de Brandon que solo se rió tranquilo y le froto la espalda - creo que me dará otro ataque de nervios

tranquila... - dijo Brandon con voz suave - no volverá a suceder

de hecho... yo también quería que lo hicieras - dijo Flora nerviosa.

y yo - dijo Layla nerviosa también. Stella se mordió el labio y volvió a esconder la cabeza pero ahora en el hombro de Brandon que la miro preocupado y la abrazo susurrando algo a su oído.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Bloom curiosa y preocupada. Brandon no respondió, solo negó con la cabeza y miro a Stella.

tranquila, eso no pasará - dijo sonriendo un poco - estoy contigo

tal vez necesite un poco de té para calmarse - dijo Helio preocupado - preparare un poco

tranquilo - negó con la cabeza Brandon - Stella, ¿estas bien?

si... - la escuche decir apenas audible. Mire a las chicas y nos acercamos a ella preocupada.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Tecna preocupada.

na- nada - respondió ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Brandon que la beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. Mire a Brandon con suplica ahora que nos dijera que sucede y él lo hizo.

con el problema del vestido de Bloom estuvo toda la tarde de ayer y parte de la noche arreglando la mancha, logre hacer que durmiera ayer por la noche y hoy - comenzó a explicar Brandon - se despertó temprano y pero se estreso al no saber que diseño mas hacerle y tuvo un ataque de nervios pensando que todo iba a salir mal y el vestido iba a quedar mal... logre calmarla y esa es la razón por la que estaba aquí en la tarde

Mire a Stella preocupada, ella aun tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Brandon y miraba el suelo fijamente. Coloque una mano en su hombro y le regale una sonrisa.

esta bien, uno a la vez... - dije sonriendo - no te estreses...

* * *

.: Stella :.

Entre en mi habitación mas calmada de lo que dijo Musa, Flora y Layla. No me molestaba hacer los vestidos pero sin duda no era el momento para decirlo aunque claro, ellas no lo sabían, no sabían que sucedió en la tarde por lo que no podía culparlas.

Stella ya es tarde, deberías dormir - dijo Brandon entrando en la habitación.

tengo que terminar el vestido Tesoro - dije mirando mi diseño - se que quieres que descanse pero no puedo

pero no quiero que tengas otro ataque como ese - dijo abrazándome por los hombros.

debo hacerlo - dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y lo miraba a los ojos - estaré bien, gracias por preocuparte

se que estarás bien - dijo asintiendo - ¿y sabes que mas? me quedaré despierto contigo

no, no puedes - dije negando con la cabeza.

yo insisto, de esa manera me siento mas tranquilo y te puedo ayudar a sostener las cosas u otra cosa - dijo sonriendo.

eres el novio que he tenido - dije abrazándolo.

oh no, no quiero escucharte hablar de los otros - dijo él con un toque de celos mientras me apegaba a él - tu eres mía, conmigo te quedaste...

claro que me quede contigo - dije sonriendo - y eres mío Brandon, no lo olvides

no lo hago - dijo sonriendo - tengo una idea, y si en vez de trabajar con ese vestido trabajamos juntos en algo mejor

¿como...? - pregunte curiosa.

un hermanito para Emily - dijo con un tono coqueto.

¿ahora? - pregunte riendo - Brandon, me gustaría enserio esperar mas, además Emy es muy pequeña para tener un hermanito

bien - dijo resignado.

mejor ayúdame con el vestido para Bloom - dije sonriendo.

Stella no me lo pondré ni nada de eso - dijo Brandon - no soy un sastre pero te ayudaré entregándote las cosas

bien, creo tener una idea para la parte de arriba del vestido - dije sonriendo - y necesito que saques las telas, el maniquí y el vestido

esta bien - dijo besándome en los labios.

este sera el mejor vestido de novia - murmure sonriendo mientras Brandon sacaba las cosas.

* * *

.: Riven :.

Abracé con fuerza a Musa mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho. Estaba contento de tenerla como prometida, tal vez no tuve la cena que quería, tal vez no lo hice muy especial pero fue especial en el momento en que ella acepto casarse conmigo.

Mire a Musa con una sonrisa y le di un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza - Te Amo...

también Te Amo Riven - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta la continuación, quiero que sepan primero que ya no subire día por medio si no que subire así cualquier día, mas como todos sabemos hay días que subo seguido sin detenerme así que probablemente se vea así... emmm la razón por la que no subo día por medio fue porque el capítulo anterior lo subí un día antes de lo que tenía que hacer y me enrede así que para que no vuelva a suceder es mejor olvidarlo :D

**Próximamente: Nervios** **Prematrimoniales**

redoble de tambores - dijo Stella con una sonrisa - me desvele dos semanas y quedo perfecto...

es hermoso - dijeron las chicas sorprendidas.

estoy nerviosa - dijo Bloom mordiéndose el labio inferior - ¿y si algo sale mal?

todo a a estar bien - dijeron las chicas con una sonrisa - estaremos contigo

Flora debo pedirte un favor - dijo Stella mirándola con una sonrisa - ¿podrías ser la Dama de Honor de Bloom?

¿donde esta Bloom? - pregunto Sky preocupado.

se fue - dijo Riven despreocupado - dijo algo de nervios y se llevo a las chicas a quien sabe donde

no se si pueda casarme - dijo Bloom nerviosa.

Bloom... - dijo Stella con una sonrisa y voz suave - ¡NO ME DESVELE DOS SEMANAS PARA ESTO! ¡TU TE CASAS SI O SI!

¿esta bien huir a la playa por una semana? - pregunto Tecna no tan convencida.

no lo se y no me importa - dijo Musa recostándose en una toalla - necesitamos un descanso

~ Comentarios:

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Creo que voy a improvisar para la boda de Bloom y Sky askjsakjk espero que me quede bien. Lo de la foto del vestido me encantaría mostrarte una pero lo cierto es que lo imagine, no tengo ninguna ni lo saque de internet jeje sorry. Que bueno que te gusto, y que bueno que conozcas la canción porque desde ahora es la canción de Musa y Riven jeje

- star 123: Que bien, al menos se que estas leyendo esto :D pero bueno, Nabu y Liam siempre están siendo... Nabu y Liam askjaskjsa pobre Emily. No iba a poner lo de Stella al tiro, si no mas adelante, solo lo mencione por ahora aksjkasj no se si pueda encontrar un vestido parecido al de Bloom porque no lo saque de internet ni lo tengo dibujado, solo lo imagine en aquel momento, sorry, y para dibujar no soy muy buena. Gracias, si tienes razón, siempre lo dices akjaskjas

Bueno aquí termina por hoy, recuerden ya no es día por medio jeje sorry. Les advierto que el vestido de Bloom no lo encontraran en internet porque ese lo imagine y mientras lo imaginaba iba escribiendo la descripción jeje :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	6. Chapter 6: Nervios Prematrimoniales

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: Estaré intentando actualizar día por medio los capítulos, lo intentaré, y en caso de que me demore mas lo publicaré en Twitter para que sepan :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 6:

Nervios Prematrimoniales

.: Bloom :.

Estoy a pocos días de mi boda con Sky, a solo tres días de uno de los mejores días de mi vida y siendo honesta estoy realmente nerviosa por ello. Amo a Sky y si quiero casarme con él pero mientras mas pasan las horas mas nerviosa me siento, ayer intente distraerme de aquello y no funciono.

¡Bloom! ¡Bloom, Bloom! - escuche que alguien me llamaba - ¡Bloomy!

Gire la cabeza con dirección al segundo piso, arriba de las escaleras. Yo me encontraba en el living mirando la tv para calmar mis nervios y vi a Stella en la escalera, se veía emocionada por algo y no se que sea, también se notaba algo cansada y ni hablar de sus ojos, estaban algo rojos y tenía ojeras, estoy segura de que si se lo menciono me matara. Su ropa estaba toda hecha un desastre, otra cosa que no debo mencionarlo.

¿que sucede? - pregunte curiosa.

te necesito arriba a ti y a la chicas arriba ahora - dijo ella sonriendo.

Stella estoy viendo la tv - dije apuntándola con el control.

no me interesa - dijo ella tranquila - trae a las chicas a mi habitación ahora

bien - dije resignada. Apague la tv y fui por las chicas que se encontraban afuera con los chicos en medio de una parrillada. La comida aun no estaba lista por lo que no había problema con sacar a las chicas. Yo sabía que Stella había vuelto a desvelarse la semana pasada y aun trabajaba en el vestido.

¿para que nos quiere? - pregunto Layla curiosa mientras subíamos a la habitación de ella.

ni idea - dije encogiéndome de hombros - pero parecía ser importante

Entre en la habitación de Stella y vi un desastre, incluso mas de lo anterior, habían telas por doquier, agujas tiradas en el suelo por lo que era peligroso caminar descansa, bolas de hojas de papel tiradas por doquier, esto era un desastre total. Pero, en el medio de la habitación había algo que estaba cubierto por una sabana celeste.

me llevo varías noches, mucho trabajo, varias agujas en mis dedos pero al fin termine - dijo Stella sonriendo.

¿de que hablas? - pregunte curiosa aunque por lo dicho imaginaba que hablaba del vestido.

redoble de tambores - dijo Stella con una sonrisa colocando una mano en la sabana. Musa tomo unos lapices y los golpeo en la mesa como si fuese un tambor y las baquetas - me desvele dos semanas y quedo perfecto... ¡Bloom, este es tu vestido de novia terminado...!

Quito la sabana revelando a un maniquí con el vestido puesto. Mire el vestido con una sonrisa sorprendida, era realmente hermoso. Era casi el diseño que Stella había hecho originalmente ya que cambio unas cosas. Era largo, pasando la rodilla, mas no tocando el suelo, no tenía tirantes y no era recto, parecía un poco circular en el pecho y con un pequeño escote. Ajustado a la cintura suelto hacía abajo. En el torso tenía dibujada unas rosas con un brillo dorado, era hermoso, también habían corazones con el mismo color. En la cintura había una cinta transparente con un diseño hermoso, y un lazo pequeño al lado derecho dejando caer dos cintas no tan largas. En la parte posterior, había una tela transparente sobre la tela blanca original, al lado izquierdo habían tres corazones que iban desde el mas pequeño a partir de la mitad del muslo hasta uno mas grande, y al otro lado tenía un pequeño corte. El la cabeza del maniquí estaba el velo que llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, y parecía ser una corona, tenía diseños aunque no se notaban mucho y sera transparente.

es hermoso - dijeron las chicas sorprendidas. Yo no podía decir nada ya que estaba totalmente sorprendida, me había quedado muda al ver el vestido. Realmente era precioso y perfecto, no había ningún error en el y la mancha no estaba. Stella real mente se lucio en el.

gracias - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Bloom... que te parece?

es... es... realmente hermoso - dije sin quitarle la vista al vestido - Stella te quedo precioso...

gracias - dijo nuevamente. La mire sorprendida y sonreí, luego solo la abracé. Pude notar varios parches curitas en sus dedos y supuse que era por las costuras ya que ella no tenía maquina de coser y nosotras tampoco.

¿como quitaste la mancha? - pregunto Flora mirando el vestido sorprendida - ni se nota que se dio vuelta el té

fue algo difícil, requerí un poco de agua, detergente, una esponja, magia y sobre todo... paciencia - dijo riendo con eso último - logre quitarla en dos días, luego solo seguí con mi plan original hasta que se me ocurriera algo para el diseño de arriba, también Brandon me ayudo aunque no mucho ya que solo fue una noche y cayo dormido a las dos horas después

Me reí un poco y mire el vestido. Le di la vuelta y pude ver que en las puntas, al final del vestido justo en los bordes, habían unas lineas hermosas hechas con un brillo color plateado, y en la espalda el vestido tenía algo parecido a un escote en forma de "U" no muy grande.

realmente hermoso - dije sonriendo - gracias...

por anda - dijo sonriendo - ahora, si... todo listo para la boda del miércoles

si, estoy nerviosa - dije nerviosa mordiendo mi labio inferior - ¿y si algo sale mal?

todo a a estar bien - dijeron las chicas con una sonrisa - estaremos contigo

oh antes de que me olvide - dijo Stella - Flora necesito pedirte un favor

¿cual? - pregunto Flora sonriendo.

¿podrías ser la Dama de Honor de Bloom? - pregunto Stella sentándose en la cama.

¿que? creí que tu querías serlo - dijo sorprendida Flora - tu sacaste el papel correcto

lo se, lo se - dijo ella tranquila - es solo que con todo el trabajo del vestido de Bloom olvide revisar o comprar algo para mi ese día, me había olvidado así que creo que tu podrías hacerlo, además... serías mejor dama de honor que yo

Fruncí el ceño extrañada por lo que había dicho Stella, aun faltaban tres días por lo que demás podría encontrar un vestido perfecto y siendo Stella realmente lo haría y mas extraño me pareció lo último que dijo. Flora me miro confundida y al no saber que decirle solo me encogí de hombros, ella miro a Stella y asintió.

perfecto - dijo sonriendo - ahora si, puedo dormir por tres días

Me reí al entender ahora, ella quería dormir estos días y es por eso que no irá a comprar un vestido para la boda... aunque, si no compra un vestido para la boda que usara. Bueno, siendo Stella seguro encontrara algo realmente perfecto en dos segundos. Vi como ella caía de espaldas en la cama y cerraba los ojos, mire a las chicas con una sonrisa traviesa y todas me asintieron al entender que quería hacer.

Caminamos lentamente hasta ella y una a una nos fuimos lanzando sobre ella mientras reíamos tranquilas. Stella, en vez de quejarse, también se rió un poco e intentaba bajarnos a todas pero le parecía complicado así que nos levantamos solas.

oye, la comida debe de estar lista - dijo Tecna - ¿quieres ir?

no... creo que ivernare por tres días - dijo acurrucándose en la cama.

que sea media hora - dije golpeándola con un almohadón suavemente - porque ahora nos vamos

¿nos vamos? - preguntaron todas confundidas.

¿a donde vamos? - pregunto Musa sorprendida y confundida.

a la playa - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿por qué vamos a la playa? - pregunto Layla confundida.

son los nervios, ya intente quitármelos pero no puedo - dije jugando con mis dedos lentamente y nerviosa - necesito distraerme, por favor chicas

vayan ustedes - dijo Stella sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba - yo estaré bien aquí

Stella... - le suplica - chicas, por favor es enserio...

Todas se miraron entre si y me sonrieron - esta bien...

¿¡Que!? - pregunto Stella sorprendida - yo quiero dormir

dormirás allá - dijo Musa - vamos, solo serán dos días

pero... - intento buscar una excusa - ¿que hay de Emily? no puedo dejarla sola y no la puedo llevar, no creo que quiera estar al sol dos días seguidos y dormir en la arena y mas encima es pequeña, ni siquiera puede usar un flotador... chicas no...

tiene un padre que puede cuidarla - dijo Flora riendo - vamos Stella, ella estará bien y por lo visto Bloom

bien, dos días y el vestido se queda aquí - dijo resignada.

¡Bien! - la abracé con fuerza.

aprovechamos de hacer la despedida de soltera en la playa - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

son las mejores chicas - dije sonriendo mientras las abrazaba a todas.

bien, vamos a empacar - dijo Musa sonriendo.

yo guardare el vestido - dijo Stella usando magia para hacerlo desaparecer.

¿donde esta? - pregunte curiosa.

donde Sky nunca lo podrá ver, ni él, ni Brandon, ni los chicos, ni Emily - dijo sonriendo tranquila.

Fui a mi habitación y comencé a empacar cosas para la playa, toalla, traje baño, ropa de cambio, la comida y esas cosas las compraríamos antes de irnos. Busque la tienda y la guarde, luego de tener todo listo en casi una hora me fui a buscar las chicas que ya estaban listas. Ibas a salir de la casa cuando vimos a Riven con Emily en los brazos, Stella fue a despedirse de la pequeña, no quería ser mala pero me la lleve a rastras ya que si los chicos sabían bien donde íbamos lo iban a impedir.

no es posible que nos estemos yendo a escondidas - dijo Stella mientras manejaba el auto.

no nos estamos yendo a escondidas si Riven lo sabe - dije como si fuese obvio - ¿podrías conducir mas rápido? me urge desestresarme

se nota - dijo tranquila.

ya solo vamos a comprar las cosas para la playa - dijo Flora riendo - guardamos la parrilla pequeña, nos falta la comida

no puedo creer que estoy conduciendo un auto con cinco chicas directo a la playa tres días antes de que una de ellas se vaya a casar - dijo Stella incrédula - espero que nadie piense que es un secuestro porque soy totalmente inocente, es a mi a quien secuestraron para venir

¿con quien hablas? - pregunte confundida.

con Amore... - dijo tranquila.

¿Amore? - pregunte confundida. Mire a las chicas que estaban igual y en poco tiempo todas abrimos los ojos sorprendidas - ¡Las Pixies!

Stella detuvo el auto de golpe y nos miro sorprendida - ¿¡Olvidamos a las Pixies!?

bueno... no es un olvido si ellas están todo el día en la habitación de Emily jugando - dijo Layla como si fuese una excusa - ellas... no lo sabían...

genial, ahora esto no puede ser peor - dije preocupada.

tranquila, mira las Pixies estarán bien - dijo Musa tranquila - no harán nada y sobre todo es mejor si se quedan

yo me siento mal - dijo Flora preocupada.

oh bueno, que pena - dijo despreocupada Stella - sigamos adelante

Fruncí el ceño confundida y suspire tranquila. Esta bien, seguro Lockette estará bien sin mi tres días. No paso mucho tiempo cuando llegamos a la playa, Stella nos había llevado a una playa muy lejana y no habían muchas personas en ella, lo que es bueno.

bien, llegamos - dije sonriendo al bajarme del auto. Cerré los ojos y deje que la brisa marina me golpeara en la cara suavemente, los rayos de sol estaban sobre mi rostro y escuchaba las olas agitarse, sin duda era un lugar tranquilo para pasar los nervios.

Mire a las chicas con una sonrisa y comenzamos a bajar las cosas, nos acomodamos cerca de la orilla aunque tampoco tan cerca de ella ya que el agua podría llevarse las cosas. No tardamos mucho en armar nuestra tienda, habíamos traído tres, una para dos personas.

bien, ahora que estamos aquí me relajare, tomare un bronceado e ¡Intentare dormir! - grito Stella mientras acomodaba una silla de playa.

no te vayas a quedar dormida o te quemaras - dijo Flora preocupada.

para eso las tengo como despertador - dijo Stella despreocupada mientras se acostaba en la silla playera.

¿esta bien huir a la playa por dos días antes de la boda? - pregunto Tecna no tan convencida.

no lo se y no me importa - dijo Musa recostándose en una toalla - necesitamos un descanso, en especial la novia

oye... - dije ofendida.

Bloom no te ofendas pero si te notas nerviosa - dijo Musa tranquila - además, si no quieres que los chicos nos encuentren para así olvidar la boda, apaga tu celular

es verdad - dije apagandolo - lo último que quiero pensar es en la boda

exacto - dijo ella sonriendo - ¿oye Stella tienes bronceador?... ¿Stella?

se quedo dormida - dijo Layla quitandole los lentes - fue rápido

será mejor no despertarla - dijo Tecna - y quitale los lentes o le quedarán marcados

busca un bronceador - dijo Musa a Layla - seguro tiene uno

si, aquí esta - dijo Layla entregándoselo - bueno ¿que hacer primero? ¿comer o relajarnos?

no almorzamos, mejor preparemos la comida - dijo Flora sonriendo.

bien - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Entre en la casa a buscar a las chicas pero no las pude hallar, decidí ir a ver a la habitación de Stella porque Bloom dijo que algo estaban buscando pero no las pude encontrar, solo vi un desastre total. Volví al jardín donde estaban los chicos tranquilos y los mire preocupado.

¿alguien ha visto a Bloom? - pregunte preocupado - ¿o alguna de las chicas?

oh es verdad, se fue - dijo Riven despreocupado - dijo algo de nervios y se llevo a las chicas a quien sabe donde

¿¡QUÉ!? - pregunte sorprendido.

¿se llevo a las chicas? - preguntaron los demás - ¿cuando paso?

hace un par de horas - dijo Riven despreocupado.

¿¡Y AHORA LO DICES!? - le grite molesto. Él me miro confundido y tranquilo.

pensé que sabías - miro a los chicos y volvió a hablar - ¿ustedes... no sabían tampoco?

¿Riven, las chicas se fueron? - pregunto Helio sorprendido - ¿por qué no nos dijeron?

ni idea - dijo Riven despreocupado - ni siquiera me dijo, solo la escuche balbucear que se iban a no se donde, no dijeron el lugar

oh Dios - dije preocupado.

tranquilo, las llamaremos al celular - dijo Timmy tomando su celular y marcando seguramente a Tecna - apagado...

déjame intentar - dije pero también lo tenía apagado - no puede ser...

Stella nunca apaga su celular - dijo Nabu tranquilo - intenta con ella Brandon

esta bien - marco el celular de Stella y sonrió - oye... si, lo siento pero no sabía... ¿donde están?... ¿como que no me dirás? Stella... me colgó

¿por qué? - pregunte sorprendido y preocupado.

ella estaba durmiendo, la desperté y estaba molesta, no quiso decirme donde están pero dijo que volverían en dos o tres días - dijo Brandon tranquilo - oh y creo que apago el celular

oh Dios - dije preocupado.

tranquilo, mira creo que demás volverán para mañana - dijo Helio sonriendo - seguro solo salieron un rato por ahí

pero a tres días de la boda - dije preocupado - ¿que pasa si no llegan a tiempo?

mira el lado positivo - dijo Nabu - tenemos la casa para nosotros solos, y podemos hacer esa perfecta fiesta de despedida de soltero

oye, no vas a hacer una fiesta con Emily en casa - dijo Brandon - no puedes tocar música tan fuerte

claro, tenías que tener una hija - dijo Nabu molesto - nos arruina la diversión

Nabu... - lo regañaron los chicos.

bien, lo siento - se disculpo apenado.

oh Dios, Bloom no esta - dije preocupado.

tranquilo hombre enamorado, volverán - dijo Brandon sonriendo - hasta entonces, iremos pensando en que hacer para la fiesta de despedida de soltero, Emy tu te quedarás con los abuelos ¿si?

¡Aaahh! - dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

bien, todo decidido, días de chicos - dijo Nabu sonriendo - ¿alguien ha visto a Liam?

salió en la mañana, dijo que no volvería - explico Timmy - nos iba a ver en la boda

oh, bueno, aun puedo meterme en problemas solo - dijo Nabu despreocupado.

no, no puedes - dijimos todos al unisonó.

ustedes no saben - se defendió él.

bien tenemos la casa para nosotros seis por tres días - dijo Riven sonriendo feliz - lo mejor que nos puede pasar

espero que las chicas estén bien - dije preocupado - "¿por qué Bloom decidió irse a tan pocos días de la boda? ¿acaso no se quiere casar conmigo?"

* * *

.: Flora :.

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y las chicas y yo habíamos hecho una fogata para asar unos malvaviscos, aunque era temprano eso no importaba. Habíamos tenido una tarde entretenida jugando en el agua o simplemente asoleandonos, Stella, y lo mejor es que ayudaba a Bloom a distraerse y olvidarse de los nervios prematrimoniales.

esto esta muy bien - dijo Tecna sonriendo - seis amigas en una fogata en la playa

relajándonos y olvidando todo - dijo Musa sonriendo.

no se si olvidándonos de todo - dijo Bloom nerviosa.

Bloomy te preocupas demasiado por la boda ¿sabes? - dijo Stella sacando el malvavisco del fuego - ay, quema...

¿Bloomy? - frunció el ceño ella confundida - bien, si así lo quieres Stelly

no te sale - negó con la cabeza Stella - ahora, dime ¿que sucede con esto de la boda?

no se si pueda casarme - dijo Bloom nerviosa.

Bloom, no digas eso - dije negando con la cabeza - solo son los nervios, no te preocupes

es verdad - dijo Layla sonriendo - nosotras vamos a estar allí contigo para apoyarte

es cierto - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

Bloom... - dijo Stella con una voz suave mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro - ¡NO ME DESVELE DOS SEMANAS PARA ESTO! ¡TU TE CASAS SI O SI! ¡Y VAS A USAR ESE VESTIDO EN DOS DÍAS O CRÉEME QUE HARÉ QUE PASES TUS DÍAS EN LA OSCURIDAD TOTAL!

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y molesta. ¿Como diablos se le ocurre decir eso? ¿no que ve que Bloom ya esta enrviosa? y ahora debe ser peor, imagine que diría algo mas tranquilizador pero veo que me equivoque.

¡Stella...! - la regañe - ¿como le dices eso?

lo siento pero es que no me desvele dos semanas, sufrí un un colapso nervioso, me clave miles de agujas, descuide mi piel y tengo ojeras para esto - dijo Stella molesta - ella se va a casar así tenga que atarla de manos y pies para que no pueda escapar

sabes, no es tu boda y te estresas... ¿como será para la tuya? - pregunto Musa riendo.

cállate - dijo molesta.

Stella, me asustas te pones autoritaria ¿sabes? - comento Bloom - y no he dicho que no voy a casarme, solo que no se si pueda

Stella gruño y zarandeo a Bloom de los hombros - tu tienes que casarte mujer, sufrí mucho por ese vestido y si no lo usas enserio llorare en grande y es probable que tome una venganza...

¡Stella! - la regañamos.

enserio tienes que dejar de hacer eso - dije haciendo que se separara - mira Bloom, sabemos que estas nerviosa pero solo es un día... tu día... olvídate de esto y sonríe, te vas a casar... muchas de nosotras tendremos que esperar meses, probablemente un año para esto

o no lo se, Brandon dijo que podíamos casarnos en unos meses y... - intento decir Stella tranquila pero le di una mirada molesta - mejor me callo

si - dije asintiendo luego volví a Bloom - la cosa es, que no puedes dejar que unos nervios te arruinen tu gran día... o la rabia de Stella

te estoy escuchando - dijo molesta.

¿por qué mejor no te llenas la boca con esto? - pregunto Musa entregándole la bolsa de malvaviscos - y dejas de asustar a Bloom por unos minutos

creo que mejor llamaré a Brandon, quiero saber como esta Emily - dijo Stella encendiendo su celular y levantándose de la arena.

no les digas donde estamos - dijo Tecna mientras Stella caminaba hacía la orilla del mar.

tranquila, no lo haré - dijo ella sin voltear a ver.

bueno, aprovechemos antes de que vuelva y la asuste mas - dijo Musa riendo provocando una sonrisa en Bloom.

vamos a estar ahí contigo - dije sonriendo - será un gran día para ti y para Sky, no dejes que los nervios te ganen ya que es tu día, uno muy especial que no se comprara a ninguno

gracias chicas - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

y creo que sera mejor que no vuelvas a decir eso o vamos a hacer lo que Stella dijo - rió Tecna - te atamos y te llevamos a la fuerza

Me reí también y abracé a Bloom tranquila - sera un día especial, y mas porque van a estar allí

te queremos Bloom - dijo Layla sonriendo - sin importar nada siempre vamos a estar allí para ti

* * *

.: Stella :.

_enserio, siento haberte despertado pero no sabía que estabas durmiendo_ - dijo Brandon tranquilo - _solo quería saber en donde estas, nos tienen a todos preocupados_

me encantaría decirte pero no puedo, son las reglas - dije lamentandolo - pero no te preocupes, estamos bien.

_¿me dirás por que se fueron al menos?_ - pregunto curioso.

Bloom tuvo un ataque de nervios prematrimoniales y nos arrastro a todas con ella - dije tranquila - fue como un secuestro pero en vez de secuestrar a la novia, la novia nos secuestro a nosotras... por cierto olvidamos a las Pixies, quieres... decirle a Amore que lo siento

_esta bien, te extraño_ - dijo con un tono dulce - _no tienes idea de cuanto_

intento hacerme la idea - dije sonriendo - ¿como esta Emy?

_bien, lo cierto es que te extraña también..._ - dijo Brandon con un tono triste - _pudiste haberte despedido_

lo hice... un poco, Bloom no me dejo terminar - me defendí - supongo que esta durmiendo, la llamaré mañana

_seguro le encantara oírte al igual que a mi_ - dijo tranquilo - _oye, ¿como se encuentra Bloom?_

pues... mas tranquila... no lo creo - dije negando con la cabeza.

_¿por qué?_ - pregunto preocupado.

digamos que no ayude mucho - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa - uhg Brandon, te extraño tanto... quisiera que estés aquí

_lo se_ - dijo riendo - _pero tu fuiste quien se fue con ellas_

en mi defensa yo iba a dormir - dije tranquilas - ellas me persuadieron para venir

_Stella... tengo algo que decirte_ - dijo tranquilo.

¿que es? - pregunte sonriendo.

_I love you_ - dijo tranquilo.

me too_ - _dije sonriendo - I love you so much

_me encanta cuando hablas así_ - dijo con un tono coqueto - _suena... increíblemente irresistible_

pero estoy a mas de mil metros lejos - dije riendo.

_lo se, y es una pena... enserio quiero tenerte aquí_ - dijo lamentandolo - _te extraño un montón_

solo serán dos días, lo mas seguro es que volvamos el miércoles temprano - dije tranquila - hay que arreglarse para la gran boda del año

_creí que querías que la nuestra fuera la del año_ - dijo extrañado.

si, considerando que aun no hay ni una fecha para la boda - dije algo molesta.

_veremos una fecha cuando todo acabe ¿si?_ - dijo tranquilo - _¿estas de acuerdo?_

por supuesto - dije sonriendo un poco.

_por cierto, ya que ustedes no están aquí nosotros pensamos en hacerle la despedida de soltero a Sky en casa... por lo que le pedí a mis padres que cuidaran a Emily esa noche, después de que estés lista iremos por ella antes de ir a la boda _- dijo tranquilo - _ ¿te parece?_

si, pero si es así tienes que enviar todo, creo que le había dejado una ropa perfecta para la ocasión, esta en el cuarto cajón del armario, en su habitación - dije tranquila.

_bien, oye ¿donde esta el vestido de Bloom?_ - pregunto curioso.

lo escondí, no te preocupes porque no esta en casa - dije sonriendo - así evito que Sky lo vea, y tu también...

_bien pensado _- dijo con un tono alegre.

¡Julieta! ¡Ya termina! - escuche gritar a Musa.

_¿Julieta? eso me convierte en Romeo ¿verdad?_ - pregunto él riendo.

por supuesto mi Romeo - dije riendo también - debo irme, te llamaré mañana por la mañana

_bien Sunshine, nos veremos en dos días_ - dijo alegre

bien, nos veremos entonces - dije sonriendo - Te Amo

_también yo_ - dijo cortando la llamada. Mire la pantalla de mi celular y sonreí tranquila. Escuche nuevamente a Musa llamarme Julieta así que guarde mi celular y volví con las chicas tranquila. Me senté en la arena al lado de Bloom tranquila y les sonreí a las chicas.

¿que te dijo Romeo? - pregunto Musa riendo.

nada - dije tranquila - ¿ahora si dejaran de retarme?

te lo merecías - dijo Tecna riendo - ya tranquila, no te preocupes que no lo haremos

bien - dije tranquila - entonces... ¿todo bien Bloom?

todo bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

oye Bloom... no quiero traerte los nervios devuelta pero tengo curiosidad - dije mirándola tranquila - ¿después de casarte... te convertirás en Reina de Domino?

pues... aun no esta decidido pero creo que en un par de meses - dijo tranquila - ¿por qué?

por nada - dije sonriendo.

¿donde harán el banquete al final? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

sera en el castillo de Domino - dijo sonriendo - idea de mi padre

bueno, al menos sera una noche divertida - dije riendo.

oh antes de que me olvide, Stella creo que no tienes excusa para ser la dama de honor ahora - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ¿verdad Flora?

tienes razón - dijo Flora.

aahh... esta bien - dije sonriendo.

La noche nos la pasamos en risas, no hasta muy tarde ya que la siguiente iba a ser una noche en vela. Yo imaginaba mas que tendríamos la despedida de soltera en un hotel pero henos aquí, en la playa por una locura de Bloom. En la tienda, dormí con la novia asustada, mala idea ya que si volvía a decir algo sobre no casarse yo explotaría, es enserio pero no me desvele dos semanas para esto.

¿sabes que me alegra que tu seas la dama de honor? - pregunto Bloom mientras yo intenta dormir.

no... - dije apenas audible y somnolienta.

no te duermas, quiero hablar - dijo Bloom golpeándome con algo suave.

bien... - dije sentándome aun somnolienta - ¿por qué?

eres mi mejor amiga y creo que es mejor que tu seas la Dama de Honor, es cierto que Flora seria buena pero... - yo tenía los ojos cerrados y había dejado de escuchar a Bloom después de decir mejor amiga, se que se detuvo y la mire algo cansada - no me estas escuchando ¿verdad?

me perdí en mejor amiga - dije volviendo a acostarme - Bloom, estoy cansada ya déjame dormir

vaya amiga que resultaste ser - dijo indignada - yo aquí expresándote mis sentimientos y tu durmiendo

Bloomy, enserio quiero escucharte pero tengo sueño y sabes que si eres mi mejor amiga y que no tienes que hacer todo esto - dije mirándola con una sonrisa.

Bloom me sonrió tranquila - gracias, por hacer el vestido, por ayudarme, por estar ahí para mi, por ser mi mejor amiga

por nada - dije cerrando los ojos y bostezando - ¿que hora es?

las dos de la mañana - dijo Bloom tranquila - oye, ya que Brandon es el padrino te toca ser la madrina

y tu seras la de Emily - dije recostando la cabeza en el saco.

solo si tu lo quieres así - dije sonriendo.

si... - dije apenas audible - ¿ahora puedo dormir?

no - dijo Bloom riendo - vamos, Stella me caso en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, no te duermas

Gruñí un poco y la mire tranquila - ¿quien te escoltara?

Mike - dijo tranquila - quería que fuese él ya que él y Vanessa me criaron entonces creo que sera para mi lo mejor... y mi padre no tiene problemas

sera... - dije tranquila - ¿ya puedo dormir?

Stella... - dijo haciendo una carita triste.

ok no - dije sentándome.

¿por qué me preguntaste si sería reina? - pregunto curiosa.

curiosidad - dije tranquila.

¿tu... serás reina verdad? - pregunto curiosa.

Mire mi regazo preocupada ya que no sabía si iba a ser reina. Recordaba la conversación con mi madre y a pesar de que conocía esto se me hacía extraño pasar por esto.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_deberás impresionar a Sarah si quieres llegar a ser Reina - dijo Selene tranquila - conoces la rutina, debes venir sola_

_nunca he estado en una - dijo Stella despreocupada - mamá, deberíamos olvidar esto... es una estúpida rutina, soy la Princesa de Solaria y de la Luna, no tengo porque pasar por esto_

_Stella, todos pasamos por esto para ser Reina de la Luna - dijo dijo Selene seria - no puedes evitarlo, es tu deber como Princesa y si fallas tu puesto será revocado y se le entregara el trono a otro familiar, por ser hija única le toca el puesto a tu prima, Daniela_

_yo la odio - dijo Stella con una mueca de disgusto - es algo... __egocéntrica_

_estas por las mismas, concéntrate de esto depende de si seras Reina o no - dijo Selene molesta._

_yo no soy egocéntrica - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

no lo se - dije sonriendo falsamente - yo... aun no lo he hablado con mi madre

Bloom me miro no tan convencida lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba mintiendo mal pero no dijo nada. Se recostó en el saco y miro al techo por unos segundos sin decir nada. Yo sabía que iba a decir que mentía o me iba a pedir la verdad pero aun no lo hacía y me parecía extraño. No dije nada solo agache la cabeza para mirar mi regazo y torcí los labios.

estas mintiendo ¿verdad? - pregunto luego de unos minutos - ¿ya hablaste con ella?

prefiero no hablar de eso - dije tranquila - hay que hablar de tener otro sobrino...

¿vas a tener otro hijo? - pregunto levantando la ceja sorprendida.

si y no - dije enseguida - hablaba de ti... vamos, yo quiero un sobrino

tienes una hija, y al parecer tendrás otro y no me dijiste - dijo molesta.

es porque aun no lo o la tendré, le dije a Brandon que quería esperar - dije tranquila - quiero que Emily sea mas grande y quiero un sobrino o sobrina...

de hecho... - me sonrió - Sky y yo lo hablamos, pensamos en un tiempo mas...

genial - dije con sarcasmo - tendré que esperar...

si - dijo Bloom riendo - yo si espero

ok ¿que les pasa? - pregunte molesta - desde que Emily llego todas me dicen eso

son bromas Stella, nadie lo diría enserio - dijo Bloom sonriendo - todas amamos a Emily

ya lo se - dije tranquila - ¿que hora es?

ni idea, pero es tarde - dijo Bloom bostezando - a dormir se ha dicho

claro, ahora si quieres dormir - dije molesta.

solo duerme - dijo riendo.

eso intento - dije tranquila.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estábamos en la casa en medio de una fiesta, era la despedida de soltero de Sky, él quería algo tranquilo así que hicimos una fiesta en la que estábamos nosotros seis y los padres del y de Bloom. Era una noche de hombros, estaba siendo divertido y todo. Me reí bastante y mas porque Sky estaba algo molesto ya que Nabu y Riven, para molestarlo, trajeron a unas bailarinas... seguro Bloom lo matara si se entera.

relájate amigo, mañana te casas - dije colocando una mano en su hombro - que sea la última locura

no lo se, ¿como permitiste que trajeran esas bailarinas? - pregunto molesto - ¿y que estas tomando? los chicos no trajeron bebida

un trago - dije tranquilo - oye, no me paso de tragos como otros aquí y tranquilízate... ¿o piensas que Bloom tiene una fiesta de pijama?

yo... no lo se, tal vez - dijo nervioso.

ya quisieras - dije riendo - Sky, tranquilo ¿si?

bien, pero ayúdame a llevarme los tragos - dijo caminando a la mesa. Rodé los ojos y lo tome de los hombros jalándolo hacía atrás - ¿que haces?

déjalo así... es una fiesta de despedida - dije sonriendo - y te estas estresando, vamos...

oh Dios - dijo preocupado.

escucha, te daré dos opciones te diviertes y pasas la mejor noche de tu vida o sigues como estas y Bloom se entera de las bailarinas - le sonreí tranquilo - elije

...¡A bailar! - grito sonriendo. Me reí un poco y volví a la mesa para servirme un poco mas de lo que estaba tomando, sabía que iba a ir enseguida ya que lo último que quería era que Bloom se enterara de esto. Me serví un poco mas de aquel trago y sonreía al ver a Sky. Yo no tenía planeado beber ya que eso no era algo que me gustará, de hecho ni siquiera tomaba pero esté si era bueno.

me pregunto como estarán las chicas - dije riendo para mi.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Nos encontrabamos en una disco a la que habíamos llevado a Bloom para la despedida de soltera a pesar de que ella no quería una disco igual lo hicimos. Era una super fiesta y estaba muy encendida. Habíamos conocido a unos chicos e incluso bailamos con ellos pero nada mas, no nos íbamos a pasar. Stella y Bloom se habían llevado a Tecna arrastrando a la pista de baile y yo fui donde Flora y Layla que estaban en la barra bebiendo algo.

¿que es? - pregunte sonriendo.

un trago sin alcohol - dijo Flora sonriendo - ¿donde esta Bloom?

por allá con Stella y Tecna - dije apuntando a las chicas - parece que fue buena idea dejar esa playa y venir aquí

es cierto - dijeron las chicas asintiendo.

¿vamos? - pregunte sonriendo.

vamos - dijeron ella sonriendo. Volví a la pista de baile con las chicas. La música era muy movida y habían muchas personas bailando, lo que nos entretenía a todas. Bloom no parecía preocupada por nada y se divertía mucho, luego de la fiesta queríamos dar una caminata por allí pero no pudimos porque Stella estaba hablando con unos chicos que nos habían invitado a salir.

no creo que esto sea buena idea - dijo Bloom preocupada mientras Stella hablaba con esos chicos. Eran dos, uno de cabello rubio y ojos castaño, y él otro era de cabello pelinegro y ojos azules.

a mi tampoco, de partida ¿por qué querer salir con nosotras? somos seis y ellos dos - dije confundida.

no eso Musa, siento algo extraño en estos chicos - dijo Bloom preocupada.

te entiendo, pero no pienso salir con ellos - dijo Flora negando con la cabeza - apenas los conocemos

ni eso, no sabemos cuales son sus nombres - dijo Tecna molesta - mejor volvamos a la playa y terminemos esta despedida de soltera entre nosotras

yo estoy cansada - dije riendo - fue una noche muy divertida

chicas... esta decidido, Jake y Daniel nos invitan a comer - dijo Stella sonriendo - vamos...

te has vuelto loca - dije rodando los ojos - no vamos a salir con ellos

¿por qué no? - pregunto confundida.

porque no los conocemos y porque tenemos novios - dije como si fuese obvio porque era obvio.

uhg como si los chicos no estuvieran ahora con unas guapisimas bailando - dijo algo celosa Stella.

esto es por Brandon - dijo Layla mientras todas asentíamos - escucha, no sabes que están haciendo ellos y no debería importarte porque es una despedida de soltero, y nosotras tenemos una de soltera, volveremos a la playa y allí haremos las locuras

cierto, ahora sube al auto arpa que manejes - dijo Tecna pero luego la miro de reojo - mejor no, algo me dice que no estas sobria

oye, no bebí - dijo Stella indignada - y me molesta que creas eso

Tecna solo quiere que no nos estrellemos o te detengan por conducir pasa a alcohol - dije despreocupada mientras caminaba al auto.

¡Que no tome! - grito Stella indignada - y yo conduciré, es mi auto

pero no quiero morir - dije mirándola molesta.

¡Basta! - dijo Flora molesta - Stella, sabemos que estas sobria y que no tomaste y Musa, no pelees con ella, sus peleas nunca las llevan a nada y siempre terminal

conduce Stella - dijo Layla tranquila.

bien - dijo Stella subiendo al auto. Después de haber subido al auto ella nos llevo a la playa donde volvimos a armar nuestra tienda y a pasar el último tiempo juntas antes de la gran boda.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo y ¡Llega la boda de Bloom y Sky! ¡Wo! las cosas son divertidas ¿eh? ¿eh? kasjkasjsk espero que les guste. Quiero hacerles una pregunta... ¿quieren que aparezca un enemigo así tranquilo, como batallas sencillas, de uno o dos capítulos?

**Próximamente: La Unión de Dos**

al fin el día mas esperado - dijo Helio sonriendo - los nervios no dejan de crecer ¿eh?

que desastre - dijeron las chicas sorprendidas.

es lo que sucede cuando dejamos a los chicos solos - dijo Layla riendo.

¿donde esta Bloom? - pregunto Sky.

tu no puedes ver a Bloom hasta que comience la boda - dijo Stella con la mano en alto y negando.

bien Bloom, te ves hermosa - dijo Flora sonriendo.

iremos por Emily y luego a la boda - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ¿estas lista?

bien, Bloom, llego el momento - dijo Musa sonriendo - que los nervios no te ganen, estaremos contigo

te ves hermosa Bloom - susurro Sky a su oído.

Princesa Bloom de Domino, ¿acepta usted al Príncipe Sky de Eraklyon como esposo? - pregunto el casamentero.

yo... - dijo Bloom nerviosa.

~ Comentarios:

- tamaye199: Gracias, ¿querías decir ex-novio? es que dice existe y no entendí bien.

- Wings Are Mde To Fly: Sorry, no entendí mucho eso de que no se preocupa tanto Stella, ¿de que no se preocupa? es que enserio me perdí jeje. Al no haber link habrá que imaginar lo mejor jeje Que bueno que la canción te guste, y si creo que estaba viendo Victorious cuando puse ese nombre o era un comercial pero se que vi a cat y para no pensar tanto le puse así askjsakjs

Bueno eso parece ser todo por hoy. ¿Creen que llegue a los 300 Reviews? digo, como en cada fics fue aumentando y superando el numero anterior supuse que ahora podríamos llegar a los 300 jeje... :D oigan necesito ayuda para los apellidos :/ ¿saben si en el comic aparecen los apellidos?

Dejen Reviews

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	7. Chapter 7: La Unión de Dos

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 7:

La Unión de Dos

.: Stella :.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando las chicas y yo volvíamos a casa. Hoy era el gran día de Bloom y necesitábamos llegar a casa para preparar todo, ya que la belleza lleva su tiempo. La boda se realizaría a las siete de la tarde y nosotras teníamos que arreglar todo, todito para esa hora. Primero había que sacar a los chicos de la casa para que Bloom pudiera entrar sin problemas así que la dejamos en el auto mientras nosotras entrabamos a la casa.

que desastre - dije al unisonó con las chicas sorprendidas. La casa era un desastre total, había botellas tiradas, papeles tirados, esto era un zoológico mas que una casa.

es lo que sucede cuando dejamos a los chicos solos - dijo Layla riendo.

ja, y luego se quejan de que yo iba a hacer la despedida de soltera algo... salvaje - dije con ironía mientras caminaba por la casa.

nos querías llevar a quien sabe donde con unos desconocidos - dijo Musa frunciendo el ceño - nos llevaste a la disco aquella, y luego ni te recuerdo lo que paso cuando volvíamos a la playa

oye, iba sobria, yo no bebo... mas de dos vasos - dije frunciendo el ceño - no fue mi culpa, ese bache estaba en el camino

ahora no por favor - dijo Flora deteniendo la pelea - tenemos que pensar en como traer a Bloom

fácil, encerraremos a Sky en su habitación y la llevamos a la de Emily - dije tranquila.

¿y donde tienes el vestido? - pregunto Tecna.

en Solaria - dije despreocupada mientras las chicas me miraban sorprendidas - ¿que?

¿enviaste el vestido a Solaria? - pregunto Layla incrédula.

no iba a dejarlo en casa - dije como si fuera obvio.

pero, ¿a Solaria? - pregunto sorprendida.

uhg, ya lo recuerdo no podemos vestir a Bloom en el cuarto de Emily, mis productos están en mi habitación - dije chasqueando los dedos molesta - bien, tengo un plan, ustedes encierren a Sky yo sacaré a Brandon de la habitación

nuevo plan, vamos a dar una vuelta y luego venimos - dijo Flora.

mal plan - dije negando con la cabeza - es una boda, Bloom tiene que ir en sus mejores galas y esto llevará mucho tiempo vestirse

bien, tengo una mejor idea - dijo Musa - solo llevemos a Bloom arriba

bien, y hay que decirle a los chicos que limpien este desastre - dije molesta mientras subía a mi habitación. Al entrar en ella vi a Brandon dormir tranquilamente, se veía tan lindo así que me daba pena despertarlo pero por desgracia hoy era un día especial y tenía que despertarlo para poder hacer que Bloom entrara para arreglarla.

Camine hasta la cama y me senté a su lado mirándolo con una sonrisa de ternura. Moví un mechón que cubría su rostro y lo besé en la mejilla, él pareció no sentirlo ya que ni se movió un centímetro por lo que supuse que enserio estaba profundamente dormido.

Tesoro... - dije con voz suave y baja - despierta Tesoro

Brandon no se movió nuevamente así que coloque un dedo en mis labios pensativa, luego sonreí y lo desperté zarandeándolo. Fue de golpe por lo que se asusto un poco, se inclino en la cama y me miro asustado.

¿por qué hiciste eso? - pregunto asustado - harás que me de un ataque al corazón

yo te intente despertar tranquila pero no lo hiciste - dije negando con la cabeza - ¿y? ¿solo me vas a decir eso?

Me sonrió y me beso en los labios, lleve una mano a su cuello y pasándolo por su cabello despeinandolo mas aun. Me había olvidado de la razón por la que estaba ahí ya que con solo besarlo era adiós al mundo, hola a los labios de Brandon. Escuche que alguien se aclaraba la garganta lo que me hizo separarme enseguida, me di la vuelta y vi a Musa de brazos cruzados y una mirada algo molesta.

estamos tratando de meter a Bloom a la casa y tu aquí besando a tu novio - dijo Musa levantando la ceja.

y tu interrumpiste - dije tranquila. Volví a mirar a Brandon y sonreí - Brandon, lo siento Cariño pero tendrás que salir

¿por qué? - pregunto confundida.

vamos a meter a Bloom a la casa y queremos que sea aquí - dije sonriendo.

Sky ya esta encerrado, de todos modos no hacía falta ¿sabes? esta muerto en la cama - dijo Musa riendo.

uhg yo me puedo quedar, no molestare - dijo volviendo a recostarse en la cama. Me reí un poco y me incline a el apoyándome en las manos sobre la cama. Me acerque a su oído y sonreí.

vamos a preparar a Bloom, tienes que salir - dije en voz baja - luego puedes volver a entrar

creo que ese luego es mañana - dijo riendo - tengo sueño, ¿donde dormiré?

¿en la habitación de Emily? - pregunte nerviosa.

no hay una cama y no creo caber en la cuna - dijo divertido.

¿sofá? - pregunte riendo de nuevo.

no... - gimió negando con la cabeza - ¿me puedo quedar? prometo que no espiare el vestido

lo que no quiero es que nos espíes cuando nos estemos cambiando - dije como si fuese obvio - vas a salir

prometo que estaré tranquilito - dijo acurrucándose en la cama - ¿por qué no pueden arreglarse mas tarde?

porque... levántate - dije riendo - se necesitan horas de preparación y lo sabes

Escuche unos pasos fuertes y me gire hacía atrás, pude ver a Bloom y a las chicas. Di un resoplido sobre mi flequillo y volví a mirar a Brandon. Ya que no pensaba irse que se quede pero si llegaba a espiar era su final, no viviría para contarlo.

bien, pero no espíes - dije tranquila - Te Amo...

también yo - dijo cerrando los ojos para volver a dormirse.

bien, el chico aquí no se ira pero volverá a dormirse - dije tranquila - así que no nos queda de otra que quedarnos

yo no tengo objeción pero recuerda que vamos a cambiarnos - dijo Layla no tan convencida.

por eso tengo esto - dije tomando una manta celeste. La lance a la cabeza y de Brandon y mire a las chicas sonriendo - listo

¿no es de Emily eso? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

si, pero prefiere mas la rosada con el dibujo a la esquina - dije despreocupada - como sea, Bloom a la ducha

bien - dijo ella sonriendo - ¿tienes...?

en la puerta por dentro - respondí tranquila al saber que me pedía, una bata. Mire a las chicas y chasqueé los dedos haciendo aparecer el vestido en el aire, luego lo coloque en el maniquí y sonreí.

sigo pensando que es muy temprano - dijo Brandon algo somnoliento. Di un gruñido y le di la vuelta a la cama por el lado derecho, me subí en ella y levante un poco la manta para mirarlo a la cara, me acerque un poco y le sonreí.

tu duerme y sueña con los ángeles - dije en voz baja.

eso hacía, hasta que uno se sentó en la cama y me despertó de golpe - dijo con una risa divertido.

pues tu ángel te prohíbe sacar la cabeza hasta que yo diga - dije riendo - es enserio

¿ni siquiera cuando tu te estés vistiendo? - pregunto curioso.

Me sonroje un poco y negué con la cabeza - no, y no seas pervertido

como digas Sunshine - dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. Saque la cabeza y mire a las chicas con una sonrisa aunque el sonrojo seguía siendo notorio para quien me viera, pero lo bueno es que era algo leve. Me senté en la orilla de la cama cruzada de piernas esperando a que Bloom saliera del baño pero esta niña si tardaba demasiado.

Estaba por ir a sacarla cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y pude ver a Sky que apenas, y podía decirse que es así, había despertado. Nos miro sorprendido y confundido, apunto con el dedo indicé a cada una de nosotras y luego a Brandon que seguía en la cama tapado con una de las mantas de Emily sobre la cabeza.

¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto confundida.

vivimos aquí y esta es mi habitación - dije como si fuese obvio - tu tienes que salir

¿donde esta Bloom? - pregunto sonriendo.

ah ah tu no puedes ver a Bloom hasta que comience la boda - dije la mano en alto y negando con la cabeza para evitar que diera un paso en la habitación - así que afuera...

pero... - intento decir él - no seas así...

lo siento, así son las cosas - dije tranquila - pero si vas a hacer el desayuno solo grita y una de nosotras bajara por el

¿y por qué él si puede estar aquí? - apunto a Brandon molesto.

duermo aquí - dijo el algo somnoliento - algo que no puedo hacer porque no me dejan...

lo siento - me disculpe preocupada - bueno, Sky te vas ahora...

bien - dijo resignado mientras se iba de la habitación. Flora cerro la puerta de la habitación y yo fui a golpear la puerta del baño - Bloom ya puedes salir

bien - dijo desde el otro lado. Me cruce de brazos y espere a que ella saliera del baño. En pocos minutos salio usando una bata blanca y una toalla en el cabello. Sonreí tranquila y la hice sentarse en la silla del escritorio, chasqueo los dedos y lo convertí en un set de maquillaje completo, espejo y todo lo que necesite para entonces.

ahora si podemos comenzar - dije sonriendo.

bien, se acaba - dijo Brandon levantándose - yo aquí no puedo dormir, iré a la habitación de Emily

el sillón es cómodo - dije colocándome atrás de Bloom mientras miraba el espejo tranquila para ver por donde empezar.

si, creo que dormiré ahí - dijo algo molesto porque lo había despertado hace unos momentos. Antes de salir me beso en los labios fugazmente y luego salio de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada.

bien, comenzamos por las cejas - dije sacando una pinza.

eso dolera - dijo Layla preocupada - uy...

después siguen ustedes - dije tranquila mientras movía la cabeza de Bloom para comenzar a usar las pinzas en ella.

oh Dios - dijeron las chicas preocupadas.

* * *

.: Helio :.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando estábamos tomando el desayuno recién Las chicas estaban encerradas en la habitación de Stella y no dejaban a nadie entrar, ni siquiera Brandon que estuvo un rato con ellas pero después de salir no lo dejaron entrar mas.

al fin el día mas esperado - dije sonriendo - los nervios no dejan de crecer ¿eh?

no tienes idea - dijo Sky con una risa nervioso - el solo pensar en eso hace que me ponga nervioso

yo quiero entrar en la habitación - dijo Brandon molesto - es increíble que no me dejen entrar

algo me dice que no saldrán hasta las seis o mas - dije riendo.

¿alguien ha visto a Liam? - pregunto Nabu extrañado - dijo que iba a venir temprano

tiene que estar con eso del juicio - dije preocupado - la condena que les iban a dar era realmente mala

como sea, eran dos opciones y ambas son a muerte - dijo Riven despreocupado - ¿y que nos importa lo que suceda? merecen mas de la muerte con todo lo que hicieron

¿que hay de Akane? - pregunto Sky serio - ¿que va a pasar con ella?

esperemos que no se escape o la dejen en libertad - dijo Timmy preocupado - aunque no sería posible con todo lo que ha pasado

ella no tendrá un juicio - dijo Brandon serio - y según Liam no pudo verla aquel día

bueno ya no importa - dije sonriendo mientras me servía café - ella esta en prisión, los Magos igual y la Dama Oscura fue encerrada, Stella esta bien, la Tierra no exploto y Magix no fue destruido... todo esta en paz después de tanto tiempo y la Luz volvió a obtener otro triunfo

cierto - dijeron los chicos sonriendo.

bueno, Sky, ¿no crees que deberías ir a arreglarte también? - pregunto Brandon riendo - la belleza lleva tiempo, es lo que dice Stella

ja ja - dijo Sky con sarcasmo - no me demorare tanto como las chicas

me pregunto que estarán haciendo - dijo Timmy preocupado.

a manos de Stella, podría ser cualquier cosa - dijo Riven preocupado también.

si, es verdad - dijimos todos al unisonó.

* * *

.: Liam :.

creo que lo del juicio no fue buena idea - dije mirando el cielo con las manos en los bolsillos.

todo se paga en esta vida - dijo un amigo serio - ¿no has oído hablar del karma?

algo - dije suspirando - ¿por qué?

¿por qué que? - pregunto confundido o haciéndose el desentendido.

porque pediste eso para ellos - pregunte serio y confundido un poco - creí que los querías y lo último que querías era que pasaran por algo como esto

eso quería pero ellos se lo buscaron, yo no les enseñe a usar magia para esto - dijo él serio - debieron haber entendido cuando tuvieron su oportunidad y no lo hicieron, ahora deberán pagar por lo que hicieron

Mort, ¿que harás? - pregunte curioso.

seguir con mi plan como iba - dijo tranquilo - yo pedí el juicio para la condena, ahora tu abogaras en su contra y solo de ti dependerá el resultado

tenía que ser - suspire preocupado.

* * *

.: Musa :.

La hora en la mañana se había pasado muy rápido y aun no nos vestíamos eran las cuatro de la tarde y Stella seguía haciéndole su magia a Bloom, ahora se, que no es mentira cuando dice que al belleza lleva tiempo. Toda la mañana y toda la tarde en esta habitación encerradas y sin poder vestirnos, Stella es una loca de la belleza y la moda.

oye aun queda mucho tiempo, un descanso - dijo Bloom sentándose en la cama después de haber sufrido mucho con ella - mejor arréglate tu

nada de eso, yo puedo terminar en dos minutos - dijo Stella tranquila - sigamos, siéntate para hacer el peinado... esto tomara horas

son las cuatro ¿que tanto puede tomar? - pregunto Flora sentándose en la cama.

dos horas - dijo tranquila - y luego solo te pones el vestido y ya

bien, yo iré por mi vestido - dije tranquila. Salí de la habitación y entre en la mía, saque un vestido rojo, no tan fuerte, era claro y muy bonito. Sencillo, tenía unos lazos en la cintura y era suelto, llegaba hasta mas abajo de la cintura. Volví a la habitación de Stella y a ella misma la encontré hablando por teléfono acostada en la cama mientras Flora le arreglaba el peinado a Bloom.

¿con quien habla? - pregunte curiosa.

con la madre de Brandon - respondió Tecna mirando una revista.

Fruncí el ceño confundida y mire a Layla que estaba mirándose al espejo, ella me miro y se encogió de hombros al no saber. Di un suspiro y deje el vestido sobre la cama, camine hasta donde estaba Bloom y Flora y sonreí al ver que realmente se veía bien.

bien, si estaremos allí en una hora o mas - escuche a Stella - adiós...

¿que sucede? - pregunto Tecna.

nada, y no leas - dijo Stella quitandole la revisa - mejor ve a prepararte

Me reí un poco y comencé a arreglarme. Pasamos las dos horas en eso y al fin estábamos listas, eran las seis cuando terminamos con Bloom y Stella nos había ayudado a cada una de nosotras, por lo que aun no se vestía. Bloom tenía puesto el hermoso vestido de novia y se miraba al espejo con una sonrisa.

bien Bloom, te ves hermosa - dijo Flora sonriendo.

gracias - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

bien, Bloom, llego el momento - dije sonriendo - que los nervios no te ganen, estaremos contigo

gracias por todo chicas - dijo Bloom abrazándonos.

Escuche a alguien golpear la puerta y del otro lado la voz de Brandon resonó en la habitación. Stella le pidió que entrara y él nos dijo que Sky ya se había ido por lo que no había problema en que Bloom saliera.

bien, nosotras iremos a la iglesia - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

iremos por Emily y luego a la boda - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ¿estas lista?

¿te parece? - pregunto ella con una sonrisa levantando la ceja.

bien, saldré para que puedas vestirte - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

mm.. no, quédate - dijo Stella sentándose en la orilla de la cama - chicas, las veo allá

bien, no llegues tarde, eres la dama de honor - dije sonriendo.

por supuesto - dijo ella tranquila. Una vez que salimos de la habitación bajamos y vimos a Riven y a Helio.

* * *

.: Stella :.

¿sucede algo? - pregunto Brandon extrañada.

mas o menos - dije dejándome caer de espaldas a la cama - olvide comprar un vestido

¿como lo olvidaste? - pregunto incrédulo - eso es lo tuyo

lo se, pero estaba tan concentrada en el vestido de Bloom y luego ella nos arrastro a la playa - dije mirando el techo - solo lo olvide, además estaba cansada y aun lo estoy

¿que harás? - pregunto curioso.

esperare a que te arregles tu y luego buscare un conjunto que convine - dije tranquila - seguro tengo algo bonito

Me incline un poco y vi a Brandon sonreír misterioso - pero hay un conjunto muy bonito que me encanta - camino hasta el armario y saco un vestido strapless corto, color blanco con una cinta negra en la cintura - esté..

no - dije negando con la cabeza - olvídalo

¿por qué? - pregunto sorprendido - Stella es un vestido muy lindo y en ti se ve precioso

pero ese vestido... - intente decir.

no importa quien te lo dio, importa que es tuyo - dijo sonriendo - te queda bien, ponte este

Torcí los labios indecisa. Era cierto que el vestido es bonito pero no me gustaba mucho ya que Akane me lo había dado aquella vez para mi cumpleaños y aun era molesto tener ese vestido aunque lo había usado en varias ocasiones.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_yo solo vine a desear un feliz cumpleaños y a traer un regalo - dijo Akane_

_¿un regalo...? - pregunto Stella en un susurro_

_¿que pasa? ¿me tienes miedo? - pregunto Akane_

_yo... - intento decir Stella_

_¿por qué no te vas Akane? - dijo Amore molesta_

_solo vengo a traer un regalo para la Princesita... - trono los dedos y una caja mediana con un papel de regalo rojo con estrellas amarillas y una cinta lila apareció flotando entre Akane y nosotras - espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

¿y? ¿lo usaras? - pregunto Brandon interrumpiendo mis recuerdos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sonreí un poco y asentí con la cabeza.

ya sabes cual es el conjunto - dije sonriendo mientras tomaba el vestido y lo besaba en la mejilla - vuelvo enseguida

bien - dijo sonriendo.

Entre al baño y me cambie de ropa, por suerte ya me había duchado y arreglado, solo me faltaba el vestido. Al salir del baño vi a Brandon abrochándose la camisa, lo mire con una sonrisa y le hice un ademan con la cabeza para avisarle que ya nos íbamos. Tome mi anillo y nos transporte a casa de sus padres.

hubiera sido mejor en la nave - dijo sonriendo mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa.

pero es mas rápido así - dije sonriendo.

bien, no nos vamos a quedar hasta tan tarde en el banquete - dijo tranquilo - recuerda que Emily va a estar con nosotros

si - dije de malas - ojalas pudiéramos quedarnos mas tiempo

Brandon rió tranquilo y luego la puerta de la casa se abrió. Pude ver a Alexander con una sonrisa, nos dejo pasar después de habernos saludado. Dijo que Emily estaba arriba con Iris y que esperáramos un poco, luego bajaría.

se están tardando mucho ¿no crees? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

algo - dije torciendo los labios. Sentí mi celular vibrar así que lo saque para ver que era y vi un mensaje - ya va a dar inició

iré a ver que sucede - dijo Brandon levantándose del sillón. Subió las escaleras y a los pocos minutos después bajo con Emily que veía riendo tranquila.

¿que paso? - pregunte curiosa mientras caminaba hacía ella.

estaban guardando las cosas, se nos hace tarde así que no podemos esperarla - dijo preocupado.

¿y el peluche? - pregunte curiosa - al menos hay que llevarlo

aquí esta - dijo Iris bajando las escaleras - aquí esta todo

gracias - dijo Brandon tomando el bolso - ¿nos vamos?

si - dije convirtiendo el anillo en cetro.

aahh - dijo Emily sonriendo mientras yo nos transportaba cerca de la iglesia en la que Bloom se casaría. Entramos y vimos ya a la mayoría ya dentro, me mordí el labio nerviosa y fui con Brandon a donde estaban los chicos.

¿y las chicas? - pregunte curiosa.

están atrás - respondió Timmy - ¿por qué tardaron? pensamos que no llegarían

mi madre que no tenía nada listo - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - bueno iré con Sky, Stella...

iré con las chicas - dijo asintiendo - Helio te encargo a Emy

esta bien - dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba a la pequeña en los brazos. Fui a buscar a las chicas y vi a Bloom realmente nerviosa mientras las chicas intentaban calmarla pero parecía en vano.

ya llegue - dije caminando hacía ella.

¿¡Donde estabas!? - pregunto Bloom alterada - ¡Pensé que no te tardarías mucho!

tranquila, lo siento la madre de Brandon no tenía lista a Emy - dije preocupada - tranquila

Dios, me va a dar un infarto - dijo Bloom preocupada.

todo va a salir bien - dije sonriendo tranquilamente - nosotras estamos aquí

Escuche las campanas anunciando que la boda iba a comenzar, lo que hizo que Bloom se asustara aun mas.

tranquila Bloom, todo saldrá bien - dijo Flora sonriendo - nosotras iremos a sentarnos, estamos contigo no lo olvides

gracias - dijo Bloom aun nerviosa. Mire a las chicas y les indique con la cabeza que iría en un momento.

bueno Bloom, llego el momento tan esperado - dije sonriendo - la unión de dos en sagrado matrimonio

siento que voy a desfallecer - dijo Bloom nerviosa - aunque también me siento feliz

eso imagine - asentí sonriendo - felicidades amiga, te deseo lo mejor

gracias por todo Stella - dijo Bloom abrazándome.

uuyyy siento interrumpir un hermoso abrazo pero ya llego la hora - escuche la voz de Mike a mis espaldas.

bien yo me voy - dije separándome - nos vemos

nos vemos - me sonrió Bloom.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Caminaba por aquel largo pasillo mientras la marcha nupcial sonaba en cada rincón de la iglesia. A mi lado derecho se encontraba Mike que me escoltaba hasta quien en momentos iba a ser mi esposo. Podía ver las caras de todos sonriendo, en la primera fila se encontraban mis padres y mis amigos, también mi pequeña sobrinita que no parecía entender mucho que sucedía aunque tenía una sonrisa.

Frente a mi se encontraba el casamentero, mas bien pastor, con un libro y Sky mirándome con una sonrisa, a su lado se encontraba Brandon tranquilo y al otro lado estaba Stella con un ramo mirándome con una sonrisa también. Me guiño el ojo para hacerme saber que todo estaba bien.

te ves muy linda en este día - dijo Mike con una sonrisa - estoy feliz por ti

Sonreí de lado y mire a Sky sonriendo. Se veía muy bien y aunque lo quiera eso no importaba ya que este momento iba a ser el mejor sin importar el vestuario. Al llegar a él, Mike le dijo algo sobre cuidarme y luego se fue. La boda tenía lugar en Domino, no podía ser en la Tierra y Sky quiso que fuera en Domino para que el reino tuviera la felicidad que merece, que viera a la su Princesa casarse con quien lo merece. A mi me daba igual donde fuera, aunque siendo honesta creo que no me habría gustado en Eraklyon.

Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí para conmemorar un momento único, la unión de dos personas en sagrado matrimonio - sonreí un poco ya que fue lo que Stella me había dicho - ante los ojos de Dios, y del hombre. Hoy, es el momento en que somos testigos de el amor de esta pareja que ha decido casarse para sellar el amor existente entre ellos.

te ves hermosa - me susurro Sky sonriendo sin dejar de ver al pastor.

tu también - susurre sonriendo. Él seguía hablando y hablando. Yo aun pensaba que estaba soñando ya que esto era algo maravilloso, yo estaba aquí en el altar con un hermoso vestido a punto de casarme con quien mas amo, Sky. Varios recuerdos de nosotros juntos, como pareja, se me vinieron a la mente y mi sonrisa se agrando mas.

Princesa Bloom de Domino, ¿acepta usted al Príncipe Sky de Eraklyon como esposo eterno, para amarlo y respetarlo, acompañarlo en salud y enfermedad, en riqueza y en pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe? - pregunto el pastor.

Mire a los ojos del hombre y luego a los de Sky mientras sonreía - yo... acepto...

Príncipe Sky de Eraklyon, ¿acepta ustedes a la Princesa Bloom de Domino como esposa eterna, para amarla y respetarla, acompañarla en salud y enfermedad, en riqueza y en pobreza hasta que al muerte los separe? - pregunto mirando a Sky.

acepto - dijo Sky sonriendo.

ahora, invito a la Dama de Honor para entregar los anillos y empezar con los votos - dijo el pastor sonriendo. Stella se paro frente a ambos y me mostró un cojín en las manos, encima de él habían dos argollas de oro. Sky tomo una y me miro.

aquí, ante nuestros amigos, familiares y Dios de testigo doy mi voto de amor a ti, la única mujer a la que amo. Eres la primera mujer en la vida a que realmente he amado, y la única con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días. Hemos tenido peleas pero siempre hemos salido adelante por algo mas que el razonamiento, el amor... - dijo Sky mirándome con una sonrisa - frente a todos, Bloom, sello nuestro amor oficialmente con una argolla pero el verdadero sello del amor que nos une es la sinceridad y los sueños de vivir juntos...

Coloco aquella argolla en mi dedo anular izquierdo mientras yo lo miraba con una sonrisa emocionada. Tome la otra argolla y lo mire con una sonrisa - frente a todos aquellos que nos aman me encuentro parada frente al hombre con quien quiero compartir mis días. Te Ame, Te Amo y Te Amare hasta el final, sin importar nada siempre serás a quien quiero... el amor que nos une es el lazo mas fuerte que tenemos, un lazo imposible de romper y que siempre nos unirá sin importar nada...

Coloque la argolla en su dedo anular izquierdo y lo mire con una sonrisa. Luego de unos minutos el Pastor volvió a tomar la palabra - ahora yo los declaro... marido y mujer... puede besar a la novia

Me incline un poco y besé a Sky rodeando su cuello. Podía escuchar aplausos y silbidos, al separarme lo abrace con fuerza y luego salimos de la iglesia tranquilos. Al estar afuera de la iglesia vi a las chicas con una sonrisa, por supuesto primero las abrace y luego lance el ramo de flores. Una pelea por el hubo, fue divertido pero adivinen quien tuvo mas suerte en atraparlo... así es, Stella... creo que araño a las chicas pero no importa ahora.

Camine con Sky hasta una limosina grande, teníamos planeado ir a un lugar primero y luego al banquete que se haría en el palacio. Allí vería a las chicas nuevamente.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Iba conduciendo camino al palacio donde se celebraría el banquete después de la boda. Había sido algo realmente especial y estaba feliz por Sky y por Bloom, honestamente sabía que iban a ser los primeros en casarse y realmente estaba feliz de que sucediera así. Bloom y Sky han pasado por muchas cosas y realmente merecen ser felices juntos, les deseaba toda la suerte del mundo y lo mejor para ellos.

fue una linda boda - dijo Stella jugando con Emily en el asiento del copiloto.

así es - dije sonriendo. Volteé a mirarla por unos segundos y la vi mirando a Emily con una sonrisa, la pequeña tenía un muñequito en las manos y se divertía bastante con eso, fue buena idea comprarlo.

¿crees que les guste el regalo? - pregunto Stella mirándome con una sonrisa.

no creo que les importen creo que mas bien les importe - dije negando con la cabeza volviendo a la pista - creo que solo nos querrán ahí

espero que no se muden - dijo en voz baja - no quiero que se vayan...

Sonreí un poco y asentí con la cabeza. Era extraño pero Sky era mi mejor amigo y no estar con él era extraño, me refiero lo conozco desde pequeño y la mayoría de las veces estamos juntos haciendo algo, el que se mude no es algo que me alegre tanto pero si es feliz yo también lo soy. Por otro lado, a Stella se le hará difícil separarse de Bloom ya que ellas son como hermanas, esa es la razón por la que no se quiere mudar aun.

Estacione el auto y entramos al palacio. Emy parecía sorprendida con todo lo que veía pero aun así estaba tranquila en los brazos de Stella. El salón principal estaba muy bien decorado, las mesas redondas eran grandes y los manteles muy lindos, habían flores en el medio y todo era muy lindo. Había un gran espacio vació imagino que para bailar. Logre divisar a los chicos no muy a lo lejos así que me acerque a ellos tranquilo junto con Stella.

¿y Bloom? - pregunto Stella curiosa. Y ahora que lo mencionaba tampoco estaba Sky, lo que se me hizo extraño.

no ha llegado - respondió Musa tranquila - de a poco van llegando los invitados pero ellos aun no llegan

tenía que ser - dije riendo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Stella que estaba al lado de Roxy.

hola pequeña... - dijo Roxy tomando a Emily en los brazos y sentándola en su regazo.

ah, es una ternurita - dijo Eric sonriendo.

espero que Bloom llegue pronto - dijo Stella sonriendo.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Estaba con Bloom en un risco mirando el mar. Ya se nos había hecho un poco tarde y teníamos el banquete pero no me quería ir ya que este momento era único y mágico. Ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y siguió mirando el mar.

es hermoso - dijo con una sonrisa - todo esto... es hermoso...

lo se - dije mirándola a los ojos - Te Amo... mi bella esposa..

y yo a ti - dijo besándome en los labios.

Mas tarde nos encontrabamos camino al banquete. Al llegar allí pudimos ver a la mayoría de los invitados, nosotros no dijimos nada y nos dirigimos a donde estaban los demás. Las chicas abrazaron a Bloom mientras que yo estrechaba la mano con los chicos. Bloom se alejo un poco y fue a abrazar a sus padres mientras que yo me quedaba aquí con los chicos un rato, luego buscaría a mis padres.

así que... el hombre se nos caso - dijo Riven colocando una mano en mi hombro - felicidades amigo

gracias - dije sonriendo tranquilo - ¿y? ¿quien sigue?

Al preguntar eso todos se sonrojaron y enseguida miraron a Brandon que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa pero estaba tranquilo. Me reí un poco y mire a Timmy tranquilo - Tecna no merece esperar toda la vida y lo sabes

si, pero aun estoy esperando al momento indicado - dijo sonriendo - realmente quiero que sea especial

hey chicos - escuche la voz de Liam. Lo vi acercarse tranquilo con una sonrisa - linda boda, aunque me perdí el inició... lo siento

esta bien - dije sonriendo - no importa

que bueno que estas aquí porque hay que hacer tres días de locuras en una noche - dijo Nabu colocando una mano en su hombro.

oh no, hoy no - dije negando con la cabeza - enserio chicos, hoy no

bien, será mañana - dijeron ambos riendo.

¿donde esta Bloom? - pregunto Liam sonriendo - ¿quiero felicitarla?

por allá con sus padres - dije apuntando a la derecha.

voy - dijo Liam sonriendo. Después de unos minutos comenzó la cena, Bloom y yo estuvimos en la mesa principal con nuestros padres, ya que la mesa de nosotros era para seis personas y las otras eran para cuatro personas. No paso mucho tiempo cuando ella se fue otra mesa, donde estaban Stella, Flora, Brandon y Helio, yo me reí un poco y me quede con ellos.

.: Bloom :.

Me encontraba sentada en una de las sillas con las chicas, habíamos hecho espació y funciono. Habíamos hablado de varias cosas y me divertí bastante, hablamos sobre el tema de como fue la boda, como estaba el banquete y muchas cosas mas.

te dije que todo estaría bien - dijo Stella con una sonrisa - ahora hay que ver la luna de miel, ya quedamos que...

no... - dije riendo sabiendo a que se refería - Stella, no voy a traer a un bebé aun

mala - dijo fingiendo estar molesta - ¿oíste Emy? la tía Bloom es mala

oye, no le digas eso - dije riendo - no le hagas caso, mamá esta molesta nada mas

aaahhh - dijo Emily riendo. La tome en mis brazos y sonreí mientras jugaba un poco con ella.

Bloom, ¿bailamos? - pregunto Sky acercándose con una sonrisa.

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Le entregue a Layla a Emily y fui con Sky para poder abrir el baile. Era una pieza sencilla y tranquila, ni rápido ni tan lento, tranquila. Después de la primera canción comenzaron a integrarse las demás parejas.

La fiesta iba a durar hasta tarde pero hubieron personas que se fueron antes, entre ellos Brandon y Stella, aunque ella no quería irse debía hacerlo ya que Emily estaba media dormida y lo mejor era que estuviera en su cuna, eso fue como a la una de la mañana... creo que si es algo nocturna. Sky y yo nos fuimos a un hotel para la noche de bodas a eso de las tres am, no estoy muy segura de si las chicas siguieron ahí en la fiesta o se fueron al mismo tiempo que nosotros pero no importaba ya que las vería luego.

En el hotel Sky y yo estuvimos hablando de miles de cosas, de lo que el futuro nos esperaba, tal vez una casa, hijos y probablemente gobernar Eraklyon y Domino. Habíamos planeado la luna de miel en otro país, un viaje divertido que iniciaría mañana por la tarde.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el capítulo tan esperado, el capítulo de la boda de Bloom y Sky (L). Espero que les haya gustado, quería que el capitulo quedara mas largo pero no sabía que mas ponerle :S so sorry.

Quiero agradecer a mi mejor amigo Nicolas T. que me ayudo con lo que necesitaba, créanme que no sabía nada de bodas hasta que él me ayudo indicándome en un resumen como era. Yo se que él no lo esta leyendo pero se que sabe que le doy un agradecimiento especial por ayudarme, te quiero y gracias por ayudarme.

**Próximamente: ****¿Akane Vuelve? La Pesadilla de Stella**

yo siempre estaré en tus pesadillas - dijo Akane con una sonrisa siniestra - y no me iré nunca

¿estas bien? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

¡Aléjate! - grito Stella llevando las manos a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos asustada.

¿cuando vuelven Bloom y Sky de la luna de miel? - pregunto Musa con una sonrisa.

esta noche - respondió Timmy sonriendo.

¿te sucede algo Stella? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

no - respondió Stella - quería... ir a jugar con Emy nada mas

¿ella esta devuelta? - pregunto Flora preocupada y confundida - ¿como?

ella no tiene magia, el brazalete le impide usarla - dijo Liam preocupado - es una pesadilla Stella, solo eso

de aquí no te irás - dijo Akane sonriendo maliciosa - no volverás

tranquila, tranquila ya paso - dijo Brandon abrazando a Stella - solo fue una pesadilla, tranquila

eso es lo que te espera si llegas a salir de aquí - dijo Akane con una voz siniestra - yo soy tu peor pesadilla

~ Comentarios:

- tamaye199: Jeje, esta bien lo voy a considerar jeje :D no te preocupes y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo

- Micaela: Mmmm... creo que los voy a inventar, pero gracias :D

- Wings Are Made To Fly: No te preocupes ya que creo que los voy a inventar, y si es vrd la mayoría de las vcs les ponen los nombres de los planetas como apellido pero creo que inventaré algo relacionado con los planetas como Flora de LaRose aksjaskj es bonito. Ja, si fue divertido jeje Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :D dedicado a las fans de B&S

- Mirandithaa: No te preocupes, y si se que los lees :). Sobre la boda de Stella y Brandon, si pensaba hacerla al final pero no se ahora... :/ creo que si la adelantaré pero aun falta mucho jeje. Sobre el enemigo era una idea, no estoy diciendo que lo vaya a poner aunque el siguiente capítulo se ve interesante :/

- star 123: Drama... pondré, pero de un enemigo aun no estoy segura, aunque siendo honesta el siguiente capítulo promete eh... jeje Cierto, Nabu y Liam hasta con un pedazo de papel se meten en problemas aksjasjk que tu también tengas una buena semana y gracias, yo también espero llegar a los 300 R.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, el siguiente capítulo pensaba en subirlo en unos capítulos mas, ya saben por el 10 o 12 pero como no tenía ningún capítulo mas planeado decidí subirlo ahora kasjkas :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Akane Vuelve?

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 8:

¿Akane Vuelve? La Pesadilla de Stella

.: Winx Club :.

Una semana ha pasado desde la boda de Bloom y Sky, ambos estaban de luna de miel en una ciudad totalmente diferente, conociendo nuevos horizontes, pasando noches divertidas, conociendo a nuevas personas, etc. Mientras los recién casados estaban de luna de miel, los demás se encontraban en casa tranquilos sin mucho que hacer. Las vacaciones habían terminado y tenían que volver al trabajo, aunque Stella aun no podía ya que Emily aun era muy pequeña como para que Stella la dejara sola con las Pixies todos los días para cuidarla.

Era Domingo en la tarde cuando las chicas estaban todas tranquilas sin hacer nada productivo, lo que ellas consideraban relajación era considerado pereza por los chicos. La tarde era aburrida para las chicas, no había mucho que hacer y no había nada mas emocionante en la tv. Musa se encontraba en el living escuchando música, Layla estaba con ella revisando una coreografía, Flora estaba revisando unas recetas de pasteles, Tecna estaba en su habitación con la computadora tranquila y Stella estaba en su habitación diseñando nuevos atuendos.

Los chicos planeaban hacer el almuerzo para las chicas, les gustaba hacerlos ellos aunque era un gran trabajo no les molestaba. Preparaban algo sencillo para el almuerzo, pescado frito con ensalada. Brandon salió de la cocina y subió al segundo piso para ver si Emily estaba durmiendo o no, ya que recordaba que estuvo jugando con las chicas en la mañana y luego cada una estaba haciendo algo diferente. Al entrar en la habitación de la pequeña la vio durmiendo en su cuna tranquila, sonrió y salió sin hacer ruido, luego se dirigió a ver a Stella.

¿que haces? - pregunto cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de él con una sonrisa.

diseño - respondió tranquila mientras le daba algo de sombra al nuevo vestido.

oye, el almuerzo estará pronto - dijo sonriendo Brandon - espero que tengas hambre

hontestamente, no - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - estoy cansada...

si eso lo noto - dijo sentándose en la cama - ¿por qué?

yo... Emily despertó anoche y estuve jugando con ella hasta que cayera dormida nuevamente - mintió Stella tranquila.

yo no la oí - dijo confundido Brandon.

tampoco cuando te llame - rió Stella - no te preocupes, solo fue eso

Emily esta despertando mucho por las noches nuevamente - dijo Brandon extrañado - no es normal

si, no lo se - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - Emily aun es una bebé, ya no despierta tanto de noche pero no significa que deje de hacerlo

buen punto - dijo él sonriendo - ¿vamos abajo?

no quiero, el día esta aburrido - dijo ella gimiendo mientras guardaba el cuaderno - mejor tomo una siesta

¿a la hora del almuerzo? - levanto una ceja - es mejor que vayamos a comer

bien - dijo ella levantándose de la cama - vamos a comer

Ambos bajaron al primer piso donde vieron a la mayoría sentados. Iba a ser una comida tranquila esta según se podía ver. El almuerzo fue silencioso, no había mucho que comentar pero aun así se saco un tema para hablar.

¿cuando es el juicio? - pregunto Stella mirando a Liam.

aahh en unos días - respondió él tranquilo - ¿por?

curiosidad - dijo Stella tranquila.

ah - dijo Liam asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿iras?

Stella levanto la cabeza sorprendida y algo extrañada por la pregunta. ¿Ir a ver el juicio de los Magos? ella no tenía ninguna razón para ir a ver como resultara el juicio ya que lo último que quería saber era sobre ellos aunque Liam era su amigo y si necesitaba apoyo estaría ahí.

no lo se - dijo en voz baja - yo... tendría que pensarlo

no te preocupes - dijo con una sonrisa tranquila - no es necesario que vayas

Todos sonrieron ante la respuesta de Liam. Sabían que el juicio iba a ser duro para él y mas abogar en contra de los Magos, aun no entendían porque lo hacía pero pensaban que era personal y no se equivocaban.

¿cuando vuelven Bloom y Sky de la luna de miel? - pregunto Musa con una sonrisa.

esta noche - respondió Timmy sonriendo.

no puedo creer que Bloom se haya casado antes que yo - dijo Stella con un toque de celos mientras los demás solo reían.

tu tuviste una hija primero - dijo Helio tranquilo - es estar a mano

no lo creo - dijo clavando fuerte el tenedor en el pescado - ella tiene una vida feliz de casa y yo aquí aburrida

oye... - dijo Brandon frunciendo el ceño - gracias por eso

sabes a que me refiero - dijo Stella tranquila - no digo que tener a Emily esta mal, me encanta pero siento que mi vida es aburrida

estoy pensando en algo - dijo Brandon con una sonrisa - tu vida tendrá un giro de ciento ochenta grados

¿como? - pregunto algo aburrida - siempre es la misma rutina, me levanto juego con Emily, almorzamos, pasamos la tarde aburrida, cenamos y a dormir...

una vida aburrida - dijo Tecna riendo - eso es el fin de semana

y en la semana es peor - dijo Stella - me gustaría tener algo de mas acción, quiero pelea...

¿con Akane? - pregunto Riven riendo.

uhg no - dijo Stella - alguien menos peligroso para el mundo, las Trix

ellas están en prisión - le recordó Layla - ¿sabes? tienes razón

¿a si? - preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

¿enserio? - levanto al ceja Stella - ah claro que la tengo

nuestra vida es aburrida ahora que no hay enemigos - dijo Layla asintiendo - por eso iremos a trotar hasta la playa

ay Dios - dijo Stella - eso es mucho, no, olvídalo

creí que querías mas emoción en tu vida - dijo Layla extrañada - correr te hará bien, y tu cuerpo te lo agradecerá

no lo creo - negó con la cabeza Stella.

me parece divertido - dijo Musa - decidido, iremos a trotar mañana temprano

oh no... - gimió Stella - Brandon esta noche cerramos con pestillo, no me quiero levantar temprano

tendrás que hacerlo aun así - dijo riendo Brandon - te vendría bien correr un poco

El comedor se quedo en silencio, nadie dijo nada, las chicas miraron a Stella asustada al igual que los chicos mientras que Brandon los miro confundido. Stella miro a Brandon molesta.

hoy duermes en el sillón - dijo Stella levantándose de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación molesta.

¿que? - pregunto confundido. Se pego una palmada en la frente y subió las escaleras tras la chica.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Aveces si o si soy un tonto, y ahora no es la excepción. Seguía Stella hasta la habitación de ambos, estuve a punto de entrar cuando ella me cerro la puerta en la cara, me lo merecía. Abrí la puerta y la vi sentada en la cama ojeando una revista. Di un suspiro y camine lentamente hasta ella, yo no tenía la intensión de haber dicho aquello o que se entendiera así, amo a Stella como sea pero ahora si creo que metí la pata ya que ella no dejara el enojo de un momento para otro.

Stella... - la llame pero ella siguió metida en su revista - Stella lo lamento, no quise decir eso

te dije que dormirás en el sillón, y eso implica que no te quiero aquí - dijo sin quitarle la vista a la revista. Di un suspiro y subí a la cama, me puse encima de Stella y le quite la revista lanzandola al suelo - oye...

no fue mi intensión - dije mirándola a los ojos - yo me refería a que te haría bien un poco de aire y trotar parece ser la mejor manera... nunca quise decirte otra cosa

pues dicelo a alguien mas flaca - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

¿por qué? ¿por qué te importa? estas bien así y no fue mi intensión, lo lamento - me disculpe tranquilo - ¿me perdonas?

Ella torció los labios mientras me miraba pensativa, yo le sonreí un poco esperando a que Stella me respondiera - ¿por qué debo hacerlo?

porque... yo Te Amo sin importar nada - dije sonriendo - sin importarme nada Stella... eres lo que mas Amo, la mujer de mis sueños, la razón por la que respiro, el Amor de mi vida...

¿algo mas? - pregunto ella levantando la ceja molesta.

¿no me vas a perdonar? - pregunte curioso.

esta bien... - dijo Stella sonriéndome tranquila - lo siento, estaba molesta por no haber dormido bien a causa de Emily

¿Emily... enserio lloro anoche? - pregunte suspicaz. Yo sabía que Stella tal vez estaba mintiendo, ya que siempre que Emily despertaba yo la sentía, tal vez no la escuchaba llorar pero sentía cuando Stella se levantaba por las noches.

si - dijo tranquila - Brandon, enserio estoy cansada, y quisiera dormir antes de que despierte y no me deje

bien - dije con voz apenas audible - que descanses

La besé en los labios fugazmente y me acosté a su lado, yo no pensaba dormir y de hecho planeaba volver abajo pero Stella se acurruco en mi pecho impidiéndome irme. Sonreí tranquilo y la besé en la parte superior de la cabeza.

* * *

.: Musa :.

entonces, ¿hay que colocar el cono ahora? - pregunto Liam curioso.

no, no, hay que desarmarlo, nos falto una parte - dijo Nabu negando con la cabeza.

Mire a los chicos y di un suspiro - aquí va a ver un desastre

no van a lanzar esa cosa adentro - les dijo Layla a los chicos. Hoy salieron a dar un paseo en la tarde y volvieron con un cohete, si, al parecer se fueron a meter a una tienda de juguete y lo compraron. Ahora, intentan armarlo para lanzarlo, espero que no destrocen algo porque con su su suerte no harán mas que un desastre.

pensándolo mejor, no deberían lanzarlo - dijo Riven negando con la cabeza.

pero es divertido - dijo Liam sonriendo - vamos, lanzar cohetes hacia el cielo es lo mejor

oh si, y yo compre un lanza limones también - dijo Nabu chocando las manos con Liam.

¿un lanza limones? - pregunte levantando la ceja - esto no me sorprende

a mi tampoco - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza.

Nos encontrabamos en el living sin hacer nada productivo, solo mirar a los chicos armar su cohete. Había sido un día aburrido y creo que nos esperan mas como estos ya que desde que Akane, Athan, los Magos y la Dama Oscura cayeron las cosas han estado un poco aburridas, Stella tenía razón. Y hablando de ella me pregunto si seguirá enojada con Brandon, subió a la habitación en la tarde y nunca mas bajo.

Mire el reloj y vi que marcaba las nueve. Para la mala suerte de todos era Domingo, lo que significa mañana lunes comienza el trabajo. Envidio a Stella, ella puede quedarse en casa y no ir a trabajar lo que significa que no se levanta temprano, suertuda.

Escuche unos pasos provenir de la escalera y vi a Brandon caminar tranquilo, termino de bajar y entro en la cocina, al menos no resulto lastimado. Escuche una risa y vi a Flora intentando contener la risa, yo la mire confundida y luego a Layla quien me susurro algo sobre que Stella no lo mato y que era un milagro.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando lo vi salir de la cocina con un biberón en las manos. Nos miro con una sonrisa y no dijo nada, solo subió las escaleras tranquilo. Me encogí de hombros despreocupada y tome el control de la televisión para cambiar el aburrido canal que había puesto Riven.

no hay nada bueno en la tv - dije cambiando y cambiando.

¿vemos una película? - pregunto Helio sonriendo.

yo apoyo - dijo Nabu sonriendo - tiene que ser algo así... de miedo

Me reí un poco y asentí con la cabeza. Riven sonrió de manera maliciosa y dijo que escogería la película Lo vi subir las escaleras y luego bajar con una película, nosotros la pusimos sin imaginar que iba a ser la película de mas muertes que he visto, _Saw VII._ A mitad de la película la puerta de la casa se abrió y nos asusto a todos

wow, parece que hubieran visto un fantasma - dijo Bloom que acaba de entrar con Sky.

solo una película - dijo Flora algo asustada mientras pausaba la película.

ya veo - dijo sonriendo.

¿y como les fue en la luna de miel? - dije con una risa.

oh tu sabes... bien - dijo con un sonrojo ligero mientras nosotras reíamos mas.

sin detalles - bromeo Nabu riendo.

¿que... eso es un cohete? - pregunto Sky sorprendido mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo.

si, y cuando este listo volara al espacio - dijo Liam emocionado volviendo a chocar las manos con Nabu.

nosotros no tenemos nada que ver - nos defendí enseguida.

me imagino - dijo Bloom riendo - ¿no me van a abrazar?

Me reí un poco mientras me levantaba con las chicas le abrazábamos todas al mismo tiempo. Los chicos solo estrecharon la mano con Sky y no dijeron nada pero Bloom parecía emocionada de estar aquí devuelta.

¿y Tecna y Stella? - pregunto curiosa.

en sus habitaciones - respondí sonriendo - ambas han estado todo el santo día ahí

pues las iré a ver luego - dijo sonriendo - estoy feliz de volver

nosotras también estamos felices de que estés de vuelta... ambos... ¿ambos verdad? - pregunto Layla riendo.

si, dos - dijo Bloom riendo.

iré a dejar las maletas - dijo Sky sonriendo.

¿quieres ayuda? - pregunto Helio sonriendo.

¡Si! - dijeron Nabu y Liam al unisonó.

oh esta listo para despegar - explico Nabu sonriendo al ver que no entendíamos.

oh Dios - dije preocupada - si lo lanzan que sea a veinte metros de la casa

esta bien - dijeron ambos tomando el cohete y saliendo de la casa.

algo malo va a pasar - dijo Layla preocupada.

cierto - dijeron los demás mientras yo miraba la puerta preocupada.

como sea - dije mirando a Bloom - tienes que decirnos como te fue

oh si, y traje regalos - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa - vamos arriba, quiero ver a Tecna y a Stella

vamos - dije riendo. Subimos al segundo piso y pasamos a ver a Tecna primero ya que la habitación de Stella estaba al final del piso. Bloom golpeo la puerta y luego la abrió. Pude ver a Tecna sentada en la cama haciendo no se que con Timmy pero había un aparato extraño y muchos cables.

¡Bloom! - dijo sonriendo. Dejo aquel aparto y abrazo a Bloom con fuerza - que bueno que llegaste

si, me alegra verte también - dijo Bloom sonriendo mientras la abrazaba aun.

hola Bloom - saludo Timmy tranquilo - que bueno que llegaron

hola Timmy - le sonrió.

¿que están haciendo? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

es... algo como un robot en palabras sencillas - dijo Timmy sonriendo.

genial - dije extrañada - creo...

como sea, ven vamos a buscar a Stella para que les pueda contar sobre el viaje y darles unos bonitos obsequios - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

yo no iría a la habitación de Stella - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza.

¿por qué? - pregunto Flora extrañada.

se escucharon unos golpes, creo que aun esta enojada con Brandon - dijo Timmy mirándonos.

¿por qué? - pregunto Bloom confundida.

algo que paso en el almuerzo - dije tranquila.

ah lo que sea, quiero verla - dijo Bloom sonriendo - vamos

Seguimos a Bloom hasta la habitación de Stella, ella golpeo la puerta y en poco tiempo se abrió. Vi un desastre en la habitación de Stella, habían cosas tiradas, cosas quebradas, pintura en todos lados, parecía como si un tornado paso. Note que Stella tenía el cabello mojado y en su cama Emily estaba sentada con un muñeco jugando tranquila.

¡BLOOM! - grito alegre mientras la abrazaba.

¡AAAaaahhh! - alzo los brazos Emily sonriendo feliz.

quieta - dijo Stella mirándola algo molesta.

me voy una semana y ni tu habitación puedes mantener ordenada - dijo Bloom riendo sorprendida - no puedes vivir sin mi

estaba ordenada - se defendió Stella - y si puedo vivir sin ti

si claro - dijo riendo mientras entrando en la habitación - hola Em... ¿extrañaste a la tía Bloom?

¡AAaaahh! - dijo la pequeña sonriendo mientras estiraba sus brazos hacía Bloom.

¿que paso aquí? - pregunto Flora sorprendida.

pues... - intento decir Stella pero la puerta del baño se abrió y pude ver a Brandon usando una toalla amarrada a la cintura y con el cuerpo mojado.

¡Wow! ¿que? ¿ni siquiera en la habitación un hombre puede estar tranquilo? - dijo tranquilo mientras reía un poco. Mire a las chicas que evadían la mirada con Brandon algo sonrojadas. Me mordí el labio e hice lo mismo.

¿podrías... vestirte en el baño? - pregunto Stella nerviosa.

si - dijo él.

ya pueden mirar - dijo Stella después de unos minutos.

¿que sucede? - pregunte extrañada mirando a Stella.

nada - dijo sentándose en la cama dando un suspiro.

¡AAAHHH! - dijo Emily sonriendo mientras su frente brillaba un poco.

¡EMILY! - le grito Stella molesta haciendo que ella la mirara triste y el brillo desapareciera - ¡Basta! ¡Te dije que que no!

oh pobrecita - dijo Bloom abrazándola - ¿por qué le gritaste? tranquila Em...

no importa - dijo Stella suspirando nuevamente. Brandon salió del baño ya vestido y dejo la toalla en la ventana, luego miro a Stella y el desastre.

Stella... - dijo tranquilo - no le grites...

ya lo se - gimió ella dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama.

¿que paso aquí? - pregunto Flora curiosa y preocupada - ¿estas bien?

no, Emily comenzó a usar sus poderes como loca y destrozo toda la habitación, nos mancho de pintura y después se puso a reír divertida como si enserio fuese la cosa mas graciosa del mundo - dijo Stella levantándose enojada - uhg y arruino mis bocetos...

ok tranquilízate - dijo Bloom riendo un poco - no vine para escucharte hablar enojada

no me mal entienda pero, ¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto Stella lamentando lo de el desorden.

¿acaso no puedo ver a mi mejor amiga después de una semana fuera... y hablar sobre mi luna de miel oh y entregarle un bonito obsequio? - pregunto Bloom dando la respuesta obvia.

maa... - dijo Emily estirando los brazos a ella.

mmm... - gimió Stella molesta - ¿no puede esperar a mañana cuando vuelvan del trabajo o a la hora del almuerzo?

oh... en ese caso... hablare con las chicas - dijo Bloom algo desilusionada.

bien - dijo Stella tomando a la bebé.

hay que ordenar esto - dijo Brandon suspirando.

.: Stella :.

Pude notar la mirada desilusionada en Bloom lo que me preocupo un poco, no quería ser grosera ni mala pero enserio estaba muy ocupada y enserio quería escuchar acerca de como le fue en su luna de miel, claro sin detalles de eso pero es lo mismo.

enserio lo lamento Bloom - dije algo cansada mientras aun tenía a Emily en mis brazos.

esta bien, entiendo - dijo Bloom sonriendo forzadamente un poco - nos veremos mañana

bien - dije dando la vuelta para dejar a Emily en la cama. Escuche la puerta cerrarse e imagine que todas ya se habían ido.

Stella, si quieres ir con ellas ve - dijo Brandon tranquilo.

no, hay que ordenar todo esto - dije negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía un poco - Emy, vamos a dormir

aahh - dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba los juguetes.

ella no va a ir a dormir - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza.

pues lo hará, se esta acostumbrando a dormirse tarde y eso no lo voy a permitir - dije tomándola nuevamente en brazos - la llevare a la cuna

esta bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo un poco - descansa Princesita

Salí de mi habitación y entre en la de Emily, la acosté en la cuna e intente hacer que se durmiera pero ella no se dormía. Me miraba con una sonrisa y estiraba los bracitos para que la volviera a tomar en brazos. Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí tiernamente, luego la cubrí con una mantita y le di su peluche favorito.

a dormir Princesa - dije sonriendo.

Comencé a tararear una canción suave y espere a que ella se durmiera, me llevo casi media hora pero logre que así fuera. Después la besé en la mejilla y salí sin hacer mucho ruido. Antes de entrar a mi habitación vi a Sky salir de su habitación, me dio una sonrisa y yo se la devolví tranquila. Luego entre en mi habitación.

esto si es un desastre - dijo Brandon recogiendo algunas cosas - terminaremos mañana

estoy cansada ahora, quiero dormir - gemí caminando a la cama - mañana yo ordenare

¿estas segura? - pregunto Brandon - yo puedo ordenar un poco

no, tu tienes que ir a trabajar mañana - dije sonriendo - es mejor que descanses, yo ordenare todo mañana

esta bien - dijo sonriendo - pero sabes que si quieres puedo faltar mañana

esta bien no te preocupes - dije sonriendo - esto hará de mi día mas interesante

Él rió entre dientes y me abrazo con fuerza, me froto la espalda con la mano y me sonrió al separarse - iré a ver a Sky, que descanses

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Después de que Sky saliera de la habitación yo me lance a la cama a caer en los brazos de Morfeo y olvidar el desastre que había en la habitación.

_.: Winx Club :._

_En una habitación llena de niebla en el suelo, algunas ruinas y un cielo gris por techo se encontraban dos mujeres, una de ellas estaba lastima por completo. Rubia y de ojos color miel, se encontraba sentada en el suelo con un pie encadenado a una ruina, sus ojos demostraban un miedo grande, su rostro estaba lastimado con cortes y moretones, su cuerpo se encontraba gravemente lastimado, también habían cortes en el y sangre derramándose en toda la ropa, que se encontraba desaliñada._

_¿con quien hablabas? - dijo una mujer de cabello negro cubriendo la mitad de la cara, ojos grises y una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara pasando por el ojo. Usaba una mascarilla en la boca y una túnica blanca manchada de rojo carmesí, claramente se podía ver que era sangre._

_con nadie - respondió la rubia que respondía a nombre de Stella asustada - es obvio que no hay nadie aquí..._

_no me mientas - dijo la mujer con voz seria y fría - o sabes lo que te va a pasar_

_no estoy mintiendo - Stella giro al vista para no mirarla a los ojos. Odiaba ver esos ojos tan despectivos, fríos y serio que causaban temor a simple vista. La mujer la miro despectiva y de la nada hizo aparecer un látigo que en el final de la cuerda tenía una flecha de metal._

_¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME MIENTAS! - Alzó el látigo y comenzó a golpear a la joven con furia. La chica gritaba y gritaba con cada golpe que parecía ser mas fuerte que el anterior, la sangre volvió a derramarse mientras varias cicatrices que habían cerrado volvían a abrirse - __¡AHORA DIME!_

_Stella no la miraba a los ojos, no respondió a lo que la mujer quería saber. Prefería cerrar la boca antes que cometer un error que probablemente lastime a mas de una persona. Seguía con la mirada agachada y los golpes se habían detenido, tenía la esperanza de que se fuera, era lo único que quería - ¿no quieres hablar? bien... tu te lo ganaste_

_La mujer la miro despectiva. Sentía rabia cuando se quedaba callada y no le daba la respuesta que quería - vas a estar aquí encerrada para siempre y eso no va a cambiar nunca... sabes que mientras mas mientas mas golpes vas a tener_

_eso es lo que te espera si llegas a salir de aquí - dijo la mujer con una voz siniestra - yo soy tu peor pesadilla_

_Una distorsión y un cambio de escenario sucedió. La joven de cabellos dorados y ojos radiantes como el sol corría por un pasillo oscuro sin fin. Lo único que iluminaba ese corredor eran unas antorchas que se apagaban conforme avanzaba. Presentía que alguien la perseguía, sabía que era real y que no se detendría hasta tenerla. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar al final del corredor._

_El suelo estaba roto y se podía un gran precipicio. Mas allá del horizonte solo había niebla, se podía ver la silueta de unas montañas y al mirar abajo las fuertes aguas agitándose sin parar como en una tormenta y reventando en los muros de la torre en la que se encontraba ella._

_Se dio la vuelta para regresar, tal vez si la suerte estaba de su lado no se encontraría con ella pero al parecer eso no era posible, la suerte la había dejado nuevamente. El suelo de ella se estaba rompiendo, se separaba y desaparecía. La joven no sabía que hacer, el miedo la invadió pronto quedo atrapada en un pequeño pedazo de suelo que desaparecía poco a poco._

_Cayo desde la torre al desaparecer el suelo, no parecía que iba a caer sobre una superficie pues mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas seguía cayendo. Cerró los ojos deseando que nada de esto estuviera pasando, deseaba que esto fuera solo un sueño, deseaba abrir sus ojos y encontrarse en su cama junto a su novio._

_yo siempre estaré en tus pesadillas - dijo la persona que la estaba persiguiendo con una sonrisa siniestra - y no me iré nunca_

_Su risa siniestra resonaba en su cabeza con fuerza. Todo lo que quería era que esto terminara, todo lo que quería quería acabar con este mal sueño, esta pesadilla que no la dejaba tranquila._

* * *

.: Stella :.

Me encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor a mitad del almuerzo. No tenía mucha hambre y apenas había tocado mi comida, los demás estaban tranquilos y ya estaban por terminar, otros simplemente comían mas tranquilos por lo que demoraban mas en terminar.

No podía dejar de pensar en esa estúpida pesadilla que me despertó a la mitad de la noche. Realmente era Akane la mujer de mis pesadillas, antes de ayer sucedió lo mismo, soñé con una mujer que me lastimaba pero no estaba segura de si era Akane hasta hoy. Deseaba que se terminaran pero no estaba muy segura de que eso sería así, por alguna razón presentía que seguiría soñando con ella.

"¿sera acaso una señal?" - pensé jugando con la comida del plato - "¿ella estará de vuelta? eso no debería ser posible ya que esta encerrada y no tiene magia... tal vez sea solo una pesadilla pero... se sentían tan reales aunque los golpes que recibí no los tengo"

¿te sucede algo Stella? - escuche preguntar a Brandon preocupado.

Lo mire aparentando tranquilidad y negué con la cabeza lentamente - no...

no has tocado la comida - dijo Flora preocupada - ¿no tienes hambre?

no - respondí lentamente. Eche la silla para atrás y mire con una sonrisa a todos - quería... ir a jugar con Emy nada mas, no tengo mucha hambre

¿mucha? no tienes nada - dijo Layla extrañada - no comiste nada, ¿estas bien?

si, iré a ver a Emy - dije tranquila mientras me levantaba de la silla. Subí las escaleras pensativa, no tenía hambre ni tenía ganas de jugar con Em, solo quería estar sola un rato y pensar en esto pero creo que es mejor distraerme así que fui a la habitación de Emily a jugar. Di un resoplido contra mi flequillo al ver que Emy estaba durmiendo, lo cierto es que no lo sabía ya que hace una hora estaba jugando de lo mas tranquila.

que mala suerte - dije saliendo de la habitación. Me pare en el marco de la puerta de Emily mirando el suelo, por un momento pensé que el suelo iba a desaparecer pero rápidamente quite esa loca idea con una sonrisa divertida por haberlo pensado, solo fue un sueño... nada mas que eso.

¡Stella! - escuche que alguien me llamaba desde el primer piso. Mire el pasillo y camine hasta llegar a dos metros de la escaleras, me apoye en el barandal y mire hacía abajo.

¿que sucede? - pregunte curiosa y tranquila.

Emily esta durmiendo - dijo Brandon extrañado - pero supongo que ya te diste cuenta

si, lo hice - dije sonriendo. Di un suspiro y me di la vuelta.

¿donde vas? - pregunto él.

iré a mi habitación - dije sonriendo - nos vemos a la noche...

Entre en mi habitación y me acosté un rato en la cama, no quería quedarme dormida así que me encendí la tv un rato y puse música fuerte pero parece que eso no dio el efecto que deseaba ya que aun así termine cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

_.: Winx Club :._

_Stella se escondió detrás de una pared que fue partida por la mitad por un ataque. Ella se agacho protegiéndose con el resto de la pared, si no se movía pronto sabía que saldría pronto. A su lado izquierdo había un buen lugar para protegerse ¿el problema? el suelo estaba desapareciendo, ella tenía que saltar un metro si quería evitar que la lastimaran pero su no caía bien, caería por el agujero que se estaba formando, un hoyo negro había ahí. _

_Apretó los puños decidida a saltar, retrocedió un poco y salto para poder estar a salvo en el otro lugar. Los ataques no se detenían, logro ver un pasadizo así que entro ahí para alejarse mas de quien le disparaba sin detenerse. No podía levantarse con su tobillo así por lo que se vio en graves problemas, intento escapar gateando pero no parecía ser una buena ya que tardaría mucho, aunque no le importa ya que al menos no se tendría que quedar ahí esperando lo peor._

_maldición - se maldijo al haberse doblado el tobillo. _

_yo siempre estaré en tus pesadillas - la voz siniestra de Akane resonaba en todo el lugar - y no me iré nunca_

_Stella miro todo su alrededor y lo único que pudo ver fue un suelo de cristal oscuro, y nada mas, no había nada en donde ella se encontraba, ni siquiera sabía si había luz u oscuridad, todo era tan extraño. _

_No pudo seguir gateando ya que el camino estaba cortado y requería un salto, uno que ella no podía dar por lo que se sentó contra la pared algo agitada mientras frotaba su tobillo con ambas manos._

_esto es una estupidez - dijo molesta_

_un sueño mas - escucho la voz de Akane._

_¿Akane? - pregunto sorprendida - no es posible..._

_todo es posible - volvió a escucharla. Entre cerro los ojos un poco y pudo ver a la hechicera frente a ella. Quiso retroceder pero el muro detrás de ella y su tobillo doblado se lo impedía, trago saliva preocupada y la mira algo asustada._

_¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Stella preocupada._

_¿como hacerte sufrir? - pregunto Akane mirándola fijamente - ya lo se..._

_¿de que hablas? - pregunto extrañada y algo asustada._

_Akane sonrió de manera siniestra dio un paso a para quedar cara a cara con Stella, inclinándose un poco. Coloco su dedo indice derecho, que tenía una pequeña luz roja, en su frente y le mostró todo con horror._

_Imágenes__ horrosas vinieron al amente de Stella, sus amigas muriendo una a una a manos de Akane, su novio siendo lastimado, sus amigos en peligro de muerte... su hija en las manos de Akane. El mundo estaba siendo destruido y ¿donde estaba ella?... ahí encadenada mirando todo con horror. Tenía miedo, temblaba y no sabía que hacer luego lo vio... aquello que la asusto mas que nada._

_Corría por un suelo hecho de cristal negro, no se podía ver nada al rededor ya que todo estaba oscuro. Ella sabía que alguien la perseguía una mujer usando una capa completa, cubriendo su cara. Estaba asustada, no sabía que hacer ya que por mas que corría ella la seguiría persiguiendo. Cerro los ojos y volteo atrás sin dejar de correr, al momento de abrirlos pudo ver una sonrisa roja y siniestra dibujada en el oscuro rostro tapado por la capucha de quien la perseguía._

_De pronto, choco con algo. Se levanto del suelo y miro enfrente, no había nada... estiro las manos y pudo sentir que había una pared, había una pared de cristal frente a ella e impedía que pudiera seguir avanzando. Aquella pared comenzó a dibujar un extraño ovalo negro y pronto se vio reflejada a ella misma con una sonrisa siniestra y algo oscura, no solo en la sonrisa si no en el cuerpo._

_Retrocedió asustada y vio como su reflejo se movió también, pero hacía atrás... hacía delante, se estaba saliendo de la pared de cristal. Se dio la vuelta para correr en dirección contraria y enseguida se detuvo sorprendida ya que ella estaba ahí mirándola seguramente con odio debajo de esa capucha o tal vez con una sonrisa burlona._

_Sintió como era atrapada de pies y manos impidiendo moverse, giro la cabeza hacía atrás y pudo verse a ella misma, el reflejo, abrazándola de manera perturbarte para evitar escapar. La mujer, ella sabía que lo era, se quito la capucha revelando el rostro de una joven de veinte años con la cara lastimada, tenía un corte atravesando el ojo izquierdo, la mitad de su rostro esta cubierto por el cabello negro y largo que tenía. __Ella se acerco a Stella y abrió la boca mostrando unos dientes filosos, una lengua de serpiente y con grito ahogado Stella cerro los ojos esperando a que ocurra lo peor._

_¡NOO! - grito asustada._

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos asustada de golpe, podía sentir algo de sudor en mi frente y mi respiración era agitada. Estaba asustada así que me abrace a mi misma, no sabía que hora era, no sabía si había alguien en casa, no sabía nada. Tenía mucho miedo, esas malditas pesadillas van a acabar conmigo de a poco y no podré hacer nada para evitarlo.

Escuche la voz de Akane resonar en mi cabeza. No se si era mi imaginación o real pero no su voz diciéndome lo mismo una y otra vez no se detenía _Soy tu pesadilla_ era verdad, ella lo era pero escuchar su voz tantas veces y repetir lo mismo me asustaba. No se que sucedía, tal vez estaba aquí y usaba algún hechizo o algo o simplemente lo imaginaba... no lo se, no se nada.

¡ALÉJATE! - grite llevando ambas manos a mi cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Estaba muy asustada por lo que había pasado e incluso pegue un salto al ver como la puerta de mi habitación se abría de golpe. Vi a Brandon con una expresión asustado, se me acerco enseguida y me abrazo con fuerza mientras susurraba palabras tranquilas.

Solo susurre que había tenido una pesadilla nada mas. Me aferre a él buscando protección e intentando calmarme pero podía seguía asustada por aquella estúpida pesadilla. Escuche a mas personas entrar a la casa pero no las mire ya que tenía la cabeza escondida en el pecho de Brandon.

tranquila, tranquila ya paso - dijo él con un tono suave sin soltarme - solo fue una pesadilla, tranquila

Escuche el llanto de Emily y supuse que mi tonta pesadilla y mi grito la habían despertado. Me abrace mas a Brandon aunque quería ir a ver a la Pequeña no podía porque tenía miedo, demasiado como para separarme.

iré yo - escuche la voz de Tecna. Por un momento me pareció extraño que todos siguieran aquí ya que debían estar en el trabajo, luego me puse a pensar en cuanto tiempo debí haber dormido pero al final decidí no darle importancia a eso.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Brandon preocupado mientras se separaba un poco. Yo lo mire algo asustada aun y negué con la cabeza lentamente.

¿que paso? - pregunto Bloom preocupada mientras se sentaba en la cama a mi lado.

yo.. tuve una pesadilla - dije asustada - o eso creo que era...

¿por qué dices eso? - pregunto Timmy curioso.

porque se veía real - respondí en voz apenas audible - fue horrible

tranquila - dijo Brandon frotando mi brazo derecho y besándome en la frente - ya paso...

¿podemos, saber que fue lo que soñaste? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

yo... - mire a Bloom asustada e intente hablar pero la palabra no me salía de la boca por unos momentos, luego me arme de valor y lo dije - Akane...

¿ella esta devuelta? - pregunto Flora preocupada y confundida - ¿como?

¿estas segura? - pregunto Musa preocupada también.

no lo se - respondí negando con la cabeza - no se nada, yo... no se... no se si era real o un sueño, no se porque soñé con ella, no se que rayos quería...

tranquila - dijo Brandon abrazándome nuevamente.

ella no tiene magia, el brazalete le impide usarla - dijo Liam preocupado - por lo que fue una pesadilla Stella, solo eso

tres - dije en un susurro.

¿que? - pregunto Bloom confundida.

fueron tres - dije mas alto - anoche y ayer en la noche

lo sabía, Emily no se despertó - dijo Brandon - ¿por qué no me despertaste? ¿por qué me mentiste cuando te pregunte porque estabas cansada?

no lo se - dije negando con la cabeza - ya te dije que no se nada

bueno creo que ahora eso no importa - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza mientras colocaba una mano en mi hombro derecho - todo va a estar bien, estamos aquí y solo tuviste una pesadilla

Sonreí un poco y asentí. Vi a Tecna entrar en la habitación con Emily que estaba tranquila aunque algo inquieta en los brazos de Tecna, ella se acerco y la sentó en la cama, ella me miro con una sonrisa y estiro los bracitos para que la tomara en los míos.

ven aquí - dije tomándola en brazos.

Abrace a Emily con fuerza, recordaba parte de la pesadilla... donde todos perdían la vida. Era difícil y mas que miedo era perturbante esto que sucedió. Solo quería olvídalo y no volver a pensar mas en esto, esperaba que fuera la última vez que supiera de ella o la viera.

ma... - dijo Emily sonriendo.

Le di una sonrisa y la besé en la frente. Ella estaba tranquila, los chicos estaban tranquilos, las chicas también... ¿por qué no puedo estarlo sabiendo que solo fue una pesadilla? tal vez porque me recordó todo lo que me había sucedido cuando la conocí. Mi primera pesadilla con ella eran algunos recuerdos de lo que sucedió cuando la conocí, nuestra primera pelea contra Athan, luego los demás eran otras cosas que no me habían sucedido y la segunda... fue esa, el día en que Brandon, Sky y Bloom me sacaron de ese horrible lugar.

gracias - dije mirando a las chicas con una sonrisa.

por nada - dijeron ellas sonriendo.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí llego el capítulo que todos esperaban, la respuesta a si Akane volvió o no... uujujui sakjskaj

**Próximamente: Juicio a los Magos**

llego el día - dijo Liam serio - hoy sera el juicio

estaremos ahí apoyándote - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ellos tienen que pagar por todo lo que hicieron

chicas, chicos, les presento a Mort - dijo Liam sonriendo - fue mi mentor en la magia

un gusto - dijo Sky sonriendo.

¿enserio? - pregunto Nigel enojado - ¿¡Tu pediste el juicio!?

todo tiene un precio - dijo Mort sonriendo tranquilo - y lo que ustedes hicieron tiene un grande

como miembros de la corte me honra nombrar los abogado - dijo el juez serio.

mis clientes, los Magos de las sombras son inocentes y tengo pruebas - dijo el abogado defensor.

creí que era un juicio para ver cual es la condena - dijo Brandon extrañado.

después de ver si son inocente o no se ve la condena - explico Timmy.

si los declaran inocentes quedarán libres - dijo Bloom alarmada - no pueden quedar libres

~ Comentarios:

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Chocale, yo tampoco dormí en toda la noche jeje dps dormí todo el día kasjkasj Que bueno que te encanto, si fue lindo. Y sobre tu idea, ya lo hablamos por PM

- winxzafir: Tengo curiosidad... ¿por qué no has leído el capítulo 3? askjaskj y si, con el mal fuera a relajarse se ha dicho. De hecho, no tenía intensión de que los chicos que conoció Stella fueran malos aksjaskja yo no diré nada sobre Akane pero me reí con esa parte

- star 123: ¿Enserio?... no, estoy segura que revise bien antes de revise bien... o tal vez me equivoque... voy a revisar, sorry si es que me equivoque, avcs soy despistada y nome fijo en que hago, especial mente cuando estoy en modo _multinacional (nal... nal... nal, con eco askjsakj)_.

- MVVA: Gracias, y no te preocupes, esta claro que eso va a pasar :D ahhh lo del FB te envie un mensaje por PM con mi nombre y apellido, lo de la foto es una foto así como naranja con negro.

- hillawinxclub: Que bueno que te haya gustado, y si , van a haber mas bodas

- princesskati: Que bueno que te gustes, y sobre lo de Akane... lo siento... yo aunque quiera prestartela no puedo... me duele tener que dejarla ir... partir... y despedirnos en un momento muy conmovedor y malo... snif snif :'c... no ya enserio, lo siento pero no creo

Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y eso... Bueno, una cosa mas antes de irme, el... el titulo original de este capítulo es _¿Akane Vuelve? La Pesadilla de Stella_ tuve que cortar el titulo porque no me alcanzaba, yo se que ya debieron haberse dado cuenta que hay ocasiones, pocas, en las que corto los titulos pero el original siempre es el que viene con el texto de la historia... se los digo porque se que muchos pensaron que Akane si había vuelto askjaskjas jeje so sorry :S

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	9. Chapter 9: Juicio a los Magos

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 9:

Juicio a los Magos

.: Brandon :.

_Los días pasan y nosotros seguimos igual, seguimos viviendo en aquella casa junto a nuestros mejores amigos, seguimos teniendo los mismos planes de casarnos e irnos a vivir a otro lugar para formar una familia sin olvidar a quienes a amamos y a pesar de ser amigos podemos llamar familia. El tiempo solo es una ilusión, sin importar la hora y lo que haces en el momento el tiempo seguirá, solo es una ilusión..._

¿Brandon que haces? - escuche preguntar a Stella. Quite mis ojos del libro y la mire tranquilo. Ella estaba a mi lado mirándome con una sonrisa inocente, una sonrisa que amaba.

solo leía - dije restandole importancia - ¿por qué?

estoy aburrida - dijo torciendo los labios.

¿por qué no vas a jugar con Emily? - pregunte sonriendo.

esta durmiendo - dijo frunciendo el ceño - ¿puedes creerlo? cuando yo quiero dormir ella no me deja y cuando ella quiere dormir debo dejarla

Me reí un poco y la mire sonriendo. Stella actuaba como una niña pequeña ahora, no parecía que fuese el adulto aquí.

¿de que te ríes? - pregunto curiosa.

de ti, no pareces su madre - dije tranquilo - mas bien una hermana mayor que esta aburrida

Brandon, recomiendo discreción al respecto - dijo Stella tranquila - ¿estas entretenido con ese libro?

mas o menos ¿por? - pregunte tranquilo.

vamos a dar un paseo - dijo sonriendo.

¿por el parque? - pregunte sonriendo.

si tu quieres - asintió sonriendo.

vamos - dije asintiendo. Coloque un separador en el libro y lo cerré. Salí de la habitación con Stella y fui abajo, pude ver a los chicos haciendo diferente tipos de cosas. Timmy estaba haciendo no se con unos cables, Helio y Nabu jugaban cartas, Sky estaba jugando un videojuego, Riven estaba mirando una revista de deportes y Liam estaba sentado en el sillón mirando el techo, él si estaba aburrido.

vamos a salir - dije sonriendo.

esta bien - dijeron todos sin voltear a ver.

lo que hace el aburrimiento - dijo Stella riendo.

si es verdad - dije sonriendo mientras salía con ella de la casa.

Ayer, había sucedido algo, Stella había tenido aquella pesadilla, estaba muy asustada y de las veces que la he visto así diría que esta fue una de las peores al igual que todo lo relacionado con Akane. Yo había decidido no ir a trabajar para quedarme con ella y los chicos hicieron lo mismo aunque no estoy seguro de porque, las chicas querían quedarse pero tenían la tienda y la cantidad de personas que iba era mucho así que solo trabajarían hasta las cinco de la tarde y luego se vendrían a ver como esta ella.

No quería preguntar nada sobre lo de ayer para que Stella no se preocupara por nada pero quería saber como se encontraba, anoche tenía algo de miedo de dormir por lo que no fue muy bien, luego por alguna razón, en la mañana estaba energética y no creo que haya tomado café porque hay una gran diferencia en eso.

que rico se siente - dijo Stella cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

¿que cosa? - pregunte curioso.

la brisa - dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría los ojos y me miraba - creo que hace un tiempo que no disfrutábamos algo así, algo tranquilo y pacifico, sin preocupaciones...

nos divertimos en el lago para la fiesta en Alfea - dije tomando una mano de Stella tranquilo.

si, y luego me preocupe por mi vestido - dijo riendo. Llegamos al parque y tomamos asiento en una banca. Podía ver a miles de niños jugar en el parque, corriendo, saltando, riendo, algunos estaban en unos juegos como el tobogán, el resbalin, entre otro.

Emily jugara así algún día - dijo ella con una risita.

con las energías que tiene imagino que nos tendrá todo el día aquí - dije riendo también.

ya lo creo - dijo riendo ella - ¿que crees que paso ayer?

no lo se, fue así como de la nada que empezó a usar los poderes - dije riendo - parece que se estaba divirtiendo bastante

tal vez si paso eso - dijo ella sonriendo.

de todos modos solo es una niña ahora - dije sonriendo - aun falta mucho para que comience a caminar y a hablar... sobre todo a ser mas grande

no quieres verla crecer - dijo Stella riendo.

no - dije negando con la cabeza - ¿vamos a caminar?

quiero un helado - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

vamos - dije sonriendo. Pasamos la tarde caminando sin rumbo por el parque hablando de nosotros y nuestro futuro, también sobre lo que es pasado, las batallas. Estaba feliz de que todo termino pero Stella tenía razón, sin las batallas en nuestras vidas, sin un enemigo haciéndonos la vida imposible es algo aburrido.

Después de estar toda la tarde en el parque volvimos a casa para poder ver a Emy, seguro ya había despertado y nos quiere con ella para jugar o algo parecido.

Entramos en la casa tranquilos esperando ir a ver a Emily pero lo primero que vi fue las miradas preocupadas de todos, las chicas estaban ahí también y algo había sucedido. El ambiente estaba tensó y extraño, mire a todos confundido esperando a que alguien me explicara que estaba sucediendo.

ahh... ¿que pasa aquí? - pregunto Stella confundida.

llego el día - dijo Liam mirándonos serio - hoy sera el juicio

oh ya veo - dijo Stella asintiendo.

¿a que hora? - pregunte curioso ya que eran las cinco y media de la tarde.

siete - respondió Liam serio.

estaremos ahí apoyándote - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ellos tienen que pagar por todo lo que hicieron

yo no iré - dijo Stella frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados.

¿por qué? - pregunte extrañado - hay que ir

pues no - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - ya lo pensé y no iré

esta bien, supongo que debes tener tus ideas claras - dijo Liam sonriendo - entiendo que no si quieres ir por todo lo que hicieron

no es por eso - dijo negando con la cabeza - es porque no estoy de acuerdo con este juicio

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, al igual que los demás, y luego mire a Stella. Ella me miro tranquila y despreocupada, se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras tranquila.

¿que fue eso? - pregunto Layla confundida.

no tengo ni la menor idea - dije extrañado.

yo hablare con ella - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

_Las Pixies y yo decidimos quedarnos en la Aldea Pixie por un tiempo, _

_sentimos que es lo mejor por ahora... luego te explicare la razón, por favor no te preocupes._

_Te extrañare mucho, a Emily también pero volveré luego de unas semanas._

_Amore (L)_

me pregunto cuanto tiempo sera unas semanas - dije mirando la nota que me había dejado Amore en la cama. Di un suspiro y me acosté en ella mirando el techo - ya casi ni la veo, siento que otra vez se esta apartando de nuevo

¿Stella? - escuche la voz de Bloom.

dime - dije inclinándome un poco para mirarla.

¿puedo pasar? - pregunto ella tranquila.

si, claro - dije tranquila también - ¿que sucede?

quería ver como estabas porque... - intento decir ella.

Bloom si es por lo que dije no voy a cambiar de idea - la interrumpí tomando una revista de modas.

solo quería saber porque - dijo Bloom tranquila - ¿por qué dijiste eso?

bien, porque no estoy de acuerdo con quitarle la vida a alguien - dije mirándola con firmeza - no se la quite a Akane y no estoy de acuerdo con quitársela a los Magos

debí suponerlo - dijo Bloom tranquila - ¿sabes? tampoco estoy de acuerdo con eso pero ellos deben pagar por lo que hicieron de una u otra manera

pues entonces que pasen los años en prisión - dije tranquila - es menos doloroso que morir de una

tienes razón - dijo Bloom sonriendo - pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo ir a mirar

sigue sin gustarme - dije tranquila mirando la revista.

te propongo algo, vamos a apoyar a Liam en este momento y si la condena es a muerte enseguida nos vamos a otro lado - dijo ella sonriendo - no lo vemos y si los chicos se quedan nosotras aun así nos iremos

no - dije tranquila - vayan ustedes yo estaré bien, además alguien debe cuidar a Emily porque no pienso dejar que vaya

bien - dijo asintiendo - hablando de Emily ¿donde esta?

en su habitación durmiendo - dije sonriendo.

bien, el juicio sera las siete por lo que saldremos en una hora mas - dijo Bloom suspirando.

Una vez que Bloom salió de la habitación espere unos diez segundos, guarde la revista y salí de la habitación para ir a ver a Emily. Al entrar me di cuenta de que ya había despertado, no se hace cuanto tiempo pero parecía tranquila con su muñeco. Tome a la pequeña en mis brazos y la besé en la cabecita tranquila. Ella alzo los brazos sonriendo tranquila.

hermosa, ¿vamos a fuera? - pregunte sonriendo mientras ella solo me miraba con una sonrisa - hoy sera una noche madre e hija hasta que llegue papá

diii - dijo sonriendo aunque probablemente entendió la mitad de lo que dije.

shi - dije con una voz infantil sonriendo también. Besé a Emily en la frente y salí de la habitación para ir a la mía, senté a Emily en la cama y la abrace con fuerza - Te Amo Dulzura

maa - dijo Emy apuntándome con el dedito a la nariz. Sonreí un poco y lo mordí suavemente con los labios para luego besarla en la mejilla mientras ella reía tranquila. Mire a Emy con una sonrisa le entregue una pelota pequeña con la que últimamente jugaba, la tomaba en sus manos y la lanzaba riendo tranquila. Ella tomo la pelota y la lanzo mientras su frente brillaba, lo que me daba a entender que usaba sus poderes.

Vi que lanzo la pelota hacía la puerta, iba con una gran velocidad y fuerza, lo malo es que justo se abrió la puerta y la pelota golpeo a alguien. Abrí los ojos preocupada y me levante de la cama caminando hacía ese alguien, cuando llegue a él no te que era ella, y era Flora.

oh Dios, Flora... - dije preocupada mientras la ayudaba a levantarse ya que el impacto la hizo caer - ¿estas bien?

si, tranquila - dijo mientras se levantaba - eso si dolió, tiene un brazo fuerte

o unos poderes mas fuertes de lo normal - dije entre dientes preocupada. Lleve a Flora hasta la silla del escritorio y la senté mirando su frente preocupada, lugar donde Emily la golpeo - no hay marca, ni rasguño... ¿te duele?

un poco, pero tranquila - dijo sonriendo. Miro a Emily y luego yo hice lo mismo, la pequeña cerro los puños y alzo los bracitos mientras reía divertida - sera un hada muy fuerte

ya lo creo - dije preocupada por el golpe de Flora - ¿segura estas bien?

si, no te preocupes, tranquila - dijo sonriendo - yo venia a preguntarte si querías venir con nosotras al parque un rato, aunque Brandon dijo que saliste con él

si pero... - intente decir.

¡Dii! - dijo Emily riendo aun.

Mire a la pequeña con una sonrisa y luego a Flora - me parece que si vamos

bien - dijo Flora sonriendo. Tome a la pequeña en brazos y salí de la habitación con Flora para ir a buscar a las chicas.

creo que te va a quedar morado - dije preocupada.

si, yo también - dijo riendo despreocupada - es lo que me gano por entrar así en una habitación

bueno, yo diría que mas o menos - dije sonriendo.

¡Daaa! - dijo Emily riendo.

niña, eso no les hace a las tías - dije sonriendo tranquila mientras ella me miraba confundida por unos segundos y luego sonreía. No la estaba retando ya que sabía que Emily tampoco me entendería bien lo que le digo por lo que solo sonreí tranquila, además si hablaba enojada ella lloraría como normalmente lo hace.

es una ternura, aun cuando no entiende - dijo Flora sonriendo.

¡Daa! - dijo sonriendo Emily.

Al llegar abajo vi a las chicas listas para ir a dar un paseo al parque. No tenía muchas ganas de ir siendo que apenas había vuelto del parque pero parecía que Emily quería salir un rato así que la iba a llevar tranquila.

Stella va - dijo Flora sonriendo.

venimos de allí - dijo Brandon confundido - ¿por qué vuelves a ir?

yo no quiero, Emily quiere - respondí encogiéndome de hombros mientras la pequeña llevaba sus manos a la boca mientras sonreía y babeaba un poco sus dedos - pienso que estará bien llevarla un rato

bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo tranquilo. Sonreí y salí de la casa junto con las chicas, Flora llevaba a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Al llegar al parque me senté en una banca tranquila mientras miraba a Layla, Musa y Flora jugar con Emily, al poco tiempo se les unió Bloom dejándome con Tecna tranquila. Respire hondo y levante la cabeza apoyándola en el respaldo de la banca mirando hacía el cielo con los ojos cerrados.

cuidar a Emily no es fácil ¿eh? - escuche a Tecna. Abrí los ojos y la mire tranquila, sin sonreír, sin estar molesta, sin fruncir el ceño, solo tranquila y negué con la cabeza.

es mas fácil cuando no usa magia - dije tranquila mirando a las chicas nuevamente.

es linda - dijo Tecna tranquila - y se divierte mucho con las chicas

Sonreí tranquila al ver a Musa tomar a Emily en el aire y comenzar a caminar para hacer como si estuviera volando. Emily solo reía tranquila al igual que las chicas. Me reí un poco al ver que después las chicas jugaban a las escondidas, aunque una de ellas llevaba a Emily por donde ella quería mientras las otras tres se escondían.

aquí comienza la segunda generación de las Winx - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

y le siguen ustedes - dije sonriendo mientras miraba a Tecna.

si - dijo Tecna sonriendo - por supuesto

Mire a Tecna sonriendo picara mientras ella se sonrojaba y desviaba la vista. Me reí un poco, tal vez me reí demás ya que Tecna se levanto de la banca y dijo algo sobre ir con las chicas. Note que no me miro ni nada, aun estaba sonrojada y creo que tal vez no debí haberla mirado así ya que estaba cohibida pero me daba algo de risa.

al fin sola - dije mirando al cielo de nuevo - un ratito de tranquilidad

¡Maa! - escuche a Emily con un llanto. Baje la mirada y busque a las chicas con la mirada, al encontrarlas las vi sentadas en el pasto con Emily llorando, ellas intentaban calmarla pero seguía llorando. Me levante de la banca y literalmente corrí a ver que sucedía.

¿que paso? - pregunte preocupada.

estábamos jugando cuando ella te miro y luego comenzó a llorar - dijo Bloom preocupada - tal vez quería que vinieras también

Tome a Emily en mis brazos y la intente calmar, ella poco a poco iba calmando el llanto aunque aun salían lagrimas de sus ojos. Pase el dedo pulgar izquierdo lentamente para quitar algunas lagrimas y le decía que se calmara, cuando así paso ella me miro algo triste a lo que solo le sonreí.

ma... - dijo algo triste mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

tranquila - dije besándola en la cabecita - creo que es mejor volver

pero, apenas llegamos - hizo pucheros Musa.

bueno, entonces yo volveré a casa - dije tranquila mientras miraba a Emily preocupada.

yo creo que solo quería estar contigo - dijo Flora colocando una mano en la cabecita de la pequeña - tal vez como estabas muy lejos pensó que no ibas a volver por ella

bien - suspire un poco - tal vez tienes razón

bueno, vamos a comer helados, yo invito - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

ya comí... cuando vine con Brandon - dije mirándola con cara de pocos amigos pero luego rodé los ojos y sonreí - bien, las acompaño

vamos - dijo Layla sonriendo.

luego iremos todas al juicio - dijo Flora sonriendo. Yo abrí la boca para decir que yo iba pero Flora me apunto con el dedo y evito que hablara - y tu si vas porque me la debes

¿te la debo? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño confundida ella solo apunto a su frente - ohh claro, bien iré

bien - sonrió ella.

¿ves en lo que metes a mamá? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño a Emy. Ella me miro confundida y luego sonrió un poco para luego acurrucarse tranquilas con una manito se aferraba a mi polera - Emy... tranquila, no me iré a ningún lado

¿ah? - me miro sorprendida.

no - negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía, la besé en la frente y luego la vi sonreír y reír nuevamente.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Estaba con los chicos preparándonos para poder salir e ir al juicio de los Magos. Yo tenía muchas ganas de saber que sucederá con ellos, no quería ser malo pero esperaba este juicio con ansias. Después de todo lo que nos hicieron esos Magos, todas las peleas, todas las heridas, todo... era lo mejor que había sucedido, el juicio.

ya llame a las chicas - dijo Helio sonriendo mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo - dijeron que nos verían allí

¿como irán? - pregunte curioso.

Stella las llevara, al parecer también vendrá - dijo Helio sonriendo tranquilo.

¿eso como paso? - pregunto Brandon levantando la ceja confundido.

ni idea - dijo Helio encogiéndose de hombros - Flora solo dijo eso...

bueno, ya esta bien - dije sonriendo - vamos

bien - dijeron los chicos asintiendo. Fui con los chicos a la nave y luego fuimos a la corte de Magix. Liam estaba algo nervioso pero logramos tranquilizarlo un poco. Quedamos de vernos con las chicas en la entrada de la corte y así fue, allí estaban ellas sentadas en la escalera hablando tranquilas.

hasta que llegan - dijo Bloom riendo - pensamos que nunca llegarían

les dije que el anillo es mas rápido - dijo Stella con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras se levantaba de la escalera. Yo quería saber porque había venido pero no quería que pareciera que no la quería aquí porque así no era.

creí que no querías venir - dijo Brandon acercándose a ella.

Flora me obligo - dijo tranquila mientras le entregaba a la bebé.

¿Flora? - pregunte extrañado mientras la miraba.

es un pago por el golpe - dijo ella tranquila mientras se encogía de hombros despreocupada.

¿que golpe? - pregunto Helio preocupado mientras la tomaba a de las manos.

no importa - dijo Stella tranquila - entonces, ¿a que hora termina esto?

nueve - respondió Liam tranquilo - iré a buscar a Mort, se los presentare

¿Mort? - pregunte extrañado mientras Liam se alejaba corriendo - ¿quien es?

ni idea - dijeron todos al unisonó.

bueno, vamos entrando - dijo Timmy sonriendo - ya va a ser la hora

si - dije sonriendo. Tome a Bloom de la mano y fuimos adentro de la corte.

Recordaba claramente la última vez que estuvimos aquí, cuando Bloom y Stella se metieron en ese lió de Akane y de ayudarla, estoy seguro de que si no fuera por Tecna nosotros nunca habríamos logrado sacar a las chicas de ese problema. Ahora que lo pienso, ocasión que Bloom y Stella se meten en problemas implica guardias de seguridad o una cárcel como aquella vez que solo iban a comprar ropa, Flora dijo que las tuvo que ir a sacar de prisión o si no se quedarían hasta media noche y no podían.

Al entrar en la corte nos dirigimos al salón en donde iba a ser el juicio de los Magos. Habían muchas personas ya sentadas, demasiadas a decir verdad y era extraño. El juez estaba en su lugar mirando unas cosas, habían otras personas también a su lado y el juicio aun no había comenzado.

hey - escuche la voz de Liam a nuestras espaldas. Me di la vuelta y vi a Liam con un hombre pelinegro de ojos azules. Parecía ser de unos cuarenta años o tal vez mas pero también algo joven, no tenía canas aunque si se notaba de esa edad. Usaba una polera café clara y unos jeans celeste - chicas, chicos, les presento a Mort, fue mi mentor en la magia y con las espadas

ah, él se enseño como atacarnos - dijo Riven bromeando mientras nosotros soltábamos unas risas divertidos y Liam se sonrojaba apenado.

un gusto - dijo Sky sonriendo.

Mort ellos el Rey Sky de Eraklyon*, Brandon su escudero, Riven, Helio, Timmy, Nabu, Bloom Princesa de Domino y esposa de Sky, Stella Princesa de Solaria y novia de Brandon, Musa novia de Riven, Flora novia de Helio, Tecna novia de Timmy y Layla novia de Nabu - nos presento a todos Liam sonriendo.

parece que todos están emparejados - dijo sonriendo el hombre - ¿y esta pequeña?

oh si, ella es Emily, hija de Brandon y Stella - dijo sonriendo Liam.

es una lindura - dijo sonriendo Mort.

igual que su madre - dijo Stella con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras todos reíamos tranquilos.

ahh - dijo Emily sonriendo.

bueno, vamos a tomar asientos - dije sonriendo - es hora de ver como sera este juicio, suerte Liam

gracias - dijo Liam sonriendo. Fui con los demás a tomar asientos en la primera fila, que estaba desocupada y nos servía para poder ver con mayor claridad que ocurría. Paso el tiempo y llego la hora, los Magos hicieron su aparición siendo escoltados por dos guardias bien armados.

¿enserio? - pregunto Nigel enojado al ver al mentor de Liam - ¿¡Tu pediste el juicio!?

todo tiene un precio - dijo Mort sonriendo tranquilo - y lo que ustedes hicieron tiene un grande

silencio y tomen asiento - dijo el juez con firmeza - ahora, como miembro de la corte nombrare a los abogados... como abogado defensor esta... Rost

Vi a un hombre alto, de pecho fuerte y algo de músculos, usaba una gorra roja y una camisa negra, al igual que unos jeans. Entro tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rosto. Me di cuenta de que Liam nos miraba sorprendido, o mas bien miraba a uno de nosotros, seguí su mirada vi a Stella sorprendida también e intercambiaba mirada con Liam.

¿que sucede? - le pregunte extrañado.

na- nada - tartamudeo Stella mirando al abogado defensor de los Magos. Mire a Bloom quien se encogió de hombros al no saber y luego mire a los chicos, también estaban igual. Luego de presentar a Mort, comenzaron el caso a los Magos.

mis clientes, los Magos de las sombras son inocentes y tengo las pruebas necesarias para demostrar su inocencia - dijo el abogado defensor. El hombro camino un poco y nos miro a nosotros - tal vez hayan hecho cosas malas en el pasado pero aquí... ¿quien no hizo algo como eso?, el joven Liam, ex miembro de los Magos estuvo involucrado en un asesinato contra un hombre de Magix... ¿y quien podría olvidar aquella vez que la Princesa Stella y la Princesa Bloom ayudaron a Akane y fueron puestas como inocentes cuando no lo eran?

¿de que esta hablando? - pregunto Tecna en un susurro - esto no tiene nada que ver

a lo que voy, su señoría es que muchos hemos hecho cosas realmente malas y hemos resultado inocentes y en el caso de los Magos existe una sola prueba que demuestra que son inocentes... _la__ marca de Akane_ - dijo el abogado. Hubo un silencio por unos minutos y luego el abogado siguió hablando - los Magos de las Sombras fueron obligados a actuar de este modo por la marca de Akane, una luna con una estrella en el medio y dos medias a lunas a los lados, algo fácil y pacifico pero proviniendo de Akane algo letal. La marca de Akane es un símbolo que puede quitar una vida, extraer energía y sobre todo obligar a quien sea actuar en contra de su voluntad... y esa es la marca que cada uno de los Magos, incluyendo a Liam, tiene en sus cuerpo...

objeción - dijo Mort enseguida.

a lugar - dijo el juez - Rost, prosiga

Akane uso esta marca para hacer que los Magos hicieran todas estas cosas vandalicas y solo así, cuando ella consiguiera su objetivo, ellos quedarían libres - dijo el tal Rost - y con esto, solo con la marca de Akane, es suficiente evidencia para que mis clientes sean inocentes

Mort, su turno - dijo el abogado.

bien - asintió él - lo que Rost, el abogado defensor de los Magos, quiere decir es un buen argumento pero olvido un solo detalle... la marca de Akane desapareció hace tiempo luego de que los poderes de Akane fueran arrebatados o escondidos por la misma Princesa de Solaria, la primera y única rival que a logrado detener a la hechicera de la maldad

no me gusta donde va esto - dijo Stella preocupada.

es cierto que los Magos en un inicio actuaron por culpa de la marca de Akane pero luego de la primera batalla contra ella sus poderes fueron arrebatados y la marca desapareció por completo, no existió tal marca cuando ellos lucharon con Akane y Athan por segunda vez además de tener de su lado a la Dama Oscura...

objeción - dijo el tal Rost - la marca de Akane permanecía en el cuerpo de los Magos aun

si es así entonces ellos aun la tienen - dijo Mort mirando de forma retadora a Rost - en la segunda batalla con Akane todos saben que les puso un brazalete que evita que usen los poderes, el cual se puede apreciar en las muñecas de los magos... este brazalete no puede ser destruido tan fácilmente ya que los un objeto puede romperlo, el cual no esta presente aquí ya que su dueño no lo anda trayendo con el mismo...

Mire a Nabu y me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Algo extraño pasaba, este hombre sabía todo... todo lo que sucedió en las batallas, los objetos que obteníamos y como hacíamos las cosas, era extraño pero increíble, era como si hubiera estado en el momento.

este objeto, la pulsera, evita que los poderes se ocupen pero no deshace hechizos - dijo Mort negando con la cabeza - solo evita que sigan funcionando mientras los brazaletes estén puestos, y hasta donde todos sabemos, Liam, coloco uno en la muñeca de Akane lo que nos diría que sus poderes están congelados por decirlo y es imposible que los ocupe mas su marca aun permanece y es visible ante los ojos de cualquiera, lo que nos deja a la pregunta si los magos hicieron esto por culpa de la marca... si es verdad esto... ¿por qué no la tienen?

¿como esta seguro de que no la tienen? - pregunto el juez.

porque la marca se encuentra en los siguientes lugares en Andrew, en su brazo izquierdo un poco mas arriba del hombro; en Thomas en su dorso izquierdo de su mano; en Liam en su tobillo derecho; en Alejandro en su cuello, al lado derecho y en Nigel en la cintura al lado izquierdo - dijo Mort con seguridad - y se puede apreciar que en el dorso de la mano de Thomas no hay nada, en el cuello de Alejandro tampoco hay nada y si los otros tres nombrados muestras los lugares en donde debería estar tal marca no aparecerá porque no hay nada... la marca desapareció... lo que a todos nos da a entender ellos no actuaron por culpa de la marca pero si por su propia voluntad...

objeción, la marca podría estar ocupa con algo... maquillaje tal vez - dijo Rost enseguida.

no es posible - dijo el juez enseguida - las marcas como estas son imposibles de ocultar, nada puede cubrirlas...

están ganando el caso - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

eso es grandioso - dije sonriendo también - parece que ya sabemos que sucederá

pero no lo entiendo - dijo Brandon - están viendo si son culpables o no

¿y? - pregunte confundido.

creí que era un juicio para ver cual es la condena - dijo Brandon extrañado - no si son inocentes o culpables

antes, se les obliga a hacer un juicio para ver si son inocentes o no, después de ver eso y si son culpables se les ve el caso de la condena, y si son inocentes .. no se ve eso - explico Timmy.

eso significa que si los declaran inocentes quedarán libres - dijo Bloom alarmada - no pueden quedar libres

esto es malo - dijo Riven preocupado.

muy malo - dijo Flora preocupada - si ellos quedan libres volverán a regar caos por Magix y la Tierra

esto no esta bien - dije preocupado. Mientras nosotros hablábamos el juicio seguía y pocos prestan atención a lo que hablaban, yo no ya que aun pensaba en lo que podría suceder si ellos quedaban libres. Tenía que haber algo que demuestre que son culpables, algo que no se pueda cuestionar ¿pero que?. Después de una hora hubo un breve receso, nosotros salimos del salón junto con Liam y Mort para ver que iba a suceder.

¿que va a suceder ahora? - pregunto Bloom preocupada - si ustedes pierden ellos quedarán libre

esta bien, por ahora estamos ganando - dijo Mort.

Liam ¿que hace el aquí? - pregunto Stella preocupad y algo asustada - tu...

lo se, pero no entiendo - dijo Liam pensativo - aquella noche el murió, ambos lo vimos...

¿de que hablan? - pregunto Brandon confundido.

aquel hombre, Rost, es un asesino - dijo Stella asustada - no es un abogado y...

yo lo mate - dijo Liam - aquella vez que entro en la habitación de Stella para matarla a ella... fue enviado por Akane para sacarla del camino y yo lo detuve, ambos vimos cuando murió

el cuerpo estaba en la jefatura de policía, mi madre lo vio y dijo que era alguien mágico - dijo Stella preocupada - él estaba muerto

debió haber sido un engaño - dijo Bloom preocupada.

pero no tiene sentido porque no volvió para atacar a Liam por haber intentado matarlo y tampoco para seguir con su plan de quitar a Stella del camino - dijo Tecna pensativa - debo haberse escondido para cobrar venganza luego

entonces hay un plan - dije con firmeza - tal vez si los Magos quedan libres el y ellos podrían seguir sembrando caos y destrucción

lo que no entiendo es como el juez lo permitió - dijo Mort - como es que se hace pasar por abogado y nadie se da cuenta de quien es en realidad

un hechizo - dijo Layla chasqueando los dedos - tiene que ser un hechizo hipnotico

parece lo mas lógico - dije preocupado.

termino el receso - dijo Liam preocupado - vamos, hay que seguir

.: Liam :.

Me senté junto a Mort nuevamente para seguir con el juicio a los Magos. Estaba revisando los archivos con toda la información que reunimos, lo cierto es que la reunió Mort y me sorprende toda esta información, cosas que no sabía como que Nabu tenía el anillo Místico capaz de romper las pulseras, me pregunto como habrá conseguido toda esta información.

necesitamos un testigo - dijo Mort serio.

depende de que le vas a preguntar - dije mirando los archivos.

ese es el problema - dijo Mort pensativo - tiene que haber alguien que nos ayude

tengo una idea - dije sonriendo - podríamos llamar a uno de los chicos, siempre tuvieron enfrentamientos con nosotros

no, no servirá - dijo Mort negando con la cabeza - ya lo se, ¿recuerdas cual fue la razón por la que Andrew quiso aprender magia?

para volverse el mas fuerte y gobernar Magix - dije sonriendo - y Akane le dijo que no le pondría la marca solo si le demostraba su lealtad y estaba con ella para conseguirlo

así es - dijo Mort asintiendo - esa es la razón por la que no tienen la marca

su señoría, si me permite - dijo Rost con una sonrisa - yo quisiera llamar a alguien al estrado

esta bien - dijo el juez asintiendo - concedido

yo quisiera llamar a una joven presente, la Princesa Stella de Solaria - dijo Rost sonriendo. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y mire a Stella que estaba igual e incrédula, luego mire a Rost y pude notar una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro apenas visible. Algo tramaba y no sabía que era pero si llamaba a Stella no podía ser nada bueno ¿acaso existe algo que pueda demostrar que ellos son inocentes y Stella sabe que es? si eso fuese así entonces Stella debió habernos dicho para buscar algo contra que evitarlo.

Stella camino tímidamente hasta el estrado, después de haber jurado que diría la verdad y solo la verdad Rost se paro enfrente de ella y la miro - Princesa Stella... ¿es cierto que en alguna ocasione Andrew, el líder de los Magos... quien decide todo lo que se hace, dijo haberse enamorado de usted?

Abrí los ojos sorprendido ya que eso no lo sabía, ¿por qué no lo sabía?. Vi que Stella asintió con la cabeza mientra con voz apenas audible admitía que así paso. Fruncí el ceño confundido y mire a Mort quien estaba serio, parece que él esperaba esa pregunta por como se notaba su rostro.

y con eso cierro mi caso - dijo Rost sonriendo - Andrew, dice haberse enamorado de la Princesa de Solaria lo que nos dejaría el punto clave, el amor supera los limites y las barreras

¿eso que tiene que ver? - pregunto Stella confundida.

mucho, porque si él dice haber hecho eso... significa que todo lo que hizo fue por amor, no peleo con Akane solo por la marca si no por obtener el amor de quien estaba enamorado - dijo Rost serio. Mire a Andrew y lo vi con una mirada perdida en el suelo, luego mire a Stella preocupado.

objeción - dijo Mort levantándose de la silla - si Andrew afirma haberse enamorado de la joven no debió haber hecho lo que hizo, lo que nos dice a todos que el Amor no tiene nada que ver en esto... amar a alguien no significa luchar contra la luz para conservarlo, significa luchar contra los obstáculos que se interponen para conservarlo lo que nos dice que Andrew peleo con Akane, no por el amor que le tenía a ella, si no porque quiso

oye, eso salió bien - dije sonriendo.

Liam, silencio - dijo Mort mirándome fijamente, luego miro a Rost - aquí el Amor es irrelevante y no tiene nada que ver... si se te acabaron las pruebas inexistentes de que los Magos son inocentes deberías de admitirlo en vez de estar buscando algo que te salve porque no existe nada, y repito, no existe nada que demuestre que los Magos son inocentes a todo lo que hicieron...

Note que Mort estaba enojado, un poco mas e iba a golpear a Rost, tal vez por la excusa que puso sobre el Amor. Mire a Stella que estaba mordiéndose el labio preocupada, algo ocultaba y se podía notar, luego mire a Andrew que la miraba a ella como si esperara a que algo dijera, tal vez algo que pueda ayudar a salvarlos o a condenarlos.

yo quisiera hacerle unas preguntas - dije con firmeza.

adelante - dijo el juez. Rost tomo asiento y yo mire a Stella a los ojos, se podía notar que si ocultaba algo e independiente de si era bueno o malo yo tenía que saber ya que si era bueno, nos ayudaría y si fuera malo podríamos buscar algo para contradecir y así ganar el juicio, esta parece ser la carta final y estábamos ganando pero sentía que Rost tenía mas artimañas en las manos.

Stella... ¿que ocultas? - pregunte mirándola fijamente y yendo al grano enseguida. Ella negó con la cabeza negándose a hablar pero el juez la hizo hablar recordando que tenía que responder con la verdad.

Andrew puede ser muchas cosas... pero no es un mentiroso - dijo en voz baja y agachando la cabeza - él decía la verdad y... la primera vez que lo conocí era sincero, aunque si ocultaba quien era en realidad por culpa de Akane pero era por la marca... luego de que la marca desapareciera aquel supuesto Amor también lo hizo o solo lo ocultaba... el no hizo lo que hizo por amor, eso era una cosa aparte, un sentimiento que no estaba involucrado en la batalla...

Sonreí un poco al ver que con esta confesión estaba claro, el amor era irrelevante en esto y solo fue puesto como una excusa para que los Magos tuvieran un punto a favor. Mire a Mort que me asentía con una sonrisa y luego volví a mirar a Stella con una sonrisa.

entonces esta dicho todo, nada de esto fue por amor y no hay nada que demuestre que los Magos son inocentes - dije sonriendo - con eso cerramos nuestro caso a menos que los Magos tengan otra idea de como ser inocentes, que no lo creo, todo estará bien

Ellos negaron con la cabeza serios y yo solo sonreí. El juez dijo que no había nada que ver, ningún detalle que analizar, la respuesta era clara y eran culpables. Después de haber sido declarados culpables todo el consejo se reunió para ver la condena, mientras ellos estaban en eso yo me acerque a Stella sonriendo.

bien hecho - dije sonriendo - sabía que algo ocultabas y ese algo nos ayudo bastante

eso creo - dijo apenas audible mirando a Andrew.

¿sucede algo? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

no - negó con la cabeza. Se bajo del estrado y camino hasta donde se encontraba Andrew, note que comenzó a hablarle de algo y Andrew apenas respondió. Luego de eso Stella fue a sentarse al lado de Brandon tranquila.

¿que sucedió? - pregunto Mort curioso.

no tengo ni idea - dije negando con la cabeza.

la corte a tomado una decisión - dijo el juez serio - la condena hacia a los magos es pagar por todo lo que hicieron, sin embargo no sera a muerte enseguida... permanecerán en la cárcel por toda la vida y el brazalete seguirá en ellos. Podrán recibir visitas, una por día y no podrán salir nunca... caso cerrado

.: Stella :.

Mire a Andrew nuevamente para ver como nuevamente lo esposaban y se lo llevaban, él me dio una mirada antes de salir del salón y luego se fue con los guardias. Sabía que no debía haber dicho lo que dije, no quería decirlo ya que era un pase seguro a la prisión. No podía dejar que quedará libre, mas no podía dejar que lo llevaran a prisión, una decisión tome y espero que sea la mejor.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_no dijiste toda la verdad, sabía que dirías eso - dijo Andrew apenas audible y mirándome despectivo - parece que perdimos el __juicio_

_yo te considere un amigo y tu me traicionaste - dije con firmeza - no mereces quedar libre_

_pero si la muerte ¿o si? - pregunto mirándome fijamente - pero tu no lo permitirías, es por eso que dijiste aquello, sabes que no nos darán muerte instantánea con esas palabras_

_no creo que morir sea una solución - dije negando con la cabeza._

_yo si - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza - si hubieras dicho la verdad, lo que paso aquel día en que descubriste la verdad habría sido muerte instantánea para nosotros pero no lo hiciste_

_ya te dije, no considero que la muerte sea una solución - dije seria - para ninguno de los cuatro_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Eso era lo que sucedió hace unos segundos. Di un suspiro y sonreí al escuchar a Emy llamarme, la tome de la mano mientras ella me miraba con una sonrisa y luego mire a Brandon que me sonreía también. Yo no esperaba ser llamada al estrado pero parece que les jugo en su contra haberme llamado, de todos modos no había ninguna prueba que dijera que los Magos son inocentes.

es hora de volver a casa - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

si, hay que celebrar este triunfo - dijo Musa emocionada.

tienes razón - asentí con la cabeza tranquila.

Me levante de las bancas y fui a buscar a Liam, el estuvo de acuerdo con esto e invitamos a Mort a casa. Compramos algunas cosas para comer y luego nos fuimos a nuestro hogar. Al llegar a casa yo lleve a Emy a la cama aunque como siempre me costo hacerla dormir.

oye, ¿estas bien? - escuche a Brandon. Mire a la entrada de la habitación de Emy y lo recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en los labios.

si, ¿por qué no lo estaría? - pregunte mientras cubría a Emy con una manta.

no lo se, has estado pensativa desde que termino el juicio - dijo Brandon serio.

bueno, eso es porque estaba pensando - dije sonriendo - no te preocupes que no es nada

¿estas segura? - pregunto curioso.

si, no te preocupes - dije sonriendo.

¿tiene que ver con Andrew? - pregunto él preocupado.

Brandon, enserio no te preocupes - dije caminando hacía él tranquila.

odio cuando él esta involucrado en algo contigo - dijo Brandon algo molesto.

lo se, lo se - dije abrazándolo - pero ya se acabo, termino todo para siempre

no se si para siempre - dijo él preocupado mientras me abrazaba - pero al menos termino por ahora

yo si espero que para siempre - dije sonriendo - vamos a fuera, no quiero despertar a Emy

bien, porque abajo aun sigue la pequeña celebración - dijo él sonriendo.

grandioso - dije sonriendo.

Baje con Brandon y me integre al grupo para celebrar la victoria de Liam. Quería olvidar lo de hoy aunque eso sería mas tarde según parece. Lo bueno es que esto de los Magos había terminado y que Akane no tendrá un juicio ya que ella tiene la misma condena de Athan, estar en prisión por veinte años y aun cuando salga de prisión permanecerá con al pulsera y no sera un peligro.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina un capítulo nuevo de El Camino de la Luz IV. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, quienes no entienden lo que Andrew y Stella les vendría bien leer el capítulo 10 y 11 de El Camino de la Luz II donde se explica un poco mas sobre Andrew, y si hay dudas pueden preguntar.

Rey de Eraklyon*: En la Cuarta temporada de Winx decían que Sky era el Rey de Eraklyon pero en la quinta dicen que es un Príncipe la cosa es que yo me quedaré con lo que dijeron en al cuarta.

**Próximamente: Combatir el Calor con Agua**

estamos a cuarenta grados aquí, hace calor - dijo Riven agitando la mano para atraer viento.

calor... - dijo Musa con un abanico - es horrible, hay que hacer algo

¡Vamos a la playa! - gritaron Liam y Nabu sonriendo.

o podríamos comprar otro aire acondicionado - dijo Sky sonriendo nervioso.

¡A la playa! - gritaron los demás ignorando la idea de Sky.

esto si es vida - dijo Bloom recostada en un camilla mientras bebía una soda helada.

así se combate el calor - dijo Layla sonriendo.

es una buena idea - dijo Stella sonriendo - tendré un nuevo bronceado

vamos a hacer un castillo de arena Emy - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

¡Daa! - dijo la pequeña sonriendo - ¡Maa... ma!

separado no cuenta - dijo Brandon enseguida mientras miraba a Stella.

~ Comentarios:

- star 123: Si, sería bueno pero creo que en esta temporada sería así como... de un solo capítulo para darle algo de acción. Lo intentare, así como de flash back lo podría intentar hacer o que Bloom lo cuente pero no aseguro nada.

- hillawinxclub: Lo de Tecna aun estoy viendo como hacerlo pero si lo pondré, no te preocupes :D y las bodas no estoy segura de si todas aparecerán.

- Guest: Que bueno que te guste, ya hablamos por FB y me gustaría que firmaras con otro nombre porque con Guest parece que muchas personas lo hacen y me confunde un poco, si no es mucha la molestia jeje y sobre tu pregunta ya te respondí no lo creo mucho ya que pienso seguir la historia original que es que sea diseñadora.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Quiero decirles que aun no se bien como hacer la boda de Tecna y Timmy por lo que si quieren dar ideas pueden hacerlo, yo después tomare parte de las ideas de cada uno y las uniré, solo si quieren dar ideas no es obligación.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	10. Chapter 10: Combatir el Calor con Agua

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 10:

Combatir el Calor con Agua

.: Winx Club :.

Tres semanas han pasado desde el juicio contra los Magos, fueron declarados culpables y condenados a pasar toda una vida en prisión hasta la muerte. Las cosas en la casa de las Winx eran normales desde que todo con Akane había terminado, no habían mas batallas y los peligros se habían acabado pero eso no impedía que ellas siguieran protegiendo la ciudad de Gardenia como si hubiera un peligro realmente grande, era su ciudad ahora y ellas la mantendrían a salvo sin importar nada.

La casa de las Winx ahora era similar a un horno, el calor que había era increíblemente grande y el aire acondicionado no estaba ayudando mucho a decir verdad. Los chicos están usando una polera sin mangas y shorts, además de sandalias mientras las chicas usaban poleras de tirantes y shorts cortos, mas que el de ellos.

este calor es insoportable - dijo Bloom usando una tapa de cuaderno para echarse viento.

calor... - dijo Musa con un abanico - es horrible, hay que hacer algo

estamos a cuarenta grados aquí, hace calor - dijo Riven agitando la mano para atraer viento.

vamos a morir - dijo Nabu acalorado - Liam, usa tus poderes y tiranos algo de viento

ya lo hice - dijo Liam usando un abanico de papel - y no puedo usarlos ahora, este calor es sofocante y es casi imposible usar los poderes

dímelo a mi - dijo Bloom asintiendo - siento como si todo el fuego de adentro de mi estuviera saliendo y colaborando con este calor

necesitamos mas agua helada - dijo Layla saliendo de la cocina - toda el agua esta caliente

¿que paso con el que estaba en el refrigerador? - pregunto Nabu preocupado.

se fue la electricidad - dijo Layla preocupada - moriremos sofocados

muy sofocados - coincidió Flora agitando la mano también.

creo que hay una heladería cerca - dijo Timmy buscando las llaves de la casa - ¿quien me acompaña?

yo iré - dijo Tecna levantándose - ¿alguien mas?

no pienso hacer el mal tercio - dijo Musa negando con la cabeza - así que no cuenten conmigo

bien, iré yo - dijo Nabu caminando a la puerta - cualquier cosa por quitar este calor pronto

te sigo - dijo Liam también.

este calor me esta matando - dijo Bloom levantándose del sillón - iré a ver que hace Stella

esta dándole de comer a Emy en su habitación - dijo Flora usando un abanico para echarse viento - me pregunto como puede sobrevivir al calor allí

apuesto a que logro usar magia para mantener su habitación fría - dijo Musa molesta - voy contigo

Ambas chicas subieron las escaleras fueron hasta la habitación de Stella. Desdé afuera podían sentir algo helado y la perilla de la puerta estaba congelada lo que sorprendió a ambas. Quitaron el hielo con algo de fuego y abrieron la puerta. Se llevaron una sorpresa al ver la habitación congelada, literalmente, el suelo estaba hecho hielo y las ventanas cerradas. Stella estaba sentada en la cama dándole de comer a Emily y Brandon estaba parado a su lado sobre unos patines.

¡No, no cierres la puerta! - gritaron Stella y Brandon pero fue demasiado tarde.

¿que diablos? ¿por qué tu habitación esta congelada? - pregunto Musa abrazándose mientras frotaba sus brazos - que hace frío

es mejor que el calor sofocante de abajo - dijo Bloom haciendo la misma acción que Musa - ¿que paso?

Stella se quejaba por el calor y pedía algo de viento... Emily entendió mal y congelo la habitación - dijo Brandon tranquilo - estábamos encerrados por la perilla de la puerta y aun lo estamos porque cerraste la puerta

oh rayos - dijo Musa - Bloom puedes descongelarla ¿verdad?

no, no se puede - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - yo intente usar mis poderes y el frío es tanto que impide hacerlo

genial ¿estamos encerrados? - pregunto Bloom molesta.

así parece - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros - en mi armario hay chaquetas

gracias - dijeron las chicas caminando a buscar una chaqueta - haber Emy, abre la boca de nuevo..

La pequeña sonrió y abrió la boca mientras Stella le daba un poco de papilla. Las chicas caminaron con mucho cuidado sobre el hielo hasta el armario y después a la cama, se subieron con cuidado y soltaron un suspiro aliviadas. Musa miro a Emily comer tranquila y luego a Stella.

¿por qué no le pediste que descongelara todo? - pregunto curiosa.

porque no entiende - dijo Stella tranquila sin dejar de darle de comer a la pequeña que se encontraba sentada en la cama.

pero si entiende que quieres algo de frío - dijo Bloom riendo.

no lo creo, no me refería a esto - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza.

hay que verle el lado positivo - dijo Brandon patinando con una sonrisa - ya no hay que pagar para ir a una pista de patinaje

si, pero no me gusta que mi habitación este congelada - dijo Stella riendo un poco - abre...

aahhh - dijo Emily abriendo la boca tranquila.

es una ternura - dijeron Bloom y Musa sonriendo.

bien, ya que estamos aquí encerradas creo que yo nos sacare - dijo Musa sacando su celular - llamaré a Layla

es verdad, ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo.

porque no tengo crédito - dijo Stella tranquila - lo gaste todo en un concurso

y adivino, no ganaste - dijo Bloom riendo.

oh si, de hecho gane - dijo Stella con una sonrisa. Hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacía la pared que estaba al lado izquierdo. Bloom miro en la dirección y vio un póster autografiado de una de las tantas cantantes famosas que existía.

no tienes remedio - dijo riendo - ¿que hay de ti?

¿yo? - pregunto Brandon mientras patinaba tranquilo.

si - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

no tengo crédito, olvide cargarlo - dijo despreocupado.

estas muy entretenido ahí - dijo Stella riendo.

si - dijo Brandon sin dejar de patinar.

¡Layla! - grito Musa emocionada - al fin contestas, escucha tenemos un problema... no, no es eso... si, estamos aquí... es que estamos encerrados... solo ven y sácanos... tranquila... en este caso culpare a Stella...

¡Oye! - dijo Stella indignada.

sh - dijo Musa enseguida - si por favor o nos haremos paleta... no, aquí no hace calor, hace frío... eso crees pero esta habitación esta congelada... no literalmente lo esta... si eso trato de...

oye ya, ¿quieres ir al grano y colgar? - pregunto Stella molesta.

solo ven, Stella se esta enojando - dijo Musa cortando la llamada - no tenías porque hacer eso

¡Daa! - dijo la pequeña sonriendo - maa... maa...

separado no cuenta - dijo Brandon enseguida mientras miraba a Stella.

claro que si - dijo Stella sonriendo.

no, tiene que decir la palabra de una sola, mamá, no por separado - dijo Brandon acercándose - ¿verdad que esa no es tu primera palabra?

¡Daaa! - dijo Emily alzando los brazos.

bien, no cuenta - dijo Stella soplando su flequillo. Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

¿que rayos...? - pregunto Layla sorprendida.

al fin - dijo Musa sonriendo.

Brandon patino tranquilo hasta la puerta y evito que se cerrara - bueno chicas, ya pueden salir

¿alguien me dirá que sucedió? - pregunto Layla confundida - uy esta fresco aquí

si, pero no durara - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - ¡No quiero que mi habitación este congelada!

¡Aaah! - dijo Emily sonriendo mientras su frente brillaba. El hielo comenzó a derretirse poco a poco y el calor aumentaba en la habitación, cosa que hizo que todos salieran corriendo de la habitación.

Dios, no me refería a eso - dijo Stella mientras tomaba un pedazo de cartón y se abanicaba con el.

¿que les paso? - pregunto Helio curioso.

Emily congelo mi habitación y luego la convirtió en un horno - dijo Stella abanicándose - ¡Dios este calor es horrible!

me estoy cociendo en mi jugo - dijo Riven abanicándose.

eso es asqueroso en todo sentido - dijo Musa con una mueca disgustada.

lo siento - dijo Riven - me pregunto donde están con el helado

seguro llegara derretido - dijo Sky abanicándose.

y no te equivocas - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza.

este calor es sofocante - dijo Brandon preocupado.

¡Vamos a la playa! - gritaron Liam y Nabu sonriendo mientras entraban en la casa.

¿que? - preguntaron los demás confundidos.

vamos a la playa - dijo Tecna sonriendo - es una buena manera de quitar el calor

o podríamos comprar otro aire acondicionado - dijo Sky sonriendo nervioso.

Todos miraron a Sky y luego intercambiaron miradas entre ellos - ¡A la playa! - gritaron los demás ignorando la idea de Sky.

pudieron haber dicho que no ¿saben? - pregunto Sky algo ofendido por haberlo ignorado.

Todos empacaron sus cosas para pasar un día en la playa. En el camino pasaron a comprar algunas cosas como botellas de agua y algo de helado, tenían un freezer por lo que iba a ser fácil mantener el agua helada y evitar que el helado se derritiera, además de que compraron bolsas de hielo, además de varías botellas de bebida. Al llegar a la playa buscaron una zona vacía y cerca de el agua, instalaron sus cosas y algunos se fueron a tirar al agua para quitar el calor.

esto si es bueno - dijo Brandon sonriendo mientras se sentaba en una silla de playa.

tu lo has dicho - dijo Bloom recostada en una silla de playa mientras bebía una soda helada - esto si es vida

es una buena idea - dijo Stella sonriendo mientras se colocaba unos lentes de sol y se untaba bronceador en la piel - tendré un nuevo bronceado

no te quedes dormida - dijo Sky enseguida - no querrás volver a tener la piel roja

no puede ser que aun lo recuerdes - dijo Stella frunciendo el ceño.

Sky se rió tranquilo y se quito la polera para ir al mar junto con los demás que jugaban con una pelota de playa en el agua. En la arena solo quedaban cinco personas Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Layla y Brandon. Las chicas se encontraban acostadas en las sillas de playa tomando el sol y bebiendo un poco de bebida mientras Brandon estaba tranquilo con Emily.

vamos a hacer un castillo de arena Emy - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

llévala cerca de la orilla - dijo Stella tranquila - la arena esta mas fría

tranquila - sonrió Brandon llevando a la bebé a la arena.

fue la mejor idea - dijo Tecna sonriendo - esta mejor que en casa

muy cierto - dijeron las otras tres chicas sonriendo.

así se combate el calor - dijo Layla sonriendo.

si - dijeron nuevamente las chicas.

¿Bloom que haces? - pregunto Stella mirando a Bloom usar su celular.

le pregunto a Roxy si quiere venir - dijo Bloom sonriendo - me acaba de enviar un mensaje para decirme que estaba en Gardenia con Eric y Dia, además de las Pixies

genial, y yo que pensé que nunca volverían - dijo Stella sonriendo - obligala a venir

a alguien le hace falta ver a Amore - dijo Layla riendo.

solo un poco - dijo Stella tranquila.

dijo que que iba a venir, pero solo porque el calor era horrible - dijo riendo Bloom mientras miraba su celular.

¡AAAAAHHHH! - se escucho un grito de Nabu y de Liam. Las chicas miraron el mar preocupadas y luego rieron tranquilas al verlos en unas motos acuáticas que para empezar no trajeron.

¿como consiguieron eso? - pregunto Layla sorprendida mientras reía.

Layla, cuando ambos están juntos nadie sabe nada - dijo Stella riendo - es como lo que paso con el cohete ¿recuerdas?

cayo en una casa - dijo Bloom recordando aquello preocupada - tuvimos que pagar los daños

y según ellos despego solo - dijo Tecna riendo al igual que Stella.

es verdad - dijo Layla - aunque, me parece extraño lo de la moto

magia - respondieron las chicas riendo.

iré con Brandon - dijo Stella levantándose de la silla de playa tranquila.

bien - dijeron las chicas tranquilas.

y quedaron tres - dijo Bloom tomando un poco mas de su bebida.

¿saben? con un clima así y la playa enfrente, no quiero volver a casa - dijo Layla con un suspiro.

tampoco yo - dijeron Bloom y Tecna al unisonó.

* * *

.: Liam :.

¡Sujetate! - grite mientras aceleraba mas la moto.

¡Ahhhh! - grito Nabu preocupado - ¡Esta muy rápida!

¡No lo creo! - grite sonriendo mientras le daba mas potencia con magia - ¡hay que ir mas rápido!

¡Es mi fin! - grito Nabu preocupado - ¡Y aun ni me caso! ¡Layla, perdóname!

ya no seas cuatico - dije quitandole velocidad a la moto hasta detenernos - cobarde

fuiste muy rápido - dijo tranquilo - vamos con los demás

bien - dije a regañadientes. Use magia para hacer desaparecer la moto y nade, en una carrera, hacia los demás y chan chan, yo gane. Los chicos se encontraban jugando con la pelota de playa así que nos unimos tranquilos para jugar con ellos.

las olas están grandes - dijo Sky mirándolas con una sonrisa.

si, y ya se que hacer con olas así de grandes - dije chasqueando los dedos para que una tabla de surf apareciera. Era de color celeste y tenía el diseño de unas palmeras.

¿sabes surfear? - pregunto Sky levantando una ceja sorprendido.

algo - dije sonriendo - ¿tu?

no, casi muero con una - dijo riendo. Rodé los ojos mientras reía y me subía la tabla.

diez a que se cae - escuche a Riven.

hecho - dijo Nabu.

los oí - dije mientras me alejaba.

hay que hacer una puesta de vez en cuando - dijeron ambos riendo.

"esto será fácil" - pensé sonriendo mientras me acercaba a las olas.

* * *

.: Stella :.

¿te diviertes amor? - pregunte sonriendo mientras miraba a Emily golpear la pala con la arena tranquila.

¡Aah! - dijo sonriendo.

se supone que ambos harían el castillo, no tu - dije riendo mientras miraba a Brandon hacer el castillo tranquilo - y pareces entretenido

lo estoy - dijo riendo. Dejo el castillo de lado y miro a Emily con una sonrisa.

¡Daa! - dijo Emily sin dejar de golpear la arena.

vamos a caminar - dijo Brandon tomando a la bebé en brazos - ¿vienes?

hace calor, no que horrible - negué con la cabeza - iré al agua

como gustes - dijo sonriendo - vamos Emy

maa... - dijo Emily estirando los bracitos hacia mi para que no me fuera - maa...

oh vamos, mamá quiere ir al agua un rato - gemí frunciendo el ceño.

no creo que ella quiera que vayas - dijo Brandon sonriendo - sera un paseo en familia

Rodé los ojos mientras sonreía y tome a la bebé en mis brazos, luego fui con Brandon a caminar no muy lejos de donde estaban los chicos e íbamos por la orilla.

ya ves que su primera palabra sera papá - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

recuerdo haberla escuchado decir mamá - dije riendo.

eso no es verdad - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - si lo dice por separado no es una palabra, técnicamente, es un monosílabo

Rodé los ojos nuevamente y mire a Emily con una sonrisa. La besé en la frente y luego mire a Brandon - ¿cuando crees que deje de usar sus poderes a su favor?

honestamente, nunca - dijo Brandon riendo - pero alégrate, aprenderá a usarlos

ya lo se - dije con una sonrisa - ¿verdad Princesita?

¡Maa! - dijo Emily sonriendo mientras yo la abrazaba.

linda - dije sonriendo.

oye, ¿ese es Liam en una tabla de surf? - pregunto Brandon mirando hacía el mar.

si, y ahí va Riven en otra - dije asintiendo con la cabeza. Mire bien a Liam, parecía que sabía surfear mientras que Riven... parecía que apenas si podía mantenerse de pie en la tabla. No paso mucho tiempo y una ola hizo que ambos cayeran. Brandon y yo solo nos reímos un poco.

parece divertido - dijo Brandon riendo - hasta que te caes

es cierto - dije sonriendo - vamos con las chicas, yo quiero ir a ducharme

maa... - dijo Emily apuntando algo que estaba en la arena.

¿que es? - pregunte curiosa.

parece una concha de mar - dijo Brandon tomándola en sus manos - es bonita

ahh - dijo Emily intentando tomarla.

¿la quieres? - pregunto Brandon entregándosela - pero no te la eches a la boca

ooo... - dijo Emily mirando la concha de mar en sus manos.

¿te gusta Amor? - pregunte sonriendo.

¡Ahahah! - dijo Emily feliz.

volvamos con las chicas - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

bien - dije sonriendo. Camine con Brandon hasta donde estaban Bloom y Tecna, al parecer Layla se había ido a tirar al agua, tomando el sol, Emily estuvo todo el camino con aquella concha de mar, le había gustado y no creo que la vaya a soltar tan fácil. Al llegar con las chicas las mire con una sonrisa, ya que no pude entrar al agua al menos me iba a broncear un poco.

El calor aquí en la playa era mucho mas baje que en la casa por lo que no esta mal pasar un rato al sol en cambio en casa era un horno, literalmente hacia demasiada calor. Brandon tomo a la pequeña y fue a buscar una pequeña piscina de plástico que habíamos comprado unos días atrás cuando el calor no eran alto.

Mientras el llenaba la piscina con agua yo me recosté en una de las sillas de playa con un vaso de soda para tomar el sol. Las chicas no decían nada pero sabía que estaban despiertas ya que reían un poco mientras miraban el mar. Al mirar el mar pude ver a los chicos en tablas de surf, caían uno a uno de la tabla y luego volvían a subir en ellas mientras que Layla, que también estaba en una, lo hacía increíble.

presumida - dijo Bloom riendo.

¿hace cuando que fue al agua? - pregunte curiosa.

unos minutos antes de que llegaras - respondió Tecna tranquila.

aahh - dije asintiendo. Vi a Brandon acercarse con unos baldes de agua y soltarlos en la piscina, cuando ya estaba hasta la mitad tomo a Emy y la puso dentro. La pequeña reía tranquila en el agua mientras la golpeaba con la palma de su mano izquierda.

iré al mar - dijo sonriendo.

yo la cuidare - dije sonriendo también. La piscina no estaba tan lejos de nosotros, de hecho estaba unos metros frente, quizás dos o tres metros frente a nosotros por lo que era mas fácil de cuidar a Emily.

entonces, ¿como quedo el castillo? - pregunto Tecna curiosa.

Brandon lo hizo, Emily solo jugaba con la pala o se lo derrumbaba - dije riendo tranquila mientras miraba a la pequeña jugar con el agua y otros juguetes de playa que Brandon le había puesto en la piscina.

que es tierna - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

bueno, yo ahora me bronceare - dije sonriendo - Bloom, pasame el bronceador

ten - dijo Bloom entregándome la botella.

oigan... ¿y los demás? - pregunto Tecna mirando el agua sentada en la silla. Se quito los lentes de sol y miro preocupada - no están en el agua

seguro están haciendo algo por ahí - dije despreocupada.

no lo se, no los vi salir del agua - dijo Tecna preocupada.

creo que te preocupas demasiado - dijo Bloom tomando la botella de bronceador - seguro Stella tiene razón, ahora yo creo que también me bronceare

bien - dijo Tecna aun algo preocupada.

relájate, estamos en la playa - dije colocándome las gafas de sol - ¿que es lo peor que puede suceder?

* * *

.: Flora :.

¡Quedar encerrados en una cueva! - grito Riven enojados - ¿¡Enserio!?

en mi defensa yo les advertí que la ola nos iba a arrastrar a la cueva - dijo Liam cruzándose de brazos.

lo voy a matar - dijo Riven entre dientes intentado acercarse a él.

no, no, no - lo detuvo Sky enseguida - tranquilo, vamos a salir de aquí

¿como? hay una piedra bloqueando la salida y no hay mas salida - dije preocupada.

y hace calor - dijo Musa usando su mano derecha como abanico - ¿no es irónico? tener calor frente al agua

mejor me hubiera quedado con las chicas - dijo Layla suspirando.

bien, usaremos los poderes para salir - dijo Liam tranquilo mientras se colocaba frente a la gran roca que tapaba la entrada - ¡Explosión...!

¡No! - lo detuvimos todos antes de que lanzara el ataque.

estamos en una cueva, un ataque podría causar un derrumbe y moriríamos aplastados - dije preocupada.

entonces, ¿que haremos? - pregunto Nabu preocupado.

¿gritar a ver si alguien nos logra escuchar? - pregunto Musa preocupada.

parece ser lo mejor - dijo Layla asintiendo.

no puedo creer que estemos todos atrapados - dijo Brandon algo molesto.

ya, no te quejes que hay que salir de aquí - dijo Timmy preocupado - el calor esta aumentando

no esperaría menos en cuatro paredes - dijo Helio abanicándose con la mano - hay que salir pronto

me pregunto que estarán haciendo las chicas ahora - dijo Sky preocupado.

seguro asoleándose - dije suspirando - o jugando en el agua

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Podía sentir los rayos de sol en mi espalda, era relajante a decir verdad estar aquí recostada por un bronceado aunque claro, no es para pasarse de la cuenta y terminar con la piel roja. Gire mi cabeza y mire a Tecna sentada en la silla de playa con una computadora por lo que solo di un suspiro, luego gire mi cabeza hacía la izquierda y vi a Stella recostada en la silla de playa con la mirada hacia al el cielo.

Baje un poco la vista y mire Emily jugar tranquila en la piscina que Brandon y Stella le compraron días atrás, y al final mire hacia el mar para ver a los demás pero no los vi a la vista. Revise mi reloj y vi que había pasado una hora desde que Tecna dijo que no estaban. Me senté en la silla y me quite los lentes.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Stella tranquila.

los chicos no están - dije preocupada - las chicas tampoco

ya te dije que deben estar por ahí - dijo despreocupada ella.

no lo se, tal vez Tecna tiene razón - dije preocupada - quizás les paso algo

las chicas tienen poderes y Nabu y Liam también, creo que el riesgo de que algo les ocurra no es mucho - dijo Stella despreocupada.

les dije que había sucedido algo - dijo Tecna dejando la computadora - ¿vamos a buscarlos?

¿vienes? - pregunte preocupada.

no, yo me quedaré con Emily - dijo Stella tranquila.

¡Maa! - dijo Emily feliz.

creo que quiere que la tomes en brazos - dije riendo.

uhg pero me quiero terminar de broncear - se quejo ella sentándose en la silla. Tome a la pequeña y se la entregue, luego fui con Layla a buscar a los demás. Fuimos hasta la orilla de la playa y mire al mar pero no vi a nadie lo que me preocupo un poco.

esto no es bueno - dijo Tecna preocupada - ¿que haremos?

ni idea, ni siquiera tienen sus celulares con ellos - dije preocupada - volvamos con Stella, tal vez llegaron

¿no crees que la marea esta rara? - pregunto Layla preocupada - y es mas raro que antes habían mas personas en el agua

no creo que hayan problemas - dije negando con la cabeza - vamos con la rubia

ve tu, me quedaré aquí por unos minutos - dijo Tecna preocupada.

bien - dije tranquila. Volví con Stella y mire a Emily con una concha en sus manos. Abrí los ojos sorprendidas y se la quite para mirarla a pesar de que ella comenzó a llorar.

uhg Bloom - dijo Stella molesta - no se la quites

lo siento - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa - solo quería verla mas de cerca, ten Emy

La pequeña tomo la concha y se tranquilizo. Mire a Stella preocupada mientras me sentaba en la silla nuevamente, ella estaba sentada en la silla con Emily a su lado jugando con aquella concha de mar.

¿de donde la saco? - pregunte extrañada.

la encontró en la arena, Brandon la recogió y se la entrego - respondió tranquila - es extraño porque no la ha soltado desde que él se la dio

es muy bonita - dije sonriendo.

si, parece una arcoiris a decir verdad - dijo Stella sonriendo - aunque los colores están algo desteñidos

probablemente por el agua - dije tranquila.

¿encontraron a los demás? - pregunto ella tranquila.

no, no están en ningún lado - dije negando con la cabeza - ya me estoy empezando a preocupar

yo también, Brandon tiene las llave del auto - dijo preocupada.

Mire a Stella de forma regañadora por haber dicho eso. Ella solo se encogió de hombros despreocupada así que solo suspire tranquila.

de todos modos, independiente de quien tenga las llaves, hay que encontrarlos - dije preocupada - quizás están en un problema

Bloom es una playa, ¿en cuantos problemas se pueden meter? - pregunto Stella tranquila - aunque... si Liam y Nabu están con ellos...

tienes razón - dije asintiendo - pero no creo que sea un problema muy grave ¿o si?

* * *

.: Sky :.

esto es muy grave - dije arrodillado contra la pared mientras agitaba mi mano con fuerza - vamos a morir sofocados

hay que salir de aquí - dijo Timmy caminando hacia la roca - tal vez si todos empujamos...

no se mueva ni un centímetro - dijo Riven - ya lo intentamos ¿lo olvidas?

¡Dios! - dijo Layla molesta - hay que salir de aquí

Mire a los chicos y di un suspiro. Me intente levantar como pude y camine hasta la roca - tiene que haber una salida o algo

quiero salir - dijo Flora contra la pared - ya no lo soporto mas

ni yo... - dijimos todos con pocos ánimos.

me pregunto si las chicas nos estarán buscando - dijo Musa que estaba sentada al lado de Flora.

no tengo ni idea - dije preocupado - pero espero que si...

yo espero que si lo hacen nos encuentren pronto - dijo Riven mirando el techo - necesitamos agua

* * *

.: Tecna :.

bien ya ha pasado mucho tiempo - dije mirando a las chicas preocupada - hay que ir a buscarlos

no tenemos ni idea de donde se metieron, como encontrarlos - dijo Stella preocupada. Torcí los labios y me senté en la silla de playa al lado de Bloom pensando en como encontrar a los demás - podríamos llamar al FBI

el FBI no trabaja en casos como estos - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - solo casos reales

esto es un caso real, todos desaparecieron misteriosamente en el agua - dijo Stella tranquila - ¿y donde esta Roxy? ¿no iba a venir también? ¿o también desapareció misteriosamente?

tal vez... la marea los arrastro a otro lugar - dije sonriendo - el agua esta algo fuerte lo que no sería extraño, ¿y recuerdan las olas que habían? eran muy grandes y demás pudieron haberlos arrastrados

podemos ir a buscarlos al agua - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

error, las alas no funcionan en el agua - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - y no tengo con quien dejara Emy

es verdad - dijo Bloom preocupada - podemos arrendar un bote

no parece la mala idea - dije sonriendo - y podemos dejar las cosas con un hechizo mágico que impida que alguien las tomas

¿te refieres a una barrera? - pregunto Bloom frunciendo el ceño.

si - dije sonriendo.

no se porque no usas palabras mas sencillas - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza.

Rodé los ojos y fui con las chicas a buscar un lugar en donde arrendar un bote, logramos encontrar un lugar y arrendamos un bote a motor, creo que era mas una lancha. Comenzamos nuestra búsqueda de los demás pero no encontrabamos a nadie, era realmente extraño como si el agua se los hubiera tragado.

estoy preocupada - dijo Stella - ahora si estoy preocupada, ¿donde estarán?

ma... - dijo Emily apuntando algo.

no Emy, hay que buscar a papá y a las tías - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - además de a los tíos

maa... - dijo Emily mirando a Stella.

Emily no... - dijo Stella nuevamente. Mire en la dirección a la que Emily estuvo apuntando y vi algo como una roca gigante, luego mire a Emily nuevamente. Ella estaba apuntando a la roca aun, parecía que quería que fuéramos allí... tal vez... ella piensa que Brandon se encuentra allí.

Bloom, lleva el bote a la roca esa - dije apuntando a la roca que Emily había apuntado anteriormente.

bien - dijo Bloom no tan convencida por esto - ¿que sucede allí?

Emily apunta allí e imagino que si lo hace tal vez sea porque presiente que Brandon esta allí - dije tranquila - y donde esta Brandon...

¡Pueden estar los demás! - dijeron Bloom y Stella al unisonó sonriendo.

exacto - dije sonriendo. Llegamos a la roca esa y notamos que era una obstrucción, mire a las chicas y subimos a la superficie. Toque la roca y revise todo los lados cuidadosamente - esta tapando una entrada

¿como sabemos si están allí o no? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

Nos miramos todas entre si y Bloom sonrió, se acerco a la roca y grito el nombre de Sky, nadie respondió así que intento mas veces hasta que al fin escuchamos su voz desde el otro lado.

¿¡Están los demás contigo!? - pregunto Bloom con un grito preocupada.

¡Si! - se escucho al voz de Sky. Todas sonreímos y miramos la roca preocupadas.

hay que sacarlos de ahí - dijo Stella sonriendo - podemos usar nuestra magia para mover la roca

no podemos enviarla adentro - dije negando con al cabeza - no sabemos si aplastaremos a los demás o no

hay que pensar en como mover la roca - dijo Bloom preocupada.

¡Apresúrense! - escuche gritar a Riven - ¡El calor aquí es peor que en la casa!

Mire a las chicas preocupadas y todas me asintieron. Nos transformamos en pocos segundos y buscamos una manera de sacar la roca sin hacerle daño a los chicos. Stella llevo a Emily a un lugar seguro unos metros lejos de la roca y yo cree un campo de fuerza que la rodeara por completo, así no saldría lastimada si algo sucede.

¿que hacemos ahora? - pregunto Bloom.

romper la roca - dije sonriendo - si la atacamos desde arriba esta comenzara a romperse hasta partirse en dos y dejara libre a los demás

tengo una duda - dijo Stella pensativa - ¿¡Como terminaron en este problema!?

¿que? ¡Stella! - la regaño Bloom - no es el momento para preguntar eso, hay que sacarlos

era una duda - se encogió de hombros Stella despreocupada - bien, atacarla desde arriba

genial - dije sonriendo - vamos...

ahh.. chicas - dijo Bloom preocupada - ¿que es eso?

Mire en dirección del mar en donde Bloom apuntaba hacia lo mas lejano y vi algo grande acercarse a toda velocidad. Fruncí el ceño y lo escanee con mi mini portátil Después de unos minutos pude identificar una serpiente marina gigante.

oh oh - dije preocupada.

¿que paso? - preguntaron Stella y Bloom preocupadas.

es una serpiente marina - dije preocupada.

¿por qué nuestras aventuras tienen que ver con criaturas gigantes? - pregunto Stella algo molesta - no puede ser posible...

tal vez, eso hacía que las olas fueras fuertes y grandes... debió de haber encerrado a los chicos en una de esas - dijo Bloom preocupada.

y se acerca a una gran velocidad - dijo Stella preocupada - hay que sacarlos a todos pronto

bien - dije asintiendo - ¡Golpe de Prisma!

Lance el ataque contra la roca y esta se triso un poco pero no se rompió. Las chicas atacaron mas la roca y tampoco funciono, la roca era mas gruesa de lo que pensé y era mas difícil de romper. Mire la serpiente que cada vez se acercaba mas así que le dije a las chicas para alejarnos. Stella rápidamente voló al suelo y tomo a Emily alejándose de la tierra lo mas pronto posible.

¡Dios es gigante! - dijo Bloom sorprendida.

¡Cuidado! - grito Stella preocupada. La serpiente salto del agua e intento atacarnos pero fuimos mas rápida y nos elevamos mas arriba hasta llegar a una altura que la serpiente no pudiera alcanzar.

será imposible sacar a los demás con esa cosa cerca - dije preocupada.

¡Ay Dios! Emily ahora no - dijo Stella preocupada. Mire a la pequeña y la vi asustada apunto de llorar mientras Stella intentaba calmarla.

llévala lejos de aquí, váyanse ambas Bloom y yo nos haremos cargo de esto - dije con seguridad.

pero... - intento decir Stella.

es lo mejor - dijo Bloom preocupada - no podemos dejar que Emily este cerca de una batalla y no puedes pelear cargando a la bebé así que lo mejor es que se vayan

esta bien, tengan cuidado - dijo Stella alejándose con Emily que comenzó a llorar mientras se alejaban.

bien, solo quedamos tu y yo - dijo Bloom apretando los puños - ambas podemos con ella

si - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Apreté los puños y golpeé la estúpida roca que nos tenía atrapados aquí con todo el calor, sin agua y nada de comer, apenas con aire. Estaba preocupado ya que sabía que algo estaba pasando allá afuera pues las chicas dejaron de atacar la roca para romperla. No sabía que era este sentimiento pero era extraño, sentía como si Emily intentara llamarme pero yo estaba aquí y ella del otro lado.

algo tiene que sucede afuera para que dejaran de atacar la roca - dijo Timmy preocupado.

hay que salir de aquí - dije preocupado - Dios, si tan solo tuviéramos nuestras armas

o pudiéramos usar nuestros poderes - dijo Musa abanicándose preocupada - espero que las chicas nos saquen pronto de aquí

Sentí que la cueva se sacudía un poco por lo que los que estábamos de pie ciamos al suelo mientras que otros se sujetaron de algunas rocas o intentaron sujetarse de la pared. No era un temblor, era como si algo hubiera golpeado la cueva, no la roca, la cueva completa.

¿que esta pasando? - pregunto Riven después de que la tierra dejo de sacudirse.

no tengo ni idea - dije preocupado.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

¡Meteorito de Fuego! - dije lanzando una bola de fuego al cielo que exploto a unos metros y cinco flamas cayeron contra la serpiente. Apreté los puños y los dientes mientras miraba a la serpiente. Esto era muy extraño, es la primera vez que una serpiente así de grande aparece en la playa de Gardenia, no era normal y me tenía preocupada ya que si hay una aquí puede haber mas en otros lugares.

nada funciona - dijo Tecna preocupada.

tengo una idea - dije sonriendo - hay que alejarla, no atacarla, atacar el agua y asustarla. Ella se irá y podremos sacar a los demás de esa cueva

bien - dijo Tecna sonriendo. Ambas comenzamos a lanzar lasers contra el agua y, como lo esperaba, la serpiente retrocedió pero en una de esas choco con la cueva provocando que se sacudiera. Me di cuenta de que la piedra comenzó a trisarse mas de lo que estaba y luego sonreí nuevamente. Mire a Tecna quien también tenía una sonrisa y sonrió. Si nosotras no podemos romper la piedra, la serpiente lo hará por nosotras.

Tecna se acerco a la roca poniéndose enfrente y luego llamo a la serpiente. Cuando ella la vio enseguida se acerco a toda velocidad, luego a pocos metros de que la serpiente se acercara a Tecna, movió la cola como si la fuese atacar con ella y Tecna voló hacía arriba lo mas rápido posible.

La serpiente golpeo la roca con su cola provocando que esta comenzara a romperse mas así que ese era el nuevo plan, hacer que la serpiente rompiera la roca y luego alejarla de aquí. Ambas hicimos que la serpiente comenzara a golpear con fuerza la roca hasta partirla en dos, después de que la roca se partió en dos ambos pedazos cayeron al agua.

Después comenzamos con nuestro plan original y lanzamos ataques al agua hasta alejar a al serpiente de aquí y funciono, ella se fue lejos y por lo mas profundo de aquí. Luego de que todo había terminado nos acercamos a los demás que apenas salieron se tiraron al agua por unos segundos y luego salieron del agua.

¿están bien? - pregunte mientras abrazaba a Sky con fuerza ya que estaba preocupada.

si, Dios, gracias por sacarnos de ahí - dijo Sky sonriendo - ese lugar era un horno

¿peor que la casa? - pregunte riendo.

si - dijeron todos. Luego de abrazar a Sky abracé a las chicas con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz de que estuvieran bien y nada les sucediera,

¡Hey! - escuche a Stella. Mire hacía arriba y vi a Stella descender con Emily en los brazos. Brandon se acerco a ambas enseguida y abrazo a Emily con fuerza, la pequeña ya no lloraba lo que era bueno.

¿por qué tardaron? - pregunto Musa preocupada.

una serpiente gigante - respondimos Tecna, yo y Stella al unisonó.

por suerte Tecna y Bloom lograron alejarla - dijo Stella sonriendo.

debió de haber sido la razón por la que las olas estaban grandes, y debió haber sido quien los encerró - dijo Tecna preocupada.

era extraño ver una tan cerca de la orilla, en especial en Gardenia - dije preocupada - espero que no hayan mas

seguro debió haberse separado de su grupo y termino en la orilla - dijo Stella tranquila - no creo que sea extraño que hayan serpientes

cerca de la orilla si y así de grande con mayor razón - dije asintiendo - pero bueno, ya no importa...

por cierto, ¿como nos encontraron? - pregunto Helio curioso.

Yo solo sonreí y apunte a Emily que aun estaba con Brandon tranquila mientras él la abrazaba. Los demás solo sonrieron y luego volvimos a la playa, donde estaban nuestras cosas. Tecna, Stella y yo queríamos volver a casa pero los demás no tenían ganas ya que estuvieron toda la tarde ahí encerrados, no nos quedo de otra que complacerlos un rato.

Nosotras fuimos a tirarnos al agua un rato mientras que los demás o se asoleaban un rato o también nos acompañaban. Estuvimos toda la tarde ahí y parte de la noche, yo no había revisado mi celular en todo el día y cuando lo hice antes de irnos, ya era de noche como las ocho, vi un mensaje de Roxy enviado a la hora después de haberme dicho que vendría. Leí el mensaje y me reí ya que ahí explicaba que no podría venir porque tuvo unos asuntos de última hora.

Después de leer el mensaje le explique a las chicas que rodaron lso ojos y se rieron un poco porque haber dejado pasar algo como esto. Luego comenzamos a guardar las cosas y me di cuenta de que Stella tenía razón, Brandon tenía las llaves del auto aunque era raro ya que Stella fue la que condujo para traernos. Estaban guardas en uno de los mil bolsillos de uno de los bolsos.

al fin nos vamos - dije sonriendo - ya estaba cansada

pero no pasaron todo el día asándose en una cueva - dijo Musa molesta.

bueno, al menos el calor ya termino - dije riendo - el reporte del clima dice que el calor volverá a su temperatura normal mañana

al menos eso sera bueno - dijo Layla riendo - eso sera bueno

si - dije riendo - eso sera bueno

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de El Camino de la Luz IV espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Siendo honesta me recordó al capítulo de sobrevivientes del calor de Victorious, fue divertido ya que hoy cuando mire la tv lo estaban dando que loco askjaskj como sea. Note que no dieron ideas para una forma de como Timmy puede proponer matrimonio pero esta bien porque no era obligación askjaskj yo pensare en algo.

**Próximamente: Reencuentro con el Ex**

¿Stella no crees que es mejor buscar a los demás? - pregunto Brandon cargando a Emily.

oh lo siento - se disculpo Stella al haber chocado con alguien.

¿Stella? - pregunto un hombre sorprendido - ¿eres tu?

¿Ty? - pregunto Stella sorprendida al ver al joven - ¿Tyson?

¿quien es él? - pregunto Bloom extrañada.

el ex de Stella - dijo Brandon con cara de pocos amigos.

¿que haces en la Tierra? - pregunto Stella aun sorprendida - ¿no deberías estar en Orast?

¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche? - pregunto Ty sonriendo.

¿vas a salir con ese chico? - pregunto Brandon molesto.

no es una cita, solo una salida - dijo Stella rodando los ojos - ¿quieres dejar de actuar así?

es una noche hermosa - dijo Ty sonriendo.

~ Comentarios:

- hillawinxclub: Aaahh... yo no tenía planeado eso :S sorry, solo por separado como un monosílabo jeje :S

- Angela: Gracias :D Tome la serpiente para otra cosa aksjasjk pero nervios... creo que no esta tan mal, tal vez algo como un ¿accidente? kasjkasj jeje

- Wings Are Made To Fly: No te preocupes. Que bueno que te haya parecido... interesante, jeje. Andamos por las mismas, el calor es horrible aksjkasj lo de los sims... me quede sin comentarios, solo me reí un poco pero en buena :D

- star 123: Porque... no tengo ni la menor idea aksjaksj. A ella le habían dado la condena desde antes, eso aparece creo que en el cap 38 de la segunda parte creo y ahí dicen cual es la condena pero ella se escapa y recibe el doble. Vamos a ver como lo recuerda Bloom porque yo ni idea kasjk y Tecna, aun no... aun Timmy no hace su primer movimiento.

Bueno eso todo por hoy :D espero que les haya gustado y con ansias esperen el siguiente capítulo :D. Estaré esperando ideas, por si quieren, solo digo, sobre TxT :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	11. Chapter 11: Reencuentro con el Ex

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 11:

Reencuentro con el Ex

.: Brandon :.

Estaba en mi habitación sentado en el escritorio mientras le hacia algo a la concha que Emily se había traído de la playa el día anterior. Note que a ella le encantaba esta concha, y era bonita tenía varios colores aunque estaban algo desteñidos pero aun así era bonita. Había aprovechado que ella estaba durmiendo para quitársela y hacerle unos hoyitos para poder pasar una cadena y convertirla en un collar.

Eran las diez de la noche y la pequeña estaba en su habitación, de hecho todos estaban y Stella estaba dándose una ducha. Solo quería terminar con esto y luego ir a dárselo a Emily pero era algo difícil hacerlo ya que se podía romper y no quería romperla o si no Emily lloraría por semanas.

¿que haces? - escuche la voz de Stella detrás de mi.

intento convertir la concha en un collar - dije sin quitar la vista de lo que hacía.

¿no crees que se enoje? - pregunto Stella. Sonreí un poco al sentirla rodearme por los hombros con sus brazos. Gire mi cabeza un poco y la mire con una sonrisa.

¿tu crees? - pregunte sonriendo.

si, parece que le gusto esa concha - dijo riendo - mejor ve a dejarla donde la tenía, si despierta y no la ve sera un dolor de cabeza

¿eso crees? - pregunte sonriendo.

no lo creo, lo se - dijo Stella soltándome. Me gire por completo y note que aun usaba la toalla e iba caminando hasta el armario, seguro para sacar su pijama.

¿donde iremos mañana? - pregunte sonriendo.

al centro comercial - dijo sonriendo inocente - y no, no comprare ropa

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y camine hasta extrañado. Primero coloque una mano en su frente para ver si tenía fiebre y luego la pose en su mejilla revisando un poco su temperatura.

no tienes fiebre, tal vez estés delirando - dije preocupado.

Ella solo se rió un poco y quito mi mano de su rostro - no es nada, es solo que iremos a comer al centro comercial, al patio de comida nada mas

si es así ¿por qué debo ir? - pregunte extrañado.

yo no dije que debes ir - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a revisar el armario - dije que si querías venir lo hicieras

oh - asentí tranquilo - bueno, iré, no veo razón para no ir

ten cuidado porque uno nunca sabe cuando comenzare a comprar - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

me lo suponía - dije riendo.

¿pero sabes que si quiero ir a ver? - pregunto ella mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios. Coloco sus manos en mis hombros y se me acerco mas, la rodeé con mis brazos y la mire con una sonrisa.

¿que? - pregunte curioso.

ver unas casas, aunque es mejor un departamento - dijo ladeando la cabeza mientras miraba el suelo por unos segundos pero luego me miro a mi con una sonrisa - ¿tu que dices?

yo... ¡Por supuesto! - dije emocionado. La levante en el aire y le di varías vuelta en aire mientras ella reía tranquila. Cuando la baje la besé en los labios y al romper el beso solo la mire emocionado - Te Amo

alguien esta feliz - dijo riendo ella - también Te Amo

compraremos lo que tu quieras - dije sonriendo - si es casa o departamento no importara

bien - dijo ella sonriendo - ahora si me cambiare de ropa

yo le llevaré la concha a Emily - dije sonriendo. Camine hasta el escritorio y me detuve por unos segundos, mire a Stella buscar su pijama y me reí enseguida. Tome la concha y salí de la habitación para ir a dejársela a Emily. Cuando volví a mi habitación vi a Stella sentada en la orilla de la cama mirando la puerta de brazos y mientras cruzadas y una expresión seria.

escondiste mi ropa - afirmo sin quitar su expresión seria - ¿donde esta?

no lo se - dije riendo - ¿por qué piensas que eso hice?

eso hiciste - dijo ella seria - Brandon, ¿donde lo dejaste?

te diré que, puedes destrozar toda la habitación buscándolo o... - intente decir mientras me acercaba.

o me lo puedes entregar - dijo ella tranquila - Brandon no quiero juegos, quiero mi ropa

yo iba a decirte de segunda opción que puedes buscar una manera para que te diga donde esta la ropa... prenda por prenda - dije con un tono coqueto colocando mis manos en la cama acorralándola.

Brandon, me encantaría seguir el juego pero enserio - dijo ella seria - quiero mi ropa, otro día podemos jugar

Gemí un poco mientras fruncía el ceño - Stella, ¿que sucede contigo? últimamente no quieres hacer nada

lo se, y lo siento pero quiero dormir ahora - dijo sonriendo un poco - enserio otro día y el juego que quieras...

¿enserio? - pregunte sonriendo un poco - ¿de verdad?

si - sonrió ella - ahora dime donde esta mi ropa

Me reí un poco y asentí - debajo de las almohadas, en un cajón mezclada con mi ropa, debajo de las sabanas y en la habitación de Emily entre los juguetes

tenía que ser - dijo riendo. Me moví de donde estaba para dejarla salir. Ella busco su ropa en nuestra habitación y luego fue a la de Emily. Pasaron unos minutos y ella volvió, aun no estaba vestida pero en cuanto cerro la puerta comenzó a vestirse. Una vez que termino de vestirse se paro frente al espejo y comenzó a peinarse tranquila. Yo solo la miraba torciendo los labios.

¿te sucede algo? - pregunto sin mirarme.

no - dije tranquilo - es solo que estas diferente

¿diferente como? - pregunto ella curiosa.

solo diferente - me encogí de hombros - llevas días así, no se si algo te molesta o es otra cosa

Ella me miro con una sonrisa y se me acerco, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me miro con una sonrisa. Yo la mire sorprendido y algo sonrojado, ella se rió un poco y luego se alejo para acostarse en la cama. Yo me quede ahí sentado algo aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder, me di la vuelta y la vi acostándose tranquilamente.

¿que te sucede? - pregunto con una sonrisa inocente.

na- nada - tartamudee un poco. Me levante de la cama y me acosté al lado de Stella. La mire confundido mientras ella me miraba tranquila. Aun estaba aturdido por lo que paso, no es que fuera la gran cosa pero extraño. Volví a mirarla y la vi con los ojos cerrados, una mano debajo de la almohada y la otra sobre la almohada. Sonreí un poco y la besé en la mejilla.

descansa - dije en un susurro.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Las chicas y yo íbamos a comer en el centro comercial, también habían ido los chicos lo que no es de extrañarse. Pero como aun no era la hora del almuerzo nos separamos y cada pareja fue a hacer algo, luego nos reuniríamos en el patio de comida a las tres de la tarde. Brandon y yo habíamos llevado a Emily a unos juegos, pero yo quería ir a ver las casas y los departamentos.

ahah - dijo Emy con unos juguetes en su mano.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Brandon tomando el juguete - ¿te aburriste?

aahh - dijo sonriendo.

Brandon, yo quería ir a ver las casas - hice un puchero.

lo se pero Emily no se quiere ir - dijo riendo - ¿vamos otro día?

bien - dije a regañadientes - pero vamos a otro lado

bien - dijo asintiendo - vamos Emy

Brandon tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y salimos de la tienda a pesa de que ella quería seguir jugando. Fuimos a otras tienda y yo quería comprar ropa pero Brandon no me dejo hacerlo ya que dijo que tenía demasiada ropa y además de que no era el momento y bla bla bla.

¿Stella no crees que es mejor buscar a los demás? - pregunto Brandon cargando a Emily.

¿que hora es? - pregunte mientras miraba el reloj - oh si ya es... ¡Auch!

Caí al suelo luego de haber chocado con alguien. Me sobe en la zona donde me había golpeado y enseguida mire a la persona con quien choque para disculparme.

oh lo siento - me disculpe enseguida mientras me levantaba del suelo. Le extendí la mano a la persona con quien había chocado mientras seguía disculpándome Él, era hombre, se sobaba la cabeza con una mano y cuando extendí mi mano la miro unos segundos, luego me miro a mi.

¿Stella? - pregunto un hombre sorprendido - ¿eres tu?

¿disculpa? - pregunte confundida - ¿como sabes mi nombre?

Dios, si eres tu - dijo levantándose del suelo - soy yo Ty

¿Ty? - pregunto Stella sorprendida al ver al joven - ¿Tyson?

él mismo - dijo sonriendo. Mire al joven de reojo sorprendida. Tenía el cabello negro azulado y ojos azules, era un poco mas alto que yo. Usaba una camisa a cuadros azul, unos jeans oscuros y unos deportivos Tenía un collar con forma de plumilla de metal, también usaba una pulsera, una cadena a decir verdad, que tenía su nombre y estaba ubicada en su mano izquierda - increíble, mírate tan radiante como siempre

y tu no has cambiado en nada - dije sonriendo - los años no te hacen mal

a ti tampoco - dijo riendo.

Stella... - escuche la voz de Brandon.

oh cierto, disculpa - dije colocando una mano en el brazo de Brandon - Brandon, él es Ty... un, un amigo...

¿amigo? - pregunto Ty levantando la ceja - sabes que no es del todo verdad

¿a no? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

ex novio - corregí tranquila - bueno, Ty, el es Brandon mi novio y ella es Emily, mi hija... y de Brandon

vaya, si es muy linda, se parece a ti - dijo mirando a Emy con una sonrisa pero Emily se escondió en el pecho de Brandon - me parece que no le agrado

solo es algo tímida con los extraños - dije tranquila - aunque la mayor parte del día se la pasa jugando sin descansar ni dejar a alguien hacerlo

ya veo - dijo riendo - aunque es muy tierna

si, ahmm ¿que haces en la Tierra? - pregunte aun sorprendida pero feliz - ¿no deberías estar en Orast?

hay ocasiones en las que un Príncipe tiene que hacer misiones y... - intento decir con un tono orgulloso.

te escapaste ¿verdad? - dije riendo.

tal vez - dijo sonriendo tranquilo - tu sabes como es todo eso

si - dije asintiendo.

bueno, yo iba por un helado - dijo sonriendo - me encanto verte de nuevo, no tienes ni idea

a mi igual, pero ¿no quieres acompañarnos? - pregunte sonriendo - íbamos al patio de comida a reunirnos con unos amigos

bueno, ahí también puedo comprar un helado así que si - dijo sonriendo.

.: Brandon :.

Fui con Stella y el tal Ty al patio de comida. Estaba algo molesto ya que desde que Stella lo vio no ha dejado de hablar con él, a Emily no parecía que le agradara nada y a mi menos me agradaba, principalmente porque Stella dijo que era su ex novio. Yo no iba prestando atención a la conversación que ella mantenía con él ya que solo pensaba en como hacer que se aleje de ella.

Al llegar al patio de comida nos reunimos donde estaban todos, o al menos yo lo hice porque Stella se fue con Ty a comprar ese tonto helado. Me senté en una de las sillas frente a Sky con Emily en mi regazo.

¿quien es él? - pregunto Bloom extrañada.

el ex de Stella - dije con cara de pocos amigos.

¿ex? - pregunto Sky confundido - ¿un ex de la Tierra?

no, viene de la Dimensión Mágica creo que menciono el planeta donde vive pero no lo recuerdo - dije negando con la cabeza - esta aquí en la tierra porque creo que se escapo o algo

¿es un fugitivo? - pregunto Layla levantando una ceja.

ni idea - me encogí de hombros.

¿estas celoso? - pregunto Riven riendo.

cállate - dije molesto.

bueno, ya que Stella se fue a quien sabe donde con su ex y Brandon muere de celos yo también estoy muriendo - dijo Liam tranquilo - de hambre, ¿podemos ir a comprar?

yo también tengo hambre - dijo Bloom sonriendo - pero hay que esperar a Stella

oh, no se vale - se lamento Liam mientras se dejaba caer en la silla - no es justo

Rodé los ojos y mire a Emily que estaba tranquila en mi regazo. Note que las chicas habían comprado cosas, al igual que Stella pero ella no compro rompa, mas bien compro joyas y algunas cremas, también le había comprado otro juguete a Emily. Pasaron casi veinte minutos cuando Stella se acerco a nosotros sola, el hombre ese ya no estaba con ella.

¿donde estabas? - pregunte enseguida al verla - tardaste casi una eternidad

ya no seas exagerado - dijo Stella despreocupada - ¿ya compraron?

te estábamos esperando - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ahora si, ¿que vamos a comprar?

pizza - dijimos todos al unisonó.

eso no es un almuerzo - dijo Bloom riendo - esta bien

¡Aleluya! - grito Liam - yo iré a comprar

te acompaño - dijo Nabu sonriendo.

Saque mi billetera y le entregue el dinero, al igual que los demás, luego los chicos hicieron lo mismo. Todos acompañaron a los chicos a comprar, tal vez para evitar que algo sucedida siendo que ambos causaban problemas hasta con una mota de polvo. Yo me quede con las chicas, ya que tenía a Emily en mis brazos y ella estaba tranquila sentada en mi regazo jugando con el nuevo juguete que Stella le compro, era algo como una argolla grande que tenía varias argollas chicas y al agitarla hacía mucho ruido.

oye, ¿por qué no nos presentaste a tu ex novio fugitivo? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

¿fugitivo? - frunció el ceño confundida Stella pero luego sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro - ¿como saben sobre Ty?

¿Ty? ¿así se llama? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo - Brandon nos contó que te encontraste con tu ex

ouh ya veo, si se llama Ty pero no es fugitivo - dijo extrañada - ¿por qué les dijiste eso?

yo no lo dije, Layla lo insinuó sola - me defendí molesto.

dijiste que se había escapado de su planeta - dijo Flora frunciendo el ceño.

Ty no es un fugitivo, y si se escapo de Orast pero no por algo malo - dijo Stella riendo - sucede que tiene problemas con sus padres en lo que se refiere al trono por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo se esta escapando de sus obligaciones

¿es un Príncipe? ¿es guapo? - pregunto Musa sonriendo.

si y... - estuvo a punto de responder la segunda pregunta pero se detuvo y me miro por unos segundos, luego miro a las chicas y respondió algo incomoda mientras mientras miraba sus manos y jugaba con ellas - no tanto...

si lo es - dijeron todas sonriendo. Yo les di una mirada de muerte que hizo que negaran enseguida lo que dijeron, luego di un suspiro y mire a Stella.

no la gran cosa - dije tranquilo - solo un Príncipe mas, que emoción

el Príncipe de Orast - dijo Layla sonriendo - he oído hablar de él, dicen que es un chico muy guapo, algo rebelde pero muy dulce

oh si lo es, no tienes idea de cuanto - dijo Stella sonriendo pero nuevamente me miro y volvió a jugar con sus manos y hablo incomoda - es muy rebelde

si, rebelde - dijo Flora riendo con sarcasmo. Yo sabía que ella se refería a que era guapo y dulce, y eso me molestaba mas.

bueno, un chico rebelde es un chico problema - dije enseguida - que bueno que libraste de él hace años...

Las chicas rieron un poco y Stella solo hizo que sus labios quedaran dentro de su boca por unos segundos y sin mover la cabeza levanto la vista al techo. Yo fruncí el ceño al no saber que significaba eso y también estaba molesto porque las chicas seguían hablando de él.

¿quieren cambiar de tema? - pregunte molesto al escucharlas seguir hablando del y de lo lindo y guapo que es, a mi me molestaba y no sabía si ellas lo hacían para eso, para molestarme o que.

tranquilo Brandon - dijo Tecna riendo - solo es un chico nada mas

uno del que me aburrí de oír - dije molesto - estoy harto de que hablen de él, ¿pueden cambiar de tema?

yo creo que esta celoso - dijo Musa tranquila.

mejor voy a caminar por ahí - dije levantándome de la silla - me llevaré a Emy

no, Brandon... - escuche a Stella pero solo la ignore y me fui de ahí.

Una vez que ya me había alejado de ahí mire a Emily y me senté en una banca - dime Princesa, ¿a ti también te molesta él?

ahh - dijo Emily tranquila.

si, a mi tampoco me cae bien - dije sonriendo.

daa... - dijo Emily agitando el juguete.

parece que mamá te compro algo mas para hacer ruido - dije riendo mientras ella me sonreía. Después de unos minutos volví con Emily a donde estaban los demás, los chicos aun no llegaban con la comida así que

Brandon... - dijo Stella preocupado - oye yo...

esta bien, no importa - dije sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado - creo que Emily también tiene hambre

Senté a la pequeña en mi regazo y comencé a buscar la papilla de Emily en el bolso. Sonreí al encontrarla y la saque junto con una cuchara. Mire a la pequeña que enseguida miro la papilla y estiro los brazos para que se la diera.

tranquila nena - dije sonriendo mientras la abría - Stella podrías dársela mientras yo la sostengo... ¿Stella?

Note que Stella me miraba fijamente, me preocupe un poco pero luego ella sacudió la cabeza y tomo el frasco que contenía la papilla. Emily miro a Stella con una sonrisa y luego abrió la boca para comer un poco, Stella solo sonrió y comenzó a darle la comida.

y pensar que podríamos estar así algún día - dijo Musa riendo.

cierto - dijeron todas las chicas, incluyendo a Stella.

ma... - dijo Emily sonriendo. Me reí un poco y le limpie la boca, luego de unos minutos los chicos volvieron con las pizzas. Stella termino de darle la papilla a Emily primero y después comió, yo espere también. Después de terminar el almuerzo pensamos en volver a casa e íbamos a volver todos pero Stella recibió un mensaje de el hombre ese y se fue a otro lugar.

Al llegar a casa yo fui a dejar a Emily en su habitación pero ella no quiso así que se quedo con las chicas en el living mientras yo iba a tomar una siesta a mi habitación para olvidarme de lo de hoy. Tal vez hice mal en algo, no quería que Stella supiera que si estaba celoso pero lo demostraba demasiado. Y tal vez estaba pensando demás, digo, ¿que posibilidades haya de que Stella vuelva con su novio? ninguna, no hay ninguna aunque ha actuado diferente últimamente.

* * *

.: Stella :.

es muy bonita la Tierra, aunque las personas aquí no pueden usar magia - dijo Ty sonriendo mientras ambos caminábamos.

si, y es aburrido no poder usar magia - dije cruzándome de brazos molesta - Bloom no me deja porque no quiere llamar la atención, es tonto ¿sabes? teníamos que mostrarles a las personas que la magia existe sin tener que utilizarla frente a ellos, ni siquiera tenía sentido

es extraño - dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza - pero al menos te diviertes aquí

si, aunque igual extraño Magix - dije sonriendo melancólica.

¿las noches en vela mirando las estrellas? - pregunto él sonriendo.

si, fueron noches divertidas - dije riendo sabiendo a que se refería.

Ty se detuvo y saco su celular del bolsillo para mirarlo - genial, al parecer se enteraron que estoy en la Tierra

que mal - dije algo triste - ¿que harás?

pues, me iré a otro planeta - dijo sonriendo - aunque hay algo que quiero hacer

¿que es? - pregunte sonriendo.

¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche? - pregunto Ty sonriendo.

cambiar pañales, detener llantos, alimentar a Emy - dije riendo.

ya veo - dijo algo triste - quería que salgamos hoy, antes de irme

suena divertido - dije sonriendo - esta bien, acepto

gracias - dijo sonriendo - iremos a un restaurante así que no cenes

no lo haré - dije negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

nos vemos a las siete, paso por ti - dijo sonriendo.

oh si, toma la dirección - dije entregándole un papel tranquila.

nos vemos a las siete - dijo sonriendo.

así es - dije asintiendo.

Después de despedirme de él volví a casa tranquila. Recordaba cuando salía con él, es un chico realmente lindo y tierno, siempre se preocupa por los demás y a pesar de tener la fama de rebelde no lo es. Dicen que es rebelde solo porque se rehúsa a tomar el trono como Rey, cuando salíamos me contaba que no le interesaba el trono ni las riquezas, nada de eso a pesar de que a mi me encantaba.

Al llegar a casa vi a Emily jugar con las chicas en el living, eran como las cinco de la tarde y aun quedaban dos horas para mi salida, que no es una cita, con Ty. Solo sonreí y subí a mi habitación, al entrar en ella vi a Brandon acostado en la cama mirando la tv.

hey, que bueno que llegaste - dijo sonriendo - estaba pensando en ti

¿enserio? - pregunte sonriendo.

si - dijo levantándose Camine hasta mi armario para buscar algo que ponerme para esta noche, la belleza lleva tiempo. Brandon rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me beso en mejilla mientras yo reía un poco - ¿quieres ir a cenar fuera esta noche?

me encantaría - dije dándome la vuelva con una sonrisa.

genial, podemos... - intento decir él.

pero no puedo - dije negando con la cabeza.

¿por qué no? - pregunto curioso.

saldré... con Ty a cenar - dije tranquila.

¿vas a salir con ese chico? - pregunto Brandon molesto - ¿una cita? ¿por qué vas a salir con él? yo soy tu novio, no él... él solo es un ex, un pasado Stella

no es una cita, solo una salida - dije rodando los ojos - ¿quieres dejar de actuar así?

¿así como? - pregunto molesto - ¿como?

así, Brandon no tienes que estar celoso, tu lo dijiste es pasado - dije algo molesta.

¿celoso yo? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido - estas mal, yo no estoy celoso de un tonto Príncipe rebelde que no puede apreciar lo que tiene

te has vuelto insoportable desde que conociste a Ty - dije rodando los ojos - no tienes de que estar celoso ya que Te Amo a ti y lo sabes. Lo que paso con Ty se termino hace años, ya ni siquiera esta el compromiso, termino todo y solo es un amigo

¿que compromiso? - pregunto Brandon frunciendo el ceño. Cerré los ojos y me maldije por haber dicho eso, al abrirlos pude ver a Brandon molesto esperando una respuesta - ¿no vas a responder?

cuando salía con él... estábamos comprometidos - dije rodando los ojos - pero no porque quisiera, si no porque mi padre lo arreglo, era un matrimonio arreglado y cuando terminamos ambos rompimos el matrimonio y...

maldita sea - susurro - ¿tu me estas diciendo... que si no te hubiera conocido estarías casada con él?

bueno, no dije eso pero... - mire a Brandon preocupada. Él estaba muy enojado y era preocupante un poco. Sabía que no debía haber dicho eso pero ya lo hice y no se puede cambiar las cosas así que solo me queda intentar calmarlo un poco antes de que algo malo realmente pase.

Brandon, ¿quieres olvidarte de eso? Ty es solo un amigo ahora, lo que paso entre ambos quedo en el pasado - dije con voz serena para calmarlo pero no funciono. No gritaba pero si estaba enojado y era muy obvio, yo estaba preocupada.

¿como diablos quieres que me tranquilice cuando vas a salir con quien era tu novio antes y antiguo prometido? - pregunto molesto - ¿como diablos puedes salir con él?

porque es una amigo, nada mas - dije apretando los puños - ¿por qué te preocupas? ¿a que rayos le temes? ¿a que termine contigo? entiende que eso no va a pasar, Te Amo a ti no a él, tengo una hija contigo y me casaré contigo...

¡Porque me molesta! - alzo la voz molesto - ¡No quiero que salgas con él! ¡Yo no confió en el y Emily tampoco!

¡Emily es una bebé y no tiene nada que ver con esto así que no la uses de excusa! - dije frunciendo el ceño enojada - ¡Si enserio dices que no estas celoso bien, pero no metas a Emily aquí porque no tiene nada que ver!

¡Escucha, no vas a salir con él! - dijo Brandon con firmeza.

¡Sorpresa! no me mandas - dije negando con la cabeza molesta - si salgo o no es cosa mía, tu preocúpate por dejar esos celos de lado

¡Que no estoy celoso! - grito apretando los puños - ¡Dios!

Mire a Brandon molesta. Si estaba celoso al menos que lo admitiera, me molestaba cuando hacía eso, siempre que tenía celos se enojaba y actuaba como un tonto gritando cosas que se que no diría si estuviera en los cinco sentidos. Rodé los ojos molesta y saque un vestido naranjo con un cinturón negro, después con algo de magia hice aparecer mis zapatos, tome mis productos, una toalla y entre al baño.

Una hora en la ducha y una arreglándome cuando salí ya iban a ser las siete. Brandon no estaba en la habitación lo que me dio tiempo para colocarme unos aros, pulseras y salir tranquila. Al bajar vi a las chicas que estaban jugando un juego de mesas, cosa rara pero bueno.

¡Wow! te ves bien, ¿saldrás con Brandon? - pregunto Layla sonriendo.

no - dije sin mirar a las chicas. Fui a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua cuando escuche el timbre sonar, salí de la cocina y fui a la entrada. Vi a Ty vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta, una polera azul con unos diseños blancos a un lado, unos jeans azules y unos deportivos.

hola - me sonrió tranquilo - te ves hermosa

gracias - dije sonriendo - te ves bien también

entonces, ¿nos vamos? - pregunto sonriendo.

si - dije tranquila. No le dije nada a las chicas y fui de la casa. Ty me llevo hasta donde tenía su moto estacionada, él era un especialista graduado, tenía mi edad por lo que era un año mayor que los chicos y se graduó antes.

vamos - dijo sonriendo - ¿confías en mi verdad?

no cuando estas en una moto - dije riendo.

entonces agárrate fuerte - dijo riendo mientras me entregaba un casco.

esas advertencia siempre asustaron - dije riendo mientras me colocaba el casco.

Me aferre con fuerza a él y comenzó a conducir la moto tranquilo. Iba muy rápido, mucho mas rápido que Brandon cuando conduce o que Riven y Sky cuando hacen sus carreras. Ty en una moto, era un peligro para todo peatón No se donde que restaurante íbamos pero comencé a pensar que tal vez no íbamos a un restaurante cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos saliendo de la ciudad. Él esquivaba cualquier obstáculo con facilidad y lograba alcanzar todas las luces verdes, nos iban a sacar un parte, yo lo se pero iba tan rápido que seguro ni la policía lo alcanzaba.

¿¡Donde vamos!? - pregunte preocupada mientras salíamos de la ciudad.

hay un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad - dijo tranquilo - es muy lindo, te encantara...

Gracias a su rápida conducción logramos llegar en veinte minutos, tardaríamos el triple si fuese a la velocidad normal pero por suerte no lo fue. Me baje de la moto y me llevo al restaurante del que hablaba. Era algo increíble, muy elegante y parecía ser caro. Entramos en el restaurante y pedimos una mesa, tenía reservación.

este lugar es muy lujoso - dije mirando todo el restaurante mientras caminábamos a nuestra mesa. Habían muchas personas y todas parecían ser millonarias ya que este lugar si era muy lujoso. Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos y tome la carta, al ver los precios se los platos me sorprendí enormemente ya que eran muy caros.

wow, mira esos precios - dije sorprendida - creo que hasta mi me dolería pagar algo como eso

por suerte yo invito esta noche - dijo sonriendo.

¿puedes pagar algo así? - pregunte sorprendida y preocupada.

mira, no me gusta la idea de ser Príncipe y tener miles de riquezas para gastar en tonterías, pero si me gusta invitar a una bella Dama a un buen almuerzo sin importar los precios - dijo sonriendo - es lo único que agradezco de ser Príncipe, pagar esto

si, es bueno - dije asintiendo aun preocupada. Pedimos una langosta con ensalada de entrada, para después él pidió una sopa de mariscos y yo solo un bistec con puré. Lo que correspondía al postre lo íbamos a pedir luego ya que iba a ser helado y mejor que no se derrita.

entonces, ¿como es él? - pregunto sonriendo.

¿quien? - pregunte confundida mientras partía la langosta.

Brandon, es tu novio ¿verdad? - dijo sonriendo mientras mientras tomaba un poco de lechuga en su tenedor.

oh si, es mas que eso - dije sonriendo - estamos comprometidos

oh eso es bueno, ¿y de donde es? ¿Príncipe de que planeta es? - pregunto curioso.

viene de Eraklyon, pero no es el Príncipe, es escudero y mejor amigo de Sky, el Rey - dije negando con la cabeza.

Ty me miro sorprendido y extrañado, dejo lo que hacía y me apunto con el dedo por unos segundos, luego tomo algo de bebida y me sonrió - ¿es broma? ¿te casaras con un escudero?

no me importa su clase social, Brandon es alguien increíble y enserio lo amo sin importar nada - dije sonriendo - aunque ahora estamos algo peleados

adivinare, no le gusta la idea de que salgas con tu ex a una cena tranquila - dijo él mientras yo asentía tranquila - debí suponerlo, ¿sabes? tal vez tiene razón y no debí haberte invitado a salir, no es una cita, pero aun así...

esta bien, no te preocupes solo esta molesto - dije negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía - después se calmara, ¿pero que hay de ti? ¿que es de tu vida?

ah lo mismo de siempre, escondiéndome de mi padre y todo aquel que quiere que siga las tontas reglas del reino - dijo riendo tranquilo.

¿tienes un matrimonio arreglado? - fruncí el ceño algo curiosa.

si, tenía pero no me quiero casar con alguien a que no amo, quiero a alguien a quien realmente ame, una mujer especial - dijo él sonriendo - así que llegue a un acuerdo con mi padre

¿que es...? - pregunte sonriendo.

tres meses, solo tres meses para buscar a una chica que realmente ame, una con la cual no pueda vivir, si la encuentro me casare con ella y accederé al trono - dijo sonriendo - y si no, tendré que seguir con las tontas tradiciones de casarme con quien no conozco y no amo

pero, creí que no querías tomar el trono - dije extrañada mientras terminaba de comer - yo pensé...

no puedo renunciar al trono - dijo negando con la cabeza - si lo hago, el Reino quedaría en manos de mi primo, Jason, no puedo dejar que eso suceda

me recuerda un poco a mi problema con Solaria y la Luna - dije riendo - entiendo como te sientes, si no tomo el control de la Luna mi prima, Daniela, ella se quedará con el trono y puedo dejar que ella lo tome o sera un caos y un terror para el Reino

¿puedes acceder al trono estando casada con Brandon? ¿tus padres lo aceptan? - pregunto curioso.

si, están de acuerdo aunque hubieron muchos problemas - dije tranquila - supuestamente debía acceder al trono con un Príncipe pero estaba enamorada de Brandon, enserio, y bueno de eso vino Emily... en cuanto supe que estaba embarazada pensé en renunciar al trono al pensar que mis padres no lo iban a permitir y no se tal vez me obligarían a...

abortar - termino la oración Ty serio, yo solo asentí tranquila - pero por lo visto no paso así ¿o si renunciaste al trono?

no, no renuncie, no pude porque mis padres estaban tranquilos - dije sonriendo un poco - de hecho, ambos nos dieron su bendición y no interfirieron con mi relación. Mi padre busco algo en el protocolo que evite que pierda el trono y pueda casarme con Brandon, y así fue logro encontrar algo

eso es bueno - dijo sonriendo.

si lo es, pero ahora debo pasar una prueba... con Sarah - dije preocupada.

oh, eso sera muy difícil - dijo preocupado - ella es muy seria y no cualquiera pasa sus pruebas para acceder al trono, recuerdo que mi primo perdió el trono y ahora es mio pero si no paso la prueba él lo puede recuperar

tu primo es malo - dije riendo - recuerdo cuando lo conocí por primera vez, él muy descarado me coqueteaba aun cuando sabía que era tu novia

si, y yo le deje el ojo morado - dijo riendo divertido - ahhh no voy a olvidar eso nunca

fue chistoso - dije riendo - ahora dime, ¿como encontraras una chica a la que ames en solo tres meses?

no lo se, he viajado por varios planetas y no encuentro a ninguna chica - dijo él negando con la cabeza.

¿como sabrás cuando la hayas encontrado? - pregunte curiosa.

no lo se, tal vez sentiré que algo en mi corazón brilla, oiré el cantar de pajaritos y una luz dorada la iluminara por completo indicándome que ella es la chica de mi vida - dijo riendo - suena cursi, pero espero que así sea

con tres meses no lo lograras - dije negando con la cabeza.

contigo paso en un día - dijo sonriendo - recuerdo que te vi la primera vez, en nuestro primer año y pensé_ esa chica es hermosa, tiene que ser mía, la única mujer en mi vida... aquella que me robo el corazón_ fue cuando bailamos por primera vez

si, fue algo muy lindo, luego las citas se hicieron comunes y estuvimos un año juntos - dije sonriendo - te aprendí a conocer muy bien, y enserio eres un hombre increíble con él cual sin duda me habría encantado casarme pero las cambiaron aquel día y cada uno tomo rumbos diferentes

pienso... que si nuestros padres no hubieran puesto presión en lo del matrimonio y en tomar el trono, ambos ahora probablemente estaríamos juntos - dijo sonriendo - fuiste la primera a la que ame y la que mas trabajo me costo olvidar

también tu, pero conocí a Brandon y las cosas cambiaron... lo ame, lo amo y lo amare - dije sonriendo - eso no va a cambiar

eso espero - dijo sonriendo - pero si me entero de que te rompe el corazón yo seré el primero en romperle la cara

de hecho será mi padre - dije riendo - pero no lo hará, Brandon es diferente a muchos y no lo hará, se que realmente me ama y lo demuestra siempre con detalles pequeños pero muy significativos, flores, abrazos, besos, me cuida, me protege...

debe ser lindo - dijo sonriendo.

El tiempo paso y nosotros seguimos un largo tiempo en el restaurante, al terminar la cena pidió la cuenta para poder irnos. Pasamos casi una hora ahí y fue muy divertido. Aunque, siendo sincera yo aun pensaba en Brandon y en lo que paso antes de venirme aunque intentaba no pensar en eso ya que no era una cita, solo una salida de amigos.

estuvo delicioso - dijo sonriendo mientras esperabamos la cuenta.

si - dije sonriendo - aunque aun siento que es caro

aquí tiene la cuenta señor - dijo el mesero.

carguelo a la tarjeta - dijo Ty sonriendo.

enseguida - dijo el hombre alejándose. Después de pagar la cuenta salimos del restaurante, mire la hora y eran las ocho y algo. Estaba algo preocupada por Emy, no sabía si estaba bien o si me extrañaba, imaginaba que si porque esa pequeña siempre esta conmigo pero se que Brandon la cuidaría bien, por mas enojado que este nunca se desquitaría con ella ya que es su hija y es un muy buen padre.

es una noche hermosa - dijo Ty sonriendo - ¿que quieres que hagamos?

vamos a dar un paseo - dije sonriendo - aun me queda una duda mas

¿cual? - pregunto mientras caminábamos un poco, no tal lejos.

si hiciste ese trato con tu padre, ¿por qué te busca? - pregunte extrañada.

se supone que la chica a la que debo buscar debe ser de Orast pero yo no encontré a ninguna, luego se me ocurrió ver otros planetas y se supone que debo avisar en donde voy pero tu sabes... no me gusta que la gente sepa donde estoy así que me escapo - dijo riendo - así son las cosas

ya veo - dije asintiendo.

oye, si enserio lo amas no dejaras que una pelea o yo los separe - dijo sonriendo - aunque si te gustan sus celos solo dime y seguiré provocandolos

Me reí un poco y no dije nada. Tiene razón, si lo amo no puedo dejar que nada nos separe pero aveces es lindo verlo celoso aunque no me gusta cuando se pone a gritar enojado y loco por los celos.

¿sabes? estoy pensando en quedarme unos días mas aquí para estar contigo - dijo Ty sonriendo - ¿tu que dices?

yo... - dije mirándolo a los ojos.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba sentado en el suelo con Emily, ella estaba jugando con unos cubos de plásticos colocandolos uno sobre el otro y luego los derribaba, ella se estaba divirtiendo mientras que yo... apenas si sabía que sucedía a mi alrededor. Estaba mas tranquilo con lo que paso con Stella pero aun estaba molesto porque ella fue con ese hombre a la cita aquella.

¿estuvo mal? - pregunte mirando a Emy jugar. Ella me miro confundida pero tranquila y siguió moviendo los cubos - fui malo con mamá ¿verdad?

daa... - dijo Emily jugando con los cubos.

¿tienes hambre? - pregunte sonriendo - ¿quieres un poco de leche?

doo - dijo Emily sonriendo.

¿no? - pregunte riendo con una sonrisa - esta bien, pero debes ir a dormir Princesa, ya van a ser las nueve

doo - dijo Emily triste - maa...

mamá volverá mas tarde y quiere que estés durmiendo para entonces - dije sonriendo - no quieres que mamá se enoje ¿verdad?

doo.. - dijo agachando la cabecita triste. Sonreí un poco y la tome en brazos.

vamos a dormir, mamá vendrá a darse un beso de buenas noches cuando llegue - dije sonriendo - no te preocupes

ma... - dijo triste.

a dormir - dije recostándola en la cuna - mañana Amore volverá a casa y jugará contigo

¡Dii! - dijo sonriendo Emily.

bien, descansa - la besé en la frente y luego fui a ordenar los juguetes que quedaron tirados. Después salí de la habitación de Emily sin hacer ruido y fui a la mía. Me senté en la cama un rato y pase ambas manos por la cara.

Tenía que disculparme con Stella por todo, por gritarle, por como la trate y por haberme enojado. Si, estaba celoso y aunque me costaba tenía que admitirlo ya que ella es quien sale lastimada por mis tontos celos. Yo la amo y es cierto, lo que tuvo con Ty quedo en el pasado, ahora yo soy su presente y su futuro. No la quiero perder pero a como van las cosas, probablemente lo haga.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y vi a Stella, me levante de la cama y la mire preocupado. Ella no me dirigió la palabra, solo dejo unas cosas en el escritorio y me miro fijamente.

oye Stella yo... - intente decir algo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Stella me tomo de los hombros y me empujo hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas en la cama. La mire sorprendido mientras me apoyaba en los codos.

silencio - dijo mientras me miraba seria. Coloco las manos en la cama y se me acerco un poco - lo siento, no debí haber salido pero no era una cita y no tienes que estar celoso de Ty ya que entre él y yo no hay nada, solo es un viejo amigo que no veo desde hace años y yo enserio...

No la deje terminar lo que decía ya que pose mis labios sobre los suyos. Lleve una mano a su mejilla y volví el beso mas intenso. Cuando me separe la mire a los ojos con una sonrisa - siento mucho gritarte, tienes razón cuando dices que soy un tonto, celosos e insoportable...

puedes ser todo eso y mas, tus humores pueden cambiar conforme aparecen chicos y los celos vuelven pero hay algo que nunca cambiara Brandon... - dijo ella sonriendo - tu eres mío, y nada ni nadie lo cambiara. Contigo quiero pasar mi vida y contigo tuve un bebé, uno al que amo tanto como a ti... no voy a casarme con quien no amo y mucho menos te voy a dejar, tu eres todo para mi... Te Amo...

también Te Amo - dije sonriendo - ¿fuiste a ver a Emy?

si, y es tan linda cuando duerme - dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí y la volvía besar en los labios. Ella seguía sobre mi y no quería que se alejara. Devoraba sus labios en un beso, no quería soltarla, ya bastante tuve con la pelea de hoy. Me incline un poco para sentarme bien en la cama y con un movimiento hice que se sentará en mis piernas. Seguí besándola sin detenerme, pasando mis manos por su cuerpo. Ella tenía las suyas enredadas en mi cabello despeinandolo como quería.

Introduci mi lengua en el interior de Stella, ella no puso objeción ni se alejo, recorrí todo y en un punto hice que su lengua danzara con la mía. Ella se separo un poco mientras yo gemía molesto al verla alejarse.

Stella... - gemí frunciendo el ceño. Ella me miro con una sonrisa y me beso fugazmente. Sonreí un poco y la volví a besar pero esta vez en el cuello. Ella gimió de placer y se mordía el labio inferior mientras cerraba los ojos. Me detuve un segundo y la besé en los labios nuevamente con pasión, casi devorándolos. Con mis manos tome las piernas de Stella y me levante de la cama con ella, no deje de besarla en todo el rato y ella tenía sus piernas rodeando mi cintura. Camine hasta la cabecera y la deposite en la cama suavemente.

eres mía esta noche - dije mirándola a los ojos - solo mía...

mañana, pasado y para siempre - dijo ella sonriéndome - Te Amo...

también yo - dije sonriendo. Volví a besarla en los labios, sentí sus manos cálidas y suaves entrar por debajo de mi polera y acariciar mi abdomen hasta subir a mi pecho. No tardo mucho tiempo para que mi polera terminara en el suelo. Pase a besar el cuello de Stella y agregaba suaves mordiscos en el. Ella gemía mientras posaba sus manos en mi pecho.

Brandon... - gimió ella un poco. Pase un poco mas abajo hasta toparme con una cadenita, deje de besarla y tome la cadena, en ella estaba el anillo de compromiso. La mire con una sonrisa mientras tenía el anillo en mi mano - te quiero, quiero que me lo hagas

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y sonrojado, mucho, podía sentir mi rostro arder con fuerza. Ella se rió de forma traviesa y me beso en los labios fugazmente. Mire a Stella con una sonrisa y asentí lentamente volviendo a besarla en los labios. Se me hizo extraño que Stella quisiera hacerlo ya que últimamente no quería a pesar de que yo si e intentaba de todas las maneras hacer que ella también lo quiera.

Me di una vuelta para terminar acostado en la cama con Stella sobre mi. Ella comenzó a besarme el pecho enviando algunas descargas por todo mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos mientras miraba al techo y sonreía, después de unos minutos sentí los labios de Stella sobre los míos. Pase mis manos por su espalda desabrochando su vestido para poder quitárselo. Después de despojar a Stella de todas a sus prendas la besé acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, cada esquina, cada rincon.

Ella se rió un poco en medio de un beso y paso sus manos por mi torso, acariciando mi pecho y bajando mas y mas hasta llegar a la hebilla cinturón. Con las manos algo torpes quito el cinturón pero antes de que me quitara los jeans, yo me aleje.

Recordé algo que me dijo Stella ayer así que le di una vuelta dejándola en la cama. Me levante y camine hasta el armario - ¿que haces? - pregunto ella curiosa mientras yo buscaba algo en el armario. Sonreí al encontrar unas bandanas, pañuelos, y camine de vuelta a la cama mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa.

hoy, jugaremos algo - dije mostrandole las bandanas - y no podrás objeción porque dijiste que íbamos a jugar lo que quiera, vuelvo enseguida

Salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina, no había nadie abajo por suerte ya que todos estaban en sus habitación, suerte para mi. Saque unas cosas y volví a la habitación, vi a Stella acostada en la cama mirando su celular. Le quite el celular y lo apague.

ah, oye... - dijo algo molesta pero riendo - ¿que traes ahí?

algo para comer un postre - dije sonriendo.

¿comer ahora? - levanto una ceja - ¿no cenaste?

no tuve un postre - dije sonriendo mientras tomaba las banadas - ¿lista para jugar?

no me gusta donde va esto - dijo riendo - haber... ¿que jugaremos?

algo interesante, pero primero creo que estábamos en algo... - la volví a besar en los labios con pasión. Ella bajo las manos y siguió con lo que hacía, antes de hacer lo que tenía planeado quería besarla un poco mas. Lleve una de mis manos a su pecho izquierdo y con mis labios hice un camino de besos hasta llegar a su otro pecho. Ella reía y gemía un poco mientras yo la besaba y jugaba un poco.

Después de varios minutos la mire a los ojos sonriendo. Ella coloco ambas manos en mis hombros y me acerco mas a ella, yo me estaba impacientando por lo que no aguante mas, tenía que hacer lo que quería.

Le di una sonrisa maliciosa y con una bandana le amarre los pies mientras ella reía, con la otra amarre sus manos a la cama dejándola inmóvil. Ella se rió tranquila mientras intentaba soltarse pero no lo iba a lograr, y tampoco la iba a hacer hasta que tuviera lo que quería.

¿que haces? - pregunto riendo. Le guiñé el ojo tranquilo mientras ella seguía intentando soltarse. Había traído un poco de crema batida y jarabe de chocolate, Stella abrió la boca y negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer - no te atrevas...

lo siento... - dije sonriendo. Embarre el cuerpo de Stella con un poco de crema y en su vientre le dibuje un corazón con una estrella dentro con el jarabe de chocolate. Luego la besé en los labios mientras me apoyaba con las manos en la cama - estamos en mi juego Stella, y yo quiero comer algo dulce...

Ella se rió un poco y mientras lo hacía comencé a lamer la crema y el jarabe de su cuerpo. Ella gemía y se movía un poco intentando liberarse pero le era imposible. Yo seguí así por un buen rato hasta que había limpiado todo el cuerpo de Stella con mi lengua, ella seguía gimiendo y moviendo para liberarse.

no lo intentes, no podrás librarte - dije con una sonrisa en los labios. Hice un camino de besos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios. Ella me miro tranquila, no sonreía tampoco estaba molesta. Escuche a Stella gemir mas fuerte, yo estaba besando su vientre entonces, levante la cabeza y la vi con los ojos cerrados, se mordía el labio inferior como si intentara ahogar los gemidos. Sonreí un poco y comencé a besarla en el vientre nuevamente e iba bajando por sus piernas además de acariciarla.

Stella se movía mas fuerte tratando de soltarse mientras reía y entre risas gemía fuerte. Yo intente ahogar la risa que me daba esto, parece que si fue un buen juego. Deje de besarla y me pare apoyándome en las rodillas mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

te estas burlando de mi - dijo riendo - ¿ya suéltame?

¿quieres mas jarabe? - pregunte tomando la botella - yo si - la agite un poco y la derrame por sus piernas. Luego comencé a lamer lentamente mientras ella se movía, tuve suerte de que sus pies también estaban atados o si no me habría golpeado con ellos. Stella doblo las rodillas hacía arriba e intento volver a soltarse.

no podrás - dije negando con la cabeza - no lo intentes o te lastimaras

cuando salga de aquí... - intento decir pero la calle posando mis labios sobre los de ella, luego baje a besar su vientre nuevamente.

Sentí sus manos en mis hombros y la mire sorprendido ella me miro con una sonrisa orgullosa y superior, luego con un movimiento rápido quedo sobre mi apoyándose con las rodillas en la cama y las manos en mi pecho.

oye, no se vale usar magia - dije enseguida al darme cuenta como se libro de mi atadura.

todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor - dijo sonriendo. Me besó en los labios con pasión, llevé mis manos a su cintura mientras ella aun tenía las suyas en mi pecho. Después de tantos besos, caricias y algunos juegos seguimos adelante con lo que ambos deseábamos que sucediera.

Jadeaba un poco y Stella se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza mientras gemía e intentaba contener algunos gritos. Empujaba a un ritmo rápido mientras me apoyaba en la cama con ambas manos. Stella tenía las manos en mi pecho y lentamente las llevaba a mi espalda clavando las uñas un poco. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero si sabía que estaba cansado, después de un tiempo deje de penetrar a Stella y me deje caer sobre ella suavemente.

Mi respiración era agitada y Stella no decía nada, me abrazo con fuerza mientras podía escuchar su respiración agitada como la mía. Me levante un poco, aunque como estaba algo cansado me costo mantenerme sobre mis manos.

Te Amo Stella - dije sonriendo - se que soy un tonto y que no deja de lado sus celos para gritarte, siento mucho todo lo de la tarde pero enserio quiero que sepas que Te Amo, no me gusta verte con nadie mas que no sea yo...

Stella me sonrió y me beso en los labios tiernamente. Cuando se separo me miro con una sonrisa - me gustan tus celos... pero no que grites...

Me reí un poco y asentí. Me incline lentamente y un poco para besar sus labios y luego bajar a su cuello. Después de unos minutos ahí, levante la cabeza y mire a Stella.

¿vamos por una segunda ronda? - pregunte sonriendo y provocando que ella se ría mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de "los celos de Brandon" las cosas no han terminado, no se preocupen esto no ha terminado aun, y sobre Sky... no tengo ni idea aksjsakj.

**Próximamente: El Dúo Dinámico Magico**

bien, es un concurso de hacer locuras - dijo Nabu - vamos a ganar esto

¿cual es el premio? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

¡Entradas para el juego de basquetball! - dijeron Liam y Nabu emocionados - ¡Primera fila!

¿piensas que tirarnos de un cañón y gritar _Wo_ es algo loco? - pregunto Nabu incrédulo - estas mal amigo

hay que ir a conseguir mas ideas - dijo Liam serio - vamos al club del peligro

¡Sálvense quien pueda! - grito Liam mientras arrancaba de varios monos.

¡Tenias que quitarles la banana! - grito Nabu arrancando también.

Nabu no hagas esto, es una locura - dijo Layla preocupada.

solo saltaremos en patineta, no es peligroso - dijo Nabu despreocupado.

sobre una piscina de tiburones, a través de un arco de fuego y con un sombrero vaquero - dijo Sky serio.

hoy nos reuniremos para el funeral de estos dos - dijo Brandon tranquilo.

hey Stella - dijo Ty sonriendo al ver a la chica - ¿que haces aquí?

~ Comentarios:

- star 123: De Sky no tengo ni idea pero seguro algo se me ocurre :D y sobre Bloom, estoy pensando en como hacerlo pero admito que el titulo es bueno kasjkasj algo cursi pero bueno

- Mirandithaa: Y vaya que fue interesante el capítulo jeje. No te preocupes, al menos comentas de vez en cuando y eso es bueno y se que lees el fics siempre :D

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Icarly, no me gusta mucho no, no, no, jeje pero esta bien, si yo también me acorde de Victorious luego de escribirlo, y también moría de calor kasjkasj. La serpiente, yo pensaba en un tiburón pero luego recordé que estaban encerrados en una cueva no submarina por lo que no pude y no se me ocurrió nada mas. Jijijijijijiji

- EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Vaya que estabas desaparecida askjaskjas pero tranquila, me alegra saber que has vuelto y acabas de comentar jejeje espero que sigas leyendo y comentando también.

Bueno aquí termino el capítulo, ahora diganme ¿T o M? yo digo que T porque no tiene muchas cosas explicitas por lo que no es tan necesario cambiar a M. Espero que les haya gustado mucho y ya saben como es esto, yo aquí digo cosas sin sentidos aksjask el siguiente capítulo sera divertido por lo que si hay suerte lo subo el domingo pero a ese hay que ponerle mucho empeño para que quede gracioso.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	12. Chapter 12: El Dúo Dinámico Mágico

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 12:

El Dúo Dinámico Mágico

.: Winx Club :.

_¡Si! Damas y Locos, es el momento que todo mundo ha estado esperando, pronto llega el gran día. Si eres alguien que disfruta de la adrenalina, ama hacer locuras y le gusta el basquetball este es tu sector amigo o amiga. Solo por un día, tu y un compañero tienen la oportunidad de ganar entradas de primera fila para el gran juego de basquetball de esta semana donde la mayor estrella estará jugado, así es lo has oído bien. Solo tienes que entrar al concurso y presentar algo que requiera adrenalina al máximo y además toda la locura del mundo, así es tienes que estar demasiado loco para presentar ese espectáculo..._ - se escuchaba la voz de un locutor de radio muy loco.

¿quieren apagar esa radio? - pregunto Bloom extrañada - es raro, ¿que programa es ese?

no importa eso - dijo Nabu sonriendo - lo que importa es vamos a ganar ese concurso

¿que concurso? - pregunto Layla bajando las escaleras junto a Flora.

el concurso de la radio - dijo Liam sonriendo.

bien, es un concurso de hacer locuras - dijo Nabu - vamos a ganar esto

si, no hay nadie mas loco que nosotros - dijo Liam sonriendo orgulloso.

¿cual es el premio? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

¡Entradas para el juego de basquetball! - dijeron Liam y Nabu emocionados - ¡Primera fila!

Musa rodó los ojos mientras reía un poco y miro a las chicas - ¿que paso?

imagino que están durmiendo, golpee la puerta y no me abren - dijo Flora sentándose en la mesa.

¿hablas de Brandon y Stella? - pregunto Liam tranquilo.

si, ¿sabes algo? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

si, no creo que salgan en un buen rato - dijo Liam sonriendo - anoche sentí a alguien bajar las escaleras, yo andaba buscando mi... lente de contacto y vi a Brandon entrar en la cocina, luego salio y llevaba crema batida y jarabe de chocolate en las manos

uno tu no usas lentes de contacto - dijo Layla riendo - y si lo usaras entonces no podrías ver por lo que no sabrías que Brandon bajo, estabas espiando

espiar buscar lentes de contactos, es lo mismo - dijo Liam despreocupado.

y dos, ¿para que quería eso? - pregunto Layla confundido.

ni idea - dijeron todos.

yo creo que lo imagino y no me gusta lo que imagino - dijo Nabu negando con la cabeza algo nervioso - como sea, nosotros dos tenemos que pensar en algo loco, extremo y con mucha adrenalina para ganar esas ideas

oh si, hay que pensar - dijo Liam chocando nuevamente las manos - pero primero hay que inscribirnos

si es verdad - dijo Nabu asintiendo con la cabeza.

bueno, ya que esos dos no se van a levantar yo quiero desayunar - dijo Bloom caminando a la cocina.

yo también - dijo Tecna sonriendo - chicos, ustedes dos no llamen a ese concurso, no vale la pena

¡Tu no sabes! - gritaron ambos al unisonó mientras llamaban a la radio.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Escuche los llantos de Emily con fuerza así que abrí los ojos pesadamente y mire el reloj, apenas eran las once y no sabía porque rayos lloraba, a menos que tuviera hambre. Deje caer mi cabeza en la almohada mientras cerraba mis ojos. Me di la vuelta lentamente y mire a Brandon dormir tranquilo, los llantos de Emily cesaron y escuche unos pasos mas las voces de las chicas.

Después de que deje de escucharlas las voces di un suspiro aliviada, supongo que ellas había detenido a Emily. Cerré los ojos para volver a dormir pero sentí que Brandon se movía lo que me impidió dormir, volví a abrir mis ojos y vi que me estaba mirando con una sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa tranquila, sin decir nada, después coloque mi frente en su pecho mientras sentía que me abrazaba por la cintura.

¿como estas? - pregunto él con una voz suave.

Levante la cabeza y sonreí, con un movimiento rápido quede sobre él rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Lo besé en los labios y él no tardo en corresponder. Cuando corte el beso pegue mi frente a la de él tranquila - adivina...

imagino que bien - dijo sonriendo.

super bien - dije tranquila - tuve una... dulce noche, literalmente

Me reí un poco al referirme a la crema batida y al jarabe de chocolate. Brandon rió también y me beso en los labios mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. Después de unos minutos mas me moví de encima y me senté en la cama cubriendo mi pecho con la sabana. Tome traba de la mesa de noche y me amarre el cabello con ella.

Después mire a Brandon y fruncí el ceño mientras reía un poco, él se estaba tomando el jarabe de chocolate tranquilo. Me miro confundido y con el dedo indice que indique que tenía un poco en la comisura del labio, intento quitárselo pero no pudo así que me acerque y se lo quite con una suave lamida, después lo besé.

iré a ducharme - dije sonriendo. Me levante de la cama y camine hasta el armario para buscar algo.

oye, me divertí con el juego anoche - dijo él colocando ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y recostándose.

Después de sacar la ropa, tome una toalla, cerré el armario y apunte a Brandon mientras reía un poco - esa la voy a cobrar, no te saldrás con la tuya

me parece que ya lo hice - dijo riendo.

bueno sr. celos, iré a ducharme - dije riendo mientras el rodaba los ojos.

Después de una larga ducha salí ya vestida, mi cabello estaba mojado así que lo seque con la secadora y luego lo amarre con la traba. Mientras Brandon se duchaba yo fui a ver a Emily pero cuando entre en su habitación no pude encontrar a Emy por lo que me preocupe un poco pero luego recordé que había escuchado a Tecna y a Musa.

Di un suspiro aliviada y salí de la habitación para ir al comedor. Al llegar ahí vi a todos sentados en la mesa y vi a Bloom con Emily en sus brazos, le estaba dando el biberón que debía darle yo.

hasta que despiertas - dijo Musa riendo - ¿no escuchaste a Emily llorar?

no, no lo hice - mentí negando con la cabeza ya que no podía decirles la verdadera razón por la que no salí de la habitación. Emily soltó el biberón y estiro los brazos para que la tomara en los míos. Sonreí tranquila y eso hice, después tome haciendo al lado de Bloom.

eee... maa... - dijo Emily apuntándome con el dedo indice a la nariz. Mordí su dedito con mis labios suavemente y ella rió un poco, luego la besé en la mejilla.

¿como esta mi hermosa bebé? - pregunte sonriendo.

¡Aee! - dijo Emily feliz.

no le causaste problemas a tus tías ¿verdad Princesa? - pregunte sonriendo.

¡Dooo! - dijo Emily tranquila. La abrace con fuerza y la volví a besar en la mejilla.

te serviré algo de té - dijo Flora sonriendo.

gracias - le devolví a sonrisa tranquila.

maa... - dijo Emily sonriendo mientras la sentaba en mi regazo.

chicos, agreguen jarabe de chocolate y crema batida a la lista de compras - dijo Brandon bajando las escaleras con ambas botellas en las manos.

aahhh - dijo Emily apuntando a Brandon.

las compramos apenas hace dos días - dijo Bloom frunciendo el ceño - ¿por qué se acabaron?

Me sonroje demasiado y desvié la mirada para que nadie me viera. Mire a la izquierda con dirección al suelo. No pude pasar desapercibida ya que Emily comenzó a apuntarme con la mano, baje la manito de ella pero seguía apuntándome. Fruncí el ceño y levante la cabeza mirando a Emily mientras negaba con la cabeza.

anoche comimos helados - dijo Brandon sonrojado también. Me quede callada y mire a Brandon tranquila, él tomo asiendo a mi lado y sonrió al ver a Emily. La pequeña le sonrió y la beso en la cabeza.

¡Si! - escuche gritar a Liam y a Nabu. Me di la vuelta y los vi en el living haciendo un baile extraño.

¿que paso? - pregunte curiosa.

¡Entramos al concurso! - dijo Liam emocionado - y vamos a ganar

¿concurso? - pregunto Brandon frunciendo el ceño.

es un concurso de locuras - dijo Nabu - para ganar dos entradas en primera fila del juego de basquet de pasado mañana

eso suena a algo loco que harán - dije preocupada - y que nos pondrá a todos en riesgo

oye eso no es verdad - dijo Liam negando con la cabeza - sera el mejor concurso y vamos a ganar

si tu dices - dije rodando los ojos. Escuche que golpeaban la puerta de la casa y Sky fue a abrir.

oye... - dijo después de ver la puerta - encontré un ramo de flores y una carta para... Stella, ¿otro pretendiente?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y preocupada. Le entregue a Bloom la bebé y me levante de la mesa, tome el ramo de flores y revise la carta.

_Gracias por lo de anoche, me dio gusto volver a verte..._ _Ty _

¿de quien es? - pregunto Brandon entre dientes algo molesto.

papá - mentí sonriendo nerviosa- es porque... me extraña

pero ahí dice... - intento decir Liam detrás de mi pero le di un codazo y a Nabu le pise el pie antes de que dijera algo sobre eso. Deje las flores en un florero y escondí la tarjeta para que Brandon no la vea o se pondrá como loco de nuevo y considerando todo lo de ayer no quiero que vuelva a pasar... o, lo de la pelea no lo otro, estoy feliz con eso. Volví a sentarme en la mesa tranquila y me tome el té.

son de él ¿verdad? - dijo Brandon molesto.

tal vez - dije preocupada. Lo mire mordiéndome el labio inferior y note que él parecía tranquilizarse un poco, enserio estaba poniendo esfuerzo para no enojarse.

estoy tranquilo - dijo sonriendo - no te preocupes

¿por qué te envió flores? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

bueno... - intente decir.

no presiones - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza.

creo que mejor lo olvidamos - dije preocupada.

si - asintió él.

bien, chicos - dijo Liam sonriendo - tenemos la mejor idea de todas

¿enserio? ¿piensas que tirarnos de un cañón y gritar _Wo_ es algo loco? - pregunto Nabu incrédulo y considerándola una mala idea - estas mal amigo

no... estaremos con un cartel que diga ¡Wo! - dijo Liam gritando con emoción - emocionate amigo

creo que deberían olvidarlo - dijo Layla - van a salir lastimados

hay que ir a conseguir mas ideas - dijo Liam serio - y luego iremos al club del peligro

¿club peligro? - pregunto Sky curioso.

es donde sera el concurso, no es nada del otro mundo solo un estacionamiento con sillas de plástico y un cartel que diga club peligro - dijo Nabu tranquilo.

¿por qué se llama así? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

lo han dicho muchas veces - dijo Bloom riendo.

¡Oh tengo una idea! - dijo Nabu sonriendo - vamos al zoológico

¿al zoológico? - preguntamos todos confundidos.

así es, en el zoológico hay mucho animales y diversión, por lo que una loca idea se nos ocurrirá - dijo Nabu asintiendo.

¡AAAhhh! - dijo Emily alzando los bracitos.

¿lo ven? la pequeña quiere ir - dijo Nabu sonriendo.

ella ni sabe que es un zoológico - dijo Brandon con un tono obvio.

¿que importa? - dijo Nabu encogiéndose de hombros - Liam necesitaremos, una cámara, una libreta y una mente vacía

esa última ya la tienen - dijo Riven burlándose.

cállate, ahora... todos a vestirse para ir al zoológico - dijo Nabu sonriendo.

es una buena idea - dijo Liam sonriendo.

yo no quiero ir - dije negando con la cabeza.

¿por qué no? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo - sera divertido, y mientras ellos piensan en una idea nosotros veremos los animales

¡AAAhhh! - dijo Emily alzando los bracitos de nuevo.

Fruncí el ceño extrañada al ver a Emily así de emocionada y luego suspire - yo quiero ir a ver a unos animales asquerosos

vamos, anímate, Emily quiere ir - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

siempre puede salir con sus tías - dije despreocupada mientras tomaba una tostada.

vamos, sera divertido - dijo Layla sonriendo.

uhg esta bien - dije asintiendo. Tome a Emily en mis brazos y la senté en mi regazo, ella me miro con una sonrisa así que solo la besé en la cabecita. Mas tarde, después del desayuno, las chicas estaban arreglándose para salir. Yo no tenía muchos ánimos como para ir a un lugar así de horrible pero Emily parecía emocionada y no sabía ni que era.

Yo estaba en mi habitación jugando con la pequeña en la cama cuando Bloom entro con una sonrisa en el rostro. La mire tranquila y seguí jugando con Emily. Tenía como mil juguetes en la cama cubos, peluches, sonajeros de todo.

oye, ya vamos a salir - dijo con una sonrisa.

genial - dije sonriendo también.

maa... - dijo Emily entregándome un sonajero. Tome el sonajero y lo agite un poco mientras ella reía tranquila. Después de unos minutos se lo volví a entregar y la tome en brazos.

¿me quieres decir por qué hay ropa tirada en su habitación? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

Yo la mire unos segundos mientras sentía mis mejillas enrojecer un poco. Negué con la cabeza y salí de la habitación. Aun no ordenaba la habitación después de lo que sucedió anoche, principalmente porque no tenía muchas ganas y porque estaba jugando con Em.

vamos - dije desviando la mirada de Bloom.

ya entendí - dijo Bloom riendo.

no lo comentes - dije dándole una mirada mientras salía de la habitación.

Da.. da.. da.. - dijo Emily agitando el sonajero.

no se si fue buena idea comprarlo - dude mientras bajaba las escaleras. Al llegar abajo vi a todos listos. Brandon condujo el auto en el que iba yo, Bloom, Sky y Layla, íbamos en el mío. Emily miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa mientras agitaba el juguete.

no debiste haberlo comprado - dijo Brandon riendo.

no, no debí - asentí tranquila.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegamos al zoológico, un auto rojo que nos seguía se detuvo detrás de nosotros y eran los demás, por suerte ese era mas grande y cabían los demás. Compramos unas entradas y fuimos, Nabu y Liam se desaparecieron de la nada mientras que cada uno tomo un rumbo diferente con su pareja, con excepción de Layla que se fue con Musa y Riven. Brandon y yo llevamos a Emily a ver los animales, ella los veía emocionada y en ocasiones quería acercarse pero Brandon y yo no la dejamos.

te dije que iba a ser divertido - dijo Brandon mientras caminábamos al acuario del zoológico.

si, y parece que alguien se divierte - dije acercando a Emily para besarla en la mejilla - ¿verdad mi Amor?

¡Daa! - dijo Emily sonriendo.

Emy, nada de magia - le advertí antes de entrar - ¿entendido?

¡Diii! - dijo sonriendo.

¿crees que haya entendido? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

no, no lo creo - dije negando con la cabeza. Entramos al acuario habían demasiados peces, muchos muy bonitos otros ni tanto pero a Emily le divertían todos.

¡Aaah! - dijo apuntando a un pez color azul muy bonitos.

es bonito - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

* * *

.: Nabu :.

bien, ya estamos aquí - dije sonriendo mientras caminábamos hacia donde estaban los monos - ahora solo tenemos que pensar en una loca idea y hacerla, después de eso el concurso sera nuestro

creo que haber venido no nos ayudara mucho - dijo Liam mientras pelaba una banana - ¿que acto podemos hacer que incluya animales?

podríamos meter la cabeza dentro de un león y usar magia para que nos coma, luego cuando el publico piense que nos devoraron aparecemos al lado como si nada - dijo Liam apoyándose en la jaula.

suena bien pero no es concurso de magia - dije negando con la cabeza - ¿que te parece si bailamos con un panda?

¿hay pandas aquí? - pregunto Liam levantando una ceja.

no lo se - me encogí de hombros mientras me daba la vuelta - hay que pensar en algo bueno

ay, oye, sueltame - escuche a Liam.

no te tengo - dije negando con la cabeza - y piensa en algo

¡Que me sueltes! - grito Liam.

que no te tengo - dije nuevamente - ya se, podemos saltar un tiburón en moto

eso es mío ladrón - dijo Liam.

¿Liam de que estas...? - me di la vuelta y lo vi entrando a la jaula de los monos - ¡Liam!

tienen mi banana - dijo él peleando con los monos - ¡Devuelvanmela ladrones!

nos van a retar aquí - dije preocupado. Tome a Liam de los hombros y lo saque de ahí pero fue mala idea ya que el tenía la banana en las manos y los monos nos miraban feo.

bueno, podemos hacer eso... quitarles una banana - dijo preocupado - es peligroso, loco y sobre todo se necesita adrenalina

aja... - dije preocupado - y vaya que mucha

¡Sálvense quien pueda! - grito Liam mientras se levantaba del suelo y salia corriendo ya que los monos se había arrancado de la jaula y nos perseguían.

¡Tenias que quitarle la banana! - grite mientras corría a su lado.

oye, era mía no de ellos - dijo Liam saltando unas bancas - ¡Ayuda!

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Cuando salimos del acuario Emily tenía un peluche de pez con ella, me reí un poco ya que lo abrazaba y había dejado el sonajero de lado lo que es bueno ya que me iba a dar un dolor de cabeza. Íbamos caminando hacía el establo de los caballos, Stella iba jugando con Emily que no dejaba de abrazar el peluche y yo caminaba tranquilo a su lado. Al llegar al establo nos topamos con Bloom y Sky, ambos comían un helado y Emily los apunto pero tuvimos que negarselo a comprar unos.

creo que ya hay que reunirnos con los demás - dijo Bloom preocupada - tengo un mal presentimiento

lo dice por Liam y Nabu - dije riendo.

relájate Bloom, paso una hora - dijo Sky sonriendo - ¿en cuantos problemas se pueden meter?

¡Estampida! - escuche a alguien gritar. Vi mire hacía atrás y vi a un montón de animales acercarse a gran velocidad, me acerque rápidamente a Stella que estaba con Emily donde los caballos. Bloom y Sky me siguieron preocupados, nos acercamos a la orilla para salir del camino enseguida. Vi a un montón cabras acercarse por donde estábamos, lo curioso era que vi a Liam y a Nabu montando dos de ellas mientras arrancaban de una estampida de monos.

¡Hola chicos! - saludo Liam pasando a toda velocidad.

¡Adiós! - dijo Nabu pasando cerca de nosotros luego de haber liberado a los caballos. Bloom uso su magia y nos protegió a los cuatro de la estampida de caballo, también pude notar que no solo habían monos persiguiéndolos, si no que varias aves o un puma, ¿quien suelta a un puma en un zoológico?.

y luego me pregunto porque los dejamos estar solos - dije preocupado una vez que termino la estampida. Mire a mi alrededor y había mucha gente asustada, nadie había salido lastimado por suerte pero todos los animales fueron liberados y se dirigían a quien sabe donde.

¿ están bien? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

si - dije asintiendo lentamente. Mire a Stella que me asintió pero Emily parecía asustada así que la tome en mis brazos e intente tranquilizarla, por suerte no fue tan difícil.

una hora y parece ser el mayor problema en el que se metieron - dijo Bloom mirándonos seria.

oh Dios, hay que llamar a los demás - dijo Sky sacando su celular - advertirles que tengan cuidado con la estampida

bien, también hay que ir a ayudar a los chicos - dijo Bloom seria.

yo creo que no es necesario - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza.

¿por qué? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

porque ellos se encargaran - apunto a un lado. Mire en la dirección y vi a tres policías montar unos caballos mientras seguían el camino que tomo la estampida.

nos tocara pagar la fianza - dijo Sky suspirando - ¿por qué siempre un integrante, o mas, de nuestro grupo termina en prisión?

oye... - dijeron Stella y Bloom molestas y ofendidas - fue una vez

en mi defensa fue culpa de Mitzi - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos molesta.

¿que estamos haciendo? hay una estampida y los chicos están en ella - dijo Sky molesto - hay que ayudarlos

bien, Bloom y Stella detengan la estampida con magia, Sky, tu y yo busquemos a los demás - dije con firmeza. Todos asintieron tranquilos y me miraron - ¡ Muévanse!

oh si, claro - dijeron. Las chicas se transformaron y fueron volando en dirección de la estampida mientras Sky y yo tomamos otro camino para buscar a los más. Nos costo mucho trabajo y algo de tiempo pero al fin encontramos a una pareja, Flora y Helio, después de advertirles nos adivinos nuevamente para buscar a los demás.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Stella yo volamos no a una altura muy alta mientras seguíamos la estampida, no tengo ni idea de donde iban los chicos pero parecía que arrancaban en vez de guiarla. Gire la cabeza hacía atrás y vi a casi todos los animales del zoológico, y al voltear nuevamente en frente vi que se acercaban a la zona de los cocodrilos, eso era malo, uno ¿por qué la zona esa esta tan cerca? y dos si no hacemos algo sera un peligro.

¡Hay que bajar a sacar a los chicos! - le dije a Stella que me asintió con la cabeza. Ambas bajamos un poco y tomamos a los chicos que nos miraron sonriendo después nos elevamos con ellos.

¡Las heroínas del día! - dijo Nabu sonriendo - ¡Gracias!

estarán en problemas por esto - dije mirando a Nabu molesta.

¡Hay que detener la estampida! - dijo Liam que era sostenido por Stella - Stella, ponte frente a la estampida tengo una idea

espero que no nos arrollen o te irá mal - dijo Stella molesta - si muero vendré del otro mundo y te voy a molestar todas las noches

ok, ok, solo confía en mi - dijo Liam tranquilo.

Intercambié miradas con Stella y asentí con la cabeza para que hiciera lo que él le estaba pidiendo, ella fue a una velocidad rápida para llegar al área de los cocodrilos antes que la estampida. Yo fui disminuyendo mi velocidad y fui hasta el final de la estampida para evitar que se fueran a otro lado. No se que hicieron Stella y Liam pero la estampida se detuvo e iba a ir en lado contrario pero Nabu uso su magia y creo una barrera que los detuvo.

¡Lo logramos! - dijo Nabu mientras yo lo dejaba caer al suelo - ¡Auch! ¿por qué hiciste eso?

¿te das cuenta de que tu y Liam están en graves problemas? - pregunte cruzándome de brazos - liberaron a los animales y dirigieron una estampida

en mi defensa fue Liam - dijo Nabu - él le quito la banana a los monos que se volvieron locos y nos persiguieron por todo el zoológico soltando a los demás animales

yo te vi a ti soltar a los caballos - dije con un tono acusar.

bueno, si ese lo solté yo pero los demás fueron esos monos - dijo Nabu apuntando a los animales. Mire a los animales y me di cuenta de que estaban encerrados en una barrera.

eso fue divertido - escuche a Liam. Mire en dirección de la voz y vi a Liam caminar con Stella tranquilos - fue increíble

Una vez que se acercaron mire a Stella que me asintió, ambas alzamos las manos y le dimos un golpe en la cabeza a Nabu y a Liam. Ambos se quejaron y minutos después apareció la policía, algo me dice que Stella y yo también estábamos en problemas por como nos miraban. Les explicamos a los oficiales que nosotras vinimos a detener la estampida, eso nos ayudo bastante pero se llevaron a los chicos por unos momentos.

¿sabes? si les dan una armónica yo también iría a prisión - comente recordando que la última vez que estuvimos en problemas nos dieron una armónica.

si, solo si es nueva - asintió Stella - vamos, tenemos que buscar a los demás e ir a ver que va a suceder con los chicos

¿que hay de los animales? no podemos dejarlos aquí - dije negando con la cabeza.

genial, nos toca llevarlos devuelta - dijo frunciendo el ceño. Stella y yo tardamos casi tres horas en devolver a los animales a sus corrales, fue horrible terminar con esto. Después de unos minutos ella y yo nos reunimos con los demás en la entrada, estaba muy cansada después de todo eso y quería volver a casa.

¿donde estaban? - pregunto Sky sonriendo - llevamos mucho tiempo esperándolas

cuatro palabras, muerte a Liam y a Nabu - dijo Stella molesta.

son seis palabras - dijo Tecna.

no si dices muerte al dúo dinámico mágico - dijo Stella frunciendo el ceño.

son cinco - dijo Timmy.

¡Cállense! - levanto la voz molesta.

solo esta molesta porque los monos creyeron que su cabello era una banana, ya ven como lo tiene en una coleta - dije tranquila - es fácil para ellos pensar eso

Bloom, ¿nunca aprendiste a guardar las cosas? - pregunto Stella molesta mientras tomaba a Emily en sus brazos.

como sea, ¿y a ustedes como les fue? - pregunte a Nabu y a Liam.

perfecto, no presentaran cargos ni nada - dijo Nabu tranquilo - aunque tenemos que hacer servicio comunitario por un mes para compensar todo el desastre

eso significa que no habrá concurso - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

no, significa que estaremos toda la tarde aquí para que mañana podamos ausentarnos en el servicio e ir a concursar - dijo Liam sonriendo.

pues lo merecen - dije cruzándome de brazos tranquila.

aunque hubiera sido bueno que lo supiéramos hace mas de dos horas - dijo Stella molesta - ya, vamonos a casa

Todos reímos sobre lo que dijo y luego volvimos a casa dejando a los chicos limpiar solos todo el desastre. El camino vuelta a casa se paso tranquilo, me fui en el auto con Layla, Sky, Stella, Brandon y Emily, la pequeña iba sentada con ella en el asiento del copiloto junto con Stella, quien no paraba de quejarse por lo de hoy y siendo honesta creo que esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Yo también estaba molesta por lo que los chicos, no nivel Stella pero si lo estaba y ni hablar de Layla que también estaba muy molesta con Nabu. Di un suspiro y mire por la ventana en silencio, a lado derecho. Podía escuchar a Sky y a Brandon hablar de algo pero no se de que ya que no prestaba atención, también estaba Emily que parecía reírse pero Stella no le decía nada y la radio.

Al llegar a casa baje del auto y subí las escaleras, fui a mi habitación un rato. No tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo ya que tuve suficiente con la loca estampida. Me recosté de espaldas en la cama unos segundos y luego me levante, salí de la habitación y fui a ver a Stella.

oye Stella ¿tienes...? - intente preguntar algo luego de entrar a su habitación sin golpear pero me detuve al verla sentada en la cama mirando algo como una hoja. Ella me miro sorprendida y luego escondió lo que tenía - ¿que tienes ahí?

nada - dijo tranquila - aaa... ¿que ibas a preguntar?

oh, si tenías un vestido que me prestes - dije extrañada - ¿que escondes?

no es nada - dijo negando con la cabeza - respecto al vestido puedes buscar en mi armario

gracias - dije sonriendo. Camine hasta el armario y busque algún vestido, algo no tan difícil ya que tenía miles - ¿no vas a preguntar para que lo quiero?

oh si, ¿para que lo quieres? - pregunto ella algo distraída.

para mañana - dije sonriendo. La mire y pude notar que enserio estaba muy distraída ya que me miro confundida por no saber que había mañana - para ir con los chicos a lo de su concurso, ¿recuerdas?

oh si, lo siento estoy... - intento decir.

¿distraída? - pregunte sabiendo que así era.

si - asintió con la cabeza lentamente - ¿sabes que? creo que una ducha me haría bien, cuando saques el vestido ¿podrías cerrar la puerta de la habitación?

si, tranquila, yo lo hago - asentí extrañada por su actitud distraída siendo que hace unos minutos estaba muy molesta por lo que sucedió en el zoológico, mas por lo de los monos y su cabello. Se levanto de la cama con la hoja y camino hasta el baño.

ah Stella... - dije antes de que ella entrara. Metí la mano en el armario y saque una toalla - olvidas esto

oh si, si, si, tienes razón - dijo ella caminando hacia mi para tomarla.

¿y donde esta Emily? - pregunte antes de que entrara al baño.

¿quien? - me miro confundida.

tu hija - dije con un tono obvio.

oh cierto, esta con Brandon - dijo dándome la espalda.

oye, ¿esta todo bien? - pregunte algo preocupada.

si, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? - me miro sonriendo.

porque estas muy distraída, demasiado y mas de lo normal - dije preocupada - ¿te preocupa algo?

no, no es nada - dijo negando con la cabeza - iré a ducharme

bien - dije asintiendo. Luego de que ella entrara al baño yo seguí buscando un vestido, no encontré nada como para usar en la tarde de mañana y yo no tenía nada que sea bonito tampoco por lo que volví a mi habitación, ni loca le iba a pedir si me diseñaba algo ya que... bueno, cuando diseño el vestido fue un caos y tardo muchos días, peor sería de un día para otro.

tal vez debería usar mi ropa de siempre - dije suspirando rendida. Baje al primer piso y vi a Sky jugando con Emily, Brandon no estaba en ningún lado y los demás todos en sus habitaciones.

¿y Brandon? - pregunte extrañada al no verlo ya que Stella dijo que estaba con Emily.

salió hace unos minutos - dijo sonriendo - fue a comprar algo así que me quede con Emy

ahh... - dijo la pequeña agitando una argolla que tenía otras y sonaba demasiado. Me reí un poco y la tome en mis brazos, la senté en mi regazo, ya que me había sentado al lado de Sky, y le sonreí.

Bloom, ¿no crees que ya es hora de tener nuestra propia familia? - pregunto Sky mirándome con una sonrisa.

yo creo que hay que esperar un poco mas - dije sonriendo - enserio quiero tener hijos, pero creo que aun es pronto

y yo voy a esperar - dije sonriendo.

aahhh - dijo Emily entregándome el sonajero. Lo tome y lo agite mientras ella reía divertida - ¡Ahahaha!

es un encanto - dije abrazándola.

y creo que el encanto tiene una tía favorita - dijo Sky riendo.

¿que? no digas eso, no es verdad - dije negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Bloom, sabes que si es verdad - dijo él sonriendo - Emily te considera su tía favorita y si no, bueno debe estar loca para no hacerlo

es una bebé, con suerte sabe quienes son sus padres - dije riendo.

y sabe que todos los demás somos amigos de ellos - dijo sonriendo - créeme, te tiene de favoritas

tan linda ella - dije besándola en la frente mientras le devolvía el juguete.

¡Aaaahh! - dijo riendo mientras tomaba el juguete. La puerta de la casa se abrió y vi a Brandon con una bolsa. Lo salude tranquila y luego le pregunte que había comprado, solo me respondió algo para comer.

chicos - escuche la voz de Tecna y segundos después la vi bajar las escaleras - creo que lo de hoy ya salio en las noticias

Encendí la tv y puse las noticias. Tecna tenía razón, lo de hoy en el zoológico si estaba en las noticias, también aparecían los chicos limpiando el desastre. Me sorprendió bastante ver que tenían la mitad del zoológico terminado pero enseguida recordé que tienen magia.

tramposos - dijo Sky en un susurro.

ya lo creo - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Al fin llego el día, el día del tonto concurso de Liam y Nabu. Habíamos ido con los chicos para poder apoyarlos, aunque mas bien solo vamos para llamar a los paramedicos por cualquier cosa, yo ya tenía el numero de la ambulancia en marcación rápida.

Nabu no hagas esto, es una locura - dijo Layla preocupada.

solo saltaremos en patineta, no es peligroso - dijo Nabu despreocupado.

sobre una piscina de tiburones, a través de un arco de fuego y con un sombrero vaquero - dijo Sky serio aunque se escuchaba preocupado también - oh y con una cámara en el sombrero

es una locura - dijo Bloom preocupada - se van a matar en eso

hoy nos reuniremos para el funeral de estos dos - dijo Brandon tranquilo.

oh vamos, fue la mejor idea que tuvimos - dijo Liam sonriendo - Nabu patinara del lado izquierdo y yo del derecho, ambos chocaremos las manos al cruzar el arco al mismo tiempo y ¡Bam! aterrizaremos justo en las almohadas, con eso el primer premio es nuestro

¿si quiera practicaron? - pregunto Timmy curioso.

no, ¿para que? - dijo Liam despreocupado - somos magos y nos hemos enfrentado a peligros peores

si, y se salvan con magia - dijo Riven tranquilo - aquí no pueden usarla, de lo contrario seria trampa

maa... - dijo Emily sonriendo.

Em, ¿tu confías en tus verdad? - pregunto Nabu sonriendo.

oh no metas a mi hija en esto - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - si hacen eso se van a matar, esta claro

yo tengo listo el numero de la ambulancia - dije despreocupada.

gracias - dijo con sarcasmo Liam - me encanta tu confianza

gracias - dije sonriendo.

hey Stella - escuche la voz de Ty a mis espaldas - ¿que haces aquí?

Me di la vuelta y sonreí al verlo - ¿acaso no puedo venir aquí?

no es eso, el club peligro no es tu estilo - dijo riendo - ¿y? ¿me vas a responder?

vengo para llamarles una ambulancia a Liam y a Nabu después de su actuación - dije despreocupada.

¡Oye! - dijeron ambos ofendidos.

¿Liam y Nabu? - frunció él ceño.

oh cierto, Ty ellos son Bloom, mi mejor amiga, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Layla, Sky, Riven, Helio, Nabu, Liam, Timmy y ya conoces a Brandon - los presente a todos - chicos, él es Ty, un amigo

un gusto - saludaron todos sonriendo menos Brandon.

el gusto es mío - dijo Ty sonriendo - entonces... ¿participaran?

así es, haremos el salto de la muerte - dijo Liam.

¿ahora entiendes porque hay que llamar a una ambulancia? - pregunte riendo.

si - dijo él también riendo - hey, hola pequeña...

Emily miro a Ty y se escondió en mi pecho. Le di una mirada a Ty tranquila y él asintió. Honestamente no creo que Emily presienta que hay algo malo en él, mas bien pienso que solo no quiere que se le acerque porque para ella aun es un extraño.

aun no le agrado - dijo Ty negando con la cabeza.

lo siento - dije sonriendo un poco.

entonces Ty... - dijo Brandon parándose a mi lado - ¿tu que haces aquí?

siento que estas siendo algo... hostil - dijo Ty serio - ¿acaso no puedo venir a eventos de la ciudad?

yo solo quería saber, nada mas - dijo Brandon con firmeza.

bueno, escuche que el club peligro lanzo un concurso de locuras y venia a ver como eran - dijo tranquilo Ty - bueno, creo que iré por allí

espera... - dije deteniéndolo - gracias por... las flores

por nada - dijo sonriendo - recordé que son tus favoritas

si - dije asintiendo tranquila. Note que Brandon y Ty se dieron una mirada retadora antes de que Ty se fuera, después Ty le sonrió algo misterioso y se fue de ahí tranquilo.

¿que fue eso? - pregunte una vez que él ya se había ido.

nada - dijo Brandon tranquilo - no te preocupes

Brandon, ya lo hablamos - le recordé.

si, hablamos - dijo con un tono extraño - escucha Stella, yo solo quería saber que hacía aquí nada mas... ¿es un delito?

Rodé los ojos y me di la vuelta para mirar a Nabu y a Liam - llamaré a la ambulancia

¿que? - dijeron ambos extrañados - no puedes hacer eso

parece un chico agradable - dijo Musa cambiando de tema.

mas que eso, y hasta es muy guapo - dijo Layla cambiando de tema - ¿enserio lo dejaste? ¿por qué?

Torcí los labios y me encogí de hombros. La historia entre Ty y yo era muy larga y no podía contársela a nadie ya que también era un secreto, ambos nos separamos por la presión de un matrimonio arreglado y por otra cosa mas... un secreto que ambos prometimos llevar a la tumba.

quien sabe, tenía dieciséis años, iba a cumplir diecisiete - dije tranquila - tenía mucha presión en mi entonces

¿presión de que? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

...él divorció - dije tranquila, aunque no era toda la verdad pero no era una mentira - vamos a sentarnos para que pueda llamar a la ambulancia pronto

que no vamos a morir - dijeron Nabu y Liam haciendo un puchero.

lo que digas - dije rodando los ojos mientras iba a sentarme.

ten cuidado - dijo Layla preocupada.

Stella, ¿hay algo de ti que no se? - pregunto Brandon sentándose a mi lado.

pasado - dije sonriendo - nada mas que un pasado... ¿por qué trataste así a Ty?

¿de que hablas? - pregunto fingiendo no saber - yo no hice nada

Brandon, entiéndeme que solo es un amigo, nada mas - dije tranquila - Ty es solo un amigo, no te preocupes

bien - dijo sonriendo - pero no quiero que te acerques a él, no me gusta ese chico

a ti no te gusta nadie que me se acerque - dije frunciendo el ceño.

eso es verdad, pero hay algo en él - dijo torciendo los labios.

si tu dices - dije rodando los ojos. Mire a Emily y le di un besito en la cabecita, ella me miro con una sonrisa y se acurruco mas en mi pecho - ¿que sucede mi Amor?

tal vez esta cansada, puede tener sueño - dijo Brandon preocupado - recuerda que despertó muy temprano hoy

uhm - asentí con la cabeza - ¿me pasas la manta?

¿la manta? - frunció el ceño confundido.

si, para cubrirla del sol mientras duerme - dije tranquila. Brandon sonrió y busco en el bolso de Emily la mantita, luego de encontrarla me la entrego y yo se la puse apoyando su cabecita en mi hombro izquierdo.

bien, ya va a empezar - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

les damos la bienvenida a... ¡El Club Peligro! - dijo el presentador emocionado - hoy tenemos miles de actos muy locos, actos increíbles y sobre todo... actos que podrían mandarte al hospital...

ese es para Nabu y Liam - dijo Riven sacándonos una risa a todos.

Di un suspiro y miramos varios espectáculos que habían sucedido. Fue extraño, muchos muy extraños y algo locos, tirarse de un cañón, saltar a una piscina de diez metros de altura, llevar ambas mientras detrás de la cabeza y pararse sobre las manos mientras canta, fue una experiencia desagradable esta.

y ahora... el último acto de la noche - dijo le presentador - dos chicos que no le temen a nada, se ríen en la cara del peligro ellos son... ¡Nabu y Liam! ¡Ambos subirán a unas patinas y romperán el medio casco, saltaran a un tiburón atravesando un aro de fuego, con un sombrero de vaquero que contiene una cámara si me preguntan este sera el acto mas loco de la noche pero... ¿ sobrevivirán para contarlo? ¿ganaran las entradas?

por favor que no se lastime, por favor que no se lastimen - escuche a Layla susurrar. La mire preocupada y di un suspiro, saque mi celular para tenerlo listo a la mano en cuanto se mataran estos dos.

¡Ahora! ¡En tres... dos... uno! - grito el presentador.

Mire a Nabu y a Liam preocupada. Ambos estaban en la cima del medio casco, a mitad de le estaba el estanque del tiburón con el tiburón dentro, habían unas rampas que los harían saltar y estaba el aro de fuego encendido. Me mordí el labio preocupada al ver cuando bajaron. Cerré los ojos y colocando mi cabeza escondida donde esta Emily, no podía ver eso.

No se porque pero de pronto quite mi cabeza y vi a los chicos justo cuando saltaban el tiburón y pasaban por el aro. Estaba mordiéndome el labio preocupada y cuando los vi a aterrizar sanos y salvos di una mirada sorprendida y feliz de que nada les pasara.

¡Lo hicieron! - dijo Layla feliz.

¡Si! - dijeron ambos emocionado. Nos acercamos a los chicos y les di un abrazo, al poco tiempo Emily comenzó a llorar ya que se había despertado por los gritos. Tuve que alejarme para poder calmarla y hacer que vuelva a dormir. Los chicos ganaron las entradas y salieron bien de esta, cosa que nos sorprende a todos pero estábamos felices por eso.

eso fue sorprendente - escuche la voz de Ty detrás de mi.

oh, si, si lo fue - dije sonriendo.

parece que su grupo son todos héroes - dijo Ty sonriendo - muy pocos logran sobrevivir de esa

no usaron magia - dije negando con la cabeza - yo lo se, los conozco y no lo harían

de Nabu lo creo... mientras que Liam... - dijo serio - ese chico era un Mago de la Sombra...

Fruncí el ceño y mire a Ty confundida. ¿Como sabía eso? yo jamas hable de ellos antes, ni siquiera mencione la batalla de los Magos, Akane, Athan y la Dama Oscura. Ty me sonrió misterioso y miro a Emily con una sonrisa mas tranquila.

es una bebita hermosa, es una lastima que haya sufrido tanto - dijo acariciando su mejilla.

¿como sabes eso? - pregunte extrañada.

todos saben lo de Akane - dijo tranquilo.

jamas lo mencionaste - dije negando con la cabeza.

oh, pensé que si - dijo sonriendo - mi error

si, pero no te preocupes - dije sonriendo - igual, supuse que todos sabían eso

debo irme - dijo sonriendo - mi padre vendrá hoy y quiero dejarle en claro que me quedaré aquí por un tiempo, tal vez aquí encuentre a quien estoy buscando

esta bien, que tengas suerte - dije sonriendo.

por supuesto - dijo sonriendo - adiós

"¿que sucede contigo?" - pensé preocupada.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y quiero que sepan que ya descubrí como poner algo de drama al fics. Resulta que no habrán batallas, pero si habrá misterio, que le dará drama y digamos que nuestro nuevo personaje, Ty, estará, probablemente, involucrado en algo grande.

**Próximamente: Amor de Madre**

es extraño - dijo Ty sonriendo - cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz de nuevo

¿no eres feliz? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

Emy no llores, ¿que sucede? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

Brandon, estoy preocupada - dijo Stella - lleva varios días llorando sin razón alguna

hola pequeñita - dijo Ty sonriendo mientras miraba a Emily con una sonrisa misteriosa.

¿que crees que haces? - pregunto Brandon enojado - aléjate de Emily

¿que le sucede? - pregunto Stella a la pediatra.

¿que le hiciste a Emily? - pregunto Brandon enojado.

tranquila Emy, pasara pronto - dijo Stella abrazando a la pequeña con fuerza - tranquila bebé

no se porque viniste o porque volviste después de tantos años - dijo Brandon enojado - pero aléjate de ellas

no se porque insinúas algo pero vengo por otra cosa - dijo Ty con firmeza - y Stella es parte de esto

~ Comentarios:

- Guest: Tanks :D

- EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark: Gracias :D mi mente te lo agradece. Es un adelanto, y los adelantos deben ser buenos o el capítulo sera fome jeje

- tamaye199: Dices eso de él ahora... vamos a ver como será mas adelante, jeje. Los planes que tengo preparados jeje, gracias :D

- Selenna: Si, tal vez no debí haber puesto los gritos jeje yo diría... que sigas pensando en esas preguntas, porque no voy a responderlas jeje. Si es que estaba pensando en ese club de victorious pero quería otro nombre jeje, Nabu y Liam aahh que loco.

- star 123: no te preocupes por T y M, son las clasificaciones de los fics... si quieres saber mas busca en google. Mira, sobre tu segundo comentario lo he pensado bastante y no quiero ser mala, ni grosera ni nada por el estilo pero quiero que sepas que... si tal vez no debería ponerlas pero no se que edad tienen ustedes, yo tengo 17 y estoy un tanto acostumbrada a esas cosas, y no encuentro que arruinen el fics... te creo si escribiera mas explicito, osea con detalles pero no lo hago así porque departida no me gusta con tanto detalle eso y para terminar encuentro que esta bien así... sigo diciendo, sin ser mala ni nada... como sea, espero que te guste este capítulo :D y no habrá enemigo pero un misterio en el personaje nuevo Ty, y ya tengo un embarazo programado ;) seguro te gustara saber de quien es pero no diré mas

- winxzafir: Aaahh ya veo, ah y creo que te refieres a los chicos que Stella conocio jeje tranquila, no iba a ser nada malo solo eran dos personajes que pensaba incluir en la historia pero dps cambié de opinion y no lo hice jeje. Mira, sobre Akane... las cosas no han terminado, eso te lo puedo asegurar pero no van a haber batallas y las preguntas no puedo responderlas ya que te estaría revelando el sentido de esta cuarta parte. No pensaba incluir a Akane pero pensé en darle algo mas de drama y ya que El Camino de la Luz tiene a Akane como principal enemigo, se me hace imposible dejarla jeje. Los Magos... tienes razón, pero una sorpresa les dara a todos esta nueva parte jeje

- MVVA: Jeje no t epreocupes, son solo las clasificaciónes, mayores de 13, 16, adultos, los contenidos, busca en internet ahí aparecen todas las clasificaciones

Bueno, creo que eso es... no, no es todo. Quiero decirles que hubo un cambio de planes y lo mencione arriba, tengo planeado misterios para esta parte del fics y creanme que seran bueno, muchos secretos del pasado y presente. Espero que les guste y poder terminarlos en esta parte o si no oficialmente el Camino de la Luz se tendrá que divirdir en cinco parte kasjaskj no es broma, es la vrd askjaskj. Pero, una cosa si es cierta y es confirmada... en esta temporada no van a haber batallas como anteriormente en las partes/temporadas pasadas y si mostrare lo que son las bodas y cada winx con su vida

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	13. Chapter 13: Amor de Madre

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 13:

Amor de Madre

En un día tranquilo de la semana muchas personas trabajan, muchos van a la escuela o universidad y otros simplemente se quedan en casa sin hacer mucho. Stella se encontraba caminando por las calles de Gardenia con un barquillo en la mano acompañada de Ty, un amigo suyo. Estaba cansada de estar todo el día encerrada en la casa cuidando de su hija por lo que decidió salir un rato, tuvo ayuda de las Pixies quienes cuidaban a Emily para que no le sucediera nada.

¿crees que esta bien salir y dejar a las Pixies con un bebé? - pregunto Ty preocupado - no me parece prudente

pues confió en Amore y en las demás - dijo Stella tranquila - no le sucederá nada

hablas como si no fuese la primera vez - dijo Ty echándole una rápida mirada.

porque no es la primera vez - dijo Stella sonriendo - es por eso que confió en Amore

¿y no temes que Akane vuelva y se la lleve como aquella vez? - pregunto Ty sonriendo.

Akane esta tras las rejas - dijo Stella mirándolo con firmeza - no tengo de que preocuparme

escapo una vez, puede hacerlo una segunda vez - dijo Ty tranquilo.

lo se pero... espera, ¿como sabes que se llevo a Emily una vez? - pregunto Stella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

tu me lo dijiste - dijo Ty tranquilo.

no, no lo hice - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - ¿como lo sabes?

yo... lo escuche por ahí - dijo Ty sonriendo tranquilo.

¿por qué siempre que estamos hablando sacas el tema de Akane? - pregunto Stella seria - ¿por qué quieres saber tanto sobre ella? hace ya una semana que hablamos de Akane y me has dicho muchas cosas que nunca he mencionado

¿me estas acusando de algo? - pregunto Ty serio - porque si es así no veo la razón, no te he visto en años y de la nada solo quiero saber como estas, todo Orast ha estado al tanto de Akane y de ti durante la batalla, es por eso que se cosas que no me has dicho

¿por qué no lo mencionaste antes? - pregunto Stella frunciendo el ceño - cuando me hablaste de ella la primera vez, en el concurso la semana pasada

ya te dije, creí haberlo dicho - dijo Ty tranquilo - ¿Stella que sucede? ¿no confías en mi?

Stella lo miro algo desconfiada y luego negó con la cabeza - lo siento, es solo que el problema de Akane me tiene hasta arriba - dijo mirando el suelo mientras caminaban hasta unas mesas - en Magix las personas me ven... y susurran cosas que creen que no oigo,_ pobrecita, siento lastima, debió de sufrir una pesadilla, es fuerte si fuera yo no podría resistir tanto como ella, una heroína pero ha pagado mucho por lo que ha hecho..._ creen que no los oigo pero si lo hago... no soy débil tampoco soy fuerte... - Ty miraba a Stella serio en todo lo que ella decía, no decía nada como si analizara lo que ella decía - quería que lo de Akane quedará enterrado... no quería que nadie me lo recordará, yo viví una pesadilla y aun la vivo... pesadillas por la noche, oír su voz en el viento, su risa, imaginar verla cuando me veo yo al espejo... es una pesadilla...

eso... es malo, ¿se lo has dicho a alguien? - pregunto Ty preocupado obteniendo como respuesta una negación con la cabeza - ¿por qué?

Stella solo se encogió de hombros y lo miro tranquila - no quiero preocupar a nadie... es una locura ¿sabes?... me dicen heroína, me celebran y me dan obsequios caros, realmente caros.. ¿por qué? ¿por haber salvado Magix? yo no lo siento así... no hice nada de otro mundo, solo acabe con un asunto en el cual estaba involucrada. Es igual que Bloom con Valtor, Darkar y las Trix... nada mas que eso...

¿estoy escuchando bien? - pregunto Ty incrédulo pero tranquilo - tienes toda la atención que querías, que siempre has querido, y ahora... ni te interesa... Stella derrotaste a una hechicera muy fuerte y a la Reina de la Oscuridad tu sola... eso es un logro increíble, creo que ni siquiera Bloom podría...

no soy mas fuerte que Bloom - negó con la cabeza Stella - estoy por debajo de ella en todo sentido... aveces la envidio, aunque no cuando se viste ya que no me gusta su estilo y en ocasiones siento que no tiene pero no le digas o me retara...

Ty rió un poco y asintió con la cabeza - ¿por qué me dices esto? ¿por qué no lo hablas con Brandon?

no lo se - negó ella con la cabeza confundida - quiero a Brandon, lo amo, confió en él pero no se... siento que contigo puedo abrirme mas, es raro

es extraño - dijo Ty sonriendo - cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz de nuevo

¿no eres feliz? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

si lo soy, pero estar contigo es diferente - dijo él sonriendo - pensaba que tal vez sea algo que nos une...

quedamos que nunca mas hablaríamos de eso - dijo Stella seria - no lo vuelvas a mencionar

lo siento - dijo él al ver que su mirada.

también yo - dijo Stella seria - ¿sabes? enserio quiero enterrar todo el pasado comenzar de cero, con todo, contigo, con mis amigas, con mi novio, con mi hija... y sobre todo... con Akane. No quiero que las personas me vean y sientan lastima por la pesadilla que viví y la que aun vivo, es una razón para no contar nada, quiero que enserio todo quede enterrado... _todo_

Akane seguirá ahí ¿sabes? - dijo él mirando su pequeño pote de helado.

si la puedo enterrar... enterrare todos sus secretos, planes, daños, todo - dijo Stella con firmeza - se acabo, ella esta tras las rejas y yo aquí viviendo mi vida

tranquila, no quería ponerte así - dijo Ty preocupado - solo quería saber un poco mas sobre como estabas con todo esto

bueno, debo irme las chicas llegaran en media hora y debo ver a Emily - dijo Stella tranquila.

ok, am ¿puedo ir a verte mas tarde? - pregunto Ty sonriendo.

si - dijo Stella sonriendo estaré toda la tarde aburrida

bien - dijo él asintiendo con una sonrisa. Stella se levanto de la banca y se dio la vuelta para poder irse - oh y Stel, perdóname por sacar un tema que no quieres volver a ver oír

esta bien - dijo sonriendo. Luego de aquello Stella volvió a casa y lo primero que escucho fue el llanto de Emily, de nuevo. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y preocupada para ver a la pequeña.

¿que paso? - pregunto preocupada mientras caminaba hasta la cuna rápidamente preocupada.

no lo sabemos, volvió a llorar - dijo Amore preocupada - Stella algo debe de andar mal

Stella tomo a la bebé en sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza mientras intentaba calmarla, Emily lloraba y lloraba con fuerza como si estuviera sufriendo, eso lo sabía ella, algo hacía sufrir a su bebé pero el problema era saber que.

tranquila Emy, estoy aquí y no me iré - dijo Stella preocupada - ya no llores Amor, tranquila

ha llorado muchos días - dijo Amore preocupada - tiene que haber algo malo

ya llame a Megan pero dijo que no podía venir hoy - dijo Stella preocupada - vendrá mañana temprano

¿quien es Megan? - pregunto Chatta curiosa y confundida.

la pediatra de Emily - respondió Digit - ¿lo olvidaste?, la chica de Solaria, es pariente de quien atendió a Stella durante el parto

oh, parece que les gusta la medicina - dijo Chatta sonriendo.

¡Medicina! eres un genio - dijo Digit sonriendo - podemos darle algo de medicina para que se mejore

no me parece que este enferma - dijo Stella preocupada - de todos modos ya se esta tranquilizando

¿crees que estará bien? - pregunto Tune preocupada.

no lo se - dijo Stella acomodando a la bebé para que su cabecita este apoyada en su hombro izquierdo - vamos abajo

se ve mas tranquila - dijo Amore sonriendo - y es un encanto

lo se - sonrió Stella - vamos

bien - dijeron las Pixies siguiendo a Stella. La pequeña tenia la cabeza en el hombro de su madre y esta mas tranquila durmiendo. Stella estaba muy preocupada ya que llevaba varios días llorando y ella no sabía la razón de porque. Al llegar abajo tomo asiento en alguno de los sillones y encendió la tv con volumen bajo para que no moleste a la bebé que apenas intentaba dormirse.

¿Stella, no ibas a preparar el almuerzo para cuando lleguen los demás? - pregunto Lockette preocupada.

mi coartada sera que estuve cuidando a Emily toda la mañana y parte de la tarde hasta que ellos llegaron - dijo Stella tranquila.

¿que te hace pensar que te vamos a ayudar con esa mentira? - pregunto Tune cruzándose de brazos - esta mal mentir

por favor Tune - rogó Stella - nadie tiene que saber que salí un rato

esta bien - dio Chata suspirando - pero será la última que te cubriremos

gracias - sonrió ella. Miro a la pequeña y sonrió aun mas verla dormir en sus brazos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y miro la tv. Minutos después sintió un sonido provenir desde su celular así que le pidió a una de las Pixies que se lo entregara.

es de Ty - dijo mirando el nombre de quien le había enviado un mensaje - _no podre ir hoy, ¿que tal mañana? _

_esta bien ~S_ - escribió Stella tranquila.

maa... - dijo Emily mientras se despertaba un poco.

tranquila amor, estoy aquí - dijo Stella sonriendo.

me pregunto que le sucederá - dijo Dia preocupada.

no lo se, ¿Dia... Roxy iba a venir? - pregunto Stella.

si, dijo que iba a venir junto con los chicos - sonrió ella.

están tardando un poco - dijo Tune preocupada.

hey pequeñita, ¿como te sientes? - pregunto Stella con un tono de voz dulce - ¿tienes hambre?

aahhh - dijo la pequeña tranquila.

.: Stella :.

Sonreí un poco al ver Emily mas tranquila así que me levante del sillón y senté a Emily en la silla alta para bebés. Las Pixies jugaban con ella mientras yo iba a la cocina por la papilla y una cuchara, también pensaba en hacerle un poco de leche pero preferí la papilla.

bien Amor, tengo algo de papilla - dije saliendo de la cocina - vamos a comer

Emily me miro y alejo la carita para que no se la diera. La mire sorprendida y extrañada, saque un poco de papilla con la cuchara pero Emily se rehusaba a comerá lo que me extrañaba un poco.

¿que sucede Amor? - pregunte confundida - es tu comida favorita

tal vez no tiene hambre - dijo Lockette preocupada.

pero es la hora - dije preocupada - Emy, ¿que pasa? ¿no tienes hambre?

tal vez un poco de leche - dijo Chatta tranquila.

tal vez - dije asintiendo. Volví a la cocina y prepare un biberón, mientras este se calentaba yo metí la comida en el refrigerador. Una vez que el biberón estaba listo me lo tome y se lo llevé a Emily. La tome en mis brazos y la senté en mi regazo, luego comencé a darle del biberón, ella tomo un poco de leche y luego soltó el biberón bruscamente.

Emily - dije sorprendida - ¿bebita que sucede?

maa - dijo algo triste mientras escondía su cabeza en mi pecho.

algo le sucede - dijo Amore preocupada.

lo se - dije preocupada mientras le frotaba el brazo preocupada. No se que sucedía con Emily ya que desde hace unos días que no comía bien o tomaba la leche, se la pasaba llorando y me preocupa demasiado, Brandon estaba en las mismas y apenas si jugaban junto ya que estaba llorando casi la mayor parte del día.

Stella, llegaron los demás - dijo Dia mirando por la ventana - Roxy viene con ellos

bien, recuerden yo no salí en ningún momento del día - dije tranquila.

Brandon lo va a querer matar si sabe que salio contigo esta mañana - dijo Amore preocupada.

Amore Cariño, realmente Amo a Brandon y no tiene porque molestarse por un amigo - dije despreocupada. La puerta de la casa se abrió y pude ver a las chicas entrar con una sonrisa. Sonreí tranquila y seguí abrazando a Emily.

¿como estas? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo.

bien, ¿y ustedes? - pregunte sonriendo.

cansadas, la fila de hoy fue horrible - dijo Musa dejándose caer en el sillón - no se vale

ya veo - dije tranquila.

¿que hay de almuerzo? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

oh yo aun no lo hago, lo iba a hacer ahora - dije tranquila - ¿podrían cuidar de Emily mientras...?

por supuesto - dijeron todas sonriendo.

Le entregue a Tecna a Emily y luego fui a la cocina. La mire por todos lados pensativa ya que no tenía ni idea de que hacer así que di un suspiro e hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Tome un paquete de fideos y los puse a hervir, luego de eso camine hasta el refrigerador y tome una salsa de tomate. Saque un poco de carne que estaba descongelada y comencé a cortarla en varios trozos, la pude al fuego para calentar y luego le puse la salsa, le agregue un poco de comido, y una vienesa cortada en rodajas, las eche a la salsa y luego la puse a hervir al igual que todo lo demás.

Después de unos minutos apague el fuego para poder servir en cuanto lleguen los chicos. Tome varios individuales y los puse en la mesa, una jarra de jugo, vasos, servicios, servilletas, la panera por si acaso.

Mire a Emily con una sonrisa ya que se notaba mas tranquila aunque aun me preocupaba un poco. Tome el biberón que estaba casi lleno y torcí los labios pensativa. Cerré los ojos por un segundo y luego suspire. Volví a la cocina y deje el biberón en el microondas.

Escuche a Emily volver a llorar así que salí de la cocina y fui a verla. Estaba sentada en los brazos de Tecna llorando desconsolada mientras las chicas intentaban tranquilizarla en vano. Me acerque a ella y la tome en brazos intentando tranquilizarla también pero me era imposible ya que no quería dejar de llorar.

Mire a las Pixies en busca de ayuda y ellas asintieron. Se acercaron a Emily y comenzaron a girar sobre ella como si fuesen un móvil le encantaba que hicieran eso pero ahora parecía no importarle ya que no dejaba de llorar.

amor, no llores - dije preocupada mientras intentaba calmarla.

tal vez ahora si tenga hambre - dijo Amore preocupada - iré por el biberón

La besé en la frente y espere a Amore. En cuanto ella volvió me entrego el biberón y yo enseguida se lo entrego a Emily. Primero me rechazo el biberón pero uno segundos después comenzó a tomarlo tranquila. Me senté en el sillón mientras le daba la leche a la pequeña.

oye, ¿ya hablaste con la pediatra para ver porque llora tanto? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

si y dijo que vendría mañana - dije asintiendo - hoy no puede

ya veo - dijo Bloom tranquila - bueno creo que tal vez le duele algo, no se tal vez en el estomago

entonces no estaría bebiendo la leche - dijo Tecna tan sabia como siempre - lo mejor es que la llevemos a urgencias

no, la pediatra vendrá mañana - dije tranquila - creo que Em puede aguantar un poco mas ¿verdad?

¿y que pasa si es algo realmente bueno? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

Me mordí el labio mientras miraba a Emily. Sabía que Flora y Tecna tenían razón pero yo no quería llevar a Emily allí hasta no tener una idea de que sucede, tal vez sea algo tranquilo o algo común. Luego de que Emily terminara de tomar la leche del biberón la mecí un poco y la acomode en mis brazos para hacerla dormir pero ella no quería, algo le impedía hacerlo. Emily acomodo su cabecita en mi hombro pero no dormía.

Vi que la puerta se abrió y entraron los chicos, algo venían discutiendo, sea lo que sea que fuese no me importaba. Traigan algunas cosas consigo, unas bolsas que quien sabe que es lo que tienen pero podía notar unas botellas, seguro eran gaseosas.

buenas tardes lindas - saludo Sky sonriendo.

buenas tardes - saludamos todas.

Timmy comenzó a hablar sobre algo pero no le puse atención ya que miraba a Emily preocupada, Roxy se me acerco e intento sostener a la bebé pero esta volvió a llorar y apegarse a mi mas fuerte.

se los dije, algo malo le sucede - dijo Chatta preocupada - hay que llevarla al hospital

tal vez ella tenga razón - dijo Brandon acercándose - creo que es lo mejor

ya le dije a la pediatra y vendrá mañana - dije negando con la cabeza.

¿mañana? - pregunto Riven levantando la ceja - no puede ser mañana

¿por qué no? - pregunte confundida.

¿lo olvidaste? - pregunto Riven tranquila.

oh es verdad - dijo Flora sorprendida - Riven tiene razón

¿razón de que? - pregunte confundida.

íbamos a ir a la casa de los padres de Brandon, ¿recuerdas? - dijo Bloom sorprendida - nos invitaron a pasar un día allí, y es mañana

oh es verdad - dije suspirando - bueno, podemos hacer esto ustedes se van con Brandon y yo me quedo esperando a Megan, luego iré allí

¿estas segura? - pregunto Brandon no tan convencido.

si - dije sonriendo - no te preocupes

yo me quedaré con ambas - dijo Amore sonriendo.

bien, pero si es algo realmente malo llámame enseguida - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Besé a Emily en la mejilla y luego me levante del sillón. Fui hasta mi habitación tranquila y deje a Emily en cama cubierta por una manta, di un suspiro y tarare algo para que se quedara dormida. Me senté a su lado preocupada, se veía tan linda dormida pero estaba tan preocupada porque no hacía mas que llorar y yo no tenía ni idea de porque.

Di un suspiro y de la nada recordé la conversación que tuve con Ty antes de volver a casa. No se si soy solo yo o enserio Ty esconde algo, digo habla mucho sobre Akane como si tuviera algo escondido, pero como dije Akane y todo eso esta muerto para mi, enterrado.

Mire un cajón de mi armario y torcí los labios. Me levante con cuidado y fui hasta a el sacando una hoja. Una carta proveniente de la prisión del templo sagrado, donde Athan, los Magos y Akane se encontraban. No le había mostrado a nadie esta carta y no había dicho nada sobre ella, mientras nadie sepa mejor. Escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta así que arrugue la hoja y la escondí de nuevo, me fui a sentar en la cama con rapidez y espere a que alguien entrara.

oye... - vi a Flora sonriendo - ¿estas bien?

si, ¿por qué? - pregunte tranquila.

porque te fuiste así sin mas - dijo ella preocupada.

oh es solo que vine a acostar a Emily - dije sonriendo.

oye, necesitamos que bajes enseguida - dijo Flora algo preocupada y nerviosa.

¿por qué? - pregunte confundida.

porque un chico acaba de venir a verte y Brandon esta que le rompe la mandíbula - dijo ella riendo divertida aunque se notaba preocupada.

Ty - dije tranquila. Mire a Emily y la besé en la cabecita - bien ya voy

Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido y fui a abajo, vi a Brandon siendo sostenido por Nabu y por Sky mientras que Ty lo miraba tranquilo. Él me miro con una sonrisa mientras yo lo miraba sorprendida ya que me envió un mensaje diciendo que no podría venir.

¿que haces aquí? - pregunte confundida mientras bajaba las escaleras.

¿no recibiste mi último mensaje? - pregunto sonriendo - te dije que si iba a venir al final

oh... no, lo siento he mirado mi celular - dije tranquila - ¿y ustedes...?

Brandon quería golpearlo por haber venido - me susurro al odio Riven.

ya veo, ammm Brandon, Tesoro, ¿podrías ir a ver a Emily? - pregunte tranquila.

pero... - intento decir él.

creo que Emily es mas importante ahora - dije tranquila mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

esta bien - dijo suspirando mas tranquilo. Me beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras para ir a ver a nuestra pequeña. Se que estaba durmiendo y se que en pocos minutos despertaría llorando como siempre.

oye, creo que deje algo en tu habitación esta mañana - dijo Ty mientras yo movía las manos por mi cuello para hacerle saber que no dijera algo sobre eso - ¿te molesta si voy a buscarlo?

Me di una palmada en la cara y suspire rendida - no, ve...

gracias - dijo sonriendo.

¿tu habitación y mañana? - pregunto Bloom confundida - ¿Stel, hay algo que no nos has dicho?

Abrí la boca unos segundos y suspire rendida - Ty vino esta mañana, ustedes ya se habían ido al trabajo, estuvimos un rato hablando en mi habitación y luego salimos a tomar un helado, las Pixies cuidaron a Emily mientras no estaba. Nada mas que eso, no hay de que preocuparse

bien, Brandon lo matara si se entera - dijo Sky tranquilo - y te advierto que no lo vamos a detener

pero si no paso nada - dije tranquila - están igual que...

¿igual que que? - pregunto Tecna curiosa. Me mordí el labio y negué con la cabeza para no decir nada.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Sonreí tranquilo al ver a Emy dormir en nuestra cama pacíficamente estaba feliz de que al fin estuviera tranquila. Esta semana había sido un terror para ella, lloraba mucho y ni Stella ni yo sabíamos que le sucedía lo que nos preocupaba mucho pero ahora, viéndola dormir tranquila me hacía sentir feliz de que al menos tenía sus momentos tranquila.

Mientras ella dormía yo fui al baño para buscar unas cosas pero escuche otra puerta abrirse, la de mi habitación. Abrí la puerta del baño un poco y vi a Ty frente a Emily. Tenía una mirada misteriosa y algo seria. Yo estaba que me hervía la sangre, primero se acercaba a mi novia y después venía a verla, ganas de matarlo tenía y lo haría si alguien no me detenía.

hola pequeñita - dijo Ty sonriendo mientras miraba a Emily con una sonrisa misteriosa - vaya, así que mis suposiciones son ciertas, ella es la pequeña que sobrevivió a manos de Akane... que gran conexión..

Quería salir y alejarlo de Emily pero también quería saber que es lo que quería así que me quede escuchando unos segundos para luego salir y romperle la cara.

eres tan idéntica a tu madre, sin contar el cabello... - dijo Ty mirando a Emily - es el de Brandon...

Vi que Ty acerco una mano a Emily y pronto la pequeña comenzó a llorar. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, salí del baño dando un golpe en la puerta y lo mire desafiante, enojado y con ganas de matarlo, creo que se le dice ira.

¿que crees que haces? - pregunte enojado - aléjate de Emily

calmate, yo solo había venido a buscar algo cuando vi a la bebita dormir en su cama tranquila - dijo Ty a la defensiva - ¿estabas espiando? eso no se hace

esta es mi habitación así que hago lo que quiero, tu no podrías - dije apretando los puños - ahora vete porque no hay nada aquí que te pertenezca

te equivocas - dijo sonriendo. Metió la mano en su bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta y saco una cadenita - la deje aquí, justo en ese mueble de la entrada

¿estuviste aquí? - pregunte enojado.

si, Stella me invito un rato - dijo sonriendo - estuvimos hablando sobre el pasado y sobre lo lindo que era ser novios hasta... que tu te interpusiste

yo no me interpuse en nada - dije apretando los puños - cuando yo conocí a Stella ella era soltera

si, y cuando planeaba recuperarla ella se negaba ya que un "Príncipe" la estaba cortejando - dijo haciendo comillas - desde luego yo sabía que era mentira, un escudero que se hace pasar por Príncipe, estaba mas que claro que solo quería llegar a la corona

escúchame bien tonto, yo amo a Stella y no son solo palabras - dije apretando los puños aun - ella es la mujer de mi vida. Si tu alguna vez la amaste perdiste la oportunidad al dejarla ir, porque ahora esta conmigo y conmigo se quedará... Stella sera mi esposa en unos meses mas porque la amo y con ella pasare el resto de mi vida...

no creo que a Radius le agrade eso - dijo despreocupado - además, el que tengas una hija con ella no tiene nada que ver aquí ¿sabes? Stella aun puede casarse con un Príncipe y mantener a la bebé

lo sabia, sabia que esa loca historia que nos contó Stella de que estabas buscando una esposa en tres meses era mentira - dije enojado - viniste a buscar a Stella

tal vez - dijo sonriendo tranquilo - creo que si logro lo que quiero sera por dos

no se porque viniste o porque volviste después de tantos años - dijo Brandon enojado - pero aléjate de ellas. Emily es mi hija y no dejaré que te le acerques, y Stella... ella es mía, no tuya ni de nadie mas, solo mía

eres un tonto - dijo Ty riendo - casi siento pena por la pequeña, tiene una madre enserio amorosa mientras que su padre es...

te voy a golpear - lo interrumpí enseguida - lárgate de mi habitación

yo solo había venido por una cadena - dijo tranquilo nada mas.

¿que le hiciste a Emily? - pregunte enojado.

nada, no podría hacerle nada - dijo despreocupado - sigue siendo hija de Stella, sin importar quien es el padre

dime que es lo que realmente quieres - dije serio - Stella es una cosa, pero se que hay mas en esto

no se porque insinúas algo pero vengo por otra cosa - dijo Ty con firmeza - Stella es parte de esto, ya te dije la vine a buscar devuelta, nada mas...

eres un mal mentiroso - dije caminando hacía él con una mirada desafiante.

si me golpeas quedaras mal con Stella, además tu hija no para de llorar - dijo él sonriendo victorioso.

largate - dije tranquilo - no quiero volver a verte

como digas - dijo sonriendo él. Di un suspiro luego de que salio de la habitación y me acerque a Emily enseguida. La tome en mis brazos e intente calmarla pero ella no dejaba de llorar, estaba preocupado ya que Emily estaba llorando mucho y nosotros seguíamos sin saber aunque ahora tal vez ese tonto tiene que ver.

Emy no llores, ¿que sucede? - pregunto Brandon preocupado - nada malo te va a pasar, papá esta aquí

Brandon - escuche a Stella. Mire hacia la puerta y la vi con una expresión preocupada. Camino lentamente hasta mi y miro a la bebé - ¿que le sucede?

ni idea - dije preocupado - ¿que hacía él aquí?

vino a buscar algo, ah eso no es lo que importa - dijo negando con la cabeza - Emily...

creo que lo mataré cuando lo vea - dije sentándome en la cama con Emily en mis brazos.

¿y eso por qué? - pregunto ella confundida.

porque Emily comenzó a llorar luego de que él estaba aquí - dije tranquilo.

no creo que tenga algo que ver - dijo Stella tranquila mientras acariciaba la frente de Emily con suavidad esperando a que se calmara.

pues no me importa si tiene algo que ver o no, no debió haber venido - dije molesto.

Brandon, estoy preocupada - dijo Stella mirando a Emily preocupada - lleva varios días llorando sin razón alguna

¿llamaste a Megan? - pregunte preocupado.

si, y vendrá mañana - dijo suspirando - ustedes irán a casa de tus padres y yo me quedaré con Emily, luego iré allí

¿estas segura? si quieres me puedo quedar - dije sonriendo un poco.

no, estaré bien además tus padres consideraran mejor si los demás van contigo - dijo ella sonriendo - no te preocupes, estaremos bien

bien - dije sonriendo. Mire a Emily y sonreí al ver que había dejado de llorar mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho, estaba sonriendo tranquila aunque se notaba algo preocupada, algo le sucedía. Le di un suave beso en la frente y la abrace con mas fuerza para hacerle saber que estaba segura con ambos.

oye... ¿por qué vino a buscar algo aquí? - pregunte curioso.

por nada - me sonrió Stella - no te preocupes por tonteras

esta bien - dije asintiendo.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Nos encontrabamos en la nave para ir a casa de los padres de Brandon. Por alguna razón nos habían invitado a todos, es raro porque normalmente son Stella y Brandon quienes van pero ahora iremos todos, cosa rara ¿no?. El día anterior habíamos quedado de ir todos menos Stella que se iba a quedar esperando a Megan, la pediatra de Emily, para ver que sucede con la pequeñita ya que ha llorado mucho últimamente y eso nos tiene a todos preocupados.

¿listos? - pregunto Sky sonriendo mientras tomaba el asiento del copiloto.

falta Brandon - dijo Liam tranquilo - esta dentro hablando con Stella

bueno, tendremos que esperar a que salga - dijo Riven tranquilo - espero que salga pronto

también yo - dije preocupada.

Sabía que Brandon no tenía intensión de dejar a Stella sola con Emily en casa pero ella lo quería así, dijo que después de que Megan vea a Emily ella iría sola a casa de sus padres por lo que no había que preocuparse. Yo me preguntaba como lo haría ya que no puede usar al cetro si tiene a la bebé en los brazos y nosotros nos llevaremos la nave pero ella no quiso decir nada.

Pasaron unos minutos eternos cuando Brandon entro en la nave y partimos a Magix. Era extraño pero yo pensaba que iríamos a Eraklyon ya que los padres de él viven ahí pero al parecer tienen una casa en Magix y ahí es donde se estaban quedando. Llegamos en pocos minutos a la casa, Brandon no había mencionado nada sobre Stella o Emily y nosotros tampoco para hacerlo sentir mal por lo que había sucedido.

Al llegar a casa de los padres de Brandon, Iris y Alexander, nos recibieron bien y nos hicieron pasar al jardín puesto que tenían una sorpresa ahí. Yo estaba confundida pero parecía que iba a ser bueno por las sonrisas que tenían. Fuimos lentamente hasta el jardín y apenas salí yo vi a mis padres, Oritel y Marion, también estaban los de Sky, él de Musa, los de Tecna, estaban todos nuestros padres, incluso los de Stella y el mentor de Liam, Mort.

El jardín estaba algo decorado, no se porque pero me pareció que celebrábamos algo, las mesas tenían un mantel hermoso y todo muy bien decorado, se estaba haciendo una parrillada y todo. Abracé a mis padres y luego a los de Sky, algo cortes pero tenía que hacerlos porque ahora que estabamos casados era... ¿como decirlo? lo mejor.

¿que esta sucediendo? - pregunto Musa confundida.

esto es una pequeña celebración - dijo Ho-boe, el padre de Musa.

¿de que? - pregunto Brandon confundido.

bueno, sabemos que esta algo retrasado pero fue la única fecha en la que pudimos coordinarnos todos - dijo el padre de Brandon sonriendo - queríamos hacerles algo especial por su victoria contra la Dama Oscura, Akane, Athan y los Magos, todos juntos como en familia

y vaya que esa retrasado - dije riendo - pero es un lindo detalle

por cierto... ¿y Stella? - pregunto el padre de Stella.

esta en casa, iba a ir Megan a ver a Emily por lo que prefirió quedarse y luego venir - respondió Flora sonriendo.

¿le sucedió algo a Emily? - pregunto Iris, la madre de Brandon, preocupada.

no lo sabemos - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - lleva varios días llorando sin razón alguna por lo que nos preocupamos demasiado

ya veo, espero que no sea nada malo - dijo Selene, la madre de Stella.

bueno, esta hasta que llegue seguiremos celebrando - dijo la madre de Flora sonriendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Tenía a Emily en mis brazos, ella no lloraba pero se sujetaba con fuerza de mi polera y de vez en cuando la apretaba mas fuerte. Estaba preocupada por ella, no sabía que le sucedía y era desesperante, me desesperaba tener a la pequeña así y no saber que le sucede. Ella era todo lo que tenía, aparte de Brandon, mis padres y amigos pero eso es diferente. Emily era mi hija, alguien a quien realmente amo y no podría abandonar.

_~ Flash Back ~_

¿que es? - pr_egunto Brandon frunciendo el ceño mientras desdoblaba la hoja que Stella le había entregado. Al terminar de desdoblar la hoja note que decía Prueba de Embarazo._

_yo... tengo dos semanas de embarazo - dijo Stella cerrando los ojos por uno segundos. El chico miro la prueba sorprendido e incrédulo. No esperaba que esto sucediera ahora, no ahora que apenas habían acabado con todos los problemas._

_¿estas... embarazada? - pregunto Brandon aun incrédulo._

_si... - dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza en voz baja y preocupada. Brandon miro a Stella y luego la hoja, así repetidamente mientras intentaba procesar la información que le habían entregado. No podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo, tal vez era un sueño pero se veía tan real que lo mas probable es que no lo sea._

_Brandon... dime algo - dijo Stella preocupada al no obtener respuesta o comentario de él._

_yo... - dijo incrédulo por lo que tenía en mis manos - no se que decirte_

_lo que sea, si estas molesto solo dilo - dijo Stella un poquito alterada._

_¿molesto? - frunció el ceño extrañado. Miro a Stella sorprendido y pudo notar que ella parecía tener miedo, las preguntas en su mente eran ¿ella tenía miedo de él? ¿ella pensaba que él se enojaría por esto?. No lo sabía, no conocía esas respuesta pero si de algo estaba seguro es que él no lo estaba. - ¿estas bromeando?_

_¿que? - frunció el ceño confundida._

_Stella esto es... ¡Increíble! - dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja - es la mejor noticia que me puedes dar_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Sonreí un poco al recordar cuando le había contado a Brandon que estaba embarazada. Yo tenía miedo en ese entonces, tenía miedo de lo que pueda pasar, que él estuviera molesto y que no solo él, si no mis padres pero al final todos tomaron la noticia con tranquilidad y estaban felices por eso. Con el tiempo yo también me termine enamorado de la pequeña y aun lo estoy.

Emily... - dije sonriendo mientras la sostenía en mis brazos con una sonrisa. La besé en la frente y la abrecé un poco mas fuerte.

Desde que ella nació yo solo quería protegerla, era mi hija, una hermosa bebé que esta aquí por mi y por Brandon. Recuerdo aquellas dos veces en que Akane y la Dama Oscura se la habían llevado, la primera vez caí en depresión y en la segunda en una locura. Se que en ambas ocasiones actué mal pero no sabía que hacer, no quería que nada le suceda y aun no quiero que algo le suceda.

alguien golpea - dijo Amore. Sonreí un poco al saber que debía ser Megan así que deje a la bebé en el sillón, lo mas lejos de la orilla y rodeada por unos almohadones. Fui a abrir la puerta y vi a una mujer de unos veintitrés o mas años, tenía el cabello castaño claro, muy claro, ojos color café claros también y su ropa era casual, unos jeans ajustados y una camisa a cuadros.

Megan - sonreí tranquila - adelante

bueno, siento mucho no haber venido ayer pero ya te dije que tenía otras cosas que hacer - se disculpo enseguida.

esta bien, no importa lo entiendo - dije sonriendo.

entonces, ¿donde esta mi pequeña paciente? - pregunto sonriendo.

con Amore en el sillón - dije tranquila mientras ambas caminábamos allí - lleva muchos días llorando, no come mucho y de leche toma demasiada aunque primero la rechaza y después la toma

¿no tienes alguna idea de que pueda ser? - pregunto curiosa mientras tomaba a al bebé en brazos.

no - dije negando con la cabeza - estoy preocupada

mmm... - dijo ella mientras miraba a Emily - haber pequeñita, abre la boca...

Emily apenas hizo lo que le dijo pero no parecía muy contenta. Me mordí el labio preocupada mientras ella revisaba a Emily. De un momento a otro Megan comenzó a reír un poco y sentó a Emily en su regazo.

¿que le sucede? - pregunte a la pediatra preocupada.

nada malo - dijo con una sonrisa - solo le están saliendo los dientes

¿que? - pregunte al unisonó con Amore confundida.

es normal que llore, en algunos bebés, casi la mayoría, cuando comienzan a brotarle los dientes les duele mucho y lloran - dijo ella riendo tranquila - aun no le brotan pro completo pero recién comienzan a salir

¿me estas diciendo que me preocupe por anda? - pregunte incrédula.

no del todo - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - el dolor sera solo hasta que comiencen a notarse, empezara a morder algunas cosas por lo que tendrás que tener cuidado y la leche toma tendrás que reducirla, eso alivia el dolor pero si toma demasiada subirá de peso

¿y que? ¿debo darle carne? - pregunte levantando la ceja.

no, aun no pero si cosas suaves - dijo Megan sonriendo - por ejemplo verduras, la papilla es buena pero Emily esta creciendo Stella, no será un bebé para siempre, y un poco de cereal ayudará mucho puedes mesclarlo con la leche

vaya, es bueno saberlo - dije suspirando - enserio estaba preocupada

es normal - dijo sonriendo - de eso se trata ser madre

¿perdón? - pregunte co

nfundida.

cuidar a tu hija sin importar nada, preocuparte por ella y ser capaz de hacer todo por ella - dijo sonriendo - se le llama Amor de Madre

ya veo - dije mas tranquila - y gracias por venir

por nada, sabes que siempre estoy ahí para ti - dijo sonriendo. Después de unos minutos, luego de que revisaran a Emily nos pusimos a hablar y luego ella se fue. Yo fui a casa de los padres de Brandon con Emily y con Amore, algo complicado usar magia pero lo logre. Amore golpeo la puerta por mi ya que traía el bolso y a Emily en los brazos. A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y pude ver a Brandon con una sonrisa.

hey, ¿como les fue? - pregunto enseguida.

hola a ti también - dije riendo mientras entraba. Brandon me quito el bolso y lo dejo en el sofá.

lo siento, pero estaba preocupado - dijo él sentándose en el brazo de la silla.

bueno, ya no mas - dije sonriendo - adivina la razón por la que la Lindura lloraba

no, no lo se - negó con la cabeza. Le entregue a la bebé y me senté en el otro brazo del sillón que estaba a su lado.

digamos que a tu hija... le están saliendo los dientes - dije emocionada.

¿que? - abrió los ojos sorprendido Brandon. Miro a Emily y sonrió emocionado, luego la beso en la mejilla - eso es increíble

Megan dice que le dolerá un poco pero va a estar mejor, comenzara a morder algunas cosas - dije sonriendo - esperemos que no sean zapatos

Brandon se rió un poco y miro a Emily - que feliz, pensé que era algo malo

bueno, sera malo mientras llore - dije riendo - pero estará mejor

que bueno - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ¿verdad Princesita?

aun no tiene buen humor - dijo Amore preocupada - debe de dolerle aun

pero pasara - dijo Brandon abrazándola - y ahora que estas aquí es mejor que salgas al jardín porque lo que te espera es sorprendentemente grandioso

ah no quiero sorpresas - gemí negando con la cabeza - vamos a pasear

si, de hecho quería hacerlo para decirte algo - dijo él sonriendo - pero vamos a fuera, luego iremos al árbol de cerezos

ok - dije asintiendo. Ambos salimos de la casa y fuimos al jardín, me sorprendí al ver todo decorado, a mis padres y los de las chicas. Era algo así como una fiesta pero era extraño.

¿una fiesta? - pregunte curiosa y confundida.

por... haber detenido a Akane y todo lo demás - dijo Brandon tranquilo - vamos...

ah... pensé que íbamos a caminar por ahí - dije tranquila.

ah si pero, primero es mejor saludar ¿no crees? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo.

esta bien - dije tranquila.

.: Brandon :.

Luego de que Stella saludara a todos los presentes dejamos a Emily con su madre y fuimos a caminar por ahí. Lo que sucedió esta tarde me da una clara señal de que Ty no es confiable y viene por algo mas que Stella, tal vez por ella y por algo mas por lo que no lo dejare. No quiero perder a Stella ni a Emily por lo que es mejor hacer el siguiente movimiento. Al llegar al árbol de cerezos note que Stella estaba algo incomoda, no se que era pero así se veía. Se sentó en el columpio y dio un suspiro fuerte y pesado.

¿te sucede algo? - pregunte curioso.

Brandon, no quiero ser grosera pero no me gusta esto - dijo ella tranquila - creí que Akane había quedado en el pasado

y así fue - dije arrodillándome para estar frente a frente.

¿entonces por qué lo recuerdan con una mini fiesta que mas encima esta retrasada? - pregunto molesta - escucha, enserio quiero que Akane quede enterrada en el pasado, no quiero saber mas de ella...

¿te molesta algo? - pregunte preocupado.

solo quiero que las cosas cambien, el tema de Akane en el pasado y nosotros en el presente - dijo ella sonriendo un poco - por favor...

me alegra que pienses así - dije sonriendo - porque hay algo de lo que quiero hablar

¿de que? - pregunto curiosa.

no me agrada Ty - dije negando con la cabeza - lo sabes y quiero que sepas que no estoy dispuesto a dejar que vuelvas a ser de él

no lo voy a ser - dijo rodando los ojos.

Stella, Emy cumple un año en cinco meses - dije sonriendo.

si... ¿y? - pregunto ella sonriendo.

que estaba pensando que Emily no merece tener dos padres separados - dije sonriendo - quiero decir... quiero que nos casemos antes de que Emily cumpla un año... en tres meses

Stella abrió los ojos sorprendida y emocionada, yo solo le sonreí tranquilo. Dio un salto y me abrazo con fuerza haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas. Me reí un poco mientras Stella aun me abrazaba.

¿estas hablando enserio? - pregunto emocionada - ¿tres meses? ¿enserio?

por supuesto - dije sonriendo - mira, no te quiero perder y quiero estar contigo siempre por lo que tres meses es lo mas que esperare

no... esto es por Ty - me miro seria.

un poco, pero mas porque enserio Te Amo y no quiero seguir esperando mas - dije sonriendo - por favor, dime que quieres enserio

Brandon, tres meses es mucho - dijo ella negando con la cabeza lentamente - pero valdrá la pena

que bien - dije sonriendo.

¿que hay del departamento? - pregunto ella curiosa.

cuando tu quieras bebé, lo compraremos cuando quieras - dije sonriendo.

no se que suceda contigo pero me encanta - dijo sonriendo.

vamos con Emily - dije sonriendo - quiero que sepa esto, al igual que los demás

¡Si! - grito Stella emocionada.

Fuimos con los demás tranquilos para contarles la noticia. Yo quería que Stella fuera mi esposa lo mas pronto posible, no solo porque sintiera que Ty es una amenaza grande si no porque enserio ya no puedo esperar mas, quiero tenerla conmigo siempre.

maa... - dijo Emily levantando los brazos al ver a Stella.

mi bebita - dijo Stella tomándola en brazos. Sonreí tranquilo y tome asiento al lado de Timmy.

¿que sucedió? - pregunto mi madre algo emocionada. Seguro estaba mirando cuando yo hablaba con Stella.

ah bueno... digamos que ya tenemos fecha - dije sonriendo - para la boda

eso es... ¡Grandioso! - dijo mi madre emocionada.

¿y para cuando sera? - pregunto Bloom curiosa aunque con una sonrisa.

Mire a Stella y sonreí tranquilo - agosto... un día antes de su cumpleaños

¿un día antes? - pregunto Stella confundida.

quiero pasar nuestra luna de miel en tu cumpleaños - dije en un susurro a su oído solo para ella. Stella solo sonrió y me beso en la mejilla.

sabes lo que eso significa... ¿verdad? - pregunto la madre de Stella tomando un poco de bebida de su vaso.

si - dijo Stella asintiendo con firmeza - y creo que estoy lista

pareces nerviosa - dijo su padre serio.

mamá, papá yo creo que es el momento - dijo Stella asintiendo tranquila mientras tomaba mi mano.

entonces que así sea - dijo la madre de Stella seria.

¿de que hablan? - pregunte confundido.

no te lo he dicho aun... - dijo Stella mirándome - lo haré luego ¿si? ahora quiero ir a casa porque enserio ya estoy harta del tema de Akane

bien, te llevaré a casa - dije sonriendo.

¿nos podemos quedar? es una fiesta divertida - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

si - dijo Stella sonriendo - vamos a casa

daa - dijo Emily sonriendo.

daa - dijo Stella besandola en la mejilla - ¿ya no duele?

creo que no - dije sonriendo al ver que Emily estaba mas tranquila - ¿le dieron algo?

si, pero no recuerdo el nombre - se encogió de hombros despreocupada - bueno see you

nos vemos - dijeron los demás. Entramos en la casa para ir por el bolso y luego poder irnos a casa.

Stella... - dije mientras tomaba el bolso de Emily - ¿que es eso de lo que hablaban?

luego te digo, Brandon ahora quiero volver a casa - dijo ella preocupada - jamas debí venir en primer lugar

¿por qué? era una buena celebración - dije sonriendo.

una que quiero olvidar - dijo ella tranquila - odio lo que tiene que ver con el tema de Akane así que por favor olvidemoslo

esta bien - dije asintiendo - vamos a casa

bine - dijo ella entregándome a la bebé y haciendo aparecer su cetro.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el siguiente capítulo. Quiero disculparme por el retraso pero lo cierto es que he estado un poco enferma, dos días en cama, vómitos mareos, el estomago débil, no pude escribir por lo que en cuanto me sentí un poco mejor comencé a escribir. Lo cierto es que pensé que me sentía mejor pero aun tengo unos mareos leves por lo que si me demoro en subir el siguiente capítulo ya saben, aun sigo enferma jeje

**Próximamente: La Visita de Andrew**

es una bonita torre de naipes - dijo Ty mirando a Andrew - no sabía que te prestaban naipes

¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Andrew serio.

¿el arma? - pregunto el juez - ¿es una broma?

si firma aquí Stella tendrá la decisión de todo - dijo Andrew sonriendo - yo entregaré el arma nada mas

tengo hambre así es du da, du da - cantaba Liam caminando a la cocina - mucha hambre así es du di da du

hola Liam - dijo Andrew sonriendo.

¡AAAHHH! - grito Liam sorprendido - ¡Andrew!

¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Sky con su espada en mano - deberías estar en prisión

vine a hablar con él - dijo Andrew apuntando a Brandon - no puedo salir de prisión así como así

¿que quieres? - pregunto Brandon serio.

la decisión es tuya - dijo Andrew sonriendo - esta arma dejara el pasado enterrado... es lo que ella quiere ¿no?

~ Comentarios:

- hillawinxclub: No te preocupes, y que bueno que te haya divertido el capítulo.

- Wings Are Made To Fly: 17 ¿por?. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, cuando Nabu y Liam se juntan nadie se espera nada sakjaskj askjskasajk Ty, si, tienes razón hay algo misterioso en él y se irá revelando poco a poco.

- star 123: Ahhh que bueno que no estes molesta, sorry enserio por haberte hablado así jeje. Con respecto a los embarazos tengo uno planeado para unos capítulos mas pero no dire de quien es ni nada mas, sobre los nombres... podrías pero ya tengo el nombre del bebé pensado, pero... bueno, creo que puedes elegir un nombre de bebé pero no puedo decirte de quien es y que va a ser el bebé por lo que... uhg, no se como hablarte de esto sin soltar el secreto, así que solo espera el capítulo askjskaj Y por cierto, no dije que fuera a haber una quinta parte, dije que si las ideas no me alcanzan en esta parte probablemente tenga que hacer una jeje

- ValenGonzalez: Que bueno que te gusto y que e parezca buena la historia

- MVVA: Of course, sorry no me gusta poner avisos porque cosas así de advertencia es molesto, pero bien, los pondré como notas de autor :D y así no mas problemas con nadie mas :D. Ty es el nuevo personaje misterioso, muy misterioso.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, nuevamente me disculpo por el retraso y quiero que sepan que gran parte de la historia la escribi cuando estaba enferma por lo que apenas si recuerdo que escribi y puede ser algo confuso. En el caso de que cambie algo en los siguientes capitulos y no tenga nada que ver con esto haganmelo saber porque no me acuerdo mucho, ahora... otra cosa que me intriga es saber mas o menos sus edades.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	14. Chapter 14: La Visita de Andrew

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 14:

La Visita de Andrew

Para muchos, Akane quedo enterrada en el pasado junto con todos sus recuerdos pero por mas que ella lo intente no puede. Las pesadillas de Akane aun rondan en la mente de Stella, despertar por las noches bañada en sudor, lamentar haber vivido todo eso era algo que la atormentaría para siempre. Había un capítulo en su vida que no había sido cerrado y ella lo sabía, sabía que sus pesadillas terminarían cuando ella cerrara el capítulo pero no sabía cuando sucedería eso.

Un nuevo personaje había aparecido y a la mayoría de las chicas parecía caerles bien, inclusive a los Especialistas pero para uno de ellos había algo mas en él. Ty era el Príncipe soñado, Príncipe de Orast uno de los mejores planetas de toda la Dimensión Mágica, un lugar anhelado y preciado. Parecía no tener ningún defecto en todo su cuerpo pero algo ocultaba, de eso Brandon estaba seguro.

Dos días habían pasado desde Stella y Brandon acordaron la fecha de la boda, ella estaba mas emocionada que nunca en especial porque era algo que realmente estaba esperando.

Ty se encontraba camino a la prisión del templo sagrado para hacer una visita a un viejo amigo, si es que se le podía llamar así. Podía tener miles de secretos y todos estarían relacionados con una persona. Un viejo amigo y un viejo amor de Stella, él solo quería volver a tenerla consigo pero sabía que con Brandon en el medio sería imposible, de todos modos no era capaz de hacerle daño a él para quedarse con ella.

tienes quince minutos, es lo que queda del horario de visitas - dijo un guardia abriendo una gran puerta de metal - debes dejar todo objeto contigo

por supuesto - dijo Ty dejando llaves, cadenas, collares, de todos menos una cosa que estaba bien escondida.

adelante, quince minutos - dijo nuevamente el guardia.

solo eso necesito - sonrió Ty. Entro en aquella habitación donde habían cuatro celdas, dos a cada lado.

vaya, vaya, ¿quien vino ahora? pero si es Ty - dijo con fingida sorpresa Nigel tranquilo.

un gusto a ti también Nigel - dijo Ty sonriendo mientras caminaba a la celda de al lado.

¿a que se debe tu presencia esta vez Ty? - pregunto Alejandro tranquilo - ¿no te basto con meternos a la cárcel?

yo no los metí - dijo sonriendo tranquilo - ni siquiera estaba presente en el juicio

a Rost lo mato Liam - dijo Thomas afirmándose con fuerza de los barrotes mientras sonreía - ¿enserio crees que no nos dimos cuenta?

fue divertido jugar a ser el defensor... aunque... no lo hice muy bien - dijo sonriendo tranquilo - para la próxima supongo que lo haré mejor

no habrá próxima vez - dijo Nigel - estamos condenados

es una bonita torre de naipes - dijo Ty mirando a Andrew - no sabía que te prestaban naipes para jugar

¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Andrew serio.

a lo mismo de siempre, los vengo a ver una vez a la semana - dijo Ty sonriendo - ¿imaginas algo mas?

si quieres deshacerte de alguien debes comenzar por la base - dijo Andrew colocando mas cartas en la torre de naipes - para lograr bajar la punta del iceberg debes derrumbar la torre... y este caerá

se que estas al tanto de que Stella pasa por una pesadilla - dijo Ty tranquilo - y se que sabes como detenerla

¿por qué he de decirte? - pregunto Andrew mirándolo tranquilo.

ella te salvo la vida ¿no? - pregunto Ty desafiante - los iban a condenar a muerte inmediata pero ella lo evito

yo no le debo nada - dijo Andrew negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía misterioso - ella hizo lo que hizo porque quiso

escucha, no he viajado hasta aquí para no obtener respuesta - dijo Ty enojado - dime como detener esas pesadillas

¿que sentido tendría? - pregunto Andrew sonriendo - ella ya lo sabe y lo intenta pero ni tu, ni sus amigas, ni su novio, ni sus padres, nadie la deja terminar con esto

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Ty.

estoy seguro de que Stella ha dicho... "_quiero dejar a Akane enterrada en el pasado"_ - dijo Andrew sonriendo tranquilo mientras agregaba mas cartas - si no es así corrígeme porque estoy seguro de que es así

¿que importa eso? - pregunto Ty encogiéndose de hombros.

el que acabes con sus pesadillas no hará que Te Ame - dijo Andrew con una sonrisa misteriosa - solo hará que te deteste y saber que vienes a vernos para empeorara las cosas, ni hablar de si se enterara de que tu nos estabas defendiendo

yo se que no tengo oportunidad con Stella y tu también lo sabes pero eso no impedirá que quiera ayudarla - dijo Ty serio.

eres un inútil - dijo Thomas - dile la verdad... haber si ella sigue siendo tu amiga

Thomas esto no es contigo - dijo Ty tranquilo.

dile quien es el causante de sus pesadillas, ¡Dile quien estuvo ayudando a Akane a escondidas! - alzo la voz Thomas - ¡Vas a ver el odio que te dará! ¡Sus ojos solo tendrán odio hacia ti y nada mas que odio!

cállate - susurro Ty apretando los puños.

¡Dile! ¡Dile que gracias a ti Akane consiguió los Brazaletes de la Dama Oscura! ¡La Gema del Odio y de la Maldad! ¡Dile! - dijo Thomas apretando los barrotes con fuerza - ella te odiara, y tu terminaras tras las rejas por eso... no vas a ganar en esto ¿sabes? ayudaste a Akane y tras las rejas mereces estar, mereces estar como nosotros...

¡Cállate! - grito Ty enojado mirando a Thomas fijamente - yo si puedo usar mi espada

veré al juez en dos horas - dijo Andrew tranquilo mientras agrandaba su torre - creo que es hora de que esto acabe y que todo quede... enterrado

Ty miro a Andrew serio. Sabía que algo tramaba y él quería saber que era pero no se lo pondría tan fácil. Andrew tenía una mente muy compleja, para la gran mayoría era difícil de saber que pensaba o que tramaba o si quiera las razones por las que hacía las cosas por lo que Ty sabía que iba a ser imposible para él saber que estaba tramando.

les contare sobre el arma - dijo Andrew mirando Ty tranquilo mientras llevaba una mano a una de las cartas de la base - y al igual que una torre de naipes caerán todos, uno por... uno...

Quito la carta de su lugar y la torre se vino abajo. Ty lo miro serio por unos segundos y luego hablo - ¿vas a traicionar a Akane?

ella lo hizo con nosotros - dijo Andrew levantándose del suelo - enviándote a ti a defendernos... pudimos haber quedado libres pero no fue así porque te envió a ti para que eso no sucediera... no me convertiré en una mejor persona, ni siquiera en alguien bueno pero devolveré un favor... nada mas que eso

¿donde esta el arma? - pregunto Ty serio.

no te diré - dijo Andrew sonriendo un poco misterioso - pero te diré algo... Athan... es un buen sirviente de Akane pero él nunca se esforzó por descubrir donde esta el arma... el arma que le pondrá fin a todo

no entregaras el arma - dijo Ty desafiándolo.

no lo se, ¿que piensas que haré? - pregunto Andrew - Akane nos traiciono en el juicio y haré lo mismo... pero lo mío será diferente, devolveré un favor y luego seguiré con mi castigo de pudrirme en cárcel... y en aquel lugar... justo al lado de Alejandro estará tu celda... ahí estarás tu cumpliendo la misma sentencia...

eres un imbécil - dijo Ty volteando para salir de al habitación.

di lo que quieras de mi... pero yo soy sincero mientras que tu... solo mientes, solo hay veneno en tu lengua - dijo Andrew mientras Ty salia de esa habitación.

Al salir de ahí Ty fue a otra habitación, una que estaba mas segura con dos guardias y mas lejana a los demás. Dejo sus cosas, al igual que anteriormente y entro. Logro divisar dos celdas, una a cada lado y al fondo de la habitación un cofre de oro en una pequeña celda con unas rejas mágicas.

hoy recibimos la visita de un viejo amigo - se escucho la voz de Athan - ¿no te agrada Akane?

no - dijo Akane tranquila - ¿a que debo tu presencia Ty?

¿donde esta el arma? - pregunto Ty serio.

¿para que la quieres? - pregunto Akane frunciendo el ceño.

Andrew pretende entregarla - dijo Ty serio - hay que destruir el arma

es indestructible, y olvídate de eso... - dijo Athan - preocúpate por seguir con tu libertad porque en cuanto se enteren de lo que hiciste irán por ti... nadie esta a salvo

solo quiero evitar que el arma llegue a las manos del juez - dijo Ty tranquilo.

Andrew tiene el arma - dijo Akane seria - la encontró y se la quedo por una póliza de seguro

la usará contra ti - dijo Ty.

no lo hará - dijo Akane segura - solo la va a entregar, no te preocupes y has lo que Athan dice

¿no quieres que te saque de esta prisión? - pregunto Ty curioso.

no, olvídate de eso - dijo Akane tranquila - yo ya hice suficiente afuera, ahora solo me queda mi tiempo en prisión

que no va a durar mucho - dijo Ty tranquilo.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

di aahhh - dije sonriendo mientras abría la boca. Emily me miro y abrió la boca para que luego yo introduciera una cuchara pequeña con un poco de papilla en ella.

no puedo creer que la tengan tan consentida - dijo Liam mirándome tranquilo. Lo mire extrañada ya que se encontraba sentado al revés en el sillón, los pies en el respaldo, la espalda en el asiento y la cabeza colgando por el suelo - no sera nada sin ustedes cuando Brandon y Stella se muden

no puedo creer que enserio se vayan a mudar - dijo Flora que estaba mirando una revista del hogar - pensé que siempre estaríamos juntas viviendo aquí y luego ella viene y nos dice que se mudaran

bueno es comprensible - dije tranquila mientras seguía dándole de comer a Emily - ellos tienen su vida, al igual que nosotras, Stella tiene a su hija y en unos meses se casara

tu también deberías mudarte - dijo Liam haciendo aparecer un rubik para jugar con el - estas casada y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que otro bebé este llorando por las noches

¿que hay de ti? - pregunto Musa riendo mientras escribía en un cuaderno.

yo me iré cuando... no lo se - dijo despreocupado - creo que cuando todo lo de los Magos se acabe

Mire a las chicas sorprendida aunque no demostrándolo mucho, luego mire a Liam confundida al no saber a que se refería - ¿de que hablas? - pregunte.

de nada - dijo despreocupado mientras jugaba con el cubo - ¿como se arma esto?

solo tienes que mover las piezas hasta tener las seis caras de un solo color - dije tranquila.

es complicado - dijo Liam mirando el juguete concentrado.

nada de magia - dijo Tecna riendo.

para ti es fácil decirlo, si quieras podrías resolver el código de la contraseña secreta de una bóveda de banco - dijo Liam mirando a Tecna con el ceño fruncido.

solo es cosa de concentrarse - dijo Tecna sonriendo - verás que si lo intentas lo lograras

aahhh - dijo Emily feliz mientras abría la boca nuevamente para que le diera de comer.

ten pequeña - dije sonriendo mientras le daba un poco mas.

estas tranquila - dijo Layla sorprendida mientras escuchaba música por un audífono - y es tu mejor amiga la que se va

claro que estoy tranquila - dije sonriendo - cada una hará su vida. Y el hecho de que se vaya no significa que dejemos de ser amigas, siempre lo vamos a hacer

esta en negación - dijo Tecna tranquila.

Rodé los ojos y volví a Emily que estaba sentada en mi regazo mientras yo le daba de comer. Stella estaba arriba en su habitación revisando casas o departamentos en linea y los chicos estaban trabajando aun por lo que nos encontrabamos nostras abajo con Liam intentando armar el juguete aun.

si te sientas como la gente normal tal vez la sangre baje de tu cerebro y puedas pensar con mas claridad - dijo Musa riendo.

no se necesita pensar - dijo Liam negando con la cabeza - es cosa de estrategia

la que no tienes - dije riendo.

gracias por el apoyo chicas, se pasan - dijo con sarcasmo Liam.

¡Volvimos! - escuche la voz de Sky. Mire a la puerta y vi a los chicos entrar tranquilos.

¿que hay bonitas? - pregunto Riven sonriendo.

nada - dijimos todas.

¿y Stella? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo.

arriba, sigue viendo lo que son casas - dije tranquila.

esta en negación, no le creas la tranquilidad - dijo Flora riendo.

ok - dijo extrañado mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para ir a ver a Stella.

¿saben? este juego me aburrió - dijo Liam lanzando el juguete donde sea - y tengo hambre

ve a buscar algo - dije riendo.

tengo hambre así es du da, du da - cantaba Liam caminando a la cocina - mucha hambre así es du di da du

Nos reímos un poco mientras Liam caminaba a la cocina tranquilo cantando. Cuando Emily termino de comer sonreí y deje el pote de la papilla en un mueble mientras la miraba con una sonrisa. Escuche que golpearon a puerta de la casa y vi a Brandon bajar las escaleras tranquilo.

¿quien golpea? - pregunto curioso.

ni idea - dije tranquila.

oh oh - dijo Helio que había abierto la puerta - no lo creerán

encontré crema de maní y jalea - dijo Liam saliendo de la cocina - e hice un sandwich

Vi a Helio hacerse a un lado y dejar entrar a Andrew que venía esposado con dos oficiales de la prisión del Templo Sagrado. Me levante del asiento sorprendida con Emily en mis brazos, la acomode un poco y mire a Andrew con el ceño fruncido para luego mirar a los demás extrañada.

hola Liam - dijo Andrew sonriendo tranquilo.

¡AAAHHH! - grito Liam sorprendido dejando caer el sandwich - ¡Andrew!... oh amigo, me debes un sandwich

Liam... basta - dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Sky con su espada en mano - deberías estar en prisión

estoy aquí con ellos - dijo Andrew apuntando a los guardias.

¿que ha sucedido? - pregunte mirando a los guardias que me ignoraron

vine a hablar con él - dijo Andrew apuntando a Brandon - no puedo salir de prisión así como así por lo que ellos me trajeron

¿que quieres? - pregunto Brandon serio.

vine a traerte esto - dijo Andrew sacando una pistola.

¿una pistola? - levante la ceja confundida.

es la Bulgesters - dijo Liam sorprendido - ¿de donde la sacaste?

no importa - dijo Andrew - estoy aquí con permiso del juez

habla - dijo Liam serio - quiero la historia completa

veras... - dijo Andrew sonriendo.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_¿el arma? - pregunto el juez - ¿es una broma?_

_¿quiere acabar con esto? - pregunto Andrew sonriendo - yo si, no soy un traidor solo quiero que todo termine_

_que te hace pensar que te creeré - pregunto él serio._

_iré esposado y con dos guardias - dijo Andrew sonriendo - ¿algo mas de que desconfiar?_

_¿por qué haces esto? - pregunto el juez curioso._

_ya le dije, devolveré un favor y quiero que esto termine - dijo Andrew - si no se acaba Akane volverá a quedar libre... solo firme, después ella decidirá si seguir adelante o ignorarlo_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

¿debemos creerte? - pregunto Liam.

tu y yo sabemos que esto no ha terminado - dijo Andrew sonriendo - y aquí tengo la firma del juez

Liam tomo la hoja que el guardia le dio y miro a Andrew desconfiado - ¿por qué haces esto? creí que no querías cambiar

no lo quiero, solo le devuelvo un favor a Stella - dijo Andrew sonriendo - toma Brandon, esta arma acabara con todo

¿con todo de que? - pregunto Brandon confundido mientras tomaba el arma.

¿no lo sabes? - pregunto Andrew - ¿no lo saben?... ya veo, ella lo mantiene en secreto

¿de que hablas? - pregunte con firmeza.

¿que favor le pagas a Stella? - pregunto Liam serio - ¿por qué haces esto?

escucha, solo traje el arma de ella depende de si la usa o no... créeme que si Stella quiere acabar con esto y tener una vida tranquila tomara el arma e irá a la prisión, mirara a Akane a los ojos... y presionara el gatillo - dijo Andrew tranquilo - si ella no quiere terminar con la pesadilla entonces dejara el arma donde sea pero de ella depende la decisión. Yo hable con el juez, el firmo la autorización para que ella y solo ella se presente con el arma y le dispare a Akane

Stella jamas le disparara a Akane - dijo Liam serio - lárgate de aquí

yo solo vine a entregar el arma, nada mas - dijo Andrew sonriendo misterioso - en el caso de que ella vaya a la prisión, dile que me encantaría verla

Una vez que Andrew desapareció frente a nosotros con los guardias nos miramos entre si y luego el arma que estaba en las manos de Brandon. Algo estaba sucediendo y era mejor que alguien me diera respuestas inmediatas.

esa arma... es capaz de romper el hechizo de Akane - dijo Liam luego de un buen rato de silencio - si se le dispara con ella sus poderes se perdera, el hechizo de inmortalidad que tiene en ella

eso quiere decir que si le quitamos el hechizo ella tendrá su edad real - dijo Musa sonriendo.

y podría morir con el tiempo - dijo Brandon preocupado.

o en el instante - dijo Liam serio - como sea, no se la des a Stella

¿por qué no? - pregunto Riven confundido - esto acabara con Akane, es lo mejor que nos pudo suceder

no, tiene razón - dije asintiendo - Stella no mataría a Akane, no es así por lo que no sería bueno mostrarle el arma

bien, la esconderé - dijo Brandon mirando el arma.

Di un suspiro mas tranquila y escuche a Emily reír. La mire sonriendo y me fui a sentar al sillón con ella tranquila, uso magia y le quito el cubo a Liam quien se quejo porque le quitaron el juguete y porque su sandwich termino en el suelo.

¿que haces Emily? - pregunte riendo mientras la pequeña mordía el juguete - no hagas eso

no deberías dejar que tome esas cosas - dijo Tecna quitandole el juguete a la fuerza - se la ha pasado mordiendo muchas cosas, es mejor que le des un peluche al menos eso sera mas suave para ella

que mala eres Tecna - dije frunciendo el ceño al ver el rostro triste de Emy - Emy, vamos a ver a mamá

Bloom acepta que se irá, no puedes vivir así - dijo Musa enseguida.

yo no estoy en negación, y si voy a ver a Stella no tiene nada de malo - dije rodando los ojos - ella es mi amiga

escucha, hay muchas personas con tu problema pero el primer paso para superarlo es aceptarlo - dijo Layla colocando una mano en mi hombro - créeme si quieres desahogarte con nosotras, bien, estaremos ahí para ti

adiós - dije caminando hacia las escaleras con la bebé en brazos.

No podía creer que las chicas pensaran eso, yo no estoy en negación. Si, Stella es mi mejor amiga y es difícil saber que se mudara pero no es para estar en negación, lo admito no me gustaría que se mudara pero no estoy en negación, se que se irá y algún día también lo haré yo y las chicas.

Entre en la habitación de Stella y la vi sentada en la cama en forma de meditación con la laptop a un lado y al otro un cuaderno de dibujos. Fruncí el ceño extrañada y camine tranquila hasta ella.

¿si sabes que no puedes diseñar un departamento? - pregunte riendo.

¡Bloom! - dijo ella cerrando el cuaderno y bajando la pantalla sorprendida - ¿que haces aquí?

vinimos a verte - dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba en la cama - alguien te extrañaba

oh, que lindas - dijo sonriendo.

¿que hacías? - pregunte curiosa.

ah nada, buscaba... departamentos - dijo ella dándose la vuelta metiendo la mano en un cajón - pienso que es mejor que una casa

¿no piensas tener mas hijos? - levante la ceja curiosa.

quiero uno mas y de ahí ya no se - dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa - pero creo que una casa para tres personas es como... mucho, ten Emy

aahh - dijo la pequeña tomando una pelota de hule que le entrego Stella. Senté a Emily en la cama y ella comenzó a morder la pelota.

parece impaciente porque esos dientes salgan - dije sonriendo.

si, aunque aun no se ven tanto - dijo ella sonriendo - ¿le diste de comer?

si, no te preocupes por eso - dije sonriendo.

esta bien - dijo ella sonriendo. Mire el cuaderno de dibujos de Stella y sonreí. Seguro ella estaba dibujando un nuevo vestido aunque tenía curiosidad de cual sería.

ah oye, así que te casas en tres meses - dije sonriendo.

si - dijo ella mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

¿que sucede? - pregunte preocupada.

nada - dijo sonriendo - solo pensaba que tal vez tres meses es muy pronto

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y la mire incrédula - ¿que sucede? ¿te estas acobardando ahora?

no, es solo que pensaba eso - dijo Stella tomando a Emily en sus brazos y quitandole la pelota - iba a hablar con Brandon pero cuando vino aquí me miro con una sonrisa... me fue imposible decirle en aquel momento

tu eres increíble - dije riendo. Tome el cuaderno de dibujo y vi los muchos diseños que ella tenía, Stella miro el cuaderno sorprendida e intento quitármelo pero lo evita - ¿que te sucede?

nada - dijo nerviosa - es solo que, quiero mi cuaderno devuelta

tranquila, solo miro tus di.. se ..ños.. - dije mirando algo un poco sorprendida. Las últimas hojas, los últimos dibujos, no era un vestido. Era algo extraño, parecía ser una mano oscura con garras, cambié la pagina y vi mas diseños de cosas oscuras y feas, eran realmente horribles y perturbantes - ¿por qué dibujaste esto?

yo... por nada - dijo Stella negándose enseguida a responder.

Stella, esto es algo horrible, sombrío y perturbante - dije mirando los dibujos con horror - ¿que son? ¿por qué los dibujas?

no son nada - dijo ella cubriendo los ojos de Emily - no te preocupes, son... la colección de... halloween

ni quien te crea - dije enseguida - ¿que es lo que no nos has dicho?

nada - dijo negando con la cabeza - es decir, Bloom no es nada

bien, pero ¿Brandon o alguien mas los ha visto? - pregunte preocupada.

Bloom esto tiene que permanecer aquí - dijo ella quitándome el cuaderno y cerrándolo - promete que no dirás nada

bien, solo si me dices que son y porque los dibujas - dije seria - ¿te das cuenta de que son macabros? sombríos a decir verdad, quiero saber que esta sucediendo

son pesadillas - dijo tranquila - relacionadas con Akane

¿Akane? - pregunte sorprendida - creí que ella quedo enterrada en el pasado

yo también - dijo Stella preocupada - pero desde que tuve esa pesadilla estas otras se volvieron mas constante

bueno, por suerte no son mas que pesadillas - dije sonriendo - tienes que dejar a Akane Stella, ella ya fue vencida y ahora si no saldrá de prisión

si... - dijo asintiendo. Se quedo callada unos segundos mientras miraba a Emily morder un collar, era un relicario y nunca lo había visto antes - ¿de donde sacaste la foto?

¿que foto? - pregunte confundida.

Stella metió la mano en el cajón y saco una foto. Tome la hoja y luego la mire sorprendida, era una foto en la que salía ella con dos personas, una parecía ser Akane y la otra no lo se.

¿registraste mis cosas? - pregunte seria y algo molesta.

la encontré cuando te pedí aquel bolso - dijo ella mirándome fijamente - ¿de donde la sacaste?

ese día de San Valentin, Sky y yo estábamos en un hotel y deslizaron un sobre debajo de la puerta - dije mirando a Stella - en el estaba esta foto, no había nadie... ¿que es?

eso es del día en que le quite los poderes a Akane - dijo ella tranquila - de todos modos ya no quiero hablar sobre eso

bien - dije sonriendo.

maa... - dijo Emily mostrandole el collar a Stella. Ella solo sonrió y la beso en la cabecita. Escuche la puerta abrirse y me di la vuelta para ver quien era, era Brandon y traía consigo el arma que trajo Andrew. Al ver a Stella la escondió enseguida entre su camisa y jeans.

oye... pensé que te ibas a duchar - dijo Brandon sorprendido.

lo haré mas tarde - dijo Stella sonriendo.

distraela - susurro él.

ah... Stella, ¿quieres ir al parque? llevamos a Emily, jugamos un poco y... - intente decirle.

no gracias, además Emily parece mas querer morder las cosas - dijo mirando a la pequeña que seguía mordiendo el collar.

hace calor - dijo Brandon - imagino que Emily quiere un baño

o tu lo quieres - dijo Stella tranquila.

mejor ve a bañar a Emily - dije sonriendo - así le quitaras las ansias por morder las cosas

¿que les pasa a ustedes dos? - pregunto ella extrañada - bien, lo haré

bien - dije sonriendo Stella se levanto de la cama y entro la baño, llevo unas cosas como un pequeño flotador y unos juguetes. Después de unos minutos se llevo a Emily con ella y unas toallas.

¿por qué tienes eso contigo? - pregunte una vez que ella ya no estaba - deshazte de eso

la iba a esconder - dijo Brandon sacando el arma.

¿en tu habitación? ella la verá y pensara lo peor - dije preocupada.

no lo hará - dijo Brandon despreocupado - la esconderé debajo del colchón

oye Brandon... - escuche a Stella. Brandon se asusto un poco y lanzo el arma en la cama, yo lo mire sorprendida y arete los dientes pensando en que hacer. Tome un almohadón y lo puse sobre el arma, después me senté en ella - Emily no... ¿que sucede?

ah nada - dije nerviosa - yo iré abajo con los demás...

bien - dijo Stella extrañada. Me levante con mucho cuidado y sin dejar que el arma se viera, luego salí de la habitación dejando solos a ambos y baje a ver a los demás.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Sky curioso.

Stella casi ve el arma - dije preocupada.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

¿que sucede Preciosa? - pregunte curioso y algo nervioso.

Emily no quiere ducharse - dijo Stella sentándola en la cama - así que creo que es mejor hacerlo mas tarde

esta bien - dije nervioso.

¿estas bien? - pregunto cruzándose de brazos extrañada - te ves nervioso

¿nervioso yo? no, ¿como crees? - mentí aun nervioso.

ahhh... - note que Emily levanto el almohadón revelando el arma y Stella estuvo a punto de mirarla por lo que la tome de la cintura y la besé en los labios evitando que ella mirara el arma en la cama.

¡Maa! - dijo Emily provocando que Stella rompiera el beso e intentara mirar a Emily.

ah no mires - dije volviendo a besarla.

¿que... te sucede? - pregunto en medio del beso sin despegarse. No dije nada y seguí besando a Stella para evitar que mirara el arma. Ella se separo de forma brusca y me miro confundida - dime, ¿que te sucede?

¿acaso no puedo besarte? - pregunte nervioso.

no me refería a eso - dijo ella extrañada.

ma... - volvió a llamarla Emily. Ella iba a darse la vuelta pero con un rápido movimiento volví a poner la almohada en el arma.

¿que escondes? - pregunto ella extrañada mientras tomaba a Emily en sus brazos.

nada, oye estuve pensando mucho esto y no puedo esperar para estar casados - dije con un tono coqueto.

¿por qué mejor no nos casamos un día antes de _tu_ cumpleaños? - pregunto sonriendo ella.

mmm... es mejor en el tuyo pero si así lo quieres - dije sonriendo mientras colocaba nuevamente mis manos en su cintura - pero eso nos daría un mes mas

daa... - dijo Emily apuntándome con el dedo indice.

aguantare un mes mas - dijo sonriendo - ¿verdad Emy?

¡Daa! - alzo la voz la pequeña.

oye, ella tal vez tiene hambre - dije sonriendo - ¿por qué no vas a alimentarla?

Bloom ya lo hizo - dijo ella sonriendo.

¿enserio? - abrí los ojos preocupado. Necesitaba sacar a Stella para poder esconder el arma pero no había manera de que ella saliera de aquí.

entonces... ¿por qué mejor no la llevas a su habitación a jugar? - pregunte sonriendo nervioso.

¿me estas echando? - pregunto curioso.

no - dije negando con la cabeza - solo quiero que pases mas tiempo con Emily

estoy con ella las veinticuatro horas del día - dijo ella riendo - no necesita mas tiempo conmigo, es mas, contigo necesita pasar mas tiempo

oye, Emily y yo somos muy unidos - dije sonriendo - ¿verdad Princesa? tu y papá son muy unidos

¡Daa! - dijo sonriendo la bebé.

¿lo ves? - pregunte sonriendo - muy unidos, fieles, como uña y carne

el termino es asqueroso - dijo ella con una mueca de disgusto - pero si tu dices

oye, ya lleva a la pequeña a jugar un rato a su habitación, casi nunca esta ahí - dije empujando un poco a Stella hacía la puerta.

esta bien - dijo extrañada mientras caminaba hacía la puerta. Me di la vuelta y quite el almohadon del arma - oye pero ¿no vas a venir?... Brandon... ¿por qué tienes eso?

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y mire a Stella. Ella me miraba preocupada y sorprendida por el arma. Yo la tenía en mis manos y la iba a esconder justo en el momento en que ella se dio la vuelta, lo que no es bueno.

no es lo que piensas - dije negando con la cabeza dando un paso en adelante pero ella retrocedió.

¿por qué tienes esa arma ahí? - pregunto ella algo asustada y preocupada.

tranquila, no la usare... - dije lanzando el arma a la cama - ¿lo ves? no te asustes, no es lo que piensas

pero, ¿de donde la sacaste? - pregunto ella preocupada. Me acerque despacio y la rodé con mis brazos.

no quiero que te preocupes - dije tranquilo - es por... protección

¿protección? - pregunto ella curiosa.

si, no te preocupes - dije sonriendo - no te asustes, no la voy a usar

deshazte de ella - dijo Stella retrocediendo - no quiero verla aquí

bien, lo haré - dije sonriendo - pero tranquila ¿si? no va a suceder nada malo

esta bien - dijo ella mas tranquila - solo deshazte de ella, no la quiero ver mas

si - dije sonriendo mientras la besaba en la frente - tranquila

Después de unos segundos Stella salió de la habitación con Emily en los brazos. Yo me acerque a la cama y tome la pistola, era blanca con lineas celeste, muy rara a decir verdad pero era mágica y no podía dejar que Stella lo supiera, mucho menos que Andrew estuvo aquí. No iba a deshacerme del arma ya que podía servirnos mas adelante pero Stella no quería verla aquí así que la escondí en el colchón, debajo ya que hay dos colchón era mas sencillo.

Salí de mi habitación y fui a la de Emily, al entrar vi a Stella jugando cerca del corral con Emily, la pequeña jugaba con unos bloques tranquila mientras Stella la ayudaba a armar una torre con ellos. Camine hasta ellas tranquilo y me senté en el suelo al lado de Stella.

¿te deshiciste de ella? - pregunto sin mirarme.

si, no te preocupes - dije sonriendo - no estaba cargada de todos modos

¿de donde la sacaste? - me miro seria.

yo, la compre - dije tranquilo - no te preocupes Stel, no pensaba usarla de todos modos, solo quería algo para mejorar mi puntería

usa dardos - dijo ella preocupada - no quiero volver a ver un arma como esa en la casa y mucho menos en tus manos

manejo armas Stella - dije sonriendo - no hay de que preocuparse

una espada es menos peligroso que eso - dijo ella preocupada - por favor, enserio no vuelvas a tener algo así en tus manos

tranquila, no pasara - dije sonriendo.

daa... - dijo Emily entregándome un cubo para jugar.

¿donde esta Amore? - pregunte curioso mientras tomaba el cubo.

esta durmiendo en nuestra habitación - dijo ella sonriendo - Emily jugo hasta tarde con ella

Me reí entre dientes y tome a Emily en mis brazos - mi pequeña - dije besándola en la mejilla - siempre quitandole las energías a los demás

no creo que le importe - dijo Stella sonriendo.

bien, vamos abajo porque me dio hambre - dije sonriendo. Coloque a Emily en el suelo y luego sentí una mano en mi cuello, me gire hacia Stella y luego sentí sus labios sobre los míos. La estuve besando por varios minutos sin separarme, no quería hacerlo pero la falta de aire me gano.

wow... - dije con la respiración agitada - ¿que... fue eso?

un beso - me guiño el ojo Stella. Se levanto del suelo y salió de la habitación dejándome solo con la bebé. Mire la puerta con una sonrisa atontado por lo que había sucedido.

aahh... - escuche a Emily. Mire a la pequeña y la vi en una posición de cuatro, apoyando sus manos en el suelo y las rodillas también. Sonreí un poco ya que sabía que quería gatear.

daa... - dijo ella gateando hacia los juguetes. Me reí un poco y la tome en mis brazos alejándola de ahí, fui a buscar a Stella. No la encontré en la habitación así que baje al primer piso, allí estaba ella hablando con sus amigas. Deje a Emily en el sofá y ella comenzó a gatear hasta la orilla del sofá, la tome en mis brazos rápidamente antes de que fuera a caerse.

magia, dientes, gateo... ¿que sigue? - pregunto Tecna riendo - es muy inquieta

espero que volar no este en la lista - dije sentándola en el sillón pero ella siguió intentando gatear.

también yo - dijo Stella mirando a Emily - desde que sabe que puede usar magia la usa para todo, muerde todo lo que esta a su alcancé y desde que aprendió a gatear no se queda quieta

aahhh - dijo Emily gateando hasta Flora que la tomo en brazos y la sentó en su regazo.

así estará mas tranquila - dijo Flora sonriendo.

eso espero - dije sonriendo. Me senté al lado de Bloom tranquilo y le susurre a su oído - ella vio el arma

Bloom me miro sorprendida y me susurro - ¿que paso?

le dije que me desharía de ella pero la escondí - volví a susurrar.

que tanto susurran ustedes dos - pregunto Sky con un toque de celos.

nada - dijimos al unisonó tranquilos.

¿donde esta? - pregunto ella en un susurro.

donde te dije que la escondería - susurre a su oído.

bien, ahí se quedará - dijo asintiendo.

ma... - la llamo Emily sonriendo.

¿que sucede Amor? - pregunto Stella sonriendo.

maa... - dijo Emily estirando los brazos. Flora le entrego a la pequeña y sonrió tranquila.

¿Liam que haces? - pregunto Stella confundida.

intento armar este cubo - dijo jugando con un cubo de varios colores - no voy a ser vencido por un cubo de colores, no voy a perder

en ocasiones Liam, debes rendirte - dijo Tecna riendo.

auch - dijo Stella sacudiendo la mano - niña mala...

¿que paso? - pregunte curioso.

me mordió - dijo Stella sacudiendo su mano aun.

sin duda no es por hambre - dijo Bloom riendo.

toda una pequeña caníbal - dijo Nabu sonriendo.

ma... - dijo Em acurrucándose en Stella.

tranquila - dijo Stella abrazándola.

bien, tenemos una boda en cuatro meses, no pienso diseñar un vestido considerando lo que sucedió con el de Bloom así que iremos de compras - dijo Stella sonriendo.

¿cuatro meses? - pregunto Tecna - creo que tus matemáticas están mal, son tres meses

no, cuatro - dije sonriendo - quiso cambiar la fecha

genial - dijo Bloom sonriendo - cuatro meses...

Escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta y Timmy fue a ver quien era. Esperaba que no fuera Andrew nuevamente. Después de unos minutos Timmy dejo entrar a alguien y ese alguien no me agradaba nada, Ty.

oh diablos - susurre apretando los puños.

hey, ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Stella sonriendo - pensé que nos juntaríamos mañana

¿juntaríamos? ¿iban a salir? - pregunte molesto.

íbamos a tomar un helado - dijo Stella sonriendo - me sorprende que hayas venido hoy

si, yo quería verte - dijo Ty sonriendo.

ma... - dijo Emily aferrándose a Stella.

oh pero si es la pequeña Princesa - dijo Ty mirando a Emily con una sonrisa. Emily miro a Ty y su frente comenzó a brillar con fuerte enviando una onda de poder que aventó a Ty contra la pared.

¡Emily! - dijo Stella molesta mientras yo sonreía un poco - ¡Eso no se hace!

Dejo a la pequeña en los brazos de Layla y se acerco a Ty preocupada. Yo seguía sonriendo tranquilo y recibí un codazo de Bloom - auch...

no hagas eso - dijo negando con la cabeza - debe estar herido

a mi no me importa - dije encogiéndome de hombros - bien hecho Emily

¡Brandon! - Stella me miro molesta y luego volvió a mirar a Ty - ¿estas bien?

si, vaya que es fuerte - dijo levantándose - sus ojos... no son humanos

¿que quieres decir con eso? - pregunte apretando los puños molesto - ¿quieres yo te golpee ahora?

solo bromeaba - dijo Ty mirándome con una sonrisa - es obvio que ni a la niña ni al padre les agrado, creo que mi visita aquí no es la mejor

¡Dios! - dijo Flora preocupada - ¡Estas sangrando!

ah, no es nada - dijo Ty mirando su brazo con una sonrisa - soy propenso a sangrar

yo haré que sangre mas - dije apretando los puños con mas fuerza.

Brandon - dijo Stella con firmeza - basta, enserio

yo me voy - dijo Ty - solo venía a verte Stelly, pero no soy bienvenido

Una vez que ese imbécil se fue mire a Stella serio. Ahora si estaba molesto, ¿Stelly? ¿enserio? aquí el único que puede ponerle un apodo cariñoso soy yo... y en ocasiones las chicas pero mas yo y solo yo.

¿por qué eres tan hostil? - pregunto ella algo molesta.

yo no soy hostil, yo lo odio y se lo demuestro - dije molesto - ¿no te has puesto a pensar en por qué a Emily no le agrada?

solo necesita acostumbrarse a él, es igual que con las chicas - dijo Stella tranquila.

¡No! - alcé la voz - Emily enseguida le tomo confianza a ellas porque sabe que son buenas y que tienen un corazón de oro, ese imbécil no lo tiene... creo que es negro y mientras a Emily no le agrade yo no lo quiero ver aquí... o la próxima vez que sangre sera por mi culpa...

Stella no dijo nada, solo me miro seria y apretó los puños - ¿es por eso que compraste el arma? - abrí los ojos sorprendido ya que no esperaba a que preguntara eso. No pensé que ella pensaría que yo compraría un arma como esa para hacerle daño, si quisiera hacerle daño lo molería golpes como a muchos pero no así, jamas. Yo no compre el arma, ni siquiera la quería, ese tonto de Andrew la trajo pero no podía decirle eso.

olvídalo - dijo con una voz tranquila mientras daba la vuelta y subía las escaleras.

¿le entregaste el arma? - pregunto Liam molesto.

tu sigue con tu juego - fruncí el ceño.

ella sabe que tenemos que tenemos el arma - dijo Sky preocupado - eso es malo, ¿como la vio?

ella vio el arma entes de que yo la escondiera - dije suspirando - nunca quise que la encontrara

¿y que le dijiste? - pregunto Sky preocupado - ¿le dijiste que Andrew...?

no, no lo sabe - negué con la cabeza - y no lo debe saber. Iré a verla

Subí las escaleras y entre en la habitación tranquilo y vi a Stella sentada en la cama. Me acerque a ella lentamente para poder hablar con ella - no compre el arma para eso, ya te dije la razón

lo se, no debí haber dicho eso - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - lo siento, no se en que estaba pensando

en nada, eso es obvio - dije riendo un poco. Senté al lado de Stella y coloque mi mano sobre la suya - no te preocupes

no creo en lo que dices, debe de haber otra razón para que Emily lo haya atacado - dije sonriendo.

yo... a mi no me interesa - dije tranquilo - pero si quieres mi opinión me parece que a Emily no le agrada

bueno, no importa - dijo tranquila no interesa.

¿te duele la mano? - pregunte refiriéndome a que Emily la mordió.

apenas le salen los dientes - dijo riendo - no es la gran cosa, mas bien solo me babeo

creo que hay que evitar un poco sus ansias por morder - dije riendo.

si, y mucho - rió Stella tranquila - gracias por preocuparte

por nada - dije sonriendo.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta el capítulo. Miren siento mucho la tardanza... creo que me tarde... lo que sea, quiero que sepan que no lo había subido antes porque sentía que el capítulo anterior no era bueno pero ya no importa porque lo deje de lado. Quiero que el tema de Akane finalice pronto por lo que el misterio no va a durar todo el fics, quizás unos dos o tres capítulos mas.

**Próximamente: La Decisión de Stella**

esa arma la trajo Andrew - dijo Musa preocupada - para que la uses contra Akane

¿por qué no nos dijiste sobre esas pesadillas? - pregunto Helio mirando a Stella fijamente.

"esta arma acabara con Akane" - pensó Stella mirando la pistola.

la decisión esta en tus manos - dijo Bloom - pero recuerda, te apoyamos en todo

¿que vas a hacer? - pregunto Brandon preocupado - ¿que piensas hacer con eso?

¿creaste esas pesadillas para mi? - pregunto Stella mirando a Akane fijamente.

no todos los que te rodean son sinceros - dijo Athan serio.

seis balas, seis prisioneros - dijo Andrew sonriendo - una para cada uno

la decisión en mi mano - dijo Stella mirando el arma - hay que acabar con esto Akane

quien tomo la foto es quien te miente - dijo Athan serio - piénsalo bien Stella

tu elijes ahora - dijo Akane seria - lo que quieras

~ Comentarios:

- hillawinxclub: Tranquila, ya me mejore y gracias :D

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Todo el mundo dice eso, ksajask estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen chica. Y gracias, si me mejore. Oh y las sorpresas nunca terminan, yo me asegurare de que así sea jijijiji *mirada maliciosa*... Sobre lo que escribiste en paréntesis .. mira yo, hace tiempo dije que quería escribir a otros nvls, salir un poco del cuento de hadas e ir mas allá, es por eso que escribí eso también porque... no lo se, bueno, yo igual he hablado en el colegio pero de forma moderada aunque admito que no me gusta mucho hablar de eso, la cosa es que pensé en escribir un poco así sin detalles porque no consideraba que era lo mejor, además yo pensé que tenían mas de 15 o 15 que sería algo mas común. No escribí con lujo y detalle por esa razón y porque no me gusta.

- WinxLove: Great, que bueno que te gustara el capítulo y las historias. También gracias por el comentario y siempre serán bien recibidos, y respondidos jeje. OH rayos! shhh... askjaskj me atrapaste, descubriste una sorpresa askaskjaskjas bueno, ese era un capítulo que tenía planeado para mas adelante kasjaskjkas pero ahora que la sorpresa salió a la luz no hay nada que ocultar, solo que no dire en que capítulo lo pondre asjkasjaskj :D

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy chicas. Espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente me disculpo por la demora que no fue tanta en todo caso... creo... como sea, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo que promete mucho ¿no?.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	15. Chapter 15: La Decisión de Stella

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 15:

La Decisión de Stella

.: Stella :.

con cuidado, cuidado Em puedes caer - dijo Brandon sonriendo mientras ayudaba a Emily a ponerse de pie - bien, vamos a dar unos pasos, con cuidado

Brandon están en la cama - dije sin quitar la vista de mi revista - si cae sera suave y no le dolerá

insensible - dijo Brandon - vamos pequeña, camina hacia mamá

Quite la revista y mire a Emily. Pude ver que ella dio un paso aun siendo sujetada desde las manos por Brandon, cayo a la cama de rodillas y luego gateo hasta mi. La tome en brazos y la besé en la mejilla.

te dije que no podría caminar - dije sonriendo. Brandon rió un poco y se acostó de lado, a mi lado, en la cama mirando a la pequeña.

Emily, ¿estas de acuerdo conmigo cuando digo que mamá esta siendo muy negativa? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo.

¡Dii! - dijo Emily sonriendo. Rodé los ojos mientras sonreía, pare a Emily haciendo que se apoyara en mi hombro y mire a Brandon acostada de lado.

es una niña hermosa - dijo sonriéndome.

si, y muy inquieta - dije riendo mientras la pequeña me miraba con una sonrisa.

la imagino corriendo por toda la casa - dijo Brandon riendo - despertando a las ocho de la mañana, tirándose sobre nosotros para jugar, oh Dios

Me reí un poco y besé a Emily en a mejilla. Ella me sonrió y se dejo caer a mi lado tranquila. Brandon beso la frente de Emily y luego me beso en los labios fugazmente.

bueno Emy, es hora de dormir - dije tomándola en brazos.

buenas noches Emy - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Salí de mi habitación y entre en la de la pequeña. La recosté en la cuna y como todos los días volví a tener la pelea de siempre para que se quedara dormida. Ahora parecía ser mas difícil ya que podía gatear lo que le impedía estar tranquila, para mi suerte solo se podía poner en pie si alguien la estaba sujetando.

a dormir nena, cierra los ojitos - dije tapándola con la manta pero ella seguía sin querer dormir - vamos Preciosa, a dormir

maa... - estiro los brazos ella para que yo la tomase en los míos.

no Cariño, es tarde - dije negando con la cabeza mientras le entregaba un peluche - tienes que dormir, mañana jugaremos

La pequeña me miro con una sonrisa y se tranquilizo un poco, comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras tarareaba algo y se quedo dormida en poco tiempo. Le di un beso en la frente y la cubrí un poco mas con la manta. Sin hacer ruido salí de su habitación para ir a la mía. Al entrar en ella vi a Brandon acostado tranquilo con un libro en sus manos.

¿hubo problemas? - pregunto sonriendo sin quitar la vista de su libro.

un poco, es una niña muy inquieta - dije riendo mientras caminaba hasta el armario - juro que si comienza a volar yo muero

Brandon rió un poco y me miro - esto me pasa porque la madre de mi hija es un hada

¿preferirías que fuera normal? - pregunte sonriendo mientras caminaba al mueble ahora para tomar una traba.

no, es divertido tener aventuras - dijo él volviendo a su libro.

aunque peligrosas - dije sentándome en la cama.

pero siempre salimos bien de eso - dijo Brandon cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la mesa de noche - no te preocupes

bien - dije sonriendo - por cierto, en unos días debo ir al reino de la luna por unos días

¿y eso? ¿que paso? - pregunto él preocupado.

tengo que ver a Sarah una sabia antigua que es quien decide si puedo acceder al trono o no - dije rodando los ojos - si dice que no le darán el trono a mi prima y no puedo dejar que eso suceda

¿tan mala es para que no quieras que eso suceda? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

mas de lo que puedas imaginar - dije asintiendo.

bueno, olvídate de ella - dijo sonriendo - estoy seguro de que el trono sera tuyo, así debe ser

Te Quiero Tesoro - dije apoyando mi cabeza y mano derecha en su pecho.

también yo - dijo Brandon rodeándome con su brazo - Te Amo demasiado Amor

igual yo - dije sonriendo mientras cerraba mis ojos.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Entre en la habitación de Brandon y Stella buscando sus dibujos. Había pasado un mes desde que ella me mostró los dibujos que había estado haciendo últimamente y yo estaba muy preocupada por eso por lo que hable con Faragonda y ella me pidió verlos. Sabía que Stella se negaría enseguida a entregármelo y se enojaría porque le conté a Faragonda.

Tenía suerte de que ella se encontraba fuera de la casa con Brandon, ambos había salido con Emily a pasear un poco, es decir, momento perfecto para sacar los dibujos de Stella. Busque con mucho cuidado de no mover nada y que no sepa que había estado aquí pero era difícil encontrarlos ya que estaban escondidos.

Bloom, sabemos que estas en negación pero buscar entre las cosas de Stella no evitara que ella se mude - escuche la voz de Layla bromeando detrás de mi. Me tensé un poco y la mire nerviosa.

Musa - dije nerviosa - me asustaste

lo siento - dijo ella riendo - ¿que buscas aquí?

nada - dije negando con la cabeza - yo... le preste un bolso a Stella y no me lo ha devuelto

¿y lo buscas en sus cajones? - pregunto Layla extrañada - ya dime la verdad

esa es la verdad - dije sonriendo nerviosa.

Bloom, como yo ambas sabemos que eres mala mentirosa - dijo Layla riendo - ¿que estas buscando?

el cuaderno de dibujos de Stella - respondí tranquila. Layla me miro de reojo, yo sabía que ella sentía que no mentía pero la pregunta era porque no me decía nada. Después de unos minutos suspiro y me sonrió.

¿no crees que deberías pedírselo en vez de buscarlo como si lo intentaras robar? - pregunto Layla riendo divertida mientras yo la miraba algo avergonzada cosa que no paso inadvertida por Layla - ¿lo ibas a robar?

se lo quería enviar a Faragonda - dije tranquila - hay algo en ese cuaderno y Faragonda quiere verlo

si, muchos vestidos - dijo Layla despreocupada - como sea, no se donde este yo solo te estaba buscando para preguntarte si sabes donde esta la aspiradora

creo que en la habitación de Emily - dije tranquila - Stella me la pidió ayer

gracias - dijo ella sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Emily. Di un suspiro pesado y salí de la habitación para buscar mas tarde. Vi a Layla salir de la habitación de Emily con la aspiradora, le pedí que no dijera nada sobre mi buscando el cuaderno y ella solo me sonrió.

Baje al primer piso e intente aparentar que no había hecho nada, lo último que quería era que alguien mas supiera que estaba buscando el cuaderno de dibujos de Stella. Camine hasta la cocina y saque una manzana.

¿que buscabas en la habitación de Stella? - escuche la voz de Amore detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta y la vi con una mirada seria, tal vez estaba molesta por que entre sin que Stella supiera.

le preste un bolso y no me lo ha devuelto - mentí nuevamente.

dime la verdad - dijo Amore - te escuche hablando con Layla sobre robar algo

no iba a robar nada - dije negando con la cabeza - iba a devolverlo luego

¿que cosa? - pregunto impaciente. Me mordí el labio preocupada y suspire un poco.

¿tu sabes lo que ha estado dibujando ella últimamente? - le pregunte preocupada. El rostro de Amore se volvió un poco mas relajado aunque tenía una mirada fija en mi.

ya los viste - afirmo ella tranquila mientras yo asentía - ¿ella lo sabe?

si, intento evitar que mirara los dibujo - dije en voz baja - ¿desde hace cuanto los hace?

¿desde cuando lo sabes? - pregunto Amore preocupada.

un mes, pero ella me aseguro que ya no estaba haciendo esos dibujos - dije tranquila - me hizo prometerle que no le diría a nadie pero no estaba tan segura de si era cierto o no eso de que terminaron así que rompí la promesa que le hice y le dije a Faragonda... ella quiere ver los dibujos

estabas buscando el cuaderno - dijo Amore suspirando tranquila - lo tiene escondido, también lo he buscado pero no lo encuentro, estoy preocupada porque la he visto dibujar en el y luego lo esconde. Se que aun hace esos feos dibujos pero no quiere que nadie los vea, el cuaderno esta escondido

son perturbantes - dije con un escalofrió - debo encontrar el cuaderno y enviárselo a Faragonda, ella quiere verlos y saber que son

garabatos - dijo Amore tranquilo - son solo lineas negras y rojas trazadas a lo loco formando una cara perturbante que nadie conoce... la primera vez que vi los dibujo note que así los hacía, solo trazaba lineas intentando recordar algo y esos fueron sus resultados

hay que encontrar ese cuaderno para que Faragonda lo examine, quizás ella pueda ayudarla - dije preocupada por el bienestar de Stella - esto es malo, esos dibujos eran muy perturbantes y me molesta saber que Stella los hace, me molesta ver a mi mejor amiga así sin poder ayudara, me hace sentir...

impotente - dijo Amore asintiendo - lo se

¿estas molesta porque entre así como nada? - pregunte preocupada.

no, pero te ayudaré - dijo sonriendo - quiero que Stella este mejor y si Faragonda la puede ayudar entonces te ayudare a encontrar el cuaderno

gracias Amore - dije sonriendo.

no tienes nada que agradecer, Stella es mi hada unida y aparte es muy importante para mi - dijo Amore sonriendo - así que te ayudare

bien, pero habrá que entrar luego en la habitación ya que debe estar por llegar - dije sonriendo. Estaba segura de que si Amore me ayudaba a buscar ese cuaderno íbamos a encontrarlo. Tenía que ayudar a Stella con este problema y ese cuaderno tiene que tener alguna solución, si esos dibujos eran sus pesadillas entonces había que buscar la manera de detenerlas.

Salí de la cocina para estar con las chicas pero solo vi a Flora y a Tecna en el living conversando sobre que sabe que del universo. Les di una sonrisa tranquila y me acerque junto con Amore. Las Pixies, estaban jugando bola bambú en la mesa de centro, la Pixie de Stella no tardo en sumarse al juego.

Mire a Lockette jugar y sonreí un poco. Sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo así que lo saque enseguida y vi un mensaje de Brandon.

_Saca el arma que esta debajo del colchón, Stella va encamino y no esta muy contenta, acaba de descubrir que esta escondida ~ B_

oh no - dije preocupada. Me levante del sillón y corrí a la habitación de Stella para buscar el arma y esconderla en mi habitación. A los pocos minutos escuche los gritos de Stella molesta, salí de mi habitación y baje a verla.

¿donde esta? - me pregunto enojada pero sin gritar.

¿de que hablas? - pregunte fingiendo no saber.

tu sabes de que hablo, ¿donde esta el arma? - pregunto nuevamente enojada.

Stella tranquila - dijo Flora preocupada - Brandon se deshizo del arma

no, se que esta escondida, ¿donde esta y quien la trajo? - pregunto enojada.

Brandon - dije enseguida.

Bloom deja de mentir, ya se que él no compro el arma y no se deshizo de ella - dijo Stella enojada - ahora quiero que me digan donde esta y quien la trajo a casa

¿que sucede? - escuche la voz de Musa y la vi apoyada en el barandal del pasillo mirando confundida.

problemas, nada mas que eso - dije preocupada mirando a Musa, luego voltee a Stella - ya te dije que el arma no esta en casa, Brandon se deshizo de ella

maldita sea, Bloom, dime la verdad - dijo ella enojada. Note que comenzó a clavar sus uñas en las palmas de la mano como si se intentara contener de algo, de hecho eso hacía y me preocupaba un poco.

primero tranquilízate - dijo Tecna con calma - no te alteres y te diremos donde esta

¡Estoy calmada! - alzo la voz y las manos.

¿enserio? - pregunto Musa incrédula.

bien, ahora si - dijo cruzándose de brazos. La puerta de la casa se abrió y vi a Brandon con Emily en los brazos.

¡Stella el arma si la trajo él pero no escapo de prisión! - grito agitado. Yo me di una palmada en la frente al igual que las chicas ya que Brandon había revelado parte de la verdad.

¿que? ¿que paso? - pregunto confundido.

¿que rayos me ocultan? - pregunto Stella molesta.

escucha, esa arma la trajo Andrew - dijo Musa preocupada - para que la uses contra Akane

oh Dios... - dijo en voz baja preocupada - es mentira

vino hace un mes, cuando encontraste el arma - dijo Brandon preocupado - nosotros no queríamos que la vieras o que supieras para que la trajo o siquiera quien la trajo pero tu al encontraste por lo que mentí

oh Dios... - volvió a decir incrédula - ¿para que la trajo? ¿que es eso de usarla contra Akane?

Liam tiene la autorización, el día en que Andrew vino llego aquí con dos guardias y una autorización - le dije caminando hacia ella con calma - la autorización dice que solo tu puedes usar esa arma contra Akane, esta le quitara el hechizo de inmortalidad que tiene y con el tiempo morirá o... morir en el instante en que la bala la atraviese

¿por qué no me dijeron algo como esto? - pregunto ella sorprendida - es una información que no tenían que haber guardado

porque no queríamos hablar mas sobre Akane, sabemos que quieres ese tema enterrado y con esto obviamente no se quedara enterrado - dijo Flora entrelazando los dedos de sus manos preocupada - no queríamos que pensaras mas en Akane

¿donde esta ahora? - pregunto ella mirándonos seria.

yo le envié un mensaje a Bloom para que la sacara y la escondiera en otro lado - dijo Brandon con un tono culpable - quería que te mintiera sobre que la teníamos pero no se pudo

¿donde la escondiste? - pregunto mirándome.

debajo de mi almohada - apenas dije aquello Stella subió las escaleras y fue por el arma enseguida. No quería que ella tomara esa arma así que la seguí - Stella no puedes pensar en usar esa arma

escucha, agradezco que estés preocupada pero esto no tiene que ver contigo - dijo seria y molesta - Akane y yo aun no arreglamos todo y lo que decida que hacer es cosa mía, no debieron haber ocultado esto Bloom

esta bien, la decisión esta en tus manos - dijo Bloom - pero recuerda, te apoyamos en todo

pues ahora yo voy a pensar en que hacer con el arma - dijo ella tranquila - no te preocupes que no pienso usarla, al menos no por un impulso

Fruncí el ceño extrañada ya que ella estaba siendo muy madura en esto. Di un suspiro un poco mas tranquila y asentí lentamente. Yo debía confiar en que Stella haría lo mejor, y la decisión era de ella por lo que nadie podía interferir en su decisión.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Las horas pasaron y casi todos habían salido a dar un paseo fuera de la casa, yo me encontraba sentada en el comedor con mi cuaderno de dibujo mirando aquellas feas criaturas que había hecho hace un par de días. Eran realmente horribles y algo perturbantes pero no podía quejarme mucho ya que no eran creaciones mías, eran mis pesadillas en un papel.

Di un suspiro preocupada mientras observaba las figuras, normalmente solo trazo lineas en el cuaderno y solo se van formando los dibujos, imágenes claras de mis pesadillas. No eran criaturas normales o algo que haya visto antes, algunas de ellas podía identificar a Akane, no se parecía a ella físicamente pero sabía que era ella. Las demás eran criaturas sin rostros, los se podía ver un par de ojos rojos y nada mas, no se podía identificar nada mas que eso, y había una que últimamente había estado dibujando, era un hombre que parecía estar gritando en la oscuridad.

no son muy bonitos - la voz de Helio me hizo pegar un salto asustada - lo siento, no quise asustarte

esta bien, no debí de haber sacado esto aquí - dije en un susurro.

¿que son esos dibujos? - pregunto curioso - son totalmente...

¿perturbantes? - pregunte sabiendo la palabra mas indicada.

si - asintió con la cabeza - ¿por qué haces esos dibujos? ¿es una nueva fase? ¿estas molesta con Akane y por eso los haces?

¿Akane? - pregunte sorprendida.

si, se parece a Akane ese - dijo apuntando a uno de muchos.

no pensé que alguien lo notara, Bloom no lo hizo - dije negando con la cabeza.

¿no vas a responder? - pregunto curioso mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

no es una nueva fase, son... dibujos de unas pesadillas - dije suspirando.

¿pesadillas? deben ser horribles - dijo Helio preocupado - y Akane esta en ellas... ¿por qué no nos dijiste sobre esas pesadillas?

si lo hice, o al menos les dije sobre una - dije pensativa un poco - no quise seguir para no preocupar a nadie

con dibujos así harás que a alguien le de un infarto - dijo Helio tomando el cuaderno de dibujos - ¿donde están tus vestidos? solo hay paginas y paginas de estas criaturas

no los puedo dibujar - dije negando con la cabeza - no se que sea pero cuando lo intento termina siendo un vestido que solo Morticia usaría

Helio rió un poco y me miro algo preocupado - ¿estas bien?

si, no te preocupes - dije sonriendo - son solo dibujos, pasaran

pero hay muchos, casi el cuaderno completo - dijo él revisando los dibujos - no es bueno que tengas esto

lo se, pero no puedo evitar dibujarlos - dije golpeando mi frente con la mesa y quedándome en esa posición - creo que estoy hechizada

tal vez si lo estés - dijo Helio - ¿quieres que los bote?

no, déjalos ahí - dije tranquila - pero promete que nadie mas sabrá sobre ellos

no puedo prometerte algo así - dijo Helio preocupado.

por favor, son solos pesadillas - dije rogando - tal vez recuerdos de todo lo que es asunto con Akane

asunto que no se ha terminado - dijo serio - ¿que harás con el arma?

Mire a Helio fijamente y negué con la cabeza - no lo se, usar el arma implicaría la muerte para Akane si o si y yo no soy asesina o homicida, creo que es lo mismo... la cosa es que no soy capas de apuntar con el arma a Akane y mirarla a los ojos, no podría pero quiero terminar con todo esto... ya estoy harta de verla donde no esta, estoy harta de tener pesadillas... estoy harta de tenerle miedo

lo imagino - dijo Helio asintiendo - cuando era niño... también solía temerle a algo, como todos los niños, odia este algo y deseaba olvidarlo, fue difícil pero superar el temor fue como quitarse un peso de encima

¿a que le temías? - pregunte curiosa.

arañas - dijo con una sonrisa divertido - se que no es igual pero entonces las arañas eran las criaturas mas feas del mundo

si, son feas - dije riendo un poco. Mire mis dibujos y di un suspiro, luego sonreí un poco a Helio y subí las escaleras. La casa se encontraba en silencio ya que los únicos que estábamos eramos Helio, Timmy, Emily y yo, ellos eran muy tranquilos, yo solo tenía cabeza para los dibujos y el arma, y Emily estaba tomando una siesta.

Me senté en mi cama y di un suspiro, luego busque en mi cajón el arma que me había dado Bloom hace unas horas. No puedo creer que por culpa de esta cosa no pude disfrutar de mi paseo con Brandon y Emily porque enseguida salio el tema del arma y sin querer Brandon dijo que no se había deshecho de ella.

"esta arma acabara con Akane" - pensé mirando el arma en mi mano - "le pondrá fin a todo"

¿que hacer con esta arma? - dije pensativa - necesito distraerme de esto

Deje el arma sobre mi cama y volví a esconder el cuaderno de dibujos donde siempre lo escondo, con magia. Salí de mi habitación, vi a Timmy fuera de su habitación hablando por celular, sonreí un poco y camine hasta la habitación de Emily. La encontré durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna abrazada a su peluche favorito, le di una sonrisa y le acaricie la mejilla con el dedo indice suavemente.

Baje el dedo hasta su manito y ella lo tomo en su mano apretándolo con fuerza. Sonreí nuevamente ya que siempre hacía eso cuando sentía un dedo cerca de su mano, la besé en la mejilla con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y quite mi dedo despacio. Salí de la habitación de Emily y fui a ver si los demás iban a llegar pronto ya que me encontraba aburrida.

hey Stel, ¿quieres jugar? - escuche preguntar a Timmy antes de que bajara las escaleras.

¿jugar? - pregunte confundida.

si, acabo de hablar con Tecna y llegaran tarde por lo que Helio y yo vamos a jugar - dijo Timmy sonriendo.

¿a que? - levante la ceja confundida.

cartas - dijo sonriendo mientras me mostraba el maso.

"¿que les pasa con esas cartas?" - pensé extrañada - esta bien, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y Brandon no esta

el sueño de toda tu vida - dijo Timmy riendo - jugar cartas con dos de las personas mas tranquilas

si - dije riendo. Baje con Timmy y me fui a sentar en el sillón tranquila. La verdad no se me daba jugar esto pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer por lo que era lo mejor que podía hacer para distraerme. Jugamos un rato y después me aburrí por lo que salí a dar un paseo. Como siempre, mi camino me llevo hasta el parque donde me senté en una banca.

odio estar entre la espada y la piedra - dije cerrando los ojos y levantando la mirada al cielo. Podía sentir los rayos de sol sobre mi rostro así que con magia hice aparecer unos lentes de sol para que no me molestara en los ojos.

odiamos cuando nos ponen en situaciones así aunque pocas veces nos damos cuenta de que vivimos entre la espada y la pared siempre - escuche una voz masculina cerca mío. Abrí mis ojos y mire a mi lado, pude ver sentado a un hombre que conocí hace un largo tiempo atrás. No podía creerlo, era Azrael, y estaba aquí tranquilo mirando hacía al frente con ambas manos apoyadas en su bastón que parecía ser un cetro porque tenía poderes.

Azrael - susurre sorprendida. Levante los lentes de sol y los puse sobre mi cabeza mientras lo miraba aun sorprendida - no lo entiendo, creí que tu...

al igual que tu - dijo sonriendo - quería venir antes pero todo parecía tan tranquilo para ti y no quería quitarte esa tranquilidad pero veo que Andrew se encargo de hacerlo

el arma... tu sabes de eso - afirme sorprendida - no lo entiendo, pensé que si clavaba la espada en Akane tu y la espada desaparecerían, ¿y como sabes del arma?

todo Magix lo sabe, la noticia de que Andrew entrego el arma traicionando a Akane no es algo que pueda permanecer en secreto - dijo él sonriendo - y de la espada no desapareció, fue extraño porque estaba preparado para eso

entonces... ¿no desaparecerás? - pregunte intrigada.

no físicamente, pero iré a otro lado - dijo él mirando hacia los arboles - vine a despedirme y a traerte algo

¿que cosa? - pregunte curiosa.

Azrael estiro la palma de la mano e hizo aparecer algo, era parecido a un broche con forma de una espada - la espada de la verdad te pertenece...

¿a mi? - pregunte sorprendida - ¿por qué? esa espada nunca fue mía, ni siquiera fui yo quien la saco

pero fuiste tu quien la ocupo - dijo sonriendo - ¿sabes por qué se llama Espada de la Verdad?

ni idea - dije negando con la cabeza.

esta espada ve el corazón de las personas - dijo mirando la palma de su mano - pocos la llegan a usar y a muy pocos les ha pertenecido... luego de que la persona fallece la espada busca a un nuevo dueño, se vuelve una fiel compañera de esa persona y esta hasta el momento de su muerte. En ese momento se clava en el suelo esperando a un nuevo dueño y el cuerpo desaparece entregando parte de su energía a la espada...

es lindo, pero no uso armas - dije negando con la cabeza - solo mi magia

eso no importa - dijo negando con la cabeza - sigue siendo tuya, de ti depende si la usas o no

es bastante terca, para ser una espada - dije riendo mientras tomaba la miniatura - ah, es un broche...

puedes usarlo como broche y si quieres la misma espada solo basta con confiar en ella para que así sea - dijo sonriendo. Llevo una mano a su sombrero y levanto la vista al cielo - ahora debo irme, debes decidir por tu cuenta que hacer con Akane

oh Dios... - suspire preocupada - no se que hacer

seguro algo pensaras - dijo sonriendo - nos veremos en otra, si el mal vuelve a ser desatado probablemente volveré

espero que no, aunque no sería malo tener a un sabio que me de consejos - dije riendo. Levante la vista al cielo y luego la baje para mirar a Azrael - ¿donde...? ¿ah? - al mirar bien note que ya no estaba sentado a mi lado por lo que busque con la mirada pero no lo pude encontrar. Mire la palma de mi mano y vi la espada en ella pero tenía algo especial, un brillo hermoso. Sonreí un poco y guarde la espada en mi bolsillo.

creo que ya se que hacer - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Flora :.

fue una tarde divertida - dije mirando a Helio - debieron haber venido

si pero no me arrepiento de haber ido - dijo Helio con un aire misterioso - estar aquí sirvió para algo mas

¿algo mas? - pregunte confundida.

jugamos cartas - dijo Timmy tranquilo - y nada mas

chicos, dijeron que Stella salió a dar un paseo - dijo Brandon bajando las escaleras - ¿donde fue?

no lo dijo - respondió Helio negando con la cabeza.

dijo que quería distraerse un poco - dijo Timmy - creo que se sentía presionada por la decisión

¿presionada? - pregunte curiosa.

si, mira, tal vez no por nosotros pero seguro muchas personas quieren que lo haga y eso... - intento decir Timmy.

¿de que estas hablando? - pregunto Bloom confundida.

llego hoy - dijo Helio entregando un periódico - directo de Magix

¿que es? - pregunte curiosa.

un articulo que habla sobre Akane, Andrew, Stella y el arma - dijo Bloom sorprendida - al parecer todo Magix sabe ahora que es lo que esta sucediendo

vaya, entonces Stella esta bajo presión - dije preocupada.

significa que demorara en llegar - dijo Musa mirando unas partituras.

¡Genial! ah quiero decir, ella necesita su tiempo para pensar - dijo Bloom sonriendo - iré a mi habitación

y yo iré a ver a Emily - dijo Amore subiendo con Bloom.

¿Emily no estaba durmiendo? - pregunte confundida.

así es - dijo Brandon confundido también.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo ya que no sabemos donde esta ella por lo que hay que comenzar a buscar el cuaderno - dije mirando la habitación de Stella.

el problema es encontrarlo sin desordenar el lugar - dijo Amore preocupada - o ella sabrá que alguien mas estuvo aquí

bien, hay que pensar claro - dije cruzándome de brazos - ¿donde podría esconder un cuaderno con dibujos así?

mira, es el arma - dijo Amore apuntando a la cama - ¿por qué la dejo ahí?

no tengo ni idea - dije preocupada.

¿donde crees que escondió el cuaderno? - pregunto Amore mientras se acercaba al arma.

tal vez esta en el armario, con tanta ropa seguro fue lo mejor - dije caminando hacia su armario.

Stella ¿podemos hablar de esto? - escuche la voz de Brandon.

bien, pero que sea aquí, no quiero que nadie escuche - y esa era la voz de Stella. Mire la puerta y vi la perilla girarse. Mire a Amore asustada y ella me indico con la cabeza para escondernos en el armario así que eso hice junto con ella.

esto es malo - susurre preocupada.

ya entraron - susurro Amore preocupada.

Brandon creo que estas sobre reaccionando - escuche a Stella

debiste haberme llamado, pudo sucederte algo - dijo Brandon algo molesto.

Brandon ya olvídate de eso - dijo Stella no paso nada - además ¿para que iba a llamar? ¿que querías que te dijera? ¿hola Brandon necesito que me vengas a ver ahora porque casi fui atropellada y me da miedo volver? sorpresa, no es así

Stella... - intento decir Brandon pero guardo silencio por varios segundos, casi minutos. Mire a Amore que estaba moviendo la puerta del armario para que podamos ver. Cuando al fin pudo abrirla para ver sin que ellos nos vieran a nosotros yo mire a la pareja que estaba besándose. Después de unos minutos mas, cuando se separaron, Stella le susurro algo al oído de Brandon y luego se separo para sentarse en la cama.

¿quien iba conduciendo? - pregunto Brandon caminando hacía ella.

yo... no le vi la cara - dijo ella preocupada - pero se que era alguien conocido

diablos... ¿y te paso algo? ¿como te quitaste del medio? - pregunto él.

solo me lance al suelo y me rompí un tacón - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros - ya enserio, no te preocupes estoy bien y no me paso nada

es que no me quito la idea de que alguien intento matarte - dijo Brandon despeinándose - es la tercera vez Stella, enserio alguien quiere hacerte daño... no debiste haber salido de la casa sola

ya deja de quejarte - dijo ella despreocupada - ¿me traerías agua?

bien, vuelvo enseguida - dijo besándola en la frente. Una vez que Brandon salió de la habitación Stella comenzó a buscar algo entre sus cosas. Mire a Amore sorprendida ya que había dejado un desastre y luego uso magia para ordenarlo, se mordió el labio inferior y se paso las manos por el cabello.

oh no - dijo preocupada.

oye te traje una botella - escuche a Brandon y lo vi entregársela - ¿estas bien?

alguien estuvo aquí - dijo preocupada y logrando que yo me tensara.

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Brandon confundido - ¿como que alguien estuvo?

Liam me entrego la autorización antes de salir y ahora no esta - dijo Stella preocupada - además el arma esta mirando hacia otro lado cuando estaba sobre la cama apuntando hacia la cabecera

ups, debí haberla dejado en otra posición - dijo Amore preocupada.

bueno, eso lo hiciste tu pero no tomamos esa autorización - dije negando con la cabeza preocupada.

bien, ¿era importante? quiero decir aun así puedes ir sin la autorización - dijo Brandon haciendo que me sorprendiera. ¿Ella iba a ir a la prisión con el arma? ¿oí bien? no puede ser posible, no puede ser, Stella no es así.

si pero, no se quería estar segura - dijo ella suspirando.

¿sabes que no irás sola allá? - pregunto él preocupado - no voy a dejar algo te suceda

estas exagerando, de nuevo - dijo Stella recostándose en la cama - de todos modos yo tenía parte de la culpa, crucé a mitad de cuadra

es igual, ¿no me dijiste que ayer cortaron los frenos de tu auto? - pregunto Brandon preocupado y molesto - y antes de ayer me dijiste que alguien te había lanzado una daga

yo no dije eso - frunció el ceño Stella - dije que iba por la calle y algún estúpido me quemo en el brazo con un cigarro

Stella es obvio que alguien quiere hacerte daño - dijo Brandon preocupado.

ya no te... ¿hay alguien ahí? - pregunto frunciendo Stella.

Me tensé un poco y vi a Stella acercarse, trague saliva asustada y me escondí entre la ropa junto con Amore. La puerta del armario se abrió y yo rogaba para mis adentro que ella no me viera.

debió de ser mi imaginación - dijo en voz baja - Cariño, ¿Em aun duerme?

eso creo - dijo Brandon tranquilo - ¿quieres ir a ver?

si, no quiero que duerma mas o si no me mantendrá despierta toda la noche - dijo Stella gimiendo un poco. Una vez que ambos salieran de la habitación yo y Amore salimos del armario.

eso estuvo cerca - dijo ella nerviosa - creo que debo ir a gritarle por no haberme dicho todo lo que ha estado sucediendole

creo que es mejor salir de aquí antes de que vuelvan - dije caminando a la puerta. Salí de la habitación de Stella y camine un poco con dirección a la mía pero una voz hizo detenerme.

Bloom - era Stella. Me mordí el labio y me di la vuelta para verla, en sus brazos tenía a Emily y Brandon estaba detrás de ella.

ahí estabas - improvise enseguida - te estaba buscando, quería saber como estabas

ya veo - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza - iba a jugar con Emily, ¿quieres venir?

ahh claro - dije asintiendo lentamente.

bien, yo iré abajo - dijo Brandon besado a Stella en los labios fugazmente - te veo luego

también - dijo ella sonriendo. Entre en su habitación sintiendo mariposas en el estomago porque hace unos minutos había estado allí y ella no lo sabía aunque casi me descubre. Entre en su habitación y me senté en la cama con ella, Emily tenía en sus manos unas argollas que iba poniendo en un cono mientras Stella le decía que colores eran.

ma... - dijo Emily entregándole una argolla verde.

oye, es lindo esto pero creo que es mejor... - intente decir.

¿que buscabas en mi armario? - pregunto seria.

¿co- como sabías? - pregunte sorprendida y nerviosa.

vi parte de tu vestuario - dijo Stella tranquila - ¿que hacías ahí?

eso no importa, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que alguien intentaba hacerte daño? - pregunte molesta.

porque... no interesa - dijo Stella mirando a Emily - que sea la última vez que te escondes en mi armario, desordenaste todo

Me reí un poco al ver que estaba molesta por el desastre en el armario y no porque yo había entrado en la habitación. Estuvimos hablando un poco y contó que iría a la prisión, ya había tomado una decisión pero no quiso decir nada de cual era. Mas tarde nos encontrabamos todos abajo reunidos, Stella les dijo a todos que iría a la prisión y quería que Liam fuera con ella. Brandon, como siempre, quiso ir pero Stella dijo que con Liam estaba bien, después se fueron y me dejo con las dudas, esas que iba a aclarar con Brandon ahora.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba caminando junto con Liam por la prisión del templo sagrado, el me estaba guiando hasta donde se encontraban las celdas de Akane y Athan, estaban juntas. Llegamos hasta donde habían dos corredores, uno de ellos era el que guiaba hacia Akane y el otro a Andrew afirmo Liam. Tome el camino de Andrew para hablar con el primero.

miren quien nos visita - escuche a Nigel casi contento - es una vieja... ¿enemiga? ¿amiga? ¿ami-enemiga?

silencio Nigel - dije rodando los ojos mientras miraba a Andrew sentado en el suelo construyendo una torre de cartas.

sabía que ibas a venir - dijo Andrew sonriendo - ¿sabes? no hay mucho que hacer en esta celda y una torre de cartas es relajante y distrae de cualquier cosa, podrías intentarlo cuando estés estresada

¿por qué llevaste el arma a mi casa? - pregunte seria ignorando su comentario sobre las cartas.

porque si - dijo levantándose del suelo - ya tomaste tu decisión

¿piensas que soy una asesina? - pregunte levantando la ceja - ¿por eso me la diste?

no, te la di porque es asunto tuyo - dijo Andrew sonriendo mientras tomaba los barrotes de la celda - pero admito que si fuera tu yo la usaría

pero no eres yo - negué con la cabeza.

escucha Stella... seis balas, seis prisioneros - dijo Andrew sonriendo - una para cada uno, ahora de ti depende lo que va a pasar

¿estas diciendo que quieres que te atraviese una de estas? - pregunte levantando la ceja confundida.

una de esas me mataría - dijo él asintiendo - no creo que merezca vivir si tu lo dices

no pensamos igual - dijo Nigel frunciendo el ceño.

silencio - dijo Andrew mirando con desprecio a los tres magos - ahora dime Stella... ¿cual es tu decisión?

Mire a Andrew seria y abrí la boca. Minutos después me encontraba caminando hacía la celda de Akane, ya había hablado, ya sabía lo que tenía que saber y ya le dije a Andrew lo que él quería saber, ahora solo me quedaba Akane.

imagine que vendrías - escuche la voz de Akane apenas entre en la celda. Liam se encontraba fuera cuidando la celda con los guardias de la prisión - e imagino, intuyo mas bien, que traes contigo el arma

tengo que saber - dije seria mirando a Akane fijamente - ¿creaste esas pesadillas para mi?

¿pesadillas? - pregunto ella con una sonrisa burlona - no, no lo he hecho... no tengo magia

eso no te impide hacer maldades - dije con total seriedad.

pero no lo hice - dijo Akane mirándome seria. Clave mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos y mire a mi alrededor, en la celda de enfrente estaba Athan sentado contra la pared mirándome con una sonrisa y mas al fondo de la misma habitación había otra celda con un pedestal que contenía una caja dorada.

¿que hay ahí? - pregunte mirando la caja.

los brazaletes de la Dama Oscura - respondió Athan levantándose del suelo.

esta bien - dije asintiendo - eso no es cosa mía...

¿que quieres Stella? - pregunto Akane seria.

quiero saber porque tengo estas pesadillas que me impiden hacer algo mas que dibujos sobre ellas y quien intenta hacerme daño - dije mirándola fijamente.

las pesadillas deben ser secuelas - dijo Athan parado contra la pared de brazos cruzados - mientras que quien intenta hacerte daño, bueno, eso es obvio ¿no?

¿de que hablas? - pregunte mirándolo fijamente.

no todos los que te rodean son sinceros - dijo Athan serio.

¿de que hablas? - fruncí el ceño confundida.

alguien te miente, dice ser tu amigo pero es mentira, es alguien que trabajo con nosotros - dijo Akane seria - no te diré quien es porque no es mi asunto

deben estar mintiendo - dije rodando los ojos.

quien tomo la foto es quien te miente - dijo Athan serio - piénsalo bien Stella

¿como sabes sobre la foto? - pregunte enseguida de haberlo escuchado.

te dije, es alguien que estuvo con nosotros y ahora que nosotros estamos aquí tras las rejas hace lo quiere - dijo Akane despreocupada - ese alguien se hace pasar por tu amigo e intenta hacerte daño, el cigarro, los frenos cortados y el casi atropello son solo el inició

¿quien es? - pregunte apretando los barrotes con firmeza.

no te diré, no es mi asunto - dijo Akane seria - pero hay otra cosa que es mi asunto y tuyo

el arma - dije asintiendo lentamente - ¿quieres que te dispare?

no esperaría piedad - dijo Akane tranquila - ¿lo harás?

¿tu lo quieres así? - pregunte metiendo la mano en mi bolsillo para sacar el arma.

tu elijes ahora - dijo Akane seria - lo que quieras

la decisión en mi mano - dije mirando el arma - hay que acabar con esto Akane

son seis balas Stella - dijo Athan a mis espaldas - si usas una, procura acabar con todos

eso haré - asentí mientras miraba a Akane.

* * *

.: Liam :.

Me encontraba afuera de la sala donde estaban las celdas de Akane, Athan y la Dama Oscura. Estaba algo preocupado e impaciente ya que Stella entro y no ha salido, no quiso que yo entrara por lo que me impacientaba mas. Yo no se que pueda hacer allí dentro pero sin duda tenía algo de miedo de que ella si matara a Akane. No tenía miedo de que Akane muriera porque es algo que de suceder pero tenía miedo de que Stella usara esa arma, ella no tiene un corazón frío por lo que no me gustaría que la usara, de hecho nadie quiere que la use.

se esta tardando - dije preocupado. Camine un poco hasta el pasillo mas lejano para ver varías puertas mas cuando escuche cinco balazos. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y me di la vuelta para correr a la sala donde estaba Akane. No me dejaron entrar por lo que tenía que esperar a que Stella saliera, cosa que no tardo en suceder.

volvamos a casa - dijo tranquila. La mire sorprendido y asustado por su aparente tranquilidad, su mano derecha temblaba un poco y el arma no estaba en sus manos lo que me sorprendió un poco. Asentí lentamente con la cabeza y salí de allí con ella.

Volvimos a casa en silencio, quería preguntar que había sucedido aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia pero Stella ni siquiera me miro en todo el camino devuelta, parecía muy envuelta en sus pensamientos por lo que no quise interrumpirla.

No tardamos en llegar a casa pero si era algo tarde. Entramos tranquilos y fue una suerte ya que estaban apunto de cenar, suerte para mi porque moría de hambre.

¡Comida! - dije corriendo a la mesa.

no - me golpeo Flora con un cucharon - aun no esta listo lo demás

oh... - gemí frunciendo el ceño - quiero comer...

luego - dijo Sky sonriendo - ahora debemos saber que ha pasado

Trague saliva preocupado y mire a Stella que tenía la vista en el suelo. La levanto lentamente y nos miro a todos con una expresión culpable - paso lo que tenía que pasar...

Intercambie mirada con todos y asentí lentamente - yo... escuche los balazos - dije apenas audible para quienes estaban mas cerca de mi.

Stella... - dijo Bloom preocupada y sorprendida - ¿tu... usaste el arma?

si - dijo Stella sacando el arma de su bolsillo - pero... queda una bala

¿una bala? - preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

¿que vas a hacer? - pregunto Brandon preocupado - ¿que piensas hacer con eso?

usarla - dijo apuntándome tranquila. Me tensé sorprendido y preocupado, ella no tenía una expresión en el rostro pero si se notaba tranquila, dio un suspiro y bajo el arma - no lo hice si es lo que piensan

¿no hiciste que? - pregunto Riven sorprendido - ¿no le disparaste a Akane?

no, le dispare a una pared - dijo Stella mirando el arma en su mano que temblaba un poco - no pude... fue imposible. Tenía el arma en mis manos, Akane no estaba en contra de que lo hiciera y Athan... me miraba despreocupado y sonriendo. Yo apunte a Akane con el arma pero en cuanto mi mirada se cruzo con la de ella no pude... tampoco planeaba hacerlo pero quería saber si podía ser capaz... cuando me di cuenta de que no podía, dispare a la pared, resulto ser indestructible pero quedaron las marcas...

Brandon dejo caer algo sobre la mesa y se acerco a Stella para abrazarla con fuerza. Ella no dijo nada y escondió la cabeza en su pecho mientras dejaba caer el arma al suelo. Mire a los demás preocupado y luego a Stella.

¿por qué dejaste una bala? - pregunte intrigado.

no lo se - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - no pude dispararla, lo intente pero no pude

todo va a estar bien Stella - dijo Bloom acercándose con una sonrisa - te dije que te íbamos a apoyar en todo y si esto es lo que has decidido todas te apoyamos

Stella negó con la cabeza y me miro seria - ¿si pudieras... nos harías daño?

¿daño? no, no, ¿por qué dices eso? - pregunte confundido.

por anda - dijo Stella tranquila - solo tonterías

bien - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

¿saben? creo que tengo un mareo y mi cabeza esta por reventar - dijo Stella llevando una mano a su cabeza - iré a recostarme en la cama

oh Stella - dijo Brandon preocupado. Tomo el arma del suelo y la siguió hasta la habitación. Mire a los demás confundido y luego vi a Nabu salir de la cocina con una olla, con una sonrisa infantil me senté en la mesa rápidamente mientras tomaba el tenedor y el cuchillo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Entre en la habitación después de Stella y la vi recostarse en la cama. Yo estaba muy preocupado por ella, en especial cuando me dice mareos y dolor de cabeza, siempre pensando en eso. Como sea, tenía el arma en mis manos pero la deje sobre el escritorio mientras me acercaba a Stella que tenía su cabeza entre sus manos.

¿hice bien? - pregunto sin mirarme - ¿hice bien en no dispararle a Akane?

Sonreí un poco y me senté a su lado - claro que hiciste bien, tu no eres igual a ella... eres mejor persona Stel, tienes un corazón muy dulce y cálido por lo que esa es la razón por la que no fuiste capaz de disparar, así eres tu... sigues un camino de luz, no uno de oscuridad

gracias - dijo Stella asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sonreía apenas.

sonríe mas Sunshine, es mas lindo cuando estas feliz - dije sonriendo mientras le frotaba el hombro. Ella sonrió un poco mas y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, estuvimos así unos minutos en silencio pero fue roto por mi mismo - ¿oye... eso de mareos y dolor de cabeza no sera...?

Escuche a Stella reír suavemente y quito la cabeza mirándome con una sonrisa - no, tranquilo, solo que aun me retumba el sonido de las balas en mi cabeza

¿enserio? - pregunte desilusionado.

Brandon, ya lo hablamos - dijo ella tranquila - aun es muy pronto

ya lo se - dije resignado. La mire unos segundos y luego sonreí. La besé en los labios por unos segundos y luego al abracé con fuerza - ya no te preocupes por Akane

gracias - dijo ella apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho.

¿que quieres que haga con esa arma? - pregunte preocupado - ¿la tiro? ¿la guardo? ¿que hago?

quiero que la guardes - dijo ella separándose - no la quiero ver pero tampoco la quiero tirar, siento que... es importante

esta bien - dije sonriendo - será mejor que descanses y si tienes problema o te sucede algo llámame

por supuesto - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

gracias - dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza - eres el mejor de todos

si tu dices - dije sonriendo - Te Amo demasiado Preciosa

también yo - dijo sonriendo - mas que demasiado, Te Amo

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el siguiente capítulo. Siento la demora pero es que... bueno... no había estado en mi casa ya que había ido a mejillones que esta a una hora de donde vivo. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

**Próximamente: ¿Quien soy yo?**

chicas, tengo una noticia increíble que darles - dijo Bloom emocionada.

tengo que ir al Reino de la Luna - dijo Stella buscando en su armario un vestido - ¿estarás bien solo?

vamos a pintar la casa, no pasara nada - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

a trabajar, a trabajar vamos a pintar - canto Liam cargando unos botes de pintura.

tengan cuidado - dijo Bloom mirando a Riven y a Brandon subir las escaleras.

¿alguien ha visto mi patineta? ¡Ahh! - pregunto Nabu pisándola y resbalando hasta chocar.

Brandon cayo de unas escaleras, estamos en el hospital - dijo Flora preocupada - ven pronto

no puedes irte, estamos a medio examen - dijo Selene preocupada.

Brandon tuvo un accidente - dijo Stella asustada - no me quedaré, ninguna corona vale mas que él

la corona sera mía - dijo Daniela sonriendo.

¿quienes son ustedes? - pregunto Brandon frunciendo el ceño - ¿quien soy yo?

~ Comentarios:

- star 123: Mira sobre lo de Bloom, eso habrá que esperar para que te diga lo que sucede. Yo se que sería especial y todo pero no te puedo decir nada aun pero tranquila, pronto tendrás una respuesta :D Y sobre una quinta parte, eso solo pasaría si el destino y mis ideas lo quieren así pero enserio a mi me gustaría un poco mas que esta fuera la última, aunque siendo sincera mas partes no se hacen tan mal. Y sobre el capítulo, claro que Stella no es asesina jeje

- MVVA: Tranquila, prometo ponerlas si es que llegan a pasar esas partes pero si no no lo haré jeje. Un año, si, pronto cumplirá un año.

- WC 4eva: Great :D askjaskj

- Sofi: Ya lo se, creo que tardo mucho en actualizarse correctamente y espero que lo hayas podido leer

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Jajaja si, una pequeña canibal jeje, gatear, los dientes, un año, magia, sip solo falta que aprenda a volar jeje. Ujui, no tienes idea de cuan malo es Ty pero eso es un secreto. Liam, jeje es tierno y divertido. Tal vez, o tal vez no, estoy reconsiderando que el tema de Akane termine para pasar a mi siguiente tema que tiene que ver mas con otro problema jeje.

- WinxLove: ...honestamente, ni yo se cuanto mas van a durar jeje. Si, sera divertido trust me

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. El siguiente capítulo era algo que tenía planeado de hace un tiempo pero no lo había podido subir, quería darle mas drama a la historia y con alguien estuve hablando por FB, no recuerdo cual era el nick que tiene para comentar pero si recuerdo su nombre en FB. Como sea, en un momento dude si hacerlo con Brandon y mejor en hacerlo con Flora pero dps seguí la idea original, espero les guste el siguiente aunque.. no creo mucho jeje.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	16. Chapter 16: ¿Quien Soy Yo? Pt 1

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 16:

¿Quien soy yo? Pt. 1

.: Stella :.

Al fin, estaba a un solo mes de casarme con Brandon. Por fin íbamos a dejar de ser novios e íbamos a ser mas que eso y es algo que realmente he estado esperando. Tenía casi todo listo las invitación, que aun no han sido enviadas, el lugar donde nos casaríamos, donde sería la recepción, estaba todo listo. Estaba tan emocionada porque al fin me iba a casar

Faltaban solo dos meses para el cumpleaños de Emily, solo dos meses para que la pequeña cumpliera un año y me costaba creerlo, aunque estaba feliz, era difícil de creer me costaba adaptarme a la idea de que Emily cumpliría un año. Parecía apenas ayer que me encontraba en Solaria hablando con las chicas en una de las mesas del jardín cuando rompí la fuente y tuvimos que ir al hospital, al tiempo después yo tenía a la pequeña en mis brazos, una bebita recién nacida que ahora cumpliría un año en tan solo dos meses mas.

ma... - dijo la pequeña levantando los brazos para que la tomara.

vamos a tomar un baño Preciosa - dije sonriendo mientras la tomaba en mis brazos y luego caminaba al baño. Llene la tina con agua y luego senté a Emily con un flotador mientras colocaba algunos juguetes en el agua.

Ella sonreía tranquila mientras jugaba con los juguetes en el agua y me miraba con una sonrisa de vez en cuando. Sonreí tranquila y fui a sacar el shampoo, jabón y una esponja. Después me acerque a la pequeña y comencé a pasarle la esponja con jabón pero Emily comenzó a golpear el agua con la palma de las manos salpicándome por completo.

Emily, basta - dije riendo mientras cerraba los ojos.

¡Ah! - dijo la pequeña riendo.

Después de unos minutos mas en el baño envolví a Emily en una toalla y luego salí del baño. Senté a la pequeña en mi cama y fui a buscar la ropa de Emily que había dejado sobre el escritorio. Después de unos minutos de pelear con ella para poder vestirla la senté en la cama ya vestida con un conjunto rosado claro con blanco y algunos lunares en los pantalones, y la polera que usaba tenía un diseño de mariposa.

ma... - dijo feliz la pequeña.

lindura - dije con una voz infantil. La tome en mis brazos y la besé en la mejilla para luego acomodarla en ellos.

adivina que... - vi a Brandon entrar en la habitación con una sonrisa - ...¿le diste una ducha?

si - respondí sonriendo - ¿como supiste?

estas toda mojada - dijo riendo - ¿peleo contra el agua o que?

solo jugaba - dije riendo - pero es lo de menos, que ibas a decir

oh si, estábamos hablando y pensamos en re modelar la casa, darle otro color de pintura, reemplazar lo que es viejo y... - intento decir él.

¿destruirla por completo como aquella vez en la habitación de tu hija? - pregunte riendo.

no - dijo Brandon con un tono obvio - ahora si vamos a trabajar bien

mas vale porque vivimos aquí - dije riendo - ¿cuando irán a comprar?

ahora, los chicos están arreglandose para salir - dijo Brandon sonriendo - sera un día productivo y divertido

no para mi - dije negando con la cabeza.

¿por qué? - pregunto él curioso - no te vas a romper las uñas ni nada

no es eso, tengo que ir al Reino de la Luna - dije caminando a mi armario para buscar un vestido que usar - ¿estarás bien solo?

Stella, claro que lo estaré, vamos a pintar la casa, no pasara nada - dijo Brandon con un tono despreocupado - tu ve tranquilita

¿debo hacerle caso a papá? - pregunte mirando a Emily - ¿tu que dices?

daa - dijo Emily sonriendo.

mi linda princesa - dije sonriendo - vamos a jugar con Amore

¡Diii! - alzo los brazos la pequeña feliz. Mire a Brandon con una sonrisa y salí de la habitación para buscar a Amore.

Amore, iré abajo unos segundos ¿puedes jugar con Emily? - pregunte entrando en la habitación de Emily.

por supuesto - dijo Amore sonriendo - ¿viste el nuevo cambio?

Mire hacia un cajón de un mueble, uno que era solo un rectángulo sin puerta o algo, estaba con una cama pequeña y algunas cosas de Amore. Me reí un poco y asentí sonriendo, al parecer ella ya vivía aquí con Emily lo que a mi me parecía muy bien.

bien mi Amor, quédate aquí - dije sentándola en el suelo. Amore se acerco a ella e hizo aparecer los juguetes de Emily - mamá vuelve enseguida, quédate quieta

tranquila, estará bien - dijo Amore sonriendo.

Salí de la habitación y baje a buscar las llaves de la casa ya que tenía planeado salir un rato. Escuche algo quebrarse y luego a Emily llorar. Deje caer las llaves y subí corriendo las escaleras. Vi a Brandon salir de nuestra habitación y entrar en la de Emily, también vi a los demás salir de las suyas preocupados no les tome importancia y entre en la de Emily.

¿que paso? - pregunte preocupada.

el vidrio de la habitación - dijo Brandon mirando la venta preocupado. En sus brazos tenía a Emily que aun lloraba - ¿que paso?

no lo se, estábamos aquí tranquilas cuando este solo estallo - dijo Amore asustada un poco.

ma... - escuche a Emily entre llantos. Me acerque a Brandon y la tome en mis brazos abrazándola con fuerza.

tranquila mi amor, ya paso - dije en voz baja - no te asustes, mamá esta aquí

mamá... - dijo Emily en un sollozo.

tranquila, paso y mamá y papá están aquí - dije besándola en la frente.

un minuto... ¿dijo mamá? - pregunto Brandon extrañado. Mire a Amore que me sonreía emocionada y asentía con la cabeza, sonreí un poco y abracé a Emily besándola en la cabecita ya que la tenía escondida en mi pecho.

Me hubiera gustado gritar de felicidad pero la pequeña estaba asustada y no quería asustarla mas aun. Era increíble haber oído eso, es como alegría a mi corazón, algo muy lindo y creo que podría ser lo mejor.

mamá... - dijo nuevamente pero mas tranquila lo que me hizo sonreír mas aliviada de verla así.

tranquila Princesita - dije sonriendo.

Brandon sonrió y la beso en la cabecita haciendo que ella sonriera. Una vez que Emily estaba mas tranquila y sonreía Brandon la tomo en sus brazos y la levanto un poco.

al fin dices tu primera palabra - dijo feliz - esa es mi pequeña princesa, tan linda ella... anda dilo de nuevo... mamá

mamá... - dijo Emily sonriendo. Brandon sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza mientras la pequeña sonreía mas.

¿que paso? - escuche a Bloom a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta e iba a decir que Emily había dicho su primera palabra pero recordé que antes había sucedido algo.

no lo se - negué con la cabeza mirando hacia la ventana.

¿tu por qué tan feliz? - pregunto Sky a Brandon mientras yo caminaba hasta la ventana.

porque... Emily dijo su primera palabra - dijo Brandon emocionado.

Stella - sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me di la vuelta y sonreí al ver a Bloom - no pareces tan emocionada por Emily

¿que? claro que lo estoy - dije sonriendo. Camine hasta Emily y la tome en brazos - ¿como no estar feliz cuando mi pequeñita acaba de decir su primera palabra? lo que me recuerda, Brandon me debes dinero

¿apostaron? - pregunto Sky sorprendido.

si, ella dijo que diría mamá y yo papá - dijo Brandon cruzándose de brazos. Me reí divertida y lo besé en la mejilla - eso me alivia un poco...

¿que rompió la ventana? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

a mi me parece que fue este disco - dijo Amore mirando algo en el suelo.

oye... - dije tomando el disco. Lo mire de reojo sorprendida era blanco con el centro azul y una huella de un ave dibujada en el centro azul.

¿que paso? - pregunto Brandon - lo conoces

no - mentí enseguida - es que me parece extraño

tal vez sea de Nabu o Liam - dijo Sky rodando los ojos - ya saben, como siempre están haciendo travesura

dijeron que había que reemplazar los vidrios pero esto es ridículo - dijo Bloom sorprendida.

los voy a matar a ambos - dijo Brandon molesto.

¡No! no los mates, dejemoslo olvidado - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa - además, si es verdad ese vidrio estaba rayado así que no veo que hayan hecho algún mal aunque si fue tonto romperlo con un disco, yo hablare con ellos

Salí de la habitación y me lleve el disco conmigo. Al salir encontré a los demás que se habían acercado preocupados. Mire a Nabu y a Liam sonriendo nerviosa y luego vi salir a Bloom, Sky y Brandon con Emily en sus brazos.

¿que paso? - pregunto Layla preocupada.

tu novio y su mejor amigo paso - dijo Sky mirando a ambos molestos - ¿por qué lanzaron el disco?

¿que disco? - pregunto Liam curioso.

nosotros no hemos lanzado nada - negó con la cabeza Nabu.

Nabu ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo - dijo Layla extrañada - y Liam estaba en su habitación

¿entonces no lanzaron el disco contra la ventana? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido.

"Ty" - pensé enseguida - ah... yo iba a ir por las llaves de la casa para ir a dar un paseo, de paso... tirare el disco

¿que? ¿paseo? no, no, no - dijo Brandon negándose enseguida mientras yo rodaba los ojos e iba a mi habitación - tu no puedes dar un paseo sin tener un accidente

ugh - gruñí entrando en la habitación - estas exagerando, ya no te preocupes por eso

pero... - intento decir él.

y ya envié mi auto a que revisaran los frenos - dije tranquila - te preocupas demasiado

sigo pensando que no deberías salir - dijo Brandon preocupado.

y yo pienso que no deberían poner su mano de obra pero eso tampoco se impedirá - dije riendo - tranquilo, solo iba a comprar algo para el desayuno

pero... - intento decir Brandon.

nada, no me puedes mantener aquí como prisionera - dije riendo - volveré enseguida

mamá... - dijo Emily estirando los brazos.

¿quieres venir? - pregunte sonriendo.

dada - dijo mirando a Brandon.

bien, llévala - dijo Brandon asintiendo lentamente - tengan cuidado

Salí de la habitación con Emily en mis brazos y fui abajo, recogí mis llaves pero antes de salir una voz me detuvo. Me di la vuelta y vi a Bloom sonriendo.

¿donde vas? - pregunto tranquila.

a comprar - dije sonriendo - ¿quieres venir?

esta bien, debo pasar a la farmacia - dijo ella sonriendo.

ah, ¿sucede algo malo? - pregunte preocupada.

no, solo que se me acabaron unas cosas - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

esta bien - dije sonriendo.

ma... - dijo Emily sonriendo.

lindura - dije besándola en la frente. Salí con Bloom de la casa pero caminamos unas cuadras juntas y luego nos separamos. Fui a la tienda mas cerna para comprar pan y algo mas.

mamá... - dijo Emily apuntando a unos dulces.

creo que podría acostumbrarme - dije riendo al referirme a su primera palabra. Compre un chupete de dulce y se lo di a Emily, luego de haber comprado las demás cosas iba a volver a casa pero decidí llamar a a Bloom para saber si aun estaba en la farmacia, imaginaba que si.

¿Stella? - escuche la voz de Ty a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y lo vi con una bolsa negra que parecía tener algo pesado dentro. Emily enseguida se acurruco en mi pecho algo asustada lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que efectivamente había algo extraño con Ty - ¿que haces aquí?

vine a comprar cosas para el desayuno - dije mostrandole la bolsa que tenía - ¿tu que haces aquí? vives al otro lado de la ciudad

paseaba - respondió sonriendo. Mire la bolsa de reojo ya que podía sentir que algo ocultaba en esa bolsa, y considerando lo que paso hace unos minutos algo me hacía sentir extraña ahora que estaba cerca de él.

oh, oye ¿estuviste cerca de mi casa? - pregunte recordando el disco.

no, no - negó con la cabeza - ¿por qué?

por nada - dije no tan convencida de su respuesta.

bueno, ahora me voy - dijo sonriendo - debo llevar esto a casa, son frutas ¿sabes?

la vega esta al otro lado - murmure al saber que estaba mintiendo - nos veremos en otra ocasión

esta bien - dijo sonriendo.

Yo reconocía el disco a la perfección, aquel disco que había entrado en la habitación de Emily le pertenecía a Ty, recordaba que cuando salíamos jugábamos con unos cachorros y con ese disco. No se porque ese disco golpeo en la ventana pero si él intentaba hacerle daño a Emily iban a haber problemas, aunque creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica por lo que me dijo Akane. Tal vez solo me mintió, es imposible que alguien se haga pasar por mi amigo y me traicione.

volvamos a casa Emy - dije mirando a pequeña.

ma... - dijo con voz apenas audible.

Antes de volver a casa decidí pasar a buscar a Bloom a la farmacia. Tuve que esperar afuera porque Emily no quería entrar pero a los pocos minutos después salió Bloom y me miro con una sonrisa. Note que no había comprado nada y ella me dijo que no tenían lo que buscaba, aunque no me dijo que era lo que buscaba.

parece que a alguien le gusta el dulce - dijo Bloom mirando a Emily comer tranquila. Me reí un poco y asentí con la cabeza.

oye, ¿estas segura de que es una buena idea dejar la super mano de obra de los chicos? - dije preocupada.

bueno, nosotras usaríamos magia - dijo Bloom riendo - pero esta bien, creo que les bajamos el autoestima después de habernos burlado un poco por el desastre

se lo tenían merecido - dije riendo - pero bien, ¿te puedo encargar que cuides a Emily en la tarde?

claro, pero ¿vas a salir? - pregunto sorprendida.

si, en una hora, iré a una aburrida comida en el Reino de la Luna - dije algo molesta - debo ver a una tal Sarah, que no la conozco pero he oído hablar mucho de ella, a mis primos, primas, mis tías y todo eso para poder tener su aprobación y ser reina, bla bla bla cosas que por ahora no me importan

un día te vas a dar cuenta de lo tonto que sonó eso último - dijo Bloom riendo.

ya quisieras - me reí también. Una vez que llegamos a la casa entramos tranquilas y deje las cosas sobre la mesa.

iré a la cocina - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

mamá... - dijo Emily entregándome el chupete. Sonreí un poco y lo tome.

¿que paso? - pregunte con una voz infantil - ¿no quieres mas? - Emily sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Guarde el chupete en el papel en que venía y después lo deje en la mesa - vamos a ver a papá

¡Dada! - dijo Emily feliz. La besé en la mejilla y subí las escaleras. No sabía mucho porque todos aun estaban en sus habitaciones pero no le di importancia. Entre en mi habitación y vi a Brandon recostado mirando el techo fijamente - ¡Dada! - lo llamo Emily feliz. Brandon cambio su vista y nos miro con una sonrisa. Me acerque a él y le entregue a la pequeña.

¿como les fue? - pregunto sonriendo mientras sentaba a Emily en su regazo.

bien, solo fuimos a comprar - dije sonriendo - nada mas

al menos salieron - dijo sonriendo - ¿te divertiste Princesa?

¡Daa! - dijo alzando los brazos mientras Brandon la besaba en la frente.

tomaré eso como un si - dijo Brandon sonriendo - por cierto, dejaste tu celular y llamo tu madre

Gemí un poco mientras me dejaba caer en la cama - ¿hablaste con ella? - pregunte obteniendo como respuesta solo un asentimiento de cabeza - ¿que dijo?

que tienes que llegar temprano, antes del medio día y que estarás allí hasta tarde - dijo él tranquilo - dijo algo de ir preparada, no olvidar los modales oh y puntualidad

en ese caso me voy ahora - dije levantándome de la cama y caminando al armario - pero no tengo nada que usar, estoy bloqueada

¿por qué no buscas algo en tu cuaderno de dibujo? - dijo Brandon tranquilo. Abrí los ojos preocupada y lo mire enseguida. Brandon tenía mi cuaderno en sus manos, estaba apunto de abrirlo y ver aquellos feos dibujos que no había arracando del cuaderno pero no los vio porque se lo quite enseguida - ¿que sucede?

ah... no puedes ver - dije negando con la cabeza.

¿por qué no? - pregunto confundido.

porque... esta el diseño de mi vestido de boda - mentí enseguida y luego sonreí tranquila - no puedes ver el vestido hasta que llegue el día de la boda, no querrás arruinar la sorpresa

creí que lo ibas a comprar - dijo sonriendo.

ah si pero, pensé que era mejor diseñarlo - dije sonriendo un poco. Hice desaparecer el cuaderno con magia y me senté en la cama sobre mis piernas y apoyada en los dorsos de mis manos - ¿o es que acaso no quieres que lo diseñe?

como te guste mas - dijo sonriendo - solo promete no estar como cuando hiciste el de Bloom

tranquilo, esta vez solo haré el diseño y le pediré a Catherine que lo haga - dije riendo - aunque aun le faltan muchos detalles

entonces no te arruinaré tu sorpresa - dijo riendo Brandon. Sonreí un poco y agradecía para mis adentros que Brandon no haya visto esos dibujos, lo malo es que ahora tendré que cancelar la venta del vestido y diseñar uno pero lo que sea con tal que Brandon no vea esos dibujos.

no puedo esperar para que llegue el día - dije acercándome a su rostro un poco.

estoy en las misma - dijo él pegando su frente a la mía - ya quiero verte usar un hermoso vestido blanco y que estemos juntos para siempre...

Sonreí un poco mas y lo besé en los labios por unos segundos. Cuando me separe de sus labios él me beso en la mejilla y luego me sonrió. Mire a Emily que estaba mordiendo el collar que Brandon le había dado lo que me hizo reír un poco y luego acaricie su cabecita con mi mano.

bueno, ahora si debo buscar un vestido - dije sonriendo mientras Emily me miraba confundida y luego soltaba una risita.

yo iré abajo - dijo Brandon sonriendo - saldré a comprar con los chicos en...

y le pedí a Bloom que cuidará a Emily mientras ustedes arreglan la casa - interrumpí a Brandon sonriendo - ten cuidado, no vayas a hacerte daño

lo prometo - dijo sonriendo. Brandon se levanto de la cama con la bebé en sus brazos y salió de la habitación dejándome sola ahí. Di un suspiro pesado y camine hasta el armario, no podía usar un diseño de mi cuaderno porque no había ninguno ya que estaba plagado de los dibujos de mis pesadillas y me hacía sentir mal el hecho de tener que mentirle a Brandon pero me desvió del tema de ahora, encontrar un lindo vestido.

El vestido que debía usar para esta ocasión debía ser algo sencillo y casual, no tan elegante aunque sera una tarde de tal manera pero si uso algo demasiado elegante obviamente me estorbara. Tenía que ser sencillo porque era algo como una reunión familiar, aunque si tenía que impresionar a los demás.

oh, este esta lindo - dije sacando un vestido color calipso strapless con aplicaciones en la parte superior y un solo tirante por el hombro izquierdo - si, podría funcionar

Deje el vestido sobre la cama y fui al baño con una toalla. Me di una ducha larga, y refrescante. Después de una hora salí usando una bata blanca. Camine hasta el escritorio donde estaban mis productos y tome una crema para untar primero en las piernas y después pasar por el cuerpo. Al terminar con eso, tome el secador y lo pase por mi cabello.

Una vez que todo eso estaba listo tome el vestido y me lo puse. Busque en mi armario unos zapatos que le hagan juego y saque unos de tacón mediano y me los puse. Me mire al espejo con una mano en la cintura y la cabeza ladeada para examinar que todo estuviera bien.

Mi cabello estaba laceo y sin ningún peinado diferente al que siempre uso. Tenía el vestido calipso con las aplicaciones con diseños en la parte superior y un solo tirante. Usaba el anillo de compromiso en mi cuello, pues estaba con una cadena, también tenía el anillo que Brandon me había dado hace ya unos años, ese lo usaba en mi dedo anular izquierdo, y también tenía el anillo de Solaria en la otra mano. Tenía una pequeña pulsera como cadena en la muñeca derecha y en mi tobillo izquierdo había una cadena con mi nombre.

algo falta - dije torciendo los labios. Mire mi maquillaje y estaba bien, pero aun sentía que algo faltaba, los aros también estaban bien por lo que no sabía que era lo que me faltaba. Escuche que alguien golpeo la puerta y yo solo grite adelante mientras seguía mirándome para saber que me hacía falta para poder estar lista por completo.

wow, te ves grandiosa - escuche la voz de Liam. Mire a la entrada y le di una sonrisa.

gracias - dije tranquila - aunque aun falta algo

tal vez otro peinado - dijo apuntando con el dedo.

no lo creo - dije negando con la cabeza - ahm ¿querías hablar de algo o buscabas algo?

oh si, ambas - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

¿que sucede? - pregunte curiosa.

¿recuerdas que hace un mes fuiste a ver a Akane? - pregunto Liam tranquilo mientras yo asentía con la cabeza volviendo a mirarme en el espejo - bueno, siento que tu hablaste de algo con ella y ese algo te tiene... ahm como lo digo... alerta... como si algo fuese a suceder

¿no querrás decir paranoica? - pregunte tranquila sin darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

si, es un termino mas especifico - dijo Liam - ¿que hablaron?

Liam, quisiera decirte pero ahora estoy ocupada - dime caminando hasta mi escritorio - debo ir a ver algo en el Reino de la Luna y si llego tarde estaré en problemas con mi madre

pero es que es importante - dijo Liam con firmeza - tiene que ver con ese disco que rompió la ventana hoy, de eso estoy seguro

Fruncí el ceño y mire a Liam - "no es Liam..." - pensé enseguida - "¿acaso sera Ty? no, eso sería una estupidez ya que él no pudo haber ayudado a Akane, no me haría esto a mi" - me pase la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos un poco y tome mi celular junto con una pequeña cartera de mano - era de unos niños que estaban jugando cerca. Cuando fui a comprar los vi y pidieron disculpas por haber lanzado mal el disco, no te preocupes que no hay nada mas en esto

siento que hay un tema Akane aquí - dijo Liam no tan convencido por mi mentira.

pues tus sentimientos te engañan - dije sonriendo - tranquilo, enserio no es nada mas que eso

esta bien, por ahora te dejaré libre solo porque tienes que ir a esa cosa de tu reino - dijo Liam tranquilo.

error, de mi madre - corregí - aun no soy Reina y honestamente si no impresiono a Sarah no creo que pueda ser reina de la Luna, de Solaria si pero no de la Luna

bueno, muchos problemas y demasiada información que no cabrá en mi cabeza por ahora - dijo Liam negando con la cabeza.

me iré a despedir de las chicas - dije sonriendo. Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras tranquila, me encontré con los chicos sentados en la mesa y las chicas en el sillón como si tuvieran una reunión o algo.

wow, te ves hermosa, increíble como siempre - dijo Brandon acercándose con una sonrisa. Me besó en la mejilla y yo solo le sonreí tranquila - que tengas suerte

gracias - dije sonriendo.

¿por qué tan arreglada? - pregunto Flora sonriendo.

voy a una reunión familiar en el reino de mi madre - respondí tranquila - de hecho es mas que una reunión ya que me van a... hacer unas pruebas por decirlo para saber si voy o no a obtener el trono

¿y ya te vas? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida.

pues si - dije con un tono obvio - no estaría arreglada si no fuera así

no, no, no tu no te puedes ir ahora - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - ven y siéntate, hay algo que deben saber chicos ustedes también

¿Bloom, vas a tardar mucho? - pregunte curiosa mientras caminaba hasta el sillón para sentarme - mi madre es capaz de matarme si llego tarde

chicas, tengo una noticia increíble que darles - dijo Bloom emocionada - y es muy importante por lo que no puede esperar

esta bien, solo es una noticia - susurre al ser ignorada por Bloom que no respondió mi pregunta.

tranquila - dijo Brandon que estaba sentado a mi lado. Lo mire con una sonrisa y lo besé en los labios fugazmente, luego mire a Musa que tenía a Emily en sus brazos y al final a Bloom esperando su _super noticia_ que al parecer era mas importante que la reunión con mis padres y Sarah.

chicas... estoy embarazada - dijo Bloom emocionada. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me levante de mi asiento mientras abrazaba a Bloom feliz y la felicitaba al igual que las demás.

Dios, es increíble - dijo Flora abrazando a Bloom.

¿cuanto tiempo? - pregunto Tecna sonriendo emocionada.

dos meses - dijo Bloom feliz.

¿dos meses? - escuche preguntar a Brandon. Mire a Sky al igual que Brandon lo hacía y el solo se encogió de hombros.

lo supimos hace tan solo unos días - dijo Sky sonriendo - queríamos estar seguros antes de decirles y así fue

¿y cuando es la cita medica? ¿o ya fuiste y no me dijiste? - pregunte mirando a Bloom de forma acusara mientras sonreía un poco.

en una semana - dijo Bloom sonriendo - pero es grandioso

lo se, felicidades - dijo Musa abrazando nuevamente a Bloom.

estamos felices por ti Bloom - dijo Layla sonriendo. Estuve a punto de decir algo mas pero mi celular comenzó a sonar, al mirar la pantalla me tensé un poco ya que era mi madre.

estoy en problemas - dije mirando la hora - bueno, me encantaría quedarme pero ahora si me van a retar, nos vemos a la noche... - me acerque a Emily que aun estaba en los brazos de Musa y la besé en la cabecita - cuídate Amor, no les des problemas a papá ni a tus tías y tíos - dicho esto use mi cetro para desaparecer y aparecer en el castillo.

llegas tarde - escuche la voz de Paris a mis espaldas.

estoy en graves problemas - dije mordiendo mi labio nerviosa.

un poco, aun no llega Sarah para tu suerte - dijo Paris - pero tus tíos ya llegaron

oh Dios - gemí molesta - ahora si no se van a callar

ya vamos antes de que a tu madre le explote la cabeza y quiera ahorcarte por llegar tarde - dijo ella preocupada.

si tienes razón - dije asintiendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba en la ferretería con los chicos para comprar las cosas que usaríamos al arreglar la casa, pintura, clavos y otras cosas, cerámica ya que a Tecna se le ocurrió cambiar el suelo de adentro. Mientras los chicos elegían algo yo estaba con Sky mirando las pinturas para la casa por fuera.

¿cuando ibas a decirme que Bloom estaba embarazada? - pregunte indignado - soy tu mejor amigo y debí haberlo sabido antes que todos

tu no me dijiste cuando Stella estaba embarazada - se defendió Sky tranquilo.

porque no sabía y tu y todos los demás se enteraron porque espiaban - dije tranquilo - dos meses es mucho... ¿hace cuanto se enteraron?

unos tres o cuatro días - dijo Sky sonriendo - Bloom tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal ya que se sentía diferente, después de ver que tenía un apetito diferente algunos mareos se dio cuenta de que su periodo estaba retrasado y decidimos hacer una prueba que dio positiva aunque de hecho ya sabía que estaba retrasado pero dijo que debía ser normal, después de unos días comenzó a dudar e hicimos la prueba... ¿que hay de Stella? ¿como supo ella a las dos semanas que estaba embarazada?

bueno... ella tiene sus fechas anotada en un calendario - dije encogiéndome de hombros - dijo que era la primera vez que tenía un retraso y eso fue lo que la asusto. Me contó que Amore la intento calmar diciendo que tal vez solo sea algo normal pero dijo que mientras pasaban las horas la duda la molesta y fue a hacerse una prueba

oh pase por algo así - dijo Sky riendo - hace unos años pero resulto que por suerte Bloom no estaba embarazada pero ahora el pensar en que si lo esta... no se, me hace sentir feliz...

ser padre es algo lindo - dije sonriendo - realmente estoy feliz por ambos

gracias - dijo Sky sonriendo. Después de unos minutos tomamos unos tarros de pintura color durazno y fuimos a buscar a los chicos para poder ir a pagar. Llevamos todo a casa al rato de haber pagado. Al entrar en ella vimos a las chicas hablando sobre el embarazo de Bloom y jugando con Emily.

¡Dada! - dijo Emily sonriente apenas me vio. Me reí un poco y deje las cosas en el suelo. Faltaba tan poco para que Emily dijera papá de primera palabra pero no, tenía que decir mamá, bueno, de todos modos estaba feliz porque al fin dijo su primera palabra.

bien, ¿que compraron? - pregunto Tecna sonriendo.

pinturas, rodillos, brochas, la cerámica que pidieron, los vidrios, entre otros - dijo Timmy sonriendo.

¿los vidrios? - pregunto Musa sorprendida - ¿donde están?

oh no los han traído - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza - enviamos a Liam y a Helio a buscarlos

adivino, Nabu no fue porque se podían romper con Liam y él juntos - dijo Layla riendo.

acertaste - dije riendo.

de todos modos ¿donde esta Nabu? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

esta sacando unas cosas del auto - respondió Riven sonriendo - bien, vamos a comenzar a pintar por atrás de la casa, el jardín y después por el frente

iré por las escaleras - dijo Sky sonriendo.

te acompaño - dije sonriendo.

nosotros llevaremos todo afuera - dijo Timmy sonriendo.

y nosotras nos sentaremos en el jardín a verlos - dijo Musa riendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

espero que tengas una excusa realmente buena para que no me enoje contigo - dijo mi madre en un susurro mientras caminaba a mi lado hacía donde estaban sus hermanos.

si, Bloom me estaba dando una noticia que no podía esperar - dije tranquila - mi mejor amiga esta embarazada y eso es muy importante

pues no mas importante que esto - dijo mi madre sonriendo un poco - aunque le deseo lo mejor

para mi si lo es - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

hey, pero si es mi sobrina favorita - dijo Felix, el hermano del medio de la familia de mi madre - ¿como estas Stellita?

bien, gracias por preguntar - dije sonriendo - ¿que hay de ti?

increíble - dijo él sonriendo.

Felix, mi tío favorito. Es el mas divertido y menos recto de los tres. Es alto, un poco mas que mi madre ya que era mayor que ella, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color esmeralda, los ojos paternos. No era padre pero estaba casado con una mujer muy linda, me refiero a que no era una bruja que odiaría. Me llevaba bien con él ya que era como si me comprendiera en todo, además era agradable estar con él.

creí que también era tu sobrina favorita - escuche la voz de Daniela.

lo eres también - dijo tranquilo para luego acercarse a mi oído - pero no mas que tu

Me reí tranquila y mire a la hermana mayor de mi madre, Nerea. Ella era la espina mala de la familia de mi madre, no era la mejor persona ya que era algo mala, no me llevaba mucho con ella. Físicamente tenía el cabello color negro y ojos color celestes, mas azules que celestes. Estaba casada con un hombre adinerado, yo no sabía si la amaba o no pero era realmente frío, casi como ella y tenía a su única hija, Daniela.

Daniela, el terror de terrores, aunque es exageración. Ella era mi única prima de primer grado, tenía mas primos realmente refinados y todo eso pero no eran igual a Daniela. Tiene el cabello color negro y ojos de igual color, la viva imagen de mi tía.

Nerea odiaba un poco a mi madre y no se molestaba en ocultarlo ya que solía ser hostil. Originalmente ella debía acceder al trono pero lo perdió porque Sarah se dio cuenta de que era muy ambiciosa y se lo entrego a mi tío quien lo rechazo porque no quería ser Rey y termino en las manos de mi madre, que era a quien Sarah quería dárselo pero no podía hacerlo a menos que mi tío lo quiera así.

Ahora era mi turno de pasar las pruebas de Sarah y demostrar que soy apta para acceder al trono de la Luna. Yo tenía asegurado el trono de Solaria ya que el único hermano que mi padre tenía no tenía hijos por lo que el trono era mío, además era mucho mas joven que mi padre, unos quince o dieciséis años mas joven diría yo.

entonces prima mía, espero que estés lista para pasar tus pruebas con éxito - dijo Daniela mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sabía que Daniela quería el trono y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por obtenerlo por lo que había que tener mucho cuidado con ella cerca. Al ser hija de Selene, la reina de la luna o Diosa como le decían algunos, yo tenía el privilegio de ser juzgada primero para acceder al trono, si yo fallaba el trono pasaría automáticamente a Daniela sin excepciones ya que no había otra persona en la lista de espera.

yo se que si - dije sonriendo con seguridad. Lo último que había que hacer frente a la hija de la Rosa Negra, como le decían a mi tía, era demostrar miedo y las debilidades. Conocía esta familia como la palma de mi mano y no me iba a dejarme atemorizar por ella.

entonces Stella, ¿has venido sola? - pregunto Nerea mirándome fijamente - ¿donde esta tu novio, el escudero y... aquella mocosa?

no es una mocosa - dije seria - es mi hija y no creo que deba llamarla así...

tensión en el ambiente - dijo mi madre preocupada - me pregunto donde estarán los demás

ahora no Stella - me susurro mi tío al oído - si peleas te metes en graves problemas

Me relaje un poco y mire a mi tía tranquila - están en casa, no quise traerlos porque...

¿te avergüenzan? - pregunto Daniela con una sonrisa maliciosa.

no - negué con la cabeza enseguida - Brandon iba a ayudar a los chicos con unos arreglos en la casa y Emily se aburriría aquí

eso te da un punto abajo - dijo Nerea sonriendo - tener una hija con un noble es caer bajo y...

creo que no deberías decir esas cosas - dijo mi tío mirando a su hermana fijamente y con firmeza - te guste o no esa bebé es parte de la familia y ese "noble" sera Rey de Solaria y la Luna. Tu no tienes derecho a decir nada y mucho menos si la bebé no es tu hija...

Sonreí para mis adentros al escuchar a mi tío defender a Emily y a Brandon aun cuando no los conocía, sinceramente era mi favorito. Mire a Daniela tranquila y luego sonreí con superioridad.

creo que esta dicho - dije tranquila.

yo solo decía, no es que critique ni nada - dijo Nerea tranquila - por cierto Stella... no te felicite por lo que hiciste por Magix y la Dimensión Mágica pero admito que ya sabía yo que tenías sangre oscura en tus venas después de todo... es de familia

¿disculpe? - fruncí el ceño confundida.

Nerea, Stella no mato a Akane - dijo mi madre seria - y si vuelves a mencionar lo de tener sangre oscura saldrás del castillo junto con tu hija...

yo solo decía lo que es obvio - dijo mi tía seria. Se dio la vuelta y se fue hasta el balcón con mi prima. Mire a mi madre confundida por lo que dijo sobre la sangre oscura y mas por lo que dijo de Akane.

¿hay algo que no se? - pregunte confundida.

las personas creen que mataste a Akane - dijo mi madre tranquila - se dio la noticia de que no fuiste capaz de hacerlo pero rápidamente se inició un rumor de que si lo hiciste

con sangre oscura se refiere a ella misma, piensa que tal vez tienes algo que heredaste de tus abuelos... mi padre... - dijo mi tío enseguida.

pues no herede nada de ellos - dije negando con la cabeza - y mucho menos de mi abuelo

Mi abuelo era la persona mas cercana a Nerea, no era tan malo como ella pero si tenía su lado oscuro de ahí viene el termino sangre oscura. Me sentía extraña que me dijeran eso ya que cuando yo me entere de como era él apenas era una niña de diez años y lo único que quería era no ser igual a él aunque muchos decían que probablemente si tenía la sangre oscura pero no fue así ya que mi madre se encargo de mantenerme lo mas lejos posible de mi abuelo y mi tío la ayudaba bastante en aquello. Para mi suerte no herede nada de mis abuelos, mucho menos de mi abuelo y era lo que me alegraba, con mi abuela, bueno las cosas con ellas eran normales no era tan cercana pero me llevaba bien con ella.

¿a que hora vendrá Sarah? - pregunte cambiando de tema para dejar de sentirme así de extraña.

mas tarde, ahora deben estar por llegar mis primos... tus primos de segundo grado - dijo mi madre seria - escucha, olvídate de mi hermana y su hija, solo concéntrate en pasar las pruebas

¿y como se que pruebas serán? ¿ella me las dirá o que? - pregunte confundida.

no, no lo hará - dijo mi madre negando con la cabeza - solo estará observándote todo el día y te juzgara en silencio, puede que llegue a hablarte unos minutos pero de ahí no pasa

suerte Stella - dijo mi tío sonriendo.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estaba con las chicas en el jardín hablando sobre el tema del arreglo de la casa. Liam y Helio habían llegado hace unas dos horas y traían los vidrios con ellos, Riven y Brandon pintaban la casa mientras los demás estaban revolviendo la pintura, pintando en la parte de abajo o arreglando unas cosas en la puerta que daba al jardín.

a trabajar, a trabajar vamos a pintar - canto Liam cargando unos botes de pintura de un color diferente, creo que iban a pintar la puerta.

tengan cuidado - dije mirando a Riven y a Brandon subir las escaleras por segunda vez para seguir pintando.

estarán bien - dijo Musa sonriendo - solo están pintando

pudimos haber hecho esto con magia - dijo Tecna con su habitual agenda electrónica.

¡Dada! - dijo Emily apuntando a Brandon con una sonrisa.

si, es papá - dijo Flora sonriendo - y esta ocupado ahora Em

Mire a la pequeña con una sonrisa y enseguida una cosa se me vino a la mente, mi embarazo. No podía creer que estaba embarazada, casi parecía un sueño pero era algo realmente bueno. Yo estaba que sucediera en un tiempo mas, no se, unos meses tal vez o quizás un año pero el destino, el universo o el cosmos se encargo de que sea ahora.

Recuerdo que hace unas semanas había notado que tenía un retraso, no me preocupe mucho ya que me había pasado anteriormente pero luego de unas dudas en mi cabeza y revisar bien mi calendario note que eran dos meses de retraso, hable con Sky quien se preocupo enseguida pensando algo peor. Por alguna razón la idea de un embarazo se me cruzo por la mente por lo que ambos fuimos a comprar una prueba a la farmacia, después de que dio positivo decidimos confirmar con una prueba de sangre que dio dos meses de embarazo.

Estaba tan feliz por eso y Sky estaba emocionado porque iba a ser padre. No les he dicho a mis padres aun, al menos no a mis padres biológicos pero si a mis padres adoptivos, fueron los primeros en saber ya que les dije un día antes que a las chicas, osea ayer. Ellos estaban feliz por mi embarazo y eso me hacía sentir feliz también.

me pregunto como esta Stella - dijo Layla sonriendo - reuniones así suelen ser algo... aburridas

yo aun no entiendo mucho eso de que tenga que pasar unas pruebas para ser reina - dije confundida.

veras, existe una mujer llamada Sarah, es una gran sabía y es quien normalmente decide quien es reina y quien no - dijo Layla sonriendo - normalmente eso sucede cuando hay mas aspirantes al trono, cuando se trata de un hijo único sin primos ella no hace su aparición. En el caso de Stella, tiene una prima creo que me dijo, por lo que debe pasar las pruebas de Sarah

¿como sabes de ella? - pregunto Tecna - eres hija única

pero tengo una prima por parte de mi padre - dijo Layla sonriendo - de hecho dos por lo que pasare por lo mismo

¿Tressa? - pregunte curiosa.

no, es otra prima ellos son diferente. La cosa es que sucederá lo mismo, pero en el caso de Tressa y sus hermanos hay un cambio - dijo Layla sonriendo - mi tío Neptuno hablo con Sarah para pedirle que el escoja al siguiente Rey, todos esperamos que sea Nereus uno de los gemelos

mucha información - dijo Musa riendo.

¡Daaa! - dijo Emily feliz.

Sonreí un poco y le di algo de comer, una simple galleta ya que estaba mordiendo un collar que ella tenía puesto, creo que Stella menciono que era un obsequio de Brandon o algo así. Emily tomo la galleta y comenzó a morderla, esperaba que no se atorara con ella porque apenas le salían los dientes, se podían ver pero aun eran muy pequeños.

ah, es tan tierna - dijo Flora acariciándole la cabecita mientras Emily solo babeaba la galleta sin morderla.

¿alguien ha visto mi patineta? - escuche preguntar a Nabu. Me di la vuelta y lo vi caminando sin fijarse bien por donde iba, intente advertirle en cuanto vi la patineta frente a él pero fue tarde. Piso la patineta y resbalo hasta chocar con la escalera de Brandon - ¡Aah!

La escalera se tambaleo un poco y Brandon intento mantener el equilibrio en la escalera pero no pudo y cayo desde el segundo piso donde estaba pintando. Abrí los ojos asustada y preocupada al igual que las chicas. Nos acercamos enseguida, Riven bajo las escaleras y Nabu se acerco asustado.

¡Brandon! - dije preocupada mientras lo miraba. Tenía los ojos cerrados mirando hacía arriba y no despertaba al llamado, parecía inconsciente lo que me preocupo un poco.

Brandon, abre los ojos - dijo Riven dándole suaves golpes en la cara.

¿que paso? - pregunto Sky saliendo al jardín preocupado - escuchamos un grito

rápido llama a una ambulancia - dije preocupada - es urgente

¿que paso? - pregunto Timmy mientras Sky llamaba a la ambulancia.

Brandon cayo de las escaleras - respondió Tecna preocupada.

¿como paso? - pregunto Helio sorprendido mientras se acercaba.

no importa como - dijo Nabu enseguida.

¡Nabu! - lo retamos todos.

ya lame, vienen enseguida - dijo Sky guardando el celular.

Le di una mirada a Brandon preocupada. Emily comenzó a llamarlo pero el no respondió por estar inconsciente, la pequeña sabía que algo malo había sucedido y estaba preocupada, de eso nadie tenía dudas. El problema con que Emily supiera que algo sucedía era que si lloraba no podríamos detenerla ya que solo se calmaría al sentir que no pasaba nada malo, como paso con Stella.

Emily lo llamo dos veces mas y como no respondió comenzó a llorar, nosotras intentamos calmara pero fue muy difícil. Al poco tiempo llego la ambulancia y se llevaron a Brandon al hospital, Sky fue con ellos y los demás íbamos a ir en el auto.

llamaré a Stella - dijo Flora preocupada mientras sacaba su celular.

no puedes hacer eso - dije negando con la cabeza - esta en algo importante, si la interrumpimos...

Bloom hay que hacerlo - dijo Musa enseguida - ella tiene que saber que algo ha sucedido

Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa y preocupada, termine asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. Tome a Emily en mis brazos y subí al auto de Stella, Riven iba conduciendo con Musa en el asiento de capitulo, Flora, Tecna y yo atrás y Flora llamaba a Stella.

"que no le suceda nada" - pensé preocupada. Tal vez eran las hormonas por el embarazo, o no se pero esperaba de corazón que no le sucediera nada a Brandon.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Me encontraba almorzando con mi madre, mis tíos, mi prima, un montón de familiares a los cuales con suerte les hablo y la tal Sarah. Era una mujer de tercera edad. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ojos de igual color, no usaba un cetro como se imaginaría de una sabia pero bueno, que mas da. La mujer era tranquila y reservada, se la pasaba mirándome cada cierto tiempo y no mostraba expresión en el rostro, ni de alegría ni disgusto lo que me hacía sentir nerviosa.

es un almuerzo increíble - comento mi tío sonriendo - mis felicitaciones al chef

muy bueno a decir verdad - dije asintiendo. Escuche el tono de mi celular cuando llamaban y cerré los ojos mientras tenía una mirada nerviosa. Saque mi celular y vi en la pantalla que era Flora - con permiso...

Me aleje de la mesa para poder responder la llamada mientras mi madre me miraba molesta, mi tío extrañado, mi tía con una sonrisa maliciosa, mi prima con una sonrisa de superioridad y Sarah inexpresiva. Los demás solo me miraban tranquilos.

Flora espero que sea importante - dije al responder la llamada - harás que me quiten el trono

_Stella, tenemos un problema_ - dijo Flora con un tono preocupado.

¿que paso? - pregunte temiendo lo peor. No se porque pero en cuanto Flora dijo la palabra problema sentí una punzada en el corazón como si algo realmente malo hubiera pasado.

_Brandon cayo de unas escaleras, estamos en el hospital_ - dijo Flora preocupada - _ven pronto_

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y asustada. Mi mano me temblaba y de mi boca no salia palabra alguna. Deje caer el celular provocando un ruido fuerte, todos me miraban sorprendidos y yo parecía estar en shock.

me tengo que ir - dije recogiendo el celular al salir del shock. Me acerque a la mesa y tome mi bolso de mano guardando el celular.

no puedes irte, estamos a medio examen - dijo Selene preocupada. Mire a Sarah y por primera vez en toda la tarde note un cambio en su rostro, me miraba con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera molesta y la verdad con Brandon en el hospital no me importaba si estaba molesta o no.

si te vas ahora la corona sera mía - dijo Daniela sonriendo - ya que no pudiste seguir con tu examen

no me importa, Brandon tuvo un accidente - dije asustada y preocupada - no me quedaré, ninguna corona vale mas que él... prefiero perder el trono que perder a Brandon

Hice que mi anillo se transformara en el cetro solar y me transporte cerca del hospital, a una cuadra. Camine con un paso rápido hasta el hospital. Al llegar allí busque a las chicas enseguida, no las pude encontrar en ningún lado por lo que fui corriendo a recepción y pregunte por Brandon.

Después de que me dieron el numero de la puerta tome un ascensor al tercer piso y camine por los pasillos buscando la puerta. Sentía miedo, tenía miedo de que algo le pudiera suceder. Flora no me dio detalles de como cayo, solo dijo eso y era lo que mas me asustaba. Logre divisar a las chicas sentadas en una banca frene a una puerta, me fije en la puerta que estaba antes y note que tenía un numero numero menos.

¡Chicas! - las llame corriendo hacía ellas.

Stella, que bueno que llegas - dijo Layla mirándome preocupada.

¿que paso? - pregunte terminen lo peor.

Las chicas se miraron entre si y luego Bloom hablo - Brandon estaba arriba en la escalera pintando el segundo piso de la casa cuando... Nabu resbalo con una patineta y choco con la escalera... él cayo desde arriba y se golpeo en la cabeza, llamamos una ambulancia enseguida

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y asustada, creo que mas asustada. Cubrí mi boca con una mano y la otra la lleve a mi pecho formando un puño. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y luego me senté intentado calmarme antes de gritarle a Nabu. Después de unos minutos y escuchar mas de loq eu había sucedido no le grite ya que fue un accidente.

mamá... - la voz de Emily me saco de mis pensamientos. Mire a la pequeña y la tome en mis brazos, ella parecía preocupada y no era difícil saber que ella debía de saber que algo malo había sucedido. Me mordí el labio nerviosa y asustada, Sky me contó que desde que llegaron no habían tenido noticias de Brandon.

Estuve todo lo que resto de la tarde ahí sentada en aquella banca esperando las noticias de Brandon pero no llegaban. El susto había pasado horas atrás pero el miedo estaba presente, tenía miedo a que algo malo le sucediera por lo que rogaba para mis adentros que no le sucediera nada. Se había hecho de noche y yo ni siquiera lo había notado por estar pensando en Brandon toda la tarde. La única noticia que recibimos de él era que parecía estar inconsciente y no tenía daño físico pero había que esperar a que despertara para ver si tenía o no un daño psicológico.

Stella ya es tarde - dijo Bloom preocupada - es mejor volver a casa y descansar, los médicos dijeron que llamarían en cuanto supieran algo mas

no, yo me quedaré - negué con la cabeza. Hace una hora que los demás se habían ido, yo le pedí a Flora que se llevara a Emily con ellos y conmigo se quedaron Sky, Bloom, Musa y Riven - vayan ustedes

no podemos dejarte aquí - dijo Musa preocupada. Negué con la cabeza cerrando los ojos para hacerles saber que no me iría.

entonces nos quedaros contigo - dijo Bloom decidida.

no puedes - negué con la cabeza antes de mirarla a los ojos - tienes que volver a casa y descansar, créeme se lo que es estar embarazada y que el cansancio es mucho

pero Musa ya lo dijo, no podemos dejarte aquí y mucho menos sola - dijo Bloom preocupada.

yo me quedaré con ella - dijo Musa sonriendo un poco - Bloom tu vuelve, ella tiene razón

me quedaré con ambas también - dijo Riven sonriendo - ustedes vayan a casa

bien - dijo Sky - vendremos temprano

adiós - dijo Bloom abrazándome - tranquila, todo va a estar bien

realmente lo espero - dije correspondiendo el abrazo. Luego de que Bloom y Sky se fueran yo me quede sola con Musa ya que Riven fue a comprar unos cafés. No hablábamos mucho, principalmente porque yo estaba envuelta en mis pensamientos y no hacía nada mas que respirar.

Había dejado todo para venir a ver a Brandon y aun no podía saber como estaba ya que no despertaba, tampoco se me permitía verlo hasta mañana en horario de visita. Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza mientras miraba hacia el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir algunas lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos y en cuanto los abrí estas cayeron al suelo. Sentí unos brazos rodearme, era Musa quien lo hacía, yo solo me acurruque como si fuese una niña pequeña mientras dejaba caer las lagrimas.

tranquila - dijo con una voz suave - todo estará bien

No dije nada y cerré los ojos por unos segundos. Cuando los abrí nuevamente pude ver a Musa dormida y a Riven a su lado, me aleje confundida y luego de unos minutos, de ver mi celular para saber la hora caí en cuenta de que me quede dormida llorando. Di un suspiro un poco mas tranquila que ayer, me di cuenta de que estaba usando el vestido aun así que mire a ambos lados del pasillo para luego usar magia y cambiar mi ropa.

ah veo que ya despertaste - escuche una voz masculina. Mire a quien me hablaba y vi a un hombre joven usando una bata blanca y con una tabla en las manos.

si, ah... ¿quien es usted? - pregunte algo confundida.

ya veo, aun estas media dormida - dijo riendo tranquilo - soy el medico de Brandon, quien esta revisándolo

oh cierto - dije asintiendo lentamente con los ojos cerrados - tiene razón, aun estoy media dormida... ahm... ¿puedo saber como se encuentra?

pues, sigue inconsciente - dijo él serio - no se cuando vaya a despertar pero... creo que puedes pasar a verlo ahora

gracias - dije asintiendo. Mire a Musa y a Riven y sonreí un poco. Entre en la habitación de Brandon y me quede parada ahí en la entrada, no podía dar un paso en frente ya que desde ese lugar podía verlo ahí acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, una mano en su abdomen y unos cables conectados en su mano.

Brandon... - dije en voz baja sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas nuevamente. Camine hasta él lentamente y me pare al lado derecho, tome una de sus manos y note que estaba un poco helada - Dios, Brandon... por favor, no me dejes... te necesito...

* * *

.: Sky :.

Acabamos de llegar al hospital con los demás y lo primero que vimos fue a Musa y a Riven dormidos en la banca tranquilos, no había rastro de Stella lo que preocupo a Bloom pero logre calmarla. Despertamos a la parejita que estaba tan tranquilas y le preguntamos si sabían algo pero al parecer ni siquiera notaron cuando ella despertó.

se quedo dormida a los minutos después de que se fueron - dijo Musa preocupada - estaba llorando así que el cansancio la venció

no debería ser extraño que se haya despertado temprano - dijo Riven pasando ambas manos por la cara.

¿creen que podamos entrar? - pregunto Flora preocupada mirando la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Brandon.

por supuesto que pueden pero solo en horario de visita - escuche la voz el medico que atendía a Brandon. Me di la vuelta y lo vi mirándonos con una sonrisa - su amiga entro hace como una hora

gracias - dije sonriendo. Mire a Bloom que estaba mas tranquila al saber en donde estaba Stella, después de unos minutos decidimos entrar. Yo fui el primero ya que abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a Stella sentada en una silla junto a Brandon sosteniendo su mano, lo miraba preocupada y podía notar que sus ojos estaban algo rojos.

Stella... - la llame suavemente mientras entraba seguido de los demás. Ella me miro por unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar a Brandon.

oye, ¿por qué no nos despertaste? - pregunto Musa caminando hacía ella.

no quería, parecían... tan tranquilos... durmiendo - dijo apenas audible y con la voz algo cortada.

Mire a mi mejor amigo ahí en la cama acostado. Podía sentir parte del dolor de Stella, él era mi mejor amigos desde que eramos niños pero entiendo que el dolor de Stella era diferente al mío ya que ella era su novia, una de las personas que mas lo amaba.

por favor... abre los ojos... - rogó Stella cerrando sus ojos y colocando el dorso de la mano de Brandon en su frente aun sostenida por ambas manos.

"enserio Brandon, abre los ojos" - pensé preocupado. Note que Stella susurro algo pero no pude escucharlo. Luego de que ella quitara la mano de Brandon de su frente lo miro preocupada. Me sorprendí un poco mientras sonreía al notar que Brandon fruncía el ceño un poco. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios al ver que Brandon abría sus ojos lentamente.

¡Brandon! - exclamo Stella feliz mientras lo abrazaba. Sonreí un poco y mire a los demás que estaban igual. Volvía a mirar a Brandon y a Stella pero estaba vez mi sonrisa se cayo al notar algo, Brandon fruncía el ceño confundido y se separaba de Stella de tal manera aun.

¿qui- quien eres? - pregunto Brandon confundido mirando a Stella - ¿quienes son ustedes? - pensé que esto era algo malo pero eso cambio cuando escuche su última pregunta - ¿quien soy yo? - eso si era realmente malo. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y preocupado.

llamaré al medico - escuche a Timmy.

Brandon... - lo llame preocupado. Él me miro tranquilo pero confundido.

¿quien es Brandon? - pregunto confundido.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado :D aunque... considerando el final, no lo creo mucho jeje. Originalmente este capítulo no debía dividirse en dos pero decidi hacerlo a última hora jeje.

**Próximamente: ¿Quien Soy Yo? Pt. 2**

¿quienes son ustedes? - pregunto Brandon confundido.

no, no, tiene que ser una broma - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - ¿no me recuerdas?

tiene amnesia, sera temporal pero no puedo decirles cuanto tardara - dijo el medico preocupado.

¡Dada! - dijo Emily apuntando a Brandon que la miraba confundido.

¿dada? - pregunto él - ¿que significa?

¿enserio no te acuerdas de mi? - pregunto Stella con voz dolida.

lo siento - dijo Brandon mirando a Stella - pero no...

soy Stella... soy tu novia - dijo ella tratando de contener las lagrimas.

no recuerdo nada, enserio lo intento pero no puedo - dijo Brandon - no puedo creer que no te recuerde

bienvenido a casa - dijo Liam sonriendo - hogar de hogares y lugar donde perdiste la memoria

¿soy su padre? - pregunto Brandon mirando a Emily sorprendido.

~ Comentarios:

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Si, que indignación... ¿como puedes pensar eso? jeje na es broma, yo también lo hubiera hecho. Oh si, pero tiene sospechas de que Ty tenga algo que ver aunque las rechaza enseguida. La noticia de Bloom, tan linda y hermosa noticia... sorry pero no me gusta one direction jeje, pero gracias por mencionarlo aun así.

- WinxLove: Tienes toda la razón. Lo de Brandon... bueno, ya vez que si es temporal jeje y de la corona, habrán mas problemas sobre eso...

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Fue largo y realmente espero que les guste, como siempre Lira12 poniendo los nervios, las ansias y el drama en el fics jeje. El vestido de Stella lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil de twitter... _Liraa12 o Paulinaa12_ no se como se busca en realidad por eso pongo ambos jeje.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	17. Chapter 17: ¿Quien Soy Yo? Pt 2

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 17:

¿Quien soy yo? Pt. 2

.: Stella :.

Mire a Brandon en estado de shock, solo tres preguntas bastaron para destrozarme por completa. Me sentía como una torre de naipes, se quita una carta y se desmorona por completo, así me sentía por dentro. Retrocedí un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza. Brandon me miraba confundido mientras yo intentaba procesar correctamente lo que él había preguntado.

no, no, tiene que ser una broma - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - ¿no me recuerdas?

¿quienes son ustedes? - pregunto Brandon confundido echando abajo la última esperanzada de que fuera una broma.

Me mordí el labio inferior y escuche al medico entrar. Rápidamente se acerco a Brandon e intento ver que tenía, primero le explico donde estaba y que había sucedido, luego reviso lo que es su pulso, después reviso su vista y al final le hizo unas preguntas.

¿recuerdas que en que mes estamos? - pregunto el medico a lo que Brandon negó con la cabeza - ¿tu nombre?

no... - negó con la cabeza.

¿los de tus padres? - pregunto nuevamente.

Iris... y Alexander - respondió Brandon tranquilo.

¿recuerdas... algo de lo que paso? - pregunto el medico a lo que Brandon negó con la cabeza nuevamente - ¿algo sobre ti?

Brandon pareció pensarlo por unos segundos lo que me dio una pequeña y mínima esperanza pero rápidamente como llego se fue, otra respuesta negativa dio. Con cada pregunta una daga se clavaba en mi corazón. No podía creer que Brandon no recordará nada, ni siquiera su nombre.

bien, eso es todo - dijo el medico mirándonos - tengo los resultados

creo que tengo una idea - dijo Tecna - pero quiero escucharlo de usted

bueno, como se darán cuenta tiene amnesia, sera temporal pero no puedo decirles cuanto tardara - dijo el medico preocupado.

¿como esta tan seguro de que es temporal? - pregunto Sky serio.

pues, parece pensar las cosas un poco lo que me dice que es temporal - dijo el medico - el problema es saber cuando volverá su memoria, podría tardar meses ya que no recuerda su nombre pero si los de sus padres... - cerré los ojos apenas escuche aquello - creo que lo mejor es que se quede aquí unas horas para que descanse, luego pueden llevarlo a su casa y sería bueno que intente hacerle recordar poco a poco quien es, lo que le gusta, y esas cosas

Mas tarde, unos diez minutos mas, me encontraba sentada en la silla donde había permanecido hasta que Brandon había despertado. Me estaba mordiendo las uñas lo que no era bueno y me arruinaba el esmalte pero no tenía cabeza pensar en eso ahora. Deje de morderme las uñas y comencé a clavarlas en las palmas de mis manos como solía hacerlo cuando esta nerviosa.

entonces... - escuche a Bloom hablar después de tanto silencio - no recuerdas nada de nada... es una pena, pero ya lo recordarás

eso espero - dijo Brandon tranquilo - aunque... podría empezar por saber cual es mi nombre

oh es cierto - dijo Sky riendo - te llamas Brandon

Brandon... - dijo él en un susurro - es lindo

algo - dijo Bloom tranquila.

¿no me dirán quienes son? - pregunto Brandon con una risita divertido.

¿crees poder recordar? - pregunto Sky sonriendo.

bueno... creo que somos amigos - dijo Brandon tranquilo - ¿mejores?

si - dijo Sky alegre - ¿recuerdas mi nombre?

no - dijo Brandon mientras yo agachaba la cabeza y colocaba mis manos en mi regazo apretando mi ropa - lo siento

esta bien, al menos saber que somos amigos es un progreso - dijo Sky sonriendo - me llamo Sky, soy tu mejor amigo desde que eramos niños

.: Brandon :.

Mire a Sky sonriendo, no podía recordarlo mucho mas que fue un gran amigo. Mire a los demás sonriendo y espere a que ellos me dijeran quienes eran porque honestamente solo nunca podré saber quien es quien.

yo soy Riven - dijo el chico de cabellos lilas con un tono serio.

Timmy - dijo el único chico que usaba lentes y de cabello claro.

soy Liam, el adorable - dijo el chico de cabello blanco platinado.

no le hagas caso - dijo el chico moreno de cabello castaño oscuro - soy Nabu

y yo Helio - dijo él de cabello negro.

yo soy Bloom - dijo la chica pelirroja de ojos azules sonriendo.

me llamo Flora - dijo una de las dos chicas castañas. Ella tenía el cabello castaño mas claro y ojos color verdes muy lindos.

yo me llamo Musa - dijo la chica de cabello color azulado y de ojos azules profundo.

soy Layla - dijo la otra chica castaña de ojos color entre azul y gris.

mi nombre es Tecna - dijo la chica de cabello fucsia y ojos color parecido al calipso pero mas oscuro.

Sonreí a todos y luego mire a la chica que estaba sentada en una silla a mi lado. Tenía el cabello rubio y anteriormente pude notar que tenía los ojos color miel, muy bonitos. Ella tenía la cabeza agachada y apretaba su falda en sus manos. Sky coloco una mano sobre el hombro de aquella chica y ella levanto la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

Pude notar tristeza en sus ojos, parece que realmente yo era importante para ella ya que fue la primera en mirarme incrédula y en shock cuando pregunte quien era, además de que me abrazo en cuanto desperté. No se quien sea esta chica ni tampoco sabía que tan importante era para mi pero por alguna razón me dolía verla así y no sabía porque.

¿ustedes están emparejados? - pregunte curioso al ver que la mayoría estaba tomado de la mano menos Liam.

si - dijeron tranquilos.

genial - dije sonriendo.

creo que debes decirle quien eres - dijo Sky a la chica de cabellos dorados.

soy Stella... - dijo ella mirándome tímidamente y tratando de contener unas lagrimas - tu novia

La mire sorprendido y entendí enseguida porque ella estaba así y tal vez porque me hacía sentir mal verla en ese estado pero no podía hacer nada, yo no recuerdo a esta chica, no recuerdo nada de nada y era muy molesto.

¿enserio no te acuerdas de mi? - pregunto Stella con voz dolida.

lo siento - negué con la cabeza mirando a Stella - pero no...

Ella cerro los ojos aun mas dolida. Sentía que se me rompía el corazón verla así pero no sabía que hacer ya que no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre pero por alguna razón si el de mis padres.

iré a fuera - dijo ella levantándose de la silla. La mire de reojo antes de que se fuera. Yo admito que era muy bella y sus ojos eran hermosos aunque demostraban tanta tristeza.

iré a ver como esta - dijo Bloom colocando una mano en el hombro de una de las chicas y luego saliendo.

¿realmente es mi novia? - fruncí el ceño mirando a Sky.

si, pero es normal que no lo recuerdes ya que no recordabas ni tu nombre - dijo él tranquilo.

no recuerdo nada - dije llevando una mano a mi cabeza - no puede ser que no recuerde nada

Es extraño pero el no recordar nada se me hace realmente raro, no es normal esto, no es normal que no recuerde mi nombre, a mis amigos, a mi novia... mi novia... ¿ella realmente lo es? no puedo recordarlo pero ahora viéndola unos minutos si pude ver a una joven realmente linda, hermosa pero no estoy seguro de que así sea.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Salí a buscar a Stella pero no la encontré una idea se me cruzo por la mente y una sonrisa por los labios, me dirigí hacía donde estaba la cafetería y la vi ahí comprando un café.

café antes del medio día, quizás no deberías tu sabes cuanto mal te hace beber tanto café - dije riendo un poco ya que compro uno grande.

Bloom, no estoy de humor - dijo pagando el café y mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

lo siento - le dije algo preocupada - oye mira lamento mucho esto pero las cosas se van arreglar. Ya oíste al medico, solo es temporal, Brandon va a recordar todo a ti, a nosotros... a Emily...

¿sabes Bloom? no se que sera pero ya no quiero oírte - dijo ella molesta - me iré a casa ahora... tengo cosas que hacer, como llamar a mi madre y disculparme por lo de ayer, y luego ver que hacer con el problema de Brandon

ambas sabemos que no es así - dije negando con la cabeza - tu quieres quedarte aquí con él pero te molesta que él no te recuerde...

basta - dijo ella apretando los dientes un poco - nos vemos en la tarde

bien - dije asintiendo - vamos a la habitación, Sky tiene las llaves de tu auto

caminare - dijo ella dándose la vuelta. Di un suspiro preocupada mientras miraba a Stella caminar hacía el ascensor. Realmente me sentí mal por ella, debe de estar sufriendo ya que Brandon no la recuerda pero me sorprende un poco que esté tan tranquila y que no se quiera quedar a esperar a que él salga. Me di la vuelta y volví a la habitación en la que estaba Brandon.

no, no, eso no es verdad - escuche decir a Brandon mientras entraba a la habitación - eso no puede ser

que si lo es - dijo Musa riendo - créenos, es verdad

¿que cosa es verdad? - pregunte sonriendo.

que las hadas existen y somos hadas - dijo Flora tranquila. Mire a todos sorprendida y luego a Brandon. No imaginaba que le iban a decir eso aun, digo, pensé que íbamos a esperar un poco mas.

¡Dada! - dijo Emily estirando los brazos a Brandon.

¿dada? - pregunto Brandon confundido - ¿eso que significa? oh ¿y quien es esa pequeñita?

Me mordí el labio inferior dudando si decirle o no, y luego mire a los demás que me asentían con la cabeza. Mire a Brandon que aun esperaba respuesta y suspire un poco para tranquilizarme.

escucha, te parecerá mentira o algo loco... dada significa... papá... ella es Emily, es tu hija - dije lentamente. Brandon abrió los ojos sorprendido y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

no, eso no es posible - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - ella no...

dada - lo volvió a llamar Emily.

pero si se parece a... - intento decir él pero callo antes de nombrar a Stella - ¿es hija de Stella y mía?

si - dijo Tecna asintiendo lentamente - se que parece algo loco pero...

tienes razón, es una locura - dijo Brandon algo molesto - primero el chiste de las hadas y ahora de que tengo una hija, perdí la memoria pero no soy tonto

Brandon es la verdad - dijo Sky tranquilo - te advirtieron que parece loco pero lo es, esa pequeña es tu hija

Brandon se mordió el labio inferior un poco y bajo la mirada como si enserio no nos creyera, luego nos miro y negó con la cabeza - no, no, no... yo no puedo tener una hija y ustedes no son hadas... mira tal vez si sea verdad pero no lo recuerdo y soltar una bomba como esa no hace las cosas mas fáciles lo siento pero no puedo creerles

pero... - intento decir Tecna pero fue interrumpida.

enserio lo siento, pero no puedo creerles sin una prueba que lo demuestre... no estoy seguro de si es verdad pero créame que no es fácil para mi esto. Tengo amnesia y aunque va a ser temporal es difícil de recordar y creer todo lo que me dicen, si les creo que son mis amigos pero dudo un poco de tener una hija y que sea con Stella, en especial lo de que ustedes sean hadas... lo siento, enserio no quisiera ser el malo de la película pero no puedo creerles... y creo que es mejor que se vayan... - dijo Brandon apuntando a la puerta tranquilo - ...yo no se como llegar a la casa y por lo que me dijeron vivimos juntos así que es mejor que dejen un numero de teléfono y los llamo luego para que me vengan a buscar

mejor... te esperaremos en la cafetería - dijo Sky saliendo.

Brandon... - lo llame luego de que todos salieron - es difícil, lo se, pero es la verdad...

¿donde esta ella? ahm... Stella - pregunto él curioso.

se ha ido, no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse ya que no la recordabas - respondí tranquilo - pero escucha, Stella es tu novia y Emily tu hija... ellas son lo mas importante para ti y se que no lo recuerdas pero créeme, lo son

agradezco un poco que me digas eso Bloom - dijo Brandon tranquilo - pero por favor, quiero estar solo un rato

solo te pido que lo pienses bien e intentes recordar - dije en casi una suplica - en tu billetera supongo que debes tener una foto de ambas, pero por favor Brandon intenta recordarlas a ambas, no importa si no nos crees el hecho de ser hadas, porque si es loco pero a mi me interesa mas que recuerdes a Stella y Emily

tranquila, no se si podré pero lo intentare - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. Salí de la habitación y me junte con los demás en la cafetería.

¿que paso? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

nada, solo le dije que al menos recordara a Stella y Emily - respondí tomando asiento al lado de Sky. Mire a Emily con una sonrisa pero la pequeña tenía una mirada triste, tal vez porque no pudo estar con Brandon un rato o porque Stella se había ido.

entonces que hacemos, ¿esperaremos a Brandon todo el día aquí o volveremos a casa y luego venimos a buscarlo? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

yo llamaré a Stella - dije sacando mi celular y marcando su numero - estoy preocupada por ella

esto es mi culpa - dijo Nabu escondiendo su cabeza en sus manos.

no digas eso, fue un accidente - dijo Layla frotando su brazo - y es temporal, no será para siempre

me corto - dije mirando la pantalla de mi celular.

déjala un rato, debe de sentirse horrible - dijo Helio abrazando a Flora - si esto es malo para nosotros ella debe sentir que todo se le viene abajo

pero estoy preocupada - dije intentando llamarla de nuevo pero volvió a cortar.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Corte la llama de Bloom unas tres veces, no porque no quiera hablar si no porque estaba ocupada. Apenas había vuelto a casa y me tope con la visita de Sarah, la mujer que debía examinarme y decidir si accedería al trono de la Luna o se lo quedaría mi prima.

Ahí estaba yo, parada frente a ella con las Pixies a mi lado. Sentía que todo se me acababa de derrumbar y lo único que quería era ir a mi habitación para estar sola pero ella estaba frente a mi mirando seria, incluso mas que en la reunión de ayer. Tenía un desastre en mi cabeza y no podía pensar en nada mas que no sea Brandon.

¿cuanto rato mas va a estar así? - pregunto Chatta en un susurro a mi oído. Yo solo negué con la cabeza al no tener la respuesta ya que no lo sabía. Pasaron unos minutos y ella seguía sin decir nada. Me mordí el labio nerviosa y mire a Amore que se encogió de hombros.

y... ¿hay alguna razón por la que esta aquí? - pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

no estuvo bien irse así como si nada - dijo ella con la voz mas seria y fría que podía haber escuchado en un largo tiempo - ¿se puede saber la razón?

ah bueno, es que mi novio tuvo un accidente - dije preocupada - quería verlo

¿donde esta ahora? - pregunto seria.

en el hospital - dije tranquila - me vine porque sucedió algo del que no quiero hablar y...

debo irme - me interrumpió ella seria - estuvo mal que te fueras pero la razón es valida aunque no la forma en como te fuiste. Si bien era importante lo que hacíamos esto no pasa por debajo. Lo estuve pensando bien y creo que como tu examen se quedo a la mitad tendrás otra oportunidad

¿enserio? - pregunte sorprendida.

si, pero sera la última y ni una excusa sera valida, ni siquiera la mas urgente - dijo ella seria - tendrás otra prueba en dos semanas... no sera una tarde como la de ayer, solo irás a mi casa y ahí pasaremos la tarde

ok - dije no tan convencida pero tratando de hacerlo pasar desapercibido - entonces... dos semanas...

adiós - dijo ella desapareciendo.

eso fue raro - dijo Digit extrañada.

bastante - dije en un susurro - iré a mi habitación

espera, no nos has dicho que sucedió con Brandon - dijo Amore preocupada.

él... tiene amnesia - dije desviando la vista. No obtuve ninguna respuesta de las Pixies así que solo subí a mi habitación y me encerré en ella. Me deje caer en la cama escondiendo mi cabeza en una de las almohadas y dejando caer unas lagrimas que había contenido en todo el camino a casa.

Odiaba saber que Brandon no me recordaba o a Emily, Dios, no se que paso ahí, no se si las chicas le dijeron que Emily es su hija u otra cosa. Yo solo quería que esto fuese un mal suelo, otra pesadilla, sería feliz si solo fuese una pesadilla pero todo era tan real, el accidente, Brandon preguntando quien es, el diagnostico del medico... todo era real.

Mire en mi dedo anular derecho un anillo que Brandon me había dado, uno de dos anillos que él me había dado y los apreciaba demasiado. Recordaba cuando me lo dio hace ya casi mas de dos años, no recuerdo la cantidad exacta pero fue para el baile que hubo en el reino de mi madre. Ese día había sido un problema y un desastre pero de alguna manera las cosas terminaron bien.

Mi vista se poso en la foto enmarcada en el una mesa de noche, era una de las tantas foto que él tomo el día que nació Emily, también habían mas fotos de antes pero la del día en que Emily nació parecía ser su favorita.

Cerré los ojos para dormir un rato pero no podía ya que todas las imágenes, recuerdos y momentos en los que estaba con Brandon se me vinieron a la mente. No sabía cuanto iba a durar esta amnesia pero esperaba que fuera lo menos posible para así poder estar con él como antes, aunque algo me decía que eso no sería en un buen tiempo.

Unas horas mas tarde decidí salir de mi habitación, no sin antes verme al espejo. Tenía el maquillaje corrido por lo que use algo para quitármelo y luego bajar. Al llegar abajo vi a las Pixies conversando de algo pero guardaron silencio apenas me vieron, imagino que ese algo era relacionado con Brandon.

¿como te sientes? - pregunto Amore acercándose preocupada.

con hambre - dije tranquila - veré que hay de comer en la cocina

¡Llegamos mundo! - escuche la voz de Riven. Mire hacía la puerta y vi a todos entrar tranquilos junto con Brandon.

bienvenido a casa - dijo Liam sonriendo - hogar de hogares y lugar donde perdiste la memoria

¡Liam! - lo retaron todos.

perdón - se disculpo él apenado.

Mire a Brandon nerviosa ya que no sabía que podía decir o que hacer pero él me dio una leve sonrisa tranquilo. Miro todo su alrededor y se acerco a la mesa colocando la mano.

es bonita - dijo sonriendo. Poso la vista en mi y luego en las Pixies - ¿que- que son esas?

son Pixies, señor yo no creo en las hadas - dijo Liam tranquilo - son mini haditas unidas a las chicas...

¿Pixies? - pregunto confundido.

hola Brandon - saludaron todas.

¿¡Hablan!? - dijo sorprendido.

pues, claro ¿que esperabas? - pregunto Chatta - yo soy Chatta, Pixie unida a Flora y la Pixie del Chisme

yo soy Digit, la Pixie unida a Tecna y la Pixie de la Nanotecnologia - dijo Digit sonriendo.

yo Tune, la Pixie de los modales y la Pixie unida a Musa - dijo Tune con amabilidad - es bueno ver que estas bien

gra- gracias - dijo Brandon sorprendido.

mi nombre es Lockette, la Pixie de las Direcciones y unida a Bloom - dijo Lockette con una sonrisa.

yo soy Amore, la Pixie del Amore y unida a Stella - dijo Amore sonriendo - también, y ella es Piff la Pixie del Sueño y unida a Layla

increíble - dijo sorprendido - eso quiere decir que...

así es, te dije que somos hadas - dijo Musa sonriendo - yo soy el Hada de la Música, Bloom es el hada de la Llama del Dragón, mas conocido como fuego, Flora el Hada de la Naturaleza, Layla el Hada del Agua, Stella el Hada del Sol y la Luna, Tecna el Hada de la Tecnología y falta Roxy que aun no llega, ella es el Hada de los Animales y su Pixie unida es Dia, la Pixie de la Amistad

¿Roxy? - pregunto Brandon confundido.

es amiga de las chicas y una historia larga que luego te contaremos - dijo Sky sonriendo - ahora.. ¿quieres hacer algo?

quisiera ir a mi habitación - dijo Brandon mirando a Sky confundido - pero no tengo ni idea de donde es

bueno, sobre eso... - dijo Flora sonriendo algo nerviosa - cada uno duerme con su novio... en tu caso... con Stella...

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y sentí que mi corazón latía mas rápido que antes. Mire a Brandon mientras me mordía el labio inferior y él me miro algo confundido pero luego sonrió tranquilo.

en ese caso, ¿me dirías donde es? - pregunto sonriendo.

tengo una idea, ¿Stella, por que mejor no se lo muestras? - dijo Tecna sonriendo - tal vez así recuerde algo mas

a mi me parece bien - dijo Brandon con una sonrisa.

bien - dije con voz apenas audible - ven...

¡Mamá! - dijo Emy estirando los brazos. Sonreí un poco y tome a la bebé en brazos para luego subir las escaleras seguida de Brandon.

bien, aquí duermen Musa y Riven en la siguiente Flora y Helio, allí enfrente Tecna y Timmy, al lado Layla y Nabu, en esta Bloom y Sky y nosotros aquí - dije apuntando a la derecha.

¿y en aquellas dos? - pregunto Brandon a la puerta de al lado de la nuestra y una que estaba mas lejos.

bueno, una da al jardín que es un balcón y la otra es la habitación de Emily - dije sonriendo mientras entraba a mi habitación - esta es tu habitación

es hermosa - dijo mirándola extrañado - aunque parece mas de chica, digo, el color naranjo es lindo pero...

si es que era mía antes de que ustedes se mudaran con nosotras - dije sonriendo mientras sentaba a Emily en la cama.

vaya, es increíble que hay tanto que no puedo recordar - dijo Brandon mirando algunas fotos - así que si eres mi novia...

¿lo dudaste? - pregunte temiendo que si.

un poco, es difícil no recordar nada ya que todo lo que te dicen parece mentira o... solo una locura mas - dijo Brandon caminando por la habitación hasta detenerse en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Miro sonriendo el espejo y saco una foto que yo tenía puesta en la esquina - es bonita, ¿eres tu?

si, tenía como diez años - dije sonriendo tranquila - no nos conocíamos entonces

ya veo - dijo sonriendo. Camino hasta el escritorio y vio algo que le llamo la atención - ¿y esto? ¿que es?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver que eran las invitaciones para la boda por lo que enseguida camine hasta él y se las quite - nada, cosas mías... - no quería decirle a Brandon aun que nos ibamos a casar ya que eso podría hacer que no me creyera y prefería mejor que recordara poco a poco. Guarde las invitaciones en un cajón y me senté en la cama al escuchar a Emily llamarme.

oye... ¿puedo preguntar algo? - pregunto curioso.

lo que quieras - dije sonriendo mientras tomaba a Emily y la sentaba en mi regazo.

ella... ¿esa bebé... es mi hija? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba a mi.

¿te lo dijeron? - pregunte preocupada.

si, pero no estoy seguro de que sea verdad, tengo que saber y creo que viniendo de ti sera mas creíble... - dijo Brandon sentándose frente a mi - ¿soy su padre?

Torcí los labios y tome una foto enmarcada. Mire a Brandon tranquila y se la entregue - ¿tu que piensas? - él miro la foto y asintió lentamente - si, lo es... se que no lo recuerdas pero Emily si es tu hija, esa foto la tomaste tu el día en que nació. Era de noche y todos se habían ido, Emily estaba durmiendo en mis brazos y nosotros hablábamos de ella misma, tomaste la cámara y sacaste varias fotos... de todas la que había dijiste que esa era tu favorita

esta en mi billetera - dijo mirando la foto que le había entregado mientras yo lo miraba confundida y esperanzada a que haya recordado algo - Bloom me lo dijo, no la he revisado aun pero siento que si es verdad

ya veo - dije en voz baja.

así que... soy padre - dijo incrédulo mientras me miraba - es increíble que haya tenido una hija y no lo recuerde...

¿por qué no lo intentas? - pregunte preocupada.

ya lo hice, ellos me dijeron que tenía una hija intente recordarlo pero nada... por lo que supuse que era mentira - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - quiero decir, debo ser un mal padre porque no recuerdo a mi propia hija, ni su nombre, ni su edad, ni siquiera si ya dijo su primera palabra

bueno, si te consuela se llama Emily, tiene diez meses y fue mamá - dije sonriendo un poco.

me gustaría poder recordar el momento en que nació, cuando hablo por primera vez, cuando comenzó a gatear todo eso - dijo Brandon bajando la mirada.

lo harás - dije sonriendo - yo se que si

no recuerdo nada, enserio lo intento pero no puedo - dijo Brandon lamentandolo un poco - pero no puedo creer que no te recuerde ni siquiera a ti, digo si dices ser mi novia y ella mi hija significa que enserio eres importante para mi. No tendría una hija con cualquiera... ¿verdad?

Me reí un poco y asentí con la cabeza - no te presiones a recordar todo de una buena vez, digo, creo que ya bastante tuviste con lo de hoy

esta bien - dijo asintiendo.

si quieres dormir hazlo, yo llevaré a la pequeña a su habitación - dije sonriendo mientras me levantaba de la cama.

¿estas segura? - pregunto mirándome preocupado - digo, no me parece bien que duerma aquí si no recuerdo nada ¿hay una habitación de invitados?

la usa Liam, que casualmente dejo de ser invitado hace mucho tiempo - dije riendo un poco - pero si no quieres dormir aquí... esta bien aunque no se donde mas podrías...

odio esto - dijo en un susurro - ¿tienes un lado de la cama?

derecho - respondí sonriendo mientras salia de la habitación.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Mire la habitación de reojo una vez que Stella había salido. Era sorprendente la cantidad de cosas que había, muchos productos y cosas así pero mas me sorprendían las fotos, muchas fotos de mi con ella porque no las recordaba en nada.

tengo una familia además de mis padres... - dije mirando la foto detenidamente. Salía yo sentado junto a Stella que tenía a una pequeña recién nacida en sus brazos - ...y no la recuerdo

ya lo harás - escuche la voz de Sky a mis espaldas. Me di a vuelta y lo mire confundido - siento entrar así pero quería saber como estabas

pues, igual que antes - dije volviendo a mirar la foto.

estaba pensando que si quieres ir a ver a tus padres - dijo Sky - tal vez así recuerdes algo de tu infancia

gracias pero ahora quiero dormir un poco - dije sonriendo - tal vez mañana

esta bien - dijo sonriendo.

oye, ¿no hay otro lugar en donde pueda dormir? - pregunte curioso.

el sillón - dijo riendo - escucha se que sera extraño para ti dormir con Stella pero creo que lo mejor para recordar es estar con ella

lo se, pero sigue siendo extraño - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

bien, espero que descanses y recuerdes un poco mas cuando despiertes - dijo Sky sonriendo.

gracias - dije sonriendo. Una vez que Sky salio de la habitación yo me levante de la cama y mire todo tranquilo nuevamente. Algo llamo mi atención, un dibujo que algo que estaba tirado en el suelo, lo tome y vi a una persona con una cara siniestra, su cabello tapaba la mitad de la cara, tenía ojos grises y su boca era cubierta por algo, también en su ojo izquierdo, él único que se veía, tenía un gran corte.

oye espero que no te moleste pero pensé que mejor sería... - escuche a Stella. La vi parada en la entrada y me miraba sorprendida - ¿que tienes ahí?

ella... ¿te hizo daño? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño mientras le mostraba el dibujo a ella - ¿quien es?

¿donde encontraste eso? - pregunto Stella sorprendida - aguarda... ¿la recuerdas?

estaba tirado y no mucho pero siento que es mala... y que pudo hacerte año - dije mirando la hoja - ¿quien es ella?

cosa del pasado - dijo Stella quitándome la hoja lentamente - olvídate de ella, pero me alegra que recuerdes algo...

esta bien, si tu lo dices - dije asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿ibas a decirme algo antes?

oh si, estaba pensando que si te sientes incomodo durmiendo conmigo entonces yo puedo ir a dormir con Emily - dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

no, esta bien - dije negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía - pensaba que si quiero recordar algunas cosas es mejor estar contigo, si eres mi novia, digo, como eres mi novia debes saber mas que nadie sobre mi y mañana iba a ir a ver a mis padres, Sky quiere que vaya

bien - me sonrió ella. Mire a Stella a los ojos con una sonrisa. Tenía unos ojos realmente hermosos, tan brillantes como el sol y tan dorados como su color, eran realmente hermoso, ella era hermosa. Una imagen se me vino a mente pero era algo borrosa aunque se podía ver que eran dos personas sentadas en algún lado. Cerré los ojos por un segundo y sacudí mi cabeza.

¿estas bien? - pregunto ella preocupada.

si - dije asintiendo. Volví a mirar a Stella y sonreí abiertamente. Apenas la recordaba, ni eso, pero podía sentir que ella era realmente especial para mi, no se si estaba enamorado de ella o solo podía sentir amistad pero sentía que era especial - Sunshine - dije sonriendo mientras miraba sus ojos.

¿disculpa? ¿que dijiste? - pregunto ella sonriendo abiertamente.

Sunshine - dije confundido - ¿esta mal?

no, solo... olvídalo - dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

¿puedo llamarte así? - pregunte sonriendo.

¿por qué? - pregunto curiosa.

Me sonroje un poco y tartamudeé - por- por tus o-ojos, son... hermosos...

Stella sonrió abiertamente y algo emocionada como si lo que hubiera dicho fuese lo mejor - si, si puedes - la mire a los ojos sonriendo. Todo mi alrededor había desaparecido y solo me importaba estar con ella en este momento, tal vez si sentía algo mas que solo amistad y aunque dijo que es mi novia yo no sabía si podía corresponder el sentimiento en el momento porque recién los empiezo a reconocer poco a poco.

Escuche un llanto que rompió el momento mire la puerta confundido ya que el llanto se escuchaba en nuestra habitación pero no había nadie mas que nosotros dos. Stella rió un poco y camino hasta al lado del escritorio y apretó un botón de algo que estaba en la pared.

es Emily, bueno, que descanses - dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación.

Emy... - dije sonriendo también.

* * *

.: Flora :.

¿recuerda a Akane? - pregunto Sky sorprendido - ¿por qué recuerda a Akane?

no lo se, había... un dibujo de ella tirado en mi habitación y él lo vio - dijo Stella tranquila.

¿por qué tienes un dibujo de Akane? - pregunte confundida.

no importa - negó con la cabeza Helio - importa que Brandon recordó algo y es bueno

¿por qué recordar a Akane es bueno? - pregunto Musa confundida.

pregunto si ella me había hecho daño - dijo Stella mirando su regazo - tal vez, el recuerda a Akane solo por eso... por el daño que me hizo

es verdad - dijo Sky sonriendo.

ahora que recuerdo yo, dijiste que también recordó uno de los tanto apodos que te tiene - dije sonriendo. Ella sonrió mientras miraba el anillo en su dedo - Stella...

me gustaría que recordara mas - dijo ella en un susurro.

Brandon solo necesita tiempo para recordar - dijo Sky sonriendo - y creo que estando contigo lo hará mas que con cualquiera de nosotros

eres su mejor amigo - dijo Stella mirando a Sky - puedes recordarle su infancia

si, de hecho pensé en llevarlo mañana con sus padres - dijo Sky sonriendo.

algo menciono - dijo Stella asintiendo - bueno, la tarde ha estado tranquila considerando todo lo que ha pasado ¿y Bloom?

esta durmiendo - dijo Sky sonriendo - el cansancio

oh que lindo, otro bebé mas en la casa - dije sonriendo.

yo no se si es lindo o un problema - dijo Musa torciendo los labios - no tenemos mas habitaciones y usar magia para hacer otra... no lo se

no te preocupes - dijo Sky sonriendo - pensamos en agrandar nuestra habitación

eso suena a otros problema - dijo Stella - Sky, créeme que tener a un bebé recién nacido es lindo pero dormir con el es una tortura - me reí un poco y vi a Emily que estaba comiendo una galleta en el regazo de Helio o mas bien solo la babeaba ya que no podía morderla bien aun. Stella miro a Emily y le sonrió tranquila - pero es la experiencia mas hermosa que puedes tener

¡Ma! - dijo Emily tirando la galleta y sonriendo tranquila.

no Em, eso no se hace - dijo Helio riendo.

¿do? - pregunto Emily confundida.

no - dijo Helio negando con la cabeza.

Emily, ¿tienes hambre? - pregunto Stella mirando a la bebé que le sonrió - ¿vamos tomar leche?

¡Daaa! - dijo Emily feliz. Ella sonrió y tomo a la pequeña para dirigirse a la cocina.

me siento mal, pobre Stella - dije preocupada - enserio ha pasado por tanto, las Trix, Athan, Akane, la Dama Oscura y cuando creíamos que todo iba a volver a la normalidad sucede esto... realmente yo no lo podría soportar, además de que se nota que finge estar tranquila debería de mostrar como se siente...

gastaríamos mucho en helado - dijo Layla con una risita - pero tienes razón, todas sabemos que esta destrozada

Mire a la cocina y suspire un poco. Realmente estaba preocupada por Stella y por Brandon, ella debe de estar horriblemente destrozada y él apenas si recuerda su nombre y eso solo porque le dijimos... parece que su relación tendrá muchos problemas.

hey, adivinen que, no lo van a creer - vi a Nabu y a Liam entrar emocionados.

¿Liam tiene novia? - pregunto Sky sonriendo.

uy no - dijo Liam negando con la cabeza y con la voz baja - gracias por romperme el corazón

lo siento - se disculpo Sky torciendo los labios.

chicos, estaban emocionados por algo - dijo Layla.

oh si, le encantara, en la playa harán un show - dijo Liam sonriendo - para parejas...

tenemos que ir - dijo Nabu emocionado - hará música, baile, venderán cosas... y sobre todo para parejas

¿y tu por qué tan emocionado? - pregunte mirando a Liam.

momento perfecto para buscar novia - dijo Liam sonriendo - soy un amor, las chicas vendrán a mi corriendo

y tu belleza, irás conmigo - dijo Nabu acercándose a Layla con una sonrisa - no hay que desperdiciar esta oportunidad

¿por qué harán un show como ese? - pregunto Helio curioso.

porque... no lo se - dijo Liam negando con la cabeza - San Valentin fue hace mucho pero ¿que importa?

Helio comenzó a reír a carcajadas y asintió con la cabeza - suena bien, podemos ir si tu quieres

pues me encantaría pero... imagino que Stella no irá y no quiero dejarla sola - dije torciendo los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

podemos ser cupido - dijo Musa sonriendo de manera misteriosa - haremos que Brandon la lleve y tal vez recuerde algo mas

no me parece mala idea - dije sonriendo - enserio quiero que Stella este mejor o al menos hacerla sentir bien porque se que no pasa por el mejor momento

Flora, es tierno que quieras ayudar y todo pero la memoria de Brandon dependerá de él - dijo Layla sonriendo - podemos ayudar en que la recupere pero de él dependerá si quiere recuperarla

chicas, Flora, es lindo que quieras ayudar a Stella también con esto pero creo que ese problema tendrán que verlos ellos... - dijo Sky sonriendo - de ellos dependerá que sucederá con su relación, no de nosotros

pero seremos cupido - dijo Musa decidía - solo haremos que vayan juntos y ya, nada mas... cosa de ellos si su relación sigue a flote o se hunde

llevaré a Emily arriba - escuche a Stella y la vi salir de la cocina con el biberón en su mano y con la otra cargando a Emily. La pequeña intentaba tomar el biberón pero Stella lo alejaba de ella.

esta bien - dije asintiendo. Una vez que Stella subió mire a Sky de manera autoritaria - tu habla con Brandon

no deberían meterse - dijo Liam negando con la cabeza.

silencio - dijo Musa - seguro Stella estará feliz de que Brandon la lleve

bien - dijo SKy resignado - ¿cuando será el show?

una semana - respondieron Liam y Nabu.

bien, Brandon tiene que llevar a Stella a ese show - dijo Layla con un tono autoritario.

no me gusta cuando usan ese tono - dijo Nabu negando con la cabeza - o cuando se meten en estas cosas

deberías de estar acostumbrado - dije mirando a las chicas con una sonrisa - cupido esta de regreso

¿a que se refiere con regreso? - pregunto Liam curioso.

no tengo ni idea - dijo Nabu negando con la cabeza.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

no, esta bien no te preocupes... ¿seguro?... bueno, solo quería decirles algo pero tranquilo que puede esperar... si, esta bien, nos veremos luego... adiós - mi padre, Oritel, me había llamado para decirme que no podían tener la cena conmigo y con Sky hoy por lo que había que esperar unos días. Era una cena especial ya que era la cena en donde les diría sobre el embarazo pero al parecer no se pudo.

Mire el reloj y suspire al ver que era algo tarde, apenas había despertado y tenía algunos antojos. Salí de mi habitación para poder ir a la cocina y en el camino me encontré a Stella con Emily y un biberón. Sonreí e iba a decirle algo pero ella siguió de largo sin siquiera decirme nada o sonreírme, iba metida en sus pensamientos pude notar.

Baje las escaleras restandole importancia a Stella ya que no lograría que ella me diga que sucede y el antojo a ensalada de frutas era mayor. Al bajar las escaleras vi a Musa, Layla y Flora hablando algo sobre algún plan o algo parecido mientras que los chicos las miraban como resignados a algo.

¿que sucede? - pregunte curiosa. Vi a las chicas tensarse un poco y luego me miraron, se aliviaron un poco y luego siguieron en lo que estaban.

planean ser cupido - respondió Sky mientras me sonreía - ¿estas mejor?

tengo ganas de comer fruta cortada en cuadritos - dije riendo - si, una larga siesta me hizo bien

yo te la prepare - dijo Sky levantándose del sillón.

¿y de que va eso de ser cupido? - pregunte curiosa.

mañana habrá un show, algo para parejas como San Valentin pero no es por San Valentin - respondió Musa sonriendo - la cosa es que tenemos planeado ir pero Flora no quería que Stella se quedará aquí ya que por lo de Brandon es como obvio que no irían juntos...

esta bien, ¿y que hay con eso? - pregunte cruzándome de brazos curiosa.

haremos que Brandon lleve a Stella a ese show - dijo Layla sonriendo.

así tal vez recuerde algo y la vez la chispa de lo que solía ser su romance se encienda - dijo Flora con un tono de ensueño - es fantástico ¿no?

algo, pero hay una falla con su plan - dije sentándome en el brazo del sillón en que estaba Helio - ¿no creen que a Stella le moleste? ¿o tal vez a Brandon?

¿por qué habrían de molestarles? - pregunto Liam confundido.

Brandon perdió al memoria, no nos creyó que eramos hadas y mucho menos de Emily... ¿enserio creen que ambos podrán volver a tener su relación normal? - pregunte curiosa - yo creo que es mejor ir poco a poco y se que Stella estará de acuerdo conmigo

¿con que estaré de acuerdo contigo? - escuche preguntar a Stella. Gire la vista y vi a Stella parada en la escalera mirándome confundida.

que... las rosas son la flor mas hermosa - mintió Flora sonriendo.

si, lo son - dijo asintiendo tranquila.

¿no ibas a alimentar a Emily? - pregunto Helio curioso.

eso iba a hacer pero... Brandon lo esta haciendo - dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior. Intercambie miradas confundidas con los demás y luego mire a Stella nuevamente - ya se que es extraño pero dijo que quería intentarlo una vez

¿eso quiere decir que si sabe que es su hija? - pregunte a lo que Stella me asintió con la cabeza - vaya eso es bueno

algo - dijo no tan convencida ella.

¿y no deberías estar con él? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

bueno, si pero, no lose - negó ella con la cabeza mientras caminaba hasta el sofá - es extraño... no es lo mismo que antes...

Todos guardamos silencio. Stella estaba sentada mirando el suelo algo ida, su mirada se notaba algo vacía lo que era mas extraño. Pasaron unos minutos y levanto la cabeza, torció los labios y me miro fijamente, a los segundos después sonrió un poco débil.

oye, todo va a estar mejor - dijo Flora sonriendo - créeme, todo va a estar mejor

no lo se - negó ella con la cabeza - pero cambiando de tema me entro hambre

a mi también, no hemos almorzado aun - dijo Musa negando con la cabeza.

¿ordenamos pizza? - pregunto Nabu sonriendo.

por mi esta bien - dije sonriendo - aunque aun así quiero mi ensalada de frutas

Todos menos Stella rieron divertidos. Escuche un fuerte golpe venir de arriba y al igual que todos subí corriendo las escaleras, los demás que estaban en sus habitaciones salieron preocupados. Stella camino hasta la habitación de Emily y abrió la puerta.

¡Emily! - grito entrando rápidamente.

Mire a los demás que me asintieron para entrar y eso hice. Entre en la habitación que estaba hecha un desastre, parecía que una bomba había explotado y eso literalmente ya que habían muchas cosas que parecían quemadas pero no había fuego. Mire a Brandon que estaba tirado en el piso con Emily en sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza como si la protegiera.

¿que paso? - pregunte sorprendida e incrédula.

yo... no lo se - dijo Brandon confundido mientras Stella tomaba a la bebé que lloraba - estaba aquí sentado tranquilo cuando algo entro por la ventana y exploto

¿como que entro algo? - pregunto Nabu preocupado.

hay que arreglar este desorden - dijo Tecna mirando el desastre - tal vez algo de magia devuelva todo a la normalidad

oye yo lo siento - dijo Brandon mirando a Stella que abrazaba a Emily preocupada - enserio no se bien que fue lo que paso

no importa ahora - dijo Stella seria. Salió de la habitación con Emily mientras los demás aun estábamos ahí.

oh rayos - dijo Brandon golpeándose en la frente con la mano - yo solo quería ser un padre, no se si lo era pero quería serlo...

Brandon, tranquilo - dijo Sky colocando una mano en su hombro - escucha eras un buen padre y eso ni tu memoria lo puede cambiar, créeme, no fue tu culpa lo que ha pasado ahora

pero ella esta enojada conmigo - dijo Brandon lamentandolo.

no lo esta, solo esta preocupada - dije sonriendo - yo iré a verla

Salí de la habitación de Emily fui a la de Stella, la encontré sentada en la cama con Emily en los brazos, la pequeña parecía estar durmiendo un poco.

¿se puede? - pregunte con voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que Emily despertara y comenzará a llorar nuevamente. Stella intento calmarla pero ella seguía llorando - lo lamento

esta bien, Emily por favor bonita no llores - intento calmarla ella. Pasaron unos minutos y Emily al fin se había calmado e intentaba dormir nuevamente. Camine hasta Stella con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña y me senté a su lado.

¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupada.

¿por qué no lo estaría? - pregunto ella en voz baja mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Emily.

por todo lo que ha pasado - respondí tranquila - se que es difícil para ti pero lo que ha pasado hace unos momentos no fue culpa de Brandon, sabes que no le haría daño a Emily nunca

lo se Bloom - dijo Stella algo molesta - es solo que... algo anda mal, me molesta que Brandon no pueda recordar nada ni siquiera a Emily...

ay Stella... - dije torciendo los labios preocupada - tal vez él no recuerde a Emily pero intenta ser el padre que era, eso lo se...

esta bien, solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes - dijo ella sin dejar de ver a Emily.

ya verás que pronto las cosas serán como antes - dije sonriendo - por cierto, ¿ya le dijiste sobre la boda?

no, lo haré - dijo negando con la cabeza - no quiero que Brandon sepa eso al menos por ahora

bien, esta es tu decisión - dije sonriendo - iré a ver si Tecna logro arreglar la habitación, dijo que lo haría

esta bien - dijo Stella mirándome con una sonrisa algo débil.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré a Brandon frente a la puerta. Me miraba tranquilo, parece que no había escuchado nada de la conversación o si no estaría como loco por lo de la boda, quiero decir una cosa es enterarse de que es padre y otra enterarse de que en solo un mes iba a casarse.

¿puedo entrar a verla? - pregunto algo tímido y sonrojado.

Me reí un poco divertida y asentí - pero no hagas ruido, Emily se esta quedando dormida

gracias - dijo sonriendo.

¿que paso? - escuche preguntar a Sky luego de que Brandon había entrado en la habitación.

pues él entro y ahora seguro hablaran - dije tranquila - ¿crees que estarán bien?

Brandon no le haría nada malo a Emily y ambos lo sabemos - dijo Sky sonriendo - y Stella aun parece estar en negación por lo que ha pasado, solo necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a que Brandon no tiene memoria pero la va a recuperar

lo se - dije sonriendo un poco - pero estoy preocupada

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Mire a Stella sentada en la cama con su hija en sus brazos, ella tenía puesta la mirada en la bebé y le sonreía con ternura, era una vista realmente hermosa. Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza y camine lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, la mire con una sonrisa algo tímida y probablemente un sonrojo mientras ella me miraba fijamente, no parecía molesta o enojada pero si algo sorprendida.

¿como esta ella? - pregunte agachándome hasta quedar en cuclillas.

esta bien, por suerte no le sucedió nada - dijo Stella mirando a la bebé nuevamente - gracias

¿por qué? - pregunte confundido.

porque de no ser por ti seguro le sucede algo - dijo sonriéndome tranquila.

dijiste que era mi hija y mi deber es protegerla ¿no? - pregunte sonriendo.

¿quieres hacerte cargo de ella? - pregunto Stella incrédula.

tu dijiste que era mi hija, y no se porque pero siento que es verdad... te creo cuando dices que es mi hija, no se porque pero siento una calidez increíble cuando esta cerca mío y cuando la sostuve en mis brazos fue algo... wow, increíble, tranquilo, dulce... un sentimiento inexplicable pero bueno... - dije sonriendo mientras miraba a Stella a los ojos- tal vez no la recuerde pero quiero, enserio quiero, intentar ser quien soy... su padre, quiero volver a ser quien era, tener todos mis recuerdos sobre todo de ti y de Emily... yo quiero intentarlo... y si me dejas, si tu quieres, enserio puedo llegar a ser el padre que era antes aunque no recuerdo mucho como era pero lo intentaré

Brandon, yo mas que nadie quiere que recuperes la memoria pero no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado, no creo que vaya a funcionar si te obligas a recordar algo - dijo Stella mirándome preocupada - Cari... Brandon, no quiero que te fuerces enserio

pareces que quieres que lo haga - dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos - escucha, enserio quiero recordar quien era y se que tu también lo quieres por lo que voy a hacer todo lo posible por recordarte, voy a recordarte a ti y a Emily...

Stella me sonrió un poco, era una sonrisa muy hermosa aunque débil. No se que me sucedía pero si enserio Stella era mi novia y Emily mi hija las iba a recordar ya que no podía ser que haya olvidado a dos chicas muy lindas. Bloom dijo que ambas eran importantes para mi, y lo siento así pero los recuerdos perdidos me impiden hacer algo como... besarla, tal vez, no digo que quiera pero... bueno, me gustaría.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Stella solo sonreía y lo besaba fugazmente, luego lo volvió a abrazar - Brandon..._

_dime - pregunto él correspondiendo el abrazo mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho aun sentada en la cama._

_vamos a estar juntos siempre ¿verdad? - pregunto acurrucada en su pecho._

_si... siempre juntos - sonrió él mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormida en sus brazos - te lo prometo..._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Sacudí la cabeza confundido, ¿acababa de recordar algo que solía ser una especie de laguna mental? era confuso pero no le di importancia cuando Stella me miro confundida. No sabía mucho si decirle a ella lo que me pareció recordar o callar, preferí callar.

creo que es mejor... dormir - dije mirando la hora, mas o menos eran las ocho - iré a ver a mis padres temprano, me gustaría que fueras conmigo...

no puedo, lo siento - dijo Stella sonriendo levemente - es mejor que tu y Sky vayan, y espero que puedas recordar parte de tu infancia

también yo - dije sonriendo.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo. El siguiente capítulo yo quería subirlo justo para hoy por ser San Valentin (¬¬) pero no pudo porque no creo poder terminarlo a tiempo así que pensé en dejarlo para mñn o pasado mñn jeje. Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo y que les haya gustado este. Pensaba en subirlo ayer mismo pero salí a un show de afta por su cumple y llegue a eso de las 2:30 cansada, escribí unos diez minutos y me quede dormida antes de terminar el capítulo jeje

**Próximamente: La Falla de Cupido**

¿quieres que lleve a Stella a un show que es para parejas? - pregunto Brandon incrédulo.

¿quieres recordar los momentos que tenias con Stella? llévala - dijo Riven sonriendo.

¿que es esto? - pregunto Brandon mientras tomaba un collar

nosotras seremos cupido - dijo Layla sonriendo - tu no te preocupes por nada

oye, estaba pensando que tu y yo podemos... empezar de nuevo - dijo Brandon sonrojado.

no puedo, no puedo ni siquiera besarte - dijo Stella con lagrimas en los ojos - lo siento...

me fallaste cupido - susurro Brandon con ironía.

se que lo intentas pero... yo no puedo salir contigo sin pensar en quien eras antes - dijo Stella.

mamá... - la llamo Emily triste.

mamá tiene el corazón roto... - dijo Brandon mirando a Emily - y creo que tengo la culpa

tranquila Stella - dijo Bloom abrazándola mientras ella lloraba.

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Tengo planeado que esto dure un poco mas pero si o si será temporal :D y sobre el trono... eso ya se verá...

- hillawinxclub: Que bueno que te gusto :D y por supuesto que publico pronto

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Fueron emociones de felicidad derrumbadas por una mala noticia D: nada mas que eso jeje. Que bueno que te encanto :D Mira, uhg, yo ya tengo pensado que va a tener Bloom pero no puedo revelarlo por lo que no les puedo decir que piensen en el nombre... ¿razón? la entenderán cuando llegue el capítulo esperado, de hecho tengo pensado el nombre pero no les dire nada

- star 123: Parece que la boda se aplazara o tal vez no... mmm... ¿quien sabe? Bloom ¡Si! jeje si tienes razón, eso estaba pensando que las fechas coincidieron jeje no me di cuenta. Sobre lo de elegir el nombre del bebé, no puedo garantizarte... ya que... tienes que esperar a la primera ecografia para saber que va a ser

Bueno aquí termina todo y espero que les guste, el capítulo que sigue debería ser de San Valentin pero de una manera diferente, al ver que probablemente no pueda subirlo para hoy ya que es muy poco tiempo hasta para mi tuve que cambiar varias cosas que tenía planeada y hacer algo diferente. Espero que les guste y se que ya muchas piensan en el/la bebé de Bloom pero no puedo dejarlas elegir el nombre aun porque hay una sorpresa que esta preparada para capítulo que sera pronto, tal vez el sub siguiente o en el siguiente...

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	18. Chapter 18: La Falla de Cupido

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 18:

La Falla de Cupido

.: Musa :.

Una semana exactamente ha pasado desde el accidente de Brandon, sus recuerdos de la infancia llegaron una vez que fue a ver a sus padres aunque no parecían ser todos fue un gran avance y mas aun ya que en esta semana ha recordado muchas cosas como le gusta hacer o el tipo de música que escucha, los programas que ve o simplemente donde trabaja y que es lo que hace. Fue un avance tan grande que incluso el medico que lo había visto cuando tuvo el accidente estaba sorprendo, pero lo que a nosotros nos gustaba mas era que recordaba cosas sobre Stella y Emily.

No lo recuerda con claridad pero algo recuerda parte del día en que nació Emily, fue algo sorprendente para todos en especial para Stella. Él recordaba algo que le había dicho a Stella aquel día. Stella se sorprendió bastante cuando Brandon dijo aquello sin pensarlo, era como si realmente lo recordaba, después de unos minutos recordó el momento en que lo dijo... era algo sobre una familia.

A Stella no la recuerda como antes, no recuerda los momentos que pasaron juntos como parejas o las cosas que hicieron, solo podía recordar sus gustos y disgustos, algunos, y a ella como persona la recordaba mas como una amiga, no como su novia y prometida que era. No se si Stella aparentaba o no pero ella sonreía tranquila, no miraba a Brandon triste o algo parecido.

Las cosas estaban bien, tanto como para ellos como para nosotros y como para Bloom y Sky. El día de mañana Bloom iría a su primera cita medica para ver al bebé que estaba esperando, Sky estaba muy emocionado por eso ya que lo único que quiere es ver a su hijo o hija y él digamos que quiere una niña al igual que Bloom, aunque ambos estarían muy felices por tener un niño.

Ahora, las chicas y yo nos encontrabamos en la habitación de Flora haciendo los planes para la misión cupido por una noche para Stella y Brandon. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que planeábamos ya que queríamos que fuera una sorpresa aunque sospechaba un poco, la cosa es que nosotras íbamos a ser cupido y esta iba a ser la mejor noche para ambos.

bien, repacemos el plan - dijo Tecna sonriendo - Sky, Nabu y Riven hablaran con Brandon para hacer que lleve a Stella al Frutti Music, donde Roxy preparo todo el local para una cena romantica con la ayuda de Amore, nosotras ayudaremos a que ambos estén solos todo el tiempo y se diviertan, luego que se den un beso nosotras habremos cumplido con todo

solo un beso - dije sonriendo - solo eso para que las cosas para ambos vuelvan a ser casi las mismas

hable con Roxy - dijo Flora entrando en la habitación - dijo que tiene todo listo, un ambiente muy romántico y les hará una bebida especial algo que les encantará

sigo pensando que no deben meterse - dijo Helio que estaba sentado en la cama con una laptop.

Helio, solo queremos lo mejor para ambos - dijo Flora tranquila.

Flora, eso lo entiendo pero al igual que Bloom estoy de acuerdo en que hay que dejar que las cosas pasen solas - dijo Helio mirándola tranquilo.

pero Bloom dijo que nos iba a ayudar - dije frunciendo el ceño extrañada.

¿que? - pregunto sorprendido - no puede ser, ¿como la convencieron?

ni idea - dijo Layla encogiéndose de hombros - vino a nosotras y nos dijo que iba a ayudar

no puede ser - dijo Helio suspirando - ustedes son increíbles

gracias - dijo Flora sonriendo.

no era un cumplido - dijo Helio negando con la cabeza.

lo se - dijo Flora riendo.

me pregunto que estará haciendo Brandon ahora - dijo Helio mirando su laptop nuevamente.

seguro algo productivo - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba en la habitación de Emily con ella misma jugando, era muy divertido ver a la pequeña jugar con los cubos o lanzarme la pelota lentamente y luego yo devolvérsela. No se si antes jugaba así con ella pero me estaba divirtiendo bastante.

dada... - dijo Emily entregándome una argolla. Tome la argolla y mire el cono que no estaba muy lejos, la lance pero no entro y Emily rió divertida.

así que te gusta que yo falle ¿eh? - dije riendo mientras la tomaba en brazos. Ella seguía riendo mientras yo la abrazaba con fuerza.

¡Dada! - dijo al pequeña feliz. Esa palabra... dada... era realmente linda escucharla, una voz suave y dulce, me hacía sentir una calidez dentro, algo bueno y lindo. Emily realmente era una niña muy hermosa y tierna, no tengo dudas que sea hija mía, no por como es si no por su apariencia. Tenía el cabello castaño como el mío pero tenía aquellos hermosos ojos de Stella, y no dejaba de llamarme dada que todos dijeron que significaba papá.

¿por qué no dices papá? - pregunte mirándola con una sonrisa y sin saber porque dije aquello - anda di papá...

dada - dijo ella apuntándome con el dedo.

papá... - dije sonriendo - no dada, pa... pá, papá

dada - dijo Emily sonriendo.

sera dada - dije riendo resignado. No se porque le había pedido que me llamara papá ya que desde que me entere que ella era mi hija no me había llamado a mi mismo papá, solo usaba el termino amigo como hace un minuto cuando dije que le gustaba que _yo falle_, pero he notado que Stella reemplaza el _yo_ por mamá mientras que yo personalmente no lo hacía, tal vez porque esto era territorio nuevo para mi.

Sentí algo vibrar en mi bolsillo y vi mi celular, parecía ser un mensaje pero aun no entendía bien como funcionaba así que lo deje de lado. Volví mi atención a Emily nuevamente y le sonreí tranquilo.

Mire el reloj de la pared y sonreí un poco - ¿tienes hambre? ¿quieres que te haga algo para tomar?

¡Dii! - dijo Emily feliz.

entonces vamos - dije sonriendo. Me levante del suelo y salí de la habitación con Emily en mis brazos. Me dirigí a la cocina tranquilo. Al entrar en ella vi a Stella pelando una manzana. La mire con una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió tranquila.

hey - dijo tranquila mientras cortaba la manzana luego de pelarla - ¿que paso?

iba a darle algo a Emily - dije sonriendo - aunque no recuerdo como hacer un biberón

yo lo haré - dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba la manzana en un tazón.

¿estabas haciendo algo mas? - pregunte mirando el tazón que tenía varias frutas cortadas en cuadros.

una ensalada de frutas, pero te preocupes - dijo ella sacando un paquete de leche en polvo. Observe como hacía el biberón de Emily, no parecía tan complejo pero para mi era un desorden - seguro con el tiempo recuerdas como hacerlo, aunque si quieres puedo enseñarte

estaría muy bien - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

¡Mamá! - dijo Emily sonriendo.

hola mi amor - Stella se acerco a Emily con una sonrisa y la besó en la mejilla - ¿te divertiste jugando con papá?

Abrí los ojos sorprendido ya que Stella me llamo papá, ella me llamo papá. Me sentí extraño, no en el mal sentido si no en el bueno, me sentí diferente cuando me llamo papá. Estaba metido en mis pensamiento sobre como me sentía que no me di cuenta de cuando Emily comenzó a reír, solo salí de ellos cuando sentí su pequeña manito dar algunos golpecitos en mi mejilla.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Stella caminando hasta el biberón y apagando el fuego ya que lo calentaba.

si, es solo que fue raro - dije con una sonrisa - no pensé que me llamarías papá

lo eres - dijo Stella sonriendo - tu mismo lo dijiste, pero si quieres que te llame Brandon

no, me gusto - dije sonriendo.

y espero que esto te guste - dijo entregándome el biberón - Emily, te la tomas toda y nada de magia para desaparecer la leche

Me reí un poco ya que hace unos días me entere de que Emily podía hacer magia, fue un día realmente loco ya que yo desperté con un grito de Stella, estaba preocupado no sabía porque pero corrí a la habitación de Emily y vi un montón de peluches flotando a una velocidad muy fuerte, parecían formar un tornado alrededor de la cuna. Recuerdo haber visto un brillo dorado en la frente de Emily y Stella la había retado por usar magia, así fue como me entere de que ella podía usar magia.

Tome el biberón y se lo entregue a Emily, ella comenzó a tomar tranquila la leche así que me apoye en el mesón de espaldas mientras miraba a Emily tomar el biberón tranquila. Desvié mi vista disimuladamente hacía Stella para ver que hacía, ella no pareció darse cuenta de que yo la estaba mirando ya que seguía cortando la fruta.

Traía una camisa de tirantes amarilla clara y otra polera rosad oscura con el borde de arriba y abajo mas claro, tenía de diseño lunares de un rosado mas claro, además de que tenia un corte que era del hombro derecho hasta pasar por debajo del brazo izquierdo, y en el borde de abajo al lado derecho tenia una flor amarilla con unas cintas que venían con ella. Usaba una falda color verde con los bordes de abajo amarillos, eran dos bordes como si hubieran dos pliegues de la falda. Y por último tenía un cintillo rojo que era tenia abierto en el medio, con unas botas rosadas de tacón y eran grandes, llegaban casi hasta la rodilla.

Volví a mirar a Emily rápidamente al ver que Stella había quitado la vista de la fruta. No quería que supiera que la estaba mirando. No se que me sucede ya que no dejo de pensar en ella, se que es mi novia pero eso no es excusa para que yo este todo el día como novios, y mas yo mirándola perdido, en especial cuando no tengo memoria pero me siento extraño como si enserio quisiera estar así todo el día.

hey, aquí estabas - vi a Sky entrar en la cocina junto con Riven y Nabu - te estábamos buscando

¿a si? ¿para que? - pregunte curioso y algo sonrojado ya que aun pensaba en Stella.

queríamos hablarte de algo - dijo Nabu sonriendo - pero veo que tienes mejores asuntos...

¿que? - note que Nabu tenía una mirada picara hacía Stella, como si insinuara algo por lo que enseguida me sonroje aun mas. Tal vez insinuaba algo porque yo ya estaba sonrojado cuando ellos entraron y pensó algo que no debía - no, no es lo que piensas

tranquilo hombre - dijo Riven sonriendo despreocupado - sabemos que tu y Stella tienen sus momentos pero esta es una cocina...

que no es eso - dije sonrojado.

Riven, deja de hablar tonterías - dijo Stella caminando hacia la entrada con el tazón de frutas - enserio, aun no se que vio Musa en ti

pues yo si se que viste tu en Brandon - dijo Riven con una sonrisa divertido mientras ella se sonrojaba.

si no quieres que los demás se enteren, cállate - dijo ella tranquila aunque con el sonrojo. Se le veía muy hermoso aquel sonrojo en su rostro, era algo muy tierno y la hacía lucir realmente hermosa - o Musa puede conocer tu otro lado

prometimos no hablar de eso - dijo Riven tranquilo.

lo se - dijo Stella sacando una fruta del tazón y metiendola en su boca - nos vemos chicos

"¿de que hablaban?" - pensé confundido.

no creo que sea tan difícil - escuche a Nabu.

¿de que querían hablar? - pregunte mirando a los chicos intrigado.

oh si, habrá un show en el Frutti Music - dijo Sky sonriendo.

donde trabajo ¿verdad? - pregunte levantando una ceja.

si, y será algo especial... así para parejas - dijo Nabu sonriendo.

y nosotros pensamos en algo que te gustara - dijo Sky sonriendo.

¿quieres recordar los momentos que tenias con Stella o a ella misma? llévala - dijo Riven sonriendo.

¿quieres que lleve a Stella a un show que es para parejas? - pregunte incrédulo - yo no puedo llevarla

¿por qué no? es tu novia - pregunto Nabu confundido - mira tienes amnesia, bien, pero no es razón para que tu y Stella se distancien, confía en mi tu la amas y ella a ti

Nabu que tenga amnesia no es el problema - dije negando tranquilo - el problema es que... no estoy seguro de que es lo que siento hacia ella exactamente

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Sky con algo de temor - ¿no la amas?

no lo se - negué con la cabeza - tal vez si la ame una vez pero ahora... no lo se, tengo un problema y se llama amnesia, algo que me impide recordar si realmente estaba completamente enamorado de ella

oh si lo estabas - dijo Riven asintiendo - perdidamente enamorado, incluso se iban a casar

¡Riven! - lo regañaron Nabu y Sky enseguida.

¿que dijiste? - fruncí el ceño mirando a Riven.

nada, no me hagas caso - dijo Riven negando con la cabeza - solo dije que estabas perdidamente enamorado de Stella y aun lo estas, solo estas confundido porque no puedes recordar los momentos que pasaste con ella y eso te impide amarla...

pero dijiste otra cosa después - dije aun pensando en lo que dijo - ¿nos íbamos a casar?

no, oh bueno, si - dijo Nabu cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido - escucha, yo... ¡Ah!

Stella nos matara - dijo Sky golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano derecha.

osea que si es verdad - dije mirando a Sky sorprendido - nos íbamos a casar

¡No! no viejo, no se iban a casar - dijo Riven colocando a ambas manos en los hombros de los chicos - olvídate de eso que dije, era broma, y si alguien te pregunta por nosotros, en especial Stella, no nos has visto - después de decir aquello arrastro a Nabu y a Sky fuera de la cocina. Mire a Emily confundido y luego comencé a pensar en eso.

¿me iba a casar con Stella? - pregunte al aire pensativo.

Emily aun tomaba la leche tranquila, no parecía notar lo que sucedió pero que podía esperar si es solo una bebé. Me quede varios minutos en la cocina aun después de que ella terminara de tomarse la leche y luego subí las escaleras para ir a ver a podía quitarme eso de la mente, ¿Stella y yo nos casaríamos? ¿era verdad o solo una broma como dijo Riven? si es verdad, ¿cuando iba a ser la boda?. Tengo que saber, tengo que saber si era verdad lo que dijo Riven y la única que me puede responder es Stella, estoy seguro de eso.

Entre en la habitación de Stella y vi el tazón de frutas a medio comer en la cama, se escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr por lo que supuse que ella se estaba duchando. Deje a Emily en la cama, lejos del tazón y camine por la habitación buscando algo que me diga que Stella y yo nos íbamos a casar, algo que me confirme o me niegue aquello.

¿que es esto? - pregunte mientras tomaba un collar que estaba en el escritorio. Tenía el un dije con diseño de un corazón y un grabado que decía S&B.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Quite la mano de mi espalda y le entregue a Stella una cajita color roja de terciopelo - un regalo mas para mi hermosa chica..._

_andas muy sonriente hoy - dijo Stella sonriendo - y estas dando mas cumplidos_

_por ti, daré cumplidos hasta el fin de mis días - dije sonriendo. Ella tomo la cajita y yo asentí para que la abriera._

_¡Oh Brandon! - exclamo emocionada al abrirla - ¡Es hermoso!_

_Saco una cadena que tenia un corazón que decía S&B. Miro la cadena sonriendo, parece que le gusto y me alegro. Era una cadena muy hermosa, un collar único y especial solo para ella._

_me alegra que te guste - dije sonriendo._

_¿bromeas? ¡Me encanta! - dijo feliz - creo que tengo mi nuevo accesorio favorito_

_Extendí la mano para que me lo entregue, ella lo hizo y se dio la vuelta. Coloque la cadena en su cuello y luego se dio la vuelta - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_has dicho eso varias veces hoy... - dijo Stella sonriendo. Se inclino un poco y me beso en los labios. Amo sentir la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, son tan suaves y tenían un sabor a fresa que me fascinaba - Te Amo..._

_yo mucho mas - dije abrazándola._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Mire la cadena y sonreí como tonto. Era un regalo de cumpleaños, yo se la di para su cumpleaños. Ahora lo recuerdo, gracias a la cadena recordaba aquel día en que Stella estaba de cumpleaños, le habíamos preparado una fiesta en el Frutti Music pero no recuerdo que sucedió en la fiesta ni que sucedió después.

¿Brandon? - escuche la voz de Stella. No me había dado cuenta de que Stella ya había terminado en la ducha sin embargo aun así me di la vuelta y la vi ahí parada en el marco de la puerta vistiendo una sola toalla amarrada al pecho. Sentía mi rostro arder demasiado, podía sentir mi corazón latir con fuerza y rápidamente, y también podía sentir que me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Ella se veía increíblemente hermosa con esa toalla puesta, su cuerpo se veía muy bien definido y con su cabello goteando era aun mejor, parecía una Diosa. No se que tenía en la cabeza, no debería estar tan nervioso pero el solo verla así vestida me hacía sentir como un tonto, no por serlo, ni ser un tonto por mirarla de tal manera. Era hermosa, se veía hermosa y yo aquí echando baba como tonto, genial, punto anotado Brandon que la chica con la cual puedes tener o no sentimientos te vea como un tonto echando baba es un punto, si claro.

¿Brandon? - escuche la suave voz de Stella llamarme nuevamente.

¿qu- que? - pregunte sin quitarle la vista de encima.

¿estas bien? - pregunto ella con un tono curioso.

ah- ah- yo ta- tal vez... - tartamudeé aun mirándola fijamente. Ella frunció el ceño y luego camino hasta el armario, la puerta estaba abierta y arriba estaba colgada la ropa que había estado usando anteriormente, cuando estaba en la cocina. En ningún momento le quite la vista de encima. Estaba tan embobado con ella y creo que me estaba haciendo fantasías que no debería hacer y mucho menos con ella. Note que saco ropa de la puerta del armario y luego camino hasta el baño nuevamente.

mamá... - escuche la voz de Emily que me saco de mi trance. Mire a la pequeña que había dado vuelta el tazón de frutas y lo tenía en la cabeza mientras reía divertida. Fruncí el ceño extrañado ya que yo la había dejado lejos de el tazón.

oh Emily - dijo Stella antes de entrar al baño - no hagas eso, esta mal

Camino hasta la pequeña y le quito el tazón de la cabeza, luego tomo la fruta que estaba esparcida por la cama y la puso en el tazón. Yo no dejaba de mirarla como tonto, Stella uso magia para limpiar a Emily y luego dejo el tazón de frutas en el escritorio.

dada... - dijo Emily tranquila.

Volví a posar la vista en la pequeña y me acerque aun pensando en Stella. No me di ni cuenta de cuando sin querer pise una fruta que estaba en el suelo y choque con ella provocando que ambos cayéramos en la cama, ella sobre mi mientras yo la miraba sorprendido y seguramente aun mas sonrojado. La mire a los ojos sorprendido y muy nervioso, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y mi cara me ardía demasiado, debe ser un sonrojo muy fuerte.

Ella me miraba sorprendida y estaba en las mismas, un bello sonrojo candente comenzó a teñir su rostro. No se si por inercia o porque realmente quería hacerlo pero mis manos se movieron solas hasta la espalda de Stella posándose a la altura de la cintura. Ella tenía una mano en la cama y la otra en mi pecho, me miraba directo a los ojos pero no decía nada.

No sabía que hacer, no sabía si besarla o simplemente seguir viéndola a los ojos, solo una cosa sabía y era que no quería que se moviera de donde estaba. Me sentía feliz de tenerla ahí conmigo, no se porque pero era una felicidad cálida, era algo que me gustaba sentir.

Stella necesito hablar contigo y no acepto un no como respuesta - escuche la voz de Flora - oh Dios, yo... lo siento... no quise...

Stella abrió los ojos como plato y se quito de encima. Me sentí algo mal porque ella se había quitado pero aun estaba sonrojado, ella se sentó a mi lado algo cohibida, sin hacer contacto visual conmigo ni Flora y muy sonrojada. Tenía las manos en su regazo y miraba el suelo.

volveré luego - dijo Flora retrocediendo a la puerta pero no salió de la habitación.

yo- yo iba a cambiarme de ropa - dijo Stella evitando contacto visual conmigo. A pesar de que ella no me miraba yo si la miraba a ella, una vez que entro en el baño me quede mirando esa puerta unos segundos.

¡Dada! - escuche a Emily. Mire a la pequeña que me sonreía divertida, volví a mirar la puerta del baño y luego a Flora que aun estaba en la entrada y al parecer no estaba sola, estaba con las chicas.

vaya Brandon, no sabía que esta era tu forma de recuperar tu memoria - dijo Musa con una risa divertida provocando que me cohibiera un poco.

si esta es tu forma de recordar a Stella no imagino como sera para recordar a Emily - dijo Bloom riendo divertida al igual que Musa.

yo- yo... necesito aire - dije nervioso mientras me levantaba de la cama. Salí de la habitación de Stella e iba a salir de la casa también por un rato, quería pensar un poco en lo que paso hace unos minutos y sobre todo respirar una buena bocanada de aire para luego volver mas tranquilo.

hey Brandon, ¿ya le preguntaste a Stella? - escuche preguntar a Liam pero yo solo lo ignore y seguí caminando hasta salir de la casa. No sabía bien donde iba ya que estaba caminando sin rumbo hasta llegar a un parque. Mire el lugar, me parecía que estuve en este parque antes, tal vez muchas veces pero al lugar del parque en que llegue era algo diferente, especial.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_El agua caiga del cielo con fuerza, era de noche, la luna se veía realmente hermosa y podía ver una que otra estrella ya que las nubes me impedían por completo ver las demás estrellas del cielo, pero aunque no las pueda ver sabía que estaban ahí._

_me siento libre con la lluvia - dije alzando los brazos mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre ambos._

_Brandon ¿que haces? - pregunto Stella riendo. _

_no lo se - la tome de la mano y comencé a correr un poco por el parque mientras ambos reíamos. Solté su mano y salto arriba de una banca - Te Amo ¿lo sabes?_

_si pero bájate de ahí - dijo ella riendo._

_no lo creo - dije apoyando un pie en el respaldo de la banca mientras me subía a el._

_¿para que te subes ahí? no te vayas a caer, es peligroso con el agua - dijo Stella preocupada._

_¡Te Amo! - grite feliz - y solo quiero que el mundo lo sepa ¡TE AMO STELLA!_

_Stella me miro sorprendida y preocupada. Me baje dando un salto y la abracé fuertemente. Luego la besé en los labios mientras colocaba mis manos en la cintura de ella y la apegaba a mas a mi cuerpo. Ella enredo una de sus manos en mi cabello mientras jugaba con el y la otra mano la puso en mi hombro._

_Al romper el beso la mire con una sonrisa y seguí pronunciando solo dos palabras - Te Amo..._

_también Te Amo - dijo ella sonriendo._

_La tome de la mano y comencé a correr de nuevo mientras ella solo reía ante la actitud algo infantil que estaba tomando pero no le importaba en absoluto mi actitud infantil ya que le divertía y a mi también. Le solté la mano y seguí corriendo con los brazos estirados, ella detuvo el paso y miraba con una sonrisa como giraba en un solo lugar con los brazos abiertos. Deje de girar y salté encima de unos tarros de basura mientras volvía a gritar que la amaba, ella me pidió que bajara con cuidado ya que me podía caer y lastimar pero era lo ultimo que me importaba. __Baje de los botes de basura y me acerque a ella sonriendo._

_ estas loco... - dijo riendo Stella._

_loco de amor por ti - dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja y levantando la vista al cielo un segundo para gritar nuevamente - ¡Te Amo!_

_¿que te sucede? - pregunto ella riendo._

_que Te Amo y el mundo debe saberlo - respondí riendo._

_Ella sonrió y me abrazo - Te Amo Tesoro... - me beso en los labios y no tarde en corresponder el beso mientras la apegaba mas a mi cuerpo posando las manos en su cintura. Al termino del beso ambos habíamos pegado nuestras frentes y nos sonreíamos mutuamente - el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido_

_me alegro... - dije besándola de nuevo en los labios. Luego la tome de la mano y me alejo un poco - creo que hay que volver a casa, podemos pescar un resfriado..._

_si pero antes... - ella se volvió acercar a mi mientras me tomaba del cuello de la camisa y me acerca a sus labios - Te Amo... - dicho esto ella cerrando el espacio que nos separaba uniendo sus labios con los mío._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Eso paso la noche en que Stella estaba de cumpleaños, creo que la traje aquí después de la fiesta. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo y saque la cadena, no recuerdo el momento en que la metí en mi bolsillo pero no importa. La mire con el ceño fruncido y luego mire el lugar.

¿que siento por ti realmente? - pregunte al aire.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Me encontraba de espaldas pegada a la puerta del baño. Mi corazón latía tan rápido y en mi rostro aun estaba ese sonrojo. Mire mi mano derecha recordando que anteriormente la tenía apoyada en su pecho, en el pecho de Brandon. Aun podía sentir aun el corazón de Brandon latir fuerte al igual que el mío. Si Brandon tuviera sus recuerdos, si tan solo Brandon fuera como antes seguro en aquel momento habría insinuado algo de tener un nuevo bebé o solo me habría besado por un largo tiempo. Me vestí lentamente y salí del baño sin mirar arriba ya que me sentía algo extraña como para ver a Brandon a los ojos.

Stella... - escuche la voz cantarina de Layla. Levante la cabeza y vi a las chicas ahí en la entrada paradas mirándome con una sonrisa divertida.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Bloom mirándome divertida - o necesitas enfriarte aun mas

Rodé los ojos y camine hasta la cama donde estaba Emily sentada con una sonrisa - Bloom ahora no - dije mientras me sentía enrojece mas.

debiste haberlo besado - dijo Musa riendo - sin importar que Flora te interrumpiera - fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza - ¿por qué?

porque él no tiene algún recuerdo bueno de mi y no quiero besarlo si no sabe quien soy - dije sentándome en la cama aun algo cohibida por lo que paso.

hay ni tu te la crees - dijo Tecna riendo - ¿vas a dejar que una tonta amnesia los separe?

Mire a Tecna y solo me encogí de hombros al no saber que hacer. Me deje caer de espaldas y mire el techo - amo a Brandon... pero no se que hacer... yo no puedo ir y besarlo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo estuviera bien cuando no es así

pues mi niña eso cambiara - dijo Flora sonriendo - esta noche tu vida dará un giro de ciento ochenta grados y volverá a ser la misma que tenías antes

¿de que hablas? - pregunte inclinándome hacia al frente apoyada en los codos.

es un secreto - me guiño el ojo.

tienen algo planeado... ¿que es? - pregunte intrigada.

un secreto - dijeron todas al unisono y con un tono cantarin.

ugh - volví a dejarme caer de espaldas y mirar el techo.

¿estas bien? - escuche preguntar a Bloom.

yo creo que su ratito con Brandon la puso loca y la elevo a la luna donde aun esta sin querer bajar - dijo Layla riendo.

No le respondí nada de lo dijo y cerré los ojos por unos segundos. Aun podía ser el aroma de Brandon, podía sentirlo a él tan cerca de mi, sus ojos... esos hermosos ojos cafés que me tenían hipnotizada desde la primera vez lo vi. Su sonrisa tan linda y encantadora. Extrañaba estar con Brandon con una atmósfera cómoda, dulce y encantadora, extrañaba a mi Brandon.

Sunshine... - susurre mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en mis labios. Brandon me había llamado así después del accidente y antes me solía llamar así porque decía que mis ojos eran como dos soles hermosos.

mamá... - sentí la mano de Emily en mi cara. Abrí mis ojos y mire a Emily con una sonrisa.

¿que sucede Princesa? - pregunte sentándome en la cama.

mamá... - dijo Emily sonriendo.

oye necesitaras una niñera - dijo Flora sonriendo - porque esta noche todos vamos a salir y la pequeñita no puede venir

¿por qué? - pregunte extrañada - ¿a donde vamos?

al... - intento decir Musa pero Bloom le tapo la boca.

no importa, pero no puede venir - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza.

no quiero salir, y no pienso dejar a Emily sola si salgo - dije decidida a no dejar a Emily sola.

estará con las Pixies - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

ya la han cuidado en mas de una ocasión - dijo Layla sonriendo.

no me importa - dije negando con la cabeza.

bien, puede venir - dijo Flora resignada.

ahora Stella, si piensas hacerlo con Brandon te recomiendo cerrar la puerta con pestillo y al menos esperar un poco - dijo Layla provocando varias risas en las chicas.

te equivocas yo no iba a hacerlo con él - dije negando con la cabeza mientras me sonrojaba - fue un accidente que cayera sobre él, piso una fruta que Emily lanzo al suelo y choco conmigo

lo que digas - dijo Tecna riendo - solo cierra con pestillo para la próxima

¡Que Brandon y yo no íbamos a hacer eso! - grite apretando los puños.

¿hacer que? - escuche preguntar a Brandon. Mire a la puerta sorprendida, con un fuerte sonrojo por haber dicho eso en voz alta y frente a él.

¡Brandon! - dije entre dientes sorprendida.

bueno tortolitos, nos vamos - dijo Layla riendo - recuerda cerrar con pestillo, pero tranquila lo haremos por ti

que no... - gemí dejándome caer de espaldas.

¿de que hablaban? - pregunto Brandon conundido.

de nada - dije sin hacer contacto visual con él.

oye quería preguntarte algo hace una hora pero no pude - dijo Brandon con una voz nerviosa.

¿que es? - pregunte inclinándome hacía delante apoyada con los codos. Lo mire sonrojada y algo nerviosa.

bueno, no se si tu quieres pero... me quería que fuéramos al Bar Frutti Music a las siete - dijo Brandon con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca y un sonrojo lindo se aparecía en su rostro. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y algo nerviosa, sonrojada también.

aahh cla- claro, me gustaría - dije sonriendo - irán los demás también, creo

si, pero... pensé que podíamos ir como... pareja o al menos intentarlo - dijo Brandon mirándome sonrojado y nervioso.

Lo mire aun mas sorprendida al no saber a que venía ese repentino cambio. ¿Brandon quería intentar ser novios de verdad? era extraño ya que desde que se entero de que eramos novios no había actuado como tal, seguía actuando como si fuese solo un amigo y nada mas que eso sin embargo ahora de la nada quiere intentar ser lo que era antes, muy raro. Asentí con la cabeza algo confundida y sorprendida aun.

* * *

.: Flora :.

primera fase del plan invitación al show, completa - dije chocando las manos con Musa - ahora viene la segunda fase, el ambiente romántico, en progreso

vamos a hacer que sea la mejor noche para ambos - dijo Layla sonriendo.

y el recordara todo con la tercera fase del plan, un beso mágico - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

muy mágico - dijo Tecna asintiendo con la cabeza.

lo mejor, es que Brandon ya dio su primer paso al verla hace unos minutos - dijo Musa riendo divertida - solo falto un beso, no debimos haber ido a hablar con ella

tienes razón - dije asintiendo mientras sonreía.

chicas, aun pienso que no deben meterse - dijo Helio negando con la cabeza - es mejor dejar que las cosas sucedan sola

Helio, Cariño, no te metas en el tema - dije negando con la cabeza.

no si tenerte miedo porque te pareces a Amore el tema del Amor o porque te pareces a Stella con eso de ser autoritaria y hacer planes que no resultaran - dijo Helio divertido. Le guiñe el ojo tranquila y mire a las chicas que me asintieron.

¡Stella! ¡Brandon! ¡Ya bajen! - grito Layla mientras nosotros nos reíamos - ¡Pueden seguir con su tiempo a solas después!

dirás comerse - dijo Riven divertido.

Riven... - le susurro Musa riendo un poco.

Pasaron unos minutos y vi a Stella bajar las escaleras con Emily en sus brazos, nosotras no pensábamos que fuese buena idea llevarla ya que teníamos planeado solo una noche para Stella y Brandon pero ella se negaba a dejar a Emily aun con las Pixies cuidándola.

¿alguien me va a decir que hay en el Frutti Music? - escuche a Stella y la vi bajando las escaleras con Emily en los brazos.

nada - dije al unisonó con las chicas mientras Brandon, que estaba tras Stella, nos miraba confundido.

pero yo creí que había... - intento decir Brandon.

¡Ah! Stella, ¿por qué no vas al auto con Emily? - interrumpió Bloom con una sonrisa divertido - Sky conducirá

esta bien - dijo Stella sonriendo.

¡Da! - dijo Emily feliz.

Una vez que Stella salio de la casa todas miramos a Brandon serias y él nos miro confundido - ¿que?

escucha Brandon, es una sorpresa - dijo Musa con un tono serio - Stella no sabe nada

¿alguien quiere decirme que sucede aquí? - pregunto Brandon aun confundido.

nosotras seremos cupido - dijo Layla sonriendo - tu no te preocupes por nada

chicos... - dijo Brandon confundido.

las chicas quieren ayudarte a recuperar la memoria y para eso quieren que estés solo con Stella toda la noche para ver si la recuerdas a ella - explico Nabu tranquilo - y esperemos que resulte porque enserio me siento mal por esto

cupido... ¿quien es cupido? - pregunto Brandon confundido.

es... un bebé con pañal que anda disparando flechas a los enamorados para encender... la chispa de amor que los une - explique sonriendo - nosotras seremos cupido esta noche

¿y me van a lanzar una flecha? - pregunto Brandon con temor.

no, solo vamos a hacer que tu y Stella tengan la mejor noche de sus vidas y tu puedas recordarla a ella como algo mas que una amiga... como tu novia - dijo Bloom sonriendo - tu deja todo en nuestras manos, Roxy sera su mesera esta noche y nosotras nos encargaremos de que todo salga bien

no lo se, no me parece una buena idea - dijo Brandon inseguro.

Brandon es un plan a prueba de tontos - dijo Tecna sonriendo - todo va a estar bien

¿enserio creen que la pueda recordar? - pregunto Brandon mirándonos intrigado.

si - dijimos todas al unisonó.

yo pienso que deberían dejar las cosas como están y que tu vayas recordando con el tiempo y no con esfuerzo - dijo Helio tranquilo - pero si quieres que las chicas sigan con este plan entonces las ayudare

oigan ¿que hay de mi? - pregunto Liam frunciendo el ceño - creí que buscaría novia y ustedes tendrían un tiempo de parejas

los planes han cambiado - dijo Nabu sonriendo.

y sera para bien - dije sonriendo.

¿te has juntado con Amore últimamente? - pregunto Liam curioso.

un poco, ¿por qué? - pregunte confundida.

por nada - dijo negando con la cabeza algo incrédulo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Entre en el Bar Frutti Music por primera vez desde que tuve el accidente, podía recordarlo un poco pero no tanto. Era un lugar realmente increíble, muy amplio y tipo tropical aunque en esta ocasión había un ambiente mas romántico que tropical. Yo tenía entendido que el show de parejas era en la playa, justo enfrente del lugar pero con lo que me dijeron las chicas ahora se porque el Frutti Music estaba decorado con corazones de globos, algunas serpentinas rosadas y otras cosas.

Era un ambiente muy romántico e incluso había una sola mesa que estaba rodeada por decoraciones como si fuese San Valentin pero no estábamos ni cerca de la fecha. Habían luces rosadas como reflectores, el escenario estaba decorado con globos que tenían forma de corazón y eran color rojo y rosados.

creo que esto es demasiado - susurre mirando a Flora.

Roxy lo decoro - dijo Flora encogiéndose de hombros - con la ayuda de Amore

eso explica todo - dije tranquilo - creo

ammm... ¿que es esto? - pregunto Stella mirando a Bloom confundida.

esto es una noche para recordar - vi a Roxy con una bandeja, que contenía dos vasos, en una mano - pase la pareja a su única mesa

Sky me hizo un ademan con la cabeza mientras yo negaba para hacerle saber que no planeaba seguir con esto pero Riven me golpeo en la cabeza, provocando una fuerte punzada, y me apunto a la mesa con una mirada autoritaria.

Stella, ¿vamos? - pregunte sonriendo un poco.

pero... - intento decir ella.

yo me llevare a Em - dijo Bloom quitandole a la pequeña.

Fui con Stella hasta la mesa y me senté aparentando tranquilidad. Estaba sorprendido por como estaba decorado el lugar, esto es demasiado. Lleve mi mano a mi cabeza al sentir la punzada mas fuerte, cerré los ojos e intente calmarme un poco pero varias imágenes se me venían a la mente, algunas eran borrosas y otras no tanto, podía ver a una pareja, a una familia y muchas personas.

¿estas bien? - escuche la voz preocupada de Stella.

si, si tranquila - dije asintiendo lentamente.

estas seguro - pregunto Stella aun preocupada mientras yo abría los ojos lentamente.

si, bueno, no - dije negando con la cabeza - Riven me golpeo en la cabeza suavemente pero me dio una punzada

tal vez fue donde te golpeaste la primera vez y aun te duele - dijo Stella preocupada.

no, tranquila, estaré bien - dije sonriendo.

pero... - intento decir Stella pero fue interrumpida.

pareja, les traje algo de beber - dijo Roxy frente a nosotros mientras dejaba unos vasos con algo, un liquido rosado - les traeré algo comer enseguida

gracias - dijimos Stella y yo al unisonó.

¿tuviste algo que ver con esto? - pregunto Stella una vez que Roxy se había ido.

no, no, ni siquiera sabía que esto sucedería - dije encogiéndome de hombros confundido.

ya veo - susurro Stella.

Mire por el hombro de Stella y vi a los demás en la barra sonreírme tranquilos aunque algunos con una sonrisa picara. Luego mire a Stella que estaba mirando el lugar como si lo examinara y buscara algo, lo observaba.

es lindo - dije sonriendo - un ambiente... lindo

si - dijo ella sonriendo.

casi como una cita - murmure mirando a Stella. Me fije que Stella traía la misma ropa de hoy, no se cambiado por algo mas lo que es extraño ya que ella es la reina de la moda... ¿eso lo dije yo? creo que si, tal vez si fui yo, recuerdo a ella como una fanática de la moda, algo bueno según parece. La mire de rojo y note que había un detalle que faltaba, algo especial que la haría lucir mas hermosa aun.

¿sabes que se vería hermoso en ti? - pregunte provocando que ella se sonrojara un poco y negara con la cabeza - un hermoso collar

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saque el collar que yo le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Ella lo miro sorprendido y casi con una sonrisa - ¿de donde lo sacaste? lo estuve buscando desde... que paso aquello de hoy

bueno, iba a ir a hablar contigo sobre algo cuando vi el collar en el escritorio - dije mirando el collar con una sonrisa - enseguida un recuerdo se me vino a la mente, era de mi y de ti... yo te estaba regalando esta cadena para tu cumpleaños y tu estabas feliz... luego paso aquello y salí al parque a respirar aire... el recuerdo de lo que sucedió esa noche me llego a la mente... estaba comportándome como un niño, corría entre la lluvia y gritaba algo... profesaba el amor que sentía hacia ti

fue un día muy especial - dijo ella mirando el collar con una sonrisa encantadora - algo que yo no podría olvidar nunca

en ese caso me alegro de haberlo recordado - dije sonriendo - ¿puedo ponerlo en su lugar?

Stella me miro sonrojada mientras sonreía - esta bien...

Me levante de mi asiento y camine hasta Stella, me pare detrás de ella y pase el collar por su cuello. Después de colocarlo la mire a los ojos y luego volví a sentarme pero esta vez al lado de Stella, no enfrente si no que a su lado.

te queda perfecto - dije mirándola a los ojos. Stella me miro con una sonrisa y aquel hermoso sonrojo que me encantaba ver en su rostro. Una música lenta y romántica comenzó a sonar, yo solté una risa entre dientes y mire a Stella nuevamente. Ella se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa y desviaba un poco la mirada.

es extraño - dijo Stella mirando por la puerta que daba a la playa - hay un show enfrente y nosotros aquí

en una cena que prepararon los demás - dije riendo un poco.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Mire a Brandon y a Stella impaciente, llevaban mas de diez minutos hablando tranquilos. Dios, juro que esto es lo peor que me puede suceder, ¿por qué no se besan? quiero decir, ¡Son Brandon y Stella! ellos ya deberían haberse besado aun sin memoria. Dios, deben ser las hormonas que me ponen de mal humor.

toma Roxy - dijo Flora poniendo dos vasos en la bandeja - parece que necesitan que alguien mas los ayude

y esos seremos nosotros - dije decidida - Musa una música mas lenta, Layla baja las luces, Liam... deja de comerte la cena de la parejita...

bien - dijo Liam con la boca llena - me iré a ver el show

ten, estas le encantaran - dijo Flora haciendo aparecer tres rosas en la bandeja - daselas a Stella y dile que son de parte de Brandon

bien - dijo Roxy asintiendo - necesitamos un ambiente mas romántico...

hay que lograr ese beso - dije decidida a que suceda. Roxy llevo las cosas y a los minutos después volvió. La mire impaciente esperando a que me dijera que había sucedido o si había escuchado de que hablaban Brandon y Stella pero ella no dijo nada lo que me impaciento mas - Roxy, ya dinos, ¿de que hablaban?

de nada - dijo Roxy confundida - ambos estaban rojos y algo cohibidos...

seguro hablaron de algo vergonzoso - dijo Riven sentado mientras tomaba un poco de malteada.

o Brandon le comento lo que le dijiste hoy - dijo Sky mirándolo molesto.

¿que le dijiste? - pregunte curiosa.

nada - dijo Riven algo asustado - yo no dije nada y no pueden probar nada

le dijo que se iban a casar - dijo Nabu mirando a Riven - si Stella lo sabe nos matara a todos

tiene razón pero ya veremos que hacer - dije con firmeza - ahora importa seguir con el plan al pie de la letra

bajare mas las luces - dijo Layla sonriendo.

Mire a Stella y vi que ahora reía tranquilamente con Brandon, no se de que hablaban pero parecía ser bueno. La misión, cupido por una noche, estaba funcionando bien, parecen estar cómodos con la compañía del otro y solo faltaba un poco para ese beso tan esperado, lo presentía.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Me reí un poco al escuchar lo que Stella me contaba, algo sobre Nabu y Liam haciendo locuras. Eran divertidas las historias que me contaba sobre Nabu y Liam, enserio esos dos eran un dúo cómico dinámico. Lo que me contaba enserio era de risa, cuando hablo sobre algo de un concurso de locuras y ellos saltaron un tiburón o cuando soltaron una serpiente en la casa, cosa rara, me dijo que casi los mato por aquello.

Mire a Stella que sonreía de oreja a oreja, la tensión en ambos se había ido y ahora si el ambiente estaba cómodo. Me sentía muy agusto con ella cerca, podía sentir una calidez increíble y me sentía como si todo mi alrededor desapareciera y solo estábamos nosotros dos ahí sentados hablando, riendo, sonriendo.

La sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Stella era única, hermosa, encantadora, una belleza en su rostro, amaba verla sonreír. Me encantaba ver esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios dibujada, me encantaba verla a ella y sobre todo me encantaba saber que yo era la razón por la que ella sonreía. Creo que si estaba enamorado de ella, sin importar mis recuerdos perdidos, realmente sentía que estaba enamorado de ella.

"¿que es lo que siento realmente por ti?" - pensé mientras la miraba sonreír - "creo que ya lo se, creo que amor... pero necesito saber si ella siente lo mismo"

Escuche la música un poco mas rápida, la anterior era demasiado lenta, tenía una letra hermosa y si lo pienso bien creo que la canción se llama _L__ove you like a love song_. Mire a Stella con una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió. Lentamente comencé a acercarme sin saber bien que es lo que hacía, solo me dejaba llevar. Estaba tan cerca de su rostro, la sonrisa de Stella comenzó a desvanecerse conforme me acercaba a ella. Mis labios rosaban los suyos, lo admito quería besarla, tenía que besarla y ver si enserio estaba enamorado de ella y sabía que un beso me daría la respuesta.

No quería mis recuerdos, no quería nada mas que besarla y saber si realmente estaba enamorado de ella, pensé por un momento que si la besaba los recuerdos volverían pero mas que eso yo quería saber si realmente estaba enamorado. La duda en mi cabeza, ¿que siento por ella?, me mortificaba, me desesperaba, yo tenía que tener una respuesta pronto o si no me desesperare mas de lo que ya estaba.

Solo un poco mas y la besaba, solo un poco mas y unía mis labios con ella. Estuve a punto de hacerlo cuando Stella cerro los ojos y se alejo con una mirada algo triste y culpable. La mire confundido y extrañado por lo que ha pasado. Ella no me miraba pero yo podía notar la mirada culpable en su rostro cosa que me preocupo un poco pero mas me sentía curioso por saber la razón de porque no podía besarla.

¿que sucede? - pregunte curioso - ¿por qué no puedo besarte?

soy yo quien no puede... - dijo negando con la cabeza.

¿por qué? ¿es mi aliento? - levante una ceja confundido.

no, no puedo, no puedo ni siquiera besarte - dijo Stella abriendo los ojos y mostrando algunas lagrimas - lo siento...

Se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar lejos hacia la entrada. Me levante rápidamente y camine hasta ella, la tome del brazo e hice que se diera la vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos, aquellos soles hermosos, estaba acuosos, ella quería llorar y algo me decía que yo tenía la culpa.

no lo entiendo, ¿por qué no puedes besarme? - pregunte curioso mientras sentía una punzada en mi cabeza pero la ignore para prestar atención a Stella.

no puedo besarte y fingir que todo es igual que antes - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - se que tienes amnesia y que intentas recordar todo pero... lo siento...

Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue del Bar Frutti Music dejándome ahí confundido. Me quede mirando el camino que Stella recorrió, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso, casi la beso y ella... ella se alejo, no quiso besarme. Podía sentir una opresión en mi pecho cuando la vi marcharse del local, no quería que se fuera, no quería que se alejara de mi.

me fallaste cupido - susurro Brandon con ironía. La punzada se volvió mas fuerte aun por lo que fruncí el ceño adolorido y lleve la mano a mi cabeza. Las imágenes de antes volvieron a aparecer en mi cabeza y esta vez eran mas claras, podía ver a Stella siendo lastimada, podía verla a ella sonreír, podía verla sentada en una cama con una pequeña bebé en los brazos, también estaban mis amigos, a ellos los veía sonreír. Era raro, como si todos los recuerdos volvieran a mi de una sola.

oye, ¿que paso? - escuche las voces de los demás a mis espaldas.

ella... creo que volvió a casa - dije cerrando los ojos adolorido.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Sky preocupado.

si... - dije abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras miraba el suelo.

mamá - dijo Emily triste.

mamá tiene el corazón roto Emy... - dije mirando a Emily un poco mas tranquilo pero aun podía sentir el dolor punzante en mi cabeza - y creo que tengo la culpa

yo iré a ver a Stella - dijo Bloom entregándome a la pequeña.

tranquila Princesa... - dije mirando a Emily que tenía la cabeza escondida en mi pecho. La besé en la cabecita y le frote el brazo.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Entre en nuestra casa y subí las escaleras para buscar a Stella. No puedo creer que se haya ido justo cuando estaban por besarse, Brandon la iba a besar y ella se alejo, eso es algo... ¡Uhg! me da rabia el solo recordar lo que paso. Entre en la habitación de Stella molesta y la vi en su cama con la cabeza escondida en la almohada, parecía estar llorando. El solo verla así hizo que toda mi rabia se desvaneciera y mis pies corrieran a ella mientras estaba preocupada.

¡Stella! - dije colocando una mano en su hombro - ¿que paso? ¿estas bien?

no... - dijo ella sin quitar la cabeza de su almohada.

¿que sucede? - pregunte haciendo que ella quitara la cabeza y me miraba. Estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos y su maquillaje se había corrido.

no puedo seguir con esto - negó con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo de sus ojos - no puedo seguir con esto. No puedo seguir mirando a Brandon con una estúpida y falsa sonrisa fingiendo que todo esta bien cuando la realidad es que todo esta mal... quiero a Brandon de vuelta, quiero a _mi _Brandon...

La mire preocupada y la abracé con fuerza - ay Stella...

ya no se que hacer... todos dicen que él pronto recuperara sus recuerdo pero ¿que pasa si no es así? ¿o si lo hace y las cosas son diferente? Bloom, enserio estoy harta de esto... quiero a Brandon devuelta, no a quien intenta recuperar sus recuerdos, yo quiero al chico que tiene todos sus recuerdos, aquel chico que me sonreía sin importar nada, aquel que me abrazaba, me besaba y sobre todo me protegía... quiero al padre de Emily, a la persona que la vio nacer, aquel que estuvo conmigo aquel día... - dijo Stella llorando a mares - quiero al chico que sabe que estábamos comprometidos... yo quiero a esa persona, quiero a mi novio Bloom...

tranquila Stella - dijo Bloom abrazándola mientras ella lloraba.

no puedo... - dijo entre el llanto - ya no puedo seguir así...

Escuche un ruido y mire hacía la puerta, pude ver a las chicas mirándonos preocupadas. No se cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí pero al juzgar por su rostro debieron haber escuchado todo. El sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirme por completo ya que si no fuera por nosotras Stella no estaría tan destrozada o al menos podría seguir fingiendo.

"Helio tenía razón, debimos dejar que las cosas pasaran con el tiempo" - pensé mientras le frotaba el brazo a Stella.

Stella... - la llamo Flora - te debemos una disculpa... Brandon no tuvo la idea de esta cita, fue nuestra en realidad mas mía... Liam nos había contado sobre el show para parejas que harían en la playa y yo pensé en hacer algo especial para ti y para Brandon... pensé que tal vez así él podría recordar algo pero veo que empeore las cosas...

Stella no dijo nada, seguía llorando como si no la hubiera escuchado. Las chicas se acercaron preocupadas y luego Stella las miro mas tranquila. Pasaron unos minutos cuando vi a Brandon en la entrada, tenía una mirada preocupada.

nosotras saldremos - dijo Musa tranquila pero ni Brandon ni Stella dijeron nada.

.: Stella :.

Vi a Brandon entrar en la habitación, las chicas salieron pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada con respecto a ellas. La última en salir fue Bloom que me dio una mirada preocupada y luego cerro la puerta. Brandon camino hasta mi con los pulgares en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

¿por qué lloras? - pregunto parándose frente a mi a un lado de la cama - tengo la culpa ¿no es así?

no, no la tienes - dije negando con la cabeza - soy yo y...

mi memoria - dijo Brandon asintiendo con la cabeza - es por eso que no me dejaste besarte...

Brandon, se que intentas recordar pero no puedo besarte y luego fingir que todo esta bien, que un beso traerá toda tu memoria porque se que no es así... solo sera un beso mas - dije intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir nuevamente - me duele mirarte y saber que no me recuerdas, si es cierto en esta semana has recordado muchas cosas pero no lo que quiero que recuerdes... no me interesa que recuerdes todo lo que pasamos juntos, me interesa que recuerdes quien eres y la razón por la que tantas veces me protegiste, me abrazaste, me besaste... yo quiero que me digas que amas, pero que venga de tu corazón no de tus recuerdos...

wow... y yo que pensaba que estaba en una situación diferente - dijo Brandon suspirando sorprendido mientras se sentaba en la cama - y yo que trataba de saber quien eres a través de mis recuerdos y no del corazón... estaba pensando que tu y yo podemos... empezar de nuevo, ya sabes empezar de cero y olvidarnos de mi amnesia pero saber que tu quieres a la persona que solía ser antes... es difícil... quisiera poder ser ese chico al que tanto quieres, pero no puedo aunque... creo que lo único que podría traer a ese chico devuelta no son los recuerdos, si no... el amor... ya se suena tonto, pero presiento que así es... yo también quiero volver a ser la persona que era antes pero pensaba que si no podía entonces era mejor empezar de cero... pero ya veo que no se puede porque tu seguirías viendo a la persona que era antes y no la que soy ahora...

se que intentas recordar y que quieres empezar de cero pero... yo no puedo salir contigo sin pensar en quien eras antes, tu lo dijiste, no puedo - dije negando con la cabeza - en mi mente y corazón tengo a otro Brandon, un chico realmente encantador que fue quien me enamoro con acciones y no recuerdos... es por eso que no puedo besarte ya que... cuando estabas por hacerlo yo comencé a pensar en que estaría bien pero la imagen de ti, de quien eras antes me impidió besarte... me sentí como que te traicionaba... es tonto porque eres tu y te traiciono contigo mismo pero son dos personalidades diferente y la que a mi me gusta, la que me enamoro fue la primera... la que demuestra quien eres en realidad...

Brandon torció los labios y me miro algo tranquilo. Paso mas manos por la cara y agacho la cabeza - hoy... cuando saliste del baño... me quede mirándote se que lo notaste, dejaba caer la baba - rió un poco mientras yo solo sonreía - no podía quitarte la mirada de encima... sentía mi corazón latir mas fuerte de lo normal y estaba muy sonrojado, apenas si podía respirar y me sentía torpe por lo que no me fije cuando pise la fruta... tenerte sobre mi me hizo sentir extraño, no se que era pero algo me impedía hacer algún movimiento, solo podía mirarte y rogar porque no te levantaras... cuando las chicas interrumpieron yo salí al parque... fue cuando recordé el momento bajo la lluvia en tu cumpleaños... me plantee la pregunta _¿que siento por ti realmente?_ no sabía que responder pero el tiempo pasaba y camino a casa pensaba que tal vez estaba enamorado de ti... tal vez si lo estoy, tenía mi duda de si estaba enamorado y sabía que un beso no me devolvería mis recuerdos... pero sabía que me diría si estoy enamorado de ti o no... y lo cierto... es que cuando te veo llorar siento unas ganas increíbles de abrazarte, de estar ahí contigo y evitar que sigas llorando, cuando te veo sonreír siento ganas de besarte... realmente quería besarte pero no por recuerdos... si no porque realmente quería hacerlo y de hecho aun lo quiero...

Mire a Brandon sorprendida y algo triste - Brandon, yo... - no pude seguir hablando ya que los labios de Brandon se posaron sobre los míos. No se como había sucedido pero ahí estaba él, besándome mientras yo lo miraba sorprendida. No correspondí el beso porque no sabía que hacer, estaba paralizada. Pasaron unos segundos convertidos en minutos cuando me deje llevar y cerré los ojos correspondiendo el beso antes de que Brandon se alejara.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de la falla de cupido, este capítulo no tenía la intensión de ser algo malo, si no de ser algo bueno, quiero decir... uhg ustedes entienden que por la falla que hubo, que Stella se fuera, ambos pudieron hablar y Stella logro descargar todo lo que tenía guardado.

**Próximamente: Yo si te recuerdo**

tengo la cita medica - dijo Bloom sonriendo emocionada.

cuando te vi alejarte pensé que te iba a perder - dijo Brandon mirando a Stella.

Brandon... - dijo Stella mirando al chico sorprendida.

yo te quiero Stella, no, yo Te Amo... y quiero que sepas que si soy ese chico que quieres - dijo Brandon.

al final la falla de cupido no estuvo tan mal - dijo Musa sonriendo - Brandon recordó a Stella y todo lo demás

eso fue porque Riven lo golpeo en la cabeza - dijo Timmy - en la zona donde Brandon se golpeo antes

¡Dada! - dijo Emily feliz mientras alzaba los brazos.

eres mi Princesita Emily, eso no lo olvides - dijo Brandon mirando a la pequeña - porque yo no lo haré de nuevo

entonces, ¿como te fue en tu cita medica? - pregunto Stella a Bloom.

Stella, hay algo que todos deben saber - dijo Bloom seria - y quiero que seas la primera

oh Dios, ¿no estas embarazada? - pregunto Stella temiendo un si como respuesta.

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Gracias, y yo pensaba que esto tuviera un lazo mas de tiempo pero... bueno, no se porque decidí acortarlo y hacer tres o cuatro capítulos nada mas jeje. Y espero que sea interesante jeje :D

Bueno hasta aquí llego todo. Quería esperar un poco mas de tiempo antes de subirlo pero es que apenas termine la idea de la continuación y las palabras que iba a usar seguían en mi mente y no quería olvidarlas por eso lo subi enseguida para poder escribir lo siente jeje.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	19. Chapter 19: Yo si te recuerdo

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 19:

Yo si te recuerdo

.: Stella :.

Brandon, yo... - no pude seguir hablando ya que los labios de Brandon se posaron sobre los míos. No se como había sucedido pero ahí estaba él, besándome mientras yo lo miraba sorprendida. No correspondí el beso porque no sabía que hacer, estaba paralizada. Pasaron unos segundos convertidos en minutos cuando me deje llevar y cerré los ojos correspondiendo el beso antes de que Brandon se alejara.

Mi mano derecha paso al cuello de Brandon mientras que la otra se encontraba en su mejilla. Brandon tenía una mano en mi rodilla y con la otra se apoyaba en la cama. No se que estaba haciendo, no debí de besarlo pero no pude evitarlo. Sus labios eran tal y como los recordaba, tal vez era la misma persona pero yo sentía que no lo era antes.

Pasaron unos minutos y me aleje de Brandon lentamente, lo mire estupefacta por lo que había sucedido. Me aleje lentamente hacia atrás un poco mientras Brandon me miraba tranquilo.

yo... cuando te vi alejarte pensé que te iba a perder - dijo Brandon mirándome aunque hablando con voz baja - sentía como si una parte de mi se alejara... Riven me golpeo en la cabeza con la intensión de hacerme entender que debía llevarte a la mesa, yo lo hice pero comencé a sentir una fuerte punzada, después la ignore pero cuando te estabas yendo comencé a sentirla mas fuerte y varias imágenes se me vinieron encima... era como una lluvia, todo lo que creía perdido en una laguna mental volvía aparecer... momentos contigo, con los chicos, con las chicas, con Emily, incluso con las Pixies... todo volvía a mi... no se si fue porque Riven me golpeo o porque verte alejarte significaba perderte...

¿lo recuerdas todo? - fruncí el ceño un poco mientras miraba a Brandon incrédula.

si, todo, no hay nada que no recuerde - dijo sonriendo - el día del accidente tu ibas a pasar una tarde al castillo de tu madre, yo iba a quedarme en casa con los chicos arreglando la casa. Estaba pintando el segundo piso, por el jardín arriba de una escalera cuando Nabu dijo que buscaba su patineta, Bloom le grito pero el no se fijo piso la patineta y resbalo hasta chocar con mi escalera haciéndome caer... todo estaba oscuro y mis ojos gritaban por abrirse pero no se abrían. Poco tiempo después me sentí encerrado y quería salir, quería estar contigo, quería abrazarte con fuerza y escuchar de tu boca las palabras _no te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo y no me iré_ pero nunca las escuche... pensé que realmente me habías dejado... había olvidado que no estabas ahí, había olvidado que estabas en el reino de tu madre con ella y una mujer que te iba a juzgar para ver si eres apta para el trono... como nunca escuche tu voz pidiéndome volver me deje caer en la soledad a pesar de que habían muchas voces pero solo quería escuchar la tuya... el tiempo pasaba y yo me olvidaba de ti, pronto no supe nada mas que las personas que me habían dado la vida pero de la nada escuche una voz... _Brandon,_ _Dios, Brandon... por favor, no me dejes... te necesito..._ No sabía de quien era la voz pero sentía una calidez en mi pecho, sentía que debía ir con ella por lo que comencé a buscarla en la oscuridad... cuando los abrí ahí estabas tu mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios y me diste el abrazo pero como sabía quien eras no podía corresponderte el abrazo...

Mire a Brandon sorprendida y podía sentir que unas lagrimas comenzaban a correr de mis ojos. Él me miro tranquilo y con el pulgar quito aquellas que corrían por mi rostro lentamente.

cuando te vi por primera vez después del accidente realmente me dolió aquella mirada triste que me diste, y con el tiempo a pesar de que no recordaba mucho de ti recode muchas cosas mas... - volvió a hablar - me preguntaba que sentía por ti y todas las noches cuando iba a dormir te veía ahí, al otro lado de la cama dormir tranquila pero sabía que no estabas tranquila, me preguntaba quien eras y como no obtenía respuesta decidí buscarla pero nunca la obtuve... pero ahora me doy cuenta de que te había olvidado por voluntad propia y por un tonto accidente, realmente fui un tonto porque olvide a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, la persona que ha estado conmigo siempre y aquella a la que amo - dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos - yo te quiero Stella, no, yo Te Amo... y quiero que sepas que si soy ese chico que quieres... soy esa persona que conociste un día cualquiera que termino siendo un día especial para ambos, sigo siendo la persona que ha estado contigo siempre, la que te abraza, la que te besa, la que te protege y te cuida... aquel que estuvo contigo cuando Emily nació, a pesar de que casi me rompes la mano aquel día... sigo siendo esa persona... - me sonrió tranquilo.

Mire a Brandon y lo único que pude hacer fue rodear su cuello con mis brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza. Escondí mi cabeza en su cuello mientras las lagrimas me corrían por el rostro con mas velocidad que antes. Tenía tantos sentimientos mezclado que no podía identificar ninguno, no sabía si lloraba de tristeza o alegría porque Brandon recordaba todo.

tranquila... - dijo Brandon con voz suave - tranquila Stella, no llores porque es lo último que tolero

No se cuanto tiempo paso, no se cuanto tiempo estuve abrazada a Brandon pero se que ese tiempo me había hecho bien. Ya estaba mas calmada y eso era bueno, me aleje de Brandon y lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa algo débil. Brandon me tomo del mentón y me sonrió, luego me beso por unos segundos. Cuando me separe lo mire con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ahora si estaba feliz por tenerlo de vuelta.

así esta mejor - dijo él sonriendo pero esa sonrisa se fue por una mirada confusa cuando le di un golpe en el hombro - auch, ¿y eso por qué fue?

porque me hiciste pensar que nunca recuperarías la memoria - dije algo molesta - no puedo creer el susto que me hiciste pasar...

lo se - dijo sonriendo - pero ya no te preocupes mas por eso, yo tengo mi memoria y nadie podrá quitármela de nuevo

fue un accidente - dije sonriendo - pero alegra saber que tienes tu memoria

eso puedo ver - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Sonreí y mire a Brandon a los ojos. Me acerque a su rostro y lo besé por unos minutos. Él había correspondido enseguida y había profundizado el beso.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Me encontraba en el living sentado en una esquina del sofá con Stella apoyando en mi pecho mientras mirábamos una película, también estaban los demás pero esos no importaban. Stella tenía en su rezago el tazón de palomitas y comía mientras miraba la tv, en algunas otras ocasiones me daba a mi una que otra.

Abrí la boca y sentí una palomita en mi boca, después de haberla comido mire a Stella y la besé en los labios, ella tenía la cabeza mirando hacía arriba y me correspondía el beso tranquila.

oigan, es enserio - escuche a Liam que hizo que me separa de Stella - ya van dos y la próxima no la cuentan

Rodé los ojos y mire a la tv, no se que película veíamos ya que me la pasaba coqueteando con Stella o besándola y no prestaba atención a nada. Después de un rato sentí un dedo en mi mejilla derecha, baje la mirada y vi a Stella mirarme con una sonrisa algo traviesa. Sonreí y me incline un poco para besarla nuevamente, pronto sentí su mano en mi mejilla.

¡Les advertí! - escuche a Liam molesto. Sentí varias palomitas golpearme en la cara así que me separe de Stella y mire a Liam molesto.

¿que te pasa? - fruncí el ceño.

esta molesto porque no pudo coquetear con ninguna chica - respondió Nabu riendo - todas las chicas que encontró tenían novio

bueno, ¿que esperaba de un show para parejas? - pregunto Bloom frunciendo el ceño divertida.

mm... ojalas hubiéramos ido un rato - gimió Stella mirándome sonriendo. Me reí un poco y la besé en los labios nuevamente.

No me importaba nada, no me importaba si seguían lanzándome palomitas o algo peor. Había pasado casi dos semanas sin memoria, casi dos semanas sin saber quien era Stella y era molesto por lo que ahora no quería separarme de ella.

al final la falla de cupido no estuvo tan mal - escuche a Musa - Brandon recordó a Stella y todo lo demás

y ahora no dejan de besarse - dijo Riven con un tono de disgusto - ya separense

Me separe de Stella con un gemido molesto mientras ella reía divertida. Mire a los chicos sonriendo. Stella siguió comiendo las palomitas, la película estaba en los créditos finales y Emily dormía en su habitación ya que eran las once de la noche.

yo aun no entiendo como es recordaste todo de una vez - dijo Flora algo confundida.

eso fue porque Riven lo golpeo en la cabeza - dijo Timmy tal genio como siempre - en la zona donde Brandon se golpeo antes, la primera vez, debió de haber causado algo parecido a una contusión y que todo lo que había perdido volviera a su mente

Mire a Stella con una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió. Nuestro secreto era que no había recuperado la memoria gracias a Riven, si no que la recupere porque no quería que Stella se alejara mas de mi pero no entendía porque por lo que los recuerdos me golpearon con fuerza.

bueno, en lo que a mi respecta no me interesa que sucedió, solo me alegra que sucediera - dijo Stella mirándome con una sonrisa.

alguien estaba desesperada - dijo Musa riendo y ganándose una mirada asesina de Stella.

yo estoy muy tranquila - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos - ...¿cuando es mi cumpleaños?

Me reí un poco y sonreí - dieciocho de agosto - Stella había estado haciendo preguntas desde que le dije que recupere la memoria. Ella quería estar segura de que tenía todos mis recuerdos por lo que las preguntas eran muy frecuentes.

¿por qué preguntas? - pregunto Helio confundido.

se asegura de que si recupere la memoria - respondí sonriendo.

eso no es verdad - respondió Stella - ¿cuando nació Emily?

deciséis de octubre - respondí tranquilo - hace solo diez meses atrás

tan linda mi bebé - dijo Stella sonriendo. Sonreí también y la besé en los labios fugazmente - ¿cuando...?

¿enserio vas a seguir? - pregunto Bloom riendo.

me callo - dijo Stella algo triste - pero yo solo quería estar segura

lo sabemos - dije al unisono con todos en la habitación.

Bloom, mas vale que me traigas la ecografia de mi sobrinito o sobrinita ¿me escuchaste? - dijo Stella con un tono autoritario.

esta bien - dijo Bloom riendo - ya quiero que llegue mañana

somos dos - dijo Sky abrazándola.

bueno ya me aburrí - dijo Stella dejando el tazón con las palomitas en la mesa de centro - ¿vamos arriba?

si - dije sonriendo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

recuerda la advertencia Stella, aun la mantenemos - dijo Layla riendo provocando que las demás chicas también rieran y Stella se sonrojara.

ya dije que no era eso - dijo Stella sonrojada. La mire confundido pero no dije nada, ella subió las escaleras tranquila y yo la seguía tomado de la mano.

¿de que hablaban? - pregunte confundido mientras caminábamos por el pasillo a la habitación.

de nada, iré a ver a Emily, enseguida voy contigo - dijo sonriendo.

no tardes - dije con un tono coqueto.

Entre en mi habitación y sonreí al verla, todo estaba bien y tranquilo. Me acosté en la cama con las manos en la cabeza mirando al techo fijamente. No podía creer todo lo que me había sucedido, pero lo bueno es que ya se termino. Fruncí el ceño y recordé algo, yo había encontrado algo hace unos días, era... ¡Un dibujo de Akane!.

Me senté de golpe en la cama y busque en algún cajón el dibujo de Akane pero no pude encontrarlo en ningún lado, seguro Stella se deshizo de el. Di un suspiro mientras tomaba haciendo en el lado derecho de la cama. Mire el cajón de Stella y trague saliva, no debía revisarlo ya que ella se podía molestar pero ¿que puede haber allí? nada malo según yo.

Abrí el cajón y vi un montón de anillos, collares, algunos labiales, fotos, cosas que solo Stella podría tener. Cerré el cajón y di un suspiro, ese dibujo había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra al parecer.

¿puedes creer que Emily esta tan tranquila durmiendo? - escuche la voz de Stella. Mire a la entrada y vi a Stella entrar algo molesta - no es normal eso

¿quieres que se despierte y juegue contigo toda la noche? - pregunte riendo un poco.

no, pero es extraño - dijo ella haciendo un puchero - Emily siempre despierta cuando entro en su habitación, es como si tuviera un sensor o algo...

Me reí un poco y mire a Stella con una sonrisa - ya veo, tu quieres atención

¿es mucho pedir? - pregunto caminando hacia mi.

no, yo te daré la atención - dije sonriendo.

¿obligándome a ver una película aburrida? - pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos mientras se acercaba mas.

¿de que te quejas? no vimos ni la mitad de la película - dije riendo mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado y la rodeaba con mis brazos por la cintura - estuvimos en algo realmente importante

¿a sí? ¿y como iba? - pregunto ella con un tono coqueto.

creo que así - dije acercándome a sus labios. La besé en los labios por unos segundos pero luego ella se separo y me miro sonriendo - Te Amo...

también yo - dijo sonriendo. Nos quedamos mirándonos por varios segundos, parecían minutos pero no me importaba ya que podía ver los ojos de Stella, aquellos hermosos ojos - ¿la fecha de nuestra boda?

¿esta es otra pregunta para saber si mi memoria esta bien o enserio quieres que te lo recuerde? - pregunte sonriendo.

ambas - dijo Stella sonriendo.

sera el veintidós de septiembre - dije sonriendo mientras pegaba mi frente a Stella - ni un día antes, ni un día después

¿enserio? - pregunto ella sonriendo emocionada.

si, y creo que ya puedes enviar las invitaciones - dije besándola en la mejilla.

¡Ah! - exclamo feliz Stella. La abracé con fuerza y sonreí pero eso no duro mucho ya que mi rostro se torno serio provocando que ella me mirara asustada - ¿que sucede?

¿por qué tenías un dibujo de Akane? - pregunte recordando que había estado buscando el dibujo.

oh... me gustaría que no recordaras eso - dijo Stella alejándose - Brandon, no es lo que piensas, yo solo...

Stella no quiero volver a verla mas aquí - dije serio pero preocupado - no quiero que pienses mas en ella o no quiero que vuelvas a dibujar su rostro

Brandon... - intento decir ella - no te preocupes, solo estaba dibujando y nada mas

pero no a ella - dije negando con la cabeza - no me gusta que pienses en ella, no me gusta ella... odio la forma en como te lastimo... no quiero que vuelvas a dibujarla

bien - dijo ella resignada - no mas Akane

no mas Akane - dije sonriendo.

bien - dijo Stella dejándose caer de espaldas. Fruncí el ceño levemente y coloque ambas manos en la cama subiéndome a Stella y acorralándola.

¿te sucede algo? - pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

no, ¿por qué habría de sucederme algo? - pregunto ella con un tono de inocencia.

si te dejas caer de espaldas así es porque realmente sucede algo - dije tranquilo - ¿que te sucede?

no es nada, solo estoy cansada - dijo Stella sonriendo mientras colocaba una mano en mi mejilla - no te preocupes

esta bien - dije sonriendo - entonces, ¿quieres ver otra aburrida película, que te de atención y te consienta o que?

dormir - dijo ella riendo - quiero dormir

oh - abrí los ojos sorprendido - bien, esta bien

¿que paso? - pregunto ella curiosa.

es solo que pensé... que íbamos a estar juntos esta noche, no me refiero a solo dormir - dije quitándome de encima - no se, hacer algo mas ver películas, estar juntos abrazados, algunas caricias, uno que otro beso

¿quieres no ver películas y hacer todo lo demás? - pregunto ella riendo y mas que una pregunta era casi una afirmación - eres el mejor

yo también quiero atención, pero solo tuya - dije sonriendo - y de nadie mas que tu...

oh Cariño... - dijo Stella inclinándose hacia mi - me encantaría pero me siento cansada, tal vez mañana

bien - dije sonriendo - sera... mañana

¿decepcionado? - pregunto Stella acostándose a mi lado con una mirada inocente y algo curiosa.

un poco - dije tranquilo - pero esta bien, si quieres dormir bien

Stella coloco una mano en mi pecho y me sonrió, luego me beso en la mejilla - Te Amo

yo también - dije sonriendo.

Mire a Stella con una sonrisa y ella se acomodo un poco colocando su cabeza en mi pecho, pase una mano por su hombro y lo frote un poco. No se que sucedía, yo tenía mi memoria de regreso y Stella estaba feliz pero la sentía un poco, no tanto, distante. Me gustaría saber que le ocurre, se que tiene que suceder algo para que este distante pero no se que es y tengo que saberlo.

* * *

.: Tecna :.

Estaba en el living con Stella y Bloom, ellas hablaban sobre la cita medica de Bloom mientras que yo solo estaba en el computador tranquila. Revisaba unas cosas, cosas de la tienda de nosotras principalmente y en ocasiones prestaba atención a lo que hablaban las chicas.

Tecna, necesito tu ayuda - escuche a Flora. Levante mi vista de la computadora y la vi con la suya bajando las escaleras - esta cosa no enciende y no se que le sucede, ya lo cargue y aun nada

déjame ver eso - dije tomando la computadora.

Intente encenderla pero nada aun así que comencé a revisarla por completo mientras prestaba un poco de atención a la conversación de Bloom y Flora, se me hizo extraño que Stella no dijera nada así que la mire y note que tenía su mirada en el suelo clavada y se notaba vacía.

¿que paso? - pregunte riendo un poco. Bloom y Flora guardaron silencio y me miraron confundidas, yo solo les hice un ademan con la cabeza para que vieran a Stella y eso hicieron. Stella no respondió mi pregunta y seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo, estaba pensando en algo pero su mirada se notaba tan vacia que tal vez ni siquiera pensaba.

Stella - la llamo Bloom colocando una mano en su hombro y haciéndola reacción.

ah si, si, me gusta tu peinado - dijo algo distraída Stella.

no te pregunte eso - dijo Bloom extrañada.

¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupada.

ah si... - dijo ella levantándose del sillón y caminando a la cocina.

¿encontraste el problema? - pregunto Flora cambiando de tema.

si, esta batería esta quemada - dije quitandole la batería al computador - ¿la dejaste mucho conectada?

no, no - negó con la cabeza Flora.

que raro - dije mirando la batería - ¿ibas a ver algo importante?

no, solo quería ver mi correo - dijo Flora torciendo los labios.

te presto la mía - dije sonriendo.

gracias - dijo tomando mi computadora.

¿no crees que ha estado algo extraña desde hace unos días? - pregunte mirando a Bloom que aun miraba la cocina preocupada - digo, Brandon recupero la memoria debería estar saltando feliz pero ni eso

algo le preocupa - dijo Bloom seria - y me gustaría saber que es

pues no lo averiguaras ahora - dijo Flora negando con la cabeza - ya va a ser la hora de tu cita medica

tengo la cita medica - dijo Bloom sonriendo emocionada - eso es emocionante

si, y mas porque has estado durmiendo la mayor parte del día - dije riendo. Vi a Stella salir de la cocina y acercarse a nosotras con una taza de café.

¿café a esta hora? - levante la ceja extrañada - ¿estas bien?

si, solo se me antojo - dijo tranquila.

ojalas yo pudiera tomar - dijo Bloom frunciendo el ceño.

no puedes - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza.

¡Mamá! - escuche a Emily y la vi en los brazos de Brandon bajar las escaleras. Sonreí un poco y mire a Stella tranquila, ella volteó a ver a Emily y la tomo en los brazos.

¿estas listas? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo.

¿lista para que? - pregunto ella confundida.

íbamos a ir al parque - dijo Brandon extrañado - ¿lo olvidaste?

oh, lo siento es que tengo tanto en la mente - dijo Stella levantándose del sofá - vamos a la cafetería, parque, quise decir parque

esta bien - dijo Brandon riendo.

vamos al... parque, si eso - dijo Stella caminando a la entrada.

¿sucedió algo anoche? - pregunte mirando a Brandon una vez que ella salió de la casa con Emily.

no, nada - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - nada de nada

¿estas seguro? - levanto la ceja Bloom - se ve algo distraída

pues no sucedió nada - negó con la cabeza Brandon - hablamos unos diez minutos, dijo que estaba cansada y luego se durmió aunque no parecía cansada

tal vez Amore sepa algo - dijo Flora sonriendo. Mire la pantalla del computador y fruncí el ceño.

¿estas viendo el horóscopo? - pregunte incrédula.

mi correo estaba aburrido - dijo Flora sonriendo.

bueno, yo voy saliendo y probablemente volvamos tarde - dijo Brandon sonriendo - Bloom que tengas suerte en tu cita medica

gracias - dijo Bloom sonriendo. Luego de eso Brandon salio de la casa y mire a Bloom sonriendo - creo que yo también debería ir saliendo

Sky aun esta arriba - dijo Flora mirando la pantalla del celular - mira, tu horóscopo dice, _hoy recibirán una noticia impactante_, que curioso... tal vez suceda algo en tu cita medica...

tal vez - dije tranquila - Bloom, ¿irás con la misma que atendió a Stella?

si - dijo sonriendo - idea de Sky, dijo que hablo con Brandon para pedirle el numero y luego la llamo para pedirle una hora

genial - dijo Flora sonriendo.

iré a buscar a Sky - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

no será necesario - escuche a Sky y lo vi bajar las escaleras - ya estoy aquí y listo para irnos

perfecto - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ¿iremos caminando?

no, Brandon me presto las llaves del auto de Stella - dijo Sky sacándolas - dijo que a Stella no le importaba

.: Bloom :.

eso es bueno - dije sonriendo.

Sky y yo salimos de la casa para poder ir al consultorio. Estaba muy emocionada porque iba a tener mi primera cita medica para conocer a mi bebé. Dios, suena tan raro decir mi bebé pero a la vez suena tan lindo. Gracias a que fuimos en auto llegamos en pocos minutos. No era la primera vez que venía aquí y que había acompañado a Stella en dos ocasiones pero si era la primera vez que venía como paciente.

Vi a un niño de unos ocho o nueve años correr por el lugar y a una mujer embarazada, tal vez tenía unos seis o siete meses de embarazo. Habían muchos pacientes, mujeres a decir verdad, y no todas venían solas. Mire a Sky algo nerviosa y nos fuimos a sentar en una banca.

estoy nerviosa - dije moviendo el pie frenéticamente - ¿crees que todo este bien?

por supuesto - dijo Sky sonriendo - y no te preocupes por nada, yo estaré ahí contigo

ahora se a que se refería Stella con que tenía tantos nervios en su primera cita medica - dije con una risa sin dejar de mover el pie - espero que todo salga bien

ya verás que todo saldrá bien - dijo Sky sonriendo.

Pasaron unos minutos y llego nuestro turno, Sky literalmente tuvo que levantarme porque yo estaba inmóvil cuando escuche mi nombre. Estaba tan nerviosa que mis pies apenas si respondían para caminar pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo mas podría aguantar. Entramos en una sala donde la doctora, Nicole, estaba sentada mirando una tabla. Nos dio una sonrisa y nos invito a sentarnos.

hola Bloom, yo soy Nicole Gomez seguro ya me conoces por Stella, Sky me dijo que son amigos de ella - dijo sonriendo.

si, de hecho vinimos en dos ocasiones con Stella - dije asintiendo.

claro, ya lo recuerdo - dijo sonriendo - bueno, vamos a la razón por la que han venido. Con que este es tu primer embarazo

así es - dije asintiendo lentamente.

bien, entonces vamos con unas preguntas - dijo sonriendo. Hizo varias preguntas, mi edad, mi estado alimenticio, lo que suelo hacer y otras cosas mas, después paso al tema mas... intimo. Al terminar las preguntas me pidió que me recostara en la camilla y eso hice, luego coloco un gel en mi vientre y paso una maquina mientras miraba la pantalla.

vamos a ver al pequeñito o pequeñita - dijo ella mirando la pantalla.

¿cree que pueda saber que vamos a tener? - pregunto Sky curioso y algo emocionado - ya sabe, saber su sexo

no, aun no pero... creo que hay algo que deben saber - dijo la doctora mirándonos con una sonrisa aunque algo sorprendida.

¿que paso? ¿el bebé esta bien? - pregunte preocupada.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba en el parque junto con Brandon y Emily, él estaba jugando con la pequeña en la caja de arena. Ya imaginaba yo que tendría que llegar a duchar a Emily, me reí un poco mientras miraba a Brandon comportarse como un niño pequeño mientras jugaba con Emily y luego lo vi tomar a la bebé y llevarla a otro juego.

Di un suspiro y mire al cielo cerrando los ojos un segundo. El sol comenzó a pegarme en los ojos por lo que con magia hice aparecer mis lentes de sol. Había estado pensando mucho en el tema que involucra a Sarah y aun me lo pensaba mas aun. Dijo que tenía que ir a su casa esta semana pero yo no se donde vive y mucho menos se que día debía ir.

No sabía que hacer, mi madre no sabe donde vive, nadie sabe donde vive por lo que esto era misión imposible. Mire a Brandon nuevamente y sonreí al ver que estaba con Emily en los columpios. Emily reía divertida y eso hacía que Brandon sonriera. Ahí estaban ambos, los dos amores de mi vida, mi hija y mi novio.

Sentí mi celular vibrar y enseguida lo saque, vi un mensaje de Bloom preguntándome en donde estaba, le respondí que en el parte y a los pocos minutos me llego otro diciéndome que venía hacía aquí por lo que no tenía que moverme de donde estaba. Me pareció extraño pero le respondí que la esperaría.

oye, ¿lo viste? - quite mi vista de la pantalla y mire enfrente, Brandon estaba parado ahí con una sonrisa y con Emily en sus brazos.

¿que cosa? - fruncí el ceño curiosa mientras sonreía un poco.

a Emily - dijo él sonriendo mientras se sentaba a mi lado - jugar, estuvo increíble

oh si, si los vi a ambos - dije sonriendo - se divirtieron bastante ¿verdad?

mucho - dijo Brandon sentando a Emily en su regazo - ¿verdad mi Princesa? papá y usted se divirtieron demasiado

¡Dii! - alzo los brazos Emily con una sonrisa.

eres mi Princesita Emily, eso no lo olvides - dijo Brandon mirando a la pequeña - porque yo no lo haré de nuevo

me alegro por eso - dije sonriendo.

Stella, Te Amo y no te preocupes - dijo Brandon mirándome a los ojos - yo si me acuerdo de ti y de todo lo demás

lo se - dije sonriendo un poco.

entonces, ¿por qué siento que hay algo que te molesta? - pregunto Brandon curioso y preocupado.

imaginación tuya - mentí sonriendo. Coloque una mano en su mejilla y me incline un poco a él - no hay nada relacionado contigo que me preocupe, lo prometo

Brandon me sonrió y me beso en los labios por unos segundos. Quería estar así por un largo rato pero Emily tenía otros planes. Comenzó a reír y a llamar a Brandon por lo que el se rió mientras se separaba, miro a Emily y la beso en la frente.

¿quieres volver a casa o ir a comer algo por ahí? - pregunto sonriendo.

oh no, Bloom viene en camino - dije negando con la cabeza - dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme y no quería esperar a llegar a casa

envíale un mensaje y dile que iremos al _V__aticcano_ a comer algo - dijo Brandon sonriendo - que la verás allá

esta bien - dije sonriendo.

_¿Donde estas? cambio de planes, nos veremos en el Vaticcano_ _~S_

Mire a Brandon con una sonrisa y me levante de la banca para ir con él a la cafetería. Mientras caminaba me llego un mensaje de Bloom diciendo que estaba bien y sonreí tranquila. Al llegar allá nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos algo.

mamá - dijo Emily colocando la mano en el trozo de pastel que había pedido.

no Emily - dije negando con la cabeza. Tome una cuchara pequeña y saque un poco de pastel - di aahh...

aahhh - abrió la boca Emily. Le di un poco de pastel y luego cerro la boca - dada

no Princesa, con la boca llena no - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza.

da.. - dijo Emily triste.

Brandon, ¿no te gustaría que fuéramos a ver las casas ahora? - pregunte sonriendo - ¿o tal vez un departamento? algo pequeño para nosotros tres nada mas

ah, pero quiero tener otro bebé - gimió Brandon con un puchero - ¿un departamento para cuatro?

pero aun no vamos a tener ese otro bebé - dije negando con la cabeza - va a ser mas adelante y lo sabes

aun así - dijo sonriendo - podría ser una habitación de invitados por un tiempo y cuando tengamos otro bebé la usaremos para que sea su habitación ¿que dices?

que dos hijos, no mas - dije riendo - solo dos hijos pienso tener

como digas - dijo Brandon riendo - ¿entonces te parece bien?

bien - dije sonriendo - tendremos un departamento para cuatro

¿y una casa no es mejor? - pregunto Brandon dándole de comer a Emily - para que así Emily tenga mas espacio y pueda jugar tranquila

no lo se, no me parece la idea de una casa - dije negando con la cabeza - pero si tu quieres una casa

esta bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

¡Stella! - escuche la voz de Bloom. Mire por el hombro de Brandon y vi a Bloom y a Sky acercarse.

la pareja casada viene en camino - dije tomando mi taza de café.

dada - dijo Emily apuntando a su taza de café.

no, tu tienes ahí tu leche - dijo Brandon riendo.

dada - dijo Emily sonriendo.

¿por qué crees que no dice papá? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

no lo se, tal vez tu... - intente decir.

hola Stel - me interrumpió Bloom.

ah hola Bloom - dije sonriendo - toma asiento.

esta bien - dijo ella sonriendo. Bloom tomo asiento a mi lado y Brandon me entrego a la bebé.

¿van a pedir algo? - pregunto Brandon mientras Sky tomaba asiento al lado de Bloom, era una mesa redonda.

tal vez un café - dijo Sky sonriendo - bueno, yo si porque Bloom no puede

Me reí un poco y llame a la señorita. Bloom pidió un poco de bebida, Sky un café y ambos un pastel. Después de que la mesera se fue mire a Emily con una sonrisa y la besé en la cabecita.

entonces, ¿como te fue en tu cita medica? - pregunte a Bloom.

Stella, hay algo que todos deben saber - dijo Bloom seria - y quiero que seas la primera

oh Dios, ¿no estas embarazada? - pregunte temiendo un si como respuesta.

no, no es eso - dijo negando con la cabeza - claro que estoy embarazada

no entiendo, ¿entonces que es? - pregunte extrañada.

yo... - intento decir ella pero la mesera interrumpió dejando las cosas sobre la mesa - no se como decírtelo así que iré al grano, te lo voy a decir directamente

bien - dije tranquila.

mamá... - dijo Emily con un poco de pastel en la mano. Sonreí un poco y abrí la boca para que ella lo pusiera, así lo hizo y luego junto las manos mientras sonreía divertida. Besé la cabecita de Emily luego de haber tragado el pastel y mire a Bloom nuevamente.

¿es algo malo? - pregunto Brandon antes de beber su café.

no, pero... es algo importante - dijo Sky sonriendo.

Stella yo podría tener... mellizos o gemelos - dijo Bloom algo nerviosa. Abrí los ojos sorprendida pero antes de hacer un movimiento o decir algo vi a Brandon escupir el café a un lado y atorarse un poco.

oh Dios, Brandon - dije preocupada mientras le daba suaves golpes en la espalda, él tocia, Emily reía, Bloom lo miraba sorprendida y Sky preocupado.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Sky.

si, si... - dijo Brandon torciendo un poco - solo me atore, estaré bien

¡Dada! - dijo Emily riendo.

ya estoy mejor - dijo Brandon mas tranquilo. Pase la mano por su hombro y luego a su espalda frotándola preocupada.

¿estas seguro? - pregunte no tan convencida.

si, tranquila - dijo Brandon sonriendo un poco - fue la impresión

oh si, me lo recordaste - dije mirando a Brandon, luego mire a Bloom sorprendida - ¿dos?

así es - dijo asintiendo incrédula - me cuesta creerlo pero son dos...

ten - dijo Sky entregándome una foto - es la ecografia

vaya, si hay dos - dije mirando la foto - así que tendrás dos de una... vaya Sky, no pierdes tu tiempo

es sorprendente - dijo Brandon tomando la foto sorprendido - ¿te imaginas si hubiéramos tenido dos? no, no podría vivir así

Brandon quieres que tenga otro bebé - le recordé con el ceño fruncido.

si, pero me refería a tener dos de una - dijo Brandon aun sorprendido.

espera, ¿estas planeando otro embarazo? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida.

en primera, el primero no fue planeado... y en segunda no para ahora - le aclare a Bloom enseguida.

planeado o no aun así te quedaste con Emily - dijo Sky riendo.

porque es mi hermosa Princesa - dije abrazando a la bebé y con una voz infantil - ¿verdad que si Emily? tu amas a mamá...

dii... - dijo Emily sonriendo. La besé en la mejilla y mire a Bloom nuevamente.

¿por qué me querías decir esto a mi primero? - pregunte curiosa.

porque eres mi mejor amiga - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa - y porque necesitaba ayuda

¿con que? - pregunte levantando la ceja.

¿como le dijiste a tus padres que estabas embarazada? - pregunto curiosa - tengo que decirles y créeme que decirles _mamá, papá estoy embarazada y podrían ser gemelos o mellizos_ no me alivia

bueno, fue Brandon - dije tranquila - él les dijo a mis padres

¿enserio? - pregunto Sky sorprendido mientras miraba a Brandon - vaya, realmente no te importaba morir en aquel momento

claro que no, era último en que iba a pensar - dijo Brandon con un tono obvio.

fue un enfrentamiento divertido - dije sonriendo - solo les dijo aunque si me toco apoyarlo antes de que mi padre lo matará

supongo que tendrás mas suerte Sky - dijo Brandon sonriendo - solo diles la verdad y todo saldrá bien. Si sus padres realmente los quieren estarán tranquilos con el embarazo, los padres de Bloom ya lo están y solo les faltan los tuyos, tal vez odiaron a Bloom en algún momento pero eso cambio. Ambos están casados y a tus padres les guste o no tu la amas y con ella tendrás dos hermosos bebés

estas inspirado - dijo Bloom riendo - y me faltan mis padres biológicos

genial, todo saldrá bien - dije sonriendo - créeme, todo estará bien

gracias - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

¿oíste Emily? la tía Bloom tendrá dos bebés - dijo Brandon con una voz infantil - tendrás dos primitos

¡Daa! - dijo Emily feliz.

dada - dijo Brandon mirando a Emily.

dada - dijo Emily mirando a Brandon con una sonrisa.

ya me imagino a Sky así y a Bloom con el otro bebé - dije riendo - ¿que crees que sean? ¿gemelos o mellizos?

no lo se - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza.

yo espero que sean mellizos, una niña y un niño - dijo Sky sonriendo antes de besar a Bloom en la mejilla - ¿no crees que sería mejor?

por supuesto - dijo Bloom besándolo en los labios.

oye, Emily esta aquí - dije frunciendo el ceño.

no te importa que este presente cuando tu y Brandon harán algo mas - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa pícara. Me di cuenta de que se refería al mal entendido de ayer, cuando él piso la fruta y cayo conmigo a la cama.

que no iba a pasar nada - dije sonrojada - fue un accidente

¿de que hablan? - pregunto Sky confundido.

de nada - dije con voz apenas audible mientras desviaba la vista.

entonces... - dijo Brandon tranquilo, parece que no se dio cuneta de que hablaba Bloom - ¿cuando le dirán a sus padres?

el lunes - respondió Bloom - espero que todo salga perfecto

también yo - dijo Sky tranquilo.

mamá... - dijo Emily apuntándome con el dedo.

papá... - escuche a Brandon intentando imitar la voz de Emily.

fuiste tu - dije mirando a Emily.

tal vez - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

bueno, entonces volvamos a casa - dijo Sky sonriendo - hay que contarles a los demás

si es verdad - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

¿oye tienes mi auto? - fruncí el ceño curiosa.

si, Sky dijo que a ti no te molestaba que lo usara - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

oh, no, no me molesta - dije negando con la cabeza - solo quería saber

bien, iré a pagar - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

iré contigo - dijo Sky sonriendo.

oye, hay algo mas de lo que quería hablar pero estaban los chicos - dijo Bloom una vez que los chicos no estaban - eso sobre ti

ahh ¿ya lo sabes? - gemí preocupada - te lo iba a decir pero no se porque no te lo dije, de todos modos Emily te hizo un favor, esa camisa era horrenda

¿de- de que estas hablando? - pregunto Bloom confundida.

¿de que estas hablando tu? - fruncí el ceño confundida.

de esta mañana, estabas muy distraída - dijo Bloom - y quería saber que te había ocurrido

ah era eso - dije despreocupada - no es nada, solo pensaba

si pero... - intento decir Bloom - alto, ¿de que camisa hablas?

Emily mancho una camisa tuya, algo rayada y con horrendos corazones blancos con azul - dije tranquila.

esa me la regalo Sky - se quejo Bloom.

si ya entiendo porque era de tan mal gusto - dije con una mueca.

¿con que la mancho? - pregunto curiosa.

bueno... yo estaba sacando la ropa de la lavadora cuando puse el canasto cerca de Emily que estaba... comiendo papilla - respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

oh rayos - se lamento Bloom - ¿no lo limpiaste?

lo iba a hacer pero enserio Emily te hizo un favor - me excuse tranquila - así que al deje así

ay Stella - dijo Bloom rodando los ojos.

lo siento - dije tranquila.

listo, ahora si podemos irnos - dijo Brandon acercándose.

bien - dije sonriendo.

.: Bloom :.

entonces ya podemos irnos - dije sonriendo. Fui con Stella y los chicos a donde Sky había estacionado el auto. Al llegar a él Brandon subió al asiento del copiloto y Sky iba conduciendo mientras Stella y yo íbamos atrás conversando.

Yo aun me quede con la duda de en que pensaba ella, digo, es obvio que pensaba pero no pude saber en que ya que cambie de tema por la camisa. Aun no puedo creer que no se haya dignado a arreglar mi camisa, entiendo que la haya ensuciado Emily, es solo una bebé pero aveces Stella se comporta como una bebé.

Pensando en mi cita de hoy, fue algo increíble y sorprendente. Cuando Nicole dijo que había algo que debíamos saber llegue a pensar en algo malo, pensé lo peor pero resulto ser algo bueno, lo mejor para mi y para Sky. Iba a tener dos bebés, aun no se sabía si eran mellizos o gemelos pero las dudas sobre eso me llegaban a la mente como una lluvia de meteoritos o estrellas.

Estaba de acuerdo con Sky en que tener mellizos sería algo bueno, un niño y una niña pero gemelos, dos niños o dos niñas sueñas lindo también. Estaría toda la tarde así de no ser porque habíamos llegado a casa, lo que significa a contarle a las chicas como me fue en la cita medica. Realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien, y para eso sabía que la mejor era Stella es por eso que Sky y yo vinimos a buscarla. Necesitaba oír a alguien que me ayudará con esto de decirle a mis padres y Stella era la mas indicada ya que ella tuvo a Emily y tuvo que liar con el mismo problema, como decirle a los padres que estas embarazada.

Recuerdo que cuando le conté a Mike y a Vanessa fue todo un nerviosismo, estaba demasiado nerviosa y no sabía por donde empezar, entonces pensé que si me costó mucho trabajo decirle a ellos que me cuidaron durante toda la vida entonces mas con quienes me dieron la vida y conozco desde hace apenas unos años.

Al entrar por esa puerta, la puerta de la casa vi a las chicas y a chicos en el living sentadas algo serios e incómodos había una mujer ahí con ellas. Tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos azules profundo, muy oscuros, usaba un vestido negro y tenía una mirada seria y tal vez un poco fría, no, era fría, tan fría que dentro de la casa había una corriente de frío horrible.

hola - dije extrañada al ver a la mujer.

Bloom, que bueno que llegas - dijo Layla con una mirada nerviosa - ah y traes a Stella y Brandon contigo

si, fuimos a buscarlos al parque - dijo Sky extrañado también - pero ellos se habían ido a comer y fuimos con ellos un rato

¿Nerea? - pregunto Stella incrédula y con el ceño fruncido - ¿que haces, que hace aquí?

vine a ver a mi sobrina favorita - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa - bueno, de hecho eres la única que tengo ya que Felix no quiere tener hijos aun

aja... - dijo Stella extrañado.

hace frío - dijo Brandon frotándose los brazos - o es la mujer o le bajaron al termostato

cállate - dijo Sky en casi un susurro - parece mala

él debe ser... ¿como se llamaba? - pregunto la mujer mirando a Stella.

¿puedo saber que hace aquí? - pregunto Stella algo hostil - ¿cual es la razón?

La mujer miro a Stella y luego posó la vista en Emily. La pequeña miro a la mujer y luego escondió su cara en el pecho de Stella algo asustada. Vaya que es realmente mala pensé por un segundo al ver que Emily estaba asustada. Mire a Stella y luego a la mujer, Nerea según pude oír que se llamaba.

ah discúlpela señora - dije mirando a la mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa - Stella suele ser algo hostil con algunas personas cuando no ha comido nada

eso es mentira - dijo Riven mientras Musa lo golpeaba en la cabeza - auch

no me molesta, es de familia - dijo con una sonrisa algo siniestra - si sabes a que me refiero ¿no?

creo que es mejor que te vayas - dijo Stella hostilmente - no tienes nada que hacer aquí y asustas a mi hija, nuevo récord

conque esta es tu hija - dijo mirando a Emily que aun se escondía - ¿que pasa? ¿no me quiere aquí?

Nerea estiro la mano para intentar acariciar a Emily pero Stella enseguida se hecho para atrás y la miro seria - no la toques... responderme o vete...

supe que Sarah te dio otra oportunidad - dijo la mujer retrocediendo - si me preguntas fue algo tonto después de irte así como así

tenía una emergencia - dijo Stella.

Iba a decir algo también pero Sky me tomo del brazo y negó con la cabeza - no lo hagas, son asuntos familiares en los cuales, esta obvio, que no debemos meternos en esto

pero es obvio que esa mujer la esta insultando - dije usando el mismo tono de susurro que Sky.

es su tía - susurro él con un tono obvio.

vaya que debe ser su tía favorita - dije con sarcasmo.

creo que ya debes irte - dijo Stella mirando a la mujer aquella - ahora

solo venia a darte mis felicitaciones, Sarah nunca da segundas oportunidades - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa - que tengas suerte, y me encantaría ayudarte con tu problema pero no puedo porque tampoco tengo la respuesta

lo que sea - rodó los ojos Stella.

La mujer le dio una mirada mas a Emily pero en esta mirada demostraba algo de desprecio y luego miro a Stella mas tranquila - me voy... - se acerco a Stella y susurro algo a su oído pero no pude oír nada, luego retrocedió y un humo negro comenzó a envolverla en espiral y luego desapareció frente a nosotras. Una vez que se fue Stella miro a Emily y se sentó en el sillón, Brandon se acerco a ella preocupado seguro por Emily mas que por Stella.

¿esa mujer es tu tía? - pregunto Musa sorprendida e incrédula - es mas fría que el hielo

asusto a Emily - dijo Sky preocupado - con una sola mirada, quien sabe de lo que es capaz esa mujer

de mucho - dijo Stella mirando a Emily preocupada - de muchas cosas que tu creerías. Ya Emy, tranquila... ya se fue y no volverá...

¿hay algo que no nos has dicho? - mas que pregunta era una afirmación mirando a Stella - ¿algo importante tal vez?

son cosas en las que no te puedes meter, cosas familiares - dijo Stella sin mirarme - pero no te preocupes

esta bien - dije asintiendo.

bueno, bueno, creo que las cosas no podrían ser las extrañas - dijo Nabu algo asustado - esa mujer era el diablo en persona

no es tanto - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - solo es... fría

bueno, para aligerar el ambiente y olvidarnos de la mujer aquella - dijo Flora sonriendo un poco - Bloom, ¿por qué no nos cunetas como te fue en tu cita medica?

oh si, y o también quiero saber - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

bueno, fue algo lindo - dije sonriendo - pudimos escuchar dos latidos perfectos y hermosos

¿dos? - preguntaron todos confundidos.

Sonreí un poco y mire a Sky que me asentía - resulta que ¡Vamos a tener dos bebés!

Las chicas me miraron estupefactas y luego, al rato después, sonrieron felices y me abrazaron. Les conté todo, como había sido la cita y como fue que nos enteramos, después les mostré la foto de la ecografia. Olvidando la situación incomoda con la tía de Stella el resto del día fue muy divertido, las chicas estaban muy felices por saber que venían dos bebés en camino.

Después de la tarde aquella yo me fui a dormir temprano pero desperté en la madrugada por culpa de un antojo pero no quise despertar a Sky por lo que baje sola a la cocina. Al llegar abajo vi a alguien sentado en el sofá, no pude ver bien quien era pero la cabellera larga y rubia me decía que era Stella. Estaba de espaldas a mi por lo que no sabía que yo estaba ahí.

Camine hasta la cocina y busque algo para comer, tenía antojos de algo dulce así que busque en refrigerador pero no encontré nada, después buscando mas en la cocina vi un canasto que tenía algunas galletas. Sonreí un poco y tome varias en un plato. Al salir de la cocina planeaba volver a mi habitación pero vi a Stella aun ahí sentada.

Tenía la vista puesta en la mesa de centro, mas bien en una taza que había ahí y parecía tener algo de frío. Usaba unos pantalones rosados con lineas blancas y corazones rosados un poco mas oscuro aunque parecían lila y una camiseta color roja con morada de un tirante que pasaba por el cuello. No veía muy bien pero podía identificar el color de la ropa un poco por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Supuse que tenía frío así que con magia hice aparecer una manta y se la puse en la espalda. Ella me miro confundida y algo sorprendida.

Bloom - dijo mientras yo me sentaba enfrente - ¿que haces despierta?

antojo por lo dulce - dije mostrandole el plato con galletas - ¿que hay de ti?

pensaba - respondió tranquila.

¿abajo sola? - pregunte curiosa - ¿estas bien?

si, no podía dormir y me estaba moviendo mucho en la cama - dijo ella tranquila - no quise despertar a Brandon así que baje

¿se puede saber la razón? - pregunte preocupada pero Stella no respondió - es tu tía, ¿verdad?

es... algo complicado - dijo Stella tomando la taza que aparentemente tenía café - se que quiere que fracase para que el trono pase a manos de Daniela

no pensaras que si fracasaras, ¿verdad? - pregunte con una risa pero Stella solo agacho la mirada lo que me hizo regañarla - Dios, Stella eres mejor que ella, no puedes pensar que si fracasaras...

Ella no dijo nada, seguía con la mirada agachada y mirando la taza. No se que sucedía con ella pero pasaron unos minutos y hablo de nuevo - ¿sabes que? ya me entro sueño - dijo levantándose del sillón - que descanses

pero aun no terminamos e hablar - dije algo molesta - no puedes irte así como así y pensar en que ella ganara. No es propio tuyo y mucho menos de una Winx, no nos damos por vencidas sin intentarlo... tu eres positiva y alegre ¿que te sucede?

son cosas de familia, no las entenderías - dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

¿por qué me dices esto? - fruncí el ceño molesta. Se que estaba mas molesta por culpa de las hormonas pero admito que si me molestaba lo que decía ella - ¿acaso crees que no puedo entender tus problemas familiares? despierta Stella, somos mejores amigas, casi hermanas, junto a las chicas somos una familia

Ella me miro de reojo y sacudió la cabeza - que descanses

Vi a Stella subir las escaleras y sentía que la sangre me hervía, si no gritaba era porque todos dormían y no era la hora apropiada para estar gritando. No se que sucedía con ella pero me daba rabia. Brandon recupero la memoria, yo estoy embarazada, Emily esta bien, no veo razón para estar tan apagada. Esa mujer, Nerea, algo tiene que ver en esto. Tal vez lo que le susurro.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y la super noticia de Bloom. Vemos que alguien tendrá dos bebés, alguien recupero la memoria y otro alguien tiene problemas familiares que podrían ser misteriosos... jeje xd

**Próximamente: El Mundo de Cabeza**

¿sabias que tu hermana vino a verme hace días? - pregunto Stella a su madre.

encontré un bello apartamento de cuatro habitaciones, ubicado no muy lejos de aquí - dijo Brandon.

¿se mudan? - pregunto Flora sorprendida - ¿tan pronto?

Brandon quiere ir a ver el departamento, aun no esta decidido nada - dijo Stella.

¿te gusta? - pregunto Brandon enseñándole el departamento - es amplio y hermoso

Dios, es increíble - dijo Stella sorprendida mientras caminaba al ventanal - es hermoso

¿que dices Stella? - pregunto Brandon tomándola de las manos - ¿nos lo quedamos?

dada... - lo llamo Emily.

nos vamos a casar en menos de un mes y estoy estresada - dijo Stella tomando otra taza de café.

¿este es el vestido? - pregunto Catherine - es hermoso

debiste haber ido a verme la semana pasada - dijo Sarah enojada - en cambio ignoraste tu segunda oportunidad

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Aaaw (L) que bueno. Lo de Bloom solo se sabe si leíste el capítulo y si lo leíste bien jeje Bradon... aw

- star 123: ... ejem... sigamos... Leer para saber... jeje

- Selenna: No :c estoy forever alone... D: pero bueno, a falta de novio las amigas. No se a que chico te refieres, veo moster high pero no se a cual te refieres jeje. Sii! no lo creo... a mi igual y yo no quiero entrar ni en sueños jejeje

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo y probablemente el titulo no tenga mucho que ver con el siguiente capítulo pero es que va a ser una oración que ocupe en el capítulo. No se si lo han notado cuando escribo el nombre de un capítulo y al final termina siendo una frase que dice alguien, pero es algo importante.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	20. Chapter 20: El Mundo de Cabezas

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 20:

El Mundo de Cabezas

.: Flora :.

Estaba en sentada en el sofá con mi computadora arreglada gracias a Tecna que me reviso el problema de la batería quemada. Los chicos estaban trabajando y las chicas en la cocina haciendo quien sabe que, Bloom estaba mirando una revista tranquila y Stella estaba sentada en el sillón con los pies en la mesa de centro hablando por teléfono y jugando con dos pelotas pequeñas de metal.

Bloom, ¿que te parece si vamos un día a esquiar en nieve? - pregunte mirando una oferta de Internet.

no lo se - dijo negando con la cabeza.

¿tu que piensas? - pregunte curiosa - ¿crees que puedas ir?

tal vez, pero no me parece buena idea - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza.

no, no mamá - dijo Stella jugando con las pelotas aun, con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sujetaba el celular - no, no fui...

¿la esta regañando? - pregunto Bloom curiosa pero solo me encogí de hombros.

si, lo siento... - dijo Stella con voz apenas audible. Ella guardo silencio, no sabía si su madre hablaba o no pero luego frunció el ceño - ¿sabias que tu hermana vino a verme hace unos días? si... si, literalmente me lo echo en cara por lo que ahora debe estar celebrando que la Princesa de la Luna no fue a su reunión y ahora se le ha quitado el trono... no mamá, no estoy siendo pesimista solo digo la verdad... ¿por qué?... no lo dijo así pero estaba mas que claro lo que quiso decir...

Un aroma a galletas me llego enseguida y mire a Bloom, ella tenía una expresión ansiosa por lo que fue la primera en levantarse e ir a comer. Me reí un poco y mire a Stella, aun hablaba con su madre y no se levanto para ir. Sonreí un poco y me levante para ir a la cocina. Al entrar en ella vi a Bloom comiendo algunas galletas mientras Musa la retaba.

¿hicieron galletas como por qué? - pregunte curiosa.

queríamos un poco pero al parecer Bloom se las esta comiendo todas - dijo Musa riendo.

estoy embarazada, tengo antojos aguantelos - dijo Bloom con la boca llena mientras nosotras nos reíamos.

¿y están buenas? - pregunte tomando una.

odio a la familia - escuche a Stella. La vi entrar en la cocina y me quito la galleta de las manos para luego darle una mascada toda molesta - oh Dios esta buena, muy buena ¿quien la hizo?

Musa - respondió Layla sonriendo.

increíble - dijo Stella sonriendo - enserio te quedaron increíbles

yo la apoyo - dijo Bloom riendo.

¿que tal la charla madre e hija? - pregunte sonriendo. Stella puso los dientes en la galleta pero no la mordió agacho la mirada lentamente y luego me miro seria.

bien - dijo tranquila - iré al living

oye espera - la detuvo Layla antes de que ella saliera de la cocina - se acabo la leche para Emily

bien, iré a comprar luego - dijo Stella tranquila antes de salir de la cocina.

¿de que hablo con su madre? - pregunto Layla revisando unas ollas que estaban al fuego.

no tengo ni idea - dije negando con la cabeza - no preste mucha atención

creo que hablaban sobre su tía - dijo Bloom tranquila.

soy un cacahuate... - escuche a Liam cantar. Mire a la entrada y lo vi tranquilo cantando - eres un cacahuate

¿que cantas? - interrumpió Tecna confundida.

es de una película que veía - dijo Liam despreocupado - haber, supongo que no preparado el almuerzo ¿verdad?

mas o menos, puse el agua para hacer fideos - dijo Layla sonriendo.

pues apágala porque iré al terminal pesquero y comprare pescado, tal vez unos mariscos - dijo Liam sonriendo.

esta bien - dijo Layla sonriendo - ¿quieres que te acompañe?

por favor - dijo Liam.

yo iré también - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

y yo iré a comer fuera - dijo Bloom saliendo de la cocina con el plato de galletas.

Me reí un poco y mire a Musa que me asintió con la cabeza para que salgamos de la cocina también. Vi a Stella sentada en el sillón de la misma manera que hace un rato y en su mano tenía las mismas pelotas, es como si no se hubiera movido. Revisaba su celular, sea lo que sea que hacía con el parecía muy concentrada.

¿como me vería con mechas rosadas? - pregunto sin quitar la vista de su celular.

pues, bien, creo - fruncí el ceño extrañada - ¿por qué lo preguntas?

curiosidad - respondió ella.

bien, nos vemos en un rato - dijo Liam saliendo de la cocina.

adiós - me despedí de ellos. Volví a sentarme en el sillón y tome la computadora, pasaron unos minutos y quite la vista confundida - ¿alguien ha visto a las Pixies?

juegan con Emily arriba - respondió Bloom sonriendo.

hablando de Emily, Stella deberías ir a comprar la leche - dijo Musa preocupada - va a tener hambre en un rato ams y no le vas a poder dar porque se acabo

aja - dijo Stella sin prestarle mucha atención.

no te presta atención - dije negando con la cabeza.

uhg - mire a Stella y vi que soltó su celular, lo puso en la mesa de centro, luego apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerro los ojos mirando hacia el techo.

los chicos vienen en camino - dijo Musa sonriendo.

genial, dile a Sky que me compre un trozo de pastel - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

esta bien - dijo Musa riendo mientras enviaba un mensaje - dice Riven que están a media cuadra

oh... - dijo Bloom con un tono triste - que pena

tu come tus galletas - dije riendo.

¿saben? yo no recuerdo que Stella comiera tanto dulce - dije frunciendo el ceño. Mire a Stella que me miro despreocupada.

me despertaba a las tres de la mañana a comer - dijo Stella tranquila - y comía lo que sea, Brandon incluso se enojo una vez

a Sky también le molesta un poco - dijo Bloom torciendo los labios - es que ellos no entienden lo que es estar embarazada

y yo tampoco - dije al unisono con Musa. No se cuanto tiempo paso para que los chicos entrar por la puerta. Venían muy tranquilos considerando que normalmente llegan riendo o hablando de algo interesante.

¿que hay señoritas? - pregunto Sky sonriendo.

no mucho - dijimos todas menos Stella.

¿sucede algo? - pregunto Riven luego de haber besado a Musa.

no - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza.

Me levante del sillón y abrace a Helio tranquila, Bloom hizo mismo con Sky pero Stella ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada a Brandon. Había estado muy extraña desde que su tía había venido a verla, Bloom se enojo con ella según con contó y le dijo un par de cosas pero Stella ni siquiera se molesto en mirar a Brandon o decirle algo, había vuelto a revisar su celular.

uhg - frunció el ceño Stella mientras su celular volvía a sonar - es mi madre de nuevo

¿sucede algo? - me susurro Helio.

no lo se, no quiere hablar de nada - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

dime... bien... no mamá, no estoy de humor - dijo Stella dejando las pelotas con las que jugaba - solo quiero pasar mi vida en mi habitación lamentándome haber perdido el trono... ya te dije que no había nada que pudiera hacer... no, no quiero... oh se corta la señal, adiós

Note que Stella corto la llamada y apago el celular. Mire a Bloom y a Musa confundida pero no porque ella había cortado la llamada si no porque algo estaba sucediendo y Stella no quería contarnos nada.

no se cortaba la señal ¿verdad? - pregunte tranquila y como respuestas solo me negó con la cabeza.

¿quieres un abrazo? - pregunto Brandon acercándose a ella tranquilo.

por favor... - rogó Stella. La rodeo con sus brazos mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, luego le froto el brazo y la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

.: Brandon :.

Yo sabía que Stella no había estado con los mejores ánimos desde la visita de su tía, ni siquiera... ni siquiera fue a la prueba para ser la Reina de la Luna lo que significa que oficialmente esta en depresión. No quiere decirme cual es la razón de esto sin embargo no la presiono ya que prefería que ella me dijera cuando se sienta lista.

soy irresponsable - dijo Stella con tono de voz muy bajo - tenía una segunda oportunidad y la derroche

oye, no conozco la razón por la que no fuiste pero se que tienes una muy buena - dije besándola en la cabeza de nuevo - puedes ser muchas cosas Stella pero jamas serías irresponsable con algo tan importante

no tienes ni idea de la razón por la que no fui - dijo Stella apenas audible.

lo se, pero tranquila - dije sonriendo - tus razones tendrás y honestamente no me parece que te quiten el trono solo porque no fuiste a una tonta reunión la cual no define quien eres...

aun así, siento que por mi culpa el reino sera condenado a una era de oscuridad con Daniela al trono - dijo ella abrazándome con fuerza.

Stella, por favor - dije mirándola a los ojos - mira olvídate del trono, ya lo perdiste pero créeme que esa tal Sarah es una estúpida si te lo quita porque no hay nadie mejor y de buen corazón para acceder al trono, si se lo da a tu prima ella, no tu, condenara al Reino Lunar

aun así siento que sera mi culpa si ella condena al reino - dijo Stella preocupada.

ya no te preocupes por eso - dije besándola en la frente - sonríe porque aun nos tienes a nosotros y a una hermosa hija la cual ahora no se donde esta... ¿donde esta?

arriba jugando con las Pixies - dijo Stella sonriendo un poco.

¿quieres subir? - pregunte sonriendo.

no - dijo ella en voz baja escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

esta bien - dije besándola en la cabeza. Me había olvidado de los demás ya que solo me importaba Stella en estos momentos. Ella estaba pasando por un asunto de depresión o algo parecido y estaba muy preocupado, no me gustaba verla así con esa expresión tan triste y mas aun, odiaba sentirme impotente pero si ella no me decía que era lo que la tenía así, porque hay algo mas aparte del trono, entonces no podía ayudarla mas que con un abrazo.

Escuche un llanto provenir de arriba y Stella quito su cabeza de mi pecho, me miro preocupada y de golpe se levanto del sillón para subir a toda prisa. El llanto de Emily era demasiado fuerte, me preocupe mucho también y subí las escaleras. Al entrar en la habitación de Emily vi a Stella ahí parada, estaba paralizada. No podía ver que sucedía ya que Stella me tapaba así que camine lentamente hasta ella y vi a su tía con la pequeña en los brazos.

Mire a las paredes de los lados y vi a las Pixies pegadas en ellas con una extraña cosa en las muñecas y tobillos, era algo rojo fluorescente. Coloque una mano en el hombro de Stella haciéndola reaccionar y ella enseguida miro a su tía con algo de odio y apretando sus puños con fuerza.

¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Stella con algo de rabia.

solo vine a ver a la pequeña - dijo ella mirando a Emily que lloraba aun en sus brazos.

déjala - dijo Stella enojada - vete de aquí Nerea

tranquila Stella - dijo su tía sonriendo - te ves enojada

y con ganas de hacerte daño, deja a Emily en su cuna y vete de aquí o... - intento amenazar Stella.

¿o que? - pregunto ella con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿me vas a demostrar que si tienes sangre oscura?

"¿sangre oscura?" - fruncí el ceño confundido.

¿por qué Emily aun llora? - escuche preguntar a Bloom. Me di la vuelta y la vi ahí parada junto a Flora y Musa que estaban algo preocupadas.

hey, ¿estamos en una reunión familiar o algo por el estilo? - pregunto Musa en broma sin darse cuenta de que algo mas estaba sucediendo.

Nerea devuelve a mi hija - ignoro Stella a Musa - y lárgate de aquí

¿Nerea? ¿no me llamaras tía? - pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa algo cínica.

no lo mereces y lo sabes - dijo Stella seria.

La mujer solo dejo a la bebé en su cuna y se acerco a Stella. Me miro con odio y fríamente yo no sabía que hacer, esa mirada era horrible ni siquiera Akane podría mirar así a alguien. Luego solo levanto la mano y la poso en la mejilla de Stella. Pude ver sus uñas, eran negras y largas, también se reflejaba la luz un poco.

que linda eres, mi sobrina favorita - dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Stella fijamente - y tan obediente... igual a tu madre

Ella sonrió de una manera algo vil y paso las uñas por la mejilla de Stella luego hizo un movimiento rápido lastimando a Stella y provocando un corte en su mejilla. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y enojado, enseguida me puse entre ella y su tía con ganas de gritarle pero ella me seguía mirando con odio y sin decir nada.

eres igual a tu madre lastima que eres tan vulnerable - dijo ella con una sonrisa - me voy...

Desapareció junto con un humo negro que la había envuelto en un espiral. Una vez que ya no estaba Stella camino hasta la cuna de Emily y la tomo en brazos preocupada, la abrazo con fuerza. Me acerque a ella ya que Emily aun lloraba pero no tanto como antes.

¿estas bien? - pregunte mirando su mejilla que sangraba.

esa mujer esta loca - dijo Bloom molesta - lastimo a su propia sobrina. Stella tienes que pararla no puede volver mas a casa si es para lastimarte o hacer llorar a Emily...

Bloom, chicas, ¿podrían... dejarnos solos? - pregunte mirando alas chicas que me asintieron menos Bloom. Flora y Musa dieron un suspiro y tomaron a Bloom de los brazos y arrastrándola ya que ella aun seguía diciéndole cosas a Stella pero ella no le hacía caso - bien, ¿que sucede?

nada - dijo Stella mirando a Emily - ya se esta calmando

te hizo daño Stella, ¿por qué? - pregunte preocupado.

fue un accidente - dijo Stella tranquila.

eso no fue un accidente, ella misma te hizo daño - dije frunciendo el ceño - quiero saber ahora Stella, quise darte el tiempo para que tu misma me lo dijeras pero se acabo, tengo que saber que sucede...

no es nada - dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

Stella... - dije preocupado.

iré a mi habitación - dijo ella saliendo de la habitación de Emily con ella en sus brazos.

ahh... ¿nos ayudas? - escuche preguntar a Lockette. Me di la vuelta y suspire al ver a las Pixies en la pared aun pegadas.

* * *

.: Stella :.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_solo venia a darte mis felicitaciones, Sarah nunca da segundas oportunidades - dijo Nerea con una sonrisa - que tengas suerte, y me encantaría ayudarte con tu problema pero no puedo porque tampoco tengo la respuesta_

_lo que sea - rodé los ojos sin darle importancia a lo que decía._

_Nerea le dio una mirada mas a Emily, una mirada llena de desprecio y odio, luego me miro a mi mas tranquila y se me acerco a susurrarme algo - cuida a la niña, sería una pena que algo le sucediera - susurro en mi oído. Luego se alejo y me miro tranquila - me voy..._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado y senté a Emily en la cama. Ella ya no lloraba pero se notaba algo triste, agite mi mano e hice aparecer un títere me puse en cuclillas frente a Emily y sonreí un poco.

mira Emily, son tu amigo el señor peludito, el cachorro mas tierno y amigable del mundo - dije con otro tono de voz mientras acercaba al títere de mano a Emily - ¿por qué no me das una hermosa sonrisa y ríes feliz?

Emily miro el muñeco y agacho la cabeza. Di un suspiro y deje el títere en la cama, luego tome a Emily en mis brazos - ay Princesa... - dije con un suspiro preocupada - ya no te preocupes, mamá esta aquí y no se irá

mamá... - dijo Emily acurrucándose en mis brazos.

Después de que Emily se calmo pasaron horas y horas, yo no salí de la habitación ya que estaba jugando con ella y cuando intentaba salir para ir abajo Emily lloraba. Estaba enojada con Nerea pero no lo demostraba para no preocupar a Emily. Era de noche, no había visto a Brandon desde que entre en la habitación, ni siquiera a las chicas, pero imaginaba que él había vuelto al trabajo.

no creo que quiera dormir en su habitación - dijo Amore jugando con Emily.

lo se - dije sonriendo un poco - pero esta bien, no creo que Brandon tenga algún problema conque duerma con nosotros

oye, ¿ella es tu tía? - pregunto Amore preocupada - es una mujer realmente mala

es la rosa negra de la familia - dije con una risita divertida - es idéntica a mi abuelo

¿era malo? - pregunto Amore a lo que solo asentí con la cabeza - ¿por qué?

es el drama de la familia, no todos tienen una hermosa familia sin algo de drama - dije tranquila.

es verdad - dijo Amore sonriendo.

Amoe... - dijo Emily apuntando a Amore con una sonrisa. Mire a Emily sorprendida y sonreí abiertamente. Me lance en la cama y abracé a mi pequeñita fuertemente, luego me acosté de espaldas y con los brazos levante a Emily.

¡Lindura! - dije feliz - anda dilo de nuevo...

Amoe... - dijo la pequeña feliz.

¡Ah! me encanta - dije feliz.

ya comienza a decir sus primeras palabras - dijo Amore feliz.

Mire a Emily con una sonrisa en los brazos y la besé en la mejilla. Emily rió un poco y apunto a Amore repitiendo la palabra con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba feliz porque Emily ya comenzaba a decir algunas palabras, dada, mamá, Amoe, di, do, era un encanto.

Stella no lo vas a creer - vi a Brandon entrar en la habitación de golpe con una sonrisa en su rostro y algo emocionado.

tu tampoco - dije sonriendo emocionada también - Emily dijo Amore... bueno, Amoe en realidad pero quiso decir Amore...

¿que? Dios, eso es estupendo - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Me levante de la cama y le entregue a la bebé para que la abrazara - hola Princesita...

dada - dijo Emily feliz.

¿tu me ibas a decir algo? - pregunte levantando la ceja.

oh si, salí hace como dos horas del trabajo - dijo Brandon sonriendo - pero acabo de llegar porque fui a ver unos departamentos

creo que ya se por donde vamos - dije mirando a Brandon tranquila.

encontré un bello apartamento de cuatro habitaciones, ubicado no muy lejos de aquí - dijo Brandon entregándome una hoja sonriendo - es grande y te encantará ¿que dices?

no lo se, no lo he visto aun - dije negando con la cabeza.

lo se y por eso te iba a decir que fuéramos mañana - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ¿que dices? vamos a ver ese departamento

bien, esta bien - dije sonriendo.

bien y ahora que tengo tu atención - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ¿me dirás que sucedió esta tarde?

nada sucedió - dije negando con la cabeza - Te Amo Cariño, oh y Emily duerme con nosotros

tengo que saber que te preocupa y tarde o temprano vas a tener que decirme - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza - perfecto Princesa, hoy duermes con papá y mamá ¿no estas feliz?

di - dijo Emily sonriendo.

me voy a dormir, es tarde - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba sentado en la cama mirando el suelo con una polera roja en manos. Stella estaba duchándose y en cuanto saliera y se vistiera iríamos a ver el departamento. Me había despertado hace mucho rato y apenas salí de la ducha pero me quede a medio vestir cuando los recuerdos de anoche me golpearon en la mente.

Stella no quiso decirme nada sobre lo que le sucedió y yo estaba preocupado por ella. No había podido dormir muy bien ya que aun seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido ayer. No podía creer que su propia tía le haya hecho daño, se que ella dijo que era mala pero esto es ridículo.

me gusta la vista aunque no la expresión en tu rostro - escuche la voz de Stella. Mire hacía la puerta del baño y la vi ahí parada con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba confundido por lo que dijo pero luego recordé que yo estaba sin polera y eso debía ser a lo que se refería Stella.

oh claro - dije algo distraído. Deje la polera a un lado y mire el suelo aun.

Brandon... ¿que te sucede? - pregunto ella y luego sentí una mano en mi hombro.

solo pensaba - dije mirándola con una sonrisa - ¿estas lista para ir?

si, muy lista - me dijo con una sonrisa.

que bien - dije sonriendo. Note que Stella torció los labios pensativa y dudando de algo, camino hasta el armario y lo abrió pero no saco nada, se quedo mirándolo pensativa - ¿que sucede?

¿y Emily? - pregunto curiosa.

oh, la lleve a su habitación hace unos minutos - dije sonriendo - esta durmiendo aun y Amore esta con ella

¿no crees que comience a llorar cuando despierte? - pregunto ella preocupada.

no lo pensé - dije negando con la cabeza.

esta bien, no importa - dijo Stella sonriendo - termina de vestirte para que podamos salir

Agache la cabeza torciendo los labios un poco. Sentí una mano en mi mentón y obligado subí la cabeza, mire a Stella tranquilo aunque algo pensativo - ¿que sucede? - pregunte sin saber.

dime tu - dijo ella tomando asiento a mi lado - ¿estas bien?

si, es solo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo de anoche - dije pasando ambas manos por mi cara - enserio me gustaría saber que sucede

ya veo - dijo Stella en casi un susurro - te diré que, vamos a ver el departamento y luego te diré ¿si?

¿lo harás? - pregunte incrédulo.

por supuesto Tesoro - dijo ella sonriendo.

gracias - dije sonriendo también. La besé en los labios y luego me puse la polera. Stella aun estaba con la toalla por lo que salí de la habitación solo para ir a ver a Emily. Entre en la habitación y la vi durmiendo en su cuna, sonreí un poco y la tome en brazos sin despertarla. Apoye su cabeza en mi hombro y le sonreí tranquilo.

Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido ya que Emily estaba durmiendo aun, planeábamos llevarla también, es raro que salgamos sin ella de todos modos. Al llegar abajo note que todos estaban ya despiertos y listos comenzando un nuevo día.

buenos días - saludaron todos sonriendo.

buenos días - salude sonriendo también.

Brandon, ¿ya nos vamos? - vi a Stella bajar las escaleras mientras se ponía unos aros de estrella.

si, iré al auto - dije sonriendo.

ten - dijo entregandome una manta para cubrir a Emily.

¿donde van? - pregunto Bloom antes de que saliera.

iremos a ver el departamento - dije sonriendo mientras cubría a Emily con la manta.

¿se mudan? - pregunto Flora sorprendida - ¿tan pronto?

Brandon quiere ir a ver el departamento que vio, aun no esta decidido nada - dijo Stella sacando las llaves del auto - yo conduzco, tu lleva a Emily

bien - dije sonriendo.

.: Stella :.

Subí al auto tranquila y comencé a conducir en la dirección que Brandon me decía, Amore también venia con nosotros y Emily había despertado hace unos minutos. No tardamos tanto en llegar al edificio, estaba como a diez minutos en auto. Mire el edificio alto de unos dieciséis pisos, de un color blanco y azul, no muy bonito a mi parecer pero bueno.

vamos - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Entramos en el edificio y enseguida vi lo que se podía llamar portería o algo parecido. Era un lugar amplio, decorado con rojo y amarillo como si fuese oro. Al lado izquierdo habían un sofá con dos sillones a los lados, enfrente una tv y aun lado una mesa. Al otro lado estaba la recepción. Brandon camino hasta el recepcionista que le asintió con la cabeza y le entrego algo, una llave parecía ser.

¿que paso? - pregunte cuando se me acerco.

podemos ir - dijo sonriendo - sabía que íbamos a venir a ver el departamento y dejo las llaves para que así fuera pero no podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo

esta bien - dije sonriendo.

vamos, por aquí - caminamos hasta enfrente y vi dos ascensores, tomamos el primero que llego abajo y Brandon presiono el piso tres.

es bonito, la entrada - comente tranquila

y te va a encantar el departamento, además creo que este lugar es bueno para nosotros - dijo Brandon sonriendo - esta cerca de las chicas por lo que las podemos ir a visitar sin problemas y ellas pueden venir, también la seguridad es increíble...

Llegamos al piso tres y enseguida vi varios apartamentos. Brandon camino hasta el que decía _3C_ y abrió la puerta. Entre en el departamento y lo mire sorprendida. Podía ver un espacio rectancular de manera vertical, muy ancho de lado y largo de frente. A mi derecha había un espacio grande y vació, podía ir un comedor ahí a decir verdad. Si caminaba un poco mas por aquel lugar vi algo como una cabina pero al entrar era una cocina.

Camine un poco hasta el centro de la sala y a mi derecha vi un pasillo. Fui por el pasillo, vi seis puertas. Abrí la primera a mano izquierda unos dos metros desde que comienza el pasillo, era una habitación grande y cuadrada, a un lado tenía otra puerta. Salí de aquella habitación y camine unos tres metros, habían dos puertas una enfrente de otra las abrí y vi dos habitaciones medianas, volví a caminar y vi otra puerta, un baño, al lado de esa había otra habitación y al final del corredor había una puerta que daba a algo como un pequeño balcón.

Salí del pasillo y fui a la sala central donde Brandon me miraba con una sonrisa. Frente a la puerta de la entrada, mas alfondo, había un ventanal gigante, del porte de toda la pared y daba a ver un balcón que obviamente no era del porte de toda la pared pero era grande.

¿te gusta? - pregunto Brandon enseñándome el departamento - es amplio y hermoso

Dios, es increíble - dijo Stella sorprendida caminando al ventala - es hermoso

te dije que te gustaría - dijo Brandon sonriendo - la primera puerta sera nuestra habitación, la segunda podría ser de Emily, la de enfrente podría ser un cuarto de invitados y la tercera para el siguiente bebé o al revés... ¿que dices? oh y aquí en el living mira podemos comprar un mueble grande, una televisión pantalla plana grande y ponerla ahí, colocar un sillón de esos que son como para esquinas y ponerlos ahí o comprar los que tienen forma de media luna... ahí al lado de la entrada el comedor y...

Brandon ya, tranquilo - dije riendo - aun no decidimos nada

en ese caso ¿que dices Stella? - pregunto Brandon tomándome de las manos - ¿nos lo quedamos?

esta bonito y todo pero no lo se - dije negando con la cabeza.

vamos Stella, es hermoso - dijo Brandon sonriendo - es perfecto para nosotros dos

si esta bonito - dijo Amore que estaba con Emily.

¿que sucede? - pregunto curioso.

yo... no lo se, no quisiera dejar a las chicas - dije negando con la cabeza. Camine hasta el ventanal y salí al balcón seguida de Brandon - es hermoso, y la vista preciosa pero no lo se, no quiero irme tan pronto

entonces tengo una idea - dijo Brandon sonriendo - compremos este departamento y nos quedaremos con las chicas hasta la boda... comenzaremos a pintar las habitaciones y comprar nuevos muebles... cuando termine nuestra luna de miel nos cambiaremos... ¿que dices?

Torcí los labios y sonreí - bien, lo haremos

¡Si! - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Me abrazo con fuerza y entramos en la casa.

dada... - lo llamo Emily.

ven aquí - dijo Brandon poniéndose en cuclillas mientras Emily gateaba hacia él.

¿entonces que? ¿hay que pagar ahora? - pregunte confundida.

si, abajo, el dueño ya debió de haber llegado - dijo Brandon sonriendo - lo pagaremos a media y con cuotas

no, no, no - dije negando con la cabeza - lo compramos ahora de una sola, no pienso estar pagando cada vez con intereses...

pero - intento decir Brandon - es mucho dinero para pagarlo ahora

para eso tengo estas - dije mostrandole cinco tarjetas de créditos que estaban en mi billetera - mas de diez mil dolares terrestres en ella

pero... - intento decir Brandon nuevamente.

nada - dije negando con la cabeza - o lo compro yo ahora o no lo compramos

bien, tu ganas - dijo Brandon sonriendo mientras se levantaba del suelo con Emily en los brazos.

quisiera cubre piso - dije mirando las baldosas - no quiero que Emily ande gateando por el piso helado

lo que quieras Amor - dijo Brandon besándome en los labios fugazmente - ahora vamos

si oh y Brandon, no vamos a tener a ese bebé hasta dentro de unos pocos años - dije tranquila - no lo volveré a repetir

Brandon rió entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza. Salí del departamento y volvimos abajo a la recepción, tal y como dijo Brandon el dueño del edificio estaba ahí así que hicimos el pequeño tramite para comprar el departamento y pagamos. En un principió el hombre no creyó la cantidad de dinero que había en mi tarjeta por lo que tuve que usar magia para que confiara en mi y no pensara que asalte un banco o algo que no es verdad.

bien, volvamos a casa - dijo Brandon con una sonrisa - ¿o quieres ir a ver los muebles?

me recordaste que nos vamos a casar en menos de un mes y no tengo nada preparado - dije mirando al vació nerviosa - oh Dios

bueno, entonces volvamos a casa y por seguridad yo manejo - dijo Brandon quitándome las llaves mientras yo seguía nerviosa y algo paralizada.

* * *

.: Selene :.

Me encontraba en la sala de reuniones del castillo, en esa habitación estaba yo y mis dos hermanos mayores, Felix y Nerea, también estaba Sarah mirándonos seria. Sabía que Stella no había asistido a su reunión con ella por lo que supuse enseguida que Sarah le quitaría el trono a Stella por irresponsabilidad pero siendo honesta y defendiendo a mi hija sus razones para no ir eran muy buenas.

la Princesa decidió faltar a la reunión, seguro no se tomo ni la molestia de buscar información en donde vivía - dijo Sarah seria.

de hecho si lo hizo pero cambio de opinión a última hora - interrumpí seria.

no se trataba de si quería o no. Ella debía ir por que era su deber - dijo Sarah enojada pero sin levantar la voz - como sabrán una falta grave es faltar a sus deberes por lo que esta mas que claro que debería quitarle el trono...

Sarah, escucha, Stella esta pasando por mucho y... - intente defender a mi hija pero nuevamente Sarah me miro seria y molesta.

no me interesa - dijo con firmeza - si están los tres aquí es porque serán los primeros en saber, deben ser los primeros en saber, que ahora mismo iré con Stella para hacerle saber mi decisión. Selene, tu hija enserio podría llegar a ser una gran gobernante pero si no puede asistir a una simple reunión entonces no merece conservar el trono...

en cambio mi hija ha esperado paciente - dijo Nerea sonriendo - si me lo permiten decir, Stella no es apta para el trono de la Luna ni de Solaria

yo no tengo poder sobre Solaria por lo que el trono de la Luna es el único que puedo juzgar en esta ocasión - dijo Sarah seria - y con esto ya he dicho mucho

Una vez que Sarah se había ido nos dejo a nosotros tres en esa habitación. Nerea sonrio y se levanto de la silla preparada para irse pero enseguida me levante y con chasquido de dedos las puertas se cerraron.

no creas que no se lo que hiciste - dije seria y molesta - Nerea, no tienes honor ni dignidad por lo que has hecho

escucha, ya te dije que haré lo que sea por ese trono pero es decisión de Stella si hacerme caso o no - dijo Nerea - jamas estuve de acuerdo con que tu hija, la Princesa y legitima heredera al trono, estuviera en una relación con un simple escudero de por ahí y peor aun mucho menos me agrada la idea de que haya un bebé de por medio y para mi eso esta mas que dicho, Stella no merece el trono

Nerea basta - dijo Felix - amenazaste a Stella con hacerle daño a su hija, sabías que ella no iría a la cita si tu la amenazabas y por eso lo hiciste... le compraste el trono a Daniela y eso no esta bien

¿que les pasa ambos? - pregunto Nerea frunciendo el ceño - ¿enserio quieren que una chica de veinticinco años que tiene una hija sin estar casada y mas encima el padre de la mocosa sea un escudero tome el trono? no me parece que Stella sea apta para el trono, ni siquiera pudo esperar al matrimonio para tener un bebé y no me vengas con la excusa de que solo paso porque sabes como funciona...

ten cuidado como me hablas porque por sobre tu hermana soy la reina y esa mocosa de la que hablas es mi nieta - dije seria - a la cual no permitiré que le hables de esa manera, ni a Stella ni a Brandon

el trono le pertenece a Stella, es la hija de Selene y Radius, si tu interfieres en esto no pruebas que tu hija sea la mejor candidata para el trono es mas, pruebas lo contrario - dijo Felix serio - Daniela no merece el trono al igual que tu nunca lo mereciste. No han hecho nada bueno para merecerlo, al contrario siguen siendo de sangre oscura

olvidas que es de familia - dijo Nerea sonriendo - vaya, enserio me doy cuenta de lo tontos que son... abre los ojos Selene, tu hija esta por casarse con un escudero, alguien de clase baja, con el cual tuvo una bebé... no me parece algo que sea para celebrar ¿sabes? me parece una total... deshonra para el reino

la única deshonra que ha habido aquí es la tuya contra la Princesa - dijo Felix serio - no te vas a salir con la tuya Nerea, no pudiste tener el trono cuando debías y eso solo paso por tu corazón negro pero no vas a ganar ahora, cuando Sarah sepa lo que hiciste no solo Daniela perderá el trono, sus descendientes lo harán también y los únicos aptos para el trono serán los hijos de Stella, en este caso Emily y los míos

tu no tienes hijos - dijo ella con un tono despreocupado.

no significa que no vaya a tener - dijo serio.

me da igual porque Sarah jamas lo descubrirá - dijo con un tono de superioridad Nerea - esa mujer ya esta cabreada con Stella y lo que me pertenecía volverá a mi linaje, lo siento por ti Selene pero así es como debieron haber sucedido las cosas

Dicho esto último Nerea salió de la sala dejándome con Felix. Mire la puerta con seriedad.

Nerea tiene un corazón oscuro, al igual que nuestro padre - dijo Felix molesto.

ya te dije que no lo llamo papá por esa razón - dije cerrando los ojos seria - no me importa si tengo algo que ver con él, para mi esta muerto. Ahora me interesa mas el tema de Stella y el trono, nada mas que eso

Selene... - susurro Felix preocupado.

* * *

.: Stella :.

así que, si se mudarán - dijo Bloom algo triste e incrédula.

así es - dije sin mirarla ya que tenía una revista en mis manos - en un departamento muy amplio y lindo

¿cuando es la mudanza? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

después de la luna de miel - dije mirando los vestidos de la revista de moda - sera genial ¿no?

¿que cosa? - pregunto Musa extrañada - ¿que te vayas y nos dejes aquí?

vamos chicas, cada una debía hacer su vida - dije mirándola a todas - además miren el lado positivo, tienen dos habitación de sobra, una podría ser para el dúo que esta esperando Bloom y el otro para la que quiera tener bebés

tu no comprendes - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza - es raro, hemos estado juntas por muchos años y ahora todo se acaba

si, si, el mundo de cabezas - dije sin prestarle atención - chicas me estoy mudando a unas diez o quince cuadras de aquí, estamos cerca y pueden ir a vernos siempre que quieran y yo vendré a verlas también. No va a ser un adiós para siempre, solo nos vamos a separar por una mudanza pero siempre seremos amigas y las mejores...

bien, chicas, que bueno que tengan su momento de chicas y hablen de sus sentimientos y todo eso pero Stella y yo tenemos algo de que hablar - dijo Brandon serio - así que si no les molesta

¿que? no... chica... - dije mientras ellas se levantaban de sus asientos y se alejaban. Mire a Brandon molesta y él me miraba serio - no tenías que hacer eso, demás podría decirle a todos juntos y así me ahorras las molestias

ouuhh - dijo Brandon - ¡Chicas pueden volver!

Me golpe la cara con una mano y vi como las chicas se acercaban tranquilas. Rodé los ojos y mire a Brandon - no pensaba en hacerlo ahora, mas rato cuando nos vayamos a dormir

pero Stella... - intento decir Brandon - hiciste una promesa

uhg bien - dije rodando los ojos - verás... hace unos días... cuando Nerea vino... ella.. dijo algo, como una amenazada, que me impedía ir a ver a Sarah

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

uhg Nerea me dijo que si iba a ver a Sarah lastimaría a Emily - gemí mientras escondía mi cabeza entre mis manos - esa es la razón por la que no fui, no porque no quiera si no porque no podía dejar que algo le sucediera a Emily

¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - pregunto Brandon con un tono de voz preocupado.

porque pensé que podía hacerle daño - dije quitando mi cara de donde estaba - Nerea es la rosa negra, es capas de matar para conseguir lo que quiere y no puedo dejar que le haga daño a Emily

¿rosa negra? - pregunto Flora confundida.

significa que es de sangre oscura - dije mirando a Flora mientras Brandon me abrazaba con fuerza - es mala, fría y sobre un peligro... tiene poderes oscuros, una hechicera total

¿tu familia practica magia negra? - pregunto Tecna alarmada.

solo mi abuelo... y Nerea - dije colocando la cabeza en el pecho de Brandon.

por eso dijo que eras vulnerable - dijo Brandon preocupado - se refería a que eres vulnerable a la oscuridad por esa razón, porque parte de tu familia practica magia negra y tu solo eres luz

si - dije en casi un susurro.

debiste habernos dicho antes - dijo Bloom preocupada - habríamos cuidado de Emily mientras tu ibas y estar alerta desde entonces

aun así - dije negando con la cabeza - eso no la detendría

sigo diciendo... si se trata del drama lunar, no hay que preguntar - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza - es todo un enredo

entonces... perdiste el trono por su culpa - dijo Musa preocupada - ¿vas a dejar así las cosas? ¿no vas a pelear por lo que te pertenece?

eso mismo quisiera saber yo - escuche la voz de Sarah. Me levante del sillón de golpe y la vi ahí parada frente a mi. Apreté los puños un poco al ver su semblante severo.

"oh Dios" - dije para mis adentros - "no es bueno"

¿y? ¿no vas a responder? - pregunto Sarah impaciente.

yo... - intente decir pero no sabía que responder por lo que no me quedo de otra que decir la verdad - no lo se

¿no lo sabes? - pregunto ella con una mirada tranquila - ¿que no sabes?

La mire y negué con la cabeza, abrí la boca para decir algo pero nada salio por lo que la cerré y me encogí de hombros.

eso pensé - dijo seria - debiste haber ido la semana pasada. Te di una segunda oportunidad, algo que nunca se volvería a repetir pero en cambio tu la ignoraste. Preferiste quedarte aquí demostrando lo irresponsable que eres y dándome, solo argumentos de porque debo quitarte el trono. Te dije que ninguna excusa era valida por lo que no me molestaré en pedírtela porque no me interesa

disculpe, Señora gran sabia o como quiera que la llame - dijo Bloom mirando a Sarah seria - pero creo que la excusa de Stella es bastante valida

te quitaré lo que te pertenecía - dijo Sarah ignorando a Bloom - no me interesa nada mas pero desde ahora la corona pasara a Daniela. No me has demostrado que eres lo suficientemente apta para el trono, has demostrado todo lo contrarió y no me queda de otra que quitártelo .. confíe en ti, te di la segunda oportunidad porque te conozco Stella... se por todo lo que has pasado y se que has logrado salir bien de eso, peleas contra viejos enemigos, contra nuevos, ayudando a Magix en muchas ocasiones y todo eso... era algo único y mi única razón para darte una segunda oportunidad pero tu la derrochaste sin pensar en nada mas... tenía grandes esperanzas hacia ti pero si no puedes ir a una simple reunión entonces no tienes lo que se necesita para ser reina... honor, respeto, responsabilidad... no tienes la última, por lo que... no me queda mas que decirte lo siguiente... desde este día el trono pasa a manos de Daniela, hija de Nerea antigua candidata para el trono...

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y agache la cabeza. No sabía que decirle, estaba en blanco ya que en aquel momento solo quería que todo mi alrededor desapareciera. Quería... que todo fuese un mal sueño pero no lo era, perdí el trono al igual que Nerea tiempo atrás, no era una historia que se repetía pero demostraba que ella y yo si teníamos algo en común.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación, era muy tarde y era la hora de dormir. Había tenido una tarde muy feliz ya que Stella acepto comprar el departamento y nos mudaríamos luego de la luna de miel pero esa felicidad se vino a bajo con la visita de tal Sarah. La mujer es una tonta si me permiten decirlo, no quiso escuchar la excusa de Stella y le quito el trono. Aun me costaba un poco creer que enserio Emily estuvo en peligro y Stella dejo el trono por ella, aunque esto me recuerda a cuando le dijimos a sus padres que estaba embarazada, ella dijo que dejaría el trono si no se le permitía tener a la bebé y quedarse conmigo para ser reina pero por suerte sus padres estaban de acuerdo.

Al entrar en mi habitación vi a Stella sentada en su escritorio, tenía una taza a su lado y parecía estar haciendo algo importante. Me acerque a ella pero se dio cuenta y cerro el cuaderno que tenía en sus manos.

¿que paso? - pregunte extrañado.

nada, solo agregaba detalles a mi vestido de novia antes de enviárselo a Catherine - dijo Stella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

oh, un hermoso vestido blanco de novia - dije con un tono coqueto. Me padre atrás de Stella y la rodeé con mis brazos - ¿no me dejarías verlo para tener un adelanto?

no, es de mala suerte - dijo Stella riendo. Gemí un poco y mire a Stella, baje una mano al cuaderno pero ella me pegó con su mano - te dije que no podías verlo

oh vamos, quiero tener un pequeño adelanto - dije riendo también - solo un poco Stella

no - dijo con un tono autoritario - pero ya que estas aquí, me iré al living a dibujar ya que aquí lo vas a ver

no, no te vayas - la tome del brazo con un puchero - no me dejes solito

Emily esta durmiendo en la habitación de al lado - dijo Stella riendo mientras se levantaba - y yo volveré mas tarde, ya no hagas pucheros

¿volverás? - pregunte sonriendo.

por supuesto - dijo ella sonriendo - solo iré a dibujar, nada mas

bien - dije sonriendo - Te Amo Preciosa

y yo a ti Tesoro - dijo ella abrazándome.

No se que había sucedido con Stella pero después de que Sarah se había ido ella comenzó a actuar extraño pero luego de la nada parecía feliz, se había olvidado el trono y de su prima, solo pensaba en la boda. Me gustaba que Stella este tan pendiente de la boda, me encantaba que ella estuviera tan feliz por eso pero me parecía extraño que el trono se le olvidara de la nada.

Después del abrazo Stella tomo la taza y el cuaderno, me dio un beso en los labios fugazmente y salió de la habitación. Di un suspiro con una sonrisa en los labios y apreté los puños feliz mientras caminaba a la cama. Me deje caer en ella con una sonrisa mientras miraba el techo. En solo unas semanas Stella y yo nos casaríamos, ella sería mi esposa y luego nos mudaríamos.

Ansiaba el día, tanto que apenas si dormía pero lo hacía pensando en ese increíble día. Ya casi podía imaginarlo, Stella caminando hacia el altar con un hermoso vestido diseñado por ella misma, a mi esperándola y al casamentero recitando sus palabras. Pocos minutos después dando el acepto y para terminar la recepción en Solaria, lugar en donde nos casaríamos.

Me acosté de lado y cerré los ojos esperando dormir un poco. Stella estaba abajo en el living diseñando aun su vestido y Emily dormía tranquila en su habitación, por lo que ya no había de que preocuparse por nada.

* * *

.: Tecna :.

Mire mi reloj de mano y di un suspiro pesado al ver que eran las tres de la mañana. Baje las escaleras en busca del ruido que me había despertado y di otro suspiro mas pesado al ver a Stella ahí en el living caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. Fruncí el ceño y me acerque a ella, la tome de los brazos y la sacudí con fuerza para tranquilizarla un poco.

¿que sucede contigo? - pregunte algo somnolienta aun.

nada, nada ¿por qué sucedería algo? yo estoy perfectamente ¿y tu? si obvio que estas perfectamente aunque tu cara no me dice eso ¿te desperté - pregunto Stella algo inquieta y con algo de hiperactividad.

Baje la mirada a la mesa de centro y vi un boceto de un vestido de novia, a su lado había una taza. Solté a Stella y tome la taza, estaba vacia pero se podía percibir un aroma de café en ella. Mire a Stella con una ceja levantada y fruncí el ceño.

¿cuantas tazas tomaste? - pregunte preocupada.

no lo se, cinco, diez, quince, no lo se perdí la cuenta después de once pero eran muchas es lo único que se - dijo Stella inquieta aun. Di un suspiro y deje a Stella ahí para subir las escaleras con rapidez. Entre en la habitación de Brandon y lo intente despertar pero fue muy difícil.

Brandon, Brandon - dije sacudiéndolo un poco - Brandon despierta

¿que paso? - pregunto algo somnoliento y sin abrir los ojos.

Stella esta abajo, tomo demasiadas tazas de café - dije preocupada - tienes que bajar, esta muy inquieta

¿y ahora por qué? - pregunto Brandon levantándose de la cama. Ambos bajamos las escaleras y vimos un pequeño desastre en el living, el cual no estaba cuando yo baje. Vi a Stella moverse de un lugar a otro algo inquieta y muy rápido. No se cuantas tazas debió haber tomado pero si debieron ser muchas, mas de las que dice haber tomado.

Stella, tranquila - dijo Brandon tomándola del brazo para que se quedara quieta. Tome el cuaderno de dibujos de Stella y lo cerré antes de que Brandon viera el boceto del vestido de novia. Escuche unos pasos provenir de la escalera y vi a Bloom con una mirada molesta.

¿por qué tanto ruido? - pregunto molesta.

Bloom, mejor ve a descansar - dijo Brandon tranquilo - y tu Stella, dime que sucede

nos vamos a casar en menos de un mes y estoy estresada - dijo Stella tomando otra taza de café.

¿de donde sacaste eso? - pregunte mirando la taza - ¡Oh! ¡Te hiciste mas café cuando yo no estaba!

si, si, si, si, si - dijo Stella inquieta nuevamente.

¿que es eso? - pregunto Bloom mirando el cuaderno.

es el cuaderno de dibujos de Stella - dije tranquila. Bloom abrió los ojos sorprendida y tomo el cuaderno.

Stella deja eso y vamos a dormir - dijo Brandon intentando calmarla.

no, no, no - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - ¡No!

baja la vas que vas a despertar a todos - dije mirando a Stella.

todo me da vueltas - dijo Stella pasando una mano por la cabeza - Dios...

siéntate - dijo Brandon preocupado - chicas, si quieren pueden ir a dormir, yo me quedaré con ella hasta que se calme

esta bien - dije al unisonó.

yo llevaré el cuaderno a la habitación de Stella - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa. Subí las escaleras y volví a la cama esperando no volver a ser despertada por Stella aunque sabía que no pasaría ya que Brandon estaba con ella.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Me costo mucho que Stella se quedará tranquila pero lo logre. Acababa de salir de la cocina con un vaso de agua, ella no estaba tan inquieta pero si estaba preocupada. Le di el vaso con agua y la mire algo preocupado y molesto pero mas preocupado.

gracias - dijo ella tomando el vaso.

dijiste que no ibas a demorar mucho, son las cuatro de la mañana y eso que me demore una hora en tranquilizarte - dije tomando asiento a su lado - ¿por qué tomaste tanto café?

yo estaba dibujando de lo mas tranquila pero tome una taza y luego otra y otra y otra y después ya no pude parar - dijo Stella antes de beber un poco de agua - creo que una forma de intentar olvidar lo que paso con el trono

así que todo esto tiene que ver con el trono - dije mirándola preocupado.

si, Brandon siento que todo esta mal, todo esta de cabeza - dijo Stella preocupada - perdí el trono, no tengo ideas para mi vestido y siento que Emily aun esta en peligro

Emily no esta en peligro - dije negando con la cabeza - no te preocupes por eso

bien - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Mire a Stella preocupado y torciendo los labios, luego coloque una mano en su rodilla y la mire a los ojos - escucha Stella, se que sientes que todo esta de cabeza, partiendo por el trono, pero no es así... me tienes a mi y a tus amigos, también a tu hija por lo que no debes preocuparte por nada. Yo siempre voy a estar contigo y si, tal vez perdiste el trono pero eso no significa que todo estará perdido... es lo contrario, ahora podrás vivir como una chica normal, sin preocupaciones de reino y...

sigo siendo la Princesa de Solaria - me interrumpió ella.

oh, vaya estoy quedando mal - dije con voz baja - lo que quiero decir Stella es que sin importar si tienes el trono o no, sigues siendo la chica que yo amo con o sin trono... además, tal vez no seas la reina de la luna pero lo serás de Solaria... y de mi corazón

Stella me sonrió y me abrazo. Froté su espalda y luego la besé en la cabeza - siempre sabes que decir, gracias...

Te Amo Stel - dije sonriendo.

también yo - dijo ella son soltarme.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste.

**Próximamente: El Malo de la Película**

entonces no serás la Reina de la Luna - dijo Ty mirando el horizonte - es una pena total

perdí algo que me pertenecía por derecho de nacimiento, es malo - dijo Stella mirando a su padre

te invito un café - dijo Ty sonriendo.

Bloom, sera mejor que no dejes que nadie se acerque a Stella - dijo Faragonda seria - alguien esta tras ella

¿Akane no puede olvidarse de Stella? - pregunto Musa molesta - creo que Stella ha tenido bastante ya

el trono es mío - dijo Daniela con una sonrisa triunfante - y accederé ahora

no puedes tener el trono hasta los treinta y debes estar casada - dijo Stella cruzandose de brazos.

pero me voy a casar - dijo Daniela - de hecho, sera en tres meses...

¿que tienes ahí? - pregunto Stella tomando una foto que Ty tenía - oh no... es mentira

parece que he sido descubierto - dijo Ty sonriendo tranquilo.

tu ayudaste a Akane - dijo Stella retrocediendo - me mentiste...

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Si, todo es bueno... hasta que se llega al problema... el trono quitado... pero hay mas en esta historia de la que se puede ver

- star 123: Gracias, sorprender a los demás es mi hobby jeje calma, calma, jeje se nota que estas emocionada por eso. Siempre tan llena de ideas jeje. Barrio privado ¿eh? me has dado una idea buena pero no dire nada jeje

- Selenna: Bloom... aaahhh lo que les espera a todos mas adelante. Eso de la nueva perspectiva no me había dado cuenta hasta que lo mencionaste pero creo que así esta bien ya que esta es la última parte y hay que ponerle todo el power jeje oh y gracias por las felicitaciones :D creo que fue lo único que alegro mi noche

Bueno, eso es todo y ya no se que mas decirles... así que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	21. Chapter 21: El Malo de la Película

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 21:

El Malo de la Película

.: Stella :.

Mire el horizonte hacía el mar fijamente. La locura de anoche había pasado pero aun me sentía algo inquieta, no por el café pero si por lo que ha sucedido en el Reino Lunar. No había podido dormir en toda la noche después de haber bebido tanto café, sinceramente no se en que estaba pensando cuando decidí tomar tantas tazas de café.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza todo lo que sucedió, las palabras de Sarah retumbaban en mi cabeza _desde este día el trono pasa a manos de Daniela_. Deje que el trono, algo importante para mi, pasara a Daniela. Realmente soy una tonta y mas porque no pude decirle la verdad, no se porque no pude hacerlo pero así paso.

Estaba apoyada en una valla de madera mientras miraba el océano. Este lugar no era una playa cualquiera ya que era mas relajante que para bañarse. Esta mañana no pude aguantar mas así que tome las llaves de mi auto y me fui lejos hasta terminar aquí. Brandon no estaba tan de acuerdo con esto pero necesitaba un poco de aire y pensar en algo mas que no sea el trono, por ejemplo mi boda.

Estaba a poco de casarme con Brandon, a poco de mudarme y a poco de tener una vida totalmente diferente. Para mi es difícil dejar a las chicas pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ya que enserio quiero mudarme con Brandon y Emily, tener mi vida, mi casa, mi familia aunque las chicas siempre formaran parte de ella y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

veo, veo a una hermosa chica con una expresión inusual en su rostro - escuche una voz bastante conocida a mi lado derecho. Gire mi vista mientras mis brazos seguían apoyados en la valla de madera.

hola Ty - sonreí un poco.

¿por qué tan triste? - pregunto él parándose a mi lado - ¿el tonto te engaño?

Brandon no es un tonto y jamas me engañaría - dije volteando la vista al mar nuevamente - solo sucedió algo que no lo involucra a él

¿y se puede saber? - pregunto él tranquilo.

Daniela... - cerré los ojos con pesar y dudando si decirle o no pero al final lo hice - se quedará con el trono

¿que? ¿por qué? - pregunto Ty un poco, solo un poco, sorprendido.

me fui cuando esta a medio examen y porque derroche la segunda oportunidad que se me dio - dije suspirando.

entonces no serás la Reina de la Luna - dijo Ty mirando el horizonte - es una pena total

¿estas intentando animarme o desanimarme? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

da igual, ¿que harás ahora? - pregunto curioso aunque sonaba algo feliz.

veamos, le diré a mi padre y después solo seguiré con mi vida como hasta ahora solo que... con un reino menos - dije tranquila mientras me daba la vuelta.

¿tienes planes para ahora? - pregunto Ty sonriendo.

convertirme en Reina de Solaria, casarme, tener otro hijo, vivir feliz - dije con un tono obvio.

no Stella - dijo Ty riendo - me refería si tenías planes para ahora, en este momento

ah, no, iré mas tarde a ver mi padre - negué con la cabeza.

en ese caso - dijo sonriendo - te invito un café

eso es muy lindo - dije sonriendo - pero no puedo aceptar, ya tuve suficiente café por una semana

esta bien - dijo tranquilo - entonces nos veremos luego

adiós - dije caminando hacia mi auto.

ten cuidado con las curvas aveces los frenos te pueden fallar - dijo Ty con un tono misterioso.

Me detuve en seco y me di la vuelta para mirarlo pero él ya no estaba ahí. Fruncí el ceño y busque con la mirada pero no lo pude encontrar en ningún lado. Sacudí la cabeza y volví a mi auto tranquila, encendí el motor y volví a casa algo inquieta. Lo que Ty había dicho sobre los frenos del auto me tenía preocupada, ¿acaso se refería a la vez que me cortaron los frenos del auto? si fue así ¿como sabe eso? nadie mas que Bloom, Amore y Brandon lo saben.

Me mordí el labio inferior preocupada y con algo de temor seguí conduciendo. Iba a una gran velocidad ya que estaba conduciendo en carretera, estaba muy preocupada ya que había una curva, estaba nerviosa así que moví el pie algo torpe y pise al freno con temor a que este no funcionara. Suspire aliviada al ver que si funcionaban pero eso no respondía mi duda sobre lo que había pasado. No tarde mucho en llegar a casa, lo bueno es que llegue sin problemas hasta que estaba estacionando el auto en el garaje.

oh Dios - susurre bajando del auto preocupada. Mire el frente de mi auto y luego el muro del garaje, cubrí mi cara con ambas manos mientras gemía con pesar por lo que había sucedido.

¿que fue ese ruido? ¿Stella estas ahí? - escuche la voz de Tecna y al poco tiempo la vi salir al garaje - oh Dios, ¿que paso?

no lo se, iba a estacionar el auto cuando los frenos no me sirvieron y pase de largo hasta chocar con el muro - dije algo alarmada y asustada por lo que había sucedido - ¡Dios...!

¿estas bien? ¿te paso algo a ti? - pregunto ella acercándose preocupada.

¡No! - alce la voz alterada - Dios...

¿que sucede? - pregunto Tecna preocupada.

sucede que si los frenos hubieran fallado antes yo habría caído en una curva a mas de diez metros - dije asustada al recordar que cuando iba a pasar por las curvas tenía miedo de que los frenos no sirvieran.

no se a que te refieres pero tranquila - dijo Tecna colocando una mano en mi hombro - esto se puede arreglar

Mire el daño del auto y me tranquilice un poco. Me estaba poniendo paranoica por nada, Tecna tiene razón debo estar tranquila - esta bien... - dije mas calmada - ¿y los demás?

salieron un rato - dijo Tecna sonriendo - ayúdame a mover el auto

no, yo no puedo - fruncí el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza - además me quebrare una uña

pues hay que moverlo y tu lo chocaste - dijo Tecna seria.

uhg bien - dije caminando a regañadientes.

Después de mover el auto y cerrar el garaje entre en la casa. Estaba preocupada por lo que había sucedido, mas porque Ty me lo advirtió aunque él hablo sobre una curva. No sabía si volverme paranoica o asustarme por lo que había sucedido. Me deje caer sobre el sofá mientras pasaba las manos por mi rostro preocupado, paranoico y asustado.

creo que necesito una taza de café - dije levantándome del sofá.

olvídalo - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza - ya tuvimos mucho con lo de anoche. El café queda restringido para ti por una semana

bien, en ese caso iré a mi habitación - dije soplando en mi flequillo.

oh espera, antes de que te vayas - me detuvo Tecna a media escalera - Bloom fue a ver a Faragonda por algo importante, no dijo que era

¿y? - pregunte confundida.

bueno, menciono que tiene que ver contigo - dijo Tecna preocupada - las chicas fueron con ella

Fruncí el ceño uno poco y sacudí al cabeza - ¿y los chicos?

Brandon llevo a Emily al parque y luego iría con los chicos para mostrarle el departamento, además quería pintarlo y comenzar a decorarlo - dijo Tecna tranquila - el auto si quieres puedo revisarlo ahora y luego...

no déjalo, no pienso ocuparlo mientras los frenos estén malos - dije negando con la cabeza.

esta bien - dijo Tecna tranquila - ¿ibas a ver a tu padre hoy?

si, en un rato mas - dije asintiendo.

¿te molesta si voy contigo? es que algo me dice que los demás no volverán en un largo rato y cuando te vayas me quedaré sola de nuevo - dijo Tecna tranquila.

esta bien, pero, ¿por qué te quedaste aquí aun cuando todos salieron? - pregunte extrañada.

no lo se, no tenía ganas de ir - dijo Tecna tranquila.

bien - dije volviendo a subir las escaleras tranquila. Entre en mi habitación y me dirigí a mi cama para recostarme un rato pero en vez de hacerlo me senté y vi una nota en mi almohada.

_Iré a ver las pinturas para el departamento, ansió que nos cambiemos pronto ya quiero estar contigo siempre ~B_

Sonreí un poco y deje la nota en la mesita de noche. Luego me recosté de espaldas en mi cama un rato para descansar pero no lograba mucho aquello ya que seguía pensando en lo que había sucedido. Ty dijo que tenía que tener cuidado o los frenos podrían fallar y así paso, fallaron cuando iba a estacionarme por suerte solo choque con el garaje y no paso nada malo. Desconozco como supo aquello y es lo que me tiene mas preocupada.

Mire mi reloj y vi que apenas marcaba las diez de la mañana con siete minutos, cerré mis ojos para dormir un poco ya que no había dormido nada anoche. Mi siesta de diez minutos se convirtió en una de cuarenta. Cuando abrí mis ojos revise mi celular y vi varias llamadas perdidas de mi padre, me senté en la cama y di un suspiro.

No tenía ganas de ir a ver mi padre pero ya le había prometido que iría así que no me quedo de otra que salir de la cama e ir a verlo. Fui a buscar a Tecna y la encontré con Digit y Amore, las demás Pixies debieron haber salido con las chicas.

hey, pensamos que no irías - dijo Digit riendo.

me quede dormida - respondí tranquila - ¿van a venir?

por supuesto - dijo Amore sonriendo.

si, los demás llamaron para avisar que llegaran a la hora de almuerzo - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

oh, estaremos antes que ellos - dije tranquila - "espero"

Saque mi anillo y lo transforme en el cetro solar, luego nos transporte a las cuatro al castillo de Solaria. Estaba en la entrada cuando escuche detrás de mi a uno de los sirvientes del castillo, no le entregue nada ya que no traía maletas conmigo y él lo agradeció ya que siempre tenía que cargar mucho o eso decía.

el castillo de Solaria siempre esta igual - comento Tecna mientras caminábamos tranquilas - y es muy tranquilo

aunque el de la Luna es mas tranquilo - dijo Amore pero luego callo. Yo baje la mirada por unos segundos pero seguí caminando - lo siento Stella

esta bien - dije con una sonrisa forzada - no te preocupes

hay que ver el lado positivo de la situación - dijo Digit sonriéndome - el trono de Solaria no lo puedes perder

Digit no creo que esos ánimos le agraden - susurro Tecna.

Me detuve en seco y mire por la ventana que estaba a mi derecha. Fruncí el ceño extrañada y confundida ya que podía ver a Xeros montando un león con alas. Amore se posó en mi hombro izquierdo mientras observaba lo que había enfrente.

¿que es eso? - pregunto confundida.

¿es un león con alas? - pregunto Tecna sorprendida y confundida.

una criatura extraña - comenté extrañada - el protector del sol

¿protector del sol - preguntaron todas confundidas. Seguí caminando hasta salir al jardín trasero ignorando las preguntas de las chicas. Una vez que estaba parada frente a Xeros el se bajo del león y me miro nervioso.

Stella, ¿que haces aquí? te imaginaba en una hora mas - dijo Xeros nervioso.

¿que hace el aquí? - pregunte apuntando al león. Él me miro serio e hizo que sus alas cubrieran todo su cuerpo y al separarlas dejo ver a un ángel de cabello rubio de ojos color azules. Usaba algo como una extraña polera de dos colores. Comenzaba desde el hombro derecho y terminaba mas abajo dejando ver parte de su pecho, era de color amarillo con rojo entrelazados. En el torso era como una polera abierta y tenía la mitad del sol en un lado y la otra mitad del sol al otro lado.

Usaba una falda corta con un corte ladeado que dejaba ver unos short amarillos, la falda era igual amarilla con un toque de rojo. En los brazos tenía algo extraño que comenzaba desde los codos y llegaba hasta la mano en forma de espiral amarillo, al llegar a la muñeca por arriba había otra linea que llegaba hasta los dedos del medio con forma de anillos. En u frente se dibujaba un pequeño circulo con otro mas chico dentro, al rededor habían unos triángulos y al ver bien el dibujo claramente se notaba que formaban un sol naranjo.

Tenía unas chalas café con un poco de amarillo brillante y a los costados, a la cintura habían dos espadas, a su espalda había un estuche de flechas con el arco.

mi princesa - dijo él ángel con una reverencia - es un placer volver a verla

¿que haces aquí? - pregunte confundida - creí que...

su padre me ha llamado - dijo él con una voz serena - cree que hay algo importante, cree que pueda estar en peligro

¿peligro? - susurre - Soleil _(Pronunciación: Soleiye)_, ¿Lune _(Pronunciación: Liuna)_ vino contigo) _(N/A: usar traductor para oírlos, ambos nombres, es francés)_

no y no creo que venga - dijo Soleil negando con la cabeza - al parecer Daniela, su prima, quiere que ahora Lune sea su guardiana

¿puede hacer eso? - pregunte preocupada.

puede solo si tu perdiste el trono - escuche la voz de mi padre a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y pude ver una mirada severa en su rostro, di un suspiro y lo mire nerviosa - y creo que tienes que hablarme sobre eso

si... - dije preocupada.

hola Tecna, Digit, Amore, es un gusto volver a verlas - dijo mi padre mirándolas con una sonrisa.

el gusto es nuestro - dijeron asintiendo.

bien, vamos a las mesas, algo me dice que lo que tengas que decir es esencial - dijo mi padre serio.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estaba sentada en la oficina de Faragonda con las chicas. Ella miraba los diseños de Stella de manera seria, parecía que buscaba algo en ellos. Se que estuvo mal que le llevara los dibujos a Faragonda pero yo estaba muy preocupada por Stella así que solo saque las hojas y se los envié a Faragonda anoche.

esto es malo - dijo Faragonda mirándome preocupada - estos no son dibujos ordinarios, deben ocultar algo

¿se refiere a que puede estar en peligro? - pregunte preocupada.

si - dijo Faragonda levantándose de la silla - llame a Radius, el padre de Stella, y le pregunte si había algo que estuviera inquietandola, si el sabía algo sobre estos dibujos y no tenía ni idea. Stella no puede estar dibujando esto porque es peligroso

¿a que se refiere? - pregunto Flora confundida.

significa, que podría haber alguien que quiere hacerle daño a Stella y ella lo sabe - dijo Faragonda seria.

Nerea - dijo Musa con un tono obvio - ¿desde cuando dibuja eso y por qué recién me estoy enterando?

meses - dije preocupada - dijo que no quería preocupar a nadie por lo que los oculto

esos dibujos muestran claramente a Akane - dijo Layla preocupada - no puede ser Nerea

sin embargo, fíjense en este - dijo mostrándome un dibujo. Era un rostro siniestro, dibujado de negro y rojo. Era algo para morirse del miedo, parecía como si esa persona del dibujo quisiera atraparte ya que se dibujaba con las manos frente a él como si quisiera atrapar algo - ese rostro no lo había visto nunca, y no es uno de los Magos

podría ser quien quiere lastimar a Stella - dijo Flora preocupada.

así es - dijo Faragonda asintiendo - claramente es un hombre pero sea quien sea parece que Stella es vulnerable a él

¿como esta tan segura? - pregunte confundida.

miren este - me mostró otro dibujo de la misma persona pero mas grande y en una esquina se podía ver a Stella asustada, encerrada en una pagina y abrazando sus piernas.

¿que es esto? ¿un nuevo enemigo? - pregunto Layla molesta.

creo que podría tener algo que ver con Akane - dijo Faragonda seria - ya que en los dibujos que tiene Stella solo aparece Akane y esta misteriosa persona

¿Akane no puede olvidarse de Stella? - pregunto Musa molesta - creo que Stella ha tenido bastante ya

iremos a ver a Akane - dije seria - si le mostramos los dibujos seguro lo reconocerá y la obligaremos a que nos diga quien es

Akane no nos dirá - dijo Musa negando con la cabeza - hay que hablar con Stella

no podemos hacer eso - dijo Flora negando con la cabeza preocupada - desde que perdió el trono se ha vuelto mas cerrada, no habla con nadie con referente a lo que tenga que ver con magia, ya no se queja por lo que le sucede y si le preguntas si esta bien responde que si aun cuando no es así... ella ya no es la misma desde que perdió el trono

ahora se encuentra en Solaria, el Rey dijo que ella iría a verle para que hablaran sobre el trono - dijo Faragonda seria - Bloom, chicas, creo que Stella tiene que saber que tienen estos dibujo y que podría estar en peligro

estaré en problemas - dije con pesar.

Bloom, sera mejor que no dejes que nadie se acerque a Stella - dijo Faragonda seria - alguien esta tras ella y no pueden dejar que algo le suceda. Tuvo bastante con Akane y ahora que esta tras las rejas cada una de ustedes debería tener su vida tranquila... si hay alguien que pudo haber estado del lado de Akane y nosotros no sabíamos ese alguien anda suelto y podría planear una venganza

retiro lo dijo... ¿por qué no se olvidan de nosotros? - pregunto Musa molesta.

¿que hacemos ahora? - pregunto Flora.

de ustedes depende ir a ver a Stella ahora o hablar con ella luego - dijo Faragonda tranquila.

luego sera, ahora deben estar hablando sobre el trono y no quiero echarle leña al fuego - dije preocupada.

esta bien - dijo Layla asintiendo - es lo mejor

* * *

.: Stella :.

y en resumen perdí algo que me pertenecía por derecho de nacimiento, es malo - dije mirando a mi padre tranquila. Di un suspiro pesado y apoye mi cabeza en la silla mirando hacia arriba - en fin, no creo que haya mucho que hacer

pelear por el trono - dijo Soleil apretando el puño con fuerza - si Daniela quiere el trono tendrá que pelear por él de manera justa y con honor. Una amenaza en contra de la Princesa es la mayor deshonra de toda, se supone que ella también tiene sangre real pero no es la Princesa por lo que debe de respetarla

Soleil entiendo como te sientes pero en cosas de la Luna no podemos meternos - dijo mi padre negando con la cabeza - tu principalmente no tienes permitido entrar en asuntos de la Luna

pero Lune esta allí - dijo Soleil serio - ella necesitara ayuda

Lune ya no sera mi protectora - negué con la cabeza - una vez que Daniela acceda al trono Luna sera su guardiana, no mía

Majestad, si me permite opinar creo que el ángel del sol tiene razón - dijo Tecna seria - ¿Soleil?... él tiene razón, el trono es de Stella y no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados y si él quiere ir a detener a Daniela debe saber que cuenta conmigo y las chicas, no están presentes pero se que así es y también están los especialistas

creo Tecna que tienes toda la razón - dijo Radius serio - pero yo perdí todo poder sobre la Luna al divorciarme, ahora la decisión esta en manos de Stella... ella debe de decidir si pelear por el trono, lo cual debería hacer, u olvidarse de todo y seguir con su vida

¡Hay que pelear por el trono! - golpeo la mesa con un puño Xeros - la Luna no puede caer en manos de Daniela, su madre es el diablo en persona y estoy de acuerdo con Soleil. Si vamos a la Luna Stella enfrentara a Daniela y pelearan por el trono, tiene que ser antes de que Daniela sea coronada así, Lune puede estar de tu lado y con los dos ángeles de tu lado, el sol y la luna, tu vas a ganar...

pero no lo haré - negué con la cabeza - escuchen se que quieren ayudar pero yo no haré nada. Tuve mi oportunidad y la perdí por decisión propia, yo decidí hacerle caso a la amenaza de Nerea y deje que Daniela se quedará con el trono... no hay nada que pueda hacer

Stella no digas eso - dijo Amore preocupada - aun podemos ir por el trono, olvídate de Sarah porque ella no es nadie para decidir quien tiene el trono

mira a mi ya no me importa. Daniela sera la nueva reina y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso... ni siquiera yo - dije tranquila y algo seria - ahora yo viviré mi vida tranquila. Me casare en pocas semanas y luego me mudare con Brandon y Emily, también estarás tu con nosotros. Cuando llegue el momento tomare el trono de Solaria y solo de Solaria porque para entonces la Luna ya estará al control de Daniela

Stella... - dijo Amore preocupada.

ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a dejarle el diseño a Catherine - dije levantándome de la silla - si quieres venir puedes o si no te enviare a casa junto con Tecna y Digit

¿no podemos acompañarte? - pregunto Tecna sorprendida.

es mejor que no - dije negando con la cabeza - y Soleil, lo siento pero no hay nada que pueda hacer

esta bien, pero Soleil te acompañara - dijo mi padre serio - Faragonda me dijo que había algo que podría estar tras de ti, algún peligro nuevo y considerando todo lo pasado es mejor que tu protector, tu guardián te acompañe

esta bien - dije asintiendo. Hice aparecer mi cetro y envié a Tecna y a Digit a casa, Amore iba a ir conmigo y Soleil se ofreció a llevarme al reino pero preferí usar mi cetro.

* * *

.: Ty :.

Mire por la ventana de mi habitación. Mi expresión era seria y fría, yo sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero no me importaba ya que estaba demasiado enojado como para pensar en lo que estaba bien. Baje la mirada y vi el suelo fijamente. No me importaba si ella se daba cuenta de que era yo quien intentaba lastimarla, no me importaba si alguien se enteraba que yo ayude a Akane, no me importaba nada de nada mas que seguir así.

Camine hasta un mueble y saque mi espada, la guarde en mi estuche y luego salí de la habitación para poder ir a ver a Stella. Tenía planeado invitarla a hacer algo hoy pero considerando que me había rechazado un café no creo que quiera venir, de todos modos no pierdo nada intentándolo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Volvía casa en la tarde con los chicos, justo a la hora de almuerzo. Esperaba poder ver a Stella y contarle los tipos de pinturas que había visto. Estaba demasiado emocionado porque al fin nos íbamos a mudar aunque la idea de tener que dejar a mis amigos no me gustaba mucho.

Al entrar en casa al único que vi fue a Liam que estaba sentado en el sillón mirando televisión. Fruncí el ceño y con la mirada busque a las chicas pero tampoco las vi. Di un suspiro y mire a Liam confundido.

¿y las chicas? - pregunte curioso.

probablemente en el hospital - dijo despreocupado.

¿de que hablas? -pregunto Sky preocupado.

no es con tu esposa, es con su novia - dijo apuntándome - las chicas no están en casa y el auto de Stella esta chocado

¿¡Que!? - pregunte sorprendido - ¿y no me llamaste?

acabo de llegar - dijo Liam despreocupado - fui a ver si el auto estaba ya que no encontré a Stella y vi el auto chocado enfrente

¡Liam! - le grite enojado.

tranquilo, ella esta bien - escuche la voz de Tecna y la vi ahí parada. Parpadeé un par de veces confundido y mire a Tecna perplejo, luego sacudí la cabeza y espere a que siguiera con lo que iba a decir - esta de visita donde su madre y lo del auto fue un accidente cuando estaba estacionando

¿como que esta donde su madre? - pregunto Timmy confundido - ¿acaso fue a enfrentarse a su prima por el trono?

no, de hecho no - dijo Tecna algo triste - dice que no hará nada para quitarle el trono a Daniela, que hay que dejar las cosas como están

¿entonces a que fue? - pregunte confundido.

fue a dejar el diseño del vestido - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

bien, estoy tranquilo - dije aliviado - Stella esta bien y no hay de que preocuparse

¿y las chicas? - pregunto Helio curioso.

fueron a Alfea, Faragonda dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle a Bloom y ellas la acompañaron - dijo Tecna torciendo los labios - parecía ser algo malo ya que no quiso decirlo por vídeo llamada

por favor no mas enemigos, por favor no mas enemigos, por favor no mas enemigos - rogaba Nabu cruzando los dedos.

sería lo último para nosotros - suspiro Sky cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza - espero que no sea así

por cierto Riven, ¿podrías revisar el auto de Stella? - pregunto Tecna mirando a Riven - Stella dice que los frenos le fallaron cuando llego aquí

¿de nuevo? - pregunte sorprendido.

si pero... ¿como que de nuevo? - pregunto Tecna sorprendida - ¿ya le paso una vez?

si, los habían cortado y lo envió a arreglar - dije extrañado - que raro porque los frenos estaban buenos

¿por qué no nos dijo? - pregunto Timmy preocupado - pudimos haber revisado los frenos y...

Timmy no - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza y mirándome serio - si alguien corto los frenos es porque quieren deshacerse de ella

pensé lo mismo pero Stella dijo que no era nada, luego fue que casi la atropellan y la otra fue cuando la quemaron con un cigarro - dije preocupado - ella sigue diciendo que fueron accidentes

entiendo las dos última ¿pero la primera..? no, no - dijo Helio negando con la cabeza.

por favor, una vez que no tengamos un problema con enemigos - dijo Nabu frunciendo el ceño en un puchero - solo una vez

Nabu, aun no esta dicho nada - dije negando con la cabeza - y espero que no sea algo para preocuparse

* * *

.: Stella :.

y este es mi boceto del vestido - dije entregándole el cuaderno - ¿no es muy complejo o si?

¿bromeas? ¿este es el vestido? - pregunto Catherine mirando el dibujo sorprendida - es hermoso

si, aunque es algo... - intente buscar la palabra.

simple - respondió Catherine por mi - considerando que sueles usar algo mas llamativo

tampoco es tan simple pero si es menos llamativo que cualquier vestido que tengo - dije asintiendo lentamente.

es muy hermoso, y tranquila lo terminare antes de la boda - dijo ella sonriendo.

gracias - sonreí tranquila - enserio me quitas un peso de encima

¿hay algo que te preocupa? - pregunto curiosa.

es esto de la boda, como que ya no me siento tan entusiasmada como antes - dije torciendo los labios.

oh tonterías, seguro aun te preocupa lo de Daniela y eso te impide enfocarte en tu boda - dijo Catherine sonriendo - pero créeme que cuando llegue el día la emoción volverá

si, espero no tener nervios prematrimoniales - dije riendo.

los tendrás... eres Stella.. - dijo riendo.

no se si ofenderme o no pero esta bien - dije riendo también - bien, creo que debo irme. Soleil me espera afuera y no quiero toparme con la nueva futura reina

Stella, sin importar lo que Sarah dijo tu sigues siendo la Princesa - dijo Catherine con un tono algo maternal - no dejes que te arrebate algo que es tuyo por derecho de nacimiento

ya da igual, no voy a pelear por el trono - negué con la cabeza - Sarah me lo quito y no me voy a rebajar al nivel de mi tía y prima para quitárselo, soy mejor persona

y es por eso que eres tu la que debe acceder al trono, no Daniela - dijo Catherine. Torcí los labios dudativa y luego negué con la cabeza.

lo siento, pero no voy a quitárselo - dije negando con la cabeza nuevamente - no puedo hacerlo porque yo lo perdí, lo que significa que no soy apta para el trono... no podre guiar al reino de la luna por un buen camino y será un desastre total

Después de haber dicho esto salí de la sala lentamente y camine hacia la entrada del castillo. Antes de salir del castillo me detuve en la que solía ser mi habitación cuando venía a quedarme a dormir en el castillo, luego del divorcio de mis padres. Di un suspiro y seguí caminando.

vaya, vaya, vaya... miren a quien tengo aquí - escuche la voz de Daniela.

Daniela - dije en voz apenas audible mientras me daba la vuelta.

Princesa Daniela - me corrigió ella sonriendo - soy una Princesa, Stella, yo tengo el trono ahora

eso no te convierte en Princesa - dije negando con la cabeza - ¿no lo sabías?

da igual el trono es mío - dijo Daniela con una sonrisa triunfante - y accederé ahora

no puedes tener el trono hasta los treinta y debes estar casada - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos.

pero me voy a casar - dijo Daniela - de hecho, sera en tres meses...

Bufé un poco y rodé los ojos - "pobre tonto el que se case contigo" - pensé en burla - entonces esperare mi invitación

por supuesto que te daré una ¿y sabes por qué? - pregunto ella sonriendo victoriosa a lo que negué con la cabeza - porque ese mismo día accederé al trono, ese día seré la reina de la Luna y creo que me gusta el termino Diosa Lunar

eso es de mi madre y se lo gano con honor y respeto - me acerque a Daniela con la mirada mas seria y desafiante que podía dar - tienes el trono pero jamas alguien te llamara Diosa porque no lo mereces, no mereces el trono tampoco

di lo que quieras, yo tengo el trono ahora - dijo ella sonriéndome despreocupada a lo que le decía - y es una pena que no sea tuyo, claro la pena es para ti. Dios, ojalas hubiera visto tu cara cuando Sarah te dijo que e quitaría el trono, eso sería algo épico

Retrocedí un poco con un suspiro y la mire fijamente - haz lo que quieras, pero que te quede claro que el termino Diosa es para quien se lo gane con honor. Mi madre lo hizo y ella lo merece. Tu no has hecho nada por el reino, solo te muestras fría y maligna, el reino no te va a adorar y mucho menos te va a aclamar por gusto, si lo hacen es porque te temen... no es mejor ser temida que amada porque al menos cuando eres amada por ser quien eres... aquel hueco vació en tu corazón es llenado con una calidez y amor... algo que nunca tendrás por ser como eres...

Daniela me miro fijamente sin expresión alguna. Parecía molesta o algo por el estilo pero no dijo nada. Giro la cabeza molesta y cerro los ojos - eso es una estupidez, ni tu te la crees

lo que sea - rodé los ojos - solo presta atención a lo que te diré .. ya tienes el trono, ganaste, pero si te veo cerca de mi hija, Daniela, bueno... lo que sucederá es que una de nosotras terminara bajo tierra... y precisamente no soy yo - me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacía la salida.

di lo que quieras Stella, pero si tienes sangre oscura en tu cuerpo o si no no podrías amenazar como lo estas haciendo - escuche a Daniela antes de salir.

Stella, te tardaste - dijo Amore sonriéndome.

si, lo se - dije sonriendo tranquila - había algo que tenía que hacer

Princesa, creo que es mejor volver a su casa - dijo Soleil haciendo una reverencia.

oh si pero... ¿ya hablaste con Lune? - pregunte curiosa.

no, me temo que no estaba en el establo o en algún otro lugar - dijo Soleil negando con la cabeza.

¿es un caballo? - pregunto Amore confundida.

algo - dije con una mueca - mitad pegaso mitad ángel

¿tus padres te dieron a estos guardianes para protegerte? - pregunto Amore incrédula.

hablaremos de eso luego - dije sonriendo.

volvamos a casa - dije haciendo aparecer mi cetro. Antes de transportarme a mi casa le di una última mirada al palacio y luego solo desaparecí de ahí. Volví aparecer en mi casa, justo a mitad de la sala.

Hice que mi cetro se transformara en un anillo y luego me lo puse, frente a mi vi a las chicas mirando unas hojas y también vi a Brandon sentado con Emily en su regazo. Sonreí alegre y me acerque a ambos para darles un abrazo con fuerza.

hey, ¿como te fue? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo.

pues bien, Catherine me hará el vestido - dije sonriendo tranquila.

¿quien es tu amigo? - pregunto Liam sonriendo.

oh cierto, él es Soleil, protector del sol y mi guardián - dije sonriendo tranquila.

un gusto en conocerlos - dijo Soleil haciendo una reverencia.

¿Protector del Sol? - preguntaron todos confundidos.

de Solaria - sonrió Soleil tranquilo - mi misión es proteger a la Princesa hasta el fin de mis días, soy su guardián

¿esto es raro? - dijo Brandon confundido.

mis padres, tu sabes... - dije riendo. Mire a Emily y la tome en mis brazos para luego besarla en la mejilla - hola bonita, ¿como esta mi pequeñita?

ahah - sonrió Emily.

lindura - dije abrazándola con fuerza. Mire a las chicas sonriendo pero mi sonrisa se cayo cuando vi las hojas que tenían en sus manos, eran unos dibujos ¡Mis dibujos! - ¿de donde sacaron eso?

de tu cuaderno de dibujos - dijo Bloom seria - Faragonda los vio

¿¡Tu le dijiste!? - fruncí el ceño molesta - ¡Bloom! ¡Me prometiste que nadie mas sabría de eso!

oh pero yo si sabía - dijo Helio.

ahora no - lo mire molesta y luego a Bloom - ¿por qué lo hiciste?

estaba preocupada por ti - dijo Bloom - y veo que agregaste mas a la colección del miedo

eso no importa, no tenías que haber faltado a tu palabra - dije quitandole los dibujos a las chicas - me prometiste algo y me fallaste. Era algo tan simple como hervir agua, no decirle a nadie... no puedo creer que te llevaras mis dibujos y se los mostraras a Faragonda a mis espaldas

Faragonda dijo que podrías estar en peligro, que esos dibujos significan algo - dijo Flora algo tímida y preocupada.

no me importa - dije molesta - son solo dibujos, ¡No significan nada!

Stella - dijo Brandon preocupado pero solo subí las escaleras con los dibujos en mi mano. Entre en mi habitación y senté a Emily en la cama, luego escondí los dibujos en mi armario.

mamá - me llamo Emily. Mire a Emily con una sonrisa algo débil y me senté en la cama a su lado.

Princesita, ¿tu quieres a mamá? - pregunte mirando a Emily con una sonrisa.

¡Di! - dijo Emily alzando los brazos. Sonreí aun mas y di algunos golpes en la cama con la palma de la mano. Emily comenzó a gatear hasta acercarse a mi, la rodeé con mis brazos y la abrace con fuerza - mamá

Princesa - escuche la voz de Soleil del otro lado de la puerta.

adelante - alcé la voz mientras me sentaba con Emily en mi regazo.

¿se encuentra bien? - pregunto Soleil apareciendo en mi habitación preocupado.

si, no te preocupes - dije sonriendo.

esta bien - dijo Soleil asintiendo.

¡Ahh! - apunto Emily a Soleil. Él la miro sonriendo y se acerco a ella lentamente, estiro su dedo indice y Emily lo tomo mientras reía divertida.

conque... ella es la futura Princesa de Solaria - dijo mirando a Emily sorprendido - vaya, es... tan pequeñita... se parece a usted

tu - dije Stella - odio el usted

como digas - dijo sonriendo él. Besé a Emily en la cabecita y luego mire a Soleil que retrocedió un poco - estaré en el jardín trasero Princesa, si hay algún problema que sea peligroso para ti apareceré enseguida

bien - dije sonriendo. Mire a Emily sonriendo y luego vi a Soleil desapareciendo.

dada - dijo Emily apuntando a la puerta. Mire a la puerta y vi a Brandon entrar tranquilo. Camino hasta mi y se sentó tranquilo.

¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupado.

si - dije sonriendo - creo que se me fue la mano al regañar a Bloom

lo se, pero es comprensible - dijo sonriendo un poco preocupado - Te Amo Stella

¿a que viene eso? - pregunte confundida pero con una sonrisa. Brandon no me dijo nada, solo se acerco y me beso en los labios, sentí una mano en mi mejilla y enseguida moví una mano sobre la suya mientras correspondía el beso.

mamá, dada - escuche a Emily y enseguida me separe. Mire a Brandon confundida y algo sorprendida, él solo me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

no quiero que nada te suceda - dijo preocupado.

Brandon, son solo dibujos, nada mas - dije sonriendo un poco - no te preocupes

pero... - intento decir él pero lo interrumpí colocando mi dedo indice en sus labios.

todo va a estar bien - dije sonriendo.

papá - escuche a Emily. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y mire a la pequeña que estaba con nosotros. Ella miraba a Brandon con una sonrisa y Brandon emocionado la tomo en sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

¿como dijiste? - pregunto feliz.

papá - dijo Emily feliz - papá

eres un encanto - dijo Brandon besándola en la mejilla y abrazándola - hermosa, tu eres la niñita de papá

Besé a Emily en la mejilla y luego a Brandon para luego mirarlo emocionada.

.: Brandon :.

Emily dijo papá, Dios, ella dijo papá. Estaba tan feliz por eso que no pude reprimir mi sonrisa de emocionado que estaba dibujada en mis labios. Abrace con fuerza a Emily mientras ella reía divertida, parece que compartía mi felicidad. Mire a Stella con una sonrisa y luego a Emily que estaba en mis brazos.

estas muy feliz eh - comento con una sonrisa en los labios.

bastante - dije feliz. Mire a Emily y la besé en la mejilla mientras ella me miraba con una sonrisa - Te Amo Princesita

Brandon, ¿viste la pintura para el departamento? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

si, y estoy seguro de que te va a encantar - dije sonriendo.

hmm ya quiero cambiarme - dijo con una sonrisa - quiero tener mi casa contigo y Emily

pues, solo unas semanas mas y listo - dije sonriendo - solo unas pocas semanas

lo se - dijo Stella sonriendo - pero ya no aguanto mas...

Te Amo Preciosa - dije sonriendo.

yo a ti - dijo ella sonriendo.

Mire a Emily con una sonrisa y luego me levante de la cama junto con Stella para poder salir a ver a los demás. Estaba seguro de que Stella se disculparía con Bloom por haberle hablado así, ella no podía estar mucho tiempo enojada con su mejor amiga. Al bajar Stella miro a Bloom y viceversa. Ambas comenzaron a decir un montón de cosas al mismo tiempo, no entendí una palabra de lo que hablaban, y luego ambas se abrazaron con fuerza.

chicas... nadie las entiende - dijo Sky riendo.

ni tu ni yo - dije riendo también.

Escuche golpear la puerta y fui a abrir. La sonrisa en mi rostro se cayo cuando vi al tonto de Ty parado frente a la puerta. Él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que tenía ganas de borrar con mi puño. Cada vez que ese idiota se aparece es para llevarse a Stella a algún lado y juro que me dan ganas de ahorcarlo cuando lo veo, es como con Andrew pero mi odio a él es mayor ya que él es el ex de Stella.

¿que quieres? - pregunte con un tono hostil.

entiendo que tu hostilidad solo es por celos - dijo sonriendo - vine a ver a Stella

yo no tengo porque tener celos hacia ti - dije tranquilo - porque tu eres su pasado y no, no la puedes ver

pasado o no, puedo ser su futuro - dijo Ty sonriendo tranquilo.

no lo creo, en poco tiempo ella será mi esposa - dije con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras la de él desaparecía del rostro - ella ya no te quiere así que tienes que dejar de aparecerte aquí pensando que la vas a reconquistar

yo no soy un trofeo Brandon - escuche a Stella reír tranquila - ¿que haces aquí Ty?

Me di la vuelta y vi a Stella cruzada de brazos aunque con una sonrisa en sus labios. Me hice a un lado y volví a sentarme en el sillón mientras mataba a Ty con la mirada, ojalas si pudiera hacerlo.

solo pasaba por aquí y pensé ¿por qué no invitar a Stelly a dar un paseo? y no aceptare un no como respuesta ya que rechazaste mi oferta del café - dijo Ty con esa sonrisa de estúpido que me dan ganas de borrar a golpes.

oh bueno, me gustaría pero ahora estoy ocupada - dijo Stella torciendo los labios.

oh vamos, solo sera un rato, no mas de quince minutos - dijo Ty sonriendo - solo quiero estar contigo un rato

dijo que no - dije mirándolo desafiante.

a ti nadie te pregunto - me miro serio - preocúpate de tu hija y nada mas que ella porque Stella puede cuidarse sola ¿verdad?

será un rato - dijo Stella mirándome con una mirada de cachorro - le rechace un café

te dijimos que el café para ti esta prohibido por una semana - le recordó Bloom lo de esta mañana.

y por eso no fui - dijo Stella con un tono obvio - Brandon, bien, si no quieres que vaya no iré

Di un gruñido y me maldije internamente por lo que iba a decirle. Odiaba tener que decir esto pero no podía hacer nada ya que esa mirada y esas palabras era manipulación, pero viniendo de Stella es lindo y no grave.

bien, ve - dije tranquilo - divierte un rato

gracias Cariño - dijo ella acercándose para besarme en la mejilla - eres el mejor

Sonreí un poco y la vi salir de la casa con el tonto de Ty. Di un suspiro pesado y mire a las chicas mas tranquilo. Poco después me di cuenta de algo que antes no, Emily tenía cabecita escondida en mi pecho y apretaba mi polera con fuerza. Note que cada vez que Ty aparecía ella hacía esto, aunque no era solo con Ty, con Nerea también, tal vez presentía que alguien le quería hacer daño a Stella y se asustaba como para evitarlo... yo se, que si Emily quisiera, ella podría defender a Stella sola con solo un poco de magia, conozco a mi hija y se que es capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

necesitaba aire - dije sonriendo mientras respiraba hondo - he tenido un día de lo mas pesado pero muy encantador

¿encantador? - levanto la ceja Ty confundido.

si, ¡Emily dijo papá! - chille emocionada - se escucho tan encantador cuando le dijo papá a Brandon y lo no hizo mas que abrazarla emocionado

ya veo - dijo Ty con un tono indiferente - ha de haber sido... interesante

¿interesante? no, esa palabra no le llega ni a los talones a la emoción que sentí al escucharla decir papá - dije sonriendo emocionada - también cuando dijo mamá pero ahí estaba pendiente de otra cosa aunque aun así emocionada

si, eso debió haber sido bueno - dijo Ty algo molesto - Stelly, ¿es cierto que te casaras?

oh si - dije sonriendo - en pocas semanas, tres a decir verdad

¿tres semanas? - dijo sorprendido aunque preocupado - vaya, eso es... una noticia impactante

¿crees? bueno no se si tanto - dije despreocupada mientras caminábamos - pero anhelo el día pronto, ya quiero casarme con Brandon

bueno, tiene suerte - dijo Ty tranquilo - cualquiera que tenga la suerte de tenerte como novia es un afortunado y mas aun si se va a casar contigo. Aunque claro, si lo piensas bien yo fui tu primer prometido

si pero ya no - dije negando con la cabeza.

aun así puedo irrumpir en la boda y evitar que te cases - dijo sonriendo. Me detuve en seco y lo mire estupefactas, él me miro tranquilo y luego rió - es broma, no te arruinare tu gran día

ah, me asuste - dije mas aliviada - woo, que bueno que no lo harás

¿quieres comer un helado? - pregunto sonriendo Ty mientras caminábamos nuevamente a una heladería.

bueno, las chicas dijeron nada de café pero no dijeron nada de helado - dije pensativa - así que si

¿desde cuando las personas te dicen que hacer? ¿por qué dejas que tus amigas te controlen? - pregunto Ty curioso mientras nos poníamos a la fila para comprar el helado.

si te soy honesta no lo se - negué con la cabeza - pero las chicas son como mis hermanas por lo que siempre quieren lo mejor para mi y no me molesta

bien - dijo sonriendo. Miro a la chica que atendía el puesto y sonrió - uno de chocolate y otro de fresa

no lo olvidaste - dije sonriendo.

imposible olvidar que te encanta la fresa - dijo sonriendo - bueno... tampoco es imposible de olvidar si hubo una ocasión en la que no me hablaste en un día solo porque me equivoque y te compre un helado de vainilla olvidando que tu favorito es la fresa

haces bien en recordar - dije riendo.

eso me alegra - dijo Ty sacando su billetera. Vi una hoja caerse así que me incline y la recogí.

¿que tienes ahí? - pregunte tomando la hoja que resulto ser una foto y no cualquier foto, era la misma foto que Bloom tenía, la que dijo que le habían arrastrado bajo la puerta. Di vuelta la foto y note que esta era original, no una copia como la de Bloom. Mire a Ty y supe que él había tomado la foto - oh no... es mentira

parece que he sido descubierto - dijo Ty sonriendo tranquilo - es una pena no poder seguir con la mentira

_~ Flash Back ~_

_no todos los que te rodean son sinceros - dijo Athan serio._

_¿de que hablas? - fruncí el ceño confundida._

_alguien te miente, dice ser tu amigo pero es mentira, es alguien que trabajo con nosotros - dijo Akane seria - no te diré quien es porque no es mi asunto_

_deben estar mintiendo - dije rodando los ojos._

_quien tomo la foto es quien te miente - dijo Athan serio - piénsalo bien Stella_

_¿como sabes sobre la foto? - pregunte enseguida de haberlo escuchado._

_te dije, es alguien que estuvo con nosotros y ahora que nosotros estamos aquí tras las rejas hace lo quiere - dijo Akane despreocupada - ese alguien se hace pasar por tu amigo e intenta hacerte daño, el cigarro, los frenos cortados y el casi atropello son solo el inició_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

tu ayudaste a Akane - dije retrocediendo - me mentiste...

Stella escucha, esto tiene una explicación y solo será la verdad - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

no, ¡Tu cortaste los frenos de mi auto! - dije retrocediendo enseguida - fuiste tu quien casi me atropella, enviaste la foto a Bloom, trabajaste con Akane...

bien, esta mas que dicho - sonrió algo siniestro - vaya que tonto, pensé que podía mantenerlo por mas tiempo

Me di la vuelta y corrí para alejarme pero parecía ser que Ty me seguía y era mas rápido ya que apenas logre avanzar una cuadra cuando sentí que me tomaba del brazo y me daba la vuelta. Lo mire a los ojos y pude notar odio en ellos, rencor. Tenía miedo, era la primera vez que veía a Ty así, nunca pensé que él podía hacerme algo así, era mi amigo... uno falso.

no te iras hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir - dijo Ty enojado.

suéltame, me lastimas - dije intentando hacer que me soltara.

no, tu no te irás hasta que me escuches - dijo él mirándome enojado - ¿crees que fue lindo? ¿crees que fue lindo como te alejabas de mi y te ibas con ese estúpido escudero? no te encontré por error, vine a buscarte para llevarte conmigo devuelta ¿pero que paso? te encontré con un estúpido escudero y embarazada de ese imbécil... Dios, ibas a tener un bebé... un maldito bebé con...

No pude seguir escuchando y él no pudo seguir hablando ya que mi mano, la que estaba suelta, termino estrellándose en su cara. Ty me soltó y retrocedió llevando su mano a su mejilla.

no me interesan tus razones, pero con mi hija no te vas a meter y mucho menos la vas a insultar, tampoco con Brandon porque te guste o no yo los amo a ambos - dije enojada - no te quiero ver mas ¿me escuchaste? me mentiste y sobre todo estabas con Akane... ¡Akane!...

Ty me miro enojado - lo hice porque estaba enojado, yo te quería para mi y no para ese imbécil .. es por eso que me quería deshacer de ese bebé... se que si ese bebé no existe entonces tu y el escudero no se pueden casar por lo que hable con Nerea y le propuse un trato... uno que nos beneficiaria a ambos...

tu eres el prometido de Daniela - dije retrocediendo - tu le dijiste a Nerea que lastimara a Emily, sabías que si yo iba Nerea mataría a Emily...

así es, ya no me importas tu, solo quería deshacerme de ese bebé... esa maldita separación que nos alejaba a ambos... Emily... vaya... te juro que el solo ver a esa niña era una tortura por lo que iba a deshacerme de ella... - dijo Ty mirándome enojado y avanzando mientras yo retrocedía.

Negué con la cabeza y salí arrancando de ahí. No se si me seguía o no pero logre llegar a mi casa sin problemas. Me recargue en la puerta mientras esperaba a que mi respiración agitada se tranquilizara.

Stella - escuche las voces de las chicas. Mire a las chicas y entre ellas a Brandon y a Emily. Me acerque a él que estaba preocupado y lo abracé con fuerza ante su mirada confundida y preocupada.

¿estas bien? - pregunto él preocupado.

¿que ha pasado? - pregunto Bloom y luego sentí una mano en mi hombro pero no era una de las manos ya que estaba sus manos se encontraban en mi espalda por lo que supuse que era de Bloom o alguna de la chicas.

Ignore a Bloom mire a Brandon a los ojos - lo siento, enserio lo siento tu tenías razón y yo no perdóname...

claro pero.. ¿de que hablas? - pregunto confundido.

de Ty - dije mientras algunas lagrimas corrían de mis ojos. El rostro confundido de Brandon se torno enojado y apretó con fuerza los dientes.

¿que te hizo? - pregunto enojado. Abrí la boca pero nada salió así que recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Brandon, él solo se limito a abrazarme con fuerza.

mamá - escuche a Emily. Abrí mis ojos, que estaban cerrados, sorprendida y me separe de golpe de Brandon. Tome a Emily en mis brazos y la abrace con fuerza también. No quería separarme de ella, no quería perderla, no quería que nadie mas que la chicas, Brandon, los chicos y mis padres, los de Brandon también, estuvieran cerca de ella. Solo ellos y las Pixies, nadie mas, nadie mas que no sean de verdadera confianza.

mi Princesa - dije abrazándola preocupada.

Stella, ¿que ha pasado? - pregunto Bloom nuevamente.

Ty estuvo trabajando con Akane - dije preocupada - él te envió la foto e intento deshacerse de Emily pidiéndole a Nerea que me amenace y también... causo lo que pudo haber sido un accidente para mi... los frenos cortados, el cigarro, el casi atropello... todo

ese imbécil - dijo Brandon enojado - lo voy a matar ahora mismo

no, no tu no irás - dijo Sky tomándolo del brazo y evitando que saliera - Stella, ¿que mas te dijo?

bueno, dijo que odiaba a Brandon - dije preocupada.

cretino - dijo Brandon aun mas enojado.

y a Emily mas por ser hija de él y mía - dije preocupada.

se acabo, eso si que no se lo perdono - dijo Brandon enojado - suéltame para que pueda ir a arreglarle los dientes a ese imbécil

tu no eres dentista - dijo Liam confundido.

exacto - dijo Brandon enojado - le tirare todos los dientes y luego lo sepultare en una tumba

¡Brandon! - dijeron todos.

tu hija esta escuchando - dijo Sky algo molesto.

no me importa, ese imbécil me las pagara - dijo Brandon enojado.

se acabo, expulsado - dijo Sky serio.

¿que? no, no puedes... - intento decir Brandon.

estas expulsado, a tu habitación - dijo Sky apuntando a las escaleras.

bien - dijo Brandon a regaña dientes mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para poder ir a nuestra habitación.

Stella, ¿como lo descubriste? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

Ty dejo caer la foto y un recuerdo se me vino a la mente. Akane me dijo que alguien se hacía pasar por un amigo pero era un farsante - dije mirando hacia arriba preocupada por Brandon - chicos iré a hablar con Brandon, luego hablamos de Ty

Subí las escaleras y fu a buscar a Brandon. Entre en mi habitación y lo vi ahí sentado con la cara entre las manos. Me acerque a él aun con la pequeñita en mis brazos. Me senté a su lado y lo mire preocupada.

Brandon... - lo llame preocupada.

quisiera matarlo - dijo Brandon preocupado.

Brandon, tenías razón - dije preocupada.

escúchame Stella, ya no importa - dijo él sonriendo un poco - pero aun así si veo al imbécil lo matare

no te rebajes a su nivel - dije colocando una mano en el hombro.

.: Brandon :.

Mire a Stella preocupado y luego di un suspiro. Ella tenía razón, no podía rebajarme al nivel de ese tonto pero no podía impedirlo. Ese tonto, ese estúpido intento lastimar a Stella e insulto a mi hija, esto ya es personal.

recuerda que Ty pudo ser alguien para mi pero es pasado, y ahora... ahora si no lo quiero ver cerca - dijo Stella mirándome preocupada.

me alegra haberte conocido antes de que te casaras con él - dije mirando a Stella - tu no mereces a un tonto que te haga daño y te mienta

Brandon, yo te tengo a ti y a Emily - dijo ella mirándome a los ojos - Te Amo a ti, contigo me casare

gracias - dije sonriendo - yo también Te Amo

Mire a Stella y luego a Emily. Coloque una mano en su cabecita y luego sonreí un poco. Ty perdió a Stella hace mucho y ahora ella esta conmigo, me ama a mi y conmigo tuvo una hija, no con él. Ella me dio su primera vez a mi y muchas veces me dijo que me amaba, aun lo hace y todo es suficiente para saber que realmente soy el único hombre en su vida y que no me cambiaría por ese Príncipe idiota.

Mas tarde, por la noche, Stella estaba durmiendo a mi lado, yo solo podía mirarla con una sonrisa y mas que eso ya que Emily estaba acurrucada en su pecho. Ella no quería separarse de Emily así que le dije que durmiera con nosotros.

Me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación silencio, era un poco mas haya de media noche y todos dormían. Salí al jardín un rato y vi a un león alado recostado en el césped. Lo mire sorprendido y preocupado ya que no tenía mi arma conmigo así que retrocedí unos paso. El pareció haberme oído y me miro serio o bueno, su mirada era así o que se yo.

Se levanto del suelo y esas grandes alas que tenía en la espalda lo cubrieron por completo, luego al separarse me dejaron ver claramente a un ángel con un resplandeciente brillo amarillo, era Soleil.

Dios... me asustaste - dije con voz baja - no sabía que podías convertirte en un león

soy mitad león y mitad ángel, ambos alados como ves - dijo él sonriendo - Lune es mitad caballo, un pegaso, y mitad ángel también

¿Lune? - pregunte confundido.

la protectora de la luna, guardiana de Stella - dijo Soleil sonriendo.

Camine hasta él lentamente y lo mire confundido - ¿por qué tiene dos guardianes?

por sus padres - dijo Soleil sonriendo - ¿nunca les contó? - negué con la cabeza y me senté en el pasto, él hizo mismo y me sonrió - yo era el guardián de el Rey Radius hasta que nació Stella, Lune era la guardiana de la Diosa Selene. Ambos reyes creyeron que lo mejor para su hija era que tuviera una buena protección por lo que nos ordenaron ser sus guardianes, en caso de que la Princesa estuviera en un verdadero peligro nosotros apareceríamos y la protegeríamos

¿donde estaban cuando Akane apareció? - pregunte curioso.

por ordenes de ella misma... lejos - dijo él serio - la Princesa puede ser terca pero aun desde lejos estuvimos cuidándola en todo momento

Stella... - susurre preocupado. Apreté mi puño con fuerza y levante la vista a las estrellas. No me habían dejado ir a golpear a Ty, iría ahora pero no tenía caso ya que ese cobarde debe de haber arrancado, de todos modos no se donde se oculta. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamiento que no note cuando Soleil se había transformado en león nuevamente - estas las vas a pagar Ty... te metiste con mi novia y mi hija... no se va a quedar así

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina todo. Bueno, el final... algo diferente quedo ya que planeaba algo... totalmente de suspenso pero siento que quedo bien así... ahora jijiji... las cosas van cambiando un poco y... ¿por qué será que Stella no quiere pelear contra su prima? ¿será cierto lo que dijo? ¿que va a suceder luego?

**Próximamente: El Rey de las Bromas**

¡Fuego abajo! - grito Liam jalando una cuerda y dejando caer mas de diez litros de agua.

¡Mi cabello! - grito Stella molesta - ¡LIAM!

es el día de las bromas - dijo Liam sonriendo - y yo... ¡Seré el Rey de las bromas!

este año habrá una chica - dijo Musa sonriendo - así que Nabu, perderás tu titulo y pasaras al olvido

tu no puedes jugar - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza - estas embarazada y es peligroso

que mala suerte - dijo Bloom con un puchero.

recuerden las reglas, si te embroman, estas fuera y nada de magia para las chicas - dijo Helio sonriendo.

Flora, ¿me pasas un pote para poner mis uvas? - pregunto Riven sonriendo.

¡Riven! - se quejo Flora mientras varios paquetes de azúcar y sal le caían en la cabeza.

creo que es peligroso para ti Princesa - dijo Soleil preocupado - no deberías jugar a eso

y el nuevo rey o reina de las bromas es... - dijo Sky con cara de pocos amigos al igual que los demás.

~ Comentarios:

- Wings Are Made To Fly: Wuaksjkas es que pasaba por un momento de enojo en aquel momento cuando leí tu comentario jeje. ¡Shi! es tan tierna la lindura. aaww las Trix, que lindos recuerdos jeje. Si son malas pero ya que no iba a tener batalla en este fics necesitaba a un personaje antagonista bien malo y ¿por que no tener una luna negra?

- hillawinxclub: Corrección, aun no se sabe si son gemelos o mellizos jeje si todos las odian

- star 123: Tienes razón en todo! Bloom, Stella, el cuaderno, el trono... espera el cuaderno no estoy muy segura de si pensamos en lo mismo. Cierto, cierto, reacciones diferente... de nuevo ¿pensamos lo mismo? que lo golpeo, se lo merecía

- MiraNda: Como van las cosas... parece difícil que lo recupere, y mas porque no quiere. Esperemos que la idea que tienes sea la misma que hay aquí en el fics... oh y lo de Ty aun no termina, solo puse un capítulo de intermedio ya que dps no tendría donde ponerlo porque... bueno, lo sabrán luego.

Bueno eso... todo por hoy :c... no quiero ser mala pero he pensado que como vamos comentando no llegare a los 300 _buuu :c_ pero bueno. Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado y el siguiente pondré todo el empeño para que salga divertido jeje ¿quien sera el nuevo rey de las bromas?

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	22. Chapter 22: El Rey de las Bromas

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 22:

El Rey de las Bromas

.: Liam :.

Me pare en el barandal lentamente y sin hacer ruido ya que abajo, en el living estaban Bloom, Flora, Helio, Stella y Sky. No hablaban mucho pero estaban haciendo algunas cosas por ejemplo y Bloom y Sky hablaban sobre los bebés, Flora y Helio veían unas plantas nuevas y Stella ojeaba una revista de modas. Sonreí un poco y mire a mi izquierda, bajando las escaleras estaba una cuerda, pase la vista al techo y una maya que sujeta mas de diez litros de agua en varias bombitas.

Sonreí malicioso y camine hasta las escaleras lentamente pero me detuve al escuchar a Emily llamar a Stella. Me di la vuelta y la vi gateando por el pasillo. Mire a Stella y note que aun no se daba cuenta de que Emily la estaba llamando así que camine hasta la bebé y la tome en brazos. Entre en la habitación de Emily y no vi a Brandon, luego salí y entre en la habitación de Stella donde lo vi mirando una revista de muebles.

oye, tu hija gateaba por el pasillo - dije caminando con la bebé en mis brazos. Deje a la pequeña en la cama y mire a Brandon tranquilo, él solo me sonrió y tomo a Emily. Salí de la habitación y volví a las escaleras.

Nadie se había movido de donde estaba, perfecto para mi. Camine hasta la mitad de las escaleras y me acerque al barandal tome la cuerda y mire a todos con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí con la cuerda y las bombitas.

¡Fuego abajo! - grite jalando la cuerda y dejando caer todas las bombitas de agua.

Las chicas se encogieron de hombros mientras abrían la boca sorprendidas mientras que los chicos cerraron los ojos sorprendido. Note que todos me miraron mientras yo me reía a carcajadas. Pronto los demás vinieron corriendo de sus habitaciones y miraron sorprendido toda la casa.

¿que paso aquí? - pregunto Timmy sorprendido.

¡Mi cabello! - grito Stella molesta - ¡LIAM! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Me reí a carcajadas aun y lleve las manos a mi estomago como si eso intentara aliviar el dolor pero no era así. Estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndome por la risa que no me di ni cuenta de cuando Stella subió las escaleras y se paro frente a mi. Me levante del suelo con ayuda de Nabu y mire a Stella sin reprimir la risa aun. Ella estaba enojada y toda mojada. Me golpeo con su cabello y subió las escaleras enojadas.

Liam no fue gracioso - dijo Flora molesta. Se abrazo a si misma y subió las escaleras también solo que a diferencia de Stella ella no me golpeo. Seguí riendo y recibi otro golpe, pero de parte de Bloom que subió las escaleras también. Los chicos me miraron molestos pero no dijeron nada, solo rodaron los ojos y subieron también.

¿que hiciste? - pregunto Nabu confundido. Coloque una mano en su hombro e intente calmarme un poco pero era imposible.

yo- yo- lancé... el techo... bombitas de agua - dije entre risas incontenibles - mas de diez litros de agua...

Nabu me miro estupefacto al igual que los demás y luego solo suspiro aliviado - pensé que había sido algo peor

¿que- que hay de malo? - pregunte quitando unas lagrimas de mis ojos - fue estupendo

¿por qué les lanzaste agua? - pregunto Layla confundida.

porque es el día de las bromas - dije con un tono obvio pero todos me miraron confundido - ¿que? ¿ustedes no lo hacen?

si, pero no después de lo que sucedió el año pasado - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza mientras Nabu silvaba y miraba al techo.

pero yo gane ¿si? - dijo Nabu con una sonrisa.

con trampas - dijo Brandon molesto mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a ver a Stella.

¿una competencia? - pregunte confundido - ¿no se hacen bromas así nada mas?

tenemos algo así como una tradición todos nos hacemos bromas y el que cae en una de ellas queda expulsado hasta que solo queda uno - me explico Layla tranquila - pero fueron canceladas por lo que hizo Nabu el año pasado

¿que hizo? - pregunte confundido.

cosas por las cuales el día de las bromas esta prohibido aquí - dijo Timmy tranquilo mientras volvía a su habitación.

Stella estaba embarazada para entonces - dijo Layla mordiéndose el labio inferior - y digamos que la broma de Nabu casi la pone en peligro

¿que le hizo? - pregunte impaciente.

fue una broma pesada, no hay que hablar de eso - dijo Nabu negando con la cabeza.

que mal, y yo que estaba emocionado - dije suspirando lentamente. Agache la cabeza y camine hasta la habitación de Flora para poder disculparme con ella y Helio, luego a la de Bloom y Sky y para terminar a la de Stella. Después de haberme disculpado con todos comencé a limpiar el desastre de agua que había en el living.

La duda sobre la broma de Nabu me carcomía por dentro. Yo tenía que saber que fue lo que hizo y seguro Stella me podía decir pero al parecer ella esta enojada por lo de la broma del agua por lo que no me hablaba.

vas a terminar mañana - escuche la voz de Musa provenir desde las escaleras. Mire a Musa y suspire para luego seguir sacando el agua con una cubeta - ¿necesitas ayuda?

no, ¿por qué no celebran el día de las bromas? - pregunte sin mirarla.

fue por una broma de Nabu - dijo Musa. La mire y la vi sentada en las escaleras tranquila - ¿no te lo dijeron?

no quisieron - dije negando con la cabeza.

él año pasado, cuando hicimos el día de las bromas, a Nabu se le paso la mano - dijo Musa tranquila - y aunque fue divertido fue un poco peligroso

pero, ¿que paso? - pregunte caminando hacia ella.

Nabu puso mantequilla en toda la escalera, luego, puso una montaña de plumas y arriba un bote de pintura - dijo apuntando al final de la escalera - la broma iba dirigida a Sky ya que él y Nabu eran los únicos que quedaban en el juego pero Stella iba camino a la cocina, bajando las escaleras, cayo todos los escalones y aterrizo en las plumas, luego al pinta cayo sobre ella y cuando intento levantarse se resbalo y choco

parece una broma divertida - dije riendo un poco.

si pero no para Stella, estaba embarazada - dijo Musa con una mueca - tenía ocho meses

oh Dios - dije sorprendido - eso no es bueno

exacto - dijo Musa asintiendo.

¿y que paso después? - pregunte curioso.

Stella tuvo un ataque de rabia y casi mata a Nabu - dijo Musa con una sonrisa divertida - desde entonces se cancelo el día de las bromas

¿y los chicos? ¿que paso? ¿quien gano? - pregunte impaciente.

Nabu, Sky tropezó en la escalera con una broma suya - dijo Musa riendo.

vaya, eso es divertido - dije riendo un poco - ¿por qué Stella estaba jugando si estaba embarazada?

no estaba jugando - dijo Musa con un tono obvio - ella iba a comer a la cocina, estaba como Bloom ahora pero peor

¿por qué? - pregunte riendo.

estaba en el octavo mes, las cosas comenzaron tranquilas y empeoraron - dijo Musa riendo - Bloom esta en su fase de tranquilidad

no lo creo, se despierta todas las noches a comer - dije riendo mientras volvía a meter el agua en un cubo para luego arrojarlo por la ventana.

los vecinos se van a quejar - dijo Musa riendo un poco.

no importa - dije riendo.

con magia esto quedaría mejor - dijo Musa tranquila.

si, pero creo que es mejor molestar a los vecinos en un día tan especial - dije sonriendo infantilmente.

mientras no nos demanden - dijo Musa levantándose de la escalera y dando la vuelta para subir - que tengas suerte

* * *

.: Brandon :.

no lo se, la broma de Nabu el año pasado no fue linda - dijo Stella mientras jugaba con Emily en la cama - yo caí de las escaleras

pero el lado bueno iba para Sky la broma - dije riendo tranquilo.

escucha no participe el año pasado y no lo haré ahora - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza.

pero ya no estas embarazada - dije sonriendo un poco - lo que significa que no tienes excusa

aun así, hay que cuidar a Emily y no pienso actuar como paranoica mientras lo hago - dijo Stella sentándose en forma de meditación mientras Emily gateaba hasta la orilla de la cama - no Emily - la tomo en sus brazos antes de que ella cayera de la cama.

esta muy inquieta - dije mirando a la pequeña a través del espejo.

ya lo se, y es una razón aun mayor para no jugar - dijo Stella tranquila - además, dijiste que iríamos a ver los muebles

ah es verdad - dije dando la vuelta.

Brandon, ¿traerías el biberón de Emily? - pregunto Stella mientras sentaba a la pequeña.

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Salí de mi habitación y fui por el biberón de Emily. Iba a bajar las escaleras pero vi a Liam quitando el agua que estaba esparcida por todo el piso y la lanzaba por la ventana.

los vecinos se van a quejar - dije mirándolo tranquilo.

da igual, es el día de las bromas - dijo con una sonrisa.

como digas - dije sonriendo - ¿la cocina esta inundada?

si - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿necesitas algo?

un biberón para Emily - dije tranquilo - ¿sabes hacer uno?

no, ni idea - dijo Liam negando con la cabeza.

Di un resoplido y baje las escaleras hasta pisar el agua. Rodé los ojos y camine hasta la cocina con el agua hasta los tobillos, ahora me pregunto de donde salio tanta si Liam dijo que tiro mas de diez litros, no es tanto para inundar la casa así. Entre en la cocina y vi que había menos agua así que sonreí. Fui hasta el mesón, saque el biberón y la leche. Después de unos minutos subí a la habitación para entregarle el biberón a Stella.

Emily, ya, quédate quieta - escuche a Stella. Entre en la habitación y la vi haciéndole cosquillas a Emily - haber si así ya no te mueves tanto

papá - dijo apuntándome.

Liam sigue limpiando abajo - dijo Stella mirando mis pies - no entres así, vas a mojar la alfombra y el olor a alfombra mojada no es lindo

lo se - dije riendo mientras me quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines. Los deje fuera y luego doble mis jeans un poco hacía arriba y luego entre tranquilo. Camine hasta Stella y le entregue el biberón.

ahora si Emily - dijo ella tomando a la pequeña.

¿no crees que sería lindo jugar al rey de las bromas? - pregunte sonriendo mientras me sentaba en la cama - sera divertido

no - dijo ella con firmeza mientras le daba el biberón a Emily - ¿crees que si comienza a caminar sea mas inquieta que ahora?

Lo pensé un poco y negué con la cabeza - no lo se, ¿por?

curiosidad - dije tranquila.

ya puede pararse... con ayuda - dije riendo - pero no quiere caminar a menos que sea gateando

creo que extraño aquellos días en que Emily solo podía sonreír sin hacer mas - dijo Stella mirando a la pequeña mientras ella tomaba del biberón tranquilamente.

se vuelve mas inquieta conforme va creciendo - dije sonriendo.

da igual, yo al fin puedo dormir por las noches - dijo Stella sonriendo algo infantil - y ya no tengo tantas peleas para que se duerma

es cierto - dije asintiendo con la cabeza. Mire a Stella con una sonrisa y la besé en la mejilla, luego salí de la habitación para recoger mis cosas que estaban fuera.

hey Brandon - escuche a Sky detrás de mi.

¿que sucede? - pregunte tranquilo mientras tomaba mis cosas.

nos reunimos con los chicos y pensamos que era mejor retomar el día de las bromas - dijo sonriendo - es un día al año y creo que es mejor hacerlo

también pensaba lo mismo pero Stella no quiere - dije negando con la cabeza - la broma de Nabu fue mala y además Bloom esta embarazada ahora por lo que no es mejor que antes la situación

Bloom tiene tres meses, no es peor que con Stella - dijo Nabu a la defensiva.

ella no va a jugar - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza.

¿entonces que? ¿lo haremos? - pregunte sonriendo.

los chicos están de acuerdo, menos Timmy, y nos falta hablar con las chicas - dijo Riven sonriendo.

genial - dije sonriendo.

dile a Stella que baje, Liam ya quito el agua y vamos a hablar sobre esto - dijo Sky sonriendo.

bien - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Me encontraba de brazos cruzada y piernas cruzadas. Miraba a Sky molesta y no decía nada a pesar de que Brandon se disculpaba, yo solo lo ignoraba. Estaba molesta ya que Brandon me obligo a bajar para escuchar a Sky y ver que íbamos a hacer en este famoso y tonto día de las bromas. Anteriormente me gustaba pero después de lo del año pasado olvidenlo, este día paso a mi lista negra.

entonces, nosotros hablamos y pensamos que era lo mejor - dijo Sky sonriendo - es un día especial, algo que se da una vez al año y no podemos desperdiciarlo

si pero olvidas que yo caí de las escaleras estando embarazada de Emily, tenía ocho meses - dije molesta - conmigo no cuenten si van a jugar

vamos no seas aburrida - dijo Layla sonriendo - sera divertido y ya no estas embarazada por lo que no hay de que preocuparse

pero Bloom si lo esta y no pienses que dejare que a mis sobrinitos les suceda algo - dije negando con la cabeza - así que no

tranquila, Bloom no va a jugar - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza.

¿que? no puedes impedírmelo - dijo Bloom molesta.

tu no puedes jugar - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza - estas embarazada y es peligroso

no me va a suceder lo mismo que Stella - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - además yo tengo tres meses no ocho

dije que no - dijo Sky con un tono autoritario - no me voy a arriesgar, y mas aun cuando estos dos son un peligro

oye - dijeron ofendidos Nabu y Liam.

que mala suerte - dijo Bloom con un puchero.

¿entonces lo haremos? - pregunto Flora sonriendo.

si - dijeron las demás chicas sonriendo, incluyendo a Tecna que parecía feliz.

a mi no me cuenten - negué con la cabeza.

es el día de las bromas - dijo Liam sonriendo - y yo... ¡Seré el Rey de las bromas!

este año habrá una chica - dijo Musa sonriendo - así que Nabu, perderás tu titulo y pasaras al olvido

no, no, espere, esperen... mi titulo nadie me lo quita - dijo Nabu negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Rodé los ojos y me levante del sillón - lo que sea, yo no participare así que mas les vale no embromarme o las pagaran

lo que digas - dijeron los chicos sonriendo.

recuerden las reglas, si te embroman, estas fuera y nada de magia para las chicas, oh y para ustedes dos también - dijo Helio sonriendo y apuntando a Nabu y Liam. Gruñí un poco y salí al jardín. Vi a Soleil ahí recostado en el pasto tranquilo, mire al cielo y vi el sol algo débil ya que las nubes lo cubrían por completo.

no me gusta cuando esta nublado - dije caminando hasta él tranquila.

lo se - dijo él sin mirarme - he estado pensando en lo que pueda suceder ahora en la luna

¿de que te preocupas? - pregunte extrañada - tu vives en Solaria

si pero Lune esta allí - dijo Soleil preocupado - y tu madre... Daniela no puede acceder al trono

ni yo - negué con la cabeza - no lo haré

tienes que hacerlo - dijo él levantándose - no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados, es tu reino

era mi reino... de hecho es de mi madre - corregí tranquila - y escucha no quiero ser mala pero mi padre exagera con tenerte aquí cuidándome puedo hacerlo sola y sin problemas. Me he cuidado sola desde hace mucho tiempo y lo sabes

te vuelves mas terca con los años - dijo él tranquilo.

¿me estas llamando vieja? - fruncí el ceño.

algo - dijo despreocupado y luego me miro enojado - deberías hacerte cargo del reino de tu madre. Eres la Princesa de la Luna, tu eres quien debes acceder al trono no tu prima. Te vas a casar en dos semana y sigues actuando como una niña, tienes una hija y no le das el ejemplo de un adulto... se responsable y hazte cargo de tu error y remedialo, ve a enfrentar a tu prima y recupera tu trono

no me voy a quedar escuchando lo que tengas que decirme porque no haré caso - dije levantándome del suelo molesta - y tu deberías de olvidarte de eso también

Me di la vuelta y volví a la casa ignorando el rugido de Soleil. Entre en la casa y vi que los demás no estaban ahí conmigo por lo que supuse ya se habían ido a planear sus bromas o la mayoría ya empezó a ponerlas en marcha. Me senté en el sillón tranquila y encendí la televisión tranquila.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Baje las escaleras con mucha cautela, en mi mano llevaba un globo con harina en el la otra uno con pintura. Al ver que no habían moros en la costa camine tranquila hasta la cocina. Deje ambos globos en la mesa y saque algo del refrigerador, no sin antes usar una tapa como escudo. Saque un trozo de melón y lo puse en un plato.

Al poco tiempo, antes de que saliera entro Riven y se dirigió de lo mas tranquilo al refrigerador. Lo mire de reojo preocupada y alerta, aun tenía los globos conmigo por cualquier cosa pero Riven estaba tan calmado que no parecía planear algo.

Flora, ¿me pasas un pote para poner mis uvas? - pregunto Riven sonriendo.

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Camine hasta el mueble, uno que estaba en altura, y abrí la puerta para sacar un pote.

¡Riven! - grite mientras sentía caer sobre mi varios sobres pequeños de, seguramente, azúcar o sal. Cuando dejaron de caer mire a Riven molesta.

¡Embromada! - dijo riendo - una menos quedan nueve

Salí de la cocina molesta dejando los globos y el melón. Al salir vi a Stella sentada en el living tranquila mirando la tv. Ella me miro de reojo y luego bufo, volvió a prestar atención a la pasarela que estaba mirando sin preguntarme nada. Subí a mi habitación y antes de entrar escuche algo como una explosión, luego vi a Timmy salir cubierto de algo blanco, era un polvo.

¿que te paso? - pregunte sorprendida.

embromado - escuche a Musa reír.

no se vale dentro de la habitación - dijo Timmy molesto.

pero no te ataque en tu habitación, lo hice en la puerta la cual si cuenta - se defendió Musa riendo - uno menos...

son dos menos - escuche a Riven acercándose con una sonrisa - Flora acaba de caer

Rodé los ojos y vi a Musa y a Riven chocar las manos, fue cuando entendí que había sucedido - tienen una alianza, eso no se vale

esta prohibido tener alianzas - dijo Timmy molesto - eso es contra las reglas

no, las reglas especifican nada de magia, no embromar _dentro_ de las habitaciones y si pasan las siete las bromas pueden ser pesadas con tal de no enviar a nadie al hospital - dijo Musa volviendo a chocar las manos con Riven - no dice nada de tener alianza

por lo tanto esta permitido - dijo Riven con una sonrisa.

...¿que me tiraste? - pregunto Timmy a Musa con algo de desconfianza.

relájate, solo es harina - dijo Musa riendo.

es posible que no puedo ni comer tranquila - dije rodando los ojos. Entre en mi habitación y enseguida vi a Helio apuntándome con una pistola de agua.

no hagas nada, esta cargada y es leche cortada - dijo Helio apuntándome con el arma.

relájate, ya me embromaron - dije caminando hasta la cama.

ah, vaya que suerte - dijo Helio aliviado. Lo mire ceñuda y él solo me sonrió nervioso - quiero decir, lo lamento tanto

creo que Stella tenía razón - dije suspirando - no se puede ni comer tranquila

no te preocupes Flora, es solo un juego - dijo Helio sonriendo - uno que voy a ganar y te vengare también

es un juego, tu lo dijiste - lo mire con el ceño fruncido - no la guerra

oye... es morir o matar - dijo él moviendo el cargador de la pistola para luego apuntar a la pared - este juego dejo de ser la guerra en el momento en que Tecna casi me electrocuta

¿que? - pregunte preocupada.

me pidió que escribiera algo con una pluma que ella me dio, era una pluma toques - dijo sonriendo - por suerte me di cuenta antes y la choque con la pared

se vuelve salvaje - dije preocupada - mejor iré con Bloom

esta en su habitación - dijo Helio buscando algo entre sus cosas.

¿de donde sacaste eso? - pregunte apuntando al casco de hojas.

se lo saque a Nabu - dijo colocándoselo - es hora de escabullirse entre las plantas

tenemos flores - dije extrañada.

lo se pero Brandon y Sky están en el patio planeando algo y es hora de embromarlos - dijo sonriendo infantil.

lo que digas - dije riendo. Salí de mi habitación y fui a la de Bloom. La encontré sentada en su cama escribiendo algo en un cuaderno - hola

ah hola Flora - dijo sonriendo - ¿que sucede?

ya me embromaron - dije molesta mientras caminaba hasta la cama - ¿que haces?

escribía unas cosas, planeaba en nombres para los pequeños - dijo sonriendo - varios de mujer y varios de hombres

Bloom aun no sabes que vas a tener - dije riendo - ¿por qué piensas tan rápido?

no lo se, estoy emocionada eso es todo - dijo Bloom sonriendo - mira, Johan _(Pronunciación: yojan)_ y Elias si son varones, Elisabhett y Lisa si son mujeres y...

ok ok, es mejor que no lo pienses aun - dije riendo - ya que te veo tan entusiasta con eso es mejor que dejes la emoción para cuando llegue la cita medica

¿sabes? cambiando de tema, he estado pensando que no quiero que Stella se vaya - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - sería como separar a las Winx

no podemos hacer nada si ella quiere irse - dije encogiéndome de hombros - y no hay forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión ya que dijo que ya compraron el departamento y Brandon ya fue a ver la pintura

sera extraño no tenerla aquí con Emily y Brandon - suspiro Bloom algo triste. Torcí los labios y asentí con la cabeza ya que entendía que Bloom era su mejor amiga y mas difícil era para ellas separarse. Mire la lista en el cuaderno y pude ver mas de cuarenta nombres, tanto como de chica como de chico.

* * *

.: Sky :.

bien, esto es lo mejor - dije mirando la catapulta que habíamos construido - escucha, solo ponemos la comida y llamamos a quien sea

luego lanzamos la comida y ¡Bam! sera uno menos al instante - dijo Brandon sonriendo emocionado.

si, ¿que trajiste? - pregunte sonriendo.

traje... anchoas, mostaza, huevos... - me entrego las cosas mientras yo sonreía - algunas plumas para la decoración y sobre todo el ingrediente especial

la sustancia x mejor conocida como leche cortada - dije riendo mientras tomaba el frasco - oh Dios, esta cosa huele horrible

Vi a Brandon sacar su celular y mirarme sonriendo - le envié un mensaje a Liam, esto sera emocionante

¿esta bien que hagan esto? - pregunto Soleil mirándonos desde donde estaba recostado - parece una estupidez y algo peligroso

relájate amigo, nada sucederá - dije sonriendo.

si, lo atornillamos bien por lo que el brazo no saldrá volando - dijo Brandon sonriendo - oh ahí vienen

Vi la puerta abrirse y lancé la palanca para que nuestra mezcla se disparara pero en vez de eso el brazo salio volando y cayo seca de la entrada. Me fije bien y vi a Stella con una mirada sorprendida y asustada.

¡Princesa! - dijo Soleil corriendo hacía ella.

¡Stella! - dijo Brandon corriendo también. Mire la catapulta extrañado y me dije que en el pasto había un tornillo, mire el manual y note que este tornillo era el que sujetaba todo.

oh oh - dije preocupado. Me di la vuelta y corrí a ver si Stella estaba bien - ¿estas bien?

si, ¿pero por qué me atacan con eso? - pregunto molesta.

pensamos que eras Liam, le envié un mensaje y no vino - dijo Brandon confundido.

no, me enviaste un mensaje a mi pidiendo que viniera a verte - dijo Stella mostrando su celular.

oh si, me equivoque - dijo Brandon mirando su celular con una sonrisa nerviosa - el lado bueno es que nada te paso

creo que es peligroso para ti Princesa - dijo Soleil preocupado - no deberías jugar a eso

yo no estoy jugando - dijo Stella molesta - par de tontos, deben tener cuidado o causaran otro accidente

oh vamos no enojes - pidió Brandon preocupado - por favor linda

yo me voy - dijo Stella dando la vuelta. Mire a Brandon preocupado y luego el brazo de la catapulta.

¿puedes creer que olvidamos un tornillo? - pregunte mostrándoselo.

oh rayos, eso explica - dijo Brandon tomando el tornillo - genial, dos horas de construcción para nada

* * *

.: Nabu :.

Estaba escondido detrás del sillón armado con un balde de globos que contenían pintura. Esperaba a que alguien bajara las escaleras. Hasta el momento ya están fuera Flora y Timmy. Cada vez que cae alguien nos enviamos mensajes para avisar y el siguiente que envié un mensaje será quien quedara a piedrado por mis bombitas de pintura.

Vi a Stella subir las escaleras, casi le lanzo las bombitas pero recordé que ella no estaba jugando así que espere mas tiempo. Me estaba aburriendo, llevaba cerca de una hora ahí escondido.

esto es aburrido - susurre molesto pero luego sonreír al ver a Liam bajar las escaleras. Estuve apunto de dispararle pero tuve que retroceder al ver que tenía un escudo consigo el suertudo. Note que derramo algo en el pasillo y luego paso a la escalera. Cuando estaba de espaldas a mi aproveche y dispare mis bombitas de pintura - ¡Fuego!

Él me miro sonriendo y se cubrió con su escudo de todas las bombitas que lance. Gruñí molesto al ver que se me habían acabado y Liam no estaba manchado. El saco algo detrás de su espalda y vi una pistola de agua pequeña.

me decepcionas - dijo Liam riendo - pensé que durarías mas

eso ya quisieras - dije sonriendo. Él comenzó a disparar el agua y yo corría, saltaba, me arrastraba de todo solo para poder esquivarlo.

Dios, falle - dijo mirando la pistola incrédulo. Aproveche la distracción y corrí las escaleras con cuidado al ver el liquido en ella. Entre en mi habitación y suspire preocupado.

genial, simplemente genial - dije con sarcasmo mientras caminaba a la cama - necesito algo para protegerme

Mire la hora y vi que apenas eran la una de la tarde. Di un suspiro y busque algo en mi habitación, mi casco de hojas pero no lo encontré, algún tonto me lo saco. Busque algo debajo de mi cama y sonreí al encontrar una onda. Camine hasta el baño y comencé a llenar pequeños, muy pequeños, globitos con agua para lanzarlos con la onda.

ahora si, no verán que los golpeo - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Tecna :.

Llene todo el pasillo con trampas para ratones y me subí sobre un mueble que había ahí. Tome dos pistolas cargadas con pinturas y apunte con una a mi izquierda y con la otra a mi derecha. Si tenia suerte alguien iba a pisar una trampa o terminar pintado por completo. Las trampas de ratones estaban cubiertas por una manta del mismo color que el suelo por lo que nadie las vería.

Escuche a alguien subir las escaleras y sonreí apuntando ambas pistolas a la escalera pero no vi a nadie, pronto sentí que algo caía en mi espalda y al darme la vuelta vi a Musa con una bandeja de huevos en las manos.

lo siento - dijo riendo - pero estas descalificada

Gruñí molesta y saque mi teléfono enviando un mensaje que decía _Embromada_ di un suspiro y con magia hice desaparecer las trampas para ratones. Camine hasta mi habitación y me cambie de polera ya que estaba manchada con huevo.

Después de haber sido embromada di un suspiro y fui a ver a Timmy que estaba sentado en el living usando su computadora. Camine hasta él y le sonreí.

vi tu mensaje - dijo riendo - ¿quien fue?

Musa - dije riendo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado - me lanzo un huevo en la espalda

ella y Riven están en una alianza - dijo Timmy tranquilo - esto es malo ¿sabes?

si, solo quedan Nabu, Liam, Brandon, Sky, Musa, Riven, Helio y Layla - dije riendo.

Brandon y Sky también están en alianza - dijo Timmy sonriendo - ellos y Musa con Riven, algo me dice que este año va a estar muy reñido

me sorprende que Nabu y Liam no estén en alianza - dije sonriendo tranquila.

a mi también - dijo Timmy sonriendo - lo que significa que no puede ser bueno

están divididos, eso es raro - dije riendo - ¿quien crees que gane?

no tengo ni idea pero de Layla no he sabido nada aun - dijo Timmy negando con la cabeza - se que Brandon y Sky casi matan a Stella, que Nabu y Liam tuvieron un enfrentamiento pero ninguno logro darle al otro y que Helio esta escondido en algún lado de la casa

me pregunto donde estará Layla - di un suspiro curiosa.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Fui con Flora a la habitación de Stella para estar un rato con ella. Los demás seguían en su día de las bromas y algo me dice que esto va a tardar mucho, aunque acaba de llegar un mensaje de que Tecna fue embromada. A quienes ya perdieron o no jugamos también nos llegan para estar al tanto de lo que sucede.

Entre en la habitación de Stella y la vi jugando con Emily tranquila. La pequeñita reía divertida mientras Stella le hacía cosquillas y reía también. Ver a Stella jugar con Emily me hizo pensar en los bebés que estaba esperando de Sky. En algún momento, muy lejano aun, iba a tener a mis hijos e iba a estar igual que Stella jugando así con ellos.

hola - nos saludo Stella sonriendo - ¿como están?

rogando para poder salir de la habitación sin tener que estar paranoica - dijo Flora riendo.

te comprendo, hace un rato... - intento decir Stella pero escuchamos un ruido fuerte. Mire a Flora confundida y las tres salimos de la habitación, cuatro contando a Emily que estaba en los brazos de Stella. Al salir de la habitación vimos por el pasillo a Riven de cabeza amarrado con una cuerda, como si fuera un capullo y con una cinta en la boca.

oh Dios - dijo Flora caminando hasta él. Le quito la cinta de la boca y lo miro preocupada - ¿que paso?

Layla me atrapo desprevenido - dijo Riven molesto.

bueno, eso significa que has perdido - dije riendo un poco.

esto es una locura - dijo Stella algo molesta.

mamá... - dijo Emily apuntando a Stella. Flora y yo la miramos con ternura y luego escuchamos a Riven bufar.

¿quieren bajarme de aquí? - pregunto molesto.

yo lo haré - dije sonriendo. Mire a mi derecha y vi la cuerda que sujetaba a Riven.

no espera, no lo hagas así - dijo Riven pero ya había desatado el nudo y él cayo al suelo - auch...

lo siento - dije preocupada.

volvamos a la habitación antes de que algo malo suceda - dijo Stella dando la vuelta. Flora ayudo a Riven a levantarse y luego él envió el mensaje a todos. Volví con Stella a su habitación y la vi sentarse en la cama con Emily tranquila.

mamá - la llamo Emily.

es una ternura - dije mirando a Emily a con una sonrisa. Emily comenzó a gatear por la cama hasta donde estaba Flora quien la tomo en brazos tranquila.

creo que las cosas se están poniendo muy mal - dijo Flora preocupada.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Lentamente entre en la casa con toda la cautela del mundo. Fui hasta la cocina con mucho cuidado pero antes de entrar en una mano en mi hombro. Me tensé un poco y me di la vuelta para dar un suspiro aliviado ya que era Sky.

yo primero, ten - dijo entregándome una pistola de agua.

¿que tiene? - pregunte tomándola.

salsa de tomate - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Me di la vuelta y mire hacía las escaleras mientras Sky entraba a la cocina. De pronto escuche un ruido y entre a la cocina preocupado. Vi a Sky con la polera manchada de algo blanco y con un olor horrible. Frente a él vi a Helio mirarnos con una sonrisa. Aproveche para dispararle y el se escondió entre los muebles, seguí disparando hasta que en un descuido logre darle en el pecho manchandolo de salsa.

estas fuera - dije sonriendo.

idiota - dijo Helio agachando la cabeza.

¿que me lanzaste a mi? huele horrible - dijo Sky mirando su camisa.

leche cortada - respondió Helio tranquilo.

yo me llevare esto - dije tomando la pistola de agua de Helio - e iré a buscar a Musa, primero desarme de los blanco fáciles y luego de los difíciles

oh no, Musa no es un blanco fácil - dijo Helio negando con la cabeza - ya lo intente, tuve suerte te salir con vida

Sentí mi celular vibrar y vi un mensaje de Nabu. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y mire a los chicos - Nabu fue embromado

¿que? - dijeron los dos sorprendidos.

oh, si Nabu fue embromado las cosas se ven difíciles - dijo Sky preocupado.

iré a eliminar a Liam mejor - dije preocupado - ya que Layla esta desaparecida

Salí de la cocina lentamente y subí lentamente las escaleras. Había miel en ellas, alguien quería que tropezáramos. Camine con todo el cuidado y cautela posible y entre en mi habitación algo paranoico.

¿te escondes de Layla, Musa o Liam? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

los tres - respondí suspirando mientras dejaba las cosas aun lado y camine hasta la cama - es un horror

me alegra no jugar - dijo Stella tranquila. Sentí mi celular sonar igual que el de todas. Intercambie miradas con las chicas y mire el mensaje.

_Embromado *Liam_

uuhh - dije preocupado - eso deja a Musa y Layla

estoy creyendo que tienen una alianza secreta - dijo Bloom mirando su celular.

es probable - dije asustado - me esconderé bajo la cama

¡Papá! - alzo los brazos Emily.

shh... no me delates Princesa - dije preocupado. Estaba por esconderme bajo la cama cuando una ventana de la habitación se quebró y asusto a Emily. Me acerque a ella preocupado y luego enojado camine hasta la ventana para ver que había pasado.

¡Brandon! - escuche que alguien me llamaba. Levante la vista al techo y mas de diez bombas de pintura me cayeron desde arriba. Me sacudí molesto y mire a mi atacante, Layla.

¡Oye! - grite enojado. Entre la cabeza y mire a las chicas enojado - ¡No...! digan nada

Salí de la habitación enojado e iba a gritarle a Layla pero olvide que la escalera tenía dulce y resbale hasta llegar abajo.

¡Santos cielo! ¿estas bien? - pregunto Tecna preocupada.

embromado - dijo Layla entrando por la puerta y cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

¿te has vuelto loca? quebraste mi ventana y Emily esta llorando - dije enojado.

Ay, Stella la calmara - dijo Layla despreocupado - ahora si me disculpan, me queda Musa

no es justo - dije molesto.

aja, lo que digas - dijo Layla sin prestarme atención.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Las horas pasaban y ya era muy tarde. Solo quedábamos Layla y yo en el juego, solo una de las dos iba a ganar y la otra iba a ser la Princesa de las bromas, obviamente yo iba a ganar e iba a ser la Reina. Sabía que Layla se había estado escondiendo la mayor parte del tiempo esperando la que la competencia se elimine entre si sin embargo ella elimino a Brandon, Riven y Nabu, los tres dijeron que salio de la nada lo que era preocupante ahora.

Solo quedaba una hora para las siete, lo que significaba que el juego se volvería totalmente brusco. Es matar o morir y yo no iba a morir. Busque a Layla con mucho cuidado de no toparme con ella antes y que me ataque. No baje mi guardia en ningún momento por lo que podía estar tranquila.

Yo elimine a Liam de la manera mas sencilla de todas. Escondí un lanza pinturas en las cuatro paredes del living y cuando vi la oportunidad solo las lancé contra Liam. Busque a Layla pero aun no aparecía.

¿donde estas? - murmure entrando a la cocina con cuidado. Camine hasta el refrigerador coloque una pequeña bombita de pintura que reventaría cuando se abriera el refrigerador. Luego puse otras en cada puerta, cada tapa, cada esquina que se abriera. Salí de la cocina y vi Stella entrar en ella. No le había tomado importancia hasta que la escuche gritar.

¡Stella! - entre en la cocina y la vi ahí parada con ambas manos alzadas. Ella me miro molesta, casi enojada y parecía que iba a explotar. Su cara, cabello, cuerpo estaban pintados de azul - oh oh lo siento, era para Layla

bueno ya estuvo - dijo enojada - o terminan con este tonto juego o yo entrare y les dolera a ambas

tu no puedes entrar, estamos al final del juego - dije frunciendo el ceño.

¿me quieres probar? - pregunto enojada.

no - dije algo asustada. Salió de la cocina enojada y yo me mordí el labio inferior preocupada. Camine hasta el refrigerador y puse otra bombita. Luego camine hasta el fregadero y llene una mini pistola con agua - espero que pueda vencer a Layla

* * *

.: Layla :.

Estaba arriba, en las escaleras, esperando a que Musa saliera de la cocina. Apuntaba con una onda y algunos huevos. También tenía un plan de reserva en caso de que no funcione, en el suelo justo en la entrada había algo pegajoso que evitaría que Musa pudiera caminar y luego con solo apretar un botón, le caerían dos tarros de pintura sobre ella.

Por donde mirara tenía el juego ganado. Apunte con la onda a la puerta y espere a que Musa saliera. Ya era hora de acabar con esto y yo iba a ser la Reina de las bromas. Vi la puerta abrirse dispare el huevo y por mala puntería falle poniendo en alerta a Musa. Ella se dio cuenta de mi piso pegajoso y salto sobre el corriendo hacía el jardín.

Di un gruñido y tome otro huevo para luego salir corriendo tras ella. Corrí por todo el jardín disparando los huevos, ella disparaba bombitas de pintura y con una pistola me lanzaba agua, pero podía esquivarla sin problemas.

Llegamos a un lugar sin salida. Musa estaba acorralada y no tenía nada para cubrirse o lanzarme, sin embargo yo tenía un solo huevo para darle lo que significaba que si no fallaba ganaba.

Ahí estaba yo. La mire de forma retadora y alcé la mano para lanzar el huevo. Musa me miro retadora también y luego lancé el huevo. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, Musa estiro ambas manos y antes de que el huevo se estrellara en ella lo atrapo con las manos evitando mi broma. Luego sonrió maliciosa, apreté mis dientes nerviosa y comencé a retroceder rápido pero me resbale y luego sentí el huevo en mi cuerpo.

¡Woo! - grito Musa alzando los brazos felices - ¡Oh Si! ¡Gane! ¿¡Quien es la nueva Reina de las Bromas!? ¡Oh si...! ¡Soy yo! ¡Oh si!

tuviste suerte - dije riendo mientras me levantaba del suelo - diablos... no puede ser que perdí

¡Oh si! ¡Musa gana! así es... ¡Musa es la Reina! - decía ella feliz.

Mas tarde, cuando ya había terminado de cambiarme de ropa ya que la anterior estaba manchada, me encontraba junto con todos en el living para hacer oficial al nuevo ganador. Todos estaban cruzados de brazos por quien había ganado, menos Riven que aunque estaba algo molesto estaba... orgulloso, por decirlo, de Musa.

y el nuevo rey o reina de las bromas es... - dijo Sky con cara de pocos amigos al igual que los demás - Musa...

¡Si! - celebro ella feliz - así es, yo gane...

estas de suerte - dije cruzada de brazos molesta - suertuda

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de El Camino de la Luz IV_._ Espero que les haya gustado y que con ansias esperen el siguiente, ya que se acerca lo que se ha estado esperando por un largo tiempo.

**Próximamente: Príncipe y Escudero**

nos casaremos mañana - dijo Stella rodeando con sus brazos a Brandon - estoy emocionada

solo queda un día - dijo Brandon feliz.

¿que haces? - frunció el ceño Flora mirando a Stella dibujar muchos vestidos.

nervios prematrimoniales, yo también los tuve - dijo Bloom sentada al lado de Stella.

¿que quieres idiota? - pregunto Brandon enojado.

Stella no merece casarse contigo, eres un escudero - dijo Ty con una mueca de desagrado.

¿contigo si? - pregunto Brandon enojado mientras apretaba los puños.

¡Ella era mía! ¡Debería haberse casado conmigo y con un maldito escudero! - dijo Ty enojado.

Brandon, no te metas en problemas ahora - dijo Sky tomándolo de los brazos - recuerda que te casas mañana

di lo que quieras Brandon, pero yo soy Príncipe y puedo darle todo lo materia que se merece y quiere - dijo Ty.

¿estas segura de que quieres casarte conmigo? - pregunto Brandon preocupado mientras miraba a Stella.

~ Comentarios:

- Spectra Vondergeist: Que bueno, uhg no me gusta ICarly pero si lo veo de vez en cuando y si vi ese capítulo. El ganador solo se puede saber si lo lees el capítulo jeje.

- star 123: No golpeo a Danilea -.- kasjsakj pero bueno, lo del trono no se va a quedar así, aunque dan muchas cosas. Tal vez si... estoy pensando en unicornios... ¿tu? askjaskasj ah si, moriria pobre... pobre, pobre.. ¡Si! es de bob esponja, es que yo estaba viendo y como que escribi eso porque se me dio la gana jeje. No se mudara sola, aun no esta dicho todo jeje el Team Ex... mm... no tengo ni idea pero seguro un tormento jeje mmm... había olvidado el tema de los celos con Andy :/

- MiraNda: Si, obvio que se lo merecía. Lo del trono ahora las cosas están difíciles pero no creas que todo ha terminado aun, que bueno que tus sospechas hayan sido las correctas. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu gusto jeje.

- hillawinxclub: ¡Felicidades a ti por ser la numero 100! tienes derecho a pedir un deseo _(Advertencia: Este deseo podría no cumplirse jiji)_ y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado

- winxzafir: Que bueno, yo pensé que se habían, tu y mas, olvidado de mi :c _Forever Alone_ aksjaskj bueno, que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos de hoy y los anteriores. Si pobrecito Liam, me falto poner esa parte en el capítulo anterior, donde Liam le dice a Stella la razón por la que ella lo había apuntado con el arma pero bueno, se entiende la razón.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les guste el capítulo y vemos como Musa es la nueva ganadora kasjkasj

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_

_Soy un cacahuate (8)_


	23. Chapter 23: Príncipe y Escudero

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 23:

Príncipe y Escudero

.: Flora :.

Revise varias veces los muebles de la cocina buscando un paquete de galletas que había dejado pero no lo podía encontrar así que salí de la cocina para preguntarle a Bloom y a Stella si lo habían visto pero mi respuesta llego cuando vi a Bloom comiendo las galletas. La mire tranquila y suspire ya que comía por el embarazo.

Bloom no deberías estar comiendo eso - dije preocupada - esta bien que sea por el embarazo pero sería mejor si fuera algo mas sano

tengo antojo por lo dulce - dijo Bloom mirándome tranquila - de chatarra

si, eso lo noto cuando has comido demasiada chatarra - dije algo molesta.

bien, pero luego comere frutas - dijo Bloom sin dejar de comer las galletas. Di un suspiro y mire a Stella que estaba a su lado.

¿que haces? - fruncí el ceño al verla dibujar y al ver muchos bocetos tirados por todo el living.

nervios prematrimoniales, yo también los tuve - dijo Bloom sentada al lado de Stella.

como olvidarlos, nos arrastraste a la playa - dije riendo un poco. Me acerque a Stella y me senté a su lado. Mire todos los bocetos, en especial el que estaba haciendo apenas. La llame pero ella no me presto atención.

tiene audífonos - dijo Bloom sonriendo. Pase una mano a la oreja de Stella y sonreí, luego le quite el audífono y la volvía a llamar.

Stella... - dije tranquila. Ella me miro confundida y luego volvió a mirar su diseño.

no me gusta ¿sabes? - dijo torciendo los labios.

¿hace cuanto rato estas dibujando? - pregunte curiosa.

desde que desperté - dijo tranquila - a las ocho de la mañana

¿despertaste a las ocho? - pregunte incrédula.

si - dijo volviendo a su diseño.

no se si esto sea buena idea - dije mirando a Bloom extrañada - se levanto a las ocho, ¿recuerdas todas las peleas que tuvimos con ella para que despierte?

si - dijo Bloom riendo - pero solo esta nerviosa por la boda

se ve muy tranquila - dije mirando a Stella que tenía la vista puesta en el diseño y seguía dibujando.

estoy aquí Flora, puedo oírte - dijo Stella sin mirarme y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

lo se - dije tranquila. Di un suspiro y mire a Stella con una sonrisa, ella seguía con su diseño por lo que no se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola luego mire a Bloom que me sonrió tranquila.

entonces Stella, ¿lista para tu gran día mañana? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo.

aja - dijo ella son quitarle la vista al diseño.

no se te olvide que te haremos la fiesta de despida, iremos a la casa de Mike y Vanessa si no te importa ya que haya ira tu madre y la de Brandon - dije sonriendo tranquila.

aja - dijo Stella nuevamente.

Mire a Bloom extrañada y luego a Stella - ¿nos estas escuchando?

aja - dijo borrando algo del diseño.

y luego vinieron los alíen uno quiso llevarse a Flora para hacerla su esposa pero Helio peleo con fuerza hasta lograr detenerlo, fue increíble. No hubo boda de un hada con un alíen pero si el alíen termino en el hospital donde ahora le están haciendo una autopsia - dijo Bloom mirando a Stella.

aja - dijo Stella mirando su diseño - sigue sin gustarme

uhg Stella ni siquiera nos escuchaste - dije mirándola algo molesta. Ella me miro confundida y luego sonrió.

oye se te ve bonito el cabello - dijo distraída.

Stella no hablábamos de eso - dijo Bloom mirando a Stella extrañada - deberías de concentrarte en lo que hablamos

si las escuchaba - dijo ella sonriendo - hablaban sobre eso y que iríamos a eso y luego Vanessa y... los alíen si, eso

no tienes ni idea - dije negando con la cabeza.

oye Bloom ya tenemos todo listo - escuche a Musa y vi a las chicas bajar las escaleras - hablamos con Vanessa y dijo que va a comprar las cosas en cuanto lleguen la madre de Stella y Brandon

sera una buena tarde - dije sonriendo - noche, si noche

rubia prepárate para la mejor despedida de soltera que vas a tener - dijo Musa sonriendo.

solo me casare una vez - dijo Stella mirando a Musa confundida.

exacto - dijo Musa guiñando el ojo.

Stella - escuche a Brandon y lo vi bajar las escaleras - ahí estas, te he estado buscando

ya sabías que estaba aquí - dijo ella mirando su dibujo nuevamente - ¿que paso?

algo acaba de aparecer sobre la cama - dijo Brandon con un paquete en las manos mientras se acercaba.

¿que es? - pregunto Musa tomando algo que Brandon traía - ¿quien es Felix?

.: Stella :.

¿que es? - escuche preguntar a Musa mientras yo miraba mi diseño - ¿quien es Felix?

Deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y mire a Musa sorprendida. En su mano tenía una carta y Brandon tenía un paquete en sus manos. Solté mi cuaderno de dibujo y me acerque a Musa rápidamente, le quite la carta y la mire.

para la Princesa Stella de Felix - leí lo que decía la carta - Felix... - abrí el sobre y saque la carta de adentro. Mire la carta y la leí detalladamente sin perder nada y leyendo palabra por palabra.

_Para Stella:_

_La Princesa de Solaria se casa al fin, ya mañana tu y Brandon serán una pareja de esposos recién casados._

_Es lindo pensar que al fin pasara ¿no crees?. Mi pequeña sobrina, he esperado por mucho tiempo que este día llegue_

_aunque en mi mente tenía visto que tu fueras la Reina de la Luna y no Daniela. Me encantaría que lo pensaras bien, Stella,_

_es difícil, lo se, pero tu tienes que ser fuerte y recuperar lo que es tuyo. Nerea cometió un error al amenazarte y tu_

_también estas cometiendo un error. No te envió esto por tu boda, aunque debo disculparme ya que no podré estar presente,_

_aun así quiero que sepas que estaré contigo en el viento y corazón. Te envió en un paquete algo que te pertenece y no a_

_Daniela. Entenderás que a mi no me parece lo que estas haciendo y te ruego que lo medites bien Stella, yo __confió_

_en que si lo piensas detenidamente tu aceptaras la corona y pelearas contra Daniela por ella. Lune esta de acuerdo_

_conmigo y espera de corazón que hagas lo que es correcto._

_Veo a Lune todos los días, Daniela le ordena cosas pero Lune se niega a hacerle caso, siempre repite las mismas_

_palabras, "Stella es la verdadera Princesa de la Luna y heredera al trono, mi lealtad con ella siempre sera eterna._

_Vivo para proteger a la bebé que nació el 18 de Agosto, hija del Rey Radius y la Reina Luna, tu Daniela, no mereces_

_lo que tienes y no pienses que yo te obedece porque aun cuando perdió el trono, Stella sigue siendo la verdadera_

_y única Princesa de Luna". Es admirable la confianza que te tiene Stella y aun con todo lo que ha pasado sigue así,_

_deberías de enfrentarte a Daniela y al igual que Lune estaré contigo en todo momento._

_Tu tío Favorito, Felix._

Mire la carta, era larga pero explicaba mucho. Mire el paquete de Brandon y enseguida supe lo que había dentro. Trague saliva y tome el paquete con las manos temblorosas. Me senté al lado de Musa y mire el paquete fijamente. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, dentro estaba solo una cosa que me pertenecía, una sola cosa que dictaba que yo era la Princesa y única heredera al trono.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

Abrí el paquete con las manos temblorosas y cerré los ojos con pesar al ver lo que había dentro. Deje el paquete sobre la mesa y apoye los codos en mis piernas mientras escondía mi cara entre mis manos.

es una corona - dijo Tecna tomándola en sus manos - que bonita

Princesa Stella de Solaria, también Princesa de la Luna - escuche a Musa - _Se declara que en este momento, 18 de Agosto, ha nacido la Princesa de la Luna, la única heredera al trono de la Luna..._ hay una firma, creo que es de tu madre

¿que es? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

un certificado de nacimiento y declaración oficial de que Stella es la Princesa y heredera de la luna - dijo Layla con un tono alegre.

¿y eso es bueno por qué...? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

¿no lo entienden? esto dice que Stella es la única heredera al trono y tiene la firma de su madre y padre - dijo Layla feliz - eso significa...

que sin importar la decisión de Sarah yo sigo siendo la heredera al trono - dije mirando el suelo. Mire la corona y el certificado, use magia y los hice desaparecer haciendo que ambos volvieran a donde pertenecen, donde se encontraban antes de que mi tío los sacara.

Después de haber hecho me levante del sillón y subí las escaleras molesta. No podía creer lo que hizo mi tío, esto era manipulación y de muy mal gusto a decir verdad. Entre en mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama mirando el techo. Sin importar cuanto me esfuerce, sin importar cuando lo intente, todos me seguían diciendo que recupere el trono pero yo no lo quiero, ya lo perdí y no voy a pelear por él. Solo quiero preocuparme por mi boda mañana y luego de cambiarme de casa, nada mas que eso.

Stella... - escuche a Brandon, me senté en la cama y lo vi entrar en la habitación - ¿estas bien? ¿que paso?

que todo el mundo me presiona para que yo acceda al trono - dije molesta mientras miraba a Brandon con un puchero molesta - Dios, ¿por qué la gente no puede entender que no puedo tener el trono?

creo que confundes no puedo con no quiero - dijo Brandon caminando hacía mi. Mire a Brandon con el ceño fruncido y luego levante la ceja.

¿que estas queriendo decirme? - pregunte levantándome de la cama y caminando a él molesta.

que puedes acceder al trono si tu quieres pero ese es el problema, tu no quieres hacerlo - dijo Brandon tranquilo - escucha, tal vez es por miedo a que algo malo suceda pero no tienes nada que temer, yo estoy aquí contigo y siempre lo estaré, me tendrás siempre y nada podrá cambiar eso

Agache la cabeza un poco mientras me sentaba en la cama nuevamente - no tengo miedo...

¿entonces por qué no quieres acceder al trono? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

Levante la mirada y lo vi a los ojos, él estaba en cuclillas frente a mi mirándome preocupado. Trague saliva y negué con la cabeza - no quiero el trono porque... soy feliz con lo que tengo Brandon, no quiero mas en mi vida... te tengo a ti y a Emily, las chicas y los chicos también están en mi vida y aun tengo a mis padres... no necesito mas y menos un trono...

Brandon no dijo nada, solo me miro tranquilo y apenas si sonrió colocando una mano en mi mejilla - ambos sabemos que no es verdad, tu necesitas el trono para estar bien... no por ambición sino porque te preocupa lo que suceda con el reino... si no enfrentas a tu prima es por miedo nada mas... el problema es que el miedo que tienes no es miedo a perder, es por miedo a algo mas...

Torcí los labios y me levante de la cama para poder salir. Me pare en el marco de la puerta y le di la última mirada a Brandon - tal vez tengas razón

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Mire a Flora impaciente, las chicas estaban haciendo el almuerzo y el olor que salía de la cocina era exquisito. Quería que me dejaran probar aunque sea un poco de lo que cocinaban pero no me dejaban y me tenían en una esquina sentada como un pequeño niño que apenas había sido regañado. Veía a las chicas sacar bandejas, ollas, fuentes del honro y todo lleno de comida, la boca se me hacía agua.

por favor, solo un poquito - rogué un poco.

Bloom ya te dijimos que es para la noche - dijo Musa negando con la cabeza - es lo que llevaremos a casa de tu madre

aun no entiendo porque cocinan ustedes si mi madre lo iba a hacer - dije mirando a Layla que tenía un pavo recién sacado del horno.

porque hubo un problema y tu madre no podrá hacerlo pero arrendaran un montón de películas y harán algo como unos juegos para pasar la noche - respondió Tecna dejando una ensalada - a nosotras nos toca la comida

es injusto, es una tortura para la embarazada - dije mirando la comida.

solo aguanta hasta la noche - dijo Flora riendo - la tortura pasara

solo un poquito - dije en suplica - por favor...

no - dijeron todas al unisonó.

no es justo. No pueden pedirle a cuatro chicas que hagan la comida para un "festín" de despedida de soltera mientras que la mejor amiga de la novia esta embarazada y viendo a sus cuatro amigas cocinar frente a ella y sus ansias por comer - dije esto último alzando la voz un poco. Las chicas solo rieron a lo que dije y me miraron sonriendo.

Bloom tu quédate ahí haciendo pucheros y no sigas insistiendo - dijo Layla riendo - o si quieres calmar tus ansias mejor sal de la cocina

no puedo - gemí mirando a las chicas - el olor me trae devuelta

¿por qué mejor eres una buena niña y vas a ver a mamá Stella y le preguntas como calmo sus ansias? - pregunto Tecna con un tono tranquilo mientras revisaba una olla que estaba hirviendo.

mamá Stella no calmo sus ansias en ningún momento - dije cruzándome de brazos molesta - una vez le pidió a Brandon que cocinara a las tres de la mañana... ¡Tres de la mañana!

bueno, entonces mamá Bloom ahora debería salir de la cocina y alejarse por unas cuantas horas - dijo Flora sonriendo.

Flora son las cuatro de la tarde y nos iremos a las ocho - dije molesta - ¿que haré por cuatro horas si no es comer?

bueno... podrías hablar con Stella, jugar con Emily, ver a Sky - enumero Layla sonriendo.

Stella salio con Brandon a recibir los muebles del departamento, Emily esta durmiendo y Sky salio con los chicos a quien sabe que porque le tenían una sorpresa a Brandon para su despedida de soltero - dije molesta.

¿dijiste recibir los muebles? ¿que no los recibieron la semana pasada? - pregunto Layla confundida.

no, solo recibieron una parte - dijo Musa negando con la cabeza.

no es justo - dije cruzándome de brazos.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Mire los muebles del departamento con una sonrisa. Ya casi estaba todo listo, solo faltaba nuestra habitación y la de Emily pero Stella no quiso comprar muebles nuevos así que cuando volvamos de la luna de miel los íbamos a mover, seguramente ella lo hará con magia.

¡Quedo perfecto! - dijo Stella feliz.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Mire el comedor, al lado de la puerta a mano derecha cuando entras. Un comedor de seis, luego en el living había un sillón peculiar con forma de media luna frente a la tv y la televisión era una pantalla plana de cuarenta y dos pulgadas en un mueble grande que contenía algunos libros, algunas figuritas muy lindas y sobre todo marcos con fotos.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema y el sillón era negro de cuero, era muy bueno. Habían otros muebles x, uno que otro florero y las cortinas de color rojas. En una pared había una foto mediana enmarcada, salía Emily sentada con unos juguetes mirando hacía arriba cuando le tome la foto.

es hermoso - dije caminado hasta la puerta donde había un florero a un lado, lo moví un poco y sonreí.

¡Me encanta! - dijo Stella mirando todo con una sonrisa - quedo increíble Brandon

lo se, y lo mejor es que los muebles faltantes no son casi nada importante - dije sonriendo - solo un esquinero, una lampara grande, entre otros

no me importa ¿y sabes porque? - pregunto Stella mientras me acerque a ella.

¿por qué? - pregunte al estar frente a ella.

porque me encanto como quedo y porque en solo pocos días nos mudaremos - dijo ella feliz.

lo se - dije sonriendo - al fin nos mudaremos

aunque me da pena dejar a las chicas - dijo ella algo triste.

oye, no quiero ver esa miradita triste en tu bello rostro - dije colocando mi dedo pulgar e indice en su mentón y acariciando con una sonrisa - quiero ver una hermosa sonrisa porque mañana será un gran día

nos casaremos mañana - dijo Stella rodeando con sus brazos mi cuello - estoy emocionada

solo queda un día - dije feliz mientras colocaba mis manos en su cintura y la miraba con una sonrisa - al fin podre dejar de estar enamorado de mi novia y estaré enamorado de mi hermosa esposa cuyo nombre sera Stella

Brandon, eres el mejor novio que haya tenido, siempre estas ahí conmigo apoyándome y cuidándome... enserio me alegra que sea contigo con quien compartiré el resto de mis días - dijo Stella mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa encantadora dibujada en sus labios - realmente no hay nadie mas a quien puedo amar como Te Amo a ti, eres el amor de mi vida y el único hombre al que Amo con todo el corazón...

también Te Amo Stella, de aquí a la Luna y de la Luna a las Estrellas, de las Estrellas a otras galaxias... eres la mujer con quien quiero casarme, quiero estar siempre contigo y ansió que llegue mañana para poder cumplirlo - dije sonriendo - quiero despertarme en las mañanas y ver mas que una chica acostada a mi lado o durmiendo en mi pecho... quiero ver a mi esposa, una mujer increíble a la cual amo con todo mi corazón y alma...

Stella me miro emocionada y me abrazo con fuerza. Correspondí el abrazo con fuerza también. No quería separarme de ella, no quería que ella se alejara de mi pero en algún momento había que separarse. Cuando nos separamos la besé en los labios tiernamente y luego la besé en la mejilla.

Te Amo Preciosa - dije sonriendo.

yo mas - dijo Stella sonriendo.

Ambos teníamos un momento encantador de amor que fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta. Stella rió un poco y yo fui a abrir la puerta, vi a unos hombres que traían el resto de las cosas que faltaban, firme y deje las cosas aun lado. Luego mire a Stella con una sonrisa.

llegaron las cosas - dije riendo mientras caminaba a ella - ahora hay que desempacar

Brandon... - dijo ella mirándome con la cabeza ladeada.

dime Dulzura - dije colocando mis manos en su cintura nuevamente.

Amor mío, dime, ¿que vas a querer de cumpleaños pasado mañana? - pregunto Stella rodeándome con sus brazos nuevamente también. La sonrisa en el rostro de Stella era realmente encantadora y algo provocadora, creo que ella quería sonreír dulce nada mas pero para mi es provocadora.

quiero... despertar en la mañana y ver a mi esposa en dormida en mi pecho o dormida a mi lado, pasar la tarde solo con ella y nadie mas y para terminar el día quiero hacerla mía... - dije con un tono coqueto mientras abrazaba a Stella con fuerza.

veamos si se puede cumplir el deseo de cumpleaños - dijo Stella riendo.

¿osea que no tendré mi deseo de cumpleaños? - pregunte haciendo un puchero.

sabes que si lo tendrás - dijo Stella antes de besarme en los labios. Correspondí el beso y cuando me separe la mire con una sonrisa en los labios - Te Amo Tesoro, y lo único que me alegra es saber que queda un día para que nos casemos y dos para la luna de miel que comienza con tu día especial

eres la mejor Stella - dije sonriendo sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos - Te Amo tanto que mi corazón llegará a explotar de tanto amor que te tengo y si alguna vez llegará a morir quisiera que mis últimas palabras sean Te Amo

pues yo quiero encontrarme en esa situación - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír - no quiero que me dejes nunca

no lo haré - dije negando con la cabeza - yo estaré siempre contigo

¿aun si peleamos? - pregunto ella algo temerosa - ¿prometes que no harás lo mismo que hicieron mis padres?

Mire a Stella con una sonrisa y acaricie su mejilla con mi dedo pulgar - yo no pienso hacer lo mismo que tus padres. Si llegase el momento en que tu me pidas el divorcio no te lo daré, si yo te lo llegara a pedir confió en que no me lo darás y entenderé que soy un tonto por pedirlo... yo no voy a dejar que vuelvas a sufrir por un divorcio como el de tus padres. Vamos a estar por siempre juntos Stella, yo te lo prometí una vez y seguiré haciéndolo... siempre juntos y nada ni nadie lo va a impedir...

Abracé a Stella y luego la besé en la mejilla. Luego de aquello ambos comenzamos a desempacar las cosas que nos habían traído. Armamos algunos muebles como el esquinero y unas repisas para las habitaciones, también pusimos otros muebles en el living y mire a Stella con una sonrisa. Había una habitación que debía ser para invitados pero yo decidí comprar otras cosas, algo que era mejor, pero era una sorpresa para Stella.

volvamos a casa - dijo Stella mirándome con una sonrisa.

esta es nuestra casa Stella - dije sonriendo - no lo olvides porque desde la otra semana este es oficialmente nuestro nuevo hogar

lo se - dijo ella sonriendo - Te Amo Cariño

también yo Preciosa - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Layla :.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y debíamos ir a casa de Vanessa y Mike pero Stella aun no llegaba de quien sabe donde y Bloom ya nos tenía mareadas con que tenía hambre. Fue divertido en un principió pero ya se volvió cansador y ni hablar de sus cambios de humor. Lo único que quería era que entrara en el segundo trimestre para que dejara esos cambios de humor.

¿donde esta? - pregunto Flora molesta - ya debería de estar aquí

se fue a las tres de la tarde con Brandon - dijo Bloom molesta - dejándome aquí con la tortura de la comida

ya deja de quejarte, comerás luego - dije riendo. Saque mi celular y llame a Stella para saber en donde estaba. Cuando al fin respondió escuche unas risas y luego me saludo - hey, ¿donde estás?

_estoy en, deja me haces cosquillas -_ escuche a Stella reír nuevamente.

¿con quien estas? - pregunte confundida.

_con Brandon, estamos en el departamento -_ respondió riendo - _¡Oh! lo olvide, iba a tener la despedida de soltera ¿verdad? es por eso que llamas_

a la hora que te acuerdas - dije con un tono algo molesta - tu no puedes estar con Brandon ahora, es malo ya que tienes una despedida de soltera y él no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda

_eso es el mismo día y cuando usa el vestido de novia_ - dijo Stella riendo nuevamente - _basta Brandon..._

_Te Amo Preciosa... -_ escuche a Brandon en un susurro muy cerca del teléfono.

ustedes dos dejen de coquetear o lo que sea que hacen - dije molesta - y te veo en casa de Vanessa en diez minutos, no mas...

_bien, bien, nos vemos allí... Cariño enserio basta..._ - dijo riendo Stella aun. Rodé los ojos y corte la llamada.

nos veremos en casa de Vanessa - dije levantándome del sillón - dijo que iba a estar allí en diez minutos

bien, entonces vamos - dijo Bloom levantándose del asiento.

¿que sucede? ¿ya se van? - pregunto Sky saliendo de la cocina con un jugo en la mano.

si, chicos por favor no quiero un desastre como la última vez - dijo Bloom casi rogando.

tranquila, prometo que esta vez no habrá desastre - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

bien - dije sonriendo.

oh y Sky - dijo Bloom antes de salir conmigo - por favor, no hagan nada que pueda meter a Brandon en problemas con Stella

Bloom, ¿por qué piensas...? - intento preguntar Sky con un tono inocente.

porque los conozco - dijo Bloom con firmeza - enserio Sky, nada que meta a Brandon en problemas con Stella o no habrá boda

tranquila, no haremos nada malo - dijo Sky besando a Bloom en los labios.

¿entonces tengo que cancelar a las bailarinas? - pregunto Nabu saliendo de la cocina.

Mire a Nabu seria y di un suspiro molesta. Intercambie miradas con Bloom y luego gruñí - solo no metan en problemas a Brandon

esta bien - dijo Nabu asintiendo.

Salimos de la casa y nos reunimos con las chicas en el auto, era de Stella y ya estaba arreglado gracias a Riven. Subimos a el y nos fuimos a casa de los padres de Bloom. Al entrar en casa de ellos vimos a Vanessa, a la madre de Stella y a la madre de Brandon. Ambas miraron a Emily que estaba en los brazos de Tecna y literalmente corrieron a la pequeña.

¿y Stella? - pregunto su madre mientras yo y Flora íbamos a dejar algunas cosas a la cocina.

estaba con Brandon en el departamento, pasaron toda la tarde ahí - explique algo molesta - vendrá en un rato

ellos dos solos... en un departamento... me huele a otro embarazo - dijo la madre de Brandon feliz. Nosotras nos reímos un poco y negamos con la cabeza.

yo no creo eso - dijo Bloom riendo - Stella no quiere otro bebé por ahora

bueno, eso ya se vera después de la luna de miel - dijo Vanessa riendo un poco - tu decías lo mismo y llegaste embarazada

Bloom se sonrojo a mas no poder y de excusa puso la comida en la cocina. Nosotras cuatro nos reímos y luego miramos a las tres mujeres adultas que estaban sentadas en el sillón. Mire a Musa y luego fuimos a buscar a Bloom en la cocina. La encontramos a punto de sacar el pavo del horno, por suerte la detuvimos y a regañadientes la llevamos fuera.

hey, ya llego Stella - escuche a Tecna y la vi mirando por la ventana del living. Me pare detrás del sillón y sonreí tranquila - me parece que va a demorar un poco en entrar

¿por qué? - pregunte confundida.

porque Brandon la trajo - dijo Tecna mirando por la ventana. Cerro la cortina y nos miro despreocupada, se sentó en un sillón y encendió la tv.

no pueden pasar ni dos segundos separados - me queje un poco.

Estaba molesta con Stella ya que este debía ser un día solo para nosotras, en especial para ella, una noche de mujeres en una despedida de soltera y ella se la pasa con Brandon. Ya tendrá tiempo para sus cariñitos con él y lo que sea que quiera hacer.

Al poco tiempo después, minutos a decir verdad, vi la puerta de la casa abrirse y a Stella con una sonrisa de tonta. Me cruce de brazos y la mire sonriendo divertida La sonrisa en su rostro no era cualquier sonrisa, era de una chica enamorada y solo por eso nomas la dejare pasar.

¿que? - pregunto confundida al notar todas las miradas clavadas en ella.

tenías que haber llegado hace rato - dijo Flora - ¿acaso no puedes esperar hasta mañana para estar con Brandon?

no - respondió Stella despreocupada - y fuimos a ver los muebles que faltaban, se tardaron en llegar

¿por qué no debería creerte? - dije mirándola de manera acusadora - ya confinante la verdad

Ella rodó los ojos y luego miro a Emily. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y se acerco a la pequeña. Intercambie miradas con las chicas y me encogí de hombros al saber que no nos diría la verdad, porque es obvio que los muebles no tuvieron nada que ver.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Entre en la casa y lo primero que vi fueron serpentinas volando, se podía escuchar una música y por alguna razón las luces eran azules. Mire a los chicos confundido y ellos me miraban felices. Mire un cartel y entendí que sucedía _Feliz despedida de soltero_, no es algo que pones un cartel y luego lo cuelgas. Di un suspiro y entre tranquilo, colgué mi chaqueta en el perchero y luego mire a Sky.

no me vas a meter en problemas con Stella ¿verdad? - pregunte mirándolo de forma suspicaz.

no, y solo voy a devolver un favor - dijo Sky con una sonrisa misteriosa - ¿recuerdas... aquellas bailarinas en mi despedida de soltero? bueno, resulta que tienen mas amigas

oh no - dije preocupado - Sky no quiero problemas con Stella

¿quieres calmarte? - pregunto tranquilo - solo vinieron tres e íbamos a contratar acróbatas rusos pero Nabu lo echo a perder

ya te dije que no fue mi culpa - dijo Nabu cruzándose de brazos - de todos modos Brandon, hemos comprado lo esencial .. bebidas, no tienen alcohol, un poco de vino, botanas y sobre todo el espectáculo de la noche... ¡Las bailarinas!

santo Dios - murmure preocupado. Vi a tres chicas bajar las escaleras, di un suspiro preocupado y mire a los chicos que me daban unas miradas picaras. No quería problemas con Stella y esto, no era una buena señal para eso.

relájate amigo, tu lo dijiste, las chicas tienen que tener algo mas... salvaje por decirlo - dijo Sky riendo. Rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza sabiendo que no era así. Recordando todo lo que hable con Stella, se que la fiesta de soltera era lo último que le importaba y lo primero por supuesto es la boda.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Mire a Emily con una sonrisa. La pequeñita estaba sentada frente a mi jugando con unos cubos, se notaba tan entretenida que no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba sucediendo. Las chicas habían planeado la despedida de soltera en casa de Vanessa e invitaron a mi madre y a la de Brandon, no se porque pero esto es sospechoso.

Tenía algo en mi mente, algo que me impedía disfrutar con tranquilidad la despedida de soltera. Recordaba haber hablado con Brandon esta tarde, tuvimos una conversación muy entretenida sobre nosotros, la boda, la luna de miel _que sera donde quería,_ la nueva vida que nos espera a ambos y sobre todo el futuro. Entre esas cosas estaba el tema que nadie quería dejarme olvidar, el trono de la luna.

Di un suspiro pesado y tome un cubo que Emily me estaba entregando, lo puse arriba de la torre y esta se vino abajo ya que cargue mucho peso en un lado. Emily rió divertida mientras que para mi era ver caer todo lo que tenía en un segundo.

bien, hicimos guacamole y no es para comer - dijo Flora trayendo un pote de guacamole - así que ¿Bloom quieres dejar de comerlo?

Mire a Bloom y reí un poco. Flora dejo un montón de comida en la mesa de centro y yo estaba con Emily sentada en el suelo jugando con unos cubos, o argollas, o simplemente una pelota. Eran las nueve de la noche y digamos que esta despedida no ha sido muy entretenida. Tal vez debí haberme hecho caso a mi misma e ir a bailar a una disco como fue con Bloom, aunque me lleve a las chicas arrastrando.

Stella hay un sillón - escuche a Musa reír.

bien, ¿que vamos a hacer? - pregunte tomando a Emy y sentándome al lado de Musa.

veamos, una mascarilla para que la piel quede increíble - dijo Flora sonriendo - tendremos noche de películas y...

¿por qué paso la despedida de soltera en una casa y no por ahí? quiero decir, casi parece una pijamada - dije con un tono obvio. Las chicas se mordieron el labio y no respondieron a nada de lo que pregunte o cambiaron el tema, solo dejaron un silencio nada mas.

porque es mejor a estar perdiendo tu tiempo por ahí - dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

no dijeron eso cuando las arrastre a la despedida de soltera de Bloom - murmure molesta.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Mire mi reloj que marcaba la una de la mañana y sentía unas ganas de llamar a Stella y ver como se encontraba pero apenas si podía estar solo un rato. Los chicos se habían vuelto loco con la despedida de soltero y era un tanto molesto ya que no me importaba eso.

Decidí salir de la casa al jardín un rato. Vi al guardián de Stella convertido en león y mirando hacia al frente. Mire en dirección que el estaba y fruncí el ceño al ver a Ty ahí parado tranquilamente como si nada pasara. Camine hasta estar al lado de Soleil y mire a Ty enojado.

¿que quieres idiota? - pregunte molesto por su presencia y enojado por lo inoportuno que es.

vine a verte, es tu despedida de soltero ¿eh? - dijo Ty tranquilo - debo decir que me sorprende que tu te cases con Stella aun después de todo lo que ha sucedido

¿que te ha hace pensar que Stella no se casara conmigo? - pregunte molesto.

Stella no merece casarse contigo, eres un escudero - dijo Ty con una mueca de desagrado.

¿contigo si? - pregunto Brandon enojado mientras apretaba los puños - eres un imbécil Stella enserio te creía un amigo y tu lo único que hiciste fue lastimarla... dos veces porque estoy seguro de que terminaron porque tu le rompiste el corazón cosa que jamas haré

la razón por la que terminamos no tiene nada que ver con eso pero te diré algo escuderito, si Stelly y yo no hubiéramos terminado ella estaría casada conmigo ahora y no apunto de casarse contigo - dijo con una mueca divertida - creo que ahora estaríamos felices juntos, el tema de Akane jamas habría sucedido, jamas hubiera renacido la Dama Oscura y sobre todo... tendría un hijo conmigo

Apreté los puños con rabia por lo que había dicho, en especial lo último que dijo. Este hombre me tenía hasta la coronilla, desde el primer momento en que lo vi hasta ahora. Al fin lo tenía ahí frente a mi, podría darle su merecido pero algo me impedía golpearlo.

pero no paso, y te recuerdo que ella tiene una hija conmigo, una a la que ama mas que a su vida y si tuviera la oportunidad no cambiaría nada - dije con firmeza - ahora lárgate antes de que te saque los dientes

no lo entiendes Brandon - dijo Ty negando con la cabeza - ¡Ella era mía! ¡Debería haberse casado conmigo y con un maldito escudero!

Apreté los puño e iba a sacar mi espada pero me di cuenta de que no la traía conmigo. Este tipo era un especialista y no cualquiera, al parecer uno de los mejores... Timmy le hizo una investigación completa.

¡No lo entiendo! ¿que rayos tienes tu que no tenga yo? Stella solía decir que era realmente feliz conmigo pero todo cambio de un día para el otro y cuando me di cuenta estaba contigo, quise recuperarla pero me lo impidieron... luego llego el día en que vine decidido a la Tierra para traerla conmigo, reconquistarla, ¿pero que sucedió un balde de agua fría me cayo en la cabeza cuando supe que estaba embarazada. Yo la podía ver claramente, tenía unos cinco meses, estaba del otro lado de la calle, no noto mi presencia y fue entonces cuando vi al imbécil que la había embarazado. La rabia me controlo entonces, ¿como recuperaría la única chica que había amado si había un bebé de por medio?... deshacerme de la criatura era mi única opción... - note el rencor, la rabia y el enojo en los ojos de Ty. Realmente estaba enojado por todo. Yo no decía nada, solo miraba fijamente esperando a que continuara cosa que siguió haciendo - quise deshacerme del bebé pero no puede... no puede hacerlo ya que tenía esa sonrisa encantadora dibujada en su rostro y sabía que se borraría si algo le sucedía a ese pequeño engendro que crecía en su vientre. Poco después conocía a Akane, me ofreció deshacerse del bebé a cambio de algo... acepte enseguida sin pensar en nada mas... todo lo que tenía que hacer era buscar los brazaletes de la Dama Oscura... me tomo meses hacerlo y cuando al fin los encontré ella no pudo deshacerse del bebé... es mas, ya había nacido... no pude hacer nada mas y Akane prometió que todo acabaría... nunca imagine que lo que ella quería era deshacerse de Stella, no pude remediar mi error por lo que no me quedo de otra que huir. Supe que Stella había vencido a Akane por lo que se me ocurrió venir y fingir un encuentro con ella, empezar de nuevo y reconquistarla pero nunca pensé que esa bebé se daría cuenta de lo que había hecho anteriormente, nunca imagine que con solo verme... esa pequeña me odiara aun siendo tan pequeña... fue entonces que mi odio se tenía que enfocar en alguien mas... en ti por haber concebido a esa bebé... en ti por tener a Stella y sobre todo en ti ser quien la hace feliz...

Mire el dolor en los ojos de Ty. Era evidente todo lo que sucedía, era realmente evidente que todo lo había hecho por Amor... aunque no es por amor si piensa jugar sucio. Yo jamas habría hecho lo que él hizo, tal vez si me sentiría frustrado y enojado pero no sería capaz de hacer lo que hizo, aunque no se como se siente del todo ya que no estoy en su lugar.

si Stella no te ama ese es tu problema - escuche a Soleil - tu te buscaste todo lo que ha sucedido. Tu fuiste quien le rompió el corazón primeramente y tu única excusa era que tenían el compromiso arreglado, por tus miedos Stella sufrió y la confianza que había sido perdida Brandon se la gano por sus acción y no mentiras...

"pero le mentí una vez" - pensé torciendo los labios preocupado - "le dije que era el Príncipe de Eraklyon cuando la verdad es que era su escudero"

aun así... lo intente, intente olvidarla pero me fue imposible... habían pasado años cuando quise recuperarla pero ya era tarde - dijo enojado él - estaba con un tonto escudero que le mintió una vez diciendo que era un Príncipe pero no era mas que un escudero... Ganas incontrolables de matarlo me entraron pero me aleje dejando a Akane... ¡Si! yo la ayude y nadie mas que Akane, Athan y yo lo sabíamos... ¡Nadie! pero tu estúpida hija lo sabía... tu estúpida hija sabía que había hecho algo malo... luego vino lo de Nerea... Dios, supe que Nerea era capas de todo sin reprimirse fue entonces que se me ocurrió el plan... Fui con Nerea y le conté que es lo único que haría que Stella no tuviera esa segunda oportunidad, la única cosa que haría que Stella no fuera a esa cita... perder a su hija. Nerea me sonrió aquel día y me dijo que ella podría hacerlo pero necesitaba un pretendiente para que su hija... fue entonces que me dijo que si Daniela accedía al trono el acta cambiaría y ella tendría que casarse conmigo... no sabía que hacer pero Nerea me prometió que esa bebé desaparecería en cuanto me casara con Daniela, luego podría divorciarme de ella y sabía que con la bebé fuera del camino Stella caería en depresión y esa depresión los separaría a ambos por lo que acepte... no me di cuenta de que caí en una mentira de Nerea y aunque ella odia a Emily tanto o mas que yo dijo que no la mataría... tiene sus puntos buenos a decir verdad pero ella lo único que quería mas que deshacerse de su pequeña sobrina nieta era que el trono pasara su linaje... los de sangre oscura...

Brandon... - escuche a Sky detrás de mi - oh aquí estas, amigo estamos en... ¿que hace él aquí?

No me di la vuelta para mirar a Sky ya que seguía con la mirada puesta en Ty. Apreté los puños con fuerza al ver a este imbécil aquí frente a mi contándome todo como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer ahora en la noche, cuando extrañamente es mi despedida de soltero.

si quieres que te compadezca no lo estas logrando - dije serio - solo me da asco verte

di lo que quieras Brandon, pero yo soy Príncipe y puedo darle todo lo materia que se merece y quiere - dijo Ty con una sonrisa que me dio asco.

no Ty, tu no le puedes dar nada a Stella porque lo único que has echo es destruirla por dentro. Lo que ella merece a ti no te importa y lo que ella quiere tu no lo quieres... date cuenta de que lo que Stella merece es estar con quien la ama de verdad, alguien que jamas la haría sufrir solo para estar él feliz y lo que ella quiere es estar conmigo... yo que la amo y no hago lo que tu para ganarme su amor... - dije enojado y con ganas de ir a golpearlo.

Brandon, no te metas en problemas ahora - dijo Sky tomándome de los brazos - recuerda que te casas mañana

Me solté de golpe de Sky y mire a Ty enojado. Camine hasta él y lo tome del cuello de la camisa - tal vez no sea un Príncipe pero realmente la amo y no planeo hacerla sufrir... soy un escudo, si es verdad, búrlate todo lo que quieras pero recuerda que ella ama a un escudero... no a un Príncipe que solo le mintió e intento deshacerse de su hija en mas de una ocasión...

Solté a Ty y él cayo al suelo. Me di la vuelta y me fui de ahí con la intensión de ver despejar mi mente. Odiaba a este inútil pero si había algo en lo que tenía razón era que él es un Príncipe y yo un escudero, no puedo darle a Stella lo quiere como cuando va de compras y se gasta mas de diez mil dolares en ropa pero si había algo que podía darle a Stella era el amor que sentía hacia ella y Emily.

hey ¿donde estabas hermano? es hora de las bailarinas y su super baile - dijo Liam con una sonrisa pícara pero solo lo ignore y salí de la casa.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Me encontraba sentada en el living ya era muy tarde, casi las tres de la mañana y admito que esta despedida de soltera fue mala en un inicio pero se puso interesante y divertida cuando las reglas de tranquilidad desaparecieron. Ahora me encontraba con Emily en mis brazos, la pequeña estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Mire a las chicas con una sonrisa, Bloom apenas se mantenía despierta y no quería dormir a pesar de que todas le decíamos que lo hiciera. Las chicas se arreglaban las uñas de manos y las adultas, mi madre entre ellas, estaba en la cocina ordenando las cosas.

es lindo verte así - escuche la voz de mi madre a mis espaldas. La mire confundida y ella solo me regalo una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el sillón que estaba a mi lado.

¿e que hablas? lleva dormida como tres horas - dije levantando la ceja confundida.

me refiero a ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro - dijo ella sonriendo tranquila - hace tanto que no te veía con esa sonrisa. Una sonrisa llena de luz y felicidad...

¿cuando fue la última vez? - pregunte curiosa.

cuando nació esa pequeñita y cuando me dijiste que estabas comprometida - dijo ella tranquila. Hubo un silencio y yo mire a Emily tranquila, ella estaba envuelta en su mantita y acurrucada en mi pecho - se que te has sentido presionada por lo que ha pasado con el trono...

mamá, enserio no quiero hablar mas sobre ese tema - dije sin mirarla.

creo que es mejor hacerlo - dijo con una voz tranquila - escucha, se que Felix te envió el certificado y la corona... cree que necesitas pensarlo bien y esos objetos son...

no, mamá, basta - dije mirándola molesta - ya no quiero volver a repetirlo, no tomare el trono y mucho menos lo pensaré

lo siento - dijo ella tranquila - pero me parece que no eres tu la que habla... ¿a que le tienes miedo?

a nada, no tengo miedo a nada solo no quiero - dije desviando la mirada para no hacer contacto visual con ella.

esta bien, si tu lo dices - dijo ella con un tono de que obviamente no me creyó Resople en mi flequillo y volví a mirar a Emily. Escuche una tos falsa y volteé a ver a las chicas que me miraban algo incomoda.

es mi decisión - dije con un tono obvio - de nadie mas

no dijimos nada - dijo Tecna encogiéndose de hombros aunque sabía que era lo que pensaban todas en aquel momento.

creo que deberías llevar a Emily a mi habitación - dijo Bloom mirando a la pequeña.

no esta bien, la llevare luego - dije sonriendo. Escuche mi celular sonar y lo tome ya que se encontraba en la mesa de centro, al ver la pantalla vi que decía Brandon. Torcí los labios en una sonrisa y respondí la llamada con un tono sereno - ¿que sucede?

_llevo mas de una vagando por la ciudad pensando en el día de mañana_ - dijo Brandon con un tono algo pesado pero triste. Fruncí el ceño y mire a las chicas.

espero que sea por algo bueno ya que nos vamos a casar - dije tranquila.

_de hecho no, no lo es_ - negó la posibilidad de algo bueno.

¿que ha pasado? - pregunte curiosa.

_tuve una visita inoportuna y me fui de la despedida de soltero... así es, el novio se dio a la fuga por segunda vez_ - dijo esto último con una risa - _¿podemos hablar?_

te escucho, ¿que sucede? - pregunte preocupada.

_en persona, necesito verte_ - dijo Brandon con un tono melancólico - _por favor_

Me mordí el labio inferior y suspire - esta bien, ¿donde estas?

_afuera de la casa de Bloom, mirando la puerta y esperando verte salir_ - dijo Brandon cortando la llamada.

Mire la pantalla del celular y le entregue a Layla a Emily para poder salir. Camine hasta la puerta y la abrí. Ahí parado vi a Brandon con una mano en el bolsillo del jeans y con la otra aun sosteniendo el celular en la oreja. Bajo la mano lentamente y sin quitarme la mirada torció los labios.

vuelvo enseguida - dije sin mirar a las chicas. Salí de la casa juntando la puerta detrás de mi y me acerque a Brandon preocupada - ¿que ha pasado?

el ex vino a ver al novio reclamando a su antigua novia para casarse con ella y el novio se niega a entregar al amor de su vida - dijo Brandon tranquilo.

¿Ty fue a verte? - pregunte sentándome en la escalera junto con Brandon que se me acercaba para hacerlo.

si - respondió mirando el suelo.

oh Dios Brandon... - intente decir preocupada.

¿estas segura de que quieres casarte conmigo? - pregunto Brandon preocupado mientras me miraba a los ojos con un deje de tristeza.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y preocupada - por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo... no veo el caso a la pregunta... Brandon, Te Amo demasiado... eres el hombre de mi vida y realmente quiero casarme contigo no se porque... Ty

si - dijo Brandon asintiendo.

Brandon, no se que te dijo pero enserio Te Amo solo a ti - dije mirándolo preocupada - y mañana lo único que quiero es caminar a ese altar contigo esperándome ahí para darme el si y yo dártelo a ti... quiero casarme contigo y que mi dama de honor sea Bloom y tu padrino Sky, lo sabes, quiero que así sea el día... solo contigo en ese altar

Te Amo Stella... - dijo Brandon sonriendo un poco - y necesitaba escucharte decir eso

Coloque mi cabeza en su hombro y levante entrelacé mi mano con la suya. Brandon no dijo nada y acariciaba mi mano que estaba entrelazada. Desde mi punto de vista podía ver la luna y las estrellas tan lindas que se veían en aquel momento. Esta era nuestra última noche como novios ya que mañana pasamos a otro nivel. Quería que la noche acabara pronto para poder casarme con él aunque por el momento quería la noche eterna.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capitulo de El Camino de la Luz. Se que muchos esperaban que este sea el capítulo de la boda pero lo cierto es que es el siguiente capitulo jeje so sorry.

**Próximamente: Enamorada de un Escudero**

te estaré esperando en el altar, ya quiero verte con tu hermoso vestido - recibió un mensaje Stella.

¿donde esta mi vestido? - pregunto Stella algo alarmada.

Catherine no ha llegado aun, tranquila Stella - dijo Bloom preocupada.

te ves hermosa Stella - dijo Selene mirando a su hija con una sonrisa.

ah Princesa, ve con tus tías, mamá estará bien tranquila - dijo Stella mirando a Emily con una sonrisa.

nos hemos reunido hoy aquí... - comenzó el casamentero tranquilo.

ay Dios, estoy entrando en pánico - dijo Stella alterada - ¡Ni siquiera se donde esta mi anillo de compromiso!

Te Amo tanto Stella - dijo Brandon mirándola a los ojos - eres todo para mi, la mujer de mi vida

cada vez que te beso me enamoro mas de ti - dijo Stella mirando a Brandon - Te Amo como no lo imaginas

Princesa Stella, ¿acepta usted a este joven escudero, Brandon, como su esposo...? - pregunto el pastor

felicidades Stella - dijo Bloom abrazando a Stella con fuerza.

~ Comentarios:

- hillawinxclub: Es el siguiente capítulo pero la emoción sigue y sigue jeje! ¡Woo!

- ValenGonzalez: Que bueno :D

- Spectra Vondergeist: ¡Si! un cacahuate! *-* askjaskjas Todos pensaban que sería Liam o Nabu pero jaja... no, no, no esta vez quise darle el privilegio a una chica kasjaskj. Pobre Liam y Nabu, no ganaron jeje Se casan en el siguiente capítulo jeje y feliz cumple a tu hermanito también jeje

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo y vemos que en el siguiente ya se casan Stella y Brandon ¡Aaah! thats so cutee...

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	24. Chapter 24: Enamorada de un Escudero

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Canción de Inspiración para el momento de la boda: _Love Story_ de _Taylor Swift_

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 24:

Enamorada de un Escudero

.: Winx Club :.

El día había llegado, el día tan esperado por todos había llegado al fin. Una hermosa boda se iba a celebrar en la iglesia de Solaria, para luego terminar con la recepción en el mismo palacio de Solaria. Las personas en el palacio estaban algo alteradas terminando de organizar todo para la recepción, decorar el lugar, que todo brille y el gran banquete de la noche.

El novio había llegado a Solaria antes de la hora prevista solo para verificar que todo iba a estar a tiempo para el día. Junto a él venían sus mejores amigos, el Rey de Eraklyon, su mejor amigo, entre otras personas.

hey Brandon - la voz del Rey de Solaria hizo eco en toda la sala principal, lugar donde se haría el banquete - no te esperaba hasta dentro de unas horas

es que quería asegurarme de que todo estará listo - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

grandioso - dijo el Rey Radius sonriendo - ¿y las chicas no vinieron con ustedes?

están con Stella en casa de los padres de Bloom, Mike y Vanessa - respondió Sky sonriendo - creo que ellas no vendrán hasta la tarde, cuando comience boda

el estres femenino - dijo Nabu riendo.

eso imagino - dijo el Rey asintiendo - así que me parece que estarán aquí todo el día

bien dicho - guiño el ojo Riven.

bueno, en ese caso tienen todo el castillo para ustedes pero no destruyan nada o habrá problemas, tampoco interrumpan con los asuntos de la boda - dijo el Rey serio - pueden hacer lo que gusten

gracias Majestad - agradeció Sky sonriendo - ya oyeron, Nabu, Liam, no se metan en problemas y no interrumpan los asuntos de la boda

no lo íbamos a hacer - dijeron ambos al unisonó.

Soleil imagino que tienes noticias que darme - dijo el Rey mirando al ángel fijamente que le asentía lentamente - ¿algo bueno?

no se si sea bueno o malo pero tiene que ver con la Princesa - dijo el ángel del sol serio.

eso imagino - dijo Radius serio - bueno chicos, espero que pasen una tarde tranquila y no se metan en problemas

Luego de haber dicho eso, el rey y el ángel se encaminaron en dirección contraria de donde los chicos estaban. Cada uno se miro entre si y sonrió, se separaron con destinos diferente, conocer el castillo, ver el reino, o simplemente dar un paseo tranquilo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Brandon era imposible de borrar ya que el este día era especial para él, iba a casarse con la mujer a la que amaba, la única mujer con la cual quería pasar el resto de su vida casado, la mujer con la cual había tenido a una pequeña niña. Camino por los pasillos con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus amigos habían ido a dar un paseo por el reino dejándolo a él con sus pensamientos.

Se dirigía a la habitación de Stella, aquella habitación que habían compartido numerosas veces a escondida cuando había venido a quedarse a dormir con su novia al castillo y se suponía que debían dormir en habitaciones separadas o con el permiso del rey para dormir en la habitación con ella.

Al caminar tranquilo por el pasillo le pareció raro que algunos empleados le hicieran una reverencia, no era un Príncipe, mucho menos un Rey, solo un escudero por lo era raro que lo hicieran.

te ganaste el corazón de Stella y te casaras con ella - escucho una voz detrás de él pero siguió caminando - te parecerá raro una reverencia pero solo es por cortesía hacia el hombre que tiene su corazón y la respetará siempre

que inoportuno eres - dijo deteniéndose y volteando a ver al hombre que lo había seguido la mayor parte del camino - ¿que haces Xeros?

solo quería ver al futuro Rey de Solaria, una razón mas para reverenciar - dijo tranquilo el hechicero - y me perdí en el camino al balcón

pues no conozco el camino - negó con la cabeza el chico mientras intentaba reprimir una risa divertido - no conozco casi nada aquí, las veces que he venido con Stella casi siempre estamos en el jardín, la sala familiar o...

su habitación - sonrió pícaro Xeros - tranquilo, no diré nada

no te he pedido nada - dijo confundido Brandon.

lo se - sonrió Xeros tranquilo - bueno joven escudero, creo que me daré la vuelta porque si mal no recuerdo este camino da a la habitación de Stella y no al balcón... antes de irme quiero felicitarte por todo lo que has hecho, al igual que Radius

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Brandon confundido.

ya veo, Radius aun no ha hablado contigo - dijo Xeros en un susurro. Miro al chico con una sonrisa nerviosa y retrocedió con una mano en la nuca - ¿sabes que? olvídalo, ya me voy

La reacción de Brandon fue tranquilo aunque algo extrañado. Se encogió de hombros despreocupado y siguió su camino hasta la habitación de su novia, pronto esposa. Entro en la habitación y sonrió enormemente al recordar todo lo que solía suceder en esa habitación. Las risas de Stella cuando él le hacía cosquillas aun podían escucharse retumbar en las cuatro paredes, su aroma se podía sentir en el aire, los gritos de miedo cuando veían aquellas películas que ella odiaba y las caricias y abrazados recordados como un sueño. Aquellos besos con un sabor a fresa, aun podía sentir los labios de su amada cuando estaban en la habitación, los secretos que tenían, las lagrimas derramadas y las noches tranquilas durmiendo juntos.

Esa habitación guardaba cosas que para los demás eran secretos, cosas que solo aquellos dos recordarían. Camino hasta una esquina y sonrió débilmente al recordar una ocasión en la que había venido a ver a la chica y la encontró llorando en aquel lugar, al cambiar la vista al escritorio sonrió al recordar cuando estaba dibujando por afición y no por llegar a ser una diseñadora de verdad. Y la última sonrisa en su rostro se dibujo cuando miro la cama donde habían pasado muchas ocasiones jugando como niños pequeños, cuando se abrazaban o simplemente se abrazaban en silencio.

Se sentó en la cama y miro una foto que estaba en la mesa noche, salía Stella y él abrazados en pasto después de haber ido de picnic. No sabía porque estaba sentado en la cama en esa habitación, no sabía porque había ido allí en primer lugar, no sabía que estaba sucediendo con él pero le parecía lindo sentir ese calor en el pecho, esa calidez que solo sentía al pensar en ella. Ese lugar era lo mas cercano a Stella en aquel momento, y seguramente esa era la razón por la que había ido a la habitación.

Recostó la cabeza en la almohada mientras pensaba en el día que tendría. En horas, en unas horas, ambos estarían casados. La boda sería a las siete de la tarde y recién era medio día. Las horas se pasan lentamente para él. Deseaba que las horas pasaran mas rápido, deseaba que los minutos avanzaran tan rápido como los segundos, lo único que quería era que llegara la hora de ver a su novia en un hermoso vestido blanco diseñado por ella misma para poder casarse.

Stella... - murmuro el nombre de su amada con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Iba a ser la una de la tarde. Nos encontrábamos en la casa de mis padres adoptivos. Todas ya estábamos despierta, bueno no todas ya que digamos que la novia aun dormía como un bebé acurrucada en el sofá.

La noche anterior había sido divertida hasta las tres de la mañana, nosotras no supimos nada de Stella hasta las cuatro de la mañana ya que ella salió de la casa y volvió a esa hora. Sabíamos que estaba con Brandon afuera pero no sabíamos nada de lo que hacían o hablaban, cuando entro estaba cansada y sola se quedo dormida en el sofá. Mi madre no quiso despertarla por lo que la dejamos dormir ahí y aun duerme.

ya hay que despertarla - dije caminando hasta Stella tranquila.

ah pero se ve tan tierna - gimió Musa mirándola con una sonrisa - piensa Bloom, ¿enserio quieres despertarla y hacer que se vuelva loca hoy?

Musa - dije riendo - es su boda, hay que despertarla para que se arregle

ya temía que me dijeras eso - dijo Musa riendo - veamos, ¿como despertar a Stella?

¿zarandeándola? - pregunto Layla como si intentara adivinara la respuesta.

planeaba en una manera con la cual despierte enseguida y no nos regañe o se queje todo el día - dijo Musa con un tono obvio.

solo despiertala Bloom - dijo Layla riendo.

Me coloque en cuclillas y mire a Stella dormir tranquila. Tenía un rostro tan pacifico y se notaba tan tierna durmiendo, hormonas... son las hormonas, estaba tan tranquila que no me atrevía a hacerlo pero había que despertarla si o si. Coloque una mano en su hombro y la zarandeé hasta que comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente.

ya levántate bella durmiente - dije sonriendo - hoy te casas...

no, déjame dormir - dijo Stella dando la vuelta acurrucada en el sofá.

Mire las chicas y vi a Layla que me asintió, frotó sus manos y se acerco a Stella - rubiecita, ¿no pensaras en dejar plantado a Brandon en el altar?

tengo sueño - murmuro Stella con los ojos cerrados.

bien, es mi turno - dijo Musa caminando a la cocina. Mire a Layla confundida y ella se me encogió de hombros confundida también. A los pocos segundos vi a Musa salir de la cocina con dos ollas en ambas manos.

eso no es bueno - dijo Layla preocupada - Musa no vayas a hacer una locura

no haré una locura - dijo Musa sonriendo - colóquense tapones

dame unos minutos - dije caminando al baño. Luego cuando salí le entregue unos tapones a Layla y luego a Musa mientras me ponía los otros a mi.

pudimos usar magia - dijo Laya riendo mientras se ponía los tapones.

yo no puedo usar magia - me queje molesta - Flora no me deja

ah es verdad - dijo Layla riendo.

bueno chicas - dijo Musa sonriendo - esto sera bueno

¿para ti o para nosotras? - pregunte preocupada - va a gritar y no podremos calmarla

Bloom te preocupas por las hormonas nada mas - dijo Musa riendo - 3... 2... 1...

Comenzó a golpear las ollas con fuerza provocando un fuerte ruido molesto. Vi a Stella sentarse de golpe en el sillón y cubrir sus oídos con fuerza. Musa estuvo así unos tres minutos y luego se detuvo para mirar a Stella con una sonrisa. Ella le dio una mirada tan enojada que si las miradas realmente mataran Musa estaría muerta ahora. Escuche el llanto de Emily provenir desde arriba y al igual que Layla miramos a Musa molesta.

ups, no lo pensé - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿por qué me despiertas así? - pregunto molesta Stella.

porque no querías hacerlo por tu cuenta - se defendió Musa despreocupada.

ibas a dejar a Brandon en el altar - dijo Layla riendo mientras Stella pasaba ambas manos por la cara.

¿altar? - pregunto somnolienta.

¿lo olvidaste? - pregunte riendo - es tu boda

Stella guardo silencio y me miro tranquilamente. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras yo y las chicas la mirábamos estupefactas por su reacción, pasaron unos minutos y Stella cerró los ojos lentamente.

tengo sueño - dijo tranquila. Musa, Layla y yo nos dimos una palmada en la cara al notar el poco interés de Stella hacia algo tan importante como su boda.

¡Stella! - le grite molesta - ¡No puedes actuar indiferente ahora!

ya, ya, déjame despertar por completo - dijo ella bostezando. Pasaron unos minutos, parpadeo, se relamió el labio inferior y luego lo mordió como si pensara en algo. Nuevamente pasaron unos minutos y luego nos miro tranquila para luego darnos una mirada alarmada - ¡Oh Dios! ¡Hoy me caso!

a buena hora lo recuerdas - rió Musa divertida.

yo creo que la noche con Brandon la puso extraña - dijo Layla riendo.

eso pasa cuando se ven antes de la boda - dijo Musa riendo - por suerte con Bloom no sucedió

así es - dije riendo.

imagino que ya despertó Stella a juzgar por el grito - escuche a Flora reír y la vi bajar las escaleras con Emily en sus brazos seguida de Tecna.

mamá - dijo la pequeña apuntando a Stella.

Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios - dijo Stella alterada - ¿¡Como no me dijeron que hoy me casaba!?

mamá - dijo Emily riendo ante la actitud alterada de Stella.

¿como pudiste olvidarlo? - pregunte riendo - ya levántate para que vayamos a Solaria

esta bien - dijo Stella levantándose.

¿que- que tienes en el cuello? - pregunto Tecna mirando a Stella. Mire el cuello de Stella y vi una mancha morada, parecía un moretón. Le entregue un espejo ahora y ella se miro sorprendida y algo espantada.

oh Dios - susurro preocupada - creí que lo había cubierto, ¿Musa me lanzaste agua?

no, ¿y como que lo habías cubierto? - pregunto Musa confundida - ¿con que te golpeaste?

yo- yo no me golpee - dijo sin quietar su vista del espejo al moretón.

¿entonces como te lo hiciste? - pregunte preocupada.

tampoco me lo hice yo - dijo Stella mirándome mientras hacía aparecer un poco de maquillaje.

¿entonces...? - pregunto Layla confundida.

fue- fue Brandon - dijo con un sonrojo apenado mientras desviaba la mirada.

¿te pego? - pregunte alarmada.

no - dijo Stella mirándome apenada.

La mire confundida por unos segundos y luego abrí mis ojos sorprendida al entender como se lo hizo - oh Dios, tu y Brandon...

¡No! - dijo Stella sonrojada - no paso nada. Solo estábamos hablando, después me beso, yo lo besé y las cosas terminaron así pero no paso a mas

¿cuando fue eso? - pregunto Tecna riendo con una mirada algo pícara.

unos días - dijo Stella con un puchero - pensé que se iba a borrar para entonces

¿cuantos días exactamente? - pregunto Flora sonriendo pícara.

ah... unos días - dijo Stella con aun con el sonrojo apenado - chicas enserio no creo que debamos hablar de esto, tengo una boda a la que asistir

en siete horas - dijo Musa riendo - ya suelta los detalles, ¿cuando paso?

uhg - gruño Stella resignada - fue...

.: Stella :.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_no puedo creer que no logre ganarle a Musa y caí en la trampa de Layla - dijo Brandon entrando en la habitación algo molesto._

_¿mi hombrecito esta molesto? - pregunte curiosa mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama mirando hacia la puerta._

_yo no soy un hombrecito, soy un hombre que necesita ser consentido porque perdió un juego de bromas - dijo Brandon con un puchero mientras caminaba hasta mi._

_puedo ayudar en eso - dije con una sonrisa coqueta. Brandon se acerco a mi y yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para luego besarlo en los labios. Él coloco sus manos en mi cintura y luego correspondió el beso que duro unos minutos._

_¿me vas a consentir? - pregunto al separarnos._

_por supuesto que si - dije besándolo en los labios nuevamente._

_¿y no puedo... hacer lo que quiera? - pregunto Brandon separándose con una sonrisa coqueta._

_no voy a pasar mas allá de los besos, abrazos y caricias - dije sonriendo - si quieres hacer algo mas es permiso denegado_

_que mala - hizo un puchero Brandon. Sonreí tranquila provocando una sonrisa en sus labios. Lo besé en la comisura de sus labios y luego en la mejilla. Él paso sus labios a mi cuello. Gemí de placer al sentir el contacto de sus labios con mi cuello, luego lo mordió suavemente, lo lamió un poco y comenzó a succionar para luego besarme en el tranquila - Brandon - reí un poco mientras sentía sus labios aun en mi cuello, luego me mordí el labio inferior y gemí nuevamente en voz baja._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

y eso fue lo que paso - dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras cubría aquella mancha en mi cuello - le he dicho que no me gustan pero insiste en hacerla

ja, eso quiere decir que no es la primera vez - dijo Flora con una sonrisa pícara.

obvio que no - dije con un tono obvio - oh y no vengan con la mentira de que a ustedes nunca se los han hecho porque vi uno en tu hombro el otro día Flora

El rostro de Flora se torno rojo al saber que yo tenía razón. Sonreí pícara y luego volví a mirarme en el cuello para revisar la marca de Brandon. Sinceramente no me gusta cuando me la hace y muchas veces me he quejado pero a él le divierte verme molesta.

Me levante del sofá una vez que la marca había sido cubierta por el maquillaje y tome a mi pequeñita en mis brazos. Mire a las chicas con un rostro obvio de "por favor llevenme a Solaria para hacerme un cambio completo y estar lista para mi boda con el amor de mi vida" las chicas entendieron la mirada y me llevaron a Solaria.

Al llegar a Solaria fui recibida por los sirvientes del castillo. Yo sonreí tranquila mientras caminaba, seguida de las chicas, en busca de mi padre. En el camino me encontré con Nabu y Liam que estaba intentando escabullirse en la cocina, seguramente para comer.

mejor no lo hagan si no quieren que los golpeé - amenacé a los chicos - la comida es para el banquete

oh, si es la novia - dijo Nabu sonriendo - hola Stella, ¿como has estado Princesa?

¿que quieres? - pregunte con los ojos entrecerrados.

comer un poco - dijo Nabu rogando - entramos en la cocina pero el chef nos echo

lo merecen, no pueden robar comida allí - dije riendo - lo siento chicos

tenemos hambre - dijo Liam con un puchero.

lo que digas - dije riendo.

vaya, vaya, llegas tarde - escuche a Xeros detrás de mi.

oye no recuerdo haber acordado una hora - dije negando con la cabeza.

ven conmigo - dijo Xeros tomándome del brazo y llevándome lejos de las chicas - es mejor que hables con tu padre

luego ¿si? tengo cosas que hacer porque si lo olvidas hoy me caso - dije siendo arrastrada.

si, si, pero esto es importante - dijo Xeros. Rodé los ojos y me di la vuelta para ver a las chicas Nabu y Liam siguiéndonos.

¿podemos ir mas lento? - pregunte molesta - Xeros, llevo a Emily en mis brazos

silencio - dijo Xeros parándose en una ventana - mira eso

Mire por la ventana y abrí los ojos al ver a Nerea hablando con mi padre, junto a ella estaba Lune que parecía algo apagada y sus alas se teñían de negro. Mire a Xeros sorprendida y luego vi a mi padre gritarle a Nerea.

¿que sucede allí? - escuche preguntar.

no lo se pero no voy a dejar que Nerea me arruine la boda - dije entregándole a Emily a Bloom. Salí al jardín por la puerta que estaba un poco mas allá y camine hasta Nerea y mi padre. Podía escuchar los gritos de mi padre negándose a algo y a Nerea de lo mas tranquila y vil como siempre ha sido.

¿que sucede aquí? - pregunte al estar frente a ambos.

oh pero mira... si es la novia - dijo Nerea con una sonrisa maliciosa - sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que te aparecieran

basta Nerea - dijo mi padre con un semblante severo - ahora si fueras tan amable de irte me ahorras la molestia de echarte junto con guardias

aguarda, no puedes echarme - dijo Nerea tranquila - Stella, ¿quieres decirle a tu padre que el ser el Rey de Solaria no le da derecho a tratar a la familia como basura?

¿basura? - fruncí el ceño con una mueca de disgusto.

¿Nerea que haces aquí? - escuche la voz de mi madre detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta y la vi con un semblante serio.

oh pero si es mi hermanita - dijo Nerea con fingida alegría - pero mire que tenemos aquí, una reunión familiar aunque claro Daniela esta en sus clases para ser reina, la preparación lo es todo, y Felix, bueno, él dijo que no podría venir a ver a su sobrina casarse con... aquel escudero

creo Nerea que olvidas que este matrimonio tiene mi bendición - dijo mi madre seria - ¿y Stella que haces aquí? deberías estar preparándote

oh si yo- yo iba camino cuando vi a papá y a Nerea hablando - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

ve a arreglarte - dijo mi padre enojado.

Lo mire algo asustada y mire a Lune antes de irme. Pude ver que sus alas blancas se teñían de negro, había una mancha negra en el medio de cada ala y esta crecía de a poco, era lo que las teñía. Sus ojos aun tenían aquel brillo plateado pero se posaban en el suelo vaciamente. La mire preocupada y luego di un suspiro.

EL cabello de Lune era color blanco, platinado, sus ojos color celestes claros. Usaba un vestido ajustado a la cintura, comenzaba desde el hombro izquierdo y pasaba por debajo del brazo derecho. En el pecho, a la altura del corazón, había dibujada una media luna con color celeste. En la cintura tenía un cinturón negro con la hebilla de una luna llena. La falda del vestido era suelta y con un corte que comenzaba de derecha a izquierda. Mas abajo de la rodilla tenía unos espirales color blanco, igual que el vestido, que terminaban en el pie hasta llegar al dedo gordo sin pasar por la planta. En las muñecas tenía unos brazaletes plateados con el símbolo de la luna grabado en ellos. Sus armas eran las mismas que Soleil, una espada al costado izquierdo y un arco de flechas en la espalda. Claro también tenía poderes pero eso es otra cosa.

Stella te dije que te fueras a arreglar - dijo mi padre con un semblante enojado que me asusto un poco.

Me fui de donde estaba lo mas rápido posible. Entre en el castillo y lo primero que vi fue a las chicas preocupadas, me hicieron miles de preguntas pero yo no quise dar respuestas de nada a pesar de que era lo único que hacían. Tome a Emily en mis brazos y me dirigí a mi habitación para poder comenzar con la sesión de preparación para la boda.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Las horas pasaban y apenas me había enterado de que Stella estaba en el castillo, sabía que aunque me la encontrara las chicas no me dejarían verla así que hice todo lo posible para no encontrármela o si no las ganas de tenerla conmigo me iban a ganar y es posible que me rapte a la novia y no haya boda. Las ansias por ver a Stella eran demasiado fuerte, necesitaba verla aunque sea una vez y de lejos pero tenía que verla. Lo malo es que no podría por esas tontas tradiciones como ver a la novia antes de la boda da mala suerte y etc.

Brandon - escuche a Sky detrás. Me di la vuelta y lo vi con una sonrisa tranquilo.

¿que ha pasado? - pregunte tranquilo.

que estarás muerto probablemente - dijo riendo - no es broma, el padre de Stella quiere verte, esta en el jardín

esta bien, gracias - dije sonriendo.

Fui al jardín tranquilo, no pienso que el padre de Stella vaya a regañarme por algo o algo peor. Al llegar al jardín lo vi ahí sentado en una mesa bajo un quitasol tomando el té. Me había enterado, por unos sirviente, que hace unas dos horas mínimo había venido la tía de Stella pero nadie sabe a que vino.

Majestad - hice una reverencia. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y tomaba té, abrió su ojo derecho y me miro serio. Dejo la taza en su plato y sin abrir los ojos seguía mirando la taza.

toma asiento - dijo con una voz seria. Trague saliva preocupado al notar la seriedad en su voz y al ver el semblante igual de serio que tenía en su rostro. Tome asiento frente a él y espere a que dijera algo. Pasaron minutos, muchos a decir verdad, sin que dijera algo.

ah- ah yo... - intente decir para romper el silencio - ¿ha sucedido algo Majestad?

Brandon, se que estas enterado de que Nerea vino a hace unas horas - dijo serio sin abrir los ojos - y quería pedirte un favor

¿cual? - pregunte curioso y tranquilo a la vez.

Daniela no puede tomar el trono - dijo serio mientras abría los ojos - tendrás que convencer a Stella de pelear por el, pide ayuda a tus amigos o a quien sea pero necesitas ayuda

esta bien - dije tranquilo - de hecho ya lo sabía e intentado pero me cuesta mucho, aunque no me ha costado bastante ya que ella sigue siendo terca y no quiere

Soleil y yo hemos hablado sobre la razón por la que Stella puede no querer tomar el trono pero no podre decírtela lo que si tendrás que hacer que ella lo admita por su cuenta y entenderás - dijo el padre de Stella.

esta bien, no hay problemas - dije sonriendo.

otra cosa - dijo el serio - es sobre la boda

¿la boda? - pregunte confundido - ¿ha pasado algo con ella?

no, no - dijo sonriendo - es solo que no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo y decirte lo mucho que me alegra esto... tu sabes que Stella es mi hija, mi niñita... entenderás lo que se siente ser padre de una hija, de una niña que sin importar cuanto crezca siempre sera tu bebé...

si - dije sonriendo - de hecho Stella siempre dice que Emily esta mas grande pero aun la veo como aquella bebita que acaba de nacer y aun necesita de Stella para poder tomar leche, aunque ahora cualquiera toma un biberón y la alimenta

exacto - dijo sonriendo - tiempo atrás tenía la esperanza de que Stella se casara con un Príncipe, alguien que siempre este con ella y pueda darle todo lo que quiere y merece... no me di cuenta de que esa persona no era un príncipe. Con el tiempo note que ella te amaba a ti y tu a ella, no pude hacer nada mas que aceptarlo y sinceramente cuando me... me contaste que estaba embarazada no me sentí enojado mas bien estaba feliz porque el brillo en los ojos de Stella era único... Brandon, quiero decirte que estoy feliz por ti y Stella, yo se que sabrás cuidarla y mantenerla a tu lado siempre. Confió en la persona que eres y en la persona que Stella a elegido para permanecer en su lado siempre.

Sr. yo amo a su hija demasiado y honestamente prometo cuidarla siempre - dije sonriendo - Stella es lo mejor que me ha pasado, mas alegría me dio cuando me contó que estaba embarazada y casarme con ella no es la excepción. Amo tanto a Stella que no pienso hacerle daño, realmente quiero estar con ella siempre

se que la vas a cuidar - dijo sonriendo - a ella y a Emily

por supuesto - dije sonriendo.

Pase la tarde hablando con el padre de Stella tranquilamente. Le había contado los planes que tenía con ella, que al termino de la luna de miel nos mudaríamos a un departamento cerca de la casa donde vivíamos ahora y aunque me dijo que estaba feliz luego habría que hacer otra mudanza hacia el castillo ya que Stella se convertiría en reina y debía convertirme en rey también La idea de convertirme en rey no me molestaba pero tampoco me parecía buena ya que no tenía madera de rey pero él dice que estaré bien.

Mas tarde, cuando faltaban dos horas para la boda decidí ir a cambiarme. Fui a una habitación que el padre de Stella me había dado y ahí fue donde debía cambiarme. Busque en el armario y vi el traje que debía usar. Sonreí y lo deje en la cama, luego me quite la ropa y entre en la ducha.

Mientras el agua caía por mi cuerpo mi mente vaga en otro lugar. Solo podía pensar en Stella, en nadie mas que ella, era lo único que había hecho en todo el día. Pensar en ella, sentir su aroma en mi piel cuando me abraza, sentir sus labios sobre los mío, tenerla a ella cerca era algo que me encantaba.

Salí de la ducha luego de una hora y comencé a arreglarme para la boda. Antes tome mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Stella.

_te estaré esperando en el altar, ya quiero verte con tu hermoso vestido ~B_

Pasaron unos minutos y yo ya estaba casi vestido cuando recibí el mensaje de Stella. Sonreí y tome mi celular para revisarlo.

_lo que yo quiero es poder estar ya casada contigo, Te Amo ~S_

Me reí un poco y le envié una respuesta. Escuche que golpeaban la puerta y fui a abrir, vi a Sky con entrar con una sonrisa.

_para toda una vida juntos, tu, yo y Emily ~B_

¿como es que aun no terminas de vestirte? - pregunto tranquilo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

estaba con el padre de Stella - respondí mirando el nuevo mensaje de Stella.

_y en unos años mas un nuevo bebé ~S_

¿que haces? - pregunto Sky mientras mensajeaba a Stella.

hablo con Stella - respondí sonriendo.

esta bien, primero deja eso - dijo Sky quitándome el celular y dejándolo en la cama - ahora dime

¿que te digo? - pregunte sonriendo mientras caminaba al espejo.

una hija y una futura esposa - dijo Sky sonriendo - tu vida no podría ser mejor

creo que podría ser mejor si ustedes se mudaran al mismo edificio que nosotros - dije riendo - Stella no quiere dejar a las chicas e imagino que viviendo en el mismo edificio estará mejor

no lo se, pensaba en que Bloom tomara el trono de Domino en unos meses y nos iríamos a vivir allí - dijo Sky tranquilo - aunque vivir en la Tierra es como mas normal para nosotros, se ha vuelto algo normal en nuestras vidas y algo increíble

es cierto - dije sonriendo - también estoy en las mismas, pero en Solaria y la Luna tienen esta regla de que Stella debe acceder al trono en unos años mas y eso significa mudarnos a Solaria

por donde lo veamos, amigo, nuestros caminos se tienen que separar en algún momento - dijo Sky sonriendo - tu y Stella son los primero en mudarse, Bloom y yo lo haremos luego de que los bebés nazcan, y los demás... aun ven que hacer con sus vidas

creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que aquella casa quede deshabitada - dije con una sonrisa melancólica.

al cuidado de Liam - dijo Sky riendo - no es enserio, él se ira

¿cuando le dirá a las chicas? - pregunte curioso mirando a Sky.

no tengo ni idea, tampoco le ha dicho a Nabu - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza - ya vez que son muy buenos amigos

y pensar que antes se odiaban - dije riendo.

si... - suspiro Sky sonriendo - bueno Brandon, solo me queda una cosa por decir

¿que es? - pregunte sonriendo.

espero que seas feliz amigo, sin importar nada nosotros vamos a ser los mejores amigos - dijo Sky sonriendo tranquilo - suerte con tu nueva vida y bendiciones

lo mismo para ti - dije sonriendo mientras estrechaba la mano con Sky - espero que me avises cuando nazcan los pequeños

¿bromeas? - pregunto riendo - seguro Bloom a la primera que le dirá es a Stella

si, es de esperarse - dije riendo.

vamos a la iglesia - dijo sonriendo - ya va a ser la hora

* * *

.: Flora :.

ay Dios, estoy entrando en pánico - dijo Stella alterada - ¡Ni siquiera se donde esta mi anillo de compromiso!

esta en tu cuello - le recordó Tecna riendo - lo usas como collar

oh si es verdad - dijo Stella mirando el anillo en su cuello.

tranquila Stella - dije sonriendo - todo va a salir bien

no lo creo porque Catherine aun no llega y yo me estoy ¡Alterando! - dijo Stella sentándose en la cama y mostrandole la mano derecha a Layla que comenzó a limarle las uñas.

ya va a llegar - dijo Musa sonriendo a su otro lado.

¿¡Donde esta mi vestido!? - pregunto Stella algo alarmada mientras Layla le pintaba las uñas e ignorando a Musa.

Catherine no ha llegado aun, tranquila Stella - dijo Bloom preocupada - acabo de hablar con ella, ya esta llegando así que tranquilízate

¿¡Como quieres que me tranquilicé cuando Catherine aun no llega con mi vestido!? - pregunto Stella levantándose de la cama alterada.

tu madre fue por ella - dije sonriendo - ya cálmate

yo quiero que llegue - dijo Tecna - ya quiero ver el vestido

es verdad, no nos dejo ver el diseño terminado - dijo Layla sonriendo - suponemos que quedo fabuloso

no quería arruinar la sorpresa - dijo Stella caminando al espejo.

La mire con una sonrisa tranquila. Ella estaba usando una bata blanca que tenía una S dibujada atrás con amarillo. Su cabello estaba laceo, sus uñas pintadas con la manicura francesa y sus labios eran rosados claros, solo faltaba el vestido que había diseñado y estaba lista.

¿¡Por qué demora!? - alzó la voz alterada.

ya tranquilízate - dijo Bloom sentándose en la cama al lado de Musa - aun falta una hora y media

¡Pero demora mucho! - se quejo Stella con un puchero.

mamá - dijo riendo Emily divertida ante la reacción de Stella - mamá

ahora nena, mamá se esta quejando - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

mamá... - dijo Emily gateando hacia la orilla de la cama. La mire con una sonrisa y luego alarmada. Emily estaba por caerse de la cama y Stella se lanzo a atrapar la caída antes de que ella se hiciera daño. Emily la miro riendo divertida y siguió llamándola - mamá

Suspire aliviada y mire a Stella preocupada - ¿estas bien?

si - dijo Stella levantándose del suelo con Emily en los brazos - niña, mamá te ha dicho que no tienes que acercarte a la orilla

¡Aahaha! - se rió divertida ella.

no entendió - dijo Musa negando con la cabeza.

ya lo se - dijo Stella mirando a Musa molesta - gracias por decir lo obvio

oye, ella no habría gateado si tu le hubieras prestado atención en vez de gritar por tu vestido - defendió Bloom a Musa.

Stella solo rodó los ojos y se sentó en la cama con la pequeña en su regazo. Di un suspiro tranquila y miro a Musa - lo siento

tranquila, también lo siento - dijo Musa sonriendo.

¡Ya llegamos! - vi la puerta abrirse y en ella estaban la madre de Stella y una chica mas, debía ser Catherine.

siento la tardanza Princesa - dijo la chica con una caja delgada - pero tuve un contratiempo, de todos modos no importa porque aquí esta su vestido

gracias Catherine - la abrazo con fuerza Stella.

ya ve a cambiarte - dijo su madre con una sonrisa mientras Stella entraba al baño.

mamá - la llamo Emily pero Stella no respondió - mamá...

hay Emily, mamá ahora se esta cambiando - dije sonriendo mientras tomaba a la pequeña en brazos - ella saldrá pronto, tranquila

mamá... - dijo algo triste la pequeña.

hay bonita no llores - dijo la madre de Stella mirando a la pequeña con una sonrisa - mami ya vuelve

Pasaron unos minutos y vi a Stella salir del baño con su vestido de novia. La mire sorprendida y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver el vestido. El vestido era largo y no tenía tirantes. En el borde de los pies tenía brillo dorado por todos lados, muy esparcido Tenía un corte al lado derecho. En la cintura traía una cinta transparente como cinturón, no tenía un lazo. Note que en el pecho, en el borde, habían pequeñas estrellas de color dorado rodeando todo ese borde.

es hermoso - dijo Bloom sorprendida - aunque algo simple para ser tuyo

lo se, pero aun así es preciosos - dijo Stella dando una vuelta.

mamá... - dijo Emily apuntándola con el dedito indice.

lindura - dijo Stella sonriendo. Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta el espejo para revisar detalles - realmente es mas simple de lo que pensé pero es hermoso

demasiado - dijo la madre de Stella con el velo en las manos. Lo puso en su cabeza y la tomo de los hombros mirando al espejo - te ves hermosa Stella

gracias mamá - dijo Stella sonriendo para luego abrazarla.

bueno, hay que ir a la iglesia - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

cierto - dijo Stella sonriendo - ah Musa, ¿podrías cuidar a Emily?

sin problemas - dijo Musa sonriendo mientras tomaba a la pequeña en brazos - vamos Emy, hay que ir a la iglesia

nosotras nos vamos adelantando - dije sonriendo - Bloom se quedará contigo y luego irán

si - dijo Stella con una sonrisa radiante - nos veremos allí

suerte Stella - dijo Tecna abrazandola - estaremos ahí contigo

gracias chicas enserio - dijo Stella devolviendo el abrazo.

mamá... - dijo Emily triste ya que no quería irse con Musa.

Princesa, ve con tus tías, mamá estará bien tranquila - dijo Stella mirando a Emily con una sonrisa.

mamá... - dijo Emily nuevamente con aquel semblante triste. Stella sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba en la iglesia esperando a Stella, ya iba a ser la hora de comenzar y aun no sabía en donde estaba. Había revisado su último mensaje y una sonrisa se me cruzo por los labios al leer solo dos palabras, cinco letras y un sentimiento _Te Amo._ Estaba hablando con mis padres sobre el tema de la boda, mi madre tenía una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro y mi padre esta tranquilo y feliz, podría decirse orgulloso.

no puedo creerlo, al fin pasará - dijo mi madre emocionada - enserio Brandon, me tienes feliz hijo

encontraste lo que querías, una chica preciosa que Te Ama y con ella tienes una bella bebé, una familia - dijo mi padre sonriendo. Lo mire tranquilo y solo me limite a asentir con una sonrisa. Vi a las chicas entrar en la iglesia, Musa traía a Emily en sus brazos aunque ella tenía una miradita triste.

Los chicos se acercaron a ellas enseguida y fui con ellos para ver que sucedía con Emily, al llegar allí Musa me dijo que no quería separarse de Stella. Sonreí tranquilo y la besé en la frente. Pasaron unos minutos y por fin podía escuchar las campanas de boda, Stella ya había llegado y se estaba dando inició a la boda.

Sonreí tranquilo y volví al altar para encontrarme con Sky que me sonreía tranquilo. Vi a Bloom entrar y tomar su lugar como dama de honor, minutos después vi a Stella entrar con su padre. El corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza al ver a Stella en aquel bello vestido, algo simple pero hermoso. Seguramente me había sonrojado y la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro era la de un enamorado.

La veía caminar hacia mi con una bella sonrisa radiante. No se que sucedía, no se si era yo o era el tiempo pero la veía caminar lentamente, como si fuese en cámara lenta. Con cada paso que daba mi corazón latía a mas fuerza, ya casi se acercaba, ya casi la tenía conmigo, ya solo faltaba un poco mas. En cuanto había llegado a mi la tome de las manos y le sonreí, luego mire a su padre para ahcerle una pequeña reverencia y sonreír tranquilo.

se que la cuidaras - dijo sonriendo. Solo me limite a asentir y luego me di la vuelta para mirar al casamentero, pastor.

te ves hermosa - dije en un susurro cerca de su oído solo para ella.

me encanta como te vez tu - me susurro ella sonriendo.

nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para conmemorar un evento especial. Un evento que solo ocurre una vez en la vida para una pareja que se ama... - comenzó el pastor - Nos reunimos para honrar en santo matrimonio sagrado la boda de nuestra amada Princesa con aquel hombre que ha demostrado su amor a ella. Pasamos nuestra vida pensando en el amor y pensando con quien compartiremos el resto de nuestra vida y cuando llega el momento nos aferramos al amor que hay entre nosotros y la persona a la que amamos...

El resto fue bla bla. No quería ser grosero pero me estaba aburriendo su discurso sobre el amor. Note que Stella había volteado disimuladamente y luego me acerque a su oído para saber que sucedía ella solo me dijo que no era nada.

Princesa Stella, ¿acepta usted a este joven escudero, Brandon, como su esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, en salud y enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe? - pregunto el pastor mirando a Stella.

Ella sonrió y asintió lentamente - acepto

joven Brandon, ¿acepta usted a la Princesa Stella de Solaria como su esposa para amarla y respetarlo, en salud y enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe? - pregunto mirándome a mi.

con el corazón - dije sonriendo - acepto

le pido a la dama de honor los anillos y a la pareja los sus votos - dijo el pastor sonriendo. Vi a Bloom acercar un cojín con ambos anillos. Antes de tomar un anillo mire a Stella y note que en su cuello no traía aquel que yo le di, traía aquella cadena que yo le regale para su cumpleaños. Volví a los anillos y lo tomé.

Te Amo tanto Stella - dije mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios - eres todo para mi, la mujer de mi vida, no pensaba que pudiera amar a alguien tanto como a ti. Vivía pensando en miles de chicas pero cambio cuando una de ellas, tu, llego mas allá de mi corazón rompiendo la barrera que impedía enamorarme. Desde que te conocí me enamore de ti, eres la chica perfecta y la única con la que quiero pasar mi vida, quiero estar contigo siempre sin que nadie nos separe. Quiero amarte hasta la muerte y sobre todo quiero estar enamorado de mi esposa y solo de ella... eres mi corazón y la luz dentro de el. Me encanta verte sonreír, ver como tus ojos brillas de felicidad y sobre todo me encanta verte sonreír sabiendo que la razón de esa sonrisa soy yo

Coloque el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de Stella mientras la miraba sonreír emocionada. Ella tomo el otro anillo y me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa. Se notaba tan emocionada y su sonrisa era radiante, tanto como el sol que brilla.

Brandon, en todo los años que llevamos juntos... siento que nada a nuestro alrededor a cambiado mientras que en el corazón el sentimiento de amor crece y crece con cada mirada, cada caricia, cada momento que pasamos juntos. Conocerte pudo haber sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida, otra sería el pequeño regalo que me diste hace once meses atrás, y este es el mejor momento de mi vida y se que de la tuya también... cada vez que te beso me enamoro mas de ti - dijo Stella mirándome a los ojos sonriendo. Su mirada tan linda, tan tierna y hermosa, la amaba tanto que me quemaba por dentro pero por amor - Te Amo como no lo imaginas... es un amor incondicional que se que sientes al igual que yo. Mi vida la quiero pasar contigo, quiero estar contigo siempre y a pesar de cualquier problema que se nos ponga en medio quiero superarlo a tu lado... quiero amarte para siempre...

Le sonreí feliz y luego vi cuando ponía aquel anillo en mi dedo, cerrado un compromiso y un amor. La mire a los ojos olvidando todo lo que me rodeaba, olvidando donde estaba, olvidando lo que hacía. Solo las palabras del pastor retumbaron en mi cabeza haciéndome reaccionar, aquellas palabras que había estado esperando desde hace un buen tiempo._  
_

yo los declaro, marido y mujer... puede besar a la novia - sonreí a Stella y coloque una mano en su mejilla acariciando suavemente con mi pulgar. Lentamente me acerque a ella y pose mis labios sobre los suyos. Las manos de Stella pasaron a mi cuello rodeándolo y las mías a su cintura. Al cortar el beso ella me dio un abrazo emocionada para luego escuchar a los presentes silbar, gritar, aplaudir.

.: Stella :.

Salí de la iglesia tomada del brazo con Brandon, lancé el ramo y nunca creerán quien lo atrapo... chan chan... Tecna. Estaba tan feliz porque al fin había pasado, al fin me había casado con él y esperaba que nada me interrumpiera en este momento, esperaba que no fuera un sueño pero era tan real que la posibilidad de que lo sea era totalmente escasa. Nos dirigimos al palacio para la recepción, ambos íbamos a llegar primero para luego esperar a los demás.

esta todo listo para el gran banquete Princesa - dijo el chef haciendo una reverencia - espero que sea de su agrado

bueno, lo hiciste tu así que no hay de que quejarse - me encogí de hombros despreocupada - gracias...

por nada - dijo sonriendo el chef mientras se alejaba. Sentí unos brazos rodearme por la cintura y al darme la vuelta vi a Brandon mirarme con una sonrisa. Envolví su cuello con mis brazos y lo mire sonreí encantada.

Te Amo tanto Princesa - dijo él sonriendo - y me honra dejar de llamarte mi novia para llamarte mi esposa

Cerré los ojos unos segundos y me incline para pegar mi frente a la de él - yo Te Amo mas y solo quiero estar contigo toda la vida - me aleje de él para luego besarlo en los labios. Sentía este beso diferente, no lo sentía como los que siempre nos dábamos, sentía que era un beso especial al igual que aquel que nos dimos luego de habernos casado.

aaww linda parejita - escuche la voz de Flora con un tono dulce. Me separe de Brandon y mire hacia la entrada con una sonrisa. Ahí estaban las chicas y sus novios, también estaba mi pequeñita princesa. Brandon me abrazo con fuerza y me frotó la espalda con una mano para luego besarme en la parte superior de la cabeza.

mamá... - me llamo Emily. Me separé de Brandon y fui a ver a la pequeña. La tome en mis brazos y la besé en la mejilla.

mi pequeña, siento haberte dejado sola hoy - dije mirándola con una carita de perrito - ¿me perdonas?

¡Di! - dijo Emily feliz. La abracé y luego la besé nuevamente - Amoe...

Gire mi cabeza a donde la pequeña apuntaba y vi a las Pixies sonreírme divertidas. Sonreí tranquila y luego vi a Brandon acercarse tranquilo. Tomo a Emily en sus brazos y luego la besó en la mejilla.

¡Felicidades Stella! - me abrazo Bloom con fuerza sin previo aviso. Sonreí y le devolví el abrazo para luego abrazar a las chicas.

y la boda salio perfecta - dijo Nabu sonriendo - no vino Ty y la tía loca de Stella no se apareció

¿hablas de mi? - vi a mi tía detrás de Nabu y Bloom se separo de mi. Mire a la mujer fijamente y tranquila sin hacer nada o decir nada - por supuesto que si... Felix confiaba en que tenía una gota de amor hacia ti y me encargo darte esto. Honestamente no lo habría hecho pero no se equivoca, sin importar nada sigues siendo mi sobrina

Tome un pequeño sobre y lo abrí, dentro había una tarjeta y sonreí divertida - es linda - dije sonriendo al ver una tarjeta echa a manos que decía _Felicidades para los recién casados_. Se la mostré a Brandon y me sonrió divertido.

es verdad - dijo riendo un poco - por cierto, ¿quien es Felix?

el incomprendido de mi hermano - dijo Nerea despreocupada - felicidades Stella

Dicho esto ella se fue dejándome con mis amigos y... mi esposo. Mire a Brandon tranquila y rodé los ojos - son tres hijos de la luna, Nerea la mayor, Felix el del medio y Selene la menor

tu madre - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

así es - dije sonriendo.

La recepción fue divertida, abrimos el baile, partimos el pastel y otras cosas mas sucedieron. Hable con los padres de Brandon y los míos. Fue algo increíble y dulce. Me sentía realmente feliz y ahora solo me quedaba relajarme en la semana de la luna de miel. Teníamos planeado ir a una playa, arrendar una cabaña y pasar allí toda la semana, idea mía después de haberlo soñado hace un tiempo atrás y a Brandon le encanto la idea.

Aquella noche de bodas la íbamos a pasar ahí en el castillo ya que era mejor. Al termino de la fiesta Brandon fue a acostar a Emily en su habitación, una especial que mi padre le hizo y coloco miles de muñecos, peluches de todo, eso si era consentirla y es mas de lo que yo compre, el doble a decir verdad.

creo que es de familia consentir a un bebé - dijo Brandon entrando en mi habitación de Solaria que ahora era nuestra.

ya lo se - dije sonriendo sentada en la cama. Mire el reloj de la mesita de noche y sonreí.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Brandon acercándose. Me levante de la cama y camine hasta él tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

Te Amo tanto Amor mío - dije mirándolo con una sonrisa - feliz cumpleaños Brandon

Él me miro sorprendido y luego miro el reloj. Habían pasado la media noche y ninguno lo había notado con la fiesta que habíamos tenido - también Te Amo, esposa mía

¿te dije que estoy enamorada de un escudero que ahora es mi esposo? - pregunte sonriendo - el cual también esta de cumpleaños

me siento celoso de escudero... oh no, espera, yo soy ese afortunado escudero que ahora esta casado con el amor de su vida y es pra siempre - dijo riendo Brandon - Te Amo Stella

Me reí un poco y lo besé en los labios para luego darle un fuerte abrazo.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de El Camino de la Luz IV mas esperado de la historia!... ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! En principió quería un poquito de drama pero luego solo lo deje como un secreto lo que sucedió, misterio por decirlo.

**Próximamente: Amor con sabor a Miel**

es una pena que el tiempo se pasara volando - dijo Flora con una sonrisa melancólica - extrañare a Stella

yo aun recuerdo mi luna de miel y no pienso olvidarla - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

tampoco lo harás con esos dos dentro de ti - dijo riendo Musa - me pregunto como estarán los otros dos

mamá, papá... - dijo Emily triste mientras las chicas la miraban con dulzura y un poco de preocupación.

ahora si Brandon, no quiero oír nada de la luna ni de Nerea ni Daniela ni de nadie mas que no sea nosotros dos - dijo Stella.

tengo una mejor idea, nos quedamos acostaditos en la cama todo el día - dijo Brandon sonriendo - juntos... solos...

hola Bloom, quería saber como se encuentra Emily - dijo Stella hablando por celular.

también quiero saber como esta Emily pero es nuestra luna de miel Stella - dijo Brandon con el celular en la mano.

vamos a pasear, conocer el lugar - dijo Bloom sonriendo a Sky - es una semana para ambos

esta noche eres mía y de nadie mas - dijo Brandon acorralando a Stella con una sonrisa.

feliz cumpleaños Cariño - dijo Stella colocando una mano en la mejilla de Brandon.

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Si, bueno, sobre Ty era eso o en la boda y preferí ahí jeje. Y terminar en tras rejas... no lo se jeje ya se va a ver. ¡Se casaron! sorry, this has to end fics... quiere decir que este fics tiene que terminar en algún momento y no habrá una quinta parte, sorry, solo serán cuatro.

- hillawinclub: aaww (L) justo lo que quería jeje. ¡Yes! ¡Ya se casaron!

- Spectra Vondergeist: Bloom, faltan pocos capítulos para saber que va a tener jiji ¿que serán? ¿que serán? por nada _(referencia a lo de tu hermanito)_ sobre las chicas... tengo algo planeado pero no pienso ejecutarlo aun hasta mas adelante del fics.

- micaela: Con respecto a Liam aksjsakjaskj tienes razón pero sucede que tengo algo planeado para él aunque tendrá que esperar mas askajkasj

- star 123: Se que no has comentado pero quería darte las gracias ya que me diste una idea para el capítulo en que Bloom recuerda su luna de miel y decidí juntarla con la de Stella el problema era el nombre pero viendo el tuyo se me ocurrió reemplazar una palabra y quedo bien :D tanks

Bueno, es casi todo por hoy... quiero contarles sobre mi nuevo proyecto. Es un nuevo fics de S&B y quiero subirlo, pero apenas estoy escribiendo el primer capítulo y mas encima quiero terminar este así que voy a avanzar mas este y luego subiré el otro... no se si les parece o quieren que lo suba al tiro nomas... la cosa es que aun esta en preparación pero si ustedes quieren puedo subirlo en cuanto termine o simplemente esperar a que este este por terminar para subir el capítulo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	25. Chapter 25: Amor con sabor a Miel

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Advertencia: Este capítulo podría o no contener _lime_ si a usted no le gusta leer sobre esas cosas no lea la escena o el capítulo completo, mejor la escena. Leer bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 25:

Amor con sabor a Miel

.: Brandon :.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y mire a la mujer que se encontraba durmiendo a mi lado. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al verla ahí dormida tranquila y una mas grande se dibujo al ver su dedo anular izquierdo. No podía creer que esto al fin paso, aquella chica que se encontraba a mi lado era mi esposa y no era cualquier chica, era Stella.

Le di la sonrisa mas tierna que podía dar y luego la besé en la mejilla. Todo lo que sucedió ayer, todos los sentimientos, todos los recuerdos parecían un sueño comparado con el ahora sin embargo sabía que era real, sabía que realmente sucedió. Estaba casado con Stella, al fin estaba casado con ella. El Amor de mi vida y mi esposa, cosas increíble que pasan.

Vi a Stella presionar con fuerza sus parpados pero luego los relajo. Note que la ventana al cerca de la cama dejaba entrar la luz y golpeaba en sus parpados. Sonreí al saber que en cualquier momento abriría sus ojos y quería ser lo primero que viera.

Solté una risita al cabo de quince minutos. Pensé que iba a despertar hace quince minutos atrás pero veo que me equivoque aun así no me importaba ya que ver a Stella dormir era algo tan placentero, tan lindo.

¿te causa placer verme dormir? - pregunto ella. Fruncí el ceño confundido pero no dije nada mas que mirarla. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y me miro con una sonrisa - llevas quince minutos mirándome

¿estas despierta? - pregunte sorprendido - ¿como...?

te mueves mucho - dijo ella volteando a ver el techo - ¿que hora es?

ni idea - dije riendo. Me incline un poco y la besé en los labios. Ella me correspondió el beso colocando una mano en mi mejilla. Al separarme de ella, me sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza subiéndose sobre mi.

feliz cumpleaños amor mío - dijo sonriendo feliz - espero que tengas un día feliz

bueno, mi cumpleaños comenzó bien y espero que termine bien - dije sonriendo mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos - pero tenerte a mi lado ya es un avance

eres el mejor Brandon - dijo ella sonriendo y besándome - bueno Cariño hay que levantarse

tengo una mejor idea, nos quedamos acostaditos en la cama todo el día - dije sonriendo coqueto - juntos... solos...

me encantaría pero tenemos que llevar a Emily con las chicas y luego iremos de luna de miel - dijo ella sonriendo.

luna de miel - dije sonriendo - suena encantador cuando tu lo dices

Ella me sonrió dulcemente y me besó en los labios fugazmente. Luego se quito de encima y se estiro un poco. Sonreí tranquilo y a regañadientes me levante de la cama, mientras Stella a darse una larga ducha yo fui a ver a Emily. Entre en la habitación y escuche a Emy reír, me confundí un poco pero camine hasta la cuna y la vi jugando con unos de los tantos muñecos que tenía en la cama.

¡Papá! - dijo riendo mientras alzaba los brazos.

ven aquí mi Princesa - dije tomándola en mis brazos y elevándola - ¿despertaste hace mucho?

¡Da! - dijo sonriendo. Me reí un poco y la abracé con fuerza, para luego besarla en la mejilla - Amoe...

¿Amore? - pregunte confundido. Ella apuntaba a una montaña de muñecos, la mire confundido y moví los muñecos dejando ve a una Pixie que parecía estar mareada - oh Dios, ¿estas bien? - pregunte tomándola en mi mano.

no, todo me da vueltas - dijo Amore colocando ambas manos en la cabeza.

¡Amoe! - dijo riendo Emily.

¿que paso? - pregunte confundido.

esta despierta desde las ocho de la mañana y digamos que al no ver a sus _padres_ cerca iba a llorar. No podía dejarla llorar así como su nada así que intente calmarla y luego nos pusimos a jugar pero Emily se emociono y termine aplastada bajo esa montaña de juguetes luego de haber dado vueltas como si fuese un trompo - dijo Amore sacudiendo su cabeza un poco.

y es por eso que eres una buena hermana - dije riendo un poco.

si así vamos a despertar cada mañana es mejor que duerma con ustedes y me ahorro los vómitos - dijo Amore mirándome fijamente algo molesta mientras yo solo me reía.

¡Amoe! - dijo Emily riendo también.

¿y Stella? - pregunto Amore curiosa mientras se elevaba mas tranquila y menos mareada.

duchando - dije sonriendo - llevaremos a Emily a casa con las chicas que la iban a cuidar esta semana y luego nos iremos

Brandon, sabes lo mucho que quiero a Stella y lo mucho que me encanta el amor en el aire - dijo Amore mirándome seria - pero te prometo... que si tienes otro bebé no viviré para contarlo - dijo esto último un llanto falso - ya tengo suficiente con Emily por las mañana, por favor no...

uy - dije con una sonrisa nervioso - tranquila, Stella tampoco quiere otro bebé - me reí un poco - no tienes de que preocuparte

eso espero - dijo ella conteniendo el llanto falso - realmente lo espero

Sonreí tranquilo y luego mire a Emily - bueno Princesa, es mejor ir a ver a mamá

¡Di! - dijo Emily feliz. Dicho esto camine hasta la entrada para poder ir a ver a Stella pero me detuve.

¿no vienes? - pregunte mirando a Amore.

prefiero dormir lo que Emily no me dejo - dijo sonriendo - luego sera

bien, pero recuerda que luego iremos a Gardenia - dije sonriendo.

lo se - dijo Amore sonriendo - y no te preocupes

Fui con Emily a la habitación y la senté en la cama al ver que Stella aun estaba en la ducha. Al ver a Emily y pensar en Stella que estaba en la ducha me hizo reír un poco. Recuerdo que la noche en que Emily había sido concebida fue cuando Stella se duchaba y yo me cole en la ducha con ella y la cosa solo paso pero fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras yo jugaba con Emily cuando salió Stella. Le di una sonrisa tranquilo al verla con una bata blanca, ella se acerco a la cama con una sonrisa en los labios y se sentó cerca de Emily.

mamá... - dijo Emy gateando hasta Stella.

mi nena - la tomo en brazos ella - linda, ¿como estas?

¡Mamá! - dijo Emily feliz.

entrare yo - dije sonriendo. Me acerque a Stella y luego la besé en la mejilla para luego entrar en la ducha. Estuve un rato ahí y luego salí. Ya afuera vi a Stella vestida y jugando con Emily en la cama. Me reí un poco y la mire confundido.

¿que? - pregunto ella mirándome.

¿como te vestiste tan rápido? - levante la ceja cruzándome de brazos.

bueno, soy rápida - dijo ella tranquila - y...

usaste magia - dije riendo mientras caminaba al armario.

tal vez - dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

papá... - escuche a Emily. Mire a Emily con una sonrisa y luego mire a Stella que me miraba tranquila con una sonrisa.

¿que sucede? - pregunte sonriendo mientras sacaba algunas prendas del armario.

na- nada - dijo tranquila - saldré al comedor

Me di la vuelta y la vi con Emily en sus brazos. Sonreí tranquilo y luego asentí lentamente. Una vez que Stella salio de la habitación me vestí en pocos minutos y salí de la habitación para ir al comedor. Al llegar allí vi a Stella hablando con su padre sobre algo, no le había prestado atención a su conversación pero si había logrado escuchar una palabra que me llamo la atención, sangre oscura. Hace ya mucho tiempo que he escuchado esa palabra y aun no se que significa, por mas que quiero saber los únicos que parecen saber que es lo que significa son Stella y su familia.

Ambos guardan silencio apenas me ven y hacen como que aquella conversación nunca existió, lo que me indica claramente que me oculta algo. He pensado que cuando se trata del drama de la familia de Stella es mejor no entrar pero siento que esto es grande, siento que este secreto es mas grande que cualquier cosa por lo que tengo que saber que es lo que oculta y esta semana tengo la oportunidad para saberlo.

buenos días Brandon - me saluda el padre de Stella con una sonrisa.

buenos días - le correspondo el saludo con una sonrisa. Me pare detrás de la silla de Stella y ella levanto la cabeza, luego me incline un poco y la besé fugazmente en los labios para terminar tomando asiento en la silla de enfrente ya que Emily estaba a un lado de ella y en el otro lado estaba su padre, a la cabecera como siempre.

entonces, ¿que harás con Emily? - pregunto el padre de Stella mirándola curioso - ¿la van a llevar o que?

yo, la dejaré con las chicas - dijo Stella no tan convencida de la decisión que habíamos tomado anoche - no quisiera hacerlo pero es una luna de miel, entiendes a que me refiero, y no quiero que...

esta bien, tranquila - dijo él padre de Stella con una risita mientras yo sentía mi rostro enrojecer un poco - entonces debo saber que Bloom la va a cuidar

de hecho lo harán mas las chicas, quiero decir, Flora - explico Stella tomando la taza de té que estaba frente a ella - Bloom esta con lo de su embarazo, los cambios de humor, los antojos y creo que podría molestarse un poco con Emily cerca, quiero decir, no quiero que moleste a Bloom

Note claramente que Stella estaba extraña como si enserio no supiera a que responder y dijera cualquier cosa para luego explicarse mejor, de hecho eso estaba haciendo. Tal vez fue la conversación que tuvo con su padre anteriormente, antes de que llegara yo, lo que la tiene así.

¡Da! - mire a Emily y reí divertido al verla jugar con la comida. Stella rió también y tomo una servilleta para limpiarla.

entonces imagino que no sabre de ti en una semana - dijo el padre de Stella riendo.

y yo me alejare de cualquier problema existente en el mundo - dijo Stella con una sonrisa.

Me reí un poco y luego note que el padre de Stella me miraba fijamente, no serio, no molesto, no indiferente, solo tranquilo. Me sonrió un poco luego volvió la atención a su hija.

bueno linda, debo irme hay unos deberes que atender - dijo el padre de Stella sonriendo - con tu permiso Brandon

Lo mire confundido por lo que dijo pero él solo se limito a sonreír. Se levanto de la mesa y salió del comedor dejándonos solos a los tres. Yo seguía mirando la puerta confundido, no tengo idea de si pasaron segundos o minutos pero si sabía que algo paso, tal vez solo un pequeño intervalo de tiempo el cual era imposible de saber.

Brandon, ¿tenemos que dejar a Emily con las chicas? - la voz de Stella me trajo devuelta a la realidad del momento.

La mire confundido y al cabo de unos minutos entendía a que se refería - creí que era lo mejor, digo, dijiste...

lo se - suspiro ella. Pasaron unos segundos y luego vi que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban dibujando una sonrisa infantil que tenía cada vez que algo emocionante estaba por suceder - bueno, ya termina con eso para que podamos irnos

esta bien - dije riendo.

* * *

.: Flora :.

no puedo creer que Stella se dio cuenta del chupón - comente sentada en forma de meditación en mi cama mientras Helio se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo de forma tranquila - quiero decir, nadie lo había visto porque yo lo cubrí y ella de la nada lo supo

tal vez tiene cámaras en las habitaciones - rió Helio ante la idea que había dicho. Me quede en silencio pensando en aquello y luego sonreí - ¿que? Flora, no era cierto

ya lo se - dije con resoplido sobre mi flequillo. Mire a Helio de reojo y note que usaba una polera color gris, y unos jeans. Se veía muy arreglado como si estuviera a punto de salir pero no recuerdo que haya mencionado algo antes. Decidí no darle importancia a su vestuario y volver a pensar en como Stella se dio cuenta - pero sigo pensando...

creo que estas pensando demás - dijo Helio sonriendo - deberías olvidarte de eso y pensar en otra cosa

tal vez tenes razón. Además tengo que pensar en otra cosa, que Stella se haya dado cuenta de eso no significa que lo cubrí mal, tal vez el maquillaje se estaba saliendo eso es todo - dije sonriendo tranquila.

así es - dijo Helio asintiendo.

¿y de todos modos que importa? ahora lo único importante es que mi amiga es feliz ahora - dije sonriendo al recordar que apenas ayer Stella se había casado con Brandon.

exacto - dijo Helio sonriendo - ¿a que hora vendrán por cierto?

en una hora - respondí sonriendo - es una pena que Emily no vaya

oye, si yo fuera Brandon tampoco me gustaría llevarla a la luna de miel - dijo Helio riendo - no es para... niños

¿nos vamos a casar alguna vez y tendremos hijos? - pregunte sonriendo.

puedes apostarlo - dijo tranquilo.

bien, iré a ver a las chicas - dije levantándome de la cama. Salí de la habitación y fui al living donde vi a las chicas sentadas algo abatidas. Levante una ceja y me pare frente a ellas - ¿por qué tan apagadas?

hoy comienza la luna de miel de Stella - dijo Musa algo apagada.

¿y? deberíamos estar feliz por ella - dije confundida.

cuando vuelva se mudará - dijo Bloom mas apagada que Musa. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y con sorpresa. Había olvidado aquello, lo que significa que entonces no veríamos mas a Stella por aquí. Su último día viviendo con nosotras fue antes de ayer y ahora cuando vuelva de la luna de miel se mudara.

ya veo - murmure para luego sonreí - chicas, hay que sonreír. Stella no puede saber que estamos tristes por eso o si no habrán problemas

Flora - dijeron todas mirándome.

vamos chicas, arriba los ánimos, Stella llegara pronto para dejarnos a Emily y no se irá tranquila si ve que algo nos preocupa - dije sonriendo un poco - a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de que se muden pero todos sabíamos que pasaría. En algún momento todas sabíamos que debíamos separarnos pero eso no impedirá que sigamos siendo amigas

es bueno escuchar eso de vez en cuando - dijo Layla sonriendo un poco mas animada.

bueno, entonces solo queda esbozar una sonrisa y esperarlos tranquilos - dijo Bloom sonriendo un poco.

No me sorprendía que Bloom fuese la mas afectada en esto hormonas, es decir, ella y Stella son las mejores amigas. Fue la primera chica que conoció y gracias a ella supo que era un hada, también han sido casi inseparables y que ahora se mude la pone mal, aparte las hormonas por su embarazo están descontrolada lo que le empeora la situación.

¿pueden recordar cuando conocimos a Xeros, mas bien Athan? - pregunto Tecna con una sonrisa melancólica - todo lo que sucedió ese año fue el inicio de una nueva aventura que apenas hace unos meses llego a su fin y aun parece un sueño

esa aventura a pesar de ser peligrosa fue muy divertida - dijo Musa sonriendo - le pateamos el trasero a las Trix, descubrimos secretos ocultos, viejos objetos que debían ser y conocimos al oráculo

cada aventura llega a su fin en algún momento - dije sonriendo.

pero hay que olvidar lo que dijo Faragonda, la aventura de un hada jamas tiene un fin - dijo Bloom sonriendo - vamos a seguir teniendo enfrentamientos o tal vez aventuras

¿quien sabe? tal vez un día estemos esquiando con pinguinos - se rió Layla divertida.

o viajando a la era de los dinosaurios - dije riendo al igual que las chicas.

Escuche el timbre de la puerta y fruncí el ceño extrañada al igual que las chicas. Sabía que era Stella pero no sabia porque tocaba el timbre. Tecna se encogió de hombros y fue a abrir la puerta, ahí vimos a Stella entrar con Emily en sus brazos y seguida de Brandon.

tienes llaves, ¿recuerdas? - pregunto Layla riendo divertida.

se me quedaron - se defendió Stella tranquila.

iré por las cosas - dijo Brandon subiendo las escaleras.

entonces... - dije mirando a Stella tranquila aunque antes había dado un largo suspiro - ¿la cuidaremos por una semana?

si, luego vendré por ella y por las cosas de mi habitación - dijo Stella sonriendo.

no te preocupes por eso - dijo Bloom sonriendo - Brandon le pidió a Sky que llevara las cosas

oh genial - dijo Stella tomando asiento en el brazo del sillón en cual estaba Musa - entonces de que preocuparme no tengo ¿o si?

no - dijimos todas.

Mire a Emily en los brazos de Stella. Estaba tan tranquila que no era normal eso, tal vez ya sabía que Stella la iba a dejar al cargo de nosotros aunque por la mirada de Stella se notaba que no quería. La pequeña tenía la cabeza agachada, no tenía una expresión triste ni feliz, solo tranquila. Stella le sonrió un poco y la besó en la cabecita haciendo que ella la levantara y mirara a Stella sorprendida. Poco a poco comenzó a sonreír y luego rió un poco.

es tan tierna - dijo Musa sonriendo al ver a la pequeña.

si - sonrió Stella tranquila acariciando una manito de Emily.

esta todo listo - escuche a Brandon y lo vi bajar las escaleras con unas maletas - Stella, creo que llevas demasiada ropa

son dos maletas - dijo ella con un tono tranquila.

aja, ¿y las diez que están en el auto? - pregunto Brandon levantando una ceja - vamos a estar fuera una semana no un año

bien, puedes dejar... tres - dijo ella no tan convencida - mejor esas dos

Brandon rodó los ojos y asintió, volvió a subir, dejo las maletas de Stella y volvió a bajar. Tomo las maletas que estaban en el suelo, las de él que no eran mas de tres y salió de la casa.

bien, creo que este es el adiós - dijo Stella agachando la cabeza.

es un hasta pronto, nos volveremos a ver cuando vuelvas y vamos a estar en contacto - dije sonriendo.

gracias Flora pero hablaba con Emily - dijo Stella riendo un poco - bueno Princesa, mamá te va a llamar en cuanto no este ocupada y no le causes problema a las tías

¿Amoe? - escuche preguntar a la pequeña mirando a Stella.

Amore vendrá mas tarde, pero prometió que estaría contigo - dijo Stella besándola en la cabecita - cuídate Princesa

En unos segundos mas entro Brandon y se despidió de Emily también. La pequeña ahora si se notaba triste lo que me rompía el corazón y parecía que Stella también ya que no quería soltarla. Casi a regañadientes le entrego la bebé a Musa y luego salió de la casa con Brandon después de despedirse de nosotras.

Mire a Emily y sonreí un poco para hacerla sentir mejor - tranquila pequeña, mamá vendrá luego por ti y mientras tanto te quedarás con las tías aquí

mamá, papá... - dijo Emily triste mientras la miraba, al igual que las chicas, con dulzura y un poco de preocupación.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba mirando por la ventana del auto, en el asiento el copiloto, la carretera. La cabaña que Brandon había arrendado era muy lejana y en las afuera de Gardenia, honestamente habría preferido en Magix ya que al menos allí podría usar magia a la vista de todos.

Sentí la mano de Brandon sobre la mía y lo mire tranquila, él me mostró una sonrisa y yo se la devolví tranquila. Pasaron pocos minutos para que llegáramos al lugar, cabañas privadas, con eso imagino que se refiere a una playa también. Estacionamos el auto y fuimos a buscar la cabaña que nos iba a pertenecer por una semana, Brandon fue a pedir la llave antes y luego buscamos la tercera cabaña.

¿lista para ver la cabaña? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo mientras introducía la llave en la perilla.

si, vamos a ver que tal es - dije sonriente.

Abrió la puerta y pude ver una cabaña muy linda para ser algo tan rustico. Todo era de madera barnizada de un color claro y brillante, que parecía ser un toque de naranjo pero se notaba que era café. Había un sofá que parecía ser muy cómodo frente a una fogata, a mano izquierda, a la derecha estaba el comedor. La mesa era de madera muy hermosa, era para seis personas aunque Brandon me había dicho que la cabaña era solo para una pareja. Frente a mi estaban las escaleras, deje las maletas en el suelo y corrí las escaleras arriba como si fuese una niña pequeña que espera abrir con emoción los regalos de navidad. Vi un pasillo ancho y grande, tres puertas y varios adornos. La primera puerta a mi izquierda daba a la terraza, había que subir mas escalones pero era algo que vería luego; La segunda puerta a mi izquierda, un poco mas al fondo era un baño y la que estaba a dos metros mas allá a mano derecha era nuestra habitación.

La habitación era grande y espaciosa, tenía una cama matrimonial y dos mesitas de noche a un lado. Frente a ella había una televisión, era grande y de lujo, debe ser la razón por la que este lugar salio tan caro. El armario tan grande como para guardar la ropa mía y de Brandon, sorprendente ¿no?. Tenía un ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón.

¿te gusta? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo. Me di la vuelta y lo abracé con fuerza.

es increíble - dije sonriendo - ¡Me encanta!

y te encantara la terraza - dijo Brandon tomándome de la mano y sacándome de la habitación. Fuimos a la terraza, un lugar realmente hermoso. Tenía una mesa redonda para dos personas, un candelabro, se podían ver muchas masetas con flores. Al caminar hasta el borde, apoye mis manos en el barandal y mire sorprendida la vista al mar.

es hermosa - dije sin quitarle la vista de encima.

pensé que te gustaría - dijo Brandon sonriendo - lo malo es que solo hay luz para las ampolletas, puedes conectar cosas eléctricas pero aun así no hay Internet o cable, tiene agua y las pura, y lo que es la comida tiene una especie de... servició al cuarto

¿que? - pregunte sorprendida - es mentira...

no, es la verdad - dijo Brandon sonriendo - oh y si quieres cocinar tu misma había que traer alimentos, lo cual hice por cualquier cosa pero no te dejare cocinar a ti

oye no me queda tan mal la comida - dije algo ofendida.

aja - dijo Brandon sin creerme - bueno dulzura, tenemos la cabaña para nosotros dos solos sin interrupciones, un bello mar enfrente y... no hay mas personas cerca por lo que se puede ver ¿que quieres hacer?

pues... - dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

es una pena que el tiempo se pasara volando - dijo Flora con una sonrisa melancólica - extrañare a Stella

también yo a ella, a Emily, a Brandon y sus locuras por la mañana sobre que ropa debería usar - dijo Tecna riendo.

Me reí también y mire a la pequeña que se encontraba en los brazo de Layla jugando tranquila con un peluche de felpa. Nosotras nos mirábamos sonriendo al ver que la pequeña al fin se había calmado, había llorado una hora después de que Stella se fue con Brandon y nos costo trabajo lograr que dejara de llorar, por suerte para nosotras llego Amore y la calmo jugando con ella.

Ahora Amore se encontraba descansando en la habitación de Emily ya que estuvo mucho tiempo jugando con ella y parecía mas que Emily la usaba como un juguete lo que la tenía algo cansada pero no parecía molesta por eso.

bueno, ella ahora esta en su luna de miel y nosotras aquí - dijo Layla sonriendo.

yo aun recuerdo mi luna de miel y no pienso olvidarla - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

tampoco lo harás con esos dos dentro de ti - dijo riendo Musa - me pregunto como estarán los otros dos

ni idea - dijo Flora negando con la cabeza.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_vamos a pasear, conocer el lugar - dije sonriendo a Sky - es una semana para ambos_

_Bloom, ¿no crees que es mejor quedarnos aquí? - pregunto Sky con un tono coqueto._

_pero quiero conocer el lugar - dije haciendo un puchero - vamos, no viaje desde Domino a otro planeta para estar todo el día en cama_

_solo un rato Bloom, no te preocupes por nada - dijo Sky sonriendo mientras me tomaba de la cintura - tenemos siete días y recién estamos comenzando así que no te preocupes_

_eres aburrido aveces - dije riendo mientras me acostaba a su lado a mirarlo con cara de perrito - salgamos un rato_

_mejor nos quedamos y hacemos algo mas divertido - dijo Sky tomándome de la cintura y apegandome a él. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Correspondí el beso sin problemas y sin saber que hacía o porque me subí sobre él apoyando las manos en la cama. Me había dejado llevar por el beso y aunque me gustaba lo que hacía también quería salir a pasear y conocer el lugar pero Sky tenía otros planes que en teoría no me molestaban en nada_

_quería ir a pasear - dije haciendo un puchero luego de romper el beso._

_iremos luego, lo prometo - dijo sonriendo._

_¿de noche? - pregunte sonriendo esperanzada._

_de noche - dijo asintiendo Sky. Lo volví a besar en los labios dejándome llevar por el momento._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba flotando lentamente en el agua del mar, podía sentir los rayos del sol en mi cara y la brisa del mar sobre mi cuerpo. Flotaba sin rumbo alguno pero trataba de mantenerme cerca de la orilla para no perderme a la vista de Stella quien solo se daba un bronceado como cada que vamos a la playa. Tenía mis ojos cerrados pero aun así me di cuenta cuando cubrió el sol por unos segundos, abrí los ojos y vi unas aves. Deje de florar y me sumergí en el agua por completo para luego salir a ver a Stella.

Salí del mar caminando hacía Stella y pase las manos por mi cabello sacudiéndolo y logrando que parte del agua que goteaba de él saliera disparara a todos lados, en especial a la chica que estaba frente a mi. La mire sonriendo cuando se cruzo de brazos y me miro molesta. Usaba lentes de sol oscuro por lo que no podía ver sus ojos pero sabía que estaba molesta.

¿te diviertes? - pregunto ella con un tono de voz molesto.

un poco - dije riendo - ¿un abrazo?

estas mojado, no quiero mojarme - dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

Me reí un poco y me senté en la silla de playa que estaba a su lado derecho mirándola con una sonrisa - ¿no quieres volver a entrar a la casa?

¿tu quieres? - pregunto ella curiosa.

tengo hambre - dije riendo.

entonces yo cocinare para mi chico de cumpleaños - dijo sonriendo. Me reí un poco y negué con la cabeza.

mejor pedimos servicio - dije sonriendo - no quiero que cocines

o queme la cabaña, que gran confianza amor - dijo ella riendo un poco. Stella se levanto de la silla y tomo sus cosas, ambos volvimos a la cabaña y mientras yo me duchaba para quitar el agua salada ella pedía la comida. Después de diez minutos en la ducha salí y baje para ver a Stella encender la fogata.

¿tienes frió? aun no es de noche - dije confundido.

es solo que no hay nada mejor que hacer - dijo ella dejando la fogata y caminando al sofá con su celular.

¿que haces? - pregunte confundido.

llamar a Bloom para ver como esta Emily - dijo marcando el numero.

no, no, también quiero saber como esta Emily pero es nuestra luna de miel Stella - dije quitandole el celular.

por favor Brandon, la extraño - dijo ella con una carita de perrito - Emily nunca ha estado una semana sola

pero se ha quedado al cuidado de las chicas antes - dije torciendo los labios.

pero una hora, dos o tres como máximo, no una semana - dijo Stella suplicando - quiero saber como esta nada mas

bien - dije sonriendo mientras le entregaba el celular - has tu llamada

gracias Tesoro - dijo ella besándome en la mejilla. Marco el numero y espero a que le contestaran - hola Bloom, quería saber como se encuentra Emily... - su rostro se torno algo triste y asombrado lo que me preocupo un poco - ¿enserio?... oh no que va... esta bien, si, si estamos bien... bien... adiós

¿que paso? - pregunte cuando colgó la llamada.

Emily esta de lo mas feliz con las chicas - dijo ella subiendo los pies en el sofá - ¿crees que este molesta con nosotros?

¿Emily? por favor Stella, ella jamas lo estaría - dije sonriendo - aun es pequeña y entiendo que es normal que este triste pero enojada, mucho menos con su madre

supongo eso - dijo ella torciendo los labios no tan convencida. Pasaron unos minutos y escuche que alguien golepaba la puerta. Camine hasta la entrada y fui a ver quien era. Encontré a un hombre con algunas cosas, sonreí un poco y le pague la comida y le di algo de propina.

Preciosa, adivina que ha llegado - dije sonriendo mientras caminaba a la mesa para dejar las cosas.

¡Comida! - dijo Stella mas animada que antes. Me reí un poco y la vi acercarse a mi con una sonrisa.

me gusta verte mas emocionada - dije sonriendo.

si y ya lo pensé. Tienes razón, Emily no podría estar enojada con nosotros por lo que no debo preocupar y debería de disfrutar nuestra luna de miel - dijo ella sonriendo tranquila - ahora si Brandon, no quiero oír nada de la luna ni de Nerea ni Daniela ni de nadie mas que no sea nosotros dos. Me voy a enfocar en nuestra semana juntos, tu cumpleaños y nada mas

me suena bien - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Mire mi reloj y vi que marcaba las siete de la tarde, siete horas han pasado desde que Stella trajo a Emily. La pequeña ahora se encuentra jugado con Musa y las chicas en el jardín ya que querían distraerla de pensar en Stella. Yo me sentía algo cansada por lo que no quise ir a jugar por ahora. Estaba en mi habitación mirando el libro que Faragonda nos había dado años atrás sobre nuestros poderes Believix.

Escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta y levante la cabeza para alzar la voz diciendo _adelante._ La puerta se abrió y pude ver a Sky sonriendo, entro tranquilo y se sentó en la cama. Me miro sonriendo un largo intervalo de tiempo aun cuando yo había vuelto mi atención al libro que tenía conmigo.

¿sabes que he pensado? - pregunto Sky sonriendo - bueno, no te lo había dicho pero fue porque no estaba muy seguro y ayer con hable con Brandon y...

¿que sucede? - pregunte con un tono dulce y tranquilo.

¿recuerdas el edificio al que Stella y Brandon se mudan? - pregunto Sky sonriendo a lo que asentí lentamente.

bueno, resulta que es una contracción nueva y apenas han vendidos pocos departamentos - dijo sonriendo - Brandon dijo que si queríamos mudarnos ahí lo hiciéramos, claro en un departamento diferente

¿enserio? - pregunte sorprendida y algo molesta porque no me lo había dicho antes.

si, no te lo dije porque cuando accedas al trono, que una no me has dado una fecha ya que sigues con esas aburridas preparación, vamos a tener que irnos - dijo Sky sonriendo tranquilo - pero si quieres, solo si tu quieres, podemos comprar uno de los departamentos

eso sería magnifico, pero sería dejar a las chicas aquí - dije negando la cabeza algo decepcionada - no quiero dejarlas

lo se, y es por eso que los chicos están enterados también - dijo Sky sonriendo - a todos nos pareció preocupante como tomaron la situación de la mudanza de Stella y Brandon, por lo que lo hablábamos y si están de acuerdo compraremos el departamento

¿enserio? - pregunte sonriendo emocionada.

si, los chicos iban a hablar con las chicas hoy a mas tardar mañana - dijo Sky sonriendo - deberías verlos, son hermosos. Acabamos de volver del departamento de Stella y Brandon y es realmente lindo, y te lo digo yo

bien, oh oye espera, ¿Stella lo sabe? - pregunte curiosa.

no, no lo sabe - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - es algo como una sorpresa, pero habrá que esperar un tiempo ya que hay un problema y recién los volverán a vender dentro de dos meses

dos meses... puedo soportarlo - dije sonriendo emocionada - yo acepto, y sobre ser reina eso se va a retrasar tal vez unos años porque ahora con el embarazo no puedo seguir mis aburridas clases y luego nacerán los bebés por lo que después sera mas difícil en especial cuando son dos

cierto - dijo Sky riendo - bueno, lo que importa es que ustedes tendrán un super edificio Winx, cada uno con un departamento y no estarán en depresión que es lo que imaginamos que sucedería pronto

no te equivocas - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Busque en mi maleta un objeto en especial, era un regalo para Brandon por su cumpleaños. Tome la cajita, era chica, no tanto ya que dentro contenía un reloj nuevo y un llavero nuevo, un dije que contenía la letra_ S_ en un corazón. Escuche a Brandon llamarme así que deje el regalo sobre la cama y baje las escaleras para encontrarlo frente a la fogata frotando sus manos.

¿que sucede? - pregunte caminando hacía él.

que son las ocho de la noche, tengo frió y quiero un abrazo - dijo Brandon riendo. Sonreí un poco y me senté a su lado para besarlo en la mejilla. Paso una media hora, y Brandon y yo estábamos acurrucados en el sillón. No decía nada ni él tampoco, solo tenía la vista en el fuego de la fogata.

Cariño, llevamos mas de treinta minutos aquí - dije mirándolo con una sonrisa.

lo se - dijo Brandon sonriéndome.

¿quieres subir? - pregunte sonriendo.

quiero hacer algo mas - dijo Brandon con un tono coqueto - ¿que dices?

quiero subir pero no estoy segura de eso - dije riendo - sin embargo, si quiero besarte y dejarme llevar

Brandon rió divertido y miro el fuego de la fogata - ¿como crees que este Emily?

no lo se, espero que bien - dije sonriendo un poco.

_(N/A: Leer bajo su responsabilidad, escena lime)_

Te Amo Stel - dijo Brandon a mi oído.

también yo - dije sonriendo.

Lo besé en los labios colocando una mano en su mejilla por unos segundos para bajarla poco a poco hasta llegar a su pecho. Me separe de él unos segundos y recordé que había dejado el regalo arriba. Quería entregárselo ahora por lo que me levante del sillón y le estire la mano para que la tomara. Él me miro sonriendo y me tomo de la mano para luego subir conmigo.

Subí las escaleras tranquila y entramos en nuestra habitación. Brandon me miro con una sonrisa y luego su vista paso a la caja en la cama. Camino hasta ella y tomo la caja cubierta con un papel verde manzana con una cinta de un verde mas oscura. Camino hasta la cama y lo tomo en sus manos.

¿que es esto? - pregunto mirándome con una sonrisa.

quería dártelo de una manera mas romántica pero esta bien - dije riendo mientras caminaba hacia él - es tu regalo de cumpleaños amor

¿que? ¿me compraste algo? - pregunto incrédulo.

¿lo dudas? - pregunte sentándome en la cama.

es solo que no debiste - dijo él mirando el regalo sorprendido - sabes con tenerte a mi lado soy feliz

si pero recordé algo y decidí comprarte ese regalo - dije sonriendo al recordar que el reloj anterior se había estropeado con el agua y desde entonces no ha comprado uno nuevo, por lo que anda pidiendo la hora a quien sea - ya ábrelo

esta bien - dijo sonriendo. Abrió la caja y me miro sorprendido pero con una sonrisa - esto es muy útil - dijo sacando el reloj. Su mirada se poso en algo mas, dejo el reloj en la mesa de noche y saco un llavero que tenía un corazón con la letra _S_ grabada en el centro - y este me encanta

Me levante de la cama y le mostré a Brandon una pulsera que tenía en mi mano, tenía un dije de corazón con un grabado, una letra _B -_ estaban a dos por uno - dije riendo provocando que él sonriera divertido.

es hermoso Stella - dijo él mirándome - el llavero me encanta y el reloj... intentaré no mojarlo esta vez - rió con eso último.

feliz cumpleaños Cariño - dije colocando una mano en la mejilla de Brandon.

Él tomo mi mano, que estaba en su mejilla, y se acerco a mi posando sus labios sobre los míos. Bajo la mano y ambas las coloco en mi cintura apegandome mas a él mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. Brandon comenzó a inclinarse hacia delante haciéndome caer de espaldas en la cama. Seguía besándolo en los labios, correspondió cada beso que me daba mientras con mis manos acariciaba su pecho.

esta noche eres mía y de nadie mas - dijo Brandon acorralándome en la cama con ambas manos apoyadas en ella a los lados. Sonreí divertida y luego lo besé en los labios esperando ser correspondida, cosa que no tardo mas de un segundo. Pase una mano por su mejilla derecha acariciando con mi pulgar suavemente para luego volver a posarla en su pecho.

Me separe de él por unos segundos y le sonreí - Te Amo tanto Brandon - dije sonriendo mientras pegaba mi frente ala de él. Luego de intercambiar sonrisas volvimos a besarnos pero esta vez mas duradero que el anterior.

Te Amo - dijo Brandon separándose un poco y besando mi mejilla para pasar al lóbulo de mi oreja derecha. Le dio un suave mordisco para luego lamerla lentamente. Gemí de placer suavemente al sentir el contacto de sus labios y arqueé mi espalda un poco para luego volverla a la normalidad. Pase las manos por debajo de la polera de Brandon para luego quitarla y lanzarla al suelo. Una vez que Brandon había dejado el lóbulo de mi oreja pase a besar su pecho.

Brandon gimió un poco y luego coloco una mano en mi cintura, no se como lo hizo pero en cosa de nada yo estaba sobre él besándolo en los labios mientras él pasaba sus manos por mi espalda debajo de la polera. Acariciaba lentamente sin dejar de besarme en los labios. Podía sentir sus manos subir hasta llegar a mi brazier pasando la mano por debajo de el pero luego la quito y siguió acariciando mi espalda.

Mire a Brandon a los ojos luego de unos minutos apoyando ambas manos en la cama. Brandon me miraba con una sonrisa de lujuria que poco a poco se convertía en algo mas tierno. Lo besé en los labios fugazmente y luego pase mis manos a su cabello enredándolas un poco.

Brandon me sonrió y con ambas manos me quito la polera para luego sentarse conmigo encima. Me besó por un largo rato sin detenerse, luego comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a mi pecho. Paso las manos por espalda mientras yo gemía suavemente.

Brandon - dije entre gemidos de placer. Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior. Pasaron unos minutos y sentí que ya había perdido el brazier, así que mientras Brandon me besaba en el cuello para luego volver a bajar mi pecho, yo acaricie su abdomen y baje lentamente hasta la hebilla del cinturón para quitarlo.

Te Amo - dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besándolo en los labios mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás y rodeaba su cuello con mi brazo.

también Te Amo Stella - dijo Brandon separándose un poco - Te Amo tanto mi amada esposa

me encanta como suena - dije sonriendo feliz. Lo volví a besar en los labios para seguir en lo que estábamos hace un momento. Sentí una de las manos de Brandon pasar a mi pecho y sus labios al otro. Me mordí el labio inferior para evitar gemir mas fuerte u otra cosa pero luego recordé que estábamos solos en la cabaña.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Desperté con gemido molesta al escuchar a Emily llorar nuevamente. Mire mi reloj y vi que marcaba las tres de la mañana con dos minutos. Mire a Sky que estaba profundamente dormido y luego a regañadientes me levante para ir a ver a la pequeña. Tal vez no fue mala idea que Timmy instalara el mismo citofono en mi habitación, aunque claro de todos modos lo iba a hacer pero no debería de ahora.

Entre en la habitación de Emily y camine hasta la cuna preocupada. Vi a Amore intentando hacer sonreír a la pequeña que estaba sentada en la cuna llorando desconsoladamente. Amore se notaba cansada como si estuviera intentando calmarla desde hace un buen rato pero yo recién la escuche llorar. Tome a Emily en mis brazos y comencé a mecerla un poco para tratar de que dejara de llorar pero cada vez sus llantos se volvían mas fuerte.

...mamá... - escuche entre llantos. Mire a Amore preocupada y di un suspiro preocupada. Stella me iba a matar pero era la única manera de hacer que Emily dejara de llorar. Tome mi celular, con algo de magia, y llame a Stella. Pasaron minutos y no respondía, pero claro, ¿por qué responder si esta en su luna de miel con Brandon? recuerdo que en la mía apague mi teléfono por una semana para que no molestarán.

no responde - dije mirando a Amore que intentaba calmar a Emily - ¿que le sucede?

no lo se, comenzó a llorar desde hace un buen rato y llama a Stella, tal vez tuvo una pesadilla - dijo Amore preocupada - una vez paso lo mismo, creo que había tenido una pesadilla y solo se tranquilizo cuando estaba en los brazos de Stella

mmm... si recuerdo esa noche - dije asintiendo. Mire a la pequeña y me senté en el sillón, seguí llamando a Stella mientras intentaba calmar un poco a la pequeña pero era imposible.

_¿hola? _- escuche la voz de Brandon del otro lado y notaba somnoliento. Fruncí el ceño extrañada y mire la pantalla del celular para confirmar que llame a Stella y no a Brandon.

¿Brandon? ¿por qué respondes por Stella? - pregunte confundida.

_tal vez porque son las tres de la mañana, estaba durmiendo el ruido del celular me despertó -_ dijo molesto - _¿por qué rayos llamas a las tres de la mañana?_

necesito a Stella - dije parpadeando algo cansada - Emily esta llorando y llama a Stella, no he podido dejar que deje de llorar

_ponme con ella, yo hablaré -_ dijo Brandon algo somnoliento. Aleje el celular y apreté el altavoz.

mira Emy, papá esta llamando - dije mostrandole el celular - y esta preocupado pequeña

_Emily, Emy no llores_ - dijo Brandon con una voz dulce - _mamá ahora duerme y no puede hablar pero por favor no llores, no le hará feliz saber que estas llorando_

papá... - murmuro Emily triste - mamá...

_tranquila nena, mamá te llamara mañana a primera hora lo prometo_ - dijo Brandon tranquilo y con su tono dulce - _¿si? ahora por favor no llores, la tía Bloom necesita descansar y no quieres despertar a los demás ¿o si?_

mamá... - volvió a murmurar Emily.

ay Emily - dije preocupada mientras la abrazaba - tranquila pequeña

Brandon no dijo, ¿estaba tranquilo o pensativo?, tal vez ambos pero no sabía que sucedía. Escuche a Brandon murmurar a unas cosas y luego la voz de Stella somnolienta. Sonreí un poco al saber que Brandon había despertado a Stella.

mamá... - dijo Emily triste.

_dime Princesa..._ - escuche la voz de Stella algo somnolienta pero aun así con un tono dulce.

mamá... - dijo Emily sorprendida.

_si cariño, mamá esta aquí así que no tienes que llorar_ - dijo tranquila - _no hagas que la tía Bloom se ponga gruñona, ya bastante tiene con el embarazo_

_no le digas eso -_ escuche a Brandon.

_como iba diciendo, nena no llores _- dijo Stella tranquila - _no estas sola pequeña y ni tu padre ni yo te vamos a dejar sola, así que por favor ya no llores. Amore estará contigo esta semana y verás y volveremos pronto_

Sonreí un poco y vi a Emily mas tranquila. Luego intercambie con Amore una mirada y volví a mirar el telefono.

_¿si?_ - pregunto Stella - _¿nos vas a esperar?_

¡Di! - dijo Emily mas animada - ¡Mamá!

_así me gusta mas mi niña _- dijo Stella tranquila, imaginaba que tenía una sonrisa dibujada en los labios - _Bloom, si vuelve a llorar me llamas _

esta bien - dije sonriendo - gracias Stella y siento despertarte

_no, esta bien, no te preocupes_ - dijo ella tranquila -_ de todos modos estaba algo preocupada por ella. Amore, te la encargo también_

por supuesto Stella, no te preocupes - dijo Amore sonriendo - nos veremos en una semana

_nos vemos_ - dijo Stella tranquila - _Te Amo Emy_

Corto la llamada y yo mire a Emily mas tranquila. Ella tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro lo que nos tranquilizo a Amore y a mi. Me levante del sillón y camine hasta la cuna para acostar a la pequeña en ella.

bien pequeña, a dormir - dije sonriendo - que tengas dulces sueños

Emily cerró los ojitos y luego la cubrí con la mantita para luego salir de la habitación tranquila. Era lindo cuidar a Emily, y siendo honesta a mi me preparaba un poco para cuando llegaran los míos pero había un problema, cada vez que Emily lloraba me desesperaba un poco al no saber que hacer. Supongo que es normal ya que a Stella también le sucedía al inicio pero luego supo como contrarla y tranquilizarla. Ella era una buena madre y esperaba serlo también.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina capítulo. Antes que nada me quiero disculpar ya que yo tenía planeado colocar mas recuerdos de Bloom y Sky sobre su luna de miel pero cuando llego el momento de escribir esa parte tuve un serio bloqueo y no sabía que hacer. Lo intente por mucho rato pero no pude escribir nada mas que ese pequeño flash back, tal vez porque no son mi pareja favorita pero aun así igual lo siento.

**Próximamente: El Primer Cumpleaños de Emily**

Brandon, despierta, hoy es el día - dijo Stella con un tono cantarin.

¿día de que? - fingió no saber Brandon cosa que molesto un poco a Stella pero luego sonrió.

¡Mi nena cumple su primer añito! - dijo Stella abrazando a Emily emocionada.

¿te das cuenta de que esta algo apagada? - pregunto Brandon mirando a Emily preocupado.

papá, mamá - dijo Emily apuntando a algo.

¿que es? - pregunto Stella mirando en donde apuntaba.

Stella y Brandon le celebraran el cumpleaños a Emily en su departamento - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

tranquila Emily, papá esta aquí, solo unos pasos - dijo Brandon sonriendo mientras sujetaba a la pequeña.

¿le sucede algo a Emily? - pregunto Bloom hablando por celular con Stella.

creo que las extraña a ustedes - dijo Stella pintando sus uñas.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Emy! - dijeron todos al unisonó.

~ Comentarios:

- MVVA: Ah no te preocupes, me intento hacer a la idea T.T jiji pero no importa. Y comentar, si entiendo a que te refieres con comentar después de terminar de leer todo y estar al mismo nvl que yo pero lo cierto es que actualizo rápido jeje ahora por alguna razón estoy actualizando mas rápido que antes. Y que bueno que te gustado el capítulo de _El Rey de las Bromas_ y con Musa de Reina jeje. Aun no llegas al capítulo de la boda, aunque imagino que cuando leas esto ya habrás llegado ya jeje y de adelanto en el siguiente, dps de Emily, se sabrá sobre los bebés de Bloom.

- MiraNda: No creo que haya mas problema con que alguien los quiera separar aunque lo del trono, se verá en el siguiente capítulo, quiero decir, en el siguiente a este jeje.

- Spectra Vondergeist: Aw gracias, pero la saque de fb jeje si, si si, :D tienen algo que las identifica. Gracias, y eso que lo imagine algo simple en un momento respondiendo a tu pregunta, en unos mas ya casi, ya casi calma jeje Oh y ¡Happy Birthday! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

- star 123: Esta bien :D tranquila... si ya se que actualizo rápido. ¡Todos estamos locos! si askasjkjas tranqui, tranqui, aun no se sabe si se van a separar ¿o no?. Siii pobrecita :c pero era necesario jijiji (6)

Bueno eso es todo por oh no, antes de que lo olvide no se si leyeron lo que escribi en el capítulo anterior sobre un nuevo fics que estoy haciendo, bueno solo tengo hecho el capítulo uno y espero que también lo lean pero este lo voy a subir luego de que termine _El Camino de la Luz_ o podría ser unos capítulos antes del final de_ El Camino de la Luz_, me gustaría que me dijera. Sera totalmente diferente, ya que se llama _Empezar de Nuevo_ y aquí no hay poderes, no hay enemigos con magia y etc

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	26. Chapter 26: El Primer Cumpleaños de Emy

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 26:

El Primer Cumpleaños de Emily

.: Winx Club :.

Dieciséis de octubre, uno de los días mas esperado por dos personas en el mundo. Stella y Brandon han estado esperando este día desde hace mucho tiempo. Un día especial para la pequeña hija de la pareja nombrada, aquel rayito de sol estaba de cumpleaños, era su primer cumpleaños y eso tenía muy emocionados a la pareja.

Brandon, despierta, hoy es el día - dijo Stella con un tono cantarin mirando a su esposo dormido a su lado. Lo zarandeo un par de veces hasta que despertó Él la miro somnoliento pero tranquilo, Stella volvió a recordarle que era el día especial y él solo recostó al cabeza cerrando los ojos.

¿día de que? - fingió no saber Brandon cosa que molesto un poco a Stella. La chica hizo un puchero pero al oír la risita divertida de su esposo entendió que solo fingía por lo que tomo un almohadón y lo golpeo suavemente - ya... ya... ya... Stella...

tonto, pensé que te habías olvidado del cumpleaños de tu hija - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos.

Preciosa, ¿como crees que lo olvidaría? - pregunto Brandon apoyándose con las manos en la cama para levantarse un poco - es mi hija, además no has parado de hablar sobre eso

bueno, estoy emocionada - dijo Stella sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la cama - iré a ver a Emily

yo volveré a dormir - dijo Brandon volviendo a recostarse mientras cerraba los ojos.

¡Te levantas! - grito Stella con una risa divertida.

¡Bien! - gimió Brandon sonriendo.

La rubia entro en la habitación de su hija y la encontró durmiendo tranquilamente. Miro la habitación de reojo y sonrió tranquila. Había un cubre piso color blanco y las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosado claro. La cuna se encontraba en el medio de la habitación, a un lado había un armario con la ropa de Emily. Al lado derecho de la puerta se encontraban todos los peluches esparcidos y a otro lugar los juguetes de la pequeña. Había un mueble que contenía algunas fotos y otras cosas, entre ellas había algo como una pequeña habitación, en un cajón sin puerta, que le pertenecía a Amore.

Stella miro el reloj de la pared y suspiro al ver que aun era muy temprano, cosa rara en Emily era que aun durmiera ya que ella solía despertarse muy temprano. Salió de la habitación de su hija y volvió a la suya solo para encontrar a su esposo dormido en la cama.

te dije que te levantaras - dijo ella caminando al armario.

uhg ten piedad, me dormí tarde - dijo Brandon sin abrir los ojos.

nadie te mando a ver esa tonta película - dijo Stella despreocupada.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Brandon abriendo los ojos al notar el poco entusiasmo de la chica sabiendo que hace un momento estaba muy emocionada.

Emily esta durmiendo - dijo al chica con un puchero mientras lanzaba una la ropa a la cama.

esos es raro - dijo Brandon sorprendido - Emily se despierta antes que nosotros, podrías ajustar un reloj con ella a las ocho de la mañana

ya lo se - dijo Stella frunciendo el ceño. Brandon le dio una mirada sonriendo y dio tres palmadas en la cama pidiéndole que se acostara. Ella suspiro e hizo lo que él quería. Brandon coloco las manos en su cintura y la apego a él tranquilo.

ya despertara - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

bien, pero hay que levantarse - dijo ella volviendo a levantarse de la cama - tenemos todo un día planeado Brandon, íbamos a hacer una pequeña fiesta ¿lo olvidas? vendrán las chicas, tus padres y los míos. Ordene un pastel y necesito que vayas por él mientras yo decoro la casa

¿enserio tienes que tomarte tantas molestias? Emily apenas es una bebé, no entenderá que haces - dijo Brandon cerrando los ojos y recibiendo un almohazo de parte de Stella.

no es una bebé, tiene un año - dijo molesta - ¿cuando dejaras de verla como una bebita?

nunca - dijo Brandon aun debajo de la almohada - además no puedo hacerlo si siempre dices _mi bebita esto, mi bebita esto otro, oh mi bebita_

culpame de todo - dijo ella tomando una toalla para entrar en la ducha - levántate

bien, bien - dijo Brandon suspirando mientras se sentaba en la cama - iré al otro baño

* * *

.: Tecna :.

Nos encontrabamos tomando desayuno en el comedor como de costumbre aunque claro, con tres miembros menos. Este mes había sido muy extraño desde que Stella y Brandon se mudaron con Emily y Amore a su nuevo departamento. Aun recordaba el día en que llego de la luna de miel, nos sonrió tranquila como siempre aunque aparentaba mucho y se notaba. Había venido por Emily, quien estaba feliz de ver a Stella nuevamente, y por unas cosas que los chicos no se llevaron.

Recuerdo que aquel día iba con las chicas a hablar con ella para desearle lo mejor y en el caso de Musa, sacarle un poco de información sobre la luna de miel. Recuerdo que al entrar en su habitación estaba completamente vacía ni la cama se encontraba ahí. Stella estaba en el medio de la habitación mirando un punto fijo en ella, parecía que la examinaba de reojo. Las paredes naranjas y el suelo celeste, todos sus muebles habían desaparecido y lo único que se encontraba en la habitación aparte de ella misma eran unas cosas dentro de una maleta y su cofre de joyas.

Flora había sido la primera en hablarle y Stella no respondió lo que hizo que nos preocupáramos pero luego de unos llamados mas. Ella se dio la vuelta y nos miro con una sonrisa inocente que ocultaba tristeza. Recuerdo haberla visto a los ojos y haber notado esa tristeza. No quería irse de la casa, eso era seguro, pero lo hacia porque era algo que debía hacer, ya habían comprado el departamento, tenían los muebles, todo estaba listo para irse pero había algo que se estaba quedando en esta casa, en la habitación.

Ella nos miro tranquila, no intento ocultar la tristeza que sentía como lo solía hacer siempre, solo nos miro sonriendo y dijo algo que aun retumba en mi mente "_Tantas cosas han pasado desde que las conocí, y aunque no es un adiós para siempre, ya que seguiré viviendo Gardenia, nos seguiremos viendo y sobre todo seguiremos siendo amigas... pareciera que fuese un adiós para siempre. Realmente las quiero, las amo a decir verdad, son mis mejores amigas y dejarlas puede ser lo mas difícil que tenga que hacer pero se que siempre vamos a estar juntas"_ Aquellas palabras seguían rondando en mi cabeza y cuando iba a su habitación por melancolía mas que nada podía verla ahí parada con su sonrisa y la tristeza en los ojos mencionar cada una de aquellas palabras.

No sabemos mucho como es su departamento ya que no hemos ido nunca, quizás por temor a volver a despedirnos, solo lo conocemos por las descripciones que nos dieron los chicos cuando llevaron las cosas que faltaban. Ahora aquella habitación iba a convertirse en la habitación para los bebés de Bloom y la que solía ser de Emily quedaría como habitación de invitados u otra cosa, tal vez si alguien mas queda embarazada.

El silencio en el comedor mientras desayunábamos era presente todas las mañanas, parece que nadie se había acostumbrado la idea de que Stella y Brandon se fueron. Aun parecía un sueño, uno del que todos querían despertar y encontrarla ahí en el sofá pintando sus uñas o leyendo una revista, ver a Brandon en la habitación de Emily jugando con la pequeña o en su propia habitación.

Musa suele decir que si cierras los ojos y te concentras podías oír la risa de Emily cuando Stella le hacía cosquillas, o cuando nosotras la hacíamos reír. Lo cierto es que me da risa recordar aquellos momentos divertidos, algo de melancolía pero pasaba cuando escuchaba el teléfono de la casa sonar y veía que era Stella. Solía llamar de vez en cuando para ver como estábamos aunque la conversación era corta ya que siempre tiene algo que hacer.

Stella y Brandon le celebraran el cumpleaños a Emily en su departamento - comento Bloom sonriendo para tener un tema del que conversar un rato.

Mire a Bloom unos segundos y recordé que hoy era dieciséis de octubre, hoy era el primer cumpleaños de Emily. Esbocé una sonrisa de alegría al saber que iba a cumplir su primer añito, y con lo que dijo Bloom sobre que le celebrarían el cumpleaños en su departamento sonreí aun mas ya que al fin podría verla después de tanto tiempo, unas semanas casi un mes, y también podría conocer el dichoso departamento.

es cierto, esta de cumpleaños hoy - dijo Timmy sonriendo - pero, ¿te dijo a que hora lo celebrarían?

no, la iba a llamar mas tarde - negó con la cabeza Bloom - estaba algo ocupada cuando hablamos, al parecer Emily uso magia para algo y tenía un desastre en la casa

si, Brandon menciono algo como eso - dijo Helio riendo - estábamos en el trabajo cuando recibió una llamada de Stella y se tuvo que ir, al día siguiente nos contó que había hecho un tornado con magia y toda la casa era un desastre

es una pequeña traviesa - dijo Layla riendo encantada.

Los chicos tienen mas suerte que nosotras, ellos ven a Brandon a diario en el trabajo y casi siempre que hablan con él, Brandon les cuenta las cosas que suceden en ese departamento. Stella no iba a trabajar con nosotras ya que debía cuidar a Emily y Bloom tampoco estaba yendo a trabajar que digamos por el tema de su embarazo por lo que el trabajo se volvía mas pesado para todas. Yo atendía el trabajo de Bloom y el mío mientras que en el de Stella nos turnábamos ya que nadie entendía como hacer la colección de moda, que tipo de tela y todo eso, aunque Stella nos enviaba los diseños y ponía en especifico con que material debían hacerse por lo que nosotras le pagábamos a alguien que trabaja como sastre para hacerlos.

entonces hablaras con ella mas tarde, ¿verdad? - pregunte mirando a Bloom con una sonrisa.

si - asintió ella - solo espero poder hablar mas de cinco minutos

Me reí un poco y asentí - hay que comprarle algo, Timmy, juguetes no

¿ropa? - pregunto él curioso.

no lo creo - dije negando con la cabeza - sera mas difícil

igual para nosotros - dijeron todos los demás.

¿alguien ha visto a Liam? - pregunto Nabu frunciendo el ceño confundido. Note que los chicos intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros pero esas miradas que se dieron eran claras de saber donde estaba Liam.

Mas tarde estaba en mi habitación buscando ayuda en Internet sobre que darle a Emily pero parecía ser muy difícil ya que todo era ropa o juguete. Vi entrar a Timmy en la habitación, estaba tranquilo y se dirigió a su laptop en el escritorio.

¿has pensado en que podemos regalarle a Emily? - pregunte mirando la computadora nuevamente.

un móvil nuevo - dijo Timmy sonriendo - ¿que te parece?

no lo se - dije torciendo los labios no tan convencida.

Sky y Bloom le darán una muñeca, es muy linda ¿ya la viste? - pregunto Timmy sonriendo - la compraron ayer y nos la acaban de mostrar

no la he visto - dije negando con la cabeza - imagino pero Musa y Riven le darán algún instrumento musical de juguete, Riven quizás intentaría darle algo como un arma de juguete, tal vez una de esas espadas de plásticos luminosas pero Musa no lo dejaría. Flora no estoy muy segura y Layla podría ser algo como unos zapatitos, hace unos minutos me pidió una pagina para verlos en linea

¿que te parece un canastito? - pregunto Timmy sonriendo - que contenga ropa, cremas, un peluche, colonias, y tal vez un dulce

si, suena bien - dije sonriendo - y podríamos envolverlo en papel celofán

entonces vamos a comprar ahora - dijo Timmy sonriendo emocionado.

Me reí un poco y asentí con la cabeza. Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con las chicas abajo sentadas en el sofá de lo mas tranquilas aunque miraban revistas o estaban en la computadora.

Timmy y yo iremos a comprar el regalo de Emily - dije sonriendo - ya hemos decidido algo

nosotros igual - dijeron las chicas.

¿a si? - pregunte estupefacta.

Stella me menciono que el coche de Emily estaba roto después de que Emily uso magia para elevarlo y este cayo desde arriba, a diez metros de altura así que Helio y yo compraremos uno nuevo - dijo Flora sonriendo.

Riven y yo pensamos en un instrumento musical de juguete, iremos a ver en un rato cual - dijo Musa. Sonreí abiertamente al saber que tenía razón.

y yo pensaba en comprarle zapatitos pero cambie de opinión - dijo Layla encogiéndose de hombros - y luego recordé que Nabu dijo haber visto un móvil de unas haditas con flores y pensamos en comprarlo

ya veo - dije sonriendo.

¿tu que compraras? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo.

compraremos un canasto, esos que traen ropa, un peluche, colonias, lo esencial - dije sonriendo.

que gran idea - dijeron las chicas.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba por salir de la casa a buscar el pastel de cumpleaños de Emily cuando vi a Stella con Emily y Amore en el sillón. Sonreí un poco y con ella tranquilo. Me acerque y sonreí un poco al ver a Stella tomarla en brazos y alzarla hacia arriba.

¡Mi nena cumple su primer añito! - dijo Stella abrazando a Emily emocionada.

Sonreí divertido y mire a Emily algo preocupado. La pequeñita no sonreía tanto aunque ahora que lo pienso ha sido así desde hace unas semanas - ¿te das cuenta de que esta algo apagada?, es decir, no sonríe como antes

si - dijo Stella mirando a Emily - ¿que sucede nena?

papá, mamá - dijo Emily apuntando a algo.

¿que es? - pregunto Stella mirando lo que apuntaba Emily.

una foto - dije caminando a ella. Tome la foto enmarcada y sonreí al ver que era una en que salíamos con todos, los chicos, las chicas, las Pixies, la tomamos el día en que Bloom y Sky se casaron.

papá - dijo Emily triste. Mire la foto y luego a Emily.

creo que ya entendí - dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba a Stella y Emily - extraña a las chicas

aahh - dijo Stella mirando a Emily - cariñito, las tías vendrán a verte hoy así que por favor sonríe que a mamá le encanta tu sonrisa

Me pare al lado de Stella colocando ambas manos en sus hombros y mire a Emily con una sonrisa. La pequeña nos miro sonrío para luego abrazarla nosotras.

así me gusta mas - dijo Stella sonriendo.

bien, entonces yo iré por el pastel y tu te quedarás decorando - dije sonriendo - estaré de vuelta en media hora como máximo

bien, ten cuidado - dijo Stella sonriendo.

Le di un beso fugaz en los labios y salí de la casa para ir a buscar el pastel que Stella había ordenado. Llevaba conmigo las llaves del auto, el dinero para pagar y mi celular por si acaso, nada me faltaba. Fui hasta la tienda de repostería en el auto ya que quedaba algo lejos. Al llegar ahí entre tranquilo y busque a la dueña del local.

hola, un gusto - salude al ver a una chica ahí - soy Brandon y vengo a buscar un pastel ordenado por Stella de Solaria

ah si, el pastel mixto de chocolate y vainilla - dijo ella sonriendo - un segundo - espere unos minutos y vi a la chica salir con una cama grande y delgada - aquí esta

gracias - dije sonriendo mientras le entregaba el dinero. Después de aquello subí al auto y volví a casa. Tal y como lo había predicho me había tardado media hora en llegar. Subí el ascensor con el pastel en las manos y luego entre en la casa, me costo mucho trabajo ya que tenía el pastel en ambas manos. Al entrar vi a Stella sobre una silla colocando colocando unas serpentinas en el techo que comenzaba de una esquina a otra en sentido ladeado.

ten cuidado - dije caminando a la cocina para dejar el pastel en el mesón.

papá - escuche a Emily y la vi gateando hacia mi.

hey nena, ¿que haces en el suelo? - pregunte mientras la tomaba en brazos - ¿mamá te dejo jugar en el suelo de nuevo?

te estoy escuchando - escuche a Stella algo molesta.

creo que tienes que aprender a caminar - dije mirando a Emily.

patel - dijo Emily apuntando al pastel.

no Princesa, eso es para la tarde cuando tus tías y tíos vengan - dije sonriendo.

hame... - dijo Emy triste.

acabas de desayunar Princesa - dije sonriendo - luego comerás

¡Dii! - dijo Emily feliz. Salí de la cocina y vi a Stella bajar de la silla luego de haber colgado las serpentinas.

es sorprendente, no usaste magia - dije acercándome a ella.

te gusta burlarte de mi - dijo Stella riendo un poco.

es lindo cuando estas molesta, tu rostro es tan tierno - dije mirándola con una sonrisa.

¡Mamá! - dijo Emily alzando los bracitos.

venga mi bebita favorita - dijo Stella tomando a Emily.

es tu única hija - dije riendo - aunque uno nunca sabe que pudo haber sucedido en la luna de miel

recuerdo claramente que usaste protección - dijo Stella con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa triunfante - imposible que estemos esperando otro bebé

me matas las esperanzas - dije con un puchero para luego reír un poco.

Emily ni siquiera quiere un hermanito - dijo Stella riendo - ¿verdad Princesa? ¿no quieres que alguien mas te quite la atención de mamá y papá?

¡Do! - dijo Emily negando con la cabeza.

si se lo dices así es obvio que no quiere - dije con un tono obvio.

esta bien Tesoro, iré a pintarme las uñas - dijo Stella besando a Emily en la mejilla - ya esta todo decorado

Sonreí un poco y asentí. Mire la casa y vi las serpentinas de color blanco y rosado entrelazadas de una esquina opuesta a otra, globos de múltiples colores en las paredes de la casa y techo. También había un lienzo que decía Feliz cumpleaños Emy. Todo bien decorado y ya que Emily tenía un año y no conocía a otros bebés no eran necesario las sopresitas, bolsas de dulce, piñata y todas esas cosas hasta dentro de unos años mas.

Emy, hay algo que debes saber - dije tomando a la pequeña en mis brazos - si se trata de las uñas, cabello y vestuario de tu madre... es mantenerse alejado cuando esta en eso... también con su piel

Stella rió con sarcasmo y me besó en los labios fugazmente para luego ir a nuestra habitación. Mire a Emily que estaba sonriendo tranquila y me fui al sofá donde vi a Amore acostada en un almohadón con la mirada al techo.

¿Amore? - pregunte confundido.

Ella me miro y se dejo caer nuevamente - no soy niñera... y mas vale que sea cierto lo que dijo Stella porque no quiero tener que soportar a otro bebé por ahora...

¡Amoe! - dijo Emily feliz.

¡Hay no Emily! - dijo Amore elevándose rápidamente - un descanso pequeña

Me reí un poco y vi a la Pixie irse a la habitación mía y de Stella. Mire a Emily que estaba algo confundida por lo que solo me reí. Encendí la televisión y puse algún programa para niños. Eran unos monos raros, no se de que trataba el dibujo animado pero si podía ver a unos animales con ropa hablando sobre cosas para niños pequeños.

Emily no le tomo importancia a la televisión y me miro sonriendo. Supuse que no le importaba ya que no entendía que sucedía o no le llamaba la atención simplemente por lo que comencé a jugar con ella. Recordé que hace unos meses atrás intentaba a ayudar a Emily a caminar. Ella podía mantenerse en pie con la ayuda de alguien pero le costaba mucho hacerlo sola y no daba ningún paso.

bien Emily, aprenderemos a caminar - dije sonriendo mientras la pequeña sonreía abiertamente.

¡Diii! - dijo feliz ella. Coloque a Emily en el suelo y me arrodille a su lado, la tome de las manitos y las levante para luego ayudarla a impulsarse arriba.

tranquila Emily, papá esta aquí, solo unos pasos - dije sonriendo mientras sujetaba a la pequeña - primero un pie y luego el otro

¡Daa! - dijo Emily moviendo el pie sin apoyarlo en el suelo.

vamos Princesa, papá esta aquí y no te dejara caer... al menos no apropósito - dije esto último en un susurro - confía en mi Princesa

papá - dijo Emily apoyando un pie en el suelo y luego mirándome sorprendida. Siguió con el otro pie, dio unos tres pasos y luego se detuvo. La mire con una sonrisa emocionado y luego la abracé con fuerza.

¡Bien! - dije sonriendo - ¿lo ves pequeña? eres increíble hermosa

¡Dii! - dijo feliz Emily.

* * *

.: Stella :.

_¿le sucede algo a Emily?_ - pregunto Bloom hablando por celular conmigo.

creo que las extraña a ustedes - dije pintando sus uñas - bueno, eso cree Brandon ya que hoy ella apunto a una foto en la que salíamos todos

_ternurita - _dijo Bloom con un tono dulce - _pero también es tu culpa por no traerla a vernos de vez en cuando o siquiera llamarnos para ver como estan_

ya tranquila, no necesito tus regaños ¿sabes? - dije hablando por el celular mientras me pintaba las uñas sobre la cama mirando la televisión.

_pero Stella, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, nada_ - dijo Bloom alterada - _¿que clase de amiga eres que si no te llamo no se que es de ti?_

la clase de amiga que debe lidiar con su esposo sarcástico su hija traviesa y su Pixie que no tiene ningún momento de descanso - dije riendo divertida - pero claro, lo entenderás en unos meses mas

_me acabas de recordar algo importante_ - dijo Bloom seria - _el mes que viene, el mismo primero, iré a mi cita medica ¿no es grandioso? al fin sabre que van a ser_

¿dos pequeños que podrían ser como tu o como Sky? - pregunte como si intentara adivinar.

_obvio que si, por cierto te quiero ver allí_ - dijo Bloom con un tono autoritario.

¿no prefieres compartir el momento con el padre de los bebés? - pregunte pasando el esmalte blanco en mis uñas para la manicura francesa.

_si, pero también sería bueno con mi mejor amiga_ - dijo Bloom con un tono obvio.

si tu dices - dije tranquila.

Stella - escuche a Brandon llamarme.

_he estado pensando que tal vez podríamos almorzar juntas - _dijo Bloom tranquila - _desde que te mudaste no te hemos visto y apenas si hablamos, aunque no mas de tres o cinco minutos_

ahora estamos hablando ¿no? - pregunte tranquila - y llevamos, cuatro minutos

mamá... - escuche a Emily.

tienes que ver esto - dijo Brandon.

Mire a la entrada y vi a Emily dar unos pasos con Brandon ayudándola. La mire con una sonrisa iluminada y luego mire a Brandon - oh que tierna...

_¿que cosa?_ - pregunto Bloom.

ah te llamo luego o nos vemos a las cinco - dije sin quitarle la vista a Bloom.

_¿que? no, Stella no puedes hacerme esto de nuevo... -_ escuche decir a Bloom antes de que le colgara.

mamá - dijo Emily sonriendo. Me levante de la cama sacudiendo mi mano izquierda para secar el esmalte. Cuando me asegure de que estaba lo bastante seco tome a Emily en mis brazos y la besé en la mejilla.

mi bebita - dije sonriendo - ahora caminas

debiste verla cuando lo hizo por primera vez - dijo Brandon emocionado - solo dio tres pasos pero fue increíble

supongo que cuando de los pasos sola te encantara - dije sonriendo mientras besaba a Brandon el los labios.

demasiado - dijo él mirándome con una sonrisa emocionado - por cierto, ¿con quien hablabas?

con Bloom peor no interesa - dije restandole importancia ya que estaba mas emocionada por el hecho de que Emily había dado unos pasos aunque sea con la ayuda de Brandon pero los hizo y eso me importaba mas.

¿como que no interesa? - frunció el ceño Brandon.

dije que después la llamaría y no hablábamos de nada mas que juntarnos una tarde a almorzar - dije caminando a la cama con Emily en los brazos.

¿sabes? he notado que no pasas tanto tiempo con las chicas desde que nos cambiamos - dijo Brandon con un tono preocupado - casi ni hablas con ellas

bueno eso es porque cada vez que lo intento sucede algo que me lo impide - dije tranquila mirando a Brandon mientras sentaba a Emily en la cama - como ahora, tu entraste en la habitación con Emily

ahora es mi culpa - dijo Brandon riendo.

y de Stella por colgarle a Bloom - dijo que estaba pintando sus uñas de rosado.

bien, ya entendimos - dije mirando a Amore que soltó una risita divertida.

entonces, ya esta todo listo para la pequeña - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

¡Si! - dije sonriendo - mi pequeñita cumple un añito hoy

Brandon rió un poco y miro la hora en el reloj de su muñeca - ya va a ser la hora

¿tan rápido? - pregunte levantando la ceja.

oh no, la hora de sacar lo pastelitos del horno - dijo Brandon riendo.

¿pastelitos? - pregunte riendo - no recuerdo haberlos puesto

los hice antes de ir a buscar el pastel - dijo Brandon sonriendo - solo queda decorarlos y ya

¿lo harás tu? - pregunte sonriendo.

por supuesto - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Mire la pantalla de mi celular y gruñí para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa de centro. Las chicas me miraron sabiendo que había sucedido por lo que no dijeron nada. Mire la hora y vi que marcaban las dos de la tarde apenas, di un suspiro y subí a mi habitación. Era como la quinta vez que Stella me colgaba cuando la llamaba, siempre había algo que le llamaba la atención y hacía que me cortara cuando hablábamos. Era molesto pero lo bueno es que la iba a ver hoy y también a Emily.

Al entrar en mi habitación vi a Sky acostado en la cama mirando la tv tranquilo. Mire la televisión y note que estaba mi viendo un raro programa, parecía un documental. Luego me senté en la cama con un suspiro pesado.

vaya suspiro, ¿a pasado algo? - pregunto Sky curioso.

Stella volvió a colgarme el teléfono - dije mirando a Sky algo molesta.

tal vez tuvo algo importante que hacer, tu sabes que ella esta con lo de Emily - dijo Sky tranquilo - y hablando de Emily, ¿crees que le guste la muñeca?

es bonita - dije mirando la muñeca sobre un mueble.

Era una pequeña muñeca hecha de genero lana y algo esponjoso, como si fuera felpa. Usaba un vestido celeste con unos corazones, su carita era linda, tenía unos ojos dibujados de color verde y rubor en las mejillas, una sonrisa delgada, su cabello era de lana amarilla en dos trenzas a los lados, y tenía un sombrerito muy lindo.

seguro le encantará - dijo Sky sonriendo - al igual que aquel conejito rosado

no lo suelta nunca - dije riendo. Di un bostezo largo y luego me recosté a su lado.

¿vas a dormir? - pregunto Sky sonriendo.

una siestecita antes de ir a ver a Emily - dije cerrando los ojos por un segundo.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Ya era la hora para ir a ver a Emily, iban a ser las cinco de la tarde cuando estábamos a media cuadra del edificio en que Stella y Brandon vivían. Nosotras no conocíamos el lugar pero los chicos si y ellos nos guiaban a el. Llegamos a un edificio grande, no se cuantos pisos exactamente pero eran mucho. Era de color azul con los lados blanco.

Entramos en el edificio y mire el vestíbulo sorprendida. Estaba decorado con rojo y amarillo, tenía un sofá, con dos sillones a los lados, frente a un televisor, una que otra maseta con flores, una mesa de centro entre el televisor y el sillón Nos acercamos a recepción y Sky pregunto por Brandon, llamaron al departamento y luego nos dejaron subir.

Subimos al ascensor hasta el tercer piso. Al llegar ahí vimos muchos departamento pero nos dirigimos al que decía _3c._ Riven golpeo la puerta y en poco tiempo se abrió la dejando ver a Brandon con una sonrisa. Entre en el departamento junto con los demás y vi a los padres de Brandon y Stella sentados en un sillón de media luna de cuero negro.

Las paredes eran de color crema y el suelo era cubre piso claro, no blanco pero un color claro. Habían muchos muebles y toda la casa estaba decorada con rosado y blanco, perfecto para Emily. Mire a Emily que estaba en los brazos de la madre de Brandon y sonreí tranquila, la pequeña estiro los bracitos al vernos y sonreía abiertamente.

vaya, si son las tías - dijo el padre de Brandon riendo - y vinieron con los tíos también

Sonreí mientras me acercaba a Emily sonriendo. La madre de Brandon se levanto del sofá y se acerco a nosotros con la pequeña en sus brazos.

hola Emy - salude sonriendo - ¿como estas pequeña?

¡Ah! - dijo la pequeña feliz - iem

oh que linda - dijo Musa colocando sus manos en mis hombros y apoyando su mentón en una de ellas ya que estaba detrás de mi - solo un poco mas y hablara con nosotras

mamá... - dijo la pequeña apuntando a una puerta. Vi a Stella salir con algo en las manos y lo puso en la mesa.

hola chicas - saludo tranquila.

oh tu no me vengas con esa tranquilidad - dijo Bloom algo molesta - me cortaste a media conversación

culpa de Brandon - lo apunto Stella despreocupada.

no fue mi culpa - se defendió él.

ya lo siento Bloom - dijo Stella tranquila - lo prometo, desde ahora no volverá a suceder e iré a ese almuerzo

esta bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo - supongo que eso me alegra mas

por supuesto que si - dijo Stella tranquila - ¿pastelillos?

Fruncí el ceño y tome uno de la mesa. No se a que venía tanta tranquilidad por parte de Stella, como si nada sucediera. Mire el pastelillo y vi dibujada una flor de cuatro pétalos color roja, era muy bonita. Me di cuenta de que hace un rato que los habían sido sacados del horno ya que aun están algo tibios pero no sabía que Stella supiera de repostería por lo que era raro y no creo que los hayan comprado ya que entonces deberían estar helados.

oh le trajimos unos regalos, difícil de escoger siendo que ya le compraste de todo - dijo Tecna riendo.

fue un momento de debilidad - se defendió Stella.

vaya debilidad - dijo Brandon rodando los ojos mientras caminaba al sofá.

Le di un mordisco al pastelillo y abrí los ojos sorprendida. Su textura era tan suave, su sabor tan rico y dentro tenía una crema de un sabor dulce, algo relajante pero dulce y deliciosa. Mire a Stella que me sonrió tranquila e hizo un ademan con la cabeza apuntando a Brandon. Mire el pastelillo y luego a Brandon. Yo sabía que su madre era un as de la repostería, la cocina también, pero no tenía ni idea de que él también supiera hacer dulces ya que nunca hizo cuando vivía con nosotros.

¿y Liam? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

Me encogí de hombros al no saber pero Helio enseguida le pidió hablar en privado. Ambos cruzaron la puerta por la que Stella había salido, que imaginaba que era la cocina, y estuvieron ahí varios minutos. Cuando salieron Stella se acerco a Brandon y a Helio.

¿hay algo que no sabemos? - pregunte curiosa.

no es nada, solo le dije que se iba a retrasar nada mas - dijo Helio sonriendo.

Las horas pasaban y nosotros nos divertíamos bastante. Era bastante cómodo volver a ver a Stella y ni hablar de Emily. La pequeña es mas tierna, y parecía realmente feliz de vernos. Eran como las ocho de la noche, nosotras estábamos todas en el sillón hablando sobre cosas y cosas, que no son de gran importancia, los chicos estaban en el comedor junto a los padres de Stella y Brandon.

...y entonces pensé, ¿por qué no? entonces tome el plumero y alcé las manos al aire, luego las baje y sin querer golpeé a alguien - nos contaba Bloom riendo - cuando me di cuenta era Mitzi y tenía el ojo morado, desde entonces nos odiamos, mas ella a mi que yo a ella

ojalas hubiera estado presente - dijo Stella riendo.

eres mala - dije riendo.

lo se - dijo tranquila.

¿chicas, que les parece partir el pastel y luego ver los regalos? - escuche preguntar a Brandon.

íbamos a esperar a Liam ¿no? - pregunto Stella tranquila.

si pero ya esta algo retrasado - dijo Brandon despreocupado - ya sabes, a las diez Emily tiene que ir a dormir

son las ocho - dijo Stella riendo - bien, ve por el pastel

Me reí un poco y vi a Brandon ir a la cocina. Mire a Stella tranquila y le sonreí - lo cierto es que el departamento es hermoso.

si, lo se y es perfecto - dijo Stella sonriendo.

ya se donde me voy a quedar si me escapo de la casa - dijo Layla riendo.

solo si te gustan los espacios chicos - dijo Stella riendo - Brandon convirtió la habitación de invitados en un estudio

¿un estudio? - pregunte confundida.

un regalo para Stella - dijo Bloom sonriendo - Sky me contó sobre eso, es un estudio para que ella pueda diseñar sin problemas y estar tranquila

¿cuando lo hicieron? - pregunte confundida.

¿recuerdas cuando ellos estaban de luna de miel y los chicos salían en la tarde? - pregunto Bloom mientras asentí lentamente con la cabeza - se venían aquí para acomodar las cosas

¿por qué no nos dijeron? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

no lo se - dije encogiéndome de hombros tranquila.

admirad el pastel - escuche a Brandon con un extraño acento. Stella se levanto del sillón y tomo a Emily en los brazos - lo hice yo

mentira - dijo Stella riendo mientras caminábamos a la mesa.

oye... - intento decir Brandon.

me lo debes - dijo Stella - mis uñas no lo olvides

bien - dijo Brandon a regañadientes. No se de que hablaban y tampoco quería saber ya que es raro. Me senté al lado de Helio y vi a Stella sentar a Emily en una silla para bebé. La pequeña miraba el pastel con una sonrisa, y yo sonreí mas cuando vi el diseño del pastel. Era mixto, parecía ser chocolate y vainilla por el color y tenía unos dibujitos de ositos y algunas... hadas - iré por la cámara

Musa, podrías apagar las luces - pregunto Stella con un encendedor en las manos.

esta bien - dijo Musa sonriendo.

.: Brandon :.

Estaba grabando a Emily mientras los demás cantaban, sonreí con ternura al ver a la pequeñita con una sonrisa en los labios. Después de que los demás terminaron de cantar Emily miro la velita confundida, Stella le hizo una mueca con los labios para que soplara pero ella no entendió así que apague la vela yo.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Emy! - dijeron todos al unisonó.

¡Ah! - dijo Emily feliz.

feliz cumpleaños Princesa - dije besándola en la mejilla al igual que Stella. Después de unos minutos le tome una foto a Stella y Emily juntas, luego me lleve el pastel a la cocina para cortarlo. Deje el pastel sobre el mesón y escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta, pasaron minutos y vi a Stella entrar en la cocina.

Liam llego, trae un regalo grande e insiste en que todos lo veamos - dijo Stella preocupada.

¿por qué estas preocupada? - pregunte confundido.

¿no me oíste? Liam trajo un regalo - dijo ella.

¿crees que sea algo malo? - pregunte levantando una ceja preocupado.

no lo se, pero tiene una sonrisa en el rostro - dijo Stella preocupada - creo que es mejor ir a ver

bien, pero antes... - pase el dedo por el pastel y luego lo puse en su nariz. Ella se rió un poco y se lo quito.

no voy a iniciar una guerra con el pastel - dijo ella sonriendo. La tome de la cintura apegandola a mi con fuerza. Ella rió y coloco una mano en mi hombro y la otra en mi pecho - Te Amo

yo también - dije sonriendo. La besé en los labios y ella correspondió enseguida. No se cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos besando pero no me quería separar, sentí los brazos de Stella rodear mi cuello sin dejar de besarme.

genial, ahora se me quitaron las ganas de pastel - escuche la voz de mi padre. Me separe de Stella y lo mire ahí en la puerta - aunque se nota que quieren otro tipo de postre ustedes

Rodé los ojos y note un ligero sonrojo en Stella. Era lindo verla así y notaba que últimamente se sonrojaba mucho, en especial cuando mis padres insinuaban algo, con los suyos era mas calmado y con las chicas no habían sonrojos pero cuando se trataba de mis padres siempre era un sonrojo y me encantaba verla así pero se me hacía un poco raro.

yo- yo me asegurare que Liam no traiga nada peligroso - dijo Stella saliendo de la cocina. Mire a mi padre molesto y él se encogió de hombros.

no fue mi culpa - se defendió enseguida.

lo que digas - dije sonriendo mas tranquilo. Salí de la cocina para ver a Liam y lo vi con una caja redonda, alta, envuelta con papel rojo y con una cinta rosada.

al fin llegas, siento perderme el canto pero es que tuve un contra tiempo - dijo Liam sonriendo - pero traje algo que a Emily le encantara y te dará mas horas para estar con Stella

eso no me suena bien - dijo Stella ganándose las miradas de todos confundidos - ah me refiero al regalo, no a estar con Brandon

Me reí un poco y la abracé por la cintura para luego besarla en la mejilla - no destruirá el departamento, ¿verdad?

Liam guardo silencio y se mordió el labio - solo si lo entrenas

¿entrenas? - pregunte confundido - ¿que- que trajiste?

Liam sonrió de manera infantil y abrió el regalo, metió ambas manos y saco un cachorrito cocker spaniel. Lo mire sorprendido y vi al cachorrito ladrar, Emily rió y estiro los bracitos a él.

¿un perro? ¿trajiste un perro? - pregunte molesto.

de hecho es perrita - dijo Liam sonriendo mientras acercaba al animal a Emily.

aleja esa cosa de mi hija - dije tomando a Emily en mis brazos - no lo vamos a conservar

Brandon tiene razón, Liam, vivimos en un edificio - dijo Stella con firmeza y cruzada de brazos. Liam la miro con una mirada de cachorrito y sonrió un poco, acerco a la perrita a Stella y esta le lamió la nariz provocando que Stella la mirara con dulzura - oohh lindura, ¿Brandon podemos conservarla?

¿que? ¡Stella! - dije sorprendido - no podemos conservar a ese perrito

pero mírala - dijo ella sonriendo - es una lindura

tiene tres meses - dijo Liam sonriendo - es hermosa ¿a que si?

una cosita linda - dijo Stella tomando a la perrita y luego mirándome con una carita tierna - por favor, y piensa de este modo, le ahorraremos los problemas a Amore, ella ha estado cansada desde que juega con Emily mientras estamos ocupados... por favor

Mire a Stella y luego a Emily, di un suspiro resinando y luego mire asentí - bien, podemos quedárnosla

¡Si! - dijo Stella sonriendo.

eres débil Brandon - dijo Sky riendo - pero es una cachorrita muy linda

¿como se llamara? - pregunte mirando a la cachorrita.

Anelisse _(Pronunciación: Anelis)_ - dijo Stella sonriendo - es lindo, ¿verdad cachorrita? - la perrita volvió a lamer a Stella y luego sonreí.

Aeli - dijo Emily mirando a la cachorrita.

Mas tarde, después de que Emily abriera los regalos, estaba con mis padres, los chicos, las chicas, los padres de Stella y la cachorrita hablando en el sofá. A Emily realmente le había agradado la perrita lo que me hacía sonreír ya que sabía que Emily se sentía algo sola ahora que no vivíamos con las chicas ya que ellas siempre jugaban con ella.

Mire hacia el comedor y vi a Stella sentada en una silla hablando con Liam, parecía algo serio ya que la seriedad en el rostro de ambos era notable.

alguien esta celoso - escuche a Nabu con un tono cantarin.

¿que? no - respondí negando con la cabeza.

lo que digas - dijo Sky riendo.

yo quiero mas pastel - dijo Bloom levantándose del sillón.

entonces, ¿que harás con la perrita? - pregunto Layla sonriendo - ¿donde dormirá?

no tengo idea, pero luego lo veré - dije asintiendo.

¡Es mío! - escuche a Bloom gritar. Mire haca el comedor y vi a Bloom y a Liam pelearse por un plato que tenía pastel. Ambos lo jalaban hacia ellos intentando quedarse con el trozo de pastel.

es el último trozo - explico Stella con un expresión aburrida. Me levante del sillón y fui hasta ellos.

chicos, no pelen por eso - dije intentando calmarlos pero seguían igual.

Bloom, no es necesario que comas pastel, puedes comer pastelillos - dijo Sky mostrandole uno - están deliciosos

¡Ah! - dijo Emily aplaudiendo mientras reía.

¡No...! yo lo quiero - dijo Bloom entre dientes moviéndose mientras intentaba jalar mas el pastel.

uhg yo no lo puedo soportar - dijo Stella levantándose de la silla.

mío Bloom, tu come pastelillos - dijo Liam jalando el plato.

¡Mío! - dijo Bloom.

¡Mío! - dijo Liam.

¡Mío! - dijo Bloom.

¡Mío! - dijo Liam.

¡Mío! - dijo Bloom.

¡Mío! - dijo Liam.

Note que Bloom tomo el plato con mas fuerza y logro quitárselo de las manos pero el trozo e pastel salió volando y cayo sobre Stella que los miro con cara de querer matarlos en el segundo. Ambos se miraron preocupados y luego miraron a Stella asustados.

¡Los matare a ambos! - dijo Stella apretando los puños mientras se acercaba a ellos. Rápidamente, antes de que algo malo sucediera, la tome de la cintura y la levante en el aire caminado de espaldas para llevarla lejos - ¡Suéltame Brandon, que los matare, me tarde dos horas arreglando mi cabello ni hablar de mi ropa! - dijo Stella pataleando con fuerza.

La lleve a nuestra habitación y la solté para luego cerrar la puerta con cerrojo - no, no, tu no vas a matar a nadie

déjame salir - dijo ella enojada.

Stella tranquila - dije tomándola de los hombros - tranquila, relájate un poco - ella cerro los ojos y respiro hondo - inhala... exhala ¿mejor?

algo - dijo abriendo los ojos - pero los matare

solo tranquilízate, seguro no fue su intensión - dije sonriendo.

aun así, me tarde mucho - dijo Stella molesta.

lo se, pero tranquila, ve a ducharte y luego te cambias - dije sonriendo - yo hablaré con los demás y luego vendré a verte

bien - dijo a regañada dientes. Stella camino hasta el baño con una bata y entro en la ducha. Luego yo salí de la habitación para ir a ver a Bloom y a Liam que apenas me vieron me miraron apenados.

¿esta muy enojada? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

algo, tranquila se calmará luego de una ducha - dije sonriendo - mientras... será mejor esperar lo mejor

uy - dijo Liam preocupado - con esto se me quita el hambre...- todos miramos a Liam algo molestos y él solo nos mira confundido - ¿que?

* * *

.: Stella :.

Salí de la ducha luego de diez minutos y estaba mas tranquila. Me puse la bata de baño y luego unas pantuflas. No planeaba volver a arreglarme ya que en un rato mas seguro nos iríamos a acostar y no quería estar en pijamas todo el rato así que era mejor así, después de todo no sera por mucho tiempo ya que las chicas no planeaban quedarse hasta tarde.

Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con la mirada apenada de Bloom y Liam. Di un suspiro y sonreí - tranquilos, no pasa nada

que suerte - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

bueno Stella, sentimos que esto haya pasado pero es tarde - dijo Sky sonriendo - Bloom, es mejor volver

esta bien - dije sonriendo.

Las chicas me abrazaron y quede de ir a verlas mañana, nos juntaríamos a almorzar en el centro. Luego de que se fueran mire a mis padres tranquila y me fui a sentar al sillón. Brandon comenzó a tomar la loza sucia para poder ordenar.

siento mucho lo del pastel - dijo mi madre riendo suavemente.

se me hace que te da gracia - dije recostando mi cabeza en el brazo del sofá y subiendo los pies a el.

si fue gracioso - dijo mi padre riendo - bueno Stella, me encantaría poder quedarme pero tengo que volver

yo también - dijo mi madre. Mire a mis padres con los ojos entrecerrados y luego asentí lentamente. Me levante de la sillon y abracé a mis padres antes de que se fueran.

bueno, nosotros también debemos irnos - dijo Iris sonriendo - nos veremos luego Stella

Abracé a la madre de Brandon y luego al padre de él. Sonreí tranquila y tome a Emily en mis brazos luego de que Anelisse se quedo dormida, era una cahcorrita y tenía pocos meses por lo que era normal que se quedará dormida.

bueno Emily, esperamos verte pronto - dijo Iris acariciando la mejilla de Emily.

¡Di! - dijo Emily sonriendo para luego bostezar.

bueno Brandon, adiós y suerte esta noche - dijo el padre de Brandon riendo - no esperamos otro bebé tan pronto así que cuidadito

Me sonroje un poco y luego vi a la madre de Brandon reír tranquila. Ambos salieron de la casa para volver a su casa, tenían un artefactos que los transportaba por lo que no había problemas. Mire a Brandon aun sonrojada y torcí los labios.

ahora se de donde viene tanta insistencia - dije caminando al pasillo para ir a acostar a Emily. Escuche unos ladridos y vi a Anelisse despierta, seguro tiene el sueño ligero. Me lleve a la cachorrita también y entre en la habitación de Emily. Deje a la pequeña en la cuna y luego me arrodille, use magia e hice aparecer un canastito, una camita a decir verdad, con un cojín en el - bien Anelisse, dormirás aquí

¿estas segura de que es buena idea? - escuche preguntar a Brandon.

estarán bien ambas - dije sonriendo. Me levante del suelo y me acerque a Brandon. Coloque una mano en su hombro y la otra en su pecho. Él me sonrió y con una mano rodeo mi cintura para luego besarme en los labios. Al separarnos mire a Emily que estaba en su cuna acostada durmiendo y a la perrita en la camita. Después de eso ambos salimos de la habitación y fuimos a la nuestra.

la loza esta sucia pero yo la lavare mañana - dijo Brandon sonriendo mientras yo caminaba al armario. Iba a sacar mi pijama pero me detuve al sentir a Brandon rodearme por la cintura.

Te Amo - dijo besándome en el cuello. Cerré los ojos unos segundos y luego me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

hace un año que Emily llego a nuestras vidas - dije sonriendo mientras miraba a Brandon - gracias

por nada - dijo él besándome en los labios - también me encanta tenerla con nosotros

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el siguiente capítulo de El Camino de la Luz IV espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

**Próximamente: ¿Gemelos o Mellizos?**

¡Al fin! - dijo Bloom sonriendo emocionada - hoy sabremos que vamos a tener

ya quiero saber que van a ser estos dos - dijo Sky colocando una mano en el vientre de Bloom.

Anelisse quédate quieta - dijo Brandon intentando bañar a la cachorrita.

¡Stella! - la abrazo Bloom - que bueno que estés aquí

no me perdería por nada la ocasión de saber que van a ser mis sobrinitos y los hijos de mi mejor amiga - dijo Stella.

¿dejaste a Brandon solo con Anelisse y Emily? - pregunto Tecna incrédula.

pobre - dijo riendo Sky.

vamos a ver como están esos pequeños - dijo Nicole sonriendo.

van a ser mellizos, niño y niña - dijo Stella sonriendo.

gemelas - corrigió Flora - van a ser gemelas

bueno Bloom, Sky, felicidades ustedes tendrán... - dijo Nicole sonriendo.

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Que bueno que te haya gustado y sobre Liam, yo tengo algo preparado jeje. Gracias por el cumplido y sobre el nuevo proyecto, yo realmente espero que les guste, el capitulo esta casi terminado y realmente espero que les guste :D

- micaela: Si, sobre las Winx con la pareja de SxB como principal

- star 123: Cierto, era Flora y termino Bloom jeje. Sobre la luna de miel de Bloom, no es solo eso es que cuando lo escribi como que no estaba tan inspirada y no tenía ideas por lo que no pude poner tanto jeje. Voy a subir el capítulo del nuevo fics cuando lo termine y este no lo abandonare, jamas jeje de hecho pensaba en subir uno y uno, y si, en el otro fics intentare meter mas a las demás parejas jeje. No se si la parte que querías salio divertida, sino lo siento pero no sabía bien como hacerla y si si... jeje que suerte

- MVVA: Por nada, prometí que iba a poner los avisos y eso hago jeje. No puedo creer que supiste lo del cachorrito, era una sorpresa y cuando leí tu comentario me mate de la risa ya que no pensé que a alguien se le ocurriría la misma idea que a mi aksjskaj. Ty pronto caeras jiji (6)

- Sr. Gato. com: Esta bien, tranquila, gracias y espero que puedas seguir comentando jeje

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado. El nuevo fics lo subire cuando termine el primer capítulo y no se preocupen porque este no lo voy a abandonar never.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	27. Chapter 27: ¿Gemelos o Mellizos?

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 27:

¿Gemelos o Mellizos?

.: Bloom :.

Desperté temprano en la mañana, estaba muy emocionada que apenas pude dormir, hoy era mi cita medica y era muy especial ya que por fin sabremos Sky y yo que es lo que van a ser los bebés, tampoco como el sexo como si son gemelos o mellizos. Estaba tan emocionada por eso que no hacía mas que pensar en como seria la cita.

Después de haberme dado una ducha corta me vestí y salí de mi habitación sin hacer ruido ya que Sky aun dormía. Baje las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en mis labios y al llegar abajo vi a Tecna en el comedor con su laptop. Se veía muy concentrada por lo que ni siquiera noto que yo estaba ahí.

¿Tec? - la llame pero ella no volteó a verme. Di un suspiro y camine hasta la cocina en busca de algo para comer. En el refrigerador no había nada, y ni hablar de los cajones, todos vacíos. Salí de la cocina y volví a mirar a Tecna quien esta vez si me vio.

¿hace cuanto despertaste? - pregunto ella curiosa.

cuando no me viste por estar muy concentrada en tu computadora - dije riendo - ¿que haces?

miraba algunas cosas - dijo tranquila - ¿que hay de ti? ¿que hacías en la cocina?

buscando algo para comer - dije con suspiro - Tecna, vas a venir conmigo hoy ¿no es así?

si Bloom - sonrió ella tranquila - te dije que iría

que bien, pensé que me iban a dejar sola con Sky - sonreí tranquila.

¿que hay de Stella? - pregunto Tecna curiosa.

ella dijo que iría, no estoy muy segura - dije torciendo los labios.

seguro que si irá - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

eso espero - dije sonriendo - me lo prometió

ella no faltaría a una promesa con su mejor amiga - dijo Tecna revisando algo en el computador.

¿que haces? - pregunte curiosa.

nada, solo veía unas cosas - me sonrió mientras cerraba la laptop.

ya veo - dije sonriendo para luego mirarla emocionada - no puedo creerlo, al fin hoy sabre que van a ser los bebés

ah, que lindo - dijo Tecna sonriendo - has de estar emocionada

no imaginas cuanto - dije sonriendo - ya quiero saber que van a ser estos bebés

bueno, ¿y a que hora es la cita medica? - pregunto Tecna sonriendo.

a la una, en dos horas mas - dije sonriendo - ya falta poco

es verdad - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

¡Emily Jasmine! - grite molesta mientras salia de la habitación de ella. Camine hasta el living y vi a la pequeña jugar con Anelisse tranquila.

¿que sucede ahora? - pregunto Brandon saliendo de la cocina.

sucede que Emily tiene un desastre en su habitación - dije molesta - la ordene hace tan solo diez minutos y de nuevo esta desordenada

solo es una bebé Stella, es normal - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ya tranquila

uhg pero es que me demore dos horas en ordenar - me queje cruzándome de brazos. Mire Emily reír con la perrita y di un suspiro pesado.

yo ordenare no te preocupes - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ¿por qué tan estresada?

porque iré con Bloom a su cita medica y quería dejar todo ordenado - dije frunciendo el ceño.

entonces quédate tranquila, yo ordenare y cuidare a Emily esta tarde - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

¿estas seguro? prefiero llevarla - dije no tan convencida.

oye, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi hija sin problemas - dijo Brandon sonriendo - además mira, esta jugando con Anelisse, ¿cuantos problemas puede causar?

muchos - dije preocupada.

exageras Stella - dijo Brandon sonriendo - yo la cuidaré y tu irás con Bloom

bien, gracias - dije abrazándolo con una sonrisa.

pero, tendrás que decirle a las chicas la razón por la que has estado tan indiferente con ellas - dijo Brandon con un tono serio - ya lo hablamos Stella y es mejor que ellas lo sepan también

bien - dije sonriendo. Besé a Brandon en los labios y luego me separe. Mire a Emily y la tome en brazos - no le causes problemas a papá ¿si?

¡Di! - dijo Emily sonriendo. Mire a Brandon y sonreí.

tienes que bañar a Anelisse - dije sonriendo - ayer no se dejo

esta bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo - tu ve con Bloom y tranquila que aquí todo estará bien

bien, arriba esta el botiquín de emergencia y Amore me llamas si algo sucede - dije mirando a la Pixie.

tranquila Stella, Emily estará bien - dijo Amore sonriendo.

que linda, pero es por Brandon - dije sonriendo. Mire a Brandon que me miraba ofendido - Cariño, cuidar a Emily y a Anelisse es todo un peligro, confía en mi

esta bien - sonrió tranquilo Brandon - pero todo estará bien

bien, me iré a duchar - dije sonriendo mientras volví a sentar a Emily.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Estaba con Bloom arreglándome para la cita medica, sería en menos de una hora y ya teníamos que irnos. Apenas había terminado de vestirme y Bloom también. Todo estaba listo para poder irnos. Al fin iba a ser que iban a ser los bebés, esperaba sin duda mellizos, niño y niña pero estaría feliz con cualquier resultado.

¡Al fin! - dijo Bloom sonriendo emocionada - hoy sabremos que vamos a tener

ya quiero saber que van a ser estos dos - dije colocando una mano en el vientre de Bloom mientras sonreía.

Ambos salimos de la habitación para encontrarnos con los demás. Solo las chicas iban a ir por lo que iba a ser este no iba a ser un viaje tranquilo. Íbamos en el auto, aquel que compramos cuando llegamos a la tierra por ese problema que hubo con las mascotas. Las chicas iban hablando sobre el tema de los bebés mientras que yo solo iba conduciendo tranquilo.

"me pregunto que van a ser los bebés" - pensé sonriendo. Mire a Bloom por unos segundos y sonreí nuevamente. Tenía la vida que siempre quise, estaba casado con Bloom y ahora estábamos esperando dos bebés que bien podrían ser gemelos o mellizos.

Llegamos al consultorio y las chicas fueron con Bloom adentro mientras yo estacionaba el auto. Luego de hacerlo fui adentro a busca a las chicas. Teníamos que esperar a que atendieran a unas cinco mujeres antes que nosotros por lo que estaríamos un buen rato ahí.

Dios, aun falta mucho - dijo Bloom nerviosa - quisiera que el tiempo pasara mas rápido

tranquila, pronto sera nuestro turno - dije sonriendo. Mire a la entrada del consultorio y vi a Stella entrar tranquila. Bloom sonrió enormemente y corrió a ella a abrazarla con fuerza.

¡Stella! - la abrazo Bloom - que bueno que estés aquí

no me perdería por nada la ocasión de saber que van a ser mis sobrinitos y los hijos de mi mejor amiga - dijo Stella sonriendo. Las chicas y yo nos acercamos a ella y le dimos un abrazo - hey Sky, ¿nervioso?

algo - respondí sonriendo - ¿donde esta Brandon? ¿y Emily?

se quedo cuidando a Emily, dijo que no le molestaba hacerlo y te envía saludos - dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente - le habría gustado venir pero Emily no quería salir ya que estaba jugando con Anelisse así que se quedo con ella

¿dejaste a Brandon solo con Anelisse y Emily? - pregunto Tecna incrédula obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Stella.

pobre - dije riendo un poco.

estará bien, Amore se quedo con los tres - dijo Stella - aunque habría preferido traer a Emily conmigo

estarán bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo - Brandon es muy responsable tratándose de Emily

si pero cuando esta con Anelisse es un caos - dijo Stella riendo - creo que me arrepiento un poco de que Liam la llevara a casa

tu le rogaste a Brandon para quedártela - dijo Flora riendo.

lo se - sonrió Stella. Note que se mordió el labio nerviosa y luego cambio la vista hacia otro lado - iré por un café

Mire a Bloom y luego a Stella - voy contigo - dije sonriendo.

no se tarden - dijo Flora sonriendo.

Fui con Stella a comprar un café a un local que estaba al lado. Yo quería un momento a solas con ella para preguntarle algo, la pregunta que todos se hacen ¿por qué esta tan distante de las chicas?. Imaginaba que Brandon era el único que lo sabía y ahora quería saberlo yo ya que esta distancia que mantiene hacia las chicas las tiene triste, en especial a Bloom.

uno simple - dijo tranquila a quien nos atendio.

yo quiero con vainilla - dije sonriendo.

enseguida - dijo el joven.

Mire a Stella en lo que esperabamos y sonreí tranquilo - ¿que? - pregunto ella confundida.

Stella, ¿puedo saber a que se debe la distancia con las chicas? - pregunte directamente y sin rodeos.

Stella me miro y luego desvió la mirada. Pasaron unos minutos y no respondió, llego quien nos había atendido y nos entrego el café, luego de haber pagado volvimos al consultorio en silencio. Ella no me miraba, solo desviaba la mirada cada vez que yo quería mirarla. Di un suspiro y me detuve, ella camino unos pasos mas y se detuvo.

¿Liam esta en su casa? - pregunto con la cabeza agachada.

yo no te hable de Liam - dije serio - te hice una pregunta

Guardo silencio y siguió caminando sin preocuparse de que estuviera ahí parado. Fruncí el ceño levemente y luego seguí caminando. Algo le sucedía a Stella, no era la misma chica que solía vivir con nosotros, parecía que algo le molestara o algo malo le sucediera. Al entrar al consultorio me acerque a las chicas tranquilos, pude notar una sonrisa en el rostro de Stella como si fuera fingida o forzada.

creo que odio este café - dijo Stella mirando su vaso - es mejor el que venden cerca de la casa

cierto - dijo Flora riendo - Sky, ya va a ser su turno

estupendo - dije sonriendo.

les digo a todos al tiro que van a ser mellizos, niño y niña - dijo Stella sonriendo.

gemelas - corrigió Flora - van a ser gemelas, Stella

mellizos - dijo Stella mirando a Flora con firmeza.

gemelas - dijo Flora de igual manera.

oh no - dijo Tecna riendo - primero fueron Bloom y Nabu por el bebé de Stella y ahora ella y Flora por los bebés de Bloom

al menos es de un día y no cinco meses - dije riendo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Bloom. La tome de la mano y ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras miraba a Stella y Flora discutir sobre los bebés.

ahora se que sentía Stella mientras yo peleaba con Nabu - dijo Bloom riendo - es molesto

si, es verdad - dije riendo mientras miraba a Stella fijamente. Recordé que ella me pregunto por Liam y enseguida una duda se me cruzo por mi cabeza, era muy sencilla y a la vez por difícil ya que tenía una gran variedad de respuestas, ¿por qué?.

oye Stella, ¿por qué me preguntaste por Liam? - pregunte curioso sin preocuparme de que las chicas estaban ahí. Ella detuvo la pelea y me miro algo indecisa luego sonrió tranquila, como si fuese falsa la sonrisa.

quería saber para regañarle que haya llevado a Anelisse a casa - respondió tranquila. No parecía que mintiera, por el tono de voz, sin embargo su sonrisa no era la misma de siempre lo que me hacía dudar de su respuesta.

¿Bloom y Sky? - escuche que nos llamaron.

¡Ay Dios! es nuestro turno - dijo Bloom alarmada.

tranquila, todo saldrá bien - dije sonriendo - vamos

los esperamos - dijo Layla sonriendo.

.: Musa :.

Apenas se fueron Sky y Bloom todas miramos a Stella algo molestas. Ella nos miro confundida y algo extrañada. Me crucé de brazos y me levante de mi asiento.

habla - dije con firmeza - ¿que sucede contigo?

¿que sucede de que? - pregunto ella confundida.

Stella, has estado tan distante de todas - dijo Flora preocupada - cuando llamas es por dos minutos, cuando te llamamos nos cortas, vez que nos queremos juntar tu siempre dices que no puedes y cuando queremos ir a verte nos dices que no vayamos porque estas ocupada

¿y? - pregunto ella tranquila - ¿es malo?

Rodé los ojos y me volví a sentar aun de brazos cruzada - ¿que sucede? ¿no te agradamos? ¿hay algo que te este molestando?

no, Musa, no es nada simplemente no puedo - dijo ella tranquila.

pues no parece eso - dijo Tecna tranquilas - es como si... nos evitaras

que no es nada - dijo escondiéndose en su vaso de café.

Mire a Flora y resople - enserio Stella, nos molesta esta situación, somos amigas... a todas nos duele que te hayas cambiado de casa pero no es razón para que nos evadas, tiene que haber algo mas aquí y quiero saber que es

no es nada, enserio - dijo Stella molesta. Escuche su celular sonar y ella lo saco - es Liam

¿por qué te llama? - pregunto Layla con el ceño fruncido.

no lo se - dijo Stella mirando la pantalla de su celular para luego alejarse con el.

quiero saber que sucede con ella - dijo Flora preocupada - Stella no es así, algo debe de molestarle

sea lo que sea hay que averiguarlo pronto - dijo Layla seria. Pasaron unos minutos y ella volvió con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿que te dijo? - pregunto Tecna curiosa.

ah nada, solo quería saber una cosa simple - dijo Stella sonriendo.

* * *

.: Liam :.

Colgué la llamada y mire a Andrew fijamente. Él tenía una sonrisa de lado y sujetaba los barrotes de la jaula tranquilo y despreocupado. Fruncí el ceño y luego suspire tranquilo.

Stella no cree que lo mejor para ustedes sea dejarlos en libertad - dije serio - y yo tampoco

¿pero...? - pregunto Andrew curioso y sabiendo que yo tenía un _pero_.

pero nada, eso es todo - dije tranquilo.

¿le dijiste que yo puedo ayudar a descubrir donde esta la sabandija de Ty? - pregunto Andrew.

dijo que no le importa - dije tranquilo - Andrew, no te va a liberar así tenga mas oportunidades no lo hará... y agradece que te dejo con vida

esto las pagarás - dijo Andrew enojado - ¡Dijiste que ella podía dejarnos en libertad! ¡Dijiste que lo haría!

dije que ella podía con el consentimiento de alguien, con mi apoyo pero ninguno de los dos piensa hacerlo hasta que demuestres la realidad - dije serio - ¿pensabas que la cosa era así de simple? Ty entrara a prisión y si tu no demuestras que eres bueno, de corazón, no vas a salir nunca

eres un miserable - dijo Andrew enojado - mejor prefiero mantenerme aquí a demostrar algo que no soy

lo sabemos - dije sonriendo un poco - es por eso que no vas a salir de aquí nunca, ni tu, ni Thomas... ni Nigel... ni Alejandro... ninguno de los cuatro

idiota - escuche a Thomas molesto.

di lo que quieras Thomas, yo estoy del otro lado de las rejas - dije sonriendo tranquilo - y no soy un maldito desgraciado

pero si un asesino - dijo Nigel sonriendo - si lo eres, y no me refiero a Rost porque es obvio que él no murió aquella noche

Lo mire serio y luego camine hasta la entrada - me pregunto que dirán los demás cuando se enteren de lo que tu y Stella hacen, ya sabes, esa cosa en la que andan metidos - escuche a Andrew - imagino que Brandon se pondrá como un loco con Stella y los chicos podrían matarte

Cerré los ojos lentamente y salí de ahí.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estaba en la sala de ecogramas con Sky y la doctora. Estaba recostada en aquella camilla mirando la pantalla, podía ver a dos pequeños pero no podía identificarlos, sin embargo Nicole parecía muy concentrada mirando a los pequeños.

vamos a ver como están esos pequeños - dijo Nicole sonriendo.

¿cree que podamos saber que van a ser? - pregunte curiosa.

eso creo - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba la pantalla - pero esta algo difícil, oh no esperen... ya los vi

¿que serán? - pregunto Sky emocionado.

bueno Bloom, Sky, felicidades ustedes tendrán... - dijo Nicole sonriendo. Me mordí el labio nerviosa y ansiosa por saber que iba a tener, ya quería saber que van a ser estos pequeños y las ansias eran grandes - dos pequeños mellizos, un varoncito y una damita

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No podía creerlo, una niña y un niño, Sky yo tendremos dos pequeños, una niña y un niño. Aun me costaba creerlo, aun me era difícil imaginar esto. Dios, tendremos una nenita y un varoncito. Mire a Sky que estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios. Me besó en la frente y luego miro la pantalla para ver a los pequeños.

.: Sky :.

Una niña y un niño, un par de mellizos. Tendré mellizos con Bloom, vamos a tener mellizos. Era sorprendente, estaba emocionado por tener mellizos con Bloom. Sonreí de oreja a oreja y mire a Bloom. Ella miraba la pantalla con una sonrisa al igual que yo. Estaba tan feliz por esto que lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento era en mis hijos, aquellos pequeños que estaban dentro de Bloom aun y aun no nacen. Aquellos que apenas conozco y se que los amo demasiado.

Después de la revisión salimos de la sala. Bloom tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, al llegar a las chicas todas nos miraron ansiosas por saber que íbamos a tener. Vaya que era extraño estar del otro lado de la noticia, sin embargo era algo increíble, una sensación única que me encantaba sentir.

¿y? - preguntaron todas las chicas ansiosas.

¡Mellizos! - dijo Bloom abrazando a las chicas - son un niño y una niña

¡Aaah! - gritaron las chicas felices.

Sonreí tranquilo y las escuche felicitarme. Después de aquello fui con las chicas a comer algo por ahí, en algún local de comida que había cerca. Pedimos algo liviano, aunque Bloom pidió mucho por los antojos.

es increíble, dos bebés en la casa, si que no podrán dormir - dijo Musa riendo.

¿de que hablas? ustedes tampoco - dijo Stella jugando con la comida.

¿no te dijeron? - pregunto Tecna confundida.

¿decirme que? - pregunto Stella.

Brandon no se lo ha dicho aun - dije nervioso - iba a ser una sorpresa, chicas

¿que sucede? - pregunto Stella mirándome.

nos cambiaremos al edificio en que vives - dijo Bloom emocionada - ya todos hablamos y compramos un departamento, claro en piso diferentes pero la cosa es que desde el otro mes comienza la mudanza

Stella abrió los ojos sorprendida y dejo caer tenedor. La mire confundido ya que pensé que estaría mas feliz pero era todo lo contrario. Su celular sono y ella lo tomo. Miro la pantalla y luego lo llevo a su oído.

ahora no Liam, estoy ocupada - dijo tranquila - ¿que?... no, uhg luego hablamos... adiós

¿que paso? - pregunte confundido.

¿como es eso de que se van a mudar? - pregunto molesta - ¿por qué no me lo dijeron?

Brandon lo iba a hacer, dijo que esperaba el mejor momento ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa que evidentemente hemos arruinado - dije sonriendo tranquilo.

da igual eso, ¿no es emocionante? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo.

aahh si - dijo Stella apenas con una sonrisa - es... emocionante...

bien, ya no puedo mas - dije colocando ambas manos en la mesa y la mire molesto - habla, ¿que rayos pasa contigo? te hice una pregunta hace una hora y no me respondiste, en vez de eso me cambiaste de tema y ahora actúas extraño. No quiero ser malo pero ya me esta aburriendo esto y a las chicas también

Stella agacho la cabeza y enseguida me sentí como un tono por la forma en que le había hablado, pero es que estaba tan molesto por como actuaba de indiferente. No entiende que a sus amigas le duele, en especial a Bloom y no me gusta verla así, odio ver a Bloom triste y en este caso Stella es la razón.

no es nada - dijo Stella nuevamente - y creo que me debo ir

no, Stella, enserio nos preocupas - dijo Bloom - imaginamos que estarías mas feliz

y lo estoy, es solo que... uhg me siento... - guardo silencio y se mordió el labio inferior mirando el plato de comida - las extraño...

La mire incrédulo, con una ceja levantada y confundido. ¿Eso era todo? ¿extrañaba a sus amigas? chicas... nadie las entiende. Guarde silencio y deje a las chicas hablar tranquilas como si yo no estuviera ahí.

no las llame porque oír sus voces son como sentir clavadas en el pecho por no tenerlas conmigo, juntarnos y luego separarnos nuevamente es sentir una opresión en el pecho, odio tener que despedirme así que pensé que si me alejaba un poco habrían menos despedidas - dijo ella mirando a Bloom con algo de tristeza - se que estuvo mal pero enserio no sabía que hacer, enserio, yo... solo lo lamento

pensamos que fue algo peor - dijo Layla riendo - sabemos como te sientes, pero creo que debiste habernos dicho

todo perdonado - dijo Flora sonriendo.

por mi parte también, pero debo saber, ¿que te traes con Liam? - pregunto Musa.

nada, solo hablamos sobre algunas cosas - dijo Stella sonriendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Anelisse quédate quieta - dije intentando bañar a la cachorrita pero ella se alejaba - por favor Anelisse

La cachorrita salto de la tina y se sacudió mojándome por completo. Me levante del suelo, arrodillado a la tina, y corrí en busca de ella pero accidentalmente pise el agua y resbale. Me levante del suelo y fui por la cachorrita antes de que se subiera al sillón.

¡Anelisse! - grite al verla sobre el sillón mirándome con la lengua afuera - uhg, Anelisse Stella me va a retar - la tome en mis manos y volví a la tina con ella - te darás un baño y luego jugaras con Emily

¡Papá! - escuche a Emily. La vi gateando hacia el livig. Anelisse salto de mis manos y corrió con Emily.

oh Dios - me lamente esto - ¡Quiero que ambas se queden quieta ahora!

¡Ahaha! - dijo Emily riendo mientras su frente brillaba. Me di la vuelta al sentir un escalofrió y vi el agua de la tina convertida en una criatura.

oh oh - dije preocupado - no es bueno

La criatura aquella agito el brazo e intento golpearme. Me moví de ahí y corrí las cortinas del ventanal para que nadie viera lo que sucedía aquí. No tenía conmigo mi espada lo que significa que estaba en serios problemas. La vi acercarse a Emily enseguia corría a ella, le di una patada pero mi pie solo atraveso el agua.

estoy en problemas - dije preocupado. Tome a Emily en mis brazos y me fui a mi habitación seguido de Anelisse. Deje a Emily sobre la cama y cerré la puerta. Busque mi espada entre mis cajones y cuando la encontré sonreí. Abrí la puerta y fui a buscar a la criatura para atacarla - ahora si feo, somos tu y yo en una batalla

¡Papá! - escuche a Emily. Me di la vuelta y la vi ahí sentada en el suelo aplaudiendo.

¿como bajaste de la cama? - pregunte sorprendido.

Escuche a la criatura gruñir y enseguida me di la vuelta. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y luego los cerré con fuerza. Esa cosa me golpeo con su brazo lanzándome a la pared con fuerza. Cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Anelisse frente a Emily ladrandole a la criatura para que se alejara de ella, luego la frente de Emily brillo y la criatura se volvió agua nuevamente.

ay Dios - suspire aliviado. Sin embargo estaba todo mojado y el suelo también. Le levante del suelo y mire a Emily que reía divertida mientras Anelisse le lamía la mejilla. Las mire molesto a ambas y Sky dejo caer su sonrisa mientras Anelisse baja la cabecita.

papá... - dijo Emily con la voz apenada.

Emily, estas en problemas - dije molesto. Estuve a punto de decirle algo mas pero un grito de Stella me alarmo - oh no..

¡BRANDON! - la escuche a Stella - ¡Oh Dios! ¡Quiero que me expliques ahora porque estas todo mojado y todo el suelo de mi casa esta empapado!

historia graciosa - dije nervioso. Stella se cruzo de Brazos y me miro molesta, luego puso la mirada en Emily y Anelisse - los tres... están en serios problemas

¿yo? soy la victima aquí - me defendí enseguida.

Brandon, tengo una hija, un esposo y una perrita no tres hijos - dijo molesta - limpia el desastre

bien - dije pasando las manos por mi cabello para sacudirlo. Tome a Emily del suelo y la mire tranquilo - me equivoque, los tres estamos en problemas

papá - dijo Emily tranquila.

siento gritarte - dije besándola en la frente.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Salí de la cocina con una bandeja que tenía una taza de chocolate y un biberón. Camine hasta el sillón y mire a Brandon que estaba en el sillón con una manta. Me senté al lado de Brandon colocando la bandeja en la mesa de centro. Tome la taza y se la di a Brandon, luego tome a Emily en mis brazos y le di del biberón.

esta caliente - dijo Brandon con la taza en las manos.

siento gritarte - me disculpe preocupada - es solo que no esperaba encontrar la casa inundada

esta bien, tienes razón es difícil cuidar de ambas - dijo Brandon tomando un poco de chocolate.

será mejor que te abrigues mas o te vas a resfriar - dije frotando su brazo preocupada.

estoy bien - dijo él sonriendo.

¿donde esta Amore? - pregunte preocupada.

pegada en el techo - dijo Brandon mirándome nervioso - o tal vez encerrada en un cajón

esto me pasa cuando los dejo a cuatro solos en casa - dije con un suspiro. Mire a Emily y sonreí un poco.

por cierto, ¿como fue la cita medica? - pregunto Brandon.

increíble, Bloom va a tener mellizos, una niña y un niño - dije sonriendo emocionada.

eso es lindo - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Mire a Brandon sonriendo y luego a Emily - Brandon, ¿por qué no me dijiste que las chicas se iban a mudar a nuestro edificio?

oh... ya te dijeron - dijo él mirándome preocupado - escucha, iba a decirte pero estabas tan extraña cuando se hablaba de ellas que quería que hablar con ellas para conciliarte y luego te daría la noticia

soy una tonta - dije sin quitarle la vista a Emily que bebía la leche tranquila - me mantuve alejada de las chicas por tonta, son mis mejores amigas y por una estupidez me aleje...

¿que paso? - pregunto Brandon.

nada, ya arregle las cosas con ellas - dije sonriendo.

eso es grandioso - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Le quite el biberón a Emily y sonreí para luego besarla en la mejilla.

mamá - dijo ella sonriendo.

nena, debes dejar de usar magia así ¿me oíste? - pregunte mirando a Emily - no mas travesuras con magia

di - dijo ella tranquila.

lo mismo va para ti Anelisse - dije mirando a la cachorrita que bebía el agua de su plato - no mas travesuras - ella me miro por unos segundos y ladro, luego siguió con lo que hacía.

¡Stella! - escuche a Amore. Volteé atrás y la vi acercarse, luego sonreí - se acabo, la próxima vez que salgas me llevas contigo

créeme, la próxima vez que salga no dejaré a Brandon a cargo - dije mirando a Brandon. Me acerque a él y lo besé en la mejilla.

yo creo que desde ahora seguiré siendo padre de una hija, solo eso - dijo Brandon riendo.

actúas como un niño a veces - dije riendo - casi pareciera que tengo mas de una hija

lo se, Te Amo - dijo Brandon besándome en los labios.

también Te Amo - dije al separarme.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Llegamos a la casa y yo seguía emocionada. Ya era tarde pero no importaba ya que yo seguía pensando en Emily. Estaba tan feliz porque al fin sabía que iba a tener, al fin sabía que iban a ser nuestros bebés, míos y de Sky. Dios, era increíble pensar que iba a tener mellizos, dos bebés de Sky.

¿no es grandioso? - pregunte sonriendo una vez que entre con Sky a nuestra habitación.

grandioso sería poco - dijo Sky colocando sus manos en mi cintura - estoy tan feliz por los bebés que no haya el mes para que nazcan

eso es en marzo _(N/A: no estoy muy segura y si mis cuentas no son malas debería ser en ese mes, si me equivoco y alguien sabe sería bueno que me ayude)_ - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

vaya que falta mucho - dijo Sky lamentandolo.

tranquilo, pronto los tendremos aquí con nosotros - dije sonriendo.

Te Amo Bloom - dijo Sky sonriendo.

también Te Amo - dije sonriendo para luego besarlo en los labios.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo mas esperado y por desgracia el peor que he escrito...(silencio incomodo)... yo, les prometo que lo intente pero no se que diablos paso que no pude darle vida a las palabras. No pude imaginar la escena, no era un bloqueo porque yo sabía las escenas pero no se porque diablos paso eso, lo lamento tanto para aquellas que les encanta Bloom... lo intente pero no pude... no es uno de mis favoritos sin embargo tuve que subirlo así nada mas sorry

**Próximamente: El Adiós de Liam**

te lastime tantas veces cuando estaba con los Magos y creo que haber cambiado fue lo mejor - dijo Liam.

las chicas se mudarán con sus novios a este edificio en un par de días - dijo Stella - ¿que hay de ti?

pienso volver con Mort - dijo Liam - pero antes hay un asunto pendiente para ambos

hey, supongo que compraste un departamento en el edificio en que vive Stella - dijo Nabu feliz.

yo... - intento decir Liam.

estaremos juntos siempre amigo, provocando travesuras - dijo Nabu emocionado.

se acabo Ty - dijo Liam con seriedad - te llevaré a prisión junto con los demás

soy un Principe, no vas a meterme a prisión - dijo Ty.

con mi ayuda - dijo Stella

¿te vas? ¿volverás con tu antiguo mentor? - pregunto Nabu sorprendido.

es el adiós - dijo Liam mirando a los demás - los extrañare

~ Comentarios:

- Spectra Vondergeist: Que bueno que el fics te haya gustado. Siento que no sean gemeleas :c y por nada, sobre lo de felicitarte.

- hillawinxclub: Creo que ya sabes quien se peleaban por los bebés ahora jeje

- MiraNda: Que bueno que te haya hecho reír, no imagine que de risa esa escena. Y ya falta poco para que se muden jeje

- star 123: Tal vez se me paso la mano con lo de Stella, sucede que había una escena en la que Stella le explicaba a Brandon que sucedía pero por error cerré la ventana y no tenía guardada la escena y dps me dio flojera volver a escribirla así que la corte. Sabes es curioso, cuando escribí el nombre también pensé en una barbie pero podía recordar quien era, creo que es la de la Princesa y la Plebeya o era costurera, ah bueno lo que sea. ¡Son Mellizos! sería gracioso pero no la puse la escena

- MVVA: Jaja, pues lo hiciste, descubriste la sorpresa jeje. Pronto, pronto Bloom tendrá a los bebés jeje y no tengo ni idea de a quien se van a parecer. Sobre el otro fics... esperemos que sea tan bueno como este o que al menos le llegue a los talones askjsak

Bueno, eso es todo y espero que... bueno de hecho no espero que este capítulo les haya gustado porque a mi no, sin duda no me gusto pero al menos es algo. De todos modos, espero que alguna parte del capítulo les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	28. Chapter 28: El Adiós de Liam

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Advertencia: Hay algo que debo decir y es importante, no esta permitido usar nada de esta historia a menos que sean los personajes pertenecientes a Iginio Straffi, nada mas que eso ya que la trama de la historia, la creatividad y los personajes inventados (los Magos, Athan Akane, la Dama Oscura, etc) y la forma en como escribo (los pov) están totalmente prohibidos sin mi permiso. Si tu quieres usarlo pregunta antes y dependiendo de mi respuesta, que la mayoria de las vcs podría ser no, podrás hacer tu fics o tus ideas.

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 28:

El Adiós de Liam

.: Liam :.

Mire la habitación que tenía en la casa de las Winx con una sonrisa de nostalgia, ya pronto llegaría el día en que tendría que abandonar todo esto y volver a la Dimensión Mágica. Las chicas habían decidido mudarse con sus novios al edificio en que vivía Stella, probablemente yo también lo habría hecho pero no fue así, no compre un departamento ya que yo iba a volver a la Dimensión Mágica a estar con Mort.

Los Magos, Akane y Athan habían sido encerrados, la luz de Magix brillaba como nunca y ya no había nada mas que hacer aquí en la Tierra excepto "eso", aun quedaba una cosa pero eso no lo haría solo ni con las chicas, lo haría con Stella.

Salí de la habitación y como era la costumbre no encontrar a nadie di un suspiro. Seguro que estaba haciendo otras cosas por lo que salí de la casa enviando un mensaje a Stella para avisarle que iría a verla en ese momento. Me dirigí tranquilo al edificio y entren, después de hablar en portería subí al departamento en que vivía.

Di unos golpes en la puerta y luego oí ladridos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro ya que eran de Anelisse y luego la puerta se abrió un poco. Vi a Stella que me sonrió tranquila, se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta completa.

pasa - dijo tranquila. Entre en la casa y vi a la cachorrita correr por la sala hasta el pasillo con dirección que solo ella sabe - haber, que es eso de tenemos que hablar voy a tu casa enseguida - pregunto Stella repitiendo palabra por palabra mi mensaje.

es algo mas que solo hablar - dije tranquilo mientras caminaba al sofá - hay algo que debo decirte y espero que no te moleste

mientras no sea sobre lo que todo el mundo me habla no hay problemas - dijo ella refiriéndose al tema del trono mientras caminaba a la cocina.

tranquila que no es eso - dije tomando asiento. Guarde silencio por unos minutos, me di la vuelta y me pareció que eramos los únicos dos en la casa, además de Anelisse. Volví a mirar enfrente y en una esquina de la sala pude ver un carrito redondo con una silla.

Brandon le enseña a caminar a Emily - escuche a Stella. Me di la vuelta y la vi con una bandeja que contenía dos tazas - hice algo de té cuando recibí tu mensaje

ah que bien - dije sonriendo. Coloco la bandeja en la mesa de centro y me entrego una taza.

¿y bien? ¿que ha pasado? - pregunto curiosa.

Guarde silencio nuevamente y tome un poco de té, luego la mire a los ojos con firmeza y decisión - supongo que estas al tanto de lo que sucederá en unos días

así es, las chicas se mudarán con sus novios a este edificio en un par de días - dijo Stella asintiendo - ¿que hay de ti?

pienso volver con Mort - dije decidido - pero antes hay un asunto pendiente para ambos

¿que es...? - pregunto ella esperando a que yo le dijera.

Akane, Athan y los Magos están en prisión y no saldrán, ambos lo sabemos - dije tranquilo - como te conté en el cumpleaños de Emily, he estado viéndolos para asegurarme de que al menos están bien y si no que están ahí todavía

así es, también mencionaste que Andrew quiere salir y que me ofreció decirme donde esta Ty - dijo Stella tranquila - cosa que no me importa por lo que dije que no saldrían de prisión

cierto - dije asintiendo - la cosa es que no me iré con Mort hasta que todos aquellos que ayudaron a Akane, sin importar la razón, estén tras las rejas...

ya entiendo, quieres que te ayude a buscar a Ty para que lo encierren - afirmo Stella mientras yo asentía - ¿por qué yo?

tu y Ty... se conocen el uno al otro, saben lo que piensa, lo que siente y todo eso - dije mirando a Stella - y él te traiciono por una tontería, intento deshacerse de Emily cuando estabas embarazada y aun cuando nació... pensé que era excusa perfecta

casi - dijo ella tranquila - pero no se si sea buena idea. Mira hizo lo que hizo, no fue bueno pero lo hizo y si quieren meterlo a prisión que lo hagan ellos... ¿no te parece extraño que no lo hayan buscado? no quieren tenerlo en prisión porque es un Príncipe, saben que se vería mal hacerlo y que probablemente el Rey de Orast atacaría la prisión sin importarle nada, es por eso que no lo han buscado

y es por eso que lo haremos nosotros - dije serio - ese chico te hizo daño, ayudo a Akane y ahora huye como fugitivo, no puede haber mas opción. Si los guardias no ayudan lo haremos solos. Me da igual que sea un Príncipe o no, me da igual lo que pueda hacer el Rey porque lo que hizo él no tiene perdón

¿como lo hiciste tu? - pregunto seria Stella.

te lastime tantas veces cuando estaba con los Magos y creo que haber cambiado fue lo mejor - dije asintiendo - y se que tal vez tampoco tengo perdón pero me diste una oportunidad y con eso me basto para arreglar las cosas o al menos intentarlo

esta bien - dijo ella tranquila - te ayudare

¿enserio? - pregunte sorprendido ya que esperaba a que ella me pidiera mas razones por la cual hacerlo.

si, tienes razón - dijo ella asintiendo mientras tomaba un poco de té - tiene que ir a prisión pero por intentar deshacerse de Emily, si no por ayudar a Akane. Si no fuera por él, lo de la Dama Oscura jamas hubiera sucedido

sabía que entenderías - dije sonriendo.

lo se - dijo riendo ella mientras sacaba su celular y miraba la pantalla.

¿sucede algo? - pregunte confundido.

es tarde - torció los labios preocupada - Brandon debió haber vuelto hace una hora con Emily y no han llegado

¿donde fueron? - pregunte curioso.

a comprar al supermercado - dijo Stella sonriendo - espero que no les haya sucedido nada

seguro que no - dije sonriendo.

bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿cual es el plan? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

primero es averiguar donde se esconde - dije sonriendo.

en el bosque - dijo ella despreocupada.

¿como lo sabes? - levante la una ceja confundido.

solía ir a los bosques cuando se escapaba de su padre - dijo Stella tranquila - supongo que estará escondido ahí

bien, entonces solo tenemos que ir y atraparlo, luego lo llevamos a la prisión y listo - dije sonriendo.

que optimista - dijo Stella sonriendo.

si, bueno, es un plan simple así que no demoraremos mas de un día - dije sonriendo.

es cierto - asintió Stella - por cierto, ¿ya le dijiste a Nabu?

no, no le he dicho a nadie mas que a los chicos por lo que lo haré esta noche - dijo Liam sonriendo.

esta bien, si necesitas ayuda avísame o si quieres hacerlo aquí ya que vamos a revisar las cosas - dijo Stella sonriendo - me refiero a que necesitamos un plan mas concreto y quiero que las chicas estén al tanto

en ese caso esta bien - dije suspirando mas tranquilo. Mire al suelo pensando en esto, luego de atrapar a Ty yo volveré y ya no me quedará mas que hacer aquí. Debo volver con Mort quien acepto que volviera ahí. Estaba tan preocupado por esto, luego de Ty ya no queda nada, nada mas que la amistad que hice.

.: Stella :.

Mire la hora y vi que ya marcaba las ocho de la noche, Brandon se fue a las cinco y dijo que volvería a las siete pero aun no ha vuelto. Ya me estaba preocupado demasiado, las chicas iban a venir ya que Liam iba a decirles lo de Ty, y también a los chicos, principalmente a Nabu. Le marque a Brandon pero no me respondió y eso solo hizo que me preocupara mas.

Escuche la puerta golpear y apurada fui a ver si era Brandon pero por desgracia, en el momento, no era él. Apreté los puños con fuerza y deje entrar a los demás a la casa mientras esperaba a Brandon. Liam miro a todos y les pidió que todos se sentara, yo no tenía porque escuchar lo que iban a hablar ya que lo sabía así que tome mi teléfono y comencé a llamar a Brandon nuevamente.

No contesto nuevamente así que me acerque a las chicas y los chicos para ser parte de la conversación aunque mas que eso quería distraerme un poco. La ansiedad que sentía por saber que rayos sucedía con Brandon me tenía muy mal, Flora se ofreció a hacerme un poco de té para calmarme un poco y con su toque mágico tuve que aceptar o si no me volvería loca.

hay algo que deben saber - dijo Liam serio.

hey, supongo que compraste un departamento en el edificio en que vive Stella - dijo Nabu feliz.

yo... - intento decir Liam.

estaremos juntos siempre amigo, provocando travesuras - lo interrumpió Nabu emocionado.

Mire a Liam preocupada al ver la sonrisa en Nabu y luego me mordí el labio inferior. Nabu realmente estaría triste cuando sepa esto, realmente le romperá el corazón y me sentía mal por eso, aun cuando no soy yo quien le dará la noticia.

pienso volver con Mort - dijo Liam sin rodeos. La sonrisa en el rostro de Nabu desapareció y fue reemplazado por una expresión en shock. Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos así que Liam me miro serio y dijo - pero antes hay un asunto pendiente para ambos

¿que- que asunto? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

atrapar a Ty - dijo Liam serio - después de eso, me iré

¿te vas? ¿volverás con tu antiguo mentor? - pregunto Nabu sorprendido luego de salir del shock.

si, ese es el plan - dijo Liam tranquilo.

entonces ayudaremos - dijo Flora desidida - supongo que la razón por la que quieren detener a Ty es por ayudar a Akane

lo haremos ambos - dijo Ty - solo Stella y yo, ustedes... es mejor que se alejen de esto

¿que podría pasar? - pregunto Sky curioso - los podemos ayudar sin problemas

yo prefiero... - intento decir Liam pero el sonido de mi celular lo interrumpió. Mire mi celular en la mesa de centro, no hacía nada, solo podía mirarlo preocupada, la pantanlla decía claramente Tesoro. Me mordí el labio inferior y tome el celular con la mano temblorosa.

hola... - conteste apenas.

_lamento tanto esto Stella_ - dijo Brandon con una voz pesada y preocupada -_ no tienes ni idea de que ha pasado_

Sentí una pequeña opresión en el pecho, y enseguida un solo nombre se me vino a la cabeza... Emily. Apreté los puños y me levante del sillón para luego entrar en mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama.

¿le ha pasado algo a Emily? - pregunte asustada.

_no... no, Emily esta bien_ - dijo Brandon tranquilo - _sucede que... cuando iba camino a casa... sucedió algo con el auto_

los frenos - recordé enseguida.

_si, fallaron los frenos - _dijo Brandon preocupado -_ choque con tres autos, no hay heridos o al menos no graves, Emily esta bien ya que logre evitar que algo le sucediera_

¿que hay de ti? - pregunte preocupada.

_nada grave, tengo un esguince en la mano _- dijo Brandon tranquilo -_ estoy camino a casa, voy con Emily así que no te preocupes. No pude llamarte antes porque no me dejaron y porque estaba en el hospital, lo siento tanto enserio_

esta bien, no te preocupes - me mordí el labio nerviosa - Dios, me tenías preocupada Brandon

_lo se, y lo lamento_ - dijo él preocupado por eso - _salí hace media hora del hospital, el auto esta en el taller y pensé en pasar a la pastelería, se que no compensara haberme demorado tanto ni lo del auto pero..._

me interesa mas que estés bien, realmente tenía miedo - dije preocupada.

_perdóname__ -_ dijo Brandon tranquilo -_ estaré ahí en poco tiempo_

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Di un suspiro mas tranquila luego de haber cortado la llamada y me deje caer de espaldas en la cama mirando el techo.

Brandon había tenido un accidente en el auto por causa de los frenos, los frenos que Ty cortó para que el accidente lo tuviera yo, eso es seguro. No entiendo que sucede con ese auto, he enviado a arreglar los frenos ya dos veces y esta es la tercera que vuelve a suceder, debe de tener un hechizo o algo. Escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y en la entrada vi a Bloom. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y espere a que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Bloom mientras escuchaba cerrarse la puerta.

si - respondí tranquila - no es nada

¿le sucedió algo a Brandon? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

no, pero a Ty si le sucederá algo - dije con una mirada enojada. Salí de mi habitación sin decir mas y mire a Liam que estaba con los demás - muévete

¿que? ¿por qué? - pregunto Liam confundido.

porque vamos por Ty ahora - dije fríamente - Flora o quien sea, alguien que se quede esperando a Brandon

¿por qué vamos por Ty? - pregunto Liam curioso mientras se levantaba del sofá.

porque voy a cobrar todas las veces que mande mi auto a arreglar - dije enojada mientras salía de la casa. Me pare frente al ascensor metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos de la chaqueta celeste que llevaba puesta.

oye, oye, ¿que te refieres con eso? - vi a Liam salir de la casa.

no importa - dije negando con la cabeza - solo vamos

esta bien - dijo Liam no tan convencido.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Entre en mi departamento con Emily en mis brazos, la pequeña aun estaba un poco asustada por el choque de hoy y lo mejor era mantenerla cerca. Al entrar vi a los chicos y las chicas ahí con unas miradas confundida. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y torcí los labios.

¿que hacen aquí? - pregunte curioso - no es que no los quiero aquí pero, ¿que hacen aquí?

Stella nos envió un mensaje para venir - dijo Sky sonriendo tranquilo.

ya veo, ¿y donde esta ella? - pregunte caminando al sofá con Emily en mis brazos, la pequeña tenía la cabeza escondida entre mi cuello y hombro.

se fue con Liam - dijo Sky tranquilo - iban a buscar a Ty

¿a Ty? - pregunte sorprendido.

Brandon deberías prestar mas atención a lo que te rodea - dijo Riven tranquilo - Stella fue con Liam a buscar a Ty ya que era el único que ayudo a Akane y que esta libre. Luego de meterlo a la cárcel Liam volverá con su antiguo mentor, Mort

de lo que me pierdo cuando no estoy - dije con un tono tranquilo. Mire a Emily y sonreí.

¿que te paso en la mano? - pregunto Helio curioso.

ah, tuve un accidente en el auto - dije mirando mi mano izquierda que estaba con algo que parecía un guante azul sin dedos.

¿¡Que!? - preguntaron todos confundidos.

hace unas tres horas atrás - dije tranquilo - los frenos del auto no funcionaron e iba por la carretera, choque con varios autos y otros me chocaron a mi. Por suerte lo único que tenía mal era la mano ya que la use para tomar a Emily por precaución... tuve que pasar una hora en la comisaria explicando que sucedió con el auto, la otra revisando el auto y enviándolo a arreglar y la última en el hospital para que me revisaran

Dios, ¿fue grande? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

mas o menos, cinco o seis autos involucrados - dije encogiéndome de hombros - de haber sabido que estaban aquí habría comprado mas pasteles

acabas de tener un accidente y te preocupas por eso - dijo Timmy sorprendido - estas loco, ¿lo sabes?

si, bueno Timmy cualquiera puede tener un accidente - dije algo molesto - así que es mejor que te calles

Brandon - dijo Sky sorprendido. Di un suspiro pesado y puse el paquete que contenía los pasteles sobre la mesa, luego solo me fui a mi habitación aunque en el corredor me encontré a Anelisse y a Amore.

oye, ¿donde estabas? Stella estaba muy preocupada - dijo Amore preocupada.

lo se, pero tuve un problema que me retraso bastante - dije sonriendo un poco. Mire a Anelisse y sonreí tranquilo.

¿que le pasa a Emily? - pregunto Amore preocupada.

esta asustada - dije mirando a la pequeña tranquilo - tuvimos un accidente en auto

oye Brandon - me di la vuelta y vi a Sky - nosotros nos vamos, le habíamos prometido a Stella que te esperaríamos... bueno, no lo hicimos, ella nos obligo, como sea. ¿Crees que estarás bien solo?

si, no te preocupes - sonreí tranquilo - pueden irse

esta bien, oh y Brandon - dijo Sky sonriendo - si sucede algo, lo que sea, llámanos enseguida

lo haré - asentí tranquilo. Mire a Amore y luego entre en mi habitación. Recosté lentamente a Emily en la cama y luego me senté a su lado - tranquila Princesa, papá esta aquí y no se irá

papá - dijo ella sentando en la cama mientras me miraba aun asustada - mamá...

mamá ahora no esta Emy, pero volverá pronto - dijo Amore sonriendo.

papá - dijo ella asustada por lo que la tome en mis brazos y la senté en mi regazo para luego frotar su brazo y así tranquilizarla - no te va a suceder nada Princesa

Luego de un rato Emily logro calmarse pero yo comencé a preocuparme por Stella. No me molestaba que saliera con Liam pero si me preocupaba que iban a buscar a Ty. Él seguía sin caerme bien, y el hecho de que Stella lo este buscando no es bueno, tal vez si sea para enviarlo a prisión pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo mas por lo que Stella lo busca. Tal vez se deba a los frenos cortados y al accidente, es lo mas probable pero conociendo a Stella no hará una estupidez o al menos eso esperaba ya que cuando esta enojada es capas de hacer cualquier cosa.

Tome mi celular y comencé a llamar a Stella pero no me respondió, además escuche su celular sonar en la habitación. Me di la vuelta y lo vi a la mitad de la cama. Lo tome en mi mano y lo apreté con fuerza mientras suspiraba preocupado.

ella estará bien - dijo Amore sonriendo un poco - además esta con Liam

lo se - dije sonriendo un poco también - solo espero que no haga locuras

también yo - dijo Amore acercándose a Amore.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Caminaba por el bosque con Liam en busca de Ty. Yo sabía perfectamente que él se escondía aquí pero el bosque es muy grande sin embargo, para nuestra suerte, conozco muy bien a Ty como para saber que él se adentraría al bosque a lo mas profundo y se escondería cerca de un árbol ahuecado donde poder tener algo como un refugio.

Stella creo que esto es una locura - dijo Liam detrás de mi - escucha, tal vez te has equivocado

esta aquí - dije sin prestarle atención - en lo mas profundo del bosque

el bosque es muy grande - dijo Liam con un gemido cansado - vamos, hay que volver, luego volveremos cuando sea de día

para entonces ya se habrá ido - dije aun caminando hacía el frente.

debimos haber traído a Flora - se quejo Liam - Stella, ¿que te hace pensar que lo vamos a encontrar entre tanta oscuridad?

Me detuve y estire mi mano para hacer aparecer una esfera de luz en la palma de mi mano derecha. Mire a Liam tranquila y con una sonrisa de que esa respuesta es obvia.

bien, eso es algo pero aun así no alumbra demasiado - dijo Liam mirando la esfera - es muy pequeña

Rodé los ojos y agrande la esfera de luz, luego seguí caminando hacía delante buscando a Ty. Se que estaba aquí, conozco a Ty y este es el único lugar al que se escondería donde fuera difícil encontrarlo.

Me detuve a mitad del camino y mire hacia el frente fijamente. Estire la mano deteniendo a Liam y luego le pedí hacer silencio. Mire a mi alrededor buscando a Ty, creo que lo he escuchado pero no lo puedo ver. Tal vez si debimos traer a Flora con nosotros.

ahí - dijo Liam apuntando enfrente donde había una tienda de dormir, una fogata y otras cosas mas. Asentí con la cabeza y fuimos hasta donde estaba pero al llegar ahí no vimos a nadie. Comencé a revisar entre las cosas y realmente me di cuenta de que eran de Ty pero él no estaba a la vista.

diablos, no esta aquí - dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

yo creo que si él estuvo aquí debió de haber abandonado hace poco rato - dijo Liam mirando el fuego - esto fue encendido hace unos minutos, creo que tal vez en el tiempo en que estábamos a medio camino

pero siento que esta aquí - dije mirando a Liam confundida - debe estar escondido en algún lado

tal vez si tengas razón - dijo Liam levantándose - pero vamonos, ahora de noche no lo encontraremos

vamos a casa - dije asintiendo lentamente mientras le daba la última mirada a la tienda. Di un paso y sentí que pise algo, me agache y de entre la tierra saque un anillo de plata con algo como una gema color azul, era un zafiro a decir verdad.

Stella, ¿que sucede? - pregunto Liam. Levante la cabeza y guarde el anillo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

nada - dije negando con la cabeza - vamos a casa, Brandon ya tiene que haber llegado y tu...

tengo que terminar de empacar - dijo Liam asintiendo lentamente - volvamos

* * *

.: Nabu :.

entonces no encontraron nada - suspire mirando a Liam que estaba serio.

no lo se - dijo él mirando la taza de café - creo que Stella encontró algo pero no me dijo, de hecho actuó como si no hubiera sucedido nada

¿por qué dices eso? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

antes de irnos, ella se agacho al suelo - dijo Liam - cuando le pregunte que sucedía respondió que nada y note que se metió algo al bolsillo

mira, si no te lo dijo probablemente es porque es algo de Ty - dijo Tecna tranquila - cuando se trata de Stella y las cosas que oculta... muchas veces es mejor no meterse y mas si se trata de un ex ya que son problemas que ella misma debe de arreglar

es verdad - dije asintiendo.

oye Nabu, enserio lo lamento - dijo Liam mirándome preocupado - pero enserio debo volver

no te preocupes, que te vayas no significa que dejemos de ser amigos - dije con una sonrisa forzada.

Después de un rato subí a mi habitación para recostarme. El día de hoy había sido toda una basura, tal vez el peor día que haya tenido en varios días. Liam se iba a la Dimensión Mágica, supongo que era algo inevitable. Layla y yo nos mudaríamos al nuevo departamento en unos días y luego veríamos cosas para la boda, al igual que están haciendo los chicos mientras Timmy reúne el valor para pedirle matrimonio a Tecna.

Di un suspiro pesado mientras colocaba una almohada en mi rostro ya que miraba hacia el techo. Sentí que la cama se hundía a un lado por lo que supuse que Layla estaba sentada o acostada en el aquel lugar.

¿estas bien? - la escuche preguntar con una voz suave.

mas o menos - respondí quitando la almohada para mirarla - me cuesta creer que Liam se va, es raro y tonto pero me gustaría que no lo hiciera... en este tiempo se ha vuelto un gran amigo

Nabu, no significa que dejaran de ser amigos - dijo Layla sonriendo dulce - seguirán las cosas como siempre, se seguirán viendo y juntando... y haciendo locuras

Mire a Layla y sonreí para luego besarla en los labios. Ella correspondió colocando una mano en mi mejilla, al separarnos pegue mi frente a la de ella y sonreí.

Liam podrá irse, pero tu y yo estaremos juntos siempre - dije sonriendo para luego volver a besarla.

Te Amo - dijo ella separándose un poco y mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba mirando el anillo fijamente, este anillo se me hacía muy familiar pero no podía recordar en donde lo vi por primera vez. El zafiro en el y la forma del anillo, además de que estaba bañado en plata, todo era muy conocido y algo me decía que el anillo tenía algo especial pero no que podía ser ya que no lo puedo recordar.

¿que tienes ahí? - pregunto Brandon entrando en la habitación.

un anillo - dije tranquila - ¿como esta Emy?

bien, ya esta mas tranquila después de verte - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

¿que hay de tu mano? - pregunte preocupada.

no hay problemas con eso - dijo Brandon caminando al armario.

Volví a mirar el anillo y note una pequeña perilla a un lado, como un reloj, intenté girarla pero no pude y además nada sucedió. Torcí los labios y seguí mirando este anillo por unos minutos mas. Algo tenía de especial pero no sabía que era tampoco podía recordar donde lo vi por primera vez.

Estaba tan metida en el anillo que no se en que momento paso pero había sentido los labios de Brandon sobre mi cuello. Deje de mirar el anillo y me gire a mi derecha para verlo tranquila, el me miro sonriendo y me beso en los labios. No duro mucho el beso ya que me aleje tranquila.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Brandon confundido - ¿no quieres...?

Negué con la cabeza antes de que terminara la oración. Luego deje el anillo en la mesa de noche al lado izquierdo, que era donde dormía yo. Mire el anillo y luego me acosté tranquila con la vista puesta en el aun.

Stella, ¿que sucede? - escuche preguntar a Brandon preocupado.

no es nada - dije dándome la vuelta para ver a Brandon. Él me sonrió un poco y se acostó a mi lado tranquilo. Mire su mano preocupada y la acaricie con mi pulgar con cuidado para luego besarlo en los labios - Te Amo

yo también - dijo sonriendo.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

En aquella zona del bosque, apenas se habían ido dos personas una chica rubia y un chico de cabello platinado cuando un chico de cabello azulado negro salto de la rama del árbol que estaba cerca y vio a los jóvenes alejarse lentamente. Después de aquello pasaron horas y el chico se encontraba sentado sobre un tronco mirando el fuego de la fogata sin parpadear.

Pensaba en aquella rubia que había ido hace un par de horas atrás, sabía que lo buscaban a él para llevárselo pero él no quería terminar en esa prisión, pensaba en pelear por aquello. Miro su dedo indice izquierdo y recordó el anillo que anteriormente se encontraba ahí y ahora estaba en las manos de la chica. Pensó en ir a recuperarlo pero ¿que sentido tenía? solo haría que ella lo encuentre y se lo lleve, además no tenía ni idea de si vivía aun con sus amigos ya que tenía entendido que ella se mudaría.

ella tiene el anillo, me pregunto si lo recuerda - dijo mirando el fuego fijamente.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_.: Winx Club :._

_mira lo que tengo - dijo Ty mostrandole un anillo especial a Stella - ¿te gusta?_

_es... raro - dijo Stella mirándolo extrañada - no tiene estilo aunque admito que el zafiro es bonito_

_aahh pero no es un zafiro común - dijo Ty sonriendo. Apretó una perilla pequeña y este zafiro se abrió como si fuese un relicario. Dentro se podía ver algo extraño, una luz se ilumino y mostró una gota de color azul - es la última lagrima del rey anterior, dicen que su poder es increíble y que podría incluso traer a alguien a la vida, concede cualquier deseo_

_es... linda - dijo Stella sonriendo un poco mientras miraba a Ty - ..._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

* * *

.: Stella :.

Abrí los ojos a mitad de noche y me senté en la cama. No tenía miedo sin embargo mi corazón latía con fuerza y tenía algo de sudor en mi frente lo que me pareció mas extraño ya que solo sucede cuando tengo una pesadilla. Gire cabeza a mi izquierda y vi el anillo en la mesa de noche, a mi derecha Brandon se encontraba tranquilamente dormido.

Mire mi habitación fijamente y me tarde un poco en recordar que no estaba en la casa con las chicas, si no en mi casa con Brandon. La habitación era mas pequeña que la de la habitación anterior. Al lado izquierdo estaba la puerta de la entrada, cerca de la esquina a lado derecho de la pared, en esa misma pared había otra puerta que es la que estaba cerca de la mesa de noche, es decir frente a ella, era la puerta del baño. La cama estaba de forma horizontal a la puerta de la entrada, habían dos mesas de noche, una a cada lado. Al lado derecho había una ventana, en la pared de frente a la de la puerta, y la que estaba al lado tenía un mueble con una televisión, mas a un lado estaba el armario.

Tome el anillo y suspire mientras lo observaba. Volví a mirar la perilla pequeña y la presione, el zafiro se abrió como un relicario y vi algo, una gota color zafiro.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_.: Winx Club :._

_mira lo que tengo - dijo Ty mostrandole un anillo especial a Stella - ¿te gusta?_

_es... raro - dijo Stella mirándolo extrañada - no tiene estilo aunque admito que el zafiro es bonito_

_aahh pero no es un zafiro común - dijo Ty sonriendo. Apretó una perilla pequeña y este zafiro se abrió como si fuese un relicario. Dentro se podía ver algo extraño, una luz se ilumino y mostró una gota de color azul - es la última lagrima del rey anterior, dicen que su poder es increíble y que podría incluso traer a alguien a la vida, concede cualquier deseo_

_es... linda - dijo Stella sonriendo un poco mientras miraba a Ty - supongo que la usaras para algo importante_

_así es. Mi padre espera a que la use cuando sea Rey para algo realmente importante pero viendo la gota tal vez sea mejor no usarla - dijo Ty mirando la gota - a menos de que sea algo realmente importante... como recuperar a alguien_

_creo que no es necesario revivir a alguien, a todos nos llega nuestro tiempo alguna vez y lo mejor es dejar que el ciclo ocurra como debe ser y si pierdes a alguien por tonto, por amor, es mejor dejar que continué con su vida o recuperarlo por tus méritos y no un deseo - dijo Stella mirando a Ty con na sonrisa - ...creo que es tonto, lo siento, no se en que pensaba_

_no, tienes razón - dijo Ty sonriendo._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

ya veo - murmure mirando el anillo - ese día fue cuando Ty y yo supimos del compromiso arreglado, luego de unos tres días el rompió conmigo y nunca mas supe de él

Me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación para ir un rato al living. Entre en la cocina primero y me hice un poco de café, luego encendí la televisión y me senté en el sofá mirando a la televisión. Luego de unos minutos tome el teléfono de la casa y marque a Liam.

_¿te das cuenta de que es media noche?_ - pregunto Liam respondiendo el teléfono con una voz somnolienta.

no puedo dormir - dije preocupada - sigo pensando en Ty... y un poco en que te irás

_¿por qué en mi? - _pregunto Liam curioso.

no creo que Nabu este tranquilo con que te vayas... y yo tampoco - dije subiendo las piernas al sillón - te has vuelto parte de nosotros aun cuando no lo notaras

_todos debemos decir hasta pronto al menos una vez -_ dijo Liam tranquilo - _¿por qué piensas en Ty?_

Liam... de Ty yo me encargare, así que es mejor que te vayas tranquilo - dije tomando la taza - aun muchos asuntos que debo atender con Ty por lo que es mejor que te olvides de él

_pero yo..._ - intento decir él.

se que quieres tener a todos los que ayudaron a Akane tras de las rejas pero Ty es mi asunto desde ahora - dije con firmeza - y no se hable mas

_esta bien_ - dijo Liam asintiendo.

* * *

.: Liam :.

Había terminado de empacar mis cosas por lo que salí de mi habitación y vi a las chicas y los chicos sentados en el sillón. Di un suspiro y puse la maleta en el suelo mientras lo miraba.

es el adiós - dijo Liam mirando a los demás - los extrañare

nosotros también - dijeron todos al unisonó. Me fije que la puerta de la casa comenzó a sonar y Helio fue a abrir, tres personas entraron Stella, Emily, Amore y Brandon. Ella me miro tranquila y con una sonrisa mientras que los demás se notaban triste.

que bueno que llegamos antes - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

si - dije sonriendo. Me senté en el sillón al igual que ellos y mire a los demás. Stella en sus brazos tenía a Emily y Amore estaba en el hombro de Brandon.

entonces es el adiós - dijo Nabu apretando los puños - te vamos a extrañar mucho

y yo a ustedes - dije sonriendo - lo cierto es que me he divertido bastante desde que los conozco y me volví parte de ustedes

hemos pasado por tanto y tenerte de nuestro lado fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber sucedido - dijo Bloom sonriendo - sin tu ayuda probablemente nunca habríamos detenido a Akane ya que tenías buena información y de hecho... Liam, realmente te vamos a extrañar, eres un muy buen amigo y todo

Sonreí ante lo que dijo Bloom y luego mire a Stella - ¿estas segura de que te harás cargo tu?

si, esto es asunto mío de Ty, nadie mas que nosotros dos - dijo Stella sonriendo - yo me encargare de él

si hay problemas no dudes en avisarme, vendré a ayudarte - dije sonriendo.

gracias - dijo Stella tranquila.

bueno chicos, ahora si debo irme - dije levantándome del sillón. Le di un abrazo a las chicas y estreche las manos con los chicos para luego tomar mi maleta - no es un adiós del todo si lo pienso bien, es un hasta luego

hasta luego - dijeron todos asintiendo.

Use magia y me transporte para la Dimensión Mágica, justo en el campo para poder encontrarme con Mort. Al llegar ahí lo vi barriendo la entrada de su cabaña, él me miro con una sonrisa y se arreglo la gorra que tenía puesta. Sonreí tranquilo y camine hacia la casa con una sonrisa.

he vuelto - dije al estar frente a él.

bienvenido - dijo Mort sonriendo.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el primer capítulo. Miren, primero quiero que sepan que lamento la tardanza y que el capítulo sea corto. No quiero que piensen tampoco que es porque escribir dos fics es pesado porque no lo es tanto, es que han sucedido tantas cosas en estos días que no he tenido ganas de escribir.

**Próximamente: No Pierdas la Oportunidad**

accederá al trono mañana después de la boda - dijo Soleil - y Lune esta totalmente fuera de si, la protege a ella

no quiero volver a pelear, pero me parece que los problemas no se han acabado - dijo Stella.

tenemos que recuperar la corona - dijo Selene seria - Stella, vamos a interrumpir la boda y recuperar lo que es tuyo

¡No lo entiendes! - alzó la voz Stella - no es que no quiera la corona, no quiero ser como ellas...

Stella, escucha el reino cuenta contigo, dime que sucede - dijo Brandon preocupado.

seguiremos el plan de tu madre - dijo Sky decidido - interrumpiremos la boda y detendremos a Ty y Daniela

todo saldrá bien Stella - dijo Bloom sonriendo - estaremos contigo

si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre - dijo el casamentero.

es nuestra entrada - dijo Sky mirando a los chicos que le asentían.

esa corona es mía - dijo Daniela mirando a Stella enojada.

la corona le pertenece a Daniela - dijo Sarah mirando a Stella seria - no a ti

~ Comentarios:

- star 123: aksjsakj Gracias por ofrecerte, lo cierto es que si has sido de mucha ayuda en muchas ocasiones y creo que me gustaría que pensaras en un nombre para la bebita de Bloom, el del niño yo lo tengo en mente pero aun no estoy muy segura de si usarlo o no. Y si quieres, la descripción de ambos, podría ser bueno, pensaba en hacerlos pelirrojos como Bloom pero creo que una opinion esta bien :D

- Spectra Vondergeist: Aaaww, que lindo. Si y si, respondiendo a tus preguntas jeje Akane, esta igual en prisión... si se van a extrañar las bromas de ambos :c

- MiraNda: Que bien, a mi... como que el capítulo no me gusto como quedo pero ya no importa eso jeje. Lo de Liam y Stella termina aquí jeje

- hillawinxclub: También lo extrañare y mucho. No te preocupe por la otra historia, se que lo harás :D y espero que te guste

- MVVA: TII!, un niño y una niña jeje. Me gusta, y me trae triste lo de Liam :c pero él volverá, quiero decir de visitas jeje

Bueno eso es todo. Este capítulo no quedo como quería por lo que tuve que cambiarlo. Me pareció extraño el capítulo anterior, digo la forma en como quedo pero veo que nos importo del todo jeje.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	29. Chapter 29: No Pierdas la Oportunidad

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Advertencia: Hay algo que debo decir y es importante, no esta permitido usar nada de esta historia a menos que sean los personajes pertenecientes a Iginio Straffi, nada mas que eso ya que la trama de la historia, la creatividad y los personajes inventados (los Magos, Athan Akane, la Dama Oscura, etc) y la forma en como escribo (los pov) están totalmente prohibidos sin mi permiso. Si tu quieres usarlo pregunta antes y dependiendo de mi respuesta, que la mayoria de las vcs podría ser no, podrás hacer tu fics o tus ideas.

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 29:

No Pierdas la Oportunidad

.: Stella :.

En en Presente.

bien, esto es malo - dije mirando a los guardias que nos tenían rodeados con armas de punta y fuego.

muy malo - dijo Soleil preocupado - ...estamos muertos

deben estar bajo un hechizo - dijo Soleil mirando a los guardas de reojo - ya que jamas de atacarían a ti

Soleil, me interesa mas saber como saldremos de esta - dije preocupada.

ya no podrás escapar de esta - pregunto Daniela mirando a Stella - ya te lo dije, la corona, el trono y el reino es mío

sobre mi cadáver - dije con firmeza.

que curioso que lo digas, llevándolos a los calabozos junto con los demás - ordeno Daniela sonriendo de manera burlona.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida mientras era escoltada por ellos hasta las prisiones subterráneas Al llegar ahí me metieron en una jaula, donde estaban los demás. Los mire sorprendida y enseguida abracé a Brandon con fuerza y él me correspondió preocupado.

¿como terminaron aquí? - pregunte preocupada.

nuestro plan fallo, no contábamos con tantos guardias - dijo Sky preocupado.

sabía que era mejor no venir - dije apretando los barrotes mientras miraba la celda de enfrente - nada de esto estaría pasando si no hubiera dejado que me convencieras Brandon

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

El día anterior.

Soleil se encontraba escondido detrás de uno de los tantos pilares en el castillo del Reino Lunar. Podía ver claramente a Nerea ordenando a los sirvientes como si ella fuera la reina. La rabia que sintió en aquel momento era grande pero podía controlarla. Odiaba ver como Nerea se hacía pasar por quien no era y mas aun odiaba saber que la pequeña niña que juro proteger toda su vida no tomaría el trono.

No muy a lo lejos pudo ver a Daniela entrar en el lugar con un vestido de novia, los tres meses habían pasado y ella ahora estaba por casarse. En un día se casaba, Dios, era mucho para él. Por un momento pensó que tal vez Selene podría hacer algo con toda la situación pero cuando la Reina de la Luna se presento frente a él y Radius para decir que no podía hacer nada, todas sus esperanzas se fueron.

¡Lune! - escucho gritar a Daniela.

Abrió los ojos como plato sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo en el momento, Lune, la protectora de la Luna parecía totalmente hipnotizada. La rabia estaba aumentando poco a poco. Aquel ángel de luz lunar estaba total mente con una mirada perdida, mientras que su atuendo se teñía poco a poco de negro. Debía tener un hechizo sobre ella, de eso estaba seguro pero no estaba seguro de que tan fuerte era, no estaba seguro de si se podía volver a la normalidad, no estaba seguro de nada mas que una cosa... Stella debía tomar el trono, solo ella.

Uso sus poderes mágicos el sol en su frente brillo y lo hizo desaparecer para reaparecer en el castillo de Solaria. Se encamino tranquilamente buscando al Rey Radius y contarle todo lo sucedido pero en sus lugar encontró a la Reina Selene cosa que le sorprendió gratamente.

Reina Luna - dijo con una pequeña reverencia - ¿que hace aquí?

vine a ver a Radius - respondió ella tranquila - ¿donde has estado?

en el castillo - dijo Soleil tranquilo - estaba viendo como estaba la cosa, me había dicho usted que era malo pero tenía que verlo por mis propios ojos

te preocupas por la luna cuando no deberías hacerlo - dijo Selene seria y con un toque de curiosa - ¿por qué?

el sol y la luna son amigos a pesar de ser diferentes - dijo Soleil tranquilo - no estoy de acuerdo con dejarlo en momentos de necesidad. Una vez fueron unidos, una unión que dio luz a las estrellas, ahora es momento de que el sol ayude a la luna

noto que te refieres a Radius y a mi - dijo Selene con una pequeña sonrisa - y con estrellas a Stella

así es - dijo Soleil con una pequeña sonrisa - pensaba en comentárselo al Rey ahora pero como usted esta aquí no veo porque no decírselo. Nerea tiene todo el castillo controlado, incluida a Lune, se cree la reina cuando no lo es... hay algo que debemos hacer

no hay nada que hacer, hoy dejare la corona - dijo Selene negando con la cabeza a las posibilidades

Daniela accederá al trono mañana después de la boda - dijo Soleil - y Lune esta totalmente fuera de si, la protege a ella cuando debe proteger a Stella aun cuando no sea la princesa. Sus alas se han vuelto negras y su traje esta en las condiciones oscuras... no parece ella misma

deben tener un hechizo sobre ella - dijo Selene preocupada.

Lune la cuido a usted cuando era pequeña y ahora debe cuidar a Stella - dijo Soleil con firmeza - no podrá hacerlo bajo el hechizo, necesito a mi compañera para cuidar de la princesa y llevarla al trono

creo Soleil que olvidas algo - la voz del Rey Radius resonó en toda la sala. Ambos individuos miraron al Rey tranquilos esperando a que continuara - deben proteger a Stella hasta, el día de su boda, que fue hace unos meses atrás por si lo olvidas

aun así - dijo Soleil.

deberías comenzar a proteger a Emily - dijo Selene seria - en solo cosa de tiempo pasaran a ser los protectores de Emily, ahora no son protectores de nadie

antes de pasar a cuidar la pequeña hay que detener a Daniela. Si ella accede al trono Lune pasara a su control, seguro es cosa de tiempo para que eso suceda - dijo Soleil serio - Emily necesita dos protectores, no uno, dos

Soleil, lo sentimos pero quien debe cambiar de opinión es Stella, no nosotros - dijo Radius negando con la cabeza - y no creo que cambie de opinión de un día para otro

aunque... habrá que intentarlo - dijo Selene seria.

* * *

.: Stella :.

¡Cariño! - llame a Brandon mientras salía de mi habitación - Tesoro, ¿has visto a Emily?... ¿Brandon?

Entre en la sala buscando a Brandon pero no estaba a la vista por lo que fruncí el ceño y camine a la cocina. Al entrar en ella vi un polvo blanco esparcido por todos lados, incluyendo el aire. Vi a Brandon estornudar y lo vi cubierto de esa cosa, también estaba Emily estornudando y cubierta de esa cosa sentada en un mesón.

¿que paso aquí? - pregunte confundida.

íbamos a hacer pasteles - dijo Brandon con una sonrisa nerviosa - pero hubo un problema con la harina

ay Dios - suspire un poco - bañe a Emily esta mañana

lo se - dijo Brandon riendo - lo siento

esta bien, no importa - dije sonriendo - yo la llevare a la tina y tu ve a bañarte, yo limpiare después de bañar a Emily

esta bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Tome a Emily en mis brazos y salí de la cocina con la pequeña en mis brazos para luego dirigirme al baño.

bien pequeña, vamos a tomar una ducha... de nuevo - dije mientras Emily reía divertida.

Después de bañar a Emily por segunda vez en el día volví al living donde Brandon ya estaba limpio. Me miro con una sonrisa y tomo a Emily en sus brazos. Después de eso me dirigí a la cocina para poder limpiar el desastre que había.

Tome una escoba y comencé a arreglar el desastre, después de quitar la harina de todos lados y dejar la cocina impecable quería ir a mi cama a descansar pero no pude salir de ahí ya que Brandon entro a la cocina con una sonrisa.

¿como compensare lo de esta mañana? - pregunto Brandon riendo un poco.

de la misma manera que siempre - dije sonriendo - haciendo la cena

¿no te gustaría algo mas? - pregunto Brandon colocando las manos en mi cintura y apegandome mas él. Me reí un poco y lo besé en la comisura de los labios.

me gustaría un día de paz - dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos - solo un día en que tu o Emily no hagan un desastre

Él se rió un poco y me beso en los labios. Correspondí el beso tranquila pero cada segundo que pasaba el beso se iba intensificando mas e iba adquiriendo mas pasión. Intente separarme un poco y cuando lo logre solo pude pegar mi frente a la de Brandon. Él me miro con una sonrisa y volvió a besarme en los labios.

Brandon... - murmure con una risita mientras lo besaba. Me separe lentamente y lo mire con una sonrisa - basta

¿por qué? - pregunto él volviendo a besarme en los labios. Las manos de Brandon pasaron a mi espalda para luego meterse debajo de mi polera. Me reí un poco aun en medio del beso.

Brandon... ahora no... - dije apenas ya que aun lo estaba besando.

¿por qué no? - pregunto él separándose un poco.

porque estamos en la cocina - dije riendo.

eso no te importo cuando fue en la ducha - dijo Brandon riendo mientras volvía a besarme. Solté un gemido de placer y correspondí el beso tranquila. Mientras aun lo besaba, Brandon me levanto y me sentó en el mesón de la cocina. Lo atraje mas a mi mientras enredaba una mano en su cabello y la otra la pasaba por su pecho. No quería dejar de hacer lo que hacía pero escuche a Emily llamarme.

mmm... - gimió Brandon molesto mientras se separaba - no vayas...

debo ir - dije riendo - podría querer algo

Amore esta con ella - dijo Brandon besándome una vez mas.

¡Mamá! - escuche a Emily nuevamente. Me separe de él riendo y lo mire tranquila.

iré a ver - dije sonriendo a lo que Brandon me hizo un puchero - ¿que sucede? ¿el hombre necesita atención?

si, el hombre quiere que su esposa lo consienta - dijo Brandon con un puchero - hace tanto que no pasamos un tiempo juntos Stella, ya sabes solo para nosotros, viendo películas o teniendo un tiempo intimo

¿dijiste intimo? - pregunte riendo sorprendida.

para ve que veas lo mucho que quiero tenerte - dijo riendo él. Volví a escuchar a Emily así que me baje del mesón y lo besé en los labios fugazmente.

iré a ver - dije sonriendo. Salí de la cocina para ir a ver a Emily que estaba en aquel juguete que Brandon le había comprado para que pudiera aprender a caminar. La levante del carrito y la acomodo en el costado izquierdo de mi cuerpo sujetándola con un brazo - ¿que sucede Princesa?

hame - dijo la pequeña con una expresión inocente.

hame, ¿tienes hambre? - pregunte a lo que ella asintió - ¿que quiere? ¿leche?

¡Di! - dijo ella sonriendo.

bien, vamos a decirle a papá - dije sonriendo. Fui a la cocina con Emily en mis brazos y entre en ella, mire a Brandon con una sonrisa y él me la devolvió tranquilo.

¿que sucede? - pregunto tranquilo.

Emy tiene hambre, ¿podrías hacer el biberón? - pregunte sonriendo.

esta bien - dijo sonriendo.

yo mientras la llevare a la cuna - dije sonriendo. Salí de la cocina y me lleve a Emily a su cuna. Al rato después entro Brandon y me entrego el biberón, luego de que se tomara la leche la pequeña se quedo dormida. Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido y volví al living.

bien, vamos a ver una película - dijo Brandon colocando un cd en el reproductor de dvd.

pero creí que querías terminar lo que teníamos en la cocina - dije riendo divertida mientras caminaba a la mesa y tomaba un tazón de palomitas.

aun podemos - dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Me reí un poco y camine hasta el sofá. Coloque el tazón en la mesa de centro y me acomode con Brandon en una esquina apoyándome en su pecho mientras él rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos. La película estuvo entretenida, hasta que llego a la mitad cuando comencé a aburrirme. No paso mucho tiempo para que Brandon se aburriera también.

dijiste que era buena - dije mirándolo a los ojos.

eso pensé - dijo Brandon riendo. Me incline un poco y lo besé en los labios. Brandon me correspondió el beso y se acomodo acostado en el sofá dejándome sobre él apoyada en las manos - pero esto es mejor

Lo mire sonriendo y lo volví a besar en los labios pero Brandon se separo a los minutos - ¿que sucede? - pregunte confundida.

¿realmente quieres hacerlo aquí? - pregunto curioso.

¿no te gusta la comodidad de nuestro sofá? - pregunte con una risa para luego volver a besarlo.

prefiero la comodidad de nuestra cama - dijo Brandon sonriéndome.

entonces llévame a ella - dije con una sonrisa coqueta.

Brandon me sonrió de igual manera y me tomo en brazos para llevarme a nuestra habitación. Al entrar ahí él me deposito en la cama y me beso en los labios tranquilo. Pase mis manos por su pecho y le quite la polera lanzandola al suelo, hizo lo mismo conmigo. Nos estábamos besando cuando escuchamos los ladridos de Anelisse con fuerza provenir desde el living, después escuchamos un ruido que no fue provocado por ella e hizo que nos separáramos.

hay alguien dentro - dije asustada mirando la puerta de la habitación que estaba cerrada.

Brandon se quito de encima y camino hasta el cajón de su mesa de noche, saco su espada y me miro serio - ponte algo, iré a ver

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente y me puse la primera polera que encontré que a decir verdad era de Brandon. Ambos salimos de la habitación y fuimos al living a ver que sucedía. Pude ver dos siluetas pero no las identifique ya que las luces estaban apagadas. Brandon tenía su espada en mano y me indico con el dedo que encendiera la luz con cuidado.

Di un suspiro aliviada luego de haber encendido las luces. Vi a mis padres en el medio de la sala con una expresión seria. Me crucé de brazos y me pare al lado de Brandon que había bajado el arma pero no la había bajado.

me asustaron - comente un tanto molesta - ¿que hacen aquí?

veníamos a hablar contigo sobre algo pero veo que llegamos en mal momento - dijo mi madre mirándonos de reojo.

Me sonroje fuertemente al recordar que estaba vestida con la polera de verde de Brandon y unos shorts míos, y él estaba semi desnudo, solo con los jeans. Él se rasco la nuca algo nervioso y sonrojado mientras yo miraba hacia arriba y luego a mis padres.

no esperaba verlos aquí - dije sonrojada.

eso se nota - dijo mi madre.

pero sera lo de menos por ahora - dijo mi padre serio - tenemos que hablar

Intercambie una mirada confundida con Brandon y luego mire a mis padres extrañada - ¿que sucede?

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Salí de la cocina con una bandeja que contenía cuatro tazas de té y cuatro trozos de pasteles. Me dirigí al sofá y me senté al lado de Stella dejando la bandeja en la mesa de centro. Los padres de Stella habían llegado hace apenas unos minutos, en un mal momento a decir verdad ya que ambos estábamos en algo mas... intimo simplemente. Ella aun vestía con sus shorts cortos y mi polera mientras que yo me había puesto una polera cualquiera de las mías.

entonces, ¿que sucede? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

hay algo importante de lo que debemos hablar por lo que ustedes dos ya tendrán tiempo para lo que hacían - dijo el padre de Stella provocando que me sonrojara un poco.

papá yo... - intento decir algo incomoda Stella. A decir verdad estaba algo aliviado de haberme ido a la habitación de Stella o habría sido peor que nos encontraran en pleno acto, seguro el padre de Stella me mata apenas me ve.

escucha tenemos que recuperar la corona - dijo Selene seria - Stella, vamos a interrumpir la boda y recuperar lo que es tuyo

mamá, ya te he dicho que no quiero el trono - dijo Stella molesta - no me interesa

queremos saber la razón - dijo el padre de Stella molesto - sabemos que si quieres el trono y queremos la razón que te impide tenerlo

pues, lo siento mamá, papá pero yo no tomare el trono - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - no voy a pelear contra Daniela

¿por qué? - pregunto Radius curioso y algo serio.

porque no - dijo Stella levantándose del sofá - Daniela accederá al trono mañana y nadie lo va a evitar, ni siquiera yo

Dicho esto último se fue por el pasillo para volver a nuestra habitación. La mire preocupado y luego a los padres de Stella - ella seguro tiene una razón muy buena

tendrás que convencerla tu esta noche para que mañana podamos evitar la boda - dijo Selene seria.

eso haré - dije asintiendo con la cabeza - podrían venir mañana temprano, seguro nos sera de ayuda

esta bien - dijo Radius asintiendo.

Luego de que los padres de Stella se fueran yo me fui a mi habitación para ver a Stella. La encontré en la cama sentada de lo mas tranquila mirando la televisión. Di un suspiro y camine hasta ella preocupado por lo que había pasado. Me senté a su lado mirándola frente a frente, en la orilla de la cama.

no lo haré - dijo ella cambiando de canal con el control remoto.

ya lo se - dije tranquilo - pero Stella, escucha el reino cuenta contigo, dime que sucede, ¿por qué no quieres la corona?

¡No lo entiendes! - alzó la voz Stella - no es que no quiera la corona, no quiero ser como ellas...

Fruncí el ceño y la mire confundido - ¿a que te refieres con eso?

mi tía es de sangre oscura, significa que es mala ya que mi abuelo era así... mi madre podría tener esa sangre también y no sería extraño que yo tuviera un poco. No quiero ser como aquella persona, no... era humano... - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - era alguien realmente horrible. Mi madre hizo todo para mantenerme alejada de él, al igual que mi padre pero no pudieron hacerlo con Nerea. Ella y su hija son de sangre oscura, Nerea es igual a su padre y Daniela también... tengo miedo se tener aunque sea una gota de esa sangre y ser como ellas

no digas eso - dije con voz suave - tu jamas podrías ser como ellas, eso tenlo por seguro

no lo sabes - dijo Stella miran dome con un toque de temor - es por sangre

¿por qué le tienes miedo? - pregunte curioso aunque aun hablaba con voz suave.

el lado oscuro de la luna no existía hasta que Aaron, el rey anterior de la luna lo creo - dijo Stella mirándome preocupada - mi abuelo es de sangre oscura, personas que viven para el mal y nada mas que para eso

pero tu no - dije negando con la cabeza - no vives para eso, además odias la oscuridad no puedes tolerar tanta oscuridad

por eso mismo no puedo pelear contra Daniela - dije negando con la cabeza - escucha, esta es tu última oportunidad para cambiar las cosas, para darle un giro al destino. Prométeme que lo pensaras bien, tienes que pensar en lo que haces y porque lo haces

Ella me miro indecisa y luego suspiro - bien, lo haré

perfecto - dije sonriendo - y ya que nuestra noche fue arruinada, creo que es mejor dormir

bien - dijo ella asintiendo. Mire a Stella con una sonrisa y luego pose la vista en la polera que traía puesta, ella me miro sonrojada y luego la besé en los labios.

me encanta como se te ve - dije sonriendo provocando otro sonrojo mas fuerte en su rostro.

gracias - dijo ella apenas audible. Sonreí y la besé en los labios, ella me devolvió el beso y cuando nos separamos pego su frente a la mía - me encanta la polera

Sonreí aun mas y luego la abracé. Luego me acosté a su lado abrazándola por la cintura mientras ella me daba la espalda. No estaba dormido ni ella, pero Stella tenía la vista puesta en la pared, razón por la que me deba la espalda. Acaricie el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar y luego coloque mi mano en su vientre acariciando con mi pulgar. Stella se retorció un poco en la cama, parece que le hacía cosquillas, cuando me detuve ella murmuro algo pero no le entendí nada.

Te Amo - dije cerca de su oído para luego besarla en el cuello. Stella tenía los ojos cerrados y la escuche gemir de placer, luego recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos para dormir.

Al día siguiente.

La noche fue tranquila, no hubo problemas con nada aunque Stella no había dormido bien ya que aun seguía durmiendo y eran como las tres de la tarde. Los chicos estaban haciendo las mudanzas hoy, al fin se cambiaban a nuestro edificio. Se que Bloom y Sky estarían viviendo en un departamento de nuestro piso, Bloom y Stella son inseparables por lo que Sky pensó que era lo mejor, Flora y Helio están en el piso cinco, Musa y Riven en el dos, Layla y Nabu mas arriba en el piso ocho, y Tecna y Timmy en el piso diez.

Estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, ya que Bloom y Sky prácticamente serian vecinos de nosotros prepare algo para ellos y hacerles como una bienvenida o algo parecido. Emily estaba tranquilamente jugando con Amore y Anelisse, fue lo mejor que Liam haya comprado a esa perrita ya que entretiene mucho a Emily cuando Stella y yo estamos ocupados o no podemos simplemente jugar con ella y cuando Amore necesita descansar.

¡Papá! - escuche a Emily y mire la entrada de la cocina. Vi a Emily entrar gateando tranquila. Me reí un poco y tome a mi hija en mis brazos.

¿que sucede amor? - pregunte curioso.

¿mamá? - pregunto ella - ¿mamá?

mamá esta durmiendo cariño, ella esta cansada ya que no durmió bien anoche - dije sonriendo - no hay que molestarla

hame - dijo la pequeña.

el almuerzo estará en un rato - dije sonriendo tranquila. Escuche que golpearon la puerta y sonreí - deben se la tía Bloom y el tío Sky

¡Di! - dijo Emily feliz.

Fui a la entrada para ver quien había golpeado, aunque estaba muy seguro de que eran Bloom y Sky. Al abrir vi a quienes esperaba así que los deje entrar tranquilo. Emily estiro los bracitos enseguida para que Bloom la tomara en sus brazos.

¿y donde esta Stella? - pregunto Bloom con Emily en sus brazos.

durmiendo - dije tranquilo - el almuerzo estará listo en un rato

Brandon no tenías que hacer esto - dijo Sky tomando asiento en la mesa.

sin embargo lo hice - dije sonriendo.

Brandon, Stella ya ha despertado - dijo Amore preocupada - aun se ve mal, siento que debería dormir mas

deja que ella decida - dije tranquilo - es lo único que tiene que hacer

¿ha sucedido algo? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

Guarde silencio unos segundos dudando de si decirles pero luego decidí hacerlo - ayer vinieron los padres de Stella, dijeron que hoy se casaba Daniela

ohh - dijeron ambos entendiendo parte de lo que sucedía.

¿como lo esta tomando? - pregunto Sky preocupado.

tu dime, son las tres de la tarde y recién esta despertando - dije tranquilo - no debió haber dormido bien anoche

sus padres vinieron a pedirle que tomara el trono - dije con un tono bajo y tranquilo - Stella se negó, no quiso decir nada mas que eso... mas tarde le pregunte que sucedía y me contó que tenía miedo a ser igual que su tía, cosa extraña, pero así era... creo que no durmió anoche pensando en aquello

¿que hay con su tía? - pregunto Bloom preocupada - ¿no quiere ser mala?

algo así, dice que en su familia hay algo llamado sangre oscura, no entendí bien pero al parecer es un tipo de sangre mala por decirlo, al parecer su abuelo la tenía y la traspaso a sus hijos por ser de sangre y dice que existe una posibilidad de que ella también la tenga así como Daniela - explique aun algo confundido por lo que me contó anoche.

eso quiere decir que Emily... - intento decir Bloom mirando a la pequeña.

no lo se, y no lo quiero pensar - dije negando con la cabeza mientras miraba a Emily estar en los brazos de Bloom - la cosa es que los padres de Stella vinieron anoche, le explicaron e incluso tenían un plan... van a venir mas tarde a ver que sucederá, si es un no definitivo o hay posibilidades de que ella recupere la corona

¿cual es el plan? - pregunto Sky.

no lo tengo completo, solo mencionaron una parte - dije negando con la cabeza - interrumpir la boda, es lo único que mencionaron

podemos diseñar un plan - dijo Bloom sonriendo - hay que convencer a Stella y si ella no quiere lo haremos nosotros

es verdad - dijo Sky sonriendo.

no creo que debamos, aunque parece ser lo mejor - dije sonriendo tranquilo.

olvidenlo - escuche la voz de Stella y la vi salir del pasillo de brazos cruzados - no lo harán

pero... - intento decir Sky.

no sin mi - dijo con una sonrisa decidida.

Sonreí sorprendido a lo que estaba diciendo. Ella de verdad iba a enfrentarse a su prima, pero no lo entendía ya que hace unas semanas estaba empeñada en dejarle la corona a Daniela incluso anoche lo dijo y ahora ella estaba frente a nosotros con una sonrisa decidida a recuperarla. No me interesa saber que fue lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión, solo me interesa saber que si lo hará y soy feliz.

.: Stella :.

Una hora, una hora llevaba despierta, no me había cambiado la ropa y apenas me había peinado. Me encontraba en la sala de mi casa mirando a mis amigas con decisión, mis padres miraban la mesa de centro pensativos y ni siquiera la risa de Emily se escuchaba en la sala. Veíamos un plan para recuperar el trono y la corona. Estaba decidida a dejar de huir de los problemas y enfrentarme a ellos, estaba decidida a detener a Ty por todo lo que ha hecho y recuperar lo que es mío antes de que caiga en malas manos.

entonces hay que repasar el plan - dijo Timmy mirando un plano que habíamos hecho con tubos, cajas de pastillas, y otras cosas improvisadas.

seguiremos el plan de la madre de Stella - dijo Sky decidido - interrumpiremos la boda y detendremos a Ty y Daniela

Stella irá a buscar al corona con las chicas - dijo Helio serio - mientras Nabu, Brandon y yo nos encargamos de detener a los guardias para que ellas puedan pasar, esta demás saber que la seguidad va a ser grande

y nosotros tres detendremos a Ty - dijo Riven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Soleil debe ir con Lune - dije mirando a mis padres - hay que buscar la manera de detener aquel hechizo

el problema es que si no sabemos que hechizo es no podremos romperlo - dijo mi padre serio.

tal vez si unimos fuerzas podremos romperlo - dijo Bloom con una posibilidad.

Nerea debe tener todo listo - dijo mi madre seria - quizás presienta que interrumpiremos la boda y de ser así todo el plan se vendría abajo

sin embargo no va a ser necesario un plan de respaldo - dije seria - entrare con las chicas y Soleil, nos dividiremos, las chicas se quedarán con los chicos a detener a los guardias mientras Soleil y yo entramos en la cámara real y recuperamos la corona, luego de eso habrá que detener a Daniela

y la mejor manera es que Lune este de nuestro lado - dijo Brandon serio - ella es tu guardiana por lo que debe de tener mucho poder al igual que Soleil para detener a Daniela

no podrá - dijo mi madre negando con la cabeza.

entonces Stella lo hará - dijo Musa sonriendo - sabemos que puedes, ya venciste a Akane y ese es un gran paso

bien, entonces, esta decidido - dije asintiendo lentamente.

genial, a las siete, a saltaremos el castillo - dijo Sky sonriendo - luego seremos fugitivos

hermano, déjame los chistes a mi ¿si? - dijo Nabu mirando a Sky con los ojos entrecerrados.

no era un chiste - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza.

Apreté los puños y los chicos salieron al la cocina por unas bebidas. Mis padres se habían ido y nos encontrarían en el reino lunar a las siete. Las chicas y yo estábamos en el living tranquilas. Mire a Bloom y negué con la cabeza.

no irás - dije mirando a Bloom.

¿por qué? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida - yo también debo ir

mientras estés embarazada no saldrás a misiones - dije negando con la cabeza.

pero... - intento decir Bloom.

Bloom, si vas algo podría pasarte - dijo Flora preocupada - no queremos que nada le suceda a los pequeños

bien, me quedaré aquí - dijo Bloom asintiendo lentamente.

bien, ahora, tengo una duda que me molesta desde que llegue - dijo Layla mirandome.

¿que cosa? - pregunte inocentemente.

¿por qué usas la polera de Brandon? - pregunto con un tono obvio sin elevar la voz.

oh... ya veo - dije tranquila. Mire la polera verde que traía puesta y sonreí. Anoche me había quedado dormida con ella puesta, de hecho ni siquiera me preocupe por quitármela - por nada, ¿acaso no puedo usarla?

es raro - dijo Musa riendo - bueno, entonces todo listo para recuperar el trono

así es, todo listo - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Estábamos fuera de la iglesia, las chicas ya habían ido al castillo para buscar la corona mientras nosotros tres, Timmy, Riven y yo, deteníamos la boda y nos llevábamos a Ty para la prisión por haber ayudado a Akane.

Podía escuchar las campanas de boda y la puerta estaba entre abierta lo que era bueno ya que podía oír lo que hablaba el casamentero. Apreté los puños mientras esperaba a que dijera quien se opone, esa era nuestra señal para entrar, había que hacerlo como profesionales y esta es mejor manera.

deberíamos entrar - dijo Riven apretando los puños.

hay que esperar, si entramos ahora se darán cuenta de que algo tramamos ya que las chicas no están aquí - dijo Timmy serio - si entramos en el momento en que él diga quien se opone lograremos causar distracción, lo que es mas tiempo para las chicas

Timmy, tan genio como siempre - dije sonriendo.

...si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre - escuche al casamentero.

bien chicos, esa es nuestra entrada - dije sacando mi espada y mirando a los chicos que me asentían.

Riven pateo la puerta de la entrada pero esta no se abrió, los tres nos miramos y nos dimos cuenta de que había que jalarla y no empujarla así que eso hicimos, pero Riven pateo la puerta nuevamente para darle algo de emoción y hacer que nos presten atención.

¡Nosotros nos oponemos! - dijo Riven con firmeza - Príncipe Ty de Orast, quedas arrestado por ser cómplice de Akane

¡Oooohh! - escuche a todos los presentes decir.

Detrás de nosotros se encontraban dos guardias de la prisión sagrada, ellos se llevarían a Ty. Teníamos todas las evidencias y Akane lo había confesado por lo que ellos vendrían a llevárselo, solo eso, no tenían ni idea del plan de recuperar el trono y la corona.

* * *

.: Stella :.

¡Vuelen por sus vidas! - grito Musa preocupada.

Unos guardias del castillo nos seguían a toda velocidad con alunas ballestas lo que no era nada bueno para nosotros. Volábamos a toda velocidad con las alas velocitix mientras esquivábamos todas las flechas que nos lanzaban. Oficialmente, Nerea los puso en nuestra contra.

vamos, la sala del trono es allí - dije apuntando a una puerta grande de oro.

te has vuelto loca - dijo Flora preocupada - nos persiguen y quieres entrar

Flora, tiene que hacerlo - dijo Tecna - nosotras nos quedamos, Stella y Soleil entren allí y traigan la corona

bien - dije asintiendo. Deje a las chicas y fui junto con Soleil a la camara de la corona. Entre en ella y la vi ahí en un pedestal con un cojín y una caja de cristal. Camine hasta ella y sonreí, poco después tome el cristal y lo quite para tomar la corona.

es hermosa - dijo Soleil sorprendido - ¿pero no te parece extraño que este así como si nada? no hay guardias o alarmas ¡Y es la corona!

Fruncí el ceño y deje la corona donde estaba - no es la corona

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Soleil sorprendido.

la verdadera corona es mas pesada ya que es de plata solida - dije mirando extrañada la corona - ¡Mi madre!... mi madre...

¿que hay con ella? - pregunto Soleil sorprendido.

eso mismo quisiera saber yo Stella - escuche la voz de Daniela detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta y la vi junto con Lune que tenía la mirada perdida - ¿donde esta la corona?

¿por qué te lo diría? - pregunte apretando los puños - escucha Daniela, se acabo tu no accederás al trono ya que me pertenece por derecho de nacimiento, nadie puede quitármelo mucho menos una sabia que estaba molesta solo por faltar a una tonta reunión... eso no define quien soy

esa corona es mía - dijo Daniela mirando a Stella enojada - y como futura reina te ordeno a que me digas donde esta

ni el trono ni la corona te pertenecen - dije frunciendo el ceño

la corona le pertenece a Daniela - vi a Sarah entrar en la habitación seria - no a ti

no me interesa. No dejare que ella se quede con la corona - dije apuntando a Daniela enojada - mi madre hizo todo por este reino, les ofreció pasión y compasión lo cuido de la manera mas humilde y se que ella y su madre lo destruirán menos de una hora... no me interesa lo que digas Sarah, yo me quedare con lo que me pertenece... peleare por lo que es justo y por lo que es mío... el reino de la luna

no te dejare - dije apretando los puños.

ya lo veremos - dijo Daniela chasqueando los dedos.

Guardias de todos lados aparecieron en la habitación, algunos parecían ninjas porque ni los vi entrar, otros salieron de escondites en las paredes, otros del techo, no recordaba tanta seguridad en este castillo y mucho menos de tal manera.

Devuelta al momento inicial.

bien, esto es malo - dije mirando a los guardias que nos tenían rodeados con armas de punta y fuego.

muy malo - dijo Soleil preocupado - ...estamos muertos

deben estar bajo un hechizo - dijo Soleil mirando a los guardas de reojo - ya que jamas de atacarían a ti

Soleil, me interesa mas saber como saldremos de esta - dije preocupada.

ya no podrás escapar de esta - pregunto Daniela mirando a Stella - ya te lo dije, la corona, el trono y el reino es mío

sobre mi cadáver - dije con firmeza.

que curioso que lo digas, llevándolos a los calabozos junto con los demás - ordeno Daniela sonriendo de manera burlona.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida mientras era escoltada por ellos hasta las prisiones subterráneas Al llegar ahí me metieron en una jaula, donde estaban los demás. Los mire sorprendida y enseguida abracé a Brandon con fuerza y él me correspondió preocupado.

¿como terminaron aquí? - pregunte preocupada.

nuestro plan fallo, no contábamos con tantos guardias - dijo Sky preocupado.

sabía que era mejor no venir - dije apretando los barrotes mientras miraba la celda de enfrente - nada de esto estaría pasando si no hubiera dejado que me convencieras Brandon

oye no fue mi culpa - dijo Brandon quejandose - no sabía que descubririan el plan

genial y ahora Ty esta libre y Daniela se quedará con el trono - dije molesta.

no si no tiene la corona - dijo Soleil desde la celda de enfrente - dijiste que la que estaba ahí era falsa, podría ser una replica

replica es cuando algo es igual - dije con un tono obvio - esa no era la corona, ni se parecía

¿entonces donde esta? - pregunto Sky preocupado.

Torcí los labios un poco y me di cuenta de algo. La corona real no era una corona cualquiera, era algo de mucha importancia, plateada y pesada, con diamantes incrustados y forma de... ¡Tiara!.

ya se donde esta - dije sonriendo.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo numero... ¿29? creo askjsakjas espero que les haya gustado, tuve que cortarlo para darle un poquito de suspenso jeje. Si alguno recuerda la segunda parte de El Camino de la Luz, capítulo... 27 creo, entenderán de que habla Stella.

**Próximamente: La Corona del Reino Lunar**

la corona esta en la habitación de mi madre - dijo Stella sonriendo - es algo especial, una tiara

¿una tiara como corona? - pregunto Sky confundido - eso si es raro

hay que salir de aquí - dijo Flora mirando la celda - ya casi no hay luz

¿¡Donde vas!? - pregunto Brandon al ver a Stella correr.

¡A por la corona! - dijo Stella sin dejar de correr.

por fin, seré la reina de la luna - dijo Daniela mirando la corona.

¡No te atrevas! - dijo Stella con firmeza - esa corona es mía

bien amigos, volvemos a la acción - dijo Riven sonriendo mientras miraba a los guardias.

y pensar que pudimos vivir una vida feliz sin peleas - dijo Musa apretando los puños.

¡Atrapenlos! - ordeno Ty.

ahora si Ty, irás a prisión - dijo Liam serio al ver como lo esposaban.

~ Comentarios:

- Spectra Vondergeist: Gracias por los nombres pero el de niño yo lo tengo, pero aun no estoy seguro de si usarlo bien pero gracias de todos modos. Se sabe ksajaskj se sabe askaskj

- MiraNda: Sarah... bueno, ella digamos que podría estar consiente de lo que hizo jeje en el siguiente capítulo entenderás porque le dio la corona a Daniela, porque créeme que hay mas en esta historia.

- MVVA: Liam sigue en el juego amiga, sigue en el juego askaskj. El drama en la historia jeje sera bueno saber que pasara luego jeje

- winxmejoresamigasporsiempre: Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado y que hayas podido comentar antes de que lo termine ya que dps no podre responder comentarios a menos que sean de cuentas asksjsakj. De todos modos, que bueno que te haya gustado

- star 123: Vaya entusiasmo askjask bien, estuve pensando y creo que hare algo así como unas votaciones jeje. por cierto, sobre actualizar las dos historias juntas se ve un tanto complicado porque significa que entonces me tardaría mas ya que tendría que terminar una primero, luego la otra y dps recién publicarlas y me tardaría en escribir pero lo puedo intentar.

Bueno, primero que nada abrire una votación que sera solo hasta el lunes, desde el martes no se podrá votar mas así que solo son dos días.

Nombre para la hija de Bloom y Sky:

- Ariana

- Bella _(Pronunciación: Bela)_

- Elizabeth

Solo tres nombres, elijan ustedes entre estos tres nombres que son los cuales me interesan mas, uno de estos sería el de la pequeña y los otros dos podría usarlos para otras hijas, como de las chicas o probablemente un segundo bebé.

Bueno, ahora si esto es todo por hoy sobre el Camino de la Luz, espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	30. Chapter 30: La Corona del Reino Lunar

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Advertencia: Hay algo que debo decir y es importante, no esta permitido usar nada de esta historia a menos que sean los personajes pertenecientes a Iginio Straffi, nada mas que eso ya que la trama de la historia, la creatividad y los personajes inventados (los Magos, Athan Akane, la Dama Oscura, etc) y la forma en como escribo (los pov) están totalmente prohibidos sin mi permiso. Si tu quieres usarlo pregunta antes y dependiendo de mi respuesta, que la mayoria de las vcs podría ser no, podrás hacer tu fics o tus ideas.

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 30:

La Corona del Reino Lunar

.: Tecna :.

genial y ahora Ty esta libre y Daniela se quedará con el trono - dijo Stella molesta.

no si no tiene la corona - dijo Soleil desde la celda de enfrente - dijiste que la que estaba ahí era falsa, podría ser una replica

replica es cuando algo es igual - dijo Stella con un tono obvio - esa no era la corona, ni se parecía

¿entonces donde esta? - pregunto Sky preocupado.

Mire a Stella y note que parecía pensarlo bien. Se notaba concentrada como si intentara recordar algo.

ya se donde esta - dije sonriendo.

¿donde? - pregunte curiosa y ansiosa.

esta... - Stella silencio y miro por las rejas de la celda, observo todo y negó con la cabeza - olvídalo, no lo se

Fruncí el ceño y mire a mi alrededor, luego note que había un guardia. Supuse que Stella no me dijo ya que significaría que el guardia corra y se lo diga a Daniela. Di un suspiro y me pegue a la pared de espalda para luego dejarme deslizar hasta caer al suelo.

No se cuanto tiempo llevábamos aquí pero si se que era mucho. Mire a cada una de las parejas que estaban sentados en el suelo intentando buscar algo con que entretenerse en el tiempo en que estábamos encerrados. Mi vista se poso en Stella que se mordía las uñas, Brandon intentaba evitarlo pero ella se notaba muy nerviosa.

hay que salir de aquí - dijo Flora mirando la celda preocupada - ya casi no hay luz

Cerré los ojos y levante la vista al techo intentando relajarme un poco para pensar en como salir de aquí. Si usábamos nuestros poderes obviamente saldríamos pero eso significa alertar a todos en el castillo y sería mas difícil que Stella llegue a la corona. Por donde lo miráramos estábamos perdidos ya que si no salíamos de aquí sin alertar a ningún guardia entonces no saldríamos nunca.

Vi a Stella levantarse del suelo y apretar los barrotes con fuerza, murmuro algo pero no entendí nada. Pasaron unos minutos y escuche algo, como si golpearan a alguien, Stella sonrió ansiosa y luego vi a Liam todo agitado apareciendo frente a nosotros.

lo siento, llegue tarde, estaba perdido - dijo agitado.

eso puedo ver - dijo Stella ansiosa - ya abre la puerta pronto

ta-da Liam al rescate - dijo él sacando unas llaves.

¿de donde saliste? - pregunto Sky confundido - ¿como sabías que estábamos aquí?

Stella me envió un mensaje - dijo mostrando el celular.

el wifi aquí es increíble - sonrió Stella tranquila.

oh ¿genial? - dijo confundido Sky. Me levante del suelo y me acerque a la puerta luego de que Liam la había abierto, Stella lanzo un Bola Solar contra la cámara que había en la prisión, de hecho habían varias y ella disparo a todas.

¿por qué haces eso? - pregunto Liam confundido.

olvídate de eso, tengo que encontrar la corona y detener a Ty - dijo Stella con firmeza.

pero no sabes donde esta la corona - dije preocupada.

la corona esta en la habitación de mi madre - dijo Stella sonriendo - es algo especial, una tiara

¿una tiara como corona? - pregunto Sky confundido - eso si es raro

si, si, luego explicare - dijo Stella apurada mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la entrada - ustedes encarguense de Ty

¿¡Donde vas!? - pregunto Brandon al ver a Stella correr.

¡A por la corona! - dijo Stella sin dejar de correr.

Intercambie mirada con las chicas que me asintieron, todas nos transformamos en hadas Believix y salimos de la prisión con dirección a loa iglesia, los chicos revisarían el castillo en caso de que la boda haya terminado, lo cual esperaba que no. Entramos en la iglesia y dimos un suspiro pesado al no ver a nadie, la boda había terminado y lo mas probable es que Daniela y Ty estén casados ahora mismo. No importaba mucho si lo estaban o no ya que aun así nos llevaríamos a Ty preso por haber ayudado a Akane.

hay que volver al castillo - dijo Musa con firmeza.

si - dijimos Flora y yo al unisonó.

* * *

.: Daniela :.

Mire el pedestal con una sonrisa, en el había un cojín rojo con algunos diseños dorados, encima tenía una tiara de diamantes y plateada que resultaba ser la corona. Sonreí un tanto maliciosa pero mas satisfecha, estaba casada y ahora si el reino iba a ser mío. Lo que a mi madre le fue arrebatado sera mío, como debía ser desde el inició.

por fin, seré la reina de la luna - dije mirando la corona. Coloque suavemente una mano en el cristal que cubría toda la corona, una barrera cuadrada y de cristal perfecta para cuidarla. Estaba en la habitación de mi tía y admito que fue muy inteligente al hacer pasar la corona por una tiara pero en algún momento alguien, yo, tenía que saber en donde se encontraba - ¿no te parece hermosa?

ciertamente lo es - dijo Sarah seria.

La mire tranquila y sonreí de lado. Luego volví a mirar la corona. Mi coronación iba a ser en pocos minutos y pronto, muy pronto, el reino de la luna iba a ser mío. Todo sería como debía ser, el reino mío y aquella visión que mi abuelo y mi padre tenían seguirá en pie.

pronto sera mi gran momento - dije sonriendo sin dejar de ver la corona - solo hay que quitar el hechizo de ella y podré ser coronada

ni en tus mas locos sueños - escuche la voz de mi "querida" primita. Me di la vuelta y le di una mirada socarrona - esa corona no te pertenece

¿y a ti si? - pregunte riendo en burla - te la quitaron, ahora me pertenece - coloque las manos en el cristal y lo levante, lo lancé al suelo quebrandolo en mil trozos y tome la tiara que cambio a la corona del Reino de la Luna, la eleve un poco y sonreí.

¡No te atrevas! - dijo Stella con firmeza antes de que me pusiera la corona - esa corona es mía

mi querida primita, ¿por qué dices eso? - pregunte con fingida inocencia - te quitaron la corona por ser irresponsable, es mía ahora

me la quitaron porque tu madre me amenazo - dijo Stella con gran firmeza - pero al diablo con la amenaza de mi tía. No voy a permitir que le haga daño a mi hija y tu al reino de mi madre, no te quedarás con la corona

mm... olvidas Stellita, que soy una hechicera graduada - dije con una sonrisa - un hada nunca sera mas fuerte que una hechicera

¿enserio piensas eso? - pregunto Stella con una sonrisa de superioridad - porque Akane esta tras las rejas y ella es una hechicera

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños mirando a Stella molesta. Tenía ganas de atacarla pero la corona era mas importante, deje la corona donde iba y mire a Stella fijamente.

mi primita... mi hermosa, dulce e inocente primita... soy dos años mayor que tu, tengo mas experiencia en magia y olvidas que soy de sangre oscura - dije mirando a Stella seria - no podrás vencerme

ya quisieras - dijo Stella apretando los puños.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Busque a Ty por todos lados, tenía en mis manos mi espada de doble hoja color verde. La apretaba con fuerza mientras corría por todo el castillo del reino lunar en busca de ese miserable. Detrás de mi venía Liam que flotaba tranquilo buscando a Ty, nos habíamos dividido con los chicos para cubrir mas terreno.

Apreté los puños y me detuve a mitad de la sala principal al no encontrar a Ty. Busque con la mirada y tampoco lo encontré por lo que pateé con fuerza algo que estaba en el suelo. Los chicos no tardaron en llegar y luego llegaron las chicas, las mire preocupado y algo molesto.

De pronto escuche una explosión y mire arriba, podía ver harto humo salir de una habitación. No podía ver bien pero se que habían dos siluetas elevadas en el aire, cuando el humo se había dispersado lo suficiente para poder ver vi a Stella transformada y a su prima. Stella alzo ambas manos al aire y creo una esfera color amarilla para luego lanzarsela a su prima quien, no estaba transformada, recibió el ataque haciéndola chocar contra el muro de atrás.

Mire a Stella tranquilo, no sorprendido ya que supuse que esto podría pasar. Baje la mirada y vi a Ty frente a mi, tenía una espada azul en sus manos, un azul muy fuerte. Detrás de él habían varios guardias armados, debían estar en una especie de trance o hechizo ya que su mirada era vacía y perdida. Apreté mi espada y di un paso adelante.

¿sabes que irás a prisión por lo que has hecho? - pregunte tranquilo.

yo no hice nada - dijo Ty negando con la cabeza - fui engañado que es diferente

intentabas deshacerte de mi hija - dije molesto - eso ya es algo, y ayudaste a Akane... ¿nunca te dijeron que no debes confiar en una hechicera malvada?

¿y a ti nunca te dijeron que no debes meterte con un gran especialista como yo? - pregunto alzando su espada.

vamos a ver quien es mas fuerte - dije frunciendo el ceño.

bien amigos, volvemos a la acción - dijo Riven sonriendo mientras miraba a los guardias.

y pensar que pudimos vivir una vida feliz sin peleas - dijo Musa apretando los puños.

nunca se nos acabarán las peleas - dijo Flora divertida - vamos a vencer

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estaba en el departamento de Stella mordiéndome las uñas preocupada y moviendo el pie derecho frenéticamente. Emily estaba sentada en el sillón a mi lado jugando con Anelisse y Amore, y Lockette me miraba preocupada.

Dios, estoy tan preocupada - dije mirando a Emily jugar con la cachorrita tranquila.

ellos estarán bien Bloom - dijo Lockette tranquila - Stella recuperara la corona y todos volverán a salvo

me preocupa aun así - dije frunciendo el ceño para luego gemir molesta - ¿por qué diablos no puedo ir?

¿por qué estas embaraza sera? - dijo Amore tranquila acercándose un poco.

en casos como estos estar embarazada es lo peor - dije un poco molesta. Me fije que Amore se dirigió a la cocina sin decir nada mas, luego mire a Emily y la tome en mis brazos para luego sentarla en mi regazo. La pequeña miro la habitación confundida y luego me miro a mi de tal manera.

ahhh... - dijo confundida mientras me apuntaba.

Sonreí un poco y la besé en la frente. Lockette me sonrió y luego fue a la cocina con Amore. Mire a Anelisse y la vi bajar del sillón para ir a quien sabe donde ya que comenzó a correr por toda la casa.

todos peleando y yo de niñera - dije con un suspiro.

¡Boom! - dijo Emily alzando los bracitos divertida. La mire sorprendida sin saber a que se refería, pudo haber dicho mi nombre u otra cosa.

* * *

.: Stella :.

¡Escudo Solar! - me protegí de un ataque de mi prima.

que lindo, la luna y la luna oscura peleando entre ellas - dijo Daniela mirándome fijamente - creo que era algo impensable

creo que tienes razón - dije apretando los puños - pero no hay porque pelear ¿o si?

no tienes razón - dijo Daniela con una sonrisa - iré por _mi_ corona

no es tuya - dije negando con la cabeza - es de mi madre

que curiosa es la vida ¿no? - dijo sonriendo. Ella se dio la vuelta y volvió a la habitación de mi madre para ir por la corona. Apreté los puños y la seguí a toda velocidad. Entramos en la habitación y ella se detuvo en seco mirando el pedestal donde iba la corona de mi madre.

¿do- donde esta la corona? - pregunte confundida.

no puede ser, alguien ya se la ha llevado - dijo Daniela molesta.

Escuche la puerta cerrarse de golpe y al ver atrás de mi no vi a nadie - creo que debes mirar a otro lado - escuche la voz de Sarah. Mi vista se poso en la silla del escritorio de mi madre, ahí vi la corona en sus manos.

Sarah - dije sorprendida.

que bien, ahora si dame la corona - dijo Daniela.

no te la daré - dijo ella con firmeza - la corona no es tuya

¿de que hablas? se la quitaste a Stella y me la diste a mi - protesto Daniela molesta.

de hecho Daniela, yo jamas se la quite enserio . dijo Sarah seria. Fruncí el ceño y la mire confundida - Daniela, eres igual a tu madre y no pareces apta para la corona, en especial después de que tu madre amenazo a Stella

¿tu lo sabías? - pregunte confundida.

no hay nada que no sepa yo - dijo tranquila. Me des transforme y la mire confundida y un tanto molesta.

¿entonces por qué diablos me quistaste la corona? - exigí saber.

siento Stella, que hay mas en ti que solo una chica de modas... tienes la capacidad para enfrentar los problemas y ver el lado positivo de la situación. Puedes guiar a un grupo a la victoria pero siento que te faltaba algo... valor... no eras capas de enfrentar lo que te impedía pelear por lo que es tuyo, es por eso que decidí quitártela y solo, solo cuando te dieras cuenta de lo que vale la pena te la devolvería - dijo Sarah seria.

estas loca - murmure rodando los ojos.

pero eso no es justo - dijo Daniela molesta - yo lo planee todo para ser la reina de la luna, ya lo tenía listo hasta me case con ese idiota

el cual imagino que ahora esta siendo escoltado pro guardias a la prisión - dijo Sarah tranquila.

que raro, pensé que tendría un enfrentamiento mas fuerte - dije riendo un poco.

y yo pensé que sería la reina - dijo Daniela molesta. Ella se dio la vuelta y me miro enojada, la mire preocupada y retrocedí un poco - creo que no te di mi regalo de bodas _futura reina_

no suena bien - dije preocupada.

Vi a Daniela crear una esfera y lanzarmela con fuerza. No pude reaccionar para esquivar el ataque así que lo recibí me lanzo hasta la puerta logrando atravesarla. Me levante con dificultad del suelo y la mire enojada. No se bien a que se debía el ataque lo que me molesto aun mas que antes. Cree una esfera amarilla en mi mano y la lancé con fuerza contra ella.

* * *

.: Nabu :.

ja, ya , ja, wa, shi ¡Waaa! - escuche a Liam.

Liam, ¿por qué golpeas esa planta? - pregunte confundido. Él se detuvo y me miro tranquilo.

oh yo... no tengo ganas de que me golpeen y la planta aquí no me hará daño - dijo Liam con un sonrojo apenado.

¡Hey ustedes! - escuche a Sky y lo vi peleando con unos guardias - ¡Se necesita ayuda por aquí!

muévete - dije moviendo la cabeza con dirección a Sky.

genial y yo que no quería pelear - dijo Liam corriendo a mi lado.

Saque mi bastón mágico y le dispare a un guardia que estaba con Sky. Luego mire a los demás con firmeza y comencé a disparar, algunos de ellos tenían espada por lo que tuve que usar mi bastón como espada en algunas ocasiones.

¡Hey! ¡Cretino! - escuche gritar a Liam.

Me di la vuelta y lo vi volar, literalmente, a Ty con su espada en mano. Brandon estaba con Ty también y me pareció extraño que necesitara ayuda pero luego recordé que Liam quería a Ty en la cárcel por lo de la Dama Oscura. Escuche a un guardia y agilmente me agache para golpearlo en el tobillo con mi bastón y luego en el estomago para derribarlo.

Apreté los puños y con los chicos logramos derribar a todos los guardias que se nos acercaban. Me sorprendía bastante por la cantidad de guardias que tenía este castillo, escuche una ventana quebrarse y vi a Liam frente a una, él salto por ella y luego mire a los demás. Al parecer Brandon, Ty y Liam no estaba por lo que debieron haber saltado por esa ventana.

Iba a ir con los chicos a buscar a Brandon y a Liam pero algo nos detuvo. Mire enfrente y vi un ángel de cabello largo y platinado, era mujer. Usaba un vestido celeste ajustado a la cintura, tenía el símbolo de la luna en el pecho, justo donde esta el corazón. Usaba un vestido ajustado a la cintura, comenzaba desde el hombro izquierdo y pasaba por debajo del brazo derecho. En el pecho, a la altura del corazón, había dibujada una media luna con color celeste. En la cintura tenía un cinturón negro con la hebilla de una luna llena. La falda del vestido era suelta y con un corte que comenzaba de derecha a izquierda. Mas abajo de la rodilla tenía unos espirales color blanco, igual que el vestido, que terminaban en el pie hasta llegar al dedo gordo sin pasar por la planta. En las muñecas tenía unos brazaletes plateados con el símbolo de la luna grabado en ellos. Sus armas eran una espada al costado izquierdo y un arco de flechas en la espalda.

¿quien es ella? - pregunto Musa sorprendida.

no tengo ni idea - dije negando con la cabeza.

¡Lune! - escuche gritar a alguien. Me di la vuelta y vi a aquel ángel protector de Stella, creo que se llamaba Soleil - ¡Ni te atrevas a lastimarlos!

Mire al ángel femenino y la vi estirar una mano. Un rayo salió de ahí y se dirigía a nosotros, todos nos movimos agilmente y cuando mire bien el suelo después de que el ataque lo golpeo me sorprendí bastante al ver que estaba congelado. Volteé a ver a Soleil que había creado dos flamas de fuego en sus manos y se las lanzo a la tal Lune.

wow - dije sorprendido - son fuego y hielo

deja bu - dijo Sky divertido.

hay que hacer algo - dijo Flora sorprendida - se están peleando a muerte

Levante la vista y los vi con unas espadas, la de Lune era de cristal mientras que la de Soleil era de fuego. Sorpresivamente la espada de cristal no se rompía y cada vez que se agitaba a una distancia lanzaba unas púas de hielo, lo mismo iba para la espada de fuego, al agitarla lanzaba unas flamas contra ella.

esto es sorprendente, necesito palomitas - dije sorprendido.

¡Nabu! - me regaño Layla.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Choque espadas con Ty e hice un movimiento ágil para lograr que soltara su espada. Lo apunte al pecho y lo mire fríamente. Él alzo las manos tranquilo y luego Liam aprovecho para ponerle esposas. Después de eso guarde mi espada y mire a Ty.

ahora si date por muerto - dije con un tono frió.

en prisión - dijo Liam riendo. Ambos volvimos con Ty al castillo. Nuestro "amigo" aquí no dijo nada en todo el camino. Al entrar al castillo casi recibimos un ataque de hielo, por suerte Liam fue mas rápido y desvió el ataque con una ráfaga de viento. Levante la mirada y vi a Soleil con otro ángel, una mujer a decir verdad, supuse que era Lune, no la conozco pero Stella y Soleil me han hablado de ella.

¿que esta pasando? - pregunte sorprendido.

pelea a muerte - dijo Helio preocupado - es malo

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunte preocupado.

aquí - escuche su voz. Me gire a un lado y la vi tranquila, deje a Ty con Liam y camine hasta ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Luego volví a mirar arriba a los dos ángeles Stella creo una esfera blanca en su mano y la lanzo arriba. De pronto Lune se detuvo y sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, descendió de arriba y miro a Stella confundida.

¿Princesa? - pregunto confundida.

¿Lune estas bien? - pregunto Stella con una sonrisa.

eso creo - asintió lentamente - ¿que...?

un contra hechizo - dijo Soleil descendiendo también - fue increíble

gracias - dijo ella sonriendo. Besé a Stella en la mejilla y la abracé con fuerza.

ahora si Ty, irás a prisión - dijo Liam serio al ver como se lo llevaban unos guardias que habían aparecido.

Sonreí tranquilo y vi como Ty le daba una última mirada a Stella, ella se toco los codos y se apoyo un poco en mí como si se escondiera. Rodeé su cintura atrayendola a mi y luego me aleje con ella.

¿estas bien? - pregunte curioso.

si - me sonrió ella - creo que se acabo

¿que sucedió con la corona? - pregunte mirándola tranquilo.

eso mismo quisiera saber yo - escuche a la madre de Stella. Los chicos y las chicas se nos acercaron tranquilos para saber también. Frente a mi estaban los padres de Stella y de la nada apareció Sarah con la corona en las manos.

mamá... lo he pensado bien en esto y esta es la verdadera razón por la que vine a pelear por la corona. Sarah me quito la corona pero ahora me la esta devolviendo... - dijo Stella tomándome de la mano. Sonreí al igual que los demás pensando que Stella aceptaría la corona pero el caso no fue así - pero no la no voy a aceptar...

¿que? - dijimos todos sorprendidos.

Stella, esa corona es tuya - dijo Selene mirando a Stella.

no mamá, es tuya - dijo Stella sonriendo - escucha... yo no se si este capacitada para algo tan grande, Sarah dice que aun no lo estoy pero puedo estarlo en poco tiempo después de unas cuantas lecciones mas... la cosa es que después de su vista me quede pensando y lo cierto es que no necesito esta corona... mamá, el reino es tuyo y no veo o no conozco a nadie mejor para gobernarlo... yo seguiré con mi vida y cuando llegue el momento accederé al trono de Solaria... no puedo tomar el torno de la luna porque el reino ya tiene a una fantástica reina que siempre estará ahí para apoyarlos, siempre los cuidara

La madre de Stella la miro con una sonrisa y luego la abrazo con fuerza. Sonreí tranquilo y luego hice una pequeña reverencia, Sarah entrego la corona a Selene y le hizo una reverencia.

Mas tarde nos encontrabamos en la sala del trono en donde había una ceremonia para anunciar a Selene como la reina de la luna permanente la cosa lindo, muchos habitantes habían asistidos, todos felices de que sea ella quien se quedará con el trono y no Daniela. En lo que estaba la ceremonia me pare detrás de Stella y la abracé por la cintura para luego besarla en la mejilla.

eres increíble ¿lo sabías? - susurre a su oído.

si y me encanta que me lo recuerdes - dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las mías. Me besó fugazmente en los labios y me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa - Te Amo

y a mi me encanta que me digas eso, también Te Amo - dije besándola nuevamente en los labios pero esta vez no fue fugaz, fue mas duradero. Al separarnos ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y miro enfrente con una sonrisa.

¿sabes? seré aun si no tomo el trono - dijo Stella sin mirarme - porque te tengo a mi lado, a ti y a Emily

y no olvides ese futuro bebé que ya estoy planeando - le susurre al oído.

Brandon... lo hemos hablado tantas veces - gimió ella tranquila. Me reí un poco y la besé en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, luego mordí suavemente y luego mire enfrente para ver como era coronada la madre de Stella.

Te Amo - dije tranquilo.

yo Te Amo mas - dijo ella.

Al termino de la ceremonia Stella fue a ver a su madre y yo me quede con los demás. Ya era hora de volver a casa y lo cierto es que estaba algo preocupado por Bloom ya que la dejamos con Emily... y Anelisse... mas que preocupado un tanto asustado ya que esas dos juntas no era nada bueno, lo digo por experiencia propia.

Después de un rato me acerque a Stella ya que se tardaba un poco. Camine tranquilo y al acercarme a ella la vi con su madre e hice una reverencia.

Majestad - dije tranquilo.

Brandon, pasamos de las formalidades hace mucho - dijo la madre de Stella riendo suavemente - Selene

Selene - asentí tranquilo - bueno, siento mucho quitarle a su hija pero, Stella, debemos volver, recuerda que dejamos a Bloom con Emily y Anelisse

oh Dios, ¿crees que hayan hecho algo malo? - pregunto ella preocupada.

esperemos que no - dije tranquilo.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios - dije asustada mientras intentaba calmar los llantos de Emily - ¡Stella va a matarme!

tranquila Bloom, ella estará bien, Amore ya fue por el botiquín y Stella... bueno si, ella va a matarte - dijo Lockette preocupada.

no me ayudas - dije asustada. Mire a Emily preocupada e intente calmarla pero ella seguía llorando, Stella iba a matarme y eso iba a ser un problema grande, ya podía oírla gritarme hecha una fiera por haber dejado que algo le sucediera a Emily. Dios, solo tenía que cuidar de la pequeña y ni eso puedo hacer.

aquí esta el botiquín - dijo Amore entrando en la sala preocupada. Dejo el botiquín en el sillón y yo comencé a buscar unas bocas, saque un poco de algodón y mire el mentón de Emily. La sangre fluía lentamente y no era grande la herida pero a ella le dolía bastante y lloraba muy fuerte. Tome el alcohol y asustada lo vertí un poco nerviosa sobre el algodón.

Emy, tranquila, escucha esto te dolerá pero pasara lo prometo - dije nerviosa y asustada. Coloque el algodón en su mentón y ella comenzó a llorar mas fuerte que antes, me asuste aun mas que antes y lo quite enseguida. Amore y Lockette intentaron tranquilizarla y Anelisse estaba ahí frente a mi sentada algo preocupada - estoy muerta, Stella va a matarme

Escuche la puerta, pareciera que la iban a abrir. Me tensé asustada y vi abrirse la puerta, en ella estaba Sky, Brandon y Stella. Esta última me miro sorprendida y dejo caer unas cosas que tenía para acercarse rápidamente preocupada.

¡Emily! - alzó la voz. Me levante del sofá con la pequeña pequeña en mis brazos y asustada.

escucha Stella yo enserio no quise, fue un accidente, ella estaba sentada tranquila en el sillón yo solo me di la vuelta por unos segundos para llamar a Sky cuando escuche un ruido fuerte y al darme la vuelta la vi llorando tirada en el suelo - dije alterada y asustada. A Stella le importo poco mi explicación ya que tomo a Emily en sus brazos y me miro enojada, luego tomo el botiquín de emergencias y se fue por el pasillo a su habitación.

Bloom, ¿que ha sucedido? - pregunto Sky preocupado.

yo... fue un accidente - dije asustada y con algunas lagrimas en mis ojos. Mire a Brandon y hable alterada - Brandon, enserio, enserio fue un accidente. Ella estaba tan tranquila sentada que nunca imagine que algo le sucedería, Brandon enserio nunca dejaría que algo le sucediera, sabes que la amo como a una sobrina real por sangre y que jamas haría nada para hacerle daño pero ahora...

Bloom tranquila - dijo Brandon con un tono suave - no te alteres, tranquila, no estoy enojado

¿a no? - pregunte tranquilizándome un poco pero con las lagrimas corriendo por mis ojos.

no, escucha se que Emily es inquieta y siendo honesto esperaba algo peor cuando volviera o que a ti te haya hecho algo malo, conociéndola... - dijo Brandon tranquilo - quédate tranquila ¿si? tienes las hormonas alborotadas al parecer

estoy asustada, Emily tiene una herida - dije mirando a Brandon aun con las lagrimas. Sky me abrazo tranquilo y me besó en la mejilla.

tiene razón, es mejor que te quedes tranquila - dijo Sky sonriendo.

seguro Stella me odia - dije escondiendo mi cara en mis manos.

ella no podría odiarte - dijo Sky tranquilo - es tu mejor amiga y jamas, jamas te odiaría... ni siquiera por esto

Mire a Sky preocupada y asentí lentamente. Quería ir a ver a Stella y Emily pero tenía miedo por lo que pueda pasar, Brandon y Sky dijeron que Stella no podría odiarme por lo que casi me llevaron a rastras para verla. Entre en su habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. La vi sentada en la cama con Emily frente a ella, la pequeña ya no lloraba y Stella se notaba tranquila pero eso cambio apenas me vio.

vete - dijo enojada.

Stella yo lo siento tanto - dije enseguida al notar que si estaba enojada conmigo - fue un accidente yo...

Bloom, se que Emily puede ser inquieta y todo pero no debiste haberla dejado ni un segundo - dijo Stella enojada - si no puedes cuidar de mi hija ¿como esperas cuidar de tus hijos siendo que son dos? tan difícil no era ¿o si? tenías que estar con ella nada mas y evitar que se acercara a las orillas para que no cayera, ¿acaso no recuerdas el día en que me iba a casar cuando ella cayo de la cama?

Me mordí el labio preocupada y baje la mirada. Hubo un silenció que fue roto por un suspiro pesado de parte de Stella - lo siento... - murmure preocupada.

no... yo lo siento - dijo ella cosa que me llamo la atención. Levante la mirada y la vi sorprendida - se que tienes las hormonas alteradas por el embarazo y aun así te grite alterandote mas... lo lamento pero estaba preocupada

Mire a Emily que estaba tranquilamente sentada en la cama, lejos de la orilla. En su mentón tenía una pequeña bandita que seguro era por la herida. Mire a Stella y asentí lentamente. Camine hasta ella y me senté en la cama, Stella tomo a Emily y la sentó en su regazo para luego besarla en la frente.

mamá - dijo Emily sonriendo mientras se acurrucaba en Stella.

Te Amo Pequeñita - dijo Stella besándola en la cabecita.

Sonreí un poco y decidí cambiar de tema - ¿como les fue con la corona?

bien, logre quitársela a Daniela pero renuncie a ella y se la deje a mi madre - dijo ella sonriendo.

supongo que todo esta bien - dije sonriendo.

lo esta - dijo Stella asintiendo - pero hay un tema del que hacerse cargo

¿cual? - pregunte curiosa.

cuatro bodas que se celebraran en pocos meses - dijo Stella guiñándome el ojo.

¿que tienes en mente? - pregunte sabiendo que se aproximaba un plan.

yo nada, las chicas muchos planes - dijo Stella tranquila.

bueno, ya debo volver a mi casa - dije riendo - no vivo tan lejos de todos modos

Me levante de la cama y camine hasta la puerta - Bloom... - me detuve al escuchar a Stella. Me di la vuelta y la mire tranquila - sobre lo que dije hace un momento... no es verdad... vas a ser una gran madre, se que podrás cuidar de ambos pequeñitos

gracias - dije sonriendo - y lamento tanto lo que paso con Emily

no te preocupes, es pasado - dijo ella tranquila.

Salí de la habitación de Stella y fui al living. Vi a Sky hablando con Brandon sobre quien sabe que, le hice un ademán para irnos pero antes me despedí y disculpe con Brandon. Entramos en nuestra casa y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Me senté en la cama y coloque una mano en mi vientre mientras sonreía.

¿sucede algo? - pregunto Sky entrando tranquilo.

pensaba... en como sera cuando ellos nazcan - dije sonriendo - aun no hemos elegido los nombres y no hemos ido de compras

tiempo para los nombres habrá y para ir de compras también - dijo Sky sonriendo - solo quedan tres meses

tres hermosos y torturosos meses - dije riendo un poco. Mire a Sky con una sonrisa leve pero esta se convirtió en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sorpresa al sentir unos golpecitos en mi vientre. Mire a Sky emocionada quien me miro confundido - ¡Sky! ¡Están pateando!

¿que? - pregunto sorprendido. Tome su mano y la puse en mi vientre, luego él sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza - ¡Dios! ¡Es increíble!

es lindo - dije emocionada - me encanta

a mi también - me sonrió él.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el Capítulo 30 de El Camino de la Luz. Primero y antes que nada... ¡Sorry! la demora ha sido larga y lo siento pero he tenido problemas de flojera, cansancio, falta de inspiración, mas flojera jeje. Lo siento tanto enserio pero jamas, jamas de los jamas dejaría este fics sin completar y ustedes lo saben.

**Próximamente: Bella y Johan**

¿que te parece si nos quedamos acostaditos todo el día? - dijo Brandon con un tono coqueto.

me parece que hay que atender esos llantos - dijo Stella riendo al escuchar a Emily.

¡Sky! - despertó Bloom alarmada - oh Dios

¿que sucede? - pregunto Sky confundido y somnoliento.

los mellizos ya vienen - dijo Bloom alarmada.

Sky, ¿que puede ser tan importante como para despertarme a las cinco am? - pregunto Stella.

no es posible a Bloom se le ocurra tener los bebés a esta hora - dijo Musa somnolienta.

al menos alguien duerme - dijo Brandon mirando a Emily dormida en sus brazos.

la envidio - dijo Stella seria y cansada.

chicas, ellos son los mellizos - dijo Bloom sonriendo con una niñita en sus brazos - Bella...

y Johan - dijo Sky con el otro bebé en sus brazos.

~ Comentarios:

- star 123: Y Bella gana con un total de dos a uno y uno askjaskj. Si, fue divertido como querían abrir la puerta jeje

~ WC 4eva: Gracias, el traductor nos facilita la vida aksjasjk me cuesta el ingles pero entiendo un poco nada mas jeje

- Candlehead: Bueno... creo que solo de Solaria ¿no? askjaskj ¡Oh si! había un disfraz jijijiji... fue improvisado askjsakjs. Lamento tanto pero gano Bella, aunque es bonito era una buena opción

- micaela: Al parecer Elizabeth no se pudo usar pero, pero, pero, pero, lo usare un bebé de cualquiera de las chicas

- Luca: ¡Y gana Bella!

- winxzafir: Siiiiiiiiii ha pasado tanto últimamente. No te preocupes por Roxy... ella volverá jeje creo jiji. Y gracias :D lo bueno es que mientras mas mejor mas emocionante

Bueno aquí termina todo. Aclaración enseguida Bella, se pronuncia Bela y Johan, se pronuncia yojan. Ahora, con el nombre Johan yo estaba viendo una serie donde había un actor (lindo jiji) que hacía el papel en chico llamado Johan y como que me encanto en el momento por eso decidí que sería ese nombre.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	31. Chapter 31: Bella y Johan

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Advertencia: Hay algo que debo decir y es importante, no esta permitido usar nada de esta historia a menos que sean los personajes pertenecientes a Iginio Straffi, nada mas que eso ya que la trama de la historia, la creatividad y los personajes inventados (los Magos, Athan Akane, la Dama Oscura, etc) y la forma en como escribo (los pov) están totalmente prohibidos sin mi permiso. Si tu quieres usarlo pregunta antes y dependiendo de mi respuesta, que la mayoria de las vcs podría ser no, podrás hacer tu fics o tus ideas.

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 31:

Bella y Johan

.: Brandon :.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente y mire el despertador marcando las nueve de la mañana. Deje caer mi cabeza pesadamente en el almohadón y luego comencé a golpear el despertador para luego lanzarlo al suelo y romperlo en mil piezas. Sonreí divertido y me gire a ver a Stella que dormía tranquilamente acurrucada a mi lado. Coloque una mano en su cintura y la apegue mas a mi con cuidado de no despertarla, luego cerré los ojos para volver a dormir.

No pude volver a dormir del todo ya que escuche la puerta abrirse, abrí los ojos confundido y y pronto vi a Anelisse saltar a la cama. En su boca tenía un plato, lo dejo en la cama y comenzó a lamerme para luego hacer con Stella. Ella gimió cansada con los ojos cerrados mientras yo reía divertido.

¿que sucede? - pregunto abriendo los ojos.

Yo estaba sentado en la cama mientras miraba a Stella divertido - Anelisse despertó

¿por qué tenías que comprar un cachorro? - gimió Stella escondiendo su cara en las almohadas.

no la compre, Liam se la regalo a Emily - le recordé riendo. Tome el plato y salí de la habitación seguida de la cachorrita para servirle la comida. Después volví a la cama y vi a Stella sentada en ella pasando una mano por su cabello aun cansada.

¿que hora es? - pregunto algo somnolienta.

las nueve - dije volviendo a acostarme.

mentira que vas a dormir - dijo Stella mirándome sorprendida.

¿que tiene? - pregunte rodeando su cintura y lanzandola hacia abajo para pegarla a mi.

ya es día - dijo con un tono obvio - hay que levantarnos

¿que te parece si nos quedamos acostaditos todo el día, juntitos, haciendo... ciertas cosas? - dije con un tono coqueto pegando mi frente a la de ella. La besé en los labios, quería quedarme así por un buen rato pero escuche a Emily llorar así que me aleje con un gemido molesto.

me parece que hay que atender esos llantos - dijo Stella riendo al escuchar a Emily - iré a ver

momentos como estos son en los que desearía que Emily este durmiendo día y noche - dije con un gemido mientras Stella se levantaba de la cama. Me miro con una sonrisa y me besó en los labios, luego salió de la habitación. Di un suspiro y sonreí un poco. Pasaron un minutos y Stella volvió a la habitación, se acostó a mi lado y me miro con una sonrisa - ¿que sucedió?

necesita un cambio - dijo ella sonriendo - ahora, ¿que decías sobre dormir?

no dije nada sobre dormir - dije riendo - dije que podríamos quedarnos acostados todo el día, juntos y haciendo algunas cosas

hombre tenías que ser - dijo ella riendo mientras cerraba los ojos - yo quiero dormir un rato mas

Sonreí un poco y la besé en la parte superior de la cabeza. Lo cierto es que no quería dormir, si quería pasar el rato con Stella pero ella se notaba cansada y a pesar de que dijo que quería levantarse se nota mas que el cansancio es mas fuerte que ella. Recuerdo que anoche se quedo hasta tarde diseñando el vestido de bodas de Flora quien se casaría en una semana.

Es sorprendente todo lo que ha sucedido en el último tiempo. Estos meses han sido sorprendentes y muy tranquilos una que por otro lado hay cosas que los hacen emocionantes, Timmy le pidió matrimonio a Tecna quien estaba feliz, Layla se caso con Nabu hace un mes, una boda realmente linda a decir verdad, Flora se iba a casar con Helio en una semana y Musa y Riven, bueno ellos el mes que viene.

A la pobre Stella la tienen diseñando desde hace un mes, primero el vestido de Layla. Un vestido muy lindo a decir verdad, era largo hasta los pies, tenía tirantes que pasaban por detrás del cuello. Ajustado a la cintura y suelto debajo, tenía algo que le hacía saber al mundo que Stella lo diseño, los bordes orados, tal y como en los demás vestidos, también tenía una pequeña marca personal de Layla que eran tres burbujitas en la cintura, en una cinta transparente. Y el velo era largo pero hasta los codos nada mas. Y luego esta el vestido de Flora, ese lo tiene terminado desde hace ya mucho rato y ahora lo esta terminando de hacer.

El vestido de Flora era algo totalmente Flora, como solía decirle Stella. Lo he visto un par de veces cuando la voy a ver a su estudio de diseños, la habitación de al lado. Tiene un maniquí con un vestido blanco, sin tirantes, era ajustado a la cintura y suelto abajo, el vestido llegaba hasta los pies. No esta terminado el vestido pero no le falta mucho. He visto el diseño y solo falta una marca personal de Flora, que es lo que la identifica, es algo sencillo pero se que iba a tomar mucho tiempo ya que por lo visto el vestido, en la parte de abajo lleva flores hechas con cintas y pegadas al vestido como relieve.

Stella no ha dejado de trabajar en el vestido y lo cierto es que a mi me preocupa ya que se acuesta tarde y se levanta muy temprano. Hoy es sábado por lo que no es normal que este durmiendo pero anoche se acostó tarde, en la madrugada según me di cuenta ya que la sentí entrar.

Sonreí un poco y vi que ya se había quedado dormida nuevamente. Me levante con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Stella y la besé en la mejilla, salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina con la intensión de preparar el desayuno. No sabía si Stella iba a despertarse temprano e iba a tomar desayuno o solo iba a esperar al almuerzo así que solo hice para mi, aunque habría sido mejor llevárselo a la cama.

Al termino del desayuno fui a verla, ella seguía durmiendo en la cama, por lo que salí de la habitación y fui a ver a Emily. Me reí un poco al ver a la pequeña en la cama parada afirmada de los barrotes. Camine hasta ella y la tome en mis brazos.

hey bonita, ¿llevas mucho tiempo despierta? - pregunte sonriendo.

no - dijo ella negando con la cabeza mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos y me miraba alegre. Me reí un poco y la besé la mejilla para luego mirar a Anelisse dormir tranquila en su camita. Mire a Emily y saque ropa del cajón para luego caminar al baño.

vamos a tomar un baño - dije sonriendo.

¡Si! - dijo la pequeña alzando los bracitos.

Me reí un poco y me lleve a Emily a la tina, escuche a Amore detrás de mi y al darme la vuelta la vi ahí sonriéndome tranquila.

Stella esta durmiendo, anoche se acostó tarde haciendo los arreglos del vestido de Flora - comenté tranquilo - no la despiertes

lo se - dijo tranquila - me quede con ella, aunque me dormí antes, cuando tocaron las doce

no me gusta cuando se queda hasta tarde - dije preocupado.

el tema del vestido de Flora la tiene estresada, y mas cuando apenas termino de hacer el de Layla - dijo Amore tranquila - recuerda que comenzó al tiro con el de Layla

y a eso sumale la boda de Musa y Riven - dije preocupado - el mes que viene se casan ellos

al menos Tecna y Timmy no tienen fecha - dijo Amore sonriendo.

¡Amoe! - dijo Emily mientras la sentaba en la tina sobre un flotador.

Amore sonrió y se me acerco - tengo que decirle algo a Stella - dijo Amore torciendo los labios - quiero decirle ahora pero no quiero despertarla

es mejor esperar - dije sonriendo.

seguro ya despertará - dije sonriendo - conoces a Stella, despertará en un rato

* * *

.: Flora :.

Mire a Helio hacer unas cuentas y sonreí tranquila. Estaba sentada en la cama mirando una revista con la tv encendida, las cosas estaba tranquilas estos días, ni siquiera Chatta había estado haciendo algo. Chatta, si lo pienso bien ella ha estado saliendo de la casa para ir a ver a Amore, se juntan en la tarde y juegan con Emily. Recuerdo que hace unos días Stella llego a mi departamento toda manchada de algo pegajoso y plumas, me miro molesta y me entrego a Chatta. No se que sucedió pero fue gracioso.

creo que las cosas están bien - dijo Helio sonriendo - por cierto, ¿piensas decirle a las chicas antes o después de la luna de miel?

quiero decirles pero aun no se en que momento - dije sonriendo - aunque pienso que Chatta ya le dijo a Amore y probablemente le dijo a Stella

Helio rió un poco y me miro sonriendo - así son las cosas con una Pixie

¿pero sabes? me gustaría estar aquí para cuando nazcan los bebés de Bloom - dije sonriendo - que mal que los hayan dado para la semana que viene

lo se, también me gustaría estar pero no podemos hacer nada, nos iremos al día siguiente de la boda - dijo Helio encogiéndose de hombros.

espero que no los vaya a tener el mismo día o sera un problema - dije preocupada.

seguro que no - me sonrió Helio tranquilo.

ya quiero saber como es el vestido de novia - dije sonriendo - Stella no me ha dejado verlo ni siquiera el boceto

eso quiere decir que ambos lo veremos para la boda tal vez - dijo Helio sonriendo.

no lo creo - dije riendo - lo veré antes

pues yo estaré feliz de verte con el - dijo Helio sonriendo

Sonreí tranquila y me acerque a Helio para besarlo en los labios colocando mi mano izquierda en su cuello. Helio correspondió el beso y estuvimos así por varios minutos, al separarnos me miro sonriente y tranquilo.

Te Amo - dije sonriendo.

también yo Te Amo - dijo él sonriendo.

* * *

.: Amore :.

Mire a Stella con una sonrisa y asentí lentamente. Ella estaba acostada en la cama con una expresión sorprendida, Brandon estaba detrás de ella acostado y apoyado en los brazos de igual manera y Emily, bueno, la pequeña dormía en su habitación ya que eran las nueve de la noche, el día se paso rápido.

es mentira - dijo Stella incrédula.

no, es la verdad, Chatta me lo dijo ayer - dije sonriendo - te lo iba a decir peri estabas tan metida en el vestido que no me prestaste atención

es sorprendente - dijo Brandon sonriendo incrédulo mientras llevaba una mano al vientre de Stella - ¿por qué no han dicho nada?

no tengo ni idea, Chatta dijo que era una sorpresa pero aun no decidían si anunciarlo antes o después de la boda - dije sonriendo.

¿entonces por qué Chatta te lo dijo a ti y tu nos lo dices a nosotros? - pregunto Stella confundida.

no lo se, pensé que sería lindo contártelo - dije sonriendo.

es increíble - dijo Brandon haciendo que Stella lo mirara con una sonrisa - es decir, piensa yo estuve feliz y Sky lo esta ahora, Helio tiene que estar feliz y luego vienen los demás

me gustaría hablar con Flora - dijo Stella.

pues no creo que le guste saber que Chatta me dijo el secreto y yo te lo dije a ti - dije mirando a Stella divertida.

aun así, no importa - dijo Stella sonriendo.

bien pero sera luego - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ahora hay que hacer algo mas

¿que? - pregunto Stella confundida. Brandon sonrió y la besó, le susurro algo al oído y Stella sonrió aun mas.

Mire a ambos con una sonrisa de lado y encantada. Amor en al aire, amor de ambos y mucho amor. Amor, amor, amor amor. Stella me miro con una sonrisa y Brandon comenzó a besarle en el cuello, me reí un poco y me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación y dejarlos solos sabiendo lo que querían hacer.

cuidadito con los bebés - les advertí antes de salir.

¡No prometo nada! - escucha a Brandon una vez que ya había salido de la habitación. Luego escuche a Stella reír y después... nada. La puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada así que yo fui a la de la habitación de Emily donde la vi durmiendo en su cuna.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

te he icho que no quiero un bebé nuevo - dijo Stella sonriéndome divertida.

vamos, Bloom estará teniendo sus bebés la otra semana - dije con un pequeño puchero mientras me ponía sobre ella apoyándome con las manos en la cama - ¿no te gustaría estar desde ese lado nuevamente?

casi te rompo la mano Cariño - dijo ella tocando mi nariz con su dedo indice mientras sonreía - la pregunta es, ¿tu quieres pasar por eso nuevamente?

si es por un nuevo bebé contigo, si - dije sonriendo. Ella me besó en los labios fugazmente y me miro sonriendo

Te Amo - dijo sonriendo.

yo Te Amo mas - dije también sonriendo.

_(N/A: Leer bajo su responsabilidad, escena lime)_

Besé a Stella en los labios para luego bajar a su cuello. Me encantaba besarlo, ella siempre gemía de placer cuando yo la besaba en esa zona, era como su punto débil. Las manos de Stella estaban en mi pecho y fueron bajando lentamente. Me aleje de ella por unos segundos y me pare de rodillas, la mire con una sonrisa y luego me quite la polera lanzandola al suelo.

Stella se inclino hacia arriba y coloco ambas manos en mis mejillas para luego besarme en los labios, las fue bajando poco a poco hasta mi pecho mientras yo lentamente y con cuidado me inclinaba hacia abajo para que Stella quedara de espaldas en la cama como hace unos minutos.

Pase a besar el lóbulo de su oreja mientras ella gemía de placer. Pasaba sus delicadas y suaves manos por mi espalda acariciando con cuidado los músculos tonificados de mi cuerpo. Luego de haber mordido el lóbulo de su oreja baje nuevamente al cuello, lo besé con tantas ganas, lo mordí tan suave y lo lamí agregando un poco de succión. Volví a besarla en los labios y con las manos pasaba a los botones de su camisa a cuadros para desabrocharlos lentamente. No había llegado ni a la mitad de ellos cuando Stella me tomo de los hombros y con un movimiento rápido quedo sobre mi.

Te Amo Cariño - dijo ella sonriendo.

también Te Amo - dije sonriendo. Stella me besó en los labios nuevamente y seguí desabrochando su camisa, al terminar la lancé al suelo y luego pase la mano para atrás del brasier para soltarlo.

Stella paso a besarme en el pecho lentamente, hacía un camino lleno de besos y a mi me encantaba. Deje de intentar soltar su brasier y coloque ambas manos en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos y gemía de placer. Era algo increíble, sentir sus labios en mi cuerpo era como tocar el cielo, o es exagerar un poco pero era algo que me encantaba.

Stella... - dije entre gemidos con los ojos cerrados. Ella dejo de besarme y se acostó, literalmente, sobre mi pasando ambas manos por mi cuello. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos apegandola mas a mi.

Habían tantos besos, tantas caricias, mas besos. Era encantador, había logrado quitar toda la ropa de Stella y la había lanzado al suelo, ella había hecho lo mismo con la mía. Ahora me encontraba besando un pecho Stella, con la otra mano masajeaba el otro. Ella tenía una mano en cabello y la otra en mi brazo, gemía con fuerza.

Sonreí mirando a Stella un poco y luego volví a besar su pecho, después de darle unas lamidas y un suave mordisco comencé a succionar con fuerza en el pezón. Ella gemía de placer con fuerza y alto, casi llegaba a gritar, creo que podría despertar a Emily. Seguía así por varios minutos, podía sentir la mano de Stella enredada en mi cabello y la otra que ahora estaba en mi espalda clavando las uñas. Después de unos largos minutos solté su pecho y la mire para ir sonriendo poco a poco. Ella se mordía el labio inferior mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

Te Amo - susurre antes de besarla fugazmente en los labios. Luego de eso baje para besar su otro pecho, en el cual hice lo mismo que el anterior, lo besé, lo lamí lo mordí y lo succione con fuerza.

Succionaba con tanta fuerza que casi parecía que quería que algo saliera, yo sabía que eso no sucedería ya que desde que Emily comenzó a tomar del biberón pero eso no importaba ya que aun así succionaba. Ella seguía gimiendo con fuerza, el placer que le daba era increíble.

Brandon... - dijo ella gimiendo de placer - Dios...

Separé mis labios de ella y la mire sonriendo. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y me miro llena de amor, sonreí un poco mas y la besé en los labios. Poco después sentí la lengua de Stella delinear mi labio inferior para luego chocar con la mía. Después de varios minutos mas yo estaba parado de rodillas mirando a Stella, ella me sonrió traviesa y me entrego un pequeño paquete.

Stella... - gemí con un puchero - ¿hay que usarlo?

no quiero otro embarazo aun, lo sabes - dijo ella sonriendo tranquila - por favor

Sonreí un poco y lo tome. Poco después estaba penetrando a Stella a cierto ritmo, de lento a rápido, luego lento de nuevo y rápido. Ella ahora si alzaba la voz mas fuerte, yo gruñía un poco y jadeaba agitado mientras seguía así. Stella tenía sus manos en mi cuello, rodeándolo y cerraba los ojos en ocasiones. Me deje caer sobre ella después de unos minutos respirando con dificultad. Ella estaba en las mismas y me abrazaba con fuerza.

Me levante un poco y la besé en los labios fugazmente - Te Amo

yo Te Amo el doble - dijo ella sonriendo. Pase a besar el cuello de Stella por unos segundos y luego la mire a los ojos.

me encantas - dije sonriendo.

tu mas a mi - sonrió ella.

* * *

.: Sky :.

¡Sky! - escuche a Bloom alarmada - oh Dios

¿que sucede? - pregunte somnoliento sin abrir los ojos.

los mellizos ya vienen - dijo Bloom alarmada.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y me senté de golpe en la cama, mire la hora y vi que marcaban las cinco de la mañana. Pase ambas manos pro la cara y busque mi celular para llamar a una ambulancia. No tuve tiempo de hacer nada, apenas si pude cambiarme. Iba camino al hospital con Bloom cuando comencé a marcar el numero de Stella ya que Brandon tenía su celular apagado.

_Sky, ¿que puede ser tan importante como para despertarme a las cinco de la mañana?_ - pregunto Stella somnolienta -_ tal vez debería borrarte de mi lista y bloquearte si vas a estar así siempre_

no, escucha Stella, estoy en el hospital Bloom esta entrando en labor de parto - dije caminando al lado de Bloom.

_¿¡Que!? se supone que era para la próxima semana _- dijo Stella sorprendida.

pues llegaron una semana antes - dije preocupado - tienen que venir, no he llamado a los demás así que hazlo tu

_bien -_ dijo ella con un suspiro - _estaremos en... cuarenta minutos a mas tardar_

eso es mucho, no tardas mas de treinta minutos en llegar y son las cinco de la mañana no hay trafico - dije confundido.

_... ... ...cuarenta minutos y punto_ - dijo ella con un tono autoritario - _saludos para Bloom_

adiós - dije colgando el celular. Mire a Bloom y sonreí - tranquila Bloom, todo estará bien

no puedo creer que vayan a llegar antes - dijo ella sorprendida.

lo se - dije sonriendo - diez de marzo, nacen los mellizos

* * *

.: Stella :.

Zarandeé a Brandon varias veces pero él no despertaba así que tuve que golpearle suavemente el hombro hasta que abrió los ojos.

¿que sucede? - pregunto cansado mientras pasaba una mano por la cara.

Bloom esta teniendo a los mellizos - dije sonriendo - levántate hay que ir al hospital

uhg pero Stella... - dijo él cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada.

Brandon, levántate - dije mientras llamaba a las chicas. Después de haberles avisado que los mellizos estaban por nacer me levante de la cama y tome mi ropa del suelo, no tenía tiempo de buscar un nuevo vestuario en el armario así que use la misma de ayer al igual que Brandon. Fui por Emily mientras Brandon iba por el auto.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Amore despertando preocupada y cansada.

vamos al hospital, Bloom va a tener a sus hijos - dije tomando a Emily y envolviendo a la pequeña con una manta. Ella tenía su cabecita apoyada en mi hombro y la manta la cubría por completo. Salí del departamento y me encontré con Layla y Nabu en el ascensor. Brandon iba conduciendo el auto para ir al hospital, atrás iban Layla y Nabu y los demás en el otro auto.

Al llegar al hospital nos dirigimos a donde estaba Bloom, vimos a Mike y a Vanessa fuera lo que me pareció bien ya que eran padres de Bloom, no biologicos pero la querían como tal. También estaban los demás quienes llegaron antes que nosotros.

apenas entraron - dijo Vanessa sonriendo - ya van a nacer

no es posible a Bloom se le ocurra tener los bebés a esta hora - dijo Musa somnolienta.

ten - dije entregándole a Brandon su pequeña hija.

Brandon sonrió y la beso en la mejilla para luego tomar asiento al lado de Mike. Mire a Musa y bostece ya que al parecer me pego el sueño nuevamente. Me urgía un café para despertarme pero no quería alejarme.

vamos a comprar café - dijo Layla bostezando con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que tenía.

esta bien - dije asintiendo - me urge un café doble

no tomarás mucho - dijo Brandon tranquilo.

esta bien - dije despreocupada mientras caminaba a la cafetería del hospital junto con las chicas. Al llegar a ahí pedimos café para todos pero Flora dijo que no quería. Yo sonreí al saber la razón mientras que a las chicas les pareció un poco extraño. Mientras esperabamos metí las manos en mi chaqueta y fui a buscar una maquina expendedora para sacar algo.

¿vas a comer tan temprano? - escuche a Flora detrás de mi.

no he comido nada desde ayer - dije metiendo un billete en la camina - estuve haciendo tu vestido y me dormí tarde por lo que me desperté tarde pero no quise comer nada

¿y la cena? - pregunto ella curiosa.

tampoco - dije tranquila mientras tomaba el paquete de la maquina.

¿no has comido nada entonces? - pregunto sorprendida y preocupada - ¿estas enferma?

no, bueno, comí algo - dije apenas audible y sonrojada como tomate mientras desviaba la mirada y sonreía traviesa.

¿que? - pregunto Flora.

Murmure el nombre de Brandon pero Flora no escucho por lo que me pidió saber la respuesta, rodé los ojos y la mire tranquila - mas bien es comer es un termino para otra cosa, no es que enserio haya comido algo

aja, tu y Brandon - dijo ella tranquila.

si - dije apenada.

debí suponerlo - rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

Torcí los labios en una sonrisa y la mire tranquila - entonces Flora... Amore me contó algo que Chatta le contó

oh Dios, ya lo sabes - dijo ella sorprendida.

¿cuando ibas a decirnos? - pregunte curiosa.

no lo se, le dije a Chatta que era un secreto - dijo ella tranquila - Stella prométeme...

no le diré a nadie - dije sonriendo - lo prometo

¡Chicas! el café esta listo - nos llamo Musa sonriendo.

vamos - dije sonriendo.

Fui con Flora y tomamos los café. A los minutos después habíamos vuelto con los demás, yo le entregué un café a Brandon y me senté a su lado.

¿que compraste? - pregunto mirando el paquete de mis manos.

galletas - dije riendo tranquila.

tengo sueño - dijo Nabu bostezando.

yo también - dije bostezando - no me contagies

lo siento - sonrió nervioso.

al menos alguien duerme - dijo Brandon mirando a Emily dormida en sus brazos.

la envidio - dije seria y cansada.

¿Roxy iba a venir? - me cambio el tema Tecna curiosa.

yo la llame pero dijo que iba a llegar un poco tarde, de todos modos esperaba llegar lo mas pronto posible - dijo Flora sonriendo.

.: Brandon :.

Había pasado media hora y aun no sabíamos de Bloom y de Sky. Todos estábamos cansados por la hora, mire a Stella que estaba cruzada de brazos por el pecho, hizo una mueca y luego se alejo. Mire a Emily y luego le pedí a Vanessa que la sostuviera, luego me acerque a Stella preocupado.

¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupado.

si, no es nada - dijo ella con aquella mueca de nuevo.

¿estas segura? pareciera que algo te duele - dije preocupado. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y entendí que sucedía y la razón por la que estaba cruzada de brazos - oh rayos, lo siento tanto Stella

esta bien, no fue tu culpa - dijo ella tranquila.

pero, Dios, creo que me excedí ahora ¿verdad? - pregunte preocupado - lo lamento, te lastime mucho

no es nada - me sonrió ella tranquila - no te preocupes, pasara pronto

aun así, me siento mal - dije abrazándola - ¿te duele mucho?

no - negó con la cabeza - tranquilo. Estoy mas preocupada por Bloom

ella estará bien, y ya verás que cuando entremos tendrá a dos hermoso bebés con ella - dije sonriendo un poco.

es raro, ya sabes, estar del otro lado del embarazo - dijo Stella riendo - y pensar que una vez estuvimos en su situación

los roles se han invertido, tranquila - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Mire a la pequeñita que dormía tranquilamente en mis brazos, era un angelito, luego mire a Sky que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama frente a mi con el pequeñito en sus brazos. Él me miro con una sonrisa y luego se inclino para besarme en los labios fugazmente.

son hermosos Bloom - dijo sonriendo - son nuestros hijos

lo se - dije sonriendo.

Ambos tenían el cabello rojizo claro y supongo que ojos celestes ya que Sky y yo teníamos el mismo color de ojos. Eran muy tranquilos, ella se parecía a mi y él a Sky, todo un amor. Escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse y vi entrar a los chicos. Se me acercaron tranquilos y me miraron con una sonrisa.

hey - dije sonriendo.

hey, ¿como te sientes? - pregunto Musa sonriendo.

bien - respondí sonriendo también.

que bueno - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

chicas, ellos son los mellizos - dije sonriendo mientras les mostraba a la pequeña en mis brazos - ella es Bella...

y Johan - dijo Sky con el otro bebé en sus brazos.

Dios, son un encanto - dijeron las chicas sonriendo.

aaww tan tranquilos - dijo Stella con una sonrisa que se cayo luego - ojalas Emily hubiera sido así de tranquila

Fruncí el ceño confundida y mire a Brandon - la despertó por tres noches seguidas, y hoy cuando al fin durmió sin problemas... Sky llamo para avisar el parto

ya veo - dije riendo un poco.

Mire a Emily dormida en los brazos de Brandon. Se veía tan tranquilita que era difícil creer que era traviesa.

cambiando de tema, Bloom, los bebés son preciosos - dijo mi madre con una sonrisa en los labios.

gracias - dije sonriendo.

Bloom, siento la tardanza - escuche a Roxy. Mire a la puerta y sonreí enormemente al verla recién llegando con un globo y dos peluches, dos ositos uno rosado y uno azul. Entro en la habitación y dejo las cosas en una mesita.

hey, viniste - dije sonriendo.

¿crees que me perdería ver a estos dos? - pregunto ella sonriendo - jamas me perdería esto

Escuche un bufido y vi a Stella cruzada de brazos con la cabeza mirando en otra dirección y molesta - no faltas al nacimiento de los bebés de Bloom pero si al cumpleaños de Emily

ya me disculpe diez veces por semana, ¿hasta cuando seguirás molesta? - pregunto Roxy frunciendo el ceño.

Me reí un poco y mire a la pequeñita que parecía estar despertando, poco después comenzó a llorar. Intente calmarla pero su llanto despertó a Johan y a Emily, Stella se dio una palmada en la cara y salió con Brandon de la habitación para calmar a Emily.

Me había desesperado un poco al ver a Bella llorar pero recordé cuando Emily lloraba de la nada, Stella la alimentaba ya que o era eso o quería que la tomaran en brazos y ya tenía la segunda. Sonreí mas tranquila al ver a Bella tomar la leche tranquila, Sky logro calmar a Johan sin problemas ya que él solo tenía sueño.

bueno, ya que dos linduras han nacido hoy creo que todo estará tranquilo ahora - dijo Layla sonriendo.

no del todo - dije con un tono cantarin - Flora y Helio se nos casan en una semana

que bien que nacieron antes - dijo Flora aliviada - pensé que no estaría para cuando sucediera

lo mismo pensé - dijo Sky sonriendo.

Estuvimos hablando durante unas horas, Stella y Brandon habían sido los primeros en irse ya que Emily no dejaba de llorar después de que Bella la despertó y aparte quería a Anelisse. Me hubiera gustado que ella se quedará mas tiempo pero no fue posible, al rato después se fueron los demás para descansar y luego volverían en la tarde.

Recosté la cabeza en la almohada y mire a Johan dormir en mis brazos tranquilo, y Sky tenía a Bella. Mire al pequeñito con una sonrisa y luego lo besé en la frente. Tenía dos hermosos hijos con Sky y eran un encanto, no me cansaré de decirlo. Mire a Sky y lo besé en la mejilla.

me encantan ambos - dijo sonriendo - son el mejor regalo

nuestros hijos - dije sonriendo - una hermosa niñita y un guapo niñito

lo se - dijo Sky sonriendo - me alegra tenerlos ahora, ya no podía esperar mas esa semana

también yo - dije sonriendo - ... también yo

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo mas... bueno, todos son los mas esperados pero este es el mas esperado del momento. ¡Bloom tuvo a los pequeñitos! y son un encanto! hermosos los bebés.

**Próximamente: La Boda de las Flores**

llego el día - dijo Flora sonriendo - hoy me caso con Helio

¿te desvelaste con ese vestido? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido.

y al fin lo termine - dijo Stella con los ojos cerrados y somnolienta en el escritorio.

¡Es hermoso Stella! - dijo Flora emocionada.

¿donde están Bella y Johan? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

durmiendo el la habitación de Emily - respondió Bloom mientras Flora se probaba el vestido

Te Amo Flora, y casarme contigo es lo mejor que puedo hacer en esta vida - dijo Helio sonriendo.

chicas, hay algo que no les he dicho - dijo Flora mirando a todas preocupada.

Helio, Te Amo como a nadie, enserio, eres la mejor persona que ha llegado a mi vida - dijo Flora.

yo los declaro marido y mujer - dijo el casamentero - puede besar a la novia

soy feliz, me haces feliz Flora - dijo Helio abrazándola - Te Amo

~ Comentarios:

- Berenise Acirione: Gracias, gracias, gracias jeje aahh me dejaste sin palabras por lo que dijiste de idolatrar. Que bueno que te guste el fics y a tus amigas, realmente espero que esta saga de cuatro partes te haya gustado mucho. Respondiendo a la pregunta yo... bueno, no puedo decir nada por lo que lo siente pero algo bueno sucederá en el siguiente capítulo.

- WC 4eva: ¡Si!... ¿por qué el signo de pregunta jeje?

- MiraNda: Así tenía que ser, la corona era de su madre y no de ella. Mmmm.. si, planeo que ese tipo de cosas sucedan en estos 10 capítulos pero también hay mas... nada se queda abierto aquí, diez capítulos mas para terminar!

Bueno eso es todo. Antes de irme, espero que a Flora no le suceda nada malo :S uno nunca sabe lo que yo puedo escribir ya que puede ser una sorpresa mala o buena jeje. No les diré si es malo o bueno ya que eso es revelar demasiado pero créanme que ya lo tengo planeado (6)

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	32. Chapter 32: La Boda de las Flores

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Advertencia: Hay algo que debo decir y es importante, no esta permitido usar nada de esta historia a menos que sean los personajes pertenecientes a Iginio Straffi, nada mas que eso ya que la trama de la historia, la creatividad y los personajes inventados (los Magos, Athan Akane, la Dama Oscura, etc) y la forma en como escribo (los pov) están totalmente prohibidos sin mi permiso. Si tu quieres usarlo pregunta antes y dependiendo de mi respuesta, que la mayoria de las vcs podría ser no, podrás hacer tu fics o tus ideas.

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 32:

La Boda de las Flores

.: Bloom :.

Desperté a media noche por el llanto de uno de los mellizos. Cansada y a la fuerza me levante de la cama para ir a su cuarto antes de que despertara al otro, al entrar me di cuenta de que era Johan quien lloraba por lo que camine hasta él rápidamente. Lo tome en mis brazos y comencé a mecerlo un poco tarareando una canción para que se quedará dormido, cosa que sucedió enseguida.

No estoy segura de que fue lo que fue lo que lo despertó pero se tranquilizo enseguida. Después de volver a recostarlo en su cuna salí de la habitación y volví a la mía. Me fije que Sky todavía estaba profundamente dormido, no parecía ni que escuchara a Johan llorar.

- Stella tiene razón - reí divertida - ellos ni siquiera escuchan cuando sus hijos lloran

Me recosté en la cama y volví a dormir tranquila. Hasta el día siguiente no escuche ningún llanto por lo que era listo tener una noche así. Me desperté temprano ya que iría a casa de Stella a verla con las chicas puesto que tenía el vestido de bodas de Flora y hoy ella se casaba. Estaba tomando desayuno de lo mas tranquila, los pequeñines aun no se despertaban, _alivio_ a decir verdad.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto Sky sonriendo.

- si, solo pensaba en el vestido de Flora - sonreí tranquila.

- es verdad, hoy es la boda - dijo Sky sonriendo - seguro el vestido sera único

- lo hizo Stella, puedes apostarlo - dije riendo junto con él.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Busque a Stella en el living pero no la encontré fui a la habitación de Emily y tampoco la encontré torcí los labios pensativo y sonreí al saber en donde se podía encontrar. Camine hasta su estudio de diseño, abrí la puerta y me sorprendí un poco al verla diseñando algo. Luego dejo caer el lápiz y coloco ambos brazos en el escritorio dejando caer su cabeza en ellos como si fuesen una almohada.

- Stella, ¿te desvelaste con ese vestido? - pregunte sorprendido.

- y al fin lo termine - dijo Stella con los ojos cerrados y somnolienta en el escritorio - le falta el detalle que acabo de agregar

- creo que es mejor que descanses - dije preocupado al ver como estaba.

- no... - balbuceo casi dormida - ...terminar...

Levante la vista al vestido que se encontraba puesto en un maniquí Sonreí al ver lo hermoso que era y luego mire a Stella, la tome en mis brazos al estilo novia para luego llevarla a la cama y que descansara mas cómoda. Después de haberla recostado le di un suave beso en la mejilla y salí de la habitación.

Escuche a Anelisse ladrar y enseguida fui al living, entre en la sala y vi a Emily escondida detrás de unos muebles. Mire a Amore que las veía divertida y a Anelisse que corría por toda la casa.

- ¿que sucede aquí? - pregunte confundido.

- juegan - dijo Amore riendo - creo que a las escondidas

- ¡Papá! - dijo Emily corriendo hasta mi. La tome en brazos y la mire con una sonrisa.

- hey pequeña - dije sonriendo - mamá esta durmiendo, creo que es mejor que no grites

- ¿de nuevo se desvelo? - pregunto Amore preocupada.

- al menos ya termino - dije sonriendo - no creo que Musa o Tecna ya tengan fecha para la boda y mucho menos le pidan hacerlo

- todas lo han hecho, ¿por qué ellas no lo harían? - pregunto Amore tranquila.

- es mi esperanza - dije preocupado. Mire a Emily y luego a Anelisse que me miraba tranquila.

- quieren ir a dar un paseo - dijo Amore tranquila - ¿por qué no las llevas? yo cuidare de Stella

- ¿un paseo? - pregunte no tan convencido.

- paque - dijo Emily sonriendo - si, paque

Me reí entre dientes y la besé en la frente - esta bien, vamos al parque - camine hasta la puerta y tome de un colgador la correa de Anelisse, se la puse y luego salí con ambas de la casa. Confiaba en Amore y sabía que ella cuidaría de Stella sin problemas.

- papá, ¿mamá? - pregunto Emily mientras esperabamos el ascensor.

- mamá ahora esta cansada, necesita descansar un poco - dije sonriendo - mas rato seguro que estará mejor, mientras, nosotros iremos un rato a jugar al parque

- ¡Si! - dijo Emily feliz y luego escuche los ladridos de emoción de Anelisse.

Me reí un poco y vi el ascensor detenerse, de adentro salio Tecna y mirándome con una sonrisa - hey, ¿donde vas?

- llevo a estas dos traviesas al parque antes de que despierten a Stella - dije riendo - e imagino que tu vienes a ver a Stella

- si, las chicas bajaran en un rato mas - dijo Tecna sonriendo - ¿aun duerme?

- se desvelo con el vestido de Flora - respondí mientras apoyaba la mano en la puerta del ascensor para evitar que se cerrara - Amore te abrirá la puerta pero no la despiertes aun, acaba de ir a dormir

- esta bien - sonrió Tecna. Entre en el ascensor con Emily y Anelisse para ir al parque un rato. Supuse que cuando llegara las chicas ya iban a estar en el departamento.

* * *

.: Amore :.

Entre en la habitación de Stella y la vi dormir en la cama. Al fin había terminado esto del vestido de bodas para Flora, era sorprendente como le había quedado, era muy hermoso y estaba segura de que a Flora le iba a encantar. Escuche unos golpes en la puerta y fue a ver pensando que era Brandon pero al abrir me tope con la sorpresa de que era Tecna.

- hola Amore - me sonrió ella tranquila.

- hola - dije sonriendo mientras la dejaba entrar - pensé que vendrían mas tarde

- mmm... si pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer - dijo Tecna sonriendo - aunque me encontré con Brandon y me dijo que ella estaba durmiendo

- hace poco que se acostó a dormir, estuvo toda la noche trabajando en el vestido y antes de dormirse dijo que aun le faltaban algunos detalles - dije preocupada un poco - estará bien con unas horas de sueño, por suerte la boda es mas tarde

- cierto - dijo Tecna sonriendo - ¿crees que pueda ver el vestido?

- no, no deja que nadie lo vea - dije negando con la cabeza - Brandon y yo solo hemos visto los bocetos ya que tiene el vestido tapado con una manta blanca

- ya veo - dijo Tecna desilusionada - yo quería verlo, supongo que sera mas tarde

- así es - dije asintiendo.

- bueno las chicas llegaran en un rato mas así que habrá que esperar - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro, hoy al fin me casaba con Helio y era el momento mas emocionante de mi vida, por el momento. Estaba en mi habitación mirándome al espejo con una sonrisa en mis labios. En unos minutos mas iría a ver a Stella para ver el vestido, conociendo a Stella seguro sera algo realmente hermoso y considerando como fue el de ella, el de Bloom y el de Layla estoy segura de que este sera igual de hermoso que el de ellas.

Escuche a Chatta llamarme y salí de la habitación para verla, ella me sonrió y me dijo que ya era la hora de ir a ver a Stella. Sonreí de oreja a oreja para luego asentir con la cabeza. Salí del departamento y fui al de Stella al llegar ahí golpee la puerta y a los pocos minutos abrieron.

- hasta que llega la novia - dijo Layla riendo mientras me dejaba entrar - eras la última

- entonces no hay que esperar a nadie - dije riendo tranquila. Me di cuenta de que las chicas estaban en el living, todas estaban sonriéndome pero había algo extraño en una de ellas, Stella. Ella tenía una expresión cansada y estaba bebiendo café lo que no puede ser bueno.

- oye, ¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupada a lo que Stella solo asintió con la cabeza.

- espérame aquí - dijo ella sonriendo mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Mire a las chicas una vez que se había ido y ellas solo me dijeron que Stella no había dormido. Me sentí mal por eso pero luego sonreí un poco al saber que Stella diría que no importaba. Pocos minutos después Stella volvió con el vestido en sus manos. Me mostró el vestido de completo y sonreí de oreja a oreja al verlo.

Era realmente hermoso. Era un vestido blanco hermoso, sin tirantes, era ajustado a la cintura y suelto abajo, el vestido llegaba hasta los pies. En la parte de abajo tenía muchas flores hechas con cinta blanca transparente lo que lo hacía increíble aun. Me mostró el velo que parecía ser largo, no tanto pero si pasando los codos.

- un vestido hecho a tu medida y a tu imagen - dijo Stella sonriendo.

- ¡Es hermoso Stella! - dije juntando las manos emocionada.

- ve a probártelo, necesita unos detalles - dijo ella sonriendo.

Asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de ver el vestido y luego lo tome en mis manos. No sabía bien si ir al baño o a la habitación de Stella, ella no me dijo nada así que fui a su habitación ya que tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo. Golpeé primero pensando que Brandon estaba dentro pero al abrir la puerta no lo vi, de hecho ahora que lo pienso ni Emily ni Anelisse están cerca tampoco.

Antes de poder cambiarme de ropa vi a las chicas entrar en la habitación. Sonreí tranquila y luego tome el vestido para ir al baño que estaba en la habitación. Una vez que salí con el vestido ya puesto las chicas me dijeron que se me veía bien pero Stella me miraba detalladamente y examinaba el vestido.

- mmm... le falta algo - dijo ella saliendo de la habitación.

Mire a las chicas y sonreí - no cambiara

- no, no lo hará - dijeron todas riendo.

- por cierto, no me respondiste ¿donde están Bella y Johan? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

- durmiendo el la habitación de Emily - respondió Bloom sonriendo.

- ¿y Emily? - pregunte curiosa mientras me miraba al espejo.

- esta con Brandon en el parque - respondió Tecna sonriendo - se la llevo hace como una hora, me lo encontré en el ascensor cuando venía hacia acá

- ya veo - dije asintiendo.

- bien, vamos a ver - dijo Stella entrando con unas cosas - una cinta en el medio y una flor en el tirante derecho, con eso estamos listas

- perfecto - dijeron todas sonriendo.

Stella comenzó a hacer los arreglos que menciono y luego me miro sonriendo. Escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta y me di la vuelta por unos segundos, Stella solo dijo adelante y vi a Emily entrar corriendo, en el marco de la puerta estaba Brandon riendo divertido.

- ¡Mamá! - dijo Emily riendo mientras estiraba los brazos. Stella me dejo y se agacho para tomar a Emily en sus brazos.

- hola Princesita - dijo Stella sonriendo.

- vaya Flora, te ves... - Brandon callo antes de decir algo ya que Stella le había dado una mirada algo ceñuda - linda... linda...

- Stella esta celosa - canto Musa divertida al entender que había sucedido.

Me reí junto con las chicas mientras Stella se levantaba del suelo con Emily en sus brazos.

- yo no estoy celosa - se defendió Stella.

- eosa - dijo Emily riendo divertida sin entender que significaba la palabra. Mire a las chicas y todas soltamos carcajadas tras haber escuchado a Emily llamar celosa a Stella.

- no digas eso - dijo Stella mirando a Emily para luego mirar a Brandon - tanto que demoraron por cierto

- fue divertido - dijo Brandon sentándose en la cama - hasta que cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder

- ay no, ¿que hizo ahora? - pregunto Stella sentando a Emily en la cama para luego acercarse a mi para seguir agregando los detalles del vestido.

- bueno... las flores cantaban - dijo Brandon recostándose en la cama - fue algo... extraño, tuvimos que salir de ahí antes de que se dieran cuenta de que fue Emily

Me di cuenta de que la conversación solo se centraba en Emily y en ellos, nosotras no parecíamos existir. Mire a las chicas que se encogieron de hombros con una sonrisa divertida, luego volví a mirar a Stella quien aun hablaba con Brandon mientras arreglaba el vestido.

- ¿que rayos voy a hacer con ella? - pregunto Stella con un tono rendido.

- por cierto, Flora, ¿ya les dijiste a las chicas? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y luego mire a Stella seria y algo molesta - ¿le dijiste? me lo prometiste

Stella se había dado un golpe en la cara con la palma de la mano y luego me miro nerviosa - yo no he dicho nada, fue Amore

- ¿de que están hablando? - pregunto Tecna mirándome confundida.

- yo... - intente decir nerviosa - no es nada

- ooohh ya entiendo - dijo Brandon con una expresión sorprendida para luego mirarme con una sonrisa nerviosa - lo siento Flora

Suspire pesadamente y luego mire a las chicas - chicas, hay algo que no les he dicho - dije algo preocupada.

- ¿sucedió algo malo? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

- no, es que... me da... pena decirles dije sonrojandome un poco - sucede que tengo... dos meses y medio de embarazo

Las chicas me miraron sorprendidas y luego felices me abrazaron con fuerza. Aun estaba sonrojada, era algo penoso tener que decirlo pero a la vez era algo increíble y lindo. No había podido decirle a las chicas porque no sabía como hacerlo, lo cierto es que Helio tampoco le ha dicho a las chicas y Chatta le contó a Amore que obviamente ella le diría a Stella pero no imagine que fue a Brandon también a menos que ambos estuvieran juntos en el momento en que lo hizo.

- otro bebé, que lindo - dijo Layla sonriendo - ya están Emily, Bella y Johan, ahora viene uno de Flora

- y no olvides el tuyo - dijo Bloom riendo. Mire a Layla sorprendida y ella se sonrojo negando con la cabeza.

Nabu y Layla están en plan de preparación - se rió Stella apoyando su espalda en el estomago de Brandon que estaba acostado de lado mirándome con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿plan de preparación? - pregunto Tecna confundida.

- es para no decir que van a hacerlo uno de estos días sin protección - dijo Musa riendo - mmm... no debí haberlo dicho

- no - dijimos todas riendo.

- mamá - dijo Emily caminando a ella en la cama - eno hame

Stella sonrió y se levanto de la cama para luego salir. Me volví a mirar al espejo y sonreí mirando el vestido.

- realmente es hermoso Flora - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- ten cuidado tu - dijo Layla riendo - si Stella te escucha estas muerto

- ha estado diferente últimamente - dijo Brandon jugando con Emily - sus celos han estado muy elevados desde hace unos días

- ¿no serán cambios de humor? - pregunte con una sonrisa picara - tu sabes a que me refiero

- ¡NOOOOO! - escuche a Amore gritar y luego la vi entrar en la habitación de golpe - ¡Es mentira! ¡Stella no esta embarazada! - se acerco a Brandon y lo miro con una carita de cachorrito - ¿verdad que no Brandon?

- no - dijo Brandon extrañado.

- ¿estas escuchando? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

- aahh no - dijo enseguida mientras silbaba - casualmente pasaba y escuche parte de la conversación

- con Emily y Anelisse cerca Amore no puede estar tranquila ni un segundo - nos explico Brandon tranquilo.

Asentí lentamente e iba a decir algo mas pero vi a Stella entrar en la habitación con una papilla en un pote de vidrio y una cucharita. Ella nos miro confundida al no saber que estaba sucediendo pero no dijo nada, luego camino hasta la cama y se sentó donde estaba anteriormente. Brandon tomo a Emily y la sentó en su regazo mientras Stella le daba de comer.

- bueno, el vestido esta terminado y tu boda es mas tarde - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ¿que haremos el resto del día?

Escuche los llantos de los bebés de Bloom así que me reí mientras ella daba un suspiro pesado. Salio de la habitación y fue a ver a sus hijos. Yo fui al baño para cambiarme la ropa porque no quería hacerle nada al vestido, quería que quedara intacto para la boda, además Stella me mata si le hago algo al vestido.

Antes de salir del baño me mire al espejo y sonreí un poco para luego llevar mis manos a mi vientre. Estaba esperando un bebé de Helio, yo sinceramente pensé que sería después de casarnos pero cuando supimos que estaba embarazada Helio estaba muy feliz, y yo también.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Moje mi rostro con el agua que corría de la llave del baño para luego mirarme a la cara. Me mordí el labio inferior y luego tome la cajita rectangular que estaba en el lavamanos. Luego me mire a mi misma mientras sentía mis manos temblar un poco._

_- bien Flora, tu puedes hacerlo - dije suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente - no tienes porque estar nerviosa, es normal esto y seguro Helio estará feliz si da positivo_

_Camine hasta un canasto que estaba sobre el tanque del baño y tome la prueba de embarazo. La mire fijamente y luego sonreí de apoco al ver que marcaba dos lineas, lo que significaba que era positivo. Estaba embarazada, iba a tener un bebé con Helio. _

_Miles de cosas me pasaron por la mente. Un bebé con Helio, era algo realmente hermoso sobre todo porque en dos semanas mas nos íbamos a casar. No se cuanto tiempo tenía de embarazo pero imaginaba que debía ser alrededor de dos meses ya que esa fue mas o menos la fecha de la última vez que hicimos eso. Enseguida comencé a pensar en el bebé, ¿iba a ser hombre o mujer? ¿se parecería a mi o a Helio? ¿sus ojos serán los de él o los míos? las dudas con respecto al bebé comenzaron a emanar en mi cabeza._

_Salí del baño y fui al living donde vi a Helio sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión. Sonreí tranquila y camine hasta él, me pare detrás del sofá a sus espaldas y lo rodeé con mis brazos._

_- Flora, ¿estas bien? - pregunto Helio dándose la vuelta - ¿estuviste mucho tiempo en el baño? ¿te duele algo nuevamente?_

_- si, pero ya se la razón - dije sonriendo mientras pasaba a sentarme a su lado._

_- ¿enserio? - pregunto él sorprendido - ¿que sucede? ¿estas bien?_

_- si, Helio, hay algo que debes saber - dije con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba la prueba de embarazo - vas a ser padre_

_Helio miro la prueba sorprendido y luego me miro emocionado para luego abrazarme con fuerza - ¡Eso es increíble! - se separo del abrazo y me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - no puedo creerlo, vamos a tener un bebé, es increíble_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Salí del baño y vi a las chicas sonreírme tranquilas, Bloom aun no entraba en la habitación y Stella aun alimentaba a Emily. Mire a Stella con una sonrisa, ella sonreí tranquila mientras alimentaba a Emily y en ocasiones reía, poco después entro Bloom con Bella en sus brazos.

- Johan esta durmiendo - dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba a la cama.

- oh miren a la pequeña - dijo Musa mirando a Bella que estaba en los brazos de Bloom.

La pequeñita estaba despierta pero estaba acurrucada junto a Bloom sin mirarnos, parecía tener algo de miedo y supuse que era normal ya que apenas nació la semana pasada.

- oye Bloom, ¿crees que ella... tenga poderes? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

- no lo se, pero de todos modos aun es pequeña - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- pero Bloom, tu eres muy fuerte y además no olvides que Emily comenzó a usar magia al mes después de haber nacido - dijo Tecna seria - creo que no sería extraño que Bella sea un hada

- ¡Di! - aplaudió Emily divertida.

Bloom miro a Bella y luego sonrió - es mas tranquila que Emily, eso es seguro

- era de esperarse - dijo Layla divertida - tu y Sky no son tan... locos por decirlo

- ¿me estas llamando loca? - frunció el ceño Stella.

- yo escuche eso - dijo Brandon asintiendo.

- Stella no es novedad - dije riendo.

- creo que yo estoy sobrando aquí - dijo Brandon levantándose de la cama. Besó a Emily en la cabecita y salio de la habitación.

- por cierto Bloom, ¿y Lockette? - pregunto Amore mirando a Bloom.

- bueno... ella esta durmiendo - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- genial, ahora las Pixies se convierten en niñeras - dijo Amore suspirando pesada.

- ¡Amoe! - dijo Emily feliz provocando que se tensara un poco.

- mmm... entonces Chatta estará en las mismas - dijo Musa riendo.

- y Piff, y Tune oh y Digit - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- ¿desde cuando somos niñeras? - se quejo Amore acercándose a Emily.

Me reí un poco y luego me senté en la cama mirando a Bella en los brazo de Bloom. La pequeñita aun se aferraba a Bloom con miedo por lo que le sonreí un poco y ella me sonrió. Bloom sonrió conmovida y luego la beso en la mejilla para luego sentarla en su regazo.

- es una lindura - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

* * *

.: Helio :.

Me mire al espejo y me ajuste la cortaba mientras sonreía. La hora de la boda se acercaba y pronto vería a Flora en un hermoso vestido blanco hecho a su medida. Los chicos me miraron con una sonrisa sin decir nada. En pocos minutos Flora y yo estaríamos casado, y en unos meses mas íbamos a tener a un bebé con nosotros.

Ella me había dado la noticia mas hermosa que pude haber recibido. Dos meses de embarazo, dos hermosos meses de embarazo tenía ella. Le había contado a los chicos hoy mismo y estaban... felices por eso. Ahora solo que quedaba esperar los minutos para ir a la iglesia.

Pocos minutos después salí de la casa y fui a la iglesia. No sabía nada de Flora desde ayer, quería verla pronto ansiaba verla pronto, tenía que verla pronto. Fui hasta el altar esperando a Flora, esperaba a que no tardara tanto. Pasaron diez minuto cuando vi entrar a las chicas en la iglesia, también venían con sus novios y esposo (en el caso de algunas). Cada una de las chicas tomaron asiento en la segunda y tercera fila del lado izquierdo. Pronto escuche las campanas de la iglesia y la marcha nupcial, lo que significaba que Flora había llegado.

Las puertas de la iglesia volvieron a abrirse y vi entrar a Flora con su padre. Se veía realmente hermosa, el vestido era hermoso y le quedaba a la perfección mientras que traía el peinado en una trenza larga y hermosa. Al llegar aquí el padre de Flora, Enrique, me dijo unas cosas y yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Luego le susurre que se veía hermosa y mire al pastor de la iglesia.

- nos hemos reunido hoy para conmemorar una boda especia... - comenzó a hablar el pastor. Escuche cada palabra que decía aunque mi atención estaba mas puesta en Flora que en el pastor. De pronto escuche preguntar si aceptaba a Flora como esposa y obviamente acepte, luego le pregunto a ella quien también acepto.

Vi a Musa con los anillos así que tome uno y mire a Flora con una sonrisa.

- Te Amo Flora, y casarme contigo es lo mejor que puedo hacer en esta vida - dije sonriendo mientras la miraba a los ojos - en mi vida había conocido a una chica tan dulce como tu. Pensar en que ahora estamos casándonos es algo increíblemente hermoso, el momento, el lugar y sobre todo pensar que nos espera un futuro juntos. Realmente quiero despertar a tu lado y saber que no eres mi novia porque eres mi esposa. Realmente espero lo mejor para un futuro y sobre todo con un pequeñito que esta en camino

Después de haber dicho esto puse el anillo en el dedo de Flora y ella tomo la otra argolla mirándome con una sonrisa.

- nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y realmente Te Amo. Quiero estar contigo y con nuestro bebé que esta en camino, juntos los tres para siempre. Estoy deseando despertar mañana por la mañana y saber que quien duerme a mi lado es mi esposo - dijo ella sonriendo - tener una vida juntos como esposos es algo que he anhelado desde hace mucho y ahora se cumple un sueño de ambos... una vida juntos, Te Amo

Luego de haber dicho esto, Flora puso el anillo en mi dedo.

- yo los declaro marido y mujer - dijo el casamentero - puede besar a la novia

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y me acerque un poco para besarla en los labios. Flora me correspondió el beso rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Luego de habernos besado salimos de la iglesia tranquilo. Flora lanzo el ramo y vi a las chicas pelearse por el pero lo gracioso fue que Musa, que estaba muy tranquila sin acercarse a la multitud, recibió el ramo de flores de la nada.

Flora soltó una risita divertida al ver el rostro estupefacto de Musa que de la nada le cayo el ramo en las manos. Luego de eso subimos a la limusina para ir a donde iba a realizarse la recepción después de la boda.

soy feliz, me haces feliz Flora - dije abrazándola - Te Amo

también Te Amo Helio - dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo que tanto esperaban. Primero que anda debo pedir disculpas por dos cosas primero por la tardanza del capitulo y segundo porque fue muy corto. Las ideas que tenía no eran muchas y lo cierto es que no pensé en mas porque supuse que me iba a inspirar mas cuando este escribiendo pero al cosa no fue así, sorry.

**Próximamente: ****Winx Club para Siempre**

Emily cumplirá dos años en cuatro meses - dijo Brandon mirando a la pequeña.

los bebés de Bloom tienen tres meses y Flora tiene cinco de embrazo - dijo Stella tranquila.

no te olvides de Musa y Layla - dijo Brandon tranquilo.

el tiempo ha pasado volando Stella - dijo Amore mirando a la chica - las cosas no son como antes

han sucedido tantas cosas - dijo Bloom sonriendo - muchas cosas cambiaron

sin importar nada siempre vamos a ser amigas - dijo Layla sonriendo - siempre

¿creen que nos vamos a separar? - pregunto Tecna curiosa - ¿dejaremos de ser amigas?

Sky y yo aun estamos viendo si ir a Domino o Eraklyon - dijo Bloom seria.

hasta aquí llega el super equipo Winx - dijo Musa suspirando.

no, eso jamas - dijo Flora sonriendo - Winx Club para Siempre

Winx Club para Siempre - dijeron todas asintiendo.

~ Comentarios:

- Bloody Tears for Eternity: Gracias :D igual me gusto mucho la tuya esa que comente kajskas

- MiraNda: Yo doy pistas por internet, por fb ksjaskjas y en el capítulo anterior muchas sorpresas hubieron. Yo, sorpresas, y siempre... va bien en una oración askjaskjs

- star 123: ¡Si! sorpresa descubierta, si lo esta... espera... ese "nooo" me pareció que no querías -.-

- hillawinxclub: No creo poner todas porque sinceramente ya me aburrí de escribir los capítulos de bodas, es personal, quiero decir siempre es lo mismo jeje pero las sopresas no terminan aquí ya que estamos a pocos de terminar fics

- micaela: Ah si, es vrd si lo había pensado

- Darling Dani: mmm ... I'm sorry but I do not know English. One thing you could do is use google translator to read it.

- Candlehead: No del todo, he visto fics en que usan Bella para nombre de la hija de Stella pero mientras buscaba nombres en internet lo encontre de nuevo y pensé que le quedaría as a la hija de Bloom y Johan, si ese si. Gracias, soy prometedora wuakjsakjs. Dete-terminate! askjsakj hubo unos meses en los cuales una amiga llego cantandola y me la pegaba enseguida, claro yo ya la conocía y la terminaba cantando con ella askjsak

- Berenise Acirione: Mmmm.. no recuerdo bien que me pediste sorry. Aahh claro, lo de Flora ya lo tenía planeado cuando leí tu comentario sakjaskj. Por cierto, me encanta la imagen, los juegos del hambre... muy buena película y los libros increíbles... yo voy en la mitad del segundo libro.

- MVVA: Bueno, para saber quien sigue deberás esperar al siguiente capítulo askjask

- Sr. Gato. com: Sorry pero no pondre todas las bodas y creo que esta era la última sakjaskasjksa pero si habrán mas bebitos aksjask xd

- winxclubmejoresamigasporsiem pre: ;) que bueno que te gustara... eso imagino yo askjaskjaskjas

Bueno aquí termina todo. Espero que les guste y con respecto a las bodas yo creo que hasta aquí llegamos porque bueno... es cansador tener que escribir siempre lo mismo skajaskjaskjask.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	33. Chapter 33: Winx Club para Siempre

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Advertencia: Hay algo que debo decir y es importante, no esta permitido usar nada de esta historia a menos que sean los personajes pertenecientes a Iginio Straffi, nada mas que eso ya que la trama de la historia, la creatividad y los personajes inventados (los Magos, Athan Akane, la Dama Oscura, etc) y la forma en como escribo (los pov) están totalmente prohibidos sin mi permiso. Si tu quieres usarlo pregunta antes y dependiendo de mi respuesta, que la mayoria de las vcs podría ser no, podrás hacer tu fics o tus ideas.

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 33:

Winx Club para Siempre

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos temprano por la mañana y mire el despertador marcando las ocho de la mañana, aun no comenzaba a sonar lo que se me hacía raro que me haya despertado antes. Me senté en la cama con la sabana cubriendo mi pecho y mire a mi alrededor. Pose la vista en Brandon que estaba tranquilamente dormido a mi lado. Se veía tan tierno así, como un niño pequeño, era realmente lindo.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y mire en el suelo la ropa de Brandon y la mía esparcida por toda la habitación. Bostecé un poco y luego tome una camisa blanca de Brandon que estaba tirada en el suelo. Me puse la camisa y luego salí de nuestra habitación.

Camine hasta el living ya que supuse que Emily estaba durmiendo aun. Al entrar en el living vi mi celular en una mesita que estaba cerca del pasillo, lo tome y vi un mensaje de Bloom enviado ayer en la noche.

_Tarde Winx en tu casa mañana, :D ~Bloom_

- ¿desde cuando mi casa es lugar de reunión? - pensé con una mueca. Di un suspiro y deje el celular en donde estaba anteriormente para luego caminar a la cocina y preparar el desayuno.

Mire la cocina y di un suspiro al no saber que cocinar. Camine hasta el refrigerador y saque unos huevos. Revise en los muebles para ver si había pan y así fue, primero puse la mesa y luego volví a la cocina para hacer huevo revuelto.

Escuche el ruido de la puerta de la cocina abrirse pero no volteé a ver. Sentí unos brazos rodearme por la cintura y luego escuche una voz susurrarme al oído.

- te ves hermosa con esa camisa - dijo con un tono seductor aquella voz.

Sonreí de lado y le baje al fuego. Me di la vuelta y vi a Brandon con una sonrisa. Usaba unos shorts nada mas. Me tenía apegada a él con sus manos en mi cintura por lo que coloque mis manos en sus hombros.

- buenos días Tesoro - lo salude besándolo en los labios.

- buenos días - sonrió él. Brandon poso la vista en la cocina y me miro sorprendido - ¿estas cocinando?

- algo, preparo el desayuno - dije tranquila - ¿puedes ir a ver si Emily ya despertó?

- imagino que no, no he escuchado a Amore quejarse o a Emily reír - dijo Brandon con una sonrisa divertida.

- pobrecita mi Pixie - dije torciendo los labios.

- si - dijo Brandon sonriéndome. Me beso en la mejilla provocando que sonriera. Esa sonrisa no duro mucho tiempo ya que comencé a oler algo quemado, luego recorde que tenía los huevos al fuego así que me solté de Brandon bruscamente y apague el fuego - casi provocas un incendio

- la cocina no es lo mío - me que mientras sentía nuevamente los brazos de Brandon rodearme por la cintura.

- ¿que te parece si olvidas el desayuno por ahora y volvemos a la cama? - pregunto Brandon susurrándome al oído con un tono coqueto - podemos repetir lo de anoche

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza en negación - no lo creo, además tengo hambre

- bien, iré por Emily - Brandon me sonrió y me beso en los labios para luego soltarme. Salió de la cocina, supongo que para ir a ver a Emily. Termine de preparar el desayuno y deje el sarten con el huevo en la mesa para luego volver a preparar el biberón de Emily.

- tal vez sería buena idea usar un vaso entrenador un día de estos - dije mirando el biberón en mi mano.

- Stella - escuche a Brandon llamarme - alguien ha despertado

Sonreí un poco y salí de la cocina para ver a la pequeñita en los brazos de Brandon. Deje el biberón en la mesa y tome a Emy en mis brazos para luego besarla en la frente. Ella me miro sonriendo y me abrazo.

- creo que yo iré a cambiarme - dijo Brandon sonriendo mientras caminaba al pasillo.

Rodé los ojos divertida y luego mire a Emily. Recordé que estaba usando solo la camisa de Brandon y que también debía cambiarme pero iba a esperar a Brandon para que así se quede con Emily cuando yo me cambie de ropa.

Pasaron unos minutos y escuche mi celular vibrar. Camine hasta el y lo tome, pude ver otro mensaje de Bloom.

_Iremos mas tarde, a eso de las cuatro ¿tu que dices? ~Bloom_

_perfecto ~S_

Fue lo único que respondí. Mire a Emily y sonreí, luego vi a Brandon salir de la habitación ya vestido. Sonreí tranquila y le entregue a la pequeña para luego ir a cambiarme también, aunque siendo sincera no quería hacerlo. Era muy temprano como para andar pensando en la ropa que usaría y mi hambre era mayor así que solo saque unos jeans ajustados, una camiseta de tirantes color morada y una polera de hombro caída de color morada también.

Después de haberme vestido fui al comedor pero me detuve en la entrada al pasillo mirando a Brandon con una sonrisa de ternura al ver como jugaba con Emily divertido. Brandon era un padre maravilloso y aparte de eso muy atento con Emily, siempre estaba pendiente de ella y jugaba con ella cada vez que ella quería aun cuando se supone que estaba ocupado.

Sonreí de lado y pensé en ese nuevo bebé que él quería. Estaba casi segura de que iba a ser un padre estupendo para nuestro segundo bebé, claro eso sera en un tiempo mas porque aun no me siento lista para tener otro bebé y eso que Emily ya tiene un año y ocho meses.

Me cruce de brazos y me apoye con el hombro izquierdo en la pared mirando a mi Tesoro jugar con Emily. Parece que jugaban a las escondidas o algo parecido Emily se escondía y Brandon fingía buscarla ya que era obvio que sabía en donde estaba.

- ¡Mamá! - corrió hacia mi Emily con los brazos abiertos mientras reía.

Me reí también y la tome en brazos para luego mirar a Brandon que me miraba sonriendo con un sonrojo algo apenado. No dije nada ya que estaba acostumbrada a verlo jugar con Emily aunque a él aun le parecía un poco penoso, además me encantaba ese sonrojo en su rostro.

- vamos a desayunar - dije sonriendo a lo que como respuesta él me asintió con la cabeza.

Luego del desayuno Brandon y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá del living, uno frente al otro. La televisión estaba encendida en un canal infantil ya que Emily lo miraba aunque entendía poco lo que sucedía pero entendía y eso era lo bueno.

**- **Emily cumplirá dos años en cuatro meses - dijo Brandon sonriendo mirando a la pequeña.

- los bebés de Bloom tienen tres meses y Flora tiene cinco de embrazo - dije tranquila.

- no te olvides de Musa y Layla - dijo Brandon tranquilo.

- claro, Layla dos meses de embarazo y Musa y mes y medio - dije asintiendo lentamente - Tecna es la única que no esta embarazada o tiene hijo

- mamá... - dijo Emily mirándome con una sonrisa.

- dime Princesita - dije sonriendo.

- paque - dijo sonriendo - paque

- hoy cariño - dije besándola en la frente - mamá no puede ir al parque hoy

- Emily, mañana mamá y yo te vamos a llevar al parque - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ¿te parece?

- si - dijo la pequeña sonriendo. Chasqueé los dedos e hice aparecer su conejito de peluches. Emily lo tomo y lo abrazo con fuerza.

- he pensado Stella... que tal vez podríamos irnos a Solaria - dijo Brandon mirándome fijamente tranquilos a los ojos.

- ¿a Solaria? - pregunte sorprendida mientras él asentía - ¿te refieres... a unas vacaciones?

Brandon negó con la cabeza y luego miro a Emily - a vivir...

- a vivir a Solaria, no lo se - dije con una mueca - me gusta aquí

- si, a mi también me encanta vivir aquí pero en algún momento nos vamos a tener que mudar a Solaria - dijo Brandon tranquilo - tu tendrás que tomar el control del trono y pienso que mientras antes mejor ya que Emily tiene que acostumbrarse a otro estilo de vida

- Brandon no lo se - dije torciendo los labios - pienso que si tienes razón pero no estoy muy segura de querer irme tan pronto

- puedes pensarlo - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- sabes que no soy la única que accederá al trono, ¿verdad? - pregunte sonriendo - tu seras el Rey de Solaria

- es extraño pensarlo - dijo Brandon suspirando - no se si seré un buen rey como tu padre o si de al menos le llegare a los talones

- Brandon, yo se que seras un rey increíble - dije sonriendo - así como eres un padre maravilloso seras de rey

- gracias Stella - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Mire a Brandon con una sonrisa y luego a Emily. Volví a escuchar mi celular sonar y vi un mensaje de Musa. Di un suspiro y respondí el mensaje para luego dejarlo en la mesa de centro.

- ¿quien era? - pregunto Brandon acercándose a mi.

- Musa, pregunto si traía algo - respondí sonriendo.

- ya veo - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Besé a Brandon en los labios fugazmente y luego sonreí. Me levante del sillón para ir a mi habitación un rato. Quería pensar un poco en lo que Brandon dijo hace un rato sobre ir a vivir a Solaria. No parecía ser mala idea, pero tampoco parecía ser buena. Dejar a las chicas de nuevo, es algo que pude tolerar una vez pero una segunda no estoy segura.

Entre en la habitación y di un suspiro pesado al ver la ropa aun esparcida por el suelo, la habitación completa estaba desordenada y las ganas de ordenar eran mas débiles que las ganas de flojear.

Me deje caer en la cama escondiendo mi cara en la almohada. No quería dejar a las chicas pero tampoco quería quedarme aquí ya que en algún momento tendría que irme con Brandon a Solaria.

- mamá - escuche a Emily. Levante la cara de la almohada y mire a la pequeña en la puerta con las manos juntas. Me miraba con una sonrisa y eso me hacía sonreír a mi.

- ¿que sucede mi amor? - pregunte sonriendo.

- mamá - la pequeña camino hasta la cama e intento subirse pero al ser pequeña no podía así que me baje de la cama y la subí.

- Te Amo nena - dije besándola en la frente.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estábamos en casa de Stella para tener una tarde como amigas. La cosa es que desde hace ya mucho tiempo que las cosas han cambiado bastante, nosotras no hemos tenido nada de acción desde la batalla en el reino de la luna y no hay ningún enemigo con sueños de apoderarse al mundo por lo que hemos estado algo aburridas sin tener batallas.

Stella salió de la cocina con una bandeja que contenía algunos vasos con bebida y unos dulces que seguramente hizo Brandon. Mire a Stella con una sonrisa y ella dejo la bandeja en la mesa de centro, luego se sentó a mi lado y sonrió mirando la televisión.

- ¿que son? - pregunto Musa tomando uno de los dulces de la bandeja. Parecían ser bolitas de chocolates pero estas no eran café y no tenían aroma a chocolate, eran de color rosadas con un olor a yogurt, y tenía coco rayado encima.

- no se bien como se llaman pero son muy ricas - dijo Stella sonriendo - Brandon las hizo anoche y sobraron unas pocas, habían de chocolate pero no quedaron porque entre Brandon y Emily se las acabaron - rió con esto último - son de fresas

Mire a Emily que estaba sentada en el regazo de Tecna y sonreía divertida. Sin duda se parecía a Stella físicamente pero tenía los gustos de Brandon. Luego mire las bolitas y tome una. La mire fijamente y luego le di una mascada suave.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, el sabor era increíblemente exquisito. La bolita tenía sabor a yogurt de fresa mezclado con el coco rayado. El sabor a fresa se esparcía en mi boca poco agua, era realmente delicioso y el coco rayado era el toque delicioso.

- esta muy bueno - dije mirando a Stella sorprendida. Ella me sonrió nada mas y tomo una bolita para dársela a Emily.

Las chicas me miraron sorprendidas y tomaron una cada una para probarlas - Dios, es fabuloso - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- son buenas para quienes tienen antojos - dijo Stella mirando a Layla, Musa y Flora divertida.

- pasaste pro lo mismo - dijo Musa tomando otra.

- ¿como puede hacer esto Brandon? - pregunto Tecna mirnado la bolita - es increíble

- la madre de Brandon es repostera por lo que le enseño a hacer los dulces - se encogió de hombros despreocupada - él los hace para Emily

- ¡Si! - dijo la pequeña alzando los brazos divertida.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y luego escuche a mis hijos llorar. Ellos estaban en la habitación de Emily durmiendo. Mire el pasillo y suspire, me levante del sillón y fui a ver que sucedía. Al entrar en la habitación de Emily vi a las Pixies volando por todos lados preocupadas, no se bien que hacían pero no le tome importancia. Me acerque a la cuna y tome a Bella en mis brazos.

- no llores bonita, mami esta aquí - dije sonriendo.

Me fije que Johan estaba tranquilo mirándome no lloraba y era raro porque me pareció oír dos llantos. Decidí no tomarle importancia a eso y sonreí. Después de calmar a Bella la senté en la cuna y tome a Johan para besarlo en la frente. Salí de la habitación de Emily con los pequeñitos en mis brazos y le entregue Johan a Stella que me lo pidió cargarlo.

- con dos bebés las cosas son difíciles - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

- no tanto - dije sonriendo - aunque lo es mas cuando Sky no esta

- como ahora - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- si - dije sonriendo mientras miraba a Bella sentada en mi regazo.

- por cierto, ahora lo recuerdo - dijo Stella sonriendo - Flora, ¿ya sabes que vas a tener?

- es verdad aun no les digo - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- a mi si - dijo Musa sonriendo.

- eso fue porque nos encontramos ese día - dijo Flora sonriendo - tendré una niña

- una niña - dije sonriendo - Flora eso es grandioso

- mmm... una niña - dijo Tecna sonriendo - felicidades

- hablando de eso, ¿Tecna cuando piensas tener un bebé tu? - pregunto Layla sonriendo picara.

Tecna se sonrojo fuertemente. Nosotras soltamos unas risas divertidas y luego esperamos su respuesta. Ella solo negó con la cabeza e intento cambiar el tema. Di un suspiro rendida al saber que Tecna no tiene prisa por tener un bebé, sin embargo ya tenía la fecha de su boda con Timmy.

Tres meses han pasado desde la boda de Flora. Muchas cosas sucedieron en estos tres meses, Flora tenía cinco meses de embarazo, Musa tenía un mes y medio y Layla tenía dos meses de embarazo. También Musa se había casado el mes pasado y solo faltaba Tecna que iba mas tranquila que todas nosotras.

- han sucedido tantas cosas - dije sonriendo - muchas cosas cambiaron

- es cierto, las bodas, la llegada de los bebés - dijo Layla sonriendo - la partida de Liam

- hablando de Liam, ¿alguien ha sabido algo sobre él? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

- no, no tanto - dije negando con la cabeza - el otro me llamo para ver como estábamos

- ¿solo eso? - pregunto Flora sorprendida.

- si, fue lo único que dijo - dije encogiéndome de hombros - oh y envió saludos para todos, en especial para Nabu

- debe extrañar las locuras - dijo Layla riendo.

- papá - escuche a Emily y la vi mirando al corredor.

Mire en la dirección y vi a Brandon caminando descalzo con unos shorts azules y una polera blanca, tenía el cabello despeinando y parecía algo somnoliento. Me reí divertida al igual que las chicas y lo vi detenerse. Él parpadeó un poco y nos miro confundido.

- ¿que horas es? - pregunto confundido.

- las seis - dijo Stella sonriendo - te quedaste dormido a las dos

- oh es verdad - dijo Brandon estirándose.

- no te diste ni cuenta de cuando llegamos - dijo Tecna riendo.

- no, me quede dormido - dijo Brandon sonriendo - esta viendo una película

Sonreí un poco y escuche a Emily nuevamente llamar a Brandon. Él sonrió y se acerco a la pequeña para tomarla en brazos - oh pero miren quienes están aquí - dijo mirando a Bella y a Johan con una sonrisa - si son los sobrinos

- papá - dijo Emily abrazándolo.

- también Te Quiero Princesa - dijo Brandon besándola en la frente.

- oye, por cierto, esas bolitas de yogurt son riquísimas - dijo Layla sonriendo.

- oh gracias - dijo Brandon pasando una mano por su cara. Entrego a Tecna a Emily y luego le susurro algo a Stella al oído. Después de eso solo se dio la vuelta y volvió a la habitación.

- ¿esta bien? - pregunte preocupada y Stella solo me asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

- chicas, ¿pueden recordar cuando fuimos de vacaciones hace años a la montaña de nieve y los chicos asustaron a Nabu? - pregunto Musa riendo - se habían vestido de Yeti

- fue muy divertido - dije riendo.

- pobre Nabu - dijo Layla compadeciendolo - y pensar que la competencia fue parte de una mala broma

- es cierto - dijo Flora riendo - creo que aun lo tienen en vídeo

- si, Riven aun lo tiene - dijo Musa sonriendo.

- y hablando de Riven - dijo Stella con una sonrisa picara - ¿que piensa sobre el dolor con pies que tienes?

- ja ja, que graciosa - dijo Musa con sarcasmo. No pude evitar reprimir una risita divertida tras escuchar a estas dos. Musa sonrió mas tranquila y se sonrojo un poco - él esta feliz por el bebé

- imagino que quiere un... - intento decir Stella.

- niño - dijimos todas al unisonó con ella.

- algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo - dijo Musa sonriendo.

.: Stella :.

Sonreí ante lo que dijo Musa y sacudí la cabeza divertida, luego mire a Johan que se estaba quedando dormido en mis brazos. El pequeño niñito de Bloom era un encanto. Se parecía a Sky (bastante) solo que tenía el cabello color rojo. Se había quedado dormido acurrucado en mi pecho y yo solo sonreía tranquila.

Ver a Johan dormido así me hizo recordar a cuando Emily era mas pequeña, cuando apenas había nacido, cuando lloraba por las noches, cuando se quedaba dormida en mis brazos o en los de Brandon, cuando buscaba protección. Extrañaba mucho todo eso, Emily era mi hija y la amo demasiado sin importar nada pero la veo crecer día a día y me molesta un poco que tal vez sin darme cuenta ella llegara a ser un adulto.

Pensar en tener otro bebé era lindo, me gustaba la idea de volver a tener otro hijo pero algo me molestaba en esa idea, tener un bebé tan pronto. Emily tiene casi dos años y antes de comenzar a darle atención a un nuevo bebé quiero estar mas tiempo con mi pequeña ya que luego del nacimiento significa concentración total en el nuevo bebé y casi poco tiempo con Emily (paso con Amore cuando nació Em)

- mamá - dijo Emily con una vocecita dulce.

Mire a la pequeña con una sonrisa y luego le entregue a Bloom su hijo. Tome a mi Princesita en brazos y la besé en la mejilla. Emily me miro con una sonrisa y me apunto con el dedito indice a la nariz con una sonrisa divertida.

- mami - dijo al pequeña abrazándome.

- mi Princesita - dije sonriendo. La besé en la frente y me levante del sillón - ¿vamos a ver a papá?

- si - dijo ella sonriendo.

- vuelvo enseguida - dije mirando a las chicas. Fui a mi habitación y al entrar vi a Brandon acostado en la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba acostado de lado. Mire a Emy con una sonrisa y la senté en la cama, ella se levanto y se acerco a Brandon para luego golpearlo suavemente en la mejilla y despertarlo.

- ¿que..? ¿que..? - pregunto Brandon somnoliento y apenas abriendo los ojos.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunte curiosa - has dormido toda la tarde y aun vas a seguir durmiendo

- solo tengo sueño - dijo él cerrando los ojos - Em por favor deja a papá dormir un rato

Me senté en la cama y me acerque a Brandon para acariciar su costado con una mano. Me acerque a él y lo besé en la mejilla. Brandon no dijo nada, seguía durmiendo o lo intentaba ya que Emily no lo dejaba.

Me preocupaba un poco que Brandon estuviera tan cansado, no sale tarde del trabajo, no se duerme tarde, los fines de semana sus entrenamientos no son muy pesados y que yo recuerde lo de anoche no fue tanto como para estar tan cansado.

- ay Amor... - suspire mirándolo con los labios torcido - ¿que es lo que te tiene tan cansado?

- nada, ya te dije, me quede dormido viendo la película y aun estoy cansado - dijo sin abrir los ojos - no te preocupes

- Brandon, si duermes ahora a la noche no lo harás y tienes que ir a trabajar mañana - dije preocupada - sabes que te cuesta levantarte los lunes

- Stella no te preocupes que me levantaré tranquilo - dijo Brandon sin abrir los ojos - ve con las chicas

- bien - dije besándolo en la frente - descansa

Salí de la habitación dejando a Emily ahí ya que no quería alejarse de Brandon, esperaba que no le diera problemas. Entre al living y me senté en el sofá nuevamente mirando a las chicas con una sonrisa.

- ¿y Emily? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

- se quedo con Brandon - respondí sonriendo.

Mire a las chicas tranquila y comencé a pasar una uña por la otra como si quisiera quitar el esmalte que traía puesto pero la verdad es que no lo estaba tallando, solo la pasaba. Había un silencio muy grande en el living, las chicas parecían envueltas en los bebés de Bloom y yo solo podía pensar en Brandon y en su constante cansancio desde hace unos días.

- ¿creen que nos vamos a separar? - pregunto Tecna curiosa - ¿dejaremos de ser amigas?

- Sky y yo aun estamos viendo si ir a Domino o Eraklyon - dijo Bloom seria.

Mire a Bloom sorprendida ya que no esperaba aquello. Las chicas también le dieron una mirada sorprendida pero a diferencia de mi ellas comenzaron a preguntarle el porque de esto.

Pensar en que Bloom planea irse a vivir a Domino o Eraklyon me hace pensar a mi en lo que Brandon dijo sobre irnos a Solaria. No quería dejar a las chicas pero es algo inevitable no hacerlo ya que tarde o temprano las chicas igual iban a volver a la dimensión mágica.

- Brandon... - hice una pausa mirando mis uñas - me pidió que nos fuéramos a Solaria luego de que Emily cumpliera dos años

- ¿que? - preguntaron las chicas sorprendidas.

- hasta aquí llega el super equipo Winx - dijo Musa suspirando.

- faltan cuatro meses para eso - dijo Bloom sorprendida - al menos yo me iré en un año como máximo

Mire a las chicas con los labios torcidos y luego suspire pesadamente - la verdad es que no le he dicho nada ya que aun no estoy muy segura pero me parece algo inevitable, quiero decir, en unos años mas me tocara tomar el control de Solaria y debo irme igual así que... así que las cosas no van a ser tan diferentes

- si lo serán - dijo Musa suspirando.

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Tal vez no debí haberles dicho algo que aun no estaba planeado por completo. Di un suspiro pesado y me levante del sillón para ir a la cocina. Revise el refrigerador pero no encontré nada para comer así que tome el hervidor y lo llene para poder hacer té. Luego salí de la cocina y mire a las chicas que aun estaban en silencio.

¿saben que? esto es una estupidez - rompio el silencio Layla - aun no tenemos nada planeado y ya nos ponemos tristres como si fuesemos a dejar de ser amigas cosa que nunca va a suceder. Sin importar nada siempre vamos a ser amigas - sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió lentamente - siempre

- tienes razón - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- no volveremos a caer así por algo que no sucedera - dijo Tecna sonriendo - Layla tiene razón, no vamos a dejar de ser amigas solo por irnos a vivir a nuestros respectivos planetas. Somos amigas ahora y siempre. No nos vamos a separar

- no, eso jamas - dijo Flora sonriendo - Winx Club para Siempre

- Winx Club para Siempre - dije al unisonó con las chicas.

Ellas tenían razón. Nada nos iba a separar puesto que somos amigas y las mejores, nada puede separarnos.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y enseguida me senté en la cama con la respiración agitada. Espere a que mi respiración se calmara y pase una mano por mi frente limpiando el sudor de ella, luego mire a mi izquierda y vi a Stella dormir tranquila dándome la espalda.

- Dios... - susurre mirando a Stella.

Pase una mano por mi cara y volví a recostar mi cabeza con la almohada un poco mas tranquilo. Mire el techo fijamente y suspire pesadamente. Otra pesadilla mas para mi colección.

- deben significar algo - dije preocupado.

Me volteé a Stella y lleve una mano a su vientre. La mire fijamente preocupado y luego la abracé con fuerza para luego besarla en la mejilla.

Solo eran pesadillas pero se veían tan reales y todas eran iguales. Esa estúpida pesadilla me mantenía despierto por la noche y durmiendo en el día. No podía estar ni un segundo sin pensar en esa pesadilla, no podía pensar con claridad y sobre todo tenía miedo, tenía miedo por Stella. No quería que nada le sucediera pero claramente en mi pesadilla ella.

No pude volver a dormir aquella noche hasta que comenzó a amanecer, Stella dormía tranquilamente y nuevamente no sabía que yo estaba despierto. Yo solo la miraba dormir a mi lado dándome la espalda, preferiría que no me la diera pero no importaba de todos modos ya que con saber que estaba ahí a mi lado todo estaba bien.

- Te Amo tanto - murmure mirándola con dulzura - no quiero perderte nunca y no te perdere

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de El Camino de la Luz. ¡A pocos Capítulos de el Gran Final! Ya tengo pesado algunos capítulos, hasta el 37 por lo que aun estoy pensanddo, el último capítulo ya lo tengo planeado pero aun no tiene nombre y eso me dejaría 2 capítulos faltantes nomas :D

**Próximamente: El Sol y la Luna**

mi Reina, le traigo terribles noticia de parte de Solaria - dijo Paris preocupada.

avísale a Stella - dijo Selene algo preocupada - iré a Solaria

el Rey a caído enfermo - dijo un guardia preocupado - el doctor lo ha visto pero aun no sabe que tiene

¡Papá! - dijo Stella asustada.

si le hiciste algo Nerea vas a pagarlas claro - dijo Selene mirando a su hermana enojada.

por favor, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hacerle daño a tu ex marido - dijo Nerea seria.

Radius... - miro Selene al hombre en la cama.

tengo miedo - dijo Stella asustada - no quiero que nada le suceda a mi padre

tranquila Stella, todo va a estar bien - dijo Brandon besando a Stella - tranquila amor

olvidas hermanita que no puedes estar con él puesto que están divorciados - dijo Nerea sonriendo.

Te Amo... - dijo Selene con lagrimas en los ojos - no me puedes dejar así... por favor...

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Bueno tu duda ha sido resuelta. Yo no podría separar a las chicas sin embargo este fics tiene un final muy lindo

- star 123: askjsakjaskjas me hiciste reír, yo soy de dar sorpresas y eso todas lo saben pero jamas algo así de malo. Como si no me conocieras

- WinxLove: Yo... no responderé nada a esa pregunta ya que tendrás que seguir leyendo para enterarte de que va a suceder y que le sucede. Sería una lastima total... pero para saber que va a suceder se debe de seguir leyendo :D

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les guste este capítulo y quiero que sepan que he estado arreglando los capítulo de la saga completa de el camino de la luz, a la forma en como se escribe, la diferenciación de diálogos, ortografía y otras cosas mas :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	34. Chapter 34: El Sol y la Luna

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Advertencia: Hay algo que debo decir y es importante, no esta permitido usar nada de esta historia a menos que sean los personajes pertenecientes a Iginio Straffi, nada mas que eso ya que la trama de la historia, la creatividad y los personajes inventados (los Magos, Athan Akane, la Dama Oscura, etc) y la forma en como escribo (los pov) están totalmente prohibidos sin mi permiso. Si tu quieres usarlo pregunta antes y dependiendo de mi respuesta, que la mayoria de las vcs podría ser no, podrás hacer tu fics o tus ideas.

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 34:

El Sol y la Luna

.: Winx Club :.

El castillo de Solaria era uno de los reinos mas brillantes que existía en toda la Dimensión Mágica siempre había un sol iluminando y rara vez las aguas caían del cielo pero este caso era la excepción.

Las personas dentro del castillo se movían de un lado para otro con prisa, un medico caminaba por el pasillo para ir directo a la habitación del rey de Solaria, junto a él iban unos guardias con unas expresiones preocupadas sin embargo mostraban firmeza al caminar.

El medico entro en la habitación del rey y enseguida lo vio recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados y la vista al techo. Lo miro preocupado y se acerco a él para tomar su pulso y luego hacerle algunas revisiones. Al termino de la revisión hablo con un guardia que asintió y salió corriendo a toda velocidad para poder informarle a alguien sobre la situación

- Xeros, tenemos un grave problema - dijo el guardia - el Rey a caído enfermo. El doctor lo ha visto pero aun no sabe que tiene

Luego de haberle contado el problema Xeros asintió y llamo a Selene quien estaba ocupada por lo que no pudo contestar pero Paris, su guardiana personal, recibió el mensaje asegurando de que le informaría a su reina. Luego de haber llamado, Xeros se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo para ver como se encontraba.

- Dios, Radius - murmuro preocupado - espero que no suceda lo peor

* * *

.: Selene :.

Me encontraba en una habitación grande (como una oficina) sentada en el escritorio mientras revisaba algunos papeleos del reino, cosas como aceptar desfiles, algunos conciertos de caridad, bailes, entre otras cosas. Tome un vaso de agua que estaba en el escritorio e iba beber un poco pero Paris entro con una expresión preocupada en el rostro así que deje el vaso y espere a que dijera algo.

- mi Reina, le traigo terribles noticia de parte de Solaria - dijo Paris preocupada.

La mire tranquila y de reojo. Su estado se notaba bastante mal, estaba muy preocupado y tal vez algo asustada - ¿que ha sucedido?

- Xeros ha llamado. El rey Radius ha caído enfermo gravemente, un medico lo ha revisado y dice que probablemente, por el estado en que esta, podría... morir - explico Paris.

La mire sorprendida y algo asustada. Si Radius estaba en un estado tan malo significaba que algo malo debió de suceder o algo le hicieron ya que es imposible que él cayera así de mal.

- avísale a Stella - dije algo preocupada para no mostrar miedo - iré a Solaria ahora mismo

- como usted diga - hizo una referencia y salió de mi oficina.

Deje el lápiz sobre los papeles de Solaria y me levante de la silla para poder irme. Tenía que saber como se encontraba Radius, tenía que verlo pronto.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Eran las diez de la noche mas o menos cuando llegue al edificio en el que vivía con Stella. Tenía ambas manos escondidas en la espalda ya que le traía unos regalos a Stella. Hoy cumplíamos un año de casados y lo íbamos a celebrar en casa, Stella dijo que iba a preparar una sorpresa pero no me quiso dar ni una pista y yo le compre un oso de peluche con un collar (en el cuello del peluche) que decía Te Amo.

Entre en el departamento y vi todas las luces apagadas sin embargo el departamento era iluminado por unas velas que estaban en la mesa del comedor. Me fije en la mesa y vi que había una comida sobre ella, unas velas aromáticas encendidas y todo era muy lindo, elegante y sobre todo romántico.

Sonreí de lado y posé mi vista en frente donde vi a Stella con las manos en la espalda. Traía puesta una polera de hombro caída de un color claro, unos jeans ajustados y botas de tacón alto. También estaba maquillada, no exageradamente pero se veía hermosa además de que su cabello estaba atado en un moño muy lindo que la hacía lucir mas hermosa aun.

- que bueno que al fin llegas - dijo ella sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

- te quedo hermoso - dije caminado hasta ella. Stella me rodeo con sus brazos y me besó en los labios dulcemente - te traje algo - le mostré el peluche y ella me miro sonriendo.

- Brandon es hermoso - dijo con una sonrisa emocionada para luego abrazarme con fuerza - me encanta

- me alegro - dije sonriendo - feliz aniversario Amor

- feliz aniversario Tesoro - dijo ella sonriendo.

Besé a Stella en los labios y luego me separé tranquilo. Ella dejo el regalo que le traje en el sillón y yo solo camine a ver la comida que había preparado.

- vaya - dije sorprendido - ¿lo has hecho tu?

- ¿lo dudas Cariño? - pregunto ella tranquila.

- de hecho... - me fui apagando un poco. Mire a Stella no tan convencido y ella solo me miraba con una sonrisa segura, volví a mirar la comida y luego a Stella - no

- bien - dijo resignada - las chicas me ayudaron con la cena

Me reí un poco y camine hasta ella nuevamente. Coloque las manos en su cintura y la mire con una sonrisa - ya sabía eso - dije sonriendo - aun así quedo muy lindo

- que bueno que te haya gustado - dijo ella rodeando mi cuello con su brazo izquierdo y con su dedo indice derecho tocando mi nariz por unos segundos - Te Amo

- también Te Amo - dije sonriendo.

Me separe de Stella y me di cuenta de que ni Emily,ni Amore ni Anelisse estaban cerca - ¿donde están las tres traviesas?

- Emily quería esperarte pero se estaba quedando dormida así que la fui a acostar a su cuna - dijo Stella tranquila - Amore y Anelisse fueron con ella

- ya veo - dije en voz baja - bueno, iré a ver a Emily, enseguida vengo

- oh pero... no entres en nuestra habitación - dijo ella apuntándome con el dedo indice.

- mmm... ¿sera acaso que esconde algo mi bella esposa? - pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

- una sorpresa - dijo ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Me reí un poco y fui a la habitación de Emily. Al entrar en ella vi a la pequeña durmiendo en la cuna tranquilamente, Anelisse donde estaba su cama en el suelo y Amore en su cama que estaba en el mueble. Me acerque a la pequeña y le sonreí tranquilo para luego darle un beso en la cabecita. Luego salí de su habitación sin hacer ruido y volví a al comedor.

- he pensado que sería bueno cambiar la cuna por una cama - dije tranquilo - ¿tu que dices?

- ...tal vez - dijo ella tranquila saliendo de la cocina - bueno, espero que te guste la comida

- mmm... si te ayudaron las chicas, demás - dije riendo mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos - pero he pensado mas que podríamos, no se, ir a nuestra habitación

Stella abrió la boca pero no dijo nada ya que el sonido del teléfono de la casa la interrumpió. Ella me miro tranquila y sacudió la cabeza - primero la cena - dijo mientras iba a responder el teléfono.

Camine hasta la mesa y tome un trozo de algo que estaba ahí. El sabor era muy bueno y delicioso, Stella me regaño por haber comido y yo solo me pude reír divertido. Escuche un silenció total lo que me pareció extraño así que mire a Stella.

Me sorprendí bastante al ver que estaba totalmente petrificada, me miraba en shock lo que me preocupo en el instante - Stella, ¿estas bien?... Stella - camine hasta ella y la sacudí sorprendido. Ella reacciono y tartamudeo algo que no pude entenderle, luego corto la llamada y dejo caer el teléfono.

- Stella... - dije agachándome para recoger el teléfono - no dejes caer las co... - no pude terminar de hablar ya que vi que Stella se había cubierto parte de su cara con las manos y unas lagrimas estaban inundando sus ojos. La mire sorprendido y luego ella sin previo aviso me abrazo con fuerza escondiendo su cara en mi hombro - tranquila...

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estábamos en casa de Stella sentados en el sillón. Ella miraba el suelo y se mordía las uñas nerviosa mientras que Brandon solo estaba sentado a su lado tranquilizándola a que ella no estaba en un buen estado, además de nerviosa parecía muy preocupada y tenía los ojos rojos.

Cuando recibí una llamada de ella estaba mañana imagine que era para contarnos sobre como fue su cena de aniversario con Brandon pero la cosa fue totalmente diferente. Stella me había dicho que la llamaron ayer por la noche desde el reino de la luna, Paris a decir verdad, ella le dijo que su padre había caído enfermo con cierto riesgo de muerte pues estaba muy mal.

Ahora nos habíamos reunido todos para ver que haríamos. El rey había caído enfermo de la nada, no sabíamos mucho pero a mi me huele a un hechizo cerca por lo que era buena idea ir a ver que estaba sucediendo con él.

- entonces iremos a Solaria - dijo Tecna tecleando.

- no... - dijo Stella pasando las manos por sus ojos. Había vuelto a llorar.

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida.

- iré yo sola, chicas no se si sea algo relacionado con la magia y si no lo es no quiero que se molesten - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza.

Mire a Stella con los labios torcidos. En realidad quería ir con ella para apoyarla ya que imaginaba que esta situación no la tenía bien, de hecho se podía notar que no estaba bien. Brandon me miro tranquilo y me sonrió un poco como si me dijera _no te preocupes, estaré con ella._ Yo sabía que él siempre iba a estar con Stella en buenas y malas por lo que no debería tener porque preocuparme pero el solo verla así me hacía preocuparme por ella.

- esta bien - dije no tan convencida.

- ¿quieres que cuidemos a Emily? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

- no, no es necesario - dijo Brandon tranquilo - pero si pueden ver a Anelisse...

- esta bien, no te preocupes - dijo Sky sonriendo - cuidaremos de la cachorrita

- hablando de ella, ¿donde esta? - pregunto Musa.

- esta en la habitación de Emily jugando con ella - respondió Brandon sonriendo.

- bien - dije asintiendo.

.: Stella :.

Mire el suelo fijamente pensando en lo que Paris me había dicho _tu padre esta enfermo, corre riesgo de muerte_ esas palabras aun estaban grabadas en mi cabeza. No podía creerlo, no puede ser así, mi padre siempre se ha cuidado respecto a su salud por lo que es tonto que este enfermo y mas aun con riesgo de muerte.

Me mordí las uñas con nuevamente pero Brandon quito la mano de mi boca y me sonrió tranquilo. Di un suspiro para intentar tranquilizarme pero nuevamente comencé a sentirme nerviosa ya que esto no podía estar pasando justo ahora. Me levante del sillón y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

- ¡Mamá! - escuche a Emily gritar y la vi corriendo por el pasillo seguida de Amore y Anelisse.

Me mordí el labio inferior y tome a la pequeña en mis brazos. Ella me sonreía divertida y yo solo podía morir de nervios. Emily me abrazo divertida mientras Anelisse ladraba y luego se perseguía la cola. Las chicas rieron divertidas y yo con suerte sonreí un poco.

- tranquila Stella - dijo Bloom sonriendo - todo va a estar bien

- eso espero - dije nerviosa.

Mas tarde Brandon y yo habíamos ido a Solaria para poder ir a ver a mi padre y saber como estaba. Brandon cargaba a Emily en sus brazos ya que yo apenas si podía mantenerme en pie sola por lo que no era buena idea que yo la cargara.

Camine por el pasillo de Solaria con la dirección a la habitación de mi padre. Iba a un paso rápido y Brandon se quejaba un poco detrás de mi ya que no podía seguirme el paso. Al llegar a la habitación de mi padre vi a un guardia fuera armado, me miro serio y luego cerro los ojos lentamente para abrirlos con pesar.

el Rey a caído enfermo - dijo un guardia preocupado - el doctor lo ha visto pero aun no sabe que tiene

Me mordí el labio preocupada y entre en la habitación de mi madre. Ahí acostado en su cama con la vista al techo lo vi, mi madre estaba sentada en una silla mirándolo preocupada. Lo tomaba de la mano y tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no sabía que yo estaba ahí.

- ¡Papá! - alcé la voz asustada al verlo así.

Mi madre me miro enseguida y se me acerco - no hables tan fuerte - dijo en voz baja - es mejor dejarlo descansar

- no lo entiendo - dije preocupada mientras me acercaba - ¿como es posible que este en este estado?

- no lo se - dijo mi madre preocupada y mas que eso yo podría atreverme a decir asustada - Dios, espero que no le suceda nada

Mire a mi madre de reojo y luego escuche a Emily. Pose mi vista en la entrada y vi a Brandon con la pequeña en sus brazos, él me miraba un tanto regañador y seguro era porque lo deje solo.

- te dije que fueras mas lento - dijo acercándose a mi.

- yo- yo lo siento - dije algo distraída.

- mamá - estiro los brazos Emily para que la tomara.

- ahora Princesa - dije negando con la cabeza.

- ¿no? ¿poque? - pregunto Emily triste.

- tranquila Emy - dijo Brandon sonriendo - mamá no esta pasando por un buen momento ahora

Mire a Emily y me sentí aun peor al ver aquella expresión triste en mi hija. No sabía que hacer por un lado estaba muy preocupada por mi padre y no tenía mente para nada y por el otro estaba Emy triste y sentía que no podía hacer nada aun así. Mi madre sonrió tranquilamente y tomo a su nieta en sus brazos. Emily la miro sorprendida por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

- abueaa - dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí un poco al ver a Emily sonreír también y luego mire a mi padre preocupada. Esperaba que pronto se pusiera mejor o que al menos descubrieran que es lo que malo que tiene. Mi madre salió de la habitación con la excusa de querer estar con Emily un rato. Yo sabía que era mentira y que solo quería despejar su mente un rato, no me molestaba puesto que si iba a jugar con Emily sería bueno.

- tengo miedo - dije asustada - no quiero que nada le suceda a mi padre

- tranquila Stella, todo va a estar bien - dijo Brandon besándome en la mejilla - tranquila amor

Me mordí el labio inferior y sentí los brazos de Brandon rodearme por la cintura. Lo mire preocupada y asustada, él solo me regalo una sonrisa para tranquilizarme y luego mire a mi padre que estaba acostado en la cama.

* * *

.: Selene :.

Estaba en el jardín sentada en el pasto jugando con Emily. Normalmente no haría algo como esto pero era lindo estar con Emily. La pequeñita corría por el jardín divertida mientras yo la miraba sonriendo. Emily era igual a Stella cuando ella era bebé, corría por el jardín, reía, saltaba, era como si tuviera a Stella frente a mi y no a mi nieta.

- abueeaa - dijo Emily abrazándome con una sonrisa.

- vaya, que lindo, juegas con tu nieta - escuche la voz de Nerea.

Me levante del suelo y me di la vuelta para mirar a mi hermana fijamente a los ojos. Emily se abrazo a mi con fuerza, tenía miedo la pequeña y parecía que ese miedo era hacia Nerea.

- ¿que haces aquí? - pregunte seria mientras abrazaba a Emily para tranquilizarla.

- pues, pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a verte porque claro, me entere de lo sucedido con mi.. ¿cuñadito? ¿ex cuñadito? bueno, con Radius - dijo Nerea caminando tranquila - y supuse que estabas aquí

- si le hiciste algo Nerea vas a pagarlas caro - dije mirando a mi hermana enojada.

- por favor, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hacerle daño a tu ex marido - dijo Nerea seria.

- Nerea es enserio, ¿que haces aquí? - pregunte un poco molesta.

- uy que mala - dijo ella acercándose - oh mira a la pequeñita, es igualita a su madre

- Nerea asustas a Emily - dije suspirando - vete de aquí

- escucha Selene será mejor que tu también te vayas - dijo Nerea suspirando pesadamente - se que aun sientes algo por él y lo mejor es que te olvides de Radius porque tu y él no pueden tener nada

- Nerea cállate - dije molesta - no sabes lo que dices

- creo que tu eres quien no sabe lo que dice. Olvidas hermanita que no puedes estar con él puesto que están divorciados - dijo Nerea sonriendo - si intentas algo estarás en problemas ya que el sol y la luna ahora son dos diferentes

- pero olvidas, Nerea, que Stella es la unión - dije con una sonrisa de superioridad - lo quieras o no mi hija es la unión del sol y la luna por lo que no habría alguno para volver a estar con Radius

Nerea frunció el ceño y miro a Emily fijamente, la pequeña escondió su cabeza en mi pecho. Mire a Nerea fijamente y con firmeza. Ella no debería estar aquí y si es la razón de que Radius este aquí las iba a pagar muy caro.

- debo irme - dijo Nerea fríamente para luego desaparecer de la nada.

Mire la zona en la cual Nerea había desaparecido.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_.: Winx Club :._

_Selene acababa de entrar en su habitación a escondidas. Eran pasada la media noche y debería estar en su cama hace horas pero se había escapado un par de horas para estar con alguien. Encendió la lampara de su escritorio y al darse la vuelta pegó un salto asustada._

_- Dios, Nerea, ¿quieres darme un infarto? - pregunto la joven de dieciséis años._

_- ojalas - dijo su hermana despreocupada - ¿donde has estado?_

_- ¿como entraste a mi habitación? - pregunto al rubia mirando a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados de manera acusadora - ¿acaso buscabas algo?_

_- a alguien mas bien - dijo Nerea sonriendo - mamá hace un rato vino a verte_

_- oh Dios - dijo Selene sorprendida y preocupada._

_- no sabe que te escapaste - dijo Nerea tranquila - mantuve la mentira de tu "extraña desaparición"_

_- ¿por qué las comillas? - pregunto Selene confundida al ver el gesto de su hermana._

_- Selene, Selene, Selene, mi pequeña y dulce hermanita Selene - dijo Nerea tranquila - será mejor que andes con cuidado con ese príncipito_

_- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto Selene confundida - Nerea..._

_- hermanita, espero que no te estés enamorando del hombre equivocado - dijo Nerea sonriendo misteriosa - no queremos verte con el corazón destrozado por algo que haga él o por algo que le suceda a él_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro confundida por aquel recuerdo. No se a que se debe tal recuerdo y mucho menos entiendo que relación tenía con este momento pero me llego de la nada. Mire a Emily que estaba aferrada con fuerza a mi y luego la abrace con fuerza susurrando que se tranquilizara.

Mas tarde volví a la habitación de Radius para ver como estaba, el guardia que vigilaba la habitación me dijo que Stella y Brandon se habían ido a la habitación de ella hace un buen rato. Mire el reloj y vi que marcaban las siete así que fui a la habitación de Stella para dejar a Emily con sus padres.

Golpee la habitación y escuche a Brandon pedir que entrara. Entre en la habitación y lo vi sentado en la cama mirando la televisión, no pude ver a mi hija en ningún lado así que mire a Brandon nuevamente esperando a que él me dijera donde esta.

- se esta duchando - respondió sonriendo - estuvo llorando toda la tarde así que le pedí que tomara una ducha o un baño, lo que sea para que se tranquilice

- ya veo - dije asintiendo. Mire a Emily que aun me tenía abrazada y sonreí un poco - te traje a la pequeñita, esta algo asustada y no puedo tranquilizarla mucho

- ¿que sucedió? - pregunto Brandon preocupado mientras se me acercaba para tomar a su hija en brazos.

- una visita de Nerea - dije simplemente. Brandon me miro sorprendido y luego abrazo a Emily para tranquilizarla. Torcí los labios y recordé que tenía que disculparme con él por lo de ayer - Brandon, siento mucho que Paris los llamara ayer, se que la noticia de Radius les arruino su aniversario

- oh esta bien, no importa - dijo Brandon sacudiendo la cabeza - eso... ya no importa

- Brandon enserio lo lamento y se que si importa - dije mirándolo tranquila y hablando con voz suave - era tu primer aniversario de bodas con Stella y yo le pedí a Paris que llamara a Stella para decirle. Me había olvidado de su aniversario y estoy cien por ciento segura de que lo arruine en grande

- yo entiendo que esto es importante para usted y para Stella también ya que es su padre - dijo Brandon sonriéndome tranquilo - y creo que es mas importante que una cena de aniversario, enserio todo esta bien

- esta bien - dije no tan convencida.

- por cierto, yo creo que él debe de saberlo - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida.

- es igual a Stella - rió Brandon - yo se, puedo verlo, usted aun lo ama... y pienso que el rey debe saberlo

- en el estado en que esta... - intente decir.

- aun así, si de verdad lo ama tal vez debería hablar con él en cuanto despierte - dijo él sonriendo - yo se que va a estar bien y que seguro le hará feliz saber eso

Sonreí un poco y luego escuche la puerta del baño abrirse. Vi a Stella salir de ahí descalza y con una toalla amarrada al pecho. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y se sacudía el cabello con una mano, luego abrió los ojos y me miro sorprendida.

- mamá - dijo ella - ¿que haces aquí?

- vine a traer a mi nieta con sus padres - respondí tranquila.

Stella miro a Emily y frunció el ceño preocupada - ¿que le sucede?

- esta asustada - dijo Brandon tranquilo.

Stella camino hasta él y tomo a Emily en sus brazos - ¿que sucede amor?

- teno miedo - dijo Emily acurrucada en el pecho de Stella.

- ¿miedo? ¿a que le tiene miedo Princesa? - pregunto Stella mirando a Emily y hablando con una voz suave y dulce - no tengas miedo, mamá esta aquí

_~ Flash Back ~_

_.: Selene :._

_Podía escuchar el llanto de Stella con fuerza. La busque preocupada y algo asustada porque algo le puedo haber sucedo. Ella no aparecía en ningún lado y mientras mas escuchaba el llanto mas sentía mi corazón estremecerse de preocupación. Detuve mi búsqueda después de unos minutos, aun escuchaba a Stella llorar pero no la podía encontrar. Pase ambas manos por mi cara y luego me detuve a pensar en donde estaba._

_Camine hasta su habitación y pude oír sus llantos mas fuertes, el problema era que ella no estaba a la vista. La busque con la mirada pero no apareció por lo que comencé a moverme por la habitación hasta que logre ver una cabellera rubia del otro lado de la cama. Camine hasta ella y vi a Stella sentada en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la cama con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas y su pecho._

_- Stella - la llame con una voz suave - mi Princesa, ¿que sucede?_

_- tengo... miedo... - dijo la pequeña de cinco años entre llantos._

_- no tengas miedo Princesa, mamá esta aquí para cuidarte - dije sonriendo mientras la abrazaba. Stella se aferro a mi con fuerza y seguía llorando. No se a que le tenía miedo pero ella no me quiso decir por lo que solo la abracé hasta que comenzó a tranquilizarse._

_- tranquila - diie en un susurro - todo va a estar bien Bonita, mientras yo este aquí nada te va a suceder_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

- Alteza, ¿esta bien? - la voz de Brandon me saco de mis recuerdos.

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego sonreí un poco - si, no te preocupes

- parecías distraída - dijo Stella aun abrazando a Emily - ¿sucede algo?

- no, solo recordaba algo - dije sonriendo - debo irme, espero que duerman bien

Mire a Emily con una sonrisa y pude notar que ya estaba mas tranquila en los brazos de Stella, incluso sonreía un poco. Después de desearle una buena noche a mi nieta salí de la habitación para poder ir a ver a Radius un rato. Me senté en la silla al lado de la cama de Radius y suspire preocupada, tome su manos en las mías y la besé suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

- por favor Radius... abre los ojos y dime que estas bien - susurre abriendo los ojos acuosos - te necesito conmigo.. Te Amo... no me puedes dejar así... por favor...

_~ Flash Back ~_

_.: Winx Club :._

_- Selene, hey te estado buscando por todos lados - dijo un hombre de unos veinte años acercándose a la mujer a la que amaba._

_- Radius... - dijo Selene con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Dios, Amor, tengo que decirte algo importante_

_- ¿si? yo también - dijo él sonriendo - yo primero_

_- esta bien, ¿que sucede? - pregunto ella sonriendo._

_Radius sonrió y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para luego arrodillarse - Princesa Selene, ¿quisiera usted casarse conmigo?_

_La mujer lo miro sorprendida y lo abrazo con fuerza regalando un si emocionada. Radius se levanto del suelo aun abrazado a la chica y la besó en los labios - Te Amo Selene_

_- también Te Amo Radius - dijo ella sonriendo._

_- por cierto, ¿que era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme? - pregunto Radius confundido._

_- oh cierto... Radius, me alegra poder decirte esto... amor... vas a ser padre - dijo Selene emocionada._

_- ¿pa- padre? - pregunto Radius con una sonrisa incrédula._

_- ¡Si! - dijo ella emocionada - tengo dos meses de embarazo_

_- Dios, Selene - la abrazo emocionado Radius - eso es grandioso, no puedo creerlo, voy a ser padre_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Mire a Radius a los ojos y sentí las lagrimas caer de mis ojos. Yo lo amaba, sin importar el pasado aun lo amaba y no quería perderlo, no sería capaz de soportarlo por segunda vez. Stella, ella iba a ser lo único que me uniera a Radius si algo malo le sucedía y eso si iba a ser destrozante. Cerré los ojos nuevamente y deje caer las lagrimas mientras pedía que no me dejara.

- te necesito Radius... yo aun Te Amo y no quiero perderte - dije sin abrir mis ojos.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Mire a Brandon con una sonrisa mas tranquila y luego senté a Emily en la cama para poder caminar a mi armario y buscar algo que ponerme.

- ¿como estas? - pregunto Brandon tranquilo.

- mejor, tenías razón - dije sonriendo - necesitaba relajarme un poco

- pues me alegro por eso - dijo Brandon sentándose en la cama con Emily.

- ¿y de que hablabas con mi madre? - pregunte curiosa.

- ella se disculpaba por haber interrumpido nuestra cena de ayer - dijo Brandon despreocupado.

- oh es verdad - lo mire sorprendida - era nuestro aniversario

- no te preocupes Amor, ya van a haber mas - sonrió Brandon.

Torcí los labios y saque mi ropa del armario, me la puse y luego me fui a sentar con Emily y Brandon a la cama - me hubiera gustado decirte cual era tu sorpresa

- es verdad, ahora que lo recuerdo - dijo Brandon con una sonrisa picara - creo que ya se por donde iba la sorpresa

- ¿de- de que hablas? - pregunte sonrojandome.

- vamos Stella, la cena romántica, nuestra habitación decorada totalmente romántica... los pétalos en la cama, el aroma de las velas... - dijo Brandon acercándose con un tono coqueto - creo que ya se por donde iba tu plan de una cita romántica

- mmm... a mi se me hace que no tienes ni la menor idea - dije con una sonrisa divertida - enserio, créeme que no tienes ni idea

- ¿estas segura? - pregunto él acercándose a mi rostro - porque pienso en lo que querías que sucediera en aquella habitación

- cariño créeme que no tienes ni idea - dije sonriendo mientras me alejaba.

- si tu dices - dijo él tranquilo. Brandon se levanto de la cama y me besó en los labios fugazmente - iré a tomar algo, muero de sed

Sonreí un poco y lo vi salir de la habitación. Me acosté en la cama y luego vi a Emily acercarse a mi.

- Princesita, ¿tu quieres a mamá cierto? - pregunte mirando a Emily.

- si - dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿enserio? - pregunte tranquila.

- si - me abrazo ella.

- ¿mucho? - intente confirmarlo.

- si, mucho - dijo Emily sentándose frente a mi - mamá... te iero...

Sonreí divertida y abracé a Emily con fuerza. Pasaron unos diez minutos cuando vi a Brandon entrar, él me miro con una sonrisa y se sentó en la cama mirándome con una sonrisa.

- ¿que sucede con esa sonrisa? - pregunte confundida.

- nada - dijo él tomando a Emily y sentándola en su regazo - oye, Stella, todo va a estar bien...

- realmente espero eso Brandon - dije sentándome en la cama - enserio, no se que haría si algo le sucede a mi padre...

- todo va a estar bien - me abrazo Brandon - yo se que así sera

* * *

.: Radius :.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y con esfuerzo moví mi cabeza hacia mi derecha. Pude ver a Selene con la cabeza recostada en la cama y me tenía tomado de la mano, podía oírla balbucear cosas como que me amaba. Parpadeé un poco y me senté en la cama con dificultad El movimiento hizo que Selene despertara y me mirara confundida.

- ¿Radius? - pregunto somnolienta.

- hola Selene - sonreí tranquilo.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y me miro sorprendida para luego abrazarme con fuerza. Correspondí el abrazo y luego ella se sentó en la cama a mi lado. Estuvimos hablando un poco y me di cuenta de que eran pasada las doce de la noche.

- oye, hay algo que debo decirte - dijo Selene mirándome a los ojos. Sonreí un poco y espere a que me dijera que era lo que sucedía - yo...

- Te Amo - la interrumpí mirándolo tranquilo. Ella me miro sorprendida - se que tu también ibas a decirlo... Escucha Selene, nos divorciamos hace ya muchos años pero no fue porque no nos amaramos, sino por una tonta pelea a causa de Akane... la cosa es que en todo este tiempo no te pude olvidar y con respecto a Cassandra, ella era solo una oportunidad para olvidarte pero me fue imposible aun cuando estaba bajo un hechizo

- Radius... yo, no se que decirte - dijo ella mirándome - lo cierto es que si, me sucede lo mismo... John solo fue alguien para olvidarte pero no pude... cuando supe que me había engañado no sentí nada ya que realmente no lo amaba...

- tal vez tu y yo podríamos... intentarlo - dije mirándola con una sonrisa.

- si, me gustaría - dijo ella asintiendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Dos días habían pasado desde que mi padre había despertado. Después de que el medico le hiciera una revisión supimos que no tenía nada malo, la cosa era rara pero no importaba ya que él aseguro que no volvería a suceder. Brandon y yo habíamos salido a dar un paseo con Emily y Anelisse, Amore se estaba quedando con Flora para estar con Chatta.

- hubiera sido mejor si nos quedáramos un poco mas - dijo Brandon tranquilo mientras entrabamos al ascensor.

- lo se, pero Emily ya se quedo dormida - dije mirando a la pequeña que tenía su cabecita en mi hombro y sus ojos cerrados - además, Anelisse se ve cansada

- ¿bromeas verdad? - rió Brandon divertido - ella podría seguir corriendo por todo el parque sin importarle nada

- tienes razón - dije riendo.

Besé a Emily en la frente y luego salí del ascensor al llegar a nuestro piso. Brandon abrió la puerta y la primera en entrar fue Anelisse que entro corriendo, yo me reí divertida y entre.

- iré a acostar a Emy - dije sonriendo.

- yo tengo hambre - dijo Brandon encendiendo la luz.

- me alegro porque hemos preparado una cena especial - vi a mis padres frente a nosotros. Mire la mesa del comedor y vi unos platos puestos, un candelabro con velas y un florero con cinco rosas.

- ¿que es todo esto? - pregunte sorprendida.

- bueno, nosotros vinimos por dos cosas - dijo mi padre sonriendo - bueno tres, quería ver a mi nieta favorita...

- tu única nieta - lo interrumpí tranquilo.

- cierto... bueno, queríamos darte una noticia que seguramente te gustara - dijo mi padre sonriendo - tu madre y yo... decidimos intentar una relación

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y emocionada. No podía creer esto, mis padres iban a estar juntos de nuevo, lo que siempre quise estaba sucediendo al fin. Juro que podría abrazarlos con fuerza pero tenía a Emily en mis brazos y tampoco podía chillar o gritar ya que ella estaba durmiendo, que mal por un lado que bueno por el otro.

- mamá, papá eso es grandioso - dije emocionada.

- soy curioso, ¿que tiene que ver eso con esto? - pregunto Brandon apuntando a la mesa del comedor - ... ¿huele a pavo?

- cerca, pollo - dijo mi madre sonriendo - Radius y yo quisimos compensar el hecho de arruinar su cena de aniversario

- se que pasaron tres días pero queríamos que tuvieran aquella cena - dijo mi padre sonriendo - espero que lo disfruten, la comida esta en la cocina recién calentada

- no tenían que hacerlo - dije negando con la cabeza.

- tranquila que si - dijo mi madre sonriendo - arruine su aniversario y ahora lo compenso

Sonreí un poco y luego mis padres usaron magia para desaparecer. Mire a Brandon con una sonrisa y luego mire la mesa - a mi me quedo mas romantico

Brandon rió un poco y me besó en los labios - Te Amo Dulzura

- yo también - dije sonriendo.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de el camino de la luz. ¡Uuuuhhh! ¡Faltan pocos capítulos para terminar el FICS MAS EMOCIONANTE DE LA HISTORIA! (Naa eso es exagerar). Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y... el siguiente creanme que lo van a esperar con ansias :D

**Próximamente: Nace una Flor**

vamos a ver... la pequeñita nacerá en una semana mas o menos - dijo Nicole sonriendo.

azul - dijo Emily apuntando al color.

bien, así se hace Princesa - sonrió Brandon.

bien, veamos, Flora estará dando a luz en este mes y Emily esta de cumpleaños - dijo Bloom.

que coincidencia - dijo Layla riendo divertida.

Flora no nos dijiste como es que se va a llamar nuestra sobrina - dijo Tecna mirando a Flora.

Helio eligió el nombre - sonrió Flora.

Tecna, será mejor que también traigas a un bebé ya que eres la última - dijo Stella.

¿puedo golpearla? - pregunto Tecna curiosa a lo que las chicas negaron.

¿desde cuando mi casa es lugar de reunión? - pregunto Brandon frunciendo el ceño.

Helio, creo que la bebé va a nacer - dijo Flora preocupada.

~ Comentarios:

- Winxmusa: Las pesadillas de Brandon aun no se sabrá mucho sobre ellas pero pronto jiji. Si fueron muchas posdatas jeje

- MiraNda: Las pesadillas para luego, jeje pero esperen ustedes a que no sean nada malo jiji. Por supuesto que las Winx no se separan, al menos no ahora

- Blood Tears for Eternity: Bueno, estamos a pocos capítulos de terminar así que disfruta los que quedan.

- star 123: Por supuesto que no le sucederá nada, además sobre lo de las chicas... en algún momento se van a separar ¿no? no... no..

- winxzafir: Vaya cantidad de comentarios askkjaskjas de todos modos fue lindo verlos.

- MVVA: Me diste una gran idea, gracias :D ya que tengo los capítulos casi listos, solo me faltaban dos y ya me diste un final para uno aunque aun me falta un capítulo mas para tener todo listo

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos el próximo fin de semana para el siguiente capítulo de El camino de la luz.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	35. Chapter 35: Nace una Flor

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Advertencia: Hay algo que debo decir y es importante, no esta permitido usar nada de esta historia a menos que sean los personajes pertenecientes a Iginio Straffi, nada mas que eso ya que la trama de la historia, la creatividad y los personajes inventados (los Magos, Athan Akane, la Dama Oscura, etc) y la forma en como escribo (los pov) están totalmente prohibidos sin mi permiso. Si tu quieres usarlo pregunta antes y dependiendo de mi respuesta, que la mayoria de las vcs podría ser no, podrás hacer tu fics o tus ideas.

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 35:

Nace una Flor

.: Brandon :.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me senté en la cama. Mi respiración (como en varias ocasiones) era agitada, jadeaba un poco y mi cuerpo temblaba. Pase ambas manos por mi cara y quite el sudor de mi frente. Me di cuenta de que la polera que usaba también estaba bañada en sudor así que me la quite y la lancé al suelo.

- necesito agua - susurre levantándome de la cama.

Fui hasta la cocina y llene un vaso de agua para tomarlo sin detenerme. Posé la mirada en el fregadero y luego volví a llenar el vaso con agua para tomarlo (esta vez) mas lento.

- tiene que acabar esto - dije torciendo los labios - tal vez sea un hechizo de alguien o algo parecido

Torcí los labios y mire el agua dentro del vaso. Yo estoy equivocado, esto no puede ser un hechizo ya que no hay nadie que pueda lanzarme esto, además ¿para que lanzarme un hechizo de pesadillas?. Estas pesadillas no pueden significar nada ya que ni Stella ni otra chica (o yo y los chicos) están lastimados sin embargo ella llora frente a un charco de sangre en el cual no hay un cuerpo por lo que es extraño... Emily... no, eso sería imposible, primero muerto antes que saber que algo le sucederá a mi hija.

Di un suspiro pesado y vertí el agua en el fregadero para volver a la cama. Tanto pensar no me haría ningún bien. Al entrar en mi habitación vi a Stella durmiendo tranquila en la cama. Se que ella estaba preocupada por mi constante cansancio pero no podía decirle sobre esta pesadilla porque eso probablemente solo empeoraría la situación. Me acosté a su lado abrazándola con fuerza con miedo a perderla.

Al día siguiente

- no lo recomendaría - dijo Stella pasando su mano izquierda por mi cabello - el sabor es asqueroso

- no puede ser tan malo - dijo Bloom riendo - además tu lo único que recomendarías son las tiendas de ropa

- eso es muy cierto - dijo Stella riendo suavemente.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y mire a Stella con una sonrisa. Tenía apoyada mi cabeza en su regazo y el cuerpo en el sofá. Me sentía cansado ya que nuevamente me había quedado despierto y ahora podría estar lo mas bien durmiendo en mi cama de no ser porque las chicas están aquí y porque los hijos de Bloom y Sky están durmiendo en ella, además de las Pixies.

- yo aun no entiendo ¿por qué tu estas cansado? - dijo Sky apuntándome - se supone que dormiste

- si es que no hizo otra cosa - se burlo Riven.

Cerré los ojos y respire hondo - lo que haga o no haga es cosa mía, no te tiene porque importar... y si estoy cansado es porque no dormí bien anoche

- por cierto Flora, ¿ya fuiste a la cita medica? - escuche preguntar a Musa con un tono curioso.

- de hecho iremos mañana - dijo Flora.

- eso suena genial - dijo Bloom.

Sentí un peso en mi frente y al abrir mis ojos vi a Stella con los ojos cerrados, se alejo un poco y me sonrió con los ojos abiertos - ¿estás bien? - susurro preocupada.

- no te preocupes - dije sonriendo para luego sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

- ¿saben que me gustaría hacer? - pregunto Layla con un tono divertido.

- ¿qué? - preguntaron todos.

- mirar a la nada y recordar cosas - dijo Layla - ya saben, como cuando miras hacía arriba y recuerdas los momentos buenos y malos

- eso es de caricatura - dijo Timmy riendo.

- somos caricatura - dijo Layla.

Fruncí el ceño y mire a Layla confundido - eso sonó raro

- lo se - dijo Layla asintiendo.

- ¡Mamá! - escuche a Emily gritar con fuerza.

- era bonito cuando no podía hablar - murmuro Stella con una risa de broma.

- no seas mala - dije riendo.

- ¡Mamá! - volvió a gritar Emily.

Escuche que corría por el pasillo y luego la escuche llorar. Mire a Stella sorprendido y me quite para mirar al pasillo por el sofá. Emily estaba en el suelo llorando, al parecer debió haberse caído mientras corría.

- yo iré - dije sonriendo.

Camine hasta Emily y me agache hasta estar a su altura - tranquila pequeña, ¿estás bien?

- me duele... - dijo Emily en llanto.

Mire su rodilla izquierda y sonreí un poco - tranquila nena, pasara - acaricie la herida con mi dedo pulgar y le sonreí. Emily dejo de llorar y me sonrió para luego abrazarme. Tome a la pequeña en mis brazos y camine devuelta al sillón.

- mamá - dijo Emily alzando los brazos a ella.

- ven aquí Dulzura - dijo Stella abrazando a Emily.

Me reí un poco y luego note la mirada que las chicas me daban, era algo incomoda sin embargo era una mirada dulce.

- ¿qué? - pregunte algo confundido.

- nada - dijeron todas sonriendo.

.: Stella :.

Mire a Emily con una sonrisa y luego a Brandon tranquila. Al parecer Emily solo quería estar aquí con nosotros. Brandon me miro con una sonrisa algo débil, supuse que aun estaba cansado. Emily estaba sentada en mi regazo y me miraba con una sonrisa, estaba de lado por lo que le daba la espalda a los chicos ya que las chicas la miraban con una sonrisa.

- mamá - dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh mi Princesa! - dije abrazándola con fuerza.

Brandon se había sentado a mi lado y me miraba con una sonrisa - eres un encanto de madre - dijo a mi oído para luego morder el lóbulo. Sonreí un poco e intente disimular el placer que sentí cuando Brandon comenzó a larmerlo luego. Me encantaba que lo hiciera pero odiaba cuando era frente a personas ya que era algo mas personal.

- papá - dijo Emily sonriendo - teno hambe

- ya oíste papá - dije mirando a Brandon con una sonrisa - trae algo para tu hija

Brandon me frunció el ceño un poco y se me acerco al oído, me susurro algo que no pude oír bien y luego se levanto del sofá para ir a la cocina. Me quede confundida y con la duda sobre lo que me había dicho ya que no entendí muy bien pero creo que dijo algo sobre Emily.

Luego de un buen rato Brandon estaba en el living con Emily, estaban dibujando y también le enseñaba los colores. Los chicos estaban con ella también mientras que nosotras estábamos sentadas en la mesa del comedor hablando. Mire a Brandon con una sonrisa ya que él estaba sentado en el suelo en forma de meditación mientras le mostraba los colores a Emily y le enseñaba los nombres. Usaban pinturas, lo que me dice que claramente terminaran manchados.

- azul - dijo Emily apuntando al color.

- bien, así se hace Princesa - sonrió Brandon - vamos a ver, ¿y este?

Emily miro la pintura amarilla y luego a Brandon - amarillo

Abrí los ojos sorprendida ya que Emily no usaba mucho la letra /_Ll/ _e /_y/,_entre otras por lo que era raro oírla decirlas pero era lindo. Mire a las chicas con una sonrisa y tome mi vaso de jugo que estaba en la mesa.

- Flora no nos dijiste como es que se va a llamar nuestra sobrina - dijo Tecna mirando a Flora.

- Helio eligió el nombre - sonrió Flora.

- ¿y cómo se llamara? - pregunte curiosa y ansiosa por saber.

- Rose _(Pronunciación: Rous)_ - respondió Flora sonriendo.

- es bonito - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- muy bonito - dijo Musa sonriendo.

- ¿y ustedes? - pregunto Bloom mirando a Musa y a Layla.

Sabía que Layla iba a tener un varón, lo que me dice que Nabu estaba emocionado y Musa, bueno, no se que va a tener aun. Layla sonrió y sacudió la cabeza para hacernos saber que aun no han escogido un nombre, luego mire a Musa y ella hizo lo mismo.

- ¿qué es lo que van a tener? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

- un niño - dijo Musa sonriendo.

Abrí los ojos un poco sorprendida aunque lo disimule bien. Ambas iban a tener un niño, un pequeño varón Me puse a imaginar un hijo de Musa con el cabello color magenta como Riven y los ojos azules profundos de Musa o al revés o tal vez que se parezca a Musa o solo a Riven. Hay tantas combinaciones posibles que no sabía de cual escoger para imaginar mas al hijo de Musa y Riven.

Con la Layla la cosa es mas fácil ya que tanto ella como Nabu son castaños y la piel es de igual color aunque sus ojos ya sería una gran diferencia, podría tener los ojos azules (que en ocasiones se ven grises) de Layla o el color de ojos de de Nabu.

- bien, veamos, Flora estará dando a luz en este mes y Emily esta de cumpleaños - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa y cambiando de tema.

- que coincidencia - dijo Layla riendo divertida.

- ni se te ocurra dar a luz ese día porque habrán problemas - le advertí mientras las chicas (incluida Flora) reían divertidas.

- tranquila, aun ni siquiera se en que semana nacerá - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- bueno, entonces quitando el tema de la fecha solo me queda una cosa que decir - dije tranquila mientras tomaba mi vaso nuevamente.

- ¿qué? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

- Tecna, será mejor que también traigas a un bebé ya que eres la última - dije cerrando los ojos unos segundos y alzando el dedo indice derecho.

- ¿puedo golpearla? - pregunto Tecna curiosa. Abrí los ojos ofendida mientras las chicas negaban con la cabeza y reían divertidas - enserio Stella, no voy con prisa como tu

- ¿qué estas queriendo decirme? - pregunte ofendida.

- que no te metas en mi vida - dijo con un tono obvio Tecna.

- yo te hago la vida mas interesante - dije cruzándome de brazos ofendida.

- vede - escuche a Emily. La mire sonriendo y extrañada por la omisión de la letra /r/ siendo que cuando dijo amarillo si la uso.

Me reí un poco y luego volví a mirar a las chicas que me daban una sonrisa extraña. No podía identificarla bien sin embargo si podía ver que no era sonrisa divertida, débil, triste, ni de alegría era algo mas dulce pero esa no es la palabra para describirla.

- ¿qué? - pregunte confundida.

- Brandon se ha vuelto un buen padre - dijo Flora mirando a Brandon y a Emily - es tierno verlo así

Sonreí tranquila y asentí con la cabeza. Brandon era increíble y un padre maravilloso con Emily, ella realmente lo quería y demasiado.

- ¿ya le dijiste de su _"sorpresa de_ aniversario"? - pregunto Bloom en un susurro para que solo yo la pudiera oír.

- no - dije en el mismo tono de voz - además ya paso un mes

- vamos, esa sorpresa se la puedes dar siempre, no necesariamente tiene que ser para una fecha especial y lo sabes - dijo Bloom tranquila - él quiere esto Stella, es mejor que se lo digas pronto

Volví a mirar a Brandon y sonreí un poco - prefiero decirle con una fecha especial, estoy segura de que estará feliz - mire a Brandon y sonreí tranquila.

- seguro le encantará - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ¿pero tú estas lista?

Negué con la cabeza - han pasado dos años y nueve meses desde que supe que iba a tener a Emily... dos años desde que llego a nuestras vidas... y aunque es un tiempo bastante largo aun no siento que este lista para tener otro bebé pero Brandon quiere uno y lo cierto es que si quería decirle aquello...

- seguro estará feliz cuando se lo digas - dijo Bloom sonriendo - y cuando suceda me lo dirás ¿verdad?

- por supuesto - dije sonriendo.

Mire a las chicas con una sonrisa y luego vi a Brandon acercarse - ¿desde cuando mi casa es lugar de reunión?

- ¿te molesta? - levante una ceja extrañada.

- no pero no puedo dormir en mi habitación y digamos que es imposible en la habitación de Emily - dijo Brandon frunciendo el ceño mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

- vaya Brandon, me haces sentir bienvenido - dijo Riven con sarcasmo - esta como para venir a verte mañana

- ¿qué le sucede? - pregunto Musa mirándome.

- esta cansado y no dormir lo pone malas - dije torciendo los labios.

- ¿por las noches no duerme? - pregunto Tecna preocupada.

Yo me encogí de hombros e hice una mueca al no saber la respuesta. Brandon llevaba mucho tiempo así y yo ya me estaba preocupando demasiado por él.

* * *

.: Helio :.

Estuvimos toda la tarde en casa de Stella y Brandon después de haber estado casi toda la tarde allí. Había notado a Brandon algo extraño además de cansado, las chicas se la pasaron hablando sobre embarazos, cosas de la vida, recordaban algunas cosas, la verdad no prestaba mucha atención a lo que ellas hablaban solo sabía los temas.

Buscaba a Flora por todo el departamento pero no podía encontrarla hasta que entre en el cuarto de Rose. La vi ahí para mirando la cuna con ternura. Sonreí un poco y camine hasta ella para luego rodearla por la cintura y besarla en la mejilla.

- ¿qué haces? - pregunte tranquilo.

- pensaba en como serían las cosas cuando la bebé nazca - dijo ella con ternura - Helio, estamos a nada de tener a nuestra hija con nosotros

- lo se - dije sonriendo - y me encanta

Flora me sonrió y me beso en los labios para luego ambos salir de la habitación de la pequeña. Ya era tarde y mañana teníamos la cita con la doctora para ver cuando nacería nuestra pequeña. Yo estaba demasiado emocionado ya que al fin un sueño se estaba cumpliendo, tener una familia con quien amo de verdad.

Era tarde así que me fui a acostar a mi habitación junto a Flora. La mire con una sonrisa y la besé en la mejilla para luego poder dormir tranquilo esta noche sabiendo que ya mañana sabríamos en que fecha nacería la bebé.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Mire a Brandon de reojo y suspire preocupada. Él me miro sorprendido y luego agacho la cabeza sin decir nada.

- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? - pregunte preocupada.

- no lo se - dijo sin mirarme - es solo que eran pesadillas Stella, no imagine que fuera tan malo así que... no lo hice

- ¿no era tan malo? Brandon mírate, eso debió ser muy malo - dije preocupada - ¿que soñaste?

- eso ya no importa, volvamos a dormir - dijo rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y jalandome hacia atrás para volver a acostarme.

- Brandon... - lo mire preocupada.

- Te Amo Stella - me besó en los labios y me sonrió - solo fue una pesadilla así que no te preocupes por nada

Asentí lentamente y luego sentí sus labios sobre mi frente. Lo abracé con fuerza mientras volvía a quedarme dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Mire a la doctora con una sonrisa. Estaba a solo dos segundos de saber cuando iba a nacer nuestra hija, ya quería que llegara ese día, ansiaba mucho saber cuando llegaría la bebé. Helio y yo teníamos todo preparado, una habitación especial para nuestra pequeñita, su cuna, juguetes, aunque no compre tantos como Stella ya que a diferencia de ella no puedo darme e lujo de pagar un centro comercial, aunque ella se ofreció a pagarlo todo sin que le devuelva el dinero y aun así no acepte, no quiero un centro comercial en la casa.

vamos a ver... la pequeñita nacerá en una semana mas o menos - dijo Nicole sonriendo.

- ¿una semana? - pregunte nerviosa - ¿se refiere a esta?

- bueno, podría ser esta pero esta para la siguiente - dijo ella sonriendo.

- vaya - dije sonriendo un poco - es grandioso

Una vez que salimos del consultorio Helio quería volver a casa y así paso, volvimos a casa. La otra semana iba a ser un problema ya que, al menos yo esperaba que no fuera esa semana porque esta de cumpleaños Emily y lo último que quiero es que la bebé nazca el mismo día y arruinarle la fiesta.

- ¿cuál es la fecha de hoy? - pregunto Helio mirando el calendario.

- siete de octubre - respondí tranquila.

- mmm... perfecto - dijo Helio sonriendo - entonces la bebé estará naciendo la semana del doce

- si - sonreí un poco - aunque desearía que fuese esta semana

- también yo - dijo acercándose a mi con una sonrisa - créeme que también desearía que fuese ahora

Sonreí tranquila y me senté en el sofá con una sonrisa. Pase la tarde con Helio hablando sobre la bebé, también llame a Bloom para contarle pero no pude hablar mucho con ella ya que estaba jugando con los bebés. Me hubiera gustado ir con ella pero Helio pensó que tal vez no era buena idea por lo de la bebé, me refiero última semana de embarazo, aun cuando dan fechas puede nacer antes o después... creo que tiene razón.

Al llegar la noche me fui a acostar y caí en los brazos de morfeo instantáneamente pero algo me despertó a eso de las dos de la mañana.

- Helio - lo llame preocupada mientras lo zarandeaba con fuerza.

- ¿qu- qué? - despertó de golpe.

- Helio, creo que la bebé va a nacer - dije preocupada al sentir que si había roto la fuente antes.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Entre en el living y vi a Emily sentada en el suelo junto a la mesa de centro jugando con algo. Camine hasta ella para tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama ya que era muy tarde y sinceramente esta niña ya estaba tomando malas costumbres.

- Emily, Cariño, ¿qué haces? - pregunte caminando hacia ella.

- nada - dijo la pequeña sin mirarme.

Levante una ceja confundida y camine hasta ella. La tome en brazos y la mire molesta - Emily... - la regaño quitandole una crema - ¿que te dije sobre entrar a mi habitación y tomar mis cosas?... esta mal...

- ¿po qué? - pregunto ella con un semblante triste.

- porque eso no se hace nena - dije mirando la crema casi vacía - ¿que hiciste con la crema - la mire con los ojos entrecerrados. Emily se rio un poco y apunto a algo sobre la mesa que estaba lleno de crema - oh Dios, ¿es mi cepillo de dientes?

- pedon - dijo ella con una carita de cachorrita. Gruñí y tome el cepillo de dientes.

- es el tercero en esta semana, tendré que comprar otro y ya he comprado ocho en este mes - dije mirando a Emily molesta - ¿como lo tomaste?

La pequeña me sonrió tranquila y enseguida entendí que uso magia. Gruñí nuevamente y camine de vuelta a mi habitación para dejar la crema donde iba y botar el cepillo. Al entrar vi a Brandon sentado en la cama hablando por celular, poco después de que yo botara el celular él colgó y suspiro pesadamente.

- Cariño, creí que Emy estaba a tu cuidado - dije mirando a Brandon un poco molesta - he comprado ocho cepillos este mes y es el tercero en esta semana que boto a la basura

- lo siento, es solo que estoy preocupado - dijo mirando el suelo.

Torcí los labios y camine hasta él sentándome a su lado. Coloque una mano en su hombro y Brandon me miro preocupado - tranquilo Amor, todo va a estar bien

- ¿y si no? - pregunto él preocupado - ¿que pasa si es algo real?

- mira, no se que es lo que tengas pero confió en que si es un hechizo Faragonda lo descubrirá - dije sonriendo un poco - ya no te mortifiques por algo como esto, solo son pesadillas y nada mas

- espero que sea un hechizo, pensar que pueden ser reales me asusta - dijo Brandon preocupado.

- no lo serán - dije sonriendo - además, sin importar lo que sean siempre voy a estar contigo así que con mayor razón tranquilízate un poco

- gracias - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- ¡Si! - dijo Emily alzando los bracitos - ¡Papá!

Sonreí y Brandon hizo lo mismo para luego besar a Emily y tomarla en sus brazos - por cierto, acabo de recordar algo

- ¿qué es? - pregunte curiosa.

- hace un mes, cuando teníamos nuestra cena de aniversario, mencionaste un regalo especial o al menos ibas a decirme algo especial - dijo Brandon sonriendo - pero nunca me lo diste, ¿qué era?

- ¿enserio quieres saber? - pregunte sonriendo.

- por supuesto que si - dijo Brandon acercándose a mi rostro como si me fuera a besar.

- bien... - dije sonriendo - no te lo diré

Me levante de la cama y me fui antes de que Brandon dijera algo. Iba riendo mientras caminaba a la cocina para poder servirme un vaso con agua cuando escuche el teléfono de la casa sonar, camine hasta el y lo tome.

- ¿hola? - me parecía extraño que alguien llamara a las dos de la mañana.

- _Stella soy yo Bloom_ - escuche del otro lado.

- ¿sabes que es muy tarde para andar llamando? - pregunte un poco molesta.

- _lo siento pero es urgente, Sky y yo estamos camino al hospital_ - dijo Bloom con un tono preocupado y alterado que extrañamente se escuchaba un poco alegre también.

- santos cielo, ¿le paso algo a alguno de mis sobrinos? - pregunte preocupado.

-_ si_ - dijo Bloom alegre - una sobrinita esta por nacer

- Flora - dije enseguida - esta bien, nos veremos allá

-_ esta bien_ - dijo Bloom tranquila - nos vemos allá

Corté la llamada y volví a mi habitación rápidamente - ¡Brandon! - mala idea fue hacer eso ya que Emily comenzó a llorar. La mire sorprendida mientras Brandon intentaba calmarla.

- ay Stella, se estaba quedando dormida - se quejo Brandon luego de calmarla.

- al fin - dije con un tono obvio - sinceramente la niña esta agarrando malas costumbres de quedarse despierta hasta tarde y no me parece que imite mis acciones

- tal vez deberías dormirte temprano - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- no lo yo... - intente decir.

- Stella, ¿que ibas a decir? - me interrumpió Brandon.

- ¿decir que de que? - pregunte confundida.

- llegaste gritando mi nombre emocionada - dijo Brandon.

Torcí los labios confundida e incline la cabeza aun lado pensando en lo que iba a decir. Pasaron unos minutos y luego abrí los ojos sorprendida - ¡Oh si! ¡Flora esta entrando en labor de parto!

- ¿qué? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido - ¿a las dos de la mañana?

-¡Bloom los tuvo a las cinco! ya levántate hay que ir al hospital - dije golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo.

- si, si - dijo Brandon levantándose de la cama.

* * *

.: Riven :.

Estaba con Musa y los demás en el hospital esperando a que pudiéramos ver a Flora y a Helio. Todos estábamos cansados, principalmente porque eran las tres de la mañana. Me pregunto que le sucede a los bebés que se les ocurre nacer de noche, a Bloom le sucedió lo mismo. Esperaba que el mío y el de Sky no lo hiciera porque lo último que quería era tener que despertarme nuevamente de noche.

- tengo sueño - dijo Musa apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Sonreí un poco al saber que era mas por el cansacio del embarazo que por la hora. El tiempo paso y al fin pudimos entrar en la habitación. Pude ver a Flora sentada en una cama con Helio del otro lado de la cama sentado mirando a la pequeñita que estaba en los brazos de Flora.

- Dios, Flora - dijeron las chicas con unas sonrisas ansiosas.

- chicas, chicos, ella es Rose - dijo Flora mostrando a la pequeña en sus brazos.

- oooh es una lindura - dijo Stella mirando a la pequeñita.

Mire a la bebé de reojo y sonreí un poco. Tenía el cabello de Helio, se parecía a él pero tenía las pestañas de Flora. Sus ojos estaban cerrados ya que dormía por lo que no pude saber que color eran.

- tan linda - dijo Bloom colocando las manos en los hombros de Stella e inclinándose adelante al igual que ella - es una hermosura

- se parece a Helio - dijo Musa algo somnolienta pero con una sonrisa.

- tiene su toque Flora - dijo Layla igual de cansada.

- felicidades chicos - dije sonriendo.

- gracias - dijo Helio sonriendo también.

- bien, hay que aclarar algo pronto - dijo Timmy cansado - Layla sigues tu... evita que sea por la noche ¿si?

Todos nos reímos divertidos mientras Layla sacudía la cabeza divertida también. Flora miro a su pequeña hija y la beso en la frente para luego besar a Helio. No nos íbamos a quedar mucho tiempo aquí o al menos muchas horas pero si nos íbamos a quedar con ambos. Las chicas le habían traído unos regalos a Rose, de bienvenida y eran globos y peluches, típico regalo de las chicas.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Lo cierto es que quería hacerlo mas largo y mas interesante pero no pude además de que quería terminar pronto porque no se wuasjaskjs.

**Próximamente: La Sorpresa de Tecna**

vamos a ver, no tienes un hechizo encima por lo que puede tratarse de otra cosa - dijo Faragonda.

llevo mucho tiempo soñando con lo mismo - dijo Brandon preocupado.

¿y Brandon? - pregunto Sky curioso.

fue a ver a Faragonda - respondió Stella jugando con Bella.

Tecna aquí estas - dijo Timmy - te he estado buscando

Timmy hay algo que debo decirte - dijo Tecna sonriendo

hay miren a la pequeña, tiene los ojitos de su madre - dijo Bloom mirando a Rose con una sonrisa.

tal vez sea miedo por otra cosa - dijo Faragonda mirando a Brandon - no es un hechizo y no parece ser real

ven aquí - dijo Brandon abrazando a Stella por la cintura - eres mía

chicas, tengo algo que decirles - dijo Tecna sonriendo - y es una sorpresa

estas diferente esta noche - dijo Stella mirando a Brandon nerviosa.

~ Comentarios:

- Bloody Tears for Eternity: Gracias :D

- MiraNda: Y nacio una hermosa niña de cabello oscuro y ojos... aahh... fue lindo lo del padre de Stella y lo de su madre

- WinxLove: No creo lo de Nerea así que tranquila... o no... jijiji... la sorpresa de Stella ya se dijo un poco pero la retraso para otro capítulo

- MVVA: La era la idea principal del capítulo, si... que tristeza... el camino de la luz llega a su fin... fin real pero nos consuela el otro fics!

- winxmusa: aahh fue divertido lo de las posdatas.

- abril. roman. 94: Que bueno que te haya gustado :D

- ANTO TSUKINO: Sorry si te molesta que solo actualice esta pero yo hace tiempo dije que esa la iba a continuar después porque no tenía mas ideas para ese fics ya que se me olvidaron y el capítulo que tenía escrito se me borro, no recuerdo mucho lo que tenía escrito por lo que va a tardar y estoy esperando a terminar el camino de la luz para poder continuar la otra después, sorry.

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y quiero decirles algo, estoy reescribiendo el primer fics, osea arreglando los capítulos son reemplazados en el mismo fics por si quieren verlo, tiene como hasta el 14 o 15 ya terminados por si lo quieren volver a leer. Después seguiré haciéndolo con los demás fics y si quieren comentar hagandolo, pero tendré problemas para responder así que eviten preguntas.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	36. Chapter 36: La Sorpresa de Tecna

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Advertencia: Hay algo que debo decir y es importante, no esta permitido usar nada de esta historia a menos que sean los personajes pertenecientes a Iginio Straffi, nada mas que eso ya que la trama de la historia, la creatividad y los personajes inventados (los Magos, Athan Akane, la Dama Oscura, etc) y la forma en como escribo (los pov) están totalmente prohibidos sin mi permiso. Si tu quieres usarlo pregunta antes y dependiendo de mi respuesta, que la mayoria de las vcs podría ser no, podrás hacer tu fics o tus ideas.

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 36:

La Sorpresa de Tecna

.: Bloom :.

Stella y yo estábamos en mi casa, en la habitación de los mellizos jugando con ellos. Ella había venido de visitas, cosa rara ya que solemos juntarnos en su casa pero esta bien aquí. Emily estaba sentada al lado de Stella jugando con las Pixies, y Stella jugaba con Bella mientras yo estaba con Johan.

- aahh - dijo Bella entregándole algo a Stella. Note que Stella estaba algo distraída y a la tercera vez que Bella le mostró el objeto ella lo tomo y lo puso en otro lado.

- ¿te sucede algo? - pregunte sentando a Johan en mi regazo.

- solo estoy distraída - respondió sacudiendo la cabeza.

- si eso lo note - fruncí el ceño - vamos al living

Ella sonrió y tomo a Bella en sus brazos - Amore, cuida a Emily

- tranquila - dijo Amore sonriendo mientras jugaba con Emily y Lockette.

Entramos en el living y nos sentamos en los sillones, Stella recostó a Bella en su regazo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras la pequeñita reía divertida. Sentí unas manos rodearme por los hombros y al darme la vuelta vi a Sky sonriendo. Me besó en la frente y luego miro a Stella.

- ¿y Brandon? - pregunto Sky curioso.

- fue a ver a Faragonda - respondió Stella jugando con Bella.

- ¿por qué? - pregunte curiosa.

Stella me frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza para luego seguir jugando con Bella - por cosas

- ¿qué clase de cosas? - pregunto Sky con cierto temor.

- no te preocupes - sonrió ella tranquila.

Mire a Stella de reojo preocupada también pero luego suspire. Ella seguía jugando con Bella por lo que no miraba ni a Sky ni a mi. Levante la mirada para ver a Sky que estaba igual que yo pero luego suspiro y se alejo un poco.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Me baje de mi moto frente a la escuela Alfea y suspire. Lleve mi mano a mi pecho donde había un collar y me lo quite para dejarlo en la moto. Camine hacía Alfea y me dirigí a la oficina de Faragonda para poder saber ahora que es lo que tenía de malo ya que esto de las pesadillas me tenía hasta la coronilla, pensar que algo le puede suceder a Stella me da miedo.

- veamos, dices que tienes pesadillas y podría tratarse de un hechizo - dijo Faragonda mirándome seria a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza - Brandon, no soy psicóloga pero si se trata de un hechizo podre averiguarlo

- yo solo quiero saber si es un hechizo o no, tal vez sea algo como una premonición - dije mirando a Faragonda - si no es nada de eso entonces puedo sentirme tranquilo

- bien, quiero que te concentres en el recuerdo mientras yo te examino - dijo ella creando un aura celeste en su mano derecha. Me apunto con ella y yo cerré los ojos pensando en mi pesadilla. Stella estaba frente a ese charco de sangre sentada en una banca llorando, todo se veía oscuro y tétrico. Pasaron minutos y Faragonda termino, abrí mis ojos y la mire preocupado - esto es extraño

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte preocupado.

- vamos a ver, no tienes un hechizo encima por lo que puede tratarse de otra cosa - dijo Faragonda.

- llevo mucho tiempo soñando con lo mismo - dije preocupado - es raro pensar que se trata de una coincidencia y mas siendo que las pesadillas son la misma cada noche

- tal vez sea miedo por otra cosa - dijo Faragonda mirando a Brandon - no es un hechizo y no parece ser real

- aun así estoy preocupado - dije torciendo los labios.

- Brandon, no se si te haga sentir mejor pero será mejor que tengas cuidado con los objetos que te rodean - dijo Faragonda seria - muchos de ellos están hechizados y esos pueden darte las pesadillas relacionadas con tus miedos - Torcí los labios - y algunos te pueden hacer actuar de una manera diferente... estos objetos están relacionados con la magia negra e imagino que pueden estar en tu casa considerando que Stella tiene familiares que practican magia negra

- ¿esta diciéndome que Stella puede usar magia negra? - pregunte molesto - porque yo se que no es así, conozco a Stella muy bien y puedo decir que ella jamas podría...

- no me refería a Stella... a su tía o su prima - dijo ella seria - ten cuidado y dile a Stella que haga un análisis en su casa para revisar si hay objetos oscuros

- esto es una estupidez - dije rodando los ojos. Me levante de la silla y me despedí para irme. Al subirme en mi moto busque el collar que parecía una pluma con una flor negra. Lo mire fijamente por unos segundos y luego me lo puse para poder volver a casa.

* * *

.: Tecna :.

Me senté en la cama en forma de meditación mirando la hoja en mis manos. Hace unos días me había hecho una prueba de embarazo y me había dado positivo pero para estar segura me hice una por sangre y aquí tenía el resultado, otro positivo.

Sonreí un poco al saber que iba a tener un bebé con Timmy y en un mes mas íbamos a casarnos por lo que las cosas estaban bien entonces. Le había pedido a Stella que me hiciera un vestido y ella acepto pero aun no se si esta terminandolo ya que no me ha llamado para hacerme las medidas u otra cosa de las que suele hacer.

- Tecna aquí estas - dijo Timmy entrando en la habitación - te he estado buscando

- Timmy hay algo que debo decirte - dije sonriendo.

- si yo también, te han llamado tus padres para ver donde iba a ser la boda - dijo sonriendo - ya les di todos los detalles

- que bueno - dije sonriendo - ten

- ¿qué es? - pregunto sonriendo.

- felicidades - dije sonriendo.

Timmy me frunció el ceño y luego me sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver la hoja - Tecna, ¿estas embarazada? - asentí lentamente y él me abrazo - eso es grandioso

- lo se - dije abrazándolo - ¿te imaginas con un bebé aquí?

- será increíble - dijo sonriendo - ¿le dirás a las chicas?

- si, ya le envié un mensaje a Bloom para juntarnos en su casa ya que Stella esta allí - dije sonriendo - será increíble, las chicas se van a emocionar

- ¿al igual que tú? - pregunto él sonriendo.

- al igual que yo - respondí antes de besarlo en los labios.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba en casa de Bloom jugando con Bella tranquila, esperabamos Musa y Tecna, esta última dijo que tenía algo importante que decirnos. Flora estaba sentada en el sillón frente a mi con su bebé en los brazos, la pequeña era un encanto.

- hay miren a la pequeña, tiene los ojitos de su madre - dijo Bloom mirando a Rose con una sonrisa.

Solté una risita divertida y le entregue a Layla a la hija de Bloom para poder ir a buscar a Emily que estaba en la habitación de los mellizos. Al entrar en la habitación vi a Emily jugando con las Pixies. Yo sonreí con ternura y camine hasta ella.

- nena, ¿vamos con las tías? - pregunte colocándome en cuclillas.

- no - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - no qero

- ¿por qué no? - pregunte con un tono dulce - a las tías les gustará estar contigo

- no - me miro molesta Emily.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida ya que Emily nunca me había mirado a mi así. Mire a Amore que me miro sorprendida también y se acerco a Emily.

- Emy, mamá solo quiere que vayas con ella y tus tías un rato - dijo Amore con un tono suave.

- no qero - frunció el ceño Emily.

- vamos Emy - intente tomarla en brazos pero enseguida Emily uso magia para atacarme.

- ¡Stella! - dijo Amore sorprendida y preocupada - ¿estas bien?

Hice una mueca de dolor y tome mi muñeca derecha con la otra mano para frotar el área donde recibí el impacto del golpe, evitando así que no me diera en el rostro. Mire a Emily sorprendida aun, ella no me había fruncido el ceño nunca, no me había atacado de tal manera nunca y nunca me había mirado molesta, algo andaba mal.

- ¡Emily eso no se hace! - la regaño Amore.

Emily hizo una mueca triste y comenzó a llorar. Solté mi muñeca y tome a Emily en brazos para tranquilizarla. Ella se acurruco en mi pecho enseguida. Mire a Amore tranquila.

- pedon - dijo Emily como un murmuro apenas entendible - mamá...

- tranquila - la besé en la cabecita.

- todos se están volviendo locos - dijo Amore sacudiendo la cabeza - Brandon actúa raro y ella también... tal vez sea de familia...

- ¿Brandon? - pregunte sorprendida.

- fue una cosa rara, esta mañana se sujetaba del mesón con una mano en la cabeza - dijo Amore preocupada - creo, Stella, que estas pesadillas son mas que eso

- iré con las chicas - dije tranquila intentando olvidar el tema de las pesadillas de Brandon - vamos nena

- si... - dijo Emily apenas audible.

Salí de la habitación y volví al living con las chicas donde pude ver a Tecna y Musa ya en el living. Sonreí un poco y luego me fije que Emily miro a las chicas con una sonrisa luego de que Bloom la había llamado. Besé a Emily en la cabecita y me fui a sentar al lado de Musa.

- vaya Musa, a punto de dar luz igual que Layla - dije riendo.

- Stella solo tengo seis meses y medio - dijo Musa tranquila - y Layla siete

- algo me dice que estarán en el mismo mes - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- por favor... eviten que sea de noche - suplique un poco.

- yo también espero que no sea de noche - dijo Bloom riendo.

- bueno, ya que estamos... Tecna dijiste que tenías algo que decirnos - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- si, pero no veo la urgencia - dijo Tecna sonriendo - así que tranquilas

- si tu dices - me encogí de hombros.

Mire a Emily que estaba tranquila sentada en mi regazo jugando con un collar. Fruncí el ceño y le quite el collar del cuello. Era un triangulo, como una plumilla pero tenía una rosa negra. Me parecía haber visto esta rosa antes pero no podía recordar donde también no podía recordar desde cuando lo estaba usando Emily. Ella me miro tranquila y me sonrió infantilmente como suele hacerlo siempre, se notaba mas alegre. Guarde el collar en mi bolsillo y senté a Emily a mi lado. Mire mi celular en la mesa de centro encenderse la pantalla. Lo tome y vi un mensaje de Brandon.

_Te necesito en casa ahora ~B_

- ya dinos, yo quiero saber de que se trata - dijo Musa a Tecna.

- ok, ok, ok, les diré - dijo Tecna resignada - chicas, tengo algo que decirles, y es una sorpresa... sucede que...

- debo irme - dije mirando la pantalla de mi celular - lo siento Tecna, después me dirás

- ¿que paso? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida.

- lo sabre ahora - dije guardando mi celular - ¿Bloom, puedo dejar a Emily aquí un rato?

- esta bien - dijo asintiendo.

Me levante del sillón y besé a Emily en la cabeza para después salir de la casa de Bloom e ir a la mía. Entre en mi departamento pero no vi a Brandon así que fui a buscarlo a nuestra habitación. Fruncí el ceño al no verlo en ningún lado, de hecho no podía ver nada ya que las luces estaban apagadas y todo estaba oscuro.

- ¿por qué tan oscuro aquí? - pregunte al aire mientras encendía las luces.

- ven aquí - escuche la voz de Brandon y sentí que me rodeaba por la cintura de espaldas - eres mía

- Dios, me asustaste - dije con el corazón agitado por la sorpresa. Gire mi cabeza para mirarlo y fruncí el ceño levemente al notar algo extraño en él - ¿Brandon?

- Te Amo tanto Stella, y ahora eres mía... - dijo él en voz baja con un tono extraño.

Yo fruncí el ceño por el tono y por el color de sus ojos, eran grises. Los ojos de Brandon eran grises. Había algo extraño en esto ya que sus ojos eran cafés pero ahora no. Sentí a Brandon apretarme mas a él con fuerza y luego sentía sus manos acariciarme de una manera que nunca había visto antes.

- estas diferente esta noche - dije nerviosa ante su tacto y su actitud.

- ¿diferente como? - pregunto con un tono algo seductor pero sin causar un efecto bueno en mi. Solo ese tono hacía que me sintiera mas nerviosa y algo asustada ya que sonaba algo sombrío también.

- ...algo... raro... - dije nerviosa - ¿Brandon... estás bien?

- mejor que nunca... - dijo él dándome la vuelta con fuerza y mirándome a los ojos.

Trague saliva nerviosa al ver los ojos de Brandon, esos no eran sus ojos, no eran aquellos ojos que me encantaban, eran grises y sombríos. Coloque mis manos en sus hombros para intentar alejarlo de mi pero él se aferraba con fuerza. Sentí sus labios húmedos y ásperos en mi cuello, no era una sensación agradable para mi e intente alejarlo pero él seguía aferrándose.

- Brandon... - dije nerviosa y un poco asustada.

- te necesito Stella... - susurro con aquel tono que tanta inquietud me daba - ahora y ya...

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y lo siguiente que vi fue a Brandon sobre mi. No se como ni en que comento paso pero yo estaba en la cama con ambas manos a la altura de la cabeza siendo sujetadas por las de Brandon con fuerza. Él me miraba con una sonrisa sombría, sus ojos destellaban lujuria y algo mas... algo que no pude identificar.

Comencé a sentir miedo ya que quien estaba frente a mi no era Brandon, al menos no al hombre que yo conocía, algo debió de haber sucedido para estuviera así. Intente soltarme de su agarre me sujetaba con tanta fuerza que quemaba un poco.

- no lo intentes que seguirás lastimándote - susurro a mi oído.

- Brandon suéltame - dije con la voz temblorosa.

- ¿qué harás? - rió algo malicioso.

Tragué saliva nuevamente y con fuerza logre soltarme de su agarre causando mucho ardor en mis muñecas. Me levante de la cama luego de haberlo empujado a un lado y haciéndolo caer a mi lado, camine hasta la puerta con rapidez pero él me sujeto de la mano y me miro serio.

- no te irás, ya te dije que eres mía - dijo él con uno serio, sombrío y escalofriante.

Lo mire asustada e intente volver a soltarme pero Brandon me apegó a él y comenzó a besarme en el cuello nuevamente. Esta vez no iba a dejar que siguiera con su juego así que me separe de él con fuerza y le di un grito pero a él no le importo ya que siguió igual, sin pensarlo dos veces alcé una mano y la estrelle en su mejilla provocando que me soltará.

Mire a Brandon sorprendida y asustada mientras retrocedía y salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Me apoye de espaldas a la puerta y me abracé a mi misma tras lo que sucedió. Mire mi mano derecha y podía verla roja. Yo nunca había golpeado a Brandon, al menos no de esa forma y no por algo como esto y él jamas me había hecho esto.

Sentí unas lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos y luego volví a abrazarme para ir al living. Me senté en la cama y mire al suelo dejando caer las lagrimas. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de Brandon, Dios, jamas pensé que un día pasaría. Mis manos temblaban, principalmente por el golpe que le había propinado en la mejilla.

Escuche unos pasos detrás de mi pero no volteé a ver ya que sabía que era Brandon. Me froté los brazos buscando calor y luego escuche a Brandon con un tono suave llamarme. Mire a mi derecha y lo vi ahí parado con una expresión dolida.

- Stella... - volvió a decir suavemente - lo siento tanto - Lo mire pero no dije nada. Él suspiro y se sentó a mi lado, aun manteniendo una corta distancia para no sentirme tan inquieta - perdóname... no se que me paso, tú sabes que yo jamas te haría daño - Mire mis muñecas enrojecidas - perdóname amor... - Estiro una mano para posarla en mi hombro pero yo me aleje de él - ¿estas... asustada?

Asentí lentamente y lo mire - nunca me habías hecho esto, Brandon, y yo... jamas te había golpeado... tengo miedo de lo que sucedió - escuche que trago saliva y lo mire a los ojos. Sus ojos ya no eran grises, eran cafés, eran aquellos ojos cafés profundos que me encantaban.

- Stel... - me miro preocupado - perdóname, enserio Amor, no se que me sucedió, no pensaba, yo... enserio lo lamento tanto

Brandon se me acerco mas y me miro preocupado. Yo lo mire de reojo sentí que nuevamente podía confiar en él, sentí que no iba a volver a hacerme daño como en denante, podía sentir que si era Brandon.

- ¿qué sucedió con Faragonda? - pregunte después de un buen rato de silencio.

- nada, no dijo nada sobre un hechizo - dijo Brandon preocupado - yo... no se que rayos me sucede - Se paso ambas manos por la cara.

Lleve una mano a su mejilla derecha y la pose suavemente. Brandon hizo una mueca de dolor y lo mire preocupada - lo siento tanto... ¿te duele mucho?

- me arde... pero me lo metía merecido - dijo él tranquilo - perdóname... enserio

Baje la mano al pecho de Brandon y fruncí el ceño al notar el mismo collar que Emily tenía. Lo tome delicadamente en mis manos y luego con suavidad lo arranque de su cuello.

- ¿de donde lo sacaste? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño mirando el collar del cual podía sentir cierta energía maligna.

- no lo se - dijo negando con la cabeza - estaba entre mis cosas así que me lo puse

El símbolo de la rosa negra se me dibujo en la mente y un rostro se me hizo presente - no quiero que uses cosas que no son tuyas

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto Brandon mientras guardaba el collar en mi bolsillo.

- Brandon, no quiero que uses cosas que no sabes de donde la sacaste o de si las tenías o no - dije mirándolo fijamente - por favor... prometemelo

- por supuesto - asintió tranquilo - pero tu perdóname por lo que te hice...

Lo besé suavemente en los labios y le sonreí apenas - debo irme

- ¿donde vas? - pregunto él asustado - no te vayas... no lo hagas...

- tranquilo - dije en voz baja - tengo algo que hacer... volveré...

- ¿segura? no te irás por lo que te hice ¿verdad? - pregunto asustado.

- jamas - dije pegando mi frente a la de él - llegaré tarde si, así que si puedes traer a Emily y hacerla dormir a las nueves te lo agradecería, esta con Bloom

Me levante del sillón y camine hasta la puerta pero me detuve al sentir los brazos de Brandon rodear mis hombros con fuerza - no me dejes... perdóname por lo que te hice pero no te vayas... no quiero...

- volveré, tranquilo - dije con voz suave. Brandon me soltó y al darme la vuelta pude ver sus ojos rojos, no por irá, mas bien por tristeza, habían lagrimas - Te Amo...

* * *

.: Bloom :.

- ¡Aaaaahhhhhh! - chille al unisonó con las chicas tras haber escuchado la sorpresa de Tecna.

- ¡Increíble! - dije emocionada.

- ¡Fabuloso! - dijo Layla emocionada.

- ¡Sorprendente! - dijo Musa sonriendo.

- ¡Super! - dijo Flora sonriendo emocionada.

Tecna se sonrojo un poco y nos sonrió tímidamente - gracias pero no es para tanto

- ¿cómo que no? - pregunte sorprendida - ¡Tecna vas a ser madre!

- no puedo creerlo, al fin paso - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- lo se - dijo Musa emocionada - ¿cuánto tiempo?

- dos meses - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

- ¿¡Dos meses!? - alzamos la voz todas a lo que Tecna asintió lentamente.

- Tecna, hace dos meses y una semana atrás también decías que no querías estar embarazada - dije sorprendida.

- lo se, pero las cosas pasaron y bueno, este es el resultado - dijo ella con un sonrojo apenado - me he enterado hace unos días pero me hice una prueba por sangre ayer y hoy llego el resultado... Timmy esta feliz por esto

- y debería, va a ser padre - dijo Musa sonriendo.

- ¿lo ven? al final todas casadas y con hijos - dijo Layla sonriendo.

- veo un futuro Winx increíble - dije sonriendo.

- tía Bloom... - escuche a Emily y la mire sonriendo - ¿onde ta mamá?

- mamá esta... - guarde silencio y mire a Emily sorprendida.

- ¿te llamo tía? - pregunto Flora sorprendida.

Asentí lentamente e incrédula. Emily me había llamado tía, era la primera vez que me llamaba así y me encanto oírlo. Tome a Emily y la abracé con fuerza.

- eso sonó lindo - dije besándola en la mejilla - dilo de nuevo

Ella me miro confundida y me sonrió luego - ¡Tía Bloom!

- oh es un encanto - chillo Flora mirando a Emily.

- tía Flora - sonrió Emily.

- por lo visto ya nos reconoce a todas como sus tías - dijo Musa sonriendo.

- ¡Si! - dijo Emily abrazándome.

- te quiero Emily - dije sonriendo abrazando a Emily.

- también tía - dijo ella sonriendo.

- veo amor en el aire y no es hacía mi - escuche a Sky y lo vi dirigirse a la puerta de la entrada que había sido golpeada hace un minuto - vaya... hombre... ¿qué te paso?

Mire hacia la entrada y vi a Brandon con una mirada algo apagada, sus ojos estaban rojos y su mejilla también - ¿Brandon?

- vine por Emily - dijo en voz baja apenas audible.

- papá... - dijo Emily con un tono preocupada como si supiera algo.

- ya es tarde, Emily tienes que ir a dormir - dijo Brandon con la voz apagada.

Mire el reloj y fruncí el ceño ya que marcaba las ocho aun y si mal no recuerdo Emily se duerme a las nueve a mas tardar diez y en rara ocasión se queda hasta mas tarde.

- aun falta una hora - dijo Tecna extrañada - por cierto, ¿y Stella?

- no está, se ha ido - con la voz mas apagada que antes.

- ¿dónde fue? - pregunto Flora con cierto temor.

- no lo se - dijo Brandon sacudiendo la cabeza - vamos a casa Emily

- Brandon, ¿que ha sucedido? - pregunto Amore preocupada.

- volvamos a casa - dijo Brandon tranquilo. Me levante del sofá y le entregue a Brandon a Emily. Amore se acerco a él preocupada y los tres se fueron.

- eso es raro - dijo Sky cerrando la puerta preocupada - algo debió haber sucedido

- Brandon lucía apagado - dijo Musa preocupada - y sus ojos... parecía como si hubiese llorado o algo por el estilo

- ¿habrá peleado con Stella? - pregunto Tecna.

- no lo creo, ella estaría aquí llorando como de costumbre - dije negando con la cabeza - tiene que haber sido algo mas

* * *

.: Stella :.

Me aparecí de la nada en la casa de mi primita querida. Nerea abrió los ojos sorprendida al verme ahí en la sala de su casa yo solo la miraba seria.

- esto es nuevo, ¿a que debo la presencia de mi sobrina? - pregunto ella sorprendida.

- ¿donde esta Daniela? - pregunte sin rodeos y seria.

- arriba, ¿quieres tomar algo? - pregunto amablemente.

- no te hagas la santa - dije molesta - yo solo vine a ver a Daniela

- pues entonces sube - dijo ella tranquila.

Subí las escaleras tranquila y abrí la puerta de la habitación sin golpear. Daniela estaba en la cama acostada en la cama mirando una revista de modas. Al entrar yo bajo la revista y me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿qué te trae por aquí nuevamente prima? - dijo ella volviendo a la revista.

- ¿nuevamente? - fruncí el ceño.

- pensé que habías venido antes, ups me equivoque - dijo ella tranquila.

- lo que sea, Daniela quiero que te alejes de Brandon y de Emily - dije seria.

Ella me frunció el ceño y me miro fijamente - ¿por qué he de meterme con tu hija y tu esposo? - No dije nada, solo saque los collares de mis bolsillos y la mire seria - atrapada... pensé que sería divertido jugar con tu hermosa familia un rato

- no fue divertido, Emily me ataco y Brandon ha tenido pesadillas como loco, aparte de eso lo golpeé hoy - dije seria - ¿en que pensabas?

- ¿eso hicieron? - pregunto ella sorprendida - ¿lo golpeaste?

- no me cambies el tema, quiero que te alejes de mi hija y de mi esposo o vamos a tener serios problemas - dije con firmeza.

- ¿me estas amenazando? - pregunto Daniela frunciendo el ceño.

- te estoy advirtiendo - dije con firmeza - aléjate enserio

- pues Stella, siento mucho esto pero yo también soy tu familia así que... - intento decir Daniela.

- no... se acabo - dije seria - tú y yo no tenemos conexión de nada, tu eres de sangre oscura y yo... yo no... aléjate de Brandon o te juro que sangre oscura correrá por mis venas

- mmm... debe ser serio ya que no usas esa amenaza nunca - dijo ella algo preocupada - esta bien, me alejo...

Asentí con la cabeza y lancé los collares al suelo para pisarlos con el talón de mis tacones y romperlos en miles de piezas liberando un humo negro que se disolvió en el aire hasta desaparecer. Luego me fui de la habitación bajando las escaleras topandome con Nerea.

- escucha... probablemente no soy tu persona favorita en el mundo pero aunque no lo quieras sigo siendo tu tía - dijo Nerea cerrando los ojos - así que considerando que tú tienes tu vida, tu familia yo quiero... hacer las paces contigo

- por ahora no me interesa, tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar - dije mirando a Nerea con una expresión suave - pero esta bien...

Mas tarde me encontraba entrando a mi casa, era un poco mas allá de media noche y yo apenas estaba entrando. Todo estaba apagado, no había mucho ruido así que imagine que todos dormían partiendo desde Emily, pasando por Anelisse y Amore y terminando en Brandon. Entre en mi habitación y lo vi acostado en la cama de lado con los ojos cerrados sobre las frazadas.

Sonreí un poco y me subí en la cama sobre mis rodillas mirando a Brandon dulcemente. Pase una mano por su mejilla izquierda acariciando con cuidado de no despertarlo, puedo lo besé suavemente y me separe para levantarme. Me até el cabello en un moño y busque mi pijama.

- ¿Stella? - escuche a Brandon somnoliento.

Me di la vuelta y le sonreí - vuelve a dormir amor...

- volviste - dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Suspire y me senté en la cama a frente a él - por supuesto que si, te dije que lo haría

- ¿dónde fuiste? - pregunto él.

- no interesa - negué con la cabeza - todo se acabo Brandon

Él me abrió los ojos sorprendido y algo asustado - Stella... no... no puede terminar... Te Amo y no quiero divorciarme de ti...

Lo mire confundida y luego me di cuenta de que gracias a la magia negra él estaba algo sensible, en especial después de haber usado ese collar por tanto tiempo. Sonrió un poco y lleve mi mano a su mejilla aun algo enrojecida, Brandon hizo una mueca de dolor lo que me hizo alejar la mano.

- jamas te pediría eso - dije con un tono suave - lo que se acabo son las pesadillas Brandon, lo prometo

- ¿de verdad? - pregunto él - ¿se acabaron?

- por supuesto - dije sonriendo.

Brandon me abrazo con fuerza colocando su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo correspondí el abrazo y con una mano le acaricie el cabello con suavidad. Él parecía un niño pequeño que necesitaba protección y yo sabía que eso solo se debía al estúpido collar de Daniela, por suerte con Emily no había sucedido tanto ya que no traía el collar de hace mucho.

- descansa - dije sonriendo un poco.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Stella miro a Tecna sorprendida y sonrió de oreja a oreja emocionada.

- ¿Tecna estas embarazada? - pregunto solo para asegurarse de que oía bien - eso es estupendo, seré tía... de nuevo...

- si, hubiera sido lindo haberte dicho ayer pero te fuiste como si nada - dijo Tecna tranquila - ¿qué te sucedió?

- ah nada, no tiene importancia - dijo ella tomándome de la mano.

La mire con una sonrisa y luego mire a Tecna - es grandioso Tecna, felicidades

- gracias - dijo ella sonriendo - estoy realmente feliz

- imagino, también me sentí feliz cuando supe que estaba embarazada - dijo Stella sonriendo.

- ¿enserio? - levantamos una ceja Tecna y yo incrédulos.

- ok, me sentí después de que aclaramos eso de - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Me reí un poco y mire a Tecna - ¿quiere algo? ¿algún antojo tal vez?

- oh no, no te preocupes - dijo Tecna - yo debo irme

- genial - sonrió Stella - iré a verte la semana que entra por lo del vestido

- estupendo - sonrió Tecna.

Después de unos minutos ella se despidió y se fue. Yo me acerque a Stella y la tome de las manos - un bebé... increíble

Stella me sonrió y asintió - Cariño, ¿ya estás mejor?

- por supuesto - sonreí - gracias por lo de ayer

- olvídalo, solo perdóname por el golpe enserio había entrado en panico - dijo ella tocando mi mejilla.

- no te preocupes - sonreí - ya te dije que yo tenía la culpa

Abracé a Stella y luego la besé en la mejilla - Te Amo Preciosa

- yo también Te Amo - dijo ella sonriendo.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta el capítulo, algo corto pero lo subí rápido jeje...

**Próximamente: Salto a la Fama**

eres increíble, creo que la mejor que he visto hasta ahora - dijo un productor de música.

¿de verdad? - pregunto Musa sorprendida.

estoy pensando en algo mas Musa, un salto único en la fama... una solista - sonrió el productor.

no podría dejar a mis amigas - dijo Musa con una mueca.

mira, formamos este grupo para ayudarte a ti - dijo Flora sonriendo - y al fin cumplirás tu sueño

Riven, si acepto eso significaría quedarnos a vivir en la Tierra - dijo Musa - no puedo pedirte eso

está es una oportunidad única en la vida - dijo Riven sonriendo - tienes que hacerlo

no llores mi niño, mamá está aquí - dijo Musa tomando a su hijo en los brazos.

vas a estar fantástica Musa - dijo Bloom sonriendo - tienes que aceptar

¿y bien Musa? - pregunto el productor - ¿que me dices?

yo... - dijo ella mirándolo.

~ Comentarios:

- Bloody Tears Eternity: gracias :D

- MiraNda: Si... una rara coincidencia, aunque solo tres los mellizos y la pequeña de Flora. Lo de Brandon ya fue aclaro jeje

- star 123: Siento mucho desilusionarte pero aunque parecezca que habrá una quinta no es así... ya tengo planeado el final, solo me falta el penúltimo capítulo que aun pienso en un nombre pero ya esta todo listo, no habrá otra parte sorry

- Candlehead: Bueno, el cometario fue largo y lo cierto es que no se bien que responderte. Gracias por lo que dijiste, pero yo no se bien si tenga tanto futuro en eso aunque me encantaría demasiado. Es triste cuando llegamos al final pero a la vez es algo increíble porque casi todos quieren saber como termina... me ha pasado mucho :D espero que te vaya bien, matematicas tampoco es mi fuerte pero me ha ido bien hasta ahora jeje

Bueno, eso es todo y espero que les haya gustado. Oh una cosa antes de irme, lo de Brandon y Stella no estaba planeado para este capítulo, sino que para otro pero me di cuenta de que me iba a quedar demasiado corto así que lo puse nomas... así que... bueno, eso es todo ahora si.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	37. Chapter 37: Salto a la Fama

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Advertencia: Hay algo que debo decir y es importante, no esta permitido usar nada de esta historia a menos que sean los personajes pertenecientes a Iginio Straffi, nada mas que eso ya que la trama de la historia, la creatividad y los personajes inventados (los Magos, Athan Akane, la Dama Oscura, etc) y la forma en como escribo (los pov) están totalmente prohibidos sin mi permiso. Si tu quieres usarlo pregunta antes y dependiendo de mi respuesta, que la mayoria de las vcs podría ser no, podrás hacer tu fics o tus ideas.

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 37:

Salto a la Fama

.: Brandon :.

Estaba acostado en la cama leyendo un libro mientras Stella acababa de salir de la ducha con una toalla amarrada al pecho. La mire con una sonrisa y luego volví a mi libro sin mirarla en lo que hacía. No era muy interesante el libro pero bastaba para entretenerme un rato.

- he pensado que podríamos ir a ver a tus padres en unos días - dijo Stella tranquila.

Baje el libro y mire a Stella que estaba sentada en la cama aplicando una crema en sus piernas.

- será divertido - dije sonriendo tranquilo - ¿puedo saber la razón por la que quieres ir?

- no es la gran cosa - se encogió de hombros - pensé que a Emy le gustaría ver a sus abuelos paternos

- si es verdad - dije sonriendo.

Mire a Stella con una sonrisa, ella no me miraba a mi ya que seguía pasando su crema en su pierna. Mi vista a paso a pierna y nuevamente a ella, deje el libro en algún lado de la mesa y me acerque a ella.

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto ella inocentemente.

Sonreí de lado provocando que se sonrojara un poco. Me pareció algo extraño pero no le tome mucha importancia, me acerque a ella y la besé en los labios, acción que no tardo en corresponder. Stella llevo su mano a mi cuello esparciendo un poco de la crema que había en ella, me reí un poco y le mordí el labio inferior provocando que ella soltará un gemido de placer.

- Te Amo Preciosa - dije aun con la cercanía a ella.

Stella me sonrió nuevamente y me beso pero fue algo tímida. Profundice el beso mas de lo que estaba poniendo mas pasión e intensidad en el pero Stella parecía llevarme la contraría ya que iba retrocediendo hasta separarse.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte confundido porque ella se había alejado.

Stella no respondió, solo bajo la cabeza - tengo miedo

- ¿miedo? - fruncí el ceño. No sabía a que le tenía miedo ella pero después de unos minutos de pensar recordé aquello cuando tenía el collar con la magia negra, yo casi obligo a Stella a hacer algo que no quería, seguro por eso no quiere seguir ahora, esta asustada por recordar aquello - Dios, Stella - use un tono suave - perdóname, esto es mi culpa

- no lo fue - sacudió la cabeza ella - Daniela tuvo la culpa

- aun así - dije preocupado. Mire a Stella dudando si tocarla o no, lentamente decidí colocar mi mano en su hombro y ella se tenso un poco - no lo entiendo, ¿por qué cuando...?

- cuando me besas es diferente, tú no piensas en hacerlo pero cuando lo haces con esa intensión se siente, Brandon, eso me asusta... me recuerda a lo que sucedió ese día - dijo ella mirándome.

La mire preocupado y luego la abrace en señal de protección. Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde aquello y aun con el largo plazo Stella aun tiene miedo, por lo que he visto no ha sido fácil para ella olvidarlo y probablemente tenga pesadillas sobre eso pero nunca lo menciona. Stella se acurruco en mi pecho y así estuvimos por un largo tiempo, cuando nos separamos ella se fue a cambiar antes de pescar un resfriado.

- Brandon... - me miro Stella luego de haberse cambiado. Camino lentamente y se sentó a mi lado sobre sus rodillas mirándome inocentemente - tú sabes que Te Amo y que no es mi intensión hacerte esto, enserio lo siento pero no puedo aun...

- tranquila - sonreí tranquilo - yo se que luego podremos, por ahora me interesa saber como estas tú con esto

- ¿cómo crees? horrible, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, enserio que no - dijo ella preocupada - lo lamento tanto

- no te preocupes - dije sonriendo - todo estará bien... pero Stella, quiero que sepas que yo jamas te haría esto mucho menos en contra de tu voluntad, lo sabes, yo jamas lo haría

- lo se, y en eso confió pero Daniela te tenía bajo un objeto mágico... no pude sentirlo hasta que lo vi y por eso... por eso tengo miedo de que haya otro en la casa - dijo ella mirándome preocupada.

- no te preocupes por eso Stella porque todo lo que hay en casa lo hemos comprado, nada esta demás - dije sonriendo para tranquilizarla un poco.

- Brandon... hay algo que debo decirte y quizás no sea el momento porque se que te hará sentir mal - dijo ella torciendo los labios.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte acercándome un poco a Stella de golpe.

Ella trago saliva y sacudió la cabeza - olvídalo, Te Amo Cariño

- también yo - dije confundido. Sacudí la cabeza y mire a Stella con una sonrisa.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Estaba sentada en el living de mi casa tranquila tocando suavemente la guitarra, Riven se encontraba jugando con el pequeño David _(Pronunciación: Deivid) _quien había nacido hace poco. Estaba muy tranquila ya que no escucha al niño llorar y tampoco había llorado mucho anoche, él era tranquilito.

Escuche que golpearon la puerta así que deje a un lado la guitarra y fui a abrir la puerta. Ahí en la entrada se encontraba un hombre joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés muy oscuros. Usaba un traje algo casual, una polera blanca y un terno negro, unos pantalones de igual color.

- hola, buenas tardes, estoy buscando a una joven llamada Musa - dijo el hombre tranquilo.

- soy yo - dije mirándolo de reojo - ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

- verás soy Maximo, puedes llamarme Max, estoy aquí porque un colega, Jason, me envió un demo tuyo... dijo que eras estupenda y no lo creí hasta que lo escuche - dijo tranquilo él - y estoy aquí para hacer negocios

- oh... - dije sorprendida. Deje entrar al hombre y vi a Riven aparecer - Riven, él es Max... es...

- un productor musical - me interrumpió él tranquilo - emm... Max, él es Riven, mi esposo

- un gusto - dijo Riven serio.

- igualmente - asintió el hombre.

Me sentía extraña con esto de su visita. Ambos nos sentamos en la mesa y Riven volvió a nuestra habitación ya que según dijo David estaba durmiendo.

- veras Musa eres increíble, creo que la mejor que he visto, oído, hasta ahora - dijo un productor de música - Jason dijo que tocabas todo tipo de instrumentos y que tu voz era un encanto... realmente me impresiono con el demo

- gracias, lo hice con unas amigas - dije sonriendo.

- si, me menciono al grupo de música - dijo asintiendo - estoy pensando en hacer negocios contigo

- ¿conmigo? - pregunte sorprendida.

- si, tienes la voz y el talento necesario para lo que estoy pensando - dijo él sonriendo - estoy pensando en algo mas, un salto único en la fama... una solista

- ¿solista? - pregunte incrédula - pero... no lo entiendo

- Jason dijo que eras buena con tus amigas pero que si querías triunfar tenía que ser como solista, algo que en lo que él no puede convertirte - dijo él sonriendo de lado - pero yo si. Quiero ofrecerte la oportunidad de tu vida, un contrato por tres álbumes, dos giras por el país y una gira mundial

- vaya - abrí los ojos sorprendida - es increíble... pero... no lo se, no podría dejar a mis amigas - dije con una mueca - digo, ellas siempre han sido mi apoyo, están siempre conmigo y ahora esto es como... no lo se... raro

- te diré algo, ¿qué te parece si lo piensas y yo vendré aquí la próxima semana, o puedes llamarme? aquí esta mi tarjeta - dijo sonriendo - piénsalo bien y luego dame tu respuesta, créeme Musa, serás la mejor solista de todo el mundo

- está bien - dije mirando la Tarjeta - _"Máximo T."_

- bien, nos veremos - dijo tranquilo mientras se levantaba y salia de la casa.

Mire la tarjeta una vez mas y luego di un suspiro para ir a mi habitación. Vi a Riven acostado en la cama con un pequeño bebé de apenas unas semanas, su cabello era color azulado y sus ojos profundos de igual color. Estaba profundamente dormido a su lado, Riven miraba la televisión tranquilo y al verme a mi me sonrió sentándose con cuidado en la cama.

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto él sonriendo.

- al parecer me quieren ofrecer un contrato para ser solista - dije algo distraída.

- Musa, eso es increíble - dijo Riven sonriendo - es la oportunidad perfecta para ti

- si, pero no estoy segura de aceptar - dije torciendo los labios.

- ¿por qué? - pregunto confundido.

- porque... - suspire y me senté en la cama - Riven, aceptar un contrato así implica mucho, como el fin de nuestra banda con las chicas, además de que David apenas nació y necesita atención, no puedo dejarlo así

- pero aun así es grandioso Musa - dijo Riven sonriendo - ya veremos como arreglárnoslas así que es mejor que aceptes

- Riven, si acepto eso significaría quedarnos a vivir en la Tierra - dije aun no tan convencida - no puedo pedirte eso

- pero vivimos en la Tierra - dijo confundido.

- si y con la intensión de irnos en un tiempo mas - dijo ella preocupada - no puedo aceptar esto

- ¿por qué no hablas con las chicas? - pregunto Riven tranquilo - probablemente ellas te ayuden

- tal vez tienes razón - dije sonriendo.

Mire a David dormir tranquilo en la cama, suspire un poco y volví al living para llamar a las chicas y decirles que necesitaba hablar con ellas. Todas habían aceptado venir a mi casa en unas dos horas como máximo. Eran las tres de la tarde mas o menos. Escuche a David llorar así que deje el teléfono donde estaba y fui a la habitación.

Riven tenía al pequeño en sus brazos e intentaba calmarlo pero no podía, según dijo golpeo algo por accidente y él se había despertado. Camine hasta David y lo tome en mis brazos para intentar calmarlo. Tuve que mecerlo un poco y aun así no dejaba de llorar, mientras yo lo calmaba Riven recogía las cosas que había golpeado y se cayeron.

- no llores mi niño, mamá está aquí - dije mirando al pequeño con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco los llantos iban cediendo y David estaba mas calmado hasta que se volvió a dormir nuevamente. Mire a Riven con una sonrisa y luego salí de la habitación para llevar al pequeño a su cuna.

Salí de la habitación de David sin hacer ruidos y volví a la mía donde vi a Riven recostado nuevamente. Sonreí tranquila y camine hasta él para sentarme en la cama. Él me miro de reojo y luego se sentó.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto curioso.

- ¿crees que debo aceptar? - pregunte torciendo los labios.

Riven me sonrió y asintió - tú amas la música y aquí se te presenta la oportunidad perfecta, no con bandas, solo una solista... esta oportunidad solo se presenta una vez en la vida Musa, no puedes desaprovecharla de esta manera solo por querer volver a Melodia...

Agache la cabeza y luego la subí lentamente - aun no se bien que hacer

- puedes hablar con las chicas y todas te dirán lo mismo pero recuerda... tu tienes la última palabra... y yo estaré ahí por ti - dijo Riven sonriendo. Sonreí de oreja a oreja y abracé a Riven.

Mas tarde estaba sentada en el sofá mirando el suelo y mordiéndome una uña sentada sobre mis rodillas. Las chicas estaban frente a mi esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decir. Quería hacerlo pero no sabía como y mas aun las palabras no me salían de la boca, tal vez no era buena idea esto.

- entonces Musa... ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Flora después de un rato de silencio.

- chicas... - las mire a todas tranquila - hoy... vino un productor musical ofreciéndome un contrato por tres álbumes para ser solista

- Musa, eso es grandioso - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- aun no se si aceptar - negué con la cabeza.

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Layla confundida - tienes que hacerlo

- si, si a mi me ofrecieran uno para diseñar toda una colección para un año lo aceptaría sin dudar - dijo Stella sorprendida.

- es solo que... no lo se... chicas, ¿qué hay de la banda? - pregunte curiosa.

- mira, formamos este grupo para ayudarte a ti - dijo Flora sonriendo - y al fin cumplirás tu sueño

- es verdad, Musa debes aceptarlo - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

- aun no estoy segura - sacudí la cabeza.

- ¿qué hay que hacer para convencerte de hacerlo? - pregunto Layla frunciendo el ceño un poco molesta - Musa, esta es la mejor oportunidad que has recibido en tu vida... no puedes dejarla pasar pensando que mas adelante vendrá otra... si probablemente venga otra pero hoy es cuando tienes que aceptar, no mañana ni en un futuro

Torcí los labios y luego sonreí un poco. Riven tenía razón, las chicas iba decirme lo mismo. Yo no estaba muy segura ya que quería volver a Melodia con Riven quien estuvo de acuerdo de ir a vivir allí con David y mi padre. Un contrato me impediría ir a mi planeta natal y sobre todo de ver a mi padre, aunque él podría venir a Gardenia pero no creo que quiera.

- entonces... ¿qué harás? - pregunto Bloom después de un buen rato sin hablar.

- no lo se, estoy confundida - dije sacudiendo la cabeza a lo que las chicas gruñeron un poco - ay... que malas

- vas a estar fantástica Musa - dijo Bloom sonriendo - tienes que aceptar

- creo que aun me hace falta pensarlo mas - dije sonriendo un poco.

- ¿cuándo tienes que dar la respuesta definitiva? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

- la otra semana - respondí tranquila.

- perfecto, una semana para convencerte de hacerlo - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

Me reí un poco y asentí lentamente.

- bueno, y ya que estamos... ¿dónde esta David? - pregunto Stella con una sonrisa infantil.

- tú cambias - dije riendo - esta con Riven

Stella dejo caer su sonrisa con una mueca triste. Las chicas rieron divertidas y luego pasamos la tarde aquí en mi casa ya que estaban aquí y para que irse. Miraba a las chicas con una sonrisa, me reía también de una locura que Stella nos contaba. Estar así con ellas era divertido, eran mis mejores amigas y siempre íbamos a estar juntas aun cuando cada una tomara un rumbo diferente.

Imagino que Bloom y Sky están pensando en ir a Domino o Eraklyon, ella iba a convertirse en Reina de Domino en unos dos o tres años ya que sus padres quieren que suba al trono de inmediato aunque ella quería esperar ya que quería pasar tiempo con sus hijos antes de tomar tal responsabilidad.

Flora y Helio dijeron que iban a ir a vivir a Linphea junto con Rose. Se que los padres de Flora han venido en pocas ocasiones para verla y que Miele se la pasaba jugando con su sobrina, al menos alguien aquí si es tía por sangre.

Stella y Brandon, bueno de ellos no se casi nada, creo que algo sucedió con ambos porque Stella ya casi ni habla de Brandon o de Emily. Se que Stella se prepara para ser Reina pero solo eso se.

Tecna y Timmy están esperando a que el bebé nazca para poder ir a Zenith y criarlo allí desde el primer momento. Creo que iban a comprar una casa allí o algo, Tecna dice que no esta muy segura aun.

Layla y Nabu... Layla esta tranquila con su hijo, a quien llamaron Ophir, como Nabu se hacía llamar cuando lo conocimos. Es un pequeñito muy tierno, tienes los ojos de Layla y era la viva imagen de Nabu. Ella estaba preparándose para ser reina, de hecho nuestras tres princesas estaban preparándose para eso.

Y yo... yo aun no se.

- tengo hambre - dijo Stella con un puchero divertido.

La mire con una sonrisa y asentí tranquila. Entre en la cocina buscando algo que seguramente iba a saciar su hambre por unos minutos. No sabía porque tenía hambre, tal vez era un antojo, era por aburrimiento o porque en realidad tenía hambre así que busque unas galletas y se las entregue.

- gracias - me sonrió ella infantilmente.

- entonces... ¿tú y Brandon se irán después de navidad no es así? - pregunto Bloom mirando a Stella que asintió - eso quiere decir que año nuevo sera...

- en Solaria - dijo Stella tranquila.

- ¿te irás antes? - pregunto Flora - todas quedamos de irnos después de año nuevo para poder pasarlo juntas

- lo se - dijo Stella con un suspiro - pero... uhg... lo siento chicas

- tú tienes un problema - dije mirando a Stella que solo se oculto detrás de la galleta que estaba comiendo.

- y tú solo preocúpate por aceptar ese contrato - dijo Stella sonriendo.

Sonreí un poco y luego mire a Bloom que me asintió. Suspire al saber que ellas harían todo lo posible para que yo acepte y que no perderían oportunidad para decírmelo.

- cambiando de tema... - dije mirando a Tecna - ¿ya sabes que va a ser?

- es cierto... tú tienes seis meses así que ya deberías saber - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- sera... bueno... - Tecna se sonrojo un poco.

- Tecna... ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Layla mirándola fijamente.

- bueno... son... dos una niña y un niño - dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿¡Mellizos!? ¡Ella iba a tener dos! ¡DOS! Tecna nos sonrió nerviosa y se encogió de hombros. Todas estábamos con una expresión sorprendida y nadie decía nada, ni siquiera Bloom y digo, Bloom paso por lo mismo.

- ¿dos? - pregunto Layla incrédula - Tecna...

- no digas nada - negó con la cabeza.

- eso es... lindo - dijo Stella sonriendo - pero enserio yo ahora agradezco tener una porque con dos no vivo para contarlo

- oye... - dijeron Tecna y Bloom ofendidas - no hables

- perdón - se rió Stella - bueno Tecna, felicidades

- gracias - sonrió un poco Tecna sonrojada.

- como cambia la vida - dijo Flora con un tono de poeta.

- tienes razón - sonrió Bloom.

- un día eres una chica con un perfecto cutis y al siguiente eres madre con ojeras - dijo Stella con una sonrisa para luego dejarla caer con una mueca un poco molesta.

Nos reímos un poco y rodamos los ojos. Después de haber hablado toda la tarde con las chicas cada una volvió a su casa. Yo fui a mi habitación, era tarde por lo que no esperaba que Riven estuviera despierto y mucho menos David. Encontré a ambos durmiendo en la cama tranquilos, suspire sabiendo que no era buena idea despertarlos así que me fui a dormir a la habitación de invitados puesto que ellos estaban en la cama.

Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y suspire pensando en que iba a hacer, tenía que tomar una decisión para la semana siguiente y aun no sabía nada. Yo quería hacerlo pero en mis planes estaba ir a Melodia con Riven y David... y esta oportunidad era única. Estaba confundida, no sabía que hacer a pesar de que todos me dijeron que aceptara.

- ¿qué haré? - lancé una pregunta al aire.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Mire a Brandon jugar con Emily tranquilo. Sonreí con ternura y camine hasta ellos.

- Brandon... - lo llame con voz suave. Él me miro con una sonrisa tranquilo y Emily me miro algo cansada - ya son las diez...

- ¿qué? ¿tan pronto? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido.

- el tiempo se te pasa cuando juegas con ella - dije riendo - llévala a la cuna

- está bien - asintió Brandon tomando a Emily en sus brazos.

- buenas noches noches Princesa - me despedí de Emily.

Mire a Brandon irse por el pasillo a la habitación de Emily. Di un suspiro y fui a la cocina para sacar algo de comida, tenía un poco de hambre ya que no había comido mucho en el almuerzo. Después de haber sacado un poco de ensalada fui a mi habitación.

- oye, ¿qué es lo que quería decirles Musa? - pregunto Brandon entrando en la habitación.

- ella... dijo que le habían ofrecido un contrato para ser solista - respondí sonriendo.

- vaya eso es grandioso - dijo Brandon acostándose a mi lado - sin duda es una gran oportunidad para ella

- lo se - asentí con la cabeza. Deje el plato a un lado y mire a Brandon con una sonrisa.

- ¿les dijiste a las chicas? - pregunto Brandon borrando mi sonrisa.

- si, de hecho fue Bloom - asentí con una mueca.

- ¿estás segura de que quieres irte antes? - pregunto él no tan convencido.

- si, yo creo que es lo mejor y se que si me quedo ya no podre irme - dije con una mueca de compasión divertida - como sea, la cosa es que igual debo volver para empezar con la preparación de Princesa a Reina

- estarás bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- gracias - sonreí un poco. Mire a Brandon de reojo y sonreí un poco. Me fui a cambiar ropa por el pijama y también a peinarme y lavarme los dientes. Volví a la cama y sonreí al ver a Brandon recostado sobre su estomago con los ojos cerrados y apoyado la cabeza en sus brazos.

Camine hasta él tranquilamente y me senté en la orilla de la cama pasando una mano por su espalda. Brandon no dijo nada ni siquiera se movió pero sabía que estaba despierto, sonreí aun mas y me incline un poco pasando los labios por su mejilla y besándolo en el cuello. Lo escuche gemir por placer y sonreí separándome un poco. Él abrió sus ojos y me miro con una sonrisa.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto tranquilo.

No respondí solo me incline y lo besé en los labios apoyando ambas manos en la cama para luego acomodarme bien sobre él. Brandon estaba acostado de espaldas en la cama y sus manos estaban en mi cintura.

- Stella... - dijo Brandon aun besándome - ¿qu- qué...?

Seguí besándolo impidiendo que pudiera hablar. Después de unos minutos Brandon dejo de intentar hablar y con un movimiento rápido hizo que quedara debajo de él. Sus labios pasaron a mi cuello y yo gemía de placer al sentirlos sobre mi. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso y no podía ni siquiera ocultarlo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él se apoyaba con los codos en la cama.

Pase las manos hasta su polera y se la quite para luego lanzarla al suelo y besarlo en el pecho. Brandon comenzó a gemir de placer y de vez en cuando gruñía un poco. Brandon se alejo un poco y me miro sorprendida.

- Stella... - dijo sin salir de la sorpresa - ¿tú... estas segura de esto?

Torcí los labios y lo besé en los labios para luego alejarme y asentir lentamente con la cabeza. Brandon me miro no tan convencido así que pase ambas manos por su pecho desnudo acariciando suavemente. Poco después pase las manos por su espalda sintiendo los músculos de su cuerpo tonificado, no quitaba los ojos de él ni él de mi.

- creo que es mejor no hacerlo - dijo él mirándome aun - no quiero... hacerlo si tienes miedo, y hoy me dijiste que lo tenías

- lo se, pero... Brandon, confió en ti - dije mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Él me sonrió y me besó en los labios. Yo correspondí el beso tranquila pero esa tranquilidad no duro tanto ya que el beso comenzó a intensificarse hasta llevar consigo pasión. No podía dejar de besarlo, Brandon era increíble.

- Te Amo - dije separándome un poco.

- yo también Te Amo - dijo él sonriéndome.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Mire a Max tranquila. Él estaba aquí solo para pedirme la respuesta la cual ya la tenía lista. Lo había pensado mucho esta semana, demasiado, y al fin ya tenía mi respuesta.

- entonces Musa, ¿qué dices? - pregunto sonriendo.

- lo he pensando bastante y... yo no puedo aceptar - dije mirando a Max que estaba sorprendido - se que es sorprendente y que esta es una oportunidad única pero no puedo aceptar... tengo un hijo que apenas es un bebé y quiero dedicarme solo a él, además de que me mudare el año siguiente... lo siento

- vaya, nunca antes alguien me había rechazado una oportunidad así... creo que se puede decir mucho de quien pone a su familia antes que su sueño - dijo Max sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la silla - bien, creo que eso es todo. Que tengas un buen día Musa

Vi a Max salir y enseguida pensé que ahí iba mi única oportunidad de ser alguien importante en el mundo de la música. ¿Estoy haciendo bien al rechazarla? ¿es esto lo que quiero?

- algún día serás la mejor cantante - escuche a Riven detrás de mi. Al darme la vuelta lo vi ahí parado con David en sus brazos - tal vez no será aquí en Gardenia pero algún día sucederá

- gracias - dije sonriendo mientras miraba a Riven sonriendo.

Camine hasta Riven y lo besé en la mejilla, luego mire a David con una sonrisa. El pequeñito me miraba también pero con una expresión confundida, poco a poco iba levantando las comisuras de sus labios y sonriendo tranquilo. Lo tome en mis brazos y lo besé en la frente.

- tal vez hice mal en no aceptar, pero se que mis razones son buenas - dije mirando a Riven con una sonrisa - tengo a dos personas increíbles en mi vida

- me alegro que pienses así - dijo Riven sonriendo.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Las Winx se encontraban en el Bar Frutti Music para pasar una tarde entretenida y distraerse de cualquier cosa que las estuviera molestando. Él lugar estaba muy prendido, muchas personas personas bailando, tomando malteadas y cantando, si, era una fiesta.

- hace tiempo que no habíamos salido - dijo Tecna sonriendo - todas juntas, claro, ya que nos juntamos en casa pero salir así...

- es verdad - dijo Bloom sonriendo - al fin podemos salir todas juntas

- y sin los niños - dijo Flora sonriendo un poco - aunque habría sido lindo traerlos

Musa sonrió tranquila y se levanto de la mesa para poder ir al escenario con la intensión de cantar. Tomo un micrófono y volvió con las chicas - vamos a cantar - Todas sonrieron y asintieron para ir con ella al escenario.

- como última canción juntas - dijo Musa sonriendo - algo me dice que ya no habrán mas

- no, pero siempre seremos amigas - sonrió Bloom.

- pero antes - dijo Stella con una sonrisa para luego chasquear los dedos - mejores atuendos

Cada una de las chicas traía puesto un nuevo atuendo, un estilo rockero con un peinado de igual manera y algunas mechas de colores. Todas sonrieron al ver el nuevo atuendo y se miraron entre si.

- son perfectos Stella - dijo Layla sonriendo.

- gracias, ya lo sabía - alardeo Stella.

Musa tomo el micrófono y miro al publico con una sonrisa - esperamos que esta canción sea de su agrado, somos las Winx y cantaremos Fly...

Musa:

Volar  
Abre tus ojos y abre tus alas  
Esta es tu realidad  
Vivimos en un mundo mágico y maravilloso  
Soñar  
Todo el mundo tiene un sueño secreto  
de hadas, que día va a despertar y ver  
Te has convertido en un bello y poderoso  
de hadas.

No es fácil ser especial  
Para creer en lo que no pueden ver  
Lleno de talento que tienes que algo que  
te llevará muy lejos  
Un día te llegar al cielo y  
tocar las estrellas  
Sólo cree en ti mismo y  
en la magia de  
las hadas.

Volar  
Abre tus ojos y abre tus alas  
Esta es tu realidad  
Vivimos en un mundo mágico y maravilloso  
Soñar  
Todo el mundo tiene un sueño secreto  
de hadas, día usted se despierta y ve  
Te has convertido en un bello y poderoso  
de hadas.

La vida es un viaje, un Rollercoster  
Mantener la fe y luchar por lo que usted desea  
Mejore sus competencias, aprender a ser más fuerte  
Usted no está solo  
Un día llegará por mi mano y  
volaremos.  
Sólo cree en ti mismo y  
en la magia de las hadas

Oh hadas ...

Coro 2:  
Esto se trata de ser amigos  
Todos para uno y uno para todos  
Creemos en lo que estamos  
nunca vamos a renunciar a  
Sonreír  
Usted tiene el poder para ser libre  
Use un poco de fantasía  
Deje que su corazón como una flor flor  
Siempre va a ganar

Siempre a soñar y ganar  
todo lo que tienes que hacer es volar ...

Volar  
Abre tus ojos y abre tus alas  
Esta es tu realidad  
Vivimos en un mundo mágico y maravilloso  
Soñar  
Todo el mundo tiene un sueño secreto  
de hadas, día usted se despierta y ve  
Te has convertido en un bello y poderoso  
de hadas.

Al termino de la canción todas se abrazaron y volvieron a su asiento. Los chicos no estaban en el Frutti Music ya que cuidaban a sus hijos pero aun así las chicas pudieron divertirse tranquilas, era su noche de chicas.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo esperado. Noto que me salen muy cortos y he intentado alargarlos pero no puedo porque me hace mas falta de trama, como sea la cosa es que lo intento y no puedo porque como que coloco solo la idea central y listo.

**Próximamente: La Aventura de Emily**

tranquila Stella, todo va a estar bien - dijo Selene sonriendo - cuidaremos de Emily

mucho cuidado mamá, ella suele usar mucho la magia - dijo Stella.

yo la cuidare - sonrió Amore.

Amore - dijo Emily caminando por el castillo.

Emy si mamá se entera de esto estaremos en problemas - dijo Amore preocupada.

¿dejaste a Emily con tus padres? - levanto una ceja Bloom.

¿en que tantos problema puede meterse? - pregunto Stella despreocupada.

¡Emily! - grito Amore volando hacia ella - ¡Cuidado!

oh Dios - dijo Selene preocupada - Radius, ¿dónde esta Emily?

igual de traviesa que tu madre - dijo Amore mirando a Emily con cara de pocos amigos.

¡Ahahaaha! - rió Emily usando magia.

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Si es vrd, Daniela pone de malas y es mala. No puse el nacimiento de los bebés porque estoy saltando fechas jiji y Tecna tendrá dos ujui

- micaela: Si, que irónico, de hecho no me di cuenta hasta que lo mencionaste jeje aunque es raro ya que en la cuarta temporada no es tan así

- winxmusa: eeiiggg con cuenta :D Bueno, si estuvo mal eso de Daniela pero lo bueno es que se arreglo y que Tecna tendrá... dos bebés

- MVVA: no entendí mucho tu comentario xd pero supongo que te molesta lo de Daniela y que te gusto el capítulo jiji

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	38. Chapter 38: La Aventura de Emily

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Advertencia: Hay algo que debo decir y es importante, no esta permitido usar nada de esta historia a menos que sean los personajes pertenecientes a Iginio Straffi, nada mas que eso ya que la trama de la historia, la creatividad y los personajes inventados (los Magos, Athan Akane, la Dama Oscura, etc) y la forma en como escribo (los pov) están totalmente prohibidos sin mi permiso. Si tu quieres usarlo pregunta antes y dependiendo de mi respuesta, que la mayoria de las vcs podría ser no, podrás hacer tu fics o tus ideas.

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 38:

La Aventura de Emily

.: Stella :.

Mire a Emily con una sonrisa y la besé en la frente. Estaba en la sala familiar con ella esperando a mis padres que la iban a cuidar mientras Brandon y yo íbamos a ver una cosa sobre el asunto de la corona. No tenía muchas ganas de ir ya que era aburrido, tanto como aprender la historia de Solaria pero al igual que aprender esa historia no me podía arrancar.

Emily jugaba con Amore en el sillón tranquila mientras yo caminaba por la sala esperando a mis padres, la espera se me hacía eterna y ya me estaba aburriendo. Sonreí divertida al escuchar a Emily llamarme, la vi sentada en el sofá con una sonrisa.

- mamá - dijo nuevamente - ¿qe achemos?

- esperar a tus abuelos linda - respondí tranquila.

Iba a decir algo mas pero las puertas de la habitación se abrieron interrumpiéndome. Sonreí tranquila y mire a mis padres algo molesta un poco - al fin llegan

- no te quejes, te demoras mas - dijo mi madre tranquila - ahora, ¿quieres explicarnos?

- debo ir a ver una cosa sobre la corona de Solaria con Brandon y necesito a alguien que cuide a Emily, estaré toda la mañana y después debo ir a una reunión con Bloom y Layla por lo mismo, esperaba a que ustedes pudieran hacerlo - explique tranquila.

- esta bien - dijo mi padre sonriendo - no creo que pueda causar muchos problemas

- tranquila Stella, todo va a estar bien - dijo Selene sonriendo - cuidaremos de Emily

- mucho cuidado mamá, ella suele usar mucho la magia - dije un poco preocupada - y descontroladamente

- tú también la usaste mucho, aun lo haces - dijo mi padre encogiéndose de hombros.

- pero yo tenía ocho años, no dos - dije con un tono obvio - papá, mamá, enserio tengan cuidado

- esta bien amor, tendremos cuidado - dijo mi madre sonriendo - bueno Emy, despídete de mamá que pasaras el día con los abuelos

- ¡Si! - dio un salto Emily.

- yo la cuidare - sonrió Amore.

Sonreí un poco y me despedí de Emy para luego salir del castillo e irme a la aburrida reunión para ver el tema de la coronación y luego ir a la otra aburrida reunión con Bloom y Layla. Al salir vi a Brandon hablando con una chica, enseguida me sentí enojada y con celos.

- ¿quién era ella? - pregunte cruzándome de brazos una vez que ella se había ido y yo me había acercado a él.

- solo alguien que preguntaba una dirección - dijo Brandon despreocupado.

Fruncí el ceño cosa que extraño a Brandon pero no dijo nada. Después de aquello nos fuimos a la cosa esa. No estaba segura de donde iba ya que estábamos en un carruaje que nos dirigía al lugar. En todo el camino yo no había dicho nada de nada y Brandon parecía preocupado pero tampoco decía nada. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo pude ver algo parecido a una mansión, no era de oro sin embargo tenía un color parecido y brillaba como si fuese oro, era sorprendente.

- vaya - dijo Brandon sorprendido - ¿dónde estamos?

- este es el palacio real - dijo nuestro conductor - aquí es donde el consejo real se reúne

- creí que el palacio era el castillo - dijo Brandon confundido.

- dos diferentes - explico sencillamente el conductor.

Ambos nos bajamos del carruaje y luego entramos en el palacio. Era increíblemente grande, brillante y muy elegante. Pilares sosteniendo el techo, una escalera en espiral, cuadros de grandes reyes del pasado, miles de puertas con sus nombres, bibliotecas, salón de pociones, altares, todo era sorprendente. Trague saliva sin dejar de ver todo esto.

- mi Princesa, es un placer verla - escuche a alguien detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta y vi a un hombre con una túnica blanca, cabello largo y blanco y extrañamente orejas puntiagudas, tal vez era una criatura mágica - mi nombre es Argon, soy parte del consejo real y es un honor poder conocerla al fin

Lo mire de reojo y asentí - ah... creo que el honor es mío - dije sorprendida un poco - oh él es Brandon...

- por supuesto - asintió haciéndome saber que él ya conocía a Brandon - por favor Princesa, sigame para ir a ver al resto del consejo real

Asentí algo tímida y junto con Brandon seguimos a Argon hasta un salón donde había una mesa redonda. Sentados habían cuatro personas mas, entre ellos dos chicas. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos al verme e hicieron una reverencia.

- Princesa, ellos son los integrantes del consejo real - señalo Argon con la mano.

- es un placer poder estar en su presencia, Princesa - dijo una de las dos mujeres. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio, mas claro que el mío y ojos color celeste - mi nombre es Celeste

Asentí con la cabeza y mire a los demás - yo soy Esmeralda - dijo la otra mujer de cabello verde y ojos de igual color - es un placer Princesa

- Alister - dijo uno de los dos hombres. Tenía el cabello corto color negro y ojos color negros, según yo los veía así.

- Orus - dijo el otro hombre de cabello rojo y ojos de igual color.

Me fije que todos usaban túnicas pero las túnicas eran de color celeste y blanco a excepción de la de Argon que solo era blanca. Argon camino hasta quedar en medio de las dos mujeres y frente a mi, con un ademan de cabeza nos invito a mi y a Brandon a sentarnos en la mesa redonda frente a ellos. Lo hicimos sin decir nada y al sentarnos vi unas fichas.

Fruncí el ceño al ver los archivos, eran documentos sobre mi solas, fotos mías y de Brandon juntos, solo de Brandon, de Emily y Amore juntas y separadas - ¿qué es esto? - pregunte tomando una foto en la que salía yo y había un documento.

- queremos estar seguros de que usted es la mejor para el cargo de reina - dijo Argon con seriedad - no es que dudemos de usted, entenderá que solo es una formalidad

- ¿y por qué hay fotos de mi, de Emily y de Amore? - pregunto Brandon confundido.

- joven Brandon, como yo se que esta informado que usted esta casado con la Princesa de Solaria sin ser parte de la realeza - dijo Orus serio - entenderá que no podemos dejar que nadie suba al trono si no es de buena confianza. Hemos estado al tanto de todo lo que ha hecho por la Princesa, tanto bueno como malo por lo que he de decirle que aun se nos presenta una duda que usted la conoce muy bien ya que es suya la duda

Mire a Brandon confundida ya que yo no tenía idea de que él tenía una duda con respecto al trono. Él miro las fotos y luego a Orus - ¿qué tiene que ver Emily aquí? ella es hija de Stella por lo que si o si ella es de sangre real

- pero también es su hija - dijo Celeste seria - la pequeña sera de sangre real pero también tiene sangre noble de un joven que sin tener sangre real llego a casarse con una princesa... sucede que nosotros no debimos haber aceptado esto, un bebé que nace de una Princesa y un campesino... es algo que debía haberse evitado... sin embargo no lo hicimos...

Fruncí el ceño confundida y luego molesta - ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunte hostil - no me interesa si era su deber decidir con quien me caso y quien no, con quien tengo hijos y con quien no, es mi vida y yo elegí... lo quieras o no yo elegí a Brandon y Emily es lo mejor en mi vida...

Los cinco presentes me miraron sorprendidos. Yo no se de donde venía tanto enojo, estaba confundida, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos desde hace unos días y me sentía extraña. Brandon me tomo de la mano enviándome sensaciones por todo el cuerpo. Me tranquilice un poco y mire a los cinco.

- Princesa Stella... entendemos que esta harta de oír aquello y no fue mi intensión - dijo Orus algo sorprendido aun - pero... vera, el tema sobre el trono es algo delicado... nosotros entendemos que Brandon es alguien importante en tu vida y que Emily también... pero sabes cual es el protocolo real

- ¿yo puedo opinar? - levanto un dedo Brandon.

- no - dijimos todos los presentes. Volví a mirar al consejo ya levantada de mi asiento y con las manos en la mesa con una expresión firme.

- ¿qué rayos sucede aquí? - pregunte enojada sin levantar la voz - vine aquí para hablar sobre la coronación, no sobre mi matrimonio o mi vida personal así que quiero hablar sobre eso...

Los cinco me miraron sorprendidos, luego se miraron entre si y nuevamente a mi - bien Princesa, usted será coronada en unos pocos años... se exige que este casada, no hay problema con eso el problema nos lleva al tema que hablábamos... estoy asumiendo que su padre ya le hablo sobre la ley numero 5687 - me miro Argon serio. Asentí y espere a que siguiera hablando - el problema aquí es saber, ahora si opinión de su esposo

- gracias - dijo con sarcasmo él - me toman en cuanta de los últimos

- se nos informo de la duda sobre Brandon... según parece él no quiere ser rey de Solaria, y es el problema principal - dijo Celeste seria - y si él no quiere no podrá acceder al trono

- ¿todo esto para eso? - levante una ceja sorprendida. Me deje caer nuevamente al asiento y resople un poco. Brandon me miro preocupado y luego al consejo.

- no dije que no quiero ser rey, solo no me gusta la idea pero es por Stella así que no me queda de otra - dijo él tranquilo.

Los del consejo se miraron y luego me miraron a mi serios. Di otro resoplido y luego apoye mi codo en la mesa y en la palma de mi mano apoye mi mentón mirando a todos con una expresión aburrida.

- estoy perdiendo mi tiempo - dije decaída.

* * *

.: Amore :.

Seguí a Emily tranquilamente. Estaba recorriendo el castillo como si fuese la primera vez que venia cosa irónica porque no lo es pero si es la primera vez que muestra interés en conocerlo. Ella recorría todo el castillo mirando sorprendida, algunos siervos que pasaban la miraban sonriendo, unos me pedían no perderla de vista y otros me pedían tener cuidado con ella.

Llegamos a una habitación y ella entro tranquila. Había una televisión encendida y Emily la miro sorprendida. Me fije en la televisión y vi un extraño programa en que todo estaba al revés no de izquierda a derecha o de derecha a izquierda, sino que era raro, las flores hablaba, las escaleras eran toboganes, eran cosas de niños.

Emily sonrió e hizo su frente brillar. Me mordí el labio preocupada y luego cerré los ojos ante el resplandor. Al abrir mis ojos vi que todo había cambiado. La habitación estaba de cabeza y muchas cosas habían cambiado.

- oh oh - dije sorprendida.

- ¡Ahahaaha! - rió Emily usando magia.

Tres caminos aparecieron, unos amarillo, azul y rojo - ¿qué esto? ¿el mago de oz? - pregunte extrañada - Emily, devuelve todo a la normalidad

- no - dijo ella sonriendo.

Emily comenzó a caminar por el camino rojo y yo la seguí preocupada. Esto era malo, no parecía el castillo y algo me decía que nos íbamos a meter en grandes problemas.

- Amore - dijo Emily caminando por el castillo transformado en un mundo extraño y fantástico de imaginación - allá...

Mire en donde apunto y vi una puerta que tenía dibujado un trébol. El camino rojo se dirigía allí y eso me preocupaba. Torcí los labios y mire a Emily.

- Emy si mamá se entera de esto estaremos en problemas - dijo Amore preocupada - además es peligroso

Emily hizo caso omiso a lo que dije y fue a la puerta, uso magia para abrirla y entro. Me mordí el labio inferior preocupada y opte por seguirla, después de todo si algo le sucedía no me lo iba a perdonar nunca además de que podría tener problemas con Stella.

- espero que los padres de Stella nos estén buscando - me dije a mi misma preocupada - y también espero que esta niña no se meta en problemas

* * *

.: Radius :.

Miraba todo sorprendido y extrañado. ¿Cómo es que cambio de un momento a otro? El castillo estaba patas para arriba, las puertas eran de dulces, habían tres caminos de colores, flores en todos lados de todos los colores incluso algunas con rostros y otras vivientes, los muebles habían sido reemplazados por juguetes gigantes como toboganes, osos, sonajeros, todo estaba diferente.

- ¿qué... sucedió... aquí? - dije mirando todo extrañado y sorprendido.

- ¡Radius! - escuche gritar a Selene. Mire la puerta abrirse y la vi entrar con una expresión asustada.

- si, ya se que dirás pero yo no tengo nada que ver aquí... - dije levantando ambos pulgares mientras miraba todo extrañado.

- no encuentro a Emily - soltó de la nada.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y la mire - ¿cómo que no la encuentras? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño - se supone que estabas jugando con ella

- si pero tuve que ir a ver unas cosas y Amore se quedo con ella, cuando volví ninguna de las dos estaba y poco después sucedió este cambio - dijo Selene asustada - y créeme que es como un laberinto

Mire a Selene preocupado y salí junto con ella de la oficina para empezar a buscar a Emily. La buscamos por todos lados pero cada puerta que abría me traía devuelta al inicio o me llevaba a la cocina, era un verdadero laberinto como le dijo Selene.

- oh Dios - dijo Selene preocupada - Radius, ¿dónde esta Emily?

- tranquila, ya la encontraremos - dije con seguridad mirando el castillo cambiado - solo espero que no este metida en problemas

* * *

.: Amore :.

- ¡Emily! - grite volando hacia ella - ¡Cuidado!

La velocidad era tan grande que impacte con Emily logrando hacer que cayera al suelo y no saliera lastimada por la planta carnívora que estaba cerca. La pequeña comenzó a llorar una vez que cayo al suelo, yo la mire preocupada y me acerque a ella.

- ay Emy, no llores - dije intentando calmar sus llantos - no llores Princesa, mira, todo va a estar bien

Emily calmo sus llantos y me miro triste - mamá... - la mire sorprendida y le acaricie la cabecita.

- mamá vendrá luego ¿si? ahora vamos a buscar a los abuelos - dije sonriendo.

- si... - me sonrió un poco Emily. Se levanto del suelo y siguió el camino rojo tranquila.

- en el mago de oz se seguía el amarillo - comenté riendo divertida - no el rojo

- ¿si? - me miro confundida. Emily miro el camino y luego me miro a mi - ¿no rojo?

- no rojo - negué con la cabeza.

La pequeña me sonrió y se dio la vuelta para devolverse por el camino. La seguí tranquila hasta que salimos de la habitación con puerta de trébol luego miro los tres camino y apunto al amarillo para luego seguirlo. Suspire un poco y la seguí.

- esta sera toda una aventura que contar - dije siguiéndola.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

- fue la tarde mas aburrida que he tenido - dijo Stella molesta mientras salíamos del palacio real.

- bueno... me pareció divertida y algo extraña - hice una mueca. Stella me miro de reojo y luego miro enfrente.

- ya me quiero ir a casa - dijo ella con un tono cansado.

- pues aun te queda aquella reunión - dije sonriendo - tranquila, ya volveremos a casa, por suerte esta dura menos

Stella gimió cansada y luego me miro algo molesta - llama a mis padres y pídeles que lleven ellos a Emy a casa porque pienso irme directo allá

- esta bien - sonreí un poco.

Note que Stella estaba un poco cambiante además de extraña pero no le quise dar mucha importancia ya que supuse que es por el estres del día. Después de haber hablado con los padres de Stella, los cuales se escuchaban algo nerviosos, fuimos a la reunión aquella. Yo no iba a ir pero fui a dejar, después de eso volví a casa tranquilo para esperar a Stella.

* * *

.: Layla :.

- ¿dejaste a Emily con tus padres? - levanto una ceja Bloom.

- ¿en que tantos problema puede meterse? - pregunto Stella despreocupada.

- muchos, ¿acaso no recuerdas en todos los problemas que se mete en un segundo? - pregunte sorprendida de su respuesta.

- bueno de eso se encargan mis padres - dijo ella molesta.

La mire sorprendida por su cambio de humor, algo era extraño. Di un suspiro tras intercambiar una mirada con Bloom y mire el salón. Muchas princesas y príncipes de todos los reinos estaban aquí, muchos, estaba la princesa de Linphea, de Melodia y la sorpresa de todos el príncipe de Orast, Ty. Yo no sabía que lo habían dejado libre después de lo que hizo.

- Stella, ¿qué hace él aquí? - frunció el ceño Bloom.

- no lo se - se encogió de hombros despreocupada - tengo hambre

Fruncí el ceño y mire a Stella como si estuviera loca, ella me miro inocente mente y se fue a quien sabe donde.

- esta extraña - dijo Bloom cruzándose de brazos.

- demasiado - dije asintiendo. Me fije Ty había seguido a Stella y hablo con ella, fruncí el ceño al igual que Bloom - me pregunto de que hablaran

- yo también - dije asintiendo.

Después de unos minutos Stella se nos acerco pero no dijo nada con respecto a Ty. Poco después comenzó una reunión con el consejo real. Sabía que Stella se había reunido con ellos en Solaria hoy y por su rostro al parecer no fue muy buena la reunión.

* * *

.: Amore :.

Mi respiración era agitada, yo estaba jadeando y apenas si podía respirar. Emily estaba sentada en el suelo riendo divertida mientras que yo apenas si podía mantenerme con aire.

- igual de traviesa que tu madre - dije mirando a Emily con cara de pocos amigos.

Mire detrás de mi y suspire mas tranquila ver que el león no estaba cerca, ni él, ni la tortuga gigante, ni la oruga, ni el gato, ni el conejo, si el cactus parlante, ni el payaso, nada de todo eso que nos había seguido hace unos momentos estaba ahora a cien metros a la redonda. Una vez que mi respiración volvió a la normalidad mire a Emily nuevamente.

- ¿por qué? - pregunte mirándola incrédula.

Ella comenzó a chuparse el dedito pulgar y yo cerré los ojos enseguida esperando que no dijera lo que creo que iba a decir.

- teno hambe - dijo Emily.

- rayos... - suspire abriendo los ojos preocupada - esperaba que no fuera eso

Torcí los labios sin saber que hacer ya que no había cocina para preparar un biberón se hacer uno así que no tenía problemas pero no había cocina así que pensándolo bien si había problemas.

- ay Emy - dije preocupada - tienes que esperar un poco a menos que cambies todo

Ella me miro y apunto a una planta. Me sorprendí bastante al ver algunos biberones crecer de ella, luego mire a Emily y luego a la planta - esto cada vez es mas extraño - dije extrañada. Me acerque a la planta y saque un biberón estaba tibio y tenía un buen aspecto por lo que supuse que Emily tal vez si podía ingerir esto. Ella me miro y tomo el biberón para comenzar a tomar.

Suspire al ver a Emily tomar del biberón tranquila, luego busque con la mirada alguna salida ya que estábamos en un corredor sin salida. Después de que Emily bebiera del biberón uso magia para abrir un pequeño pasadizo.

- no parece buena idea - dije preocupada.

- ¿poque no? - pregunto ella inocentemente.

- es peligroso - dije preocupada - no podemos entrar ahí, si te lastimas y algo malo te sucede mamá se molestará y no quieres ver a mamá molesta... ¿o si?

- no... - dijo Emily con una carita triste.

- bien, entonces creo que es mejor... - intente decir.

- E...mi...ly... - escuche la voz del cactus parlante.

- ¡Entrar al pasadizo! - alcé la voz alterada y empuje a Emily a aquel lugar. Cerré la puerta y me apoye de espaldas con un suspiro pesado - las Pixies no deberíamos estar a cargo de esto... Emily, ¿estás bien?... ¿Emily?

Me fije que todo estaba oscuro y apenas pude identificar que era algo parecido a túnel Me acerque a Emily preocupada y note que ella temblaba un poco, enseguida me di cuenta de que tenía miedo.

- ya Emily, tranquila... - la acaricie preocupada. No imagine que a Emily le diera miedo la oscuridad pero imagino que ha de ser porque es pequeña aun.

- quiero a mamá... - dijo ella - Amore... ¿dónde ta mamá?

Trague saliva y le sonreí un poco - ella vendrá pronto, no te preocupes, ahora tenemos que encontrar a los abuelos

Emily me sonrió un poco y asintió. Comenzó a caminar por el túnel y yo la seguí posada en su hombro. Camino por un buen rato hasta que logramos ver una luz y al salir de ahí vimos un castillo inflable. Emily rió divertida y salto al juego divertida.

- nunca saldremos de aquí - dije suspirando. Sonreí un poco al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Emily - al menos tú te diviertes

* * *

.: Selene :.

- ¡Radius! - lo llame preocupada. Había una planta gigante que usaba sus ramas para tomarnos e impedirnos el paso. Radius intentaba cortar la planta con una espada que tenía pero esta sacaba ramas de la nada e impedía que siguiéramos.

Sentí algo rodear mi cintura y cuando me di cuenta estaba de cabeza por culpa de esta planta. Radius salio de la nada y cortó la planta logrando que me soltara.

- esto ya me esta aburriendo - dije molesta - hay que deshacernos de ella para poder seguir buscando a Emily y a Amore

- ya lo se - dijo Radius mirando a la planta. La espada Solar comenzó a emitir un brillo dorado en el dibujo del sol que se encontraba en la mitad de la hoja y Radius solo apunto a la planta haciendo que de la espalda saliera un rayo que la quemo por completo, no era fuego pero era el calor del sol.

Salimos corriendo de donde estábamos ya que todo se estaba quemando. Al entrar en otra puerta terminamos en un poso de pelotas interminablemente grande. Trague saliva y comencé a pasar entre las pelotas buscando la puerta para poder ir a otro lugar.

- tiene que estar en algún lado - dijo Radius buscando la puerta.

- ahí - apunte sonriendo a una puerta que apenas se veía ya que estaba cubierta por las pelotas de colores. Fuimos hasta la puerta y al abrirla caímos junto con las pelotas a la siguiente habitación. Era algo parecido a una cocina pero esta era muy rustica y todo era mas grande de lo normal, las tazas eran del porte de las sillas, las sillas y mesas del porte de un refrigerador y el refrigerador era mas grande que una puerta. Trague saliva y camine por la cocina buscando otra puerta.

- Emily debe dejar de ver películas fantásticas - dijo Radius mirando todo sorprendido.

- cierto - asentí de igual manera.

* * *

.: Amore :.

- ¡Emily! - la llame preocupada - ¿¡Dónde estas!?

- ¡Amore! - la escuche llamarme. La busque con la mirada y enseguida la vi entre el poso de pelotas. Me acerque a ella rápidamente y la tome de la mano.

- Emily, es peligroso que andes por ahí como si nada - la regañe una vez que salio del poso.

- pedón - se disculpo ella con una carita triste.

- como sea, vamos a buscar alguna puerta - dije preocupada - hemos estado vagando por horas, ya deberíamos estar aunque sea cerca de la salida del castillo

- Amore... - mire a Emily esperando a que me dijera que sucede - ¿dónde ta la abuea?

- no lo se - dije mirando mi alrededor preocupada - pero espero que ella este bien al igual que tu abuelo

* * *

.: Stella :.

Después de la aburrida reunión salí con las chicas para poder volver a casa. Brandon había hablado con mis padres para que llevaran a Emily a casa así que imaginaba que ya la llevaron de vuelta. Las chicas y yo volvimos tranquilas aunque ellas preguntaban un poco sobre Ty, la verdad es que yo no dije nada ya que no hable con él, de hecho él solo dijo lo siento y nada mas.

Al entrar en mi departamento vi a Brandon sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión. Al verme la apago y se me acerco tranquilo con una sonrisa.

- hey, ¿cómo te fue? - pregunto curioso.

- horrible, fue muy aburrido - me queje caminando a la cocina.

- ¿qué haces? - pregunto él siguiéndome.

- tengo hambre, no había nada para comer en aquella reunión y tengo mucha hambre - dije abriendo el refrigerador.

- mmm... estoy pensando Stella... que tienes un serio problema - dijo Brandon mirándome.

- yo no tengo problema con nada - dije molesta - ahora si me disculpas, no hay nada para comer así que me voy a dormir

- pero son las siete - dijo él sorprendido mientras yo salía molesta de la cocina.

- ¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡El padre tiempo!? - pregunte mirándolo molesta para luego volver a salir de la cocina. Entre en mi habitación y di un gruñido mientras me lanzaba a la cama y abrazaba una almohada - estoy cansada... - hice un puchero.

* * *

.: Selene :.

Me deje caer en un hongo cansada. Iban a ser las ocho de la noche y aun no encontrabamos a Emily. Estaba muy preocupada ya que hemos recorrido todo el castillo sin éxito alguno, esperaba que nada malo le haya sucedido. Mire a Radius que miraba todo nuestro alrededor preocupado, parecía que estábamos en una selva o algo por el estilo pero era tipo fantástica.

Me fije en un extraño árbol del cual brotaban unos panecillos. Tome uno sorprendida y le di un suave mordisco para luego escupirlo al sentir un sabor asqueroso. De pronto todo a mi alrededor se hacía mas grande o yo me encogía. Al ver que Radius aun no se daba cuenta de esto intente gritarle pero al ser pequeña el no me escuchaba. Di un suspiro pesado y como pude me subí a unas plantas para quedar a su altura, aunque me tomo un buen rato.

- ¡Radius! - lo llame con unos saltos y agitando los brazos pero él parecía no escucharme. Me crucé de brazos resoplando y mire el pan que había masticado, me fije que había otro árbol con un pan de un color igual mas tenía una extraña forma. Supuse que si uno me encogió otro me haría crecer así que me acerque al otro y lo tome. Le di un suave mordisco y todo volvió a la normalidad - auch - me queje tras haber caído de la planta.

- ¿estás bien? - me miro Radius.

- hay cosas que no se deben comer - dije levantándome del suelo - crecer y encogerse

- ¿de qué hablas? - frunció el ceño Radius.

- de nada, hay que buscar a Emily - dije preocupada mientras guardaba los panes en mi bolsillo.

- no sabemos a donde nos llevará este camino - dijo Radius mirando enfrente - pero es el único que hay

- entonces vamos - dije con firmeza.

- pero... - intento decir Radius.

- Radius no tenemos opción, Emily y Amore están desaparecidas y ya me estoy empezando a asustar de que algo les pueda haber sucedido, no quiero que nada le sucede a ninguna - dije preocupada.

- estarán bien - asintió él - solo hay que confiar

Asentí lentamente y seguimos el camino para poder buscarlas. No se cuanto tiempo mas estuvimos buscando pero por la hora algo me decía que Emily ya comenzaba a tener sueño pues eran un poco mas de las nueve. Me mordí el labio inferior preocupada y la busque con desesperación hasta que escuche la voz de Amore.

Intercambie mirada sorprendida con Radius y corrí en dirección de la voz de Amore. Después de unos cinco minutos logre encontrar a Emily sentada en la tierra con una mirada cansada, Amore estaba frente a ella pidiéndole que no se durmiera pero parecía no conseguirlo.

- ¡Emily! - alcé la voz al ver a la pequeña. Corrí a ella y la tome en mis brazos preocupada.

- al fin - dijo Amore mirándonos cansada.

- ¿dónde estaban? las hemos estado buscando por horas - dijo Radius mirando a Emily que se acurrucaba en mi pecho cansada.

- buscándolos - dijo Amore sorprendida - también por horas, este lugar es un verdadero laberinto

- verdadero laberinto - asintió Radius mirando a la pequeña - se esta quedando dormida

- van a ser las diez, Emily se duerme a las nueve - dijo Amore mirándonos cansada - creo que ya es hora de volver

- pero, ¿cómo cambiaremos esto? el castillo esta hecho un desastre - dije preocupada - no podemos dejarlo así

- Emily es la única que puede cambiarlo, su magia es muy fuerte - dijo Radius mirándola preocupada - pero ella esta dormida

- entonces no queda de otra - dijo Amore suspirando - habrá que esperar hasta mañana

Mire a Radius y suspire - creo que tienes razón

- esta bien, pero es mejor llevarla a su casa, Stella y Brandon deben estar preocupados - dijo Radius - nosotros arreglaremos esto

- vamos a necesitar mucha energía - dije mirando todo preocupada.

- demasiada - asintió Radius.

* * *

.: Amore :.

- debiste verlo, todo fue un caos - dije mirando a Stella cansada - ella... solo uso su magia y todo cambio

- aja... - dijo Stella meciendo a Emily distraída.

- ¿Stella me estas escuchando? - pregunte molesta - tu hija nos metió en un lío

- que bien - dijo distraída ella mirando a Emily.

La mire con cara de pocos amigos y luego suspire - ...entonces ese cactus parlante intento abrazar a Emily pero yo me puse en medio y me clave todas sus púas mira... duele mucho... - dije mostrandole mi brazo.

- que bueno que te divertiste - asintió sin dejar de mirar a Emily.

- no me estas escuchando - dije negando con la cabeza - ¡STELLA!

- ¿qué? - reacciono y me miro confundida - Amore, no grites o la vas a despertar

- perdón pero es que no me estabas escuchando - dije bajando la voz mientras Stella recostaba a Emily en su cama - ¿estás bien?

- no lo se - sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en la cama luego de tapar a Emily - me siento extraña

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunte confundida.

- hace un rato... bueno, desde hace unos días que tenía un hambre horrible, luego me sentí cansada, me sentía cambiante y creo que lo que comí me cayo mal - dijo ella llevando una mano a su estomago - ya he vomitado tres veces

Mire a Stella sorprendida y luego note que si tenía un aspecto extraño pero ella no estaba así desde hoy, desde hace unos días que estaba diferente pero no como dijo ahora. Torcí los labios y me acerque a ella preocupada.

- Stella... - dije captando su atención. Yo solo tenía una idea para esto y por lo que veo ella no lo ha notado aun - ¿no sera... que estas embarazada de nuevo?

Stella abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no dijo nada. Yo la mire tranquila y me di cuenta de que llevo ambas manos a su vientre mientras su expresión cambiaba de sorprendida a extrañada.

- ¿Embarazada... de nuevo? - pregunto apenas audible.

Continuara..

* * *

Aquí la continuación de siempre. Ustedes saben que ahora estoy actualizando los fines de semana por las tareas buu... tengo que hacer un libro para el día del libro que es jueves pero debo entregarlo el lunes, estudiar para una prueba, tengo tarea, tengo mas pruebas es todo un caos. Pero, siempre voy a intentar hacer todo lo posible por actualizar los fines de semana.

¡Increíble! ¡A solo dos capítulos de terminar esta saga! uuuhh tiene un final interesante este capítulo :s lleno de dudas, nervios y aparte de eso fue divertido :D me pregunto cual sera el final de esta saga increíble... claro yo conozco una parte ¿pero ustedes? ;) tranquilas que intentare hacerlo lo mas largo posible el último capítulo :D

**Próximamente: La Hermana Mayor**

Amore no creo que este embarazada de nuevo - negó con la cabeza Stella - ya deja de decir eso

Stella... - la llamo Brandon sonriendo - ¿qué te parece ir a una cena hoy?

aguarda... ¿Amore dijo que estabas embarazada de nuevo? - pregunto Flora sorprendida.

no creo estar embarazada - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza.

¿Stella? ¿dónde estas? - la llamo Amore buscándola - aquí estas, ¿qué tienes ahí?

Amore... - sonrió apenas Stella con una prueba de embarazo en las manos.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Brandon preocupado - no quieres ir mejor a un medico

estoy bien - sonrió Stella - de hecho, hay algo que debes saber y se que te hará feliz

¡No! - grito Emily enojada para luego salir corriendo a su habitación.

Emily por favor... - rogó Stella preocupada - Princesa

algo me dice que no esta muy feliz por esto - dijo Brandon preocupado.

~ Comentarios:

- winxmusa: Que bueno que te haya gustado, ya se que el capítulo salio algo cortó, de hecho los diez últimos están saliendo muy cortos pero tienen la parte importante en ellos y eso es lo bueno. Musa, tiene razón en no haber aceptado, primero su familia después su carrera fue tierno y si, el hijo de Musa yo igual lo imagino como una ternura, de hecho a todos lo hago así

- MiraNda: Si muy genial. Es una pena que no haya aceptado la única oportunidad que tenía. Yo tengo el final planeado :D sera lindo, ya van a ver :D que bueno que te hayan gustado los nombres de los bebés

- Me encanta SxB: lo siento pero no lo puedo traducir ya que no hablo ingles, pero puedes usar un traductor

- MVVA: Fue tierno lo que hizo ella a mi me encanto. Esta bien, no te preocupes, gracias :D

- abril. roman. 94: Si es bonito el nombre, a mi también me encanto y por eso se lo puse. Aww que lindo ksajksa yo prefiero uno askjasjk Bueno, lo de la pesadilla quedo al descubierto y si, Emily es la viva imagen de ambos, aunque físicamente mas de Stella.

- Anto- TSUKINO: La voy a actualizar pero en uno tiempo mas, quiero terminar esta y la otra antes de seguir con la anterior o al menos esta nomas, si yo ya dije que la iba a actualizar pero aun no.

Bueno, eso es todo. Vaya, al fin esta saga llega a su fin ujui... es increíble y algo triste pero nos consuela saber que nos queda el otro fics, empezar de nuevo que también esta interesante y de ese estoy pensando (no es oficial) en ver si hacer una TRILOGÍA, solo eso, trilogía pero aun no estoy muy segura.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	39. Chapter 39: La Hermana Mayor

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Advertencia: Hay algo que debo decir y es importante, no esta permitido usar nada de esta historia a menos que sean los personajes pertenecientes a Iginio Straffi, nada mas que eso ya que la trama de la historia, la creatividad y los personajes inventados (los Magos, Athan Akane, la Dama Oscura, etc) y la forma en como escribo (los pov) están totalmente prohibidos sin mi permiso. Si tu quieres usarlo pregunta antes y dependiendo de mi respuesta, que la mayoria de las vcs podría ser no, podrás hacer tu fics o tus ideas.

¡Penúltimo capítulo! ¡AAAAHHHH! Esto esta llegando a su fin, ¡Noo! es increíble que ya casi estemos en el final de esta saga :s

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 39:

La Hermana Mayor

.: Stella :.

Tamborilee la mesa del comedor con las uñas mientras miraba al vació preocupada. Yo no puedo estar embarazada nuevamente, soy precavida además de que Brandon siempre usa protección y cuando no hay usamos las inyecciones que son tres meses de duración así que es imposible que lo este. Pero pensándolo bien mi periodo esta retazado unas semanas aunque desde que nació Emily ha estado así.

- ¿Stella? - la voz de Brandon me saco de mis pensamientos - ¿estas bien?

Lo mire y me fije que me él me miraba preocupado con un vaso en las manos. Asentí lentamente con la cabeza y él dejo el vaso en la mesa para luego sentarse a mi lado en la mesa.

- oye, te he notado diferente... ¿estás segura de que estas bien? - pregunto preocupado.

- si Cariño, no te preocupes - dije asintiendo - iré a ver a Bloom

- ¿para qué? - pregunto Brandon levantando una ceja.

- porque... porque... nos juntaremos todas - mentí con una sonrisa nerviosa. Brandon me miro de reojo y suspiro pesadamente.

- Stella... - intento decir.

- estoy bien, no te preocupes - lo besé en la mejilla para luego salir de la casa e ir a ver a Bloom. Me quede para frente a su puerta y alcé la mano para golpear pero no pude golpear. Agache la mirada y volví a pensar en lo que Amore me dijo - tal vez debería salir de la duda - murmure sabiendo que hace unos días que tenía unos cambios de humor, un cansancio grande, un apetito feroz a los dulces y sobre todo desde ayer vómitos.

- ¿Stella? - escuche la voz de Flora. Me di la vuelta y la vi mirándome sorprendida - ¿qué haces?

- ah yo... venía a ver a Bloom - sonreí un poco - ¿y tú?

- también, Bloom y yo íbamos a ver unas cosas - respondió con un tono dulce. Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí un poco al ver a Rose en sus brazos. La pequeña me miro con una sonrisa y luego balbuceo unas vocales. Flora miro a la pequeña y sonrió para luego golpear la puerta de Bloom.

- hey no sabía que ibas a venir - dijo Bloom dejándome entrar.

- yo... solo vine a ver a mi mejor amiga - sonreí un poco - y a mis sobrinos

- ya veo - dijo Bloom extrañada - pero hay un problema, ellos salieron con Sky hace como diez minutos

- oh... - dije torciendo los labios - bien, entonces creo que... me iré...

Lo cierto es que no había venido a ver a Bella y Johan, ni siquiera había venido a ver a Bloom, no se a que vine, no estaba pensando bien hoy. Salí de la casa de Bloom y mire mi puerta para luego suspirar pesadamente y sentarme en la escalera de emergencia pensando en que hacer.

No sabía porque la duda de otro posible embarazo me mortificaba tanto, Brandon me amaba y yo a él por lo que no había problemas y menos sabiendo que él quería otro hijo, yo también lo quería pero no sabía porque ahora esta actuando así de mal, como si fuese un balde de agua fría el que me cayera encima.

- no entiendo que me sucede - dije en voz alta para mi sola.

- ¿a que te refieres con eso? - escuche a Flora detrás de mi.

- Flora - la mire sorprendida - ¿qué...?

- a Bloom y a mi nos preocupo la forma en como te fuiste - dijo ella sentándose a mi lado - ¿estas bien?

- por supuesto - asentí tranquila.

- ¿por qué no lo parece? - pregunto ella. Di un suspiro pesado y mire enfrente - ¿me dirás?

- solo estoy distraída - intente hablar despreocupada pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario.

- Stella... - dijo Flora - ¿qué te sucede?

- Flora si no quiero decirte es cosa mía - dije enojada. Me levante del suelo y baje las escaleras sin despedirme o decirle algo mas. Metí las manos en mi chaqueta y salí del edificio para ir un rato al parque. Estuve una hora fuera de mi casa, mi celular comenzó a vibrar y vi que era Brandon, seguro ya sabía que no estaba en casa de Bloom.

Me di la vuelta para volver a casa pero me detuve al ver una farmacia. Torcí lso labios pensativa y sentí mis manos temblorosas. Tal vez solo tenía que entrar, comprar el test y luego volver a casa para salir de la duda, solo eso tenía que hacer. Di un paso adelante pero me detuve y negué con la cabeza para volver a casa. Al entrar vi a Brandon colocando la mesa.

- ¿dónde estabas? - pregunto preocupado al verme - Bloom dijo que no estabas ahí

- ¿la llamaste? - pregunte sorprendida.

- si - dijo con un tono obvio - Stella...

- Brandon me siento mal, me iré a dormir una siesta - sacudí la cabeza para evitar otro tema. Entre en mi habitación y me lancé a la cama para luego cerrar los ojos abrazando una almohada.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Camine hasta mi habitación y vi la puerta cerrada. Stella llevaba mas de tres horas durmiendo, yo ya me estaba preocupando por su estado. No se que le sucedía pero podía notar que desde hace unas semanas ha estado muy extraña. Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer tanto ruido por si ella esta durmiendo y la vi.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y preocupado al ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro además de estar roja. Me acerque preocupado y coloque una mano en su frente, estaba hirviendo, Stella tenía fiebre.

- oh Dios... - dije preocupado.

- ¿Brandon? - escuche detrás de mi.

- Amore, rápido trae un pote con agua y un paño - la mire preocupado mientras tomaba a Stella en mis brazos y la acomodaba de mejor manera en la cama. Pocos minutos después llego Amore con lo que le pedí. Tome el paño y lo humedecí, le quite el agua y lo puse en la frente de Stella para intentar bajar la fiebre.

- ¿qué tan alta es? - pregunto Amore preocupada.

- no lo se - dije mirando a Stella con los ojos cerrados - estoy preocupado - Stella apretó los ojos y luego los abrió lentamente. La mire con una sonrisa pequeña y con mi pulgar acaricie su mejilla - hey... ¿cómo te sientes?

- horrible - gimió ella intentando sentarse en la cama. Tomo el pañuelo húmedo de su frente y se lo quito para luego gemir molesta.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupado - ¿no quieres ir mejor a un medico? Stella la fiebre es alta y creo que es lo mejor

- estoy bien - dijo ella con una sonrisa débil - solo necesito descansar un poco mas

La mire preocupado y asentí lentamente para besarla en la frente - te haré un poco de té

- gracias - me regalo una sonrisa pequeña.

.: Amore :.

Una vez que Brandon salió de la habitación yo me acerque a Stella y la mire de reojo.

- ¿sabes que esto es por el embarazo verdad? - pregunte levantando una ceja.

Stella gimió y se recostó con los ojos cerrados - Amore, yo no estoy embarazada ya deja de decir eso

- si lo estas, tú misma dijiste los síntomas ¿y recuerdas cuando te dio fiebre aquel día de tu primera ecografia? - pregunte tranquila - debes hacerte una prueba de una buena vez por todas

- ya basta... - gimió ella cansada y con la mueca de dolor.

Torcí los labios y supuse que si Brandon la llevaba al medico tal vez ahí le dirían que estaba embarazada. Yo se que lo esta y ella también lo sabe pero no se porque no quiere aceptarlo, se que no tiene miedo pero algo le sucede.

- ¿se ha quedado dormida nuevamente? - escuche a Brandon. Lo mire de reojo y sonreí un poco.

- si - asentí y hable con un tono suave - es mejor dejar que descanse, ya mañana ha de estar mejor

- esta bien - dijo Brandon dejando la taza en la mesa de noche para luego acercarse a Stella. Mire a Brandon y sonreí, él se había acostado en la cama y había atraído a Stella a su pecho.

Sonreí tranquila y luego me fui a la habitación de Emily, donde yo dormía también. La pequeña estaba en su cama, así es, cama, Brandon había comprado una cama y la armo, a Emily no le gustaba en un inició pero luego comenzó a acostumbrarse.

- Emy, mamá esta enferma así que no podrá venir a darte las buenas noches - dije mirando a la pequeña.

- ¿enfema? - pregunto Emily preocupada para luego bajarse de la cama. La seguí hasta la habitación de Stella y Brandon y la vi ahí en la entrada - papá, ¿mamá ta enfema?

- Em vuelve a la cama, mami necesita descansar - sonrió Brandon.

- yo la llevare - dije sonriendo - vamos Emy

Emily no quería irse ya que quería estar con su madre pero de alguna manera logre llevarla a su habitación. El se durmió enseguida pero se notaba muy preocupada por Stella. Yo me quede con ella toda la noche en su cama, sabía que mañana seguro Stella se encontraría mejor.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Me desperté temprano y salí de la casa para ir a deshacer mi duda. Brandon dormía tranquilamente en la cama y ni cuenta se dio de cuando yo me desperté y salí. Fui a la farmacia con al intensión de comprar una prueba de embarazo, al fiebre de ayer y Amore diciendo lo mismo me tenían mareada y hablando de mareos hoy ya tuve tres.

Entre en la farmacia y fui a comprar la prueba de embarazado, torcí los labios y compre tres ya que no estaba segura de si una de ellas me daría el resultado correcto y era mejor asegurarse. Después de comprarlas iba a salir cuando me tope con Flora, ella me miro sorprendida y sonriendo.

- oye, no te imagine despierta tan temprano - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- ¿a si? - dije nerviosa - pues, desperté antes

- eso veo, Helio hablo con Brandon ayer, dijo que tenías fiebre y quería saber que podía hacer para bajarla - sonrió Flora - veo que te sientes mejor

- si, de hecho - asentí con la cabeza - ¿qué haces aquí?

- oh vine a comprar unas toallitas húmedas para Rose, se nos acabaron ayer - dijo Flora sonriendo - ¿y tú? ¿qué has comprado?

- cremas - mentí tranquila mientras escondía la bolsa tras mis piernas.

- ¿cremas? ¿con tantas que tienes y necesitas mas? - dijo sorprendida.

- comprar es lo mío y lo sabes - dije sonriendo - bueno, debo irme

- ¿con unas pruebas de embarazo? - escuche a Flora a mis espaldas antes de salir de la farmacia. Cerré los ojos con una mueca y quite mi mano de la perilla de la puerta, ella se había dado cuenta de lo que en realidad contenía la bolsa - ¿Stella?

Mire a Flora y suspire. Mas tarde, después de que ella compro, nos encontrabamos en una cafetería comprando obviamente café. Después de comprar el café ambas volvimos a casa mientras yo le contaba el tema del "embarazo"

- aguarda... ¿Amore dijo que estabas embarazada de nuevo? - pregunto Flora sorprendida asentí con la cabeza - y tú quieres salir de esa duda así que viniste a comprar las pruebas

- resumidas cuentas, si - asentí con la cabeza.

- en ese caso dame el café - me lo quito ella - no puedes tomar

- no creo estar embarazada - dije negando con la cabeza - mas bien creo que solo son cosas de la vida

- Stella, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - pregunto ella mientras volvíamos al edificio.

- dime - dije tranquila.

- ¿acaso no quieres tener otro hijo? - pregunto Flora.

- claro que quiero, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - fruncí el ceño.

- es solo que... lo dices como si no quisieras, además dices que crees que no estas embarazada pero suenas tan poco convincente - dijo Flora mirandome - es como si no quisieras tener otro hijo

- si quiero pero no se, aun pienso que es muy pronto, Emily tiene dos años, si estuviera embarazada entonces tendría tres años cuando nazca el bebé y pienso que eso es muy poco - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- y para ti perfecto seria cinco ¿verdad? - pregunto Flora sonriendo.

- lo sabes - dije sonriendo.

- bueno Stella de todos modos se que vas a estar feliz si estas embarazada ¿verdad? - asentí lentamente con la cabeza - por lo que no me quedara de otra que desearte lo mejor... de hecho yo también pienso lo mismo... Bloom me hablo de los cambios de humor, ella ya lo esta sospechando

- ¿es que no paran de hablar de mi? - levante una ceja molesta. Flora rió divertida y entro en el ascensor conmigo.

- entonces... supongo que no habrá problemas con este nuevo bebé - dijo Flora sonriendo - Brandon estará feliz y supongo que a Emily le encantará ser hermana mayor

- realmente lo espero - dije sonriendo - aquí me bajo, nos veremos Flora... oh y si puedes no le digas a las chicas, quiero decirles después de Brandon

- tranquila, además aun no sabemos el resultado - dijo Flora guiñándome el ojo.

Sonreí tranquila y baje del ascensor para entrar en mi departamento. Escondí la bolsa en mi espalda para evitar que Brandon la viera pero me di cuenta de que él no estaba en casa, encontré una nota diciendo que se llevo a Emily y a Anelisse al parque. Sonreí un poco sabiendo que tampoco me demore tanto en comprar las pruebas y el café pero sabía que Brandon las llevaría, aunque no imagine que fuese tan temprano.

Di un suspiro y fui al baño de mi habitación, entre al baño y mire las tres cajas nerviosa. Era la primera vez que usaba una de estas ya que las dos veces que me había echo una de estas fue por sangre. Seguí paso a paso las instrucciones y lo repetí tres veces, ya solo me quedaba esperar. Escuche la puerta de la casa así que sonreí y escondí todo para luego salir del baño.

- hey, Stella - dijo Brandon sonriendo mientras cargaba a Emily y tenía la correa de Anelisse.

- supongo que se divirtieron - dije sonriendo mientras le quitaba la correa a Anelisse.

- como siempre - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ¿sabes? he pensado que si no puedes contra ellas hay que unirseles

- es una buena idea - dije sonriendo - no tiene caso pelear contra ellas, siempre ganan

- cierto, Stella... - dijo él sonriendo - ¿qué te parece ir a una cena en un restaurante hoy?

- ¿una cena? - lo mire preocupada ya que con solo la palabra se me revolvía el estomago - no tengo ganas, prefiero que cenemos aquí, además apenas es temprano, ni siquiera he tomado desayuno y mucho menos almorzado

- si es verdad pero tenía ganas de ir a cenar a fuera - sonrió él - pero si tú quieres aquí, entonces esta bien

- gracias - sonreí un poco. Mire mi reloj de muñeca y sonreí al ver que la prueba ya debía estar lista. Mire a Brandon y me excuse diciendo que iba al baño, él dijo que se quedaría a jugar con Emily y Anelisse en el living.

Entre en el baño y busque las pruebas que están escondidas, revise todas, cada una de ellas, las mire dos veces para confirmar que vi bien y aun así vi todos los resultados iguales... positivo. Una sonrisa incrédula se dibujaba en mi rostro, estaba embarazada, iba a tener otro hijo de Brandon.

Realmente estaba emocionada ya que si quería tener otro hijo aunque yo hubiera preferido en un tiempo mas (al igual que con Emily) pero aun así estoy muy feliz. Me senté en la taza del baño mirando una de las tres pruebas de embarazo, aun me sentía extraña, no por los posibles síntomas sino porque era extraño pensar que probablemente hace un mes o mas que estaba embarazada y no me di cuenta. Olvide por completo revisar mi fecha en el calendario y ni siquiera le di importancia cuando tuve el retraso, sin duda alguna había sido muy despistada con esto.

- ¿Stella? ¿dónde estas? - escuche a Amore llamarme, pocos segundos después la vi entrar en mi baño - aquí estas, ¿qué tienes ahí?

- Amore... - sonreí apenas con la prueba en mis manos - tenías razón

- ¿en que el último vestido que compraste no es tan bonito? - pregunto ella tranquila.

- no... aguarda, ese vestido no lo compre, me lo regalaron - dije frunciendo el ceño.

- eso se nota, tienes mejor gusto - dijo riendo - como sea, si no es eso entonces que era

- estoy embarazada... - dije sonriendo Amore abrió los ojos como plato y me sonrió poco a poco, le mostré las pruebas y primero se quejo de que seguiría siendo niñera aunque ambas sabíamos que le encantaba la idea. Salí del baño con una prueba en mis manos para ir a mostrársela a Brandon.

Me apoye en la pared mirándolo con una sonrisa. Él estaba jugando con Emily como siempre, le enseñaba a dibujar, los colores, dejaba que Emily le pintara la cara con las temperas, era un encanto. Emily tenía las manos con pintura amarilla y la manito derecha la puso en la mejilla de Brandon dejándola marcada, me reí divertida al ver la reacción de Brandon, él no se enojo, es mas la besó y le dijo cosas tiernas.

Yo enserio estaba enamorada de él, me encantaba todo lo que hacía y decía, me encantaba su forma de ser en especial con Emily, era un padre increíble. La pequeña me miro sonriendo y corrió hacia mi. No la pude tomar en brazos ya que estaba escondiendo la prueba de embarazo, Brandon se levanto y se me acerco.

- tienes una manchita, ahí - dije apuntando con un dedo en mi mejilla.

- si, yo diría que una bien grande - dijo riendo - ¿qué escondes?

- nada - sonreí llevando nuevamente la mano a mi espalda. Me puse en cuclillas y mire a Emily sonriendo - ¿cómo esta mi nenita favorita?

- mami - me abrazo ella - papá me iievo al paque

- si, e imagino que te divertiste - dije sonriendo mientras la abrazaba con una mano ya que la otra seguía escondiendo la prueba

- ¡Si! - dio un salto con los brazos al aire.

- que bueno nena - la besé en la mejilla. Me levante del suelo y mire a Brandon con una sonrisa. Él me miro fijamente y se cruzo de brazos esperando algo - ¿qué?

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto él con una sonrisa.

- ¿acaso no puedo mirar a mi maravilloso esposo jugar con su preciosa hija? - pregunte inocentemente. Emily rió divertida y corrió al living a buscar a Anelisse que extrañamente estaba recostada en el.

- si pero es mas divertido si juegas con nosotros - dijo él sonriendo.

- no quiero terminar con una mejilla amarilla - me reí divertida mientras rodeaba el cuello de Brandon con mis brazos sin que él notara la prueba aun - de hecho, hay algo que debes saber y se que te hará feliz

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunto él sonriendo.

- estoy feliz Tesoro - dije sonriendo encantadoramente.

- ¿así? ¿y puedo saber la razón? - pregunto Brandon colocando sus manos en mi cintura y apegandome a él.

- bueno porque tengo a las cinco personas, o animal, mas importantes en mi vida - dije sonriendo.

- ¿cinco? - me frunció el ceño Brandon.

- si... mi maravilloso y encantador esposo, mi traviesa pero encantadora hija, mi Pixie favorita, mi traviesa cachorrita y nuestro nuevo bebé - dije sonriendo. El rostro de Brandon se torno sorpresivo y a la vez de a poco iba esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¿nuevo bebé? - pregunto emocionado e incrédulo.

- felicidades cariño, vas a ser padre nuevamente - dije pegando mi frente a la suya - estoy embarazada

- Dios, Stella, es grandioso - dijo él abrazándome con fuerza y dándome vueltas en el aire - ¡Dios! - escondió su rostro en mi hombro por unos segundos y luego me miro emocionado - Stella, gracias, enserio...

Coloque una mano en su mejilla y lo besé en los labios. Él me correspondió el beso enseguida poniendo algo de pasión e intensidad en el beso. Tuvimos que separnos al oír una risita, mire por su hombro y vi a Emily con la carita escondida en el respaldo del sillón. Brandon se rió y me beso en la mejilla para luego caminar hacia Emily.

- ¿oíste eso Princesa? - pregunto Brandon tomándola en brazos - vas a tener un hermanito o una hermanita, seras una hermana mayor ¿no estas feliz?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Emily se borro. La mire sorprendida y preocupada, ella comenzó a forcejear con Brandon para que él la soltara y así lo hizo él.

- ¡No! - grito Emily enojada para luego salir corriendo a su habitación.

- ¡Emily! - la llame preocupada pero ella ni siquiera me hizo caso. Mire a Brandon sorprendida y preocupada. Emily no quería un hermanito y estaba enojada, Dios, mi niñita.

- algo me dice que no esta muy feliz por esto - dijo Brandon preocupado.

- lo se - asentí preocupada - iré a ver

Fui a ver a Emily preocupada. No quería que mi niña estuviera así de enojada, no se porque estaba enojada de hecho, yo pensé que a Emily le gustaría tener un hermanito o hermanita ya que tiene con ella a Amore y a Anelisse.

Al llegar a la habitación de mi pequeña vi la puerta cerrada. No sabía si abrirla o no así que dudosa me acerque para abrirla pero me lleve la sorpresa de que estaba con seguro, Emily debió de usar magia.

- Emy, abre la puerta - dije golpeando un poco.

- ¡NO! - grito ella enojada.

- Emily por favor... - rogué preocupada - Princesa

Pegué mi frente a la puerta golpeando un par de veces pero Emily seguía sin abrir. Escuche unos pasos y sabía que era Brandon pero no volteé a verlo. Quería ver a Emily ahora, necesitaba ver a mi niña y saber como se encontraba.

- ¿crees que debo tirar la puerta? - pregunto Brandon bromeando. Yo lo mire con cara de pocos amigos y su sonrisa se borro - ok mal chiste, lo sabía

Di un suspiro pesado y me aleje de la puerta - tal vez no fue muy buena idea esto

- ¿qué dices? no es tú culpa - dijo Brandon sonriendo amigable - nosotros no sabíamos que íbamos a tener otro bebé así que no es culpa tuya ni mía

Torcí los labios y mire la perilla de la puerta, di un suspiro y utilice mi magia para contrarrestar la de Emily. Me costó un poco ya que la suya era mas fuerte pero en cuanto la quite abrí la puerta muy despacio y mire a Emily. Ella se encontraba sentada en su cama abrazando el conejito de peluche que Bloom eligió Camine tranquilamente hasta Emily y me puse en cuclillas para mirarla, Brandon se había quedado en el marco de la puerta así que me tocaba hablar a mi.

- Emy... - la llame pero ella me dio la espalda sin separarse del muñeco - escucha pequeña... - hice una pausa al no saber que decirle. Lo cierto es que no lo había pesando bien, se que esta enojada pero no se porque, tal vez no le gusta la noticia pero porque no le gustara - ¿qué sucede amor? - pregunte con voz suave - papá y yo te amamos así que no tienes que ponerte así

- no quiero - dijo ella sin mirarme.

- ¿qué no quieres? - pregunte confundida y curiosa.

- un hemanito - dijo ella con un tono molesto - no quiero

Mire a Brandon que me hizo una mueca preocupado. Di otro suspiro y me senté en la cama. Mire a Emily con una sonrisa e hice que cambiara de posición para que me mirara de frente.

- mira, yo se que no quieres un hermanito o una hermanita, pero no podemos hacer nada... mira... ni tu padre ni yo te vamos a dejar de querer solo porque haya otro bebé aquí, es mas, vamos a necesitar de tu ayuda como hermana mayor... Emily, el amor que te tenemos no te lo va a quitar nadie...

- eso es verdad Emily - dijo Brandon entrando en la habitación y sentándose en la cama - mamá y yo siempre te vamos a querer y sin importar nada estaremos contigo, te amamos como eres y por lo que eres, nuestra pequeña...

- papá... - miro a Brandon triste - no quiero pofavo...

Me mordí el labio inferior demasiado fuerte, podía llegar a salir sangre de el. Mire a Brandon preocupada y pude notar que él lo estaba mas. Di un suspiro pesado y mire a Emily nuevamente, ella no le quitaba la vista de encima a Brandon lo que me preocupaba mas aun.

- Emily... - dijo él con seguridad y firmeza en su voz - enserio Princesa, mamá y yo no podemos evitar esto, créeme y yo se que te va a encantar tener un hermanito... piensa que sin importar que él venga nosotros te vamos a amar aun así, eres nuestra hija, nuestra pequeñita y nuestra intensión no es hacerte daño. Mamá siempre a estado ahí para ti y siempre lo va a estar, yo también, Princesa, nosotros te amamos demasiado y puede ser difícil pensar que alguien mas te va a quitar la atención de tus padres pero eso no significa que dejemos de amarte, además, siempre estaremos contigo, siempre...

Emily no dijo nada solo dejo de mirar a Brandon molesta. Yo di un suspiro pesado al ver que la pequeña no tenía intensiones de hablar y salí de la habitación dejándolos solos. Se que Brandon se quedo un buen rato ahí y cuando salio no me dijo nada de nada. Tuve que seguir con el día normal, como si nada hubiera pasado pero era algo difícil ya que me hacía falta la risa de Emily, las quejas de Amore, los ladridos de Anelisse corriendo, todo estaba muy silencioso y sabía que la razón era que Emily estaba en su habitación molesta.

A la hora del almuerzo sufrí un infierno porque ella no quería comer, llegue a enojarme, mala idea, ella comenzó a llorar. Después de que Brandon la calmara yo deje de intentar darle de comer para ir a mi habitación. Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos. No se cuantos meses tenía pero me sentía muy cansada así que me quede dormida en el instante.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba en el living con la televisión encendida pero sinceramente no le estaba prestando atención. Pensaba en Stella y Emily, no sabía si sentirme extremadamente feliz porque Stella estaba embarazada o extremadamente mal porque Emily no quería que Stella tenga a este bebé, estaba confundido.

Me encantaba la idea de que Stella estuviera embarazada, yo enserio quería tener a otro bebé pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar a Emily de lado. Ella es mi hija, mi Princesita y jamas la dejaría de lado por otro bebé.

Me preguntaba cuantos meses tendría Stella. No podía recordar hace cuanto tiempo exacto fue que ella y yo lo hicimos pero se que no debió haber sido hace mucho. La duda me molestaba en la cabeza, quería saber cuanto tiempo tenía Stella, también quería saber que es lo que iba a ser y sobre todo quería estar seguro de que si estaba embarazada. Esta bien que se haya hecho tres pruebas y las tres dieran positivo pero quiero asegurarme aun mas, tengo que estar cien por ciento seguro de que iba a tener otro hijo.

Me levante del sofá al ver que el reloj marcaba las nueve. Se que Stella ha estado en la habitación durmiendo todo el día así que imagino que aun lo esta. Quería ver a Emily antes de ir a mi habitación pero la pequeña tenía la puerta cerrada, no me preocupe ya que Amore estaba con ella dentro así que me fui nada mas a mi habitación. Sonreí de lado al ver a Stella despierta mirando la televisión. Camine hasta ella tranquilo y me apoye en la cama.

- ¿cómo dormiste? - pregunte sonriendo.

- muy bien - sonrió ella - ¿cómo esta ella?

- en su habitación - torcí los labios - no ha querido salir en toda la tarde, por suerte logre que comiera algo

- que bueno - sonrió levemente Stella. Sonreí un poco y me acerque a ella para besarla en los labios. Después de besarla me acosté tranquilamente a su lado derecho.

- oye... ¿te dije cuanto me alegra la noticia de hoy? - pregunte con una sonrisa en los labios.

- demasiado - dijo sonriendo - pero solo a ti te alegra

- a ti también... - sonreí tranquilo - no te preocupes, a Emily también le agradara la idea de tener un hermanito o hermanita

- eso espero - sonrió Stella. Volví a besarla en los labios - oh... es cierto... espero Brandon que hayas puesto un gran esfuerzo porque ya te dije que quería un varoncito

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y luego me reí entre dientes - esperemos...

- Te Amo - dijo ella sonriendo.

- yo también Te Amo - dije sonriendo. Me acerque mas a Stella y la besé en los labios para luego pasar a su mejilla y bajar en un camino de besos hasta su vientre. Levante su polera delicadamente y besé el vientre varias veces. Escuche a Stella reír divertida, seguro porque le causaba cosquillas.

- pequeñito, se que no puedes oírme pero quiero que sepas desde ahora que Te Amo y que haré todo lo posible para darte lo mejor a ti, a mamá y a tu hermana mayor - dije mirando el vientre de Stella - siempre estaremos ahí para ti nene... quiero que estos nueve meses pasen volando para tenerte con nosotros en nuestra familia

Sentí la mano de Stella enredarse en mi cabello y al mirarla la vi con un rostro de ternura. Me acerque a ella y la besé fugazmente en los labios - yo también quiero tenerlo con nosotros - dijo ella sonriendo.

Mire la hora y sonreí al ver que ya habían pasado quince minutos, lo cierto es que cuando estoy con Stella el tiempo pasa volando aunque muchas veces es una eternidad para mi. Mire a Stella con una sonrisa y la besé nuevamente en los labios. Estuvimos unos minutos así hasta que una suave y dulce voz hizo que nos separáramos.

- mamá... - mire a la entrada y vi a Emily abrazando su conejito rosado. Stella me miro sorprendida y luego miro a la pequeña que se notaba cansada.

- ¿qué sucede mi amor? - pregunto Stella con un tono suave y bajo.

- no pueo domil - dijo la pequeña mirando a Stella.

- ¿por qué? ¿quieres algo? - sonrió un poco Stella.

- a ti - dijo Emily tranquila.

Mire a Stella sonriendo y le asentí con la cabeza al saber lo que pasaba por su mente en este momento. Stella le hizo un ademan a Emily y golpeo la cama suavemente con la mano. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y subió a la cama poniéndose en el medio de nosotros.

- ¿mejor? - pregunto Stella sonriendo.

- ¡Si! - dijo la pequeña sonriendo - mami... lo siento mucho

- ¿por qué? - pregunte confundido.

- po no querer a mi hemanito - dijo ella mirándome inocente - papi, si quiero

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y mire a Stella que estaba sorprendida también. Mire a Emily y la besé en la cabecita ella me sonrió tranquila. No sabía que sucedió para que cambiara de opinión pero estaba feliz de que Emily al fin si quiera tener a este bebé. Me fije que Amore estaba en el marco de la puerta sonriendo, ella me miro y me guiño el ojo haciéndome saber que ella debió de ser la influencia en Emily.

- me alegra pequeña - dijo Stella sonriendo. Emily se notaba algo cansada, quizás por la hora así que Stella la acomodo en la cama y dejo que se durmiera. Mas tarde ella dormía tranquila al medio de ambos, yo quería estar al lado de Stella para abrazarla y besarla pero no podía, de todos modos estaba bien así con Emily cerca.

- Brandon... - dijo suavemente Stella - enserio gracias

- ¿por qué? - pregunte en un susurro para no despertar a Emily.

- porque gracias a ti tengo a la mejor familia de todas - sonrió encantadoramente ella.

- lo mismo digo - dije sonriendo.

Ella me miro sonriendo y se levanto de la cama para apagar la luz de la habitación, yo encendí la lampara de noche y vi que Stella se acomodaba en la cama nuevamente. Stella tomo a Emily y se acurruco con ella para dormir, ambas se veían muy lindas así. Sonreí con ternura y luego apague la televisión y la lampara para poder dormir.

Al día siguiente Stella y yo hicimos una cita con Nicole, con nosotros fue Emily y Nicole estaba encantada de ver a Emily al fin. La pequeña parecía asustada de Nicole un poco pero poco a poco se iba a sintiendo mas cómoda y era mas abierta. En esa cita medica confirmamos que efectivamente Stella estaba embarazada y tenía dos meses de embarazo. Ella no lo podía creer, no entendía como es que no se dio cuenta siendo que tiene sus fechas anotadas en un calendario mientras que yo solo podía estar feliz.

- bien y para celebrar, ¡Helados! - dije cargando a Emily en mis hombros con una sonrisa alegre.

- ¡SI! - grito la pequeña feliz.

Stella rió divertida mientras caminábamos a la tienda de helados. Yo aun cargaba a Emily en mis hombros y la pequeña se sujetaba de mi cabeza tranquila. Llegamos a la tienda y compre los helados tranquilo, Emily era igual a Stella, tuve que comprarle un helado grande solo porque ella lo pidió.

Continuara...

* * *

Uhuhuuhuhu el penúltimo capítulo :s no puedo creerlo, a uno de terminar, yo no quiero que termine tan pronto pero bueno, ya es el momento del gran final. ¿Cómo acabara esta historia? ¿qué sorpresas nos aguarda el último capitulo?

**Próximamente: Winx, Mas que una Palabra**

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Si, toda una traviesa y una ternura. Me pregunto que sera el bebé de ambos, naa ya lo se, ustedes no kasjksaj sobre empezar de nuevo aun no estoy segura, me la pienso y pienso pero no estoy segura. La última pregunta no dire nada kasjaskj puede que no nazca, puede que si, puede que jamas

- MVVA: De hecho sobre Phineas y Ferb no lo había pensado askjaskjsak eso es coincidencia pero si pensaba en alicia en el pais de las maravillas y el mago de oz. Gracias y me alegra que enserio te guste sin embargo creo que maravilla ya es decir mucho askjask

- winxzafir: Bueno, al parecer pusiste varios comentarios en uno, bueno, la cosa es que si habías estado desaparecida un poco pero que bueno que ya reapareciste, no te preocupes por los comentarios :D Ahora, si en algunos niños es típico no querer tener un hermanito (a) y parece que Emily es de ellos... mmm... Si, eso de Emily como la mayor, si me había dado cuenta antes, cuando comencé a escribir la cuarta parte, naaa de hecho fue antes :D

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. ¿Por qué no puse adelantos de como será el siguiente capítulo? porque no quiero arruinar la sorpresa del último capítulo, solo por eso, así que solo puse el titulo ;)

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	40. Chapter 40: Winx mas que una Palabra

Hola, estamos aquí en el primer capítulo de El Camino de la Luz que recién esta iniciando su cuarta parte y probablemente última, eso se verá con el tiempo. Muchos recuerdan que la tercera parte quedo con final abierto, a que me refiero, que si o si se puede continuar y esta es la idea de la cuarta parte.

Aviso: La idea de intentar actualizar día por medio no sirvió así que volvemos a la manera original, la de siempre... subir cualquier día aksjaskj :D

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Advertencia: Hay algo que debo decir y es importante, no esta permitido usar nada de esta historia a menos que sean los personajes pertenecientes a Iginio Straffi, nada mas que eso ya que la trama de la historia, la creatividad y los personajes inventados (los Magos, Athan Akane, la Dama Oscura, etc) y la forma en como escribo (los pov) están totalmente prohibidos sin mi permiso. Si tu quieres usarlo pregunta antes y dependiendo de mi respuesta, que la mayoria de las vcs podría ser no, podrás hacer tu fics o tus ideas.

Último capítulo de EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ... vaya, esta saga nos ha dado mucho en sus cuatro partes sonrisas, lagrimas y rabia... es increíble pensar que al fin llegamos al último capítulo de esta saga, al último último, no último de la primera parte o segunda, el último. Yo aun recuerdo la fecha en que subí por primera vez el camino de la luz, mas porque a parece la fecha, 12 del mayo del 2012... pronto se cumplirá un año desde que lo publique y yo quería terminar para esa fecha pero como ven, imposible aksjaskj

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz IV ~

Capitulo 40:

Winx mas que una Palabra

.: Stella :.

Podía oír el llanto con fuerza y eso me molestaba un poco. Gemí cansada y me senté a la fuerza en mi cama, el llanto no paraba y ya me tenía algo gruñona. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y recogí del suelo una polera de Brandon y unos shorts cortos míos. Camine hasta la habitación que estaba al lado a la de Emily y entre tranquila.

Las paredes de aquella habitación eran de color verde manzana, el suelo era de color blanco y era un cubre piso lo que había. Camine tranquilamente hasta la cuna color celeste y me incline un poco al ver al pequeño llorar. Aquel pequeñito de cabello rubio y ojos cafés oscuros lloraba demasiado y yo no sabía porque, mas me molestaba que eran las tres de la mañana.

Gemí cansada mientras tomaba al pequeñito en mis brazos y lo acomodaba un poco - no llores Henry... - pedí mientras lo mecía un poco para calmarlo - por favor nene, mami esta aquí...

El pequeño dejo de llorar y abrió sus ojitos para mirarme, luego sonrió y comenzó a reír divertido. Di un suspiro pesado y lo acosté en su cuna nuevamente para poder hacerlo dormir. Luego de que el pequeño se durmió yo volví a mi habitación para poder seguir durmiendo.

Entre en la habitación y vi a Brandon sentado en la orilla de la cama, la luz de la lampara de noche dejaba ver perfectamente su abdomen marcado, usaba solo sus bóxer que si mal no recuerdo hasta hace un momento no los tenía.

- hey - dijo mirándome - ¿ya se durmió?

- si - dije cansada mientras caminaba nuevamente a la cama - tengo sueño, estoy cansada

- eso veo - dijo él mirándome preocupado - mejor es que duermas

- Henry no me deja dormir - dije de mala gana mientras me dejaba caer pesadamente en la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba dormir pero no lo conseguía mucho, sentí el brazo de Brandon rodearme por la cintura y apegarme a él.

- descansa - dijo él con un tono suave y besándome en la frente.

Caí dormida enseguida, no se si Henry volvió a llorar por la noche ya que dormí como un oso. La próxima vez que abrí los ojos fue por los rayos del sol. Me levante de la cama aun algo cansada por lo de anoche. Brandon no estaba en la habitación así que me levante de la cama y fui a buscarlo.

Salí de mi habitación para ir a buscar a Brandon. No tenía ni idea de donde podía estar así que camine un buen rato por el castillo hasta llegar a la cocina, entre tranquila y vi a Brandon ahí hablando con el chef. Me cruce de brazos y luego sonreí levantando un poco la ceja para ver a Brandon dar la vuelta con uno plato de dulces.

- hey - dijo él sorprendido - pensé que dormirías mas

- olvidaste cerrar las cortinas - dije riendo un poco - no importa, ya estoy un poco mejor

- que bueno - dijo sonriendo.

Salí de la cocina junto con Brandon y lo acompañe a dejar los dulces a la mesa. Pude ver a mi padre jugando con Emily y a mi madre con Henry en los brazos, Amore estaba tirada en la mesa.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte confundida.

- ¿lo olvidaste? hoy vienen las chicas - dijo mi madre mirándome con una sonrisa - vaya que eres olvidadiza

- desperte hace diez minutos ¿si? - me defendí algo molesta.

- tranquila Stella - dijo Brandon besándome en la mejilla - mejor ve a cambiarte

- esta bien - dije sonriendo un poco.

- ¡Mami! - me abrazo Emily. Sonreí un poco y tome a la niña en mis brazos para besarla en la mejilla. Emily tenía una sonrisa radiante en los labios mientras que yo apenas si estaba despierta. Después de unos minutos volví a mi habitación y llene la tina del baño para pasar una larga hora en ella. Me recosté en la tina con el cabello suelto, cerré los ojos y comencé a relajarme en la tina.

Hoy vería a las chicas después de tanto tiempo. Las extrañaba demasiado y ya quería que llegaran.

Bloom y Sky se habían ido a vivir a Domino después de año nuevo. La pequeña Bella y el pequeño Johan estaban muy emocionados cuando conocieron Domino por primera vez. Bella saltaba de alegría mientras que Johan era mas tranquilo. Bloom se convirtió en reina hace unos tres meses, había terminado sus clases de preparación y luego la coronaron. Las chicas y yo habíamos ido a ver la ceremonia de coronación, todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que las Trix aparecieron de la nada e hicieron de las suyas pero las chicas y yo las detuvimos enviándolos nuevamente a la prisión. Ahora ella vive tranquila con su esposo y sus dos hijos de dos años.

Flora y Helio se habían ido a vivir a Linphea con la pequeña Rose de un año y algunos meses, casi dos años. Tengo entendido que la hermana de Flora siempre la visita y juega con la pequeñita, creo que eso ayuda mucho a Chatta. Se que Flora tiene su propia florería una muy grande y conocida en Linphea, con flores de todos los planetas y dimensión, incluso de la Tierra. Helio rechazo la invitación de su abuelo para ser su sucesor en la escuela puesto que él es pacifista y si peleaba en ocasiones era solo para ayudarnos, ahora ayuda a Flora con la florería, la cual he ido una vez y es grandiosa.

Musa y Riven ahora viven con el padre de Musa y el pequeño David de un año. Musa es una gran artista, cantante solista en Melodia y Riven es profesor en Fontana Roja, ¿quién iba a creerlo? El padre de Musa al fin había aceptado a Riven después de tantas veces que él la hizo sufrir y esta encantado con el pequeño David. Riven es un padre maravilloso según me cuenta Musa, dice que es muy atento y demasiado unido a su hijo. La carrera de Musa era increíble, ella era profesora de música en Melodia y una gran cantante solista para eventos los cuales ella humildemente dona el dinero a caridad, no hace giras ya que eso la aleja de su familia. Yo se... que su madre estaría orgullosa de ella, eso es muy seguro.

Tecna y Timmy... Dios, estos dos si que eran un verdadero problema. Ambos se habían ido a vivir a Zenith donde compraron una casa y a los meses después hicieron una pequeña tienda llama Magical Technology es una tienda bastante moderna donde venden cosas tecnológicas muy avanzadas y arreglan desastres, la otra vez fui por un virus en mi computadora. Por cierto, si se preguntan por los bebés de Tecna... son un encanto. Ha tenido dos pequeños, una niña y un niño, él se llama Tomas pero le dicen Tommy y ella se llama Tanya. Tanya tenía el cabello de Timmy y los ojos de Tecna mientras que Tommy también tenía el cabello de Timmy pero a diferencia de Tanya él tenía los ojos de Timmy, era su viva imagen. Ambos pequeñitos iban a cumplir un año.

Layla y Nabu, bueno, ellos se fueron a vivir a Andros con Ophir. Layla se ha convertido en Reina hace casi un año, ella fue la primera de nosotras en acceder al trono. Nabu era un gran rey, había dejado de lado sus locuras para tomar la responsabilidad y de hecho lo esta haciendo muy bien aunque de vez en cuando se le baja la energía y tiene que quemarla metiéndose en problemas con Liam que los visita cada cierto tiempo. Layla estuvo muy estresada el primer mes luego de haberse convertido en reina pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose, ahora el pequeño estaba mas tranquila con todo esto y ha sido una reina estupenda para Andros.

Por último, Brandon y yo. Hace un poco mas de un mes que accedía al trono con Brandon pero llevo casi un año viviendo en Solaria. Luego de enterarme de que estaba embaraza se los conté a las chicas quienes estaban muy felices, tres meses mas tarde vinimos a Solaria después de saber que es lo que iba a ser el bebé, un niño... Brandon estaba muy emocionado, era el mas emocionado, literalmente, estaba encantado con tener un niño. Según me dijo estaba muy feliz de que al fin iba a tener un hijo al cual enseñarle a jugar con la pelota y a enseñarle a usar la espada (sigo pensando que esa mala idea) también estaba feliz de tener un varón pero sin duda alguna Brandon era el mas feliz. En un principio no teníamos ni idea de como llamar al pequeño, pasaron los meses y aun no sabíamos hasta que llego el momento de dar a luz, después de ver al pequeño Brandon escogió el nombre... lo llamo Henry_. _Nuestro pequeño era muy tranquilito, aun lo es, y es de lo que Emily lo fue. Tiene cinco meses de vida, un sincero encanto.

Me sumergí un poco mas en el agua hasta cubrir mi boca con ella. El agua de la tina esta tibia y era relajante a decir verdad. Me sentía estresada por todo, el ser reina era molesto y cansador, a eso había que sumarle que era madre de una pequeña traviesa y un pequeño que a pesar de ser tranquilo era muy consentido, incluso mas que Emily, Brandon tenía la culpa.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Brandon es inolvidable, él siempre esta jugando con Emily y con Henry, me encantaba verlos a los tres jugar en el jardín Henry era muy apegado a Brandon, casi siempre estaba con él y siempre lloraba cuando Brandon no podía jugar con él por los deberes reales. Hablando de deberes reales, era todo un desastre, odiaba tener que estar la mayor parte del día sentada en el trono escuchando al reino hablar pero lograba disimular, aunque en ocasiones no, era mas molesto ya que no podía ir de compras... ¡NO PODÍA COMPRAR! eso es una gran desgracia en mi vida y un increíble bajón. Por suerte podía pasar tiempo con mis hijos sin problemas, oh y ni hablar de las charlas con el consejo que lo vuelven todo malo, vienen cada mes a hacer una aburrida inspección.

- Stella... - escuche la voz de Brandon del otro lado de la puerta del baño - ¿estas ahí?

- si - respondí sin abrir mis ojos ni salir de la tina.

- bien, Stella, las chicas llegaran en cualquier momento - dijo Brandon con un tono tranquilo - ¿tardaras mucho?

Torcí los labios y fruncí el ceño abriendo mis ojos - Brandon, las chicas llegaran después de almuerzo

- no, Bloom llamo para avisar que llegaran antes, almorzaran aquí - dijo él tranquilo - le he pedido al cheff que llevara la comida al jardín, pienso que sera mejor ahí

Gemí de la mala gana y fruncí el ceño - yo quería ir de compras

- lo siento amor - dijo Brandon con una risita - pero mañana puedes ir

Salí de la tina y quite el tapón para que el agua se fuera. Después tome una toalla y me seque lo más que pude el cabello para luego tomar mi bata y salir con ella puesta.

- tengo una reunión con el consejo - dije saliendo del baño molesta.

- después de la reunión tal vez - dijo él sonriéndome - que linda te ves

- gracias - dije caminando a mi armario - ¿crees que las chicas quieran cancelar para yo poder ir de compras?

Escuche a Brandon reír, era una digna respuesta de un no. Di un suspiro pesado y saque un vestido casual de mi armario, lo deje en la cama para luego buscar la demás ropa pero algo me detuvo.

- Cariño... - dije riendo - ¿qué haces?

- abrazarte con fuerza - dijo él tranquilo. Me tenía rodeada por la cintura - Te Amo tanto Stella

- también yo - lo besé en los labios.

Mas tarde después de varios besos y caricias me había vestido y salido de mi habitación. Iba a buscar a mi padre para pedirle algo pero no lo pude encontrar así que lo deje de lado. Salí al jardín y vi a Emily, Amore y Henry. Sonreí tranquila y fui hacia ellos.

- ¡Mami! - corrió hacia mi Emily.

- hey pequeña - dije sonriendo - ¿dónde están los abuelos?

- se fueron - dijo ella sonriendo - mamá, ¿es cierto que las tías van a venir?

- por supuesto nena - dije sonriendo mientras tomaba a Henry en mis brazos - hola pequeñito

Henry me miro con una sonrisa y luego comenzó a reír divertido. Mire a Amore y la vi algo cansada, le hice una ademan para que volviera a su habitación a dormir, de echo era la de Emily, solo que tenía algo así como una habitación propia en un lado de ella. Luego de que Amore se fuera yo me senté en el pasto con los pequeños a jugar con ratito.

Para mi hermosa suerte, Henry no tenía magia, no era un mago, lo que significaba que alguien iba a ser un especialista. Sentí unas manos en mi hombro así que levante la cabeza y vi a Brandon con una sonrisa. Él me beso en la parte superior de la cabeza y luego se sentó a mi lado, Henry enseguida estiro los brazos para que él lo tomara en los suyos.

- hey campeón - sonrió Brandon - ¿cómo esta mi pequeñito?

- aahh - dijo Henry sonriendo.

Sonreí un poco y tome a Emily sentándola en mi regazo. Ella tenía tres años y medio, habían pasado tantas locuras desde que Emily llego a nuestras vidas, su magia descontrolada ya estaba siendo manejada gracias a Dios y a que en el jardín le enseñaban a usar la magia correctamente. Mi pequeñita hermosa estaba grande y ahora era una hermana mayor, recordaba el día en que Henry nació, Emily estaba sorprendida con el pequeño pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- ...Henry... - dijo Brandon mirándome con una sonrisa - ¿qué te parece?_

_- si a ti te gusta... - sonreí tranquila con el bebé recién nacido en mis brazos - se llamara Henry_

_- papá... - escuche la voz de Emily. Brandon estaba sentado a mi lado en la cama y sonrió al ver a Emily ahí parada, la tomo en sus brazos ya que ella no podía subir sola a la cama y la sentó en su regazo._

_- mira Emy, él es tú hermanito, se llama Henry.. - dijo Brandon sonriendo._

_Emily miro al pequeño y sonrió - se parece a ti papá_

_Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, Brandon no dijo nada, solo besó a Emily en la mejilla y la abrazo. Volví a mirar al pequeño en mis brazos y sonreí. Tenía el cabello rubio con algunos mechones cafés color claro, casi no se notaba mucho, estaba durmiendo pero sabía que sus ojos eran marrones oscuros, los ojos de Brandon. Estaba acurrucado en mi pecho y con una mano se aferraba a mi polera, se veía tan tierno durmiendo._

_- Stel... es grandioso - sonrió Brandon mirándome - Te Amo y gracias por todo_

_- también Te Amo Brandon - dije sonriendo._

_- ahora descansa linda, me llevare a Emily con mis padres - dijo Brandon besándome en la mejilla._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

- creo que hay que ir a la mesa - dije riendo mientras me levantaba del suelo. Brandon me sonrió tranquilo e hizo lo mismo. Lleve a Emily tomada de la mano y Brandon llevo a Henry en sus brazos. Al llegar a la mesa vi al cheff colocando la parrilla y algo de carne cruda en la mesa, según dijo las chicas estaban por llegar.

- genial - dijo Brandon entregándome al pequeño para ir a encender el fuego.

- he pensado... - dije mirando a Emily jugar con Anelisse que acababa de llegar corriendo - que tal vez las cosas no son malas

- ¿a qué te refieres? - me frunció el ceño Brandon.

- a que... hemos pasado toda la vida peleando contra la oscuridad para poder llegar a esto - dije mirando a Henry tranquila - tal vez... tan solo tal vez... esto era parte de un destino que había que cumplir, la batalla con Darkar, las Trix, Valtor, Los Magos, Akane, etc... todo eso debió de haber sido solo cosa del destino...

- destino ¿eh? - dijo Brandon encendiendo el fuego en la parrilla - no se si sea cosa del destino pero si se algo

- ¿qué? - lo mire curiosa.

- ¿sabes que día es hoy? - pregunto él acercándose a mi con una sonrisa.

- mmm... ¿martes? - pregunte con una sonrisa sabiendo que día era hoy.

- cerca pero no - dijo él sonriendo - ¿lo has olvidad?

- no lo se mmm... ¿podría ser el día en que hace diez años tú y yo nos conocimos? - pregunte con una sonrisa.

- por supuesto que si - sonrió Brandon para luego besarme en los labios - Te Amo

- también yo - dije sonriendo.

- ¡Stella! - escuche que Bloom me llamo. Me di la vuelta con una sonrisa y la vi correr a mi para darme un gran abrazo, no duro mucho ya que yo aun tenía a Henry en mis brazos. Al mirar por el hombro de Bloom pude ver a las chicas acercarse tranquilas.

- hey - dije sonriendo mientras le entregaba a Brandon a Henry - ¡Bloom! - la abracé nuevamente para luego abrazar a las chicas con una sonrisa.

- Dios, si que ha pasado tiempo - dijo Bloom sonriendo al separar el abrazo.

- solo unos meses Bloom - rió Sky acercándose con los dos pequeños.

- owww... - dijo Flora con ternura - miren al pequeño

Me reí divertida y mire a Flora con una sonrisa. Algo que no sabían de Flora era que tenía un tres meses de embarazo, así es, Flora iba a tener otro bebé. Abracé a Flora y luego a cada una de las chicas con fuerza, las extrañaba tanto ya que eran mis mejores amigas. Luego de la cálida bienvenida nos sentamos en la mesa a conversar, la cosa es que estábamos cerca de la piscina lo que era perfecto por si el sol comenzaba a a golpear mas fuerte.

- ...y luego solo presione el botón - dijo Musa riendo - tenía que hacerlo, ustedes lo entienden ¿no?

- no - me reí junto con las chicas.

- que malas - frunció el ceño Musa para luego sonreír - entonces... ¿qué nos cuenta la reina de Andros?

- que tiene una vida horriblemente difícil - dijo Layla riendo.

- al menos Nabu te pone una sonrisa - dije riendo tranquila a lo que ella asintió.

Gire la vista para ver a Emily jugar con Bella, Rose y Tanya, mientras que Johan estaba con David, Ophir y Tommy, en mis brazos yo tenía a Henry que estaba jugando con un collar que Brandon le había dado hace unos meses. Sonreí tranquila y luego volví a mirar a las chicas.

- hubieran venido mas tarde - les eche en cara que tenía algo que hacer.

- uuuyy alguien esta molesta - se rió Tecna divertida - ¿qué sucede?

- quería ir de compras - hice un puchero. Las chicas rieron divertidas.

- hola pequeñito - dijo Bloom con un tono infantil mirando a Henry - ¿cómo esta el pequeño especialista?

- aahh - dijo Henry mirando a Bloom con una sonrisa. Me reí entre dientes y lo besé en la cabecita.

- se parece a Brandon - dijo Layla con una sonrisa mientras yo asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

- aaayy que bonita la vida, un día estas corriendo por tu vida y al otro estas en medio de un embarazo... ¿no Flora? - la miro picara Musa.

Flora se sonrojo un poco y luego rió divertida. Mire a Brandon sonriendo, él estaba con los chicos en la parrilla hablando de quien sabe que. No estaba prestando mucha atención y él tampoco a lo que nosotras hablábamos. Volví a mirar a las chicas para seguir hablando tranquilas, todo estaba bien hasta que Henry comenzó a llorar. Intente calmarlo pero el seguía llorando, llegue a desesperarme un poco, a los minutos después llego Brandon y lo tomo en sus brazos provocando que el llanto se detuviera.

- vaya, quien iba a decirlo - dijo Musa sonriendo.

- le encanta estar con él - dije con una mueca.

- ¿celosa? - pregunto Bloom riendo.

- no... - fruncí el ceño - sigo teniendo a mi pequeñita

- que esta lejos - dijo Flora riendo.

Fruncí el ceño y tome el vaso de bebida que estaba en la mesa para tomar la bebida molesta por el comentario de Flora. Mas tarde nos encontrábamos todos sentados en la mesa con la comida recién salida de la parrilla. Brandon estaba cortando la carne de Emily mientras yo tenía una manta de color celeste en mi hombro izquierdo y cubriendo a Henry ya que lo estaba alimentando también.

- y pensar que hace unos años atrás corríamos por nuestras vidas - dijo Sky riendo - aahh si que fue una verdadera aventura

- pero como dice Faragonda, el viaje de las hadas nunca termina - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa.

- me pregunto si seguiremos metiéndonos en problemas con el universo y un nuevo enemigo - dijo Layla riendo.

- yo espero que no - dije con una sonrisa - o si al menos vuelve a suceder que esta vez... no sea yo la del problema

Todos se rieron al saber que me refería al tema de Akane. Esta aventura fue la mas larga que las chicas y yo hemos tenido así como también la aventura por la cual hemos derramados mas sangre, sudor y lagrimas.

- yo tampoco quiero ser la del problema - dijo Bloom sacudiendo la cabeza - también tuve suficiente con las Trix, Darkar y Valtor

- por cierto, ¿y Roxy? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

- con Eric, no pudieron venir por un problema que hubo en el Frutti Music - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- es una pena - dije con una mueca. Moví un poco la manta para poder ver a Henry con una sonrisa, el pequeño tenía los ojitos cerrados mientras era amamantado. Sentí unos labios en mi mejilla y al mirar vi a Brandon sonreírme, luego miro a Henry y sonrió aun mas.

- es un encanto - susurro Brandon a mi oído. Sonreí tranquila y le guiñe el ojo tranquila.

Luego del almuerzo las chicas y yo estuvimos jugando con los pequeños en el pasto cerca de la piscina, como era de esperarse los chicos se habían lanzado al agua. Henry se había ido con Brandon, no me molestaba ya que él no podía estar sin él.

- mami - me abrazo Emily sonriendo.

- Te Amo bebé - la besé en la cabecita.

- si sabes que ya no es una bebé ¿cierto? - pregunto Musa sentando a David en su regazo.

- no - dijo Emily abrazándome - yo siempre seré su bebé

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me reí - ya la oíste, es mi Princesita hermosa ¿verdad Emy?

- ¡Si! - dijo ella sonriendo.

- no puedo creerlo - dijo Flora riendo.

- pues creerlo - dije con un tono infantil.

- mami, voy a buscar a Amore - dijo Emily sonriendo para luego salir corriendo.

- oh no ¡Emily! - le grite intentando que no despertara a Amore pero fue tarde - Dios...

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

- Amore no ha dormido bien, y siendo sincera tampoco yo pero ella lo tiene peor ya que cuida de Emily y de Henry cuando Brandon y yo no podemos - dije torciendo los labios - quería que descansara

- ¿sabes que me sorprende Stella? - pregunto Tecna a lo que negué con la cabeza - el vocabulario de Emily

- oh si, es verdad, casi ni parece que tuviera tres años - dijo Flora asintiendo.

- son las clases, Emily va al jardín y cuando esta aquí al menos dos veces por semana tiene unas clases apartes, ahí le ayudan con el vocabulario - respondí sonriendo. Tome a Tanya en mis brazos y la besé en mejilla, se parecía tanto a Timmy.

- aahh - dijo Tanya mirándome con una sonrisa.

- mamá - dijo Bella mirando a Bloom - ¿pueo ir con Emy?

- con cuidado Amor - dijo Bloom sonriendo. Sonreí al ver a Bella caminar hacia dentro del castillo. Bloom le grito que tuviera cuidado de no perderse y que no molestará a los sirvientes.

- Bloom, habla, ¿tiene o no tiene poderes? - pregunto Musa mirándola.

- Bella es... tranquila y si, si puede usar magia - dijo Bloom asintiendo - pero a diferencia de Emily es mas tranquila y sabe como usar su magia

- oye, Emily sabe usar su magia ahora - le recordé - ella es un as en la magia

- si, lo que tú digas - dijo Musa con sarcasmo.

Rodé los ojos y mire en dirección en que Emily y Bella se habían ido. Yo estaba preocupada por ambas, Bella no conoce mucho el castillo y la última vez que deje a Emily sola literalmente lo puso de cabeza, además de que Bella y Emily eran mejores amigas por lo que iba a ser todo un peligro.

.: Brandon :.

Mire a Stella con una sonrisa, ella estaba con las chicas hablando y jugando con los pequeños. Yo tenía a Henry en mis brazos ya que él quería estar conmigo. Fruncí el ceño al no ver a Emily en ningún lado así que me acerque a Stella preocupado.

- ¿y Emily? - pregunte preocupado.

- oh fue por... - un grito hizo que Stella se detuviera al hablar. La mire sorprendido y preocupado, le entregue a Musa a Henry para luego correr dentro del castillo con espada en mano. Stella y Bloom me siguieron y al entrar al castillo pude ver a Bella y a Emily sentadas en el suelo bañadas en chocolate, cerca de ellas había una chica que trabajaba en la cocina, tenía una bandeja y en el suelo habían unos vidrios.

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto Stella tomando a Emily y Bloom a Bella.

- yo no las vi y accidentalmente chocaron conmigo y se me cayo la fuente con el chocolate, perdóneme alteza, no fue mi intensión - dijo la chica asustada. Ella me miro asustada y preocupada - majestad enserio, lo lamento tanto

Fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza, yo aun no me acostumbraba a ser Rey de Solaria. Camine hasta Stella y Bloom y mire a Emily, le pedí a la chica que limpiara el desastre y luego fui con las chicas a mi habitación para que bañaran a las pequeñas traviesas.

- no puedo creer que sigas metiéndote en problemas Emily - dijo Stella secando a la pequeña con la toalla mientras Bloom estaba en el baño con Bella.

- lo siento mamá - se disculpo ella.

- Stella, tranquila - dije mirándola preocupado - seguro no fue su intensión

- Brandon no ayudes - me miro molesta Stella. Di un suspiro pesado y saque la ropa de Emily de un cajón, luego salí de la habitación y fui devuelta al jardín con los demás.

- ¿qué ha pasado? - pregunto Sky preocupado.

- nada, un accidente con una fuente de chocolate - respondí tomando a Henry en mis brazos - Bloom y Stella están cambiando a esas pequeñas traviesas

- ¿qué tan malo fue? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

- nada, no te preocupes - sonreí tranquilo.

Después de unos minutos vi a Stella salir con Emily quien traía otro vestuario y el cabello en una sola trenza, junto a ella venía Bloom y Bella. Me acerque a Stella quien se notaba mas tranquila y Emily sonriente, imagino que no la había regañado a mas. Emily y Bella se acercaron a los demás y Bloom y se acerco a Sky.

- creo que te hace falta dormir mas en la noche - dije mirando a Stella.

- me encantaría pero no puedo porque tú no ayudas mucho en la noche con tu hijo y los deberes reales de día me tienen exhausta - dijo mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

- es que tú tienes un oído super sonico - me defendí - yo no puedo oír los llantos

Stella rodó los ojos y me besó en los labios fugazmente - iré con las chicas

- bien - asentí tranquilo. Henry estiro los bracitos para que Stella lo tomara en los suyos y así lo hizo. Después de hablar sobre algunas cosas con los chicos todos nos encontrabamos en la sala familiar del castillo a petición de Stella que ya se estaba quejando.

- ¿saben? las cosas han sido buenas para nosotros - dijo Riven sonriendo - vencimos al peligro de peligros y cada quien con su familia... las cosas no podrían ser mejores

- tal vez con mas descansos por las noches... - murmuro Stella.

Todos nos reímos un poco, yo la abracé y la besé en la mejilla.

- chicas, yo quiero decirles algo que todas saben - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- ¿qué es? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

- hace diez años que nos conocemos, chicas, enserio me divertido con ustedes y quiero que sepan que la palabra Winx es mas que una simple palabra... es una familia, nuestra familia - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- eso ya lo sabemos - dijo Musa sonriendo - siempre será así Bloom

Las chicas se sonrieron entre si pero no dijeron nada, lenguaje de chicas. Mire a Henry que estaba sentado en el regazo de Tecna, el pequeñito se divertía con ella y me sorprendía bastante ya que no suele sonreír cuando esta con alguien que no soy yo o Stella, incluso con nuestros padres cuesta que sonría un poco y es mas por la poca confianza que les tiene al conocerlo desde tan poco tiempo para él.

- he pensado... que tal ve podemos olvidarnos de estos deberes aburridos y salir juntas... de compras... por ropa... - dijo Stella.

- tú lo único que piensas es en ropa - dijo Flora riendo.

- por supuesto mi querida Flora y no solo estas ante la Reina de Solaria, estas ante ¡La diseñadora de modas mas grande de toda Solaria! - dijo Stella emocionada.

- aguara... ¿¡Qué!? - dijeron todas sorprendidas.

Stella solo sonrió mostrando los dientes. Desde que nos habíamos mudado a Solaria Stella comenzó a trabajar en lo que sería para ella convertirse no solo en la reina de Solaria, sino que también en una gran diseñadora de modas y al fin lo había conseguido.

- así es Winx, están frente a una gran diseñadora - sonrió infantilmente Stella. Además de unas felicitaciones y abrazos Stella recibió algunas palabras de Bloom. Salí de la habitación aquella y fui a la cocina cuando me encontré con Xeros en el camino.

- hey - dije sorprendido - ¿no estabas en un viaje?

- oh yo... llegue antes - dijo sonriendo - así que estoy frente al nuevo Rey de Solaria, es un honor Majestad

- yo prefiero solo Brandon - dije riendo - iba a la cocina pero... ¿has visto a Emily o a alguno de los demás chiquitines?

- no pero me pareció oír quejarse a Amore - dijo Xeros tranquilo - hay que tener oído de murciélago

- todos tienen ese oído menos yo - dije rodando los ojos mientras iba a buscar a Amore. Después de una buena caminata por todo el castillo al fin la encontré y no de buena manera.

- ¡BRANDON! - grito al verme - Dios, gracias a Dios, pensé que no sobreviviría

Mire a Emily y a las demás para luego suspirar y mirar a Amore - lo siento Amore, ve a descansar, yo me encargo de ellas

- esta bien, gracias - me sonrió aliviada para luego usar magia y desaparecer.

- oye... - me agache - Emy, tú sabes que Amore hace lo que puede para cuidarte a ti y a tu hermano así que deberías dejarla descansar de vez en cuando

- lo siento papi - dijo ella mirándome algo culpable.

Sonreí un poco y la besé en la frente - bien Princesa, ahora vamos todos con las tías y las mamás

- ¡Si! - dijeron todas sonriendo.

Tome a Emily en mis brazos y me lleve a las chicas a la sala real. Al llegar ahí cada una de ellas se acerco a su padre, yo lleve a Emily con Stella quien ahora tenía a Henry en sus brazos.

- creo que Amore no es una niñera - sacudí la cabeza.

- mi pobre Pixie - dijo Stella preocupada.

Pase toda la tarde con las chicas y los chicos, ellas se ponían muy melancólicas con sus recuerdos. Hablamos sobre todo lo que nos ha sucedido en estos años que nos conocemos, desde que nos conocimos hasta el día de hoy. Nuestros recuerdos de las aventuras que vivimos eran increíbles, todos tan detallados y algunos borrosos pero eran increíbles, los peligros que tuvimos, los sufrimientos que tuvimos que soportar, todo eso fue increíble ya que esas aventuras nos sirvieron para unirnos mas como amigos, a las chicas las unió como hermanas y eso era bueno.

Mire a Henry acurrucarse en el pecho de Stella y sonreí tranquilo, Emily también lo miraba con una sonrisa. Ese pequeñito era mi hijo consentido, literalmente, yo pensé que tenía a Emily consentida hasta que Henry nació. Recuerdo cuando supe que íbamos a tener un varón. Estaba tan emocionado ya que al fin iba a tener un pequeño al que enseñarle a usar la espada (Stella esta en contra de esto) al que puedo enseñarle a jugar con la pelota, un varón al que enseñarle cosas de hombres. Al fin. Emily también era mi Princesa, la amaba al igual que a Henry, eran mis dos pequeños amores y Stella el amor de mi vida.

- podríamos ir a acampar - escuche a Musa y mire a las chicas.

- no que horror, conmigo no cuenten - dijo Stella sacudiendo la cabeza.

No se de que estaban hablando ya que me perdí por un momento pero de todos modos no importo. Cuando cayo la noche las chicas se fueron con sus hijos y esposos. Después de despedirnos de ellos Stella se llevo a Emily y a Henry a sus habitaciones y yo fui a ver algo a la sala. Cuando llegue ahí un sirviente me entrego una carta de Fontana Roja, la mire confundido y la guarde en mi bolsillo, luego fui a decirle a los guardias que ya se habían ido los chicos por lo que ya era hora de custodiar el castillo.

No me acostumbraba al hecho de ser Rey, era algo totalmente nuevo para mi y muy extraño. Al pasar por los corredores las personas me hacían una reverencia, lo mismo en el pueblo, y me incomodaba un poco pero lo disimulaba.

Entre en mi habitación y vi a Stella con los dos pequeños en la cama. Emily y Stella jugaban con Henry que estaba sentado en la cama. Mire el reloj y vi que marcaba la media noche, sonreí tranquilo y camine hasta ellos.

- parece que tenemos un rebelde aquí - dije riendo - ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora pequeño Príncipe?

- aahh - dijo Henry mirándome con una sonrisa.

- los lleve a la cama pero ninguno quiso dormir - dijo Stella mirándome con cara de pocos amigos - bueno, lo entiendo, Emily jamas se ha ido a dormir cuando yo la llevo y Henry, bueno, él quería que tú lo fueras a dormir

Me reí divertido y me senté en la cama al lado de Stella, tome a Henry en mis brazos y lo mire sonriendo - hey pequeño, ¿vamos a dormir?

- ¡Daaa! - dijo babeándose las manos.

- él salió a ti - dijo Stella tranquila.

Me reí divertido y besé a Stella en la parte superior de la cabeza para luego mirar a Emily - Em, vamos a dormir

- no... - dijo ella acercándose a Stella - no quiero

- hay Princesa, ve a dormir, no es hora de que estés despierta - dijo Stella mriando a Emily con una sonrisa amable y a la vez hablando con un tono de firmeza - habíamos quedado en un trato, usted se acuesta tarde solo por hoy ya que venian las tías y mañana sin problemas para levantarse e ir al jardin

- si... - dijo Emily algo triste - mami... ¿mañana podemos ir al parque?

- esperemos, quiero decir, no lo se amor, lo veremos mañana - sonrió dulcemente Stella para besarla en la frente - ahora ve a dormir, dulces sueños

- hasta mañana mamá - dijo Emily bajando de la cama. Me lleve a Emily primero quien no puso objeción al dormir y luego a Henry, tuve que contarle una historia y no tardo tanto en dormir. Volví a mi habitación tranquilo y vi a Stella acostada en la cama con una revista.

- hey - dije sonriendo - ¿entretenida?

- ni tanto - dijo ella riendo - oye, ¿ya se durmieron?

- si - sonreí caminando al armario - al fin

- no puedo creer que conmigo no, me indigna - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos mientras yo me cambiaba de ropa.

- tal vez les encanta tanto estar contigo que no quieren dormirse - dije riendo mientras sacaba la carta de mi jeans - mira lo que llego

- ¿qué es? - pregunto ella limándose las uñas.

- una carta de Fontana Roja - dije sonriendo - tengo curiosidad por saber que dice

- ábrela - me sonrió Stella.

Sonreí y me senté a su lado. Abrí la carta y comencé a leerla para luego esbozar una sonrisa - es de Saladino, quiere que vaya a enseñar a Fontana Roja

- osea... Brandon, es grandioso - dijo Stella sonriendo - eres muy bueno para la espada

- no iré - dije negando con la cabeza.

- ¿por qué? - pregunto ella sorprendida - Cariño, ser el mejor especialista siempre fue tu sueño y ahora tienes oportunidad de serlo, te esta ofreciendo ser maestro en Fontana Roja, es un gran comienzo

- si pero no quiero - dije sonriendo - creo que tengo todo aquí, mis hijos y a ti

Stella me miro sorprendida y me sonrió de a poco - sigo pensando que debes ir

- no, oye, me gusta mi vida como esta... si es verdad que quiero ser el mejor especialista pero prefiero mas ser el mejor padre que esos dos traviesos puedan tener y el mejor esposo que tu tengas, porque seré el único

- lo sabes - me sonrió ella - tal vez no seas el mejor especialista pero si eres el mejor padre y esposo en esta familia... nadie podrá quitarte eso

- gracias Stella - sonreí tranquilo - Te Amo

- también Te Amo - me abrazo ella rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Escondí mi cabeza en su hombro y poco a poco comencé a besarla en el cuello, Stella soltó un pequeño y suave gemido de placer y con sus brazos presiono su cuerpo contra el mío. Deje de besarla y la mire con una sonrisa, me incline un poco y la besé en los labios.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Llegamos a Domino y Sky fue a acostar a dormir a Bella y a Johan que se habían quedados dormidos en el camino. Yo fui a ver a Daphne para poder hablar con ella y contarle algunas cosas. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato, yo estaba sentada en el suelo en forma de meditación y ella me miraba tranquila escuchando todo.

- ...y luego encontramos a Bella y a Emily manchadas en chocolate derretido - dije riendo - fue muy divertido

- al parecer mi pequeña sobrina y Emily son muy buenas amigas, además de traviesas - dijo Daphne riendo

- si, no lo dudes - dije riendo - Daphne, me encantaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo

- Bloom, yo siempre estaré contigo mientras me mantengas en tu corazón - dijo Daphne sonriendo - ahora ve a descansar, se que los deberes reales son difíciles

- demasiado - dije sonriendo - pero bueno, me alegro ver a las chicas después de tanto tiempo

- que bueno Bloom, descansa y salúdame a Sky - dijo Daphne antes de desaparecer.

- tú también descansa - dije al aire. Me levante del suelo y fui a mi habitación donde vi a Sky en al cama - hey

- hey, ¿cómo te fue con Daphne? - pregunto sonriendo.

- bien, te envió saludos - dije sonriendo - por cierto Sky, fue un día muy divertido ¿no lo crees?

- ¿bromeas? claro que si - me dijo sonriendo - extrañaba las locuras y los chicos

- cierto - dije sonriendo mientras me cambiaba de ropa - creo que la próxima reunión podría ser aquí en Domino

- me parece bien - sonrió Sky.

Sonreí ante lo que dijo Sky y lo abracé con fuerza - ¿sabías que tengo al mejor esposo de la vida?

- ¿enserio? - pregunto con una sonrisa - ¿y puedo saber como se llama?

- pues tiene un nombre poco común pero me encanta, se llama Sky - dije sonriendo - Te Amo

- yo también Bloom, y quiero que sepas que siempre vas a ser lo primero en mi vida, tú y mis hijos - dije sonriendo - Te Amo

Mis pequeños amores estaban durmiendo en su habitación y yo iba a seguir su ejemplo. Estaba cansada por la salida de hoy aunque fue muy divertido. Habían pasado tantas cosas en estos años, tantas de tantas de tantas que ya nada me sorprendía. Cada una de las Winx tuvo su familia con sus hijos, cada una de nosotras tiene sus vidas y sus sueños cumplidos.

Yo tenía mi vida con Sky y mis hijos, los cuales tenían dos años, iban a cumplir tres. Bella y Emily se llevaban muy bien, eran grandes amigas, las mejores yo podía decir y me recuerdan a mi y a Stella solo que mas pequeñas. Hacen travesuras, se meten en problemas enserio em recuerdan a mi loca rubia mejor amiga y a mi. Recuerdo cuando los mellizos dijeron sus primeras palabras, Sky y yo estuvimos emocionados, Bella dijo papá y Johan mamá, fue tan emocionante el momento.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Mecí la cuna de David mientra él se quedaba dormido. Estaba tan tranquilo durmiendo y era tan encantadora la vista que tenía. David era un encanto de hijo, muy parecido a Riven aunque sonreía mas que él pero sin duda era muy unido a su padre, recuerdo que su primera palabra fue papá, Riven estaba tan emocionado que era difícil creerlo. El pequeño muestra atracción a los instrumentos musicales, casi siempre estaba tocando los instrumentos de juguete que Riven le había comprado.

Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y sonreí al ver a Riven con una sonrisa también.

- Riven, nuestro pequeño es un encanto - dije sonriendo mientras miraba a David - gracias

- no tienes nada que agradecer, soy yo - dijo Riven a mi oído - Musa, hemos tenido altibajos en nuestra relación pero al final hemos logrado superar todos nuestros problemas y tener nuestra relación en pie perfectamente. Tenemos una hermosa familia y has cumplido tu sueño, lo que es bueno pero me encanta mas es saber que tengo un hijo contigo

- y mas te encantará saber que tendremos otro - dije sonriendo. Riven me miro sorprendido y con una sonrisa incrédula, me abrazo con fuerza y me besó en la mejilla.

- eso es grandioso - dijo sonriendo - ¿cuanto...?

- mes y medio - dije sonriendo - felicidades

- creo que ya mañana podemos decirle a David que va a tener un hermanito - dijo Riven sonriendo.

- por supuesto - dije sonriendo - Te Amo

- yo Te Amo mas - dijo Riven besándome en los labios.

* * *

.: Flora :.

- listo, la pequeña duerme y ahora es mi turno, estoy cansada - dije caminando a mi cama.

- me alegro - dijo Helio sonriendo. Me acomode en la cama tranquila y cerré los ojos para dormir un poco. Me sentía cansada y era debido al embarazo, sentí unos brazos rodearme por la cintura y una respiración chocar con mi cuello, poco después sentí que alguien me besaba.

- Helio... - me reí por las cosquillas que causaba - me haces cosquillas

- lo se, Flora... Te Amo - dijo él a mi oído. Me di la vuelta y lo mire con una sonrisa en los labios - tienes todo lo que quiero en una chica y solo por eso eres el amor de mi vida

- también Te Amo Helio y eres el esposo perfecto - dije sonriendo - además de que eres el padre perfecto para Rose y nuestro siguiente bebé

- tú una madre increíble - dije sonriendo.

Sonreí y lo besé en los labios. Rose iba a cumplir dos años en pocos meses y era un encanto, muy obediente, tranquila, pasiva, y se nota que es muy amigable. Puede hacerse amiga de quien sea. Esa pequeñita era nuestra pequeña flor encantadora. Miele siempre viene a jugar con ella y son muy unidas, incluso la primera palabra de Rose fue Miele, la dijo una tarde que intentaba llamarla pero Miele estaba muy ocupada como para tomarla en brazos.

- buenas noches - dije algo somnolienta y cansada.

- buenas noches - dijo Helio. Apoye mi frente en su pecho y poco a poco me deje caer en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

.: Tecna :.

Mire a Timmy con una sonrisa, él se encontraba revisando un aparato que habían traído hace algunos días para arreglar. Lo cierto es que Timmy ha estado muy metido en ese aparato últimamente, a mi me parecía extraño ya que nunca antes lo había visto antes, era una laptop muy extraña ya que tenía una pantalla virtual, creo que la trajeron desde el reino de Orast, malos recuerdos relacionados con Orast.

Fui a la habitación de los mellizos y los mire con una sonrisa, apenas se habían dormido y se notaban cansados, nunca antes se habían quedado tanto tiempo despiertos. Mis pequeños amores iban a cumplir un añito en un mes, que encantador y lo bueno es que ya habían dicho su primera palabra. Tanya dijo Digit y Tommy papá, fue algo lindo y Digit estaba sorprendida yo no tanto ya que ella siempre esta con Tanya jugando.

Salí de la habitación de mis hijos y fui a la mía para poder dormir. Timmy aun no volvía así que encendí la televisión un rato, poco después volvió Timmy cansado. Se acostó en la cama y me miro fijamente por unos segundos.

- ¿cómo están los pequeños? - pregunto sonriendo.

- durmiendo - dije sonriendo - realmente están cansados

- si, lo pude notar - dijo Timmy sonriendo - por cierto, ya sabes que cumplirán un año en un mes así que pensaba en hacerle algo pequeño pero especial

- con las chicas, los chicos, las Pixies y nuestros padres oh y por supuesto los pequeñitos y pequeñitas - dije sonriendo.

- no es tan pequeño eso - dijo Timmy con una mueca.

- pero es especial - dije sonriendo.

- cierto - asintió Timmy - ¿sabes? me encanta nuestra vida

- a mi mas - dije sonriendo - Te Amo

- yo igual - me sonrió Timmy. Me besó en los labios y luego se acomodó en la cama para poder dormir.

* * *

.: Layla :.

- mamá... - dijo Ophir sonriendo. Sonreí también y lo recosté en la cuna para luego cubrirlo con la manta color azul.

- descansa amor - dije antes de besarlo en la frente. Después de unos minutos Ophir se quedo dormido y yo salí de la habitación de mi pequeño y fui a mi habitación con Nabu. Al entrar en la habitación vi a Nabu sentado en la cama mirando su báculo mágico.

- hey ¿qué haces con eso? - pregunte sonriendo.

- pude notar hace unos días que Ophir puede usar magia - dijo Nabu sonriendo - es un Mago

- ¿enserio? - pregunte sorprendida.

- si, pero solo pudo levitar algo, nada mas que eso - dijo Nabu - estoy pensando en dárselo cuando sea mas grande

- seguro le encantara - dije sonriendo - Nabu, me encanta tenerte aquí conmigo, no sabes lo fue no estar contigo, fue el verdadero infierno pero por suerte gracias a Tecna te encontramos... me hace feliz saber que Tecna no se rindió y te pudo encontrar, Te Amo

- Layla, yo siempre lleve la esperanza de que te volvería a ver y me alegra que así haya sido... realmente Te Amo y estoy mas que feliz por el hecho de que al fin pudimos cumplir con nuestros sueños, casarnos y tener un hijo juntos - dijo Nabu sonriendo - Te Amo mas que a nada, a ti y a Ophir, son mi vida

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y lo abracé con fuerza para luego besarlo en los labios. Yo estaba muy feliz de tener a Nabu y a Ophir en mi vida, mis dos hombres favoritos. Mi vida había sido increíble desde que Nabu había vuelto, tuve todo lo que siempre quise y eso me tenia contenta.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

**3 Años Después...**

El tiempo ha pasado y sorpresas ha traído consigo. Cada una de las Winx había hecho su vida con sus respectivos novios, ahora esposos y sus hijos. Tres años han pasado desde esa reunión donde todas prometieron estar juntas sin importar nada y un año ha pasado desde su última aventura contra un nuevo villano, Tritannus. Las chicas habían conseguido una nueva transformación y a pesar de todo seguían con su vida.

- ¡Papá! - se escucho la voz del pequeño Henry. El pequeño rubio corrió a los brazos de su padre que había ido a recogerlo al jardín para poder ir a casa de su mejor amigo - ¡Papi!

- hey campeón, ¿te divertiste hoy? - pregunto su padre con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Si! - dijo el pequeño Príncipe con una sonrisa - ¿dónde ta mamá?

- esperándonos con tu hermana en el auto - dijo el adulto con una sonrisa - vamos antes de que comience a quejarse

El pequeño rió divertido y asintió con la cabeza. Su padre cargo al pequeño en sus brazos y fue a buscar a su esposa y a su hija mayor para poder ir a casa de su mejor amigo el Rey de Eraklyon.

- al fin llegan - dijo una joven adulta de cabello rubio impaciente - tanto que tardan

- Stella, solo fueron dos minutos - dijo el padre del pequeño con una sonrisa.

- Brandon no empieces, ya te dije que este día es especial - dijo Stella sonriendo - ahora vamonos, tú conduces, Emy, Henry al auto

- ¡Si! - dijeron ambos mencionados.

Emily, seis años de edad, hija mayor del Rey y la Reina de Solaria, Princesa heredera al trono, poseedora del sol y posiblemente futura hada. La pequeña tenía el cabello color castaño como su padre, largo y atado siempre en una trenza mientras que sus ojos eran los mismos soles de Solaria, dorados al igual que su madre.

Henry, tres años de edad, hijo menor del Rey y la Reina de Solaria, Príncipe de Solaria, poseedor de la luna y futuro Especialista El pequeño tenía el cabello color rubio como su madre y sus ojos color chocolate como su padre. No tiene poderes como su hermana pero si una luna dibujada en la palma de su mano derecha.

- vamos a llegar tarde - se quejo Stella mientras Brandon conducía a Domino.

- ¿quieres dejar de quejarte? no llegaremos tarde - dijo Brandon riendo por la actitud de su esposa - además tú fuiste quien dio pelea para levantarse

- tiene razón mamá - dijo Emily sonriendo.

- silenció - la callo Stella con un puchero - dormí tarde por culpa de ustedes dos

- eso no es verdad - dijo Brandon riendo - te dormiste tarde porque te quedaste viendo ese desfile de modas

- mami - se rió Henry divertido.

- ay por Dios - sonrió Stella.

En poco tiempo la familia real llego al reino de Domino. Bajaron del auto y fueron recibidos por una chica muy especial para Stella, su mejor amiga, la reina de Domino, Bloom. La rubia corrió a la pelirroja y la abrazo con fuerza. Después de intercambiar saludos con la reina la pareja y sus hijos siguieron a la joven al jardín real. El aroma de las flores era embriagador y dulce, habían muchos pequeños corriendo por el jardín y algunos adultos hablando sentados.

- hasta que al fin llegan - dijo el hada de la música mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa divertida - pensamos que nunca llegarían

- culpa de Brandon - dijo rápidamente Stella.

- eso no es verdad - frunció el ceño Brandon.

- lo sabemos - dijeron todos.

- el desfile de modas termino tarde - dijo Flora sonriendo - Stella me envió un mensaje

- a mi igual - dijeron las demás chicas divertidas.

- genial, ahora no tengo coartada - dijo la rubia divertida.

- mamá... - dijo una pequeña de unos dos años mas o menos, cabello color magenta y ojos de color azules oscuros, caminando hacía Musa.

- hey - dijo Musa tomando a su hija en los brazos - ¿qué sucede Melody?

- tengo hambre - dijo al pequeña tranquila.

Todas las chicas sonrieron y los chicos comenzaron con el asado. Hoy era un día especial para las chicas, hoy se celebraba un año mas desde que la palabra Winx apareció en el diccionario, un año mas desde que Winx dejo de ser una palabra y se volvió una familia, un año mas desde que todas formaban parte del grupo llamado Winx, era el día en que todas formaron este grupo.

Se iba a celebrar con un simple asado con las seis miembros del grupo y sus esposos e hijos, se esperaba que una chica mas apareciera ya que ella también formaba parte del grupo, Roxy. Poco se sabía de ella mas que tenía un buen grupo de amigas que conoció en Alfea y su novio increíble.

Toda la tarde se paso recordando cosas sobre sus aventuras y otras cosas mas. Justo antes de que el sol se pusiera, justo en aquel momento en que el cielo se tenía de naranjo se decidió tomar una foto especial, una que todos recordarían.

Todos estaban en la foto Bloom, Sky y sus dos hijos Bella y Johan, Stella y Brandon y sus dos pequeños Emily y Henry, Flora y Helio con sus tres hijos Rose y Drew, Musa y Riven con sus dos hijos David y Melody, Tecna y Timmy con sus dos hijos Tommy y Tanya y por último Layla y Nabu con sus tres hijos Ophir y las gemelas Adela y Alana. También en aquella foto aparecían las siempre y únicas Pixies Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit y Piff.

Este grupo era mas que un grupo, era una familia y paras las chicas la palabra Winx era mas que una palabra, era su familia. Sabían que durante los años anterior habían tenido muchas peleas sin embargo también sabían que existían dos camino, uno de luz y otro de oscuridad y el camino que todos eligieron... fue _El Camino de la Luz_

_~ Fin ~_

* * *

...Y un final de fotografía. Qué lindo el final, ¿no les pareció lindo? a mi si, me encanto.

Bueno chicas, hemos llegado al gran final de El Camino de la Luz... después de esto ya no hay mas partes... quiero que sepan que escribir este fics fue algo muy significativo para mi ya que me dio la oportunidad de que ustedes puedan conocer mis locas y raras ideas, vieran mi mente macraba en ocasiones y mi imaginación divertida y alocada que hizo de este fics lo mejor. También me dio la oportunidad de que me diera cuenta de que es lo que quiero en mi vida, y lo que quiero es ser escritora para poder alegrar a chicas como ustedes con solo escribir hola, bueno eso es exagerado pero es así.

El Camino de la Luz es y siempre será mi fics preferido, siempre va a estar en mi corazón y ustedes también ya que todas me dan dado el apoyo y los ánimos que necesitaba en muchas ocasiones para poder seguir escribiendo, esos momentos en que tenía una nube negra encima por algo sucedido en la escuela o en mi misma casa siempre era alejada con sus comentarios de animos por el fics y me sacaba una hermosa sonrisa, las amo y realmente estoy encantada con ustedes.

Bien, ahora, yo se que El Camino de la Luz ha sido increíble, a todas les ha fascinado aun cuando la pareja de este fics no ha sido su favorita, realmente valoro el esfuerzo de quienes leyeron este fics sin que Stella y Brandon hayan sido sus favoritos y les gusto, a sí como valoro que todas hayan leído y comentado.

Quiero que sepan que yo tengo un proyecto mas en la mente, lo pensé mientras escribía esta historia y aunque solo era una escena estoy pensando en moldearla mas para ver si puedo subirla o no. Lo cierto es que guarda una relación con El Camino de la Luz pero no es el Camino de la luz, si llego a subirla por supuesto será al termino de Empezar de Nuevo y avisare en ese fics cuando suba la historia.

Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi, ustedes dirán nosotras no hicimos nada mas que leer tu fics pero lo hicieron es que hicieron mas que eso, me dieron una razón mas para sonreír y una razón mas para saber que mi futuro es este.

Ahora, quiero decirles a todas aquellas que me han enviado PM muchas gracias, cuando leí el primer PM quede como o.o porque ella mencionaba que un grupo de chicas se había puesto de acuerdo para enviármelos y decirme algunas cosas encantadoras sobre el fics, realmente me gusto leerlos y quiero que sepan que si hay mas que quieran enviar sus mensajes bueno, yo estaré encantada de leerlos :D

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Gracias por todos los comentarios que me has dado, los ánimos, las ansias que tienes por leer y sobre todo por aquellos _ya quiero leerlo_ kasjaskj fue lindo haber visto tus comentarios en El Camino de la Luz. Siempre se va a agradecer todo eso ;) Por lo visto el bebé de Stella nació antes de que terminara el fics y es un hermoso niño ;)

- MVVA: Hey! que bueno que hayas comentado, me encanta cuando comentan ya que siempre que estoy como _buuu_ un simple reviews me saca los ánimos para escribir en menos de una hora jijij. Gracias por todos los comentarios y apoyo que me has dado ;) es lindo saber que te ha gustado el Camino de la Luz. Un lindo hermanito tiene Emily mmm... es una pena que haya terminado

- star 123: Bueno, el fics hasta aquí llego... se que querías una quinta temporada pero... :) tengo una idea para algo y espero que sea buena, aun la moldeare un poco mas y luego veré si subirla. Gracias por los comentarios, apoyo, comentarios (repetición) enserio se valora demasiado ;)

- winxzafir: Gracias por los comentarios que me has dado, enserio y aunque no siempre fueron en todos lo capítulos realmente me gusto leerlos y saber que tú leías aun así el fics. Siento mucho no haber incluido a Roxy al final pero es que estaba más pendiente de otra cosa y cuando leí tu comentario fue unos pocos minutos después de que termine el capítulo. De todos modos gracias :D

Bueno mis chicas, este es el final. Todo lo que comienza bien, termina bien. Realmente sentí su apoyo siempre y me alegra haber escrito este fics. Quiero que sepan que este fics siempre va a estar aquí presente para todas así podrán leerlo cuando quieran desde el comienzo o los capítulos que mas les encantaron, también siempre serán bienvenidas a escribir comentarios en cualquier capítulo de las cuatro partes pero eviten hacer preguntas porque a menos que tengan cuenta no podré comentar. Yo estoy editando los demás capítulos, aun estoy en la primera parte por si quieren leerlo de nuevo, se esta arreglando ortografía y se agrega mas dialogo y trama, también se están cambiando algunas cosas.

Bien chicas.. esto fue... El Camino de la Luz.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


End file.
